


Golden Warrior (English version)

by Gwarrior



Series: Golden Warrior English version [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Minor Character(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 372,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwarrior/pseuds/Gwarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures of the Ayakashi sisters after being purified by Sailor Moon. It is a story about their new lifes...I beg your pardon for all the mistakes you are going to find. English is not my native language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The scholarship

 

Tokyo, capital of Japan, a sunny sunset, in the central district of Minato, in Roppongi Hills, on a high floor of an apartment block. There, the four Malinde sisters, the former Ayakashi, have been living for some time, they had worked for the defeated Black Moon of Nemesis, planet number ten of the Solar System.

 

After being defeated by the Sailor Senshi and transformed into normal people they opened a cosmetics and beauty shop, at first a small post called "Beauty Quartete", which, supported by their knowledge of the subject and their hard work, managed to thrive. After a short time they decided to acquire the prestigious Otafukuya store, taking advantage of the fact that the owners made liquidation by end of business. Meanwhile, the two small ones were interested in studying the teaching career and managed to overcome the first two courses, compressed in a few months, with excellent grades. Encouraged by her older sisters, her warrior friends and her own yearnings, they applied for a scholarship to attend their senior year abroad. They wanted to brush their techniques in pedagogy and languages. As they had studied English in the specialty, they decided for a British university or of the USA.

 

After a few months, Cooan, the youngest sister, tall and slender, with long curly dark hair and beautiful violet eyes, went down to pick up the mail and found one of the letters sealed with the letterhead of the Ministry of Education. She opened it with great impatience and after reading it her eyes widened and she smiled. Without being able to contain her enthusiasm, she began to jump on the place with the astonished look of some neighbors that went up and down.

-Ah, we got it, what a joy! I have to go up and tell the others!

 

She was so excited that she did not even remember to use the elevator. She trotted up the stairs like an exhalation. She almost collided with two individuals who were talking. One of them, a long-haired young man, smiled sympathetically, watching her amused, and the other, dark-haired, with a knob, also smiled faintly as she excused herself for her impetus.

-Excuse me." She asked as she passed between them.-

 

After that race she arrived exhausted. She opened the door to the floor and let it clatter. Meanwhile, barely recovered from the effort and recovering air between sobs, she was still able to enter screaming and jumping for joy, to cross the hall and rush into the room.

-Girls, we made it, Bertie, Kalie, Petz, come and see this!

 

Petz, the eldest of the four sisters, tall, with dark green hair gathered in a bun and green eyes, was making a house of cards to kill the languorous boredom that filled her at that hour of the afternoon. She had laboriously placed the last card at the top when the cries of the new arrival startled her and made her throw all the construction. She got up in a rage and shouted at her sister.

"Can you tell me what is all scandal about, Cooan?" Do you know the hours that I have spent to raise this castle? - She reproached her visibly upset in one of her characteristic outbursts of genius. 

 

Karaberasu, the second in age, came out of her bedroom, attracted by the commotion. She wore a mask of beauty made with slices of gherkins, with her chestnut hair collected by an elegant red bow. Her inquisitive honey-colored eyes scrutinized the scene. Amused, she approached the enraged Petz and said mockingly.

-We must have won some prize in one of those silly competitions to which Cooan writes.  
-You're wrong," she said, sticking her tongue out at her sisters. - Much better than that, girls, you will not believe it ... remember the letter that Bertie and I sent requesting a scholarship? 

They nodded looking impatiently for an affirmative answer. 

\- Yes, so what? ... - both responded in unison. -  
-It turns out that the answer has come and they have given it to us!" - exclaimed Cooan joyfully as she showed the letter waving it in her right hand and pointing it with her other hand. "I'll read it to you," she said ruefully to continue breathing something more deeply. - "Dear ladies, having received your application and in view of your brilliant academic record in the first two years of the daigaku, given the expansion of scholarships this year and also taking into account the recent agreement signed between the Ministry of Education and numerous Foreign universities, etc., etc. –(Recited the excited girl jumping the other forms to get to the point.) We are pleased to inform you that our scholarship fund has granted you the objective of your request. Of matriculation and material in the university of the country that you select within those adhered to the agreement. To this end, this request must be present within ten working days after the receipt of this letter in our ministry, bringing their academic records for obtaining the respective permission. We congratulate you, the Minister of Education of Japan, Monbukagakusho "

-Great girls! I knew you could do it! Karaberasu exclaimed in an euphoric way. -  
-I have to tell Bertie! You will be very happy." Replied Cooan in the same way. -  
\- Well, you'll have to wait. She is not here, she went to visit Ami and has not yet returned.- Petz reported very happy also but showing a greater dominance. -

 

Cooan nodded, though she was really eager to tell her sister. That was their dream come true! It seemed incredible, after those two years living as normal women, after all that had happened. Now, those memories came to mind like a kaleidoscope of emotions and images. Her own fight against Sailor Mars, her terrible amorous disappointment. The desperation that flooded her then when she realized that her superior simply considered her an instrument. She was about to sacrifice her own life for a cause as barren as it was wrong. Then, when the more cornered and desperate she felt, the fire-fighter took pity on her and saved her. She gave her encouragement and courage to face a new life. And she accepted the challenge. After her redemption, when Sailor Moon purified her with the energy of the Silver Crystal, she started from scratch. She stopped using her Nemesis name, Kermesite, and adapted the version of her country of adoption. Rei helped her settle in, even offered to spend a few days with her. The other girls surrounded her immediately accepting her as one of the group. For the first time she knew what friendship and fellowship were. Still she missed her sisters. Thanks to Heaven, in a few days Bertierite, as Bertie was called in the Black Moon, appeared to try to accomplish a mission. In that chess tower she faced Ami and was about to defeat and kill the other warriors. But then she was abandoned by her older sisters. Cooan knew what was like to be repudiated and alone. She was able to convince Bertie that the world could be a wonderful place, and instead of betting on useless sacrifice, her sister trusted her and allowed herself to be purified. Then they were closer than ever. Eventually they even succeeded in persuading Karaberasu and Petz to join them. Together they undertook the business, together they had brought it forth. Their friends sometimes visited them, although they were always very busy. After a few months they hardly saw them. Other things happened, sometimes chaos seemed to take over everything and there were moments when, like the rest of the population, they were affected by strange events that they scarcely remembered. Possibly new enemies. But luckily, everything seemed to be going well now. Meanwhile, she and Beruche began to study. Now, after so much work, the reward came.

-I hope she does not take long coming," Cooan said, sighing. - So she will see that there is always hope. 

She had not finished uttering the sentence when the sound of the door was heard closing softly. It was Bertie, the third in age, who was deep in thought and muttering with slight displeasure.

\- Oh heavens! This time I almost beat her, I should look more closely at the plays. She always does the same to me. If just I had moved that bishop before. And I must remember to use my towers. – Then she left her concentration when she saw her sisters visibly happy. She hailed them with the hand, smiling as well. - Hi, girls, I'm back.

 

Her sister, Cooan, rushed forward, taking her by the hands as she pressed her nervously.

"Bertie! ... read this, run!" She urged her, releasing her to give her the already wrinkled, smooth letter. -

 

With an expression of astonishment and looking astonished at the rest of her sisters with her indigo blue eyes and before their smile, Beruche smoothed the letter once more and read it. She could barely muster.

"Is ... this is ... Is that what I think it is?"

 

Her younger sister nodded with a smile. The girl then let her joy overflow. She and Cooan began to jump out of the hand and give jubilant shrieks. Even the graceful braid of Bertie's hair between pale blue and albino disintegrated by the bumps she had with her sister. Spreading her mane over the girl's shoulders and sill. Their older sisters watched them smiling too. It was not easy for Beruche to express her emotions so openly. She was a rather reserved girl. And that was practically the only thing that had not changed in her after her redemption. Bertie herself was thinking about it. She was always shy and with a tendency to introspection. She was the most thoughtful of her sisters and the one who least liked to express her feelings, but it did not mean she did not have them. With the only one with who she was more open was with Cooan, and that because she was the youngest. The others, being older, had always inspired her more respect. About her former chief Rubeus better not talk. And as for the rest of her superiors, they were simply too high to enter into any kind of relationship except obedience to their orders. Therefore, when Cooan left, she was the one who felt it most saddened. At first she wanted to go immediately to fulfill the mission of canceling one of the point crystals, but she also wanted to understand why her sister had betrayed them like that. And the truth is that she was about to succeed in her efforts. She discovered the secret identity of Sailor Mercury, who was none other than Ami Mizuno. The one who would later be her opponent in that final chess game. When the game was over and she revealed who she was, catching the other warriors in a bubble, she was sure she had won and defeated her hated enemies. But Ami's words begging her to kill her instead of her companions upset her. Her older sisters then appeared at her side to claim victory too. At first that annoyed her, but at the end of the day they were her family. What was horrible for her, taking her almost to the point of madness, was that, when her plans were frustrated, both Caraveras (named Karaberasu then) and Petz, abandoned her to their fate. At that moment everything clouded for her, she wanted to disappear taking her enemies ahead, at least that way she made sure of being remembered. However, it was when Cooan appeared and managed to persuade her not to do so. She assured her that she was not alone, that there were people who cared about her. At first, sunk and bitter as she was, she did not want to believe her, but finally her younger sister, who did not hesitate to risk her own life to reach her, persuaded her. Seeing how Kermesite, being a simple human, risked so much for her, touched her. Her heart then thawed and she wanted to believe the words her sister had said. When she finally agreed to stop her attack, Sailor Moon purified her. That was the most wonderful feeling she had ever experienced. Bathed in that warm glow, she felt that she was free of a great burden and then hope nested in her soul. Then, along with her sister, known since then by Cooan, she settled in a modest rented apartment. She went to work in the same store where her sister was and made a good friendship with the girls she had been willing to kill. She was surprised by the affection and support that the sailors lent her. Above all, she discovered her great affinity with Ami. Her now great friend. After that, her sister and she managed to get the other two out of the dark side. That was a wonderful thing and they all worked together and worked hard to have a happy life. Then she would start to study with Cooan who convinced her too. Now, after her skepticism, came this great news. Bertie never thought they were going to be selected. Instead Cooan always told her that she should not give up to the hope. She had to admit that her little sister was right. Now she was jumping with her, getting carried away by the euphoria ...

"We do it, it's fantastic!" They both cried out in a shout. -  
\- Girls, this has to be celebrated. What do you think if we did not open today? - Karaberasu immediately proposed, due to she was never eager to work. As she winked at them with a knowing smile. -  
\- Not so fast! - Petz cut her off to argue - I'm sorry to be the spoiler, but today is Saturday afternoon and good business. You know that we still have a lot of local to pay, and we will celebrate tomorrow.- The others had no choice but to agree with a resigned chorus of yes. -  
\- I'm going to call Ami, it will take a great joy. Besides, I must thank her for how much she has helped me to study. - Added Beruche who went towards the telephone. -  
\- I'll tell Rei, she can call the others, we can meet to celebrate," Cooan said excitedly. -  
-Very good. Petz said approvingly, though she reminded them inflexibly of how she used to do every time. "But do not be long, you'll explain everything in detail tomorrow." We must open at exactly the hour.

 

The girls nodded and after a few calls, in which they only told their friends that they wanted to see them the next day to tell them something important, they went to the store. It was time to open and soon the customers would arrive. They already had many that were habitual, they had gained a deserved prestige there. The local was soon crowded and they could only talk by taking advantage of a break in the brief moments when people did not enter.

-I'm so happy and so nervous," Beruche smirked. "It was so difficult for us to be awarded with the scholarship!" Look, there were at least forty of us fighting for six seats.  
-We've been very lucky, yes," Cooan admitted, tinkering with that, - but we also studied hard, if we did not get good grades we would never have gotten it."  
-And what are you going to do, girls?" Karaberasu asked.- Where do you want to go?"  
\- We do not know yet," said Bertie, - but we'll decide.  
-Well, do not fall asleep and don´t delay your decision," Petz advised with her classic prevention, "these things must be resolved quickly.  
"I want to see the girls!" - her friend smiled - lately they hardly come to visit us, not even by the shop.

 

They all remembered how their friends helped them. When they opened Otafukuya they offered to work the previous days to bring and place the genre and advertise. Directed by an energetic Usagi who was literally voicing the goodness of the business. To tell the truth, the sisters could not help but blush at the sound of her horns and her shrieks.

-Come on, ladies!" Come and meet Otafukuya, the best cosmetics store. Here, all women can be beautiful!

And Rei, inevitably, answered her, shouting as well.

-It's true, if even you got decent when the sisters make-up you ...

After hearing that Usagi stopped for a moment in her propagandistic work and faced the look of the one of her companion to answer with some indignation.

\- What did you mean by that, eh?  
-Nothing, nothing," smiled her friend with malice to sentence. - No matter how good the creams were, they cannot work miracles either.

 

However, it was Usagi who smiled perfidiously now to say with a surprising good tone as she approached to a small stand with merchandise that it was on the street.

-Yes, you may be right, my dearest Rei ... and since you talk about how good these creams are ...

 

And taking Rei totally unprepared Usagi anointed her face with the contents of a jar. The other girl had to spit out several times to get rid of that cream while listening to the laughter of her attacker ... Although that certainly did not help to appease her irritation ... but to increased it, if it is possible, when Rei hear her mate to declare between laughs.

\- I think I've managed to fix your terrible face ... This has been a free trial!

 

But Usagi had to stop laughing and start running, since the aforementioned woman was already chasing her, lifting one arm and raising a menacing fist as she shouted at her.

-When I grab you, you will see what it is like to fix your face for real ... instead of creams you will need surgery!

 

That was overrun, the sisters watched the scene astonished, as did the people who passed by. Luckily the other sailors got in the way. Makoto held the furious Rei and Minako tried to soften the thing by stating.

-Girls, that's all right! You know the saying, two do not quarrel with one if you want.  
-Two do not quarrel if one of them do not want to,- Ami corrected her resignedly as she sheltered behind a frightened Usagi.-  
\- I'm not going to quarrel with her, I'm just going to kill her!" Rei exclaimed, waving her fist.-  
-Well ... it was not so much. -Usagi justified herself reminded to her antagonist with tones of reproach .- At the end of the day you started, as usual ...  
-Well, now I want to finish what I have started," replied her interlocutor with a threating expression on her face.  
-Oh, please… it is enough! We are putting in a squeeze to the sisters instead of helping them .- Said a hurried Makoto that despite her remarkable physical strength was almost unable to restrict her warlike companion Rei.-

 

Finally things calmed down. At least for a while. The one that took Mars to pour a bottle of cologne to Usagi by the head. The scene was repeated, changing the roles now. Although that, as shocking as it seemed, made some women come near by the commotion. Thinking that the creams and perfumes were so good that the girls were fighting to try them. In the end all were so stunned by the situation that even the two antagonists parked their dispute. The result was a success and the business began to be launched. The brand-new owners laughed at the memory of it ... they were also sorry to see so little of their great friends ...

\- I think they had to face another threat - said Cooan - but Rei did not want to tell me much about it ...  
-It's only natural, we're just normal women now, we cannot get into those things,- Petz added as a result. - And I'm glad it's like this.  
-We have a very intense life to live. And also very busy. – Said Bertie while she was packaging some creams. -  
-On the one hand, I'd like to help them- Karaberasu said, his tone sad now. - I cannot help thinking that I wish we had had our powers when Sapphire ...  
\- Kalie - cut her Cooan worried - do not talk about that!  
-Do not worry," Petz said with a faint smile and soft tone. - That happened a long time ago, I have overcame it.  
\- Well, you have to go out and date with some handsome and interesting man - Advised Karaberasu encouraging her voice with the intention of doing the same with her sister - as we have all done.  
\- Well. Almost all. - Cooan smiled, glancing sideways at Bertie, who took notice. -  
-I have not seen anyone interesting enough yet.- She answered.-  
\- Our sisters are going to ask for custom men! - Karaberasu exclaimed jokingly -  
-Yeah, apparently none of them are handsome enough for them!- Cooan laughed at the joke. -  
\- Well, you have not doing too much about yourselves neither.- Said Petz, addressing Kalie with a certain reminiscence. -  
\- At least I've got some. - Replied the aforementioned.-

Cooan them sighed now more serious and said

\- Although it is true that, for the moment, I have not found my ideal guy. I do not want to rush.

 

The others nodded in solidarity. They all remembered some other exit with their friends the sailors. Their friends introduced to them several colleagues from their high school. However, they were too immature boys. Moreover, no one of the sisters felt much more desirous of directing their lives on the path of love. Not until they were more fully integrated and some other scars were completely closed. Especially in the case of Cooan who, after her tremendous disappointment, still feared to be wrong again. With Beruche the subject was something more complicated. She needed someone who could match her great intelligence, fill her on a personal level and be able to fascinate her, and of course, considered more importantly studies and future. For Karaberasu the thing was more fun than romantic interest and yes, she had flirted with some other men, but none came to interest her seriously. And Petz, well, treasured her brief moments with Sapphire, the young brother of the ruler of her world. Even if she did not want to admit it, it still hurts. So she was prepared to reply.

\- During this last year we have worked so hard that we have not been able to maintain any stable relationship, but it will come, I at least do not hurry.  
\- At least I move, Minako and I have even gone to discos, karaoke and I have accompanied her to some audition. The truth is, we have a lot of success with men, - Karaberasu smiled. - Why do not you cheer up one day, Petz, and come with us? - She offered her older sister happily. -  
-I've already told you that I do not like these places too much,- she said without much interest. –  
-But you do not hate men anymore, do you?- Cooan asked shyly. -  
-No, of course not, silly,- said the woman, putting a hand on her sister's right shoulder and adding more lightly - not everyone, though some are hateful.

 

The girls celebrated the comment with laughter, of course that was true! But it was about focusing again. The break was over and new customers came in demanding numerous products. They were delighted, the sale of that afternoon was promised very substantial. They continued the work without being able to chat anymore. They were good saleswomen, they knew how to make any woman feel more beautiful and even more confident. That was their slogan when they started at their small post. "You too can become beautiful." And of course they set an example with their own beauty. However, they also had to know how to create the interest of their clientele. Although each had her own style to achieve it. Cooan was very friendly always and was willing to help potential buyers. With her charm and with her careful way of attending, she pleased the public very much. Beruche was not so cordial, yet pleasant. But she was very convincing when it came to giving reasons of all kinds, scientific and aesthetic, of such or that cream could go better with the pH of each woman's skin. Karaberasu almost assaulted her clients with an overflowing enthusiasm and contagious them of that optimism that displayed with her words. Immediately she involved anyone with her personality. And Petz was very confident in her assertions, kind but firm. Perhaps the most serious of the four but conveyed a total confidence and solvency. By combining their talents were hard to overcome them in their business. Although this had the consequence that the full house was almost assured and that meant having to work hard all day. Thus, after a restless and profitable Saturday came the expected Sunday. On their day off they took advantage of it to see their friends. At least two of them. In a central restaurant in the city were gathered the four sisters together with Rei Hino, civil name of Sailor Mars, a girl with long black hair and eyes that glowed with violet pupils of a mysterious and inquisitive air and Ami Mizuno also known by the Girls like Sailor Mercury, of a more sweet and fragile appearance than her companion, navy blue hair, and eyes matching her hair, which reflected a great intelligence and serenity.

-You do not know how much I rejoice for you, girls. You deserve it! - Ami said as she finished a dish of Spaghetti. -

 

Rei nodded as she devoured a plate of tempura, declaring full of confidence and confidence.

-True, you have worked very hard and I am sure you will be magnificent teachers.- She then turned to Cooan, smiling in an accomplice. - Do you see how you have a bright future ahead?  
-Thank you,- said the woman, smiling too. - Rei, you were right, we owe everything to you.

 

The girl remembered how that girl, whom she now knew by her real name, but that time was her enemy Sailor Mars, had saved her from her previous life and especially from herself. In those days Cooan served the Black Moon family and was only concerned to fulfill her mission and obsessed with her love for Rubeus, that evil leader of her clan. It was as if invisible chains had surrounded her by tying her to that wicked life. But thanks to the warriors she could break them. When she recalled remembering that feeling of emptiness and disappointment that assailed her to believe that she had lost everything and how even when she was hurt, she interposed between her and death, Cooan could not stop looking at that girl with great affection and gratitude. Later, the other sailors helped her to gradually convince the rest of her sisters. Even later, when occasionally she could see Rei both talked a lot about the projects they had. Sailor Mars was one of the most encouraged her to become a teacher. Seeing that she had a great appreciation for Chibiusa and that she was well acquainted with her, as well as with her other little friends. Sometimes, at the Hikawa Shrine where her friend was a priestess, Cooan had improvised some classes with the Little Lady and some friends of the girl. Rei watched her closely and told her that teaching children would be a good way to go about rebuilding her life to help others, step by step. Cooan agreed. She still had in mind a day in which the homesick for her home world overcame her, speaking in the sanctuary she confessed.

-You'll see Rei. When we went to serve Prince Diamond we were very young girls. Especially me. That I am the younger sister. I still remember how we said goodbye to my parents, especially my mother.  
-It had to be very hard for you. I understand because I also see my father very little. - Her friend replied, not without regret. -  
-It's just that ..." The girl could mutter, trying to control a sob, but she could not. - The saddest thing for me is that I remember my mother's voice, even her touch when I caressed Rei, but, I do not remember her face! Even though I struggle, I cannot remember it, it's like I can only hear his voice inside me! But I cannot see my mother's face.  
-Oh Cooan, I'm sorry! - She could say with visible pity embracing her friend when she saw that the girl could not help shed tears. - I know what that is like. My mother died when I was very little and sometimes I have to try hard to remember what she was like. Although I remember the same things as you, the smell of her hair, her touch and her voice so sweet.- She confessed now with a tinge of sadness.-  
\- Did your mother die? Her interlocutor surprised her with a stunned look. - I'm so sorry ...  
-Yes, as I've already told you, my father is engaged in politics and we hardly see each other. My grandfather Kondo raised me. He instilled in me the love for the Shinto.  
-We are even more similar than I thought,- Cooan said adding with admiration. -At least that. Now I understand why you are so strong in all aspects.

 

The priestess looked at her sympathetically, giving her a kind smile.

-You're strong, too. That is why you must have faith. You have traveled a long way and sure that the best is yet to come. I am convinced, one day you will remember her.

 

Her interlocutor could smile beyond her tears. Now her thoughts returned to the moment she was in and she ended up in the conversation asking.

-By the way, what about the other girls? They could not come?" - She wanted to know something disappointed. - I would have liked to see them so much.- The rest of the sisters nodded in support. -  
-Well, ... I fact, they're busy,- Rei could reply quickly, a stupid smile on her face as a suspicious drop of sweat beaded her forehead while she was speaking.-  
-Are there any problems? Inquired Beruche with concern. - Have you received a new threat?  
\- Nothing like that, calm down! - Answered Ami, who laughed lightly as she said- "I'll explain, you see. Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru along with Luna and Artemis, are very busy organizing my birthday surprise party.  
\- What? ... - exclaimed all while looking at her friend with eyes wide. 

Her companion asked her with amazement

\- Ami ... how do you know that? We are on the third of September, there is still a week left. It's a surprise - Rei revealed that she shrugged her shoulders with resignation and sighing in disappointment - or at least it was going to be ...  
-You should see how bad Usagi keeps a secret, I heard her yelling to Yuuichirou in the Sanctuary, she replied, unable to stop laughing. - Do you remember Bertie?

 

The girl smiled in her turn, now she remembered! It was at the end of August, one of those days that she had been with Ami. The two of them used to play some game of chess or study together. The good thing about both is that their hobbies were very chord and their intellectual abilities too. If someone was able to help Beruche with some university subjects like psychology or English was Ami. And if anyone could lend support to the sailor in their effort to prepare well to enter the medical career was Bertie who also liked the sciences. That day they were just reviewing some psychology notes in the Hikawa Shrine because it used to be a very quiet place. There was a very spacious room that Rei let them use, with a couple of chairs and a large table. The truth is that a shout took them out of their concentration. They both heard Usagi, who had just arrived, and called that nice boy, Yuuichirou, who worked there.

\- Hey, do not forget, huh?" Ami's birthday party is on September 10th. Try to have the decor ready. We will do it here, in the big room of the Sanctuary. You'll see what a surprise we're going to get!  
-Ok Usagi, do not worry. - He replied with another cry since his interlocutor was leaving, glad to have reminded him. -

 

The two girls looked at each other in astonishment, but within seconds they laughed. This Usagi would never change! Bertie remembered that fun. If there was one person with whom she had developed as much complicity as with Cooan was her friend sailor Mercury. If they would take it well that even their own sisters came to think of something else ... the truth is that by tying up, they had never seen her flirt with boys, either in Nemesis or on Earth. Petz, of course, had that failed romance, which ended so tragically, with Sapphire. Karaberasu, on the other hand, did not deprive herself of any handsome man who crossed her path and flirted with several of them, and Cooan was still wounded, although she often did not want to admit it, after her disappointment with Rubeus. But what about her? Did not she care about men? She remembered one day that, arriving at the apartment she shared with her sisters, she greeted them as usual.

-Hi girls. Now I'm back.

 

Although the other three looked at each other in a strange way, Bertie noticed it and asked them.

-Something wrong?  
-You came to see Ami, did not you?- Cooan asked shyly. -  
-Yes, of course ... Has anything happened? She insisted that she began to fret when she saw those expressions on the faces of her sisters. -  
-No, it's okay, it's okay,- Kalie said quickly, but she added with a certain tone of discomfort. - You'll see Bertie, it's not for nothing, but. Do not you and Ami spend a lot of time together?  
-I do not understand,- replied the questioner, in turn. - Why do you say that? We are friends.

 

It was Petz who, to the astonishment of her younger sister, put both hands on her shoulders and said in a rather soft and kind voice.

-Look, Bertie, whatever happens, we'll love you the same, you're our sister. You can tell us.  
-Tell?- Beruche was surprised to add visibly bewildered. - Tell you what?

 

And after a few moments in which none of her sisters seemed to want to speak, it was Cooan who dared to ask with a trembling voice and patent prevention.

-You and Ami? ... you understand ... the two of you ... well ...

 

It took only a few seconds to Bertie to see where those insinuations were going. She opened her eyes wide and exclaimed.

-You will not think that Ami and I!  
-No, we do not think anything,- Kalie said, lifting both palms together as if they were docking her. -  
-Yeah, well, I mean, that's perfectly respectable, everyone has their likes.- Petz added in a conciliatory manner. -  
\- Girls. - Bertie could tell that she was beginning to blush for moments. "I assure you, that's not what you're thinking.- We are friends, nothing more ... I do not like women. Not in that way.  
-Then you and her no? - Cooan asked, shaking her head. -

 

There was an awkward silence, and at last Bertie broke it with a sigh.

-Listen, I know I'm not too sociable. That I do not open much to people. Although that has nothing to do. I like men, but now I have other priorities. And you know that I have a hard time trusting in others. I only have you and our warrior friends. And with Ami it's something special, but not in that sense. She hastened to change. - We understand each other very well, we have many similar tastes and illusions, that's all.  
-That is clear! If I already told you ... - Karaberasu exclaimed now with a more casual tone. –  
"How did you tell us?" Petz reproved her to reveal. - If before Bertie arrived you were commenting that you were going to take her there to see if she would connect with a boy ...  
-Well, that proves that I was firmly convinced that our little sister shares our preferences. - interrupted Kalie with her characteristic irony. -  
-And you added that she would forget those inclinations of hers.- Her sister Petz said accusingly. -  
-Oh yeah? Did I say that, too? I do not remember. How clueless I am! - Kalie shook her head as she smiled rather stupidly, putting a hand to her neck. -  
-Well, quit now! Leave her alone! - asked Cooan who felt stiff and was really reddish thinking about her poor sister. -

 

But to everyone's surprise Bertie laughed with that chirpy laugh of hers when something really amused her. And she could say.

\- Poor Ami! - if She would find out what you were thinking of us, considering how shy she is! ...

 

And her sisters did not say anything, rather looked away with obvious blushing. Now when she remembered that Beruche smiled. Although that expression soon turned off when she looked like Rei would turn red for a moment and would squeeze one of the napkins in the restaurant, twisting it with both hands as if it were a familiar neck. The girl seemed to give off sparks of fire through her normally deep eyes with violet pupils.

-I'm going to kill Usagi when I lay my hands on her! - She threatened visibly irritated. -We had been planning it for weeks and she had to screw it up! ...  
\- Excuse her, please - Asked Ami with a bead of sweat on her head while pleading for her absent friend. - You know how she is, She does that trying to help. But don´t worry Rei. As far as the others concern I do not know anything.- She broke down laughing. -  
\- This Usagi is so stupid that you can never plan anything if she's around. She always has to screw it up! How does she come up and say it aloud? She has to be a fool! - Added her companion, still angry. -

 

All the others sighed and a drop of sweat appeared on their heads porridge, at the level of the nape.

\- That is true! - chanted all at once. -  
\- Well, changing the subject. - Rei again gave a long sigh of resignation - When will you go to the offices for those certificates? I hope, at least, you can come to the party.  
\- Yes do not worry. - Said Cooan trying to cheer her friend hurrying to add. - We would not miss it for anything.-  
\- Although we have ten days, - replied Beruche - We also thought to go tomorrow, we do not want to delay too much ...  
-Yes, we have to prepare a lot of things for the trip, wherever we go,- Cooan added. -  
-Who could have said it? Our little sisters are going to fly away from our side. - Petz lamented, not knowing clearly whether she was joking or serious. -  
\- It's not the end of the world. Ami encouraged her, convinced. - And you're sure to be in touch."  
\- It seems like it was yesterday when we joined this world and you see!- Said Bertie. - How fast these two years have passed!

 

The girls agreed on this and kept on remembering and talking about the old days, telling each other about their adventures for hours. Finally, Ami and Rei announced that they should leave already, during the talk Luna had called by the communicator warning them of some emergency. Rei confessed that it was something about Ami's surprise party. Petz said that they also had to get up soon the next day as they were to work and Bertie and Cooan approaching for the papers. They said goodbye, wishing to meet for another occasion, if possible at that party, this time all together. At home, the younger sisters made plans, chose clothes and other occupations of such a long journey. They were going to be a year away from home. At night, tired but happy, they went to sleep. Karaberasu and Petz were alone in the living room chatting.

-I am proud of them,- said Kalie, - they have adapted very well to this new life. Do not you think so?  
-It's true,- confirmed her older sister as she sat on the couch pulling out a pair of cushions, - and thanks to them and the warriors you and I are here as well.- I trust them both very much and I know that they will go very well wherever they go. For me, their efforts and their way of seeing things have been an inspiration. They have managed to infect me with their optimism to face life.

 

Karaberasu nodded approvingly adding.

\- Yes, me too and I think they will take advantage of this opportunity Uaaah! - She could not suppress a yawn at the end of the sentence and added. - I would like to continue the conversation but I am very tired, I go to bed, that tomorrow we must get up early.  
\- Yeah, me too, a long day will be waiting for us. There's a lot to do, - agreed Petz, rising from the couch and putting the cushions back in, after meticulously smoothing the surface she'd been sitting on. -

 

Karaberasu wished her good night and went to her room. The girl started to put on her nightgown and lie down to face the new day. Of course, after so many adventures, she was happy. She had her sisters and good friends. In her case it had never been raised that her previous life had been so wrong until she saw how her younger sisters deserted. At that moment she remembered feeling more furious and disappointed with them, because it was in danger of her own career at the service of her clan that she wasn´t saddened by her loss. When Petz volunteered for the mission to return with the living renegades or eliminate them alongside the warriors, she was practically obliged to accompany her. She was ashamed now that she told her older sister to kill what she considered a traitors. But, fortunately, she was able to open her eyes in time. Petz herself had been corrupted by the power of that staff that Rubeus gave her and tried to kill them all. Including herself who was supposed to be on her side! After that, she was shocked, but what hit her most of all was to see that the warriors came to the rescue of Bertie and Cooan and that Sailor Moon herself was interested on her. Thus she could realize the meaning of love and friendship. She collaborated then with her new allies to save Petz. Afterwards, they all joined forces to try to eliminate the menace of that void hole. That damn trap of that bastard Rubeus. The truth is that Karaberasu knew him quite well. More than she ever told her sisters. Very dizzy at first with her handsome commander and even came to date him a couple of times, at least until she discovered that only considered her a trophy. Later, despite following his orders, she showed no interest in fulfilling the tasks he entrusted. Whenever she could go with Petz. At that time her poor sister Cooan was under the spell of that rascal, and to Kalie's reproach, she did not bother trying to disabuse the girl. Later, when at last they were free and began their new lives, the name of Calaverite was removed and she modified it. It was a symbol of that new beginning. However, if she was honest with herself, she sometimes missed the comfort of the XXX century life in Nemesis and her powers. The good thing is that her extroverted character and party spirit was maintained. She even dragged her younger sisters, not so much her older sister. Kalie knew that Petz had a thorn in her heart, and although they often argued, they were very close in age and shared experiences and they loved each other very much. That did not mean she loved her two sisters any less, of course. As for the sailor concern, she only had feelings of gratitude. Above all, she had a particular affinity with Minako, who, like her, loved the fun, the attention-grabbing and the world of fame. She remembered some other conversation she had with the young Sailor Venus. One day of so many that they free, the two walked the streets of Tokyo seeing shop windows. 

-That dress is ideal for combining it with my bow and matching shoes. - Kalie told her friend -  
-Yes. - Minako nodded with enthusiasm. - And there I see a jacket that is cute.  
-Has not Artemis come with you?" Her companion wanted to know, changing the subject. -  
-He does not like to go shopping. He says that I exhaust him going from one window to another. - The sailor smiled. -  
-Men are always the same,- replied Karaberasu, asserting amused. - Even cats! But then well they like to see us attractive and for that we have to dress with elegance.  
-It is true. What are we going to do? Minako sighed mirthfully. - Being beautiful is not a sin.  
-Oh! I must confess that I sometimes feel sorry for the poor guys who are trying to hook up with us. - Commented her friend -  
\- Yes, being the representation of love and beauty is sometimes a hard burden for me.- Answered an amused Minako. -

 

And both laughed in an accomplice, those shop afternoons and chatting about trends and some gossip were very refreshing. The truth is that Kalie could not talk much of it with her sisters. Petz was almost always thinking about work, Bertie and Cooan in their studies. At least she also had Minako and the others to exchange confidences. When they put themselves to it the warriors could be of fear. They gossiped so much that even Kalie was sometimes unable to follow them. Yet she loved to spend time with them and enjoyed their friendship. But perhaps, if she felt that someone was not as happy as she could be, it was precisely her older sister. 

-I wish I could cheer her up! And more now that the little ones seemed to channel their lives by a different course and to separate of them ...

 

And Petz was still sitting on the couch, thinking. She still remembered those last two years after her fight against the sailors. After their defeat they realized that they were only being used by their commander Rubeus. She herself became an instrument of the perfidious plans of the Black Moon. She became so blinded by ambition that she even tried to kill her own sisters! This staff was such an intoxicating source of power that it annulled her own fraternal sentiments in favor of that unhealthy ambition to ascend. When she remembered, she felt very guilty. But fortunately they were able to overcome it, and above all convince her, that her path was not the right one. And were the two little ones, whom she had cared since coming to the court of Nemesis, who opened her eyes with the help of Sailor Moon and the others. Since then Petz has vowed to always help her sisters so that they can be happy and get whatever they want. She felt indebted to them and firmly believed that this was a great opportunity to give both of them their love and support. They were going to go very far, to another continent and they would not see each other in enough time. But she would make sure, as she had been doing since then, that things would go here, taking care of the store and the house with her sister Karaberasu. It was fortunate that they kept some of the gems they brought from Nemesis, they were able to sell them and get enough to buy the house in such an expensive neighborhood and start paying Otafukuya. Now they had to work very hard to get ahead and continue to thrive as before. It could be said that in that aspect they had not problems. Those years had treated them well by giving them material well-being and, above all, friendship, with the warriors and above all, among themselves. The truth is that they lived well and were happy like that, although in the background Petz envied them a little. To the smaller ones for their joy and the enormous ease with which they could detach themselves of their old memories and to Kalie because the vigor and the innate optimism that she possessed. The openness of Karaberasu, coupled with her great faith in her own possibilities, that had made her fit perfectly to her new life, without any emotional strain. It was Petz herself who, being the elder, kept more memories of her home planet. But above all, and despite always denying it to her sisters, she kept in her heart the last moments that happened next to Sapphire. She had him so close and so far at once! What would have happened if he could have returned? How many times had she dreamed that this magnificent boy was coming back through the door and into her life. If they had returned they would surely have started a life together, finally together! But that could no longer be. Sometimes she thought that at least not was alone in this situation, her sister Cooan also suffered for Rubeus, but that was a huge disappointment. That bastard used her as he did with Karaberasu. However the eldest of the rest of her sisters did not fall in love with him, it was simply an affair. Cooan, on the other hand, was sweet and sensitive beneath that malignant appearance that had been built around her, too young and inexperienced for that ruthless world around her and was very vulnerable to the cynic's handling. Anyway, the best thing that could happen to her was that Rei would release her from that suffering and help her start again with the other warriors. The same as Ami did with Beruche, the third of the sisters, always so introverted and quiet and at the same time sympathetic and timid when one could reach her, with a great heart that in vain endeavored to hide in the Black Moon. She was the only one who took pity on Cooan when she defected.

-Those two have always been close. - Petz meditated. - My case has been different. They can afford to dream again of falling in love with someone. But not me. I had you by my side and we both knew we loved each other. You never deceived me Sapphire, you were just blind, just like me. At least you only cared about Diamond, which I was unable to do for my sisters then, when I was bitter and possessed by that craving for power. But we were able to be free and we took off the band on time. Although fate was very cruel and ripped you from my side when I thought I had you at last.

 

Those thoughts hurt in the depths of her heart every time she let them flow. She remembered with a mixture of regret and nostalgia when they walked towards the shelter, in full attack of the Black Moon, and she saw him. The city was increasingly deserted. Cooan sighed looking around to assert.

-Have you seen?" Apparently things have become very serious. There is hardly anyone in the streets. -  
-Yes, we'd better hurry to get into the shelter. - Agreed Karaberasu. -

 

Petz nodded carelessly when something caught her attention, a familiar figure was shuffling and leaning against the corner of the opposite street. She thought she recognized ...

-Sapphire! She could say in amazement and disbelief. -

 

The others did not seem to have seen him, but their sister ran suddenly across the street. Taken by surprise they called her in vain, finally they all went after Petz. When they reached her she was kneeling holding the head of a man who seemed to be injured. To the shock of all of them, they recognized Sapphire, the younger brother of Prince Diamond. He was unconscious.

-Girls help me, we have to take him home. - Petz asked them. -  
-But we must go to the shelter,- Beruche said. -  
-Please!- Her sister begged, They were astonished, that was something they had never seen her do. Especially when she added with visible gesture of suffering and fear in her voice. - He'll die if we leave him here. I beg you, help me!

 

Without thinking twice Beruche nodded, both she and Karaberasu and Cooan prepared to try to transport Sapphire along with Petz. He weighed heavily, but between the four of them they managed to lift him and put the boy's arms around the shoulders of the two elders. Fortunately their house was not far away. Cooan and Bertie relieved them when they got tired. They were able to get on the elevator without problems. They walked in with him in the apartment and finally they put him in the bedroom of their older sister. Between them they healed the wounds in the best way they could and they laid him down.

-We cannot do more for now.- Bertie sighed.  
-Let him sleep to see how he wakes up.- Cooan suggested.-

The girls did. Petz prepared something to eat while Karaberasu said with palpable unrest.

-What can we do? He does not look good.  
-You just need to rest. - Her big sister said sharply. -  
-But. What will happen when he wakes up? - Bertie inquired with visible fear on her face, unable to avoid expressing her fears aloud. - Perhaps he has come to punish us for betraying Prince Diamond.-  
-Yes. For him we must be just deserters. He doesn´t know the reason why we have done that. - Added Cooan, also visibly restless .-  
-Do not worry. I'll talk to him and explain everything. Sapphire was always sympathetic and kind. He will understand. - Petz reassured them.-

 

Their interlocutors looked at each other in amazement, at least the small ones. Since when had left Petz to hate men? She had never spoken well of anyone. Their older sister watched them with a faint smile. Realizing that and understanding them. What could they know about her elder sister´s intimate life?

-I'm going to see how he is feeling. - Petz commented in a kind and gentle tone, while on a tray she put a plate of soup and some bread. -

 

The girl entered the room. It just seemed like Sapphire had woken up after perhaps having some nightmare. Soon he noticed that he was in a bed. But his surprise was evident when he saw her.

-Did you wake up already? The girl wanted to know in a soft voice, showing concern on her face. - How are you?  
-Petzite!- He said, his voice still weak as he recognized her. - Where am I?  
-In my bedroom,- whispered her interlocutor, leaving the tray on a small table and pulling up a chair to sit beside her.-

 

Sapphire could then add, as if he was trying to remember it clearly.

-You've been living on Earth since you betrayed us.  
"Yes,- she admitted. - And I'm ready to be punished, but I ask you to forgive my sisters, please! The girl begged him, letting some of her vexed anguish translate as she took one of his hands to her chest. -Punish me alone. I am the oldest and the responsible.  
-Do not worry.- He smiled without giving any importance to that to say. - I did not come to act as executor .- But tell me .- He wanted to know now out of curiosity - How could you survive here?  
-I have my sisters, and they have me. We take care of each other. The truth is that we have discovered that this world is wonderful. Perhaps, life here compared to Nemesis and its facilities is much more difficult. But we have realized how much love and trust are worth. It is just as it was in our world when it was still free from the influence of evil.

 

His interlocutor listened attentively to the story told to him by this woman who seemed totally changed and so he recognized her with admiration.

-You're so different. You look like another woman. And I must tell you that I really like this change of yours. - He complimented Petz as he brought the tray with the soup, which Sapphire really thanked. -  
-Thank you,- the girl smiled broadly, blushing even to add. - They were Sailor Moon and some friends of hers who taught us that we can live fully and love to others and trust, without fear and without hatred.  
-Then we've been deadly wrong from the beginning,- the boy mumbled bitterly, adding with awe. - That damned Wise Man filled our minds with lies and desires for revenge, and maybe it's too late. I must do something and fast!

 

Seeing Petz' s worried face, Sapphire told her what had happened, saying then with determination.

-I have to see my brother and tell him what's going on. He is in danger!  
-You are the very same. - She lamented. - You only think of Prince Diamond.  
-I must get up and leave. - The boy could reply.

 

And he tried hard to do it but falling prey to weakness. He tried to get up again, this time successfully. But when he was about to stumble again, Petz held him close.

-No! You must remain in bed, you are very weak! - She could oppose him with growing alarm. -  
-I have to warn Diamond ...- he repeated obsessively.  
-Do not! – Cried Petz between tears, something that astonished Sapphire, more when she added tearful. - If you go to see him you can die, and I could not stand that something happened to you. If you were to lose your life, now that I've seen you again ...  
-Listen to me. Please. - He asked affectionately, really moved by the feelings of that girl. -

 

It was a strange sensation. In his eyes she could see the reflection of the care and affection she had showed him. She had not felt anything like this in a long time. Sapphire took her gently by the shoulders and said, his voice warm and affectionate.

\- I have to do it. If you knew that your sisters were in grave danger and something terrible threatened their safety, you would also try to help them. It is not like this?

 

The pitiful girl had no choice but to nod as the tears fell profusely, rolling down her cheeks. Sapphire straightened up adding with feeling and sweetness.

-Diamond is my only and dear brother. I would not forgive myself if something happened to him. You do understand, do not you?

 

Petz tried to say something, but he put a finger to her lips to add with a promise.

-And when I've talked to him. I will return here again. I'll leave my jacket to you until I come back. He pointed to a wall where his navy-colored jacket was resting on a hanger. -

 

And she could only lend him a shirt that the boy set to leave the room. The girl went out on the terrace to pray, begging for the safety of the boy she loved so much. For a moment she cursed herself. So long dreaming of that opportunity and when she had had it she was not able to tell him what she felt. But then she understood. It had not been necessary to tell it with words. He knew it. That's why he looked at her in such a special way, full of a sheen of love and sweetness that corresponded to those feelings. That expression on his face would be etched forever. Then, after a few harrowing hours, the tragic news came. But Petz already knew it, she noticed that when a terrible palsy almost took her breath away while the hanger where she held the jacket of Sapphire broke, letting it fall to the floor. The girl hugged that garment that within seconds disappeared from her very hands. Then she knew that she had lost him. Although Sailor Moon and the others, responding to a call for help that was made by Cooan. The sailors tried to protect him. When all the fighting happened and her warrior friends fortunately won, Usagi herself, accompanied by the rest, went to see them and asked for their forgiveness. All with countenances downcast and full of regret and pity. But she did not blame them. Quite the opposite. She even tried to show her friends and her own sisters that she was all right. Determined to begin her new life and completely forgetting the past. But as much as she feigned, this melancholy always accompanied her. Those bittersweet memories and regret that she had not been able to amend her life before and above all, that she had not been able to save him.

-If only we had opened our hearts before, my love ...- she muttered with regret.-

 

All those feelings hurt a lot. But she told herself she had to go on. So she struggled to lock them up behind a mental gate and only focused on the hectic, hard work that they would have the next day.


	2. Paperwork in the delegation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertie and Cooan went to ask for their scholaship. They mate an old acquaictance of theirs.

.

 

The sun streamed through the window in Beruche's room. The first morning rays slowly opened their way to her eyes, piercing the thin shield that gives the white satin sheet that covered her face. At first the girl laughed as she used to. She slowly opened her eyes to cover them again with one hand. Although once she was gaining consciousness she remembered. Moved as if she had a spring, she sat up feeling the heat of the sun.

-Heavens! She cried, looking alarmed at the clock on her nightstand. "It's after eight o'clock! I'm going to the Ministry of Education with Cooan today!

 

Without further delay, she rose from the bed, put on a robe, and went into her sister's room to wake her, but she was not in bed. The bed was perfectly made. Behind her she heard Cooan's voice, which seemed rather amused when Bertie turned to her.

\- Good morning sleepy, - she smiled already dressed. -  
\- Are you ready yet? And what about the others? - Beruche asked, looking in all directions. -  
\- In the shop - said her sister, - do not worry, we are being left alone today, do not you remember? We have to go fix the paperwork, but we have to do it soon, you know that there are usually a lot of people.  
-Yes,- said her interlocutor. - I am going immediately.

 

Just as if she were moving in fast motion, Bertie hurried to breakfast, wash, and dress. When she finished, she grabbed her sister by the arm, opened the door, dragged the surprised Cooan and exclaimed ...

-Go!

And Closing the door, they went down like an hurricane. They wandered through the busy city streets during those office and work hours and headed for the bus stop. The two took the opportunity to put their ideas in order and to remember some of the adventures of those years.

\- It seems like a lie. Beruche sighed. - I still cannot believe it.

 

Her sister nodded complacently, and the girls did not lack motives to be enthusiastic. Since they changed their lives, they had worked extensively in the shop that had helped to run to their older sisters or other part-time activities, such as employees from any other commercial establishment, door-to-door cosmetics vendors and even baby sitters. This provided them with an extra salary to pay for their studies and to contribute to the common rent and especially put them in more contact with the children. Both had seen, (especially Cooan) that they enjoyed taking care of the little ones and teaching them. In addition, there was a kind of debt they had contracted deep in their hearts with all those who by their age reminded them of Chibiusa, the little daughter of the Crystal Queen Tokyo. And finally, perhaps, they could make their dream come true by bringing together both. The work they wanted and the payment of that guilt ...

-It will be wonderful. If we can reach that goals.- Said Cooan with an approving nod of her sister.-

 

They talked about these and many other things that happened in those more than two long years and several minutes, underground and some buses later, almost without realizing it, they were already at the doors of the offices of the ministry. They entered quickly in the waiting queue (which was already quite nourished) in front of the main window. They waited patiently until at their turn Cooan was the first to speak.

\- Good morning, we came to get a study permit and a scholarship.

 

The manager, a bald man with spectacles and plump, with an expressionless expression and fluttering voice, only said reluctantly.

\- Plant second, window sixteen - and added with premium voice - next.

 

Both sisters looked at each other in bewilderment and Beruche sighed with a shrug as she advised her sister.

\- Let's do what he has said, right?

 

Cooan agreed to it and patiently sought the place in question. After another long tail that seemed to last centuries, when finally came their turn, it was Bertie who took the initiative this time.

\- Excuse me, good morning, we were going to process the certificate ... - but a woman with an angry gesture interrupted him from the other side of the window.  
-Do they have the stamp and the G-97 form?" Surely not - replied the manager to herself with an overbearing voice and the dislike painted on the face. -  
-What printed? - Asked Cooan with obvious concern as he tried to explain himself. - You see, we did not know anything about that.- She looked around in amazement at the faces that watched them inquisitive and impatient. -

 

People in the line were still impatient and some of the other voices of the style were heard. 

-Come on, what's up? Move, there's a hurry.  
-Where can we go and do that?- Beruche asked. - They did not notify us. You see, we bring a scholarship application and ...  
-And why haven´t you start there? Interrupted her the irascible manager in a bad way. - You can process it on the third floor, window eight, and clear it! Or do not you see that there's a long queue?  
-Well, thank you, let's go,- said Cooan, who took her sister by the arm without her saying anything, though her indignation ran her up and down. -  
-Have you seen such a rude woman? - Bertie snapped as her sister dragged her hard away! - A good swirl of dark water I would give to her!  
-Leave it, we're in a hurry. - Cooan reminded her more concerned with arranging those infernal proceedings even if she agreed with her sister that, in addition to the old attack of this one, a dark fire would not have been too much against that idiot -  
-Of the few things I regret having lost in our old lives. Not to have our old powers, -her interlocutor confessed, declaring between sighs. - My freezing attack and my ability to hypnotize. We would have finished the paperwork by now.  
-Yes. But what are we going to do?- Cooan sighed as she nodded resignedly. - Bertie, everything has its advantages and drawbacks.

 

Her sister nodded, a little calmer now. Nobody said that everything was going to be simple. Those two long years had already passed, and she still found herself acting on occasion as if she had those supernatural faculties of old. Now she had to go to the fridge if she wanted some fresh juice. As for that of being able to sneak or pass free to the cinemas suggesting the boxer better forget. She was absorbed in those thoughts when they finally reached the aforementioned window. Luckily this time they should not have waited for a line. They had only two people ahead. When it was her turn and once the manager appeared, a young and more smiling girl, Beruche calm of her previous anger and especially intimidated by previous experiences, asked with prevention.

-There are scholarships abroad, right? -She even closed her eyes in fear, expecting some bad answer, of the style " Of course it is here, where would it be, if not?"

 

To her surprise, however, the girl on the counter gave her a friendly smile and immediately responded.

\- Yes, Miss, here they are - She gave them both some forms while he asked them in turn .- Tell me their names, please.  
-Ayakashi Cooan," she replied, receiving the elbow of her sister at once, and the girl corrected herself. - Malinde.  
-Excuse me?" The officer replied, looking at her strangely. -  
\- We're the Malinde sisters.- Bertie said quickly. - I am Beruche, she is Cooan. -

 

That was the assumed surname that all the sisters had adopted. It was Beruche's idea. When the girls wanted to start again it seemed a good idea to change even the way they pronounce or write their names. That last name meant something sweet. That was the word that Bertie came to mind when she recalled her cleansing and the affection of her new friends and her little sister to her. When the girl proposed it to the others, they nodded without hesitation. Of course they had all been sweetened in character. Well, perhaps not always, it was enough to see Petz and Karaberasu discussing how sweet they were not. But they found something nice and they kept it. Now, after her embarrassment, Cooan happened to spell the last name to that woman. The employee then nodded, writing it on her computer. Smiling again, she printed out the forms with the names in separate documents and handed them to the two girls.

-Fill them up and come into that office, please.

She pointed to a doorway next to the opposite wall. Both girls smiled and thanked her, visibly relieved. Beruche as she reminded her sister not without a certain tone of admonition.

-Look, I told you. Remember that we now call ourselves Malinde. If we have to start a new life it is not advisable to take our old surnames.  
\- If true. And less if it means remembering our time of evil. - Agreed Cooan who apologized with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Bertie, it's been so many years that I sometimes get out of my head.  
-It's normal,- her sister smiled encouragingly, with no trace of discomfort. - Let's go inside and fill this out.

 

Her interlocutor nodded. They passed and took a seat to face those documents. After a while of paperwork, questions of all kinds, some absurd like ... what are you doing here? Do you do Buddhist prayers? ... or ... what do you think about whaling? How do you envision your future? .Etc. They finished stuffing those papers and knocked on the door of the office that was in front. An older man's voice answered "on the door." There was a sign on the door that read ... "Mr. Toshiro Fumata, director" - Both girls entered and closed the door very slowly in order to avoid producing the slightest annoyance. They looked around, studying the office with a very classic mahogany decoration. In the center stood a large table and on it a magnificent chessboard, with all its pieces carved in glass, ivory and ebony, ready to start a game. As soon as Beruche saw them, her face brightened as she opened her eyes wide.

-Oh, what a pretty board, and that pieces are beautiful!- She exclaimed in delight. -  
-Do you really like it?- Replied the man whom they had not seen until that moment, who had his back to them in a voice that was hoarse and sharp but enthusiastic. -

 

Only Slowly that guy turned to them and smiled. He was a short, gray-haired man, with bushy eyebrows, he was familiar to the girls. Curiously he also showed signs of recognizing them. Offering them a seat to each and fitting himself into the one behind his table, he said so.

\- Well, well, I've seen you before, expect me to think a little! He remembered with a reflective air and a hand on his chin. "That's it!" He lifted his head and opened his narrowed eyes, asserting with assurance. "You are Ami's friends, of course, her wonderful friends!" As she says. I remind you of her side - he looked at Cooan who smiled nodding - and you - he pointed to Beruche at the same time he added -you played against her in the world championship, did not you, young lady? You were very good.  
\- Yes sir. - Answered Bertie admitting this - it's true, I was in second place, although it was not a very orthodox game. - She remembered it because she was still serving the Black Moon, it was actually her last mission, because she was turned into a normal woman right there. -  
\- I remember a camera broke down and we could not see the end well, you got up. Yes, something happened but I do not remember anymore, it's been a long time. - The old man commented luckily for Bertie, to be knowledgeable of nothing else. -  
-That was it,- said Cooan, subtly changing the subject, - she is my sister. And you, sir ... did not own the building?  
\- Yes, and besides I am the director of funds to fellows and I do not think you come here to talk about chess! - he laughed to add with good humor - although of that you can always speak. Did you want something in particular, my dear children?  
-Yes sir,- replied Bertie, taking out the letter and showing it along with the forms which they both had filled in earlier. - We came for the scholarship and the permits.-  
-Fine!" Exclaimed Fumata, nodding approvingly. - Well, that's the way I like it. I see that besides good players you are good students. It will be my pleasure to help you. Let's look at this - and scrutinizing the papers for a few moments that both girls became eternal that nice man nodded his head. "All in order," he said with a pause to add as he looked at a closet with drawers full of sheets. - Now I´ll show you a guide of universities in our agreement where you can go ... what do you prefer Australia, GB or USA?

 

The girls looked at each other at first glumly. They had not thought much about it either. But after a few moments seemed to coincide and said in unison the US - both thinking of television movies, the only reference they had of that country.-

-Perfect,- agreed the director, drawing an illustrated US guide from a drawer of his bedside table. -And what kind of college would you like?"  
\- A good academic level and close to some big and interesting city to visit. – Explained Cooan. -  
-For example, what would New York look like?- , Is the most cosmopolitan city in the world.- The director proposed. -  
-It would be perfect,- said Beruche, who asked with interest, - is there any good university there?  
\- We recently signed an agreement with one of them. - said Fumata who was looking with his finger on the list of universities and finally found it and read. - The "Golden State College Center," about fifty miles from New York City. Here you have your program.  
\- Aha! – Said Cooan as she glanced at the booklet. - Yes, I like this university, what do you think? - She wanted to know as she handed the document to her sister. -  
-Yes, I agree,- she answered, after reading it with great attention, returned the paper to Mr. Fumata. -  
\- Good choice, - he nodded with satisfaction to add in a more confidential tone - I know people who have studied there, have come happy, you will like. Can I do anything else for you? Being friends with Ami is as if you were mine too. - He offered them very kindly. –

\- Not, thanks so much, - Cooan thanked him, however hesitated a moment and rectified - thinking better, just one thing. Can you tell us when we're leaving?  
\- Well - The director consulted a guide of his table answering - within a week. I will start preparing for you already. It is a long trip and for a whole year.  
\- Yes, thank you very much - smiled Beruche very happy, finally they were going to fulfill their dream, they will go of exchange to finish their studies. -  
-Give Ami my regards, I have not seen her for a long time." Fumata asked them as he politely got up and opened the door to his office. -  
-Do not worry, we will,- Cooan promised. -  
\- When you return we could play a game of chess ... - suggested the director very pleased. -

 

They both nodded and with two polite obeisance’s they said goodbye to the old man who was very happy when those nice girls even kissed him on one cheek. At last they closed the door again carefully and left the building. When they got home they referred everything to their sisters. Thus, between preparations the week passed quickly. They enjoyed the "surprise" party of Ami and they informed all their friends of those formalities and the place to which they would go. When the big day finally arrived, everything was ready. Already at the airport, Beruche, Cooan and their sisters were accompanied, this time, by Makoto Kino, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, Usagi Tsukino, Minako Aino, Luna, Artemis and Mamoru Chiba, who had come to fire them. Usagi, a short-haired girl, blond golden-blond hair, combed in the form of two long ponytails that came almost to her knees, topped by two bows on either side of her head and bright blue eyes, she said with a laugh.

-Well! , So a scholarship to the US, I knew you were smart, but I did not think you were so much!

 

Answering this Luna, cat of an elegant and uniform black color, except for a golden whim in the shape of a horn with both ends looking up over her head (which gave the name to resemble the crescent moon), looked at Usagi supported In the comfort of the girl's shoulder and replied with an ironic sneer.

\- There are those that are ready and applied and that focus on their studies and duties, not like others I know.-

 

Without giving a truce for the smiles of the rest, the hand of the alluded quickly hit to the cat that was left with a big red bump and tongue out.

-Moon! -Shout Usagi visibly annoyed as she withdrew her hand. - I'll crush you!

 

Apparently ignoring the scene, Makoto, the tallest of the sailors, with long brown hair tucked into a large ponytail and green eyes, told Cooan, while Luna and Usagi quarreled half seriously and in jest with Artemis trying to referee ...

\- We were sorry we could not come sooner, but we were busy with Ami's party.  
-Yes,- added Minako, a long-haired blonde with a red bow and blue eyes, - we could not postpone it, we had a hard time organizing it. We were very glad that you came, despite being so busy. We are going to miss you, but you know that we are very happy for you. We were all very excited when Rei and Ami told us. And more when you explained where you are going.

 

All remembered that afternoon so beautiful and entertaining. They came a little earlier thanks to Rei's warning. The priestess received them in Hikawa.

-Hi girls. I'm glad you could have come.  
-We were not going to lose it for anything - Cooan said.-  
-Yes, unfortunately we may not be at the next party of either of you.- Bertie sighed now.-  
-That's why, among other things, I've called you before,- Rei said adding even with discomfort. -And because Usagi’s big mouth spoiled the surprise. However, I managed to change the party ...  
-How?- The sisters were surprised by the chorus.-  
\- I phoned Unazuki and told her what happened. She said she would gladly help surprise Ami in the Parlor Fruit Crown.  
-That sounds great,- Kalie said.  
-That's why, do not be surprised if Ami and the others come here and it is nothing prepared.- The priestess added, adding,- First we'll make Ami believe that. Then we will surprise her at the Crown and later we will come here ... Yuuichirou will take care of everything. And now, in order not to repeat the same mistake, I told him that I wanted absolute discretion or would grind him to the brooms. -She finished smiling a little perfidiously.-

 

The sisters looked at each other in amazement. This Rei was to be feared when she was angry. They pitied her poor assistant.

-Then what do you want us to do?- Inquired Petz.  
-Easy. You go and return at the appointed time making them surprised that there is no party. -Their friend told them.-

 

The girls agreed on that. They took a walk to make time. They took advantage of it to approach the Crown and leave some of their presents there. When they returned they saw that all the girls were already there. They had to bear the urge to laugh at Ami's disappointed expression ... Just as Rei told her ...

-It was all Usagi's fault. She had to ruin it as usual.  
-Hear! How could I know that Ami and Bertie were studying in the Sanctuary? - She defended herself with visible discomfort.- I'm not a witch like you.  
-Who do you call a witch?- Piece of silly - The priestess was indignant in turn.-  
-Okay, girls. That is the birthday of Ami.- Dared to mediate Makoto.-  
-Yes, the iron is pretty ironed,- added Minako, looking sideways at her stiff friend.  
-Does not matter. Honestly. For me would have given equal.- Intervened the alluded.-

 

At that moment the sisters waved cheerfully. The first to hug her friend was Bertie.

-Ami-chan, best wishes!  
-Thank you, Bertie-chan,- she replied, smiling gratefully.-  
-Come on! We thought you were having a surprise party for Ami. - Cooan said then.-  
-No, in the end we had to postpone it. Someone leaked the information. - Sighed Minako.-  
-Yes, and the fountain has made us all the day.- Rei muttered looking at Usagi with disgust.-

 

The alluded one was not left behind giving that expression back. Both faced each other and began their typical linguistic struggle. That was to show their tongues and make a lot of mockery of each other ... Which Karaberasu took advantage to propose to the group.

-Well, since there's nothing here, let's go to the Crown." There at least we can have something to drink.

-I think it's a good idea. "What do you think?- Petz wanted to know.-  
-It's fine with me.- Makoto agreed.-  
-Yes, I agree.- Nodded the honoree.-

 

Both Rei and Usagi seemed to conclude that war of grimaces by giving their respective approval to the plan. The girls went to that cafe and they occupied tables. The waitress, a cute young woman with dark brown hair gathered in a ponytail and brown eyes, was not long in coming.

-Hello, I'm glad to see you. You have not spent much time ...  
-We were very busy Una-chan," Usagi said.  
-We'll ask you something now. We are so many. - Rei commented.-  
-Yes. We're going to have to help you get the drinks. - Minako said.-  
-I volunteer,- Makoto said rising quickly from her seat.-  
-I'll accompany you.- Petz offered herself.- 

 

The two girls went with the waitress to the trays. Meanwhile Bertie chatted with the birthday girl ...

-It is a pity. But when the girls knew that you had heard ...  
-Nothing happens. I would have done the same.- She hastened to reply the aforementioned.- However I would have love it even if I knew…  
-That's what we're sure of, but something is always better that is not really expected.- Rei commented.

 

And at that signal, the Crown lights went out. Soon a wheeled cart pushed by Makoto and Petz, who carried a large cake of cream and strawberries lit by a few lighted candles made its appearance. They all got up and began to sing.

\- Happy birthday ... we wish you Ami, happy birthday! ...

 

The honoree was puzzled and smiled visibly surprised and excited. The lights returned and a smiling Usagi explained.

-You'll see Ami-chan. I realized right away that I had screwed up. When I told Yuuichirou, Rei was nearby. She knew you and Bertie had gone to study. So she supposed that with the voices that Yuuichirou and I spoke, you would have heard us. So we think of a solution.  
-Sure.- Completed the priestess. - We did damage control. It was better to admit that we were preparing a surprise party for you in Hikawa. So I called Bertie the next day and asked if our suspicions were true. She said yes, but when she went to play chess with you, you would get up. Then she told me that you had talked about it. We agreed that her sisters knew nothing to make the story more credible.  
-Clear. That's why you took so long that day to return. - Karaberasu commented with a wicked smile.- And we were thinking strange things ...  
-What things?- Usagi wanted to know.  
-No, nothing, our foolishness!" Ji, hey ... - Cooan hastened to say as she and her sisters blushed visibly.-

 

Luckily, the birthday girl took the word with gratitude to divert the subject ...

\- Thank you so much my friends. Now, I did not expect it.  
-This time we surprised you!" - Laughed Usagi holding one of her hands to the neck. - Rei and I were even rehearsing the discussion we had in Hikawa ...  
-It must have seemed real.- Rei smiled at the same time that encouraged her friend. - Come on, Ami-chan, blow the candles and make a wish!

The excited protagonist did so, and after sharing the cake among all, including Unazuki who sat next to them. They chatted a little.

-Is not your brother here?- Makoto wanted to know, addressing the waitress.-  
-No, he's very busy studying now. He has an accounting examination. You know his dream is to open his own business. -She told them.-  
-Is he still with Reika?- Minako asked.-  
-Against all odds their relation continues.- Affirmed her interlocutor smiling with joy.- She writes often. Reika is now doing a postgraduate course in America. She has become close friends with an Irish girl who is also an archaeologist. And Reika told me that her partner has a very handsome brother. He just studies medicine as you want Ami- chan to do.  
-Well, that is a good match! - Tercio Kalie smiling with a mischievous expression.-  
-By the way. Is not Mamoru coming? - Cooan interjected.- I'm surprised he's not here.  
-Mamo-chan is also very busy. He told me that today he should attend a medical forum or something similar. - Usagi replied, adding with some regret.- He would have liked to be here to congratulate Ami-chan himself.  
-I appreciate it anyway. And I understand that it could not be.- The birthday girl intervened.- He should not miss something so important for his career.  
-Well, it's time to give you some gifts. - Rei remarked.  
\- Yes. Let´s do it. - Agreed Minako.-

 

At a signal from the priestess, the others took out bags and packages Unazuki had been keeping at the Crown and handed them to their dear friend.

-This is a collection of perfumes, creams and moisturizing milk of the best quality.- Petz announced on behalf of her sisters.- From all of us.  
-Thank you very much, girls ... - Said the honoree.-  
-We bought you this.- Rei smiled, pulling out a nice navy-blue skirt. - For when you get out there.  
-Yes, and this blouse.- Minako added, offering her friend a pretty yellow garment.-  
-And let's not forget about this,- Usagi added.-

The girl handed him a thick book that Ami visibly flushed.

-Treatment of general medicine ... Thank you very much!

 

And after some more gifts they said goodbye to the nice Unazuki and returned to the Shrine.

-Thank you, really.- Ami told her friends. - It's been a nice party. In the end, you surprised me ...

 

The others nodded with visible delight. However, funny and complicity glances were crossed among them. Upon entering Hikawa, Yuuichirou joined the group and congratulated the protagonist of the day.

-I made a tea in the great hall.- He told them.-  
-It was a nice gesture on your part.- Rei smiled causing the boy to turn red.-

The others smiled, it was a kind of endearing to see that poor boy so embarrassed in Rei's presence. Although she made as if she did not notice that and asked.

-Is my grandfather here?"  
\- He went to make some purchases. - Informed the boy that willingly offered. - But pass, please, the tea is going to cool ...  
-I do not know if I can take anything else.- I'm full. - Usagi said, feeling her belly heavy.-  
-Good girls, we cannot be so unpolite with Yuuichirou .- Said Ami .-  
-Well, in that case, the first birthday girl. After the party now we have to rest a little .- Rei said.-

 

The protagonist of the day indeed came first. The sanctuary hall used to be lit by the rays of the sun filtering through the windows or the lamps. However, it was all in shadow with the curtains drawn ... Yuuichirou immediately apologized with a hand to his neck.

-Forgive me, how negligent I am! I forgot to turn on the light. Please Ami, come in ...  
-Yes, do not worry,- she said kindly.-

 

And groping she found the switch. She turned on another big surprise. The great hall was adorned with balloons and there, next to a large picture were Mamoru, Luna and Artemis.

-Happy birthday, Ami!- Exclaimed Usagi's boyfriend, a handsome young man of good stature and short dark hair, seconded by the rest.

 

The cats chose not to speak in the presence of Yuuichirou who did not know their secret. Although they immediately approached the birthday girl winking their eyes so that the attendant of the sanctuary did not notice. The girl in question was stuck while both her friends applauded. Ami discovered a huge paint. And in it, painting besides her were her friends the warriors, including Chibiusa, and the four sisters. It was like a photo taken a couple of years ago. Only here, the background was a beautiful landscape. She could not restrain her emotions.

-It's beautiful!- She exclaimed, full of joy as she was moved.-  
-Your father sent him yesterday.- Mamoru told her. - I had to go to get it. That's why I could not be with you at the Crown. Yuuichirou was very kind and helped me to bring it here.

 

Tears streamed down Ami´s cheeks. She always received a picture of her father for her birthday. And this year she began to think that the shipment was delayed. Usagi walked over to her and laid a hand on her friend's right shoulder, revealing her with affectionate tone.

-It was Bertie's idea. She thought you'd like to have us all together.  
-Yes, absolutely - Said the touched birthday girl.-  
\- When you told me about your parents, You explained me that your father always painted pictures. Then, I asked to your friends. They talked to your mother and Dr. Mizuno thought that it was a good idea.- Said Bertie.-

 

Ami hugged her friend with visible emotion. Now both were shedding tears, while Bertie almost trembled in her voice.

-I always wanted to correspond to how good you have been with me and thank you for your friendship. Especially now that I'm going to go so far ... - She sobbed trying even though she smiled.-  
-It's a precious gift. Thank you so much to all of you.- Could say the moved birthday girl.-

 

That caused some more tears. Although, all were laughing and celebrating again. They chatted about more things and between them Bertie and Cooan told their dear friends.

-Do not you know who took care of us in the principal's office?- Cooan asked. The rest shook their heads and she told them what had happened to everyone. -  
-What a surprise!- Exclaimed Ami, very glad to be interested in the old man. - How is Mr. Fumata?" I have not seen him for a long time.  
\- Very well ... as nice and good-natured as always, - replied Bertie asking her friend - give him our bests wishes if you see him in the future.  
-I will,- assured her friend, who winked with a smile.-

 

And after more time of entertaining conversations and enough laughter they said goodbye. Mamoru and Yuuichirou took the painting to Ami's house ... Now at the Narita terminal they remembered that with much sympathy and joy. At least it was a lovely evening to have in memory. Especially with a view to that trip they were going to make.

-I'm sure you'll enjoy the experience,- Ami said.-  
-Thank you girls, it means a lot to us.- Cooan stated shaking her hands as she smiled.-  
-Yes you are going to go to a good place, no doubt about it,- said Mamoru, giving his interlocutors a kindly look of dark blue eyes. - The friend of my friend Motoki, Reika, studied her last year of archeology there, I myself thought of going to America to expand my studies.-  
-It's true.- Seconded Usagi.- We spoke precisely of that in the Crown.-  
-Girls,- Artemis interjected,- I do not want to be a spoiler, but the plane does not wait.-  
-It's true,- Petz confirmed, looking at her watch, - you must hurry. The luggage has already been sent.-

 

Kisses and hugs between Beruche, Cooan and the others. They both headed for the terminal aisle to board. They were announcing their flight.

-Write often and do not forget to call us as soon as you get to campus.- Petz asked. -  
\- Sure, we'll do it.- Come on Bertie, they are announcing our flight! - Cooan warned, urging her sister up the mechanical loading ladders to hear her. -

 

And actually in the public address system of the airport was heard. "Attention, attention, the passengers who are going to board Japan Airlines flight 502 to New York, please go through door 7, please. The flight will take off in five minutes, thank you”

-They've said it again,- agreed Beruche. - Sentenced waving hand and throwing kisses at will. - Farewell to all and thanks for coming to say goodbye.  
-Good-bye, good voyage!"- Snapped Usagi.-

 

She waved her hands in a very exaggerated way, drawing the attention of everyone who passed by and producing the consequent blush of her friends who looked somewhere else as if they knew nothing of it.

\- Take good care of yourself and do a lot of sport, do not oxidize! Makoto suggested. -  
\- I hope you meet many handsome guys, I love Mikado, I wish you lots of luck. - Minako added gracefully swinging her blond mane, smiling at her friends and waving her affectionate look from her light blue eyes.-

-But do not forget to visit many places and tell us about them, ok?- Rei asked. -  
\- And above all, study a lot, take this opportunity and not get distracted. - Ami advised them with much emphasis. -  
\- Have a good time and good luck. - Mamoru wished to them by gently throwing a rose to each one that both gathered to the grateful flight. -  
\- Be prudent and do not spend much, the scholarship is not unlimited,- Petz reminded her sisters. - But, if you have problems do not hesitate to call us and if necessary we will go there.  
\- Goodbye girls, be good ... - advised Karaberasu winking with a mischievous smile. - Or try to be.  
\- Good trip, take care of you ... - Luna and Artemis wanted them to choir. -

 

They all waved at the girls who were lost in the distance on the passenger conveyor belt.

-Well, there go our sisters. - Sighed Karaberasu. -  
-I hope things would go well for them – Said Petz with a slight tone of uneasiness. -  
-They are going to do great! - Usagi intervened as always optimistically. - You'll see. They have to make this trip, girls. They'll love it. I always say that traveling abroad is very good to learn.  
-Ah, really?- Rei smiled inquiringly, not without a trace. - And how many countries have you traveled by? ...

Her interlocutor put her hand on her neck and after blushing, she evidently could reply.

-Well, not yet, but I've been very busy. And surely soon, Mamo-chan and I will do it when we celebrate our Honeymoon… One of these days…

 

This made the one who was alluded to be embarrassed in his turn. Same as the rest of the girls. Even Kalie and Petz looked at each other and smiled. The truth is that Usagi knew how to blush anyone.

-We have to go now. - Petz said to them, she told that it was a pity but they have to leave. -  
-Thank you for coming to say goodbye to our sisters.- Added Karaberasu. -  
-It's all right, girls. - Replied Makoto. – We did it gladly  
-Yes, you know Kalie, we have to go to do some shopping. - Minako commented. -  
-You too, Petz. - Makoto asked to propose. - So we will go four, well, I mean all, - said the sailor when the rest of her companions looked at her with an accusing gesture.- I meant all! – She said again with embarrassment .- 

 

Petz nodded and after giving a slight bow to her friends, both sisters walked away. When the sailors lost sight of them the gesture of Usagi and the others dramatically changed. From being laughable they became serious and focused. It was Ami who told them.

-So this has been the beginning.  
\- Yes - Agreed Mamoru adding while looking at Minako and Makoto. - Just as you told us.  
-But are you sure of what you saw, girls?- Luna asked. -  
-It was as we told you." - Makoto recalled that she remembered. –

 

Days ago, just as they were looking for a gift for Ami, Minako and she were walking down a not-too-busy street. They passed a jewelry store and were enjoying the sight of those windows when they heard shouts from within. After looking at each other in surprise, they approached the door. They saw a group of people on the floor and a guy with a stocking on his head pointing at the clerk with a gun. Fortunately he did not notice the presence of the girls. Without a moment's hesitation, they entered a nearby alley that was deserted and became warriors.

-Let me do it. - Asked Venus to claim her companion. - I did this often in England when I was Sailor V.  
-Okay, I'll cover you." Replied Jupiter, standing guard. -

 

Soon the thief ran with his booty. The two sailors closed the way directing him towards that same impasse where they had been transformed.

-Stop there! In the name of love and justice.- Cried Venus. -  
-Or we will punish you! - Jupiter completed. -

 

But that guy just let out a horrible laugh and shoot them. Fortunately the two were very fast and dodged the bullets. Minako launched her "Venus Love me Chain" and managed to disarm that robber. Then it was Makoto who, with her attack, transmitted a discharge capable of losing consciousness to a man but without killing him. But to the surprise of the two that guy did not faint. Instead he started to shake and fell to his knees.

-You've been through the dump!- Venus scolded her companion uneasily. -

 

Jupiter shrugged, but she could not answer anything, that guy opened his mouth, and from it came a thick smoke that condensed instantly into a bipedal form with two horns on his head and a brownish tone.

-But what the hell is that?- The horrified Minako wondered aloud. -  
-Whatever it is, I do not like it. - Her astonished friend replied, pushing her away. -

 

And that kind of entity sent a ray of dark energy that hit a nearby wall opening a good gap. As a response, they combined their attacks that hit their opponent squarely. Upon receiving them, he howled instantly, bursting and bursting. The two girls got up off the ground after throwing themselves to avoid the shock wave.

-Are you okay?" Makoto asked to her mate. -

 

Minako nodded and they immediately went to take an interest in the state of the robber. He regained his senses and looked at them in astonishment, and he could ask between exhausted and confused.

-What am I doing here? Who are you?

 

They exchanged glances of perplexity. The police arrived shortly, arresting that poor guy who swore he would not remember banging any jewelry. In spite of the two sailors had to testify, recognizing that individual, next to them, the same declared the rest of the hostages of the robbery. Filled with curiosity, they both inquired and it turned out that the man had no record. In fact, he was a primary school teacher and so much loved by his students. He said that he didn´t remember anything since leaving class until the time when the warriors became interested in his status in that alley.

-I cannot understand it. - Sighing Makoto after finishing remembering that with her companions. -  
-Well, imagine then. We already have enough experience to know that they are new enemies. - Ami interrupted. -  
-That's clear. - Artemis agreed that he had investigated and told them. - But what are you looking for? Who are they?  
-We'll find out, as we always do. - Luna encouraged them. -

 

Although it was Usagi who shook her head to declare in a reflective manner.

-It will probably be like this. Although something tells me that this time it will not be us who will carry the weight of the battle.  
-Do you mean that others will have to face this as well?- Makoto asked in surprise. -Who? I hope we can help them.  
-Yes, that's true. I hope we can do it. - Usagi said, rather more seriously and in a more cryptic way than she used to speak. - As far as possible it was ...  
-What do you know about this?- Rei asked her with surprise and curiosity. -  
-I cannot give you many details, but I'll tell you what I told Petz and Karaberasu is true. Their sisters were supposed to make this trip. They will have a very important role in this story. Even greater than ours. - Sentenced the girl.-  
-Yes,- added Mamoru, who also seemed to know something about that, when he added. - There will be time for us to explain. But for now we should not tell the sisters anything.

 

The girls nodded. It sounded mysterious and important enough to hold an emergency meeting, so they did at Rei's sanctuary. On the other hand, Bertie and Cooan when losing the group of sight they left to the track and there, getting on a bus, were transported until the plane. Through a ladder they boarded the plane delivering their tickets to a stewardess who accommodated them in the area of non-smokers, telling them to fasten their belts. And finally, in a few moments, the plane, warming its roaring engines, ran down the runway, ready to take off. They both tickled their stomachs, and they did not know if it was because of such a swift take-off or because of their emotions, joy to start that adventure, sadness to leave their sisters and friends and uncertainty about what will happen in the future. But that was something they would soon discover.


	3. Flight skills and old memories. Will it be easy to adapt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls fly to New York, meanwhile strange things started to happen

The plane was speeding skyward toward its destination, the public address informed them of the conditions in the commander's voice.

 

-Good morning ladies and gentlemen passengers. I am commander Ken Sato of Japan Airlines. On a model Boeing 767 aircraft. We leave Narita International Airport and fly to New York's John F Kennedy International Airport nonstop. The approximate duration of the flight will be about 14 hours. We will cross the Pacific Ocean and the sub-continent of North America. The weather is good, clear skies with no rain forecast, with occasional turbulence. We remind you that they have service of meals and dinners and the possibility of reclining your seats to sleep. We also recommend getting up once stabilized the device and walk for a few moments to avoid any symptoms of seizure in its extremities. You will be informed when we are about to land. Thank you very much and enjoy the flight.

 

The pilot repeated this in English. The girls now tried to find out how they were capturing the language and they had to admit to each other that it was not as easy as was to listening to the practices on CDs. But at least they understood the basics. Then they did not pay too much attention. When the flight attendants explained safety and rescue protocols with gestures, while the instructions were heard by the on-board loudspeakers they hardly noticed. They were both exhausted and tried to rest a little. In fact, they meditated on their future. They were going to be students in a foreign country. Would it be hard for them to adapt? They thought about it and made many conjectures.

 

Beruche recalled how intense the last two years had been. Once left behind their old life they had to start practically from scratch. They worked hard and both she and Cooan studied conscientiously. Ami helped them a lot in that period, the few times they could see each other were enough to put them in contact with teachers and directors of distance university. They were able to take two years of teacher training in a relatively few months thanks to their high intellectual level. Fortunately in Nemesis the formation was very good and they had a solid base to face the challenge. And now at last they were on their way to finish their preparation, in America they could take their last year with practices. Bertie was nervous, adapting to a culture so different from the one that had welcomed them was a challenge. They were not yet fully adapted to the twentieth-century Japan and they were going to start again in the United States. The little children were an important matter too. She did not dislike them, but she did not like them a lot either. In her case she preferred the older ones, to be a high school teacher, even, why not? An university professor. But Cooan was so eager to study this career that she almost dragged her. Both were very close and Beruche was very grateful to her sister for all her support and affection. In fact, thanks to her younger sister she had redone her life instead of destroying it. So she wanted to share the experience with her. She would always have time to reorient herself later.

 

Cooan was thinking as well. She was delighted with the idea of knowing another country, but she would miss her older sisters and her visits to the Hikawa Shrine. She had sometimes gone to chat with Rei and occasionally to see Chibiusa. The child had grown and matured a lot, she told her, after facing new challenges. Though neither of them wanted to talk about it too much. Nor did she insist, they must be matters relating to her activities as warriors of justice. In any case, she loved children and wanted to become a good educator, partly by vocation and to try to make amends for everything bad that she did when she served the Dark powers. Besides, who knows if in America she would finally find a good man to make her forget her disillusionment with Rubeus?

-That was the most important day in my life.- She thought.-

 

The girl still remembered with a mixture of sadness and relief that day. The day that her life changed forever. She had gone shopping after the battle she and her sisters had held against the moon warriors. That happened after their nightmare droids had failed too. Since then things had been quiet. She took advantage of that calm situation and went to a cosmetics and perfume shop, named Otafukuya, which had some prestige among twentieth-century humans in Tokyo. She made a few acquisitions, including a small, frosted bottle of perfume she thought would be an ideal gift for Rubeus. She was loaded with a full bag, she hated not being able to use her powers to make her float but that would mean exposing herself. So she would have to carry that! She will walk to a secluded alley and then she will be transported to the ship. She thought of that when she left the store. Then she heard a sound of voices, it seemed an argument between a man and a woman. But before she could help it, she hit something and fell to the ground. All her things were scattered, furious she realized that she had collided with a guy who was also on the floor and asked hurriedly.

-I am so sorry. Are you okay?...  
-You idiot! Do not you have eyes on your face?- She criticized him, really furious.-  
-I ... I'm sorry ... a lot.- It was the only thing that silly individual could say.-

 

She wished she could have burned that idiot down there with her "Dark fire", but she could not ... anyway. At least one woman who seemed to go with him caught her attention.

-Come on Yuuichirou, pick up all that.  
-Yeah, yeah ... Immediately. - Replied that boy between babbling and rushing to obey.-

But Kermesite noticed him, those scruffy hairs and that ridiculous beard were very familiar ...

-I know him!- She thought, remembering in surprise. - It's that guy of that aesthetic protection course! -

 

Kermesite remembered that this guy was one of those who, along with the warriors, thwarted her mission at the Hikawa Shrine. When she used one of her most fierce droids to try to nullify a point crystal bulb. But she reminded silent until that boy had kept all of her things in the package and offered it to her. Then she hurried to take the bag from him, spitting with contempt.

-You're a miserable worm. What a pathetic man!

And without giving their interlocutors time to respond, she walked away carrying her bag and thinking in annoyance.

-People with that level of intelligence cannot be happy at all!

 

At last she was able to enter through a secluded alleyway and to transport herself to the ship, entered the main entrance and entered the central plant. Murmuring her displeasure when she was surprised by the voice of her boss, who said in a kind tone.

\- Why do you come angry?  
-Ru ... Rubeus! - She could answer totally taken by surprise.-  
-I was expecting you, Kermesite,- he added with that gallant bearing and manly allure that captivated her so much.  
-To me? - She was able to say almost choking on words.-  
-Who else could I expect? Beautiful Kermesite. - He answered, pulling her close to him, grabbing the bag she carried against her chest.-

 

The girl visibly flushed, now was a perfect chance, her sisters would be in their rooms resting, no one stood between them. Perhaps now Rubeus finally confessed that he was so in love with her, as Kermesite herself was of him. However, his boss, while still smiling, proposed.

-Would you like to go to the Hikawa Shrine again? I need your presence there.  
-But.. there, there is nothing, Rubeus. She could say visibly surprised.-  
-The girl will appear very soon. - Answered his interlocutor.-  
-Really?" She exclaimed as she blushed even more as he pulled her roughly to himself.-  
-Yes, this very afternoon.- He whispered to his compatriot.-

 

Kermesite´s heart was beating more than a hundred per hour, she wanted to please her boss at any cost. It only occurred to her to say.

-Things will be much easier knowing that. I Kermesite, bet my life that I will kill that girl.  
-Very well,- agreed Rubeus in a drier tone to add. - Do not fail me this time.  
-Never,- she replied, trying to rest her head on the chest of his interlocutor, but then he jerked away abruptly to leave.

 

That left her misplaced. She felt a little sad but then she remembered. The little bottle! She encouraged her gesture and called out to him as he was about to disappear behind one of the doors.

-A moment, please, Rubeus.

 

His boss turned with inquisitive eyes, not expecting that. But the girl, with a jovial tone, took the small bottle and offered it to him, putting it in one of the his hands that the boy opened still baffled by that gesture.

-Look, this perfume is delicious. I think you're going to love it, I want you to have it.- She said.-

 

Her boss certainly seemed puzzled, he has not expected that, she smiled hopefully. But then the boy replied with a dry and cold voice.

-Thank you.- However, He quickly rejoined and added with a more youthful manner.- I thank you very much for your gift ...

 

At that moment there was a crunching of crystals breaking, when she realized what was happening, she saw the fragrance drip from her beloved´s hand. He opened his fist and dispassionately dropped the remains of those crystals and the perfume to the ground, declaring with slight annoyance combined with indifference.

-Well, I should have held it gently. I'll be more careful next time.

 

And he left, departed disappearing through one of the doors of the ship, leaving there a desolate Kermesite. There she stood, staring at the broken bottle for a moment, feeling distressed and even hurt. Had he done so on purpose? No, She did not think so, it was a magnificent perfume. Why would he does that? Surely Rubeus would grab it with too much force, he was not used to such things. But she could not stay there, lamenting for that. She had to fulfill her mission. She would end up with that brat and her master would be so happy that he would be sure to show his love to her. On second thoughts, it was only logical that he behave like this. Because of his high position he was under a lot of pressure to get results. The truth is that he had never intimated himself. Maybe only a brief glance when they were all together. Besides, they were chief and subordinate, and Prince Diamond did not approve of such relations, especially given the important mission they had to carry out ... the best thing would be to complete it successfully. So, dressed in her black dress and her flowing white skirt, carrying a beautiful umbrella, she was transported to the vicinity of the sanctuary. Once there, she walked there as she thought.

 

-Rubeus said the little girl will show up around here this afternoon, but it's late and she still has not showed up.- She looked at her wristwatch to get back to the center of her worries. - I do not know what's happening, he doesn´t care about me...no, we'll see ... She sighed.

 

Then a familiar voice took her by surprise again ...

-Welcome to the Hikawa Shrine, do you want a reliquary of luck? An amulet, a prayer to purify your soul, Or do you have some serious love problem you want to consult? ...  
-Again, you miserable worm?" She could reply as she got out of her astonishment to see that guy moving a sunshade and taking out amulets from everywhere as she asked.

 

She sighed and decided to buy him a lucky stick. This guy thanked her from afar, but she paid no attention to him. She immediately consulted what she had acquired and smiled enthusiastically.

-Ah, excellent luck! All your wishes will be granted today! Oh, I do not need to worry about anything! He treats me with coldness and hardness because he wants to make me jealous, that's what I'm sure of. - And opening her compact she said with enthusiasm.- Dear Rubeus, I will makeup myself to be more beautiful ...

 

But interrupting her enthusiasm appeared the face of her boss in the mirror. He seemed to be irritated and asked.

-Kermesite, have you found the girl?  
-No, not yet Rubeus. - She could say with patent bewilderment.-  
-You should not waste time fixing your face.- He replied with angry tone.-  
-I, I'm so sorry! - She was able to apologize really hurried.-  
-I do not want you to wait and see if the girls who show up are or are not the ones we're looking for. Kill all the girls who resemble her.  
-Yes master. - She replied submissively.-

Although now the expression of his boss was softened a bit and added a better mood.

-I want you to do an impeccable job ... my love ... – He finished disappearing from the screen.-

 

That turned the heart of the girl. At last he had said it! He had confessed his love to her ... it could not be otherwise, he was testing her.

-I'll please you, Master.- She replied, although the communication was over, thinking with joy. - I knew Rubeus loved me.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the shouts of a girl who was chasing that freaky guy who sold her the lucky stick. She was armed with a broom and she was shouting at him ...

 

-Hey Yuuichirou!, I told you that the chickens are fed in the morning! How many times do I have to repeat things to you?

After giving them a look of disdain, she thought.

-There is difference between them and us, Rubeus and I love each other differently ...

 

Then her sister's voice brought her out of her thoughts. Making her go back to where she was. Bertie asked.

-Do you think Americans will be very different from us? You know, in their way of thinking and things like these..  
\- I think so, judging by what people have told us. But I do not think that it costs us much to adapt. Remember Bertie that we came from another world. - Cooan paused to add. - Compared to Nemesis this should not be much change. Remember that we came from a planet in war and ten centuries in the future. Besides - she smiled optimistic - our level of English is not bad. A similar language was spoken at court. Our ancestors came mostly from an English-speaking country. Although, later the language changed mixing with others of Asian origin. At least that's what some of our governesses told us.  
\- You're right. Neither did our mother remember. And our father hardly knew anything of what they called the language of the pioneers. - Agreed its sister looking out through the window.

 

Only the vast blue expanse of the ocean could be seen. Bertie thought about that. Her sister was always a good antidote to her doubts. She took out an illustrated booklet from the University they went to and read.

-Listen to this. Golden State College has a long educational tradition. Founded more than a hundred years ago by John Bakersfield, a Bronx-born miner who became rich during the gold fever in California and who wanted to use some of his wealth in fostering education. For this he returned to his native State, New York, and founded a major school there, with the nickname of the State in which he made his fortune. - Said the girl concluding.- That's why it's called Golden State, even if it's in New York.  
\- Yes, because that's the name the Americans give to California. Right? "Said Cooan, who had also been kept informed about the place they were going.-  
-Yes sister! Said Bertie, who jokingly said, -So we'll have to start practicing.-

 

Her sister agreed on it funny, after exchanging some sentences in English they decided to rest a little. None of them said anything for a while and after a silence looking at her watch, it was Beruche who resumed the conversation with another question.

-By the way, do you have any idea how long we've been flying?  
\- I would say about two or three hours and we still have at least ten more. - Cooan calculated without much notion of it actually. -  
-I miss the ability to teleport us,- Bertie sighed. - These twentieth-century planes are so slow!  
-I couldn´t agree more – Answered her sister laughing with her, both covering their mouth with one hand and throwing glances of complicity. - Especially to save time. Or travel through it!

 

They were interrupted by the announcement of the PA system ... "Attention to all passengers, due to an atmospheric instability, we ask you to keep your seatbelts fastened and do not get up, we will be in turbulences, but it will not last long.

\- Well, that is not starting precisely nicely, I can´t handle the shaking. I was used to our ship. - Said Cooan who looked quickly for the paper bag under her seat. 

 

And so it was, the plane began to jerk and the girl to feel bad. Beruche looked at her sister with concern.

\- Calm down, it'll be nothing.- She tried to encouraged her by caressing a hand of Cooan. - You see, to me the turbulences give me thirst instead. - She beckoned with the arms to the stewardess who approached immediately asking them very attentive. -  
\- Did you want something? Lunch, snack, something to drink?  
\- Yes, please, can you bring me some orange juice…? -Asked Bertie. -  
-Immediately ladies,- replied the smiling stewardess, disappearing down the aisle and reappearing with the drink cart. - Here they are. But when she was about to serve Cooan, she smiled and said not with her finger, her face visibly pale.

 

The stewardess served Beruche, and at the very moment when she was about to deliver the glass, there was another jolt and quite strong, which made her pour into the skirt of Cooan.

-oh! - exclaimed the girl horrified, covering her ears with her hands. - Oh, not my new dress!  
\- I am so sorry! Please excuse me!- The astonished flight attendant could tell that she tried unsuccessfully to wipe her client´s skirt with a napkin, then she claimed. - Miss, miss, the company will pay the damages, now I fill out a receipt.

 

But Cooan was not paying much attention to her now. The plane continued to move, another abrupt jerk. The poor girl had eyes with two spirals in her pupils, dazed and her guts riveted as if she were spinning into a washing machine, she was barely able to whisper.

-I think I'm going to vomit.- And she hurriedly thrust her head into the bag. Then a characteristic grof, glop, glup could be heard. -  
-Be calm- Beruche encouraged her in solidarity as she softly patted her sister's back and held her. -  
-Miss.- The worried stewardess asked in a very kind manner. -Do you want me to bring you a chamomile?

 

The questioner nodded her head in the bag, at the end of the bag with a pleading gesture to pray.

\- Yes, please, but be careful, eh?  
-Oh yes! -the stewardess forced a smile and ran away for her. - Here you have and forgive me .- She repeated again and again, although fortunately for the passing dizziness that could sigh relieved, this time without to spill anything. - I hope you get better soon…

 

After drinking the chamomile effectively the young woman settled her stomach and found herself better. It also contributed the fact that the plane had stopped moving. Both sisters reclined their seats and managed to fall asleep and wait for their destination. Cooan dreamed back to those memories of the day of her conversion into human ...

 

She had decided to change her tactics. She was tired of walking around, she changed her clothes for a dress and short skirt red and a briefcase that made it appear, plenty of creams and perfumes. Disguised in this way she approached the sanctuary house, interrupting two girls who were chatting.

-Excuse me. I am a cosmetics saleswoman from door to door. -She said kindly, affirming.- You two are very pretty. Do you happen to act as models?

 

Pleased, she watched the effect her flattering words had on those fools. Visibly excited, they wondered aloud.

-Is that the way we look?  
-They'll see." - Kermesite whispered unfolding her samples. - This cream is very good for the skin. If you wear this you will get a beautiful boyfriend immediately. Or do you already have one?  
-Well,- replied the brunette of those two girls with visible flush. - It's not a boyfriend, it's something like that.  
-Ah! In that case I can also say that I have something similar to a boyfriend.- Said the other one, shorter and with long blond hair, combed with pigtails and two strange balls of hair on the head.-  
-Usagi ... you have already lost Mamoru, do not you remember? - answered the young woman with the long jet hair.-

 

Reluctantly, her interlocutor had to admit.

-Well, it's true that he treats me somewhat coldly these days, but  
-You know nothing, Usagi. Loving is trusting. And if you cannot trust him there will be no loving connection between him and you. - Replied the brunette girl with more conciliatory voice .- The important thing is to continue trusting, although he was apparently indifferent. Then things will change to be as before.  
-I hope so,- whispered the other girl visibly sad.-  
-Of course! - Her friend encouraged her.

 

Kermesite had been listening to this without intervening, but it sounded more and more foolish. Then she could not help it and gave her opinion, even forgetting her real purpose there.

-I do not think you have understood. The woman exists to be loved. Trusting in someone or trusting in love means nothing. You should not continue to love someone if he treats you coldly, that is very unworthy.

Both girls stared at her in astonishment. The blonde immediately cried out in horror.

-You mean ...!  
-That you must leave him at once.- Kermesite replied.  
-No!- Said that little girl.-  
-If you want to keep love forever, you must not give up on your appearance for a single moment.- You have to make-up in order to be more attractive and have men loving you. -And she decided decisively leaving her listeners stunned.- There is no argument about that!

 

Even then she came back to reality. What was she doing there talking to those two sillies? She had a mission to fulfill! More when the brunette girl, said in a somewhat hurried tone.

-I do not think we want to buy anything.  
-I am sorry. - Kermesite apologized that she saw the opportunity to ask. - By the way, is there a little girl living here? ...

 

Now her interlocutors observed her with amazement, it was the brunette who inquired in a tone of strangeness.

-A little girl?  
-Well, I also have cosmetics for girls. - Could say to get out of that situation.-  
-No, there's no little girl here, - answered that girl with jet-black hair.-  
-In that case excuse me..-She asked as she picked up her cosmetics and left thinking. -The girl does not live here. So it may appear from one moment to another. I can do nothing but wait for her to arrive.

 

When she was out of the reach of the eyes of curious, she got rid of those clothes and that sample and swapped them for her work uniform. She floated up to the top of a tree and waited. She did not have to do it for too long. The young girl climbed the steps of the sanctuary. Satisfied that her patience had borne fruit, Kermesite fell down beside her, and crouched down to stand at the level of the brat's eyes, she whispered to her in a tone of mellow and somewhat annoyed.

-I got you…

 

The chick cried terrified trying to escape, quickly, she knocked it down, holding it to the ground while adding fun.

-I was getting tired of waiting for you.

 

But suddenly she felt a blow to the head. It did not do too much damage to her, though it tore her from the back. She turned irritated to find that idiot apprentice priest of the sanctuary who asked with reproach.

-You, what are you trying to do? ...  
-A broom?- She replied between stunned and really angry. - Do not tell me that you hit me in the head with that witchcraft artifact?

 

And while this guy was staring at her in surprise, holding up that tool to sweep, she got up and threw him in the face.

-Look what you've done with my fantastic hairstyle. You spoiled my style! Power of fire! She summoned her attack by throwing it at that unfortunate man who ran to avoid it by throwing himself to the ground.

 

Now she went from anger to delight, that damn idiot! She was going to make him pay for his meddling before she broke up with the girl.

-Die!- She shouted, to top it off. When a stone flew to her head, she was able to dodge it almost, discovering that brunette girl. - I will not allow you to interrupt me,- she shouted, attacking both with another wave of her dark fire.

 

But something happened that stunned her. That girl stumbled and was on the ground, helpless before her attack. She threw a bolt of energy at her and that boy threw herself between that girl and the dark fire, receiving the impact. Kermesite's mouth opened wide with astonishment. She could scarcely say.

-You've been mistreated by that woman! How is it that you still protect her?  
-I ... I love her just as she is.- The guy could answer, his voice choked with pain.-  
-You idiot! She doesn´t care about you at all! - Kermesite replied in turn, as if she wanted to get him out of that stupid illusion he kept.-  
-I do not care.- It was the answer that, barely, that boy gave before he fainted.-  
-Yuuichirou, resist! – The girl asked with concern causing the astonishment of her enemy.-

 

Then that girl stood up facing her, and with an expression of rage she snapped at her.

-Damn you, I'll never forgive you. Planet Mars give me the power!

 

And to Kermesite' s astonishment that girl who was wrapped in a reddish light and orange circles of flames, spinning on herself, became one of her enemies.

-Oh! But you're one of the warriors! She cried, unable to believe it.-

 

Now she was aware of a detail, seemingly insignificant but key. Neither she nor any of her sisters had noticed it before. Japanese girls were not blonde. At least in the case of Usagi and Minako they never noticed. Not that bluish tone in Ami-chan' s hair. Thinking about the times that were later, once they became friends, in the house of some of them. Her own family did not see them that way. At least she never heard anything about it.

-Maybe it was our dark powers that let us seeing them as they really are. And then, after knowing their secret .- She thought now. - We were foolish not noticing. Well, now I'm glad it was that way then. - She smiled.

 

However, she came back from her memories as she and her sister woke up when the plane was about to land at New York airport. The public address made the report of the weather conditions of the city and began the approach maneuver to John F Kennedy. The two of them prepared with a restless gesture, especially poor Cooan. But for her relief They managed to withstand the landing that was much smoother than the takeoff. After a few minutes they were able to get off the plane and pick up the luggage. Ready to go to customs control.

\- Well, we're here. Hello New York! -Exclaimed Bertie, forgetting the fatigue of the journey and extending her arms to the sky to add with illusion. - The Malinde sisters are ready to conquer you!  
-Hey sister! – Replied Cooan who winked an amused smile. - Sounds like we're still from the Black Moon.

 

They both laughed at the joke. Fortunately the process of crossing the border was faster than they thought. Some questions were amusing, but they were warned that they should answer seriously and be sincere. Especially issues of the kind of… do you intend to kill the President? Are you going to kidnap someone? In sum, many of the questions on the questionnaire that they had to fill out were quite shocking. Needless to say, they marked a no. Their suitcases went through the metal detector without incident and the passports were in order. The officials and other security personnel were returned together with the protocol greeting.

-Welcome to the United States of America.

 

Once they both laughed at that control, remembering how easy it would have been for them to have passed by if they had kept their old powers. Finally it was Cooan who focused a bit on leaving the terminal.

\- Finally, let's stop nonsense that you have to find a taxi. - She indicated her sister with more practical sense. -  
\- Look over there. - Beruche pointed to a large group of yellow vehicles parked in front of them - these should be, there are many.  
-Well, let's go before we run out of time,- her sister urged. -

 

At that moment something blinded Bertie, it seemed a white glow, when she covered her face with one hand she thought she could make out a great figure of a man, yet the impression vanished soon and Cooan asked.

-What happened to you?..  
\- You did not see it, did you?- Her surprised interlocutor replied. It was a blinding blaze. I swear I saw someone ...  
-I have not seen anything, it must have been the reflection of the sun,- her sister guessed, as the star struck some rooftops and windows of some vehicle. -  
\- Yes, well, that would have been ... Run! - Beruche indicated to her changing radically of subject to see how some taxis were occupied quickly - we have to hurry.  
-Let's go to that cab," Cooan suggested, pointing to one of them, the one closest to them. -

 

They both loaded their bags juggling and headed toward one of them. The driver, a not very tall man with a dark complexion and mustache to the "Cantinflas" was leaning on the hood absentmindedly reading a newspaper. When he saw them he left him immediately, and with a cap in his hands he addressed them.

-What can I do for you, chamacas? He asked in a distinctly Mexican accent. –

They both looked at each other with an expression of strangeness, and Cooan pulled out the pocket dictionary. He looked for the term "chamaca" without finding it. While Beruche, in somewhat dubious English, asked the man.

\- Please sir, can you drive us to this address? - riveted trying to mark the pronunciation as she handed the signs of the university. -  
-Let's see," said the man, who, reading them, nodded hard to smile. - Nothing easier. That's done ... Come on suban al carro - The last wrods said in Spanish to the puzzlement of the girls who did not understand.  
-What?- Bertie looked with surprise at her sister who shrugged. - What did he say? - She whispered bewildered. -  
-I think he said that we should get into the taxi,- Cooan pointed out, more intuitively than anything else. -

 

The girls did. After getting into the car, the man packed his suitcases. The vehicle started quickly behind the airport. During the trip, the taxi driver was telling both of his adventures. They listened even though they did not understand half of what I said to them by their constant phrases and idiomatic turns in American English mixed with expressions in Spanish. The talk of the taxi driver was more or less like this.

\- I left Jalisco when I was 15. I crossed the border como espalda mojada, here I married Lupita. It is a very pretty woman, muy linda, we have six children and we wait for another one. Look, look," he said, taking out his wallet with one hand and Passing it from behind the seat, he held out his wallet, and a stream of photographs fell on each other, "Precious my chaps, ¿verdad?"

 

Before this the only thing that the girls did was to remain silent during the whole trip. They only nodded at the same time that the pupils of their eyes looked like two little dots and a droplet of sweat fell on their forehead. They hardly noticed the route through the city. A shame because it had be worth looking at. At last, they seemed to leave the same as they crossed a clear expanse of buildings and more terrain occupied by vegetation. After a few more minutes they saw a large row of newly cut hedges and a large archway. Above it, with large reddish-brown signs highlighting between the green and brown monotony of the landscape and the buildings dotting it, it could be read, "Golden State College, Private University." Both remained open-mouthed, absorbed in the contemplation of the facilities and the campus. It was even better in reality than they saw in the brochure Mr. Fumata showed them in Tokyo.

-I think we'll like this place,- said Beruche, delighted as she tossed her head out the window for a better view. -  
-And say it! It is a very beautiful place - confirmed Cooan equally enthusiastic. -  
\- Very well, we arrived - indicated the taxi driver stopping the car, he parked it in a parking near one of the faculties. - End of journey ladies, - lowered the price flag and the counter stopped, the man went on to list. - Let's see, it's ten dollars to surpass the urban rate, another ten for excess baggage and the trip is twenty-one dollars. They add up to a total of forty-one.  
\- One moment.- Cooan took fifty dollars out of her pocket and handed them to the man, adding with a smile, since that fellow, even being an shameless talker, had liked them. - Take, for your children.

 

The taxi driver smiled in turn accepting that ...

 

-You can tell that these two are foreigners and good people,- he thought with satisfaction. - Thank you ladies. He started to stop them when they got off. - Aguarden no más! I'll help you with your luggage.

 

They both thanked him and between the three of them they went down and left the suitcases in the hall. At that moment, a mature woman, about fifty, dressed in a neat, sober dress, with a perfectly made bow in the center of her head and round glasses, was in her midst. She would be same height of the girls. She had a kind of notebook under one arm. She passed the taxi driver indifferently and presented herself in a cold, formal manner.

\- Good Morning. My name is Parker, Professor Jane Parker, I am also the dean of this faculty and head of studies. I take care of supervising the students among other duties - And taking that notebook she consulted it and asked with an undisguised indifference. - Miss Malinde of Tokyo, are you the new scholarship recipients?  
-Yes, madam, it is us,- replied Beruche, respectfully, trying to understand the woman's quick conversation.-  
\- Miss, if you do not mind - rectified her to the girl with the irritation of who had to correct that error several times a day. -  
-Excuse me, miss,- Bertie said, a little flushed. -Yes, we are the Malinde sisters.- She agreed, pointing to Cooan and herself with her hand. -  
-Nice to meet you Miss Parker.- The other girl smiled. -  
-My pleasure - she said, though she did not sound very convinced, to add without further bother to the talk. - You are on my list, well, please follow me to their lodgings.

 

Both girls obeyed without delay, that woman had already started to walk. So they walked along a landscaped walk with classic statues flanking the road. Miss Parker was going fast, almost military, and both the girls and the taxi driver, loaded with suitcases, had a hard time following her. They came to a white neoclassical building. The dean took out some keys and opened the door. With a gesture he invited the group to enter. Once inside was counting a succession of doors and stopped next to one, which made the number twenty-one. At least that said in a small blue poster with black numbers on its front. She opened it with another key and again directed them to pass by.

-Here are your dependencies, please pack your bags,- Miss Parker told them. -

 

They obeyed as best they could. They entered the luggage leaving it in the center of the room, this one was big and functional. To one side a bunk of two beds perfectly made, in front of these a bedside table with lamp and a window of good illumination. On the other side of the room were three doors. Two were of a built-in wardrobe with good hanging capacity and three good size drawers. The other led to a very neat bathroom with shower, cistern and a sink with a large mirror, (this pleased both much) and an adjacent coquette for toiletries. In a corner was a nice towel rack with towels of various sizes, all white and with the initials of the center engraved in golden tones.

-That's all, thank you very much,- said Cooan, addressing the taxi driver.-

 

He left the remaining luggage and said goodbye to them, wishing them good luck. The guy left whistling down the long corridor, ignoring the disdain in the gesture of the professor . Meanwhile Bertie, running the whole of the room with a twist of her head, declared.

\- The truth is that this is beautiful, do not you think Cooan?  
\- Of course, I love it! - agreed her sister by clapping without being able to avoid it. -  
\- Foreigners! Miss Parker thought derisively, pouting sharply. - I'm glad you like it, now and if I may, I let you know about our rules of coexistence .- She took again the block of notes she was carrying and listed mechanically. - I inform you that the punctuality is highly observed, breakfast is at eight o'clock. The first class starts at nine, there is a fifteen-minute break between classes. Lunch is served at 13.30 and at 16.30 classes are resumed. These, with their usual pause, end at 17.45, at 19.45 dinner is served. Then you have free time for what you like. Except special permission or exceptions you should not be outside the rooms from 22.15. At 22:45 the lights in the corridors and the rooms are turned off. You can lie down whenever you want and get up when you please, as long as you respect this schedule, have you understood?  
-Yes, Miss ...- the girls chanted. -  
\- Okay, now a few basic rules to follow. - Said the teacher resuming the thread and in an even more severe tone. - Persons of the opposite sex are not allowed in the rooms. As you should know this is a mixed campus and morality is observed very strictly. No animals and no introduction of alcoholic beverages, drugs or anything of that type, that is constitutive of immediate expulsion, without prejudice to appropriate legal actions. Do you understand? -The two new pupils kept nodding their heads at this flood of draconian conditions. -  
-Anything else? - asked Cooan candidly judging that nothing could be left, but was wrong -  
\- I have not finished yet! - Miss Parker added dryly, after which she continued untroubled the rules to follow. - It is forbidden to make noise, parties and all kinds of mess from 20.00. At 10 pm on Fridays and Saturdays. By the way, they have a laundry service that works every day except Sundays, from 10:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m.- When she finally finished she turned to the girls and asked them for commitment. - Do you have any questions?  
-Sorry,- Cooan dared to mumble. -How many days are of class?  
\- Monday to Friday. On Saturday and Sunday you are free.  
-Are there extra academic activities? - Beruche was interested. -  
-As many as you like, take-and from her block she produced a pamphlet that she gave to Bertie, relative to other occupations, quite nourished with pages.- If you have no more doubts than to expose…

 

Both, totally overtaken by this cataract of information, shook their heads. The truth is that even if they had had they would not have dared to have exposed them given the mood of that woman.

-Well, I'll let you settle in, good morning and welcome to the Golden State College.- Miss Parker closed the door, and her steps slipped down the hall. -  
\- I remember droids with much more sympathy than that woman. - Sighed Cooan, who still seemed intimidated. - This seems more rigid than the Nemesis palace norms.-  
-Yes-not even Prince Diamond would have demanded so much. Well, it'll all get used to it, let's settle in, - Beruche said, opening one of her suitcases. -

 

And after calling their sisters and telling them the details of the trip and their satisfaction for the campus and their accommodation, the girls settled in to cast lots for the bed. Bertie stood up and Cooan down. It was a good time to put their things in order in the room that was to be their very home during that year. Finally they went to bed. The two dreamed of their future experiences, but after that Cooan was still remembering her fight against Rei ...

 

Still in shock of having seen the transformation of her enemy, Mars launched her attack. Kermesite teleported to avoid it. When she recoiled from her initial stupor, she exclaimed in delight.

-What a precious surprise! If I can kill you alongside the girl, Rubeus will feel happy!

 

And after said that she launched some projectiles of fire that the sailor tried to dodge as she could. The two threw their respective bursts of energy that collided canceling with a great explosion. But she took advantage, being faster. She could disappear and be transported. She did so by knocking down her rival after nudging her in the face. The hit threw Mars several meters against the ground. Just where that boy lay. Now Kermesite had her at her mercy. She launched another attack, assuming that the warrior would dodge it by letting the fire reach that fool. However, to Kermesite' s astonishment, her enemy preferred to carry that boy and push him away from the path of the blast of fire. Nevertheless, she paid dearly for that gesture of altruism because she was seriously injured in one leg. Unable to believe it the Ayakashi landed a few feet from her opponents and snapped, almost as if she scolded her rival for her silly mistake.

-Moron! I would have left a guy like that and fled.  
\- How could I do such a thing?" Her enemy replied from the ground. - Yuuichirou was wounded just to protect me.  
-I remember that you said that loving someone was very important.- Kermesite replied with some troubled thought and not without some disdain.-

 

The gesture of her adversary expressed astonishment when she finally recognized her.

-Of course, you're the cosmetics saleswoman!  
-It was not worth protecting that boy. Because neither is your lover nor the man you love from the bottom of your heart. - She snapped.-

 

The sailor struggled to her feet, but her injured leg failed her, She fell to her knees to answer with difficulty.

-I only wanted to reward him for his sincerity. Ah! - She complained from the pain of the burns.-  
-Ha! - smiled Kermesite asserting convinced. -The love between Rubeus and me is much stronger than yours.  
-Silly stuff! - exclaimed her opponent to sentence. - You only love yourself. You do not care what other people feel ... and that ... is not true love ...  
-Of course it is! -She refuted in an offended tone, insisting. - We love each other, and very deeply.  
-I do not think that's true. - Opposed his opponent with patent skepticism. -

 

Those words struck Kermesite, she remembered then the sequence of events, the way in which Rubeus had despised her gift and how he pushed it away. No, it could not be ... She shook her head trying to get rid of those terrible ideas. It was plain to see that her enemy was trying to weaken her resolution, She was trying to buy time. Maybe she was waiting for the arrival of her companions. Of course, that should be!

-Damn it ... Damn it ... it's over!" She managed to exclaim to subdue herself and add in a more sure and firm tone that she wanted to sound dispassionate. -You said all you had to say. The little girl will be the first to die.

 

And She transported herself directly to her target. There was that baby, still unconscious. It would be enough for her to lengthen her nails and stab her, it would be very easy and everything would end. Rubeus and she could be happy together. Then a rose stuck right next to her. Looking up, she spotted a guy dressed in black tuxedo, cape, and top hat.

-Who are you?- She asked, stunned and upset.-

 

That man landed next to her and taking the little girl in his arm, he answered in an admonishing tone.

-Love wavers before the unknown truth. Your poor heart will cry if you discover what you really feel.  
-What?...

 

Kermesite was totally baffled. What the hell was that supposed to mean? That guy was the weirdest thing she ever had seen. He always spoke in riddles. That strange words sounded like a note of Chinese luck cookies. But when she wanted to give an account he had moved away from her carrying the girl in his arms as he said goodbye with a laconic ...

-Bye.  
-Hey you! Come back here. -Kermesite asked when she was finally able to react.-

 

But she could not do or say more, a burst of hoops of fire caught up with her. She had been caught off guard and was seriously injured. She could not nearly move her right arm that had been damaged.

-How careless I have been!" She whined between her teeth.-  
-I'm here, I'm waiting for you!- Exclaimed her enemy, who seemed to have been redone in those precious seconds that she had wasted, distracted by the masked one.-

 

Of course that was the tactics of the warriors. Had her sisters been there alongside her things would have been different. Their enemies always acted together and as a team. It was very difficult to defeat them. But she had been very close to achieving it ... she would have to flee once more. But how would she explain this new failure to her superior? Then, as if he had been watching her, he appeared there, levitating a few yards and asked in a tone and a stern expression.

-Kermesite. have you finished with the girl? ...  
-I'm so sorry, Rubeus, I was pretty close on that, but I failed.- She lamented, lowering her head in shame.-  
-I see. - Said Rubeus crossing his arms as he declared it seemed that in a resigned tone. -Kermesite, you have been in my service for years, and I thank you, but I shall never see you again.  
-What?- Exclaimed the aforementioned woman, astonished at what she was hearing. - Wait a moment, I'm fighting a warrior right now, and I'm willing to sacrifice my life in battle. Forgive me, please. -She pleaded with a growing sense of anguish as she pointed to her enemy.-  
-You're not strong enough to beat her.- He replied, this time with a tone between indifferent and annoyed.-  
-Oh! In that case you could fight on my side. - The girl proposed looking at him hopefully, while she clasped her hands at the height of the chin.-

 

Maybe that was it. Her boss had come to help her. But her illusions fell apart with the next lapidary phrase that he snapped at her, after a burst of laughter.

-Ha! What a bad luck! I have a team of disabled people.  
-I cannot believe what I hear,- she replied, really astonished, but she still said, - I have loved you all these years, and you have loved me too!  
-Love! Ha, ha, ha ... what nonsense! - replied his boss with an expression that stuck in the utter disdain when he sentenced in a way full of contempt .- I have not loved you for a single moment in all my life!

 

Those terrible words pierced the girl's soul like a dagger. She could not react, just stood there, shivering and staring at the one who had believed her soul mate. So it was all a hoax! Rubeus had used it and manipulated it. Now it was only a broken doll from which he had grown weary. And that was still worse when his superior, in an indifferent tone, materialized a black ball of energy in one hand and ordered her as he sent it to her, who gently held it in her hands.

-This is the first and the only gift I'll never give you ... take it.

 

Kermesite watched in astonishment. She could recognize what it was, barely able to stammer.

-This is…  
-Eliminate the warriors of this world forever. This is so much better than the stupid bottle of corny perfume you gave me. - Said his boss with a patent tinge of mockery.

 

And he disappeared from her life for good. The girl could not assimilate that. She looked at that ball of energy about to explode and was not aware of her own safety. Actually nothing mattered anymore. She could scarcely mutter, almost resisting to realize that bitter reality.

-You gave me a bomb ... you want me to ... die ..."  
-What?- Exclaimed her enemy whom she had forgotten all along. But it was Mars who, visibly restless, asked for. Kermesite, throw it away, throw it away!

 

But the aforementioned did not seem to listen to her, she was in a terrible and painful emptiness. Her heart had shattered, nothing mattered. She could only cry and shake her head, Being prey of desolation.

-No ... too late ... you ... win ... my love for you was a mistake, it seems.

 

That bomb was about to explode. Then there was a shout ...

 

-Venus love me chain!

A chain of energy unbalanced her by knocking her off the sinister ball of her hands and throwing her into the air at a considerable distance. At once she heard another voice shouting.

-Spark plug pressure!

 

Following this exclamation a few sparks of energy destroyed that bomb that blew harmlessly in the air blinding them all for a moment with its glow. When Kermesite recovered, kneeling on the ground, she discovered the whole team of her enemies staring at her with hostility.

-Enough, surrender Kermesite!- Said Sailor Moon herself.-  
-You cannot go anywhere. - Added the Sailor Mercury.-

 

But she was barely aware of the urgency of her situation. Although she was outnumbered by five to one, she was not worried. Mercury's last words, however, did upset her and she could hardly repeat. As if asking herself, full of disbelief.

-Cannot I go anywhere?

 

That stunned her opponents. They wasn´t expected such a response. Now the girl began to realize how far her personal drama had come. Rubeus had disowned her, never wanted her anymore, her sisters would not accept her. She was a loser and could never see them again. Nor will she return to her world in the future. She was doomed ...

-You're right,- She admitted full of desolation, which turned into rage and bitterness as she added. "I have nowhere to go. I've lost everything because of you ... I've lost everything because of you. - She insisted as she stood looking at them with hatred and resentment, to sentence once more with a heartbreaking scream .- I have lost everything. Because of you! Aaahh!

 

And mad with pain, she lashed out at her enemies with long, sharp nails. She wanted to finish everything, even though she could only hurt some before they were done with her. It really was what she wanted. To finish once and for all with that terrible torture of being abandoned and heartbroken.

-I have lost everything! Everything is over! I have lost my future, my love, my house, because of you ... Aaahh!

 

And unsuccessfully tried to scratch some of her rivals, who, astonished and even frightened by their reaction, simply dodge her again and again as they could. Except for Sailor Mars, who, separated from the rest and still half lying on the ground, oozed sadness and with compassion in her eyes, shouting in vain.

-Stop!..

 

Maybe that was the worst. To be so unhappy that even her mortal enemy pitied her. That made her cry and scream even more, trying to vent her bitterness and despair with new rush without success. Finally the Warrior Jupiter reacted by throwing a powerful knee.

-Stop that!- She exclaimed, attacking Kermesite.

 

This one was already ready to receive the blow. She wished they would soon get her back! But to her astonishment the impact never came. Another person received it instead. It was Mars, that girl with whom she had been fighting to death, the one who protected her. Gathering forces from apparently nowhere she interposed her body and absorbed the attack falling on her after complaining of that forceful blow, to stupor of her own companions and of course of her rival, who looked at her now with the mouth open. Kermesite was so astonished to see what she even forgot for a few moments of her situation. She could only wonder why her enemy would have done that.

-But ... but what?" The Jupiter Warrior could babble, unable, like the rest of her companions, to believe what she saw.  
\- Not everything is finished Kermesite .- Mars said gently that she smiled encouragingly at her rival as she caught her breath. - You have not lost everything yet. You have yourself and if you think you were wrong it's time to correct things a bit. I'm sure you have a great future. Do not you think so?

 

And that sweet and understanding attitude finally disarmed her. All her anger, her pain, and her past resentment toward those girls suddenly disappeared. That girl, Sailor Mars was the only person, except sometimes her own sisters, who had shown her some warmth and sympathy in a long time. Now it was who, in the absence of anyone else, encouraged her in that terrible moment. Kermesite could only cry, but this time venting her sadness. Regretting all evil she had done, kneeling on the floor, ashamed, not daring to look up. She then heard her appraiser beg ...

-Sailor Moon, turn her into a normal woman.  
-I'd love to do it if I can." - She replied with a tone of skepticism.-  
-Sailor Moon, use the Silver crystal. - Suggested the black cat that was next to her.-  
-It's not as strong as it used to be, but Kermesite is very weak now. I'm sure everything will turn out well. -Added a white cat that was next to the warrior.-  
-Try it! - Insisted the black cat.-

 

Sailor Moon nodded affirming ...

-I'll try. - And muttered in demand of support to nobody in particular. - Please help me. - Then she invoked that energy with more decision. - Silver crystal! Give me the power!..

 

Then a flurry of radiant pink energy invaded Kermesite who was lifted and spun as her clothes faded. That was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced. She felt renewed, happy, as if something had freed her from a great burden. Her heart felt a warm sensation. And those bad feelings she had simply harbored were no longer there. Instead she had a growing sense of love filling her. But a true love, for herself and for others. Not the selfishness of old. Now she saw it clearly. All her life she had been the victim of deception. The warriors were not the enemy. Quite the opposite, they were good people, of noble sentiments, who took pity on her and saved her from the hell she has been lived in. Now she cried but pure joy ...

And in her dream Cooan also cried, and her tears wet his pillow but at the same time she smiled confidently...

 

In Tokyo her sisters welcomed the news, were eager to share it with Usagi and the others. Petz called Makoto when she was cleaning her apartment a little.

-Hi! How are you?- Said the sailor, who, after hearing her friend refer her to the news about her younger sisters, replied: - I'm very glad. I hope you enjoy your stay ... yes ... I envy them... Well, who says we cannot go and see them? Well, I'll tell the others. Thank you ... yes, we'll see each other ...

 

She hung up the phone and continued cleaning. In the meantime she remembered some bits of the conversation she and the others had with Usagi and Mamoru. In the Hikawa Shrine, all gathered in the front yard. Sitting on the stairs. Rei told them.

-I've felt some evil forces here, but they do not seem to be too powerful. Anyway we must be alert. It could be the beginning of something greater. As usual.  
-Yes,- Ami agreed, looking at Usagi. - Cannot you tell us anything else?  
-Well,- Her friend said, taking the word in a rather serious tone for what was usual in her. - I can tell you this. I know there are new enemies. I had dreams in which I was warned of it. But they also revealed to me that it would not be a battle that we have to face and win. At least not directly.

That's what Mamoru said, joining the conversation, as he declared.

\- I also dreamed of something similar. A large dark figure with a book of garnet color and gold letters. And a voice that told me something like that, this story starts here, but it's not just your future. You must not intervene until the time comes for you, others must bear the responsibility.

 

They all gave him a look full of bewilderment, but it was Ami who spoke again.

-I still do not understand what our friends have to do with all this.  
-I do not know either,- Usagi admitted adding. - All I know is that they will play a very important role. And we will have to help them, but only at certain times. The rest they will have to face it alone. Even sometimes we will be forced to hide the truth from them.  
-I do not understand why,- Minako said, nodding disapprovingly. - The truth should not be hidden, especially among friends.  
-You know as well as I do that is sometimes necessary to behave weirdly. - Usagi answered in a low voice to sentence. - I like it as little as all of you girls. I just ask you to trust what we say to you, Mamo-chan and me.  
\- Yes - agreed this one - believe us. It's not easy for Usako or me. We really appreciate the sisters. But I'm afraid there is a lot at stake and we can only intervene when the right time comes. It must be so.. - He stressed so that left no room for the retort.-

 

They all sighed with resignation. They knew after so much time and so many battles that they had to use the head and to follow a strategy. And if their future sovereigns told them that they had to proceed in that way they would have their reasons. This was what Makoto remembered when she received a call for her special watch. It was Rei, apparently another enemy had been detected. So she left the vacuum cleaner to one side and rushed to join her companions to face that threat ...

 

Meanwhile Bertie and Cooan slept peacefully with the conviction that they would live a magnificent experience. Both wishing to start the next day, a new and in their opinion, exciting course.


	4. Bertie's impetuous companion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertie and Cooan will meet new friends, some of then are peculiar.

Riiiiiinnng. The clock radio sounded relentless, marking 7.30 a.m. Cooan, with one open eye, unwillingly extended her arm to stop the sharp sound. Touching with her hand, she stopped it, she got up from the bed, stretched out her arms and yawned.

-Ouuuahhh! It's time to get up - she said really annoyed. –

-Tell me Cooan,- Bertie asked, also between yawns and clutching the pillow - what time is it?  
\- 7.30, time to get up, sleepyhead! Replied her sister, rising and stretching her arms. -  
\- We could sleep a little bit more. - Beruche mused that she could hardly take off her eyelids. -  
\- Breakfast is eight o'clock. Do you remember?- Cooan warned. -  
-Oh my God, it's true!- Bertie lamented that until that moment she was not aware of where she really was. When she realized at last she had no choice but to add with acquiescence. - Let's go, we cannot delay before we start - fortunately remembered that she was in a bunk and jumped off the bed. -

 

Both of them washed and dressed at a great speed, being barely at eight o'clock in the dining room. Breakfast was very American, cornflakes with milk, toast and orange juice, or bacon with eggs and fruit, to choose from. Both decided on the first option, they did not want to get too full. It took them thirty minutes to eat, afterwards they decided to take a walk to familiarize themselves with the corridors. Browsing the admission lists, They saw that they had been assigned to the second group, by surname, from M to Z. They were loaded with their folders and half a dozen books ready to go to their classroom to start classes. They had been walking for a couple of minutes in the corridors when, in the distance, there were footsteps approaching towards them, accompanied by a masculine voice that exhorted all the students to give way, what they did to the point.

-Excuse me! I'm coming!- I'm in a hurry! Sorry! Opps! Be careful!

 

The voice belonged to a tall, sturdy figure approaching with great speed. In his garnet sweater the words Golden State Basketball were read in golden letters. He had tried to go the usual way but some idiot had closed the back door of the gym. He had no choice but to take a good detour. He would be late and the man would be angry. If he did not want to be going around the court for an hour, it would be better for him to tighten his pace. He ran warning as always of his presence. Turning around the corner he found himself almost face-first with two girls but no one saw him since they were focused on their thoughts watching the classrooms from the hallway. That guy did not pay much attention either, and with a remarkable speed he passed the two of them trying to avoid them. There was a gust of air to Cooan that made her turn, her back to him. But Beruche took the worst part, was on his way and almost was overwhelmed. Hit in one side, she lost her balance and fell to the floor along with her scattered books being somewhat dazed. The boy stopped, confirming the first impression, he was very tall, strong, with brown hair and green eyes, he had very attractive features. Smiling, he looked at Bertie and declared without looking concerned at all.

\- Sorry baby, I would help you but I'm in a hurry. Again you should be more attentive to the corridor. 

And then ran out again as if that was not his problem, in a few seconds he got lost at the bottom of the gallery. The pained girl rose, labored, helped by her sister, collected her scattered books, the expression of her eyes was of great anger. 

-I could not believe it! She jumped, unable to restrain herself.- Have you seen what a rude, rude guy! -She shrieked with her hands (despite the fact that the boy had disappeared from her sight some time ago) before the astonished faces of the other students passing by and the blush of Cooan . But Beruche did not seem to be worried about that, and even added to anyone in particular, albeit in a lower voice but equally outraged - and still says to be careful I ... Shinchō ni mieru gurosu! - She snapped on her tongue, to continue in English - beast, animal! At least he could have helped me up. If I were the one that I was before ... He would be lucky if I did not freeze him for life.  
\- Yes, he is a handsome but very impolite boy, although it seems very strong, go blow has given you. - Said her sister whose eyes seemed to make the effect of little hearts while the girl had the hands entwined to the height of the chin. -  
-Oh, Cooan!- How can you even say such a thing? It has passed me over! - Her visibly irritated interlocutor denounced. -  
-It's true, I'm sorry,- she said, her face flushed, her hand on the back of her neck. - It was a joke. Sorry Bertie ...  
\- What an idiot! , anyway - Beruche said that she looked at her sister, narrowing her eyes and with a gesture of resignation. - Forget it, and we're going to class or we'll be late the first day.

 

Her sister nodded, looking at the clock with a quick expression, the two of them headed to where they were going to receive the classes and after searching for a few minutes they arrived at her classroom but found it closed. For a moment they were frightened. What if they had started without them and they could not pass? However, Cooan again consulted her wristwatch, which, to their relief, marked eighty-five. Then a rather handsome, dark-haired boy, dressed in a woodsman-style shirt and jeans, strode toward them.

\- It's closed, it's still early. But soon they will open. Oh, excuse me, I have not even introduced myself! - He added to think that the astonished faces of both girls would undoubtedly obey that - my name is Thomas Alan Rodney, but my friends call me Tom.- He held out his hand. -  
\- Nice to meet you - said one of those long-haired, almost white-haired girl, ending in a braid, relieved. - I am Beruche Malinde, Bertie for friends.-

 

At least he had manners, thought the girl who still remembered her bad experience a few minutes ago.

-It's a pleasure,- said another of those two beautiful strangers. -

 

Tom stared at that other girl with long dark hair, with purple tones, and with a graceful style, since two little pikes of hair like a kind of small cones were marked on both sides on her head. They almost looked like a cat's ears! He smiled helplessly, his friend sure would call her Catzi or something like that, if he saw her. But as he studied her more carefully, he noticed that her eyes were a beautiful violet, reminded him too much of someone. The boy sighed, but fortunately his interlocutor did not notice. She was too busy taking the boy's hand as she carefully chose her words in English.

-I am Cooan Malinde, we are sisters. Nice to meet you. How are you?...  
\- It's a pleasure, forgive me for being so straight but I see that you do not seem familiar with the center yet. I'm wrong? You must be new students. - The boy inquired with insight. -  
\- Yes, it is true, - admitted Cooan - we are new here, we arrived yesterday from Japan.  
-You came from so far away!- Tom exclaimed with amazement. - Well, you're not look like as the typical Japanese girls.

 

The two of them exchanged glances until Bertie seemed to understand. She smiled then to answer.

\- No, we actually came to live there from somewhere else.  
\- We are from another country of origin, - intervened her sister quickly - but we moved to Japan from very early age.  
\- That is remarkable. - He replied sincerely praising them next. - You speak our language very well. -

They both thanked him with smiles although Cooan replied with care.

-Well, there are still things that we are ... What was it like? Resist a little. He finished as he remembered the word. - And if they talk to us quickly, we have trouble understanding.  
"I understand, you have a lot of merit, I do not think I was able to speak Japanese even if I studied him a thousand years. I only know some martial arts words. Ayime, kill ... well, those things. He nodded quite clearly and tried harder to speak slowly, which they both thanked. -  
"Oh, it's not as difficult as it sounds. "I assure you," said Beruche. -  
"Then maybe one day I'll ask you to give me some lessons to learn something." - He could reply with a broad smile. -  
-We'll be happy to help you. - said Cooan kindly, more out of deference than anything else. -

 

Although that caught the attention of that boy who smiled again. She blushed almost instinctively. He was a handsome guy and he looked nice. Anyway the conversation they had had had to be interrupted. A beadle had come and opened the class. Tom indicated them looking into the classroom.

\- Well girls, it's time to get in.

 

A gray-haired man, not very tall, dressed in a navy blue suit, a yellow tie, and a grim-looking goggle arrived then and entered the classroom and turning to the girls and boys gathered there announced.

\- "The students of group two do the favor to enter if they are so kind".  
"Come on, you first," Tom told them gallantly.

 

The girls, without making themselves beg, entered the classroom. There they stood as did the rest of the students who seemed to be expecting something.

"As long as I'm naming you, sit down in a row," said the teacher, drawing a list. She sat down at her table and scrutinized her and began to sing their names. Two students, when they heard their surnames went to sit, the professor continued naming. - Malden Robert. Tom smiled, shaking his head like most other guys. "Malden Robert," the teacher repeated, not noticing a few more high-pitched laughter. - Again like every year! He shrugged and continued to read, not without difficulty. "Malinde Beruche."

 

At the sound of her name, the girl hurried to sit down, leaving no room for her absent companion, the teacher urged her to move to the next seat. Blushing Bertie shifted apologetically at the master's condescension. He was unperturbed by stripping names from his list.

\- Malinde Cooan ...  
"It's me," she said to her interlocutor and quickly sat down as she touched him. –

The professor finished listing all of them, twenty-four in all. Tom sat behind Cooan. Before class began, Beruche raised his hand and asked.

\- Excuse me, sir. Could I ask you something? She could almost whisper, feeling ashamed to be the first to intervene. -  
\- We'll see. - The man replied again condescendingly, addressing the rest of the class as well. - For those who do not know me. My name is Henry Palmer, and now. What did you want, Miss? - He wanted to know by looking inquiringly at Beruche. -  
"You will see, Mr. Palmer," she said hesitantly. - It is that my sister and I are foreign and new here, we still do not have a good command of the language, could not we sit together? Even if it was just the beginning.  
"I'm sorry Miss Malinde," he consulted on his list to sentence. - But here we follow the order strictly. - The professor argued arguing with great discretion, at least according to his opinion. - In addition, the sooner you relate to the native students, the sooner you can improve the language and make friends.  
"Yes, sir," Beruche nodded docilely, looking at her empty space, wondering who she could talk to. -  
"Do not worry, your companion will be here soon, I've known him from previous years," Palmer assured him, looking at the poor girl, nodded resignedly and disapprovingly at the misfortune she had had in pairing herself. - It will not take long ... more ...

 

The words of the professor seemed prophetic, because said and done, at that moment there was a sound of knocking of knuckles on the outside and the professor authorized the entrance. The door opened slowly, and through it a face appeared to Bertie unpleasantly familiar, she recognized the boy from before.

\- I'm sorry for the delay Mr. Palmer, we had a major talk from the beginning of the season and a pre-selection of players, you know what that is. It always lengthens too much. - He apologized he smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. - These newbies ...  
"Of course, you do the same thing every year." The teacher replied reluctantly to ask with sarcasm. - Even if you belong to the college basketball team it is not correct to be late, and less on the first day. It gives a bad example to the new students, Mr. Malden.  
\- You have all the reason. Excuse me again. - The boy agreed that seemed to say it in a sense. He even clutched his hands to his chest to illustrate how rushed he felt. -

 

Otherwise, as soon as his interlocutor looked at the rest of the class, he smiled shamelessly and somewhat mischievously, to get a few smiles from his classmates. Although as soon as Palmer returned to him, he immediately erased that expression and nodded.

"Will you be kind enough to honor us for a year with your presence at the proper time?" His disgruntled teacher asked him. -  
"I'll try, sir," said the boy casually and wanting to know after looking around the room. - Where can I sit? ...  
\- In that place. Palmer indicated patiently, pointing to Bertie. -

 

The boy went to sit in the hole next to it, invited by a new gesture of urgency of the teacher, impatient to begin. She glared at him, and he recognized her with a great surprise, he said in a conciliatory tone.

\- Hello again, how's it going? He smiled, but when he saw the look on Beruche's face, the smile on his lips froze, but it was not possible to be discouraged. "I'm Robert Malden, but they all call me Roy, and you, are you?" He waited for a quick answer, as almost always happened to them when it came to girls. –

Instead, the offended girl waited a few seconds, pretending not to pay attention. Then he turned his back and said in a robotic way.

"Malinde Beruche, I'm the girl you ran into in the hallway before. Ah! "She gave a little twist and turned to him with sarcastic denunciation." And ... thank you very much for helping me pick up my books, "he smirked as he rifled with that same tone. "You're a very gallant man, Mr. Malden.  
"That's past," Roy said in a conciliatory tone, trying to iron out the affair. - I'm really sorry, let's forget it. Hey? You and I are going to be mates all year long. "He put his hand on the back of his neck and leaned forward with his chair to declare himself unconcerned. - So we better get along, do not you think?  
-Now it is OK! Said Palmer, his face congested, and rising from the visibly angry chair. "That's enough Mr. Malden, he's late as usual, he talks like he always does, he leans back in his chair like a sofa and I'm not happy about this, it distracts the new students. Behave yourself! His voice thundered throughout the classroom. -  
"Ups! Exclaimed the boy, jumping up into a normal posture and apologizing immediately. "Sorry, sir, I was just trying to make international friendships. You know, helping the new ones integrate.  
\- I see. You do not have a fix, "Palmer said, shaking his head and puffing to calm his indignation as he asked the boy with obvious sarcasm." Do you give your permission, may we begin? "  
"Well," Roy said with a shrug. "Yes, yes, of course, for we are all gathered here," but he added with feigned pomp. - Although if someone does not want to say it now or street forever .- He raised his hand, Beruche looked at him stunned unable to believe possible nerve and the rest of the class could hear smothered laughter. -

 

Palmer, dull of the attitude of that boy, decided to begin the class that was of introduction, like the rest of the others. The teachers presented their programs to the students. In each of them Roy had to do some patochada before the general revelry that celebrated with the exception of Beruche. At last, the classes ended and his peculiar companion asked.

-What did you think the first day of class? Bored indeed? ... you'll see the rest, "he finished with rejoicing. -  
-Bored? Oh no! - Bertie denied that he responded with his best tone of irony. - What's up! After meeting you, anyone gets bored. I'm sure I'm going to have a great time this year.  
"What does that mean?" Roy asked, frowning. - It's a compliment or a reproach.

 

And she responded this time without resorting to sarcasm and yes to indignant forcefulness ...

"I'm just saying you're the most rude, disrespectful and rude guy I've ever had as a partner. If I could do that I would change places right now and I would not speak to you throughout the course. So in your expert opinion judge if that is a compliment! .. - He let go of him. -

 

Roy stared at her in astonishment. That girl was pretty sexy. But he would make her come to reason, always with all. Well, at least almost always ...

"Does that mean that you do not like me?" He asked, with a whisper of ironic humor. –

At first that reply sounded so sincere that she hesitated. Perhaps he had misused words. But after a while, he watched as the boy wore a ladina smile. It was clear that he was trying to play with her. Well, I was going to see what was good!

"Take it as you wish," Bertie replied nonchalantly adding on the waterline. "And as far as I'm concerned, you should not be a very good student.

 

His partner was going to respond but he could not. A feminine and insinuating voice was anticipated coming from the bottom of the class. At the same time a voluptuous figure with tight skirt, long legs and a tight sweater, marking two pointy breasts and swinging a long blonde mane came up to Roy and ran his hands around his back around his neck. This one became visibly nervous although he did not say anything.

\- If you want to change it, you'll see how with him I do not get bored, monina. - said that provocative girl. -  
-Hears! - replied Beruche surprised and annoyed by the tone of that stranger. Although not finished to understand well. - Who are you?  
\- I'm Melanie Sanders, boss of cheerleaders and the only one that can get so close to Roy.- She presented herself with a look of disdain and adding with arrogance. - I hope you understand, baby, I'll tell you more slowly if your understanding of our language is limited. I - she pointed out herself with an open hand on her generous breasts. Roy. He pointed to the stunned boy who looked like something stiff. - He and I. Mine. You understand? So do not try to stop by.  
"Hold on a second," said Bertie, frowning with an expression of annoyance, "what do you think?" I have come here to study, not to waste time.  
\- That is what they say all the more that you have the face of dead mosquito. Melanie replied in a rather contemptuous tone. -

 

Beruche got up angry, that if he could catch it well, and if not all the words of course yes the tone that he thought quite rude. She was not willing to tolerate being insulted, without hesitation she faced that individual. They both held their gaze. Melanie was quite taller but this did not intimidate her opponent.

"Calm down," Roy asked between worried and amused now, mediating between them and separating them theatrically with his hands. Melanie allowed a faint smile of disdain towards her rival and immediately turned her gaze to the boy. -  
\- You're a jerk, you do not know how to make me jealous huh? Sorry, I do not think you'll get it with this bland. " -

 

The girl smiled perfidiously, before her mate could reply, she kissed him on the chin and patted her behind, leaving with vampyre floors as she told him.

\- We'll see you later, darling ...  
"It's not what it seems." He tried to justify himself by shrugging his shoulders with a giggle of circumstances. "We're no longer engaged or anything, they're Melanie's things. You do not have to fight her for me, ha ha.  
"What?" Exclaimed Beruche, rather furious and full of disbelief. - You are crazy?..  
"Do not worry, I know girls are crazy about me. I do not know why you will find me all so irresistible, "replied his interlocutor, who was quite paid for himself. -  
"You, you are a presumptuous and arrogant little boy!" Who do you think is crazy about you, cretin? "She insulted him by cornering him against the desk. –

\- It's not okay for me to say it, but I'm pretty popular. - He laughed visibly amused by that attitude of his partner, (in his way of looking so exotic) - Ask the girls on the campus, everyone is dying to go out with me.  
"No, my lord! - said his interlocutor almost on the verge of bursting with anger. -All not ... I can assure you that. At least here is one that neither in dreams. Anata wa shitsureidesu! Watashi wa gaman shite inai riyū!  
"What?" His companion could say, opening his eyes wide.

 

The boy was stunned. Of course, he did not understand anything about all that last rant said in God knew which language, but of course it did not sound right at all.

\- What you hear, but I can repeat it more slowly if you want. - Bertie smiled with some malicious expression that used to use in the past. -

 

And after stating this last one left the classroom leaving to the surprised Roy that watched it to leave without knowing that to replicate to that ...

 

At the exit her sister was waiting with Tom. Minutes earlier, as Bertie did not leave, she decided to wait for her, and that solicitous boy made her some companion, as she told her how things worked out.

"I hope the classes are not very different from what you are accustomed to in Japan," the boy commented. -  
"No, we really have not attended class regularly. - She confessed - we took the first courses at a distance.  
-Well! That shows your perseverance. It's rather hard. - He valued Tom sincerely impressed. -  
"Yes it has." "We had to work and study at the same time." It was no easy task.  
"And what were you working for?" He wanted to know, more than anything to continue that conversation, but then tried to tint, adding with prevention .- If you do not judge the question too personal.  
"No," the girl smiled, then replied. "She was a cosmetologist. My sisters and I have a store in Tokyo. Sometimes he sold them door to door.  
"Well, if you opened a branch here, you'd be very successful." - He affirmed .-

 

His interlocutor smiled, it might not be a bad idea. She already imagined her sister Petz putting her hand to her chin to weigh that possibility. And to Karaberasu encouraging them all to mount a stand "Beauty Quartete" on campus. She laughed, unable to help herself before the boy's stunned look.

"Sorry," she said, realizing the boy's expression. "It's not because of you, I think of my older sisters trying to settle down in the middle of college.  
"You can tell by your tone that you love your sisters a lot," he said, looking at the illuminated face in front of him. "I understand, I also love my little brother and I miss him.

 

At that moment, some of the classmates left, and they all greeted the boy who, smiling, returned his courtesy. His compatriot thought that he would certainly be a good boy. It seemed that the others were very considerate. And in fact it was very nice. Then the two heard exclamations in Japanese. Poor Cooan was stunned to hear her sister ranting in her native language. She must have been quite angry. Could hear the Discussion with that other blonde girl who left the class with a smirk of disdain. Although this individual stopped at Tom and greeted him, yes, quite kindly.

Hi, Tommy. How was the vacation?  
-Well, thank you Melanie. And you? "He was politely interested. -  
"You know, a lot of trip, a lot of partying and hoping to see the fool of your friend. He sighed with a mischievous smile. -  
"This is Cooan ..." He hurried to introduce the girl who was attending to that conversation somewhat out of place. -

 

Melanie merely looked at her indifferently, as the hint offered her hand.

-Hello. Nice to meet you. She could smile with some nervousness, for that girl was imposing. -

 

However the other girl left her hand in the air and only nodded. He turned back to Tom and said good-bye as he walked away.

-See you around. Make sure Roy does not spin around too much ...

 

Cooan watched her walk away, not without discomfort. That individual had completely ignored her. But then he put it aside. The truth is that Beruche seemed to be arguing with someone still. At least he could hear it clearly. His sister, with visible concern, came forward to her when she finally saw her leave and told her in solidarity.

\- I've heard everything, I do not know who would have believed that girl that is. She has no right to treat you like that ... And she's rude. He alluded, remembering how he half had left her with the greeting. -  
\- Do not worry. Tom said, joining the conversation this time addressing Bertie. - Calm down, she's a vampire who goes for all the guys who stand out on something, and loves to tease others. In fact, she thinks she's the boss in those issues. Roy went out with her last year but I do not think she wants to repeat it.  
"Is that Roy a friend of yours?" Bertie wanted to know, pleading mercilessly. "In that case, I advise you to change your friendships, it's unpresentable!"

 

Although to her surprise, both of them were smiling and answered in a conciliatory way.

"You do not listen to him and do not get angry with him, because deep down he's a good boy. The girls expressed their incomprehension in the semblant by that phrase made and its interlocutor it tinged. - I was just teasing you. A joke, just play, but when you know better you will see that it is not as bad as it sometimes seems.

 

He sighed looking at the object of his defense as if he himself did not believe what he had just said and when he saw him leave he went to greet him. Beruche said to his sister in a low voice.

"He will be a good boy in the background, but from the sea and with a stone at his neck," he added with a mischievous smile, to celebrate his own occurrence. -

 

Tom while engaged in conversation with the aforementioned individual. They both seemed very friendly and very happy to see each other.

\- Roy, boy, I'm glad to see you, how are you? In the end you did not repeat course! Hey? - exclaimed the boy very happy. -  
"Tommy, man!" He exclaimed as well, and they both hugged each other and gave each other a friendly punch on their shoulders as he explained jokingly to his friend. - No, you see. A few nights studying, a few chops and the invaluable help of the girls from the language club saved me this time.  
\- Oh no! Beruche thought, putting his hands on his head. "Oh God, it's much worse than I thought."  
"I heard," Tom whispered to his companion with a mischievous smile, "that the girls at the language club helped you a lot with the Frenchman."  
\- They are experts in the field. - Said his friend and both laughed even though his partner winked at him and Roy agreed with feigned seriousness. It is true, what an ass I am !, that there are very modest young ladies in front ...-

But Bertie and Cooan looked at each other in surprise, not understanding. Of course they still did not master the double meanings of some words and from a distance they did not understand them well.

"How are you!" His smiling friend replied, shaking his head. - What will you leave for this year? Come on, let's talk to them, they are good girls and strangers, they do not know our customs so do not pass.

 

Roy nodded with the implicit promise to be good and Tom led him both. Beruche did not seem too willing to engage in conversation, but her sister immediately greeted the tall, handsome brown-haired boy with a timid.

\- Hello. How are you?...  
\- Delighted Miss ... - He smiled kissing her in a hand to Cooan blush and amazed, accompanied by the desire to vomit, his sister. -  
\- This is my friend Roy. Tom introduced him. - A great sportsman, he plays basketball very well.  
-Well! - Cooan sighed looking at that handsome boy with eyes wide and bright. - So you play basketball and you're, I mean, are you very good? She grumbled with embarrassment at her sister's shared shame and the boys' rejoicing. -  
\- Both things yes! He laughed. "Actually, I do not do anything badly," Roy said with great kindness and gave him one of his melting smiles (or so he thought). - Miss?...  
\- Cooan, Cooan Malinde. - She hurriedly appeared - I am Bertie's sister - drew the alluded to her as she put a clear face of circumstances and annoyance. -  
\- Yes, I know Birdie. - He replied with a certain tone that did not like the girl object. And you do some sport, baby? "Roy wanted to know, turning to Cooan. -  
\- Well, I like dance and also aerobics. - She replied, embarrassed, looking away from that face so attractive to avoid redness. -  
\- We'll see a lot of the gym then. And you? Young lady He asked Beruche, not without a trace. -  
\- I prefer intellectual sports. "He dismissed this by addressing only Tom, adding now more kindly. - Although I also like to swim.  
\- Yes, my sister would not do very well, you should see her! - Cooan watched enthusiastically until he felt hurriedly as the look of the aforementioned pierced her by speaking more of the account. -  
\- I see. Roy smiled slyly. "And I'm sure of that." You must float very well, the ice never sinks completely, or lets see only its tenth part ...

 

He sentenced the latter to the surprise of all and more of Beruche herself. Although it would certainly be chance, that boy could not even suspect what she was ...

"Yes, of course," agreed Cooan, also somewhat stiff when he added. - And play very well to chess, right Bertie?

Before she could even do something about it, it was Roy again who had fun.

"All you need is a pair of glasses with thick crystal and a toothbrush for the Nerds club!"

 

Apparently neither Beruche nor Cooan understood that, although Tom, feeling that the atmosphere could be cut with a knife, brought out his friendlier tone and intervened to save the situation as much as possible.

\- It has been a pleasure, surely we will see much for the university after school.  
\- If that, glad to meet you. - Roy agreed that he was going to say the name of that brunette girl with such funny hairstyle but did not remember well so he improvised. - I'm sorry, Connie, but we must leave you and you Birdie, "my little ice cube" do not get so hard on me!

 

He declared it with a pretended imploring tone as he clasped his hands in supplication and bent a knee to the girl who looked at him as if he were mad. That scene made Cooan laugh, but not at Beruche herself, who then remained expressionless and glaring at him (wishing to put into practice a crotch kick that read in a novel whose title he could not remember, but which Sounded like Pluto's satellite). But better to contain herself, so she remained silent and indifferent. Luckily that boy did not insist. He rose to his feet in a slightly impatient tone.

"Are we coming, Tommy?"  
\- Yes, we will, - agreed that he added - also, we have the same room .... also this year.  
"Oh! Roy thought it over before moving on and changed the adjective into a more audible one. - I say fantastic. Goodbye girls, we'll see each other tomorrow. "He winked and smiled. -  
"See you tomorrow," said Tom, who said goodbye, staring at them both as his friend squeezed his neck in a jocular way. And this way they went down the hall.-  
"A couple of geese," Bertie said, "but at least Tom is much more polite and kind. Not like the other. What the hell did you call me? "He wondered aloud. -  
\- "Little ice cube" - Rio Cooan which translated visibly funny. - Ice Cube! "I did not even know you before!" , LOL  
\- I do not like it. He is a pretentious and a rude. - He despised Beruche. -  
\- Of course it has bothered you, you have to see how you have put yourself! If you even spoke in Japanese! - Rio Cooan, since both had promised to always speak in English to practice and added immediately to iron the matter. - It is not a big deal. He seems like a very nice and funny guy. What happens is that sometimes you have too much genius and you have started badly.  
\- You can not be serious. Genius me? Look who's talking! Her sister shook her head. -  
\- Oh Roy, how handsome and charming you are ... but my icy little sister does not realize! - exclaimed this as if he did not hear her joining his hands to the height of the chin. -  
"Come on Cooan," Beruche sighed, catching the joke and pulling a sleeve from his sister, he added with resigned patience. - We go to our room that is already late and we have many things to occupy us.

 

Cooan, still laughing, agreed, and both were lost in the long corridor.

 

In Japan the warriors were now seated on the stairs of Hikawa. They had to go to the call of Rei that had discovered another enemy, this time circling near the same sanctuary. It was fortunate that Yuuichirou and his grandfather were away, in a retreat in the mountains. That body had occupied the body of a girl who came to the temple pretending to go to Pray but raised a knife as soon as he came in front of the young priestess trying to nail it. Fortunately she dodged and ran, pursued by her aggressor. Nevertheless he could hide among the nearby trees and warn the rest. After a few minutes the others arrived turned into warriors and Rei could be transformed in turn into sailor Mars and join them.

"Up there!" The Moon Warrior commanded the young woman whose eyes glowed red as she lifted the knife as she saw them.  
-Hahaha! - You are going to die warriors. - Her interlocutor assured them with a malignant smile.  
-Who are you? What do you want? "Warrior Venus asked her as she prepared an attack. -  
"Wait!" Ami pointed at her visor. "He has an innocent girl possessed, we can not attack him directly."

 

They all looked at each other helplessly. Although it was that individual who attacked them wielding their weapon and trying to stab them. Luckily they were quick and they could dodge without difficulty. Of course, without ceasing to hear as that girl shouted at them in a strangely guttural tone.

"The time has come." At last we will be free. And this time you can not stop warriors ... not even you are able to be in several places at once ...  
-Stop! Cried Rei, who, conjuring one of his spells, threw a sacred paper at the cry of ... "Evil spirit, stay away from her!" -

 

When that piece of paper stuck to the girl's forehead, she let out a shuddering scream and black smoke billowed out of her head. From his open mouth came a dense column of something similar to the bitumen that took a humanoid form before the horrified expressions of the sailors. That malignant silhouette took on the appearance of a greenish-looking creature with an ovoid, scaly head screaming uncontrollably.

"Happy!"  
"What the hell is that?" Makoto asked aloud. -  
"You said that, that's just what it is!" Rei replied, barely releasing a bolt of energy from that creature.

 

Both Ami and Minako countered with their "Aquatic Rhapsody" and their "Venus Love Me Chain". That was enough to immobilize the creature. Sailor Moon finished with his attack causing him to explode. They all threw themselves to the ground to avoid the shock wave.

"He's gone a little," Usagi sighed, rising carefully.  
-I agreed Ami that was next to that girl who now remained unconscious, lying on the ground.-

 

After taking the pulse of the Warrior Mercury sighed with relief. I was still alive ...

"He tried to kill me," Mars said, adding uneasily. "And he seemed to know our identities. And I'm afraid there will be more.  
"You have to find out what they're up to." Minako agreed.  
"Yes, until we do not know, we have no idea what his next goal might be." Makoto added that he took her in the arms of that poor girl and took her inside the sanctuary.

 

Fortunately it was a long time coming back, when he awoke he said to be called Naoko and told them that he was a draftsman, with a gesture and a disoriented tone he confessed not to know what he was doing there. The girls simply calmed her by telling her she had suffered a faint. Soon after and after To appear fully recovered, that girl left after thanking them for their kindness. Once alone the girls argued about that.

"It's a shame Mamoru had to attend a conference today. Usagi lamented. "Even if we could have solved ourselves."  
"We could use your opinion." - Rei affirmed in turn.  
"Artemis told me that he and Luna were going to try to gather information." Minako said that she now looked at her friend Guerrera Luna as if she wanted some clarification.

 

The others did the same, although the aforementioned shrugged and declared.

"Do not look at me. I have no idea what is happening. Nor of what they pretend. I only know what Mamo-chan and I have already told you.  
"We'll have to investigate all," Ami said then. You already know from experience that the longer we take to discover your plans, the stronger our enemies become.

 

The girls agreed on it and finally they separated for that day. Little could have imagined that, in a place far away, a group of sinister hooded individuals commented with rejoicing.

"The time has come. We have located it. Now you have to check. - said one of them .-  
-All right. - replied the other in a satisfied tone to assert .- The operation will have to start contact as soon as possible. Things are going according to plan.  
"A third type agreed." "The warriors were very busy with our lure shippers. We have the free field.  
"Let's proceed then." Sentenced the first of those guys with the support of the rest.

Then no one else spoke, a thick silence ...


	5. Cheerleader  Cooan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls try to fit in the place. Bertie suffers a bad joke.

 

Saturday came, finally the first day of rest after an intense initial week for both girls. They agreed to visit the university in search of some extra academic activity.

\- I already wanted to take this more calmly. - Said Cooan. - The first few days have been very tough.  
\- Yes, but we have adapted well. People are nice and the place is great. - Replied her sister looking up with a slight smile. -  
-What about Roy? – Cooan wanted to know. -  
\- I do not talk too much with him, I would not know about what, he spends his days talking about basketball nonsense and his mania of using so much slang that sometimes I do not understand anything. - Bertie replied with little interest. -  
\- But he's kinder to you. No? - Her hopeful sister insisted. -  
\- Not he is with you. You do get along with him, and Tom. That boy is very interested in you. - Beruche pointed out. -  
\- He is a good companion and I think he can become a good friend, nothing more. - She answered the question adding. - He told me that next to the place where he and Roy participate in the extra academic music, there is a dance activity. And I would like to sign up.  
\- I'm surprised that this idiot of his roommate knows some music. - Her sister smiled rather maliciously to add, she even seemed relieved by it - By the way, today we have not seen them.  
\- I think they were going out there yesterday. - Cooan guessed. - At least that I heard them to speak of last when they left the class.  
\- So much the better, that way we will be calm, and that it is clear that I do not say it for Tom. – added respectfully Beruche. - He and most of the other boys are nice.  
-And you do not like any of them? - Her sister asked her with obvious curiosity. -  
\- I did not come here to that. - This one answered bluntly. - It will be better for me if I take the opportunity to study and I do not waste time.  
\- But you have to make friends, remember that the sailors always told us. Cooan objected. -I for example get along pretty well with two girls here, I hope to see them in the gym. I think they also go to train.  
\- Yes, you are right about that. - Beruche admitted, sweetening her serious expression with a smile. - It's just that sometimes I feel out of place. The American mentality is too open to me, according to what things.  
-We've never been too close to people. - Her sister reminded her with a sigh of distant regret. -Since we were girls in Nemesis we entered the service of Prince Diamond's father. Then we came to this world and when we settled on Earth everything was to study and to work. But I have the dream that one day we will meet someone and ... well. - She added a little tone. - I hope he will be a different man from Rubeus...  
-Leave it! Think no more. Of course there will be someone different! - Beruche encouraged her, realizing that those memories were still painful to her sister. - You deserve a great guy who does anything for you. You're sure to find it, but you never know when it will happen. For now you'd better focus on your studies.  
\- You look the more and more like Ami! so much talking with her has influenced you a lot. - Cooan laugh more lively. -

Bertie hugged her sister affectionately and commented on the subject.

\- Since you say that about doing sports, I hope they have a good pool, I'm dying to swim. And then I'll ask about the chess group.  
-Do you think they will have good aerobics facilities and dance zone? - Cooan asked her with the keen desire that it be. -  
-Why not?

 

They decided to take a look and strolled across the campus where they met two classmates. A tall, short-haired brunette, named Susy and the other somewhat shorter, (actually more or less like Beruche) blond, wavy hair, named Betty. These were the girls with whom Cooan had made good friendship, and both greeted them with kindness.

\- Hello. - Betty said. -  
-What are you doing here, Cooan, were you looking for something special? - Susy asked.-  
-Yes. Cooan said, glad to see them at last and put them to the flow.-  
-Could you help us? - Beruche asked timidly. -  
\- Of course, I'm going to the swimming pool. Do you want to go with me? - Betty offered her-  
-Oh yes, I will love it. See you later. - Beruche said goodbye that went away with that girl -  
-Well - Susy said to Cooan. - And you do not want anything special apart from what you've told us? – 

Her interlocutor asked her what else could have related to her hobbies before what that girl smiled and commented. 

\- What you need is to get into our team, you'll love it.  
-What equipment do you mean? - He wanted to know her with curiosity. -  
-To the cheerleaders, girl! - Sussy shouted, arms outstretched. - Sign up! You said you are good at dancing, come and we will do you a try out.

 

The alluded imagined herself as cheerleader sitting next to Roy during a break of a match, with the attention of him only for her and then dating him. She blushed, though this seemed a utopia to her. The truth is that she was very attracted to him despite the many criticisms made by her sister. She accepted the proposition with delight. They arrived at the basketball court, occupied at that time by the cheerleaders, in front of Melanie. Cooan was intimidated to see her, but Melanie did not remember Cooan when she was introduced to her. The cheerleader had hardly noticed her in class, since her misgivings were more focused on Beruche. So she was introduced and did some tests with good passing. Melanie agreed to admit it. And she did not change her mind when she knew who she was.

\- Okay, Japanese girl. -She grinned quizzically at her. - You do not do it wrong, at least you have some character, not like your sister. Do you think it will bother her that you're on my team? - She wanted to know with a sneer. -  
\- I don `t believe. - She replied candidly, not taking offense with that criticism so direct to Beruche. - She has her hobbies and I have mines.  
\- Great, then be welcome. - Said Melanie rejoicing at the certain perspective of the displeasure that was going to take that silly when she knew that her small sister was in the orbit that she governed. - Soon the season will begin, we must rehearse a lot. I hope you are willing to give it all.  
-Sure, I will not disappoint you, - said a smiling Cooan.-

 

Her Chief smiled, albeit maliciously. Meanwhile Bertie was next to Betty in a large pool almost of Olympic size. She examined the pool with joy and much desire to taste it, but she had not brought a bathing suit. Suddenly she felt a hand pushing her into the centre. She leapt out with a stream of water from her mouth and turned to some laughs that seemed very familiar.

-Ha, ha! - Roy was bending over his laughter as he pointed to Beruche with one hand. He had seen her enter when she returned from an exit to the city and did not resist the temptation. – Ha, ha, ha ... Good jump – he said while indicating a ten with the fingers. -It has been ten points for the representative of Japan in the mode of jump of the frog. ¡Ha, Ha, Ha! Cuckoo was singing the frog, cuckoo under the water ... Hey! Did not your sister say that you were a good swimmer? - He cried with laughter and alongside him almost all the people who were in the pool. –

 

Bertie came out of the water as she could, very angry, she stood in front of him and called him anything but handsome, he hastened to calm her while he still laughed.

\- Take it easy, it has only been a joke, girl.... - Although Roy suddenly stared at her and ran it up and down taking advantage of the transparency of his victim's clothing because of moisture. - Wow ....thin blue lingerie!  
-You're a! - stammered Beruche completely red and very angry. - Roy Malden you're a ... a...

 

She was going to say something but her voice failed her, she felt humiliated and ridiculous, unable to escape the mocking glances around the world because of that jerk. How could he have done such a thing to her? She reacted with rage, slapping him, and ran out of there, unable to contain her sobs, but not before riveting.

-Moron!

 

Roy was not expecting that reaction and was confused between the laughter of the others, touching even the mark of the slap began to feel that joke had not been funny. That girl was very sensitive despite her appearance of coldness. He recognized that this time had crossed the line too much. He went after her to apologize. Beruche was hurrying, but managed to intercept her as she left the gym. The group of students who trained at that moment were watching the scene, quite surprised.

-Come on! It was just a joke! Sorry, you do not have to put yourself like that. - The boy said holding her arm in a way clearly careless.-  
-Let me go! - She said still pouting - you are a stupid brute! Do you think the girls are here just for fun? Did not your parents teach you education, you idiot?

 

Her gaze locked on Roy, paralyzing him, he would have sworn he'd seen that look in his eyes, before, somewhere else. But he did not know when or where. In addition, when naming their parents the boy remained livid, quiet, not knowing what to say. Finally he could mutter, strangely muffled for what was usual in him.

-It was probably me who did not learn what I should. I am so sorry.

 

Bertie also seemed to calm down a bit to meet his eyes, but once Roy released her, she turned and ran out again. The girl came running to her room and cried with shame. Was that idiot never tired of putting her in troubles in front of the others? It was hard for her to open up and interact with other people so that she had to endure those ridiculous and heavy jokes. Maybe that kid did not do it with bad intention, he was just his way, but no! That was really rude, not to say that the very imbecile had pulled her dressed. She thought even in going to tell Miss Parker but she gave up. She was more afraid of that stern woman than of the trick itself. Later, after she had calmed down, dried up and changed her clothes, she told her sister the joke Roy had play on her. But Cooan simply shrugged her shoulders and said even with a hint of what looked like envy, to the astonishment of her sister.

-Well, you've been very lucky! It is said that he only do that to the girls he cares about.  
-What? Beruche burst out in a huff. - What, I've been lucky? It's my turn to be the most stupid, superficial and stupid fellow on campus! An asshole, a donkey, the worst student in the class! , Without any education and that treats all the girls like garbage and you. You, say I'm lucky! Besides, what is his interest on me? To humiliate me and laugh at my expense? Do not you see how he is?  
-Well, - said her sister, somewhat frightened that she had screwed up. - I'm really sorry, calm down girl, do not be angry with me.  
-Sorry, I have not been fair to you, - Beruche admitted, sighing and slowly recovering her lost tranquillity, - is that boy who makes me nervous ... how was your day? - Asked Bertie changing gears because she was anxious to park the other annoying subject. -  
\- You will see. - Cooan told her what happened, waved her hands and did the cheerleaders' dance - so I could be close to Roy in the games! - She sighed enthusiastically. -  
-Oh no! - Beruche collapsed on the bed, shaking her head as she had sometimes seen Luna do when Usagi-chan made some mischief from her own, and with a large drop of sweat on her head added. - Oh, alas, alas, it is incredible! ...

 

In the boys' room they talked as well. Roy told his partner what had happened and he shook his head disapprovingly. More when he also confessed that Bertie left crying after crossing his face with a slap, which left his friend rather stunned.

\- I do not understand that girl, others girls hadn´t been bothered when I did that to them, indeed, they love it! - Roy said thoughtfully. -  
-Maybe she's different - Tom objected, admonishingly, - not all of them are going to stick around for you. What is certain is that she has a strong character when she gets angry. And in this case I cannot blame her  
\- It is not only that. Ok perhaps I have crossed the line a little today - admitted his companion something annoying then, trying to justify himself with tone of discomfort. – But she doesn´t like me since the beginning, if I had not stumbled upon her. It was an accident! Then she looked at me with an expression that ... and what she said about my parents.

 

He lay on the bunk trying to get support from his partner but Tom only said with a mixture of conciliation and a certain critical tone.

\- She cannot know that, Roy. And you must admit that this time, even for being you it has been too much.  
-It's okay - admitted Roy still reluctantly. - Maybe it was a little bit rude. Okay, it was so rude. Well, she'll forget, if not, I don´t care! She'll tell me something of those strange words in Japanese, then she'll fold her arms and turn to give me her back ... as usual. She does not know how to act otherwise, she looks like a robot!  
-Give her a break. She does not look like a bad girl and her sister is charming. - Added his friend, showing his keen interest. -  
-Well, you know, attack her! Connie is nice, - said Roy, recovering his classic joviality now. - Do not let her get away...  
-I do not think I have possibilities. - Tom said, reflectively, his head bowed. - She seems to have noticed you.  
-Do not think man, she'll just try to be nice, maybe because of her sister's behalf. Although now both of them must surely hate me. Anyway, I'm not interested in such an innocent girl. It's no plan for me. But listen to doctor love. - He added at last making his friend smile, more when he recommended. - You should try to connect with her. Did not you tell me that you said something about learning Japanese? I do not know, for your karate bouts, those in which you say all that anime stuff…  
-Ayime - Tom corrected. -  
\- Well, that, whatever. They speak very strange. Like Bertie the frigid. Well, I think you could ask Connie to help you. That way you could spend more time together. - He blinked, winking at his companion who now looked at him more interested and even excited, that did not seem a bad plan. Roy smiled broadly now and asserted. - You see? When it comes to women I always have the answer, my friend.  
\- I told her about the dance activity. She said that she liked to dance, and ... if we could be a couple ... you know, dancing ... - confessed his companion who even seemed to get a little red. –

 

Roy smiled, he really envied Tommy. He was an excellent guy, a very good person, noble and friend of his friends. He had perhaps a morality and a way of being somewhat outdated for his taste. Yet he had shown him great kindness. He still remembered when they met. Of course he tried to target him with his jokes, as he was get used to the rookies. However, that boy not only suffered them with sportsmanship but even gave him back some really good joke. But he never messed with anyone and he never was rude. In fact everyone appreciated him. And since last year when he demonstrated his talent as a singer and dancer, even playing the piano with patent dominion, he was even admired by quite a few girls. What surprised Roy was that, until now, Tom had not shown much interest in any of them. His friend wished it were not because he did not like women. But now, seeing his look when he spoke of Connie, it was clear that there was no need to worry about that. So, with an almost masterly tone and using humour to the time, he told that boy.

-Listen, Kansas peasant. Pay attention to me. To the "New York City Boy". Girls must be attacked on land that they consider either neutral or favourable to their interests. A place where they feel confident and peaceful. That way you will not be defensive. That dancing is a good idea. You have very good qualities and if they also match the tastes of it. Well, that's it! You could turn it on dancing ... Do not be silly and take advantage of the occasion. To see if one of these days I can leave you the room free ... ha, ha.  
-No ... well, I do not want to, you know that I ... I would like to know her well and that things would be, you know, slowly. - He could say his compatriot with patent embarrassment. -

 

Roy shook his head with amusement and at the same time marvelled. That boy was really the "last boy scout". Funny soon it was to get a portable CD player and put a song.

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
It must have been something you said  
I just died in your arms tonight

"Do not make fun of me." Tom asked, shaking his head.  
"No!" Roy assured him with a smile. You put this song to her. Or you sing yourself with the guitar. With your talent you´ll have her hanged in five minutes. - He assured as he himself accompanied the music with his voice.-

I keep seeing something I cannot get  
Broken hearts lie around me  
And I cannot find an easy way out of this  
Her diary is at the head of the table.  
The curtains are closed, the cats in the crib  
Who would have thought a guy like me could get to this?

At the end even Tom himself was encouraged to start singing with his friend, and indeed he did very well...

 

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight  
It must have been something you said  
I just died in your arms tonight  
Oh, I just died in your arms tonight  
It must have been some kind of kiss.  
I should have run away

 

Is there any cause to feel this way?  
On the surface I am a name on a list  
I try to be discreet, but then I ruin it again  
I've lost and found, it's my final mistake  
She loves by Power, she takes everything without giving  
Because I've been excited about a fantasy many times.

Oh, I just died in your arms?

It was a long hot night  
She made it easy, she made it feel good  
But now it's over, that moment is gone  
I followed my hands, not my head, I know I was wrong.

Oh, I just died in your arms?

(I Just Died. Duran, Duran, author credit)

 

When they finished, they both laughed a little. At last it was Tom who said something to his friend.

-I do not have your facility to express my feelings to the girls. Well, I do not think many have it. I'd rather go slower.  
-Slow down, you can, but do not stand still, Kansas wretch. - His companion smiled. - That this is not the dance of your village's farm. If you do not get up, someone else will come and beat you up. But don´t worry, that sucker will not be me.  
-Go! Go and train a little and let me think of my things. - Tom replied with patient joviality.  
-As you wish, my friend. – And with a ball under the bunk Roy added. - I'd better go and throw some ... tomorrow we have pre-match training.

 

He headed for the track. The truth is that he was no stranger to the interest that his friend have aroused in that Japanese. But he did not want to get involved with a girl like her, despite his reputation as a conqueror and hardened flirt he had his standards. With willing and more experienced girls, yes, but with a fresh out of the shell like Connie or even Birdie as she sometimes called her to prick her. Beruche? The ice cube? He almost laughed at himself when he thought that. That girls would strangle him if she found out that her sister was going out with him. No, Connie was certainly a girl more like Tom. Both were charming, modest and sweet in character. What he had told Tommy despite being partially disguised as a joke was the truth. Surely if his friend got her to look at him they were going to make a great couple. And Bertie, it was Bertie, it seemed she did not need any man, and she doubted anyone could bear it when she got angry.

-Will she be in the closet? - He said himself pondering that just for a moment - I do not think so, that would have been known right away. She's just here to graduate. Maybe you have a "Hiromoto" or someone like that in Japan. Bah! Anyway she's a frigid… Except for slapping. She shakes her hand very well.

 

He still remembered the damage she had done to him, even though he admitted that he had earned it. Now he smiled, shaking his head. He was very rough and naughty sometimes. Poor girl! He sighed and preferred to stop thinking about it, getting into the field that was empty at that time...

 

Meanwhile Cooan left her sister in the room, Beruche was tired and soon got into bed. She did not want to sleep and wanted to go for a short walk before restriction time as they called it there. And as she had heard that Roy used to go and train at what time...

-Maybe with a little luck. – She could be around. - She thought excitedly.-

 

On the court, the boy was throwing to the basket, with almost mechanical precision, one after the other, his throws were in. Then he made a few slunk dunks with strength. Sweating he stopped to rest and to dry him with a towel. From the back of the track, there was applause and the typical cheer of the Golden. Roy turned and looked over, smiled in surprise and amusement. It was Cooan who, walking slowly, approached him with her hands behind her back.

-All right, you're really good! - She smiled at admiration as she resumed a few timid applause. -  
-Hello, what are you doing here so late, Connie? - He asked, using that nickname that had put him since the first day and that seemed to like the girl. -

 

She glanced at her watch, and it was already ten o'clock at night.

\- I went out for a walk to relax the atmosphere, my sister is a little nervous with everything we have to study and wanted to be alone, I was already returning. - Lied Cooan -...

 

Although her interlocutor immediately realized that now he even felt worse about what happened. It was clear that this girl was not going to blame him. He approached her with the ball under his arm and said in a conciliatory tone.

\- If that's about what I did this afternoon, I'm sorry. I did not want to embarrass or offend her or anything, it's just that I'm such a rough man sometimes. But I will not do it any more, I promise. Please, apologize to her on my behalf. I will ask her forgiveness again tomorrow. If she does not kill me when she sees me! - He hastened to declare with sincere regret. -  
\- Do not worry, she will forget that quickly - answered the girl without giving importance to Roy´s surprise. Then adding with visible interest. - By the way, when's the game?  
\- Well, then, let me think. Next week, and it is the first of the preseason, - replied Roy, happy and relieved to change the subject. -

 

He was also surprised, far from rebuking or taking that action, which he could have understood, she did not seem at all bothered by him. Of course this girl was not like her sister, thank goodness! , He thought for a moment to remember and added more distended.

\- We must do well and win to start with good preparation for the league. We jeopardize the prestige of our University.  
-I'm sure you'll win, and I'll be there to encourage you - Cooan smiled. -  
\- Sure - said the boy smiling - come and see us! , It is usually given free access but often gets crowded. If you want tickets...  
-Thank you, but I do not need them, - she said, giving herself a pretended hype. - From today on I’m...! - She put her arms in place as if holding invisible pom-poms. - The new cheerleader! Let's go Golden! -She exclaimed, taking a few steps at Roy's pleased glance. -  
\- Wow, I'm so glad, congratulations, I assure you, they will not admit anyone! Especially Melanie, she's very strict for that. You must have seemed very good to her... - He praised her without reservations surprised also by the benevolence of the chief of the cheerleaders. - Only that you have passed the test of selection has much merit.  
\- You're very kind. - Cooan could moan, which, visibly flattered, flushed slightly. - Thank you ...- Her watch tinkled and the girl consulted with a quick gesture, she had set the alarm at the critical moment to return. - How late it is, quarter past ten! – She said with concern. - I have to go back to my room if I do not want to be scolded. – Are you coming, Roy?  
\- Not yet, I will stay a little while longer. Do not worry, I often do, they already know me. - He answered without being worried.-

 

Of course he was accustomed to committing much more serious faults than that, but he had no need to comment on it now.

\- See you tomorrow, then. Train well! - She sincerely wished to her interlocutor who waved goodbye. -

 

Roy was thoughtful as he watched her go. Connie was a lovely girl, there were not many of them in college, with such sincere and candid joy. She seemed to discover things for the first time. That reaffirmed in his previous opinion. That girl, of course, was a long way from the stereotype of the woman he was related to. Instead she matches with Tommy wonderfully. He could even imagine them walking hand in hand and even dancing and smiling. Now he was more and more regretting what had happened to Beruche, who, deep down, (though it was deep down, it seemed) was not a bad girl either. He shrugged and continued to pull the basket. After a few minutes the concierge warned him that he was going to close, but he persuaded him to leave him a little longer since he himself would close later. As a result of an unwritten rule, the employee who already knew him agreed and left. Ten minutes passed and from the back of the room a strange voice sounded, which sounded cold and sibilant.

\- Come back with us, you must fulfil your mission.

 

Roy spun around and stopped, and with the ball under his arm, leaning against his side, he grinned, shaking his head to say reluctantly.

-Come now! Jim, Mark, Jack ... do you think you're going to scare me? Those stupid jokes do not get worn out even to the rookies. - He simulated a tremor of legs and added with affection. - Oh, yes, I'm scared to death, you have done it! - And he kept on taking it easy. -

 

But that voice was heard again from another place of the enclosure, although Roy could not see anyone.

\- Remember your promise Armageddon. We have had a hard time finding you, but you are one of us and you must join us.

 

Hearing that strange name a shiver ran down his spine. His face changed, turning completely serious. He did not know why, but that name was not unknown to him, although he had no idea of its meaning either. But he did not like it.

-Who's there? This is no longer amusing. Get out of here! - He asked, looking around the place without finding anything strange. Apparently no one else was there. - Come on, who are you?

 

There were no answer, Roy waited for a while, but those voices had stopped. He stopped shooting and slowly picked up the ball. Again he looked at the steps but still saw nothing or anyone. After a few moments of silence he waited for something more or for some other word but it was in vain. Convinced that whoever it was already gone the lights went out and closed the pavilion back to his room. It was already past eleven thirty. As Tom entered, he was about to lie down, having gone over his notes a little. Roy came in, leaving the ball on the table. His friend spun around.

-Do not make so much noise, man! It's too late, you know? - He reprimanded her politely. -

 

However his companion did not seem to listen to him, he got into the shower and when finished he lay down in his bunk. Tom looked at him then with concern.

-Are you all right? - He asked, still looking rather surprised. - You come as if you had seen a ghost.  
-Something like that, - Roy acknowledged thoughtfully to confess. - I heard something strange on the court, a very unpleasant voice addressed me and told me things I do not understand, but that was a thing that I was familiar with.  
-Ha! - replied his friend mockingly. - It will be your conscience that tells you to study more and leave the girls alone. Or Jack and the guys´ thing, remember last year!  
-Tommy - Roy said uneasily. - I'm serious, man. - I have felt something that has almost paralyzed me. I do not know how to explain it, a kind of shiver, when I hear a very strange name, Armageon or something.  
\- But Roy - Tom smiled again trying to calm his friend. - Are you worry about that? - It will be a joke of those of the club Lambda, they are mental horns, and you know ... they have been able to put a microphone or something.

 

Of course, he had not thought about that possibility. Roy smiled more unconcernedly, perhaps his friend was right. It had been a long day and he could well have imagined that, so he added with a certain tone of pride.

-I know!-. I am the president...  
-Ask them tomorrow and you'll see this joke was on them - Tom assured him reassuringly. -  
-That will surely be,- added the boy, a little more seriously, - but the fact is that I kept turning, they addressed me as if they knew me, as if I owed them something. I tell you, that sounded to me but I cannot remember why.  
\- Sure that sounds like some horror movie that you rent to bind the girls, - his friend conjectured without giving him too much credit. -  
\- Sure! - Agreed the laughing man, relieved once more. - Hahaha! , Yes, you must be right. I look silly. Well forget it and let's sleep! It's almost twelve o'clock it’s true, it must be my conscience that tells me that tomorrow I train early.  
\- That reminds me that I also start training tomorrow.  
-You start with karate already, do not you? - Roy asked. -  
\- Yes, and this year we have inter-university championships, - he explained. -  
-Oh, Oops! - Cried his friend, getting scared. - Do not hit them too much "karate kid".  
-It's no big deal, you idiot. - Tom said laughing. - I do not want them to beat me!  
\- Do not be so humble, you're one of the best. – Roy praised him. -  
\- With "fans" like you, it will be easier. - His companion was grateful for those words. - Good evening and do not have nightmares with Miss Parker, because you'll wake me up for sure.- He told him in a jocular tone that his interlocutor accepted willingly. -

 

Both laughed and finally turned off the light. But meanwhile, on the outskirts of the campus, swept by a cold wind, the same voice was heard and a sinister silhouette to which it belonged met with two others.

\- It has been difficult for us to find him, but we will remind him his duty and he return to us. - Said a rough, calculating voice. -  
-He did not seem to know anything, you even frightened him and that can be counterproductive. – Said a second, cold and guttural voice.-  
-They did a good job with him, but he will remember. - A third hissing, husky voice added. -  
\- We have time, we will go with secrecy, - recommended the first. - We do not want him to be defensive. We will approach him when he least expect it, through the people he love most, his friends, his acquaintances...  
\- We'll have to make the preparations, summon the dark powers. - Recapitulated the second voice. -  
-That will be easy. - The first voice answered with great certainty. Affirming with rejoicing. - And the only ones who could help him are busy with our distractions.  
-I'll tell my brothers, we should not rush, but not lose this valuable advantage. As long as the warriors of justice remain in their country, we have nothing to fear. Now let's go. - He ripped the third. -

 

That said the silhouettes to which those voices belonged disappeared and everything was calm again. In the distance, the chimes of a clock struck twelve. Roy had an uneasy dream and some nightmare he could not remember the next day. Cooan had rather pleasant dreams, she was seeing Roy, both hand in hand and lovers. In dreams she smiled. Beruche dreamed equally, but it was with the experiences lived in her new university, with her sisters, with her past life, all as in a kaleidoscope of images. She also dreamed about Roy, but it was not an unpleasant dream. She looked at him and he looked familiar, though she could not guess why, somewhere else, at some other time she was next to him and she was happy. She did not know where or when ... perhaps ... and in another dream, a great silhouette of an immaculate white colour, with features that she could not recognize, smiled to her...

 

In Japan, hours before, Usagi also awoke after a dream. But it was not as pleasant as her friend's. She saw herself, as Sailor Moon and alongside her own companions, they were trying to deal with a kind of dense fog with an anthropomorphic form. It condensed and laughed with a guttural and terrible laugh. However, despite her efforts and those of her friends, they were unable to destroy her. Then a figure of man appeared before them. It was a tall, stout figure, gleaming with golden tones, emitting an aura with that glow that almost blinded them.

-Who are you?- The Moon Warrior could ask, putting the palm of her hand in front of her own face to keep the glow from dazzling her.  
-Leave this to me! This is not a battle you can win alone. It is not even your struggle, Sailor Moon.- It was the answer that a severe, rumbling voice from the man, gave her.

 

Nevertheless, that figure of blackness that transmitted evil was still there, and seemed to grow before them. The sailors looked at each other without knowing what to do, and that was when that strange, golden-shining individual emitted even more energy, causing that glow to flood the whole place. Usagi covered her face with both hands completely dazzled and sat up ... She was in her bedroom, it was daytime. The sun was on her face. She-cat Luna had awakened in turn and jumped on the bed to be at her side. With an anxious expression she asked.

-Usagi-chan. It's that nightmare again!

 

Her interlocutor could only nod slowly, still trying to put herself together after she woke up, still thinking about that dream.

-Are you sure we cannot tell the others anything? - Luna wanted to know -  
-No Luna ...-She said in a soft voice and her voice remained serious to add. - It's something they must do themselves. We can only intervene rarely. Must be like this. I do not know why. I have no idea who might be that mysterious figure that appears.  
-Mamoru is having the same dream. - Commented Luna.-  
-Yes, he already had dreams and visions before. And share mine now. I really would like to be able to act differently but this time the situation will not depend on us. - Usagi sighed.-

 

The cat would not insist. Luna knew that situation was very complicated. It was clear that her friend had received more information, but that she could not unveil it. At least still suddenly Usagi, already fully awake, looked at the clock on her nightstand jumping out of bed with her usual cry...

-Ah! I'm going to be late…again!  
-Oh, alas, alas, this is incredible! - Luna sighed without being able to avoid it and said. - There are things that will never change...

 

And after hurrying to wash and dress Usagi ran out of the house carrying a toast half eaten in her mouth ... wishing that her friends in the distance could face that difficult challenge that awaited them ...


	6. The Library of Miss Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quiet day in the libray the enemy shows.

Early in the morning the girls decided to do some gymnastics. They had awakened soon enough and wanted to get a little break before they had to study. Roy focus in his training had completely forgot about what had happened last night. Tom for his part, also trained for the karate championship. The first combats would be disputed in a few days. At the end of his physical activity, in the afternoon, after eating, Tom called the girls and suggested that they go to the library to show them how it worked. Roy said that he would go a little later. Once the trio arrived, he started to enter. Cooan, looking up in all directions, exclaimed.

-This pavilion that houses the library is huge! - Also, it is a good thing that it opens on Sunday afternoons.  
-Yes - said Tom to the girl in an unenthusiastic way, objecting to her in a pessimistic manner, - but the only problem is Miss Rose as a receptionist.  
-Is she bad tempered? - Beruche asked, imagining her as a sergeant, throwing a grudge against the boys who were slow to return the books. -  
-No, she's none of that, - sighed the boy who cleared up. - She is a very kind woman, but she is very old and deafer than a wall, we are going to be very a difficult time to make her understand us.  
-Well, Tom, I do not think it's that bad - Cooan said with a lively smile. - Let's try!

 

The boy was reluctant but between them they convinced him. The three entered and went to the reception area. There, sitting and knitting was Miss Rose, with her grey shawl on her shoulders, her matching hair tucked into a bun and a sweet expression of a venerable old woman on her face, showing no sign of her presence. Cooan went to the window and gently touched the glass.

-Excuse me, hello, could you help us, please? - The girl insisted but in no case did she get an answer. -  
-Let me do it! - Tom asked that with a mixture of decision and gesture to do it often he rolled his arm and struck harder with a great noise while screaming. - Miss Rose!"

 

The old lady then left the point and laboriously approached the window. She seemed to have noticed, the boys sighed in relief.

-Yes, yes, this is the library, young man, - smiled the old woman. -

 

Tom looked at her in puzzlement and resignation, then looked at the girls and they laughed. The boy turned to the window and repeated the same thing in a louder voice.

-Can I get a book now, do you have some form that you can leave me to make the request for the book, please?  
\- Pass, pass, that today I do not cook, and there is no steam. Do not worry, we do open in the afternoon.

 

With a huge drop of sweat on the head and the laughter of the two girls in the background, everyone got into the room and began to look for books to read. Roy arrived a little later and, meeting the librarian, entered the room without making a noise, which was not too difficult for the aforementioned question. In fact he could have entered singing and dancing, while pounding a drum and she had not even heard. He looked for his friends although he did not have to look much, he found the three sitting reading. He waved a whisper hello and the others responded with a gesture of the head except for Beruche that made a grimace of disgust. Roy grinned at her with an expression of circumstance and began to look for a book to read. After a while to decide, he finally chose one entitled "Educational techniques for the elementary school child" and sat down to read it with Bertie. She seemed to ignore him completely.

 

Meanwhile, in a dark place, surrounded by a multitude of objects of cult of black magic, several hooded figures carry out a sinister ritual. One of them said.

\- We already have the invocation ready for the soul-hunting demons, we can call the first of them.

 

Everyone gathered praying a litany of spells around a five-pointed star. A cloud of smoke materialized, and two reddish embers, as eyes, emerged between them and a voice that seemed to emanate from the aftermath resounded.

\- I'm here...  
\- What is your name and what is your rank? – He was asked by a second figure. -  
\- I am the demon Atalagar, of the Third Infernal Circle....  
-Do you know what your mission is? - The first figure interrogated him.-  
\- To obey your orders and to possess some human soul that takes us to the objective. - Answered the devil. -  
-Do you know where to go? - The third figure intervened, to which the demon nodded with his sharp head. -  
\- Well, go, fulfil your mission, I command you! - Exclaimed the first of the figures with imperious voice. -

The entity disappeared instantly blurring the dark room, making the flame of the black candles flicker...

 

After leaving the library area Bertie and Cooan had selected some books. They wanted to borrow them, though they feared that it would cost them enough to explain to Miss Rose since she heard nothing at all. But they could not leave with them without the authorization of this one so...

-There! - Exclaimed Cooan, relieved, and with her eyes shivering. - I have the solution, we write it on a paper and she read it.

 

Tom, Bertie, and Roy jumped with joy, visibly relieved. How had they not occurred to them before?

-That's a good idea! - They replied in a chorus. -

 

Cooan wrote on the paper the title of the book, the room number, its data and smiling handed the paper to the old woman. She was convinced that everything had been solved thanks to her ingenuity and made the uve with her fingers in triumph while the librarian looked at the paper. However, and without being disturbed, the old woman returned the same to the girl and asked in a high-pitched voice and something cascaded.

\- Little girl, I do not see very well, would you mind reading it to me?

 

The four of them fell literally on their asses with their legs extended and a droplet of sweat on their foreheads. After many attempts helped by mimicry and relieving each other when despair had been able to with the previous, they managed to leave with the books. They should return them in a week and promised themselves not to come back another Sunday afternoon.

-Of course, the poor woman is deafer than a wall, - Bertie sighed, shaking her head as they walked away.-  
-Well, we've been lucky this time, - Roy said, adding as he waved one of his hands. - Sometimes it takes for her half an hour to find out what people said. Good thing I do not come often.  
\- Yes, of course you will not have many problems because of the books, rather it will be for lack of them - replied his companion with narrowed eyes and patent irony.-  
\- Hey. What did you mean by that? - He asked, looking at her with a gesture of astonishment and annoyance.-  
\- Nothing, nothing ... I only meant that this is better for you. - Beruche smiled perfidiously amid the laughter of her sister and Tom.-  
-We'd better get back to our rooms. Tomorrow's lessons must be prepared, - Tom sighed. -  
\- Prepare? What? - Roy wanted to know from the surprised stare of the rest. -  
-Tomorrow Miss Parker is going to ask us about the book we chose for the text commentary. That's why we went to the library today. - Cooan replied. -  
\- Really? - I thought you went to study. For the exams in a few weeks. - Said the boy, putting a hand to his neck with a puzzled gesture as his companions exchanged stunned looks.-  
\- As I have said before - Bertie said, remembering Cat Luna, she whispered to her sister. - What a cross it´s fallen on us! - And they said that Usagi studied little. It's Ami by his side!

 

The other girl could not stop laughing, her sister accompanied her to the surprised stares of the boys. It was Tom who asked them with a smile to turn.

\- What do you laugh at?  
-Nothing important, our own business - replied Beruche.-  
-We remembered some old friends - added Cooan, who changed the subject and said goodbye to the boys. - Well, we're going to our room now.  
-Good-bye guys ... and Roy, I would read something other than the results of the basketball league bulletin board if I were you - Bertie remarked mockingly.-

 

This one did not succeed in replicating, although both Connie and Tommy were laughing. Finally, even Bertie herself laughed. At last Roy smiled in turn, he had not seen that girl laugh much, and she was actually much prettier when she did. And in his own way he had a sense of humor. Maybe she would have forgiven him for playing the pool. Much better this way. He simply shrugged, and both he and his friend said goodbye to the girls returning to their room.

 

The demon in the meantime appeared in the university and under the appearance of a dense black haze he got into a coffee machine. At that moment the janitor of the corridor arrived. After finishing his shift, he was about to drink something. He took out a soda (the demon was inside because he had been able to enter through a millimetre crack in the lid) and drank. In a few moments the guy began to suffer arcades and spasms. The man fell to the ground and rose to his feet with a malignant smile, a reddish flash appeared in his eyes.

\- Let's get to work. - He whispered, heading for the student room. –

 

In the boys' room, Roy had left. Although it was a little late and it cost him to follow Bertie's suggestion and get some book to read. Tom was in his room resting and reading hers. The door to the room opened and the boy saw the janitor coming into his room. That surprised him, though he stood up, commenting in a casual, nonchalant tone.

-Hey friend! Are we so dirty that they send you here to clean our...?

 

Without letting him finish the sentence, the demon hit him and made him fall, asking him in a hoarse voice...

\- Your partner, where is he?

 

Tom was puzzled, barely able to react at first, that guy did not seem so strong and what he behaved like that! He was not going to let himself be treated that way anyway.

-"And what do you care? - He said, getting up as best he could to kick the man with a full impact, but even so he could not get him affected. The boy stared at that strange man with astonishment, that blow would have knocked out any normal person!

 

The demon in turn looked at him with a mixture of mockery and contempt, and with superhuman strength threw Tom out into the hall. He was knocked unconscious by beating himself against the wall and Atalagar just walked away behind the track of his target. The latter, oblivious to everything, arrived on the other side with a book and, seeing his friend on the ground, ran in alarm at him and revived him with care. As he could and still affected by the blow, Tom told him what had happened. Roy was outraged and astonished at the time ran out to find this guy without hearing the warnings of his partner who shouted behind him.

-Be careful, that guy was not normal!

 

Roy discovered him a few feet away, the demon had also detected his presence and with a mocking grin went to him.

-You're already ours! - Atalagar exclaimed as he lunged for him, trying to catch him. -  
\- Fuck you! - Replied the boy, who dodged the demon, punching him in the stomach with all his might, but he did not feel them at all. -

 

The boy tried to hit him again but the demon held his arm in one hand and the other grabbed his shirt. Then he lifted him up, squeezing him against the wall with incredible strength. The rest of the students who had witnessed the scene were in search of the guards in the hallway. Those who tried to intervene were snatched away by this stranger as if they were mere puppets. The others fled in terror, leaving only Roy with that guy.

\- Now you will be ours, finally! - The demon screamed triumphantly. He tore off his victim's T-shirt, but as he grabbed his neck, he was howled in surprise and pain.

 

From the boy's neck hung a crucifix (of which he never used to part). Although he was stunned he realized that it had damaged the individual and in a reflex act put it on the front. As he did so, the man convulsed, howling and vomiting a slimy mass that rose, growing and acquiring a silhouette, half man, half beast. Roy was paralyzed by fear, disgust and astonishment, only being able to stammer.

-What, what-what's that?  
\- Damn, how dare you? Now you'll see! - Threatened Atalagar who tried to nail him with sharp claws. -

 

Instinctively the boy reacted with great speed, not knowing how he escaped the attack of the devil and of his hand left a golden ray that crossed it. To the surprise of the own Roy and of the same demon this one burst to pieces. He was panting and exhausted by the effort, leaning against the wall and looking at his hand that was now seemingly normal again. Then came the rest of his companions who had seen nothing of the latest events. Brad, one of the members of the basketball team, was the first to come and ask him how he was doing.

-You're good? What happened? We thought someone was trying to rob you and we told the police. - He informed her with concern.  
\- It must have been a freak, I could not see him well. He attacked me and made him flee with a punch. - Roy replied that he observed the employee's body on the ground and sensing that the poor man had nothing to do with his aggressor defended him with the first thing that occurred to him. - He attacked him too.

 

Besides, he did not want to tell the truth either, for he feared that they would not believe him by thinking of one of his jokes or taking him directly for a fool. At last the organized uprising gradually calmed down and questions from teachers, who came there warned by some boys, Roy repeated his version. He did the same to the police.

-Very well - said an agent who arrived quickly accompanied by some nurses who indicated pointing the still unconscious man. - That's all yours.  
\- We'll take him to the hospital. - Answered the paramedics raising the man on a stretcher and disappearing towards the exit. -  
\- You've been a witness. Right? - The cop asked Roy, preparing a notebook to take his data. -  
-Yes sir, - he admitted. -  
\- How was the man who attacked you?"  
\- I could not see him well. It was all very fast and he covered his face with a hood. - He answered in a bewildered tone. -  
-And you cannot tell me anything else? - The officer insisted. -  
\- He was tall and very strong. - He pointed out.

 

The agent had to settle for this brief description and left, not without first sending the boy to one of his superiors. When Roy finally finished talking to the police, recounting the facts to a certain Inspector Higgins, he returned to his room and told Tom what had really happened, except how he had killed the demon. He told him that he had chased him away with a cross, which was a gift from his mother.

-I cannot believe it, - said his companion thoughtfully. - It was like a vampire movie, if this guy had not attacked me, I would not have believed it.  
\- Well, it was real, my friend. That was kind of a monster - Roy said. And he wanted to do something to me. I am still...

 

At that moment they knocked on the door without letting him finish the sentence. They were Cooan and Beruche who had learned of what had happened and were interested in the state of Roy.

-Are you okay? - Bertie asked with a worried expression, forgetting her former anger and even her mocking.  
-Thank you - Roy smiled more relieved, trying to look calm. - I'm glad you finally care about me...  
-Who attacked you? - Cooan asked uneasily. -  
\- It must have been some jerk, - he lied, - or the boyfriend of some girl I get too close to, or one who came too close to me! – Impossible for me to know, there have been so many, ha, ha, ha! -

 

At first he did not even know why he said that, but he decided it was better to pretend. He did not want to frighten them. Of course he acted very well and managed to deceive them both.

-Well! Bertie frowned with renewed annoyance. – I should have imagined something like that. Very well Roy, I'll see you tomorrow in class if someone else does not give a good beating! - And without further ado, she left the room visibly angry. -

 

Cooan watched her sister in surprise, she seemed to take it personally. Anyway now she had to go, she gave a smile to the boys and went after Beruche. Roy said nothing and just lay down. He did not see how Tom came out behind the girl and told him uneasily.

\- He says because he doesn´t want to scared you, but that guy was not normal, I hit him with a good kick in the face and he did not flinch. That would have broken anyone's jaw. Also, he threw me against the wall like a rag, and that I weigh 185 pounds! - Cooan was very surprised to hear this kind of confession and tried to calm him. -  
-Maybe he was drugged, - she guessed, remembering while some of her old droids had a similar strength, then told Tom in a reassuring tone. - I'm sure tomorrow Roy will be fine, we'll see each other in class, okay?

 

The boy nodded but wanted to say something more. He had not really come out after her just to tell her that.

\- Hey, Connie. He added timidly. How about we meet later after classes? - She looks puzzled and Tom visibly nervous, ended up adding. - So we could talk more calmly, with all this mess I wanted to have asked you how you take the exams. And I could use some help from you to study some Japanese. - He added remembering the good advice of his friend. -  
\- Well, I'm busy now, tomorrow we'll talk, huh? - She excused herself dryly with a half-smile of circumstances and she went away definitely. -

 

His interlocutor remained there watching her leave. He had not been sure at all, and now he seemed to have made a fool of himself, as if he had spoiled things before he even tried to start them. Maybe that girl thought he was after an easy catch. He cursed himself for his stupidity but there was no remedy and he returned to his room.

-I must have looked like an idiot. - He sighed with dismay and resignation.-

 

Already in her room, Cooan told Beruche what Tom had told her about the attack, omitting for the moment the rest and this one responded thoughtfully.

\- Maybe he was just crazy or could be something more serious. When we write to Ami and Rei we will tell them to see what they think.  
-And our sisters, no? - Her sister was surprised. -  
-Of course not, - said her interlocutor with a serious expression, what could they do?" - He argued forcefully. - We must not worry without necessity ... and you know them, especially to Petz, would appear here at the moment and would revolve the whole faculty...

 

Both of them could imagine their sisters back and forth asking questions and putting them in evidence with their discussions. And surely there would be nothing to look for. Petz would be annoyed that she had to go there and leave the business, Kalie would take it sarcastically and would advocate spending a vacation there in search of attractive suitors, her older sister will face her little seriousness and surely they would discuss again. It was as if they could already see that happening, and both Bertie and Cooan nodded in sighs ... the latter said.

\- You're right. Surely we would have them come for nothing. -She acknowledged also thinking about what Tom had meant by talking to her.-

 

The truth is that he was a charming boy, but she did not feel interested, not at least in the way that perhaps he intended. Or it could be that he only wanted that, to be help with the Japanese. She sighed, at least it was a nice boy who seemed to care about his friend. When he told her that, she could feel his uneasiness. And maybe she acted very abruptly getting defensive. Even if it was the result of the nerves after that attack. But the poor man did not deserve that. 

-I would talk quietly with him during the dance class...-thought the girl.-  
-Well, - Bertie told her - then we'd better write to the sailor or called them...  
-Yes. I will call Rei. I think this is more of their specialty. And besides we can send a letter with some pictures to our sisters - Cooan said.-

 

Beruche agreed, it was true, as a Shinto priestess Rei was an expert in dealing with evil spirits. Although she seemed to think that twice when she added.

-Perhaps it is a little hasty to alarm her. Don’t you think? I wish I had things clearer before I frightened her without need. To her and to the others. - She affirmed as she was going to enter the bathroom to brush her teeth before bed time.-

Her sister agreed with a thoughtful gesture before her interlocutor left.

\- So far, I will tell her how it goes and nothing else...

 

Bertie nodded. In fact, they both relied on Sailor Mars as well as their other warrior friends. Cooan especially remembered with much affection the first days after her conversion in normal human. By then she was confused and lost. In a new world, starting from scratch, without the support of her family and with her heart broken after that terrible disappointment of love. Fortunately she had the girls there. All the sailors behaved very well to her, but it was mainly Rei who welcomed her and helped her as if she were a sister.

-I can never forget what you did for me, dear Rei - She thought with a smile. -

 

She came to the memory a dawn in the Hikawa Shrine. The girl sat on the stairs of the temple, only a few hours after her purification. That night she had slept, or at least tried, in the shelter of the sanctuary. She spent the night with little sleep. She remembered moments from her past life, from everything she did, full of regret and wondering. What now? She ended up getting up very early. She dressed in that suit Red colour that she had obtained after her transformation. At least Sailor Moon had the kindness to make it appear using a kind of pen that she had. So after having recovered from so much crying and being comforted by her old enemies.

-Everything it is going to be alright. -Sailor Moon said to her.-

 

She was barely able to stand up. She was weak after that transformation. Although she felt happy and relieved. However, this effect gradually faded away and the young woman became very confused...

-It's natural- The black-haired cat who called herself Luna said, - The Silver Crystal has cleansed any vestige of evil energy in you. Now it's your turn to start living your new life.  
-And ... what shall I do? - She could almost babble.  
-For now you must rest, - advised the warrior Mercury. -  
-Come inside. - Urged the warrior Mars. - You'll be better...

 

They went inside the Sanctuary, in the area that went to the rooms. The girls who surrounded her reversed their transformations, showing up with their civil identities. One by one they introduced themselves, with polite inclinations.

-Tsukino Usagi. - Said who that a few moments before was Sailor Moon.-  
-Kino Makoto. - Declared the tallest, Sailor Jupiter.-  
-Aino Minako - Added Sailor Venus.-  
-Mizuno Ami. - Said Sailor Mercury.-

 

And the one that remained, smiling at her cheerfully as she reached for her injured leg without even complaining, she declared.

-Hino Rei. Nice to meet you…  
-I ...- It was the only thing she could say, embarrassed, excited, ashamed and overwhelmed by all that.

 

Although the girls would not let her say anything more. It was Ami who commented.

-I'm going to check on Yuuichirou. An ambulance will have to be called.

 

The others nodded. Rei accompanied her friend to attend the boy. Kermesite put her hands to her face, sobbing. She also had a bad time when the required ambulance arrived and took that poor young man, whom she had seriously injured with her "dark fire". She could only beg for him to recover soon.

-I'm sorry. I am terrible sorry. - She was able to say between tearful and dismayed.  
-He'll be all right. - Makoto encouraged her by placing a hand on the young woman's right shoulder.-  
-Well, it's getting late. - We must go home. –Said Ami.-  
-Yes, you do not worry Kermesite. You can stay with me ... - Rei proposed. -  
-I do not know ... I do not know what to say. - Answered her.-  
-Say yes - Usagi exclaimed jovially, whispering into the stricken girl's ear. - But be careful about the food. Rei is a lousy cook...  
-Hey! I know you. Can you tell me which kind of garbage you are whispering in her ear? - Inquired the priestess with her arms in her jars.-  
-Nothing, nothing. - Her companion smiled, putting a hand back her neck to sentence. - See you tomorrow.

 

At last, the rest of the sailors left and left her with Rei. The girl who had saved her. Though they did not talk much that night. Her hostess realized how exhausted she was and immediately prepared a room and let her lie down. Now, standing up and breathing in the cool breeze of dawn, she meditated ... She had a huge problem, that of finding accommodation in that city, so primitive and hostile, especially now that she lacked her powers. It was a very strange sensation. Before she could disappear and return to the ship as soon as she wished. Now she was a prisoner. And the fragility of being a mere human was not pleasant either. She sighed, putting her hands on her cheeks. Then she heard an affectionate voice addressing her, she looked up and gave a slight smile. It was Rei wearing her daily kimono.

-Good Morning. I see you very thoughtful. - The priestess said to interest in her condition, as she sat next to her. - Is something wrong? ...

 

Kermesite scarcely dared to look directly into her face. In addition, she saw that handsome bandage that her hostess was in her right leg, kindness of the burn that she caused to her in its battle of the previous day.

-I ... I do not know what to do ... I have no idea where to start. - She sighed in a trembling voice full of anguish.-  
-From the beginning. - Responded her friend adding with certain animation. - Tonight you can also stay here. And for as long as necessary until you adapt...  
-I do not know what to say. - The girl was really excited about that. - Why are you so good to me?  
-What a question! Well, the thing is clear. - Rei smiled jovially her interlocutor. - Because we are friends. That is why.  
-Friends? - She was surprised, admitting with regret and regret. - But I tried to kill you just a few hours ago.  
\- So what? - Rei replied amused now to sentence. - I'm trying to kill Usagi every minute now and then. She always pisses me off with her nonsense! - She exclaimed theatrically, raising her arms to assert. - You will know her and will understand what I mean. 

 

That made Cooan laugh, she remembered even the discussion that these two maintained when she came disguised as a cosmetic saleswoman ... how funny they were that ... Even she became involved in the talk!

-And yet - the priestess laughed in her turn, to say now with a softer voice and even full of affection. - We are the best friends in the world. I would do anything for Usagi. And I know she would do anything for me ... that's friendship, Kermesite.

 

The woman looked at the young woman in astonishment. She was someone very special. Kind and generous without measure. From that very moment she wanted to follow her example. She would help others, she will try to be as strong and as positive as Rei. And she would begin by denying all her bad memories and her dark past...

-Please, call me Cooan. - She asked her lowering her head to sentence. - I do not want to have anything that reminds me of my old life. -  
-What happens to your sisters? -Ye wanted to know her interlocutor.-

 

The girl sighed ... That was the hardest thing for her. Among all the things that she had lost ... Although she immediately declared with a deep voice and filled with sadness...

-When they find out what I've done, they'll repudiate me. I do not think they will hesitate to finish me if they find me.  
-Do not say that - her friend asked sweetly, putting an arm around her shoulders. - They're your family, surely if we had the opportunity to talk to them we could convince them that they're wrong.  
-Yes, I would like that very much - the girl whispered hopefully. - I think we could be very happy living here all together. Would you help me on that?  
-Of course I´ll do, - Rei smiled, adding more dynamically. Come on! Help me make breakfast. We have the whole sanctuary for us. Yuuichirou will be in the hospital today. Then I'll go and see him. And my grandfather is traveling, he will return tomorrow.  
-I'm terribly sorry for what I did to him. - She could say to her friend with visible consternation to add. - And what I did to you...  
This? - Smiled the priestess pointing to the bandage that covered her leg to exclaim almost seemed amusing. - Bah! That's nothing. And Yuuichirou will be like new in a few days. I do worse things to him every time he screw up in the sanctuary!

 

Cooan returned to look at her new friend with gratitude. She smiled now and said yes.

-I want to be useful, I want to help you. Whatever ... tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it...  
-Look. - Rei replied, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. - The first thing is to have breakfast. - We have to replenish our energies...  
-I'd like to find a job. At least to be able to pay you what you're doing for me. - Her partner told her.  
-Do not be silly. What you must do now is to adapt. Ok finding a job is fine too. But I repeat, we are friends, you do not owe me anything.  
-No Rei. I owe you everything! - Replied her touched interlocutor taking the hands of the priestess between theirs as a teardrop escaped - I have been reborn thanks to you!

 

The other girl also smiled something affected by the emotion, but soon recovered. She did not answer but guided her guest into the kitchen. There, once they had breakfast, they left for the more commercial streets of the city. They walked for at least a couple of hours asking in stores and other establishments for vacancies. Unfortunately they did not need anyone. It was exhausting as well as frustrating. However, the newcomer to this world did not want discouragement to invade her. Of course Rei harangued her over and over again to raise her morale. She would find something, it was a matter of time. Finally they happened to pass near a very large cosmetics store, named Otafukuya. Cooan had bought there the day before. The young woman remembered that she had to wait for being attended, thing which bothered her. Then, as she went out, she collide with the boy from the sanctuary, who scattered all her things. Now she thought of that with a smile. Then it was Rei who, taking the reins, approached the one who seemed to be in charge.

\- Excuse me. You're not looking for workers, are you?

 

The woman in question, a woman of about forty, dark and not very tall, stared at her in surprise before answering...

-It's curious. We had been considering placing an ad. Would you be interested, miss?  
-No, I do not, but this lady does. - Rei said, motioning for Cooan to approach. At the same time she added with satisfaction. - Yesterday she came to sell me cosmetics that looked very good. She is a really good young woman at work. She gave me great indications for the skin and how to make-up in the most appropriate way. She advised me in such a professional way, that I thought she worked for you...  
-Well! - Could say that woman stating astonished. - Well, it would not hurt to talk about you and the job. - She stated addressing a nervous Cooan.-

 

She nodded, though Rei immediately winked her an eye. And that made her regain her confidence. If she knew a deal about something that was cosmetics. She had spent her life with makeup, creams and so on. Of course apart from her other duties. It was then when the priestess apologized. She was going to see her assistant in the hospital. So there she was, alone in the face of danger. Fortunately she was able to meet with the manager who also happened to be the owner. She was very impressed with the knowledge and skill that she displayed. She even did a test that Cooan past in an excelled way with a very high mark when she catered to several clients. After a couple of hours, the woman, named Sayaka, told her.

-Very good Miss…  
-Ke…- She said quickly. - Just Cooan.-  
-Well, I have no problem in getting you tested. Working in this way will be very useful. Now the hour of more activity will begin. We will have to devote ourselves later to the paperwork. At the moment I would like you to go through the sanctuary sector and take care of advertising and selling our products. At least you already have the blessing of the priestess. And that is very important. - She smiled riveting that last.-  
-Thank you so much Mrs! - The girl could say really happy.

 

So she went to the area that had been entrusted with some articles and a catalogue. When she reached the shrine, she remembered seeing Yuuichirou almost blindfolded. After feeling guilty again she was relieved because Rei was already ordering him to clean the floor again and again and the poor boy tried to obey frantically running it with a rag from side to side. In fact his soul was left in each pass. He did not look seriously damaged. At least that was a good sign.

-Hello! I am a door-to-door cosmetics salesperson. - The girl said with a jovial tone. -  
-You! Yuuichirou exclaimed in a puzzled tone to say. – I think I've seen you before now.  
-You're always in a good mood. Do you know that I envy you? - She said unconcernedly to the astonished boy.-

 

Rei went to the door to receive it. She smiled wishing her good luck. The boy went to continue his work and the priestess then talked with Cooan. After recommending some places in the neighbourhood where she could sell some products, she told her that in the afternoon, when her day was over, they would all go and encourage Ami to participate in the world chess championship...

-We will be delighted that you join us to support her. - She commented with great kindness.-

 

Of course she assured her that she was very honoured by the offer. The only one who would not be present was Ami herself, since she was going to go to the tournament to greet an old friend of her grandfather. That's how it was, when Cooan met the rest of the girls, they received her as if they had been lifelong friends. Sailor Moon herself congratulated her effusively on her new job. That made her laugh! Rei did not lose occasion to draw Usagi's attention to her screams. This one answered that she was a heavy indiscreet and ended up showing their tongues to each other. Minako and Makoto had to mediate. After that the young warrior Venus soon asked for advice on some beauty creams, saying that she had many neighbours who might be interested. The warrior Jupiter also gave her help to find some affordable apartment. She said she knew someone near where she herself lived. In this way, conversations and the kind offerings of all, were set in motion. They went to a coffee shop where a handsome boy served them a few shakes.

-Motoki is very handsome. - Makoto said blushing, to add. - Reminds me of an old boyfriend that I had...  
-Yes, but there's nothing to do - He is really in love with his girlfriend Reika. - Said Minako with pessimistic tone.-

That caused the rest of Venus friends to sigh as she blew through the straw of her soda, making a lot of bubbles.

-In my case I prefer to leave the men's issue for now, at least at the moment. - Cooan stated.

 

The others understood. Even though Rei had not told them anything about what had happened before they arrived, it was the girl herself who told them about it. It was a way to finish exorcising those ghosts of the past. Of course they all encouraged her by assuring her that someday she would find love. And who knows? If the sisters could redeem themselves, perhaps Rubeus could do it too. After chatting for a while longer, after finishing the drinks they headed towards that strange building with the shape of a chess tower. The championship was about to start right away and she wished Ami could achieve the victory.

-I hope Ami wins the world championship - She said with an optimistic smile.  
-Of course. I also hope so. – Intervened Usagi who was incombustible and unavailable to despondency, took out two small banners with the Japanese flag that made her dance with her arms as she exclaimed." Hip, Hip Ami, you will win! Come on, Ami, ra, ra, ra! ...

 

This produced an attack of shame on others and even in Cooan herself, as well as Makoto and Minako who were flanking her. All visibly coloured and with their heads down stoically they supported those chants. Fortunately, Rei soon intervened, taking her friends’ pompoms off and scolding her in a hurry and annoyance.

-Shut up Usagi!

 

It was then that Mr. Fumata called their attention, and then chatted a little with them. She remembered what that man asked.

-Are you Ami's friends?  
-Yes! - They all answered in chorus, included Cooan herself.-  
-Then you are the ones she called her wonderful friends - the old man declared with satisfaction.-

 

At Usagi's question that individual said he was a chess enthusiast and the owner of the building. Then it was when Cooan noticed Bertie's presence in the tournament. How little did her sister and she imagine how life were going to change for them!

-Dear friends. If anyone can help us again to my sister and me, those are you. But it is better not to disturb you at the moment ... I hope we can solve it on our own.

 

The girl now thought, remembering that in her dorm room, as she began to write the letter, talking about wonders of the university and some of her companions...  
And in another place, in the dark and gloomy centre of the meeting, a hooded man told another.

\- We have failed, the demon has been defeated. - The first figure was lamented. -  
-Was he? - Replied the second. -  
\- It looks like that. We must hurry, there is less and less time, and that does not suit us. When can we send the next demon? - Asked the number three. -  
-We have no choice but to wait for a conjunction of favourable stars. But it will be soon. - The second of the silhouettes replied. -  
-We cannot fail, we risk a lot in this! - said the first of them and the other two nodded under their sash. -  
-Let us end the meeting - said the second, - we shall remain at the same hour when it is possible to invoke another demon."

 

When this was agreed, the silhouettes of the hooded men disappeared and everything fell silent.

 

In Japan, Rei was still meditating, she did not know why, but she had been reminiscing about the first few days she spent with Cooan when she was purified. Now she consulted the sacred fire and she stirred. Surprised, she flipped the cards and her expression paled. She called herself out loud.

-There's no doubt about it. The evil is increasing!

 

Although for now her friends had not said anything abnormal. When they saw Petz and Karaberasu they seemed to be fine, with their work in the shop and their everyday lives. Makoto and Minako treated them more and they even go occasionally to do some shopping and none expressed concern. As far as they were concerned their two younger sisters were studying hard and enjoying their stay in America. As for Bertie and Cooan, there did not seem to be anything to indicate that they might be in trouble. From what they had in their letters or calls everything went well and they even assured that they had already made some friends. Judging by all that, things could not be better for them. At least for now. However Rei could not help feeling that maybe that was not going to last long. Of course in Japan things were more moved. To give her the reason, in a few minutes the priestess heard the call of her communicator, another enemy had appeared. She immediately transformed himself and ran to join her companions...

-Where is it this time? - She wanted to know by speaking via transmitter with Luna.-  
-It's not in Tokyo. - The cat informed her. - It's on Okushi-cho Island...  
-What? So far? - Rei was surprised and asked. - How did you find out then?  
-The outer ones are taking care of that. -Her interlocutor commented, pleading. - We have been provided the coordinates. We are going to reinforce them.

 

Once the five met, they used the sailor teleport and they appeared on that small island of the northwest. By the time they did it, apparently things had been sorted out. Her companions told them that this intruder did not act like the enemies they had faced.

-It was very strange - said a tall blonde-haired woman with a short ash as a sailor. -He wore a kind of breastplate and threw energy.  
-Yes, he said he was an explorer - Added a beautiful young woman in aqua-coloured mane, dressed also in sailor.-  
-I've never seen anything like that- Added a third woman, with a slightly darker skin and long dark green hair, carrying a sort of long, key-shaped staff.-  
-We had to attack him at once in unison in order to destroy him. - I don’t know. I hope there are no more. - The blonde woman sighed. -  
-We must return to Tokyo. I'm worried about those new enemies. - Usagi said, adding uneasily. - Do you think you can deal with this buy yourself?  
\- Do not worry, we will watch and if something else happens again we will tell you. - Commented the girl of the light green half hair.-  
-We'll keep you posted. You go and protect the city and take care of those beings. If nothing else happens here and we can, we will go and help you. - The dark green-haired woman agreed.

 

Usagi gave a significant glance at these three guardians, and they nodded.

-We'd better get back home - Ami said with the agreement of her companions. -

 

So the five girls took their hands again, returning with their teleportation system to the city. They wish that intruder was only an isolated case! As things stood, they could not afford to have to fight on two fronts at the same time. At least her friends in the US seemed to be safe. They thought about it after returning to Tokyo and each went to their respective houses to take a well-deserved rest.


	7. Letter to the Warriors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy strikes again. The girls wanted to ask for help to their friends.

After a week since the last incidents things were forgotten and everything had returned to normal. Meanwhile the karate playoffs had arrived and Tom completed his training on the mat. Roy, who had finished training on the next court, came to see him.

\- Hello boy - he greeted his friend to repeat in Japanese bowing jokingly with a feigned bow - Konichi Bah!  
\- Konnichi Wa ... silly, - corrected this one with a smile while he reviewed his kimono that had been something dislocated after the warm up. - I'm going to tell Bertie to teach you how to say it.  
-Ha, ha! - Roy laughed, watching him visibly amused. - It does not matter, I'm sure she'd be able to give me private tutoring on those courtesy crap. And I just came to ask how you're doing...  
-I'm in shape - he said, making a succession of kicking shifts and a few "sukis" (punches in the martial arts slang) as a demonstration. -  
\- Oh, I'm impressed, you know, crush them all! - His friend encouraged him by waving a hand. -  
-Of course! - Tom smiled enthusiastically, - this year I'm going to take the title. -  
\- Good luck, then I'll see you in the playoffs, - Roy said, wished him the best as he said goodbye with feigned karate blows. His friend shook his head with another spontaneous smile. -...

 

Beruche and Cooan meanwhile walked the campus, one day ago and both girls chatted distended. However, the conversation inevitably fell on the events that had occurred a few days ago, as Bertie brought up the subject of writing to her friends in Japan.

\- I know we agreed not to say anything. But I'm not sure we're doing well. Maybe we should tell the girls something. That attack Roy suffered was very much like the one they described to us when they told us about their other enemies, those who possessed human beings. And our own droids did something similar. Although they did not always control people.  
-Maybe it's just what they told us. - Said Cooan little anxious to worry her friends and sisters. - Some criminal. Besides, seven days have passed and nothing strange has happened. Perhaps it would be hasty to alarm them. What if there was no reason to worry here and they did have their own problems at home? We would be distracting them without need.

 

Beruche pondered the question. Her sister was right. Besides, in America, the assaults and robberies were quite frequent. Roy might have seen something that seemed odd to him. And ... well, if she was honest with herself, she could even think of one more joke of that jerk. But what sense would it have? They had not been direct victims of it and Tom himself was the one who spoke to them about the subject. Roy did not tell them anything about this mysterious attacker being supernatural. But, on the other hand, what if they both agreed? His bank-mate was not stupid and he would surely know that if he went with that story, no one would take him seriously. But with his friend, he was different, although Bertie resisted to believe that Tom participated willingly in something like that.

-Do not think about it anymore,- her sister advised. - Let's let it be and you'll see how it was just an incident.

 

Bertie was going to tell her something but she did not have a chance, towards them a few girls from the group of cheerleaders dressed as such and carrying the pompoms were approaching. They were headed by Melanie who went to both sisters. Greeting with a kind smile to Cooan although it seemed not to be so nice with Beruche, she presented it with a haughty look to the pair that said with sneering mockery.

-Going for a walk?  
-Yes. - Cooan returned the smile. - It was very good weather and we had nothing to do.  
\- Do not worry, I can give you the chance to spend some more time entertaining. - Melanie offered who explained. - Soon the karate competitions will begin. And we have Tom who will represent us. Surely he would love for a beautiful cheerleader friend of his to be there to help him to win.  
\- Okay, yes. When will it be? - The interested woman wanted to know. If she could support her classmate she would be very happy to do so. -  
\- If you go with the girls they will tell you. - They're in charge. - Melanie said, adding with a mocking look to Bertie. - If your sister does not care.  
-Cooan is old enough to decide on her own, she does not need my permission. - Replied the aforementioned with a neutral tone that made it difficult to determine if she was annoyed or not. -  
\- It's a gesture for your part. - Melanie conceded. Her voice sounded like a sneer.-  
\- Then I'm going with them. - Cooan smiled at her sister wishing that she did not take it wrong. -

But Bertie dispelled her suspicion with a smile as she urged her to it.

-Go! Tom will thank you. Surely he can win anyone if he sees you by his side.

 

Cooan nodded cheerfully and walked away with the others, though Melanie stood there for a moment studying Beruche, and then threw another thud...

-I hope you do not mind me taking the heat off Roy when he plays his game tomorrow. Or did you know that they have a commitment against those of Saint Paul that is our rival university? Sure, how silly I am! , You do not have to be aware because you hardly care anything about what your classmate does, of course, you only care about your class tasks.  
\- You are absolutely right. - Ironically grinned Beruche to sentence. What Roy does in his free time is only his business.  
\- That's the way I like it. - Replied the haughty chief of animators with an air of forgiveness. - That you are a good and reasonable little Japanese. Look, she added now more nicely - I've been meditating and there's no reason why you and I should not get along. Look how kind I am to your sister. I really appreciate her, she's a very nice girl. And if you respect my land, I assure you that you can spend a very pleasant year here. And Connie too.  
\- This humble little Japanese does not understand the American dialect yet. - Answered Beruche, collecting all her sarcasm. Although in those weeks the progress in that language both of her and her sister had been very remarkable. - I apologize for my awkwardness if I've offended you, but as far as I'm concerned you can stay with Roy as long as you want. Besides. You will do me a great favour if you take him off me. I do not want him to bother me with his nonsense when I'm studying.

 

Melanie grinned, stroking her own hair. That girl finally realized who was in charge there and that pleased her. It was obvious that she was not going after Roy either, so there was no reason to be wrong. So she took a more pleasant tone.

\- You sure will like to see Tom. And considering that the karate was invented by your people...  
\- I will not lose it... - Beruche assured her. In fact she wanted to leave that idiot girl as soon as possible. - I am sorry, I must go.  
-We'll see each other - The chief of the cheerleaders said goodbye, heading back to the gym. –

 

The Japanese stood there watching as her interlocutor was on her way to the court. Before leaving, the cheerleader smiled for what she must have judged as a victory. Bertie shook her head in resignation. In truth that girl was the perfect pair for Roy, although on the other hand he did not look so bad boy after all. After the unfortunate joke of the pool his attitude had changed and behaved well himself. But he was very crazy and anarchic and for Beruche these were characteristics too opposite to her way of being. At least the way she wanted to conduct herself since she began this new life. Although she sincerely pitied his partner by having to put up with that stupid. Melanie, to tell the truth, reminded her a little of the Duchess Esmeralda, one of her chiefs in Nemesis. Always so arrogant and vain with them and their own subordinates, but licking the soil that the prince trod upon and undercut herself before him. At least this other girl did not have that laughter so crazy, anyway.

 

Meanwhile, in the ominous den, the hooded men re-joined. It was time to call upon another devil. Celebrated the ritual, two reddish eyes emerged from a thick black haze. The demon appeared as Ayinnon and was ordered to attack another target. He headed for the university, entered the gym and got into Tom's gloves. The man, who had stopped training, picked them up from the ground, and then a thick mist penetrated his ears and made him convulsed. The boy fought with all his strength against the unpleasant sensation of feeling controlled but little by little he was yielding before her. When he was finally possessed, his eyes gleamed with a reddish glow, and a macabre smile flashed on his countenance. After a while, the girls and Roy each came by to witness the fighting. Cooan was already changed with the uniform of cheerleader and next to her companions she danced and she enlivened the previous moments before the match. Roy watched her from the step and he downs to stand almost at her side. Casually Beruche did the same, heading for her sister's position and they met.

\- Wow.! Glad to see you around here. - The boy greeted her leisurely. -  
-I came to see Tom. I think he fights now. - Replied Beruche less familiarly. -  
-Yes. I spoke to him recently. He is sure to win. - Affirmed his interlocutor with a gesture of satisfaction adding fun. - And he will be more when he sees that your sister has come to encourage him.  
\- We're all with him. - Bertie stated without seeming affected by the comment. -

 

Melanie, how could it be otherwise, was attracted by the vision of her desired companion. Roy saw her sigh with resignation. She would come and give him a headache again! He was paying dearly for everything that happened last year when he coiled up with her. For him at first it was nothing serious, then he was really attracted to Melanie. But he realized that it was not what he was looking for. He couldn´t have a deepest kind of relationship with that kind of girl. They left their relationship with much agreement, or so he thought. However, he was wrong, that girl did not give up so easily what she thought someone belonged to her. It used to be she who got tired of boys calls, but not the other way around. And being honest with himself, Roy saw her as the ideal girl to have a good time, but not for deeper things. Besides, as long as she was hovering around him, no other girl on campus would dare to insinuate herself. What a complication!

\- Hello, Melanie. - He greeted her with a smile that failed in his attempt on not to be forced. -  
\- Hi handsome. - She retorted, noting with no pleasure the presence of that Japanese woman. -  
\- We met here by chance. - Bertie commented to her by all greeting.-  
-I see, - the cheerleader muttered with obvious suspicion. -  
\- Bertie was very kind to come to see our Tommy. - Roy had terrified without suspecting the atmosphere of mutual disgust that surrounded his two companions. - May she will come to give me support tomorrow too.  
-Bertie does not mind those things. Right? - Melanie told her with a sharp tinge. -

 

The aforementioned was already quite sick and tired of that attitude, she would do whatever she wanted. It was one thing not to watch out for Roy and his activities and another to let herself be overwhelmed by that stupid spoiled brat.

\- Well, look maybe I might have time tomorrow. And frankly I would like to check if this jerk is good at something, other than making bad jokes, of doing pranks. -She declared at the same time that her eyes narrowed with a caustic look at the boy. -  
-Again! - He was surprised, pretending indignation. - I've already asked you for forgiveness a hundred times. What happens now? Did I say something wrong?  
\- It's just that Bertie's very picky the poor thing. - Melanie smiled, laying both hands on the boy's shoulders in a mellow, sibilantly possessive manner. - Do not take her badly. She will only have been a joke, in her foreigner style...  
\- Must be that. - He smiled as he looked at his partner in relief. -  
-I'll leave tomorrow if Melanie gives me permission. - She watched as she charged against her rival. - I would not like to get into other people's affairs.  
-What do you mean! - Roy wanted to know, visibly bewildered.-  
-Oh, nothing, I only meant not to compete with the professional cheerleaders - Bertie replied with covert amusement. -  
\- No problem for that. Against the cheerleaders, according to what things, no one can compete and less with their boss. - Melanie threw her at first. -  
\- Of about that I am quite sure. I imagine that there are skills that I cannot carry out either. - Replied Beruche firing in turn in the water line of her opponent without the slightest condescension when asking rhetorically. - Why worry about a simple spectator who will see you from the stands when they are at the foot of the track? Would not they draw more attention by outlining themselves with the players than others who just watch, or is not that something so certain for some of them?

 

The boy looked at both alternately and was not so stupid as to continue ignoring that it was a powder keg. Her two companions had been in bad terms from the very first day. His experience advised him to do as if he did not know the meaning of those thumps that flew from one to another. Hopefully they would not go any further. And he was not wrong. Melanie smiled smugly and avoided translating her discomfort, she walked away to take care of their girls. By the time they reached them they had finished dancing and the competitors were coming out of the tunnel from the changing rooms. Among them was Tom who did not seem to notice that Cooan was there. She gave no importance to that. She though he was focused in his coming match. So she would take advantage of the moment and asked Melanie for permission to join her sister and Roy.

\- Yes, until the break we have nothing more to do, go and see the fight with them. - She answered without much interest, satisfied at least to interpose to somebody between both, just in case. -

 

Cooan thanked her and ran to her sister and Roy. How lucky she was to having him there! He would have seen her dance, and indeed, the boy could not have been otherwise, praised her evolutions on the dance floor. The girl blushed in spite of herself and tried to dissemble inquiring about the fought match that Tom was going to play.

-Are you sure he'll win? - She sounded hopeful but very unsure. -  
-Of course - Roy said, nodding with conviction. - Sure, he's the strongest.  
-I'll bet on him. - Beruche announced optimistically and added, pointing to a corner of the central mat. - Ah! There he is and he seems ready to start.

 

Tom was in the band with the competition kimono on, his black belt matched his hair. His rival, also black belt, looked very good in turn, judging by his warm-up. The referee called them, they both greeted each other and the fight started.

-Go and get him, boy! - Roy encouraged.

 

But then what made his companion baffled them, he lowered his arms and let himself be struck, with the wonder painted on the countenance his friend shouted at him...

\- Go up the guard, but, what are you doing?

 

Tom was shown a yellow card for standing over the ball and blocking an opponent's quick free kick. However, the referee was unimpressed, and booked him for diving.

-Maybe it's a tactic from him. - Cooan said naively.-  
-No, Tom does not fight like that, he takes the karate very seriously, I do not get it - Roy answered in complete dismay. -

 

The other threw a kick that reached Tom and scored an "ipon" (two points), but this one seemed to give equal, then the demon that possessed him smiled and said.

\- Now it's my turn to have fun ... - with great celerity he chained several accurate blows to the other opponent who fell to the ground knocked. Yet he was still on top of him, raising his arms and screaming in a hoarse voice. - I'm the best, ha, ha, ha, ha!

 

The people were discontented by this painful spectacle and booed. The girls looked at each other in amazement that guy could not be their classmate! Roy also could not believe what he saw but he reacted, he did not hesitate and went down to the mat. Grabbing his friend by an arm he took him out of the room. Meanwhile, Cooan whispered to her sister.

-I notice something different about Tom, at first I did not mind, but he ignored me completely when I greeted him. Now I feel like it was not him, as if he was someone else. It's something Rei taught me to perceive.

 

Bertie merely agreed with a slight nod as she watched as Roy stepped in to prevent the public's disapproval of his friend and went into the tunnel with him without him opposing. At least there, his classmate showed concern for Tom and behaved maturity. Who knows? He might not be such a lost cause after all.

 

-Can you tell what happens to you? What the hell are you doing? - Roy shouted, very disturbed to his companion, once inside the locker room. -  
-I have you this time! - Exclaimed Ayinnon, who looked at him with red eyes and sentenced him. - You are already mine, and now you will not escape...

 

Abandoning Tom's body, which fell unconscious to the ground, the demon took its shape. He resembled a normal man of equal height to the one of Roy and complex fibrous but strong at the time, he was bald and with two prominent ears although his clothes were strange. A sort of suit to a black piece with a red trident embroidered on each shoulder. At first his alleged victim stood still in shock but then reacted. He had been training lately in case he repeated something similar to the previous monster and punched him making the devil dent. This one, who was not expecting the attack, retreated dazed and was on guard. The girls entered the tunnel at that moment and heard noises of blows.

 

-Something's happening! - Cooan said worriedly. - I notice, I perceive an evil energy.

 

Beruche did not think it and went to the locker room. Luckily it was empty then. There were no more athletes inside. Her sister followed her and they both came to see both rivals studying each other.

\- You will regret attacking my friend, disgusting monster, I will not forgive you! – Said Roy who was furious. -  
-We'll see, - replied Ayinnon, who smiled very confidently. - You've only had one stroke of luck. But you cannot do anything against me.

 

Suddenly, and after the demon, a numerical count was heard (one, two, three, four....) It was Cooan who used the ritual Rei had taught her against evil spirits, she said as she placed the fingers of her hands Intertwined in various invocatory postures.

-Evil spirit, get away from here! - She shouted as she tossed a paper to the demon that adhered to him making him start to burn to the astonishment of Roy, Beruche and even Cooan herself. -

 

The boy ran away towards them as the creature burst into sharp shrieks, disintegrating.

-But what was that? - He wanted to know he still stunned and staring at a trace of ashes that was all that remained of his attacker.-  
-A Kami, what you call a demon, - Cooan informed him, explaining quite naturally to the boy's astonishment. - I have a friend in Japan who is a priestess and has taught me how to fight them. But I did not think the reaction was so violent, it must have been a very evil being.

 

Roy could not sketch any word, luckily his friend Tom had regained consciousness and stared dazed in all directions without knowing what had happened. The others thought it unnecessary to tell him anything for now, they ran to him to help him. Luckily he had nothing serious except for his surprise.

-What has happened? I do not remember anything, I must go to the tatami to fight. - Said the astonished boy still baffled. -  
-Come on - Roy said, coming up to him, helping him to his feet as he told him. - Quiet kid, you've won, but not in a very orthodox way...  
-Won? I do not remember anything. - Tom still hesitated to stand, his face marked by amazement and disbelief. -  
-It's been pretty strong, but do not worry, your opponent was good, but you'll do better. - Beruche smiled condescendingly to him. -  
-All right, Tom! - Cooan said to him, smiling a kind smile that if wrought in the boy wonders. It was only by seeing her that he put aside his strange amnesia and even stood firm on the ground while she rifled. - Next time, I'm sure you remember the match...

 

The three accompanied him with an accomplice silence until they left him in his room to rest and Roy congratulated Connie again for her intervention, she responded now more seriously.

-Well, I did not think this trick would be that useful to me.  
-Do you know what that was? - He asked them. -  
\- We're just like you. Bertie replied cautiously. - My sister through that spell to him, hoping to paralyze him, but she could not imagine that he would explode.  
-This is crazy! - Roy said with a serious gesture and his arms in jars. - A kind of ghost gets into my friend, controls him, and attacks me. Connie makes him explode with a kind of spell, and you're so calm? - He pressed them without believing what he saw in Bertie's seemingly relaxed expression. -  
\- You have to know that in our country these things are not so rare, perhaps this place has some curse. - Cooan replied shyly. -  
-Well, I hope we do not have to suffer it again. No, at the end I´ll have to call the ghost busters. I hope this is the last time. - He said wanted to settle the issue. - Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll see how Tom feels. - And Connie ... - He smiled, nodding approvingly. - You were fantastic! - Thank you.

 

With that, Roy turned away from Cooan who was still looking at him for those compliments. Beruche took the opportunity to tell her sister.

\- There is no doubt, we are facing a very dangerous enemy. - She stated showing her real concern. - This time the sailors must know it.  
\- Yes, we will call them without fail, but I do not know if they will be able to come - objected her sister. -  
-They will - Bertie said, convinced, sentencing. - They have always come to our aid when we have needed it.

 

And without wasting time they gave a called and besides, they sent a letter to Ami, asking her not to say anything to her sisters. They wrote to their sister after. Cooan told them about Roy and their other companions. Beruche about how good they were there and what they were learning. The letters arrived at the home of their respective recipients in Japan. Karaberasu picked up the letter from the mailbox and pushed it up. She opened it and read it with Petz.

-Listen to this - She asked her sister with rejoicing. - Cooan already likes a boy, she goes fast, but Bertie takes it more calmly, of course she is calmer.  
-It seems strange to me - Petz said thoughtfully. -Everything goes, I do not know how to tell you, so good that it seems a lie...  
-Are not you glad for them? - Karaberasu replied somewhat surprised. -  
-Oh yes, of course I'm glad! - Her sister assured her with an objection, but I have a feeling. It seems to me as if something out of place happened to them. I have a strange feeling, it seems that they did not tell us everything. I'm not sure, but write them down and tell them that, as soon as we can, we'll go and see them. But later on, I do not want them to be alarmed.  
-Do you think we're doing well? - Kalie asked her without much conviction. -  
-Of course! - Petz replied forcefully. - We are her older sisters, we must worry about them.

 

Her sister nodded, for once she absolutely agreed. They both felt that responsibility. At the same time, at Ami's house, correspondence was also received. The girls gathered (all except Usagi who had not arrived at the agreed time) to read Beruche's letter, in which and with more detail, they explained those strange attacks. When it was over, Rei was the first to speak and did so with concern and reflective tone.

\- I do not know who they can be, but I felt it the other day, when we destroyed that demon. Perhaps the entity we are being told in their letter is one of them or it could be that it was a new enemy different ... like the one who was destroyed by the outers last day...  
\- I do not know. But it must be a major problem if they ask for our help. - Makoto added with a thoughtful gesture. -  
\- Well, what a mess we are here. A new attack could occur at any moment, - concluded Minako visibly worried. -  
\- No need to worry, now there are more warriors available. We can talk to them and they can help us. - Interviewed Ami providing a more optimistic view. -  
\- Yeah, but you know how they act. I do not know if we can count on them being free. More after last time. - Objected Rei.-  
\- Well, but they're still a reinforcement. If we need them I am convinced that they would come. In spite of everything they are our mates. Anyway Bertie and Cooan are good friends and they ask us for help. Some of us could go there and try to solve that problem. - Makoto proposed. -  
-I'll go, of course the two are dear friends of mine. - Besides, Rei boasted with some hype. - Cooan has defeated one of those bugs with a spell I taught him.  
-Of course, of course! - The rest of them were replaced with beads of sweat on their heads. -

 

The woman smiled proudly, still remembering the afternoon when Cooan passed by the sanctuary. Among their many conversations they had often spoken of supernatural beings. More when she told her some of her previous battles, even prior to their mutual confrontations. The priestess, in one of these talks, explained to her.

-There are many evil spirits loose. Most are not capable of doing harm, but sometimes, just like your droids and other beings, they can materialize and possess the living. I will teach you to write a protection spell and use it as a weapon. You may never need it, but you never know.  
-I thank you very much, Rei. - Smiled her partner visibly interested. -

 

And Cooan proved to be a good student, learned in a short time to invoke the power of that spell. Her teacher remembered her not without satisfaction, although her thoughts returned to her companions and the conversation they were having.

\- But now we cannot go, it's impossible. We are very busy and that without counting on these mysterious enemies. In case we have less exams ... maybe for vacations. Although if they need us our obligation is to come to their rescue. - Minako interrupted. -  
\- It is true. - Ami agreed, adding that she wanted to calm everyone's spirits. - However they say that there have been two isolated attacks. And of supernatural beings they have only confirmed one. At the moment I do not think they are in danger. As we are here, taking into account the school calendar, we will not be able to go until a couple of months. Let's be calm, if the situation worsens, we'll be sure to get it.

 

The others looked at her with a certain guilty feeling, it did not seem entirely right to ignore that request. This is what Makoto said.

-What if they were in danger? - We cannot leave them to their fate, they have no longer any power to defend themselves.

Though it was Rei herself who sighed, she replied.

-You know what Usagi and Mamoru have said. We cannot intervene like this. We will have to do it in time.  
\- And how will we know when it is time to do it? - Minako wanted to know sentencing with restlessness. - Nor do I want to leave them at the mercy of a threat like this one and I do not think that the school calendar is excuse to remain here folded of arms without doing anything.

Ami feeling the same justified it in tone and expression, by saying.

-I also want to go there, Bertie and Cooan are very good friends. But I think things here right now are more important. And Rei is right. You know that we should not intervene too much. Surely they will keep everything under control, they have experience. I have no doubt that those suspected enemies will become more cautious in trying to attack them again after being defeated twice. So, when we are sure that everything is solved we will go and I will only dedicate to play some chess matches with Bertie. And taking advantage of the visit I will give a good look at your university. - Finished more relaxed getting to produce the smile in their friends when adding like final desire. - I really want to see where they study ... will they have a good academic plan?  
-Ami! - Said the others, pointing to her companion with accusing fingers and jocular tone - you're always with the same!

 

The girl blushed, then came Usagi, greeted them all and sat down. Rei hastened to reprimand her.

-You're late, as usual! - She scolded her with shrill screams. - Now we'll have to tell you everything!  
-Excuse me - the girl apologized, lowering her head with a bead of sweat beading her neck. -I'm sorry girls, and look Rei, I came with Luna, and she has arrived later than I... 

 

The she cat shows at that moment. She came in through the door and told the others, cutting Usagi this time with a rather serious tone.

\- Girls, whatever your conversation is about I am afraid you'll have to wait. - And turning her head toward the exit she informed them. - Artemis just called me. Another new enemy has been detected, come on! - They all nodded and went there. -

 

They left, leaving the letter of Beruche and Cooan on the table. Meanwhile, at college, Roy was on the court. He trained but not basketball. Since his confrontations with the demons, extraordinary abilities had arisen in him. Apart from its greater strength and speed, now also had the ability to stay in the air. This he had discovered when making a dunk and grab the ring, he had let loose and fell ill, wished not to hit the ground to avoid injury and behold he remained suspended in the air at a meter high.

-It's plain to see - thought the boy, taking it very seriously. - Those monsters are looking for me, I do not know what they want or where they come from, but I will not let them hurt my friends any more...

 

After finishing training, he returned, took a shower in the locker room and returned to his room. He happened to meet Bertie down the aisles. She went with a pile of books and could not see where she was walking, the girl stumbled and before she fell he caught her.

-Thank you, - she said, blushing and holding the books laboriously. -  
\- This time I was the one who has prevented you from falling instead of throwing you ... now we will be in peace, no? ... - Roy asked her with a view to ease the situation between them that was not yet all good which it should, at least for his taste. -  
-I suppose so - replied Beruche, looking at him earnestly. -  
-Do not you ever smile? - The boy asked, trying to cheer her up. - You are a very cold girl, you really look like an iceberg....  
\- That is too exaggerated. - She answered without flinching. -  
-It's true, - he insisted. - And how small you are, only a cube, of course I hit the nickname little cube! As the Spanish people I met said, cubito! - He repeated laughing. -...

Bertie, despite trying to avoid it, nodded, laughing, and Roy, holding her books, smiled in return, quite satisfied.

\- You do not know how glad I am to see a smile on your face. I thought I was never going to make it with you.  
\- Tell me something. - The girl smiled who seemed to think better to change the subject keeping her composure again. - How's Tom? Still baffled?  
\- A little bit yes, - admitted his interlocutor also serious now - but he's okay. As silly and caring for others as usual, but, what can we do? That Kansas peasant is my best friend and I have to put up with it, ha, ha, ha! - He put a hand on the neck with a laugh that, however, was unable to pass for authentic, since behind it was perceived the concern. -

 

Although Beruche was very shocked with this answer it did not bother her. She could also feel that feeling in Roy. He had been rather uneasy when he saw his friend. She was beginning to realize that maybe he was not a bad boy. In his own way, he was kind as Tom and cared for people, only he was ashamed to admit it. The boy hid his true feelings from that seeming frivolity. It happened the same to her as though in another style. Bertie hid her emotions under the mask of indifference, as she had been doing since her Black Moon days. The same Tuxedo Kamen told her and the young girl noticed. That's why she could understand that boy, surely there would be something in him that she did not know. A part of himself that bothered to hide to the rest of the world. Like her. But there was something else, she felt in her companion something familiar, although she did not know what, perhaps she was beginning to feel attracted to him but not! It could not be that, she immediately denied it to herself.

 

Roy had similar feelings, at the beginning of knowing her for him she was just another girl. Worse still, they had a very bad start. And she did not follow the jokes like the others, who were just some fools who kissed the ground where he stepped on no matter what he made to them. Unlike Bertie. This girl was sensitive and good under the appearance of coldness. She suffered too much, being punished with his stupid jokes out of tune. Roy began to be really interested in knowing her well, to unravel that supposed seriousness. This girl was capable of smiling and surely of loving. She showed it with the great affection she had for her sister. They were both sweet and very innocent. Seeing though Connie he could tell right away, however, Bertie was trying to hide it. Although both show a prevention of moving on to something more than friendship. And in fact they hardly interacted with other boys others than Tom or himself. And with them it was pure friendship or companionship. Roy was not a fool, and he had noticed, apart from his confession, of his friend's attempts to get close to Connie, but she eluded him. Bertie herself did not seem interested in anything but her books. Why? Had they been disappointed? Always and day by day, sitting with her partner felt a new feeling with her about the other girls and wanted to know what it really was, anyway she refused to think that it was anything more than a simple friendship.

 

-Hey - he said, trying to take advantage of the moment of truce in that cold war. - This weekend we could visit the city. What do you think about the idea? I've grown up here and can be a good guide, I know where the best New York-style hot dogs are made. Tell your sister and I'll tell Tom. It will suit you well for your academic activities.

 

She stared at him in surprise, and Roy feared a refusal, but to her relief and contentment, Bertie replied with little disguised interest.

\- I'll talk to my sister, for me it is okay, I want to get to know New York, Manhattan, and the most important sites. It was something we had wanted to do since we arrived but we were worried about not knowing how to move.  
\- Well, here you have the best then. I know the city by heart. You'll see when I tell Tom, he'll be encouraged! - Roy replied enthusiastically that Beruche agreed. -  
\- Very well, because on Saturday at nine o'clock in the morning we were in the vestibule. - Her companion told him that she left undaunted leaving him with her books. -  
-Hey! Roy shouted at the realization. Hey, what do I do with this?  
\- you are so kind for doing me this favour of going back these books, now there is Miss Rose turn, hee, hee, hee, hee. That's because of the pool, I can also play. "Now we are even, lad" - she said with a good command of slang, which left the boy perplexed. –Still - Bertie repeated. - Now we are truly in peace. - She emphasized this last lightening her face with a broad smile followed by a delicious and chirpy giggle that the boy had never heard. - He, he, he! Well, see you tomorrow Roy. I hope you do not have to delay yourself much. - She said goodbye with a pretended velvet voice, running away and laughing down the hall. -  
-Oh - he mused, remaining thoughtful but in love with that musicality, unheard of her until then, to recognize himself. - This girl learns quickly, she even got me this time...

 

A couple of boys passing by saw Roy loaded with books. They had both witnessed the scene from afar, and they were laughing at their companion, who, being in a good mood, addressed them with delight.

-Hey, what's wrong, I just cannot study from time to time? - He grinned. -

 

The boys, who knew him well, laughed and celebrated with him. In this fun way the three of them went down the hall. Meanwhile, Beruche had come to her room and told her sister the plans they had for Saturday. Cooan was very happy, she wanted to see Roy and more to go out with him, which was almost a date. Her older sister smiled and thought no more about it. Although something inside seemed to open, it was really as if a part of the ice that covered her heart even began to melt and she was glad of it. She remembered a time when she almost froze forever. When she really was reborn. This time, in Tokyo, in that chess tower...

 

She was next to Petz and Karaberasu in the ship of their chief Rubeus. They all attended with disbelief and growing annoyance at the images of Kermesite, turned into a vulgar human, working in a cosmetics shop. The girl was solicitously attending to a client, declaring with excessive and sweetened kindness.

-You are precious, madam.  
-What a shame! - Cried Calaverite, with patent contempt.  
-Yes? - Kermesite added in the meantime, addressing a new client with a very solicitous tone. -What can I do for you, ma'am?"  
-I cannot believe it. She is the calamity of the four Ayakashi sisters! - Petz snapped indignantly.

 

Bertierite listened to them watching her younger sister with the same feeling of perplexity and barely muttering.

-But why? Why did she want to become an ordinary human being?  
-I do not understand how she could have betrayed us this way." - Said Calaverite.-  
-I don´t consider her my sister anymore. - Petz said with obvious disregard and disdain. -

 

Bertierite really could not understand either. Just a couple of days before Kermesite was really obsessed with ending that brat and pleasing Master Rubeus. Now she saw her there, wasting her life, in that stupid servile attitude. Having renounced for ever to her home, her family and her future...

-We do not need traitors in our family ...- Rubeus said, taking her out of those thoughts. -  
-You have been very stupid, Kermesite - Bertierite said in a low, soft voice. -

 

However, the girl was startled when the mirror in which she watched her sister cracked. Turning, he watched Rubeus's gesture. It was really scary. His expression was of cold cruelty, more when he sentenced, folding his arms.

-We'll find a way to kill the traitor at any moment. Now let us move forward with our mission. This is the new point crystal ... - And as he said that, the image of a strange chess-tower building appeared on the holographic projectors of the ship.

 

Bertie did not think of it, then interrupted her boss to volunteer.

-Rubeus, leave the mission to me ... - She asked immediately leaving for the city, without even waiting for the response of her superior.-

 

At that moment she could only think of one thing. In her sister! She would fulfil the mission, of course, but she would go before to try to talk to her. To warn her of the fate that awaited her! If Rubeus caught her Kermesite could be considered herself dead. With Petz and Calaverite at least she would have the opportunity to try to reason. However her boss was another story. Unlike her other sisters, she was never fascinated by him. Bertierite was the only one who saw him for what he really was, a ruthless, cold and calculating guy, who would not hesitate to pass over who was necessary in order to achieve his goals. He was only loyal to Prince Diamond and only seemed to trust the words of the Master Wise Man. That other enigmatic personage who had never left to see his face. Bertierite had a real dread of both of them. But she had always tried hard to hide it under a mask of unconcerned coldness. But now it was different. She had to warn her sister and above all, she longed to hear an explanation from Kermesite´s lips that would clarify the reason for her desertion. Perhaps if Kermesite revealed the motives of her betrayal she might come to understand it. Or it could be that if she succeeded in accomplishing this task she could ask for mercy for her. In the end, and despite hiding it, she loved their sisters a lot, but especially the younger. This had been a very hard blow for her. All she had to do was kill off the warriors and prove to Kermie that she was wrong. And she set about it. First she came to see her, but she was not in that shop. She sighed in disappointment. She would have to go to fulfil her mission first. So she went to that strange building to bombard it with dark power. When she arrived she found three pathetic little girls talking about how nice it was to compete. One of them, with blue hair and fragile aspect, said that the important thing was to be able to participate, that the result did not count. It seemed so stupid to her that Bertierite allowed herself the luxury of engaging in that conversation, in her opinion, in an obvious way.

-Of course the result is important. If you do not play to win, the game is a waste of time ... You have to play to win!

 

The other three girls stared at her in astonishment. One of them, blond and long-haired, divided into two pigtails and with two large bows on either side, asked.

\- Hey, who are you? ... What you have to do in the game is to put your best, the result no longer matters.

But Bertierite ignored her by focusing on the other girl to whom she explained with patronizing condescension and disdain...

-Losers always say things like that. Although I assume that with your age you will participate in the children's championship. Right, little girls?  
-But what are you talking about? - Replied the blond girl in an annoyed tone.-  
-Forgive me, but I cannot keep wasting time with you. Goodbye, little girls! - Bertierite dismissed ignoring them as she entered the tower with suggestive floors.-

 

It took her a while to locate the exact spot. She could then exchange these human clothes for her work uniform and began to bombard that with dark energy. Suddenly a door opened. It was that girl, the one who had been talking about her desire to participate in the tournament, who ordered him.

-Stop there!  
-Well, it's you, stupid - Bertie thought, not in the mood for interruptions. And so she answered. - You must think you're very brave. I hate the good girls like you, and look, you're going to pay all my dislikes ... Go to hell!

 

And without prior notice she downloaded to that girl an attack of "Dark Water" that it knocked her down in the ground causing her to scream of pain.

-You'd better not try to get up. - Bertierite advised her with a false sweet tone full of sarcasm. -

 

Nevertheless, that girl tried, Bertie knocked her down again with another attack at the same time that added, mocking with joy and false mellow voice...

-You see? Silly ... Did I hurt you? Oh, I'm sorry! But do not worry. I will make you feel no pain, no more.

 

And she was ready to give her the final blow when that baby invoked her transformation to the cry of...

-Plan Mercury give me the power! Make up!

 

Bertie was puzzled. After a series of lights and turns on herself, that girl appeared turned into a warrior. But far from worrying about it, she laughed delighted to declare.

-What a surprise! You can never imagine that you were Warrior Mercury. This will be a nice gift for Rubeus.

 

Then she attacked her, but the sailor blocked it with her own power. Bertie smiled incredulously to declare contemptuously as she crossed her arms.

-You? Do you dare interrupt me?

Although when she was to return to the charge to eliminate that annoying warrior received an impact of a surprise attack that hurt her hand.

-Spark plug pressure!

Unable to help it, she shrieked, grasping the palm of her bleeding hand. Looking at her enemy she saw two more of those warriors.

-This is not fair! You are three against one and this is what I call violence. - She could protest with indignation.-  
-Shut your mouth! - Replied the highest of those sailors adding with a threatening tone. - Or you want me to send you another...

 

Faced with such a numerical disadvantage, Bertie decided that it would be better to withdraw, although she did not do so without first threatening to Mercury.

-I do not care, now that I know your secret...

 

She disappeared back to her ship. She was healing her hand when her older sisters appeared. They pretended to care about her condition, and one of them, Calaverite, asked her in a rush.

-Well. Have you been hurt?  
-You're bleeding. - Petz noticed.-  
-I'll tell you what happened. - She wanted to clarify them with a simulated smiley tone although it was Calaverite who interrupted to inquire with sarcasm in her voice.-  
-Do not tell me you've failed?"  
-For me it would be a big mistake and I would die of embarrassment - Petz said.-  
-You're trying to humiliate me, but I will not ask for your help.  
-I hope so, you know that the volunteer for a mission must succeed or cannot return - Petz warned.  
-Kermesite has let us down and we do not want to have any more idiots in the family. - Sentenced Calaverite laughing together with her older sister.-

 

Bertie had to laugh with them, but deep down she was very frightened. What if the same thing happened to her as her little sister? It would be a stink for her own family! They would repudiate her or worse. She had to fulfil her mission, no matter what it cost ... She returned determinedly to challenge Ami in a game of chess. She had a plan ready. She infiltrated without any problem hypnotising the girl who was at the reception to register her as a participant. Thus began to play, and even without resorting to her powers, she defeated all her opponents without problems. She was really good at playing chess. She finally met Ami in the final. How little the fool imagined that she had reserved! She could not help but laugh when that naïve girl reached out her hand and said hopefully.

-I think I'll enjoy this game.

 

Bertie smiled and offered her own hand in response, it was cold after concentrating her energy. At the time I thought.

-When I win I'll fill this place with the power of darkness, I'm looking forward to the time.

She was delighted to see the expression of her opponent, she would have felt the cold in that handshake, and without waiting for that fool to say anything, and she was the one who asked.

-In the finals I would like to use these pieces.-  
-They're beautiful! - Exclaimed Ami, who seemed impressed by the rich decoration in emeralds and rubies that showed.-  
-They're not just precious. - Mutated a funny Bertie, who had prepared them to amplify her freezing power.-  
-Eh? - Replied her interlocutor who did not catch those words, receiving a mocking giggle for all answer.-

 

Bertierite rejoiced beforehand at the prospect of a clear victory and success in her mission. Out of all that, their naive rival did not object, they started a very balanced game. Bertie even thought she had beaten her. But in a bad decision, led by overconfidence, she lost her queen and suffered a checkmate after two moves. That infuriated her terribly, she was very competitive. So much so that for a few moments she had forgotten the true intention of her presence there. The truth is that she also wanted to have won that championship, to prove that she was better in everything than her rival. Now she felt humiliated. She then declared abruptly, barely masking her anger with a velvety tone of voice.

-Not yet ... the game is not over, Sailor Mercury. This has only been a children´s game!

 

When she heard her, she rose from the chair like a spring. Bertie did the same. Then she threw an icy ray that froze the camera that relayed the tournament. Ami had time to turn, but she was waiting for her, she smiled. Her goal was much more ambitious. The other warriors soon appeared, as she had calculated they would. She enclosed them in a special bubble with her amplified powers and challenged the Mercury Warrior.

-Do you want us to play your life and theirs in a game of chess?  
-Do I have any other choice? - Asked her interlocutor with visible indignation.-  
-No, I do not think you have it. For every piece that you lose I will freeze you. -She warned her rival, amused. -

 

Ignoring the pleas of her companions not to play to save them, Sailor Mercury continued to move. Although Bertie had cheated by advancing her pieces. When her opponent reproached her, she laughed.

-Of course! is one of the delights of this game.

 

Little by little Ami was freezing, but in spite of it she insisted on playing. Bertierite herself was surprised and even admired of Ami´s courage. Making another move, she told her enemy not without a certain tone of astonishment.

-I see you've made another move, and you know full well that you're going to lose another piece. It is not like this?

 

In fact Mercury had it easy. She could resign and let her kill the others. But she could be saved. Bertie would take her prisoner but would spare her life. At first she thought not to keep her word. Nevertheless the resolution of her adversary had impressed her. Perhaps with such a trophy and success Rubeus pardoned Kermesite. Although what she heard then the already weak sailor plead.

-Please ... - Ami muttered, trying to resist the rigors of the advanced freezing she was already suffering. - Save my friends even if I die ..."  
-What? - Exclaimed her astonished interlocutor, rising from her chair to ask. Why?  
-Because they're the best friends I've ever had. I do not mind dying if they get saved...

 

Bertie hesitated then, she was about to consider that proposition. In the end, if she ended with one of the warriors could also be attributed a sound victory. Anyway, it would be better to end them all, but something made her hesitate. Then Petz and Calaverite appeared at her side. Both of them with the cheekiness to sing victory, as if they had done something to deserve it.

-Good sister work. – Praised her Petz.-  
-Yes, now we will finish them all together. - Added Calaverite.-  
-You really have some nerve. - The recrimination reproached them, annoyed by that intrusion.-

 

Finally she was going to take the piece and kill Mercury when a red rose anticipated destroying that figurine and disintegrating the bubble in which she kept prey to the other warriors when breaking her capacitor of energy.

-Who are you? - She asked, stunned by a guy in a tuxedo, a top hat and a mask. -  
-If you do not know how a pawn feels, you can never run a queen. - Bye.-

 

Watching her enemies free Bertie turned to her sisters in the hope of receiving their help. But to his horror, Petz told her to ignore the affair.

-It's a tactical mistake of yours. Bertierite.  
-Yes. Work it out. End them or die, do your duty and you can return to the place that corresponds to you. - Calaverite said with equal nonchalance. - Or you'll stay here forever.

 

And both disappeared leaving her there, completely alone and outnumbered. Her enemies were now watching her with a surprised look. They looked as baffled as she. But surely they would recover from the stupor and end her life immediately. Why should they have mercy? But that was not the worst. Her own sisters had betrayed her! Left to her fate ... She felt shattered and empty. She could barely make a sardonic smile and laugh, with nothing more to lose, declaring to the astonishment of her rivals.

-It's most comical. If even I am funny. Do you see it? This is what I got from my own sisters. It is absurd to want to sacrifice for strangers. If even my own blood has betrayed me ... and the funniest thing is that I had hopes until the end. Come on, laugh! ... Laugh at me, damn it! ... - and after some agonizing moments in which her adversaries did not respond and looked at her, she would be said that even with pity, she burst out screaming.- I will die, but I will take you all with me! ... Dark Water full power! ... In the end is born and die alone ... love is ... useless.

 

And she concentrated all her energy to release it massively. The room began to freeze and Bertierite with it. If she had to die at least she would do it heroically. Nothing mattered to her anymore, she was alone. Nobody loved her, nobody! Surely it would always have been so. Since their parents sent them all to serve at the court of Prince Diamond's father. They had grown up in this environment of intrigue and search for power. Without barely relating to others, always hiding their authentic feelings so as not to be labelled as weak or stupid. And the only one with whom she had any more affectionate connection, Kermesite, was the first to leave her. She only wanted to finish everything so as not to suffer any more ... then she heard the voice of her younger sister, who, very agitated, ran to her, begging.

-Bertierite, please. Do not do it!  
-Did you come to laugh at me too? - She snapped, throwing fragments of ice against her sister.  
-No ...- she replied, receiving the impact of a large block that knocked her down.

 

The warriors approached, worried about her state, shouting her name, but Kermesite extended an arm so that they did not approach. Still one knee on the floor he was retracted to add.

\- Bertie ... please, live ... I love you, you're my sister...  
-Shut up! - She howled she did not want to hear more lies. - A traitor like you cannot understand how I feel.  
\- Anesama ... Ane-chan. I beg you. Trust me! I know how you must feel helpless in the depths of your heart. But you are not alone. Trust me! Humans have an incredible ability to love...

 

Bertierite looked into her sister's eyes. Kermesite certainly was very changed. Her look was pure and clean, it did not seem to hide anything. She was even at the risk of her own life to convince her. She had nothing to gain from it and yet there she was. Ready to sacrifice for her. Could it be true? ... Was love in humans so strong for such a demonstration? ... At that moment she felt something ... she remembered the good times spent with her little sister. Her own childhood ... and a strange sensation made its way inside her. More when her interlocutor shouted at her, pleading with her in despair.

-You must live. Sister, please!

 

Bertierite then stopped her attack ... felt more and more like a strange warmth that she could not describe stretched from her chest. She could hardly murmur, looking between tears at her interlocutor.

-Can I feel that kind of love?

 

Her companion ran to her with tears in her eyes, without stopping repeating ...

-I love you Bertie! You are my sister, so dear...  
-Oh Kermesite! You're crying! Does love hurt so much? - She wanted to know in a tone of astonishment and emotion.

 

But her sister did not respond to that with words. However, she caught up with her, rushed into her arms and she held her. She now had a sense of happiness and affection that she did not remember having experienced in a very long time. Then she knew. She can perceive love. What's more, she wanted to receive it, she wanted to be able to give it too! She looked tenderly at her younger sister and nodded ... muttering between excited and regretful.

-I am sorry. Gomen nasai ... Kermesite.

 

Then she only heard Sailor Moon invoke the power of the Silver Crystal. And then she sensed it. A halo of warmth that freed her from that evil energy of which she had been filled. At that very moment she felt light and cheerful as she had never been ... she had been completely reborn ... she was only capable of laughing, but it was a chanting laugh and full of happiness. She could hear then, as Ami put a hand on Kermesite's right shoulder, asked her sister affectionately.

-Is not that great?  
-It is wonderful. Thank you very much. - Kermesite responded, visibly excited and touched.

 

Bertie realized that her combat uniform had become a standard human outfit. Now she felt rather tired. Her sister hugged her, putting a protective arm around her shoulders, and the warriors greeted her by welcoming her. Now she remembered that, still smiling, in her college room. And after so much to fight and to work, to adapt to this new life and to overcome all the obstacles, here she was. She had her dear Cooan by her side, the rest of her sisters and the warriors in Japan and these two new friends here. She thought that now it was her turn to help others and to enjoy friendship. Perhaps she should let herself to be carried away. Lowering her defences and relax her distrust. Especially with her desk mate. She felt better now that he had proven that he was not such a bad boy actually. He was just like a naughty boy and wished they could get along.

-What are you thinking about? You are very quiet. - Her sister asked her.-  
\- I was thinking in a fool girl who did not trust that there was true love and friendship. - She replied with a warm smile .-

 

And without her interlocutor could respond to that, Beruche gave a loving kiss on the forehead of her sister to sentence.

-If tomorrow we want to be ready and fresh we have to go to sleep. There are still two days left for this excursion and before we have other things to do.

 

Her sister agreed to it by returning her smile. It was already late and they would have to get up early. So they went to bed in a few minutes. Roy for his part told his friend the plan and this, as it could not be otherwise, accepted very willingly...

 

But at that moment, in the subterranean den, the sinister figures were already planning the attack of a new demon.


	8. Tour of New York.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the Big Apple which will end in an strange and unexpected way.

The next day, Friday, it was Roy who had a sporting commitment. Beruche and a still somewhat puzzled Tom came to see him. Cooan would not be with them since she was part of the group of cheerleaders who would be in charge of giving their moral support to the team. Melanie had selected her with a lot of emphasis, and that had made the girl very happy. The game would begin at six in the afternoon and a couple of hours earlier, both the girls of the Cheer - leaders group, as the players, were struggling in the previous warm-up. Roy was with the rest of his teammates doing the stretches and the first runs around the track. The same could be said of Cooan and her group. Melanie aligned them all before the beginning and exposed them with evident interest.

-Let's see girls!" This is the first game of the preseason, and although in theory is a friendly our team is played more than the mere victory. - And looked through the row of her selected - I'm sure that all of you will give the best for the boys to play to the full.  
\- Yes group leader! - They all replied in chorus including Cooan. -

 

Sketching a knowing smile, Melanie nodded with satisfaction.

\- That's the way I like it. - She asserted taking charge after giving out the slogans - let's see. You Serena and you April, you'll take care of the left wing.

 

The two alluded, one of them of black skin and another one more pale white, both brown, with the hair to the shoulders and of medium stature; They nodded without delay, placing themselves in a prearranged position. Melanie went on.

\- Francine and Terry on the right.

A medium-haired blonde and a shorter-haired blonde, slightly taller, obeyed immediately at that end.

\- And Cinthia with Connie in the centre, right behind me. - Concluded the boss indicating with one hand his position. -

 

In fact this site was the least compromised since both were the most novice of the group. In this way Melanie capitalized more attention of the public and prevented that a hypothetical error of either of the two girls was so evident. Although the cheerleader was not worried about the new acquisition of the equipment, she had to recognize that her physical condition was excellent and that her sense of rhythm and dance had nothing to envy to those of the more experienced cheerleaders.

\- Okay, let's start rehearsing dance four and seven. You know, without getting confused. - Chiselled them insistently. - Choreography ready from the first step.

 

And Melanie turned away from the group, she had it more than learnt and would be in charge of controlling the evolutions of the others. She carried a radio cd with it that it activated not before saying.

-Are you ready! - And one, two, three...

The music that was increasing of pace until being fast, thus the girls had occasion to warm up as they danced. Cooan did very well, she was not nervous and executed all the movements precisely and with the right cadence before the attentive and approving look of Melanie. And not just this one. In the other side of the field the boys did not lose sight of the evolutions of their companions. Roy and the others were "making lines". (Run as fast as possible from one streak to the other of the court, touch it, step backwards and back to the next) This is how the reflex, velocity and the race were exercised in addition to the physical background. Roy had this more than done and almost always was the first one to finish the route. So, when they had stopped to catch their breath, the boys recreating themselves with the graceful and provocative movements of their classmates.

-What a wonder! Is really good to train like this! – Said Jack Cooper, one of the team's tall forwards, with a fibrous build but sturdy and blond hair, was one of Roy's best friends. -  
\- And there's a lot of new meat. - Commented Daniel Smith, one of the pivots that stood out for more than two meters, with dark skin and black hair. -  
\- Of course. - Oswald replied "Ossy" Lane, the starting base, a little over six feet and brown hair with a rather athletic body .- It will be time to know them well.  
\- For some of them maybe! - added Jack River. - We know the others by heart. Hey Roy?  
-Yes - he agreed with a wicked smile of complicity. -  
-Well, I'd like to try out what the new one knows about there. - Said Michael Newhart, another six-foot-wide small forward with broad backs, and brown, curly hair, nodding unashamedly at Cooan. - The Japanese girl.  
\- Does not look like "Jo-Sam" - Said Roger Collins, another pivot of the team, black, enormously muscular and shaved in his head. -  
-Hey, do not insult her! - Roy said with some discomfort to warn his companions. - Besides, for you to know, it is reserved matter. -  
-What a fucker you are! - And I do not blame you for the taste. It's really good the truth. -Jack watched as he mischievously described Cooan. - Look how good that little skirt and this golden top. (Uniform of cheerleaders for games). No wonder you hastened to plant your flag.

 

There were mocking choruses of "Ahhh, tell us more! Among all the others and Roy had to try to clear things up.

\- I don´t mean me. But let's say I have a friend who has shown his interest and if someone messes with my friend, he messes with me. He is one of us. - He stated clearly and at the same time very revealing for almost all his colleagues. -  
\- Okay dude, the sacred covenant of brotherhood. Roger agreed apologetically, - and I did not want to insult her. I meant that it does not look like "japo", you know, slanted eyes and lemon face.  
\- That coming from Japan does not mean that she was born there. As she told us, she is of foreign origin. - Roy told him, warning him straight away. - And for your information that “Jo-Sam "was the term used in Korea and Vietnam for the whores.  
\- I'm sorry, man. - His disgruntled companion excused himself again. - It is a word I learnt in my childhood. I heard my father say that every time he saw a "yellow". I thought they called them all like that.  
\- It does not matter - Roy grinned, but he added looking serious. - But neither of you can think of calling her that. And it's not yellow either. Do not make racist comments.  
\- It was not my intention - his interlocutor apologized. -

All agreed with assent. That was when the coach's indignant voice interrupted them.

-What the hell is happening here? Am I going to have to line up the cheerleaders? They train with much more intensity than you, lazy people! Come on, I want to see you move!

 

The coach threw towards all of them several balls and the group exercised in pitches against the basket, lay outs and dunks, etc. Now there were the girls who rested after rehearsing for recreating themselves the view with them. Cooan leaned over the protections of the midfield to watch.

-A giant group! - She thought amusing. - But the one that moves the best of all is Roy.

 

In that moment the object of her attention entered the basket by crushing two hands. Cooan could not help but applaud, but from that position she was not observed by the boy, it was Melanie who approached her saying.

\- Of course you do well to applaud. Roy is number one in many things.  
\- Sure he is very good, I wanted to see him play because I have only seen him in training. - Cooan replied with interest. -

 

Melanie looked at her in amusement, she did not know what to do with that girl, or really was that naive or she pretended to be. The experience had taught him not to trust the "dead mosquitoes." Perhaps that's why she did not like the idea of Connie's sister sitting next to Roy. But now she was calmer in that regard. And this other one, it simply she did not seem dangerous, but it was better to make sure.

-Do you like Roy? - She inquired quite naturally, causing her speaker to stare at her and blush to her ears. -  
-What? - She could say without being able to assimilate such a direct question. -  
\- Come on, it's okay! All the girls like him - Melanie laughed heartily at the poor, unhappy expression of the poor wretch. -  
-You too? - Cooan asked coyly, adding in all good faith. - As you are the leader of the cheerleaders you will have any guy you want.

 

That made Melanie laugh until she almost doubled over. Connie was truly a prodigy of ingenuity elevated to the umpteenth power. At least that seemed to be about love. That occasion was too good to it pass up, so she decided to continue having fun at her expense for a little more time.

\- Hey, do not worry. I like it because he is very good and because he does it really well. You already understand me! He has a skill that leaves basketball in nothing! - She said in a very insinuating voice.-  
\- Ability. In what? - Cooan asked candidly, because she still did not understand some double meanings and phrases made in English. -

 

Her companion opened her mouth in astonishment. Did not she catch that, either? Well, Melanie should not forget that she was a foreigner. So she should be made more explicit...

\- Let's say he and I have had such relationships.

 

From the pale face of the poor girl, her vast open mouth and eyes, Melanie could see that she had been understood. And she added, even to the greater blush of her candid companion.

\- Here we are very liberal and if you want to try I will not reproach you. Roy has a lot of rhythm for that. Of course, you cannot do it in your room with your sister there. But that's no problem, I can give you mine. My partner will understand ... Ah! And do not forget the gummies, he is very clueless ... And you do not want to get ... you know  
-No, you're not serious, that's forbidden, and besides, what a shame! - Cooan could say between babbling. - No, I could not, I mean, no.  
-Do not tell me you're still a virgin? - Melanie shot her. -

 

The cheerleader was getting more and more excited about that reef that was ahead just for her amusement. That poor girl was as red as a tomato. What the others were going to laugh at as soon as she told her! She returned to the charge again with rejoicing.

-Have not you ever been with a boy? -She asked with feigned (or perhaps not so) astonished face. -  
\- No, well yes, I had a relationship, at least one boy I liked, but it did not work out. -She replied in a quiet voice, in fact she felt as if she were in the middle of an interrogation. And she could add. - Now I think more when it comes to looking for a boyfriend.  
-Looking for a boyfriend? - Do not be silly, girl! - Melanie smiled patronizingly at her. - You do not have to compromise, you know, one night and if you like to repeat, you do. Although with Roy I only leave you one huh? -She finished with complicity. -

 

Cooan was delirious. What kind of relationships were established there? The truth is that she had heard her warrior friends comment that Westerners had another way of doing things in that field, that they were more launched, so to speak. Especially women. It reminded him vaguely of Nemesis. There were many rumours circulating about Rubeus himself and his wanderings. Although she had always refused to give them credit, she later learned they were true. But in the end he was a man… and men, you know. They are only in their own interest. Of course, she was not at all willing to get into that.

\- I thank you very much but I must concentrate on studying to take advantage of the year. Same as my sister. - She affirmed trying to recover the pause in her palpitations. -  
-Your sister does not have a boyfriend either? - Melanie smiled, nodding as if she wanted to hear Cooan's response with much interest. -  
-No, she, as far as I know, she is not interested in any of them yet. - Replied Cooan with a shy smile. -

 

Melanie wanted to continue her harassment and downing, especially by focusing on that annoying Connie´s sister. That opportunity to get more information was unique. Under these circumstances, this fool would tell her everything she wanted to know. But she took care of it and remained in silence because Roy was heading toward them. The boys had finished heating and it was half an hour before the start of the match, the doors had opened and the crowd was flowing inside. It was time to finalize the preparations. Although before they had a few minutes to talk and the boy wanted to use them.

-Hello girls! - He greeted them with a wide smile.-

 

The truth, he was sweating and still breathing hard to recover from the effort. But that, far from making him lose his appeal, helped to further enhance his charms in the girl´s eyes.

-What´s up Roy? - Willing to humiliate those of Saint Paul? - Melanie replied, pouncing on his neck as she winked at her embarrassed companion.

 

He slipped discreetly after a couple of kisses of Melanie that were rather lullabies. Cooan simply did not come close and smiled slyly. Meanwhile he, oblivious to that, graciously grabbed Melanie's waist and assured them.

\- We cannot lose, we have the best cheerleaders in the world. So count on it.  
-Did you like our rehearsal? - Cooan asked hopefully at Melanie's amused gaze and Roy's amiable assent. -  
\- Sure, Connie. - He answered very sincerely. - You in particular have done very well. You have a lot of rhythm. "Right, Melanie? - He asked the boss who agreed with a wicked smile to add, not without rejoicing. -  
\- That's what we were saying right now, the rhythm is important for everything. Right, Connie?

 

This one was not able to answer because the blushing controlled her so much that she could not look directly at the boy. Roy feared some of Melanie's habitual jokes with the new ones and decided to give a cloak to the embarrassed girl.

-I think it is about to be your entrance. - He commented to the leader of the cheerleaders. -  
-It is true! Damn it, I almost forgot! –Said Melanie - I have to leave the cd player in the locker, pick up the pompoms and return the key. Well, I'll be right back. Connie, wait for me here.

 

And she left to finish the preparations. Roy smiled watching as she left and commented to Cooan with affability.

-I'm glad you're in good terms with the girls. From what I have heard you are really appreciated.  
\- Thank you. - She smiled at him with a sideways glance. -

 

And besides she could not take away what Melanie had said to her. Would that be true? Anyway she liked him a lot, it was impossible to deny it, and Roy was not like Rubeus, but he could not be sure either. She had a reputation for flirt and that worried her. But who knows, with a little patience...

\- I have to go to the locker rooms, we have the pre - party talk. - He informed it. -  
\- I wish you luck. - She wished him with the enlightened countenance.-  
-And relax Connie, you will do very well. - She encouraged him, believing that the girl's blush was due to the nerves of her debut. -

 

After saying that he left with his companions. Cooan watched him, thinking that it was a shame that her sister and Roy did not get along better. The guy was very friendly, maybe some thug yes, but nice person in the background. She regretted that both began such an evil. Although good, lately their relationship seemed to have improved. She was glad for it. She did not have time to think more about it. She saw Melanie and the others laughing at something. She did not have time to ask them about what. They had to take their places behind the baskets to go dancing when the game started and there was some "time out".

 

Tom and Beruche came to the field occupying two places in the stands.

\- I hope ours win. - She wanted to look at his partner with concern, the boy seemed absent. -  
-Yes. I hope so. - He agreed without much enthusiasm as he looked around at Cooan. -  
-Hey, Tom, are you all right? - Bertie asked. - You've recovered from yesterday, have not you?  
-Yes, yes, do not worry! - He hurried to respond by coming out of that kind of bucolic trance. - It's just that I still do not understand what happened to me. That of a spirit, I do not know. Sounds so incredible!

Beruche listened to him with interest and a real desire to be able to help him. She wish she could tell her everything she knew from experience! But she could do nothing but reassure him with good words.

\- Forget about it. It's already over, try to have fun, in case you can have fun here. - He added thinking more about herself, since this type of sport she did not like too much. -  
\- You're right. - He said more animatedly, assuring his companion. - And you'll see how fun it is! Roy is very good and the rest of the team too.  
\- He must be! Because I think that instead of studying, he spends the whole day here. - She cried with warning air. -  
\- Do not be so hard on him. - Tom asked, taking a more confidential tone in defence of his friend. -Roy may seem irresponsible at times, well. - He corrected, unable to avoid a smile. - He almost always seems so, and he behaves as such. But I assure you that this is not his true nature. When I met him last year at the beginning I thought just like you, but then I convinced myself otherwise.

 

Bertie raised her eyebrows, turning her attention to the boy. It was a clear invitation to continue the conversation, and her companion accepted it.

\- Basketball is very important for him, since he was a boy, his father instilled in him...

 

However the fanfare of the band stopped the conversation and her partner waited for the national anthem to sound. The players of both sets were aligned in the centre of the court and with the hand on the chest they listened to with respect as the rest of the students. Beruche imitated Tom more because of courtesy than anything else, this was not her country, but she was there and she had to observe the rules. She took advantage of it to look at Roy, Bertie discovered him among the other members of the team and realized his serious and concentrated attitude. Of course with that face he did not look like him. She even felt a strange impression, as if she had already seen something like that. That tense gesture and that impression of dignity that transmitted while the chords of the music sounded. But that vanished immediately as the band concluded and the players dispersed to make the last warm-up. Then it was the turn of the girls and Tom alerted his partner.

-Look! , There is your sister with the others.

 

Bertie saw her and she was proud. Cooan was the best of them all, even better than that presumptuous Melanie with whom she had signed that tacit truce (Which did not mean that she did stand her at all). But why think about it now? The cheerleaders finished their evolutions and the party began the end.

-Let's go Golden! - Screamed the spectators, eager that its equipment obtained the victory.-

 

The match was competitive and Roy effectively demonstrated his seriousness on the court, directing his team, defending and giving instructions to his own. He even appeared in some plays stealing several balls and scoring enough points. Cheered by his fans and the moods of the Child-leaders, the Golden, after a really good last minutes, won by twelve of advantage.

-Roy's been great! –Said Tom, adding - And the whole team too! A triumph very worked. Do not you think? - He asked his companion.-

 

Beruche had to admit that he was really good. She noticed how he delivered himself in the game and formed a unity with his companions. That boy, selfish and frivolous in appearance, changed a lot on the parquet floor. This was his hobby, what he most liked to do, and perhaps even his true vocation. Bertie could understand that. It happened to her with chess. Even being still Ayakashi, she agreed with the warrior Mercury a game playing the lives of the other sailors, when she had them at her mercy. She was not to be proud of course because she did a few cheats. Even so, she realized that even then, the interest in playing was irresistible for her and in the previous game, which was the final of the championship where she had infiltrated, there were no ruses. Ami won, but Beruche despite being enraged then with the defeat enjoyed enormously. She had played three games before and she won all cleanly eager to be measured against what she knew was her mortal enemy Sailor Mercury. Later, when she became fully human, she remained with her opponent and since then a great friend, to play and play. The two of them spent hours at a board and between movements and reflections they could talk about many things. Now she missed Ami, the rest of the warriors, and her own sisters, but here she had made new friends. And Roy could be one of them. Tomorrow the four of them would all be together, of course it was just an educational excursion for her and Cooan. But she was glad that the two of them could share it with these guys.

-I'm going to congratulate Roy! - Said a very happy Tom, who had hardly spoken during the whole game. Are you coming? - He offered Beruche, adding hopefully. - We'll see Connie as well.

 

She nodded with a smile. She was grateful for the name that had been placed on her sister. For Americans to correctly pronounce "Cooan" was somewhat problematic and Roy, as always, avoided complications and baptized her with that nickname from the first day. Her sister, of course liked it and Beruche herself too. Although the nickname of little cube, which that silly had stuck to her, sometimes made her mad. Especially because he used to use it when he made a naughty thing and try to appease her by getting, of course, quite the opposite. Although, to be honest, she always pretended to be more upset than she really was.

-Little cube. - Beruche told herself amused. - If he knew how close that name really was to me. - How to explain it to him!

Fortunately she would not have to, she ended up saying as she descended the stairs that led up the steps. Tom and she finally met with Cooan although they had to wait for Roy to leave the locker room after briefly celebrating the victory with his comrades. When he arrived, Bertie merely reminded him sternly.

\- I hope you do not go partying tonight and forget about tomorrow.

 

The man shrugged and looked at her strangely, exchanging more glances of complicity with Cooan and Tom and responding with care.

\- No need to congratulate me. I do not know, nothing like… Hey, how well you played! You're great! And other things like that.  
-You were fantastic Roy! - Cooan rushed in, partly to dispel his discomfort with her sister, and also because she really thought about it. -

 

But Beruche was more unavailable to give praise and only asserted.

\- You play well and I have to recognize that you struggle, if you did the same to study for sure you would get honours in all subjects - Although remembering the words of Tom finally gave a smile and recognized. - But you have managed to entertain me with this sport and that has its merit.

 

For Roy those words sounded like the best of praise, no doubt Bertie had been pleasantly surprised with him but she would not recognize that even under torture. So he decided to let it be. He was more than satisfied with that.

\- Good. Do not worry, I will not miss tomorrow. You have my word. - He solemnly promised. -  
\- And he always keeps his word. – His friend supported him. -  
\- Roy, you have a friend that you do not deserve. - Beruche smiled.-

 

Tom looked at her gratefully and he did the same by staring at Connie, but to his misfortune the person who capitalized on his real object of interest had only eyes for that friend. The alluded one spoke again.

\- I guess I'm wasting my time if I invite you to come to our victory party. - He offered. -  
\- Roy, we've stopped studying to see you. Cooan will be tired and we have homework to do. Beruche retorted sharply that, despite everything, she softened her tone to add conciliatory. - But thanks anyway and remember that we see each other tomorrow at nine o'clock. -She insisted as a farewell. -

 

In spite of himself, Cooan agreed with her sister. On the one hand she would have liked to attend, but she did not dare to get involved in such parties. Especially if they were as it was said. Besides, she could not help but remember what Melanie had said. Everyone drank more or less covertly meeting on the court or the gym at the weekend and many teachers were going home. And after the drink came other things. No, better to go to bed early. Beruche was right, she was tired but happy. And they would have to get up early the next day.

-It's been a really intense day - said the young woman.-  
-And you've been really good. - Beruche praised her. - I wish our sisters and the girls could have seen you!  
-Melanie has told me that if we made to the state finals, television could come. And our team of cheerleaders would leave at national level. - The excited girl commented. -

 

Her sister sighed. She did not trust anything about that cheerleader. Although at least she seemed to treat her sister with considerable consideration...

-That would be great. - She finally agreed as both of them headed to their room. -

 

The boys also chatted a little.

-I must be that Connie is very good as a cheerleader. - Roy said, watching his friend's gesture added. - It's just a compliment to her. I still do not care about that.  
-Ok - His partner sighed. - The bad thing is that I do not call much her attention.

 

Roy put an arm around his friend's shoulders and squeezed him a little trying to sound cheery.

-Come on, buddy, Tommy! - If you have not even tried. Look, I'll tell you what we're going to do. Come to the party tonight. We talked to some girls. You should try it sometime. To practice.  
-No, I could not. I can only think about her. - The young man replied, sighing again.-

His companion shook his head with a slight smile. It was clear that Tom did not want to party too much and he wanted to go alone. So he said good-bye somewhat mockingly.

-Come on, Kansas peasant, I wish you sweet dreams. With your princess Connie...

 

He barely escaped the capon that Tom threw at him in appreciation of those words, but Roy soon added to imbue some morals with his interlocutor.

-We'll visit the city tomorrow. It will be your chance to talk more to her. Trust me, be yourself. With that you show yourself like you really are, you'll have her crazy for you. Take the boat and cross the Delaware. - He said using that historical metaphor.-  
-And talking about boat. – Please, don´t you to throw Bertie in the water if we're going to see Miss Liberty - His companion replied, not without humour.

 

After a bit of a laugh at the two of them, Roy was on his way to the party. He supposed Melanie would be there to flutter around, but this time she was not. She herself was subjected to siege by a rugby player. It was a guy called Malcolm Roberts, big and rather rough, two meters tall by almost two others wide, red-haired and broad-jawed. This guy Roy did not like him too much, especially because he was in the sights of the girl that interested him. The relationship between them was not exactly cordial, but rather did not exist. To the rivalry between their two teams to capitalize the attention of the University with their sporting achievements, it joined this another situation of skirts and Roy did not want to complicate his life with Roberts. If he wanted Melanie, then he can keep her! After all, he had her most of last year and was a little sick of the girl's possessive eagerness. So he just drank with his friends on the team and got away as much as possible. Melanie was not a fool, and she realized she should not go after him in front of everyone. She had fun making the football player suffer while she burned with annoyance inside. What happen with Roy? Only a few months earlier, any desire of her would have been like an order for that boy and now it would seem that he ignored her when he did not shamelessly avoid her. This was humiliating, and her anger grew even more intense when someone told her that he had heard him talk to the Japanese and Tom preparing a way out of the city. Melanie did not think he was behind Connie, no. She realized soon that he was not looking at her that way. She knew Roy well, so it was the other. That fucking bitch! Perhaps she was not as innocent and puritanical as she intended. Or just that was her secret weapon. Of course! Roy was more than made up for daring and dynamic girls like Melanie herself. However his defences did not allow him to face a "timid and serious poor little foreigner who only came to study". But she had discovered her game, so she would "settle the accounts". Anyway she had Connie on her team and she could get information from her. It would be best to pose as her friend and treat her well while she was interested. Of course that pair of fools did not know who they were playing against, but soon they would find out.

-Yes, - said the cheerleader, her expression tight and wounded in her pride. - You'll regret this Japanese. - I'll show you who the boss here is.

 

Roy also had things to talk to some of his classmates. He, like Melanie, Roberts, Tom himself and a few other students, belonged to the Brotherhood of the Golden Eagle. A typical university society for outstanding and popular students. The boy wore the red ribbon that was now tied to his right arm. That was the symbol that indicated its membership to the directive. Like Roberts and Melanie. His friend Tom was only a blue ribbon, which gave him the right to be a member but not to vote. Underneath that were the green ribbons, or limbs tested and the yellow ones, students who were mere aspirants to enter and who would have to be valued for their merits. Finally Roy saw his friend Jack who was the Big Brother, with his purple ribbon, the Head of the Brotherhood.

-Hi mate! - He greeted him in a relaxed tone as his friend drank a beer. - I need to talk to you about a couple of admissions.  
-You will tell me who are they. - Replied his companion. -  
-I'd like the nominations of Connie and Bertie to be accepted. - He revealed.  
-No problem for me, but we'll have to meet Ozzi, Melanie, and Malcolm. You know, the rules dictate that all red ribbon members vote unanimously. I, as a purple ribbon, will act as a notary of what is decided.  
-Ok. That way I can tell them. To introduce themselves. - Affirmed the boy.-  
-Are you telling me they did not ask for it? - Jack was surprised. -  
-They do not even know our brotherhood exists, but I think they're two exceptional girls. –Don´t you think so? - Said his interlocutor.-  
-At least they are gorgeous. And they are also nice. - said the respondent nodding amused to rivet. - When you know it and they are officially ready to ask for it, let me know. I will support you.

 

And the boy thanked his friend for his gesture and said goodbye leaving the celebration. He did not want to go to bed too late so she would not miss his date. And he arrived the next day. For once and for a change, at nine o'clock he was waiting with Tom for the girls at the agreed place.

-Oh, this is a surprise - Bertie said, not without a little sneer. - Roy Malden being punctual ..."  
-What did you think? - He replied, becoming the offended although that lasted for nothing more than an instant. - If I say something I will. And what is more. Kansas Peasant! - He jokingly asked his friend. - Did you bring the Discman?

 

By all accounts Tom pulled that sound-reproducing device out of one of his jacket pockets. Roy connected it to a small speaker.

-What's that for? - Cooan wanted to know.  
-To listen to a classic of "the Voice" - Tom replied with a smile. -  
-So is. No one is going to visit our "Big Apple" without having heard this song ... - Roy said giving the button of play.

 

The astonished girls smiled to hear, that was a beautiful song and the man who sang it had a voice between serious and something torn that nevertheless sounded harmonious and full of energy. They were able to understand the letter quite well because it was sang very clearly ... accompanied by that, for that pair of thugs, who with their best will and not bad style did the choirs and the delights of the girls.

Start spreading the news,  
Today I go.  
I want to be part of it,  
New York, New York.

These tramp shoes  
Miss walking  
Right by his very heart,  
New York, New York.

I want to wake up in a city  
Who does not sleep?  
And find that I am king of the hill,  
The first one in the pile.

The sadness of this little town  
They are melting.  
I will make a new beginning of it  
In Old New York.

If I can do it there,  
I'll do it anywhere.  
It depends on you,  
New York, New York.

New York, New York.  
I want to wake up in a city  
Who never sleeps?  
And find that I am a number one,

The first on the list,  
The king of the hill,  
A number one.

The sadness of this little town  
They are disappearing.  
I'm going to do  
A brand new beginning of it  
In Old New York.

And if I can do it there,  
I'm going to do it anywhere.  
It depends on you,  
New York, New York.  
New York.

(Frank Sinatra New York, New York.

-This was singing - Tom said. - A genius!  
-I tell you my friend - said his companion in a tone of humour. - I know I'm wonderful.

 

And among the laughter of the girls, Tom gave him a hitting on his head to reply.

-I did not mean you, idiot! ... I was referring to "the Voice”...  
-Okay, okay ... - His friend agreed with laughter and rubbing the bang with a hand.-  
\- A lovely song. - Bertie admitted. And she wanted to know - Why do you call him "the Voice"?  
-Obviously, do not you think little cube? - Roy laughed again. -  
-I did not think you liked this kind of music - Cooan interjected. -  
\- So you can see we're eclectic. - Tom replied somewhat embarrassed to address her. -  
-Yes, that epileptic. - Roy said for the rest without knowing for sure whether he was telling a joke or not. -  
-Come on! Stop talking nonsense. - Bertie asked, sighing resignedly. -  
-What happens is that you did not imagine that we had such a quantity and variety of musical tastes and interests - The alluded replied with jocosity, adding - On top of that, so good ...  
-Any other day it would be great if we play some more varied music so that you can catch the tastes of here. - Tom timidly proposed, looking more at Cooan than anything else as he spoke. - If you fancy, of course.  
-Yeah, that would be a good idea, but now we have to hurry or we'll miss the bus. - The girl reminded them.-  
-You're right, Connie. - Roy said taking note of it to urge his friends. - Come on!

 

So they went to the stop without delay. There was a regular bus from the university to the city, the boys boarded it. After an hour and a half they reached the terminal. They finally went down and stopped to plan the route, Roy informed them with the help of a subway map.

\- I glanced at the tourist itinerary and we have until twenty-one hours to take the bus back here. We will arrive just before the twenty-second forty-five. Now, we have some options that I comment. See which ones you like the most. The blue line takes us from the JFK airport to Manhattan. We can make a transhipment on the green line to board the southern ferry and visit "Liberty Island" and "Ellis Island".  
\- Immigrants stopped there when they arrived in this country. Right? - Cooan asked doubtfully since she thought she had heard that being mentioned in some of her classes. -  
\- So it was. - Said Tom nodding approvingly but completed now addressing rather Roy. - It would be better to buy some "metro cards". They are also good for buses.  
\- Yes. - Agreed this one, which explained to the girls. - They are cards for several trips.

 

Bertie listened to them both visibly impressed. For the first time it seemed like Roy had something under control, and not just basketball. Of course he was not as silly as he sometimes showed himself. At least this version of the boy did not resemble the way he acted on previous occasions. More when he added almost masterfully, giving them to choose from several alternatives, as if he were giving them a class.

-Unfortunately we will not have time to see everything. The city is very big, we can go to the Midtown in Manhattan and approach Madison Square Garden or go through the Chelsea Market. Or maybe see the "Empire State Building" or walk down the forty-two avenue and approach Times Square. We could also of course go to the Statue of Liberty. But we will have to choose only two or three things at the most.  
-You have it very well scheduled - Beruche conceded, unable to believe. She decided that they could be entrusted to the boys by adding - well, you will tell us where we are going.  
-How about a tour of Fifth Avenue and then the South Ferry to the Statue of Liberty? - With that we sure occupy the day. - Tom proposed. -  
-That sounds great - Cooan said encouragingly. - Let's go then!

 

They set off on the road, through the crowded streets of New York. Both boys explained the names and curiosities of the highlights. As they passed Fifth Avenue, the girls stopped to stare at the large shop window of a jewellery store called "Tiffani’s" or something. Seeing the prices almost gave them a shock. Beruche whispered in her sister's ear.

-This could not have been paid even by The Prince Diamond himself - to which Cooan smiled and nodded. -

 

After and after eating the typical "hotdogs" they contemplated the Empire State although they could not raise since they had little time. Later Beruche wanted to go in a moment to see the public library. The girl was delighted to think how Ami would enjoy in the middle of so many book. She and her sister also wanted to visit the Guggenheim and Metropolitan museums. Unfortunately they had no time. However, they were glad to have it as an excuse to return another day. Roy drove them to St. Patrick's Cathedral and a good while later they came to the South Ferry in Battery Park and went by boat to the Statue of Liberty. Pity that there were already many people since they got very late and had to wait almost an hour to board. Finally they did it. Roy, looking at the statue, warned them as soon as they arrived.

\- There is always a queue here, as in the ferry, we must hurry.  
-Well, it seems that today, at least in this, we're lucky, there don´t seem to be a lot - Tom said, pointing to a small group of people standing next to the famous "Miss Liberty" - Maybe then we have time to go to Ellis Island or see Wall Street.  
-Guys, - Roy said, pointing to statue. - Do you remember the famous" Superman and Lois "flight? Well, here the exteriors were shot, how I like that sequence! - He declared with admiration. - Ever since I was little ... since then I wanted to be like Superman...

 

The girls looked at each other, no one knew who this "Superman" might be, and then they remembered a movie they had seen at Rei's house some time ago and Bertie attacked him caustically but with amusement.

-And you already have?

Laughter from the others at that comment, but Roy did not flatter himself and replied in the same jovial way (And even sincere without of course his friends might suspect him)

\- I almost got it!

 

And there was more laughter. Things were going well and the day was pleasant, even though they were exhausted from so much walking. Nevertheless, Roy had started to have a headache. Probably because of the night before yesterday and the whole day behind them, not too bad that he did not drink too much! Although for the moment better let it be, he had enough experience in those matters to know that would happen.

-Someday I'd like to fly like that, too. - He sighed in the meantime Beruche, causing Cooan to laugh again, covering her mouth with her hands and whispering to her sister. -  
\- But if you flied before...  
-Well - she replied, with another complicity, whispering and holding back the urge to laugh. – You and I already know that, but they both do not know.

 

Roy, for his part, thought that perhaps he might someday satisfy that desire. Who knows? But, in the end, that damn headache was increasing. Meanwhile Tom, who was next to the group of people guarding the site for the others to look around, got them into a little hurry.

\- Come on guys that the queue advances. - He warned them to approach their position, which they did quickly.-

 

After a while, they finally reached the interior. After an interesting visit to the Statue they decided to board the ferry to Ellis Island, but when they arrived at the dock they were able to witness a remarkable show. There were assembled dozens of people in black robes and march hooded in procession praying a litany of songs. "The end of time is near." "The coming of the Master is approaching." Tom asked, astonished, one of the policemen who kept the sector cordoned off.

\- Excuse me, officer, what does this mean? Are we having carnival today? – And he pointed to that strange group. -

 

Roy barely heard him, he covered his forehead with the palm of his hand trying to silence the incessant hammering he felt. Beruche and Cooan noticed it but did not say anything, believing it was a gesture of the many that he could do in the sight of something so grotesque.

-Well sir - said the policeman who answered Tom in the meantime - This is an authorized concentration of one of those crazed sects. - He pulled out a list which he read wearily. The final Chaos sect, what a gang! – He disdained. -  
-Excuse me. - Roy said, eager to get on the ferry, and asked the policeman. - Hey, do you know if it's going to take long? , We have a ferry to aboard...  
-It's a matter of a couple of hours or so, - he answered indifferently to the officer without letting him finish. -  
-So? - Inquired Beruche with disgust and disbelief- then it will not give us time to return to our hour.  
-I think we'd better get back together, I do not like what this looks. – Said Cooan disgusted about not to be able to visit the island, but even more disturbed by that spectacle. Those hooded men in their long black robes reminded her of the Wise Man, and that made her shiver. - I do not know how authorities allow things like that, they should lock people like that. - She declared with visible expression of suspicion and fear. -  
-Mademoiselle - replied the agent patronizingly - if we were to lock up all the madmen who are in cults only in this state we would not have room enough in a jail the size of Manhattan. - One more sect, what importance does it already have? This is a free country, besides these do not hurt anyone, just say nonsense. I do not know what the end of the world, Armageddon or I know.  
-What did you say? Repeat that last! - Roy asked, very agitated to hear that, surprising Tom and the girls. -  
-One of them has said that Armageddon would soon arrive. - I do not know, it's going to be a foreign rock group, I suppose, - the policeman guessed, not understanding the reaction of that boy. -

 

Roy did not think twice, obeying an impulse jumped the police cord and ran to one of those who looked like the leaders of the sect. His head was still aching and now it was almost unbearable. In spite of this, he cut off the path to the acolytes, and without a word, he grabbed the neck of the one who seemed to be the leader, dragging them against a wall. The procession stopped and the police shouted at him.

-Hey friend! What are you doing? Those people have permission, they legally asked to be there. They have their rights, so let go of that man and come back here if you do not want to have problems. - The agent ordered him in vain. -  
-You! - shouted Roy completely ignoring the police notice and addressing the hooded menacingly. - Now you're going to tell me who the hell you are and what you want from me and my friends.

 

The rest of the gathered acolytes rushed at him, but another fellow, also hooded, stopped them with a wave of his hand. Then he turned to the enraged boy and their leader spoke quietly.

\- Drop our comrade and we'll answer all your questions, Roy...  
-Eh? - Exclaimed the aforementioned, effectively releasing the hooded one, and looking at his interlocutor in surprise, while his hands covered the head that was still torturing him. - How do you know my name?  
\- We were waiting for you. You cannot run away from us no matter how hard you try, - said the hooded man with amusement. - Even your own mind rebels - he added in clear allusion to that piercing pain the boy felt. - You're noticing that already, are you?

 

At that moment the police arrived and pushed the boy away with the intention of arresting him, but the leader of the sect told them that nothing happened and they let him go. The agents made him anxious not to complicate their lives and went to their protection zone, without allowing Tom or the girls to join his friend. But then the group of the sectarians dissolved at the behest of their leader. This one, before leaving, revealed to Roy.

\- You have a great power, a force that the Master has given to you and that now demands you to serve him, you must not and you cannot deny...  
-What Master? - The boy inquired in surprise and anger, trying to overcome the storm of stinging and electric shocks that seemed to be unleashed on his head. - I do not know what the hell you're talking about, just the ones you sent against my friends, do not do it again or you will regret it...  
-Oh Roy! - The sectarian smirked and shook his head as if that threat amused him. - You are a poor naïve boy. I am only a humble servant of the sect. Against you I have not commanded anything, I have no such power. That is a question of the high hierarchs. That's why I advise you not to make them angry and do your duty.

 

Then came Tom and the girls, the police allowed them the passage when the demonstration dissolved. The leader on seeing them said goodbye with that malignant smile and a disturbing - we'll see each other again. – Roy stared at him as he walked away and his headache subsided. His friend came to his side.

-Who was that guy? What did he said? - He wanted to know without disguising his concern. -  
-So they are! The ones behind the things that have happened - Roy informed them leaving them astonished as the boy sentenced as he watched as that mob of hooded men walked away. - We must be very careful from now on.

 

Despite the questions asked by the others, he refused to say more. He was afraid of worrying them too much. No one insisted and the boys went back to college. Unfortunately the lively atmosphere they had had all day was dissipated. Now everyone was more serious. Although before returning they visited one of the churches in the area where Roy said he had made the communion as a child. The parish priest gave Beruche a bottle of water from the baptismal font as she became interested in Christian rites. Meanwhile, in the place of meeting of the sect, the Masters already knew the encounter of their acolytes with that boy. They decided to send another demon, named Tagayanash, who arrived on campus and appropriated the body of a student named Hank Williams, usually shy and reserved. Already in the university each one returned to their rooms although the girls wanted to take a walk to finish the day. They had returned a long time ago as a result of that meeting because Roy said he did not feel like continuing to claim a strong migraine and it was still early. After walking a short distance across the campus, they sat down on one of the benches that marked it. Beruche showed her sister more closely the little bottle of water the priest had given her.

-Look at this Cooan, the priest said that this water has magical properties, or that it is blessed by some God or something. - She told her before her surprised face. -  
-I suppose so - said Cooan, shrugging her shoulders. - It must be something similar to the prayers of Rei ... surely she could tell us more. She studied in a Catholic school.

 

Then Tom came and invited them to drink something because he wanted to talk, he was worried about Roy and the girls agreed with him. What would those guys have told him? The three were guessing about the particular. The object of their conversation on his part was to stroll the campus alone and meditate on the same subject. He tried to find some connection with him, but it was in vain. He did not think it was due to the joke he'd made with the Ouija to scare the girls last year. Although rare things had happened. But no, that was nonsense! Suddenly he had a strange sensation, something evil came to him. He reacted quickly away as the demon struck him.

-You'll be mine now! - Tagayanash yelled as he began throwing energetic shockwaves, sending Roy out of the hedgerows. –  
-Damned demon! He spat and although somewhat stunned the boy hid himself patiently waiting for his attacker to come and get him. - You'll see when I catch you, I got fed up and you'll know who I am. – He said really furious. -

 

When the demon entered, Roy grabbed his neck from behind and held him in control, despite the great strength he gave to the body of Hank Williams, usually a weak and not athletic individual. At that moment in the cafeteria where the bottle that Bertie had been showing to Tom and her sister had started to shine. She sensed something strange, ran out into the park followed by the others.

\- It's over there! - Beruche pointed to the hedges as the jar glowed even more intensely as he approached. As if were a kind of compass to detect where the evil would be. - Oh heavens! Exclaimed the girl. - It's another one of those beings.

 

When they arrived, the demon had already left the student's body and in the form of a huge type of bulging eyes and long and unpleasantly grey hair, had gotten involved with Roy in a fight, or rather the demon sent waves of energy and his adversary dodged them as he could.

-Watch out girls! Do not go near him, that guy is very dangerous. - Tom warned them. -  
-Do not worry, - said Cooan, with resolution as she took out a paper in her purse, ready to recite the spell. - I'll destroy him with this.

 

But this demon, alerted this time, dodged the attack and threw Roy into some bushes. He got up but was caught by the neck by his enemy.

-I already have you, now you will come with us- said the demon triumphantly. He was going to nail something when Beruche's voice rang out. -  
-Damn it! You will not hurt him if I can stop you.- And without thinking twice she tossed the bottle to the demon. - Take this!

 

The demon did not think it dangerous and did not turn away. The fragile bottle broke when it collided with it, on contact with the water, the surprised creature howled and began to burn, exploding in a few moments as the boys threw themselves to the ground to cover themselves.

\- Ugh!! - Roy sighed relieved from the floor. - Thank you, now it was you who saved me little cube, I owe one to each one of you.  
-No wonder, - smiled Beruche, adding with respect to the remains of the bottle that were scattered on the ground - it seems that this water was indeed sacred.  
\- I am impressed with you, you have a lot of courage and ... where have you learned to fight like this? - Tom inquired very surprised -  
\- You see, we also know something about self-defence. - Cooan replied with a slight smile. -  
-Anyway, you know what's going on here, do not you? What did those guys tell you? - Bertie asked Roy more seriously that he simply shook his head and replied. -  
\- Only that they would continue to send beings like this. But they would not tell me why.

 

And he closed himself up again in that strange hermetic no typical of him. It was clear he was not going to say more. Beruche sighed, leaving him alone. There would be time enough the next day to start a conversation. Now they were very tired and they all went back to their respective rooms. Indeed, it was late and they wanted to lie down to be fresh the next morning. But Roy did tell his companion something else.

-I do not know Tommy. That guy told me they're looking for me. And I do not know why...

 

His companion looked at him with a worried look, it was as if he wanted to ask him something and did not dare. Although his interlocutor noticed it and commented with reassuring tones.

-We are friends. What do you think? You know you can be honest with me.  
\- Had you had contact with a group of those in the past? - He wanted to know his partner.-  
-No, never! - Answered, Roy, who added now with a more serious and reflective tone. - I know I do and I've done a lot of nonsense but never anything to mix with guys like that. I swear that!

But then he remembered those visits with his father to that store, Kelly's. But he chose to remain silent.

-Okay. - Tom nodded. He took the words of his interlocutor for good. - Do not worry, we'll figure out what's going on and we'll get this over with.  
\- Thank you very much friend. I'm glad to have you by my side. - His companion smiled offering a hand that the other boy shook.-

 

And once they settled that topic they went on to another subject. Roy briefed his compatriot on his intention to propose to the girls to enter the Brotherhood.

-I think it is fine. - Affirmed his friend, who nevertheless claimed. - But I'm just blue tape, I have nothing to say.  
-Not officially, but everyone respects you. - Commented his companion adding. - And I hope that soon you will be promoted to red ribbon. -  
-That would have to mean missing a member of the board. I do not see it likely. - Tom nodded, but he did not seem to care too much. -  
-In any case, if I say so myself, maybe the girls are not very willing. Well, Connie did, but Bertie is sure to take it for one more of my jokes. Or a frivolity. - He feared his interlocutor parody falsifying the voice of his companion to add. - No Roy! I will not get into those weird things of yours, I would lose time in my studies...  
-I understand. - His friend smiled to answer. - Do not worry, I'll talk to her, too. I'll let her see that we're not a damn sect.  
-Of course not - replied his friend, with a sigh. - We have enough of those other guys. If with the initiation jokes that we have for some rookies we sometimes get by, I wonder what kind of things will have to be done to be members of that group of freaks.  
-Better not think about it. -Tom advised that he was already tired. -

 

His friend noticed it. He also wanted to go to sleep. So they said good night and turned off the light. At that time, in the centre of the sectarian meeting, the Masters watched with indignation as another demon had been executed. They decided to take other measures. Although they did not have time to decide anything, out of the shadows, a hooded figure appeared that was floating in the air carrying a crystal ball in which images of the boys and the girls appeared. Immediately all voices were silenced, and the sectarians knelt, revering the newcomer. Then this apparition took the floor with indignation in his speech.

-Having seen your continuing failures, it will be better for me to handle this matter myself, or the Master will be furious, and you know what that means.  
\- But Great Sage. We tried with all our means, we did not think they were such powerful rivals, they are just mere humans! - He tried to justify the first master squalor. –  
-That's what you're wrong about - he corrected, mysteriously, adding. - I know those two girls, and that Roy, too. All have served the power of Darkness before, but the girls are renegade traitors who must be destroyed ... and he must be ours.  
-And what can we do then? - Asked the second master, very disconcerted. -  
\- Only what I command you, and this time you will invoke a demon of the Fourth Infernal Circle. - Replied the sage sharply. -  
\- But, those are more powerful and much more difficult to control. - Objected the third fearful master of that idea. -  
-Leave that to me! – Ha, ha, ha - he replied with amusement, whose macabre laugh filled the room. -

 

That night Roy began to suffer horrible nightmares again. But this time he was in the midst of ruins and death everywhere. As if he were a mere spectator he observed himself in a strange armour, laughing and throwing fireballs against defenceless beings he massacred and the worst thing was that he felt enjoyed it. He stood up like a spring and filled with a cold sweat. Far away, the Great Sage laughed as he stroked his crystal ball where he could see the frightened and confused boy at that moment. And that sinister figure sentenced with a sure tone and even triumph.

\- You're starting to remember, it's only a matter of time...


	9. True Feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy is not as superficial as he seems. Bertie can see it in a dificult situation for them both.

Life returned to its course and without apparent novelty a couple of weeks passed. Roy's nightmares had receded and his fears were now focused on the beginning of practical classes. They also told the girls about this sisterhood affair. As the boy anticipated, Connie was delighted and even very excited. But Bertie did not seem very willing. Taking advantage of the fact that Cooan was rehearsing with the cheerleaders and that Roy was training with his team, it had to be Tom who talked to her during a lunch to try to persuade her to applicate herself. Even so, the girl was reluctant.

-I do not want to distract myself Tom .- She objected .- I have too much to study

Smiling, the boy replied visibly amused.

-I must admit it. Roy has nailed it." That's exactly what he told me you'd say!

 

Now it was Bertie who opened her eyes in surprise and then answered.

-So your friend is now a fortune-teller. Well, I do not like those guys with magic glass balls. I've had too many bad experiences with them.

 

Tom did not want to ask about the meaning of that comment, although his look was significant enough for the girl to interpret his expression of puzzlement and she hastened to add.

-It's just foolishness. Really, I thank you. But I'm not interested ...  
-Listen, Bertie. The Brotherhood is nothing sordid or sinister. It is a very prestigious association here. I thought the same as you did when I arrived. Then I realized that there were very few who could belong to her. And be sure that it is very rare that you have been proposed to enter. It's usually the other way around. It is the aspirant who must run and make her or his applicant.

 

He did not want to tell the girl who had been Roy, as a board member, who proposed them. What he did was plead.

-Connie is very excited, but I know it would not be the same for her if you're not by her side.

 

That made her interlocutor lower her gaze to reflect. After a few moments she tried to argue, almost as a final escape.

-We'll have the practices right away. I'm very nervous about how I'll do it ...  
-Just for you to know - Said the boy .- It gives a very good image to belong to the Brotherhood. Even in the faculty of teachers they value it.  
\- What do you mean by that?- Inquired the girl now without understanding. -  
-People who belong to it are considered hard workers and sensible.- Tom explained .-

 

But now Bertie laughed, looking at the boy who gave him that surprised look. She immediately rivetted.

-And you expect me to believe that, knowing that Roy is in the Brotherhood? Come on, Tom! If that lazy has been able to enter the thing does not have to be so select. Oh, okay! Surely he was admitted right away for being a good basketball player and for cheering the parties, but beyond that ... I do not know what merits he may have. Of course not the studies.

What Bertie did not expect was that his friend would take a more serious response.

-Do not judge him so severely. I assure you he's a great guy.

 

Now her mate varied her mocking expression for another one of strangeness, she wanted that Tom deepened more in that, nevertheless its interlocutor remained silent. Not wanting to show too much interest, the young woman added with a slight smile.

-You sure are a great boy. Someone who can be trusted ....

 

Now the one in question was in turn who sketched a shy smile to want to know with a tinge somewhat embarrassed in his voice ...

-That is what you think? Well, I mean your sister and you.  
-Yes, of course, - Bertie agreed.

 

The girl was not so foolish as not to see the interest shown by that poor guy every time her sister's name came out in some conversation. And maybe if he insisted so much that she was part of that Brotherhood out of something related to Cooan. Surely he had told her before. She had to admit that since she had persuaded her to rebuild her life, both had gone hand in hand if anything. This could not be less. At last she allowed herself to be persuaded, smiling more broadly, she told her interlocutor.

-All right, I'll agree to apply. I do not want to leave my little sister alone.

 

The boy seemed to be encouraged to hear that. They finished eating while talking about other topics. Luckily, these demons seemed to have vanished for some days. However, as Bertie said, now was the hour of truth for all. It was time for the students to see how they would manage as teachers. The work was ordered by couples and they had to stop seeing each other during the days that lasted. Except Beruche and Roy to whom, coincidences of the pairing, they happened to be together. They had to take care of an elementary group. At first they were nervous, as it was natural they believed that it would not be easy to run a class full of children between six and seven years. Nevertheless after a few days both developed very well, gaining the affection of the children. The last day of practice they decided to take them to the field.

-Listen to me for a moment. - Roy asked as he approached his class at the end of the hour, and after a long moment of patient insistence got his attention. - Guys, since we've done a good job together we deserve a break, right?  
-Yes! - chanted the little charmed. -

 

His teacher silenced the general hubbub with a gesture of his hands and continued enthusiastically.

-Miss Malinde and I are going to take you and your kind of excursion to a picnic area near the city! You must behave well and not leave the group.

 

Bertie also communicated the news to the boys of her class with equal reaction by the little ones. Of course everything had worked out very well so far. The only problems she had had in her practices were this style. "Miss, miss, may I go to the bathroom? ... or" Miss, Kevin has taken my scarf ", or" Can you tie my shoe? But fortunately nothing more serious. Now she worried a little, she had resisted at first but then he ended up convincing her. Her practice partner claimed that it would be nice for the children to have a picnic and she did not dislike the idea either. She was only concerned about safety. So when they finished classes, they spoke in the office reserved for teachers.

-Do you think it's a good idea to take them there? - She asked a little uneasily. - We have done very well so far and I do not want any mishap to happen. As an obligatory part to finish the practices that to make an exit with our classes already seemed to me complicated. My sister and her partner are going to take their group to a museum and Tom will go with his to see a film for what they have told me, but the field ... - She objected with a worried look. -  
\- Easy, sure nothing will happen. In addition, we have come out of things worse than a group of garish children. Don´t you think so? ... Let's go Little cube ... What could happen to us? - laughed his companion with evident self-confidence. -  
\- Yes - had to grant Beruche by encouraging herself after hearing the optimism and the desire to carry out the adventure that his partner showed. The truth is that it was inevitable not to be carried away by that torrent of enthusiasm, she smiled more convinced finally declaring. - You're right. We will go camping!

 

So everyone got on the school bus to the campsite. Roy wore a guitar that accompanied the children with the typical travel songs, this surprised Beruche. She did not know that the boy had that ability, and she had to admit that he did not do anything wrong. However, he asked the driver to stop when he reached the edge of a curve, claiming that some children wanted to pee. Bertie was surprised because, because of what the driver had said, there was little to arrive, surely it was due to causes of force majeure for the little ones.

\- Some of them cannot take any more. - Roy said, confessing not without flushing. - And I must say that I do not either.  
-You are a case! - She smiled, shaking her head in an attitude of "what am I going to do with you." But she joined the initiative and asked the girls of both classes if any wished to do the same.

 

She got a couple of volunteers who accompanied her downstairs. Roy had four little ones he waited until they all finished, immediately asking Bertie without too much embarrassment as he pulled a small bottle of water from the backpack he was carrying.

-Would you mind bringing them in while I finish it myself and wash up a little?

 

Of course, she could not say no and waited patiently for all the little ones to get in, then got off the coach thinking Roy was taking too long and she could see him in the distance. He was with one knee on the ground and seemed to leave something on the asphalt, on the side of the road. Beruche stared, surprised to discover that the boy had left a small bouquet of flowers there, tucked into that little bottle. He still remained crouched a few more seconds.

-He seems to be praying, - she said, astonished, not understanding why her companion did this, she had never given him the impression that he was religious.-

 

Anyway, judging something very personal, she did not want to interrupt him and got into the coach. She was distracted enough to place order among the racket mounted by the kids and she did not realize that Roy had already returned.

\- Sorry for the delay, we can go now. - He said with a smile. –

 

They gave the driver the indication that he could continue and they soon covered the last kilometers that separated them from the destination. Before descending both gave the last instructions to the children. Beruche took care of it with a brief and friendly speech aided of the microphone of the coach.

\- Remember boys and girls. All together and without leaving the group. Anyone who needs anything to address Professor Malden or me. It is understood?

 

There were many screams of "yeah" and some shy nods of head accompanied by spicy smiles of the style. “In your dreams”. Nevertheless, the latter became more unnoticed and the satisfied "professors" allowed the descent of that numerous group.

 

Once they arrived they spent the afternoon between didactic explanations of both such as. "Learning to care for nature and animals, be clean with the environment", etc. Then hide-and-seek games, "I run from the potato" and some gymnastic demonstrations of Roy, (who intended more to impress Bertie than the children). For example, doing dominated with a couple of children hanging around the neck while one of them counted them. Later, with his Spanish guitar he played something for the children. At the end and when they were about to turn, one of the little ones forgot to follow the instructions, straying from the group. The teachers, alarmed, decided to send the other children back with another colleague of their university who called from the cabin of a nearby gas station while they both went to searching for him, although before his partner arrived and the bus left Roy offered to his anguished companion.

-I can stay. You return with the others as soon as Michael arrives, Little cube.  
-No, nothing at all. - She rejoined that already was walking towards the zone of trees where they had been before. – He is from my class ... - Added as she moved away. - It is my responsibility.  
-Wait a minute, - he said as he hurried after her to find out something. - Bertie, you do not have to go too far ...

 

But she did not seem to hear him. She had already entered the wooded area. Roy gestured to the driver.

-Wait a few minutes, if we have not returned, leave as soon as our partner arrives. The kids should get to school at their time.

 

The driver agreed, Roy, calmed in that regard, hastened to follow Bertie. It would soon be dusk, and that made the vision quite difficult, since the sun was low on the horizon. The practicing teachers were becoming very worried because the child did not show up.

-Oh Heaven! - Said Beruche visibly distressed. - And if something happens to that child?  
\- Do not worry. -Roy was trying to calm her down, looking serene and unshakeable, despite seeming to tremble at the thought. - We'll find him before anything happens to him.

 

But precisely the sun dazzled because they were heading west. As a result of her uneasiness to find the child as she advanced along uneven terrain, Beruche was ahead, although she did not see well the road that ran and stumbled on the edge of a kind of gulf. She slipped a scream.

-Bertie! - Roy exclaimed as he reached that place.

 

With visible fear the boy saw that his companion had fallen into a large hole. The girl was on the floor ache. He did not think it, and, after holding the guitar to his back, through that small gap, very carefully. Yet he did not want to evidence those skills he had acquired so recently. Although everything depended on the condition of the girl.

-Are you okay? - He wanted to know.-  
-The ankle, it hurts me a lot, - she complained, clenching her teeth.-

 

Roy was able to examine it. He knew enough of injuries from his basketball practice to realize that Bertie had a good sprain. Fortunately she had nothing broken but that would prevent her from walking. At least for several days. Immediately he tightened the laces of the shoe and tried to bandage it with a handkerchief that he carried, while the girl drowned a moan.

-I'm sorry, Cubito, you've got a good twist.- You will not be able to walk. We'll have to wait until they get us out ... - He said with patient.-

 

She did not answer, she seemed to be frightened. Both stood leaning against the wall of the hole with the only light of the sun's sparks and a small flashlight, using Roy's guitar as an improvised table. The boy found a stone large enough so that his partner could support the affected leg and not step on the floor with that battered ankle. Then the young man looked up and sighed. This was undoubtedly much deeper than it seemed.

-Are you all right, Bertie? - He asked, worried about his companion's condition.-  
-Yes. - She managed to mumble weakly at last.

 

Fortunately, apart from that sprain, the girl had not seriously hurt herself beyond a few scratches. The boy looked up and weighed the situation, he could not cling to the walls to climb either. He could have levitated just as he had recently learned to do, but he did not want to expose himself. Of course he did not plan that, but it might even be a welcome coincidence. His friend Michael would soon come and tell them that the child was safe. At least he hoped because he might not be there. But he left his thoughts when his companion inquired with a worried groan as she glimpsed the height to which the outside was, at least about ten feet above them.

-Oh no! What will we do now? Because of me, we'll have to wait for them to come and get us ...  
-Do not worry, it will not be long,- he said reassuringly, adding with intent to calm her down. - But during the day it is easy to see us and know that we were in this area.  
-I do not worry about us,- Bertie could tell, trying to keep her voice from breaking with sobs, as she looked helplessly out of the pit. - It's more for that kid who's lost out there!

 

She tried to control herself, but she was very scared. What if anything happened to that child? They would be responsible. That could cost them dearly. But above all and beyond the consequences for her career, it was that little one who was in danger and she and her sisters had vowed never to endanger the safety of a child again. Not after what they tried to do against poor Chibiusa! Tears slipped and she was about to collapse. But she did not want to do it in front of him. But Beruche could not prevent her appearance of seriousness and cool calm from collapsing. Roy noticed her efforts and came to her aid.

 

-Hey! - He encouraged her to hold her so she could hide her face against his chest and not have to suffer before his eyes. -Quiet little cub, he will surely have been found. You will see! At this point he will be at home inside his bed and we here worrying about nothing.  
\- I hope you are right. - she whispered, adding with uneasiness and without ceasing to reproach herself. - But that boy was from my group. It was my fault for losing sight of him!  
\- No, in any case it has been mine to insist on bringing them here. You were right, it was risky, but I'm an idiot without cure. Forgive me, - he whispered in his sweetest voice. -

 

She could stop crying and pulled away from him, drawing a faint smile of thankful relief for him. He wanted free her from responsibility. Although Bertie could not accept that. She was at least as guilty as he was. Anyway, better not to think about that now. As soon as there was light, the sun was about to set and there was a slight glow that made her shudder. The girl started to shiver, the afternoon was cool and she only wore a short-sleeved shirt. It was her only protection against the cold, because, with the nerves of the hasty search, she did not take her sweater.

\- You're shivering. Are you cold? - He was interested in taking off his jacket from the university and putting it on her shoulders. His partner was big, the jacket covered Bertie almost to her knees. - Here, this will shelter you. - He offered her and carefully he wrapping her in that garment. -  
\- But you're going to freeze yourself. - She resisted accepting, even though she was really cold. -  
\- Do not worry about me, I went out at night with less clothes. - He smiled nonchalantly adding humorously. - You are the weirdest cube I've ever seen, one that does not want to be cold, ha, ha, ha!

 

She shared the smile, this Roy was a case! And she was sure that he would have been really in a worst scenario than this, better not to ask why or in what situation ... and as for the cubit. If only he knew how she had enjoyed the cold before!

-Thank you, tell me one thing - she asked then with her blue eyes staring at him once tears had gone. - How is it that someone like you study this subject? I want to say that you do not care much about looking after children ... do not you think?  
\- You would be surprised if I told you that I love children, well and also some teachers ha, ha. - He looked with a knowing expression at Beruche and added jocularly. - Do you know that if they delay in finding us we will have to resort to cannibalism? Huumm! - he laughed with his own joke and finished it with a sneer. - I ask for one of your thighs.  
-Do not be a fool Roy! I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you, - her interlocutor reproached him, though with a half-smile grateful for those attempts to raise her morale. -  
-Sorry, - he said seriously. - But what I have told you is true. The children inspire me a lot. I know I do not look as that was true, I do the thug a lot and stuff. But I do not like to show how I really am to people.  
\- But why not? - inquired the girl with a face of surprise - it is not bad to show your feelings!  
\- Look who's talking! - He answered with amused reproach. -  
\- Yes, you're right. - She had to admit lowering her head, blushing and confessing in turn. - Many times I'm not honest with my own feelings, not even with my sisters. Or even with myself.  
-People are not honest, normally, Bertie. - He declared with surprising reflective tone, even paternal to sentence - and if you try to be very much, then take advantage of you. I only risk being that way with the people I trust and they are few. Tom, my team friends. Connie and you.  
-Why did not you tell me this before? - She asked, looking at him now in surprise, since this Roy was something other than what she was accustomed to seeing. –  
-When you know someone well,- he said quietly. - There are things you do not need to tell him, or things he should tell you, that is guessed, by the look, by the way of being.  
-I also have trouble trusting people, - she admitted. - I only trust my sisters and some very special friends that I have in Japan and sometimes, I think I am not sincere not even with them.  
-Your sister and you are very close, are not you? - Roy asked sharply. -  
\- Yes, a lot. - She had to admit she explained to her interlocutor. -You see, we are the smallest of four sisters, with the eldest we get along very well but we two are more related I suppose.  
-Of course, it will be due to the age,- he guessed. - Are they much older than you, perhaps?  
\- No, that goes by our characters, we are different. You do not have brothers, Roy? - Beruche asked, changing the subject in the thread of that. -  
\- I'm not an only child...  
-Where are you from? - She wanted to know, as she had not thought so far, assuming she was from the area. - From New York?  
-Do not. Actually I'm from Los Angeles, - he replied looking up at the sky. - But my parents moved to New York when I was very young. It could almost be said that I grew up on the streets of the city. We moved house a couple of times. Then when I finished high school, they offered to enroll me in this university.  
\- I thought you were here for a sports scholarship. - She was surprised. -  
\- No ... - he said with a half-smile that seemed quite nostalgic - it was my parents who encouraged me to study at the Golden. They made me serious about being someone in life. They paid the tuition with their savings ...  
\- I'd like to meet your mother, she must be the only woman who has been able to achieve that from you! -Ha, ha, - Laugh Beruche, but soon she did not do it since Roy did not do it with her, rather he had a dull, sad look when he replied in a low voice. -  
\- I wish you could have met them. But they died in a traffic accident shortly after I entered the Golden, they left a curve a few kilometers from this site. - He replied with a frown on his face. -

 

She froze, felt herself screwed all the way to the bottom. Even more than in its fall to that hole! Now she understood the detail of the flowers. He prayed for them! She shuddered with sorrow, wanting the earth to swallow her in that moment, again! Although now in a metaphorical sense. She also remembered that situation, just when he threw her into the pool and how she questioned the education that his parents should give him. She was now aware of how the boy's face paled. The poor girl wanted to say a lot of things to apologize for her comment, but it only occurred to her to whisper very embarrassed.

\- I am sorry. I should not have told you that, I've been stupid, sorry.  
\- No, it's not your fault. - He kindly stated. -You did not know, I do not like to talk too much about my life. Very few companions know it. And asked Tommy not to tell it...

 

To the memory of the young woman came that expression of Tom, when she accused his friend of irresponsible. That boy's answer was that she did not judge his friend so severely. Now she was beginning to understand. Which made her feel even worse. And what's more, she could put herself perfectly in his place. She knew what it was like to lose her own parents. Although due to other circumstances. She left those thoughts when her interlocutor in the meantime added.

\- But believe me, you would have liked them. You're a very responsible girl ...  
-I think I have judged you very harshly,- admitted the girl adding with a certain guilty tone. - I thought you were just a smug asshole who only chased the girls and lived for basketball.  
-Man, thank you very much, cubito! I've been told nice things, but none like this to apologize,- Roy smirked with amused sarcasm, trying to get past the previous topic. –  
-No, well. I didn´t mean that. - She corrected immediately, cursing again for such a lack of tact, though she smiled another smile at the friendly reply of her companion. - Now I see that it is not quite like that. But recognize that you make it very difficult. Why do not you act more according to who you are? -She came to scold him gently. -  
\- It is the image that I want to show. - Answered his interlocutor sitting with his back against the wall of the hole. - That's more difficult for anyone to hurt you and make me more calm. - He drew in a long breath, exhaling slowly afterwards, as if gathering strength to dare to continue. He did it with his best tone of sincerity and confidence. - You see Bertie, when my parents died, I was devastated. They had been the most wonderful people in the world to me, the only ones, and their loss sank me. I had to fight a lot to overcome it and luckily, I had the help of a good friend. He was this way and he infected me. He was my mentor in college and he taught me a lot of things. Also thanks to him I entered the Brotherhood. That was before Tommy came. Then ... yes, I started to behave in a more crazy, even stupid way. I suppose it was the defense I took to move on, like a protective breastplate.

 

Beruche listened attentively and filled with compassion, for the first time she understood. She thought of her own case again. The same thing had happened to her, albeit in somewhat different circumstances. She and her sisters were separated from their parents being very young girls. They entered to serve under the orders of King Coraion, the father of Prince Diamond. They grew up among the intrigues of the Wiseman and the respective personalities so superficial that they forged were a defensive medium against the lack of paternal and maternal love that they suffered. Then, when the energy of the black crystal stained their souls, there was no turning back in that wheel. Just the memory of feelings almost forgotten, buried inside. Fortunately the sailors were there to free them from that. But again she left her thoughts to one side and continued to attend to Roy who added in both.

\- This way I am the one who chooses the moment to act. Well, except for people that are always on my tracks.  
-You mean the girls at the College? - Bertie asked, her eyes narrowed with barely concealed interest. -  
\- Yeah, sure, those kind of girls. I do not like being chased like a trophy.  
-Do you mean even Melanie? - Beruche's voice rang with a little tinkle, trying to keep the boy from avoiding the bad memories.... Well, not that I mind much, of course. -She tried to hide the attention she had put in her previous question. -  
\- Melanie and I were dating together last year, but it was not a conventional relationship, rather when we fancied it. For a while I thought she might be different, but she was not. I've had enough of that, I want to stabilize my life and she's the kind of girl who does not accept a no. She wants to show that she is able to get any guy who crosses her path and have him by her side whenever she wants. I do not want to hurt her, I appreciate her a lot because deep down she's a good girl, but I do not know what to do to get rid of her.  
-Why do not you tell her clearly? - Beruche advised cautiously. - You should have trust for that, I think that is the basis of a relationship ...  
-I know,- Roy admitted thoughtfully to object. - But it's not Melanie's style, nor it could be mine with her. She's not the kind of girl I can get through. It's hard to explain, it happens to me with most of the women I go out with. I cannot communicate with them as much as I would like ...  
-You may never have tried, - Beruche said gently. -  
\- It may be, but I'm not as vane as people think. I like women, it's true! - He acknowledged, shrugging his shoulders to defend himself immediately. - But I have never treated them as mere objects. Rather it was the opposite, many of them only went out with me to be well considered or out of curiosity. In fact, there was only one girl that I really loved. - He finished with a nostalgic confession. -

 

Bertie looked at him curiously and surprised. So Roy also had an old relationship that could be called serious.

-Only one? - She asked in disbelief. -  
-When I was a kid, I'd barely be fifteen or sixteen. - He revealed him with more care. - She was an older woman, she would be about thirty and she would give something away, I do not know, a strange halo that attracted me. But I was just a kid ...  
-She did not take you seriously, perhaps? - She wanted to know. -  
-On the contrary, she always treated me with great consideration, she seemed to want to protect me. - Roy said, trying to choose the words. - She would look at me more like a little brother than something else. I will never forget what she said to me when I last saw her. - Beruche watched him anxiously to hear him tell it, and she did not ask. Then Roy said. - We met at night when I came home and she said goodbye, the next day she was going to live in another city as she told me and I confess my love to her. It was the only time she kissed me. - He smiled as he remembered adding. - She looked into my eyes, her eyes were green and deep. She told me something like that. "Roy, it's not me that's meant for you. Believe me, when you see her you will recognize her. You will know who your princess is. " Of course then I did not believe it. I thought it was a simple excuse or that she was trying to cheer me up so I did not feel bad. But now it seems to me that she knew very well what she was saying.  
-And you have not seen her again? - Bertie inquired, getting carried away by curiosity and inexplicable anguish at this, not daring to ask if he had already found that "princess."

 

Roy shook his head slowly. And he explained.

\- Since then I went out with many girls, maybe I was looking for the one she promised me. But I have not been able to find anyone that fill me. Most, as I have already told you, were attracted to me or curious to check the gossip that others had told about me. In fact none of them mattered to me the way she did. Not even Melanie. - He finished with a sincere tone. -

 

Bertie listened to him in surprise. That boy did not really look the same, it was as if in that pit he had descended into the depths of his soul and everything buried in it emerged.

-I would never date with anyone simply out of curiosity, - she declared. - I have to perceive certain qualities in that person. Goodness, sincerity, somebody who understands and cares for me ....

 

And it certainly was. Bertie had never had that kind of relationship. In fact she never cared. As a child she could not think of such things and grew apart from any possibility of doing so. For many years, the only models of man she had in view were the princes Diamond and Sapphire. They were attractive, but she never thought of them, they were simply unreachable to her or her sisters. They were also older. And the closest, Rubeus, always inspired her too much respect, or why not say it ?, fear. Despite his appearance of kindness. Now, after all these years, she came to understand the suffering and frustration of her sister Petz towards men. Her only love was Sapphire, the unaffordable prince only worried about the kingdom and his older brother. And when it finally seemed that he corresponded, he was murdered in such a tragic way. And she also valued the pain of Cooan to be carried away by a youthful passion, fruit of the dazzling personality of Rubeus. Her sisters' hearts had broken and she did not want to suffer the same fate. Karaberasu was different, she really did not know anything about her sister's intimate life in that regard, but despite being more active than herself and the others, she was not even aware she was in love with anyone. Although she did know that she went out with several men in Nemesis, including Rubeus, if she remembered correctly. Then it was her companion who took her out of those memories when she asked.

\- And you? Do you have someone waiting for you in Japan?  
-Me? - The girl pointed at herself with the palm of her hand open on her chest. - No, - she admitted with a sigh. - I do not have anyone there. I think for this I should find someone special. With the qualities I've told you. And also he must be a gentleman and be always willing to correspond and never deceive me.  
-Oh, ha! - Roy laughed rather enthusiastically in the line of her earlier comment. - Do not be angry, Bertie, I'm not laughing at you! - He clarified not wishing to offend her. - It seems to me something so difficult to find. You are a very good girl and you certainly deserve someone who can give you all that. But I do not know anyone who is capable of meeting these qualities in our university, not even the whole world! , You describe perfection. Trust me, I know.  
-What about Tom? - she suggested contending the moment and asserting convinced. - I think it brings all those things together, I think he's a great guy.  
-Tommy? - Roy repeated the name visibly surprised. - Well, yes, - he conceded, trying to regain a more indifferent tone of voice, for though he did not know why, his heart had turned up and down. Could Bertie be in love with his friend and not have unveiled it? Although he overcame that suspicion and added with humor and an undisguised estimate. - He really is, I've never met a guy like him. They could beatify him just for what he had to endure because of me last year.  
\- You appreciate him a lot. And he to you too. - Said the girl with a broad smile. - That shows when you're both together ...  
-He's my best friend, - Roy acknowledged, - the only one I can talk to about the things that really worry me. Well, so far he was the only one. You have borne me a lot too. What's more, I've never told him about Kelly.  
-Kelly was that girl? - Bertie asked with a smile. -  
-Yes. That was her name. - He corroborated with a sigh of nostalgia to finish with another of lament. - It's been a long time since I've said her name again, and now I'm thinking about everything I've been up against since you arrived, I wish I had not!  
-Do not worry about that, I've forgotten! - Beruche river glad to easy the conversation a little, since she felt like an intruder in those memories of his friend. - Although some things have cost me dear to overcome. - She added with feigned reproof. -  
-You are a saint! - Roy smiled. - And a very innocent girl, I say it in the best sense.- Added with all speed, sentencing. - You and your sister Connie are two little angels. Such ways. LOL! Unfortunately, you have fallen among a group of thugs here in the Golden. We have scandalize you.  
\- Hey, hey, hey ... do not believe it! - she countered with a mischievous smile. - We have not always been so good ... if you had met us a few years ago you would not think the same as now. - She added trying to prevent a wave of guilt invaded her last words. -  
-When were you bad? - Smiled the boy, guessing in disbelief. I suppose in the elementary school, you would pull of the pigtails of your sister...  
-Let's just say something else,- she said diffusely. - But thanks to good friends,- she thought of Ami and the rest of the sailors and sigh, - we discovered that we were on the wrong path. And that the world is a wonderful place if you know how to value it. -She looked up to the sky and before Roy asked more, she subtly changed the subject. - Soon it will be night, surely here it will look beautiful !, without light we can distinguish all the stars in the sky. I hope that child is already in his house by then. - She finished with another sigh returning to her previous concern. -

 

Roy was silent for a moment. Now he felt very guilty. All this was prepared to be left alone with Bertie. As if it were a camouflaged appointment. In that field, Michael should have gone back to the agreed place to tell them that the child was safe at home. However, her companion, frightened had gone to find that child and she had made everything go to pieces. Or maybe not. He certainly would not have expected to have such a sincere conversation. It had done him a lot of good. That girl was really very special and he started wishing things between them were different. This was not going to be an attempt to have fun for a night. But now he had to worry more about the situation they were in. For the moment they could do nothing but wait. He decided to try to encourage his partner.

-How's your ankle?  
-A little better, thanks.- She smiled slightly.-

The boy inspected it. It was enflamed but at least it did not seem to get any worse.

-Au! - She moaned as soon as she felt the touch. -  
-I'm sorry. - He apologized immediately. -  
-Do not worry, - said the girl. - I thank you for helping me ...  
-It is the natural thing. We knights have to go to the help of the ladies in trouble. - He smiled, causing her to laugh too with that musicality of hers. -

 

It certainly was much better this way. Roy did not know why, but every time he heard her laugh in that clean, singing way, something in him brightened. He took his guitar and motioned for the girl to approach, she seemed to hesitate, but he reassured her saying in a really honest tone.

\- Do not worry, I do not try to use any trick of mine.  
\- I already know it. - Admitted the girl sitting next to him with that foot up, to confess in turn not without some surprise. - The truth is that I feel safe with you. It's a feeling that I cannot explain, what I did not imagine was that you knew how to play the guitar.  
\- You know how Tom and I really became friends? ... - Beruche shook her head - it was in a song contest and he won me, what a guy! , I was impressed. He is a boy full of talent, although he seems so shy at times and has difficulty opening up until he has confidence with someone. But once you've done it, the Kansas peasant is the best friend you could ever wish for. Like a brother!

 

The girl smiled, knew it or not, his interlocutor was exactly the same way. Although for the moment she would keep that opinion to herself. What she did was smile and declare pleasantly surprised.

-I did not know you could sing, too.  
\- Tom is very good and I think I do not do too bad, listen. At least we will entertain ourselves. – 

 

And to the surprise and the curiosity of Beruche, Roy began to play and for a long time he performed some songs of his favorite groups. She listened absorbedly as she curled up beside him, almost without realizing her head on his shoulder. And in the meantime he sang in a soft, warm tone that filled her completely with a feeling she could not define with words. Especially when one of these songs seemed to be dedicated to her.

When your heart's in someone else's hands  
Monkey see and monkey do  
Their wish is your command  
Not to blame  
Everyone's the same  
All you do is love and love is all you do  
I should know by now the way I fought for you  
You're not to blame, everyone's the same  
I know you think that you're safe  
Mister  
Harmless deception  
That keeps love at bay  
It's the ones who resist that we most want to kiss  
Wouldn't you say?  
Cowboys and angels  
They all have the time for you  
Why should I imagine that I'd be a find for you  
Why should I imagine  
That I'd have something to say  
But that scar on your face  
That beautiful face of yours  
In your heart there's a trace  
Of someone before  
When your heart's in someone else's plans  
Things you say and things you do  
That they don't understand  
You're not to shame  
Always ends the same  
You can call it love but I don't think it's true  
You should know by now  
I'm not the boy for you  
You're not to blame  
Always ends the same  
I know you think that you're safe  
Sister  
Harmless affection that keeps things this way  
It's the ones who persist for the sake of a kiss  
Who will pay and pay

Cowboys and angels  
They all have the shine for you  
Why should I imagine that I was designed for you  
Why should I believe  
That you would stay  
But that scar on your face  
That beautiful face of yours  
Don't you think that I'd know  
They've hurt you, before  
Take this man to your place  
Maybe his hands can help you forget  
Please be stronger than your past  
The future may still give you a chance  
The future, the future, not the past  
That scar on your face  
That beautiful face of yours  
Don't you think that I know  
They hurt you before  
(Cowboys and Angels George Michael, author credit)

And as the chords of the guitar ended, the sun described the bow toward the horizon and the light of the hole gradually fading away, leaving its last reflection caught in the hair of her. So they sat for a while in silence, leaning on each other. After a few minutes the two fell asleep in exhaustion. Both dreamed of places that were familiar but could not remember. She still had in her mind those last words of the song that Roy had sung to her ...

\- Be stronger than your past, the future gives you another chance ...

 

Bertie dreamed of those moments after her purification. When still confused, but happy, she only smiled at the joyous faces of her sister Cooan and the warriors. At last, that kind of euphoria waned. Little by little reality became more prevalent. She watched as if she had come out of a kind of trance. However, the shame and the guilt made their way now. More when it was Ami herself who approached her and asked.

\- How are you?

She could hardly look into her face and mutter.

-I'm sorry ... I do not know what to say ... I'm very ashamed.  
-Come on, Bertierite.- Said her own sister who kept a protective arm on the girl's shoulders.- It's normal, I know how you feel. The same thing happened to me. Now that we are human and we have rid ourselves of the dark energy, the feelings of guilt for what we did, assault us.  
-I do not know how to thank you all.- She could respond visibly in a hurry. To add surprised, as she began to tremble.- I'm cold! I've never had ...  
-Let's get out of this place. - Rei intervened.

 

The girls did, after reassuring the owner of the building and telling him that everything had been due to a breakdown in the cameras' circuits, they left. The two sisters went together, Bertie did not want to let go of Kermesite's hand. She asked her to call her Cooan. Meanwhile it was getting dark. It was time to go home, but of course. Beruche remembered that she had nowhere else to go ... she even thought of finding shelter even in the street, but her new friends immediately removed that idea from her head.

-My grandfather and Yuuichirou are already in the Sanctuary. Although I share my room with Cooan, but no one else can.  
-Do not worry, Rei. We'll be able to find us something. - Bertie's younger sister reassured her. -  
-No way! The newly purified girl protested. -You need not bother because of me. - I'll manage. Please, Sailor Mars, I beg you, continue to take care of my sister.  
-How can you say that? - Cooan answered - I will not leave you alone.

 

This seemed an unsolvable dilemma. At least until Ami intervened commenting.

-If you do not mind Bertierite, you can come with me tonight. Until you and Cooan find something. In my house there is room. My mother is not going to be here these days. She has a medical congress.

 

The alluded one looked at her with disbelief, and even emotion, and she could barely mumble.

-After what I've done to you ...  
-That was another totally different woman,- said her interlocutor, aserting with a friendly smile. - You are my friend.

 

Her own little sister smiled her encouragingly and nodded weakly, confirming her words. Perhaps Cooan thought it would do her good to relate to other people to begin adjusting to that new life. So that was settled. After a while, the group dissolved. Each one went by her side. Bertie accompanied Ami. She told her that her last name was Mizuno. Of course it could not be more appropriate. (Of the water). After taking the bus. (Her new friend had to pay the two tickets) arrived at the sailor's apartment in about twenty minutes. It was not too big but it was cozy and functional. However, Bertierite was struck by the amount of books Ami had.

-Many of my mother's. I would like to be a doctor like her. - Her hostess commented. -  
-Well ... that's a very nice thing. Surely you will. - She could say something hurried her interlocutor.-  
-What would you like to do?- Ami asked.-

 

Her companion sighed. That was a very good question. So good she had no answer. She could hardly say.

-I have no perspective in mind. Maybe I can work with my sister. I like cosmetics. Although that did not just fill me. You know ... Now I realize how empty I've been. All my life I was raised to serve and obey. I always had some directive or order to follow. A mission ... Now I'm confused. Even scared ... I feel lost.  
-Don´t be - Her interlocutor encouraged her putting a friendly hand on her shoulder. - Give time to the time. At first it will cost you to adapt, but surely you will.  
-Since I was a kid, I like playing chess. I did not lie to you about that. I enjoyed our game. And I also loved reading.  
-You're very smart,- Ami said. - Who knows. Have you considered studying?  
-It would be wonderful, - retorted Beruche, with a renewed optimism in her tone, which she then moderated to declare. - Although I would not know what.  
-You could start by studying with me.- Soon I will have to prepare my exams. And you could use some practice ... and I could use somebody to help me. - Ami proposed with joviality to ask. - What do you think?

 

The woman smiled sharply and nodded. Although something was now empty, but in this case it was her stomach ... Ami seemed to guess when she proposed.

-Are you hungry Bertierite? I think I have some misoshiru left.  
-Yes. Thank you very much. - admitted the girl who, more relaxed asked.- Call me Beruche ... or better yet, Bertie, please. That's what my sisters called me.

 

But as she remembered that, her face darkened. Her friend was quick to cheer her up by asserting her with absolute force.

-You'll see how in the end you'll all be together again.- Surely your sisters will realize the truth. As you and Cooan did.

 

Her companion nodded hopefully. Why not? If she and her younger sister had been able to change, it was possible that the older ones did it as well. At the moment her hostess suggested cheerfully.

-Take it easy, step by step. Come on, let's have dinner!

 

And after heating the soup of miso, the two eagerly ate it, they were hungry of course. When they finished, they chatted a little more. Ami commented.

-Tomorrow afternoon we will go to Hikawa Shrine, to help Rei with the autumn cleaning and make a barbecue. I hope you join us.  
-I'll be glad! - Bertie said. However, she was tired too. -

 

Ami seemed to be in the same condition. So the sailor got up and cleaned the table. She put the dishes and other cutlery in the dishwasher and told her friend to follow her to explain.

-Look, you'll sleep in my bed. I'll do it on my mother's.

 

The alluded looked at her and she could not help but get touched. That girl had been her mortal enemy only a few hours ago. As a member of the Black Moon clan she had tried to kill the one she knew for Sailor Mercury along with her other companions. And now that girl, Ami, far from taking revenge, was unreservedly offering her the hospitality of her house, her food and even her bed. To her! A complete stranger!

-I do not know how I could pay you everything you're doing for me. - Stammered an overwhelmed Bertie letting the tears fall on her cheeks .- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry ... I ...!

 

She collapsed in tears and her interlocutor held her in a hug and sat with her on the bed. Holding her for a moment, she whispered in a sweet voice.

-Forget that. I'll only ask you for one thing. Try to be happy and to help others. You'll see how things will go right. Open your heart to friendship. And why not, to love! ...  
-You were right. I never thought it was true. I thought you were trying to deceive me, but when I saw how you sacrificed yourself for your friends ... and then my sister's expression ... I will always be indebted to you. I promise I will do my best not to disappoint you. Yes! ... – added Bertie with renewed determination.- From now on I will strive to be worthy of the trust you have placed on me ...  
-Well, - her companion smiled at her without giving more importance to that and dedramatizing with a more youthful tone. - The first thing is to go to sleep. Tomorrow we will have a tough day ahead. There is much to sweep in the shrine !, hey, hey ...

 

Her guest nodded, smiling more lively. So they said good night. Beruche lay down and closed her eyes. It took time to her to fall asleep, she had a mixture of feelings found between regret, shame and sadness, but also joy, optimism and hope. However, finally the tiredness and the emotions of that long day were able to take her and she fell asleep. She thought she had not even spent a minute when she felt a touch on her shoulder and opened her eyes ...

 

At dawn, the rays of the sun streaming through the pit awakened Roy, he did the same with Bertie touching her gently on one shoulder.

-It's dawned already, wake up ...- he said almost with a whisper in her ear. -

 

The girl had a hard time getting back to reality. It took her a few seconds to realize she was not at her friend Ami's house in Tokyo. But in that hole, God would know where. She remembered the dream, and the words of the sailor still echoed in her mind …

\- Open your heart to friendship. And why not, to love! "...  
-I do not know what time it is.- She whispered, trying to stretch herself. -  
-Very early in the morning. Six o'clock. - Replied the boy consulting his watch.-  
\- I hope we can get out now. - Wished the girl while she stretched her arms yawning without shame - ...  
-Now that there's light, I'm sure they'll see us, - said her companion, who was really convinced. -

 

They spent a couple of hours chatting until they did not know what to talk about ... they also wanted to go to the toilet and even if it was embarrassing certain things could not be delayed. Luckily the hole was large and they managed to keep their privacy safe. Especially in the case of Bertie, who noted gratefully that the boy was rather more gentlemanly than she had imagined, turning around for a long time until she finished. She was only upset about the ankle that could barely support her. More time passed, the two now kept a silence not uncomfortable but fruit of their inability to say anything new. At last he, staring at her, asserted with some caution, as if he thought he would say something foolish ...

-Maybe it sounds stupid to you, but when I talk to you, it's all very familiar. I seem to have lived it before, but I do not know when or how. I feel like I can tell you things I would not be able to tell anyone else.  
-It's all the same to me, - she said, surprised by herself. - It's a strange feeling, yes. As if I missed something I cannot remember ...

 

No one could look away from the other, their lips slowly approaching. They were about to touch when they heard voices that broke that spell of sorcery, separating sharply began to scream.

-We are here! ..... Get us out!

 

The sounds of these voices approached little by little to them and by the hole they appeared two silhouettes that corresponded to a pair of policemen. One of them threw a rope at them. Roy helped Beruche up and then he climbed without problems. Once up, the first thing they did was ask if they knew anything about the missing child. The agents did not reassure them too much since they had no information about it to give them. That made Bertie nervous again and Roy tried to calm her down one more time. He knew they had nothing to fear, but he also felt guilty again. But he could not say anything. When they were finally back at the University, the first thing they had to do was report to Miss Parker's office. Before that, the young woman was attended in the infirmary of the university. Some paramedics examined the sprain, gave some anti-inflammatories and bandaged it well. After supplying her with a pair of crutches she was ready to leave on her own. Then the two narrated their adventure to both Cooan and Tom who arrived swiftly on learning of their return. They waited to interrogate her sister and his friend respectively when they entered their respective rooms.

-What happened to you? - Asked Cooan hugging her sister, by her gesture and her gaze she was discomposed with concern, more looking at that injured ankle. -

 

Beruche held her in her arms telling her how they fell in that hole and her fear of the fate of that child. Her interlocutor sighed with relief that her sister was safe and confessed to her fear.

\- When you did not come back everybody worried a lot. Tom even wanted to skip the curfew and leave the University to go get you and me too! - she answered almost sobs. -  
-Good thing you did not, they could have punished you without need! - Bertie smiled, thanking them both for that detail and adding more seriousness. - I guess neither Roy nor I are going to get rid of a good reprimand. - Maybe even worse, when we say that I lost one of my children. I just hope they have found him and he's fine. - She wailed, resigned and visibly upset. -

 

Cooan again embraced her with a compressive and conciliatory attitude to say.

-The only thing that matters is that you're both safe.

 

Beruche nodded but did not say anything, she had her head occupied among other things in many of what Roy had told her and that she could not dare to share with her sister. Meanwhile her adventure partner chatted with Tom in his room. The latter, expressing his relief at the happy return of both, also confessed his concern.

-Be careful with Parker. You know how is she. So do not tell her anything about the child.  
-We'll have to tell her that we went looking for him and that's why we got lost, right? - He replied, pretending not to understand. -  
-You will see. Michael - commented Tom in allusion to the friend that Roy called to take care of the children - he was in charge of returning them all to the school without problems. That kid was with them, because he was actually near the bus and did not hear the call. Mike himself saw him before he left, he told me on his return. For the school it is not known that any of his children were lost. - Tom concluded, staring at his partner who understood him at once. -  
\- Bertie does not know anything, surely she will say that it was her fault, that the kid was in her class. - Roy thought aloud, now cursing himself for his own unconsciousness. -  
\- Avoid it, make it up! Tom advised. - Otherwise, Parker will investigate and that may cost the course to Bertie.  
\- I will not let her down. - He said decisively. - But that is between us. - Roy asked what his friend nodded.-

However, Tom commented in a tone that bordered on suspicion.

\- Michael told me something I cannot understand. He said that you were not in the right place. That things were not planned like this ... What does that mean?  
-You'll see, my friend. - He sighed his compatriot deciding to be sincere.-

 

And he told his roommate all the weird plan he had drawn. As he sent that “ lost boy” to collect some things from the camp and that his friend Mike had gone to look for him directly without the rest being aware. That way when he and Bertie went out to get him he took the kid to the bus that left without incident. Since Michael assured the driver that the teachers would return by their means. In addition to what Roy himself told the driver. The idea was for that boy to get to them in a short time in his car. But before that "scheduled quest" began, Bertie anticipated due to her fear that something had happened to the child, stumbled and fell. He had to go and get her to that hole, so they were not at the agreed point and Mike could not find them. Then he became worried and it was when he warned the police. Tom could not believe this, his face expressed a visible annoyance and he did not deprive himself of manifesting it.

-You've gone mad? Do you know the fear Connie has been through? How worried were we all? And you're going to tell me that you made all this up to be alone with Bertie and you could date her? Of course, of all the stupid and delirious things I've seen you do since I've known you, This is the worst ... And to think that I told her that you were not as stupid as I thought!

 

Maybe Tom hoped his friend would downplay it by saying that everything had been controlled, or some of that crap he'd wielded whenever he tried to justify his penultimate villainy. But Roy did not do any of that. He merely listened, bowing his head and adjusting that scolding. Finally he admitted with serious dyes and repentance.

-You're quite right, mate. I've been a stupid. I am so sorry! I dare not tell Bertie that she would not speak to me never again. And she would be right to do so. But I needed to tell someone. Please, I beg you that this stay between you and me ...  
-How do you think I was going to be able to tell anyone about this? - Retorted his interlocutor, even with a somewhat indignant tint.-  
-I know you will not. You're a great guy Tommy. I wish I were somebody so decent! But I can assure you one thing, and you know me well enough to know that I never give my word lightly. I swear by the memory of my parents that I have done nothing to Bertie, nor have I taken advantage of her. I'm not going to do it ... she's really special. A good girl with many desires to realize her dream of being a teacher. To help others. She does not deserve to be fooled in her feelings and I will not allow her to suffer more or to be harmed again because of my nonsense.

 

His companion gave him a stunned look, though he said nothing. He simply nodded, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Then he walked back to the bunk. After a moment Roy got up to shower and change. Helped by her sister who held her, Bertie did the same. They had been summoned to the office of the head of studies. So, once they were both ready, they appeared before Miss Parker. The stern teacher made them sit down in front of her, and after a few minutes of scrutinizing them, she declared with reproach and anger. More on repairing the crutches and the bandage that showed the young girl.

\- You have scared to death to everyone and besides you have compromised the good name of the University. From you Mister Malden this was predictable but from you, Miss Malinde, frankly I could not imagine it. Do you want to explain to me what has happened?  
\- You'll see, miss. - Bertie whispered without daring to raise her head that was down with the look aimed at her hands entwined at the height of her lap .- It was because I ...  
-Because the poor girl listened to me! - Roy interrupted her with a casual voice to her mate´s amazement. -You know me! I thought that before we left we had to search for the area in order to collect any remaining paper or trash that the children left, bottles and so on.

 

Bertie wanted to resume her disquisition, trying to deny that stupidity. It was she who ran out to find this kid without thinking of anything else, but her companion did not leave her to speak adding.

\- I asked the driver to go with the kids if we delayed because I called Michael and he took care to take them to his school. He did not want to be late.

 

Parker opened her mouth scandalized by the penultimate that caused that unconscious boy. Although really and for once, it seemed that he was carried away by a civic duty. Anyone was apprehensive about it. But no! That boy was Roy Malden, the same indecent and schemer of always. Surely that ruffian had pretended to do with that poor girl what he was trying to do with all of girls at College by using that ridiculous excuse.

\- Do not get smart with me, I bet you took the opportunity to try something dishonest with your partner. As you said by yourself. I know you! Replied the teacher visibly indignant. –

 

Beruche almost rose reddened, but then sat down again at the pain in her ankle. Yet she protested in scandalized tone.

-Miss, I assure you Roy did not!  
-That was what I had liked to do! - He cut her, leaving Bertie out of the way. - He gave me no choice! The very foolish fell on her back into a pit when she was looking for anything the children had left. You know, these foreigners are too naive and trust anyone. And the bad thing is that when trying to hold her I fell too, ha, ha! – he added seemingly funny for it. -

 

After turning red with anger and snorting discreetly, Miss Parker finally snapped at him.

-We'll talk about this, Mr. Malden! As for you, Mademoiselle Malinde, you may leave, it is clear that it is all the fault of this thug. I am sorry that you had been mixed up in it and that you have suffered that accident. I advise you not to trust him so much in the future.

 

Bertie wanted to say something, she thought all those explanations were just lies and she could not allow Roy to take all the blame. Yet he simply looked at her and shook his head slightly but significantly. And if that wasn´t enough, he whispered.

-A princess must trust her knight-errant to undo the wrongs for her.  
-What is it? - Parker asked irritably.-  
\- I'm sorry miss. - He replied with feigned humility. - This time I crossed the line. But it was not with malice.  
-Oh, this time! - said her interlocutor with sarcasm spitting an order with fury badly contained. – I am sick and tired of it! Come on, get out of my sight! -  
\- Your wishes are my commands. - He answered relievedly as he stood up quickly. -

They both left the office and Roy had to face her classmate questioning look.

-Why did you say that?- Beruche asked. - It did not happen that way.  
\- Well, I have a reputation to maintain. He smiled at her. - And you another very different, little cube.

 

The boy was relieved, in fact he had told the truth so that her companion would never believe it. She softened her worried face with a sincere smile of gratitude and shook her head.

-I'm starving. - He added, changing the subject and proposing it with care. - Do you come to eat something or see you tomorrow in class?  
\- It's late already, I want to rest to see if I get the swelling better. I ´ll go to see my sister, she must be worried, but thanks Roy. - Bertie chuckled a little as she added with mock regret. - I cannot call you stupid anymore, it's not going to be the same ... what a pity! ...  
-Please try! - Remember what I just said, If you won´t call me like that again you will ruin irreparably my reputation. - He falsely begged that, after that comic plea, he turned away by the corridor.

Beruche was still watching him with the smile on her face.

-He is not a bad boy - she said to herself. – He has suffered too, I can see it in his eyes. Maybe he needs time to change ... we all need it ... much worse things I did and yet my friends believed in me. He deserves an opportunity too ... Yes, that lyrics were right, I must be stronger than my past and I will be. Here I have another opportunity and I must grant it to others, as did Ami and the others with us. - She smiled now with more encouragement.-

 

And as she pondered that, she went back to her room. She had to prepare many things for the next day. For his part, the boy walked away slowly but his heart beat hard. It really was his fault, but he wanted to be alone with her. And it was not to be taken advantage of. That he could swear. Moreover, he had never felt that in his life. Only when he fell in love with Kelly. And as he told Bertie, that mysterious woman was right. Now he was convinced. He had found the one to be his princess. Who was going to say it when they first met? His initial idea just a few months earlier would have been to "see how I would take benefit from her." Perhaps with any other girl that would have meant sex in that hole and if I have seen you I do not remember who you are. He was shaking his head now, reproving himself. Really if their parents had lived they would be very disappointed. Thanks to Bertie, he saw it now. What he told Tommy was true. That absurd and irresponsible way he had been in the last few years had to end. He promised he would change. Well, at least on the inside. On the surface he preferred to continue acting as before to face the others. At least for now. Perhaps now that it seemed that those attacks had stopped, he would have time to rethink his future more seriously and finally make things right.

-Yes, I can be the man my parents always wanted me to be. - He said with renewed optimism. - I owe it to them, and I owe it to my friends ... but above all, I owe it to myself.

 

However, none of them knew that they had not yet begun the hardest tests they would have to endure ...


	10. Valnak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy appears, he is more vicious and terrible than the previous ones.

After a few days the activity of the university continued without alterations. Bertie recovered fully from her sprain leaving the crutches behind. Tom had returned to fight in another round of combats and now that, in a normal way, he was victorious obtaining the classification for the championships. Cooan had been very active organized a class of aerobics for the girls, in that she combined the dance with the gymnastics and the self-defense. The girl applied an idea she had while still working for the Black Moon. Her great dynamism and enthusiasm made even the cheerleaders and Melanie herself join her to train. The cheerleader arrived a little later than the others, and she kept watching Connie's progress from the outside of the room.

-Let's go, girls !, one, two, three ...- she jelled as she executed the steps and was imitated by the rest of her mates. -You have to be in shape! As we said in the Dojo Hikawa, strength and beauty for girls!

 

Melanie had to admit that this girl was amazing. And even more, a valuable source of information. Especially now since she had noticed that in recent days, the relationship between her frigid sister and Roy had narrowed and that she did not like at all. As she supposed, something must have happened between the two on that excursion in which they disappeared, for a whole night! And if it was what she figured out she could understand that Roy was now paying his attention to her. She would be the last of his conquests, nothing else. So perhaps she should not worry. But what did not fit was that, at least in front of her, they had never kissed. Possibly the Japanese girl was embarrassing. A hypocrite is what she was! Well she cheated on her! Or maybe she wanted to hide that for fear of the warnings that Melanie herself made her. That was more logical. But because she had Connie in her team, she would make sure of it. If her own sister was not aware of relations between those two, it was that nothing happened that should worry her. Anyway, what worried Melanie most was that Roy seemed to have changed, he was more attentive to the studio and a word of that idiot was enough for him to react like a puppy.

-He has to be faking, I cannot find another explanation, not even with me he was so attentive. - She said. Melanie could not avoid being assailed by jealousy even though she tried hard to believe that they were only her pride as cheerleader and her reputation as the most popular girl in the College, the resentful ones -

 

Leaving those fears aside she finally joined the class and continued the rest of the training. When they were all done, the girls congratulated Connie, and Melanie, of course, did not want to be less.

-You know you're a great coach? With you we will have a preparation far superior to the rest of the cheerleaders of any rival university. - She assured her with a convincing smile. -  
-Oh. Thank you very much.- Cooan smiled, wiping her sweat with a towel she carried in her sports bag. -  
\- Hey, I'm out of curiosity. - Inquired her interlocutor just to give her conversation. - Where did you say that this technique is?  
-From the Hikawa Shrine,- the girl remembered, not without nostalgia. - I called it Dojo as a kind of joke. Dojo means something like gym in your language, not exactly that, but you could translate it like this, -she explained proudly. - It was a technique I put in with the help of some good friends.  
\- I see. Melanie nodded, shifting her subject subtly by directing the rudder of the talk to where it interested her. - And your sister does not participate in these classes?  
\- Well, she is now preparing the chess competition. - Replied Cooan. - It will be in a few hours when the first games begin. We're going to go see her all, are you coming? - She offered her as a friendly gesture. -  
\- That chess thing bores me a lot. But thanks anyway. -Melanie declared this time in a very sincere way. -  
-Well, even Roy has promised to go! - Cooan said, adding in a funny way.- He did not understand much of it but he wanted to see my sister competing. And you should see Bertie in front of a board. she could be there for hours!

 

If Melanie had not concealed it, the overturning of her heart might have been reflected in her face. She could control herself enough to say with forced friendliness.

-Maybe I'll come by and say hello to your sister, you know, to give her encouragement. - Although I do not think they are allowed cheerleaders in one of those games.  
-Do not! - Cooan laugh oblivious to the true thoughts of her partner. - It would be too boisterous.  
\- Now I have to leave you. - Apologized her chief of group leaving of there while her interlocutor collected the rest of his equipment.-  
\- Bye. I hope to see you there. Cooan said good-bye without her companion listening to her. -  
\- Damn bitch! - Mumbled Melanie boiling with anger - You've playing to be too clever with me and you'll regret it!

 

Beruche, for her part, had joined the chess club since the beginning of the course and soon stood out for her good level. This led her to be selected. Now Golden organized a tournament against other universities and she was one of the people in charge of opening the championship. Her rival was a very smart girl and a good chess player. In a way she reminded her of Ami. The game was to be held in one of the rooms of the library and the sites to witness it were already full. Fortunately, both Tom and Roy and Cooan had been forerunners for once and had booked seats in the front rows ...

 

But despite this pretended calm the enemies did not rest. In the lair of the sect the Great Sage had summoned the three masters for a new and diabolical invocation. On this occasion he herself addressed the infernal powers by assuming the call ...

-Oh Grand Master and lord of Nothing, send us one of your guardian angels to help us in our mission.

 

After these words of the Great Sage, a dense cloud of smoke covered the room. Right in the center of an inverted pentacle drawn on the floor, a figure emerged that, little by little, was taking shape. From he a low, lugubrious voice was heard as the silhouette became noticeable.

\- So as not to frighten you I have come in human form. My name is Valnak, I am captain of the Fourth Infernal Circle Horde. And now tell me, - he said abruptly, walking a cold, malignant, indolent look between them. - What is so important that you have to call me this boring mortal world?  
-O great lord,- replied one of the masters kneeling before him. - We've had trouble reactivating one of our demons here on Earth. Everyone we sent before you failed.  
\- That is why, with your help, we hope to finally achieve our goal, - added another of the masters in a very servile tone. -  
-What devil are we talking about? - Valnak inquired earnestly as the smoke dissipated and made him fully visible. -

 

His appearance was that of a normal man, tall and blond, but with red-blooded eyes. Dressed in black armor with a layer of the same color. Two intertwined tridents were marked in fire-red color on each of their shoulders, distinctive of his avernal range.

-From Armageddon, sir, - said the other master, conjectured, - I think you know him. -  
-Of course, he was my comrade!- ,he is very powerful, has my same rank and a body with an immense potential force. If I can reactivate him, I will get a promotion. Besides, I promised him. -He smiled pleased, declaring with much better humor. -You did very well in invoke me.- I know him better than anyone.

 

Then the Wise man, who had been listening outside the group, intervened.

\- Do not forget Valnak that I was the one that has invoked you. I have not done so to make you happy, just so that you fulfill your mission and do what I order.  
-Wow, Great Sage,- replied the demon, bowing as if he were discovering him now for the first time, though he had not been unaware of his presence. - Glad to see you again. When do you want me to start with my homework?  
-The sooner the better! We do not have much time.- Sentenced his interlocutor with urgency. -  
\- I'll call one of my demons, Palazzi manifest before me! - He shouted invoking him with a gesture. 

 

Attending to his request materialized at once a silhouette of reddish eyes taking the form of satyr of the ancient Greek mythology. 

\- You've heard, go and start the attack, I'll go right away. - He ordered him. -  
-As you command my lord, - replied the demon, who knelt submissively before Valnak and disappeared. -

 

At University, Bertie left her room for the game room. With a folder of notes on possible strategies under the arm. She was well-minded not to be in a bad place and eager to start the game, but Melanie was waiting for her in a corner she knew she would have to pass. The blonde crossed into her path energetically, and Beruche, not suspecting anything, greeted her.

-Hello, Melanie.- She was going to follow her path when Melanie held her gently but firmly by one arm.-  
-Are you going to play? - She inquired curtly. -  
\- Yes, I was going to the library right now. - The respondent informed her, surprised by that way to approach it. -

 

Melanie stared at her and watched her defiantly, she did not know how to be diplomatic in this case so she went straight to the point.

-It would be better for you to take care of your business, you know, studies and chess.  
\- I do not understand what you mean. - Replied her interlocutor, bewildered but without looking away. -  
\- Yes, you do. Remember what we talked about long ago. I'm not as fancy as you, so I'll tell you plainly. I hate goody- two- shoes like you. - She snapped with a fad that her interlocutor did not catch. - Although the message was clear when she threatened without blunder. - And I still hate the hypocrites eve more. Do not go near Roy or you'll see what I am capable of. Little Japanese woman. Got it?

 

Beruche was extremely outraged to hear that ultimatum. Who the hell did that idiot think she was to talk to her like that?

-Roy and I are just friends. - She declared folding her arms and adding with her false mocking bole that only liked to employ to attack sarcastically. - If you want to see something more is your problem, honey. And you know something? You already have me fed up with your stupid superiority complex. Instead of telling me that you should talk to him bluntly. He may not be interested on you, and I'm not to blame him for that. I think it's only up to him.

 

That surprised her interlocutor and especially pissed her off, so that nerdy little jap was rebelling! She really was not as prude as she looked. Surely she acted like this thinking she had Roy in her pocket ...

-You're naive! - Melanie spat at her with disdain and rage. - But you're right, it's my thing! And I will show you that Roy has certain needs that you cannot match. At least with your ridiculous morality. I will soon have him at my mercy. Or maybe you talk so convinced because you let yourself try it for him? Do you think that way you'll make him fall in love with you? Do not trust that.- She pounded mercilessly. - He's messed up with many. But in the end he always comes back with me.

 

Beruche tried to stay calm, but she would have strangled her. But that was what that bitch wanted. Better to restrain herself. Besides she was also a game of chess to play. She had to be calm. She was not going to fall into her trap. So she just said.

\- We'll see. Although I would not boast so much, you could take an unpleasant surprise.

 

Melanie smiled wickedly and did not reply, only pushed her polemic away and strode down the hall.

 

Without imagining the confrontation organized by his cause, Roy was surrounded by a group of friends. Before attending Bertie's departure, he took advantage to join them, and all of them chatted amusedly, glancing at an erotic magazine that one of them had stolen. Roy, making himself with that, commented jocularly between the laughter of his companions.

-That chick is so hot! Wow! Look and that other - he pointed to some photographs of naked women and displayed the characteristic central poster to large size to rejoice the rest. Uff! , This makes your day and also reminds me of some other women's joke. Listen - everyone came together to hear him well. -

 

At that moment, Bertie saw him and approached him, forgetting the altercation with Melanie. He wanted to remind her where to go, she did not trust that he was aware of it and he approached just in time to listen to him ...

-How is a woman like a ship? - They all looked at him curiously, waiting for him to respond to himself. - The boat has a hatch and the woman is snappy! LOL! - Chorus of laughter from the group, which encouraged Roy to tell another joke. - What is a sheet of paper folded for a woman? - Another expectant silence and the boy answered almost without being able to bear the laughter - A puzzle! Ha, ha, ha - again general laughter that celebrated the gag. - Two guys and one asks another. How is your wife? And the other responds. Comparing her with whom?- Beruche listened without being able to hide her displeasure, but Roy, oblivious to that, continued to tell more. - How does a woman look like a balloon? ....  
-In what, what? - Inquired a curious companion, eager to hear the answer. -  
-Where the balloon tends to rise and the woman goes up to tend! .. Ha, ha, ha.

 

More laughter faded as the boys noticed Bertie's presence. Except Roy, since she had intentionally placed herself behind his back. The corridor opened by letting her pass, while the objective of the girl, oblivious to everything, was going to tell another joke.

\- Why do women have only four neurons?  
-Why?- Beruche asked tersely.-  
-One for every fire in the kitchen! Ha, ha ...- The boy's tone shifted from amused laughter to a muffled murmur when he finally recognized his companion's voice. - Je, glup ... He turned slowly with a stupid smile to face her derogatory and hard look. - Hi Bertie, what are you doing around here? Did not you go to the library to play chess?  
-I? To the library? I cannot Roy, remember that I only have four neurons in my brain. - She retorted sourly. -  
-It's just a woman's joke! Do not take it so hard. I only was speaking my chest with these friends... - He looked at her breasts that clearly defined the channel between them at the end of the cleavage and hastened to rectify. - I mean, do not take it seriously.  
-Wow,- Bertie said in a feigned velvety voice. - How politically correct you have suddenly turned! So we look like the balloons! Hey? That is the impression you have of us. Hey, Roy?  
\- It was just a joke, to hang out - he defended himself even with a pathetic smile with a smile on his face. - It's not that bad.  
-That's right, you should have heard another joke that he told yesterday! - That one was strong! - Intervened a companion somewhat clumsy.  
-No, no, if you're not going to like it at all, it's no fun! - Roy was quick to contradict him, quite frightened. -  
-I'll decide that, - Beruche said, and with an even kind gesture invited the companion of his burdened companion to tell her, to the horror of this and the others gathered. -  
-Well, then, - stammered the boy, who seemed to hesitate as all the others swept over them with sweeping sweat, making ostensible facial gestures so that he would not continue to speak. - This ... is one that says ...

 

Roy and the others tried desperately to silence him by using his hands, which moved wavering from side to side with visible distress. Unfortunately the individual in question did not notice it and ended up finishing the situation, to be questioned again by Bertie with a feigned kindness and good mood.

-What's the joke goes? You can tell me, I will not be mad at you for a joke, - she conceded. -  
-Really? - Inquired the hesitant boy, who still did not notice the ostensible gestures that Roy made behind the girl's back so he could close his mouth. -  
-I promise you,- her interlocutor smiled candidly. -  
-Well, - said the relieved boy, - it's the parachute, the one that says that you look like a parachute.  
Roy made desperate gestures with his eyes and sketched the "Noooo" face on his face. He begged him to be quiet but he did not have any success since the boy said - In that if you do not open like them you are worth nothing! That one is wrong, but it is very funny. Ha, ha, ha - that guy - you get it, right?

 

While Roy wanted to strangle him, thinking that when Bertie caught him, the same thing would happen to him.

\- Yes, I do. I see, very funny. -She whispered in a preposterously dispassionate tone. -  
-Are not you angry with me?- The boy asked cautiously. -  
-I promised you I would not be angry with you, did I? - She replied, with a voice that was kind enough to sentence. - I keep my promises.

Beruche gave that boy a half-sarcastic half-smile as she declared calmly addressing Roy.

-You were right about these jokes.  
-Oh yeah?- He replied, thinking with relief that she had not taken it as badly as he thought. -You mean they're just fun jokes? - He asked hopefully. -

 

But Beruche, shaking her head from side to side, slowly answered without losing even that false aplomb.

\- I mean, they're not funny at all.

 

And then, standing on tiptoe and with both hands, he hit Roy on the head with her file while crying of.

\- You idiot!..  
-But you said you were not angry. - He could complain, even crouched behind such a hit. -  
-No, - she corrected harshly to remind him. - I said I was not going to get angry with your partner. With you it is a very different thing, - The girl said already giving free rein to her native Japanese language to add visibly indignant.- Anata wa Hitoriyogari, dansei yüetsu shugi-sha, orokana! Anata wa buta des!

 

Then she turned away from there, as she said aloud and returned a formal and dispassionate tone. As long as his interlocutor watched with his eyes big as dishes as the rest.

\- You're going to need more than a parachute to pass the next test without my notes. Of course, you can always ask one of your friends. Those who have so many neurons.

 

All the boys waved their hands. What a personality! Roy following her gait with a stunned look, he followed after a few moments, reaching her with quick steps as he tried to apologize.

-If it's just a joke, girl!- Among boys you know what happens. Do not take it like that, glup. - He turned to the group's mouths, hissing him with a fist high and murderous look that frightened the billet in question even from a distance."- We'll talk you and I you jerk! - He snapped and again He focused on Beruche who kept walking impassively and begged again. - Please wait! , Glup ...

 

Meanwhile, the demon had entered the girls' locker room. He stepped into the showers and dematerialized in a haze. He waited patiently for some prey to arrive. And it was precisely Melanie who came up there. She was still sweaty after training and had not had time to shower and change. Between tired and still rabid by her encounter with the Japanese, she undressed by opening the water and gave herself fully to that relaxing discharge to lower her adrenaline ...

-Damn bitch! - I was thinking of alluding to Beruche. - He's going to remember who I am ...

 

But Palazzi was quick and rushed over her, penetrating waves of steam through her mouth. Melanie's negative attitude and her anger towards Bertie had attracted him as a powerful magnet and he could master her easily. His victim noticed how something inside tried to possess her, resisted but it was useless. After a few seconds and caressing his newly acquired body libidinously, the demon dressed to go out to fulfill his mission.

\- I hope to find the human soon. - He said with a half-devilish smile. -

 

Roy followed Beruche all the way to the library door. They entered and she took refuge in the still empty room. He tried to pass but the girl gave her with the door in the noses, insensitive to any of his pleas, although this was repeated in protest from outside.

-I've never seen a girl as insensitive as you! Not even with so little sense of humor !, so you're never going to connect with anyone, I assure you!

 

At last tired of insisting, he walked away with his head down and wondering how he would do to get decent notes in addition to regret the incident. It would be better not to witness the game so as not to deconcentrate her and Bertie blame it on him if she lost.

-This girl can become very stubborn.- He said with patent resignation.-

 

Beruche, in turn, was angry and annoyed. Although on the other hand, she had exceeded the limits. After all Roy was right that such things were common among boys. It was she who had invaded that context and could not complain. She even remembered how her sisters and herself criticized men. And let's not say when they stayed with the sailors and held such conversations! But the recent dispute with Melanie had pissed her off and she had crossed the line. She sighed regretfully. It would be better to go out and make amends or she regret it during the game. Her rival would soon arrive, but she still had half an hour left. More than enough time. She left the room and went to look for him.

-Roy? - Wow, where did that silly go? - She said as he looked down the hall.-

 

His companion in turn went to the basketball pavilion and sat on one of the benches, regretting the bad luck he had had. Now that things were starting to go well between them! He sighed resignedly, he would try to fix it. Then, he saw Melanie approaching him, looked pleased, and greeted him in a voice more mellow than usual.

\- Hi Roy ... I thought you were in Beruche´s game.  
\- No, it's still early. - He denied it without wanting to tell what happened. - Besides, I have to study for the exam. -  
\- Well, I really want to exercise. I am very but very hot and I need something that will discharge me of adrenaline. - She whispered to him while one of her hands crossed the neck of Roy descending dangerously towards his back. He pulled away rather surprised. Melanie was getting by, even for what was normal in her. - Not even the shower calms me down, - she continued in a lewd voice, - perhaps if someone would accompany me to my room ..."  
\- I'm sorry. I am worried about the exam and I have to go to see the chess tournament - he tried to apologize -  
-I'll help you,- the girl smiled perfidiously, kissing his neck. - Come to my room and you'll see how you forget about that. Chess, what foolishness game devoid of all emotion! The soul can only be satisfied through carnal enjoyment. And I'm an expert at that ...

 

Roy was quite surprised. Melanie did not look like her, she spoke very strangely, it was an uncomfortable feeling. He was cornered in a corner. When, trying to escape, the boy had stood up, she hugged him and almost jumping over kissed him passionately before he could realize it. Just then Beruche, who had even been laughing down the road remembering the face of the poor boy when she hit him with the folder, went to find him on the court. At that moment it was deserted by more people, she wanted to make amends and then witnessed that kiss believing that it was something quite different from what was actually happening. The cheerleader's words hammered her head, it was clear she was right, she knew him well and he had fallen into their nets with amazing ease. Surprised and even hurt without knowing why, she turned and left, but the boy saw her and getting free as she could from the sticky embrace of Melanie tried to stop her with his call.

\- It's not what it looks like, please wait, let me explain!  
-You will not say that you prefer her before me! - His stalker spat in a very sinister way, assuring him-. I can give you pleasures that stupid woman could not even dream of!  
-Leave me Melanie, there's no joking! - He asked her going away.-

 

But she held his arm and with a superhuman strength pushed him against a wall as the tone of his voice became guttural and hissing and her eyes glowed red.

\- Not so fast, you do not move from here! I will not let you escape, human!  
-Who are you, you're not Melanie, are you? - Roy shouted, his face shocked with surprise and fear. -  
-Do not you like the body I've chosen? - The demon asked him cynically. - It's a shame because we could have a good time together.  
-Damn bastard, you're one of them! - Said the boy beside himself. - What have you done to Melanie? Leave her alone!  
-As you wish! - His rival conceded, and the girl's body fell to the ground, rising from it a dense black haze that materialized in the shape of the demon. - You're already mine! - He proclaimed, gripping Roy's neck.

 

But this one shook him with a heavy punch. The surprised demon attacked again and both began to fight.

 

Oblivious to that Beruche, forgetting the tournament, ran to her room with tears in her eyes, telling herself in a half-tinged voice of sobs.

-He's a pig, the way he tricked me the other day, he only lied to me! That's what he does with all of them. - At last she stopped in a corner and took over. She had to calm down, she was not going to let that slut of Melanie humiliate her in that way and she reflected with more self-control. - I'm stupid, I do not know why I put myself like that. It's Cooan that should hurt her the most if she saw him. I have to talk to him, clear things up. After all, I should not care who he dates, I acted like a fool. We have no commitment and he is free to do what he wants. Besides, he's going to think I'm going after him. Anyway it's hard for a guy like that to change. 

So She wiped her tears and turned back. When she came to the door of the lonely camp, she heard noises of blows and wondered, looked into the interior.

 

The demon beat Roy by throwing him against a file, he recovered very quickly and hit his surprised opponent who did not expect such a resistance. All this was observed by Valnak who had appeared after a part of the stands apart from the attention of the protagonists of the duel and the frightened Beruche who did not know how to help ...

-Very well. Palazzi does your duty. - The Horde captain smiled. –

 

At that moment Tom and Cooan had gathered, the two were going to the library to witness the game of Bertie, but not finding Roy, they thought that possibly she was on the court.

-I'm sure he's passed, this Roy is a case!- His companion commented.-  
-There's still time, - Cooan reassured him. - We look for him and that's it. He cannot be far from here.

 

His interlocutor was going to reply when they heard two deaf beats coming from the court. They immediately rushed over to join a group of students who had also heard the noise. Roy, overcomed by his enemy, ran out of there. Nor did he want Bertie (whom he had just seen) to be involved in that fight. He entered an adjoining room chased by the devil. Tom, Cooan and Beruche met on the court and ran after him. But Tom stumbled over one of the many objects that had fallen to his friend's pace and Palazzi left behind while the sisters entered behind the demon in that room. As soon as they did, the door closed behind them in an abrupt and unnatural way. Tom tried to knock her down without success. The door seemed reinforced by a kind of impassable force field. In the interior the girls came to the aid of their companion attacking the demon with all the objects that found there. They use pencils, erasers and folders that threw against the body of his enemy. Palazzi, enraged and annoyed, threatened them with guttural screams.

-I will kill all the wretches! I'm going to finish you! - He spat at the girls. -

 

However, Roy lunged at him, taking him by the legs, both rolled on the ground. The demon refused him, rising angrily and declaring.

\- No one who attacks Palazzi comes alive.  
-What did you say your name was? - Roy said with a strange tone of amusement in spite of the predicament. - Pali ... what? What a ridiculous name!  
-Do not make fun of me, damn miserable mortal, you're just a pathetic human! - The demon screamed, throwing himself for him while his rival dodged him and said sarcastically. -  
\- Yes, but my name is not Paliza! What a name, ha! Ha! ...- He laugh exaggeratedly to get as far as possible away from the enraged demon of the girls and continued to provoke him - Come on! With that name you cannot be taken seriously. It sounds to me like an ice cream name. Come here, I'm going to eat you...

 

The demon, visibly offended, caught him finally catching him by the neck. At first his hands were transformed into claws. He was willing to deal the final blow, but he felt a telepathic order from Valnak.

-What are you doing, idiot? If you cause him death you will be destroyed next!

 

Surprisingly for Roy and the girls, the demon was barely able to lower his paw while he hissed agitatedly ...

-You're lucky my lord wants you alive! If you do not serve him for his purposes you would already be dead!

 

Then Cooan, in that neglect of his enemy, recited a spell and threw an amulet against the demon that paralyzed him. Roy took advantage of his efforts to free himself to let go and stabbed him with a chair leg. Taking shelter with the girls behind some tables.

-¡Damn it, see you. Pala whatever.- He said sarcastically as the demon exploded. -

 

Once the crash wave dissipated as a result of the outbreak, Roy joined with Beruche and Cooan.

\- Thank you for helping me, Connie.- He panted relieved-  
\- It was nothing. -She smiled at him without meaning to.-

 

Bertie was about to say something when a silhouette of unrecognizable face materialized in the room, it was Valnak.

-Very well, I see that you are not as helpless as it seemed. You're done with one of my best lust devils. I am impressed. - He declared with strange burlesque amiability. -  
-So, you're the one behind all this. Who are you? - Roy asked. -What do you want from me?

 

The silhouette disappeared, but the voice kept ringing from all over the room.

\- I want you, that's clear ...  
-Come for me, if you dare, the same will happen to you as the others!- Roy replied, brandishing a stick with a defiant gesture everywhere and nowhere. -  
-Ha, ha, ha! - Said his antagonist, amused. - Poor fool, you didn´t stand a chance against me! - You do not know against whom you face. The demons you have so far destroyed with all that labor and difficulty, were only my servants.  
\- He's not alone. We are a team, - Cooan said with a determined voice. -  
\- You will also have to face us, whoever you are. - Added Beruche joining her sister. -  
-Stupid! - He spat with obvious contempt. - Do you think we have forgotten your treachery? I know who you are and I'll take care of you later. Did you think you were safe here? - Both girls felt that a shiver went through the body, what did that strange know about them? Who could he be?  
\- If you dare to touch them and I will kill you! - Roy threatened without understanding in the meantime what that demon might refer to -  
-Ha, ha, ha! - Valnak teased. - You will not say the same when I finish my work with you. But there is no hurry. For now I will let you live a little longer, I love having fun with you. See you soon. - The voice disappeared, and the door to the room opened as if it had never been stuck. -

 

Tom and the others came in willing to intervene but there was no one there but Roy, the girls and a lot of flaws. So them hardly improvised an explanation. They saw a rat, or something like that go in there. They tried to chase her but the animal escaped. It must have been through some hole. When everyone heard that they lost interest and left. When they were alone the boy told his friend the true version of what happened. He responded with determination.

\- Relax, our group is strong. He will not dare against the four, - added the newcomer to reassure his friends. -  
\- I do not think it's that easy, they are forces that go beyond our comprehension. - Roy replied very seriously, then turned to the girls with an inquisitive gesture. - What did he mean when he talked about you?  
\- He must have confused us with others. - Predicted Cooan with a voice tint and expression rather nervous. –  
\- Yes, - seconded Beruche somewhat more closely, changing the subject in a radical way with a more conciliatory tint. - Hey Roy, I am sorry, I was not fair, I'm so sorry I doubted you.  
\- It's okay, Bertie. As for the jokes you were right, but what happened before with Melanie I assure you that I did not ... - But she stopped him by raising a finger. -  
-What happened? - Cooan wanted to know, looking intrigued as Tom did. -  
-Nothing important, - her sister answered. - Roy needs my notes for next week's exam.  
-Yeah, it's all right, Connie, - the boy added. -  
-The game! Bertie remembered, putting a hand to her forehead. - I almost forgot. It's about to start! Oh heavens, I´ll be disqualified if I fail to present myself at the agreed time.  
-Come on, let's not waste time then! -Tom told them.

 

The four of them ran into the tournament room. Beruche arrived just to greet her rival and sit at the appointed time. She was visibly agitated. The girl she was facing, looking at her in astonishment, she suggested the courtesy of waiting a few minutes. She thanked the detail and it was good to her. But in spite of this she could only draw boards. Her mind was not for too many chess strategies. At the end she greeted her opponent again and both she and her sister and the boys left.

\- It was a shame. - Tom said.-  
-I could not concentrate. - Beruche excused herself. – I am sorry.  
-Under the circumstances, you did the best you could.- Roy rushed forward. -  
-Next time you'll be calmer and you'll win.- Cooan smiled, offering her sister all her support.-  
\- Thank you all. - Bertie smiled to them feeling something more comforted. -  
-What do you say we can have something, can we?- Tom suggested, noticing the uneasiness on their faces.-  
\- No, thanks, Tom. - Refused Beruche. – I have a headache. I've had a lot of agitation for today and then the concentration of the game has finished stunning me.  
-Yes. - Agreed Cooan. - Please excuse us. -

 

None of the boys insisted, it would be best to let them rest. Roy mostly did not stop thinking about the words of that mysterious enemy. What did he mean by talking about them? Something was happening there and the girls were very scared. And it was not just the attack of those demons. They seemed to be as used to it as he was. It was the expression of their faces. When that mysterious individual addressed them. They had gone pale at the sound of it, as if they had seen a ghost. As much as they both denied it, there was something that they hid. He was also increasingly worried, something in that new adversary gave him shivers. He was much worse than any he'd ever faced before. He thought that it would not hurt to rest, and together with Tom he decided to go to his room too.

-I have to find out what's going on,- he said with obvious uneasiness.-

 

Later, already in their room, the girls wrote a letter to her friends of Japan. This time without any curses, evidencing with detail all the gravity of the situation. They would sent them up to speed and urgent. Asking for their help and also begged them to keep their older sisters out of this.

-I'm afraid Cooan! -Bertie confessed. - That demon knows who we are, or rather, who we were, I am convinced.  
\- Maybe it was just a fluke. - Cooan objected weakly to the questioned because she did not think so herself. -  
\- I do not understand, there was nobody in our family, not even the Wise. The Sailors finished him. - Bertie tried to remember with her interlocutor. –  
-Surely they will help us. Trust Sailor Moon and the others. - She encouraged her sister - They have never let us down.

 

Beruche sighed, they had no choice but to wish that their petition should come as soon as possible. Roy meanwhile also was sincere with Tom.

\- I'm afraid friend, for the first time in my life I feel that I do not know against what I face, this situation surpasses me. I do not know how to act, or what they want from me. In addition, these guys are getting stronger.  
\- But you also increase your strength. Right? - Said his interlocutor, trying to raise his morals.-  
\- I do not know if that will be enough. And above all, I do not want you or the girls to get involved in this because of me.  
\- Do not fear for us, we know how to defend ourselves! And I can teach you some methods to improve faster. - His friend harangued him.

 

Upon hearing this Roy, visibly cheered, and asked his partner to start as soon as possible. Tom agreed. He also had his sources and thought of an old acquaintance whom he could perhaps consult. After a while, he decided to go out and get interested in Melanie. This one had already recovered and did not remember anything of the happened after the shower. But she was just as smug and flirty as ever, confirming her return to normal. And to Roy's relief, Roberts was besieging her with his concern. He and two other boys found her fainted and taken to the infirmary. In this way the girl could not get away from the solicitous football player to annoy her, at least for a few days. That was what Roy thought, though Roberts himself approached him with the air of defiance, once he left Melanie in her room, and snapped at him.

-I hope this is not your business, Malden!

 

Roy looked at him wearily and replied apologetically.

\- Leave it Roberts, I have not had a good day and I do not feel like any more problems.  
-If you hurt Melanie, you'll have to deal with me! - He threatened him with a frightening stare. -

 

But his interlocutor felt tired and scarcely paid attention to him, adding in spite of everything calmly.

-I do not want to bother, nor do I want anything to do with you. I just want to be quiet, okay? 

 

And then he went away, taking advantage of the effect of his words. Roberts was baffled, he might not have expected this kind of surrender, but he still warned him from afar.

\- I'll watch you Malden. Do not forget.

 

Roy no longer listened to that last statement, other more serious things worried him. He walked a little through the corridors and when it was bedtime he returned to his room, said good night to his partner and lay down. But Valnak was still there. In the darkness of the night the devil troubled the dream of his prey with a telepathic message.  
\- You have no destination, it's already marked for you. Dark powers are your masters. To them you must return. You are marked and nothing can prevent it. - All this echoed in Roy's mind as he fluttered in his sleep as he mumbled that maxim. -  
\- There is no fate ... for me ...

 

Satisfied by his subliminal message the demon returned to the base. There, the Great Sage, angry at what he considered a new failure, asked for explanations.

-Why did not you attack them, Valnak? You would have finished them without difficulty ...  
\- I wanted to evaluate their strength and I have also discovered something interesting. - The demon explained to him asking his interlocutor to take out his crystal ball. We did not need to be in a hurry, and Valnak projected images of the girls in it - I recognized them! I had seen them before. One of our brothers was sent in the XXX century! He sent them to Earth at this time. And they betrayed him.  
-How are they here? - The Sage wanted to know, surprised by the revelation.-  
\- They became normal humans. Apparently those who helped them do so are not in this place.  
-Take care of them. Kill them! - The Sage ordered him - but first you must fulfill your mission, that is the main thing.  
\- Of course, as you command. As I wake up at Armageddon I will have some fun with them. But for now they can be useful. They will serve to control the human who lodges him. If he fears for them I will have him at my mercy. LOL!  
-Do what you want but get results! - Snapped the Great Sage, disappearing instantly. -  
\- Whatever you say, it will be my pleasure. - Valnak replied to the void and adding to himself in a reflective monologue. - How much time has passed old friend! but do not worry, I will release you from your chains and everything will be as it once was. This time I will not let our plans get frustrated. And less for those stupid traitors. Although I'm glad they're here. That will give me the opportunity to kill two pieces with the same shot. And this time Princess, I will not have mercy on you! For that I have come from Hell and I will not return without achieving it.- Done this purpose vanished also leaving the place in silence.

 

When the girls' letter arrived in Japan, it was Ami this time to receive her. She was really worried after reading it. Soon he warned the others. On this occasion, the first to arrive were Usagi and Rei.

-It's awful. Those enemies they face there are becoming more powerful and they also know who they were.  
-I think the time has come for us to intervene.- Rei commented, her face also very disturbed.-  
-It's not the time yet. - Usagi replied, adding with a somewhat enigmatic tint. - But when the time comes, you two will go.  
-Both of us? - Ami said, adding in surprise. - Are not we all going?  
-Well, the three of us. I'll go with you myself, but Minako and Makoto must stay here. At least for now. -Her interlocutor told them.

 

Usagi then took advantage to unveil a few things to their astonished companions. They nodded, and although they had some more questions they had no chance. They knocked on the door. Ami opened up there finding the other two warriors of the inner solar system.

-We came as fast as we could. - Makoto greeted them. -  
-Yes, Artemis told me that you had called, Ami, - Minako added.-

 

Her companion made them pass and when they were all seated she read them that letter. The newcomers expressed the same concern. However, Usagi seemed to be more calm now and told them.

-It's not time to intervene there yet. Here we have dangerous enemies. As soon as we make sure that things in Japan are definitely controlled, we'll get going.  
-The truth is that days have passed and no attacks have taken place again. - Makoto commented in bewilderment.-  
-But I think Usagi is right.- Said Rei arguing.- In a few more days we can be absolutely sure.

 

The two newcomers glanced at each other in strangeness. She noticed it by asking.

-Can you tell what happens? Is it anything wrong with me?  
-No girl, but we're surprised you agreed with Usagi so easily.- Makoto could reply.-  
-It's true.- Minako agreed with a half-smile. - It's not very usual.  
-Listen to me, girls. The fact that Usagi is often unpunctual, outlandish and clueless, does not mean that from time to time, she could be right. And when She is right I have to admit it. - Sentenced the priestess.-

 

Now they all stared at her with wide eyes. It was the same Usagi, alluded in that kind of speech, that took the word not without irony to declare visibly annoying.

-Well, thank you very much Rei. For defending me in that energetic way.  
-You are welcome.- Her interlocutor smiled, seeming oblivious to her partner's annoyed gesture while the rest shook her head.-  
-Well, what I said.- Recap Ami to get out of that awkward situation. - We will wait and meanwhile we will try to inform us better. Then see what we can do. If we discover the slightest risk for Bertie and Cooan we will have to act. Don´t you think so? 

 

The others agreed on this and after a while they separated, still thinking, in their dear friends situation.


	11. Weekend at the Beach.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice moment at the beach which turns complicated

The four remained alert for the next few days but nothing abnormal happened. Soon they had to put aside their fears because they had to deal with the first exams. There were days of much study in which they hardly saw each other after classes. Beruche and Cooan were both excited and nervous. Having come out relatively well from their experiences with the children were the first evaluation tests they faced there. They should get good results. The boys also did not neglect this time. Both Tom and Roy wanted to get away with that. Roy very especially and apparently fate helped him, on the one hand he got a breather. Melanie and the rest of his companions did not do anything but study. On the other, the demons seemed to have forgotten them. At last, they were done, and Roy resumed what he had talked to Jack about the inclusion of the girls in the Brotherhood. They remained for the candidates to appear the following day. Cooan was looking forward to the moment of introducing herself, she would love to be admitted and thus have the opportunity to be closer to that boy. However, Beruche was not so willing. Despite this, between her sister and Tom had convinced her to at least submit her candidacy.

-I hope this is worth of trying- said the girl in her room, shortly before leaving for the ceremony.-  
-Yes, do not be silly! It will be a lot of fun.

Bertie repeated, not without a good deal of scepticism.

-Well, I do not know - her sister said now, in a slightly more uncertain tone. - Maybe that's not the word. But it will be a big step for us.  
-The most important step I gave in my life was when you hugged me that time.- Her partner smiled remembering the way in which Cooan risked to save her from that barren attempt of suicide.-  
-You do not have to be remembering that all your life. –Smiled Cooan.-  
-I was going to say that for that, I'll go with you wherever you were. - Her sister said, returning her smile.-

 

Cooan rewarded her with another hug. After separating she affirmed full of joy.

-What delights me is that we're together. We lack only of Petz and Kalie, and our friends to be perfect.  
-I try to imagine them here and...

 

Bertie could not continue, she laughed. Her sister laughed with her, while the young woman was finally able to add.

-Ami-chan, I can imagine that she would be in her element. But Usagi! Or our sisters arguing ... with Miss Parker trying to separate them...  
-Yes, in that you are quite right. - Cooan agreed with amusement at imagining that picture. -

 

And after a few fun moments, the two focused. They left their room for their appointment.

-How about you with the children? - Beruche wanted to know as they walked. -  
-Great! I had a great time, with songs and drawing with them. And then we went to see a toy museum. They could even be used ... there were two or three who were really very cute...  
-The toys? - Her sister was surprised.-  
-No, children, silly! - Laughed Cooan.-

 

Bertie laughed with her. She loved to see her sister so cheerful and so vital. She remembered her as being like that in their childhood in Nemesis. Unfortunately then their lives were distorted. But there they were, ready to regain those lost years. And so far things were going very well. Exception made from those damn demons. And of that mysterious individual who knew their past lives. That darkened their mood. Nevertheless Cooan was quick to remove that from the mind. At least Bertie wanted to try to be as enthusiastic as her sister. So things both met with Roy on the way out.

-Hi girls. This is what I like, you are punctual to the appointment. - He declared that he was already waiting.-  
-I cannot believe it! - There are already two times in a row that you arrive in time. - Bertie smiled with a certain tinge.-  
-You see, little cube! - He laughed more openly. -  
-Did not Tommy come? - A surprised Cooan wanted to know.-  
-No, he does not belong here, he is not part of the red ribbons. But we'll see him later. – His interlocutor told them, adding with joviality. - We are late, let’s go...

 

And without further ado the young man guided them to the headquarters of the Golden Eagle. A room that was in one of the buildings near their faculty. Once they arrived they knocked on the door. A boy wearing a blue ribbon tied to his arm came out and asked.

-What do you want?  
-These two ladies want to present their candidacy to be members of our brotherhood, - replied the boy solemnly, so much that he impressed Bertie. -  
-And who are you? - Asked the watchman in a formal manner. -  
-Brother Roy, - he replied, showing off his red ribbon, which made the other boy immediately granted them the entrance. -

 

The three of them passed and they walked down a corridor to another closed door. As they waited for a moment before her, their host said to them in a cheerful tone.

-You'll see, this will be piece of cake. Surely they will accept you.  
-Do you think? - Cooan asked hopefully.-  
-Of course Connie, - he said resolutely, explaining. - Now I am going to enter, in a few moments we will make you pass and expose the reasons for which you believe that you must be accepted. And take it easy. At the meeting of the red ribbons the decided they are companions that you already know and my friend Jack who supports you it is the purple ribbon, so that means he's the Big Brother. Ossy will be there too and he has promised me the same thing. Also Roberts who likes you and I am. Well, there's Melanie too.  
-Then I'd better get out of here. Let's not waste time anymore, because, I think, to accept a new member, the vote has to be unanimous, right? - Bertie asked him. -  
-That's just to name someone a member to test. Not for the yellow ribbons. These are by majority vote. You'll see how nothing happens, - he said confidently. - Well, now wait a moment.

 

And Roy went inside, leaving the girls there. Inside, the rest of his fellow red ribbons were waiting for him. It was Jack, who as a purple ribbon and leader asked.

-Are they ready?  
-Yes. A little nervous maybe.  
-They're good girls. - Roberts remarked, adding with some sarcasm. - For once and without precedent, I agree with you, Malden.  
-It's a detail on your part, - the boy said in the same tone to look at his partner Ozzie who nodded to smile. -  
-No problem for me. I would even directly name them green ribbons. - Said the boy.-  
-That's a lot to say. - Melanie said in a seemingly dispassionate tone. - Connie, there's no problem. She has shown to be very well integrated, she is an outstanding cheerleader and a popular girl...  
-Bertie's a pretty much appreciated girl too - Roy said, adding. - And she has represented our University in the chess tournament. She was champion!

 

The boy said it in a really enthusiastic way, something that did not please her interlocutor. But it was true. Days after their first game, the one that finished in tables, Bertie competed in five more and won them all without problems. That triangular tournament between the Golden and two other universities of the State was settled with victory and one more trophy for the showcases of the College. Everyone effusively congratulated the champion. Even the chief cheerleader had to do it. Not in vain that was a triumph of the whole university. For her part, the winner downplayed that and focused again on their studies. Anyway, that was a relevant merit. Even Melanie herself could not oppose that. But she smiled a little perfidiously to declare.

-Of course. I am not opposed to her being a yellow tape. But in the case of her sister Cooan, I think Ozzie is right. I vote to give her the green ribbon directly. What do you think guys?

 

The others looked at each other, surprised. Especially Roy, he had hoped he might have had to persuade Melanie to admit Bertie even as an aspirant. But this was a detail on the part of his companion. To tell the truth, the young woman smiled, savouring that triumph. She had thought it over carefully, at first she wanted to have categorically refused to let this silly Japanese enter and only admitting her sister. But that would have meant too much against her and technically Beruche had done nothing to her. This was much better. She would admit it to the others to show that she had no resentment, but she offered her sister the possibility of even being a member to the test. Instead of interpreting this gesture as of disdain towards Bertie, the others would think that it was very considered with Cooan, and in fact to have her in its team of cheerleaders and to congratulate her publicly by her performances, which certainly were very good, everything fit. Even Roy himself would see that she was not at all jealous and would have to thank her for such a generous gesture. And on top of that, it had been Ozzie and not her who proposed the green ribbon for Connie. So she waited for the others to reply, and she smiled broadly as she listened.

-I agree. - Roberts claimed. - Not that Beruche is not a great girl but her sister has been more meaningful in the activities of our College. I think it would be fair.  
-Agreed. Connie is much more open and extroverted. She has been more focused on people. - Ozzie said. -  
-And I am in too - said Jack, who as a leader also had the possibility of vetoing decisions. -Well Roy, what do you say? - He asked. -  
-I would like the green ribbon to be given to both of us. Really. I think Bertie deserves it too. She's a good girl. The only thing that happens is that she is a little bit aloof. That's not a sin...

 

But looking at the faces of the rest finally he had to give up and sighing said.

-Alright. According. Connie green ribbon and yellow ribbon for Bertie.  
-Very well, - Jack said, climbing up to a somewhat higher chair and behind the row of chairs where the others sat, he asked Roy. - Then let them pass and let us hear them.

 

He obeyed and led the two girls in. As they marked the rules for those who wanted to be accepted the two greeted with slight bows and it was Ozzie, who showed great theatricality, addressed them exclaiming.

\- The aspirants to members of the Brotherhood must declare their motives! 

Everyone then looked at both girls and Cooan was the first to speak:

-You'll see brother directors - she began, using a formula that Roy had previously indicated to them. - I would be very excited to join the Brotherhood. As I have been told, it has a lot of tradition and is a way of feeling even more united to the University. Since I arrived everyone has been very kind to me and they have welcomed me. I am very happy to study here, to be part of the cheerleading team. - At this mention she got a smile of approval from Melanie. - And made so many friends.

 

She ended her plea obviously without saying that being in the same club as Roy would be great. After a few moments of silence it was Bertie's turn to speak.

-My sister has already said most of it. Although I am not a cheerleader, I feel much honoured to belong to the Golden State. Here exists a great appreciation for fellowship and that is something that some very good friends taught me a long time ago. For that reason, I would mainly like to be part of the Brotherhood.

 

They all looked at each other, although it was clear that Connie's allegations had been much more enthusiastic. The group of red ribbons whispered between them for a moment and in the end, it was Jack, who, rising from his chair and down to the floor, took a box that was on a table at the back of the room and opened it. He pulled out a pair of yellow ribbons and with ceremonial bearing he tied them to the right arm of each girl stating solemnly.

\- Hear your motives and known your merits we officially accept you as candidates to be part of our brotherhood.

 

Both girls smiled, Roy stood up also motioning to both of them that they could leave, but then Roberts sounded the voice.

-Please Connie can you stay a moment.

 

The girls looked at each other in surprise. Although Beruche simply shrugged and left. She had gotten her accepted as a candidate, something she never thought possible having the cheerleader boss there. For her part, her sister breathed heavily. She was nervous. What would they tell her? But with a smile Roy eased her. Soon it was Ozzie who took the floor to say something. Meanwhile, it was Melanie herself who got up and went to that table at the back of the room and took something out of the box.

-Connie. Having already proven your enthusiasm as a representative of our University and seeing your efforts to help and contribute to our prestige, we judge that the yellow ribbon does not correspond to your merits.  
-So that. - Melanie smiled as she took the girl's arm by tying another ribbon. - We think it is fairer that from now you have the green colour as a member to test.  
-Really? - She exclaimed, full of joy. - I cannot believe it! -  
-You must know that this is an honour reserved for very few. - Roy explained visibly pleased looking at her to add. - That they grant you two ribbons at the same time is something that even I did not achieve when they proposed to me like aspirant.

 

The others nodded benevolently. Cooan even gave Melanie a hug that she corresponded full of satisfaction. The chief of the cheerleaders only regretted that the insidious sister of her pupil could not see them now. In the meantime the excited girl asked.

-Should I carry the two ribbons at once or just one?

 

This provoked the smiles of all, although the chief of cheerleaders commented.

-Let´s say you can wear the two of them today. Thus everyone will see the honour that has been bestowed upon you. Starting tomorrow, when you have to take one, of course the green. Now go and rest. You deserve it, Connie.

 

And the girl nodded and after another slight bow of her head came out very happy. Outside, her sister was waiting for her to see what had happened. To the astonishment, and even the smile of Beruche, Cooan told her what had happened.

-Congratulations! - Replied sincerely this one, although all that roll of the ribbons did not concern her in the least. -  
-I'm sorry they did not do the same to you. You deserved the green too, -her sister replied, almost apologetic about it. -  
-Oh, do not be silly. It is true that you have moved more than I have. Do not worry, - retorted Bertie without giving any importance to that issue. - It is a miracle that I have been accepted as an aspirant.  
-They've all been very nice, but most of all, Melanie has been very supportive. - Confessed her sister. -

 

Beruche nodded, a smile of circumstance. She did not want to make Cooan feel bad, but she quickly understood what was happening. Anyway, she said something very different to praise her.

-Of course. And it's natural, you're her best cheerleader!  
-You'll see how they'll give you the green right away! - Your sister encouraged her or at least she believed so -

 

The interviewee nodded, though that it mattered little. After a while, Roy joined them. Together they returned to their faculty. Tom was waiting for them at the gate and became interested in what had happened. When he saw the ribbons in the arms of both girls, he smiled. And even more to see the green ribbon tightly tied over Connie's elbow.

-Of course I congratulate you Connie - the boy praised without reservations. - It's not easy to get two ribbons the same day. And congratulations to you too, Bertie. - He added not wanting to be rude. -  
-Thank you Tom, - she answered dispassionately. -  
-What do you say if we go to the beach tomorrow to celebrate? - Roy said cheerfully. -  
-To the beach? - Beruche was surprised. -

Although her sister was already clapping and very smiling replied.

-I think it's a great idea! Tomorrow will be a nice weather and we do not go to sea. Right, Bertie?  
-Well - she could say, to which she really did not care.-

 

Although she had to admit that when they went to visit the city they had a great time, especially looking at the expression of Cooan who pressed her lips and took her with both hands to insist with a more mellow tone.

-Come on Bertie ... we have not gone to the beach, since we were with our sisters and the girls almost a year ago.

Her sister sighed and nodded smiling. It was clear that everyone was excited to go. So she agreed with a slightly more lively tone.

\- Ok. Why not?  
-Why do not we go tomorrow at nine? - Roy said with obvious good humour. -

 

They agreed on that. The afternoon passed with nothing to report and at night after dinner they went to get some rest. The next day it was Saturday and they took advantage of a bus that, from college, left them in the city, and, after taking the subway from Manhattan they arrived at the beach of Coney Island in Brooklyn. There, near the ferries wheels and other elements of a nearby amusement park they camped with their umbrellas, chairs and mats. The boys installed everything in a lending way as they told the girls.

-This beach was very fashionable until the end of World War II. - Roy said explaining them. - Then it went into decline but some years ago have begun to renovate the rides, to put more showers.  
-Yes it's pretty. - Commented Cooan observing the attractions, especially the famous carousel leaning against the sky. -  
-Next time, it would be nice to go to Long Beach. - Suggested Tom. -  
-But there you have to pay entrance and also I think it is closed now. - Roy objected. -  
-Well, what are you going to do? - sighed his friend placing the umbrella. -

 

The two sisters walked away a few feet while they chatted. Now fortunately they had not suffered those demonic attacks for many days, and they said so.

-It's all very quiet now - Cooan said. -Let's hope it continues like this. - She wished while she was adjusting her two-piece violet bathing suit at waist level. -  
\- I hope so too - replied Beruche, who was wearing a blue bathing suit, evoking her former uniform. -But I cannot get out of my head what that voice said, it seemed to know us very well. Like he knew all about our old lives.  
-Forget it Bertie! I do not think so, otherwise he would have already attacked us. I told you he wanted to scare us. - Her sister reassured her.-  
-I hope you're right - sighed her interlocutor trying to push it away from her mind. -  
\- With a little luck we can rest easy. Cooan sighed. -  
-I hope so, - agreed Bertie with that same hope. -

 

The truth is that those calm days seemed to agree with her sister opinion. She herself felt relaxed after the first exams. And even the nonsense of the ribbons contributed to giving things a less serious vision. Now she watched the boys and smiled changing the subject.

\- Look at those clowns, they look like two kids! -

 

And it was that Tom and Roy built a sand castle between them, helped by a group of children with whom they had made a quick friendship.

\- Of course it is impressive how well they deal with children, but it is logical. They are more kids still! Cooan said with amusement. -  
\- I believe that too, ha, ha, ha ... - agreed her interlocutor.-

 

They both watched as Roy lifted a girl in tow and made the plane with her to the satisfaction of the little girl.

\- Good. - Sighed her sister. - At least we have these moments to rest. More homework is coming next week.  
-Yes, - Bertie said. - I did not think this was going to be so exhausting. We will have to get down to work with a psych pedagogy and prepare a test of procedures! But it's worth it! As I said at the Brotherhood meeting. I feel very happy to study here! -She remark.- 

 

And she kept watching Roy out of the corner of her eye as he left the baby on the ground laughing with her and the other little ones.

-More, more! - Asked the funny little girl to an exhausted boy who answered him on his knees to be like that.  
-Give me a break, baby. Please! ... - He begged, thinking that same phrase reminded him of another situation with" girls "but certainly different, both the circumstance and the girls in question, much more grown up, so he added. - Then when I got rest, we'll play a little longer in a little while. -

 

The girl, about five years old, allowed herself to be convinced, content to hug his neck. Tom for his part finished directing the works of a moat in the sand. Both were having a good time. It was an uncommon moment, it oxygenated them of other type of relations with the professors, companions and especially the demons. But the tranquillity lasted little and the group did not realize that they were observed from the distance by a pair of sinister hooded with binoculars.

\- I have already located them - said one of them keeping them in their field of vision – they are on that beach.  
\- We must notify the Masters. - Added the other who took out a Walkie-Talkie and communicated with his base. - We have them at point h-2, with a group of children.  
\- Stay vigilant. Report any new developments. Now we'll send someone to take care of them – It was the answer. -

 

At the seat of the sect, Valnak was promptly brought up to date.

\- So on the beach. How good are these guys! - The demon smiled affirming with his usual sneer. - Well, I have something in mind to have more fun.  
-What did you intend to do, sir? - One of the Masters asked with lively curiosity. - It will be difficult for a devil to occupy a suitable body. According to our reports, they are only accompanied by a group of children.  
-Perhaps you will try to own the girls who are with him? -Guessed another of the masters.-  
-Not to them, - the demon denied arguing. - Their particular situation makes them impregnable for an adequate control. And I do not want to do it that way. His other friend was already the victim of another. His mind would now be stronger. Do not ... leave it to me.  
-But then what man can you turn to our puppet? - He wanted to know the third of the Masters. -  
\- And who has talked about using a human? - Smiled the fun demon adding then - That was your problem, the lack of originality. Let me work and you will see!

 

Among the logical curiosity of the masters he invoked himself to another demon called Manarask and ordered him to attack by sea. The devil departed, entered the ocean and possessed a large shark, leading him to the beach.

 

The kids were gone now, their parents told them not to do so without first thanking Roy and Tom for their kindness in entertaining them. Then they both turned their attention to the girls, encouraging them to swim.

-Come on, the water's great! - Roy said.-  
-I thought there was a cold current in this area. - Cooan responded not too eager to take a bath there. -  
-No! Do not be mean, Connie! - He denied this between fun and tiring. –She is wonderful, don´t you think so Tommy? - He added, asking for help from his friend.

 

This one, who did not know if his partner was referring to the water or the girl, nodded with a smile.

-let´s go little ice cube! Here you will be in your element! - Roy urged Beruche to grab her by the arm to lift her. -  
\- I'm going, wait a moment - she asked her smiling amused.-

 

The truth is that she wanted to swim and she had always liked cold water, it would be the costume.

-Come on Connie! - Tom insisted in turn to the other dubious girl. - You're not going to be any less...

 

The girl finally let herself be convinced and with her sister they got into the water, it was freezing! Cooan wanted to turn back, she certainly was not as enthusiastic as her sister when it comes to cold, but it was impossible mission. Tom and Roy sprinkled it in the rear and also entered the sea, dipping to avoid the prolonged suffering of the cold waters. Around them, the beach had been deserted, now it looked like a newly discovered island, just for them. The day was also cloudy, and that gave a steely and mysterious grey tone to the sea.

-Oh, well, now the water will be tempered a little. - Tom commented as he saw the clouds. -  
-It is so cold! - Shivering Cooan standing static with short strokes. -  
\- You have to swim or you will freeze. - Advised her sister smiling jovially - Pay me attention. This is my thing!

 

And this one already gave some elegant lengths of "croll" and soon without effort it changed to back sliding on the salads and dense waters that maintained her practically on the surface.

-Let's go girls! - Roy proposed toward them. - Let's make a race! That way we'll warm up quickly. -Tom agreed to this by following him at a good pace. -  
-I do not think it is fair, - replied Beruche, approaching him. - We swim well, but you look like torpedoes.  
-Come on, Bertie! - Said Cooan, who was trying to reach Roy as she was feeling glad to be able to get rid of that paralyzing cold. -

 

Roy was deliberately slow and when she thought to reach him he sped up abruptly splashing a lot of water towards the girl who remained behind with a jet streaming through her mouth. Beruche, who had gone unnoticed in the meantime, betrayed treacherously from behind, submerging the boy by placing her hands on his shoulders. Then Roy emerged looking for his attacker...

-You're going to see now! I'm going to turn you into a submarine! - Threatened amusement when he discovered her, taking the chase in turn.-

And smiling Tom came behind him. He went to Cooan who coughed, seemed to have drunk some sea.

-Calm down, I'll save you!

 

Though halfway through, his expression turned to terror as he saw the shark's fin heading towards her. He picked up the rhythm, quickly reaching the girl and pulled her toward the shore.

-But what are you doing, Tom? - The girl asked in surprise. – I am ok! , I just swallowed some water.  
-A shark! - He shouted, pointing to the sea.-

 

In the meantime Roy had caught up with Beruche, and with one hand on her head he tried to sink her, but the girl was slippery, and she was no caught at any attempt that he made for sinking her, laughing at his surprised face.

-You're really good at swimming, but it will not serve you. - He assured her by retrying it again until the warning of his friend arrived. -  
-Roy, Bertie, get out of the water! - shouted the boy pointing in their direction as the shark had changed course heading towards them. - A shark goes to you!  
-Come on, Tom! - Roy laughs incredulously, who obviously, had not even looked back - That is a very old trick...

 

But Bertie did turn to see the shark approach. The boy then appreciated it too. In the distance a great fin and rising from the waters the terrifying head of a great white shark. All were paralyzed with terror until Roy said, taking Beruche away to the shore.

-Come on, I'll entertain him, get out of here Bertie! - And he himself headed for the shark swimming at great speed.-  
-Do not be crazy, it's going to destroy you! - Tom shouted desperately. -  
-You take the girls away from here, - he replied.  
-Have you lost your mind? - Beruche shouted uselessly, but he was now far away and the girl could not do anything but escape from there. -

 

Tom and the girls managed to reach the shore and run out of the water. Roy, seeing them safe, also went ashore in an area he knew well. He was swimming at full speed, but the shark was approaching dangerously. For a few centimetres the animal did not grab his prey and was stranded on a sandbar just as his alleged victim had calculated. So the boy managed to get out. Once safe, he stared with fascination at the huge animal, helpless in its porch.

-I do not understand, - he gasped at the effort. - He came for me as if he knew me, he had a strange look in his eyes!

 

Responding to his words, a dense black mist emerged from the shark, consolidating itself in the form of the demon Manarash, a species of humanoid with a shark's head.

\- You swim very well, - the demon cheerfully praised to him - let's see if you fight alike. - And without giving his adversary time to react with a very quick blow he threw him several meters against the sand. -

 

Tom came to the aid of his friend, hitting the demon in the back with the umbrella stick, but he broke that weak weapon in two. His enemy turned unscathed towards him, smiling with huge jaws and stammering in an ironic sneer.

\- Wow! , how brave men are there on this beach today! Do not worry, I'll take care of you later.

 

And without further pushing that human, he threw him contemptuously but even so, the demon sent him several yards away. Ignoring Tom completely, he again made his way to his target, still on the ground, trying to recover. At last Roy got up when the demon came to him...

-Now you're going to find out how I fight! - Roy snapped.-

 

The boy managed to beat his opponent with a karate kick in the head as Tom had taught him. He could even knock him down. Though Manarask stood up quickly, his jaws opened as if he were smiling with amusement.

-Well! You're making this more interesting, - he teased. -

 

For their part, the two sisters desperately sought something to defend themselves against the attack of that devil. But Cooan had left the amulets in the university and Beruche no longer had holy water. Meanwhile the demon had hit Roy again, making his lips bleed, Tom yelled at them both urgently from his position.

-Hey girls! Give me something hard, a stone or whatever.

 

The two frantically scanned the beach to find the required object, carried away by urgency, but they could find none.

-I do not see anything Tom! - Shouted Cooan with a desperate expression. -  
-Well, we have it difficult, - said the latter. - But with or without a weapon, I go, I cannot leave Roy alone. - He declared decisively assaulting the demon and pushing him away from his friend. -  
-Let's get him! - Roy encouraged Tom to get up off the ground - we are two against one.  
-Well, well, - laughed Manarash, instantly recovering from his jostling and mocking them both. –  
-Do you really believe that two miserable humans are going to be able to defeat me? Get ready, I'm going to finish with you! -

 

But when he was about to attack them he received a telepathic order from Valnak that made him stop.

\- Attack the girls - this provoked a surprise of the demon that for a moment stood still - do as I say! - Demanded Valnak. -  
-If this is your wish, master - he replied aloud to his opponents, and with great rapidity he moved to the position of the two sisters. -  
-Stop there you coward! - Tom scolded him, worried about the girl’s safety. – Come for us! 

 

Bertie and Cooan watched him approaching. They chose to throw each one aside to confuse him. For a few moments it worked. Bewildered Manarash hesitated to attack first but finally decided on Beruche, who had stumbled when she tried to get up and was on the ground. Roy, too quickly, got in the way of the devil. Nevertheless, this one, laughing in a burlesque tone took him away of a blow. He was about to attack his prey, who was still trying to get up and run away without succeeding. It was then that the boy returned to the charge holding one of the legs of Manarash and causing him to lose the balance giving it to the ground. Furious, the demon got up and started beating the boy and ignoring Valnak's orders. Tom sneaked up, throwing his enemy a handful of sand into his eyes, managing to blind him. He stood up and raged angrily as he tried to take it off. Everybody took advantage of the opportunity for fleeing, running to hide in some nearby beach huts. There was a line of thirty or more, each one hiding in a different one, being able to go on from one to another.

-You'll pay me for it! - roared Manarash who had already managed to remove the sand off his eyes. - I will find you no matter how much you hide and I will tear you to pieces.- He affirmed approaching the huts. -

 

Tom crawled into the Cooan shed, she made a hurried gap, but with the raised sand she began to suffer the typical spasm that precedes a sneeze. The boy, as is always done in these cases, quickly placed a finger under her nose. The girl managed to contain herself and both sighed in relief. Beruche watched from a slit as the demon approached her house, it was destroying all to find them! Roy also saw it from his own and only thought how to get him away from her classmate. An idea came to him, ripping off two planks of wood, tied them together with a piece of cloth from the wardrobe.

-It's not a very decent cross - he told himself hurriedly, - although I hope it will serve. - Thus gathering courage, he left the booth and challenged the demon. - Hey you, stupid head of sea bream! Why do not you come to get me? Look, how do you like this? - He exclaimed trying to look intimidating as he raised defiantly the sticks before him. -

 

Nevertheless, to his astonishment, he obtained from his enemy a reaction quite different from what he expected.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha! - Manarash watched him and laughed out loud. - You are so stupid that you do not even know how to make a cross properly!

 

The aforementioned discovered that the fabric with which he tied the timbers had torn and one of them had fallen. He tried desperately to rebuild them, but the devil, with a dizzying speed, took the boards from him with a swipe. Drawing a stupid smile on his face Roy ran out, but his rival flew over him intercepting him.

-Well, well - said Manarash amusedly as he cracked his knuckles. -  
-OK, buddy! - said the boy trying to intonate his best and most street accent. - Come with me! Come on, fagot! Come on, a fight, I challenge you, face to face. A fist fight, just you and me! Why do not you dare? Coward, son of the great bitch.  
-Agree! - Manarash agreed that he seemed very amused with that situation given that he showed his jaws as a smile when he even granted - as you wish !, I even will let you start. Hit me as hard as you can.

 

Roy did not beg to plead, gathering strength presented him with his best left hook, even made the demon stagger, but that creature shook his head although admitted.

\- Not bad for a human. Now it's my turn. - He declared delighted shaking his opponent a direct that sent him four meters back. -  
-Oh, I see little stars of colour, - he stammered on the edge of the K-O technician with spiral eyes. -  
-LOL! - Manarash laughed, pointing at him with one arm at the end of which he extended one of his sharp claws - you are very amusing, what a pity not to be able to take care of you! You stay for the master, I will take care of the others, and of those I have no specific orders.

 

The devil turned to look for the others, but as he did so he howled in terror and began to burn. Beruche, Tom, and Cooan had seen what had happened, picked up the sticks and slyly Composed a cross in conditions taking advantage that his friend distracted the enemy. They lay down behind him and stood up as Manarash turned, stamping the cross on him. Tom finished by stabbing him in the forehead and the demon exploded. Everyone turned away from him, throwing themselves to the ground. Then they went to Roy who wandered about the sight of Saturn's rings and chicks that poked around his head.

 

Meanwhile, in the headquarters of the evil sect, the demon responsible for the failure of the operation endured with much stoicism the grudge of the Great Sage.

-You are a stupid, Valnak! I told you to be yourself, and I'm starting to get tired of you making a fool of me. - He snapped -...  
-As you want, - said the captain of the Horde with a slight smile, not looking too worried. - Next time I'll take care of it personally.

 

Back at the University, Roy was lying down, with a filet over his eye and an ice cube covering his jaw. The others surrounded him and Beruche between compassionate and amused reproached him.

-How dumb are you? Making a cross so feeble.  
\- I had nothing else, ay! - He complained when articulating word. -  
-I won´t be back on the beach in a long time - Tom said. -What do you think if the next day, after the exams, we go to the mountains?  
-Yes, that would be fine, I love the mountain! - Cooan agreed with enthusiasm. -  
-Do not talk so much, please, my head hurts! - Roy whined. -

 

They all looked at him and could not help but laugh. They had come out so well that it seemed to them that the demons were no longer so terrible. Unfortunately they could not be more wrong ... very soon they would check.

 

Parallel to these facts, in Japan, Mamoru and Usagi had a conversation in the boy´s apartment. Next to the cat Luna. The young woman declared.

-I don’t know. For now things go as we have been told.  
-We've been calm for a couple of weeks. - Replied his interlocutor.-  
-But soon everything will get worse. And that scares me. - Usagi sighed, looking down. -  
-In that case we will have to act. - Luna said. -  
-They'll have to call us first. Until that happens, we will not be able to go. - Mamoru reminded her, asking his fellow guests. - How are the others taking it?  
-Not too well. But since we told Ami and Rei, they're both waiting for the time to come and willing to help the girls.  
\- As for Jupiter and Venus, I do not know. - Artemis told me that Minako is worried. Although she does not want to exteriorize it. You know her, she knows how to keep what she thinks from us when she wants. And Makoto, well, is a little more out of the way, but she sees Petz from time to time and when she talks to her, she does not like having to pretend she does not know anything about what happens in the United States. –Affirmed Luna.-  
-Maybe if we could tell them the same as our other two companions. - Usagi said. –Then…  
-You know it's not possible, at least for now. - The boy interrupted. - They do not have the affinity of Rei and Ami with Cooan and Bertie. In addition, they must remain here in case the enemy appears again. We cannot count only on the warriors of the outer solar system. And our daughter must stay in the future, at least for a while.  
-Did you know anything new about that other mysterious adversary? - Usagi asked him in an uneasy tone to add. - That was not very clear to me. We were not warned of it.  
-I have not heard anything new. I spoke with Setsuna recently and she told me that, for now, there had been no novelty, but that they maintained the vigilance. - The young man replied. -  
-This is not like when we were on the front line. - Commented the cat.-  
-No, and I would rather have been the one who would stand up to whatever who is behind all this. These poor girls no longer have any power. Why do it have to affect them? Usagi lamented.-  
-That's not anything we can change. What we do know for sure is that it is not our fight. - He reminded her to take her girlfriend hands. - At least for now. We will have to allow events to go on, whether we like it or not.

 

His listeners nodded in resignation. Then they said goodbye to meet their other companions and wait for events. Which, unfortunately, would not take long to occur.


	12. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A difficult exam and the importance of being honest.

Holidays passed quickly as always happens and the time came for a new examination. The boys and girls had studied according to their respective customs. Beruche and Cooan had locked themselves in the library and in their room to puff it conscientiously. Tom had done the same. The only one who had not studied much, as was his custom, was Roy who, between basketball and his special training, had not had time. Yet he relied on "his capacity for inspiration," as he liked to call her. A couple of hours before the exam he talked to Tom, Tom asked if he was ready.

\- Well, how you doing? , I do not think it is too difficult, she has explained almost everything in class.  
\- Yes, the only problem is that I skipped a few and now I do not even know what the subject is. - Roy retorted, shrugging his shoulders to further stage his ignorance. -  
-Then you're going to have a difficult, boy. I do not know how you're going to fix it - his friend replied, shaking his head. -  
-Calm down - Roy smiled smugly. - Trust my ability. You know me, in times of need Roy Malden grows in the face of adversity.  
-In times of need? You mean, whenever there is an exam, Roy Malden tries to copy like a desperate man, - Tom smirked. -  
\- I would not define it that way, I would call it a transfer of knowledge with script. - His colleague asserted causing the burst of laughter from his interlocutor. -  
\- Ha, ha, ha, you have a lot of nerve! Come on, let's go to the library and see if we can find the girls -  
-Good pal. It's just that it does not stop being that. A demonstration of knowledge assisted by a guide ... is like when you make a presentation and you help with annotations ... or not?

 

And without his companion could stop laughing repeating that motto of his friend went to the search for Cooan and Beruche followed by Roy who also smiled a broad smile.

-LOL. I had never considered it that way. - Tom said as the two of them walked away.-

 

Meanwhile, at the headquarters of the Sect, Valnak seemed to study as well. He read a book with considerable interest, on the cover of the back of it was drawn an inverted five-pointed star. The Great Sage appeared alongside him and reproached him for seeing him in that state.

-Can you tell what are you playing at, Valnak? - We have a very important mission in hand and you are dedicated to reading books. I would like to know what is so important that you read so that you do not act immediately.  
\- Everything is under control, Great Sage, - the devil replied carelessly without ceasing to read - this book will give me all the information necessary to fulfil my mission. Besides, I must study for my commander exam. It is not enough for me to do merit alone. You must not be impatient - he closed the book at last and added. - Well, I've read everything I need to know to fulfil this delicate task, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
-That I hope for your sake, you must know that the high positions begin to grow impatient. - The Great Wise warned him without much patience. -  
-Do not worry, I'll take care of it right now, - he promised, fulfilling with great speed, for he was already invoking another demon. - Come to me, Sailonel! - Declare with too much theatricality and from a cloud of smoke emerged a diffuse figure that was taking shape. -  
-At your command, master, - It answered a guttural voice that belonged to that demon, who had the appearance of a hairy beast, small yellow eyes and large tusks protruding from his mouth. -  
-Go and do this, - Valnak said with apparent indifference. -  
\- As you wish. Said Sailonel, who bowed with his head and disappeared. –

 

The Sage seemed still angry, yet he merely made a comment tinged with false tranquillity.

-I do not know if you've noticed Valnak, but our goal has long been able to easily defeat this kind of demon...

 

His interlocutor smiled amusedly, replying confidently.

\- That's exactly what I want. Let's say my plan cannot work if the boy does not get a little more shooting. But take it easy Great Sage, there is very little left.  
-What plan do you mean? - He asked, stroking his ball. -  
-Let me keep the secret for me at the moment. - Valnak replied also looking at the ball of his companion in which the demon could be seen to reach the university. - Now look...

 

Meanwhile, in the library, Beruche and Cooan were struggling to review the last issues. They both controlled the test very well, worked it to the last detail, only then took a short break.

\- I think we have already studied enough, - said Bertie convinced closing their notes - no matter how we review it we cannot know it better than we already do.  
-You're right, - her sister agreed. - Let's go to the coffee shop for a drink. - She was about to get up when she looked up and saw the two boys waving. - Look Bertie, Tom and Roy are coming, how lucky we are! , We will tell them to have a drink with us.

 

They came to see them, both greeted them and they informed them of their plans.

\- Guys, let's rest until the exam time. How you do it? - Beruche was interested. -  
\- I do very well - Tom replied smiling to confirm. - Let's drink!  
\- It is not a difficult test, nor is there so much agenda and when we overcome it we will only have the end of course exams. - Cooan added confidently. -  
-And you Roy, how are you taking the test? - Bertie asked suspiciously. -  
"Me? ... Well, wonderful." - He smiled faintly as he brought a hand to his neck. A large drop of sweat pearled over his head.-  
-Oh, what a surprise! - His classmate's face brightened as she exclaimed - you've studied for the exam!

 

The questioner wanted to say yes, but he could not. He could not understand why, the fact was that with the face of Bertie in front of his, he was unable to lie. In other circumstances he used to do it without problems but with that girl was different, it seemed that she could see him inside...

\- Well, it is not exactly that - corrected and taking out a pen with something rolled inside, showed that it was a piece of paper. -  
-What is that? - Cooan wanted to know. -  
-My way to pass the exam - Roy smiled, showing off his pen. -  
-Oh Roy, do not tell me what you're thinking of cheating. - Beruche reproved him, frowning at him to give him a string of disqualifications. - You're a bum, a cheater and I do not know what else to call you.  
-Well, it's not that bad - he said. - In addition, doing this costs a lot of work.  
-That's true Bertie, - Tom defended him nevertheless, with visible sarcasm. - At least he has started to write it. Something will have remained on his mind, with a little luck maybe he does not have to take it out. - He concluded hopefully this time. -  
-The truth is that it was not exactly like this, - said the man with a ridiculous tone of voice that seemed to seek forgiveness for a childish mischief confessing flat. - Actually, I paid Phill Rollins about thirty bucks to sell me his notes.  
-You're incredible! - Beruche disapproved, folding her arms and turning her back, very angry, to sentence. - Do not speak to me ever again, - she said, and then she changed the subject to the others in a much more agreeable tone. - Come on Cooan, I'm thirsty, are you coming Tom?  
-But it's not to be like that, - Roy said, trying to ingratiate himself with his most mellow tone of voice. - Hey Birdie, do not get mad at me.  
-Do not call me that - she replied dryly. -You know I do not like it  
\- Well, little cube, - he insisted. - Forgive me, okay? I promise not to take the notes.... a lot.

 

The hopeful gesture of her vanished replaced by an even more irritated when Roy finished the sentence...

-You will never learn, what a cross! - She wailed, getting away from him. -  
\- Little Cube ... - He asked with a pleading look.  
\- Do not call me at all! Cheater, fraud, lazy! Anata wa kan`ningu des! -

 

She reprimanded him again as she walked away with her sister and Tom who tried to stand apart and look away, as if that annoyance situation was not at all close to them.

-What classroom do we have to go to? - Cooan turned to Tom. -  
-To 123 C- he replied, adding in surprise. -Your sister has really been angry with Roy.  
-And are you surprised by that? - She replied, shaking her head disapprovingly. -

 

The boy could not object to that and left the subject, accompanied her companion to the cafeteria. Roy had already gone out chasing Beruche with his pleas and excuses at the girl's indifference. The demon, for his part, had entered Professor Jones's office, and despite her resistance had possessed her. Looking a macabre smile on her face, she went to the classroom.

\- Good. Tom was saying, sipping a soda. - It's time, we have to go in.  
\- Yes, let's go and God give us luck. - Roy added between sighs. -  
\- You sure will not need it. - Bertie scolded him with disdain. -  
-Oh, cubito! Stop hurting me already. - He asked her conciliatorily, wielding his favourite excuse. - I have not been able to study, besides it's just a test. I will not do it any more, okay?

 

But the girl turned to him with a look of reprobation and regret to argue.

\- Roy if anything I've learned in this life is that there are no shortcuts and that you should not play dirty  
-You're right, but this case is an emergency ...- insisted the boy. -  
-Do what you want, but forget about me! - Said the girl, leaving him as impossible and leaving the cafeteria for the classroom. -  
\- I hope this will be the last time. - Added Cooan with the same disapproving gesture of her sister. Unprecedented thing to date, at least for the boy.-  
-You too, Connie? - He was surprised. - At least I thought you would defend me.  
\- I am Sorry Roy but my sister is right. You do not understand. - She replied softening her whole face with a half-smile and understanding. - Anyway, I hope you're lucky this time.

The boy smiled comfortingly as she left.

-What a good girl Connie is! - He thought gratefully. - Thank you - he replied, turning to his companion. - I promise it will be the last time ... at least this quarter of course.  
\- Let's go. Tom told him that on the way he had to listen to the allegations of his bothering friend's-  
\- It is something natural. We've all cheated sometime, well. Okay, not you, but recognize that the rare thing is yours and...  
\- Shut up now! - Sighed his companion bored to listen to him as they entered the class -...

 

They all took their seats although they were not their usual places because it was another classroom. For the test they were placed where they could as they entered and leaving a space of a seat between the rows. Roy had left a gap at the end of the class, so much the better, he thought. Beruche was almost at first, Cooan on the left side and Tom two places back in the same column. All the boys and girls waited, trying to calm their nerves, to the teacher. At last, and after a couple of minutes, Miss Jones came in and handed them a few sheets of paper, each turned upside down as she explained them in a relaxed tone.

\- Well, as you know this is a test type, and I must add that very easy. It is only one more note to be able to evaluate you. I trust that you have studied a lot. You can turn your leaves around, you have an hour and a half.

 

Immediately they all went back to their test and started to start. The girls and Tom answered without difficulty; they would normally read, smile, and strike a choice if they hesitate, but Roy scratched his head with his pen, waiting for the young lady to look away.

-Paulov? Who was that guy? It sounds like the playmaker of the Lakers, but I do not think he is the same. - He said without having any idea what box to strike. - Well, it's time for plan B. I am sorry little cube, I've tried you way. - He justified himself mentally to check that he had not the slightest idea how to answer that.

 

When Miss Jones finally seemed distracted Roy took out the paper with the answers from the pen. But he could see with horror that none match the template of the test.

-Damn it, this idiot of Phill has passed me the questions of another exam! When I put my hands on him! ... - He muttered to himself, cheering afterwards. - Good thing I got another emergency note! Let's see if this one is worth it! - He wished fervently, taking a slip of paper from his watch. - 

 

Then a hand touched his shoulder, Roy turned and froze as he saw Miss Jones looking at him earnestly. He was so engrossed in the papers that he had not noticed, cursed his carelessness he could only smile at the teacher stupidly. When the examination was over, she told him that she wanted to see him in his office and left, leaving there. Most of the students did not say anything, some of them did not even notice, but Tom was rather worried, and he turned to him compassionately.

\- Boy, you got it good. Jones does not forgive these things.  
-Look, I warned you, - Beruche said with the same expression of concern. - We'll see how you get out of this one. You can fail the course.  
-Oh Roy, how sorry I am! - Cooan said, very distressed. -  
\- Well, do not worry, I hope I can get rid of it, now I must go. - He answered, trying to appear calm. (Although he was trembling like a pudding), heading for his teacher's office. -

 

The others stood waiting for him and crossed fingers, hopefully this woman was benevolent this time, and otherwise his friend was going to have many problems. He arrived at the door of the office and touched, he had a lump in his throat especially when he heard...

\- Ahead…

 

The boy opened timidly and she stared into his eyes...

-Come in, Malden, and sit down, - the professor said sternly behind her desk. -  
-It's not what you think. - Roy said, trying to justify himself as he sat down. -  
-Oh, no? - She answered, of course, not believing him at all. - Well, I think it was clear that you were trying to cheating. What happened? Have not you studied enough? She asked her with certainty. -  
\- No, not that goes ... - responded the visibly nervous questioner with a drop in the head. - That's not exactly it.  
-Do not lie to me, - she whispered as she got up from the chair and sat at the table, crossing long, provocative legs in front of him. - It's not something to worry about. - After that, she stood up again and gently stroked the boy's neck. - I'm sure there will be something you can do to compensate me.  
\- But, me. - He was quite surprised and even frightened and denied with false naivety. - I do not know what you mean.  
-Come on Roy, - she grinned as she increased in the intensity of her touch. - I am a mature woman who has her needs. You are very attractive and sure that you are very well endowed. Hum is not bad! She whispered into her ear as she stroked sensually the crooked crotch of the perplexed boy, whose face was sweating. -

 

He could not believe it, but if things got complicated and there was no other solution. Miss Jones was certainly older than him, but she was very attractive for her age. Long brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She must have be in her forties, although her appearance was that of a woman who cared for her body perhaps doing some sport.

-Why not? - He thought without much displeasure. -If there is no other solution....  
-Well ... let's see what you could do. - She whispered in the boy's ear with a mellow voice. -  
-It depends on what you want me to do to you. -Roy was able to replicate in a more controlled tone. To ask. Do you want me to do a job or something?"  
"Something like that," she answered in a lewd, soft voice and began to kiss him by the neck and on the lips. -

 

Roy thought he was in heaven, he was going to have a good time. But his conscience did not allow him to do so. Moreover, he remembered the words of Bertie, “you cannot take shortcuts” and although he had been willing to cheat, one thing was the note and another to pass in this way. Or was not that what really mattered to him? He told himself that, had this happened to him last year, he would have done it without hesitation. But now…

-If the girls saw me they would not talk to me never again - he thought, feeling more and more uncomfortable in that situation. Until he got up avoiding the teacher and was able to stammer it. -I'm sorry but I do not think this is right ...

 

She glared at him, Roy thought it was over, he would surely be suspended and they would open him a file for cheating. He may even have to repeat a course or being ejected out of college. At least that he thought until Miss Jones started laughing wildly and sinisterly and grabbed him by the throat with both hands squeezing him so hard that she would not let him breathe.

-You're not bad, but you're not my type, - she laughed with a gesture of insanity. -  
-Let me go, - Roy said, trying to catch his breath and get rid of the grip, and then he understood. -You're not Miss Jones!  
\- How clever you are, outstanding! - She spat in a throaty voice. -

 

The boy scrambled and with a fist in her stomach he managed to part with his aggressor. The teacher's body fell to the ground and from it came a black haze that materialized in the form of the demon.

-You'll be ours this time! - He hissed, taking on his real appearance.-  
\- I should have guessed before, damn you! - Roy spat, gritting his teeth furiously. -

 

Both began to fight, the demon had caught the boy but this one began to give off energy and Sailonel was repelled because of the enormous strength of his adversary.

-What? How is it possible? Where do you get so much energy? ... A miserable human cannot do something like that ... Who are you? - Sailonel asked, stunned. -  
\- I'm a very angry guy because you have touched me too much, you prick! I do not have a furry bug touching me like this.- Said the boy with the face of a few friends. - Now you're going to find out!

 

Roy threw a thunderbolt of energy into the astonished demon causing him to explode. At the same time, in the seat of the Sect, Valnak felt like his envoy was annihilated. Despite what all the masters and the Wise who watched him, waited, he laughing amused.

\- Well, it looks like the book was right. His latent power is awakening. Well, Armageddon, you'll soon be under my control - Valnak said with loud laughter. -

 

The boy, also surprised by his growing strength, gave himself a few seconds to calm down. After ordering a little all that chaos that was provoked with the combat he left the office after pointing some things in an agenda that saw and warned the infirmary to attend to the teacher. He himself did not know how he had succeeded in defeating this demon so easily. He soon forgot about it, however, when Miss Jones, who had already recovered, called him again after a few minutes and told him.

-I do not know what happened, Mr. Malden. I just remember that I called you to my office for some reason. But I do not remember anything, my head hurts a lot. Thank you for calling to the infirmary. You have been very kind.  
-It was nothing. - He smiled timidly at her to remind in a casual way. - Yes, you see, I actually asked you for an appointment to tell you that I was not able to attend the test and you told me to postpone the exam and to do it another day. And when I arrived I found her unconscious. Are you sure you're okay?

 

He became interested again in a truly hypocritical gesture knowing in advance that his teacher had nothing to be worried about. What is more, he used that in order to help his improvisation skills to compose that story.

-Oh yes, I'm fine, thank you, - said Miss Jones, covering her head with her hands. - Although this migraine is horrible. I need to take something. - And after a little overlap added - So we are not on any specific date?  
\- No, I say yes, now that I remember, how silly! I think you mentioned something in for a week. -You told me it was the only free moment you would have, but you did not confirm it and told me to stop by your office to check it-

 

Roy rushed to answer, before calling the infirmary the agenda he had glimpsed was that of that young lady, and he discovered a gap for seven days, where he marked a circle.

-Very well, - she agreed, consulting her notes, and the vacant moment appeared. - Now, please, let me rest, and thank you again for telling the infirmary.  
-It's the least I could do, thanks to you - he said, smiling triumphantly going away from the office, heading for the cafeteria as he spoke. - Thank goodness I am a genius of persuasion, especially with women.

 

There they waited for him. Cooan, Beruche and Tom with their faces tense by the unease and the fear of what could happen to their friend. Therefore, everyone was surprised to see him come so proud and making the V with his fingers. When they asked, he simply said.

\- Professional secrecy, let's just I said I'm a resourceful man, heh, heh.  
-So what happened? - Beruche wanted to know, unable to suppress her curiosity. - What did she said?..  
\- Well, she told me that I can do the exam in a week, and since she has no other to put, ha, ha! – 

Roy took out a chopstick that he carried in his pocket, announcing with visible joy.

-She will have to put this, and this time I have good guidance! - He added full of triumphalism. -  
-You're amazing! - Tom grinned. - What you cannot do.  
\- I hope you do not feel lucky a second time. - Cooan advised between surprised and worried. -  
-Not this time, - he replied, smiling, assuring as he showed the note - this will be sucked ...  
\- But if you do the exam you alone with her she will not take her eye of you. - Tom objected. - How are you going to be able to get anything out?  
\- That is not a problem. - His friend smiled with mischief. - I have a thousand and one ways to do it without her knowing. For example, placing a string in the note and passing it through the neck, with the help of ...

 

And the boy gave a masterful dissertation on how to place all kinds of paper and notes without being seen, pulling them or not with the help of fine threads to hide or remove them as the case may be. They all watched him with their mouths open. When he finished speaking he turned to them once more and added with amused gesture.

-Do you have any question?  
-Roy, I have to admit that you are very skilful, I did not know anything about those techniques. - Beruche flattered him by surprising Cooan and Tom.-  
\- I'm a genius, but I like being modest. - He laughed, glad that Bertie did not take it too bad, surely he would have impressed her with his tricks. -  
-And that's the note you'll use? - The girl wanted to know, and he nodded in satisfaction. The girl smiled, begging him in a honey tone. - Hey, you let me see? - Roy, stunned by that tone, handed the note to his classmate. Bertie looked at him with a mischievous smile to ask. - So these are the answers to the exam eh? Surely you have copies hidden everywhere. For an emergency, in case you cannot consult this one.  
-No, not this time - he said smugly. - Well, - he corrected thoughtfully. - Not yet, I have to copy it into smaller ones, but at the moment I only have that one.  
-Oh really? She inquired derisively. – That is very interesting. I'm glad to know ... - Bertie said maliciously.  
-Listen. Why do you put that face? - The boy wanted to know that he no longer was sure about her classmate intentions. -Are you okay?

 

Then, before Roy's decomposed face, and the astonishment of Tom and Cooan, she shredded the paper before her unruly companion could avoid it.

-What have you done? That cost me thirty bucks! How will I pass now? - The boy groaned. -  
-Well, that is easy, studying like everyone else. - She said this time with a not very feigned seriousness and arms in jars. -  
\- I expected to spend a nice week, I cannot catch up in such a short time! - Roy frowned. -  
-Do not worry, - replied his companion, looking at him with narrowed eyes and seeming to enjoy the situation by adding. - I'll help you to study.

 

Tom and Cooan stared at the scene. And merciless Beruche went on.

-Oh by the way! , One of the days that you did not come, Mr. Palmer asked us to work as a team. We have to look for bibliography and write an essay - and without granting turn of reply, she put in Roy's hands a good pile of books to his disgust and horror. - Here's your part. When you finish studying, start with this.

 

The boy got on his knees trying to find the pieces of his note at the same time whimpering.

-You are a cruel and unfeeling girl! - You have no heart, Not even your worst enemy deserves this!

 

Cooan, Beruche, and Tom watched in astonishment, Bertie wanted to keep her stern appearance, but she could not help but laugh. Both her sister and Tom, after moments of initial astonishment, seconded her. Meanwhile, the rush Roy, endeavouring to assemble with order, the few pieces of note he found.

 

Evidently oblivious to this funny scene, in Tokyo, Petz and Karaberasu were about to end their journey. It was late and there were only two clients left. They did not take long to serve them. After Petz was checking the cash register and Karaberasu was going to close the back room. At that moment two women dressed in long skirts and one blouse and long trousers and another sweater, entered the store and approached. The one and tallest, brown-haired sport outfit picked up on a ponytail smiled wondering in a funny tone.

-Do they have a crimson lipstick?  
-I'm sorry, we were about to close. But I'll see what I can do, an instant, Miss. - Petz could say that she was on her back.-

 

Although she turned to look at that woman, she smiled. They were her friends the sailors Jupiter and Venus, although with their civil identities!

-Hello, - said the blonde, with long hair adorned by a nice red bow. - Hard day's work, right?  
-Mina-chan! Mako-chan! - Kalie exclaimed as soon as she left the warehouse closed to the public and saw them, wondering. - What brings you here?  
-We wanted to see two good friends and have some refreshments with them. - Makoto replied cheerfully.-  
-Of course! - Karaberasu agreed, looking hopefully at her sister for approval. - I hope we can. -  
\- Granted. We have finished the work for today. It will be a pleasure. - Petz seconded it for once without discussion, also willing to share some time for talking with those two girls whom they appreciated a lot. – Furthermore, we have things to tell you ...

 

So, after checking that everything was kept and in order, counting and close the box, set the alarm and close the store, the two sisters went, together with their friends, to a nearby cafe. In fact it was the "Fruits Parlor Crown", the establishment in which the sailors used to meet. Although by this time Usagi, Rei and Ami were not present.

-Are not the others coming? - Karaberasu wanted to know. -  
-No, Usagi had a date with Mamoru. You know, about being a couple. Ami is studying at her academy and Rei has to run the sanctuary today. - Makoto explained.-  
-Well, we can take advantage and talk a little. - Minako added, who, subtly changing subject, she wanted to know.- What about Bertie and Cooan? Have they written or calling to you lately?  
\- They have called and besides they have wrote. They told us that they are very happy there and they have already successfully passed the first exams. Only the end of course exams will be left within a few months.  
-And they will have graduated as teachers! - added Kalie, stating visibly proud. - Our little sisters are very clever girls.  
-How envy them! - To be able to finish the university already. We have to finish even high school, yet. - Sighed Makoto.-  
-And it is quite complicated and stressful .- Minako said in turn enumerating.- Exams, tests, works ... and, besides that ... the activities of sports clubs ...  
-Good thing you're calm now. - That's not to have enemies, you thanked that, right? At least that's what Usagi told us recently. - Petz commented as she finished drinking her soda.-

 

Her friends crossed their eyes for a moment and it was Makoto who immediately replied with a half-bewildered smile.

-Yeah ... well, that's right. Although, sometimes I do not know what scares me more. If a monster of those we used to face or a math test!  
-To me, it is clearly the second. - Minako affirmed drinking in turn of a straw.-

 

The girls laughed at that remark. At that the waitress approached them. She was a pretty young girl with light brown hair in a ponytail who, smiling at the girls, asked them with sympathy.

-Are you going to want anything else?  
-A handsome boyfriend. Is your brother already free, Unazuki? - Minako repeated causing the laughter of the rest again.-  
-I’m afraid he is not I, m sorry! - laughed the girl in turn to tell them.- Soon he will make a trip to Europe in order to see Reika.  
-I'm very happy for them. - Makoto said - They've been apart for a long time and it's very difficult to maintain a relationship at such a distance.

 

Looking at the faces of curiosity of the sisters, Unazuki, who sat for a moment with them, and their friends, informed to Petz and Karaberasu of the story.

-So that girl is studying abroad, like our younger sisters, - Kalie said. -  
-Yes. She has been living for a long time between Europe and the United States.- Minako qualified them.-  
-It must be very hard. We miss our sisters a lot. - Kalie sighed at Petz's assent. -  
-Well, they are having a good time there. - Said the eldest of the sisters now .-  
-Even they sent us photos.- An enthusiastic Karaberasu commented taking out a small species of little notebook from the bag that was carrying.- Look! ... you will see.

 

When she opened it all they saw that, in fact, was a small photo album. Petz and Kalie had been gathering some pictures that Bertie and Cooan had sent them. They saw the girls in New York, posing smiling at the Golden State University Gate. Also images of their rooms, some classes, basketball games and other pictures with a couple of guys. One tall, very handsome brunette and another one still taller, brown hair, very attractive also and smiling. The latter, posed in a photo to the right of Bertie, passing an arm behind the back of her and resting a hand on the left shoulder of the girl, greatly diminishing her, since she did not reach almost to his shoulder. That same big guy, was in another photo next to Cooan. In that he was dressed in the uniform of the college basketball team, the girl was dressed as a cheerleader. And he, probably in the American style, placed both hands on the shoulders of his companion, who was leaning close enough. It could also be seen that he also surpassed Cooan in at least two heads. They all smiled to see, even in the photo, the blush that lit the girl's cheeks.

-Well ... your sisters can not complain.- What a handsome boy there are in their university! It makes me want to enrol myself there also when I finish high school! - Unazuki commented, not without admiration .-

 

Visibly satisfied by those words Karaberasu showed them another of the four together visiting New York City. Then one of that other dark-haired boy, wearing a karate kimono and black belt, posing with Cooan and Bertie holding their arms and smiling, on either side. Although he was not as huge as his partner, it would be more or less than Mamoru's stature. And in fact it resembled him in some features. Of course he seemed to be quite agreeable, judging by his gaze and expression.

-It looks like the brunette is called Tom. - Petz said adding now as she pointed to the other boy. - This one is a certain Roy ... According to Cooan, he is the star of his college basketball team.  
-It's very tall indeed, - Makoto agreed. - Cooan is more or less like me, and that boy makes her look like a dwarf.  
-Well, Bertie tells us that he does not stop raving her with his occurrences. He even called her little cube!

 

The girls laughed, of course that nickname could not have been more successful. At least in Beruche´s old days.

-It would be nice to meet him in person.- Minako declared. -He has to be a very funny guy. Besides he is handsome.  
-Yes. My sister also says he's a good boy. For what she has told me he must be something similar to Usagi but in boy.- Petz opined.-  
-That's what I'd like to see! - Minako smiled, raising the general laughter again. -

 

Though when the echoes of laughter subsided Makoto seemed to say something but Venus stopped her almost ordering her.

\- No! ... do not say it, it cannot be that that guy remembers your old ...

 

However, the aforementioned shrugged her shoulders in order to reply by cutting her in the middle of the sentence.

-I was going to say it's getting late. We have to go.- She said by consulting her wristwatch.-  
-Yes -Karaberasu sighed .- Tomorrow we have to open again early ... what can we do!  
\- Work is work. - Petz said, almost looking as annoyed as her sister, on that occasion.-

 

The eldest of the Malinde sisters, despite the denials of her friends, insisted on inviting them. In the end, she got away with it. They all thanked her, and after saying goodbye to Unazuki and the sisters they moving towards their houses. Once alone, Minako told her sailor mate in a more serious tone than the one she had used until then.

-Apparently they do not know anything about what's going on there.  
-Much better- Makoto said in a serious way as well. -

 

Nevertheless, her friend paused for a moment, looked at her with an uneasy look and whispered to her, almost as if she feared to be heard.

-Now that Artemis is not ...- and before Makoto could ask about that, she quickly told her. - He went to make inquiries and then to see Luna. But forget about it for now. You see ... that cat is a very close friend of mine and we've known each other for a long time. But the poor sometimes do not know how is convenient to shut up and I do not want he tells what I'm going to tell you to Luna or the others ... - And after a few seconds of pause that caused even more interest of her partner, the young blonde said. - There is something I find quite strange.  
-What?- Her interlocutor wanted to know.-  
-These last weeks the attacks of these beings here in Japan have stopped. It seems that there, in the United States, the same has happened. But I do not care. And I get the feeling that not only Usagi, but Rei and Ami, know more than they tell us. It's as if they were following a pre-set script. One about you and me not knowing anything.  
-Do you think so? - Her surprised friend responds her with a look of disbelief to assert. - I suppose they'll be as confused as we are. I do not think they knew anything they were hiding from us. We are pals.  
-Well, I hope you're right,- sighed Minako, wanting to leave that topic aside and saying more jovially. - But it would not hurt to travel to America and meet those two handsome men in person. Don’t you think?

 

Her mate blushed a little. Though she nodded with a smile. In spite of it, she objected.

-But I speak English very badly.  
-Do not worry. I mastered English to perfection. I could act as a translator. And also Bertie and Cooan, who by now must control it wonderfully.  
-Good girl, not badly thought. Although you know that Usagi and Mamoru have said that, for the moment, we should watch over here. They do not trust that the enemy has disappeared so easily. And for the time being there things seem to have calmed down. We'll have to wait for a better chance. - Makoto answered.-

 

Somewhat resigned, her companion nodded, insisting.

-Anyway, I did not dare to talk to Ami and Rei. I told you, I have watched them look oddly when Usagi told us that we cannot act yet. Before, they were just as surprised as us. Now it seems that it does not surprise them.  
-It will be because they trust what Usagi and Mamoru tell us.- Opposed Makoto to insist. - Give them the benefit of the reasonable doubt. They are our friends.  
\- Do not misunderstand me, - her interlocutor hastened to admit. - I also believe in them blindly. It just surprises me. It will be because I had to act alone as Sailor V for a long time and I have learned to trust only what I check by myself . And in this case I feel somewhat disoriented.  
-Well.- We'd better leave that for now. - Her friend suggested. - Let's take advantage of the fact that things seem calm everywhere.

 

Then they went on to talk about other things, finally they said goodbye and each one directed their steps towards their respective homes. The next day they had to attend to high school so they had to get up early ...


	13. Excursion to the mountain

Chapter 13.Excursion to the Mountain.

 

Luckily, Beruche helped Roy in his studies, so he could pass the test without major problems. After that came teamwork. He as always was focused more on his basketball practice. His partner had already finished her part of the work and waited patiently for the boy to do his own, but this one was delayed and time was thrown on them. Nervous and angry she gave a wake-up call. Roy promised to go with her to the library to finish the job but Bertie waited for him for more than half an hour without him appearing. At last she went out to look for him and approached one of his classmates.

-Excuse me, Peter, - Beruche asked urgently. - Have you seen Roy? I had an appointment with him in the library a while ago and he has not arrived yet.  
-Roy? - The boy replied. - I have not seen him, he must be training. Why do not you look on the court?  
-Thank you, - she said, and dashed off. -

 

When she arrived to the court she saw that the silly, indeed, was training with the rest of his teammates. They made lay outs to baskets, counterattacks and some other party. Beruche, quite angry, approached the coach, a chubby and mature guy and asked in the most kind and gentle way she could despite her obvious anxiety.

\- Excuse me sir. Could you tell Roy to come for a moment? I have to talk with him.  
-I do not want any distractions to arrange dates, -The coach warned her, because he already knew the boy of other years. - He's busy right now. Cannot you come back later? - He suggested with some reluctance. -  
-That's not the point, it's just that we have an important class work to finish. - Bertie insisted. -  
\- In that case you can see him right now. - He answered now with an expression that was much more attentive to her words.-  
-Thank you. - The young woman could say. - I'm sorry to interrupt you.  
-Don't worry, the first thing is academic activities.- Sentenced his interlocutor, adding .- And I have told that lazy that, if there is any left for him to do, he will not play ...

 

So the coach soon caught the boys' attention by a whistle, raising his voice to address Roy.

-Damn it Malden, come here!

As he approached the technician said goodbye to Beruche and he went with the rest of the team members to continue the training.

-Hello Bertie! - the boy smiled when he arrived beside her panting but happy to see her. - What brings you here? You never go through my trainings.

Although he was not so happy about her response ... arms in jars and with visible indignation she said.

-What do you mean, what brings me here? - Have you forgotten that we had an appointment in the library to finish the job? Well, the part of yours that's the only work which left to do! Bertie reprimanded him.-

 

Hearing that, Roy put a hand to his head with a disconcerted gesture.

\- Sorry, I had completely forgotten, - apologized conciliatory, adding with care. - When we finish training, we will do it and that's it.  
-Well, how much do you have left to do? - She asked more calmly, assuming it would be a small thing.-  
"Well, the truth is I have not even started yet," Roy acknowledged with a stupid smile as an apology, "with this training ... but do not worry, there's still time.  
"What?" Shouted Beruche, who was getting hysterical. "The work must be turned over and exposed in two days!" And you have not even begun to do it yet! But what are you thinking about?  
"Two days?" "I thought there was a week to go. Excuse me, "the boy replied, still not looking too worried. - I had completely forgotten, what a head of mine!  
"You are a stupid careless!" Maybe you do not give a damn whether to approve or not, but I play a lot and I have to get good results for my scholarship and I will not let that because I have touched an idiot as a partner my career will spoil! - She shouted with tears in her eyes completely losing her nerves. -  
"Okay, okay," Roy whispered, trying to calm her down as best he could. "Calm down, I'll fix it ...

 

The truth is he was really stunned, nervous and embarrassed by her reaction. Even more with the show they were giving. Even his teammates and coach had stopped their activities and stared at the scene.

-Don't get like this, we fix it right now, but I'm half-trained ... -It was the only thing that occurred to him.- As soon as I finish ...  
"You're just worried about your stupid training!" What do you care if others have a hard time or if I ruin my career because of you! - She sobbed that he dedicated another of those good things in Japanese that only said when he really annoyed her. - Anata wa musekinin des!

 

He turned and ran, from far away he could hear her crying. Roy was paralyzed on the spot, until his coach bellowed.

"Damn, go right now to finish that job or I'll put that package in your ass that you're going to be months without being able to sit down!" And I assure you that you will sit down. On the bench for the whole season!  
"So I can go?" The boy asked in a rather stupid way if he wanted to make sure ...  
-Long! - shouted the míster, and without losing a second he ran after Beruche, the rest of his comrades were looking stunned and his coach took with them. - What, you have nothing to do? You have not lost anything there, so come on! To train lazy people!

Their screams thundered all over the pavilion and the rest of the team returned to their task, but without ceasing to comment on what happened.

 

For his part Roy ran fast, managed to reach his partner in the hall, dodging anyone who crossed. He finally managed to overtake her and stopped her gently by placing her hands on her shoulders, crying without looking at him.

\- Bertie, please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! ... do not take it that way. I promise that right now we'll stick with it and we will not leave it until it's finished. It does not matter if I do not sleep, if I do not like it or if I do not train, I promise.  
"Of course, you always say the same thing," she stammered between her tantrums and wiping the tears from her once blue eyes, already red from crying. Still reproaching him with visible discomfort. - You seem to enjoy making me look ridiculous.  
"No, no," he replied, really ashamed, his voice as soft as he could. - How can you say that cubit? You know I can not watch you cry, silly. Listen, I know I'm an idiot or whatever you call me in Japanese every time you get angry, but this time I will not fail you! . You have helped me a lot and I will not let you hang now. Really! You have my word. Just let me shower and change and in fifteen minutes I'm in the library. I never break a promise.  
There was an embarrassing silence until the girl looked at him ...

"Then I'll wait for you there, fifteen minutes," she retorted, wiping her long make-up with a handkerchief, "and do not be late!"

 

He nodded and left hurriedly. No one noticed that Melanie had witnessed the whole scene. His training day had ended just a moment ago and he returned to save the sound equipment. She could only look stunned and later angry, from the bottom of the hall. It was clear that this girl made Roy what she wanted.

"Damn the Japanese devil!" She said with real disgust, and then went on to think about how she might annoy her.

 

When the boy arrived in the locker room he showered in a hurry and changed as he endured the comments of his teammates who had finished training.

"That girl is quite a character, boy! I've never seen anyone treat you that way." Jack moaned, Roy's companion friend and friend -...  
"Have you brushed it already?" - Roger, the other friend of his inner circle of the team, sneered. -  
"Oh, shut up!" , Do not say more bullshit, "replied the questioner without being able to hide the feeling of annoyance. -  
"Hey guys, I think Roy," conqueror "Malden, has fallen in love ... Michael was seconded by the others. - If it turns red and everything!  
\- Do not say so much nonsense now, reserve them for when you are drunk. I'm not in love with anyone. What happens is that it helps me a lot to study and I owe him a few favors. That's all - justified the alluded to get out of the way, trying to maintain a jovial tone. -  
\- Well, pay them all, and the girl is not bad at all! You know, reserved stuff. Kevin suggested, laughing. -  
\- Yes, I'm sure he has to move. Bum Bum! - Ossy laughed making flirtatious gestures with his waist to cheer his partner, or so he believed. - Come on Roy! , It would not be you if you did not vent it. If in the background this aunt is desiring it. I bet you already have a plan.  
"I'm in a hurry," he said dryly, to elude the subject, and then hurried to the library to the astonishment of his teammates. -  
"Is this our Roy or have they changed us?" Commented the astonished Jack.  
"You know, boy. Love makes things very strange to people.- If you laugh Michael.-

 

And they all laughed heartily. Meanwhile, in the seat of the sect, Valnak was preparing to leave. The Great Wise asked suspiciously.

\- We can not go on like this. Are you going to send another demon? You've already seen that that's useless.  
\- Not this time, the time has come for me to intervene personally. - He challenged this without worrying -  
"So you have a plan?"  
"Yes sir, I'm going to find the target right now," Valnak replied, disappearing into the haze. -

 

Unaware of what had happened, Cooan and Tom had also finished training in their respective sports, as they left the pavilion they coincided down the aisles. He greeted the enchanted girl with that encounter and they both chatted for a while.

"Hello Connie!" You have not seen Roy here, right?

\- No, not even my sister. I'm a little worried, she left very angry this morning in our room. I was going to get you, Roy and she had to finish a job for two days. And he has not warned her yet. I hope you have your part ready.  
"If there's anyone who can get Roy to work, that's Bertie," Tom said with a smile and suggested, "Well. What do you think if we look for them together?  
Yes. "Your caller nodded." That's a good idea. "

 

They both went in search of Melanie. The cheerleader greeted Cooan coldly on her way, but she herself was pursued. One hand rested on his shoulder and the girl gave a start turning scared ...

\- I was looking for you. Roberts said worriedly. -  
"You scared the shit out of me!" - She complained with a clear expression of discomfort. -  
\- I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you.  
\- I'm busy. "Replied Melanie with disdain. -  
-Listen to me! - He insisted, annoyed and hurt by that attitude. - I can not stand how you humiliate yourself with that jerk. Look at you! , He is already interested in that girl. Why do not you let him be?  
"You'd do well to get into your affairs!" She snapped at him, walking away. -

 

Roberts stood there, motionless in the hall. He felt very angry, so much so that he chipped a wall with a single punch. Spitting with frustration.

"Damn you, Malden!" Why the hell did she have to look at you? But make one more bump in front of me and I'll break your head. You do not know how much I want you!

 

And he walked away muttering his desire for revenge. Valnak nodded to all of it amused, was behind a corner dressed like a normal human and smiled.

"You'd better wake him up soon, or I will not have anyone to wake up to." And to think that the fool thinks that the greatest threat to his life is my demons! - She said with a sneer. "Oh, how much nonsense is done for love! LOL…

 

Otherwise Roy and Beruche spent several hours in the library and stayed for the next day. With luck they would finish in time. But Valnak had strolled there, stalking his prey in the hallways of the university. Disguised as a student more he waited and saw the two boys arrive. He crossed them and pretended to stumble with him. He used to discreetly expose a ray of reddish energy emanating from a pentacle-shaped amulet, then apologized.

\- Excuse me, I've stumbled, I'm distracted, I'm looking for the concierge.  
\- Sure, go to the end of the hall, to the right. - said the interlocutor helpfully. - It just happened, my friend.  
\- Thank you, I am very confused. - His interlocutor stated that, once far away, he smiled maliciously. -

 

Roy felt a strange sensation running through him. Besides, this guy seemed weird to remind someone, but that happened in an instant and did not give more importance.

"It's on," Valnak thought with satisfaction. "Now you just have to wait and you're under my control. I do not do anything here anymore - and after making sure he was alone he disappeared around a corner. –  
Without realizing that Beruche saw Tom in the distance and called him, the four gathered and sat on a bench. They chatted for a while and then headed to the cafeteria for drinks. Roy proposed a plan for the next few days.

-What do you think if this Friday afternoon we go to the mountains? A friend would leave me his cabin for the whole weekend. It is quite large and is in a very nice place. Surely you will love it! Also, remember we had agreed when we got back from the beach.  
"Yeah, yeah, that sounds like a good idea to me!" Cooan replied enthusiastically. "I'd love to, and you?" He asked Beruche, wishing his sister would agree to it. -  
\- First I want the work is finished and I will not accept as we do not get more than a seven, - she answered inflexibly. -  
\- Voucher. We will get it. - Roy assured him convinced of it to the surprise of the others. -  
-If I do not see it, I do not believe it! - Tom mocked. - You wanting to get good grades!  
\- No, I want to go to the mountain on the weekend and I also do it for you botarate, the least you could say is, cheer up! - His friend rebuked him by giving him a capon. -  
\- Yes, okay. - He agreed the alluded amusement by that reaction.

 

The same thing happened to Cooan and even Beruche herself, who, however, muttered to her sister more seriously taking advantage of the fact that the boys were now talking about other things.

\- I do not know if it will be a good idea. Do not you think it's going too far? The four in the same cabin ...  
"Do not be silly, woman," she whispered, still staring at Roy. - We're not going to get anything, the two of them are good guys. I assure you they will not do anything we do not want. Hey, hey.

 

Her interlocutor looked at her in disbelief and began to mumble in a censorious tone.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Melanie's cheerleading team.  
"Do not be silly Bertie," his sister replied, taking advantage of the fact that the two boys were still giving each other capons and laughing at each other's mutual jokes. "I trust Tom and Roy, and you should do the same at this point.  
\- I know, it's not that he does not trust me, but what will the others say? ... - his companion also replied in a whisper. -  
"Oh, do not worry about that, woman! He was encouraged by Cooan who was eager to convince his sister as he was. - Nobody has to know. And there are four of us! , Would be different if it were only a couple.  
\- Okay, I'll take it after we expose the work. If Roy fulfills what he has promised, "Beruche conceded, adding loudly to get his attention. - You know, huh? More than a seven.  
"Of course," Roy said. - You have my word, you know it. I always keep my promises. We will present a good job.  
"Then everyone agrees," riveted Tom very excitedly. "This Friday afternoon we're going!" The others nodded, not hiding their desire for it to be. -

 

Later they said goodbye, so the two days went by without any strange occurrence. In fact Roy complied with his word, he and Beruche presented the work. They achieved a 7.5, certainly more than she expected, which made her mood much better. At last the day arrived and as it was decided, they went to the mountains. They rented a car and walked a path that made them rather long because the weather was stormy and they had to go slowly. During the trip the boys took care of music. Some eighty songs they sang with a very good voice. Sometimes one, sometimes another and even a duet.

"Listen to this Kansas suit. Come on, you and me ... "Roy proposed at the beginning of that song, with which he seemed to want to give a message to one of his companions.  
Baby, I do not understand  
Because we can not take ourselves  
From the hand  
This may be the last time.  
I'm afraid, unless I clarify everything.  
I need you so much

Take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again  
And learn to live free  
And when we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open  
And let us in

Baby, I think tonight  
We can take what is wrong  
And fix it

I need you so much  
Baby, it's all I know  
You're half the meat  
And blood that completes me  
I need you so much.

(Broken Wings Mister Mister, credit to author)

 

The girls listened and smiled funny. In fact the combination of voices of her two friends singing was really beautiful. With that tune even time seemed to pause for a moment, uniting them all together. Thus, the journey passed almost without realizing it. And that the route itself was rather tortuous and had a hard time locating the site. However upon arrival everyone agreed that it had been worth it. The place was beautiful, with pines on a hill and a rustic looking hut. Entering it still gave them a better impression. Of course I was much better inside. It had a fireplace, leather carpets and solid solid wood furniture. The boys entered the luggage and then left outside. The sky had cleared but it was rather cold and they had to put on their coats, the snow covered the place. Roy looked up at the sky and breathed deeply, felt a strange peace, there, surrounded by that white landscape. It was a difficult feeling to explain. And it calmed him of those headaches that had been suffering in the last days. It would be because of the tension of doing that job well. The truth is that he did not want to fail Bertie. The poor woman did not deserve it. That's what I thought when, suddenly, there was an impact of something cold on the back of my neck. It could not be more than a snowball. He turned as he took it off and listened to the laughter of the two girls armed with balls. His friend also pointed him with two others in his hands.

"Girls for him!" Tom harangued and began the bombing. -  
"With what, huh?" Now you will see! - replied the attacker who dodged as he could until, when his opportunity arrived, he countered by tying a good bolazo to Tom and imprisoning Cooan -  
"Release me Roy!" -. She screamed in laughter as her friend picked her up and grabbed her by the ankles, turning her face down. - I'm going to get dizzy! - She was joking. -  
"If you want, I'll let you go," he said with visible expression of joy. -  
"No, but not like that!" - she answered without being able to stop laughing and shouting. -

 

Then Bertie hit him with another ball in his neck. The boy lifted Cooan and took her in his arms, passing it to Tom. He picked her up hard in the air, stunned, until she was able to stand up. Beruche had another ball ready and Roy dodged it when the girl threw it at him. She and Cooan lunged for him and the three fell to the ground in the snow. The girls got on top of each other, but his friend grabbed each of them with one arm. It had a lot of strength for them that could not get loose.  
"Tell us you're going to crush us!" Beruche asked, laughing. -  
"You did not want war!" Roy laughed. - Then take! And you Tom, traitor, I will take revenge on you in due course. How could you get on your side?  
"And what did you want me to do?" He smiled, shrugging his shoulders, riveting with care. - I could not resist the pleas of such beautiful girls.  
-Okay, I accept it as attenuating your interlocutor.-

 

The two young girls in question glanced at each other in conspiracy and took advantage of Roy's distraction to put a handful of snow in his mouth each, while he spat it loosened their pressure and they escaped. He got up and ran after them. Cooan hid behind Tom trying to keep her from hanging upside down again, and her sister fled down the hill. Roy chose to chase after her.

\- Now you will see what it means to put a snowball in your mouth! He shouted as he tried to reach her. -  
"You'll have to catch me sooner, hey, hey, hey," laughed Bertie in amusement. -

 

Roy reached out with a tack at her waist, though carefully so as not to hurt her. The two rolled down a gentle slope full of snow and fell at last with the boy on top of her. Beruche shrieked, laughed and struggled, but his captor was held tight by his wrists.

"Say you give up," he said, "I'm much stronger than you, little one.  
"Do not underestimate me, I'm more elusive than I look," she replied with a mocking smile. -  
"Well, you're not going to escape me so easily," he said, approaching Beruche, and they both stared at each other like they had been in the pit. "Why is this so familiar?" He whispered, changing his jocular tone to a very soft and thoughtful one. -

 

She said nothing, just extinguished her smile and stared at him with a calm, deep look. Roy felt the uncontrollable urge to kiss her, watching her with that expression devoid of his defensive armor. That was the real Bertie, a shy but kind girl with beautiful, penetrating blue eyes and that long hair of color between albino and platinum scattered on the snow. Still keeping his gaze he could barely mumble.

\- You are so Beautiful! Like a snow princess.

 

Not even Roy knew for sure why he had said that. The girl did not seem to have heard him well even though he was still trapped in that sort of spell. In his mind that image seemed to repeat itself, but he could not remember where or when. His lips moved close to hers, but at the last moment a pain of pain ran through his head. He released Beruche and fell to one side. Covering the head with both hands.

"What's the matter, Roy?" She asked, looking worried now as she sat up. - You're good?  
\- My head hurts a little. - Answered although it had lasted only a couple of seconds, it had been a kind of flash but it was already fine. - A couple of days ago that bothers me. Do not worry. It's just that I've studied a lot lately.  
\- Poor. She smiled mocking herself with feigned pity. "I forgot you're not used to it.

 

His companion recovered immediately and caught Beruche again, lifted her in his arms and declared amused.  
"You trusted cubito!" I have you now! Will you give up already or will I make you a ball and cover you with snow like a doll?  
"You will not dare," she challenged, laughing. -  
"You want to bet?" Roy said with a roguish gesture.  
"If you do Sailor Moon will punish you!" "Said the girl, almost without thinking, almost flushed after listening to herself. -  
"Sailor Moon?" He said to himself with a half smile. - What is that?  
\- A well-known heroine in Japan. Fight for love and justice. She said, looking at him with a smile. Feeling like a baby -  
"For the sake of love?" Mocked his interlocutor. - What do you do, kiss your enemies to kill them? Hears! If it is good I go there and become a villain.  
\- I would like to see you there! - Bertie River imagining what Roy's scene might be like, meeting Usagi. "She and her warrior companions would not let you bathe in snow."  
"Oh, is there more than one?" He replied, amused and astonished. -  
Yes. And if you do not behave well they will punish you. - She promised him sweetly, remembering aloud those words that, in other very different circumstances, she had heard so many times - Tsuki ni kawatte oshioki yo!  
"What?" The boy could say with a bewildered expression. -  
\- In the name of Luna, I will punish you. That's what Sailor Moon would tell you before giving you your due and saving me. - Rio translating it fun. -  
"Well, I do not think he's coming from Japan to save you, so he answers the question," he insisted with obvious good humor. - You give up?  
"Okay, I give up," Beruche admitted, now he was shivering with cold.  
"You freeze!" - Roy realized that he said more seriously - we'd better go back to the house. Tom and Cooan must be wondering what we do. And here I get the impression that it will snow again.  
"If it's true," Bertie nodded, grateful for the suggestion, and added in a thoughtful tone. "You know, it's funny, I used to love ice and snow and now it's so cold.  
"It will be because your little heart is not so cold now!" - the boy laughs affirming with feigned prophetic theatricality. - The cube seems to be melting!

 

Beruche gave him a capon, but he thought funny about how right Roy was without knowing it. The two slowly walked back, chatting about more inconsequential things.

"At least you were able to keep your word," I said.  
"Yes, I've told you so many times. For a Malden a promise is sacred. My father showed me. "He sighed now with a more subdued mood.

 

Bertie looked at him sensing his sadness as he remembered his departed parents and smiled encouragingly. That made the boy respond in the same way, seeing that expression of her quickly felt the joy returned.

-Good. We have arrived.- He could say, pointing to the door.- Let's go before we freeze ...

 

Tom and Cooan meanwhile had entered the cabin, on fire and were drying up. They had hurried in, with the ball war the snow had been tucked into their clothes. Gently the boy gave her the stay of the fireplace to be changed and he did in another room. When she warned him, he left and they both chatted about the place.

"What a beautiful place!" - said the girl. - It reminds me of a friend's house back in Japan.  
"It must be a very beautiful place," Tom said, watching the first flakes fall out of the window. "I'd like to see him sometime."  
"No," she said happily. "When the course is over, Roy and you could come with us, so we'll introduce you to our sisters and friends!"  
"That would be all right," he agreed, though he felt sorry for her always naming her friend ahead of her. But now they were both alone and had to take advantage of the conversation so he asked, more than anything to continue talking. - And how is that site?  
\- It's a sanctuary. - She answered him remembering the snow that accumulated in the winter near the stairs of access and by the garden of the house of Rei. - I always went there often, my friend is a priestess and has the gift of clairvoyance. He has taught me some things.  
"Do not tell me you know how to read the letters?" He asked with a gesture of disbelief and amusement.  
\- Not that, fool! Cooan smiled. - But without going further, I learned that technique against the evil spirits.  
\- Yes, I've always been interested in those things. I have a friend who is expert in the matter, maybe it would be a good idea to go and see him someday. "He remarked, considering that possibility more seriously." Do not you think?

 

His compatriot nodded. Of course they could use extra help. If those demons were still attacking them, but lately they were very quiet again. So much the better, though one could never trust it anyway. He was about to say something when Tom saw Beruche and Roy arrive, commenting in relief.

\- Those two are back!

 

His friends entered the hut, both shivered, took off their coats and approached the fire. Cooan looked at them quizzically, berating them half jokingly.

"It's about time you got back!" , You were beginning to worry us, where have you been?  
"It has not been that long either, Cooan. - Berouch replied with a conciliatory gesture. - Do not be angry.  
\- Connie was only worried, here are many ravines and holes that may be covered by snow. Tom defended her.  
"Yes, that would be the last, another hole, no!" - If Roy laughs.  
"That's why you have to be very careful," Cooan repeated in somewhat reproachful tones. "We were quite scared the last time.

 

Tom, who could not stop thinking that her suspicion was due to Roy and not to his sister, quickly changed the subject.

\- Well, let's see what's out there to eat. I am very hungry.  
"Wait, I'm going with you," his friend told him. "I've had my appetite awakened too.

 

The young man let Beruche change by the fire, he did like Tom, use the adjoining room. Then the boys went in for some supplies they brought and roasted them in the fireplace. The truth is that they did not cook anything bad. They even made some hot coffee to tone themselves. Everyone ate with a good appetite. And something later, quickly forgotten the subject of delay, they were in a great mood. Roy hooked up the CD player he was bringing and he put music that was (in his opinion) "the best bands of the eighties". Forcing even Cooan to dance with him.

"Come on Connie, do not be boring!" I said, despite the color of her gesture. - With how well you dance on the court.  
"Yes, she even knows how to dance outside of her," Beruche said, surprising the boys and making her sister even more red. -  
\- It is true! - Tom said he seemed very happy with that revelation, especially when adding - I also did some ballroom dancing with her and we do not give anything bad. Maybe one day we could practice it seriously and aim for an extracurricular activity like a contest.  
"Well, we're going to see how well he dances here!" Roy said, clutching her theatrically at his shoulders, pretending to dance a kind of tango. - To see that super cheerleader who does not stop dancing at all hours!  
\- But that's another thing. Here I feel silly! She could scream this between amused and embarrassed, barely hiding her blush. -

 

Although it did not help him and had to be carried away by Roy who sang some of the tunes. And of course he did not do it wrong. Even better than in the car. Tom joined him and composed a good duet.

"I had no idea you sang so well." - said Cooan visibly impressed -  
\- We participate in the annual contest of the Golden. Roy told her. -  
-Yes, this year we sure win in the set mode. - Tom said. -  
"And you'll give me the rematch last year." - commented his friend -

 

He agreed with a smile. At that moment Bertie seemed to go ask something but Roy anticipated. He gave Tom the turn to dance with Cooan and in the meantime he headed for the other girl.

"Now you cubit!" - He proposed taking her by a hand and lifting her from the chair where she was sitting -  
"I'm not crazy!" - Refuted Beruche.-

 

But it was not worth anything, his partner was already held by the shoulders and grabbing one of his hands raised the arm of the girl making her turn. Then move to the rhythm of "react".

Giant steps are the ones that give  
Walking on the moon  
I hope my legs do not break  
Walking on the moon

We can walk forever  
Walking on the moon  
We can be together  
Walking on the moon  
Walking on, walking on the moon

 

Walking back from your house  
Walking on the moon  
Walking back from your house  
Walking on the moon  
Feet hardly touch the ground  
Walking on the moon  
My feet barely make noise  
Walking on, walking on the moon

Some might say  
I'm losing my days  
No way  
And if that is the price I pay

Some people say:  
Tomorrow will be another day  
If you stay  
I can also play

 

Giant steps are the ones that give  
Walking on the moon  
I hope my legs do not break  
Walking on the moon

We can walk forever  
Walking on the moon  
We can be together  
Walking on the moon  
Walking on, walking on the moon

Some may say  
I'm losing my days  
No way  
And if that is the price I pay

Some people say:  
Tomorrow will be another day  
If you stay  
I can also play

Keep it up, keep it up

(Police Walking to the Moon, credit to the author)

 

"Walking on the Moon!" - La, lará, lará ... - He sang with added jocosity. - Hey, now that I think about it, it looks like what you said about that Sailor Moon!  
"What?" Tom asked, now dancing very fluently with a more lively Cooan.  
\- A Japanese heroine, who fights for love, imagine, my type! - His friend clarified in a tone of joking. -

 

The girls crossed eyes and laughed, trying to imagine Usagi and Roy together. What a clown! And they also remembered their friends and sisters with some nostalgia. A few days ago they sent another letter more lively than the one previously sent, enclosing some pictures that were made with the boys during their visit to the city. He finished the song and began another one of the same group that Roy accompanied with his guitar.

\- "Every step you take, every time you breathe, I'll be watching you" .- He said in the chorus and sang to the girls, especially to Beruche who smiled. -

 

And precisely at that time, in Tokyo, Rei prayed by the fire of his sanctuary, had the photos in question beside him. Copies of the ones the girls sent to their sisters. In one of them appeared the four. The night was calm but suddenly a gust of air appeared, which did not seem to come from the outside, and a bonfire fell on the photograph, just between Roy and Bertie. Rei ran to turn it off and worried, this was a bad omen. Undoubtedly he took out his special card of divination and threw the cards. His face paled at the sight of Death's letter. And she really was frightened when she appeared three times more, accompanied by the Devil.

"No doubt," he said in alarm. "One of them is in grave danger, the evil forces are threatening him. A tremendous dark power is about to arise! ...

 

But for now nothing could do. When Ami and she spoke with Usagi and Mamoru they told them some things and gave them precise instructions. They should wait. Although the young priestess saw that the moment to intervene was getting closer. Anyway her friends told her in the letter that everything was better and that the demons had not yet appeared again. I wish that it lasted and that they could go and see them   
Soon to be able to protect them if necessary. Neither did Rei want to tell Petz or Karaberasu. And in that other letter, Cooan explicitly and categorically asked him not to worry his sisters. Anyway, she would tell the other warriors to see what they could do when their own circumstances allowed her to do so ... Yet she thought full of fear and frustration.

-There's very little time left. A terrible power stalks them ... and I can do nothing to help them. Curse!

 

In the cabin the weekend spent flying and quiet. Everyone enjoyed the trip very much and the boys behaved like gentlemen, as Cooan anticipated, which left Beruche pleasantly impressed. (That with Roy, in spite of everything, not yet had them all with him). Finally came the day to go back to college. During the return journey everyone sang very animated songs that the two boys had tried to compose, assuring once again that they would return to win in the festival that was celebrated in the university every year. Roy even insisted on asking his friend for revenge again. On the way back they told the stunned girls how they had competed and how much fun that was. There was less left for this year and they were eager to participate. The girls, in turn, were curious and wanted to hear them on stage. Everyone laughed the rest of the way between that and other more jokes. None of the four imagined even the magnitude of the dangers they should face upon their return. Nothing would be the same.


	14. Roy Begins to look strange

In the lair of the sect the Great Sage had summoned Valnak again before his presence. Together with the three Masters he was waiting impatiently. At last, the required demon appeared in no hurry.

-It's time for you to go! I've called you for more than half an hour - The sage reprimanded him irritably. -  
\- My apologies Great Sage, I entertained myself a little before coming here. - The demon smiled maliciously. -  
-Well, it's all right, now, no more distractions! It's time to wake Armageddon, and you must do it without delay, Valnak.  
\- I have already taken care of the first phase of reactivation, but the process is slow and I must complete it. Keep in mind that he has been latent for a long time and awakening him will be costly. That without counting the seal they put. - He argued in a patient tone. -  
\- Then do not waste time here anymore. Go immediately! - Ordered his interlocutor abruptly.-  
-Whatever you say. - Valnak answered, bowing and disappearing.-

 

He reappeared in a secluded dependence of the university that he had decided to use as centre of operations. The demon exchanged his uniform for human clothing and his appearance for that of a young man with ash-blond hair and blue eyes as he spoke.

-In a little while I will have completed the mission, and when Armageddon is all ready, we will not have to endure the stupidities of that ridiculous Sage, damn fool! By the uselessness of his people our attempts to dominate the universe have failed again and again, but soon it will be different. Armageddon has the greatest power imaginable. I just need to reactivate him so he has control of that body and we will be the masters of the planet. And then we will open the doors to our master. Ha, ha, ha, have a little more patience comrade and friend! We will soon be back together.

 

And excited at this prospect he set in motion his plan going to talk to the coach of the basketball team. That man did not expect a visit so surprising, more so when after inviting that person to take a seat he identified himself as the "scout" of a major team in training, adding that he was interested in one of the players on campus.

-Could I see him this afternoon when your training is over? - He asked the gentleman in a polite, courteous tone.-  
-Of course! Do not worry, I'll tell him. - Said the coach still surprised and proud that one boy of his own team was object of such interest. -  
\- I'd rather he did not know where I am and not even talk to him. - Valnak rebutted with good judgment. - I do not want to make him nervous and force his style. No doubt you will understand, on these ages boys are altered at once. - He explained with great kindness sketching a wide and complicit smile. -  
\- Do not worry, I get it. - Said the coach likewise adding with curiosity. - By the way, what team do you represent?  
\- The "Red Devils" - Valnak replied with patent and sarcastic sense of humour, which obviously his interlocutor could not understand. -  
-I have not heard that name, maybe it is the minor commercial leagues. - The coach commented that added, however with obvious complacency. - Very good.  
\- Yes, but this year we will make a great team, I assure you. - And that boy is the piece that we need to win the championship. You'll see, with him in our ranks, no one could stop us. - The devil smiled visibly amused at the joke he could only understand. –  
-Be here as long as you like, my friend. - Replied the coach adding surprised at hearing those words. -  
\- Then I'll be around. And I will approach him when I deem it appropriate, everything is clear. Of course with your permission, - said the supposed scout. -  
\- No problem. Talk to him whenever you want. - The coach assured him that he could not hide his pride that one of his players would have caught the attention of a professional league. - I hope there's good news.  
-Do not hesitate, it will be wonderful. Could you give me some information about the boy? - Valnak asked. -  
\- Yes of course. - Smiled the coach removing a filing cabinet from a nearby shelf and opening it to remove a file that offered to his interlocutor. -  
\- Wow, that's his name Robert Malden. - Commented that particular scout. - Very well, this will support my report, I will return it as soon as possible.  
-Oh, do not worry! I have copies. You can keep it if you want. - The coach graciously offered.-  
\- You do not know how much I appreciate it, it will really be very useful. - Valnak smiled at his interlocutor, then he looked especially at the picture that illustrated the dossier repeating with satisfaction and repeated. - Very, very useful...  
-And when will you tell me your final decision? - The coach wanted to know with a barely contained curiosity, pretext in a row. - I just want to tell the boy the good news.  
-I'll have to inform my superiors to decide the case. - Valnak replied with studied professional calm. - But he will know soon...  
\- Thank you very much. - The coach smiled, adding in support of his player. - Believe me, he's a good boy and his greatest desire is to reach that level you say.  
\- Do not doubt that he will achieve it. I'll take care of that. Be well. - He said goodbye to his partner. -

 

Valnak shook hands again with the man who felt a sort of electric shock, but he simply smiled, not caring, watching the man leave his office. The demon went away satisfied, giving smiles to anyone who crossed his path...  
-

-If I had not been a demon, I could have triumphed as a public relations officer. I can be as kind as most, but it turns out that I prefer to be more cruel and bloodthirsty than anyone. Ha, ha! - He thought full of sarcasm and rejoicing.-

 

But in spite of the promised silence of the mister the news flew. In the pavilion, the object of Valnak's interest was preparing to train with the rest of his companions. Luckily after the exam and the work he would have a few weeks to prepare the games with peace of mind. He was shooting at basket when one of his teammates, Ozzy, approached him, urging him through whispers.

-Roy, boy come quickly! Here is a guy who asks for you, He says he has seen you in action and is interested in hiring your services.  
-Who is he? - The boy asked, looking surprised. -  
\- I do not know him, he must be a scout. - Said his companion with a shrug. - He's with the coach in his office, and I've heard something they're talking about, go without a second.

 

His interlocutor looked at him with scepticism and smiled a funny smile.

-Come on, Ozzy, I know you! - He replied with obvious disbelief. -  
-I swear to the most sacred, man! This time is no joke. Really. - He assured her again and again. - What's more, I should not tell you, because that guy wanted discretion, but you're my colleague and I could not keep the secret. I think he is from a professional team.

 

Roy knew Ozzy well from previous years and judging by his expression and words or he had become a magnificent actor or he was telling the truth. For a few seconds he struggled with his suspicions and finally overcame them, driven by the wish that it was true.

-I go right now - he said finally and went straight to the office. -

He wished everything was serious, he thought, if that guy was someone from an important team, he might have a chance. The dreams that his father had instilled in him since he was a child would be a step closer, but he must be patient and cool-headed.

-Do not be nervous, - he said, trying to calm himself. – He must not notice that I am very interested.

 

But Roy's joy went to a well, that guy was gone before he came. He had knocked on the coach's door after being undecided for a few seconds. If that man had been inside, he would have had any excuse to come in and see him. But when the coach told him he could pass, he was gone. With big curiosity and full of impatience, the boy did not wait a moment to ask anxiously.

-Who was that guy? What did he want from me?  
-What guy, Malden? - The coach asked, pretending not to know who he meant. -  
-Come on, coach! - Roy added visibly nervous. - That one who's been talking to you. He was asking about me, was not he? What he has come for?  
\- Well, he is going to scold you like everyone who comes to see you around here. - The technician replied amused. - What would be it so?

 

And he said that still reminding the boy of the incident with Bertie. But when he saw Roy's gesture of disappointment, and as he, head down, turned to leave, he stopped him in a conciliatory tone and admitted.

-Wait, Malden, it was a joke. Yes, a guy has come and asked me about you.  
-For real? And what did you say? What did he ask? - Exclaimed the young man.-

 

Roy was quite flustered, shooting questions non-stop. His sympathetic coach let him speak, he waited for a few seconds to stop that downpour and beckoned him to shut up with his hands.

-Calm down, boy, he told me he saw you and he's impressed, then he asked me about you." I have given him your datasheet and I have recommended you, he replied that he will have to study it and consult with his superiors.  
-Why did not he talk to me? - The boy wanted to know, a little disconcerted. -  
-I do not know, - the coach mumbled, - so he told me, I suppose he will not want to decentralize or give you false hopes. - Although I will tell you one thing, try to do your best, because he warned me that he will be watching without you noticing.  
-He wants to see me play, of course! - Roy exclaimed excitedly. - I'll do my best, sir, but I'm a little lost. Could you advise me? ...  
\- Look, the only thing I can tell you is that you play as always. Which is how he will have seen you. Try to be yourself. And it's curious. - Added the trainer putting his hand to the neck. - I know almost all the scouts of important teams and I've never seen him before.  
-But he did not tell the team he was representing. - Roy said, disconcerted. -  
\- I think he told me that the Red Devils or something like that. I do not know that team.  
\- Neither to me either - agreed the boy without even thinking about the meaning of that name to conjecture - it must be new, perhaps of some division in expansion, which is why they looked for players.  
\- Yeah, some of that it was. - Agreed the coach by remembrance. - Whatever is son, I hope you give everything you have. Come on, now go to the training.  
-Yes sir, you can be sure that I will! - The boy nodded, ready to train hard. -

 

So he did and at the end of training he showered and he was going to leave to find his friends to tell him when Melanie crossed with him at the exit of the field.

\- Hello, Roy. Are you in a hurry? - She asked in a serious but kind tone. -  
\- Yes Melanie, I have to go to see Tommy and the girls. – Added him in without stop.-  
-If you do not mind, could we talk a moment? - She asked him with too much courtesy to make it superfluous. -Please!

 

Her interlocutor mentally resisted, he wanted to tell everything to Tom, Bertie and Connie as soon as possible. But Melanie's face did not admit of delay and he inquired.

-What's going on? You seem worried.  
-What is it that hurries you so much, Roy? - She asked in turn, momentarily diverting the question. -

 

He was surprised at the abrupt turn in the conversation, but he could not resist telling her. His companion listened intently to him and smiled at the end, wishing him sincerity...

-I hope you succeed! , it has always been your greatest desire.  
\- Yes and I want them to know! Especially Bertie !, he is always saying that basketball was just a sport to pass the time and that he should study more and play less. Let's see what he says now! - He commented with visible enthusiasm. -  
"You do not care what she thinks, do you?" Melanie asked with the sadness and discomfort in her eyes. -

 

Roy was surprised. That tone was very strange in that girl, always smiling or provocative, haughty and even too presumptuous, even angry, but never so down.

-What's wrong? Are you okay? You seem worried. - He was interested. -

 

She could not help looking away even though she knew the situation could not be postponed any longer and she asked in a low voice.

\- Roy, please be honest with me. What do you feel for her?

 

It was the least that he could have been expected, and the question fell upon him like a mallet. He did not know what to say either. If he was not even sure of the answer. Or maybe he did, but he did not dare admit it.

\- I do not know what to tell you Melanie. She is my companion and a great girl. - He could reply doubtfully.-  
\- You do not fool me, I know you well. - The girl smiled dying her now pretended jovial tone, with a bit of bitterness to ensure this time with hurt sincerity - I never saw you like this with any other woman, not even me! It is sad to have to admit it, but it is so.  
\- I really do not know what to answer. - He smiled forcibly, wanting to settle that awkward question, to propose in an attempt to get out of the way. - Look, we'd better talk about that. Matter after, now I'm very busy. Please understand, I wasn´t told every day that I can become a professional.  
-I understand - she agreed with difficulty. - But give me an answer as soon as possible, please! I have to know.

 

Her companion only replied with a slight nod and left. And Melanie knew for certain that she had already lost him. The boy thought about that and really could not focus. He had not thought of such a thing, normally he could have used the typical "Baby, I only care about you, or" that girl means nothing, you know that, "but he was incapable of giving such an answer. But he could not say quite the opposite. He was very confused, and on top of that was his fervent desire to succeed. Better forget the emotional mess for now and focus only on that good news. He agreed with himself, when he ran into Tom and the girls were coming out of the cafeteria. He told all of them in an uncontrollable enthusiasm, but he did not want to venture anything but speculation.

-Well - Beruche smiled, very happy for him, but tempered with cold caution. - I hope you are very lucky Roy, in the studies you have to tighten a lot, although when ii comes to basketball you are very good and you strive like no one. I have to admit that there is no doubt about it. But do not forget the work that we have to deliver tomorrow.  
\- Thanks little cube, that makes me very happy. You see, it's not just a silly game. It can be my life! - He said, laughing very excitedly. - And I will not forget, tomorrow you will have my work. - He affirmed raised a hand as a figurative oath. - I promise.  
-I'm sure they'll sign you - Cooan added, not wanting to be less, and who was also very happy for him. -  
-Sure friend! And soon we will see you play in a great league. - Tom said in his turn, full of enthusiasm. - Although I hope you give us the tickets, because they are very expensive. - He teased, wringing the smile from his companion. -  
-Sure, you'll be my guests if I ever get to play in The Madison. - - He promised. -  
\- Well, let's celebrate it. - Cooan jovially proposed. -  
\- No thanks, I mean, I really would like but I have to practice a little more. - He refused. Thanks guys! - He said adding with great joy and hope, - I assure you that your support is very important to me.

 

He kissed both girls on the cheeks, and slapped Tom on the back, he walked back to the court. The others looked at each other and smiled. Beruche and Cooan felt their hearts beating fast and they shared an identical feeling of joy for their friend. They wish he could make their dream come true as they had. Tom could not help but feel proud. Meanwhile, Roy entered the, at that hour desert field, starting to train once more. Concentrating on his shots to basket, he did not see that man near him. He was a few feet away and looked at him, smiling oddly.

\- It must be him. - He thought to discover him, presenting himself with enthusiasm, despite the vain attempt to simulate objectivity. - Hi, my name is Roy Malden, I'm six feet four inches, although I'm in five with sneakers. I play playmaker or guard and I defend consciously, I'm good at stealing balls. Also I have a very good shot of three.

 

That said, he approached the man who was staring at him without saying anything and held out his hand, he shook it and Roy was surprised by the strange heat that radiated and the electric shock that let go.

\- I already know you, I know everything that is needed about you. - Said the man quietly. -  
-I hope my coach has not been too hard on me - the boy grinned nervously. - Do not believe everything he said, ha, ha!  
\- None of that, what's more, you're the missing piece, the one we've been looking for a long time. With you on our side we will be invincible – His interlocutor assured him.-  
-Hey, that's not so bad - Roy said modestly, incredulous at what he heard. -I do not know what game you have seen me play in, but I'm not a star either.  
-You still do not know your true potential, that's why I'm here, so you can find out, - the guy answered. -  
-What do you mean? Should I train more? To what? - The boy inquired candidly. -  
-Something like that. - That visibly funny guy smiled. -  
-Let me give you a demonstration! - He asked him heading for the track, there he threw several shots into a basket, and then he made several dunks. - What do you think? - He wanted to know hopefully. -  
\- Hahaha! - The man's laughter soon turned into a hysterical laugh that reverberated throughout the court. Roy began to suspect something strange looking at him in surprise. - You're a fool! I think you still do not know what we're actually talking about. You still do not know who I am, do you?  
-Should I know you? - He replied, changing his jovial tone to another one of uneasiness. - What if this guy belonged to a major league and was offended that he was not recognized him? 

 

But then the man, with a gleaming red gaze, pronounced.

\- I must admit that I'm going to feel sorry to have to wake you, as human you are very funny. I'll miss some good fun, but you'll thank me for it.

 

And without further delay Valnak transformed his false countenance into his habitual one.

-Who are you? – Roy could ask shocked while the man kept laughing. - You do not belong to any basketball team, do you? Are you another of those demons?

 

To the astonishment and horror of the boy, the man rose in the air and wrapped himself in a long black cloak. Nowhere did he change his outfit into a black armour, with two tridents drawn on each shoulder. He looked at his prey from top to bottom with slow, theatrical indifference to respond with irony.

\- Yes and no. I will introduce myself, my name is Valnak, but I am not any ordinary demon. I am captain of the Horde of demons. And you, stupid, will be my best friend soon!  
-What do you mean, damn it? Are you the one who has been attacking us all this time? Hey? - Roy spat, clenching his fists. -  
-Amazing! how clever you are! - His interlocutor laughed derisively. - No, you're not as stupid as you seem.  
-I will not let you do anything to my friends! - The boy replied resolutely, also rising in the air. -  
-Well, you have mastered the flight technique on your own! - Valnak exclaimed surprised to add with arrogant rejoicing. -Impressive, but that will not do you any good against me.-  
-But this will do! - Roy responded at the same time that he attacked with a punch. -

 

Valnak easily avoided it, and hitting his opponent in the stomach, then he gave him another blow on the back and threw him to the ground. He landed next to the boy who ached from the attack without being able to get up.

-Oh Roy, do not make me so difficult! Look, - the demon said with surprising cordiality. – This is not really personal. - You are simply in a body that interests us, which belongs to one of my best comrades.  
\- I do not understand what you mean. - He gasped, getting up at last. -  
\- I can imagine that. You see ... - Valnak explained with unusual patience. - My companion and friend Armageddon, a demon of the fourth hierarchy, dwells within you. He is the rightful owner of that body. He was since you were born in this world. We put you here to fulfil an important mission. There is no other destiny for you Roy, you must believe what I say.  
\- I have no idea what you're talking about. But that was I dreamt about destiny! It was you! - Replied his interlocutor, putting himself on his guard again, remembering those words of his dreams. -

 

In spite of this his antagonist did not alter his confident countenance and continued explaining with aplomb.

\- I'm not very aware of everything, as far as I know, there was an error in bringing you and then certain meddlers and a miserable traitor prevented us from reaching you. But all this is no longer important because it is time for you to wake up and fulfil your mission.  
-What committed? - You must be out of your mind! Roy snapped at him. -

 

The young man got up trying to hit him once again. However he could avoid to suffer a new counterattack in the form of a blow to his enemy that left him on his knees in front of the demon.

\- You have the duty to help me to grant the cross of our master and his legions to this dimension, imagine a world dominated by the demons! - He declared with enthusiasm. - It will be something great, we will kill and enslave all humans and nobody can prevent it!  
-I'll never let you! - The young man shouted encouragingly.-

 

And gathering his strength to get up he wanted to attack his opponent, however Valnak took some of his armour and squeezed in his hand causing his opponent to fall to the ground writhing in pain. When the demon opened his hand he showed a tight photograph of the boy, which he extracted from the dossier, which he now smoothed with mime to add triumphantly.

\- Really, I do not wish you to end up so badly, Roy. I have nothing personal against you. I told you, I even like you. I offer you the chance to surrender. Let Armageddon dominate you and you will live in the depths of this body. You will be able to serve him and serve yourself of his pleasures - Valnak said and adding condescendingly. - Without going any further. When we dominate the world, you can take as concubine that girl that you like so much. And she will submit enchanted to the power of darkness, she did it once. She's used to being a puppet! - The demon smiled with a gesture full of rejoicing. -  
-Do not you dare put your hand on her, bastards! I will destroy you with my hands! - He spat at him, taking his hands to his chest and stomach as though he were trying to hold unbearable pain while he could barely speak. -No ... I will ... I will.

Valnak nodded nonchalantly.

-You idiot, you will be possessed equally. I just wanted to make it easy for you. The truth is that if you fight against it will cost a little more but it is already going. Armageddon will eventually dominate you sooner or later.  
-We'll see that! - He challenged his interlocutor with fury conjectured. What if I kill myself before you get it, you fucking son of a bitch? Would that devil die with me?

 

Now his rival visibly paled, he had not anticipated that. And that human was stupid enough or maybe the word would be audacious and likely capable to do it! That would put a damper on everything! And that boy guessed it by looking at his face and adding with rejoicing.

-I knew it! What are you going to do to Valnak! I think I'll see you in Hell anyway. - He nodded, crawling toward the exit ready for anything, but the demon stepped in to squeeze the photo. Roy fell into a scream of pain. -...  
-I've wasted too much time on you! If you do not accept it willingly, you will be forced in a bad way. It does not matter to me! - Valnak snapped out of his armour, pulling out the pentacle he had used earlier with Roy now glowing with an intense reddish glow. His prey shouted again a victim of acute pain while the devil invoked - Signacula contriti sunt, liberare carcere! break the seals and be released from your prison, wake Armageddon, I invoke you! ...

 

Roy screamed more and more, squirming on the floor as if something inside him had torn apart. At last he fainted at being unable to bear the pain any longer. Valnak, laughing, levitated again as he said.

\- It's done, now I just have to wait for him to wake up. Then I will return – And having said that he disappeared with another roar of laughter leaving his defenceless victim alone in the pavilion. -

 

After a while the boy woke up totally confused, everything was quiet and there was no trace of that mysterious individual. He barely remembered anything about that conversation. In fact he would have thought it had only been a nightmare if something was not eating him inside. He stood up as best he could and returned to his room. Tom slept, he did not wake him, he went to bed and tried to sleep too, and perhaps with rest he overcame that. That night he had horrible nightmares. Those who had martyred him for a long time now became much clearer, bringing him memories that he believed buried forever within him, battles, slaughters, and destruction. Little by little something broke through his mind, his soul, relegating him to the forgetfulness of his personality and the boy became aware of his true self...

 

The next morning Tom woke up and as usual. He prepared to do the same with his friend, he always overslept. But, on that occasion, the bed appeared perfectly made and Roy was not there. At first he was surprised, but then he smiled, Roy probably would have spent the night in a girl's room or maybe on the court training. He went to breakfast expecting to see you there. The two sisters also went to the cafeteria when they met their partner, the three sat down to breakfast.

-Hey, Tom, how come Roy is not with you? - Cooan wanted to know, somewhat surprised, since it was not usual. -  
-He must have got up before me, - he grinned. - I have not seen him yet.  
\- Maybe he's training. He will want to be ready for your test. - The girl ventured. -  
\- That boy does always the same, he has already forgotten that he had to help me with a summary of literature. Look, I warned him yesterday! I'm sure he didn´t not listen. He will hear me when I find him! - Her sister frowned angrily.-  
-Hey Roy! - Cooan had seen his companion and waved to him, and he went there, surprising Bertie in the middle of her speech. -  
-Hi Roy! I'm surprised you're so early riser. - Tom smiled sarcastically.-  
-Yes - added Beruche, -but I am not surprised that you did not bring me your part of the summary. What a cross I have with you! But what have I done to deserve such a lazy companion? -She said with her arms crossed. -  
-You mean this? - The boy replied in an uncharacteristic cold tone as he pulled out of the backpack carrying a folder with typed pages. - Is this what you wanted?

 

Bertie took the folder in her hands and opened it. Astonished she could see that the whole summary was there, she head down and apologized.

-I'm sorry, I misjudged you this time.  
-It’s natural princess. - Roy replied with a wry smile. - I've always been lazy. But that is already over, now I have a very important job to do. And besides, I gave you my word. And I never miss her. At least with you...

 

They all looked at him with a look of surprise, especially Beruche. Why did he call her that? Although she remembered that time in the pit and smiled. Tom also noticed something and said more unconcerned.

-Of course! It is related to that man of the basketball team.  
-Exactly! - Said his interlocutor. -  
-I like that, Roy! You are facing your responsibilities. I hope this attitude of yours will last - declared her classmate with sincere approval. -  
-You bet - he said coldly, his gaze rigid. -

 

Bertie realized that something was not right, normally that remark would have made her laugh, but she noticed something strange in him. That was not the guy she knew, but she thought it was because he was nervous about the test so she did not give more importance to that. They entered the classroom and it developed with a Roy in silence, not a joke, not a laugh, not even some impersonal comment with which he used to try to entertain them both.

-Are you all right? - Asked Beruche, surprised at the change in attitude. -  
-I'm perfectly fine, - it was his terse reply that he said nothing again. -

 

And that the class was being pretty boring, but even Bertie could not imagine what would happen. Suddenly, and for no apparent reason, Roy stood up to the shock of everyone, including Mr. Palmer, the professor of that hour, who at once reacted.

-Mr. Malden, what are you doing standing up? Is that a joke of yours? - Laughers smothered in the classroom as his companions feared something similar. - Maybe my class is not interesting enough for you? - He asked wryly. -  
-You said so - Roy smiled smugly enough to declare with indifferent coldness. - And I'm not going to waste any more time here.

 

Everyone was perplexed, Beruche herself could not believe what she had heard and she tugged on an arm of her companion as she whispered.

\- But, what are you saying? Are you crazy?  
\- Wow! - Palmer said indignantly over that disrespect, too much even for that boy. - Maybe you'd do better.  
-Of course, - he assured him at once, making the professor even angrier. -  
-Very well, Malden, I have had enough of you! - He snapped, gesturing with his hands to the stage. - If you're so smart, show it to us all at once, you're going to give the class! If you do well you will have an honours degree, but if not, I will fail you without any option for recovery and you know what that means, you will be expelled from the university! ... What do you think of that, Mr. Bold? What do you decide? It's about time you got a good lesson. – The teacher challenged him, granting nevertheless a way of retreat before the gravity of the situation. - But you can still sit and apologize and I will forget this incident.

However, Roy laughed at everyone's astonishment, Beruche desperately whispered again.

-For what you love the most, apologize and sit down! Do not you see that you are playing with your future?  
-Apologize myself? But if I have only speak the truth, - replied the boy, with a malevolent laughter. - Now you'll see! - He smiled at the stunned girl and went to the blackboard asking jovially to the professor - what subject do you want me to explain? Please, -he added, with a fake voice between paternal and honeyed- Try to ask for anything worth and not a ridiculous chatter like yours.   
\- So that is what you think, eh? - Palmer cried out, opening the book on the agenda for the end. -your grave has been dug here, Malden! - Sentenced to add pointing a page of the book. - The Mathematical Theory of Chaos. Explain that and I want it perfect.  
\- One moment, sir. Tom said, rising too, his face pale as the rest of the class was. Nobody made the sliest sound. - We have not studied that, he cannot know it, please! Ask for a subject at the beginning of the course at least.  
-Shut up, Mr. Rodney, and sit down! Your companion boasts of being a better teacher than I am, let him prove it! Or he will have to face the music. - The professor replied inflexibly. -

 

Tom had no choice but to obey, looking at his companion in awe and very worried. The rest of the class was astonished, not to say frightened. Melanie herself could not understand what the hell Roy was doing and watched him uneasily. It might have to do with that of the scout. But that boy would never behave like that. Only Roberts shook his head with a half-smile, thinking how stupid that boy was. He had just expelled himself! No one could believe what they were witnessing. Tom was still looking at him in a hurry, but his friend smiled at him and said without showing any concern.

\- Easy, that theory is my favourite. He could not choose better. - And without further delay he took a chalk and began the explanation, saying to everyone's amazement. -  
\- "The Chaos Theory is the popular denomination of the branch of mathematics, physics and other sciences that treats certain types of dynamic systems very sensitive to the variations in the initial conditions. Small variations in these initial conditions may imply large differences in future behaviour, making long-term prediction impossible. This happens even though these systems are strictly deterministic, that is; its behaviours can be completely determined knowing its initial conditions "... (Fragment extracted from Wikipedia)

 

Beruche listened to him, unable to believe it. That could not be his companion! All this time they'd been together she had come to know him well, and the speaker could certainly look like Roy, but he was not him at all. She also felt something from the moment she saw him that morning. A sort of coldness, of darkness when she looked at him, and she shivered, unable to help herself. It reminded her too much of her past life in Nemesis when they all were dominated by the terrible power of the Wiseman.

-Oh God! I hope I am wrong. - She thought in horror.

 

Meanwhile the boy continued to write numerous complicated formulas and to the amazement of Professor Palmer and the whole class his explanation was masterful. After exposing the useful applications of this theory in the field of meteorology, economics and other sciences, he said.

\- "A crisis of perception approaches. The complexity of the world has led the human being to simplify reality. To abstract nature to make it knowable and, sadly, to fall into the trap of duality. Good and bad, objective and subjective, up and down. Many scientists have already renounced the illusion of order to devote himself to the study of chaos, which accepts the world as it is, an unpredictable totality. “(Fragment of a web page, http://www.iac.es/gabinete/difus/ciencia/silbia/caos.htm is not mine) Friends, I conclude that Chaos is a universe in itself. In reality it is the true universe and the one that will dominate all the others. Soon, very soon the real kingdom of Chaos will arrive and the Phantom of Death will take the Prince of Darkness with him. To re-sink the Cosmos into the original Nothingness. Chaos Dominus mundi. - He said, giving the chalk to the astonished professor as he said sarcastically. - Do you have any questions? I hope I have explained it in terms that are affordable for you.

 

Beruche and Cooan felt shivers, that the Ghost of Death was too familiar to forget it! That was the occult power that led to the destruction of the inhabitants of their world and controlled them through the Wiseman!

-It's incredible, incredible! - Palmer muttered that did not leave his astonishment as the rest of the class whose members did not stop looking at each other astonished. -  
-Then keep your word! - A covenant is a covenant! - Roy demanded dryly. -  
\- You have your honour degree, you can leave if you wish. - Admitted the defeated teacher without being able to stop looking at these formulas, too complicated even for himself. -  
-Very well, because I, a prominent member of the Circle of Knowledge and Science, I am too busy to waste time with this nonsense. - He replied haughtily and without saying more, he left the class. -

 

Palmer did not feel well after that and ended the class. When the others came out commenting on what had happened between them, Beruche, Tom and Cooan went in search of Roy. They found him sitting on a bench, indifferent and with a half-sinister smile decorating his face. Bertie was going to tell him something, when Melanie stepped forward.

-Oh Roy! This I did not expect from you, you're a genius! - She commented in wonder. -  
-Of course I am - he said with a cold smile - and you still do not know half of it, do you remember that I promised to give you an answer?" -  
-Will you? - She asked hopefully. What is it? -She wanted to know, not without some fear. -  
-This one, baby. - He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately with her surprised stare. -

 

Melanie was very happy, it seemed that Roy had been her again, but the kiss was prolonged too much and already lacked the oxygen, she separated and said between gasps but with a smile, believing that everything was due to the boy's passion towards she.

\- Oh, Roy, that's enough. I cannot breathe. Will not you try to drown me?  
-And what does it matter? - He smiled again. - Enjoy while you can and you will die in a very nice way. Not like the rest...

 

The girl was startled to hear him that did not sound like a joke and that tone were very cold and terrible. Suddenly, without her being able to pull away, Roy grabbed her by the neck and pulled her to him, kissing her again, and this time it was horrible. Her mouth burned and she tried desperately to break free with frantic spasms. At the same time that he manipulated her brazenly reaching to their most intimate parts to the horror of the rest of the students.

-That's enough, Roy, - Tom said, really astonished and frightened. - Even as nasty joke is more than enough.

 

The boy released her then, throwing her to the ground with contempt. Melanie stood up as she could between gasping for breath and tears in her eyes.

-Are you crazy? - She screamed in fury and fear. - You almost killed me!  
-So what? - Said Roy in such a sinister way that everyone was startled, even more so when he sentenced. - You're no use to me! Everything I wanted from you I already have!  
-You're a pig! - She shrieked, feeling humiliated and especially frightened. - I never thought you were like this! I do not want to see you again!  
\- Look, what a pity. - He smiled to add as if it were a whiplash. - And you're just a bitch! You strut and behave like a vulgar harlot and I've treated you like that. Do you think that for me you are something else? You're lucky I have other more important things to attend to. But do not worry, when I finish my duties, I'll take care of you later.

 

Melanie wanted to reply, but the icy look of him, full of perversity, paralyzed her. She could only sob and run off with a fit of nerves, Roy's comrades flinched in fear. Only Roberts, who had just arrived and watched the last scenes, approached him visibly furious. That had been the last insult, and the cup of his patience was full. The opportunity he was waiting to set the score with this idiot. Although he had not even imagined that such a punk might have committed such an outrage, he was sure to make him to pay for it. Malcolm was far more than furious, but even so, he did not want to provoke a scuffle that could drive them both ejected and stood before that guy with a menacing ultimatum, urging him through a thunderous scream.

-Damn, I'm going to kill you, you're a pig! - Right now you're going to go and apologize to her or...  
-Or what? - Roy asked with indifference and a haughty look. -  
-Or I'll break your face right here! - He trembled with rage. -

 

The truth is that Roberts was a dreadful rival, especially in that state of anger. When he got angry, no one dared to approach him. He had occasionally sent someone to the hospital and only by random blows in the field. He used to be a quiet guy even if it seemed the opposite because he was prone to irritation easily. With Roy he had never finished congenial, nevertheless never had challenged him in spite of everything. He was usually peaceful and he was only prone to an apparent anger and some screaming. But now, really angry and out of his mind because of the terrible mistreatment his companion had given Melanie, no one knew what he would be able to do! With a single punch he seemed to be able to split a table in two. Tom, very frightened by his friend, stepped in trying to calm him down.

\- Be calm Roberts you don’t need to come to this. I'm sure Roy will apologize. Neither do I understand how he could behave like this, there must be a reason...

 

But the giant, for now unrelated, pushed him away like a doll.

\- You do not get into this Rodney, this is not going with you. I have nothing against you. But if you defend him you will have to face the music too. - He threatened angrily. -  
-You're a clown! - Roy spat, pouring more wood into the fire to the horror of the others. - You do not even reach the sole of my shoes. You'd better console that Melanie slut if you're man enough to do it. Or do you want me to do it? I know what she likes and I'm already used to provide her. He remarked with a mocking smile running a hand through the crotch.-

 

This was too much for Roberts, blind of anger rushed without thinking against his rival. He even pulled away three guys who catch him holding him, throwing them several yards against soil. But when he sent his fist against his goal, he held it with one hand without any apparent effort.

-What's wrong with you? Has your strength gone? Is this the paladin of the aggrieved maid? -Damn it! - His rival mocked with ironic and derogatory smiles. -You're nothing but a fool! - He spat in his voice, charged with insulting contempt. -

 

His opponent was amazed, despite his anger and his strength he was not able to move his opponent an inch. It was as if that other boy paralyzed him only with the look, but unfortunately he did not settle for that. He struck Roberts in the stomach with such strength as to make him bend over himself. Then he grabbed one arm and broke it, the boy fell to the ground screaming in pain. Not showing the slightest mercy, Roy kicked him, and as if he were a skinhead, he lifted him up with a hand holding him by the neck, and the terrified boys and girls in the vicinity who witnessed such a scene could not even move for fear of having a similar deal

-You're going to die, stupid! That will teach you to stand face to face against me. - He hissed at his adversary.-

 

Only Beruche was able to intervene by imploring him in horror.

-Please, you're going to kill him, Roy! What's happening to you?

 

He stared at her, his eyes now reflecting an internal struggle, he let go of Roberts who fell to the floor half unconscious by the beating. Then he put his hands to his head and screamed in a tone that sounded like his usual but deeply terrified.

-My God, what is happening to me? I cannot stand against him, I cannot...

 

Most of his companions turned away, overcome with astonishment and terror. Roy traversed the perimeter of their faces with his own disjointed face. He did not want to hurt anyone, but he could not control the beast that was stirring inside him. In fact, this protest had been almost the last flick of his will. He could only escape, ran out of there, Beruche, Tom and Cooan were the only ones who dared to follow him, reaching him in an adjoining room, no one else came. When they saw him, Roy was kneeling on the floor screaming in pain. Bertie, with visible terror and concern, reached him.

-What do you have? How can I help you? - She asked very frightened.-  
-He wants to take me! Do not let him, please do not let him! None of you will escape alive if he succeeds. - Roy howled, his face broken with despair. - I'm very scared, please help me!  
-Who? A demon? -Asked the girl visibly distressed. - What can I do?  
-My head is going to explode, I only see horrible things! Help me I beg you! - He repeated between sobs of impotence. -  
-How? What can we do? - All his friends now asked him as desperate as lost and helpless. -  
-Only true love can save me. Love and friendship ... he gasped as if he could not breathe, he could barely whisper. - I sense that he takes over my soul, you must escape from here before it's too late. Go away I beg you!  
-No, we will not abandon you! - Bertie moaned, hugging him. - You must fight whatever is hurting you!  
\- We'll never leave you alone. - Added Cooan, in spite of everything trembling of fear and embraced by Tom that also was very frightened. –

 

His poor companion gradually stopped panting, covered his face with his hands and his face was not visible, at last there was silence, it seemed more tranquil. Beruche, trusting that this crisis had passed, whispered to him with loving concern...

-Roy? Are you better? - There was no answer. - Roy how are you feeling?

 

At last they heard something, a sarcastic laugh and a strange tone of voice that answered leaving them icy. 

\- I am very well, it was many centuries ago that I was not as wonderful as now...

 

And without warning he let go of his companion, throwing her to the floor with a swipe. Then he got up, but it was not the same, his eyes twinkled reddish, his gesture was broken with a rictus of madness and again laughed, but it was a hideous laugh that rumbled throughout the room. Bertie and the others stepped back in shock.

-Roy, what's wrong with you? Answer please! - asked Tom in a low voice, product of fear. -  
-You're scaring us all a lot - Cooan stammered, helping her to join her paralyzed sister. -

 

And the one who they believed it was his friend looked at them and after sketching a sardonic smile tinged with perversity sentenced in a guttural voice that froze the blood to all.

-Roy Malden is dead! I am Armageddon the destroyer of worlds, captain of the demonic Horde and your end, miserable humans ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

 

None of the three could move, all were petrified by the terror that invaded their minds and souls, only the demonic laughter of Armageddon was heard in such as sepulchral silence.


	15. Armageddon

They all stared at him in static, terrified, unable to move. The stranger in the body of his companion gave them glances full of perverse satisfaction and contempt. The first to react was Tom who addressed himself in a calm and conciliatory tone towards the one that he still friend was his friend.

-Roy, calm down, what's the matter? – Can we help you?

 

Armageddon gazed at him with delight, only to move one hand and the boy felt an invisible force that threw him against the wall crushing against it.

\- Are you deaf? - replied the demon, showing in his eyes that reddish glow. -  
-Who are you? -Cooan was speechless but still she could ask. -What have you done to Roy?  
-I'm getting tired of repeating it! - Are all humans so stupid? - He hissed visibly irritated. -

 

Tom rebuilt himself and faced him. Commenting on the girls.

-I already have it! , If he has been possessed by one of these demons. We will have to expel him. If I hit him hard he will leave his body.  
-It is true! - They usually do that. - Cooan agreed with optimism. -

 

But Armageddon shook his head and smiled fondly as Tom approached him with a fighting stance declaring.

\- Sorry man, I do not like having to do this, but it's for your sake.

 

The demon did not bother to dodge him and his opponent hit him in the stomach with two punches that nevertheless did not disturb him. The boy opted for a chain of attacks, with several kicks and punches that were equally useless, until his adversary took the initiative by slapping him with the one that knocked him down.

\- Hahaha! You're a miserable worm. - Armageddon mocked. - But this is fun. Tell me what would you do for your friend? Would you really be able to face me to save him? - He asked with sinister curiosity. -

 

His opponent stood up, repeating his fighting stance and spat.

-You have already seen it! I am ready to release Roy and for that I will do anything. You will get out of him one way or another.

 

And he struck again with increasing fury, but the demon barely turned his head or shrank slightly to the rhythm of the clash.

\- I want you to give us back to our friend. Leave him in peace and leave here! - The boy repeated almost on the verge of exhaustion, while the girls added in turn. -  
\- Please, resist Roy. - Cooan asked him.-  
-You must free yourself! - Beruche shouted. -  
\- I'm afraid that's impossible, I told you that your friend is dead. - Armageddon responded now with visible joy.  
-You bastard! - Tom shouted that he attacked him with two other punches that did not have any effect on his opponent.-

Armageddon finally reacted, stretching Tom with unbridled speed on one of his arms and holding his rival at the neck, lifting him two feet from the ground.

 

-Poor pathetic and stupid human! - Sentenced with false condescension. – Do you think you can beat me? Hey? Idiot, you see. I think I have not explained myself clearly enough. But now I will be more direct.

 

Tom tried to free himself of that prey in his throat using both hands and using all his strength, but he was unable to make it. He could barely breathe. Cooan came to his aid and tried to open the hands of the demon begging at the same time.

\- Roy please, react! ...

 

But Armageddon pushed her away with invisible energy as he added rejoicing as he explained.

-There's a little difference between the other demons and me. They did possess the humans that housed them and so you could expel them in such a simple way. But I have lived in this body since I was born in this incarnation. Roy and I are part of the same essence. For me he was only a facade, a shield that allowed me to develop until I reached my maximum power. Ha, ha, ha...

 

Those words froze the girls. Tom did not want to believe it either, but he had enough trying to breathe.

-No matter how hard you hit me, I'll never get out of my body, you idiot! It would take a lot more power than you have to make me do that. - His enemy concluded, hissing with utter contempt as he tossed the boy against the wall so violently that it left him unconscious as a result of the hard impact while Armageddon hissed. - You're just trash! You are not even worthy to be killed by me.

 

Cooan attended her ill-fated companion trying to reanimate him while Beruche desperately tried to bring out what might remain of her friend.

-Please, Roy, fight him, I know you're there.

 

Then the demon stared at her and she felt a chill that ran through her body, she knew that look. Armageddon smiled and inquired in a tone of burlesque interest.

-Have not we met before? I know your face, let me think, of course! - He remembered with a perfidious smile. - It was a long time ago, or rather it will be. In Nemesis, you were one of those sent from the Wise. You and that one over there. - He pointed to Cooan who was also stunned. -  
-You? - Beruche muttered, remembering too. - You were the one who looked at me that time, that soldier masked in the black helmet!  
-Very smart! - adding Armageddon river. - You will see. The Black Moon was mediated by us. All of you, stupid people! You were under our control. You were only our puppets, whose only mission was to serve our purposes. Like this pathetic human who lodged me in his body.  
-But it's not like that anymore! - Bertie shrieked through tears. - We are no longer puppets! We are free of you, we have our own destiny and Roy will have it too! We will release him from you!  
-We'll save him! - Cooan said with all his determination. -  
\- Poor little idiots. There is no destiny for you. - The demon mocked, shaking his head and raising a sinister smile to expose. - We will dominate the Earth. With my strength, which is now immense and my demons comrades, we will wipe this miserable planet out and none of you can prevent it. Do you think that now you will do better than in the forest of Rarel? Oh, how much sorry I am for you, princess! - He sneered at Beruche. - A guardian of the Earth as naive as pathetic.

 

She looked at him blankly, even though she was confused and for some reason that name said something to her. He was vaguely familiar, but she could not remember why. Although her disquisitions were interrupted by her sister.

-We will defeat you, just as we have escaped of your control. We already did it once and the warriors of justice will help us! - She intonated sentencing with all the rotundity that could gather and a look full of challenge. - They'll never let you get away with this, they could stop us...  
\- Well, such a silly thing! Another voice interrupted her, the one that threatened them a few days ago, sentencing with contempt. - For defeating a wretched garbage like you and your ridiculous prince. Against our power they will have nothing to do.  
-That voice - Armageddon acknowledged, smiling. - Valnak. It's you?

 

The alluded one appeared to his side and said jovially as well.

-Of course, my friend! - Remember that I promised you and I do not miss my word. At least with whom I commit myself in the name of the Hell.  
\- I'm so glad to see you again. - Said his companion and both shook hands to the horror of the girls. - Between you and me, we will conquer this planet. Nothing and nobody will oppose us.  
-Well, maybe these two give us some war. - Valnak humorously countered by pointing at the girls who stared at each other in terrified disbelief - Let's end them all at once. - He said with amusement.

 

Cooan held the unconscious Tom, she very uneasy for him, and Beruche covered both of them, in spite of the fear she was feeling, they wanted to take the example from their friends. Evoking the value of the Sailors they faced those two terrible beings without retreating. Although it was Armageddon who, mocking with a scowl of contempt, replied.

-They? Do not make me laugh Valnak! - And moving his head added jocularly - no ... I have a better idea. Let them tell their friends the warriors. Let them see how we annihilate them, how we destroy their world and enslave their race. Then we will deal with them and their betrayal in some particularly painful way. Until then, may they spend their last days with that anguish...  
\- Yes - agreed visibly excited his interlocutor - It's a great idea! You've always been more theatrical than I was for those things. But now we have to go, we must inform the Great Sage. Although, you cannot present yourself dressed like that, it would not be worthy of your category, my friend.

 

Said and done, with a gesture of his hands Valnak emitted a lightning towards Armageddon that underwent a change in his clothes. The sports clothes he wore were transformed into an armour identical to that of Valnak. With the same grade badges.

-Thank you very much - he said, looking pleased at his outfit. - I am very pleased to have again my combat uniform.

 

At that moment a group of boys attracted by the commotion approached there. They were all amazed at what they saw. Valnak, watching them contemptuously, gave them hypnotic waves. To the cry of...

-You miserable humans! You have not seen anything, nor will you remember anything of us when we leave. But you will remember everything very well. And we'll make sure you never forget it. At least for the short time that you have left. - He smiled triumphantly giving a sadistic look at Cooan and Beruche that left them paralyzed with horror. - See you around…

 

The other boys had remained motionless as in a photograph under the suggestion of the demon who urged his colleague.

-Come with me Armageddon, we have an important mission to fulfil.

 

Both disappeared and all the boys returned to normal, seeing nothing strange in their eyes disintegrated in the hallways. Only a few asked what the matter with Tom, but Tom was got his sense right away and the girls explained that as a minor slip. They did not want to complicate things with a story that no one would possibly believe.

-What happened? Where's Roy? - The boy asked, still stunned. -  
\- Tom, he has been taken! - Cooan sobbed in dismay. -  
-We could not do anything! - added her sister wiping the tears of impotence and desolation that lashed her face. - We could not save him!

 

When they regained a precarious calm, the girls explained everything except the words about themselves. They helped him to his room and he lay down on the bed. He was exhausted and battered. Between Beruche and Cooan put ice in the contusions that he had and they covered him. With a blanket. Once they made sure he was better they left him to rest and ran to the first phone they found...

 

In Japan, at Ami's house, the girls were studying and commenting on the strange events that had happened to them. New mysteries product of who knows what kind of adversaries. At least in the northern part of the country, in the war zone of the outer solar system another threat had been detected. Luckily this time it was just a kind of probe. But it undoubtedly came from outer space and was of alien technology. In addition, just a few hours ago another of those demons made an appearance in Tokyo. At first it was Minako alone. The girl walked along with Artemis discussing some day-to-day affairs when she heard screams coming from a nearby park, without hesitation she hid among some trees of the same and became Sailor Venus. As she reached the rush to the source of this agitation, she saw a man dressed as a telephone operator, holding up a small seven-year-old who screamed in terror as her parents and the rest of the crowd watched in fear.

-Ha, ha! - Laughed this guy, holding the baby by the neck. - Let’s celebrate the arrival of the destroyer of worlds with a beautiful sacrifice.  
\- Girls. Come, hurry. - Minako asked her companions via the transmitter. -

 

Meanwhile she chose to approach cautiously towards that individual. The guy now ran out into the depths of the park. He managed to mislead his pursuers, having thrown a sort of bolt of dark energy that created a tremendous gale. Fortunately Venus was able to track him down with Artemis's help. The two arrived in time to see in horror. As that guy left a small unconscious child now on a slab of stone. This guy had pulled out a dagger and was ready to nail it to his victim...

-Venus Love chain! - Invoked Minako throwing his chain with which managed to snatch the weapon to his enemy.-

 

He turned to her with red eyes full of hatred, and hissing.

-Fucking nosy! Who you are?  
-I am the Warrior of Love, Beauty and Justice, Sailor Venus, and in the name of Venus and love I will punish you. - She replied, adopting her characteristic pose. -

 

To his surprise, though, the man laughed in a roar. Soon a thick black smoke came out of him condensing into the form of a demon. It was so horrible that Minako's heart almost flipped over. It looked like a kind of mythological being, like the Medusa, head full of tentacles and a grotesque face, swollen and greenish with terrible needle-shaped teeth. His body was elongated, with arms like branches, and he wore a spice of earthy-coloured sackcloth.

-Be very careful! - A horrified Artemis warned his friend.-  
-We have to take him away from the girl, - replied his companion, who, in spite of the feeling of repulsion and fear she felt at the sight of this, thought more about the security of the child. - Help me.  
-Wariaog! – That dreadful being howled that, giving a further glancing at his enemy. -

 

This one rolled down on the ground and instantly from the eyes of that demon sprouted beams that literally petrified two trees that were behind the sailor.

-He's very powerful! - Exclaimed the cat who, without hesitation, ran valiantly towards that creature despite the cries of his friend to dissuade him.-  
-Do not do it-it's very dangerous! Artemis!  
-Save the little girl, I'll distract him. - It was the reply she got. -

 

The operation was successful. While that hideous being focused on that white cat, trying to reach him with his rays without achieving, Minako could run and when she was close enough she used her chain again. She could catch the girl, wrap her carefully in it and pull her back in one arm. Now the little girl was waking up. With so much sweetness the Sailor asked, smiling, despite the critical moment.

-What is your name, darling?  
-Akane ... – The baby could replicate.-  
-Good Akane, listen to me. You're going to hide among those trees until we get rid of that monster. Ok?

 

The frightened child immediately obeyed, after nodding she took refuge behind some nearby cherry trees. The warrior was then able to come to the aid of her partner who was having a very bad time trying to avoid the attacks of that beast...

-Venus Therapy Kiss! - Exclaimed the girl attacking her enemy.-

 

This one received a direct hit that knocked him down, but he got up straight away. Now, however, he stood still, watching the human and laughing ... it was a sound so terrible that it froze the blood but in spite of it Minako remained unperturbed and she spat to him.

-Can you tell what you're laughing at, you fucking monster?  
-You have lost ... ha, ha, ha! ... The destroyer of worlds is already here ... I can feel it. - It was the answer, enigmatic and terrible that she received.  
-I do not know what you mean, but I'm going to break up with you - she answered bravely. -  
-You cannot - hissed the demon, who, to the horror of his adversary, stretched out the kind of tentacles he had for his hair, trying to catch her.  
-Mars flame Sniper! - Then could be heard to the right of where Minako was. -

 

A fire bolt cut off several of those tentacles ... the demon screamed apparently aching for it. But they gave him no respite. At the moment another voice was heard shouting.

-Jupiter Oak revolution!

 

A tornado of tones between pinks and oranges knocked down that being on the ground. It was Sailor Moon who finished him, using her tiara and her transformation into Eternal...

-Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!

 

The demon howled at the impact and began to catch fire. Minako herself finished him off with her Growing Blaze causing him to explode. After they had taken cover, they all got up, still gasping for the effort and the adrenaline unleashed. It was Sailor Mercury who, more quickly recovered, and found little Akane. After returning her with her relieved and grateful parents and signing some other autograph, the sailors said goodbye to the girl and the rest. They also took care of attending to this type that upon awakening said he did not remember anything...

-I was fixing a faulty cable on the line and then ... I woke up here ... - He could babble. -  
"-Do not worry, everything is fine. However, get out of here as soon as possible. - Mercury advised him. -  
-Yes, over there." - Jupiter pointed him out in order to push him away from the crowd, for which he was to blame. -

 

The man did so. The girls sighed in relief. They hoped that would not bring consequences to that poor fellow who was innocent of having been the instrument of that demon. At last things calmed down. The girls are left alone.

-Come to my house. - Ami proposed. - It's closer and my mother has a shift in the hospital.

 

They agreed. This attack had greatly disturbed them. It had been quite some time since. Minako told them what that demon had said. Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Rei looked visibly worried. Luna, who joined the group, told them all.

-I believe I have found the source of evil power. I have been triangulating the origin of each attack for weeks, and they all form a very clear geometrical figure. This last one was the tip that I lacked.  
-Are not you referring to a pentacle? - Ami remarked.  
-Yes, indeed - replied her interlocutor. -  
-And how do you know that? - Makoto asked to her mate.-  
-Because it is the hallmark of the demonic forces - Ami answered. -  
-If we have their position, what are we waiting for? Let’s go for them! - Rei remarked with the assent of several of her companions. -

 

The noise of the telephone interrupted the conversation. Ami got up and picked up the receiver.

-Yes? Tell me. Who? Beruche, are you? What a joy! How are you doing in the US?  
-Please - Bertie interrupted between uncontrolled sobs. - You have to come and help us! Only you can do something. They have taken him! He is under their control and we have not been able to prevent it.  
-Calm down Bertie, what happened? - Her friend replied in earnest and as surprised as she was uneasy. -

 

The other girls, too concerned, approached her to try to find out, for her mate's countenance was not optimistic. So, between the emotion and the anguish, Beruche told her what happened, the gesture of Ami acted as a mirror of her great concern and her companions noticed it immediately.

-What is it? - Makoto whispered. - Has the girls ever had anything to do with it? - Ami motioned for her to shut up and tried to cheer her friend up with kind, comforting words. - Do not worry, we'll go there, although we cannot all go. Complications have arisen here too and we have new enemies. But count on me, I'll go as fast as I can.  
-Please come quickly, come as fast as you can! - It is a desperate situation, life or death! We need you! - Bertie insisted frantically, watching as her sister could not suppress tears at her side. Cooan covered her mouth with one hand and tears spilled over her cheeks. - Now I have leave you, give greetings to everyone and do not say anything to my sisters, please! This is very dangerous and if they come they could be hurt or worse.

 

And after these words she ended the communication and demanded calm to herself and then tried to reassure her sister by telling her the conversation. Cooan was able to dominate because she was anxious to listen and was encouraged by knowing that her friends would come to their aid...

-We must have courage. We have to endure no matter how until they come. - Beruche told her -  
-Yes - her interlocutor was nodding to add, trying to be positive in turn. - When they come, everything will be settled. I'm sure…

 

The two of them settled into her room and prayed that the demons would not return before their friends came to the rescue. Ami slowly left the telephone with a very worried countenance. She summed her companions up with the story that Beruche had told her, and all showed the same gesture of horror and uneasiness. After the first impression, they exchanged glances until one decided to take the floor. And it was Makoto who commented in a reflective manner.

\- That seems even more serious than what we had to happen here. The Devlisters, Droids, Remonex, Daimons and so on, seem like a joke in comparison.  
\- So it has already begun. - Sighed Minako visibly sorry to ask anyone in particular. -What do we do? Should we intervene already? Do we deal with the enemies we have here?  
-I cannot leave them to their fate! - Ami stated energetically. - If they need me there I will be!  
-Well, I'm going to go too! - Rei intervened decisively and with a look towards Usagi that combined expectation and the plea of approval as she added. - Beruche and Cooan are very good friends and I will not abandon them.  
-I think I'll go with you too - she agreed, nodding her head in a slow gesture to add. - Right now things are already more controlled. After destroying this last demon I think that between Makoto and Minako they will be able to take care of any emergency that could arise. If those wicked ones decide to show up again here.  
\- Yes, be calm, we two are enough to monitor the movements of the enemy - added Minako. -  
\- We will use this that we have found to locate their headquarters here, more accurately. – Said Artemis with the assent of Luna.-  
\- In addition, now the four outer system warriors are here, we can also count on Tuxedo. Or even call Chibiusa of the future. - Venus added. -  
\- I do not know if those four will help us, they have their own problems. That matter of the probe. - Makoto doubted. -  
\- Even so, we can wait for a few days. And if we need them sure they will come. - Minako declared convinced. -  
-For now, do not say anything to Chibiusa when she comes to visit us - cautiously advised Rei. - She really appreciates Cooan and Bertie. Surely she would insist on accompanying us. And things could get very dangerous there.  
\- That will be the best. Agreed Usagi. - Anyway, she'd have to stay here and behave if she comes back from the future. If necessary, she is the only one apart from me that can invoke the power of Silver Crystal. Although for now I think you two can take care of this, Mina-chan, Mako-chan. - She remarked with the assent of that two - I trust fully in you.  
-Do not worry. We'll manage. - Minako assured her. -  
-It's a shame not to be able to see them. But I suppose there will be another occasion. - Makoto said. -  
\- Then I'll book tickets for the most immediate flight. - Ami explained to the others. - My mother, because of her medical conferences, has friends in the airlines and the tickets will be cheap.- I'll come up with something to persuade her of letting me go.  
-What are we waiting for? We have to pack up and come to their aid, now! - Rei remarked again. -  
\- And you know. Luna reminded them prudently. – You must intervene when the time is right. And do not delay in returning. We must maintain contact and cross information. We do not know that what can wait for us here and the relation that it can have with what happens there to them...

 

All the girls nodded and separated to take care of their preparations. At that very moment, at the seat of the sect, Armageddon paid his respects to the hooded chief. He greeted his chest with one of his arms and tilted his head slightly with a half-smile of satisfaction.

\- I greet you, Great Sage. It is a pleasure for me to return to my task. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time.  
-Good, excellent! - He replied with pleasure, congratulating the other demon. - Very well, Valnak, you have fulfilled your mission perfectly!  
-Thank you, Great Sage. See? I have already told you - replied his interlocutor, quite proud of himself. -  
\- I'm very pleased with your success, yes. - Continued the Great Sage now in his usual monotone tone with which he objected - but it is only the beginning. Now, between the two, you must fulfil a new mission. The one that really matters. You must quickly gather the Yalmutud spheres to create a dimensional corridor between this world and the Averno. In this way our infernal hordes can come and destroy this miserable planet.  
-Well, sir, but someone may oppose us - Armageddon warned. -  
\- Yes, some Justice Warriors. - Valnak added cautiously - those that have already frustrated our plans. And surely those two stupid traitors here will run to call them.  
\- That's what I wanted to talk about, we may be favoured by luck. It has come to my attention that these warriors were facing the threat of an enemy who claims the same as us. Conquer this planet. - The Sage revealed them. -  
-Who is it? - Inquired Valnak with interest. Is it someone of ours?  
\- I do not know that for sure. My reports come from some time ago in northern Japan and we have no agents there at the moment. Except for the lures we sent to Tokyo. Our Acolytes there do not know the identity of these alleged invaders. - The Wise replied - but it is good news. Maybe the warriors cannot come here.  
\- Well, I do not like the idea. - Armageddon said while he was suspiciously worried. - Those warriors do not worry me, I know we will beat them without problems, but that new enemy of theirs, yes. We do not know the extent of his power, if he defeats our enemies and follows the same that us, we would have to face him. We must be careful.  
\- You're right to mistrust. Although for now what happens in that country should not worry us. - The Great Wise answered by adding patiently - but each thing in due time. I will guide you in locating the spheres hidden on this planet and when you reunite them and our armies of darkness are here, no one will be able to stop us.  
\- Yes, the Yalmutud will be very well kept. Although I believe that with our combined power we will be able to force their protections, even if they have sacred seals. - Armageddon pointed out with visible complacency. -  
-Then let's go through the spheres without further delay!"- Valnak urged enthusiastic with the idea. -  
\- Yes, how are we going to have fun! - His mate congratulated him, wishing they were on their way. -

 

Valnak and Armageddon bowed courteously to the Sage and disappeared. In the college, Tom had already fully recovered by meeting the girls, together and calmer, studying a plan of action. The boy suggested an idea.

\- You see, I had been meditating for some time, but I did not dare to take the step. Now I see no other choice. - In front of the faces of interest of both he explained to them - I think that I have been talking about it for a long time. But you will see, I know a guy who is skilled in occult and magic issues, I am sure he can help us. I will have to leave for a few days, can you manage alone? - He wanted to know, with concern.  
\- Do not worry, we know how to take care of ourselves. - Bertie reassured him, though she was not quite sure what she was saying under that circumstances. -  
\- Go Tom, and do not be afraid of us! When you return, we will overcome them and free Roy from their evil influence. - Cooan encouraged him. -  
-Good luck, girls, I'll be back as soon as I can! - Promised the boy who said goodbye and left without losing even a second after making an austere luggage. -

 

When they were alone, Beruche confided her fears to Cooan.

-How can we stop them? We have no idea of their true ability. But from what I've seen I do not think even with our old powers we could do anything against them and we're not the ones we were.  
\- We must have faith. If the sailors come to our aid we will have more possibilities. - Cooan tried to encourage her sister. -  
-Yes, you're right, we must fight for Roy, for us and for the rest of the world. - Beruche agreed with fierce determination. -

 

So both agreed to be on guard, but the days went by and nothing abnormal happened. The demons seemed to have evaporated. At least in college. They meanwhile justified Tom's absence because of family problems and took care, despite everything they had in mind, to take notes so that his friend did not lose classes. As for Roy, it just seemed like no one was surprised that he had left for a few days. The girls waited impatiently for their friends to confirm their arrival and finally received a call from Ami, they were going to board a flight in a couple of hours and they would be there the next day. Beruche and Cooan went to wait for them at the airport. When the plane landed and saw them coming down they could not suppress their joy, they ran towards them.

-Thank heaven you're already here! - Exclaimed Cooan with joy, embracing Rei. –  
\- It's great seeing you again! I have hope now that we will succeed. - Bertie added that she did the same with Ami. -  
\- And I'm invisible, right? - Usagi said with her arms in jars on the ladder yet. -

 

They all laughed. The two sisters moved towards her, greeting her affectionately. For the first time in many days something made them smile and they thanked that. Then Rei asked them in a more serious tone.

\- Well girls, now tell us carefully what has happened here.  
\- It's very dangerous, I think they far out power any of our Black Moon members. - Calibrated Beruche. -  
\- Well, in Japan we have also met with hard enemies. - Ami told them. - After those who used to steal pure hearts, we faced others that stole dreams and then the last ones which went after some stellar seeds. We had a hard time defeating them. Now there are other similar that the ones you have described here. Let's hope they do not work together.  
\- Well, girls. Usagi interrupted to ease the situation. - We are here, we will take care of everything. I do not think they are so serious.  
\- You always take everything lightly. - Rei chided her with her accustomed severity, assuring her. -Cooan and Beruche would not have called us if it were not serious.   
\- Ok Rei, do not get angry. - Answered her companion trying to rest importance to that and adding even in a better mood- remember that we have the power of the Eternal Moon on our side. Just like the Grail.  
-What do you mean? What is that of the Grail? - Beruche asked visibly surprised. -  
\- One thing Usagi had, but she lost. - Rei said with a reproachful tone. -  
\- Although now, thanks to another friend, she has increased her power quite a bit. - Ami explained to them -  
-I can now become the Eternal Sailor Moon! Usagi said with a thumbs up. - Calm down, girls, this is going to be piece of cake! - She assured her smugly. -  
-Then it is true that you have increased your power! - Cooan said excited. -  
-That's right. - She nodded, nevertheless she objected. - But the only downside is that I cannot keep it for long. As soon as I use it I'm exhausted.

 

Although Rei made a gesture of surprise, however Ami gave her a slight touch on her elbow to not say anything and it was she who declared with a smile address Sailor Moon.

\- But we're here to give you a hand.  
\- Yes - Rei smiled too, replaying her perplexity and adding now, but mockingly. - Even though you are now the Eternal Sailor Moon you are still the Eternal Super Monkey Usagi.  
-What did you call me, Rei? - She asked with an irritated suspicious tone. -  
\- You heard it, Monkey. Or do you want me to spell it to you? M, O ... -Her partner suggested mockingly. -  
-You'll pay for that! - Usagi exclaimed and both began to pinch and cling to their hair.-

 

Ami looking so embarrassed, tried to separate them with the typical gesture of “I do not know them." As If she addressed to the curious who circulated around that place.

\- Wow, those two will never change. - Cooan smiled relieved adding with some nostalgia. - They remind me of Petz and Karaberasu.  
-Yes - said Beruche, adding, - and now I am calmer. I trust that between them, Tom, you and I, we will succeed in overcoming them. We'll get Roy back and we'll get rid of those villains.

 

At last, things between Usagi and Rei were settled and they left the airport. Both sisters accompanied their friends to a hotel near the university. When they returned to the campus, late, they must have escaped surveillance. They decided to lie down to rest and face the new day with new strength. Both managed to fall asleep with the hopes renewed in their hearts. Meanwhile their friends stayed in a hotel. There, before they went to sleep, they talked.

-Why did you say that? - Rei wanted to know. - Now your power does not have that kind of limitation.  
-It's her battle, not ours. - Usagi replied softly. -  
-No longer. When those monsters attacked them also became mine. - Replied her friend. -  
-Well, we must calm down and analyse the situation - Intervened Ami. - Judging from what you have told us, things will be complicated.  
\- Yes - Usagi said with a worried expression. - I just hope we're able to help them.

 

The other two did not say anything more about that. They just said good night and went to their rooms. The demons had meanwhile begun their particular collection. As they had calculated, despite the protective measures that protected these stones, they managed to seize those items by using powerful spells that destroyed the places where they were housed. Valnak smiled, commenting on his companion with visible good cheer.

-It's all coming out perfect! Better than we thought!  
\- Yes - Armageddon agreed. - And soon we will meet our goal.  
\- And this time there will be no slips or unexpected enemies. - Assured his companion. -  
\- You should not trust yourself too much. The lack of caution is very dangerous. - Armageddon warned him. -  
-The only ones I know who could defeat us, the race of golden warriors, no longer exist. - Said Valnak. - If perhaps you own the last of them.  
-But he could not reach his zenith. - The other demon objected with some concern in his tone. - He should have done it before I woke up.  
-You can do it now! - Valnak encouraged him. -You have reincarnated with that body and you have followed his own development, this time you are not an intruder in him. You are an integral part...  
\- Yes, but...

 

Armageddon did not continue, his companion looked at him with an interested gesture and inquired in surprise.

-Is anything wrong?   
\- No, everything is perfect. - The only thing that happens is that this damn traitor did a good job with the seal and I had a hard time breaking it. Thank Hell I could count on your help.  
\- That's what friends are for! - Your colleague laughed.  
\- You have to catch up on many things. What news from inner circles!  
\- The fifth Column has spread and we know now who some of their leaders are. - Valnak commented, adding with more unconcern. - But be calm, once we destroy this planet they will have nothing to fight for and we can eliminate them.  
\- I have a real desire to set the score with some of them. - Armageddon replied.-  
\- And you will have the opportunity, my friend. This is only the beginning of our triumph! - Valnak said those words in an optimist moon. -

 

His colleague nodded with the same assurance as they both took off and flied through the air toward their next destination.


	16. The Attack of the Sect.

In the classroom Roy's place was empty. The girls could not concentrate on the studies because they still thought about him. Especially Beruche who remembered with nostalgia those jokes and jocular comments that she once criticized so much. Now she realized how much he really encouraged her. Thanks to her partner and his sense of humour (often nasty why not say it). She was rediscovering facets and feelings that until then she had kept buried. With that charming thug she could feel a woman for the first time. Of course not in the most physical and prosaic sense of the term, but in her attitude and sensitivity. She had never experienced similar things outside of her family. With Roy everything was new and familiar at the same time. She had cried because of him, (damn jokes at the beginning of the course, which she now evoked with a smile), she had laughed with him and even he had taken her out of her mind with his irresponsibility. Nevertheless, he had also encouraged and supported her when she had need and he did so with a sensitivity she could never suspect he had. And above all, he always respected her. Well, not at first, but in spite of all his outrages, he always knew how to make himself forgive with that bewildered expression of a mischievous boy who seemed not to be aware of the villainies he had committed. Now that she was meditating, she really realized the true scope of their conversation in that pit. Roy confessed the very essence of his interior. He was not the person that at first sight looked like. Bertie understood that, in a sense, they were both alike. They had played a role by the demands of the script that had drawn their destiny. And that boy contributed to her rediscovering her most human side. But how could she imagine that Roy's fate would be so terrible! She could at least escape from her past, his had always chased him, crouched there in a corner of his soul, waiting to take control. Bertie thought of all this and now she could only remember with impotence and infinite sadness the contracted face of her companion, his fear and his anguish to be dominated by that cruel devil. How much he had suffered, and how all his dreams must have collapsed in an instant! It was ironic, when it seemed that his greatest wishes could be met, become professional and play in one of those teams. How it hurt now to her to have mocked on occasion of "his basketball"! Too late she understood, it was not only a game for him, it was his only link to the memory of his parents, in a way it was his life and the best way out of his pain. A reminder to his family's memory like flowers on the road. And all that truncated by a fucking monster from hell! But she was not going to allow it! She could not believe the words of Armageddon. He was not Roy, he was not Roy at all. The friend who had learned to love and with whom he had shared that last year could not be a mere mask or a doll. More than ever she must have courage and strive to free him. She would not give up! Somehow they would drive that Satan out of the way, and Roy would return. The boy could go on with his life and fulfil his desires, like her, Cooan or Tom. Now, that the culmination of their dreams was within reach, they would not give in and all of them would make them true. That's how it would have to be, she thought, and that conviction helped her to be strong in class when she sat by the empty chair...

 

Cooan was also determined, she had regained faith in men, not all were like Rubeus, and they did not have to be. Even he himself was not always a cocky manipulator. At first he really looked like a good boy eager to serve the prince, and when they came to court and were put to his service he never treated them with disdain. It was another kid like them who had been tear apart too early from his parents to make a career. And the young woman grew and became adult with that model of person. Rubeus guided her steps and served as reference for everything. She loved him. But now, with the outlook of time gone by and her greater experience and maturity, she began to doubt it. Rei was right, that was not true love. It really was admiration. The girl always put him on a pedestal, for Cooan everything he did or said was law. Besides, Rubeus always said that they all served the prince. He always talked about the group as a collective and promised them that both they and he would get the glory and satisfaction of serving their planet. She realized that the wretch boy at the end was as much a puppet of the Sage and his intrigues as they were. Like Diamond and his brother Sapphire and even Esmeralda herself despite her haughtiness. And they did not notice until it was too late. For the Less they could rectify thanks to the sailors and they would always be grateful for it. Sapphire also understood at last and wanted to change but he could not live long enough to be able to do it, like his brother the prince. As Usagi told them, Diamond faced the Wise and died to save Sailor Moon ... And now the story seemed doomed to repeat itself. Poor Roy! Cooan liked that boy, she'd even been attracted to him since seeing him for the first time. He was crazy and shameless and charming at the same time. Very different from Rubeus and the other men she had met in Nemesis, only turned to their own ambitions, prisoners of their goals. Then, on Earth, she did not make friends since her studies and her work absorbed her and she abandoned herself to the daily routine, longing to forget her disappointment, but here, in another country, she seemed to be able to start again and her defences had fallen. She felt capable of loving, and this time in a true sense. She did not dare to say anything because she imagined him unavailable, but she had not lost the illusion until the arrival of that damned demon. Cooan could not bear that the only two men for whom she had felt anything had been possessed by evil and that both were hopelessly lost. With Rubeus she could do nothing, for she herself was corrupted and almost succumbed also to the dark side. But with Roy it was different, she had known him so cheerful and carefree, so bustling and life-loving that she could not assimilate it. Especially when the girl herself was in the mood to value all those things. No, she would not! Surely between Usagi, Rei, Ami, Tom (magnificent boy that she really appreciated) and her sister Bertie, they would free him.

 

Meanwhile Tom was out trying to get help for his partner, it cost him but managed to contact his mentor and he learn many things that would be useful. Even the real reason for the demonic attacks on churches was too terrible to be true! However, that made him more determined than ever. He would do anything to free his friend and avoid the sinister plan that the devils were drawing. Those bastards would not win, he was eager to go back and have retribution. Although the girl he was in love with only thought of Roy and that hurt. But there was no time to mourn the seemingly unreachable desires of his own. The most important thing was his companion and friend and the rest of the world, of course. Besides, Tom had his hopes because he doubted very much that Roy corresponded to the feelings of Connie.

 

The sailors were making inquiries increasingly worrisome. Thanks to Ami's research capability and the support of Luna and Artemis. From Japan cats were also learning things, that sect was not an isolated phenomenon. And those demons intended something very concrete. The final test of these suspicions was in the systematic destruction of religious centres located on five continents. Too much for a local reach group. It was as if they were looking for something. But what? For what purpose? They had to dig a little harder to have something more solid and days went by. Beruche and Cooan could hardly join them until a short vacation arrived, as soon as the opportunity presented themselves, they went to see them at their hotel, and there they shared what they had learned.

-So, do you know who these beings are and what they pretend? - Bertie asked them expectantly. -  
\- We're not quite sure yet. - Ami replied - but from what we have heard in the areas where they usually move, it is a satanic sect that manipulates the people with whom it contacts.  
\- They are very dangerous. Rei added with deep concern. - The people in the surrounding area were very scared and the worst thing is that the police can not intervene. There is never any evidence of anything. Nobody wants to talk! And they gain fans day by day. I would say that they are infiltrated in very important power circles. As if they had remained in lethargy and waited for this precise moment to come out.  
\- It is true. - Ami added with obvious concern as she revealed them. - Everything points to that they prepare something serious, domination of Roy seems that would have been a previous step for something more important and not the aim. It's like we're sitting on a bomb. God knows when it will explode! ...  
-This is even more tangled than we thought. - Usagi added, scratching her head thoughtfully. - Well, let's put on the TV! Even if I hardly understand it in English, it would better than not seeing anything. Besides, if we're lucky they might say something about those mysterious blasts.

 

Beruche and Cooan had heard something about it, but they did not relate it to the demons or the Sect. They had been focused solely on the university and their own thoughts, they did not believe that the thing would get so much diffusion. But they remembered the words of Valnak and Armageddon, "to dominate the world". That made sense, but how? Destroying churches? This was absurd, though perhaps the warriors had some explanation.

-Where's the remote control? - Usagi wanted to know. -  
-You're sitting on top of it. - Ami sighed patiently. -  
-What a fool! Hahaha! Silly me. - Her companion laughed, putting her hand to her neck.-  
-Of course, always the same old Usagi! - Rei whispered to Cooan – These rooms costed us a fortune and that silly will be able to break something before we leave.  
\- Now that you say it, that is true. How much do you have to pay? ... - Bertie wanted to know with restlessness and some sense of guilt. - Can we help you? ...

 

But before her friends could reply to that, Usagi finally connected the television with the remote control. They were just giving news and the voice "off" the speaker commented on the image of a plot burned in these terms.

\- “And this is another of the cathedrals that has been completely ruined. This time in Cape Town, South Africa. With this already four go in less than three weeks, joining to Sydney, London and Madrid. Interpol has reason to think that they could be fundamentalist attacks that "...

 

Rei disconnected the device with a tired expression, it was clear that these people had no idea about what they said...

\- Again! - Cooan commented with resignation - and the causes are never known, but I feel that those diabolical beings are behind this. Just as you think.  
\- But we lack the motive, the purpose. - Ami objected with a tone of uneasiness. - We must discover it to know what they play. Otherwise we're going to be blindfolded.  
\- Yes - Agreed Beruche. - The destruction of some religious monuments does not make sense. There must be something else.  
\- Maybe those places hide something that interests them to possess or to neutralize. Same as the point crystals that we came to destroy. - Her sister guessed. -

 

They all looked at her with initial surprise and later complicity of thought that. Of course, that could be a possibility, in fact it was the most logical explanation. But they still did not know what it might be about...

 

Supporting the suspicions of Cooan, on the other side of the world, Valnak and Armageddon flied above the ruins of the city, outside the scope of the cameras. They had easily eliminated all who tried to oppose them. In the end there was only a small part of the church standing. Armageddon raised an arm and pointing the palm of his hand toward her threw a beam of energy that destroyed it to its foundations. Between the ruins a spot of light could be seen.

-We already have the fourth of the five stones. - His companion smiled, his face very pleased. Pointing to his target with the gesture of a hand made her levitate to him by haranguing. – We better don´t waste time and let's go for the last!  
\- Yes, and by the indications of the Sage, I think I know where it is. - Armageddon smiled. -  
\- If our enemies are really clever, they may find out too. - Objected his interlocutor.-  
\- I hope so, it would give me great pleasure to liquidate them after recovering the fifth stone. - said his comrade without hiding a wide smile of joy. - It will be the perfect brooch...

 

Valnak also nodded with genuine enthusiasm.

\- It shall be as you say. – He said. - Now we must take care of other matters...

 

And they both disappeared from there. In the city, with the return of Armageddon, the sectarians became wild. The day after this last attack and following orders they caused numerous altercations in the streets. The city entered an escalation of violence that forced to declare martial law. On campus, classes had to be suspended. Beruche and Cooan, with the few reserves of the remaining scholarship, took an apartment in the city to watch more closely the movements of the sect. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city, fans from all over the country concentrated, ready to take the city. The demons floated on them and Armageddon harangued them.

-Hear me, hear me! - He shouted exultantly over the crowd. - You must destroy everything! Leave no stone on stone, and slay all who stand in your way. - They all jelled at him, but Armageddon was silent, stretching out his arms and proceeding with a softer tone. - Dear followers. Remember the great promise. Soon a new era will begin, ours! The realm of fear and darkness. At least for our enemies. On the contrary to you, the Master will come and reward you. Did you hear me? ...  
-We hear and obey you, we hear and obey you, master! - All shouted in chorus completely delivered to the speech.-  
-And we will conduct an attack as never seen for the greater glory of our kingdom! - Armageddon stated. -

 

His companion, smirking, approached the speaker's back to whisper to him...

\- We should go get the last of the stones. Leave this to the slaves, they also deserve a little fun. And they are still useful...  
-Yes, you're right - agreed Armageddon, smiling amusedly. - We must satisfy them, for the moment...

 

Without further ado the two disappeared from the place leaving their fanatical worshipers who dispersed ready to begin their task. Meanwhile, after hours of research and effort, Ami discovered on her computer that the last stone the cult had coveted was under the basements of a Manhattan church.

\- We should go there right away! - Said Rei imperiously. - They must not take her.  
\- I think I know the area. - Bertie said inquiring her sister. - Was not there where we were visiting with the boys?  
\- Yes. - She agreed that she still remembered it, and she added. - The same church in which Roy made her communion, according to the Catholic rite I believe.  
\- I know the rite. - Rei revealed them adding. - I studied in a catholic school. Maybe they are not so powerful there.  
\- Go ahead then! - Usagi declared with a firmness and determination that reserved for very important occasions. - We do not have a minute to lose.

 

They all nodded decisively toward the sisters, but as they reached the door of the church, everything seemed calm. Fortunately this one was closed because it was almost dawn and no one was around. Only the diffused light of the streetlamps illuminated the place before the sun came out, for which there were still a few minutes left. Although Valnak and Armageddon advanced to the sun and appeared levitating in the air, interposing in the way of the girls.

-Oh, what a pleasant surprise! - Valnak exclaimed with amused rictus addressing to Beruche and Cooan with crossed arms. - And I see you brought company. - He turned his gaze to the other girls who watched him with hostility on their faces. The devil added contemptuously and sarcastically. - But I do not think it works for you. Although, cheer yourself up warriors! Now you can see how we execute the plans of our powerful master. - Having said that, he prepared to destroy the church by raising his right arm. -  
-Stop there! - Cried Usagi in a strong voice. - How dare you to try to attack a sacred place? This church is a prayer centre for the inhabitants of this city and a national monument. It has cost a lot of money to rehabilitate it and there are no more churches in several blocks. I will not tolerate that you attack with impunity against art and...  
\- Won´t you to shut up not even under the water, girl? - Armageddon cut her with tone even funny. -  
\- Do not interrupt a girl when she's talking. It is very rude! - Usagi replied that she remained thoughtful trying to remember what she was going to say. -  
\- The truth. - Rei whispered to Ami so that her companion and the others could hear her. - That guy would be an evil devil and everything you want, but in that I have to admit that he is absolutely right. Usagi speaks too much.  
\- Yes it's correct. - Ami answered loudly without thinking. -  
-But can you tell me whose side you are? - She replied, turning to them angrily, her arms in hips. -  
-Are you going to take much longer? - Valnak inquired impatiently, - Or can we liquidate you already? You're making us waste your time on your nonsense.  
-I'll finish it, wait a little. - Usagi replied, waving her hands patiently, and finally resuming the thread of her disquisition. - I was saying that I will not allow you to destroy a work of art. And for love and Justice I...  
\- Wait a minute Usagi. - Ami stiffened, interrupting her speech. - Are not you forgetting something?  
-What? What is it now? - She asked, red faced with annoyance at the new interference. -  
-Should not you be transformed into Sailor Moon before? - Beruche interjected timidly. -

 

Everyone looked at each other in amazement, even the demons. Armageddon smiled maliciously, shaking his head. And the attention of the present returned to Usagi who, red, (but now of shame), admitted her carelessness by taking a hand to her neck.

\- Sure, ha, ha, ha! ...what a mistake I have made, right? What a fool! Do not take it into account, huh?

 

Meanwhile, Rei, Ami and the two sisters were putting their hands to the head hoping that the earth swallowed them...

\- This is incredible! - Valnak could say with a bored tone and countenance. - You are painful, you do not even deserve to face us, I will eliminate you already.  
\- Wait. - Armageddon asked with surprising good mood. - I'm having a good time. Let them finish, we have all the time in the world. And it would not be the same. I want to have the satisfaction of eliminating the famous Moon Warrior and the others in person. Little by little. Let them see that all their efforts to stop us are useless.  
"If it's your taste," Valnak said resignedly. "Come on, stupid!" He said to Usagi in a guttural voice that rumbled through the area. - Hurry up!, I'm running out of patience, I have more important things to do.

 

This time Ami, Usagi and Rei more serious, were not made of beg and took the opportunity to say their phrases of transformation. After a few seconds and after an exhibition of lights and turns on themselves, they completed and appeared as warriors facing the demons.

"Well," said Armageddon, "so it was true after all, you are the famous Warriors of Justice!"  
\- Exactly. Usagi replied in a defiant gesture, arms in jars and haughty look, resorting to his native Japanese and exhibiting his characteristic pose. -Watashi wa bishojo senshi Sera Moon des! "Tsuki ni kawatte osokio"!  
\- In the name of Luna, I will punish you. Armageddon smiled, translating that last sentence and adding to the surprise of his opponents, especially Beruche, who felt a faint glimmer of hope. - I remember that. Although I do not know when.  
"In the name of Mars you will pay your wickedness!" - Rei added now in English, adopting his attack pose.-  
\- And in the name of Mercury we will defeat you! - Ami affirmed in the same language, preparing itself in turn.  
"No more nonsense!" - Armageddon nodded apologetically, projecting a beam of energy into the position of his enemies, caused an explosion that dispersed them. -

 

Bertie and Cooan rushed to help the warriors on the ground after launching in different directions to avoid this first attack. Once recovered the sailors asked the two to stand apart. Valnak looked at them and said them in surprise and without hiding their disdain.

"So you were the ones who had frustrated our plans before." I have to admit I do not understand. But of course you will not be so lucky now. He turned to his companion, disregarding the warriors who had been on guard again, and told him indifferently. "Kill them, I'm going for the stone, or do you think you're going to need my help?" She snapped. -  
"It's a joke, is not it?" Armageddon mocked. "Do not make me laugh, Valnak!" , With those three I do not even have to start.  
-We'll see that! Rei snapped, then whispered to her companions. - We must attack all at once or else we will have very difficult, have much power. Come on girls, come on! - Arengó taking the initiative. - Burning Mandala! He yelled, launching his attack. -  
"Freeze!" Ami shrieked in turn, invoking hers. -  
"Heart Heart, Rainbow Attack!" Added Usagi to complete the barrage. -

 

The three attacks merged in the air toward Armageddon, which, with a contemptuous glance toward them, did not move from its position.

"That's not worth it or dodging!" He shouted at the same time that he concentrated power shining red. -

 

When the combined power of the warriors came to him he crashed harmlessly into the energy field created by the demon.

"Destroyer ray!" - Rei invoked another new attack, but his rival disappeared from his sight before he could reach it. "Where is it?" She asked confused, looking in all directions. –  
However his enemy appeared behind him making fun of her with loud laughter. Usagi and Ami attacked him again but he dodged every attempt to catch up with him.

"Please, Roy!" Shouted Beruche, clasping his hands in a pleading manner. - Come back to you, you must fight the evil that dominates you! I know you're still there!  
Stop calling me that! The demon replied dryly, "I am Armageddon."  
-Spiral Heart Moon attack! Cried Usagi throwing one of his best mantras to the demon, which received a direct hit.

 

Mars and Cooan seconded her by casting two magical amulets at the demon, but Armageddon concentrated energy and emerged unscathed from the attack by destroying those papers that burned instantly.

"Is that all you know how to do?" The demon screamed mockingly. What a disappointment! He expected a more entertaining fight.  
\- There is nothing to do, it is very strong, too much for us alone. - Bertie recognized hopelessly. -  
"Let's not get discouraged so soon! There's something we can do. But never think for a moment to abandon. - Ami retorted trying to raise the morale to his compañera.-

 

She, regretting her comment, nodded, concentrating again to find some solution.

"Yes, of course you can do something," Armageddon satirically answered. "You can die!" He said with amusement.

 

And then it emitted a powerful aura that destroyed all the surrounding elements throwing the warriors and the girls against the ground.

"Come on, give 'em hard! - Valnak enthusiastically encouraged him - show them to those useless as you fight! - And by way of shot, he threw a bolt at the church and reduced it to rubble. -

 

Then he descended to earth, taking the last of the stones that had been visible among the ruins, shining with a milky color. Laughing pleased, he headed for Armageddon.

\- I leave you in charge of finishing with them, I am going to take the stone to the Wise. Finish as soon as possible and meet me at the base.  
\- As you order future Commander Valnak. - Armageddon replied that he greeted him with a slight bow adding. "I see you with a pentacle in your armor," he said, referring to the badge of the possessors of such rank. -

 

His comrade welcomed the comment with a smile of satisfaction and disappeared. His companion also smiled as he turned to the warriors and declared with mock consternation.

\- I'm sorry, but now I have to break up with you. I confess that I have not laughed so long, but I beg you to understand, I have urgent business to attend to.  
-Please! Cooan begged her with desperate rictus. - Roy, come back to you, do not let yourself be dominated.  
"How heavy you are!" - Armageddon replied this time irritated, to sentence - but I will silence you forever!  
Taking advantage of all that chaos Beruche while he had gotten into the ruins of the church without being seen. Realizing the remains of the baptismal font he had an idea. He crept up and picked up some holy water. He put it in his compact and threw it at Armageddon, who, not knowing what it contained, did not bother to dodge it. When he collided with it, the box broke, releasing its contents and burning the demon to the contact with the water, it screamed of pain falling of knees to the ground. Usagi threw his tiara to finish knocking him down with the luck that his enemy fell on a wooden cross that lay there and miraculously unscathed. Armageddon began to shiver, suffering spasms, seemed to convulse to contact with that sacred object.

"We must seize the occasion!" Now or never Cooan, with all we have! "Cried Rei throwing one of his paper amulets. - Evil spirit stay nailed to that cross!

 

The questioner also threw another amulet with a gesture of supplication, hoping fervently that it would work. The demon through the joint action of Rei, Cooan and the power of the Christian symbol was unable to rise, even began to burn and howl with pain. It seemed that this conjunction of sacred elements would destroy him. Desperate he had only one way out, and from Roy's body came a dense black mist that materialized into a monstrous being, whose only vision shook with terror and disgust at all. That was the real Armageddon, with viper's head, huge bat wings and bipedal hairy body. He looked like a fallen angel, out of the Avernus, as he really was. They all gave a grin of disgust at the sight. Roy was now unconscious on the floor, the demon was moving away from him as he inched forward toward the warriors. In his anger he did not notice that Beruche and Cooan approached by his back towards the body of the human that had been his vehicle trying to reanimate to him.

\- Now you will all die! Armageddon hissed, throwing out the energy rays that scattered the warriors. They did all kinds of somersaults and pranks to dodge them with great effort. -  
\- This will revive you. Sure, it's holy water. Whispered Beruche in Roy's ear as he laid his head on her lap and with all the softness he was able to parted his lips giving him a sip. - Make an effort, you have to endure ...

 

For the first moment nothing happened and the faces of both girls were the mirror of desolation, but then the boy's eyes seemed to flutter under his eyelids and he opened them, surprisingly began to move and woke up even though he was very weak.

"What joy! Exclaimed Cooan, sobbing in excitement. - You're back! You're finally back with us!  
-What happened? He stammered, still very stunned. "I do not remember anything," and putting his hands to his temples, he whispered a pitiful moan. - My head bursts! Everything is spinning me. Where I am?...

 

The demon meanwhile had thrown the warriors against a wall, leaving them badly wounded. He was about to finish them off, when, attracted by the sisters' exclamations of joy, he turned his terrible face towards the girls and observed what had happened. Changing direction he chose to leave the battered sailors for later.

"I can not believe it! So you've awakened." Then I can no longer use you as a vessel, nor dominate your body. Dammit! He hissed with disgust and great irritation. -

 

Beruche and Cooan stood valiantly in their path, Roy was in a very precarious state and could not stand an attack. Both knew that nothing could cope To that beast but would try anything. Bertie picked up a stick from the ground and Cooan aimed his enemy with new holy papers. But the demon seemed not to pay attention, it would seem that in his obsession he had only one objective. Beruche tried to hit him and his sister launched his attack without being able to affect him. Armageddon broke the stick with one of its claws and with the other it detached itself from the paper, pushing away from each other with their wings both girls who fell to the ground impotent. The demon reached its prey and drew the grin of a terrible smile in its jaws when, catching Roy by the neck, it raised to him vile affirming furious ...

\- You're no good for me anymore. What's more, you're a danger now! I'll kill you right now! - He stated raising his other paw toward him. - I will not let you keep hindering us.

 

Mars, realizing what was happening, retracted enough to launch an attack that combined with an anti-demon spell.

Fire to the Heart! - He exclaimed and his lightning struck the enemy's back and let him release Roy that fell like a bundle collapsing on the ground. -  
-Rapsodia of Water! - Seconded Ami joining to his companion and attacking, leaving frozen the momentary to the demon. -  
"Eternal Moon give me the power!" - invoked Usagi appealing to all his forces to become Eternal Super Warrior Luna.-

 

Armageddon was thawed immediately by the heat of its tremendous energy, but Cooan and Beruche threw all the holy water that was left between the remains of the baptismal font. His adversary cried out in pain at the contact with her and was very battered but still he stirred with hate to attack them.

"I'm going to devour them alive!" He howled in anger.

 

Usagi then intervened throwing against him his "Raimbow Attack" that crossed to Armageddon. Eternal Super Warrior Luna returned in a few moments to his normal sailor state prey to exhaustion. She was very weak even to stand. Armageddon laughed with an insane hiss and stumbled toward them, dragging their paws. But full of a terrible determination.

"You are now lost damn!" I will tear you up and eat your entrails! He threatened with his eyes twinkling with a sinister blood color. -  
-Oh no! , What are we going to do now! - Ami exclaimed terrified and unable to rise to counterattack. -  
\- I do not have the strength. - Rei also recognized that he struggled to get up without wanting to resign himself to what seemed a certain death.-  
"You're going to die!" - The demon assured them with shrill shrieks as he prepared to strike the helpless Usagi in the first place. - You before anything ...

 

But in the middle of raising one of his claws in the form of a fist he stopped and howled in pain looking at his chest in disbelief and astonishment. A stake protruded through him from behind. It was Roy who had attacked him using the remains of the wooden altar of the church as a weapon and had nailed it, furiously removing it, concentrating its meager forces.

"Go to hell, bastard!" - Tsuki no kawatte osokio! I hope I said well. He spat furiously at the boy, letting himself go backward to fall to the ground and roll away from his reach. -  
\- Nooooo! Cried Armageddon, who, after convulsing, burst into dozens of pieces, which soon disintegrated in flames. –  
They were all perplexed with their gaze on the explosion and finally reacted with shouts of joy, they could already breathe in relief. The same as Roy, though he could not stand up. He was helped and held by Beruche and Cooan to prevent him from completely collapsing from exhaustion, while Ami and Rei helped to rise to a wobbly Usagi.

"How are you feeling, Roy?" Bertie asked with concern in her voice, but full of joy. -  
\- I'm very tired but I'm fine, thank you cubito. He smiled faintly. -  
\- Let's go home. - Cooan suggested to them also full of happiness.

 

The girls and their warrior friends, once reversed their transformations, took the boy to an apartment that he had in the city. It cost them to do it since the boy was very heavy. At last they managed to accommodate him and they tried to rest a little in turn. Meanwhile, at the seat of the sect, the news of the destruction of Armageddon came as a blow. Among the masters, disbelief gave way to demoralization. This was his most decisive weapon and he had been defeated. The Great Sage, on the other hand, did not seem to be affected by this, but the one who was trembling with rage was Valnak, who, very furious, spat uncontrollably between curses of hell ...

"Damn warriors, damn traitors and damn Roy Malden!" I swear by the avenge that I will take revenge on all of you! I will kill you with terrible sufferings! "He shouted with a fist. -  
"Calm down, Valnak! , - intervened the Great Sage with abrupt tone of command alleging next. Armageddon was only one more piece in our plan. Valuable but not essential and knew what was exposed. The main thing is that we now have the five stones.  
"It's easy for you to think that way, but Armageddon was much more than my comrade!" Valnak was beside himself. - I swear that I will take revenge on those who have destroyed him and in the way that hurts them most, whether it suits you or not!

No one answered her outburst, and the devil was silent, ruminating his anger and preparing his revenge ....

 

At that moment Ami, Rei, and Usagi with Beruche and Cooan tried to find out by all sorts of calculations where these stones would be. At the moment they did not get anything positive in that aspect but they were very happy. The reason for their joy in the meantime, was sleeping in the adjoining room, prey to exhaustion.

"Now that we've got Roy back, I'm sure we'll win!" - declared Beruche without being able to contain his enthusiasm. -  
"We'll put our whole heart into it," Cooan added decisively. - We'll fight to the end!  
\- I'm proud to hear you talk like that. Usagi applauded, looking pleased, though objecting to something more distressed. - I must return to Tokyo, Luna called me, my presence is necessary there. But Ami and Rei can stay with you for now, they will help you. Anyway, if you need me and the others, call us right away. We will try to get there as soon as possible.  
"Be calm," replied Beruche. -  
"Yes, we will not make it easy," Rei added with a wink. -  
"I trust that." In addition, I have finished the money.- Smiled tremulously his interlocutora.-  
"Look, I told you. You should have brought more ... "Ami said.  
"It was quite difficult to get my savings and make my parents believe that it was an exchange trip." Usagi replied.  
-At least, you have not done bad to improve your English.- He smiled a little Rei .-  
"Look, you're right," his friend conceded.  
"You can always learn," Ami said with satisfaction. "Even at times like this. Perhaps especially in this type of situations.  
They all agreed when they heard the sound of a few steps. As they looked in that direction, they smiled, their faces illuminated with joy. It was Roy who had barely got up and walked out of the room toward them. Cooan and Bertie stood in unison to make him sit on a nearby sofa.

\- You did not have to get up so early. - Cooan gently scolded him.-  
\- It is true, you have to rest. - Added Beruche with a half smile.  
\- I wanted to thank you for everything. - He answered in a weak voice but charged with emotion. - Thank you very much !, and you too. - He added in allusion to the three girls who watched him sitting.  
"Roy," Bertie said, taking charge of the introductions. - These are our friends. Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno. They have come from Japan to help us liberate you and defeat the dark powers.  
\- Nice to meet you. - He smiled asking his mate. - How do you say that in Japanese, cubito?

 

Beruche whispered in his ear and he tried to repeat it with a slight nod, as he had seen in the films, causing slight smiles between his interlocutors. At once they all returned the gesture nodding their heads. It was Ami who asked him in an extremely courteous tone and good English.

-How you feel?  
\- I've been worse after some of my drunkenness. - He asserted leaving them stunned but both Cooan and Beruche after translating that laughed and Roy added with a tone between curious and full of admiration. - So you are the famous warriors of justice!

 

The three of them looked at each other in an accomplice and were informed by their friends of what they had been told, they decided to nod, there was no point in trying to hide it, they felt that they could trust that boy.

"Bertie and Connie have told me a lot about you," he continued. "You," he pointed out to Ami, "you are Mercury, Bertie's friend.  
\- Yes, it's me. - The girl smiled shyly with a good command of English. -  
\- And you're Sailor Mars. Connie's friend. - Roy said in the direction of this one.  
\- Haunted. - answered the mentioned one adding with sympathy and certain problems to use that language strange for her. "The girls also told us a lot about you and your friend Tom.

 

The boy nodded and then remembered his partner.

"Where's Tommy?" It's okay, right? "He inquired of the girls in an uneasy tone. -  
\- Yes do not worry. He went to get help. Cooan replied with a reassuring tint in his voice. -  
\- He'll be back soon. - He agreed Beruche wishing it were so. -  
"You're sure to come with a Kansas cavalry squad!" Roy joked now, and they all smiled, happy that it made them look so good-humored. Although he had not yet completed his greetings and added this time to Usagi, sentencing. - And if I'm not mistaken, you're the famous Sailor Moon. - The one that says that about tsuki or ... I do not remember anymore. - He smiled while Beruche, also amused, completed the sentence. - By the way. What's with Sailor? Do you have a boat? Or are you from the Marines? "He smiled wider.  
Beruche brushed him affectionately with a capon at the same time that he said amused, while Ami translated it to the interested one.

"It's a very bad joke.  
-Not this time. The boy could say.

And it really did not understand, especially when Usagi repeated.

-Watashi wa bishojo senshi Sera Mun  
"I did not understand anything. - He could reply. -  
"I'm the beautiful Sailor Moon warrior," Ami translated, laughing to add. - Sorry, your pronunciation of English is not very good.

 

With a malicious expression, the Warrior Mars commented on her companion in her own language.

-Yes. There's no one to understand you, no wonder you get such bad grades ...  
"Do not start Rei ..." She said something annoying when she repeated. - I am Sera Mun.  
"What?" Cried Roy, who seemed to make a sincere effort to understand something. - It will be? You mean Sailor. Do not? Because English I know. I was born in Los Angeles and grew up in Brooklyn, but I have not heard anything.  
"That's it." Usagi stated, folding his arms to nod in relief. -  
"I think the name has to do with your uniform." Is not that right? "Cooan said, who had not even considered that before. -  
"That's right," Rei said to explain. "The uniform we have reminds us a little of the sailors.  
-Usa-chan. It's a shame that you can not stay longer to practice English for some extra days. Ami sighed, adding to everyone's astonishment. - It would suit you very well for your studies.

 

And once they recovered from that comment Usagi herself took the most serious word and asserted.

\- That's ... I would like ...

 

Then, trying to find the words in English to claim, he wanted to add something. But, given her lack of vocabulary, she sighed resignedly, causing the laughter of her fellow warriors.

"This reminds me of the party I went with Mamoru, but in English. Don't worry, or was it not curry?

And defeated, the young woman went to Beruche with a blush and asked her to translate it, then replying in her native language.

"It's a pleasure for me to meet you, but I'm very sorry to have to return to my country. We have other enemies to fight there.

 

Bertie repeated it in English, so that his companion smiled and responded in turn winking at him.

\- I hope you'll kick their asses on my behalf. Whoever these jerks were. Like my childhood hero used to said. What are you gonna do when Sailor Moon kick your ass, running wild and punish you in the name of the Moon, brother?  
To what it was this time Cooan that translated funny and more or less adapted.

-Give a good kick in the ass on me! To whoever they want to be. As my childhood hero said ... I do not know. - interrupted amused to try to remember and finish saying to her interlocutor in Japanese .- What will you do when Sailor Moon kicks your ass wildly, and punish you in the name of Luna, brother ?, ha ha ! ...

 

Usagi nodded amused at the expression, once she heard the translation, sketching an irrepressible smile. The boy, who seemed more lively now, took a videotape from a closet and put it into the player, after connecting the television, he indicated fun ...

"I mean this guy ..."

 

They all watched the TV screen, which featured a strange, muscular man, blond and with a large mustache, in the middle of the ring of a large sports hall. He made some rather odd poses, putting a hand to his ear and crouching to one side in order to listen to the crowd around him, then seeing scenes of how he distributed all kinds of blows to other fighters. And that seemed to invigorate Roy, who did not stop saying.

"Look what a blow he's given to that ... And that key? ... Take suples! ...

 

And then with the invaluable collaboration of Usagi who seemed to follow that very entertaining, and to amazement accompanied by the shame of others, began to emulate those poses of bodybuilder that his wrestling idol displayed ...

-Is incredible. You did not exaggerate anything. Usagi and he are such for what! What I would give because others could see them. - He could whisper a funny Rei to his friend Cooan who did not stop laughing like the others, witnessing such a spectacle .- You will not believe it when we tell it ... ha ha ...

 

Of course, the others laughed at the sight of those two. Especially considering how small and thin the girl was compared to that boy when he imitated his poses and movements. Especially when they made the theatrical gesture of ripping the T-shirt, as did that guy literally with his own. Bertie, meanwhile, shook her head with a faint smile of disbelief. However he was very happy to see his friend so happy and excited ... chanting part of the lyrics of the song that was heard in the background ... and the truth is that it seemed that it had been written for him ...

 

\- "I got something deep inside of me.  
-And courage is the thing that keeps us free.  
-I am a real American ... Fight for the rights of every man ...  
\- I am a real American Fight for what's right ... fight for your life!  
-Well you hurt my friends, and you hurt my pride,  
-I'm gotta be a man, I can't let it slide "...

The others agreed on that thought when their two friends translated it.

"I have something deep inside me.  
"And courage is what keeps us free."  
"I'm a real American." I fight for what is good,  
"I'm a real American." I fight for your life  
-Well, if you hurt my friends and you hurt my pride  
"I'm going to be a man, I can not let it pass."

 

Even Ami smiled moving to the rhythm of that music, just like Rei was having a wonderful time. Although finally the boy, visibly exhausted, sat down ... not without first sentence with a mixture of determination and nostalgia.

"Oh! As I remember the times my father took me to see him fight. He fought without stopping and never giving up. From now on that's what I'll do ... against those damn demons ... As soon as I recover enough I'm going to kick your miserable asses!

 

After that, the two sisters persuaded the boy to go to rest, promising that they will tell him what happened when he woke up. Roy allowed himself to be taken care of and lay down, falling immediately. The warriors, not wanting to bother more, left, making sure to see them again. The girls stayed for the night in the other room of the apartment, they wanted to watch to make sure that their friend recovered well.

"Thank you very much for your help," Bertie told her friends as they left.  
-You're welcome. Take good care of him. Ami replied as both she and her companions said goodbye with a slight inclination that was immediately responded by the sisters.  
-See you tomorrow. Rest-King wanted them.  
"Sleep well, girls," Usagi snapped.

 

When they went out into the street back to their hotel, the three sailors were chatting. It was Usagi herself who commented, still funny.

"He's a great guy!" I really like…  
"Yes, he's a fine boy." Ami agreed.  
"You certainly had a good time with him." Look how I'm used to seeing how you do nonsense, but like today! ... - Rei smiled, adding however now with a sigh. - But this time I'm right. He's a great guy. I hope you can recover soon.  
"I hope so!" "He's a very important person. Something tells me that he is called to do great things. Usagi commented, now with total seriousness.-

 

Her companions looked at each other and then looked at her, demanding clarification. But this did not happen, it was Rei who, sighing again, sentenced ...

-I understand. You can not tell us more ...

 

And after receiving the assent of her friend for all reply, the three asked for a taxi to return to their hotel. Usagi did tell them.

"As I have already mentioned, I shall return to Japan. Luna has also told me that they have finally discovered the headquarters of the enemy there. Between Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, the warriors of the Outer Solar System and myself, we can destroy them.  
-I do not like the idea of not being able to go to help you .- Opus Rei .-  
-I know. Although here you will miss, girls. "Replied his interlocutor.  
-You're right, but we have always been united in the fight.- Tercio Ami.- We know how to leave you alone.  
"On this occasion the important battle will be here." Guerrero Luna commented. "Do not lose sight of the sisters or this boy. Protect them, help them as much as you can, but remember. First of all it is their struggle. It is they who must win it.  
"We'll do our best. But do not ask us to step aside if the girls are in danger, please! Rei pleaded with visible fear.  
"If that time comes, you can help." But remember what I explained. "Usagi asked in resigned tone." There are certain limits that we are not allowed to cross.

 

Her companions nodded, understanding the message perfectly. At last the taxi arrived and they boarded it course to his hotel, still with many things to prepare ...

 

That was a couple of days. After plotting, and Rei and Ami consolidating their positions, Usagi returned to Japan. Fortunately the next week passed without a hitch and the girls brought up a recovered Roy of everything that had happened since he was dominated by that demon. He, desolate, could only regret all the damage and problems he had caused but they convinced him that it was not his fault. What affirmed his companion and friend is that he would surrender in body and soul to the fight against the enemy, something that also subscribed the girls seconded by his friendly warriors. The victory over Armageddon had filled them with optimism and hope. But the war was far from over and they knew it. So, Beruche, Cooan, Roy, Ami and Rei, along with Tom, who was about to return, should prepare for even more difficult and dangerous challenges. Terrible situations that were still very far from being able to imagine ...


	17. The Revenge of Valnak

Tom had finally come back to see his friend who had taught him many things. He returned to the Golden after a brief visit to his parents and brother to reassure them. However, there was hardly anyone in the university, so he inquired. After the chaos of the last days, the things in the city seemed to have returned to their course. The assaults were mitigated and martial law was finally abolished. Even so many students had not yet returned. The newcomer was glad to get the phone number of the girls in the city and especially when they called, they told him that Roy was fine again. The boy was so happy and met with his friends to meet in Roy´s apartment, which was completely restored. He ran there and knocked on the door.

-Hello, it me, Tom! - He announced loudly, pounding his knuckles. -  
-I'm coming - Roy's voice answered, and he opened the door with a broad smile. - Hello my friend.-

 

They both hugged each other tightly. Tom was so happy that he could hardly speak, he could finally say.

-This is wonderful, thank God you are here again! -After a few moments to calm down and seeing the smiling faces of the girls and his friend, Tom added more seriously. - I have news to tell you, you cannot imagine! There are many things I have learned. And all very important...

 

The girls also hugged the newcomer visibly happy. Roy invited everyone to sit down and he settled himself on a couch addressing his friend.

\- Do not worry about me. Tell us Tommy.  
-You see - replied the interpellated, immediately beginning his narration. - It was not easy, my friend's name is Anthony, do not ask me his last name, I do not know, he does not usually give it. He is a very special type, he is dedicated to investigate all kinds of paranormal activities and does not like the publicity. He prefers to remain hidden.  
-And how did you get to meet him? - Beruche wanted to know. -  
-He passed by my house once, stopped to rest, but rather was battered by one of his investigations and I helped him. My parents were not there and my brother Dany was in high school. At first he was suspicious, but I must have liked him and he told me about his activities. At that moment I paid no attention to him and when he was recovered he kindly said goodbye to me by giving me his card. There came a number of his own, he told me that if I ever needed his help I would call him and I did. When I spoke to him on the phone, I summed up our situation and he indicated me that I should go and see him quickly. He gave me his current address, although I think he has already varied it. – Tom added with a slight smile - ...  
\- He's a really slippery guy. - Roy declared visibly surprised. -  
\- Yes, but most important of all is that he was aware of your problem. He actually knew more about the subject than anyone else. - Explained his friend leaving them all stunned. -

 

Roy stared at him open-mouthed, just like the girls, and immediately, before being asked, Tom explained to them ...

-He was part of the group in charge of protecting you, in fact he's the only survivor. I, of course, hurried to his place of residence and he received me after checking who I was ...

 

The boy knocked on the door, and a tall, gray-haired man with a scrutinizing gaze in sharp gray eyes opened it. 

\- Hello Anthony, I've come as fast as I could. - Tom greeted him. -  
\- Pass in. - He pointed out this one to close the door just after his guest. -  
\- You told me all this was familiar to you. What did you mean? - Interrogated his interlocutor. -  
\- So it is. Even now I realize that getting to know you has not been a fluke. You were destined to be a friend of Roy.

 

With the inquisitive look of the boy on him, Anthony told him:

\- Me alongside other people, unfortunately missing, we were in charge of protecting your friend since he arrived in this city. He was sent by the leaders of that accursed sect, since he possesses in his interior a terrible demon that must develop in him and when he reaches his maturity, to be summoned to resurge with a terrible power able to destroy the world. We try to prevent it at all costs by stripping them, removing the child and sealing their evil part with magic. But the followers of the sect broke up with my companions. I was saved by staying in the strictest anonymity and also, unfortunately, I lost track of Roy. But from what I see, they have managed to revive Armageddon, despite all the efforts we've made in the past to avoid it.  
-And how can we free my friend from that monster? - Tom wanted to know with growing anxiety and concern. -  
\- It will not be easy. We will need sacred elements and we will have to act in conjunction. For everything is intertwined, the demons have, as I suppose you suspected, a physical and an astral part and we must be able to eliminate them in both, at least in this dimensional plane.  
\- I have some friends who will help us, one dominates rites of oriental white magic. - Commented the boy in allusion to Connie. -  
\- That could be very helpful to us because both the Eastern and the Western, and many more types of white magic that exist, despite being of different origin, are all valid against our enemies, since they have in common their source of power . They come from what we might call the Force of Good.  
-The Force of Good, you mean God? - Asked Tom in astonishment. -

 

With a cryptic gesture and an enigmatic tone, Anthony answered.

-It's more complicated, but now is not the time I can explain it to you, so you can call it that. - And after a brief pause for his interlocutor to assimilate his response, Anthony added. - Any ritual or technique against the powers of darkness and its manifestations, whatever they may be or come from one culture or another, are based on the help of very high spiritual entities and great power. In order for them to be effective, one must, if so, perform them accurately and trust them fully. They will also affect the entity against which they are used based on the potential and power of the latter. The one who owns your friend is very strong and it could take a lot of work to finish him off. In fact, with the combined influences of that girl's rites and those I will teach you, you could do harm to that demon through the body of your friend in order to make his living in it unbearable and forced that entity to leave him. And thus destroy him when he would be more unprotected and weakened ...  
-That's what happened! - Confirmed an impressed Cooan interrupting the narration. -  
\- Your friend really knows these things. - Roy acknowledged gratefully. -  
\- Yes, he is a real expert, consecrated in the fight against evil. An admirable person, - said Tom resuming his story. -

 

Listening carefully to the words of his mentor the boy inquired ...

-How can we destroy him once he leaves my friend´s body?  
\- I have already told you. With faith in God and sacred weapons. - Anthony reiterated that he added. - And it is indispensable that all who face him are of the pure heart.   
\- I have no doubt about that.- Tom added with concern. - The bad thing is that he is not alone, there is another one named Valnak that claims to be very friend of his.  
-Valnak! - Anthony repeated, looking at Tom with wide eyes, as if someone had stabbed him in the back. - That demon is very dangerous! He was really the best comrade of Armageddon and will do anything to defend him. He will not stop at anything. We must be very careful with him. He is powerful and cruel and above all, very intelligent. That they have invoked him means that the sectarians play their best tricks.  
\- Looks like you knew him. - The boy could say with the gesture marked by the astonishment. -  
\- That's right, I met him. That's why I warn you. You must be very careful. - He replied with an enigmatic tone and at the time of alarm.-  
-How can I face him? - Tom wanted to know. -  
\- You must learn many rites and forms of exorcism against evil spirits. - But once we free your partner. - Maybe he...  
-He? - The boy was interested, but his mentor was silent, pleading immediately. -  
\- No, nothing. You simply have to get him out of the way. Maybe if we finish with Armageddon Valnak wants to take revenge on him...

 

Roy stood up cutting the tale and exclaiming resolutely with a raised fist and defiant look.

-He can come if he dares! I'll be here. I'm looking forward to kicking that asshole.  
\- You're a normal man now. You could not do anything against him. - Beruche dissuaded him with visible concern and fear. - May God prevent him to return ever again.  
-What I do not understand is why they did not expel that demon from me when I was a child.- Roy added now more reflectively, to add with a clear sense of guilt. - They would have avoided many problems.  
-I asked that too, but Anthony told me they did not want to hurt you. Being a child would have been very dangerous for you. They thought that, sealing Armageddon with magic would suffice. - His friend replied.  
-Well, now we'll have to think about defeating these guys anyway. - His partner agreed. -  
-And there's the issue of those stones, too. - Cooan said. -  
-Yes, what do they want them for? - Bertie asked aloud. -  
\- I am going through it now, there are still more. - Tom stated as the attention of the others returned to him and he continued the story recalled Anthony's words. -

 

The young man sat in a sturdy leather chair and listened in astonishment to what his mentor was saying.

\- What these demons are trying to create is a passage between our world and yours. For that they need to obtain five mystical stones called Yalmutud and arrange them aligned in pentagon form. I do not know where those stones come from or what they symbolize, but that is their main mission. Armageddon and Valnak are only a patrol. They will be in charge of gathering them and pave the way for their companions.  
-Then those biblical allusions about the coming of Armageddon. - Tom could actually say in astonishment. -  
-They were no doubt referring to this demon. He will have the mission of opening the doors of our dimension to the evil that dwells in the Averno.- Sentenced Anthony adding.- Perhaps in Megiddo the final battle is released. But other versions extend it to the whole Earth. Against the kings of the Earth!

 

They all nodded visibly worried. Despite not knowing who these enigmatic kings would be now they understood the importance of those spheres, but the story continued....

-And if they get them all, how will we stop them? - Asked Tom very frightened. –  
-I do not know if they've gotten them yet, though they must have started to get them together by the last news I have. - Anthony replied. - They have been scattered throughout the world, hidden in sacred places that act as a seal. At the moment, four of its locations in different cities have already been razed. I suspect they have been there and unfortunately they must already have four of the five stones. If they had gotten all of them, God forbid, it would be a bad affair. But they should still wait for a planetary conjunction to occur.  
-And when will it be? – Tom wanted to know asking anxiously to his narrator. -  
\- I do not know yet. Give me time to figure it out. - Anthony answered in a measured tone. -

 

Then Beruche interrupted the tale again between resigned and dejected.

-Unfortunately they already have the last stone, the warriors and we were unable to prevent it.  
-That does not matter. - Tom replied with a reassuring gesture. - Anthony told me later that he did not believe that alignment would occur for a while, but he kept calling me when that happened. So, for now, we should not worry about that.  
-Yes, - Roy muttered, his tone full of resentment. - Now we have to deal with that damn Valnak and his henchmen. Unfortunately I do not remember anything from when I was there. I know he led me to his base, but I do not know how he did it, damn it! -He lamented, leaning his head between his entwined hands. - If only I remembered something.  
\- Do not worry. – Tom encouraged his friend trying to relieve him. - The main thing of all is that you are well. - He nodded more calmly, and his companion concluded with the story. - Anthony gave me a few magical defenses and amulets, similar to Connie's. He explained how to use them and then said goodbye promising to call me when he knew something new.

 

Tom pulled out of the pocket of his shirt bags that he delivered to each of his friends.

-I'll call Ami and Rei to tell them. Rei, besides being a priestess is medium and dominates spells anti spirits, which will help us. - Said Cooan putting the bag in one of the pockets of her blouse. -  
-While you coordinate with Rei, I'll take care of talking to Ami. - Beruche added - with her computer and her knowledge, we'll find out where they are hiding more quickly.  
-Well, then Tom and I will take care of investigating what we can on our own. - Roy interjected. -  
\- We have to go and tell the girls, there is not a moment to lose. - Cooan retorted as she and Beruche got up and said goodbye with a hopeful – See you boys.

 

The two boys were left alone and when Tom made sure they were gone he revealed to Roy.

\- My friend also told me that he was a psychic and when I told him about you, he told me that you have a great hidden power. He advised me to train you. What's more, it gave me an address to go where nobody bothered you. Now we will go there  
-What power do you mean? Will not be what has happened to me since those demons appeared? - Asked the boy remembering his ability to fly and increasing his strength. -  
-Yes, that's what it is, - said his interlocutor. - Anthony did not give me too many explanations but insisted that you should improve and train your skills. He thought that with them you could become much stronger than that Valnak.  
\- I would not want the girls to know, not for the moment. - Commented his partner. -  
\- No problem for me, so among other things I have waited for them to leave. If they knew, they would want to dissuade you at all costs.   
-So, if they ignore it, we can protect them too. – Said Roy.-

 

Tom agreed giving and advice to his friend.

\- The best thing is to keep it secret and especially that the enemy does not know.

 

And without further delay he picked up Roy's phone and called for a taxi, the car arrived in fifteen minutes and drove them half an hour later to the room Tom had mentioned.

-We've arrived. - He indicated to his friend as he got out of the car and opened a door. - We have to go up...

 

So they did, several floors to the top Roy was watching with some disbelief. His guide unlocked another broken wooden door and entered. There it was an ample room on the top of a roof and with many windows closed by thick patches of agglomeration. It was practically empty, only a kind of tatami covered it. The only object that adorned the room was a wooden chest. Tom opened it with a creak of his hinges and laboriously pulled out a kind of blue sweater.

-Anthony told me you should wear this for training. - He explained to his friend offering him the pledge. -  
-Are you mad bro? - Roy exclaimed with a gesture of disbelief as he tried to hold him. - How can I wear it? This must weigh a ton. - He added weighing the effort he had to do just to hold it in his hands. -  
-Anthony had a vision, - Tom said, his face serious. - He saw you, in a uniform similar to this one and training hard. You were in an empty place, white and you were very strong, more than you can imagine. He thought he saw something in the color of your hair, but he could not remember what it was.  
\- OK, OK. I'll try to put it on - his friend agreed, but he objected immediately with a better judgment. - But getting used to such a heavy vest will take time. How much does it weigh? It is just out of curiosity.  
\- Over a hundred pounds. - Tom calculated nonchalantly. -  
-Over a hundred pounds! - Roy's face was a poem. - Well, what can I do! - sighed and helped by Tom managed to put it - I can hardly move! - He complained grumbling. -  
-Well, the boots you must carry weigh about thirty pounds each - added his companion with a half-hearted sarcasm. -

 

From the chest and also with an appreciable effort, he pulled out a pair of boots that looked like a diver. Roy was increasingly scared as his colleague was adding things...

\- These wristbands weigh ten pounds each. In all they are about two hundred pounds or so. From now on you will have to take it whenever you can to get accustomed, and you must be able to move with normality. -Tom said, adding condescendingly. - Easy, Anthony told me you could do it.

 

His partner looked at him as if he were crazy, though he compromised and put on the whole team. He could scarcely stand, tried to walk, but his feet seemed to tread on a surface full of glue because he had to make a superhuman effort to move them off the ground.

-Do I have to wear this all the time? - Asked Roy, who on this occasion gave his companion a pleading look.-  
-No man, to sleep you can take it away. - Tom smile amused added. - You can only use it here, in this room. At least until you become familiar with it. Then you can train yourself outside.  
\- Well, I'll try it. Said the boy resignedly, not believing himself too capable of overcoming such test.

 

But the days passed and indeed his friend was right, little by little he was making progress, every time he moved with greater ease. Tom was fighting him to teach him some punches and Roy practiced with motivation. The sect in the meantime was preparing for the day of the conjunction. For his part Valnak had invoked another demon named Igmodian whom he sent to spy on the movements of the boys. The demon spotted Bertie walking through the city. He followed her in human form to a secluded park and at that hour, a desert of people, where he had stayed with Ami and Rei. He informed Valnak telepathically that he had ordered them to be attacked. When Beruche arrived with her warrior friends, there was also her sister Cooan.

\- Come on, Bertie, it's about time! - Rei said reproving her impatiently. - You're starting to act like Usagi.  
\- Sorry, I was late, I did not clarify myself with the bus combinations - she apologized with embarrassment. -  
-Tom called me a while ago, after you left. - Cooan informed her sister. - His friend has told him when the planetary alignment will be.  
-And when it will be? - Ami asked. -  
-In six weeks – replied the girl. -  
\- We have little time. - Rei said thoughtfully, as if calculating something. - According to the present situation of the planets...

 

She could not finish the sentence, the demon, pretending to be a man with long dark hair and deep red eyes, came out of his hiding place and attacked them. Ami pushed her friend Bertie at the last second, who was Igmodian's first target, causing him to err in stabbing her with his clawed hands. The girls dispersed, the sailors transformed and faced the demon. Their opponent dodged them and began a hard battle. Finally Cooan intervened throwing a spell that immobilized him. In turn Rei finished with her bird of fire causing him to explode.

-That was one of Valnak's henchmen, I'm sure. - Said Cooan still gasping for the effort. -  
\- Yes, those demons watch us, we cannot lower our guard for a moment. - Rei agreed that she recapitulated the thread of what she was meditating when the attack occurred. - If my conjectures are not mistaken and judging by that planetary square will have to carry out that rite near this same city. Then they must arrange the stones in order and in the shape of a five-pointed star.  
\- In that case we must trace the surroundings of New York and locate the right point. That way we would still be able to prevent them from carrying out their plan. - Ami added. -  
\- It will be difficult and very laborious. - Beruche objected justifying her pessimism straight away with a more realistic argument. - This city has an immense metropolitan area.  
\- But surely we will discover them, we are more intelligent than them! - Cooan encouraged with her classic and overflowing optimism. -  
\- The sooner we start, the sooner we will get some results. - Rei said then. - Ami and I will take care of that. You two stayed with Roy and Tom. You must be united in case that Valnak tries something new against you.

 

Both sisters nodded, they had a very recent example in this last match. Surely that demon would be furious and sooner or later he would seek revenge. They decided to take precautions and separated from the warriors. A few days later things seemed calmer, classes resumed and they decided to move back to campus. They were busy picking up things in her apartment. Beruche was in charge of carrying some cardboard boxes with some of her things, when she found the bedroom door closed. This was a nuisance since these boxes weighed heavily and bulged, she did not dare leave them on the floor to open and have to lift them again.

\- Cooan! She called to her sister in imperious tone. - Open the door, please!

 

She must have heard her, and she obeyed, for the door squeezed wide open, and Bertie was able to retrieve the boxes.

-How heavy they are! - She groaned, trying to move with them until she felt her burden relieved. Her sister would have held the boxes underneath. Beruche smiled, adding recognition. - Thanks Cooan, if not for you....

 

The sentence stuck in her throat without being able to be finished and her face contracted in an expression of horror. Ahead of her was Valnak, who floated the weight in the air as he watched her with a look of malignant amusement and hissed at her.

-Moving, miss? - Can I help you?

 

Bertie tried to look for her sister. She was very worried and frightened. Although the demon anticipated pointing the ground behind him, there was Cooan lying and seemingly unconscious.

-Damn monster! What have you done to my sister? - Beruche snapped, grabbing an ashtray of thick glass and preparing to throw it at her enemy. -Answer back!

 

Valnak smiled shrugging as he dodged, the ashtray crunching to the ground. The demon then responded with indifference as the boxes fell to the ground with a dry roar...

\- More or less this. - Sentenced throwing against Bertie a barrage of energetic waves at low power, although enough to knock her to the ground without knowledge.-

 

When the girl regained her senses, she found herself in the middle of a room that was completely alien to her. There, too, was her sister, tied to her. Cooan awakened in turn looking bewildered in all directions.

-Where are we? - Beruche muttered, still half stunned. -  
\- I do not know, oh, my head hurts! - Answered complainingly her interlocutor, also under the effects of the shock. -

 

The mocking voice of the devil brought them the answer...

\- Welcome to my humble dwelling, at least the one that I have been in order to be in this miserable world ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I hope you are not comfortable at all...

 

The two recognized the voice terrified and when their vision cleared they could see their enemy before them.

-What are you going to do with us? - Beruche asked in a trembling voice, but still trying to maintain her poise. -  
-Now scum, you are in my power! - Laugh Valnak with a truly demonic laughter to hiss threatening then. - You will pay dearly for your betrayal, the death of my comrade Armageddon, and the humiliations you have made me suffer! - Meanwhile in his right hand he materialized a crystal ball adding with sarcastic amiability. - But a little patience, now I have to talk to your little friend.

 

Thanks to the ball managed to communicate with Roy. He was lying in the room, resting from his exhausting training when, before his surprised eyes, the figures of Beruche and Cooan materialized. Both are tied to chairs and next to them the figure of Valnak that looked at him smiling contrasting with the terrified eyes of the two girls. The young man jumped up in spite of his fatigue.

-Hello Roy Malden - the demon smiled sinisterly. - I'm so glad to see you again. And look how well accompanied I am. Do these faces ring any bell to you? He pushed the girls' chairs closer to each other so they were more visible through his ball.  
-Of course Valnak - Roy smiled incredulously. - It's another of your cheap illusion tricks.  
-Yes? Do you believe so? - The demon taunted, unleashing Beruche from the chair and caught her by a rough arm, he brought her closer to the ball and demanded ... Speak, bitch! Tell your stupid companion if I am lying or not ... Tell him that if he does not come here he will see how I kill you live, eh, Roy Malden? You can see how your two bitches die and without paying monthly fee, with TV Valnak, in a broadcast just for you ... ha, ha, ha, ha.

 

Roy's face faded with surprise and horror, his heart making him see that this was no trick. The pleading and terrified looks of her two companions could not be simulated as well.

-Do not come, Roy, it's a trap, he wants to hurt you, please do not come! - Beruche pleaded, but Valnak knocked her to the ground to silence her. -  
-Of course it's a trap, Roy! - Valnak groaned, falsely imitating the tone of his prisoner with a sneer. -But take it easy man, I do not just want to hurt you. - He added with false melody to change into a hissing hiss. -I want to kill you!

 

The two sisters trembled with terror, the demon, amused by it, now proceeded more calmly in a tone that even seemed condescending...

-Though I will give you a chance, so that you may see that I am generous. A fight between you and me, to the death, if you win I will let them go.  
-And how do I know that you will do your part? - The boy snapped at the image. -  
\- You do not know it, stupid ... that's the fun - The devil gloated. -  
-You better release them now, and I'll go and confront you! You can trust my word. - Roy proposed with desperate tone.-  
-I know you will kept your word, but don´t be silly, things are not like this, where's your sense of drama? - If I let them go now, I would not have any fun. Besides, I want them to see how I wreck you with my hands. - Valnak rebutted that he was enjoying the moment very much, he knew he had the enemy completely at his mercy- what do you say? Does the idea amuses you?

 

Roy was boiling with anger, he felt powerless and had no choice but to accept the conditions, whatever they were. But he was convinced Valnak only wanted him. He had to take the risk and he decided. At that moment Tom arrived and watched the scene with a horrified gesture. But luckily he knew where to locate the girls. The amulets he gave them also sent a signal he could pick up. The demon, oblivious to this, continued with his sinister speech to assure his position of superiority.

\- I hope you do not try anything, because I will take one hostage and the other will remain prisoner. If you do not do what I tell you and when I tell you, I will send one of my demons to kill her. So you know, I have the reins of this matter and if you do not obey me your friends are going to be very bad.  
-It's okay! - The boy roared mad with rage and fury against his rival. - Wherever you want and when you want, damn bastard I'm going to destroy you!  
-Ha, ha, ha, we'll see that stupid! - Retorted his enemy shaking his head. Valnak's laughter echoed through the room, when he calmed down a little, he added. - In two hours, on the Manhattan Bridge, and you must come alone!  
-I'll be there, and I'll make you regret it! - Roy said, looking defiant and tense. -

 

The image of Valnak disappeared with the echoes of his laughter. During the challenge Bertie wanted to have tried to dissuade his partner without succeeding. She could not move with her wrists tied behind her back. She could barely get down on her knees. But the demon lifted her arm again, returning her to the chair, and, after tying her up, she smiled cruelly at triumph...

 

Roy sprayed a huge table with a single fist with which he ventured his rage. Tom stepped in to reassure him.

\- Listen, I can locate them, the amulets that I gave you emit a signal that will lead us to them. At least until that demon leaves there.  
\- All right, Tom. - Roy sighed trying to dominate himself because he knew that it was useless to be carried away by the fear or the fury so he continued more calmly giving instructions to his companion. - You go to rescue the one that is hidden, I will take care of the one that uses Valnak like hostage. I hope this training was worth it. - And without further ado he divested himself of the equipment he was carrying and flew out the window. -  
\- Good Luck my friend. - Muttered his companion rather to himself, after watching Roy move away with great speed. - Now it's my turn. - He also left, following the trail of amulets as fast as he could. -

 

Valnak, meanwhile, staring at the two girls with one of their mad looks while declaring with a sinister smile.

\- Now I will look for him, but I will take one of you to see how I killed him live. Which one will I choose? - He looked alternately at both. That's it, you of course! - He exclaimed untying to Bertie again and hanging her to the shoulder in spite of her paws. -  
-Let her go! - Cooan implored trying to get up to hinder the demons progress. -

 

Without any hesitation, Valnak knocked her down with a slap and flew off with Beruche. Cooan wept over helplessness and terror for what might happen to her and was unable to get up...

-Why do you do this? - Bertie shouted at the demon, who was flying high over the city with her. -  
-What a stupid question! - Says her interlocutor sadistically. - You should know why I do it, precious. I want to break up your fiancé.  
-Roy is not my fiancé. - She rebuffed, however, surprised by such a statement. - We're good friends, that's all.  
\- Ha, ha, ha! ... It is the only reply that her abductor did to her, placing it under him, fastened between his two arms, tight to the waist of her as if they were claws.

 

The girl was stunned and bewildered. There was something that Valnak knew but had not told her. On more than one occasion he had addressed her in terms that Bertie herself did not know. With phrases and statements that did not say anything to her, or maybe yes? Something happened to her when she heard such things. However, they had to be so confusedly engraved deep inside that she could not bring them to light.

\- At least tell me one thing. - She asked him trying to withstand the speed that the demon printed to his flight. - What do I have to do with all this? Is it something that happened in Nemesis and does not remember?  
-No - Valnak replied dryly, though at once he seemed to think better of it and added. - It was not in Nemesis. Although I bet Roy does not know that interesting stage of your life.  
\- No, he does not. - Beruche admitted, suddenly shaken by a shudder. -

 

She was silent, now wishing she had not said too much. Her captor seemed to rejoice over her sense of guilt.

 

In the prison room where Cooan was, after a time that had become eternal, the door jumped broken. Tom had kicked her out and just released Connie. The girl hugged him, sobbing unrestrained until she was able to calm herself enough and told him in sobs.

\- He's taken Bertie. God knows what he will do to her! We have to help her, Tom!  
\- I know, do not worry. Roy is taking care of that now. - He whispered gently, helping her walk, since the nerves and the bonds had loosened the girl's legs so much that she could barely stand. - Come on Connie, This is over!

 

They both left immediately, eager to be able to join their friends in a car that Tom had rented previously to go find the girl. Meanwhile, Roy had arrived at the place. On the bridge was a kind of slum of abandoned houses adorned everywhere with remains of building materials and detritus in a peripheral area of the city. The boy waited, pacing nervously. At once he saw the demon appear before him with Beruche held in his arms.

-Coward, leave her be. This is between you and me! - He snapped. -  
-Do not be such a spoiler - said the devil. - First let's have fun. Look, let's see if the lady can fly, huh? - Would not you like to fly like before, Ayakashi? - And added to her horror, in her native tongue. - Uragirimono Hisan'na! Miserable traitor! Well now you will fly! - He snapped throwing Beruche from the air. -

 

Roy was horrified and ran hastily to the place where the girl was going to fall. She screamed in terror as she saw the impending impact approaching and closed her eyes, ready to accept her end. His partner was about to take off to rescue her, but Valnak was faster and grabbed her before she reached the ground. The demon, visibly pleased, exclaimed.

-No, no, no. You would not think it was going to be that easy. True?

 

Bertie was knocked unconscious by the sudden acceleration and his captor. Landing again with her in his arms he addressed his frightened and enraged rival to say with false cordiality.

-I'm going to teach you to concentrate, but this is going to be very boring. Listen to that beautiful song. Turn off the light, close your eyes, feel the energy inside ... Chilli bow, chilli bow ... Fire! - He exclaimed.

 

And suddenly he rose in the sky flying and doing that. Roy did not hesitate and began his pursuit. They both flied quickly through the skies. The boy tried to reach him but it was in vain. The demon was faster than him, he mastered the flight better and also threw lightning bolts of energy that his rival had to dodge. The boy did not dare to strike back for fear of hurting his friend. Valnak was clearly playing with him in roaring laughter. He also threw projectiles of energy against everything he saw, Roy tried to divert some to the sky, but was impotent to do it with everyone. Those fireballs set fire to numerous houses, and in a moment panic reigned in that part of the city...

-Fire, Fire! - shouted the demon rejoicing with the destruction that provoked. - Now we are going to have a good time! - Sentenced as he sang at full lung.

 

Okay, fine tune the mix, get the pressure...  
You had the time to rest  
That has come to an end  
We have to start over

 

Come back to the family,  
A guaranteed emergency,  
The radical HP, MC has the melody.

 

-One, two, three, fire! - Exclaimed throwing another flaming ball that destroyed a house.-  
-Bloody hell! - Roy mumbled trying unsuccessfully to stop him. -

 

It seemed that Valnak was delighted to perceive the anguish and fear of his opponent. Thus he continued to sing with demented joy.

-Afila the mix, for our mix class  
-Do the pressure, feel the kicks.  
-You love the sound, you have to go. – He sang while destroying another area of the city raising a great rumble. - Up and down. Chiti boo, chiti boo.- He laughed going up and down to avoid cornices and other obstacles, with the unconscious Beruche in arms.-

 

Roy was really furious, but he still had more terror for what that mad demon could do to Bertie. And that devil, spurred on by those feelings he could so clearly perceive, repeated his malevolent refrain.

 

Come back to the family,  
A guaranteed emergency,  
The radical HP, MC has the melody.

Come back to the family,  
A guaranteed emergency,  
The radical HP, MC has the melody.

-One two Three  
Fire, Fire!  
Hey, hey!

(Fire Scooter, credit to author)

 

And in this way and after some terrible minutes he returned to the point of departure and left on the ground a still faded Beruche. Roy landed ten feet from them. He looked at Valnak with an expression of rage and hatred but said nothing.

\- Hey, easy. - The demon smiled, flaunting his cynicism once more. - The girl is perfectly, just a little dizzy, you see? ...  
-Let her go, she's innocent! She has nothing to do with this. You only look for me and here you have me - answered his enemy, fixing his eyes on his in a clear challenge. -  
-Well, well ... easy man. - He smiled his opponent to ask what would be fun. - Hey, why do not you know what it means? That from HP, MC...  
-Why should I care about your follies? - Replied his interlocutor with patent anger. -  
-Ha, ha! ... Surely your friends will know. - The demon laughed to reveal. - Hell Power and Master Chaos.  
-They know nothing of this. Leave them alone! - The young man demanded, looking with unmistakable concern at the unconscious Bertie.

 

His adversary immediately noticed that, smiled perfidiously and commented.

-You love this girl, do not you? Poor idiot! - Added the demon, shaking his head with a pretended tone of regret - you have no idea who she really is.   
\- What do you say? - Inquired his adversary with surprised annoyance. -  
\- You do not know, of course. - Valnak answered in what seemed a sympathetic tone to declare with a hint of mystery in his voice. - Do not worry, I'll let you know.  
-About what? - Roy asked visibly disconcerted this time. -

 

Meanwhile Tom and Cooan had run to call the warriors. Together with Rei and Ami they went quickly to the place of the challenge. They managed to trace the great amount of energy and the trail of destruction that left their friend and the devil without difficulty and they arrived just at that moment. Valnak realized that but simply smiled perfidiously. He seemed to have been waiting for them. He pointed at them with a hand adding fun as Bertie slowly came back to herself.

\- Now that the auditorium is complete, we can begin. Watch this ball well. Here are the answers to your questions Roy Malden. - Out of nowhere, his crystal ball appeared and materialized images that the warriors and the two girls recognized very much to their regret. -

 

Invoke in the mist appeared the two sisters, but they looked very different. They wore strange clothes and were ruthlessly attacking a girl. Their eyes shone with ruthless cruelty. Cooan looked like a bizarre witch attacking a helpless little girl. Another image appeared, it was Beruche with an expression of icy indifference. The visions changed and were replaced by those of each of the two battles against Mars and Mercury itself.

-Here you are! Our servants of the Black Moon. The Ayakashi sisters of Nemesis. Also known by their alias, the Malignant Sisters, the Chase or the Phantom sisters. How do you prefer me to call you, treacherous bitches? Or is it a lie? - Valnak proclaimed, now shaking the sobbing Beruche, who could not help staring in horror. – Tell me bitch! Is it true or not what I say? - He said it to the girl's guilty silence. -  
-Leave her alone, bastard! - Roy shouted at him. - I will never believe those lies! It's a trick. I do not know what you're up to but it will not work for you!  
\- I'm not lying. Why should I? - replied the demon with visible complacency and a strange tone of cordiality. Right? - He added, glancing at the squirming girls. -  
-Onegay ... Please. - Beruche muttered, with a look full of supplication, but the devil certainly was far from moving, rather grew in his imprecations. -  
\- Our special agents since the thirtieth century. They came here with a very specific mission. Correct me if I'm wrong. Destroy the future of the Crystal Kingdom Tokyo. That was the first step to dominate the entire Earth.  
\- Shut the fuck up! - Roy snapped visibly furiously at what he considered a vile slander. -  
-If you do not want to believe me, ask your friends - the demon replied, addressing Rei and Ami who seemed petrified. - What do you say to that, warriors? Am I lying? Come on. Deny me if you could that you had to fight with these two in mortal combat on several occasions! ...

 

For some agonizing moments, none of those present said anything. They seemed too embarrassed to utter a word. Both Roy and his friend, stunned, watched them silently demanding an explanation. And it seemed at last that Ami was going to speak but it was Tom who came forward...

-That cannot be! - Said the boy, putting one of his arms on Cooan's shoulders. - We know them well, and they cannot have been able to do that. - You're using a kind of hallucination. And who are you to reproach your behavior to anyone? - He shot back indignantly and furiously. -  
\- I'll tell you who I am. - Valnak smiled even more amused. - The one who controlled their mission from the shadows. And that, when these traitors and the useless of their associates failed, the one who had to intervene with his comrade.

 

And in the thread of his words projected more images, this time appeared Bertie and Cooan accompanied by two other women who also wore some extravagant attire. Next to four a girls was a red-haired man in uniform with overalls and a vest. He crossed his arms. The five of them looked out over a few windows at the view of a city from the perspective of a great height. Roy and Tom watched in astonishment, even more when they heard Cooan say with contemptuous indifference.

\- So this is twentieth-century Tokyo. I imagined it bigger. Although it does not matter, we can now destroy point crystals and fill Earth with the power of darkness.  
\- But first. - Beruche added with a funny but malicious tone of voice devoid of human sensitivity. - We'll have to find the girl and kill her.

 

Both boys were open-mouthed. They could not believe what they had saw and heard, but the sobbing faces of Bertie and Connie were plausible. They admitted their guilt without having to confess it by word and Valnak, aware of it, regaled and pressed Beruche once more.

-Can you deny this? Can you say it's a lie? Come on, talk about it, you fake. Show your dear Roy your true face. Let him see how innocent and good you really are ... -He added sarcastically. -  
-Is that true Bertie? - He could ask her with such a shock that he could barely speak. -

 

The girl, with desolation reflected on her face, could barely lift her gaze from the floor and gather enough dignity to answer.

\- It's ... it's true. - She confessed between whispers, unable to suppress her tears. - Forgive me! But it is true, we came to Earth to fulfill a mission...  
-It is true? Were you like them? - Asked a stunned Tom to Cooan, who also lowered her head in embarrassment, not wanting to meet her gaze to his.  
\- Yes, we were, but we were also very young. We were deceived and in the end, thanks to the sailors, we realized that what we were doing was not right. - She sobbed, daring to cross Tom with an imploring look and adding - and we changed.  
-It's the truth, Roy. - Beruche could barely look at him, her eyes fogged up, completely overwhelmed by shame and pain, two tears rolling down her cheeks and she stammered. - We did not know what we were doing.  
-Do not lie! - Valnak said in a relentless and full of joy. - Of course you knew. Your mission was to kill a little girl! You said it yourself, and you were eager to get it done - he remarked harshly. -You had to please your masters, and you were more than willing to do whatever was necessary to succeed and thrive, right?

 

And to emphasize those words in the ball appeared images of both attacking that child. To which, in one of the visions had cornered in the stairs of a bridge. In another, Cooan held her to the ground, one hand on her head, ready to stab her with long, dagger-edged fingernails. Roy was perplexed to see that, despite listening to the confession of Beruche herself he could not believe it. Now his rage against Valnak had given way to a great sense of pain. It was as if he had suffered a betrayal from which he could not recover. Tom looked between disbelieving and frightened at Cooan, who only wept, unable to look up from the ground.

\- Wait a moment - intervened Rei trying to defend her friends. - That's not the whole truth. Roy, Tom, listen to me! It is true that they were our enemies, but what they have told you is true. They were being used and when they discovered it they changed. It is a very long story that cannot be summarized like this, with half-truths and scenes taken out of context.  
\- Rei is right. - Ami corroborated. - They have a good heart, they already had it. They were vilely manipulated. They are our best friends now. Do not judge them for what they did when they were dominated by evil. We can all make mistakes in life and change. You know what we're talking about.  
\- Do not compare. - The demon smiled arguing not without reason. - He was possessed and was not responsible for his actions. Instead, they knew the scope of their mission perfectly, and nothing and no one influenced them within their bodies.  
-That's not true! - Shouted Cooan, rebelling against that between babbling and tears, drawing strength from where she could. - There was that dark energy of black crystal. We were only taught that we should hate and kill the sailors because they had caused the death of our king and our queen and the misfortune in our world. They told us that we had only that way to recover the peace. But Rei and the others made us see that it was not like that. And I swear to you that when we understand the truth we truly repent and we still have remorse for everything we did.  
\- So is indeed. And Sailor Moon purified us with the power of her Silver crystal. - A sobbing Beruche could add. - Roy, Tom, please. We know well what we did and we do not want to be released from guilt without further ado. We just wanted to live a normal life and compensate this world by caring for and protecting children equal to the child we once wanted to kill.  
\- And that little one, now she is the best friend of Cooan. - Rei emphasized placing a hand on the shoulder of the depressed girl. – Her name is Chibiusa ... and she is the daughter that in the future eventually will have our friend Sailor Moon.

 

The boys looked at each other in amazement and emotion. It was beautiful, very beautiful. For they saw that both girls had indeed purified their hearts with great suffering. Roy, in particular, now understood the extent of Beruche's fear and concern in that pit when she believed that the lost child was in danger. And now he remembered with remorse how he had planned everything and did not say anything just to be there with her. Now he cursed bitterly for his selfishness and wanted to make amends. He was not the one to censor anyone, even less to Bertie and Connie, who had fought so hard to recover him from the clutches of evil, so he declared.

\- I do not care what you did before, or who you were. I only know two wonderful girls who have taught me to take my life seriously and face my responsibilities. You are two good people who were surely victims of twisted deception.  
\- It is true. - Tom added in full agreement with his comrade and added another definite and devastating argument. - If the sailors accepted you, how could we reject you? - And when Cooan heard this, she embraced him and cried with relief, venting all her restlessness.  
-How touching! - Valnak hissed with a sneer. - Very good. If you both want these bitches, stay with them! - And suddenly he cast Beruche against Roy, who held her gently, holding her, too, but the demon threatened them. - Anyway, you'll all burn in hell shortly. And the first one will be you Malden, we made a pact. I promised I would not hurt them if you faced me. I have kept my word. You do too. Come and fight if you dare! ....

 

The boy nodded, set aside Beruche. The young woman looked at him with tears in her eyes and the gesture of fear.

-He will kill you! Roy, please, he's a demon, and you're just a normal man now. It's not worth it, let's go! We will find the form.

 

He smiled at her and took her by the chin, softly whispering.

\- If I do not face him he will chase us all for our life and I do not want that to happen. Besides, I'm the reason he caught you. No. Leave me! I'll know how to beat him.  
\- We'll help you. - Rei and Ami were offered at same time they took advantage to transform into sailors. -  
-You're a coward, Malden! - Are you really going to hide behind the miniskirts of those two? - The demon insulted him with a provocative gesture, adding instead a softer, more conciliatory tone. - Come on, come here. I will fight at your level, without magic tricks, it will be a fair fight. Now there are no cards to hide. If you can do me harm, I'll let you go with them. Anyway we have won equally and soon this world will be ours. I do not care if you live a little longer. And you also have no choice, if someone interferes I will kill him or her without mercy. You know I will! Is that what you want?  
\- No, I do not want that. We will do as you wish, Valnak. - Roy stated, preparing his fists and adding sharply in the direction of the warriors. - No matter what! I do not want you to get involved! If something happens to me, run away with the girls and Tom!  
-You cannot be serious! – Said the astonished Rei.-   
-You're gone! - His friend snapped harshly, adding more confidently. - You know I can do it.

 

Sailor Mars nodded, though in a somewhat hesitant way. Tom did the same and the girls looked at him in surprise. Even more so when the boy pulled Cooan away from the scene of impending combat. Ami and Rei took Beruche equally despite her entreaties and turned away. None wanted to do it but they had no choice. The demon smiled visibly satisfied and encouraged his opponent by folding his arms.

-Come on! You should be furious with me Roy. I kidnapped your friends and threatened to kill them - Do not hold back, come for me. Did you not wish to free them from danger? You know perfectly well that while I am here they will be threatened. Come on, I assure you, whether you win or lose, I will have finished my problems with them and I will leave you in peace. You will get what you want anyway. Surely you know that I'm only interested in getting revenge on you. They are of no importance to me.  
\- I know. - He agreed, although his gestures were far from expressing aggression. - However as much as I despise you, I am incapable of wanting to kill you. Deep down, I'm sorry for you. You are only a poor wretch who does not know what love and loyalty are.

 

Those words startled everyone, especially Valnak, and the demon seemed to rage and replied with a howl.

-Stupid miserable mortal! What do you know about oaths of loyalty? The demons follow a very strict code and we have comrades. Armageddon was my closest and faithful companion and I had an oath to him. We were friends for centuries. Can you compare that to your short, sterile, ridiculous lives?

 

Roy stared at him in astonishment, he could not believe that even that demon had in the most hidden of himself a posture of dignity and appreciation towards someone. That, however strange and paradoxical it was, made him respect and even lessen his desire to fight. The rest of the audience were also watching the scene with great surprise. But Valnak was not ready for the fight to end like this and smiling again, he added.

-Fight or I'll start killing you all without compassion. - He said with a lightning strike at the feet of his rival that despite not touching opened a big gap with him. But the boy did not move. - I see ... - Added the demon with a sneer. - You do not have enough encouragement to hate me, but do not worry. I'll give you one ...

 

And to the expectant attention of all, Valnak pointed to Roy and smiling revealed to him.

-You thought your parents died in an accident, did not you? Poor imbecile! Your parents died in an attack that we prepared! Yes Roy, I sabotaged the brakes myself, you poor thing! You should have seen your father when he tried to stop the desperate falling down that slope, and your mum muttering a prayer knowing that she was going to die ... and you know what most funny of all They were sure that sooner or later it would happen to them, they were just trying to save time and protect you. They resigned themselves to their fate like lambs on the way to the slaughterhouse. I loved it! I would do it a thousand times. Ha, ha, ha…

 

As Roy listened to those terrible words and the echo of that laughter the boy went from disbelief to the deepest rage. He felt as the adrenaline bombarded his mind and body and became twisted until he ceased to own himself. The others were paralyzed with terror and pain for the boy, but he could only say in a voice choked with fury.

-You ... you killed my parents ...? Damn son of a bitch! ...  
\- I myself saw them fall into the void and I laughed a lot when they crashed. If you saw that ball of fire was provoked. - Sentenced Valnak full of complacency - Fire! ... Ha, ha, ha!

 

That was too much for Roy who charged against him, knocking him to the ground with tremendous impact. His opponent struck the demon in the face with innumerable punches unloading all his hatred, but he ended up holding his fists and rose without barely accusing the punishment of his rival taking him off without difficulty.

\- That's how I like it, - hissed Valnak who went on to counter attack returning each and every one of the blows to an adversary who did suffer in their true dimension. - You have already made me feel your hatred, it was not bad, but it pales compared to mine. And for your misfortune, idiot, I have to win!

 

Roy tried to respond with more kicks and punches but even though his opponent bleeding was not enough to affect him. Instead the boy if he felt like the impacts on his face and his abdomen hurt almost unbearably. There were some very violent blows that hit him on the floor with his knees. He could barely breathe as his ribs were badly damaged. His enemy then kicked him. The battered boy could only cover with difficulty to try to stop that torrent of aggressions and to endure the pain that ran to him.

-I told you I would not use any magic trick on you. And it was true. I could reduce you to ashes in seconds but I would not enjoy it as I am doing now! With the pleasure of shattering you with my own hands! - Valnak howled, holding his opponent by the neck and pressing to strangle him. -  
-For God's sake we have to do something, he's going to kill him! - Screamed Cooan ready to help him, like her sister.-

 

Nevertheless Tom grabbed her and the Sailor Mercury did the same with Beruche. Shaking her head. Meanwhile the Sailor Mars pointed to the demon with an attack ready to intervene. And Ami said releasing Bertie and joining her partner.

\- Leave it to us! Come on, Rei!

 

Both advanced with their attacks ready, they did not want to miss the target and when Valnak saw them arrive, he smiled releasing his prey.

\- Fire to the heart! - Invoked Mars using one of his most powerful spells.-  
-Water Rhapsody to attack! - Mercury added. -

 

But their enemy merely wrapped himself in a magical aura that repelled the attacks, returning in turn a torrent of energy that sent the sailors several meters away leaving them battered.

-I do not have time to waste with you, stupid idiots! I am in the middle of my revenge! – He claimed returning to fix his attention in his prey that barely was inclined on a near wooden tree. -What a pity Roy Malden! I think your life is going to end. But do not be in a hurry man, you can still fit into one more blow ...

 

Roy was indeed very ill, but his anger still kept him, he could not let that murderer go unpunished. Even if it cost him his life, he would avenge his parents. But he was not able to walk and less to defend himself. He could hardly react when the demon knocked him down with a fist in the face. Valnak looked at him with contempt and pointed a hand at him to draw a cruel smile and decide in a milder tone.

\- I think that's enough. First, I will finish with you so that you can meet with your adoptive parents. Then the others will follow you ...  
\- You said you would not have anything against them anymore. - He could spit the young man with his lips full of blood. -  
\- I said yes, and it's true. I'll kill them just for fun! The devil raised his hand to his chest. - Now die! ...

 

He was going to finish Roy when he felt a blow behind him. Surprised, he turned. It was Bertie who, wielding a wooden stick of those which had jumped shattered during the fight, faced him trembling with rage. She had caught everyone by surprise since Tom, who had held Cooan was too far away and both Ami and Rei had not yet been able to get up after suffering the counterattack. Beruche had stayed closer than any and she was the one who, only armed with courage and that stake, attacked against her enemy ....

-Now I will completely correct my mistakes! I will not let you hurt him anymore! She asserted absolutely. -  
-Wow, how brave the princess is! - Valnak smiled, asking her enigmatically. - Are you really willing to die with him again?

 

Bertie was stunned, she did not understand what he could refer to, but that did not matter now. She waved that stick ready to strike again. She moved in a circle so that she could stand between the boy and his enemy. Roy for his part got up with a great effort.

\- Get out of here. - He asked in a soft whisper. -  
\- I will not leave you alone. - She replied, without turning to look at him, for she concentrated her attention on her enemy who watched them both amused. -... Together we can beat him.

 

Tom and Cooan also ran towards them to join Beruche, but the demon rejected them with a powerful energy barrier that sent them many meters back. Throwing them to the ground with violence ...

\- This does not concern you. Valnak replied, sketching a sadistic smile to add enchanted. - Who had imagined this?- The story repeats itself. And you, poor fool, just like the previous time, you will sacrifice your life for nothing!  
\- No, not at all! - Beruche rebutted decisively. - If I have to die I will be fighting against the evil that once dominated me ...  
-Poignant! - The demon spat, simulating a sarcastic applause to make her to the side of a swiftest put-down.-

 

Then he turned to the boy and grabbing his victim from the chest. He was ready to culminate his attack. But Bertie reacted once more with the stake. However, now Valnak was waiting for her and held the stick by the point.

\- You tried, I have to admit it, you have courage. Goodbye Princess. - He declared with a sneer and pushed the stick against her with tremendous strength, despite of the desperate shout of Roy that was impotent to avoid it .-

 

The stake, sharpened at both sides, slipped between Beruche's hands, unable to stop it and pierced the girl's side. The pain made her gasp. The girl's eyes darkened, and her body was inert. Valnak released the stick with a careless gesture and she fell laxly to the floor lying there. The blood began to flow through her mouth and her side to Roy's amazement and horror ...

-Bertie! - The boy could moan.

 

The others had barely joined in and could only witness the scene with total helplessness, horror, and despair. Only Valnak's laughter echoed as Roy fell to the ground with howls of pain and desolation, trying to hold Beruche and revive her.

-Noooo! - Bertie, please, talk to me!

 

Cooan, maddened with rage and pain, screamed and raced against the demon with another stick. Tom, wounded in an ankle as a result of the fall, was unable to stop her ...

-Damn monster, I'll kill you!

 

Valnak repelled her with an ungainly energy beam throwing her against a wall which the young woman struck being unconscious. Tom could only approach the girl to try to revive her. The warriors returned to the charge, but the demon, among sadistic laughter, harassed them with more rays of energy causing them both to cover themselves by falling to the ground ...

-Hahaha! Fire, fire. - The exulting Valnak howled. - You will burn! 

 

Roy meanwhile tried to help his mate but she looked helpless. She was getting worse and her pupils were dilated. She had already lost a lot of blood, but even so she smiled trying to speak, muttering despite the pain of her difficult attempts to breathe.

\- Roy, I'm sorry, I would have wanted to ... tell you everything one day. You... you must run away before ... He attacks you.  
\- No, no! - He howled with dismay. - I will not leave you, you'll get well! Right now we're going to the hospital.  
-At least ... although I cannot realize my dream, I ... I will die in a noble form. - She affirmed smiling slightly between tears. - I always wanted to adapt ... to this world and be a good person. That ... I wanted to help my sisters and educate children. To follow ... the example ... of the sailors. That way I would never reproach myself again ... She stopped very weak, trying to gather strength to continue, but her companion covered her lips with a finger. -...  
\- Stop it! Do not talk any more. Please. - He begged between sobs. - You're not going to die, do you hear me? You're not going to die! - He shrieked incessantly. - I care too much! You will not leave me, no girl has ever left me and you will not be the first, little cube!  
-How romantic! - Valnak laughed turning to them. - Poor fool! , She has had to sacrifice herself to defend you, again, it is pathetic! But do not worry. I'll have you meet her soon.  
\- I feel the ... something warm and beautiful inside ... of ... me. Cooan-chan ... was ... right, it's a marvelous feeling. -She stammered in a weak smile. - Roy, I had wished ...that… you and I had ...

 

And she could say no more, her head fell gently to one side and her eyes closed. Tom and the warriors, already standing but wounded, were petrified with terror, unable to react from a distance. Roy tried to revive Beruche but he could not feel her breathing.

-Bertie, Bertieee, noooooo! - He screamed howling with pain and rage with the laughter of Valnak in the background. -

 

Feeling helpless, he embraced the girl and to the surprise of his enemy he drew his strength to rise with her in his arms. Valnak gave him a look of astonishment and even some respect ...

-It's incredible! But you seem to want to die standing. -The demon cheered apologetically. -

 

But his opponent only stuck a glare of hatred on him as blood boiled in his veins. Roy then felt invaded by an indescribable sense of fury that shook him as he never thought possible. Something inside him overcame the pain and the wounds and tried to leave. But this time it was not like when he was possessed by Armageddon. This was no other entity trying to control him. It was every blade of his being that rebelled against that terrible injustice so full of horror and cruelty.

 

-I'm going to kill you, even if it's the last thing I do in my life! - Cried the boy, who was trembling visibly. But it was not fear, but a shiver of anger that could not dominate, was electrified by desolation and the desire for revenge. -I swear!  
\- I am petrified! - Valnak mocked at all these signs. - You going to hit me for killing that stupid bitch? Her life has been as useless as that of everyone around you. Yes, Roy. - He added fun - you take death with you ... for you and your friends.  
-No! - His interlocutor howled with a tremendous power, so much that even his enemy was surprised and bewildered. - The only death I have is yours! You will die!...

 

Roy's brain was a kaleidoscope of images of Bertie since he first met her with all the jokes, conversations and experiences shared between the two. He saw her smiling, hopeful, angry, anguished, sad and especially always beautiful and vulnerable, with that expression of pain and finally there, inert in his arms. Evoking over and over again the terrible scene of picking her up from the floor with her graceful, untidy ponytail spreading her platinum hair through the rubble and with tears in her closed eyes. He gritted his teeth and could not think anymore. That something broke through his conscience and took control completely. The ground beneath her feet began to tremble. Valnak stopped laughing, passing into a gesture of fear and stupor as he realized the terrible power his enemy was unleashing. From the boy's body sparks began to leap, which seemed like a kind of electric shock of increasing proportions. The young man shouted louder and louder, making the whole area rumble, his face was broken. He opened his mouth as if to scream but what he emitted was more like a roar. Tears as they fell profusely fell on the blood that covered most of the cheeks.

-My God! - Exclaimed Tom, holding the unconscious Cooan in his arms.-  
-Let's go out of here!- Rei ordered. - Quickly!

 

Suddenly a thunderous explosion of immense golden glow wrapped the place around him. Everyone, including Valnak, recoiled in fear. As the glow dissipated before the astonished eyes of those present, someone emerged who did not look like Roy. His hair shone with that same golden glow, his eyes had turned emerald green and looked with such a look of hatred and fury at Valnak that the demon felt the blood freeze in his veins. The boy emitted a kind of rhythmic buzz that eclipsed the other noises. His muscle mass had increased tremendously and had exploded the few shreds that remained of his shirt. And he could only scream and howl desperately, holding Bertie against his chest ...

\- No, it cannot be! - Valnak stammered, not believing what he saw as he stepped back in a moment of genuine horror. - The legend of the Sun Warrior was true!

 

Neither Ami nor Rei nor Tom could speak. They were astonished and even terrified. The sailors exchanged glances of perplexity and even dread. Never in all their battles had they seen anything like that. Roy's eyes were spitting fire, but he still left Beruche with tremendous softness on the floor. It was then that with his much sharper senses now he noticed that she breathed but very faintly. Looking to regain self-control for a few moments. The boy spoke, but in a deep, powerful voice that rumbled through the rubble, to order Tom.

\- Take her to a hospital and go. In a few seconds I will release forces that will escape my control.

 

His friend tried to say something to him, but when he looked into his eyes, he stepped back in terror. The expression of hatred and the murderous instinct, the infinite fury about to unravel that reflected them left him frozen. Not even when Roy was possessed by Armageddon had he shown that look. And Valnak in the meantime did not seem to react, trembled with astonishment and fear and only had eyes for his terrible enemy, such was that, after entrusting Cooan to the Sailors, Tom was able to approach Bertie and take her in his arms, followed by Ami and Rei .

-Let's get out of here fast! - Help me with Bertie and Connie! - He snapped at them, who, observing the same thing, hastened to do as he told them. -

 

At last Tom and the sailors were safe with the girls. Fortunately the boy had the car with which they had come near there. They run as if they were pursuit by the devil (never better said), Then they left because Beruche had to be saved. Every second was precious to the life of her friend and that was all they could do now. Tom place her back and the sailors helped him to put into the fainting Cooan and secured her to the front seat with the belt. However, both Rei and Ami, insisted on staying there to try to control the situation by watching from the distance at the moment ...

-It happened, what Usagi told us, - an astonished Ami whispered to her equally stunned companion.-  
-We'd better get covered - Rei suggested. - This is not our business anymore. -

 

Her companion nodded and they both sought refuge. Roy watched and waited as the car drove away, but the demon decided that it was his time. Valnak concentrated all his strength and launched against his unprepared rival all his power, with a bombardment of balls of sustained and constant energy that lasted several seconds. The resulting explosion was so great that it destroyed an entire block of those abandoned houses. The demon then laughed with joy at his victory, no one could have survived that! ....

-It's over! I've defeated him! I've defeated the legend of the Golden Warrior! Ha, ha, ha! – He celebrated with great joy ... - Death to the Sun Warrior!

 

However, when the rumble and dust lifted and he could look over his position, the smile froze in his face and the most absolute terror took over him. Roy was a few feet away from his position and levitating unharmed, still looking at him with the same expression of immense hatred and shining in that blinding way, with that buzzing as strange as potent. He only told his enemy, in a paradoxically quiet voice.

\- Savor your last moments in this world because I am going to kill you.

 

That calm tone preceded the storm that was about to unfold. And filled with an indescribable panic Valnak realized that he was lost.


	18. Setting the score

The terrified demon tried to escape, he flew away as fast as he could but Roy instantly appeared right in front of him. With a tremendous speed he hit Valnak in the stomach causing him to bend over.

\- Damned! - The demon stammered, trying to catch his breath. - Now you'll see.

 

Valnak tried to hit his opponent again and again but he simply moved away so that his enemy's blows never touched him. The demon tried to escape again but his rival caught one of his legs and threw him to the ground causing him to open a huge gap in the crash. After a few moments he managed to get out quite bruised, looked up to the sky and saw that Roy was still there, looking at him with that expression that now lacked all feeling. The enraged demon flew at him with a punch, but now the tables had been completely turned. The boy snapped the blow if he barely noticed it and stopped another one with a single hand holding the arm of his rival. Valnak tried to free himself using all his power, but not even with his demonic strength managed to move his opponent not a millimeter. Desperate, he struck his enemy with his other arm, punched him repeatedly with all his strength, but he remained undeterred, only his head was thrown back slightly by the impact of the blows that made him bleed from his lip.

\- I already told you. - Roy said in a cool, dispassionate voice devoid of any trace of clemency. - You will die.  
-But what kind of a monster are you? - shouted his opponent on the brink of hysteria. -  
\- You will know, you are the one who has created me. I was a peaceful person who did not harbor hatred in my heart, but you have sown it. You have hurt the people I have loved most in my life and you have awakened in me something that I did not believe existed. The desire to kill for revenge. -Roy replied without flinching. - Now you will know what happens when you get too far and play with the feelings and lives of innocent people ...  
-No wait! - Cried the demon in a desperate tone. - I can tell you many things that you will want to know about yourself!  
-What things? - he inquired with his emerald eyes full of fury, to spit. - Do you think you can buy your wretched life with anything you tell me? Poor wretch. How are you going to save your life and your soul from damnation?

 

To all that Valnak tried tele transport again and again, but there was something that prevented him to do it, he could not concentrate his power and immediately noticed the reason.

-Damn Sage, he has betrayed me, he is blocking my ability! - He said alarmingly, although trying to control his emotions, he added this time with a much more conciliatory tone. - I know you are very angry with me and I cannot reproach you, but I offer you the possibility of defeating the sect.  
\- Too late for you to make me believe in your lies. Roy countered, slapping him in the stomach, causing the demon to bend over with a tremendous pain that made blood flow through his mouth. -  
\- You must believe what I say, - Valnak could moan - in fact, my real objective and the one of Armageddon´s was to wake up and to dominate this enormous force that you own, you are a solar warrior.  
-What is that about a solar warrior? - Roy asked now, with a gesture of attention that denounced his interest.  
-A solar warrior is ...- But Valnak paused in his babbling explanation and smiled then recanting at his intentions. - Well I thought it twice, this will be my last victory over you Roy Malden. Now that I think about it, your friend will die and you will continue to ignore this secret.  
-Speak! - Roy snapped, shaking him without a thought, a repeated and forceful series of punches. –  
\- I will not do it. - He challenged his opponent between gasps, broken by the hard punishment received. - Because I am a demon of high rank with a hell oath of fidelity and that yes, that I will fulfill it. I'd rather die with dignity! -You know Roy Malden? - He snapped. – I ´ll be honest with you. I did not kill your parents, the sectarians were. I was not even here then. But I wanted to urge you to fight, though I never imagined that you could transform yourself. How cruel is fate, right? -He smiled slyly despite everything and added with a last effort. - I was going to kill you with honor. That's the least you deserved, even your girlfriend has been brave now, just as she was then. She deserves my respect just as she once did.  
-What do you mean? - Roy wanted to know now with obvious curiosity surpassing his anger. -  
\- I will not tell you that. I'll take the secret to the grave. – The demon weakly answered.-

 

Although his eyes were eager to receive death and his opponent understood him releasing. Valnak plummeted to the ground and his enemy sentenced him with the palm of one hand.

-Whatever you want, take your secrets to hell! - And out of his hand came a powerful surge of golden energy that swept the demon and blew all the surrounding land. The demon could only howl in pain moments before he was completely disintegrated.

 

Roy still floated in the sky for a few seconds, until the rain of rubble and dust passed, revealing a huge crater that was only surrounded by a wasteland. He landed near there completely exhausted, after the combat and once his enemy was destroyed, his body relaxed, losing the rage that was replaced by a great sadness and concern. That glow dimmed and his volume diminished, regaining his normal appearance. He barely drew energy from his exhausted body and was able to traverse the surrounding apples until he collapsed, whispering Bertie's name as he lost consciousness. Fortunately, Ami and Rei were nearby and witnessed this by getting rid of the explosion.

-Have! Have you seen that? - Exclaimed Sailor Mars with the gesture dominated by amazement.-  
-Yes. She was right. In everything she told us. - Mercury muttered. - Now we have to help him.- Come on, Rei!

 

Her friend nodded, and between them they picked Roy up and dragged him into crowded streets with much effort. There they called a taxi and canceled their transformations returning to their normal clothes. After a few minutes that became eternal, a yellow vehicle arrived. They had to give a thousand and one explanations convincing the frightened taxi driver that this man had been the victim of a robbery but he was not dead. With his help they led him to the emergency room, but Ami, who had a brief medical background, could see that Roy's condition was not as serious as it seemed. It was incredible, but most of his wounds had closed after that startling transformation. The girls, eager to avoid the police, persuaded the driver to leave them in the neighborhood where the boy had the flat. The taxi driver. A young big colored man was as interested as they were in not being involved in a murky affair. And they would surely be going to any hospital, so he accepted, even helping them with the wounded man into the apartment. When the girls pleaded him.

-I do not want any problems- the frightened driver could say. -  
-Come on, I beg you, please. Just give us a hand to raise him. He weighs a lot for us alone. - Ami asked.-  
-Of course. We'll thank you. - Rei added, taking out a hundred dollar note. -  
-It's ok ladies- he replied taking the money and carrying the unconscious guy on his shoulders. -These whites only know how to get in trouble. Right? - He smiled complicity at those two girls with oriental features who did the same.- Even if there is a mess that is in the streets. It must be some terrorist attack.

 

The girls did not respond. As they climbed the stairs of the building and despite the looks of curious and people who passed through the building no one said anything. Unfortunately in New York the rate of robberies or assaults was so high that this poor boy could have beaten by any gang and no one was going to dare to report it just in case was the next target. For that part, the warriors thanked to be in America and not in Japan, in their homeland the police would have intervened quickly. That it hardly mattered here. In addition, as the taxi driver had told them, after the explosions that had occurred in some parts of the city, many people thought that some terrorist group was causing panic. That boy could be another victim. Without worrying more than that, the warriors opened using a key that his friend had in his pants pocket, finally they unloaded him in the bedroom. The girls accommodated him in the bed and Ami did some cures and bandages of urgency to him. Thanking the generous tip, the taxi driver left.

-What can we do? - Rei sighed while she dropped into a chair.-  
-For now let him sleep. - Ami replied meanwhile she took Roy´s temperature to concluded. - It seems to have some fever and he is very weak. He needs a proper rest. And we have to go with Bertie and the others. -She added with more concern.-  
-Yes. I wish I could do something for her. - Rei said that she was ready to start praying some prayers, both Buddhist and Christian, wishing for salvation for her friend and riveting with regret.- I cannot even imagine what Cooan will feel like.

 

Her companion nodded equally in dismay, sitting down on the sofa in the living room. Tom meanwhile had arrived in a hospital, parking in double row although it was strictly forbidden. That's why he was sure to draw attention. So it was and when one of the employees of the place approached to warn him the boy informed him of the gravity of his friend. This man, visibly impressed by the stake that crossed the girl, ran to warn the nurses. When they arrived, Cooan recovered from fainting, and then she became frantic, even on the brink of collapse when she saw Bertie's condition.

-Oh my God! - She shouted in horror and anguish. - My sister!

Until Tom was able to calm her by taking her by the shoulders forcefully and repeating her.

-Bertie's still alive, Connie! We cannot panic. We do not have a second to lose. Come on!

 

Cooan managed to calm herself sufficiently and the paramedics took advantage to remove the victim from the back of the vehicle and put her carefully on a stretcher that they brought and carried her inside the hospital with promptness. Two young men followed them but were taken aside by other nurses while their companions ran with her to the emergency room. There, Beruche was flanked by two doctors who hastened to graft a tube with serum and measuring their constants ...

\- Lungs are affected and she has a very irregular pulse. Traumatic injury at the level of the thorax with possible affection of the pulmonary apparatus. A young-looking, dark-haired man diagnosed -  
\- She's lost a lot of blood. We must hurry or it will be late. - Added the other one of barbed hair, that seemed to be older in age.-  
\- I'll take care of talking to those who brought her. - Answered the youngest doctor leaving the patient in the care of his colleague who entered the operating room with her and a team of surgeons.-

 

The doctor located the two young people, both broken and cuddling in the waiting room, escorted by two nurses and a newly arrived police officer. At the officer's request, Tom explained that they had been affected by the mysterious explosions that had occurred throughout the city. What else could he say? His terrified tone and the desolation of Cooan in unison to their own wounds, made that version more than convincing. When they explained that both the victim and her sister were foreign, that made even more sense.

-It was a recklessness thing - said the policeman lapidary but sympathetically. - Without knowing the city you did not have to go through a neighborhood like that when there was notice of evacuation.

 

Cooan barely heard that last, she could only look at the doctor and repeat over and over again with a terrible anguish.

-She will be saved, will not she?  
\- I'm sorry, but I cannot say. - Replied the doctor with a face of circumstance. - We have to undergo a delicate operation and if it is supported by her, the postoperative will be decisive. It will depend on her strength. Within the misfortune she has been lucky, that stake has acted as a stopper preventing her from completely bleeding.

 

There was one more detail that no one wanted to address, but the doctor had no choice.

-Do they have health insurance?  
-How can you ask such a question in a moment like this? - Tom cried out in anger, so much so that the nurses held him by the arms, fearing that he would try to beat his interlocutor. -  
-I'm sorry, believe me I understand you, but I do not make the law, my friend. - The doctor apologized regretfully. -

 

And paradoxical as it turned out it was Cooan who, calmer, was able to answer.

-We have one at Golden State College. We are studying there with a scholarship and this one covers hospitalization insurance. She explained in such a concise and calm way that Tom regretted his outburst.-  
\- Excuse me. - He whispered weakly to the doctor. – I am so sorry.

 

He smiled weakly and sympathetically, that was enough for the nurses to let him go and leave. The same as the policeman, who supposed he could not do anything else there. He had many more warnings of injuries and multiple explosions to attend. And this was another case of the many that had occurred that day, which would be shelved without remedy.

\- Go home as soon as we know anything we will call you. - The doctor asked them with all the softness and sympathy that he could show with the argument of ...- Here You will do nothing, the operation can last for hours. Just wait and see if we have blood from the victim's group, she will surely need some transfusions. For her and more people. I do not know what the hell has happened, it looks like a terrorist attack. - He pointed to the same aisle where the least-wounded received cures or bandages. -  
\- I stay, I have her same group. - Cooan replied, remembering then with renewed unease. - Where's Roy? Oh my God, not him, either!  
\- I'll stay with you, Connie. - Tom offered her friend but she refused. -  
\- You must go and see if he is alright. Look for Rei and Ami! - The boy was reluctant to leave her, but she insisted with an imploring look. - Please, Tom, I'll be fine here. You find them! I just hope they're safe ...

 

His partner had to give in. In turn he was very worried about his friend or whatever he was now. He could not keep Roy's expression out of his memory, it was like another being completely alien to the human race. So terrible and powerful did it seem that even that evil demon was overwhelmed by the horror of having awakened a monster far beyond his ability. But he was his friend and Rei and Ami were there too. If they were with him, it might be that the three of them were safe. But where to look for them? Those ruins were his only clue and he ran towards them without waiting to be healed. He boarded the car and it was only ten minutes, but he found that desolation and saw no one. He could only go to one place. If Roy was still alive and Bertie and Connie's friends, too, they would probably be in a hospital, but which one? Or maybe they would have gone to his apartment. He stopped in a booth and phoned. Luckily at the fourth ring someone answered, it was Ami.

-Thank God! - Tom sighed in a rush. - Are you all right?

 

Sailor Mercury told him yes, She said that Roy slept soundly. His interlocutor explained to her what had happened in the hospital. The boy ran to the apartment and on the contrary Rei and Ami went to take him over with the girls. So Tom lay down to rest and was overcome by sleep same as his friend. He woke up within a few hours cursing his weakness. What if Roy had suffered a crisis while he slept? But fortunately he rested and seemed to be stable. The warriors in the meanwhile, gave themselves the duty of watching over Beruche accompanying and consoling Cooan. This situation surpassed them and despite not having wanted to do it, they had no choice but to communicate with Japan. This time the older sisters of her friends would have to know. It was Ami who called, first consulted with Usagi who gave her approval, then she dialed the number of Petz and Kalie, while Rei was sitting on a sofa in the waiting room with a shattered and exhausted Cooan.

-She's my dear sister! - The disconsolate girl could sob, her hands clasped under her chin. - I ... I love her so much. I cannot forgive myself if something happens to her.  
-She's going to be all right. - She was quick encouraged by Rei - we must have confidence. - You'll see. You already saved her once when you convinced her to change. Now she will have to be herself to do it. But she is strong. All of you are. She will overcome this.  
-Thank you Rei, thank you for being such a good friend. - Cooan could say before burying her tearful face between the sailor's chest.-

 

The warrior could not help but shed tears as she hugged her, wishing with all her strength that on this occasion her words were also prophetic.

-We'll be with you until your sister reestablishes. Do not worry. Everything is going to turn out well - She repeated trying not to cry.- Right Cooan?

 

At that moment, in Japan, the phone rang in the sisters' apartment. It was late and they were about to go to bed.

-Who could be at this hour? - Petz said with obvious displeasure. -  
-Maybe one of my boyfriends. -Her sister laughed. -  
-I would not be surprised. You're very capable of giving them our number.  
-Of course I do. - Kalie laugh. - I'm not as aloof as you ...  
\- I am going to Answer it. – Petz said to her more than annoying sister. - I'll tell what I think to whoever ...

 

But it was Karaberasu who put on a playful expression answering the call first. Then she heard a familiar voice and smiled to exclaim.

-Ami-chan! How are you?...

 

Petz was about to ask for explanations, but then she saw how her sister's face was transfigured. From smiling and cheerful she became livid and tears fell from her eyes as the girl could barely stammer.

-What? Oh, my God! It cannot be ... No ... we will go as soon as we can ... I beg you to take care of them, please! ...  
-What's the matter? - Petz Could ask visible frightened.-

 

Her sister hung slowly and could not stop crying. It took her a long time to calm herself down so she could respond between babbling.

-It's ... it's Bertie, she's ... she ...  
-What? Bertie What? What happened to her? - Inquired the major, taking her sister by the shoulders while Karaberasu can´t help shaking.-

 

Finally she could tell Petz what Ami had told her. Now it was Petz's turn to cry and turn pale. At that very moment both sisters began to prepare their bags ...

 

In America meanwhile, Tom no longer slept. He kept taking care of his friend who raved about the fever. He mumbled something unintelligible to his companion who could only apply cold cloths to him and wish him to be cured. Dusk and the warriors called. Beruche had left the operating room and remained stable despite the severity of her condition. It was a good start, but the next few hours were going to be decisive. Both Ami and Rei and Cooan would stay there, the latter remained sunk but better after learning that Roy was well and that her sister still had a chance. They concluded the conversation by entrusting to Tom the care of his friend. He agreed on this by vowing not to rest anymore and continued to watch. Another new call, this time alarming news. Beruche had entered a coma and the forecast was reserved, that meant extreme gravity. It was an almost irreversible situation. It was a terrible blow to Cooan that she had lost her conscious again, they treated her with salts and she woke up. She had to be put under sedation and now she only moaned with her head buried in her arms with her friends doing anything to encourage her. Tom also felt desolate, but he had to keep his word and continue along with his friend. He finish the conversation promising they would leave towards the hospital as soon as Roy recovered. It dawned, it became full day, and at last, after a little while longer, the boy awoke. Slowly, his eyes narrowed, and he immediately received the image of his friend, who sat on his bed relieved to see him again conscious. The convalescent head ached and his body was grazed by tremendous weakness. All his limbs weighed like lead. He could still ask with a whisper.

-How did I get here?  
\- Ami and Rei brought you. - Tom smiled sheepishly. -  
-How long have I been asleep? - His companion wanted to know as he tried to get up carefully. -  
\- At least a whole day, - answered his interlocutor adding .- You know? You had me worried, you had high fever and delirious dreams. Although I did not understand anything you said. - He hastened to add to avoid this possible question, though he heard him repeat Bertie's name occasionally. - I guess it would not matter ...  
-And the girls? How are they? - Roy asked anxiously. -  
\- Well, Cooan is fine, she just had a fainting and some bruises. - Summed up his friend with a soft tone. -  
-And Bertie? How is she? - The boy wanted to know holding his friend by an arm in an agonizing way and his face twisted by uneasiness. - Tell me!…

 

He lowered his head and kept a tense silence that the interlocutor broke and urged him to answer.

-It's serious, is not it? For God's sake, answer me! - Roy urged him desperately to hear an answer. -  
\- He's at the Memorial. - His friend answered quietly. - In a coma, doctors do not have too much hope ...

 

Hearing this, the battered boy tried to get up more quickly but Tom stopped him. Roy felt very weak and hungry, as if he had not eaten in a thousand years, but he only wanted to see Bertie. Hardly and with the help of his companion who finally gave in to his desperate plea, he rushed into a closet, took out some clothes and changed. Although his friend wisely took the floor.

\- At least try to recover a little more. It would not help anything to make you worse. You should eat something ... - He proposed with good reason -

 

Roy went to the refrigerator and ate everything he found, fruits and cheese, then he finished with the bread he kept in a cupboard. Tom stared at him in astonishment. His friend showed more than hunger, an unlimited voracity. He helped him to prepare something more and the boy devoured it. Cereals and nuts were completely finished. The convalescent felt better now, seemed to regain some strength. Then without warning he flew out the window. Tom stared at him deeply sadly and drove away in the car behind him. Roy arrived at the hospital and entered through a window on the top floor that was deserted. He was nervous, very tense and worried about Bertie. But he knew that this was not going to help her at the time. Now her enormous strength and the rage that had driven to this had no longer reason and yes the supplication and hope. He took a deep breath, over and over again. Calmer, he went down to the desk and asked for her room. Not being a relative the nurses did not want to give him any information. The boy had to control his nerves in order of not to destroy the place. But he managed to impose his reason and providentially the manager told him that there were more people waiting to see that patient. He asked where they were and the nurse attending the position, understanding his situation, sent him to the waiting room promising that they will notify him. Sitting there were Ami and Rei trying to console Cooan, who was groaning in a hollow. As soon as she saw her friend through her tears she rose like a mechanism and hugged him in tears again.

-Oh Roy! Thank God! I thought you were dead, too.  
-Calm down - he replied softly, stroking her head. - Tom told me what happened. Bertie is not dead yet, Connie, there's still hope ...  
-She is in very condition bad! - moaned Cooan unable to stop crying. - Doctors say that the stake caused a pleural effusion and that it is very difficult for her to resist it, what are we going to do? What am I going to tell my sisters? ...

 

His interlocutor merely pressed her against his chest so that her friend could relieve herself. Above that, he looked at Ami and Rei, who could barely contain their tears. They both had red eyes from crying too. Tom arrived a few minutes later and his friend instructed him to take care of Cooan. He wanted to go up to see Beruche, but the doctors would not let him. After much insisting and begging he finally got permission and entered the room where she was. A nurse monitored the weak vital signs of the patient who was intubated and connected to an assisted breathing machine because her right lung was perforated and could not suck air without being reduced in size. Seeing her inert dried Roy's throat, he came and stroked carefully the girl's long platinum hair tried in vain to suppress his tears.

-Please, sir,- the nurse said gravely. – You must leave the room.  
-I beg you! Leave me with her even if it's only for five minutes - he replied and his eyes were so desperate that the pitiful woman consented to leave him in the room. -

 

When that nurse came down to the waiting room, the girls, with Cooan at their head, approached her.

-How is my sister? - The girl wanted to know with vehement despair. -  
\- Stationary. The nurse said softly, adding. - A friend of hers is with her ...

 

And without further ado the woman departed from there, she had to attend to many other matters. Cooan decided to go and see her sister and in the process obtain a hug from Roy, she needed him more than ever. Neither Ami nor Rei prevented her of doing it, they too were exhausted and very affected by everything ...

-Oh, Rei!- Ami was really desolate, when she said. -What if we intervened too late? We should have used all our power. Don’t you think?  
-You know as well as I that we were not allowed to do such a thing. - Her companion tried to console her, which in turn was very much affected, even when she sentenced. - If we did, it would not have happened what have happened ... and she told us. Usagi said that this must happen.  
-What kind of warrior is he, when he transformed? - Ami asked changing gears, while stammering. - I've never seen anything like that!"  
-Nor I do, but it's clear he's very powerful. Although we had to risk so much to achieve this. Above all, the lives of our friends. - Her companion answered with regret. - I will not forgive myself for that.  
-And if Bertie dies? - Her friend asked almost rhetorically, to sentence her trying to find a loop of hope. - That should not happen. Usagi told us ...  
-She told us that we would have to make sacrifices. -Rei cut her friend softly by putting an arm around her shoulders.-  
\- It is very hard for them ... - Sailor Mercury could mutter.-  
-What did Usagi tell you? - Rei wanted to know, trying to change the subject.-  
-They've finished with the enemy there. She told me it was long to explain. And she said that soon she will come here with at least Mako-chan and Mina-chan ....

 

A faint smile flickered across Rei's face, but it faded away even though the girl could say.

-Maybe it's a bit late already, but I'll be very happy to see our partners.

Ami agreed on it, but then added.

-But we shall have to return very soon to Japan.  
-And leave our friends to your fate here? - Exclaimed her fellow sailor who immediately lowered her tone as she caught the reproachful glances of other people. Adding more gently.- How are we going to do that?  
-I am sorry. It's what Usagi-chan has told me ... - Her companion justified herself with a resigned sigh but added.- I also talked to Kalie and told her what had happened. Well, you know, the version we can tell them.  
-How did she take it? - Rei asked in a trembling tone. -

 

Ami gave a weak smile and muttered distressed shaking her head.

-You can imagine ...

Her friend said nothing else and both of them fell silent, trying to rest ...

In Beruche's room, Roy sat at the side of the bed and held a hand of the young woman in his own. He began to speak to her in a low, slow voice.

\- I'm sorry, Bertie, it's all my fault. Once again you're having a really bad time because of my stupidity. If I had reacted sooner! If I had been stronger, this would never have happened. - As he spoke tears rolled down his cheeks and bathed his face, whimpering disconsolately as he added desperately. - Stay with me please! I cannot bear it again! I've already lost the people I loved the most and I do not want to lose you. I love you! I love you more than anything in this world! - Weeping would not let him continue, and he buried his face in the belly of the inert girl. -

 

Cooan had arrived at the door of the room and was about to enter when she heard the boy's words and after a few moments of perplexity and confusion she went running with tears in her eyes.

\- Roy loves her! - She thought disconsolately as she ran. - What am I going to do? Bertie is my sister, I cannot interfere.

 

But her conscience struck her like a hammer, in the background Cooan always knew in one way or another, her feminine perception saw more than her own mind wanted to accept. She just had to see them together to notice. But until that moment she had always denied it and now she was tortured with another, even worse thought.

-My God, I'm a heartless monster! How can I be jealous right now? I want my sister more than anything, she is the most important now, she has to live and become happy with him.

 

As she could she mastered her feelings returning to her sister´s room. Roy was calmer now, he had stopped crying and sat there and watched Bertie mumble a prayer. The shattered Cooan joined him.

-OMG! Do not let my sister die, please! - The poor girl pleaded again in tears. -  
-He will not! - Roy assured her, trying to comfort her! - Have faith! 

 

Cooan hugged him again and cried. But not only because of the state of her sister but also because in this way she also carried out her silent resignation to that wonderful boy. Then without any of them noticing, the body of Beruche was invaded by a faint white aura. Close to the girl, and very briefly, almost imperceptibly, an immaculate silhouette touched her gently and disappeared. The scanner detected a noticeable improvement that neither Roy nor Cooan noticed as they both left the room disconsolate. Tom, who had already parked and reached the living room, greeted Ami and Rei who were waiting outside joining to them alongside Roy and Cooan.

-I'll stay.- Tom offered. - You're very tired Connie, go to sleep.  
-No, - she said, shaking her head. - I will not move from her side. Let me alone. - Demanded the girl. -  
-You should rest. You could get sick too. - Ami reasoned, watching her with concern. -  
-I do not care! - She exclaimed, losing her temper. - I do not care what happens to me, I do not care! If Bertie dies, I just want to die with her!

 

And to the astonishment of the rest was Rei who, with tears in her eyes, grabbed her by the shoulders and shaken it forcing her to look at her, to say with a hard and even indignant tone stained by tears.

-I do not want to hear you talk like this never again. Do you hear me Cooan? Do you think your sister would appreciate something happening to you? Do you think your other sisters would understand? What about your friends? Do not we count for you?

 

The girl, almost in shock, looked at her fellow-speaker and the sailor returned a look full of anguish and consternation. Soon Cooan cried again, this time asking for forgiveness to all. Her nerves were broken. But Rei hugged her and in a softer and sweet tone and then she said.

-It is ok Cooan, everything is going to be alright. We will stay. Please, rest a little, then come and relieve us. I promise we'll let you know if anything happens. But you must rest. Do it for Bertie. She would not want anything bad to happen to you, and neither would we.  
-Thanks ... thank you Rei ... you're right, forgive me. - She could say as much as her friend corresponded with a faint smile. - Yes, I'm exhausted ...  
-Tom, - said a saddened Ami, addressing the equally dismayed boy who was watching her friend with pity. - Please, go with her ...  
-Sure. - He replied politely telling the poor girl. - Come on, Connie.

 

The boy held her gently around her shoulders with one arm and she let herself be gratefully assisted. They said goodbye and both left. Roy stayed there with the two girls. He was exhausted even though he slept and sat on a couch in the living room. Ami settled next to him and Rei stood beside him. The boy then told them gently and full of recognition.

-I did not thank you for taking me to my house. Thank you very much.  
\- You are very welcome. - Kindly replied Rei. - It was a pleasure to help you, we are friends after all. -  
-You made a great effort, you must be exhausted, go home and get some rest.- Ami added with concern. -  
\- I'm fine now. - Roy smiled weakly. - Do not worry about me.  
-How is it possible that after that battle you stay so soon on your feet? - Rei interrupted in amazement to add in a more leisurely tone. - A normal person would not recover in a week of rest.  
-It's something I do not even understand.- The boy acknowledged. - I do not know why I have this strength.  
-Yes, it's amazing how you got so much power.- Ami said now as if she had not heard the boy's last sentence. - Only Usagi is strong enough to do such a thing. And look, I've seen her do incredible things that no one else has been able to imitate. But I admit that what is yours is worth comparing and even surpassing her in certain extends.

 

He looked at her sideways and also Rei, seemed to meditate the answer and finally he confessed to them in a slow and thoughtful way ...

-When Bertie was wounded, I thought she was dead, then something broke inside me. Something in my blood, what had been asleep all my life. An incredible rage gripped me. I saw Valnak and I was not afraid I only thought about killing him. Nothing and no one could have kept me from that. I wanted to fight without caring about the blows or the damage they did to me. At first I was furious as I had never been, but then I felt no emotion. It was only to fight and to fight ...

 

Rei and Ami listened to him with open mouths, it was Sailor Mars who first recovered and finally said solemnly.

\- You have a great power, much greater than anyone can imagine. You must learn to use it well, because I feel that the fate of the world will largely depend on it.  
-That power can only be possessed by a pure-hearted person.- Ami added, sentencing. - Now you are the main enemy of the forces of evil. We will be with you, but I fear that from now on, we can do little to help you.  
\- No Ami, you're wrong, your help has been and will be very valuable. Now more than ever I feel I'm going to need you. I think hard times are yet to come. - He nodded calmly, asserting as he watched them with admiration. - Now I understand why Bertie and Connie are such as extraordinary girls. It is logical having friends like you. You are really incredible! You do have strength and determination. And if the rest of your team is like this, when you are together you are sure to be invincible. We are honored and lucky to have you on our side.

 

The two girls looked at each other and smiled feebly, thanking those words. Then they turned their attention back to that boy.

\- Unfortunately we must return to Japan in a few days, there they also need us. - Responded Rei looked away with regret, though adding something in a more lively tone. - But we have warned the sisters of Cooan and Beruche. They know well what it is fight like and they will know how to help you, you can trust them as much as we do.  
-We told them what happened, except for your powers, we did not tell Cooan neither. - She was in a very precarious emotional situation as you could see and we did not want to add any concerns to her. The poor woman still does not know they are coming. We have not dared to tell her. - Ami confessed that she added objecting now to her companion as if she wanted to remind her of that detail - Petz and Karaberasu know how to defend themselves but it is a shame that they do not have their powers anymore, now they would miss them.  
-That damn Valnak intended to humiliate them! - Roy snapped at the thought of his enemy's words about the old nature of their friends. - But all he got was to make me see how wonderful they really are. Much more than I could imagine, because I understand them well. I was dominated by evil too and I know what it costly is to escape from its control.  
\- It is true. - Rei endorsed him - they had much courage and determination. I can assure you.  
-They always said that you two were very important people in their lives - he affirmed with gratitude in his words, sentencing. - As I said before, now I understand how much you really were and still are.

Rei smiled, answering with a story.

-I fought against Cooan, I have the power of fire and she possessed it too, she was my counterpart. We faced each other several times and we were fairly even. Well, -she acknowledged with a slight smile. - Actually she was stronger than me but I managed well. In the end I witnessed how her boss cheated on her. She loved him but he only used her to fulfill his evil purposes.  
\- So Connie suffered a disappointment. - Roy commented perplexedly agreeing in a row. - Yes, since I have known her, she has given me the impression of doubting and not wanting to venture too far into lands that go beyond friendship.  
-She suffered a lot. She thought she had lost everything, in just an instant she was unable to return to her house and she was with a broken heart. - Added Rei. Fortunately she realized that she herself was the most precious thing she had. She wanted to get ahead and live a normal life.  
-After that. She helped us to convince Beruche. - Ami interrupted. - Like Cooan with Rei, she was my antagonist because she dominated the power of water and ice.

 

That surprised Roy, though not quite a lot. It was funny after all. He called her little ice cube! How could have he imagined such a thing? But square. Although his interlocutor continued to tell his story and he put the maximum attention, when she just said.

 

\- It was very funny to us that you called her little cube. - Ami smiled to his listeners and they did the same, so the girl continued. - We fought a few times and I finally faced her in a chess tournament. There she managed to capture my companions and played a game in exchange for their lives. I lost, although she cheated, but in that case it was normal. What was not so much is that she agreed to forgive my friends if I sacrificed myself. When I asked, she was baffled. It was as if the facade of icy indifference that she offered in plain sight fell suddenly. Her older sisters appeared and told her to kill us. But she could not, she preferred to freeze herself so she would not have to. - Ami was silent for a few seconds and decided to continue, it was not worth it by now to sweeten things so she unveiled. - Well, actually she tried to end her life and took all of us with her due to her a terrible disappointment. She thought there was no way anyone would love her. Not even her own sisters. She had been left to her fate, her heart was broken. And that was still worse for her!  
\- Her sister Cooan eventually convinced her to agree to live like a normal girl. She told her that her heart could not freeze. That she had her love and that she herself was capable of loving. - added Rei. - Then and between the two of them, they eventually persuaded their sisters to leave the wrong way and set up a shop.  
\- The following years they worked hard and they prepared eager to be teachers. During their mission with the Black Moon they made contact with the children as their objective was a little girl. This girl is called Chibiusa and came from the future seeking our help. Not only did they not kill her but they risked their lives to protect her later. And they became very good friends. Especially Cooan, which was the first to be healed.  
\- And Beruche accepted her last mission too to try to warn her sister that the rest of the Clan would seek her to kill her as a traitor. - Rei remembered. - Despite being still an evil one. When her sister opened her heart to her, her brotherly feelings could do more. So, as you can see, Valnak's words, despite being objectively true, are in an elaborate and partial way and do not explain much about the true story.

 

Roy nodded for a moment and declared visibly impressed.

-They have taught me a great lesson, something I will never forget! And I will follow their example. I will fight against evil, even at the risk of my life if need be and those bastards will not triumph. I swear I will never allow it. All I regret is that Bertie did not have those powers you told me about, now she would not be like that! - He concluded, burying his head helplessly in his hands, trying to stifle new sobs. -  
\- That demon was very strong for her. - Ami said softly placing a hand on the boy's left shoulder, trying to cheer him up. - Even with her old powers she wouldn´t have avoided being harmed. But with or without power she did not think of her safety and tried to save you. That is the power of love, which is the greatest that exists!  
-Yes, - Rei added sweetly in her words. - You also reacted like this when you thought to lose her and that great strength of your interior was untied thanks to the power of love. You could not have woken it otherwise. Ignoring that was Valnak's biggest mistake.  
-Thank you very much, girls! - Roy could say, his voice trembling with emotion. - Thank you for everything you have done! You are very strong too! , That I can see it in your eyes.  
\- We've also had our battles. - Mars grinned at him. -  
\- And if we learn something is that whenever we stay united and maintain our bonds of love, nobody can beat us. – Pointed out Ami. - It's a lesson that Sailor Moon has taught us many times.  
\- I would like to see that Sailor Moon in action - smiled the boy affirming with admiration.- If you are so exceptional, I cannot imagine what it will be her like, being your leader. Especially after what you have told me. Thanks again. I will not forget. - The boy nodded, placing each hand on one of the shoulders of his interlocutors. - I will always be indebted to you! - I promise you that if you ever need me, I will be there. And a Malden won´t break his promises, ever.

 

Ami and Rei also smiled at him visibly affected by exhaustion and emotion. Roy could see they were very tired. These poor girls had not slept in several hours after the battle and had to be taking care of them all. However warlike they might be, they would have to be at the limit of their strength. So he asked them to be the one who did the first guard. They, after doubting, accepted grateful because they were really exhausted. The boy stayed that night and they all took turns on the following nights. They always spoke to Beruche, they were sure that she could hear them and that it would help her to overcome her condition. Tom, meanwhile, also focused on Cooan, accompanied her at all times. On the one hand he wanted his partner to know the feelings he had for her, but on the other he preferred to wait. He did not want to do it yet, he did not judge him gentlemanly or noble in view of the emotional dependence that Connie might have with him in those hard times. Not until Bertie was out of this state. Roy meanwhile, when he was not in the hospital trained hard. He could already carry over a thousand pounds, helped by the Mars and Mercury who were surprised by their rapid progress. The boy even insisted that the sailors bombarded him with their best attacks at what they at first were remiss. But little by little he showed that he could even resist that. Meanwhile, in the university, once it was known the state of Beruche everyone was interested on her. Even Melanie felt very bad about her attitude toward that poor girl who was on the brink of death. Anyway, since she'd suffered the incident with Roy, her outlook on life had changed and she understood many things now. Although the boy had not returned for the class since he alternated his efforts between the hospital and the training. He just wanted to be stronger, control his power and end forever with those damn demons. Nevertheless they did not make an appearance in those days. It seemed that the defeat of their leader had intimidated them. In the seat of the sect meanwhile the death of Valnak shocked to the masters. Now they were very frightened, if Roy was so strong they could not stop him. Besides, they had lost the possibility of using him for their purposes. The Sage, on the other hand, was glad that this undisciplined and anarchic individual had disappeared. Just as the demon himself suspected before he was destroyed, the Wiseman had interfered with a spell to cut off his escape. In the end, Valnak bothered him, he was a stupid idealist who did things more out of loyalty to his partner than to follow the desires of the main infernal hierarchies. So he was not necessary anymore. The Sage would take care of finding him an adequate substitute ... And as for Beruche, she remained stable and unchanged ...

 

Finally, one morning, after several days of waiting, she reacted. She started to move and Roy, next to her at that moment, overcoming the emotion and disbelief ran to call the doctor. Bertie had been in a deep sleep, she saw a vast landscape of majestic trees, with a beautiful pool of crystalline waters, surrounding an immense palace that shone like silver. Then she saw a vision that frightened her, a hooded stranger in a long black robe carrying a large open book in which he seemed to be scribbling something with a long black feather of bird.

-Wise Man!- Exclaimed the terrified young woman. -

That apparition did not speak, although the girl noticed how he moved his head under that sackcloth marking a No. Then he disappeared ...

-Where am I? - She asked, looking now in all directions.-

 

She began to see faces of people she did not recognize. At first two children, a boy and a girl who grew up to become really attractive young people. These were joined by more boys and girls. Finally she could see a group of nine boys and girls whom she did not know but at the same time were vaguely familiar to her. That vision disappeared and she saw herself flying over a beautiful place of trees and rivers, near again of that palace so sublime. Then she saw a great figure that shone with an immense and white light.

-Who are you? - The girl asked, staring at the appearance. –  
\- I cannot tell you that. - She heard him respond in a soft, affectionate voice. - But someday you'll know.  
-I'm dead? - She asked in spite of everything without any fear. -  
-No, indeed, now you will come back to life, - That mysterious being said, adding to his affectionate advice, full of sweetness. - You must have courage from now on, because you will have to overcome some very difficult tests. Be strong! Because the future depends on you and your loved ones, you must always be united and you will triumph over all evil, now awake ....

 

The echo of those words was the last thing she heard. The figure and everything around her faded slowly, now it was all darkness and sounds that were more familiar to her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and even blurred, she could see Roy getting up and running out. When the vision was finally clarified, he was there, next to her, holding a hand of her in his.

-Wake up sleepy, you're going to be late! - He smiled.-

 

The boy with a glowing gesture looked at her, barely controlling the emotion. That smile was the only nice thing that could be seen on his half-shaved face with big dark circles under his eyes that were the real sign of his concern.

-How long have I been like this? - She whispered, still weak and dazed. - What happened to that demon?

 

One of the doctors, who had been called by Roy, looked at her strangely. The boy hastened to say with a tone that he meant to be casual.

-She must still be dreaming, Doctor. He winked at her friend, and she smiled slightly, realizing she must remain silent. - You've been like this for a whole week, we've all taken turns watching you. All of us were worried about you, little cube. - The boy explained gently. -  
-Thank you Roy.- She smiled wider now. Adding with a muted whisper. - Thank you so much for taking care of me ...  
\- That's nothing! - He replied, trying to fade the drama with a more humorous tone - I have only done it for your notes of literature. Tom´s are very bad and Connie's too complicated. From whom I would borrow them if not from you?

 

She smiled a shy smile at the thread of that comment, and after holding the look of her interlocutor for a few moments could not help but laugh. They both laughed at this. Almost thirty minutes passed which they used above all to exchange glances of joy and who knows how much more! The boy had resurfaced completely from his suffering and now he was making the jokes that used to exasperated the girl. But this time she welcomed them with more and more enthusiastic and singing laughter. Although Roy put one of his fingers on her lips cursing his own unconsciousness. He thought in a guilt way that his friend and... well, hopefully she could became something more ! so She had just come out of the coma and he did not want the girl to make too much effort not to suffer a setback in her recovery . She understood when she look at him, though she certainly did not resent anything, and the laughter and jokes made her very well. He could not say this to him because, at that moment, the others arrived. They had already been informed of the girl's change of state.

-Bertie! - Ami sobbed, hugging her carefully. - It's a miracle. Thank God, -She added with great joy.-   
\- How are you feeling? -A no less emotional and nice Rei wanted to know.-  
-I'm fine, thank you. - She smiled.-  
-We have to call Connie.- Tom said. – She has to know it as soon as possible!  
-I'll take care of it – said Sailor Mars.-

 

Rei ran to the nearest phone. She called the faculty, the number Cooan had left. Although a friend's voice sounded in place of her friend.

-Could I talk to Miss Malinde? - She inquired. - It's from the hospital where her sister is... It's urgent.  
-Just a moment. Please. Do not hang up, I locate her and then I make her come.- It was the answer.-

 

Rei waited for a while, she was nervous and wishing to give the great news to her soul friend. At last she heard her voice ...

 

While this was happening Cooan tried to train with the other cheerleaders, but she don´t focused. She made mistakes in choreography in steps that were simple even for beginners. Yet none of her companions said anything. On the contrary, they were all taking care of the terrible situation that was going through. At last it was Melanie who told them.

-Let's have a break.

 

The others dispersed in search of their water bottles or to chat. The boss of the cheerleaders approached Cooan. She saw the young woman sat with her head buried between her shoulders.

-It's been a hard day. - Melanie greeted her. - We've worked hard ..."  
-I am sorry. I didn´t do anything alright.- Cooan apologized with saddens in her voice.-   
-Do not worry about it. - Melanie encouraged her companion with a kind tone. - You're one of the best ...  
-I cannot think of anything other than my sister.- She sobbed. - I'm sorry Mel! 

 

Melanie watched her with pity. She sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. She was going to say something to encourage her when Miss Parker arrived. The two stood up as a spring when the head of studies addressed them with a serious tone and something worried.

-Miss Malinde. There is a call for you from the hospital ... it is urgent ...  
-What happened? - She wanted to know showing how anguish she was. -  
-I do not know. They just want to talk to you. You can use my office.  
-Yes, thank you, Miss Parker. - Almost whispered a very nervous Cooan to ask to her companion in a trembling voice. - Melanie, please. Will you join me?  
-Of course- said the young woman, indicating her second. - April. Take care of continuing the training. Please.

 

The aide nodded, though she and the rest of the girls watched her companion with an uneasy look. Wishing she had good news. Same as the chief cheerleader who accompanied that poor girl. She could perceive the anguish that dominated her at every step that was approaching the office of the head teacher. Melanie feared the worst. Parker's expression seemed muted. Connie herself had not wanted to face that alone. The truth was that Melanie had come to really appreciate her. This Japanese girl was a very good girl, and the once-haughty cheerleader wanted to make up for her bad behavior with her sister.

-It's going to be all right. - Melanie repeated over and over again to the trembling young woman who just nodded. -You'll see ...

 

At last they went into that office and Connie picked up the phone on a table to put it in her ear and ask with awe ...

-Who is it? I am Cooan Malinde.   
-Cooan! - Exclaimed a plethoric Rei then in Japanese.- She has awakened! She's okay! Bertie is recovered! Everything is okay! Bertie is save!

 

Melanie understood nothing of the gibberish of noise that was heard in that language even where she was, a few steps behind. Her companion was tapping the receiver to her ear and now she opened her mouth, smiling brightly, she could barely speak in a voice choked with emotion ...

-Really? Oh thank you Rei! I'm running there. Thank God…

 

Immediately she hugged the chief cheerleader and cried, for a few seconds she could not utter a word. But Melanie supposed it would be good news to judge by her expression. At last, after these moments of suspense, her mate confirmed it.

-Bertie is awake! She is all right, Melanie! I'm running to see her ...  
-I'm really glad Connie, really. - Her interlocutor smiled without being able to avoid the tears. As she added. - Come on, hurry up. I'll explain it to Miss Parker ...

 

Her partner did. She took a taxi and ran there as fast as she could, and as soon as she entered the room she rushed over her sister crying with joy.

\- Beruche sama! Ane-chan! - She could say in her native language to add later in English. - Thank God! If you only knew how I have suffered and the fear I have experienced!  
-Onee-chan- Whispered Bertie, still weak, hugging her and stroking her hair. - Would not you think your older sister would leave you alone in a strange place? - She added, allowing herself to said that with humor. -

 

Ami and Rei also greeted the newcomer effusively, though more restrainedly, when they entered shortly thereafter. Tom brought a bouquet of flowers, Bertie's room was full of them because Roy and the others had made sure they did not miss a single day. He himself put them in water while everyone surrounded the "resurrected" expressing their joy. Among the general uproar the physician who followed her evolution laboriously opened his way to the convalescent.

\- Please. - He asked calmly making a space with his hands - allow I to diagnostic the patient.

 

At last they turned away and the doctor recognized her. The group was anxiously awaiting his diagnosis, which, however, and to the satisfaction of all, was far more optimistic than they could imagine.

\- I do not get it. - Said the doctor with the utmost disbelief drawn in the face. - There's no sign of injury! Nothing, it is as if it had never existed! Miss. - He turned to Bertie, stunned, and declared. - Honestly, we did not think you could get out of this situation alive. Just recovering from the coma is a miracle, but you also do not show any sequels! Congratulations. I must admit that in my more than twenty years of experience I had never seen anything like this.  
-That's because I'm part of a family of fighters, doctor. - She answered with a broad smile, not giving more importance. -  
-Yes, that's true - Cooan agreed, bursting with joy and squeezing a hand of her sister in hers and looking gratefully at Ami and Rei who were smiling now. - A great family indeed!  
\- Good. - added the doctor in a more relaxed tone. - So for your recovery to be definitive you will stay here for three more days. If these days passed and you are okay, you can leave. I'll order the snack at six o'clock now. - I think a light lunch will do great to adapt your body again to normal food.  
-Could not be two, doctor? - Roy said in a jocular tone. - I'm starving! Although for me it is less light will be.

 

Everyone laughed at that thought. Even the doctor who, seconds later, took a mockingly sterner gesture and commanded him.

-Out, the snacks are only given to patients.  
-What do you give them, doctor? - Tom asked, amused, eager to participate in the joke. -  
\- Well, I think today it is going to be apple pie with milk. Or special compote in the case of her friend, so that her stomach gets accustomed. - He replied trying to remember. -

 

At that moment Roy put his hands to his throat and said in a rather fluttery voice.

-Oh Doctor, I think I'm getting sick. Could not I ask one of those pretty nurses to bring me the snack? My stomach, is used to eat, so you can accompany all that you've said with some hamburgers, some smoothies, some chocolate and pasta. That would do the trick.   
-Roy - Tom said, laughing as he spoke. - I think you have mistaken the pavilion. I am afraid mental illness room is in the other gallery.

 

That produced more laughter. The truth is that everyone was now in an unbeatable mood. And his friend returned to the charge.

-Very funny, - replied Roy, - but I will tell you one thing you Kansas peasant. Then do not be surprised if I do not invite you.  
-You are very stubborn.- Replied the doctor with a jovial tone, infected by this wonderful environment and very happy to have recovered a patient in that state. - But you can do one thing, in the cafeteria they serve great snacks ...  
\- But that costs money. - Opposed the alluded - And I do not have a penny.  
-Roy, as long as I won´t have to hear you, I can invite you to whatever you want! - Laughed Tom-

 

His friend's eyes flashed and without thinking he grabbed an arm pulling at him.

-So let's go!..  
-Hey, that was a joke, I'm not as much wealthy! - He resisted his interlocutor demanding the support of her friends – Girls please help me! - He begged to address them. -  
\- Do not look at us. - Rei smiled with feigned malignity to sentence then with amused tone. - You've gotten yourself into the mess. 

 

The others nodded sympathetically to their friend, and Tom swallowed hard, aware of the atrocious hunger his companion had lately. He tried to turn back again, claiming lack of liquidity, but Roy countered mercilessly ...

\- Too late, man. But do not worry, pal. You can always work here for hours cleaning urinals.

 

And wishing to take advantage of the occasion, he dragged his rash colleague out of the room with the background noise of the laughter of everyone else ...


	19. The Sisters are together

Two days later, things were getting better and better. Beruche was already in bed and patiently endured Cooan's solicitous efforts to make her eat, just as if she were a nursery.

-Come on, eat another. - Her little sister said in a sweet voice, as she put a spoonful of soup in her mouth. -  
-I can do it myself - replied the aforementioned trying to swallow as soon as possible to be able to speak. - I'm not a child!  
-You have to get your strength back. – Cooan replayed.-  
\- I'm already well - she insisted, with resigned patience. -

 

Roy, who had entered the room a few moments before Bertie had noticed that, smiled amusedly at the scene. He clasped his arms in a short time, making himself with a spoon and a napkin that curled around the patient's neck like a bib.

-Come on, let's go, - he said in a flowing voice that made Beruche nervous. - This one by sailor Mars...  
\- But can you tell what? ... auuuf! -

 

When the patient tried to protest, he took advantage of the spoon by introducing it in her the mouth. Cooan tried not to laugh without getting it in sight of such a spectacle.

-Very well, - said the boy with a frankly ridiculous tone, returning to the charge in spite of his victim. - Now another for Mercury chan. Come on, you have to get strong and maybe you even grow, dwarf!

 

That was too much for Bertie. She took off her bib and threw it at the boy, bombarding him with pieces of bread.

-Now it is OK! - She protested, though in a funny way, for she was amused by the comedy of the situation. -You're a clown!  
\- If you want, I'll make you the airplane. – He Laughed ...

 

The girl threw a shot of the plastic cup against him, and Roy crouched behind the entrance door. Cooan watched all this with a smile.

\- They are made for each other. - She mentally admitted herself. - It's been a long time since I've seen my sister so relaxed with someone, she's always been so shy.  
-Do not you have anything better to do? - Beruche asked the boy in the meantime. -  
-I cannot think of anything better than feeding you, little meal - He laughed as he thought the girl had run out of ammunition.-  
-I'll tell you something more interesting for you to do - she replied with a slightly mischievous half-smile. What do you think if you study something? Since you are here you could bring the notes and the books, sure that you are in need.

 

The boy put his hands to his head as he exclaimed with theatrical horror...

-It cannot be, and you have not yet been released!  
-I have much to recover and enough desire to put with it. It's a good thing that Tom is still in class and between him and my sister they take notes that if not, what chances will I have with you! - She stated with optimism between optimistic and amusing. -

 

Roy opened his mouth gazing with mock gesture and dread towards Cooan who laughed, shaking her head. Then the boy grabbed one of the napkins and smiled mischievously approached. Bertie watched him suspiciously.

-What are you going to do?-. She inquired without understanding.  
\- You're better off, honey. – Sentenced him tying it around the mouth.-  
-Hmmm! - Cried the patient, who took it long to remove it to the counterattack. - Roy, you're a fool!

 

And as she reached for the empty plastic tray, she hit his companion with the tray on his head. As he rubbed at his head, the girl took advantage of a store of pieces of bread she had on the table near her bed, resuming her shots against the boy who ran to hide behind a funny Cooan, she could say with laughter.

-Please, you look like two elementary kids, you'll see when the nurse comes and make me clean all this!  
-I'll help you later, if your sister leaves me well enough to do it. - He promised, hidden in the shade of Connie who also received some other "crispy”...

 

The battle was interrupted by Ami who entered the room. Roy was immediately behind her. The new arrival looked with surprise to Beruche and Cooan, but Bertie´s sister told her what happened and the girl also laughed. In her left hand she carried some flowers that she placed in a vase near the bed.

-Well, let there be peace - said the smiling sailor, as she left the room for a few moments and returned with a portable table. - Bertie, you'd better turn your recovered energies into something more positive. - She advised with sympathy. -

 

Cooan removed the tray from the meal and let her friend lay the folding coffee table and a small box on her sister's knee.

-Ami., What do you have there? - Asked the convalescent woman with a curious expression and a deliciously singing tone. -  
\- It's a surprise. - Answered the mentioned one winking one. - Look

 

She opened the box and pulled out small, beautiful chess pieces that Bertie gazed at with delight. Her eyes widened as her friend placed a board on the little table and offered her in a warm tone.

\- Do you fancy a game? We have not played in a while.  
-Oh yes, thanks Ami! - Beruche answered with clapping hands as the expression on her face lit up. -

 

Roy smiled. He liked to see his partner like that. It was very difficult for her to express her emotions so openly. Perhaps after got rid of the weight of her past and suffering so much to the gates of death she would have been released. In a way, it was as if she now carried out a joy and a charm that she had previously hidden and she had been offered only glimpses of that. That was the word, lovely! The boy could not stop looking at her and feeling something very warm inside. But now he played a little. He decided to go back to joking, and he straddled a chair at an equivalent distance from both and covered his nose with his fingers, then he narrated in a voice that was not so good.

\- Ladies and gentlemen, the champion Mizuno with white pieces, the challenger Malinde with black ones. It seems that Bertie intends to attack with a double combination of bishop, tower...  
-Oh, shut up, - Ami protested with laughter. - We cannot play this way.  
-Roy - added Beruche, in a tone of amused threat. - I'll hit you again with the tray and this time I'll order one of metal instead of plastic...  
-Okay, okay - he said, getting up and making a space with his hands, to go to the door where Cooan was. - See you later.

 

Ami and Beruche laughed and greeted him by shaking hands. Roy and Cooan left the room leaving them both deep concentrate in the game.

-Luckily your sister is the same as before, - he said to the girl, now more earnestly, though relieved by it. -  
-Yes, - she smiled faintly, trying not to look him straight in the eye. – Thank God…  
-What's the matter with you, Connie? - His interlocutor asked her, realizing that something was happening to his mate. - I do not see you so happy.  
-I suppose it will be all the worry and the nerves I've endured these days, you know. - Said the girl sighing long and trying to avoid the subject. Smiling now more forcefully but fleetingly. - When you lower your guard...  
\- You feel tired and now when it is all over, it is normal. – Said the boy by putting an arm around her shoulder to comfort her, cheerfully cheering her on. - Come on, I'll buy you a cup of coffee! And then go and rest at home if you want, between Ami and I we will have her under surveillance.  
\- Thank you, Roy. - Cooan shuddered as she felt his embrace and smiled gratefully. - I believe I´ll do it? Besides, I'll have to take over Tom in class.

 

The two of them were marching down the hallway to the hospital´s cafeteria but they heard Rei's shouts that made them turn, sailor Mars met them running.

-Guys! - She gasped, trying to catch her breath. I thought I could not reach you. Cooan, you have visitors.  
-Visitors? - Asked the aforementioned, visibly surprised. -  
\- They're back there. - Rei pointed to the other side of the corner. -

 

Cooan, followed by Roy and Rei, headed there. Turning the corner of the corridor, the girl's heart skipped a beat. She stopped short with an exclamation of joy as she recognized a pair of suitcases beside her two older sisters.

-Petz sama! Karaberasu sama! Girls, you are here! - She ran toward them with open arms.

 

Petz was the first to come forward, but her expression did not seem to be happy, but to stare into her sister a rather hard look. Unaware of this Cooan approached them until she was within reach and asked them enthusiastically.

-When did you arrive?

 

Without a word, Petz surprised everyone giving her sister a loud slap, so strong that almost knocked her back! The assaulted, surprised and frightened girl, bent one knee and covered her aching cheek with her hand, looking at her older sister in disbelief. The same as the others who had witnessed the scene without giving credit to what they had seen. Petz at last burst out in a thunderous and unnerving scolding at the stunned girl.

-Anata wa Musekinin !. Naze nai Watashitachi Kōru ka? Anata wa orokana!

 

Both Roy and Rei were astonished. Nevertheless the priestess could translated some of the "goodness" that Petz was dedicating to her frightened and surprised little sister as the angry woman continued with her reproaches.

-How did you decide not to call us first? When Ami and Rei told us that our sister was in the hospital, we almost died of fright! - She pointed to Karaberasu, who was still stunned after her. - Kalie and I were crying at home and we had a very bad time, we were very scared. We had to leave everything as fast as we could and book tickets on the first available flight by asking whether Bertie would be alive or dead. Can you tell what you were thinking about? - Tears now also leaped from Petz's eyes, finally managing to mitigate her screams. - You're irresponsible!

 

Karaberasu also affected and worried about Cooan, interposed between her furious older sister and her terrified small sister.

-That's enough! She asked Petz in a conciliatory but energetic and firm voice. - Please check her out, she'll have a very bad time too. All this was not necessary.

 

Unable to bear that, Cooan burst into tears as she tried to justify herself in the midst of tears.

\- Gomen nasai, onegay, Petz sama! I'm sorry, I did not want to worry you but .., I did not know what to do! Oh my God, I've been so afraid, I thought Bertie was dying!

 

Seeing her little sister in that state, Petz felt her heart break, unable to keep her tears rolling. She helped her to be on her feet and embraced her sister in a conciliatory tone, from which she had already banished her anger.

-Gomen nasai, Cooan- chan! Little one, I got carried away by the nerves, excuse me! Now calm, we are here and everything will be fine.

 

Karaberasu joined her embrace and cried with them. Rei and Roy were there, nailed, unable to utter a word. When Sailor Mars finished translating to him discreetly, the boy dared to approach at last to try to ease the situation. And with the help of the sailor, translating now to the sisters, he said.

-It would be better if you don´t see Bertie before you be calm. Mean no offense. I do not think she can fit a hit like that, nor could I myself! - He said with a slight smile that tried to be as kind as possible.-  
-Do not worry, - Petz smiled sheepishly in her sobs, once Rei translated her. She nodded in agreement. - You must be Roy. We thank you so much for what you have done for our little sisters. Forgive my wicked ways. I beg you. I promised it won´t happen again. - She added with a polite bow. - I have not even introduced myself. I am Petz Malinde the eldest and she. - Petz added in the direction of the other newcomer - is Karaberasu the second in age. - She nodded slightly and smiled, still holding Cooan in her arms. - Please, take us to our sister's room.  
-How is Bertie? - Karaberasu was interested.-  
-I think you can see for yourself. - Rei answered pleasantly.-

 

Roy nodded in response to that remark and led them down the hall. The two older sisters walked in uncertainty. In spite of everything, they were nervous, they did not know how her sister could be. The news they had up to now spoke of a very serious wound and that had been in vile all the way, unable to eat or sleep. However, when they arrived just outside the door, they were relieved to hear Bertie's voice exclaiming with joy.

\- Check mate, I've finally beaten you Ami Chan! - Hey, hey, hey!  
\- Well played - replied the complacent sailor.- Congratulations!  
-You will not have left me, will you? - Beruche asked suspiciously. -  
\- I promise you, no. – Her friend affirmed sincerely affirmed. - This time you've been more skillful. I can tell that you've practiced here...

 

Her opponent was going to say something but then someone knocked on the door. The sisters and the others listened to the "come in" of rigor. At last they decided to enter. At the moment the convalescent saw them she tried to incorporate throwing the board with the pieces without realizing it. But that did not bother her, her eyes were now filled with tears and her lips trembled with joy. Her two older sisters ran toward her, melting into a very emotional embrace.

\- Petz Oni-sama! Karaberasu Oni-sama! Bertie could babble. -  
-Chibi Kureijī! Little crazy, we were very worried! - Petz replied, sobbing and kissing. - What happened to you?  
-Rei and Ami called us. - Added Karaberasu in the same way. - We were so scared that we took the first plane we could!  
\- I am sorry. - answered Beruche excitedly trying not to cry, without of course achieving. -You will not be worried about me like that again!  
-You better don´t scared us to death again! - Petz smiled, not without a touch of guilt. - Because this poor sister of yours had had to pay the fear and the anguish that I brought from Japan.

 

The girl did not understand anything but at last the tempers were calm and she was told about what had happened. Cooan still had a reddened cheek, but little by little she was better. More calmly they began to converse with the others. Bertie, oblivious to the fact that they had already introduced themselves, pointed at Roy.

\- This is my classmate, and a good friend, Roy Malden. Roy. She turned to him in turn, pointing to her sisters. "They are Petz and Karaberasu, my older sisters.  
\- We know, we had no problem recognizing him because of the photos you sent. Tall, handsome, -Kalie remarked nonchalantly for the blushing of her little sisters and even the boy himself, when Rei translated while she was laughing. -  
-He must be a fantastic boy and appreciate you very much to have worried so much about you. – Thanked him, Petz.-

 

That made both Roy and Bertie themselves blush even more, causing everyone to smile.

-I just returned the help she gave me. The boy recognized, rubbing his visibly bewildered head. -  
\- Forgive me girls. I do not want you to think I forget. Many thanks to you too. We are in debt again. – Petz added now turned her attention to Ami and Rei. -  
\- Do not worry. That's what friends are for. - Ami smiled. -  
\- I hope you can stay, at least for some days. - Commented Beruche hopefully. –  
-You will not get rid of us so easily, young lady! - Petz replied in her unabashedly maternal tone. -  
\- Yes, fortunately things have been very good since you came here. So much so that we have even been able to close for vacations. - Kalie said in her peculiar ironic and mocking way. -  
\- But not indefinitely. - Tainted her older sister, as always taking care of the welfare of the business. -  
-Oh, come on! Do not be such a spoiler as usual, Petz. - Karaberasu reproached her.-  
-I'm not a killjoy, I'm responsible and you're old enough to be, Kalie. - She reproached her in turn. -  
\- Please, do not start again with your sermons. You are very boring! - Complained her interlocutor sighed long. -  
-Am I boring? - Her sister exclaimed in annoying tone, replying in turn. - What happens is that you know I'm right but you do not like to hear it....

 

Roy and the warriors listened with their mouths open. They girls were funny and Roy did not understand a word of what looked like a domestic dispute. Until Cooan laughed at the controversy told them with a jocular comment.

-How much I missed these fights! I rejoice that you have not lost your habit.  
\- Yes Roy ... - Agreed Beruche watching him amused. - If you thought I was severe, now you'll see how my sister Petz is  
\- No, I've already seen it! Petz sum, or was it sama? - He sighed, waving a hand with a pretended gesture of horror. – She hits really well!  
\- Shame on me… Gomen nasay. - She defended herself, slightly reddened by shame. -

 

All burst out laughing, even Petz herself was unable this time to avoid the hilarity with that situation.

-I apologize to you all. - She excused herself now using the English who seemed to speak more than acceptably. - Especially to you Roy, my behavior has been rude, and I have not used your language. Excuse me. I did not mean it.  
\- Do not worry, it is normal that you would like to speak with your sisters in your own language and more taking into account the circumstances that have happened. - He smiled considerately, taking away all significance. -  
\- Now with a little luck we can relax. - Karaberasu said winking at the stunned boy. - Finally a vacation!  
\- Hey, what do you think you came for? - Petz reproached again, this time in English. - Cannot you think of anything else?"  
-What happens is that I'm a very vital girl. - The respondent could also say with a good control of English. - And since we're here, I'd like to have a good time in this amazing city.  
-You are one of mine! - Roy said enthusiastically. - We'll be ready to go, you'll see how well you can ride here if you know the sites!  
-I'll love it! - With a boy as nice as you I sure will not be bored. -She exclaimed staining her voice of insinuating mellow. -  
-Hey! What do you think you are saying? - Bertie intervened this time with feigned anger, or perhaps not as much as she wanted to make, looking ahead to her now surprised sister Petz who had just said that. - Roy has to study. He has already lost so many classes in order to take care of me, so I will make sure that we both catch up. Until then, there will be no festivities.

 

He clasped his hands in a pleading manner, but it was of no avail to him, for Beruche, with her arms folded, shook her head with her eyes closed, although everyone understood the joking context and smiled.

 

\- Bertie's another dictator. - Karaberasu commented jokingly. - Poor boy that can stand her!  
-How dare you to say that? - She admonished her as the others crumbled. Roy even nodded in favor of Bertie´s sister to increase further hilarity. - That is not true ... - Defended the young woman pleading. - What happens is that I am responsible...

 

An after this new cataract of laughter, the boy took the floor to praise the newcomers.

-Is incredible! , You master English to perfection. Same as your sisters.  
\- Good, we've been studying since we were little girls. - Petz replied modestly. -  
\- That's why, among other things, we wanted to come here. - Added Beruche. -  
\- They're very good students. - Ami assured.-  
\- So much that they have even helped us to catch up with English ... - Rei added with an agreement nod.

 

And the conversation between the other five continued animatedly while Karaberasu made a "separate" with her sister Cooan.

-He is very handsome! , So this is the famous guy you were talking about in your letters. - Sentenced with a mischievous smile remembering the photograph and the expression of her little sister in them.-  
-Yes, - she replied timidly, which she observed in a tone now resigned. - But he's not for me.-

 

The girl did not have to explain anything else. Karaberasu has already noticed Roy joking with Beruche and understood immediately what her interlocutor meant.

\- I understand, I'm sorry. - She answered softly adding cheerfully. - But do not worry, there are more guys!  
\- Bertie does not know what he feels for her, I heard it by chance. I know by her behavior that she also likes him and I do not want to interpose between the two of them. - Cooan explained. -  
\- I do not think your sister is such a fool. But you're right, there's nothing more to see them, especially the reaction that Bertie had when Roy proposed me to go out there. As much as she wanted to hide it by saying that it's a joke, she does not deceive me, I know her well. - Karaberasu affirmed that she smiled again adding affectionately. - But do not worry my dear, you're a great girl and I'm sure you'll find someone who deserves your love, you'll see!

 

Then someone knocked on the door, Ami opened and greeted Tom who had just arrived from college.

-Hello, I have the notes you asked for, Bertie - he said as he entered, but when he saw so many people, he was somewhat cut off without daring to go to the back of the room. -  
\- Girls. - Said the now smiling Cooan, introducing him to her sisters. - This is Thomas Alan Rodney, another good friend of ours and Roy.

 

The boy looked embarrassed but greeted with a smile and tinged.

\- Just Tom for friends. How are you?

 

Petz and Karaberasu came and shook hands with him and bowed slightly, gazing at him in the same way they had done with Roy. They also recognized him from the photos. The boy certainly proved that the Japanese classes that Cooan had given him over and over again in the past proved fruitful. He could greet both of her sisters in that language and they nodded smiling, praising the skill with which he expressed himself. Then Tom went to give the notes to Beruche. Karaberasu whispered again to her little sister.

\- Hey girl, this one is handsome too. And he speaks our language not badly.  
\- Yes, I gave him some classes. - Cooan timidly mumbled. -  
\- And do you know if he has a girlfriend? - Kalie was interested now with a little smile. -  
-Tom? - Her surprised interlocutor answered. - Girlfriend? No, I do not think so. I've never seen him going out with any girl.  
-It will not be? - Kalie commented with visible mischief, eager to prick her sister. - Well, you know ... maybe the girls are not what interests to him ..."  
\- I do not think so. - Cooan shook her head. - No, I'm convinced that Tom is not one of that kind.   
\- Well, if that's the case, you're being late! I certainly think he's a good boy. And he's very good looking too. Go after him before I do it! - She laughed in amusement, making her little sister smile visibly ashamed.-

 

Cooan did not know what to think, until now she had only waited for a chance with Roy who occupied all her feelings. Tom certainly liked her. They even had like tastes. They study languages, even the share dance classes, something that they both loved. They often talked about these and many other issues. He was a sweet boy, charming and very sensible. At his side she enjoyed and felt very well. But she had never thought of him as a possible boyfriend, only as a friend. Yet she had some reason to think she was not indifferent to the boy. Anyway, she would not have been able to match that up to now. Maybe now she could start looking at him differently, and the truth is that she had to agree with her sister. Objectively he was not at all bad and especially in these last days he had proved to be a very good person, selfless, sensitive and really worried about her. So different from Rubeus! ....

-We'll see. - The girl thought, blushing with that idea that was not at all unpleasant. -

 

The conversations between all continued until the end of the visits schedule. Petz and Karaberasu decided to stay that night with their sister Beruche, but Cooan convinced them that they had to settle and rest from the trip. Ami and Rei volunteered to be with Bertie instead. Both newcomers, before leaving, stayed for a few minutes in the hall of the hospital chatting with their little sister and the boys.

\- Maybe if we had been the ones that we were once, this would not have happened. - Cooan lamented. -

 

Petz and Karaberasu looked at each other uncomfortably and even beckoned her to shut up. But her younger sister smiled to reassure them.

\- They know the truth. - She remarked nonchalantly, pointing to Roy and Tom who also smiled. - Do not worry!  
-Yes, we know about your old lives, but that's something we do not care at all. - Tom kindly corroborated. -  
\- It is a long story. - Added Cooan to completely dispel the suspicion of her sisters. - I'll tell you when we have time.  
\- Let's say Ami and Rei put me in the background and I told Tom something. - Roy added with cordiality. - We do not care what you were in the past, what counts is that now you are people of pure heart. I myself was controlled by the forces of evil and I know how hard it is to escape their influence. Much worse than I could imagine.  
-That was not your fault either, Roy! - Cooan hastened to go on his release. -  
-Well, - said Karaberasu thoughtfully and more seriously. - Now that we all know each other well we should draw up a plan of action. Roy, do you think those monsters will come back?  
\- As far as I know, we've only destroyed a few of them. Surely there must be many more willing to attack us at any time. Although the loss of their boss has been a blow to them, I do not doubt they will return. - He declared, now with sincere concern. -  
\- They can try! - Petz snapped defiantly and glittered in her gaze as she raised a threatening fist to sentence. - Now the Malinde sisters in full will be waiting for them!  
-Oh! - Tom exclaimed jovially, pretending to be frightened. - Your sisters were right, you will not be deterred by anything. You have a lot of personality!  
\- You do not know yet. - Cooan added, rubbing her cheek, they all laughed. -

 

Petz, still embarrassed, held her sister's face in both hands and kissed her affectionately, then said with unbeatable good humor.

-What a fame I have created to myself!

 

The rest of the people smiled and Karaberasu spoke.

\- Well, since you are so informed of our lives I hope that, in return, you will tell us something of yours.  
-For granted, we'll have time for that and more! - Roy replied cheerfully. -  
\- Yes, and now it is better that we go to rest, tomorrow we will have a very busy day. - Petz said. -  
\- This time I do not deny it. - Approved Karaberasu adding. - You see? When you're right I admit it.  
-What do you mean, when am I right? - Her sister was already saying, arms in jars to be sentenced, (and by her expression, it was not known for certain whether it was a joke or with total seriousness) - I am always right!

 

Cooan put her hands to her head. Tom and Roy looked amused. These two seemed to be always arguing and with a new dispute between the two they left, followed by their little sister and the two boys....

 

At that time, at the seat of the Sect, the death of Valnak was unforgotten. There was still a great commotion in the room. Rather fear in the hitmen before such a powerful enemy, nevertheless the Great Sage addressed to the masters with indifference.

\- Valnak is dead because the stupid one made the mistake of despising his enemy.  
\- But sir. -One of the masters was frightened as he said. - If our adversary is so powerful, what can we do against him? He will defeat all the demons we send him!  
-That will not happen, - said the Great Sage, who replied flatly. - Because from now on we will send demons from higher circles.  
\- But if Valnak was a captain of the hordes of the fourth circle. Like Armageddon. – Another hooded master dared to declare with astonishment. - Who else could we send?  
-I mean - said his interlocutor irritably, - demons of more advanced circles.  
\- That would be very dangerous. - Said the third master in horror. - Maybe they do not respect your authority.  
-Leave that to me. - Said the Great Sage, with a certain degree of self-assurance to reveal. - I'm going to summon Stiliach. He is one of the strongest commanders of the fifth circle.  
-But he's completely insane!" Even the demons themselves fear him. Not even Valnak wanted to have anything to do with him. -The third of the Masters muttered terrified. –  
-A wretched bunch of cowards! - The Great Sage burst into rage, sending the masters to the ground before him, but he went on raging even more, adding. - How are we going to achieve success like this? No wonder it has been so difficult. I do not know how you have the audacity to protest! You had not even been able to dominate him when he was just a vulgar human ignorant of his true identity. Run to hide in a hole like rats that you are! Stiliach will not dare to disobey me because the power of high hierarchies of Hell protects me. Now, prepare the invocation!

 

The masters continued to kneel begging for pity. One even begged in a trembling voice...

\- Forgive us Great Sage, it will be as you say. Send us and we will obey you!  
\- That is much better ha, ha, ha! ... - At last approved the Great Sage in the middle of a sinister laugh. -

 

Meanwhile in the apartment of the girls the doorbell rang and Cooan went to open the door. Then she had a big surprise. All her warrior friends were there. Usagi, Makoto and Minako had also come to reinforce their companions who stayed in the hospital that night. It had been a while since Tom and Roy had left the apartment, and it seemed a shame to Cooan that she could not introduce them to the other girls. Luna and Artemis were also present. The cat headed for the living room where Petz and Karaberasu were. Soon she made all the others pass behind her, then asked for a moment's attention and declared, not without regret.

\- We know everything that has happened, Rei and Ami have told us. We took yesterday's flight without wanting to say anything so as not to disturb you. We would like to stay and help you, but we must go home, including them. In Japan we have a serious problem.

 

Everyone's faces darkened, but Usagi hastened to morale.

-Let's go girls! That's not the end of the world. There is also a way in which you can fight.  
-What? - Petz asked, bewildered saying. -We no longer have any power.  
-Usagi has the Grail. - Artemis explained that he immediately qualified. - Well, or at least the power that emanated from it. Joined to her improvements after her last experiences she can make out very powerful weapons of your pure hearts. Talismans of your star seeds that will give you a new strength.  
-Stellar seeds? I do not understand- Said Petz.-  
-It's a long story to explain, but I assure you it will astonish you. - Makoto assured her. -  
-Well, that way I understand we can deal with those monsters here, do not we? - Karaberasu asked.  
-That's right, - Usagi said. - We just have to wait for Bertie to be released so you can all be.

 

The sisters nodded wanting to see what that would be like. Luckily they only had to wait one day. Beruche was cleared fully recovered. They all celebrated that by eating together. Tom and Roy were introduced to the rest of the warriors who took an unbeatable impression for how handsome and nice they were. Needless to say, Makoto and Minako both reminded the old boyfriends that they had to face the resigned gesture of the others. They were in a hamburger when two of the warriors uncovered wicker baskets. Inside, Roy watched two cats.

-Oh, what a pretty cat. - He told Minako, who was giving a little hamburger to the white cat hiding there.- I did not know they liked hamburgers ...  
-But the boy froze a smile on his lips when he heard clearly that pussy declare.  
-Mina-chan, I've told you many times that I like it better done.  
-Eh? .. am I crazy or that cat just have talked ... -The boy could say with awe in his face.-  
-You're crazy without a doubt. - Tom replied with a jocular expression, fearing a new joke from his companion because he had been oblivious to that.-

 

The girls were bursting with laughter. That's why Roy was quick to move his hands and respond to his friend.

-It's not a joke, man! I swear that cat has spoken.

 

Although the man who Roy was addressing was not paying much attention to him, he was just stroking the black cat Usagi had in her basket. And he responded with amused dyes.

-Look, I have been raised on a farm, and I can assure you, cats never gave me conversation ...

 

Although now it was he who remained of a piece when the pet he was caressing stared at him and replied ...

-That's because you did not know me, you handsome boy ...  
-Luna! - Tercio Artemis who did not seem to enjoy the compliment that his partner had dedicated to the man that .- Behave yourself, please ...

 

Tom rose like a spring between the girls' laughter. He pointed to the cat and exclaimed.

-It is true! A talking cat! ...  
-No Tommy. – An smiling Cooan corrected him. - They are two cats that speak ...  
\- We are honored to introduce Luna and Artemis to you. - Bertie interjected.-  
\- They are two emissaries of the Silver Millennium - Ami clarified.  
-What is what? - Roy asked with an astonishing expression.-  
-It's a long story, the girls will tell you.- Rei answered him.-  
-Yes, we are warriors of the Moon - said Minako now giving a piece of meat more done to Artemis than the cat thanked.  
-And I thought I had seen everything, - sighed Roy, who recovered enough to release one of his occurrences. - Here we are with two beautiful cats! Hey, glad to meet you! Will not you be a relative of Garfield by chance?  
-Who is that Garfield? - A bewildered Artemis wanted to know, with the background laughter of the rest.-  
-It's a joke, you fool.- Luna admonished him.- You always take the bait.  
-The truth is that for once, I agree with my pal. - Tom signed, still stammering. - I thought I had seen it all ... until now.

 

The others laughed again. And so they spent the day in a good atmosphere. After bidding farewell to both boys, once the sisters and the warriors alone, Artemis motioned for the sailors to gather and concentrate their minds. All of them combined their powers with Sailor Moon.

-Crisis, give me the power! - shouted this one becoming Eternal Sailor Moon. -

With the astonished of the sisters, Sailor Moon appeared adorned with a different set to her habitual uniform. Her boots were now white, she wore a star engraved in her choker, and a pair of feather-like wings protruded from her back.

-This is the final transformation of Sailor Moon. Her Eternal phase .- Luna explained to the astonished sisters .-  
-You must be much more powerful now than when you fought against us. - Petz could say. -  
-Yes. She is. And we also have our eternal version. - Minako revealed them.-  
-Although we prefer not to use it too much, it is more expensive to maintain. And it consumes us a lot of energy. But this is an exception. - Usagi told her interlocutors with the surprised looks of her own companions.-

 

However none of they said a word as Eternal Warrior Moon lifted her scepter and aimed at the sisters with four beams of energy into their hearts. From these a bright star emerged, which separated from them, and at the same time some gleaming weapons emerged from that glow, all different from each other and one for each. The stars returned to their respective hearts and the guns were suspended in the air. A sword for Beruche, an arch for Cooan, a javelin for Petz and a whip for Karaberasu. The arms then took the form of four stones of different colors in each collars that were hung in the neck of each one of the girls.

\- You only have to say, pure heart give me the power, that will be enough for you to transform, do it and you will see. Sailor Moon told them, returning to her normal state. -

 

The four sisters looked at each other in amazement and held the stones that hung on their necks. More determined, they were going to do it when Luna stopped them.

-How clueless you are Usagi! – The cat reproached to the sailor by shaking her head - you have forgotten what I told you.  
-What? - I think I've told them everything. - She answered without understanding. -  
\- Each one has to invoke a different thing, - reminded the cat with a sight full of patience. -

 

And with a paw she pointed them while she informed them.

\- You Petz, you must say pure heart of the ray, give me the power. You Karaberasu, pure thunder heart, you Bertie, of ice and you Cooan of fire. Those are your elements that correspond to the color of your stones, green, yellow, blue and red respectively.  
\- Like the nature of our old powers. - Beruche observed.-  
-Of course, - Luna agreed. - However before, these powers were based on the negative energy of the black crystal. But canceled this and replaced by that of stellar seeds in pure hearts like the ones you now possess, these same powers are maintained. Although they have changed sign and now they came from the light.  
\- Very well, we have already understood. Petz said, haranguing the others. – Girls let´s go!

 

The four shouted their respective phrases, after a mix of turns on themselves, lights, colors and effects they were transformed. The uniforms were very similar to those of the sailors themselves. On their foreheads are gold crowns with five-pointed stars inscribed from the respective colors of their stones. In the neck a small ribbon of the color of each one where the elements of its signs were interlaced with a golden crescent inscribed and that pointed with the horns upwards. As the symbol of the White Moon.

-The emblem of the Silver Millennium of the Moon and the kingdom of Neo Crystal Tokyo of Earth! - Kalie was surprised when he saw it.  
-Who would have told us that we would wear this symbol, right, girls? - An astonished Cooan commented to them.-  
-Of course, we would never have believed it - Petz admitted. -  
-And we would never have thought then that it would be a great honor for us to do so.- Bertie said in a respectful and grateful tone.-

 

They continued to recreate themselves in their new battle uniforms. Elastic bodices each of white with bows on the chest, matching their respective stones, girded their bodies and ended in a short tulle, the same color as the loops, like skirts. Just like those of her friends. These garments made the legs visible from the thighs to the knees, where high boots of medium heel matching the uniform of each girl, took over. Petz had the dark green color contrasting with a lighter one, Karaberasu the orange and yellow almost pulling the gold, Bertie the blue sky combined with a darker one and Cooan a mixture of red and violet. Afterwards, Cat Luna reviewed the aspect of the infrastructure, indicating to the sisters that on their wrists had also materialized two transmitters in the form of clocks. Astonished, they found that it was. And in the case of Petz, being the oldest, would also have a special bag in which to save more than a surprise. Of course, Karaberasu protested that her sister did not have to be the most appropriate to carry that, the aforementioned became angry and they quarreled for a few minutes before the resigned look of the rest. And when everything seemed to be solved ....

-Are not these skirts too short? - Petz remarked, with an undisguised concern for modesty. -  
-They look perfect to me! - It is an excellent opportunity to show off my great female curves. Without forgetting my long and beautiful legs. You will see. Surely men will be delighted with me. - Karaberasu fatuously and jovially intervened, in her purest and pretentious style. -  
\- Surely they confuse us with some…whatever.. - Petz whispered through her teeth. -  
\- Luna and I did not have much time to do another design. - Artemis apologized. - We work on the basics of the warriors.  
-Do not worry! They're great uniforms, really! What happens is that Petz is a cunt and since she is not so young he cannot go showing her imperfections out there.- Karaberasu sourly stated a malicious grin, in order to take a full rematch of the previous controversy. -  
-What? How dare you? - Her indignant sister interjected, glaring at her. -  
\- Please girls, calm down! Now is no time for another of your quarrels. - Cooan asked them, embarrassed. -  
-It's a fantastic uniform, thank you so much! – Beruche intervened enthusiastically, trying to avoid the uncomfortable situation. -

 

Petz nodded and embarrassed apologetically with her friends.

-Forgive me! I'm an ungrateful, I did not mean to offend you, really they're fine. Thank you for everything you have done for us! We are honored by your trust an friendship. - She added very recognized. -  
-We'll try not to disappoint you. - Kalie agreed this time with her older sister. -  
\- You will not. We are convinced. And there's no reason for you to disappointing us. - Rei smiled at them. -  
-As for the skirts, do not worry, woman! We understand, nothing happens. - Makoto answered in solidarity. – We are used to that.  
-Yes. - Ami agreed, smiling now as she recalled. - Sometimes we have had problems with that too. Even some old enemies came to pointed out. But you will not let see anything unseemly, we can assure you!  
-At least nothing that we do not want to show! - Karaberasu laughed and returned to earn another reproachful look from her older sister. -  
\- The main thing is that this suit and the powers you now have, besides making you sexier, help you fight the enemy. - Minako wanted to add. - They will even improve your understanding of other languages.  
\- And some other thing else they did, but I do not remember now. – Added Ami. -  
\- Yeah, they're almost better than ours. - Makoto retorted with tingling .-

 

And at the same time directing an accusing glance at the cats who chose to divert theirs by making them confused.

-You can rest easy, girls, we will not let you down! - Exclaimed Cooan euphorically.-  
\- For Love and Justice. - Petz uttered solemnly, paraphrasing Usagi, who nodded approvingly. -  
-We're the four Malinde sisters and we're going to dazzle you! - Karaberasu jokingly completed a typical sailor pose. -  
-Great! - Luna laughed admiringly. - We could not have better delegates here.  
-Hit them hard girls! - Makoto harangued her with one of her fists high to make her expression even more graphic. -  
\- We have to leave, it is true. - Ami intervened somewhat distressed but encouraging her tone and her countenance to add. - But I am glad to know that you will now defend love and justice here.

 

And that having said that all the warriors said goodbye joining their hands for "teleportation" with the cats in the center, although Rei wanted to say one last thing to them.

\- Just a little advice, here in America better put some masks so they do not recognize you and look for some names with appeal for each one and for the group.

 

The four sisters again thanked their warrior friends who smiled wishing them good luck. They immediately invoked their teleportation power disappearing back to Japan where they had to face another serious threat. At least that what they told their friends when saying goodbye ....

-Well. Here we are, girls. Now as the second team of warriors .- Karaberasu declared. -  
-Who was going to tell us something like this years ago? -Beruche said, receiving the assent of the rest.  
-I hope our friends are proud of us. It will be difficult to live up to them. - Cooan added. -  
-Let's take an example of them. And we will fight the evil. - Petz said. -

 

For their part the group of sailors reappeared in a sheltered area of the Hikawa shrine, regardless of other people's eyes. Then it was Rei who, in somewhat surprised tone, asked Usagi.

-Why did you tell them that?   
-Tell what? - Usagi wanted to know. -  
-Yes. I know what Rei means, - said Ami, who did not seem to understand either when she clarified. – You told them that it was more difficult for us to stay in the eternal phase. That is not true. That's why I do not understand why you told us not to invoke that power during the struggle. Unless…  
-It's not easy to explain, - interrupted Usagi at the stunned glances of her companions. Although she wanted to be something more precise and added. - It is their battle, we must give them the opportunity to carry it out for themselves.  
-When you confronted that Valnak, did not you resort to all your strength then, do you? - Makoto wanted to know, visibly disconcerted.-  
-We use some powerful attacks, yes, but not at full capacity. - Rei confessed. – We were under orders of not to doing so.  
-But ... that put you in danger. - Minako objected to Usagi, not without reproach. - I do not understand how you could ask such a thing.  
-I have reason to do so. - She muttered now with more quietly and reflexive tone.-  
-I do not think that would have changed anything anyway. - Ami came to Usagi's aid when sentencing. - That demon was very powerful, perhaps not even with the phase of eternal warriors we could have beat him.  
-In that case, what sense does make that? - Makoto said without understanding.-  
-It was better not to take risks, - Usagi said, addressing Rei and Ami. - You saw how Roy transformed. Something you told me about the communicator, but now I would like you to explain it to us all. Although if you do not mind waiting a little, Mamoru is arriving. Then we will also explain to you what has happened here.

 

Her friends nodded. They waited in effect for a few minutes and the boy arrived. Once reunited both Rei and Ami informed them of everything that happened in that alley. So when they finished speaking, the newcomer took the floor and sentenced.

-It was clear, Roy had to do it.  
-I understand. It is what we suspected. If we had finished with Valnak his hidden power would not have manifested itself. - Ami said.- Right?  
-That's right ... and a good friend told me that this was the only way. - I fully trust him. He knew perfectly what he said. - Usagi revealed them, however, not wanting to discover the identity of that person.-  
-Bertie was about to die. - Minako objected. - I do not think it's right for us to play with their lives like this.  
-But she did not. Everything has gone well. - Mamoru replied in a conciliatory tone, giving Usagi a hand that smiled, more as he added. - You can be sure of one thing. Nothing matters more to us than our friend’s well-being and we do not want them to suffer unnecessarily.

 

The others listened in astonishment. Of course it was clear that the pair of their friends and future sovereigns knew much more than what they were told them, but finally they took it for granted and nodded. If it had to be so, it would be ... then it was Usagi's turn to tell her two companions.

-We finally broke up the enemy, at least in Japan. Its base was near the communications tower of Tokyo.-  
-As usual! - Makoto sighed. -  
-Actually - Minako said. - It was too simple. They were just a pair of hooded and a couple of demons that they were left. Not even the warriors of the outer solar system had to come.  
-We just attack and destroy those demons and then those two hooded guys.- Said Makoto.-  
-But if they were humans ... how could you do that? - Ami was frightened. -  
-No, they were not human, I can assure you that. At least they were not. - Usagi now declared more serious in tone.-

 

Something else she told her companions that made them shudder. At least the threat in Japan was neutralized. However, they were increasingly confident that everything in and around Tokyo would have been nothing more than a distraction. As Minako had said, it was too easy. And from experience they knew things were never so simple. Another thing that had happened, and that at the moment neither Mamoru, nor Usagi, had revealed to their companions, was a meeting that the two of them, as Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, maintained with high positions of the Japanese government. They were joined by another individual who said he represented, albeit unofficially, the United Nations. The man asserted that he was not fully aware of what was happening in the United States, although he knew about the actions of some supernatural entities and that terrorist attack on New York. He only told his interlocutors that the governments of the world had full confidence in the warriors and their allies. At the end of that meeting, Mamoru told Usagi, already in his apartment.

-I get the impression that this guy was aware of a lot more than he told us.  
-Well, we also know a lot more things than we have told him.- Said the young woman.- We are even at that.

 

The boy strode the room as he seemed to reflect. After a few moments he declared.

-You know as well as I do that the unfolding of these events will be crucial for the future. We must be careful with our steps from now on.  
-As we have so far, - she replied, sighing, she affirmed with in a sad tone. - Harder and more terrible things are about to happen. And we cannot do anything to change them. Sometimes I would like to help our friends more. They are good people. They do not deserve this ...  
-Yes, they are ... although I have not been able to meet them in person I have heard you speak highly of them. - Mamoru reminded her and he added, apparently also with regret .- But it is as it must be.

 

Her interlocutor nodded resignedly, they left that topic already and focused on more trivial things. The two of them had exams, but Usagi did not like them too much. However, she would meet with the girls to see if they could study in the sanctuary as usual...

 

Meanwhile Petz, Karaberasu, Beruche and Cooan had seen their friends march with pity but at the same time with a new feeling of optimism. Again they were together and they felt stronger, especially with those new abilities. Now they were fully prepared for action but they also had an important question that would lead them to another of those endless debates between them. To act in public. What name would they use? ...


	20. The Justices Fighters are born

Roy was training near the Rocky Mountains, he had moved to a lonely spot to try to master his new powers without causing damage. But it was no easy task. Without special conditions like anger or instinct of survival it was almost impossible for him to transform himself. And he tried to take his discman and listen to a song he had put to his friends...

 

We're talking away  
I don't know what  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway

Today's another day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, okay?

Take on me (take on me)  
Take me on (take on me)  
I'll be gone

In a day or two  
So needless to say  
I'm odds and ends  
I'll be stumbling away

Slowly learning that life is okay  
Say after me  
It's no better to be safe than sorry

Take on me (take on me)  
Take me on (take on me)  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two

Oh the things that you say  
Is it live or  
Just to play my worries away  
You're all the things I've got to remember  
You're shying away

I'll be coming for you anyway  
Take on me (take on me)  
Take me on (take on me)  
I'll be gone  
In a day

Take on me (take on me)  
Take me on (take on me)  
I'll be gone (take on me)  
In a day (take me on) (take on me)

Take on me (take on me)  
Take me on (take on me)  
Take on me

(A-HA. Take On Me. Credit to the author)

-I have to focus. I have to gather my energy. - He said moving to the rhythm of that music. - Or so I think. It's what Ami and Rei told me when I could train with them. They're two good girls, of course ... and they were right.

 

The boy now remembered some of those sessions. The two warriors attacked him using powerful mantras.

-Burning Mandala! - Cried Rei, throwing against him a kind of triangles of fire.-

But Roy was fast enough to dodge them.

-Shine Aqua illusion! - Interviewed Sailor Mercury.-

 

And her opponent returned to depart in time ... Although at that moment he told them both...

-That's no use. I'm going to stand still and receive the impact...  
-But Roy! Sailor Mars objected to him with uneasiness. - That could be very dangerous. -  
-Yes. - Mercury agreed. - We do not want anything bad to happen to you. We're just training.

 

His interlocutor nodded even though he went to sit on a rock to comment with reflective tints.

-No matter how hard I try, I cannot change myself. I can no longer shine like that. It is as if my body does not have the necessary stimulus if it does not feel real danger. Since I have the speed necessary to dodge all your attacks I do not think I'm at real risk. And I think I need to be subjected to some sort of situation that tests me. At least enough to release that power.  
-Are you sure of that? - Rei asked. -  
-Yes, at least I think so. You'll see girls. - He sighed as he added. - That bastard Valnak would not tell me all he knew about the sun warrior, as he called me. I must find out for myself and only you can help me. I do not want Bertie or Connie or Tommy to be in danger anymore. I have to make myself stronger to beat any enemy that those scoundrels could send to damage them. For that, I need you.

 

The two girls understood. They nodded in unison, and again the three of them stood guard.

-Are you ready? - Ami wanted to know. -  
-Yes. Whenever you want. - He replied. -  
-We will launch our most powerful attacks. - Rei warned him. -

 

His friend nodded. Both girls looked determined. This time they would not be restrained. Even without resorting to their eternal phase the two invoked their respective attacks with a degree of big intensity. Roy saw them coming toward him and his first impulse was to pull away. But he managed to master himself enough. He wanted to protect his friends, he thought of Bertie once more. As if she was after him. He was never going to let any monster to hurt her again. He'd have been willing to die before. Just remembering her lying on the ground, with that stake piercing her and spilling blood from her lips, made him angry. Just at that moment when those thoughts crossed his mind and Rei's flames and Ami's water attack approached the young man gathered energy...

-Yaaaa! - He thundered with his defiant scream managing to become that golden warrior again. -  
-You got it! - Ami exclaimed with a smile. -

 

The two warriors could see their attacks crash harmlessly against his friend's aura. Roy then stood there shining with that flash and emitting a strange buzz as the girls approached. It was Rei who, with evident satisfaction, affirmed.

-You are increasing your strength day by day...  
-The amount of energy you produce is tremendous. - Ami commented that she made her special visor appear. - Wait, I'll check it... 

 

And after making a kind of visor appear over her eyes the sailor was with open mouth when she realized the reading ... She could hardly say.

-Your power exceeds that of most of our enemies. It would rival even with that of sailor Galaxy.  
-Who is that? - Asked the young man who returned at last to his normality. -  
-It's a long story, - sighed Rei. -  
-We'll tell you another day. - Ami smiled back. -  
-Well, but just tell me one thing - He asked with a serious gesture.-  
\- What? - Rei wanted to know.-  
-Was that Galaxy a gorgeous girl? With that name she would have to be imposing. - The boy laughs, resuming his usual joviality- Fuck me, you've called her not a single star but Galaxia no less!

 

The two warriors laughed in spite of themselves. Ami even allowed herself to hit her friend´s head.

-Au! - The comedian protested comically.-  
-In Bertie's name. - Mercury laughed.-  
-I'm sure she would have taken it even worse, ha, ha - Roy said. -

 

Mars looked at her companion shaking her head with feigned reproof and sincere fun. That boy was tremendous! They liked each other very well. After all that had happened and the situation in which they were, he did not lose his good humor. They also had instructions from Usagi and Mamoru to help him in whatever was necessary and made him truly aware of his powers. At least training was paying off because each time he seemed to be more powerful. That was good. Although his partner now had to sit down. He sweated copiously and seemed exhausted. Then he gasped.

-This requires me to use a lot of energy. I feel like I'm with the batteries totally discharged...  
-You'll have to get used to using that power. - Ami guessed. -  
-I think that meditating and practicing relaxation techniques could help you. - Rei added. - I can show you some, and judging by what I've talked to him, Tom also knows something about that. Let your friend help you when we leave.  
-I will do so. Thank you very much, girls. - He smiled that added with greater ease once he was more recovered. - Well, we better get back or Bertie and Connie will ask questions...

 

And his training partners agreed on that. So they did. The boy had rented a car they used to get away from the city to that uninhabited place. Now they went back to college...

-Tell me girls ... what would you like to do when you do not have to fight against bugs of hell and things like that? - He wanted to know with genuine interest. -  
-Well, I think Bertie would have told you, but I would like to be a doctor, like my mother, my uncle, and my grandfather. - Ami replied. -  
-And what about you, Rei? - The boy wanted to know while driving. -

 

The young woman, sitting in the back with her companion, answered.

-I am a priestess in my grandfather's temple, the Hikawa Shrine. But apart from that I would like to study some degree. I do not know ... maybe political science or something related to religious worship. Well, politics is exciting but I do not have good experiences related to it. - She sighed. -

 

Ami looked at her with some regret, Roy, curious, wanted that young woman to tell him something more with that typical joking and hint of his.

-Why? Did you present yourself to the president of Japan and did not vote for you?

 

In spite of herself Rei had to smile, shaking her head to confess.

-It's because of my father. He's an important politician, but because of that he hardly sees me ... especially since my mother died.  
-I'm sorry. - Roy said now seriously. - I did not know, I apologize if I have sound so inconsiderate to you. I know what it's like to lose parents.  
-Thank you. You could not know. And do not worry, it's something that I assumed a long time ago...  
-In my case, they're divorced. My father writes me and sends me pictures from time to time. He is a painter - Ami told him-  
-You have not had an easy life for what I see.- Sighed the boy adding now with a certain guilty tone.- But instead of doing nonsense like me you were brave and faced things.  
-Do not say that. You are very brave too. It is very hard to realize that you have a power and a responsibility. - Rei said in a more affectionate tone.-  
-As Uncle Ben said. - Roy said. -  
-Uncle Ben? - Ami was surprised to think that the mentioned man would be a relative of the boy.-  
-Yes, it was Spiderman's uncle. - The boy explained. - The New Yorker superhero par excellence.  
-Maybe he could help us against those demons, - said a hopeful Ami. -  
\- I think that as he does not leave the comic is going to be difficult for him to give us a hand! But who knows, if we do as in the video of A-Ha ... Ha, ha! Take on me ... take me on! ... - He sang with a good voice for the pleasure of his interlocutors promising them. - That video clip I have to show you.  
-Of course, you are really something! - Rei laughs adding fun. - No wonder Bertie and Cooan scold you.  
-Yes, but they love you too, - Ami confessed, not wanting to characterize the nature of that affection, since she added quickly. - You and Tom are two great guys.  
\- So, please. Be very careful. - Rei asked with genuine concern.- 

 

His companion nodded, then reached the College and the girls said goodbye after greeting Bertie and Connie. Of course, before they left, he put that song to them, making them laugh again. The two sailors were really amused and had a great time. Especially when he wanted to dance with both of them making them a little bit embarrassed. Roy now remembered these two girls thankfully. The great friends of his classmates. Thanks to them he had improved a lot and when they left, he certainly put their recommendations into practice as much as he could. He had to invest several days of hard efforts until finally he was able to get it. When he finally succeeded in mastering the transformation at will, he was able to increase his energy and speed without being too exhausted.

-Yes, now the thing is much better - He said satisfied with his progress. - Let those devils come and the will see...

 

Meanwhile in the seat of the sect, meanwhile, the Great Sage invoked Stiliach. Out of a Sulphur fog, a large and robust figure appeared, having an olive-green color and reptilian features. He wore an armor equal to Valnak's, except that it had a satanic five-pointed star on his shoulder pads. He was also armed with a long trident. He approached his invoker with heavy steps that reverberated on the stone floor of that room.

\- I greet you Great Wise. - He nodded in a polite gesture and asked with affectionate kindness. - What can I do for you?  
-Welcome, Stiliach, - the aforementioned replied with a tone of complacency to inform him immediately. - Your mission is to end this individual, -

 

And in his ball materialized three-dimensional images of Roy fighting Valnak, even without transforming into a golden warrior.

-And you called me for that smallness? - Replied the devil, studying the ball with disinterest as he made a grimace of disappointment on his ophidian face. -  
-Do not despise the power of this enemy. -The Wiseman warned him. - Or your destiny will be Valnak's.  
\- Do not dare to compare me with that Valnak, he was an idiot - replied Stiliach obviously annoyed. - What a shame to be beaten by mere a human! He got well-deserved his death for stupid.  
-He's not an ordinary human, - his interlocutor warned him again, - so be careful.   
-Bah! I do not care about that miserable mortal, - he hissed contemptuously. - I'll take care of him right now.  
\- Wait! The Great Sage ordered him, but the demon was already gone. - Damn impatient and cocky demon! - He hissed with great irritation, adding with resigned sarcasm. -Well, will see if he is capable of succeed...

 

Meanwhile, in the apartment of the girls, these were struggling to find a good name. After the warriors had gone a few days had passed and they left that matter unsolved. They had many things to deal with. In the end, that afternoon they had time to focus on this issue in question. After transforming once more they were trying to familiarize themselves with their new identities.

-I'm looking forward to fighting, - said Beruche, gazing into a full-length mirror to see how her new uniform fits her. -  
\- Yes, but before we should train a little, at least I feel out of shape, - confessed Cooan -  
-Don´t complain. You have not stopped with aesthetic protection - Bertie reminded her, adding that she gazed with displeasure at a small glue on her waist. - I've been moth-eaten in the hospital, and I do have to practice thoroughly. -  
-I agree with you, - said Karaberasu, who, however, emphasized the point - but, as Rei recommended, before we make ourselves known, we need a name that will impact on people. Marketing is a very important thing nowadays.  
-But remember that we should not draw too much attention. - Petz warned. - And do not know about this neither Roy nor Tom...  
-Agreed. - Cooan said with amused remarks. - I do not think their male pride made them feel very comfortable if some girls had to defend them.  
\- For me, if they believe they are macho men that is their business. - Beruche said with indifference at that point but with concern in her next words - what worries me is not to mix them in this. The poor guys have already had enough. Especially Roy, now that he has been released and is an ordinary person, it is better to let him live in peace.  
-But do you really think there will be more demons? - Karaberasu asked. - Did not you finish their boss?   
\- Unfortunately there will be more. Although among the sailors, Tom and Roy destroyed that one, others will come to take their place, I'm sure - answered Cooan in a not optimistic tone. -

 

Petz had been listening and now she was beginning to get impatient. She decided to redirect the conversation to its original motif. So she addressed to her sisters.

\- But, well. Are we going to decide at once for all how we are going to call us?  
-That's true, - Karaberasu conceded. - As soon as we begin to act we will need a name, and a good one.  
-If the news is about us, we have to look good.- Beruche said with almost infantile enthusiasm. -  
-We could call each other according to our powers. - Petz suggested, studying the matter silently. - For example, I would call myself the Lady of Lightning.  
\- Sounds very bombastic, I like it - said Karaberasu who added in turn – I am the Lady of Thunder. Although maybe that would suit you better, sister. - He told Petz. -  
\- No, I know that in the past I rivaled Makoto and I was the antithesis of her Supreme Thunder, but I prefer to have my own silver sparks. In addition, the lightning is faster than the thunder - She smiled in clear jib at her younger sister.-  
-Well, but everyone hears the sound of my attack better, and with my special whip it will resonate even more.  
-Then if this is to relate to our powers I will be the Lady of the Ice. - Added Beruche.-  
\- And when the boys hear it, they'll think you're a frigid, hey – Cooan laughed. -  
-Very funny - said her sister, inquiring with visible double meaning, - what about you?"  
-Well, I'll be the Lady of Fire, - she replied in a pompous voice. -  
-Well, if I tell you what that's going to sound like for men ... You better call yourself the Hot Lady and put a phone number where it's possible to start with nine - Bertie smirked. -  
\- You are jealous - said Cooan, showing out her tongue. - I'm sure I'll be much more in demand than you."

 

Her sister showed out her tongue too. Petz looked at them with her arms in her jars and intervened in a weary voice.

\- When you have finished behaving like babies, we will decide the name of the group that is what is mainly involved.

 

Once the two little sister ended their “debate”, the girls continued their deliberations. Beruche was the first to propose.

\- We could call ourselves the Sailor Warriors.  
-And that Usagi and the others will sue us for plagiarism? - Petz objected. - We will not copy them even in that, please!  
-And what do you think of the Malinde Sisters quartet? – Cooan suggested.-  
-How about we publishing our address? - Retorted her sister Karaberasu with her typical sarcasm. –That way everybody could call us by using any telephone guide. It would be quite practical for our enemies. But how do you want us to call each other by our last name? - She now reproached her sister seriously. –  
-Well, it was just an idea, - said the aforementioned suggestion, - and what about use the nickname Kurozuki, like our mother's last name? Ayakashi? - The others shook their heads. - Well, I cannot think of anything else - she muttered, with a clear lack of ideas. -  
-Of course, Cooan, sometimes you're short of wit - Bertie reproached her. -

 

Her sister answered again with her tongue. Bertie did the same. Before they started again with the war of grimaces, Petz proposed in a louder voice to catch the attention of the rest.

\- And the Justicieras? –I think is a Spanish word. I heard Roy said something like that when referring to our sailor friends. I think it means people who enforce justice.   
-I like that, - interrupted Beruche, -the Justicieras Fighters. Hey, hey, hey  
-Yes, it is a beautiful name and the warriors do not use it so much. - Karaberasu said. -  
-I say the same. - Cooan added at last. - Besides, we're not sailors. But we will fight for justice.

 

So when the agreement was reached, the four of them joined their hands as if it were a basketball team.

-Yes! - Shouted in chorus - we are the team of the Justicieras Fighters...

 

By the afternoon the boys were coming home on their way through the city, they did not suspect that Stiliach had followed them all the time watching them from the air. Roy, however, felt a strange sensation, something like a presence, he told Tom and they separated. Roy went down a secluded alley and the demon followed him. He landed behind his target closing the exit. But this one turned to Stiliach without showing signs of surprise.

-Oh, - said the amusing demon, - it was much easier than I thought, you let yourself be caught like a rat.  
-I knew you were following me, demon, - the boy replied indifferently. - What do you want from me?  
-So you detected me, - he smiled, disguising his surprise. - Very laudable, I did not expect it, perhaps you are not as stupid as you seem.  
-Say what you want, I do not have all day to lose it with you, - Roy said with another smirk. -  
\- Well I want to kill you, naturally ... ha, ha, ha. He replied slyly. - It's nothing personal, but it's my obligation.  
-Really? Ok. Then let us fight where there is no one, - said the boy without sounding uneasy.-  
\- And why? - Laughed the demon added with cynical tone - so I can disintegrate someone without wanting...  
-I do not care about who you can disintegrate. - Roy said contemptuously. - What happens is that you're a coward, you dare not defy me if I use all my strength. And I do not blame you, I was going to make you uglier than you already are.  
-You do not believe that - said the devil. -  
\- Well, come on cunt! - Challenged his rival - prove it, to see if you dare. Because I'm going to make a bag for my girlfriend out of you.  
-As you wish, - replied Stiliach visibly stung in his pride. - Let's go wherever you say. I'm going to tear you apart.

 

His adversary did not answer, he flew off and the demon followed. Roy watched him in case he wanted to attack him with treachery, but he seemed to wait to get to the place his opponent chose. Tom saw them rise and wished that the strength of his friend would suffice so that he could defeat that terrible enemy.

 

In the sect, the masters had in the meantime summoned two smaller demons, who manifested themselves as Suak and Moliak. They were ordered to carry one of the Yalmutud stones to a nearby moor. But these demons were not limited to that. As belonging to the category of lust, in a few hours they attacked and raped several women throughout the city. This did not go unnoticed in the news and the sisters, alarmed by this wave of sexual assaults reported by television, decided to act.

-Come on, girls! - Declared Cooan. - This is a job for us.

 

The others stood up firmly and at the same time they were transformed. Then Beruche reminded her sisters when they were about to leave.

\- Girls, do not we forget something?  
-It's true, - Cooan acknowledged, - we need something so they do not recognize us.  
-Well, the sailors wear nothing and no one recognized them. - Petz argued. -  
-It's them. You know. When they are transformed, their appearance varies a lot. - Cooan said. -  
-It's true, - agreed Bertie. - At first when they were in their civil identities they looked like the typical Japanese girls, all with a tone of hair and eyes like that, brown and black brown, but then ... For example, when I discovered Ami's identity as Sailor Mercury, I noticed that her hair tone and her eyes were dark blue.  
\- That is true! That's because they really are inhabitants of the kingdom of the Moon, - explained Petz. - The same thing happened to Mako-chan, I never noticed before, but she has very intense green eyes.  
-Just like Rei has violet ones. Before she was exposed to me I would swear they were black. – Said Cooan adding in a thoughtful tone. - Now that we know their secret, we see them always like this, but perhaps the rest of the world ignores it. And now that I think about it, once, being in her house, I noticed that even the parents or the brother of Usagi did not realize...  
-Yes, the ones that change the most are Usagi and Minako. That happen to be blonde and with blue eyes. When they are in sailor mode. - Added Karaberasu.-  
-By then we did not even know who they were. - Said Bertie declaring amused. - And to think that we disguised ourselves in an easiest way and they did not know us neither.  
-LOL! They have always been very clueless. – Cooan laughed at that.-  
-But this is America. - Karaberasu replied with shrewd irony. - It's not enough for them not to look at you. They would bring close-ups on the television and then they would overwhelm you on the street asking for autographs. Do you imagine going quietly to the purchase and that we are attacked by a crowd eager for us to sign them flyers of the hyper?  
-Well, that does not sound so bad. - Beruche said. -  
-No, not at first, - said Petz, objecting, - but you would see when our enemies recognized us. They sure would not ask us for autographs precisely.  
\- That's why I think Rei, before leaving, suggested that we put something on our faces. - Cooan reminded them. - She must have realized that this would happen to us.

 

Then Beruche thought of Tuxedo Kamen and added with enthusiasm.

-There it is! A mask, like Mamoru-san.  
-That's great, - Petz acknowledged. - I'll get some now, - and then, out of the special bag in her suit, she pulled out four mask. -  
-Where did you get them? - Karaberasu asked in surprise. -  
-It's a kind of magic - her sister smiled, which she added in earnest. - The truth is that I came up with the same idea as you, Bertie, but I forgot. I kept them here and now you remembered me.  
\- Girls we'll see what our friends say. - Karaberasu proposed them and the others nodded enthusiastically. –

 

The Lady of Thunder put on hers and called Luna by the communicator the cat had provided them. The image of this one appeared on the transmitter.

\- Cu, cu! Guess who we are? - Karaberasu asked, peering out at the cat's startled face. -  
\- Wow! - Luna reacted when realizing - I like it, I'm glad that the equipment works.  
\- Yes, we have become Justicieras to confront some devils that prow around here. They are perverts and it is certain that the abuses against women that have occurred in the last hours are not coincidental. - Beruche informed to her already with greater tint of seriousness. -  
-Either way, whether they were demons or not, it's our duty to protect those innocents. - Petz said very deeply in her paper. -  
\- We wanted to know what seemed like our definitive "look". - Said Cooan. -  
\- It seems perfect. - Agreed her interlocutor who now urged them with a forceful tone. - Now, what are you waiting for to be in action?  
-That's what we were going to do right now, Luna, - Karaberasu replied. -  
-Good luck, and be careful. - The cat said cordially before to cut off the communication. -

 

The girls nodded at once and rushed to their destination. Meanwhile Roy and Stiliach landed in a lonely spot far from the city, the devil laughed and told his rival with a sneer.

\- Now we'll see what you're capable of.  
-I'll prove it to you, - replied the boy, turning into the golden warrior. -  
-How beautiful! Stiliach sneered, - you light up like a light bulb. - I can use you to read the newspaper of Hell. But so that you do not occupy so much, I will only take your head with me. I hope it keeps shining when I chopped it off, - he declared with exhilaration and without waiting for an answer he attacked his rival by throwing himself at him. -

 

His opponent managed to stop the attack and a furious exchange of blows between them begun. The demon seemed to take the win, hitting Roy and throwing him against nearby rocks that were sprayed with impact.

\- Hahaha! He laughed as he gnawed a kind of green blood that oozed from the corners of his thick reptilian lips, the product of some punch, and sentenced. - This is over, you're no match for me.

 

But to the demon's surprise, his enemy rose unscathed and smiled, approaching Stiliach slowly.

-I'm in agreement with you, miserable, but that’s depends on the point of view! That´s you who are no match for me.

 

The boy snapped, stripping off his boots and the wristbands he wore, as well as his training suit, leaving only a pair of sports pants on.

\- Damn it- the devil said- now you go for a "Strip tease" show. You would be very popular with the succubus and other devils, shame but you are not my type. - And again he released a rapid succession of energy rays without previous notice. -

 

Roy at his great speed dodging him now without any problem and beating the demon so quickly that he did not have time to try to stop the coup. Stiliach crashed into a rocky wall, creating breaches on it because of his strong impact.

-We're tied now! - exclaimed the boy with a smile of frank superiority. - But that will last little. -  
-You do not know it well enough, you idiot! - bellowed the furious demon while materializing a long trident, with this he tried to nail his enemy. But Roy was dodging quickly, to the greater annoyance of his bellowing adversary. - Get ready, I'm going to eviscerate you!  
-You are deadly wrong If you think I'm going to let you make a Moorish spit out of me, - the boy laughed as he moved away from Stiliach's attacks. -Besides, - he added slyly, - you're too slow." What up´s you lizard, have you not warmed up yet? ... Do you need to spend some time in the sun perhaps?

 

Stiliach became more and more furious, but his efforts to wound his rival were futile, at last he gasped and paused to recover something of bellows. Roy took advantage of it to mock him and snatch the trident. The demon threw a strong bolt of energy at him, which the boy swerved away, leaving his opponent in astonishment.

\- It cannot be. Where do you get so much strength? - Stiliach howled in disbelief and despair. -  
\- I have cereal for breakfast. - Answered his opponent mockingly. -

 

The demon did not listen, tried to get away from there to regain his strength and try to teleport to a safe place, but his adversary was not happy with the idea. He looked at the trident and called the demon with a shout.

-I think this is yours, lizard, - he said, throwing the weapon at Stiliach and thrusting him through the chest. This one roared with pain exploding within seconds after being struck by a lightning bolt of energy from his rival. - Well, one more day and one less demon. Just another day in the office. - Roy said aloud, without looking back, he simply picked up his scattered clothes and left. -

 

And while that was happening, in another distant part of the city, the Justicieras with the special gems that hung from their necks like tracer (they blinked when one of those beings was near), had detected the trail of the demons and had followed them when these were to place the stone in the place agreed. They also carried a woman tied and gagged who struggled frantically and powerlessly to escape, causing their hilarity.

-Damn it! - Spit Petz - now they will see. - She beckoned to her sisters who secretly surrounded the demons, while she whispered. - Be careful, do not let them find out...

 

The others nodded and when they were ready and at a signal agreed upon by her older sister, hostilities began...

-Stop there! Shouted Cooan, looking at the demons with an accusing finger, resting the other arm on her hip. -  
-She reminds me of Sailor Moon, does not she, Petz? - Beruche whispered to her older sister. -  
\- If that's true - she smiled with appreciation with approval – She has remained the same.  
-Do not laugh at me. - Cooan protested while she had listened to them. - This is a very serious matter. People expect us to say that sort of things.  
-Excuse me, girl. - Beruche said with a chuckle. -

 

Their two enemies also seemed to take it as a joke because they did not adopt a defensive position, they only looked at them with contempt and only some particular interest...

-Wow, wow, what have we got here? - Said one of the fun demons. - More human females to satisfy our sexual appetite. Do not be impatient. Wait for us to finish with the one we brought.  
-Yes, - added the other devil, pulling out a long reddish tongue that passed through the bulging, ashen face that he possessed. - There will be for all, do not worry.  
-You damn people, release that woman! - Karaberasu threatened to leave aside the jokes and wielding her whip, the other fighters seconded each with their respective weapons. -

 

The demons released their prey away from it and were ready to fight in earnest. Petz untied the girl who babbled even in terrified and surprised.

-Who are you? - You have saved me, thank you very much  
"-We are the Justicieras Fighters, - she said softly. - Fear nothing and go back to your house. We'll take care of this.

 

The woman looked at them between grateful and surprised but obeyed immediately, running as fast as she could, she was lost in the night. The demons looked at each other and smiled.

-It's all right, - said one of them. - We still have four. -  
-Yes, we play two for each!" – Added the other demon of a slim and unpleasant face. -  
-Damn devils! Beruche snapped at them with indignation. - Your horrible crimes will not go unpunished. We women have the right and freedom to decide our relationships based on love. You have harassed our will with your lustful carnal appetites. You deserve a lesson in the name of love and justice, because we are the four beautiful Justicieras...

 

The others stared at her sister in astonishment at such a speech. Bertie noticed and being a little embarrassed she put a hand to her neck with a silly smile...

-And now who is copying Sailor Moon, eh? - Cooan reprimanded. -  
-Although it must be admitted that the part about our beauty is true. - Karaberasu added with satisfaction. - I have nothing against it, sis.  
\- But what a speech! It seems as if Usagi herself had written you the script. - Petz shot out -  
\- Well, the truth is that I could not resist the temptation. I wanted to say something like this for a long time. And for the sailors it is always fits very well. - Beruche confessed that now she was looking at her sisters with a big drop of sweat on the back of her neck looking for their approval. Before the surprised faces of the girls she inquired – What was I? I think it was a really good performance, don´t you think so? ...

The others did not answer, though the demons burst into loud laughter.

-What a stupid gang of whores! - Suak laughed. - I do not know if I'm going to laugh any more now or when I enjoy you all.  
-Of course you do not know what awaits you, bitches! - Said Moliak licking again lustfully -  
-If you like to give names of animals, I'll tell you enough, you pigs! - Karaberasu exclaimed in a serious tone and full of anger. - You will pay for everything you have done, we will tear that part of your body from what you boast so much apart. And I swear I am not joking.

 

And she snapped her whip to emphasize her threat and even her own sisters watched her in fear.

\- Come here if you dare, pretty female. - Moliak challenged her, caressing a certain disrespectful part. –  
-You're not impressed us. You'd better prepare for being eliminated. - Petz replied with determination. -

 

All the others, this time seriously, seconded her. The demons nonetheless laughed at the four women. Then without further words, Moliak launched himself against Karaberasu and Cooan. Suak did it against Petz and Beruche, the girls were prepared to defend themselves, the combat was foreseen very hard...

 

Meanwhile In the "Golden" and oblivious to their friends fight, the two boys already back to their lodging. They entertained watching the television in their room. They had managed to bring one and they enjoyed a game of basketball of the Knicks. As the team won comfortably Roy was not so engrossed in the game and told his friend the battle against that demon. Tom praised his skill and strength and told him.

-That’s weird! We have not seen the girls in the whole day. Where will they have gotten?  
\- They'll be with their sisters. - Roy guessed. - You know, they will have many things to tell after so long without seeing each other.  
\- Poor people, they deserve it, hopefully we will not have any more problems with those monsters. - Wanted his interlocutor. -  
\- And if not, I'm ready to beat everyone up. - Said Roy quite sure of his possibilities, more to add. -It's only a matter of time before we discover its lair and we finished them for good.  
-Yes. It would be great to know where they are hiding and to avoid, above all, that they make that invocation - added their friend. -  
-Do not worry, we'll make it - Roy encouraged him, feeling in great mood. - Besides, we still have a few days off, I will at least wait until we step back into the classroom. With the excuse that I am still convalescent I have been able to get permission. I will use it to train more and better, increasing my powers so I can finally destroy those bastards.

 

Tom smiled fully at that purpose, was going to respond when his friend came forward.

-And after that I'll probably ask Bertie to go out with me.  
-Really? - Inquired his astonished interlocutor.  
-I have not spoken more seriously in my life, my friend. - The questioner replied. -  
-I'm glad. Surely you will be happy together. - Tom smiled nodding with approval.

 

Although it was now his colleague who encouraged him wanting to know.

-And when will you decide to ask Connie?  
-I do not think she is interested on me, - he denied, embarrassed and saddened at the same time. -  
-What do you say such a stupid thing? You look great! I'm sure of that ... - Roy said. -  
\- But that is not enough to go out together except as simple friends. - The boy argued. - I may propose that she be my dance partner for the contest, the one we celebrate every year here. I've seen her dancing and she's very good.  
-You'll win, - Roy said. And if you dance with her, you'll have her for sure -  
\- I'm not too convinced of that. She is so into her studies and now with all this mess we have had, her sister and the arrival of others, it will be more difficult. - He objected, on the contrary, to his companion. -  
\- Do not be silly! And why should it be more difficult? On the contrary, it is much better. - His friend confidently told him by encouraging him in a row. - You see, tomorrow we will propose them to go somewhere. I do not know ... - tried to think of something but had no idea until one of his typical occurrences assaulted him like a flash. - That's right. Why do not we go to see them now? - He proposed with enthusiasm. –  
-You're fucking crazy, man! - Tom countered, indicating that it was already past eight. - We would not reach the curfew.  
-Come now! - disdained his companion inquiring with studied surprise. - Are you going to tell me that Connie is not worth the risk? And he added decisively. - If nothing strange happens it is easy! I'm familiar with going out and getting in, you know...

 

That came to Tom's heart, of course he wanted to date that girl. Maybe she did not notice him because he was too formal. Surely both Connie and Bertie would like them both to go and get them. They did not have to return to "College" even since Beruche had just been discharged and had a few more days to readapt in the company of her other sisters. So....

\- Okay, when are we leaving? - Said a now willing Tom.- 

 

Roy grinned from ear to ear and patted his friend's back.

-I like it Tommy! You have start to behave in the right way in order to succeeded with girls...

 

And as springs they took a shower, changed and left the College. Everything in less than thirty minutes, they would manage later to return. Or even spend the night elsewhere. Although both were completely oblivious to the difficult battle the girls were about to fight at that time.


	21. The Justicieras face the Enemy.

Fortunately the girls waited for that treacherous attack, Petz and Beruche to whom it was directed in principle avoided it without problems and the Lady of the Light was the first one to counterattack.

-Lightning! - She shouted, releasing her discharge of energy that was avoided by the demon by inches. -

 

Beruche meanwhile materialized her sword and attacked her enemy.

-Pure ice attack!" - She exclaimed while it slashed to the demon hurt him in the chest, this one howled of cursing her. -

 

Karaberasu and Cooan fought against the other. They opponent was, however, dexterous, and managed to escape. The Lady of Thunder unfolded her whip but she could not reach him. Her mate materializing her bow set out to shoot. The demons moved away from them regrouping.

-These bitches are more powerful than we thought, - Moliak admitted. - We must be careful.  
-You're right, comrade, - Suak agreed, proposing. - Let's make the infernal merger and have nothing to do.  
-What did they say? - Asked Cooan surprised. -  
-You'll know!" - Suak responded with a perverse grin. -  
-Whatever it would be, we will not let you - Petz cried, attacking again. -Thunderbolt! - She threw a powerful blow against the demons, leaving them stunned. -  
-Damn you! That hurt me. - Suak said, counterattacking with a bolt of energy that the Lightning Lady dodged. -  
-And it's going to hurt you too! - Karaberasu replied mockingly using her whip. -

 

For her part Cooan reached Suak with an arrow of fire in one of his arms, the demon howled in pain and cursed in frustration. Karaberasu took advantage of the circumstance to hunt him by wrapping his whip around his neck with great mastery in her handling that. Despite the years of inactivity, she had not forgotten how to use a whip. Moriak lunged at her but he was stopped by Petz's javelin, which stuck to his side. Beruche grabbed him and putting the edge of her sword on the neck of her opponent told him to surrender.

\- Come on, give up! You have no chance, we have defeated you! It would be better for you if you stopped fighting. -She offered him generously. -  
-I ´ll never do that, bitch! - Moliak spat. – We rather dead before we surrender to miserable females.  
-How dare you say that devil machoism? - Petz snapped angrily. - Now you will see. - She lay down with her javelin, removing it in the wound of the demon who was roaring with pain. - Do you still think the same thing? - She asked with a malevolent smile that remembered her times of Ayakashi. -  
-Enough, I give up. - Suak shrieked, if he feared the risks of continuing a lost fight. -  
-Who are you? Who sends you? - Karaberasu asked in a bad way. -  
-With your whip around my neck I cannot answer, - gasped the demon, trying desperately to scape -  
-Lady of Fire, - said Karaberasu to Cooan. – Prepare your bow! - If he tries something, fire to his head.  
-Very well, - said her sister, pointing with one of her arrows at the same part. -

 

Karaberasu only needed a dry pull to unscrew the whip from the neck of her enemy who could finally breathe in relief...

-Now you will answer our questions - the Thunder Lady asked in a fake honeyed voice. –won´t you?  
-Do not do it or you'll be a traitor! - Said Moliak, bouncing off Beruche and attacking Petz. -

 

The Ice Lady reacted in time and nailed him with her sword. Petz shot him off with a bolt of energy. Moliak howled, exploding. The sisters turned away to avoid any kind of shock wave and when they regrouped they turned to Suak urging him to answer.

-You see we're not joking - whispered the Thunder Lady now in a threatening tone. - Tell us what we want to know or we'll make you to follow the same fate as your partner.

 

The others stuck in him a cold and grim look and that ended by intimidating their prisoner.

-All right - the demon replied submissively. - What do you want to know?  
-Who you are? Asked Petz. -  
\- I 'm Suak. Demon of the third circle, of the category of lusts.  
-What does that mean? - Beruche asked ingenuously. -  
-I love to enjoy you, females! - The demon hissed with a lecherous smile. -

 

The Lady of Thunder hit him in the visibly furious way.

-We did not ask you to tell us about the rubbish that goes through your head, pig! Just respond to what we asked.  
-I have done that - replied the demon with a wince. - She asked. -  
-What do you want, why did you come here? - Inquired Petz. -  
\- We must place the five stones to build the dark portal that will bring our great Lord of Darkness and his army. - He explained to the sister who had confirmed their thoughts. -  
-Who sent you? - It was the turn to ask for Cooan.-  
\- I am under the orders of the Great Sage and his Masters, of the final Chaos Sect.  
-Who is that Great Sage who...? - The Lady of the Thunder asked him to stop his sentence and pondered for a moment to discuss with her sisters. - Does not that name remind you of something?   
-Yes, it sounds familiar, - replied Beruche, thinking for a moment. –Wait a minute. The Wiseman - she said slowly. -  
-Yes, it could be - agreed Petz. -  
-But that cannot be possible. - Cooan objected, remembering the others. - The sailors destroyed him.

 

Karaberasu turned to the demon again.

-Where is that Sect? - Answer! She demanded impatiently. -  
-I'll never tell you that - hissed Suak with a look of hate and defiance. -

 

With visible fury the Lady of Thunder struck him again with the whip. Making him groan for the violence of the impact.

\- You're making me lose my patience, nasty demon. - She snapped at him with growing irritation. -  
\- You, you filthy bitch! - Suak grumbled, complaining of the pain. - You'll pay for this. I assure you. The Great Sage knows everything that is happening here. And my master too, he will give you what you deserve.  
-Be very careful about what you say! - Beruche snapped, wielding her sword over the demon's throat. -  
-How is that possible? - asked Cooan with more aplomb. - How can he knows what is happening now?  
-You are more stupid than I thought, - said the devil who revealed to the horror of the girls. - He sees everything in his ball. At this point you have already been identified, you are lost! especially you! - He pointed out to Karaberasu who did not like this threatening tone. -

 

Petz pointed at him with his javelin imprecating him with his typical temper.

-I won´t allow you to threaten us, you disgusting monster!  
\- Say what you want but we are growing more and more powerful, - added Suak ignoring that warning - and many more of us are arriving. We will crush you and kill you but before we will enjoy possessing your bodies and souls.  
\- We'll see that. - The Ice Lady fought back with determination. -  
-Yes, we'll see, and much sooner than you think, - said Suak pleased now by the fear he could detect in that women. -  
-When will you make the invocation? - The Lady of Thunder asked him with no sympathy. -  
\- I do not know that. - Replied the demon gaining a kick in the stomach that made him bend over himself, listening once again the voice of his aggressor tinged now of rejoice. -  
-What a pity, I do not believe you! I will have to hit you until you confess the truth or until you convince me.  
\- Yes, and do not worry, if she gets tired I will continue. - Petz promised him maliciously. -

 

Bertie looked at her sisters in surprise. The fact was that despite of their enemy was a demon, they were not like that anymore. Although it might be that the circumstances had changed them. Still, neither Cooan nor she were willing to act that way. Her younger sister agreed on it with a glance and in an involuntary gesture she left the arch fell for a few seconds. But that was a mistake. Suak realized that, and taking advantage of the carelessness of his enemy, he struck her and made her fall, escaping with a tremendous speed to hide in some nearby bushes.

-Oh shit! - Cursed the Lady of Fire. - I have been negligent.-  
\- With these bastards you cannot afford to be soft. - Karaberasu indicated as if she had read the thoughts of her two younger sisters. -  
\- Do not worry, he is weak and he has not been able to go very far. We'll catch him. - Petz said.-  
\- Yes, let's get him! - Cried the Lady of Thunder. -  
\- But we must be very careful, despite everything he remains dangerous. - Beruche warned them with good judgment. -

 

But the devil was not interested in planting a battle. He knew that if they caught him again they would destroy him. So, as soon as he recovered enough, he teleported to his base. There the Great Sage was waiting for him and told him in a false condescending tone.

-Oh Suak! You've been a long time coming back. - Did you put the stone in the right place?  
-Well ... we had a slight setback. - He was able to reply. -  
\- And where is your partner?  
-You will see Great Sage, - the demon sputtered visibly nervous. - As I told you. We had an unforeseen.  
-And what sort of unforeseen has been that delayed you so much? - The Sage inquired with false curiosity, flashing two red spots as eyes behind his cap. -  
-Four very powerful women, but I managed to escape - the devil told him, quite satisfied. -  
-And Moliak? - asked his interlocutor pretending not to know. - You still have not told me where he is.  
-He has been destroyed by them. - Suak said in a low voice. -  
\- I see, and you have revealed our plans to buy your miserable life. Is not that so? - He shook his head in an angry voice. - Speak!

 

The demon ducked his head, stammering in fear.

-Forgive me, sir, I had no choice, but what that I have said will not help them at all. They are only females. They do not have enough power to stop us.  
-Do you believe so? - He inquired with sarcasm to add next irritated. - Do not you know they have powerful allies who can destroy us?

 

Suak looked at the Sage surprised but then answered

\- But they do not even know where to start.  
-Of course, they didn´t - replied the Great Sage with irony, - and that is why you have opened the way to them with your stupidity. Not only are you a traitor, you are also an irresponsible. - He declared that he was paralyzed with fear. Even more when his angry boss added. - Now they have one of the stones. We will not be able to continue with the invocation if we do not recover it. And it was all your fault...  
-I will come back and finish them - begged the demon, kneeling, - I beg you, give me another chance!" I'll get the stone back...  
\- You could not beat them. If you have not been able to do it before with your partner, how could you do it now on your own, you idiot? All you will do is pay for your betrayal! - He snapped to address the masters who, indifferent contemplated the scene, to order them. -You invoked this dross, dictate the sentence now.  
-Death! - Exclaimed the first master.  
-Death, - the second inflexibly corroborated. -  
-Death! - The third added inexorably. -

 

The three of them lowered their impassive thumbs and the leaden silence that spread in the room made Suak understand that he was condemned without remission...

-No, please! - Cried the terrified demon, - I beg you! I just did it to save time for you. Now you know their identities! - He tried desperately to argue for mercy. -  
-I already knew that, - replied the Great Sage with contempt. - Moron! Who asked you to save time? You were ordered to place the stone Yalmutud and you have lost them. You let yourself be defeated shamefully and instead of going unnoticed as you indicated, your partner and you dedicated yourself to rape humans allowing the enemy to locate you.  
-It was a temptation too strong for us. The sex of the females attracts us in an irresistible way. We are lusty demons! - Suak replied, trying to defend himself. -  
\- At least your comrade knew to die like a demon and now you will follow. - He spat out his interlocutor lifting one of the sleeves of his habit, pulling out a long, multicolour finger that aimed against the horrified demon. -  
-Nooo, have mercy - Suak shouted, covering his face with his hands. -  
-Disappear at once! - The Great Sage howled, glaring at the demon with a bolt of lightning. -

 

Suak exploded while the masters watched the spectacle with total disinterest. They bowed their heads, preparing to leave, but the Wise man also addressed them in a menacing tone.

\- Next time you better invoke someone more trustworthy or you will follow the same fate, I will not tolerate the slightest error.  
-We will not disappoint you, sir, - replied the first master almost in a whisper. -  
-We will redouble our efforts, - said the second, shivering. -  
-Forgive our awkwardness, we will not call on any demons again without your permission. - Completed the third with subtle tone.-  
-I do not care how many demons you invoke, - replied the irritated Sage. - I just want you to stop doing shoddy, now go out of my sight, you idiots!

 

The three masters retreated humbly. Elsewhere, the fierce justicieras, fed up with seeking that demon and seeing that the stones of their necklaces did not blink, they deduced that their enemy had fled.

-We do not do anything here. - Petz sighed, resigned. - Let's go home.  
-Damn it! - Karaberasu spat, kicking a nearby can to vent her frustration. -  
\- The important thing is that we have defeated them, - declared Beruche trying to raise the spirits of her sisters. - And now we know their intentions.  
-Yes, we'll be ready. - Cooan said, pointing to the stone and stating. - Without this they will not be able to carry out that invocation, we just have to hide it well, so let's take it to a safe place.

 

So they did, they came home and already with their normal identities they looked for a good place to hide it.

-We should call the sailors and tell them what happened. - Cooan said. -  
-I think it's a good idea, - agreed Petz. -

 

It was Bertie who took the phone this time. Despite the time difference she managed to contact Ami. Sailor Mercury greeted her friend and was very glad when she learned about all what had happened.

-Congratulations! You have done it very well. It was a brilliant debut as justicieras - Ami congratulated her.-  
-It was hard, but we fought together and we beat them. - Beruche told her with patronizing satisfaction, between the smiling faces of their sisters, especially when sentencing. - Now they cannot carry out their plans.  
-We did not expect less from you, girls. - Ami said however adding as a tip. - But keep alert. They will surely not give up so easily.  
-We'll do it, don´t worry Ami-chan. - She assured her friend before saying good-bye.-

 

The sailor also hung up. She immediately took care of telling her companions. All gathered in the sanctuary. Including Mamoru and the cats. Once Ami made a brief of that conversation, it was Makoto who commented.

-Then everything is going great. Without that stone, apparently, those demons will not be able to carry out their plans.  
-It's magnificent! - Minako exclaimed with enthusiasm. - Our friends have proved to be excellent warriors.  
-Yes, we could say that we have opened a franchise in the United States. - Rei smiled with pride.-

 

Though they soon realized that neither Usagi nor Mamoru seemed to share that enthusiasm. It was Luna who asked them.

\- Is something happens? I think that's was very good news...  
-It is true. They should only keep that stone safe and prevent the enemy from getting it. - Answered Usagi.-   
-That's what worries us. - Mamoru replied with a reflective air and something uneasy. –They have become a paramount target for the enemy.  
-Yes, now those demons will put them in their sights. - Sentenced Usagi.-  
-That is nothing new. That was what they had already done. - Rei said. - And they have Roy to protect them.  
\- He is enormously powerful. I do not think any of those monsters have the slightest chance against him. - Added Ami.-  
-I hope you're right, girls. - Usagi sighed, then grinned brighter to add. - It's true. I do not have to be pessimistic. Things are going very well. This has been a stroke of luck.  
-Absolutely! Minako encouraged her with an arm around her shoulders. – So we have to celebrate it. Our pupils have passed the test with flying colours...  
-You've done a great job. - Artemis flattered them. – Now we can count on another team of fighters for good. It never hurts to have help.  
-Yes, because we cannot be everywhere. Not even us! - Makoto laughed, taking one of her hands behind her nape of the neck, and making her friends laugh with her. -

 

Nevertheless Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other seriously. But they did not want to disturb the rest. Maybe they were right after all. It would be better to enjoy the moment. But they should also stay alert. After saying goodbye to the other warriors, the couple returned alone. Luna and Artemis had left on their own. Strolling by night in the streets of Tokyo, they walk to the girl's house, her boyfriend commented in a serious and worried tone...

-Are you completely sure?   
-Unfortunately yes. They were very clear about that. - She replied, lowering her head. -  
-So, so far, this has only been the first round.  
-War is far from being won. The enemy will counteract. And surely they will resort to their best tricks ... - Declared Usagi.-  
-So knowing that. What can we do? - Her boyfriend asked aloud, pulling the girl closer to him, his arm around her waist.  
-You know it as well as me. Nothing until the time comes. Whatever happens, we will not be able to get involved sooner. Neither we nor the girls either.  
-You do not ignore what it can cost us to stand between them and their friends, right? - He said softly. -  
-I know perfectly. As I know that everything is drawn and that should happen. - The girl added with regret added. - As much as it hurts ... But for now let them enjoy and be as happy as they can.

 

Mamoru nodded and they both came to her house. There they said goodbye, before Usagi's mother opened the door.

-Well! What a pity that Mamoru-san did not stay for a cup of tea, - said the woman. -  
\- It's already late, Mama. - Usagi smiled. - He has to get up early to study.  
-Good. Well, then, we'll take one you and me. Your father is on a business trip and your brother is studying abroad. This house is very lonely and for a while I have alone with my daughter...  
-Sure, Mama. - The girl smiled even more broadly, adding in a tone between expectant and somewhat mellow. Do you have those pancakes of yours?   
-Well, no, - she replied. -

Usagi twisted the nose a little, but her mother immediately encouraged her by promising her.

-Look. I'm going to make them and we take them together...  
-Great! - She exclaimed, full of joy. -

 

She loves the pancakes of her mother. Ikuko was the best cook in the world. She thought that. So she smiled at that prospect. At least being at her parent´s home, she could still be that wild and crazy little girl for a while. Though on the other hand, she kept thinking about the four sisters and their friends.

-I hope they're all right. I wish I could do more for them. Take care my friends.

 

For their part, Usagi's objects of concern were resting a little after their successful combat. Though they could barely rest for a few minutes when the bell rang. That gave them some discomfort. Who can it be? Did any demon or sectarian know where they lived and had come to take back that stone from them? They did not trust until Cooan decided to look through the peephole, then she smiled relieved and told her sisters that they were Tom and Roy.

-Open the door, but about what has happened say no word. - Petz said her. -  
-Do not worry, - the girl agreed adding before opening the door. - It's our secret…

 

As soon as they saw Cooan, both boys came in smiling. Meanwhile, the other girls had turned the radio on to make the place more fun and in order to seem more convincing in their explanations.

-Hey girls, - Roy said. How your stay in town is being like? You have already gone shopping, have not you?  
\- No, but we have not had a bad time - Beruche smiled and their sisters laughed and covered their mouths, if they knew where they came from! Then the girl told them in a fun tone. - You know, an evening among sisters.  
-Good! - Said Tom jokingly - we were coming to invite you to dinner, but if you've had so much fun already...

 

The four all looked at puzzled, that they did not expect, they said nothing until Bertie spoke with a funny gesture and incredulous voice.

\- I cannot believe it! So you left the College just to come and invite us. What a beautiful detail!  
-Yeah, don´t be surprised little cube, we're that good. - Roy replied with a little bit of pretentious tone. -

 

Then Cooan grabbed an arm of Tom that could not help blushing as a cramp ran through his stomach. Even more so when the girl whispered to him in a honeyed voice.

\- You're a gentleman Tommy, and do not worry, we're always ready to go out for free. Right girls  
-All right. - All the others chanted as they surrounded the boys and exclaimed. - We are hungry, we are hungry!  
\- Girls listen - smiled the alluded one with face of circumstances, certainly that he did not count on the four. But of course I could not say. - It was a joke. We can go for a walk.

Just then a good song which Roy knew pretty well was sounding.

You gotta be smart you gotta be cool You gotta keep a straight face  
When you're playin' the fool

You gotta wear a smile  
When you're breakin' the rules  
You gotta charm that snake now, baby

You gotta be smooth, you gotta be quick I think it might just help  
To be a little bit sick  
You know the bite can't cut you

If the skin is thick  
You gotta charm that snake now, baby Hey, we ain't all good lookin'  
Ain't no reason to take a good lickin' The clock on the wall's  
Gonna keep on tickin'

Then Roy sang with an amused tone…accompanying the song…

 

Charm that snake now, baby Don't let go of it  
Don't let go

You gotta charm that snake You gotta charm that snake One stripe, two stripes What does it mean  
The venom is lethal

But the meat is clean  
The best take advantage of you like a machine You gotta charm that snake now, maybe

And Tom, seconded his friend by singing with a clear and really nice voice…

Don't let the fingernails Under the heart  
If they get a good grip They're gonna rip it apart The first and last kisses Are the dangerous part  
You gotta charm that snake now, maybe

There's a hook in the bait The first one made a mistake If you've got what it takes You better charm that snake

-Oh yeah. - Sang all the sister in unison really enjoying that.-

You gotta let it show You ain't gonna let it go I'm gonna let 'em know I'm never gonna let it go

(Charm the Snake. Christopher Cross, credit to the author)

But when the song finished Roy nodded and declared with feigned solemnity.

\- Tom, as the song said. You have the charm the snake, baby. So your promise is due and a gentleman never breaks his word. I hope you carry enough money in the wallet.  
-What do you mean? - He asked, astonished, adding, - What about you?  
\- Do not mess with me, it was your idea. - His friend smiled mischievously. --Mine? - He inquired, looking astonished and furious. - But if you said that...

 

However his companion silenced him with a gesture of his hands as he added...

\- Do not be mean, Kansas peasant, and invite the girls...  
-It's not that I do not want to. However, that's all I'm carrying, - his friend visibly rushed to respond, taking fifteen dollars out of his pocket. -  
-There is no problem! - Beruche exclaimed with a fake and impudent impish voice. - Roy will help you with the account. That's what the partners and friends are for.

 

At this, the smile on the face of the man froze as he stammered nervously.

\- No, no, no. Wait just a minute. I did not say anything about dinners...

 

-Come on Roy! - Said Cooan with a malicious tone - will not you be able to leave Tom in the lurch right? -They all looked at him interestedly as their eyes were drilling for confirmation. -That's why you're his best friend...

 

The boy also looked at his colleague and swallowed, he did not carry more than twelve dollars between notes and coins, and he made a rather stupid laugh as he asked the girls.

-Would you agree with a pizza?  
-What do you mean by a pizza? - Petz asked with an artificial tone of indignation. - You were not going to take us to Maxim's?  
-Maxim's? - Roy cried, his eyes wide and his mouth disengaged. - You are joking aren´t you! They charge you If you even only look at the windows!  
\- Dude, we're in trouble. - Tom warned his partner noting himself a little uncomfortable. -

 

It seemed so. The four sisters looked at them with a menacing gesture, approaching them with pastry sleeves brought by Karaberasu from the kitchen, rather than ready to stain them.

-Hey girls! What are you going to do? - Tom asked them trying to pull away. --Look, this shirt is new! - Roy warned them rather uneasily.

 

But they turned a deaf ear to those words, and Beruche meanwhile declared malicious.

\- So you want to buy us a simple pizza, huh?  
-Do you have so little esteem for us? - Cooan added with a sinister little smile. -  
\- Do not be like that. - Roy asked them making a space with the hands to try to pretext. - It's because our economies are not very strong...  
\- That, but at least we can invite you to a snack. - Tom said, his brow beaded with sweat.-  
-An appetizer, eh? - Petz repeated sarcastically addressing their sisters in a voice of command -Mina hayai!

 

And the others outspread to the point surrounding them and once they had them cornered against the door...

\- Girls, you know - laughing Beruche - Tsuki no kawatte...! -Oshokio! - The others chorused enthusiastically. -  
-Wait! Can you tell us what you're going to do? - Tom asked, already worried. -  
-Let's go, girls, let's respond to their kindness, let's invite them to dessert! - Karaberasu smiled maliciously -  
-Run, Tom! - Roy urged his friend by opening the door. –

 

This one did not make him repeat it following him in a hurry. Both were chased by laughter by the four sisters willing to unleash their deadly attack of the cream pastry sleeve...

 

Next day in Japan, after a pleasant evening tasting pancakes with her mother, Usagi was awakened by Luna.

-I have news. - The cat informed her.  
-Tell me - the girl replied as she yawned from the bed.-  
-You know that we've just killed the enemy here recently. That's why the others were so happy when the sisters called us yesterday.  
-Yes, I know that. What happen? Have more of these demons appeared? - She inquired uneasily.

 

-No, it's not about that, - answered Luna who told her. - We have to meet again in the Sanctuary and we will inform you. Artemis and I have discovered something.  
-What? - The girl wanted to know.  
-Did not they tell you? - Her cat asked in turn. - You know ... there... -They do not tell me everything - replied the girl.  
-Have you gone again? - Luna wanted to know, adding in a slightly worried tone. - I mean, you did not rejoice at yesterday...  
-No, I have not gone again, - retorted her friend. - But they already explained to me ... and forgive me Luna, but I cannot confide it to you even. – Sighed the girl.-  
-I know. - The cat nodded with regret. - You cannot tell the girls either. I understand that it corrodes you inside.  
-Well, - she tried to smile. - At least you and Artemis can tell us all about what you have learned. - Yeah, go and warn the others - Please. - Luna asked her -

 

This was done. Usagi had to call her boyfriend and then all her friends. Nevertheless they had to wait until the afternoon so that all could fulfil their respective commitments of studies and work. Finally, they met at Hikawa Shrine. There the cats told them.

-We have received information. - Luna asked them. - Do you remember the attack we had on the north of the country? The one that the sailors of the outer solar system took care of?

 

The rest nodded ... Now everyone's faces were worried again. It was Artemis who informed them.

\- An unauthorized presence has been detected entering the atmosphere of the planet. It is too small to be a ship. It could be similar to the intruder that your companions defeated.  
-Have you ever made eye contact with whatever it was? - Ami wanted to know. -Not yet. Soon after arriving it disappeared from the radars. - Luna retorted. -  
-This is incredible! Not being quite an enemy like the one we have, now there are going to be two! - Rei protested with concern for the rest, agreeing with those words.-  
-At least the one here seems exterminated. And in America our friends have everything under control. - Minako sighed trying to cheer her partner. -  
-Nor should we rush. For now, judging by what you have told us, whatever it was, it is has not been shown to be hostile. We'll have to wait. - Mamoru interjected, trying to keep the group calm. We'll be alert but that's all.  
-Yes, and our duty is to focus on the threat we know, - added Usagi. - In case the enemy attacked our friends again.  
-Speaking of that, - Makoto said. - We left the girls alone there. When will we be able to help them again?  
-At the moment our presence is not necessary. They are managing very well alone. As you have affirmed. - Usagi replied. -  
\- And they have already been released as justicieras. Demonstrating their expertise. -Completed Luna, adding with clear satisfaction. - I think they will be magnificent partners and allies with which we can count on in the future.  
-They'll do very well, surely. They're good girls. - Minako added. -  
-On the one hand, I regret that I had to involve them in this. - Usagi sighed. - Being a warrior demands a lot of responsibility and sacrifice.

 

They all nodded. They knew it too well enough! But they had no choice. In fact it was Rei who stated.

-As things are, all the help we can receive is few. This is the never ending story. You never know what the next threat will be. By the way! Speaking of the future. - She wanted to know with the shared interest of the others. - How is the operation future Queen of the New Moon?  
-Things are going well, - Mamoru replied. - Chibiusa and the Asteroids are taking care of it. That's why they will not be here for a while.  
-We will not be able to count on them then, - Artemis said. -

 

-That is why having the four sisters as reinforcement is something so important. - Luna stressed.-  
-We got a letter from the future. - Usagi added. - Everything is going well. Surely in a few years from now, if things at this time go as they should, we will have obtained valuable allies to greatly improve the defence of this planet and beyond and even to guarantee it for a long time.

 

The others allowed themselves a hopefully smile. Nevertheless Mamoru dissipated that optimism when, with a more serious tone, he declared.

-We should not rejoice so soon. The enemy is not yet defeated. At least there. In the coming months we could have go through very hard tests, girls. For all of us and our friends.  
-Well, but for the moment we must not overwhelm. - Usagi meant in order to raise the morale again. - We will deal with anything whenever it arrives.

 

Her boyfriend nodded in agreement and smiled weakly. The others wanted to rejoice their gesture once more.

-This morning I called Bertie. - Ami added with a livelier tinge. - I wanted to talk to her more after their battle. I wanted she told me about their victory.  
-What kind of things? - Minako became interested in her usual interest in gossip. -  
-Well, it was mainly about domestic things. - Her friend smiled to clarify amused. - Things do not go wrong. They and the boys are more and more united. Especially Bertie and Roy...

 

They all looked at each other, Mamoru himself shrugged. That could only mean one thing. Gossiping moment. So it was Makoto who wanted to know.

-But has she confirmed you that there is more than friendship between her and Roy? She and he ... you understand me ... - She tinged the mischievous smiles of the others.-  
-Well ... that she did not tell me, - said her companion, who was able to add something with a reddish cheeks. - Although according to what she told me, I guess it will not take so long.  
-Well, in the case of Cooan with Tom things must be slower. - Rei said, asserting with complicity. -Although I have no doubt that the boy likes her. When I spoke to her, it seemed as if she had begun to pay more attention to him...  
-As handsome as he is, if I were in Cooan's place, I would not think about it twice. What is she waiting for? - Minako asked to none of her friends in particular. -  
-You know that the poor woman had a terrible disappointment with that wicked Rubeus. - Rei reminded her. -  
-It will cost her perhaps a little ... besides, it was clear that she liked Roy. You just had to see how she looked at him. The poor woman thought we were not aware. - Ami intervened with anecdotal face.-  
\- I am convinced that in the end she will love Tom. - Usagi affirmed emphatically. --And how can you be so sure? - Makoto wanted to know, as did the rest. -  
-Okay he, he! - Laughed the interviewee taking a hand behind her neck to declare. - It's my sixth sense. I'm an expert in love...  
-Listen, honey. That is my job. In case you do not remember I am the sailor of love and beauty. -Declared Minako.-  
-Of course, of course! - Usagi hastened to grant her interlocutor, making a space with her hands, adding. - It is only an intuition. You'll see girls.

 

The others gave no importance to that. Usagi used to say a lot of nonsense but sometimes she hit and, in this case, they did not see it as crazy. Of course if a boy like Tom was after them they would not hesitate. So after continuing to chat for a while longer they finally separated. The next day we had to get up early...

 

And, over the next few days, things seemed to go quite well. In America the Justicieras began to fight to these demons with increasing success and in Japan the sailors would finish to discover what that mysterious presence was. They did not even have to look for it, since it came to meet them ... and it turned out to be the person they could least imagine...

...


	22. Concert in the city.

After some days and some interventions of the Justicieras it seemed that normality had returned to the city. The truth is that on the basis of annihilating demons, but also to stop and capture criminals, saving dozens of people, the group of fighters had become very popular. Meanwhile Roy kept training hard and progressing. At last, classes at the university had resumed for all. Beruche had been well received by her companions. Everyone congratulated her on getting out of that "terrible collapse caused by the attacks." Roy also decided to return to the classroom. He, apart from his natural tendency to find boring classes, felt a great complex of guilt. He was no stranger to when he was possessed he did things that it was best not to know. Until now he had been able to avoid the direct classmates since he only went to college practically to sleep and sometimes not even to that. However, when it came time to go to the classroom he noticed that the rest of the students shunned him, except of course Tom, Beruche and Cooan, the only ones that were standing by his side, supporting him. His friend Tom, for example, was trying to cheer him up.

\- Calm down, man, we'll explain everything, you'll see how things will work out.  
-Yes Roy, the boys will know the truth. - Cooan added softly. -  
-Do you think they're going to swallow that I was possessed by a demon? - He asked skeptically, admitting. - If it had not happened to me, I would not even believe it...

 

The three of them looked at each other with faces of circumstances, and it was Bertie who took him by the arm and answered him with kindness and firmness.

\- They will believe it, some things happened to them. Do not be discouraged, we will travel the entire university to convince them if need be.

 

Roy appreciated her support, especially Beruche's last words. She was a splendid girl, she never surrenders and under that seemingly fragile aspect she hid a great determination and strength. The same could apply to Cooan. Now he was sure that with them at his side he would be able to accomplish anything...

-Thank you so much my friends. I do not know what I would have done without you. Specially without you, little cube - The boy smiled .-

 

And said and done, during the breaks they were distributed by the classes among the companions of Roy. They tried to explain to them what happened. Most were very reluctant to believe it, but others did so by being directly or indirectly affected by those events. In spite of the suggestions that Valnak launched or precisely because of these, since the death of that demon some boys and girls regain confused memories that made sense to them while they listened to the story of the sectarians and the mental manipulation that they exerted. Roy´s friends mostly told them about manipulation and psychological tricks, that was because they thought that talking about demons was a bit tricky, as well as unacceptable to society. Cooan, for example, explained what happened during a break from classes.

-Do not you remember the strange events that have happened here and in the whole city and how some students and teachers acted so strangely? Well, the same thing happened to Roy. But it's all right. Everything he could do or say was not his fault. He was manipulated like many other companions.  
-Please, - said Beruche, who had gained a great deal of respect and sympathy from her companions due to her misfortune. - I address in particular all those he may have offended, it was not his intention at all and...

 

Roy who had not dared to enter to face his classmates was armed with courage then and interrupted addressing the group. They listened to him very interested.

\- I must be the one to apologize, thank you Bertie and Connie, but it is up to me. I apologize to everyone I have been able to offend or hurt with my behavior. I assure you it was not me.  
\- Sure pal! - said Michael, companion in addition to the basketball team, with a de-dramatizing and even jocular tone. - But we preferred you then that in your normal state. At least you knew the test answers.  
-It is true. - Jack agreed sympathetically, when he added. - I already said. That smart and applied guy could not be you.  
\- On the other hand, I'm glad you're back. - Rollins added. - The other Roy was going to ruin my business...   
-Very funny,- he said, smiling more jovially. - It is seen that I will have to really study to remain popular with the majority, because from now on I do not think they will let me use your articles, my friend.

 

He laughed at last and the whole class did the same, undoing the tension. Most understood perfectly that everything was part of a wave of strange events that had extended by the city and Roy simply was one more of those affected. Although not all were so willing to understand. Melanie had sat at the back of the class and she did not want to look at the place where her old boyfriend was. He noticed and when he wanted to address her the girl ran out of the class.

-Wait, Melanie! - He asked but the girl ignored him. - Please!

 

The laughter ceased immediately, and with a face of circumstance and embarrassment, they all watched as Roy followed her.

\- Poor Melanie. - Tom commented with Beruche and Cooan. - It was very hard for her. And she has not overcame it yet. She has been eluding Roy all day since she knew he was going back to class.  
-She was very kind to me when she learned that Bertie was in the hospital. And though she did not ask for Roy she would still be worried. He will clarify everything with her and they will be friends again. You will see. - Said Cooan full of optimism. -  
-I hope so, too - added her sister, who was more skeptical and also distressed by that poor girl. - She's not a bad girl after all.

 

Malcolm Roberts arrived at the class at that moment, he had been delayed and still had his nose covered by a bandage and arm in a sling. Anyway, he smiled when he saw Bertie and greeted her kindly.

-How glad I am that you have returned! - So. Are you okay already? - He asked with visible interest. -  
-Hi Roberts, - she replied with a broad smile. - If I'm fine, thank you very much. How are you? - She said something stiff because that question would serve to address the other matter ...-  
\- I cannot complain, I'll be back to action in two weeks. - He affirmed.-  
\- That's what we wanted to talk to you about. - Tom intervened with prevention, he wanted to avoid as much as possible to annoy that boy. - You will see...  
\- I know Malden is here again. - He cut his partner in a serious tone, adding even something intimidated. - Do not worry, I've had enough...  
\- Is not that. - Said Cooan. - The truth is that we have been explaining the reasons why he...  
\- Something I heard. - Malcolm interrupted her with some abruptness, apologizing immediately. - I'm sorry Connie, I still get nervous about remembering.  
\- He saved my life. - Beruche informed him to surprise his partner. - He faced those who attacked me and got me out of that collapse.  
\- Well, I pity those guys. - Roberts snorted, with some sarcasm. -

 

The rest of the boys had already sat down, but Bertie asked Roberts to go out of class, by her expression she wanted to tell him something important and he understood it. After asking permission from the teacher, who granted it, they stayed in the hallway. Once accompanied by Tom and Cooan, Bertie explained...

\- They were not terrorists, Malcolm. They were those Sect guys. They controlled Roy and he had a hard time getting rid of their influence. Then they almost killed me, but he beat them. Believe me please! It was not him who did that to you. He would never hurt anyone!

 

And she said it with an expression of mute supplication, watching him with those blue eyes so deep and that tone tremulous and full of pain that his interlocutor nodded almost inadvertently.

\- You know him from other years. - Tom intervened supporting the alleged girl. - When has he quarreled with any other mate?  
-I can assure you that he deeply regrets what happened. - Continued Beruche affronted. - Now, without going any further, he has gone to apologize to Melanie, but he will not have it easy.

 

That made the boy very unsettled, he did not trust what might happen, but Bertie who was expecting something similar, added in a conciliatory tone.

\- Come with me and we'll find them. I promise Roy is not that monster that hurts you. Not even the one who told Melanie those terrible things.  
\- I trust your word. - Roberts snorted in spite of everything, making a great effort to calm himself by adding. - You're a good girl and thanks to you, in part, I'm much happier now...

 

His companion looked at him in surprise but Roberts sketched a faint smile on his square features and mended his reddish-brown hair to add...

\- I'll tell you the way long....

 

And they all went searching their two companions. Melanie meanwhile ran down the hall, crying. She felt humiliated and hurt, but most of all she remembered that terrible look in his eyes and was terrified to see him face to face. She tried to get out of there but Roy caught up with her before she could take refuge in her room...

-Please leave me alone! - She asked him whining while turning her back. -  
-Wait, Melanie, listen to me! Please! I only ask for five minutes. - He begged.-

 

She did not want to hear anything and tried desperately to open the door. When she succeeded, she tried to enter her room, but her companion avoided it by closing the door with the weight of his arm. Melanie tried to push him away but he was too strong for her, she finally burst into tears.

-Leave me, please, do not hurt me anymore! - She begged, almost hysterical. –

 

Roy's heart was breaking, seeing that poor girl like that. Never since he knew her could he think of her going through such a bitter trance and the fact that it was his fault. That made it unbearable to him. He could only add with a hasty, distressed and above all imploring tone...

\- I beg you, the one that offended you was not me. Let me explain. I cannot be at peace with myself until I tell you the whole truth...

 

Melanie turned to him, her eyes red with tears. Roy was impressed again, that was even worse than he had imagined when he heard her. He had never seen her with that expression of pain, even humiliation. Now she did not know what to say, only pulled out a handkerchief with which she tried to wipe away her tears. Though she pushed her face away.

-Listen to me! - He asked in his softest, most conciliatory voice. - I do not know what I could have said or done. I do not want to imagine it, but I beg your pardon! It was not me who spoke to you. I have suffered a lot and surely caused a lot of suffering to other people, but that will never happen again. Give me a chance to prove it! That's all I ask. And maybe, over time, we can be friends again.

 

She watched him indecisively and unlikely to accept his words until Roy himself reminded her...

-Did nothing strange happen to you? A feeling of overwhelm and that something was trying to dominate you and that you could not prevent? ...

 

Melanie could barely remember but something in her mind told her that at one point she had such an unpleasant experience. She looked at Roy who was waiting with a pleading gesture, his look was certainly not the horrible one that made her shudder. It really seemed like he was the old boy again, the one she had loved so much since she'd first met him. She could even see sadness in his eyes. The same as when the anniversary of the death of his parents arrived. And that seemed to be something telepathic since the boy unmasked him sadly.

\- Those same ones that used me were the ones that killed my parents. And those who tried to kill Bertie. Please! , You know I do not lie to you, I would never do it with this! ... Especially because it was you who was there, by my side, to help me overcome it. And that I will never forget ... I know what I owe you and I regret with all my soul all the damage I did to you. It was me or not...

 

And she knew he was telling the truth. It could not be otherwise. The girl opened her eyes even more surprised and even pitied her friend and finally relaxed, leaning against the door of her bedroom....

-Do you know what hurt me the most? - Melanie could still mumble, sobbing as Roy shook his head. - That you were right, you or whoever it was. In much of what he told me, a lot of people thought that about me, but no one had told me. That's what I became...  
-I'm really sorry, really, - the boy insisted, placing his hands on her shoulders. - I would never hurt you. I really appreciate you, you've always been a good friend and even once we were something else.  
\- I did not want to realize that was over. - She smiled slightly at her interlocutor. - And I have to admit that I acted like a stupid brat. Now that I think about it I feel very bad for Bertie. The poor girl has had to pay for my jealousy and when I knew she was about to die. I ... She could not continue, she was about to cry and she did not want to collapse again. -  
-Bertie does not hold any grudges, she wants to be your friend, and I’m convinced.  
\- She's a magnificent girl. - Praised Melanie. - And I wish you to be very happy with her. As I am now.

 

Roy questioned her with the look and the girl explained...

\- Thanks to what happened I have seen that I behaved like a fool, everyone thought it. Yes. - She admitted. - They thought I was a whore. I did not know anyone really cared about me. Only Malcolm did, when I heard what happened to him... Well, he risked so much to defend me, I did not know what to say or what to think. He was by my side and never complained about his own pain. He was only interested to know how I was and to encourage me, in spite of everything...  
-How's Roberts? - Roy asked, head down and very ashamed, remembering what Tom told him. - I have to apologize to him, if he allows me after what I did....  
\- He was really bad but now he only has a broken nose and a dislocated arm, he's okay - said Melanie. -  
\- He really loves you. It was plain to see when he looks at you. Tom told me how he came to your defense when no one dared to do it and, in spite of everything, he did not want to attack me until that damned that controlled me did not provoke him. I'm so sorry for him! We have had our differences but deep down is a good guy. I hope he would accept my apologies

 

Roberts himself went to his meeting with Bertie and the others. On their way they had been able to hear the last words of his companion. This one to see him arrive was expected the worst but the giant seemed to come with a peaceful mood. Roy could not help noticing that he still wore a big bandage on his nose and his right arm in a sling...

-I accept your apologies, Malden, - he said quietly as he reached his companion. -  
-I'm really sorry. - He repeated, feeling really ashamed and not knowing what to add, he proposed, looking down. - You can give me back all the blows you want.  
-Are you kidding me? - Roberts smiled, shaking his head and adopting the boastful tone he used to make, though now in a good mood. - Do you think that a simple blow to the nose and a minor injury would make me so angry? I'm a football fan, I don´t play that game of ladybugs of yours. My arm is broken almost every game and my nose even more frequently. Besides, if I had to punch you every time you got me crazy since I met you, I would not end up in the rest of this year.

 

Everyone laughed at that, even Melanie. Even Roy himself smiled, feeling better and nodding. True, Roberts owed him a few. So he could only replicate...

\- Thank you. - Roy offered his hand and his companion shook it. - I do not know how to thank you. You take a heavy load off me.  
-Thanks to you! -Roberts responded hugging his partner who grabbed his waist while the giant explained to his interlocutor with cheerful mood. - Melanie knew what I felt and now she is with me. Only for that I would have let you break all the bones of my body and forgive all our old debts, Malden. And do not worry! If those bastards bother you again, let me know. They will have to deal with me!  
-Yes, thank you, Roy. - She added. - And thanks so much girls and you, Tom. – However, a moment later she whispered to Bertie in a tone of humility. - Please. Could we talk in private?  
-Sure. - She nodded with a smile. -

 

The others went a few feet away and held a relaxed chat in which, among other things, they informed Roberts a little better of the scope of what was happening. Despite not wanting to tell him details about demons, the boy expressed surprise and fear on his face despite the bandage he was carrying. And in the meantime Melanie was saying to her mate.

 

-You and I did not start well. And you must know it was nothing personal. Without going any further, I really appreciate your sister. And now I'm telling you the truth.  
\- I already know it. - Bertie reassured her with a warm smile, adding kindly. - She told me that you supported her while I was in the hospital. You have almost been like a sister to her and I will not forget that. Of course we started badly, you and me. But now there is no problem that confronts us, nothing prevents us from being friends. What's more, I'm used to it. Trust me if I tell you that my best friends from Japan were once my deadliest enemies. I assure you that with my great friend Ami it happened the same. We literally tried to kill each other...  
-Well, you're a popular girl with men! - Melanie laughed, not thinking it might be due to anything else. -Anyway, from now on everything is forgotten and I hope you will forgive me. Of course, I'm not surprised you managed to change Roy so much...  
\- I do not have anything to forgive you for. - Beruche declared offering her hand that the other girl accepted with a broad smile. - On the contrary, I'm glad to have you as a friend. We can talk about many things. Among them of that fool of Roy.

 

Her fellow student smiled at that and she replied in a friendly and jovial tone.

\- Do not be too hard on him. He's a great guy. And try to make him happy, huh? If not you will deal with me.  
\- I'll do it. - Bertie nodded firmly. For she was completely determined to keep that promise. -Thank you!  
-By the way. - Melanie said, pulling out a small bag of black velvet to indicate to her interlocutor. - This is for Connie and for you.

 

Bertie looked at her questioningly, though her companion merely smiled warmly at her.

-Open it, you silly!

 

The girl obeyed and discovered inside a pair of blue fabric ribbons. That made her smile and that's when Melanie told her.

-It was unanimously decided. From now on you are full members of the Golden Eagle Brotherhood. We were going to call you when everything was calmer but I wanted to have the opportunity to give it to you personally.  
-Thank you, Melanie, my sister is going to be very happy. - Bertie said. -  
-Thanks to you. - replied her companion as she tied one of the ribbons on the right arm of her mate to indicate. - And now, as a full member that you already are, it would be nice if you tie the ribbon to your sister. -  
-But I do not know. - Bertie could object, because she now remembered. - I was a yellow ribbon. Can I go straight to blue?  
-Oh, how clueless I am! - laughed Melanie taking out another bag of velvet that she herself opened by extracting a green ribbon from it. Without further ceremonies she tied it to her companion on top of the blue, apologizing. - I forgot, I should have given this one first to you. 

 

Bertie smiled as she hugged her partner. The two returned with the rest and the cheerleader took Roberts by the hand, leaving the group.

\- See you in class. - She told them away with his now boyfriend down the hall.

Roy stared at them and smiled finally released of his guilt.

\- Everything is fixed. - Beruche affirmed hopefully. -  
\- Yeah, they're both good people. - Said his companion affirming with a grateful sigh. - I hope they’re very happy together.

 

And they all nodded wanting it to be so and returned to class. Bertie then called her sister aside and after telling her what had happened she had the honor of tying her blue ribbon on her left arm. Cooan was indeed very happy. After this small ceremony the four celebrated the reconciliations in the cafeteria and it was Tom who, getting up for refreshments, learned something that ran to communicate to others.

-Do you know that Sting is going to perform in the city? - He said visibly surprised. -  
-Really? - Exclaimed Roy enthusiastically. - I do not miss it, it's one of the great ones! In what place will he act? Where can I buy tickets?  
\- I heard that in the Central Park. And they are on sale since tomorrow. We will have to hurry if we want to attend. - Replied his companion with the same interest. -  
-Who is this Sting? - Bertie wanted to know with a surprised gesture. -  
\- But little cube! Are you come from another planet or what? - Said Roy, who finished the sentence feeling like an imbecile, confirmation that he had to listen. -  
-Well, In fact, yes. -Replied the girl, lapidary and dry, folding her arms as if something bothered her. -  
-That's true - his companion grinned stupidly. - I'm sorry, I did not remember...  
-Is not he a very popular singer? - Cooan said, so she seemed to be aware. -  
-Exactly, - said Tom, who saw the astonished gesture of his friends and explain to them. - I lent Connie some CDs these days and there was some of Police and Sting among them.

 

The truth was that in those last days, apart from leaving some CDs to Connie, the two had been listening to them together and Tom even sometimes sang some of those songs to the girl's entanglement. Not infrequently they had danced some theme of that artist or other. But of course, that was in the dance activity and they pretexted that they should rehearse for the next dance competition...

-Wow! How you had it in secrecy! hadn´t you? You would have been listening to them when I was in the hospital. -Laughed Beruche glanced sideways at her sister who turned visible red. -  
-Did I not tell you? - Smirked Cooan smiled with a droplet of sweat on her head. - How clueless I am sometimes! Ha, ha, ha...  
-The thing is, we'll have to go buy the tickets. - Roy said, more interested about getting to the point. -  
-We'll tell our sisters. - Cooan said. - They sure will want to come.  
\- I think it would be better if we dedicated ourselves to study, we have already lost a lot of time. - Bertie rebounded to surprise and disappointment of the others. -  
-Come on Bertie, do not be a spoiler! We'll study from Monday on. -Roy asked imploringly -  
\- The same lazy boy as always. Anything before you do your homework. - Bertie reproached him by narrowing her eyes and shaking her head. -

 

However, seeing the expression of the boy and the others, she smiled jovially relaxing her stern face and replacing that expression with a naughtier one when confessing.

\- Okay, it was a joke! I also want to go! We will enjoy ourselves with a little fun.  
-Great, little cube! - Exclaimed her companion, embracing her as he circled her. - Let's go to the concert!  
-Stop it Roy! –Bertie laughed. - I don´t want to get me dizzy either.  
-This is my sister! - Cooan laughed. -  
-Your responsible sister? -Tom was surprised. -  
-Oh ... you still do not know her, but when she starts to play ... - Cooan smiled with an expression between amused and mysterious. -  
-That is what I like you, Cubito! - Proclaimed Roy lifting her in his arms now, while the young woman laughed. - This is my girl ... with a mocking spirit. I admit that you got me completely...  
-Okay, but now you can get me down, - retorted Bertie, who in spite of that, was enjoying it. -

 

Although with the looks of other boys and girls she could not help blushing. Roy himself realizing the spectacle they were giving and gently left her standing. So the girls went to tell their sisters. Petz was not much prone to that, arguing that it was a waste of time. Then Karaberasu intervened, as acid as ever, and even glad to have a reason to say...

 

\- It's already gone ... my elder sister the spoiler, as usual! If you do not ruin a good plan you do not stay calm. What is more, you enjoy doing it! ...  
\- Nothing of that. What happens is that it is nonsense to waste an entire afternoon with all the things that we have to do. - Replied this one who hadn´t taken well that words.-  
\- That is silly. You will say whatever you want but I won´t miss it. - Replied Kalie.-  
-But do you know who that guy is? - Petz asked in surprise. -  
-Of course I know! - Answered her sister, booming. - I move for discos, in young environments, not like other person I know.  
-What do you mean? – Petz snapped. -  
-Well, it's clear, do not you realize that you look like an old woman? - Karaberasu answered in a slightly irreverent voice. -...  
-What did you say? - Petz inquired, getting angry -  
-What you have heard, - her sister reassured her passively. -  
-Repeat it if you dare! - Threatened the other woman with a fist. -  
-Girls, do not fight. - Cooan asked them worriedly. -  
-Shut up! Said her oldest sister abruptly. -  
-You are an old woman, an old woman. - Karaberasu repeated with visible amusement. -  
-And you - answered Petz, red with anger. -  
-Old woman!  
-Hooker!  
\- Well girls, enough already. - Beruche interposed dull of that. -  
-Do not start, please. - Cooan asked again, joining her sister and pleading with a desperate tone. - Petz, we had a hard time convincing Bertie.  
\- Don´t be exaggerate. Hmmm! – Her sister tried to answer but Cooan opportunely put a hand on her mouth.-

 

Petz looked at Karaberasu showing her tongue to her. So she did the same, crossing her arms and turned her back. But then she seemed to think better of it and responded to her younger sister.

-Okay, I'm aiming for Kalie to find out I'm not an old woman.  
-That's what I like, elder sister! - Kalie smiled. -

 

So she winked and the others laughed. The atmosphere was still optimistic and Petz herself realized that they needed moments like these to be united and share things, especially after the bad times that all had suffered with the critical situation of Bertie. So she hugged her and said.

-I hope that concert is worth it and that those two guys will be gentlemen and get us good locations.  
-Sure they will. - Bertie assured her.-  
-You'll see that we're going to be well placed - pointed an excited Cooan.-

 

So saved this situation among sisters the girls were left this matter of getting tickets to Tom and Roy. In reference to what Petz said, they assured them that they would take care of the tickets and that was it..... Meanwhile at the seat of the sect, the concert did not go unnoticed. Their bosses were already planning to sabotage it in order to dominate the people who would come to witness it. Although a skeptical master asked the Great Sage.

\- Sir. Do you think such a nimiety deserves our effort?  
-Of course, - he said, stroking his ball. – There, a great mass of stupid humans will gather, we can show our power to that mob.  
\- And if we forced that singer to send subliminal messages in their songs, - proposed the second master – they would be all ours, we would have a large army of slaves.  
\- It is a good idea. Get it ready! And this time with caution. - Ordered the Sage.-  
-We can summon a demon to impersonate him and sing our songs, - suggested another of the masters with rejoicing. – Ha, ha, ha.  
\- Do it then. But let it be a devil of the hallucinations category. I'm sick of so much lust kind, - his boss told him. -

 

The masters nodded energetically, invoking a demon from the fourth circle named Grelag. He appeared with a human appearance of a reluctant English lord, gaudy green coat and matching hair, carrying a monocle to complete the aesthetics. He greeted the Great Sage and the masters with a heartfelt nod.

-Order and I will obey you, - he said in a low, guttural voice. -  
\- Go and submit the whole public under our control, but do it discreetly. At the moment we do not want to face neither the Golden Warrior nor the Justicieras. - The Wise warned him. - Keep hidden until the day of that concert. Then it will be you who will act...  
-I understand, master - The demon nodded, disappearing. -

 

The next day Roy went to get the tickets. They cost some bucks and besides he almost did not get them because he had to wait for a long line. Thank goodness he had some money saved! Anyway, he wanted to invite the rest to compensate them for the bad things he'd had up to then, including Melanie and Malcolm. But these politely apologized, saying that they already had made their own plans. For all of them, however, it was a well-received distraction. More now that things seemed to be fixed. Well, back to Roy's normalcy and Bertie's recovery, the university had compensated the fellows who had to leave when they closed. Even the sisters of Cooan and Beruche had gotten a job for hours at a beauty shop. They did not waste time, and through Mr. Fumata, who knew some people in the embassy, they were granted work permits. In addition, they extended the visas of stay in the country, being recommended to the authorities by the own Japanese embassy. Of course it was fortunate to have the help of this man again. Although they suspected that Ami herself would have moved some threads talking to him. In fact they telephoned her to thank her. She was at home studying when she heard the sound of the call.

-Moshi Moshi? -She asked the characteristic Japanese style.-  
-Ami-chan! - Bertie's voice sounded. - How are you?   
-Bertie-chan! Glad to hear you. Everything is going well here. How are you?  
-Perfectly, I call you to thank you ... for all you have done for my sisters and for helping me so much.  
-You don´t have to thank me, we are friends. - Replicated modestly her interlocutor.-  
-Changing gears. Do you know we're going to go to a concert? – Bertie told her with palpable joy.

 

Ami smiled. She liked to notice her friend so happy. This one explained to her that concert it was and the Japanese answered her...

-I hope you enjoy it ... You'll tell me...  
-Of course. Give a hug to everyone. - She asked to her friend.-

 

Ami assured her that she would do it and said goodbye. Later she stayed with her friends at the Crown. There she told them that conversation.

-What lucky they are! - Minako commented. -  
-I'm very happy for them. Spending good times all together is what they needed after that anguish moments for Bertie and the rest of her sisters. - Added Makoto. -  
-It's true. - Rei agreed. - And they're going to have fun. He's a very good singer.

 

Usagi listened to them even though she seemed lost in thought. That surprised the rest. It was Minako who told her.

-And you do not say anything?  
-What do you want me to say?  
-I do not know. - Her interlocutor smiled. - Something like, how lucky they are! I want to go, or get me an autograph...  
-Mina-chan, the one who wants to be an idol and who loves the world of fame is you. - Usagi smiled faintly. -

 

Her friend nodded, she had to admit that it was true. However, Usagi used to be as crazy and fanatical about attractive singers as herself. Maybe she would have matured a lot and given her relationship with Mamoru that kind of behavior of hers would have past already ... the others continued chatting about that and other issues. Meanwhile Rei was watching her friend strangely. She would normally have used that conversation to throw some piss at Usagi but something about her made felt her uneasy. Her mate did not look well. At least her aura was fuzzy. As if some worry or fear overwhelmed her. She wisely chose not to say anything. She would talk to her alone...

-When we say goodbye to the others, I will ask her to accompany me to the sanctuary. - She thought.- 

 

On the other hand in America the days before the concert Roy lent Petz and Kalie his apartment to reside. However, they only accepted until they received the first salary and then insisted on going to another one for rent, they did not want to be a nuisance.

-But girls. You are my friends. You do not have to pay me anything. - Roy insisted. -  
-No, that cannot be, - Petz snapped. - We're depriving you of your flat.  
-I live in the college. I only come here on vacation or sometimes on weekend. - He replied. -  
-It is still yours and I do not think it right to take advantage of your kindness. - Said the elder of the sisters.-  
-Go on, little cube, you tell her sister. - The boy asked Bertie. -  
-This time, Petz, I think Roy's right, - she said. -  
-You should understand us. - Answered the aforementioned. - For us it is a shame to have to take advantage of that way.  
\- Do not take it like this One-sama. - Beruche asked with a shocked expression.-  
-It's true, - said Cooan. - Come on, Petz. Do not be so inflexible. And Kalie, help us to convince her. - She asked her sister.

 

Nevertheless, Kalie had been listening without getting into the argument. That was paradoxical since she always liked to get into all of them and to argue with her elder sister. However, to the surprise of the youngest ones, she replied with a serious tone.

-This time I agree with Petz. Understand us girls. We already abuse the hospitality of Usagi and the others. We want to get ahead on our own. Now we can work and with that we were paid, we can rent a room in a hotel. Or rent a modest apartment.  
-Ok, that is ok. But in the meantime. - Roy interjected. - You'll have to live somewhere...

 

None of the sisters answered. That was true and besides, annoying. It was Tom who had prudently stayed on the sidelines.

-In my country we have the habit of helping friends and relatives. And you are good friends. And besides, sisters of Bertie and Connie. Think this it is a very temporary arrangement. And that while visiting our country you are our guests ... If someday we go to yours you can correspond.  
-That is true, and you even can teach the Kansas peasant to eat with chopsticks. - Roy said with a tinge of humor that made everyone smile.

 

Although they shook their heads with a laugh. Karaberasu replied at last...

-We would like to accept but only if you let us pay you even if it's a bit of a rent, we still have money saved.

 

Roy sighed. Of course these Japanese were stubborn. Anyway ... luckily he came up with an idea, and he could use it, judging by the dwindling of his finances after buying tickets.

-We'll do one thing if it suits you. I propose that, in exchange for staying in my flat, you will pay for the localities of the concert. According to my accounts that would mean half a month's rent in this part of the city.

 

The two older sisters looked at each other and after a few seconds nodded. It was Petz who smiled to respond.

-We accept...  
-That's settled then. - The boy smiled. – It is a deal.

 

And so it was decided. Finally the great day came. Now the main problem was finding places in the front row. At last the luck accompanied them even in that, were in places quite close to the stage. The performance had not yet begun but Cooan noticed that her stone blinked. She indicated it to Beruche and this in turn to her other two sisters and they all put the excuse that they went to the ladies bathroom. The boys, oblivious to the true motive, watched them going away, giving them a rather annoying countenance.

-Is it possible? With the efforts that has cost us to get us here and find this place! Well, I'm not going to look for them, -Roy declared categorically, crossing his arms in obvious dislike, adding. -Look, I warned them to go to the bathroom before they came.  
-I'll never understand that habit that women have to go all together to the bathroom. - Tom said, resigned. -  
-These are able to start lending various makeup and creams to each other and ended up running a shop in the very same bathroom. - His friend smiled. -  
-Yes, I would not be surprised, judging by their entrepreneurial spirit, as Connie told me. - A funny Tom agreed to add. - And for once you're quite right. They have been most inconvenient. Look that we warn them that once inside...  
-Hey! What do you mean, for once, Kansas peasant? - His friend retorted.-  
-OK, OK. I did not say anything. - His interlocutor smiled. -

 

For their part the girls went to a secluded street and there they were transformed. Screaming all at same time.

-Pure heart of fire, of ice, of thunder, of lightning, give me the power! 

 

So after being transformed into Justicieras they returned to the concert, sneaking around the stage without being seen. Their vigilance immediately paid off by discovering the demon who was crouching behind boxes. The elder sister whispered to the others.

-Let's go after him, girls! - Her companions nodded and Petz shouted at her enemy. - There you are, huh? We will not let you ruin this musical event.  
\- Fans of good music have the right to have fun. - Added Beruche. -  
\- In addition, the tickets were so expensive and people cannot be without concert - completed Karaberasu.-  
-So in the name of Justice, and on behalf of the musical art, we will punish you. - Cooan said. -

 

The demon stared at them incredulously at first, but he was quick to react by jabbing.

-Do not get in my way or you'll regret it!

 

And to emphasize his threat he threw a ray of energy that the girls almost can´t dodge. Grelag took advantage of the confusion of his enemies fleeing to the stage. The people upon seeing him believed that it was part of the spectacle and applauded. When the Justicieras went after him, the public recognized them and ovation them. The girls were surprised by the cheers of the crowd. Their opponent tried to seize the opportunity to attack them but the Wise forbid it telepathically.

\- But why? They are not rivals for me - replied the demon arguing. - I'll eliminate them all and cause panic.  
-Imbecile, - said the Sage. - That is precisely what is not convenient, for us. People would flee and we want to control them, use your head for something more than wearing that stupid monocle! Retreat for now...  
-As you command, sir, - the devil agreed reluctantly, rising in the sky and away. -

 

People whispered phrases like. "I did not know that Sting was riding shows like that, that special effects so mind-boggling, it's awesome.

-Do not run away, in the name of justice! - The girls demanded in unison, raising more applause from the audience. -  
-Damn it! - Karaberasu spat helplessly. - We cannot fly...

 

They looked at each other without knowing what to do next. It was clear that they would have to try to follow that demon somehow. But before they could leave, the announcer came up to them. He was astonished, nobody had warned him of that show before the performance, but as a good professional he put on his best face and improvised. Applauding them as the rest of the public, he addressed the audience with a big smile.

-Are not they wonderful? This has been a wonderful surprise. Ladies and gentlemen, applause for the Justicieras! The group of girls that has revolutionized the city lately helping so many people. Now, while the famous Sting arrives, tell us something about your life.

 

And while that was happening both boys had witnessed everything between the public and the escape of the demon had not gone unnoticed precisely...

-If the girls ever come back from the toilet, tell them I went to the loo too. - Roy said sarcastically to Tom.

 

He nodded, also interested in what those strange individuals were going to say. His friend went from there to a secluded place. Turning into the Solar Warrior he flew away and passed over the stage.

-This is incredible! - The presenter remarked when he saw him cross the skies. - Look at that ladies and gentlemen. There goes the Golden Warrior who lately has also become well known and admired for his fight for good. Although we can only see this light from here, what a speed! - More applause from the people when realized this. -

 

Roy, in addition to training, had anonymously used his skills to help people in distress and fight all the thugs he had seen. That was also one of the dreams of his childhood that he was able to fulfill and in step he could get the thorn from having been controlled by evil out. Nevertheless, and unrelated to these reasons, the presenter turned his attention to the girls and inquired with the public's attention on them.

-And what can you tell us about you? Who are you?

 

He held the microphone to Cooan, who visibly embarrassed herself was stunned and could barely mutter.

\- Well, this ... I... we are warriors who fight for love and justice.  
\- If Usagi and the others could hear you. - Karaberasu whispered smiling sarcastically. -  
\- I just could not think of anything else. – Cooan apologized also whispering to her sister. -  
-We fight for the peace of the world, - intervened Beruche, more serenely. -  
\- And we are here to protect the weak and the innocent. - Petz said that she did not want to remain without intervention. -  
-Are you friends of the Golden Warrior? - His interviewer asked. - Many people wonder if you work together.  
-No, well ... we do not know him, - Cooan mused. -  
\- He acts on his side and we act for ours. We have had no relationship with him. - Petz rifled. -  
-But we would like ... - Kalie smirked a little mischievously for the rest of her sisters. -  
\- The main thing is that we all fight for good and to defend the weak. - Declared Bertie to run a thick veil over that. - We're on the same side.  
-That's very good, - agreed the presenter, looking behind the scenes and pointing jubilantly. - And there here he is, the great Sting. He is coming! - The audience cheered the entrance of their idol while the girls felt more ashamed every second. -

 

In the meantime, Roy followed the demon who noticed it and thought to hide it hidden behind a cloud. Grelag, believing himself safe, smiled saying out loud.

\- Miserable creatures. When the Solar has left I will approach and control the human mind to sing my favorite songs, about terror and destruction. Ha, ha, ha!  
-Ha, ha, ha," Roy repeated with mockery suddenly appearing beside his surprised adversary. - Do not you know how to laugh? Or do it about other things? You are monothematic. Always thinking about dominating people and cheating. Have you tried to found a political party? - He suggested with acid sense of humor sentencing. - It would be much easier.

 

The demon froze at being discovered and could only react by attacking...

-Die! ... - shouted Grelag throwing to his enemy a succession of rays that the boy dodged easily...  
\- You've already make me wasted a lot of time. Because of you, I lost the front row of the concert and everything for such a ridiculous demon. - He reproached him with annoyance - those cretin of the sect no longer know that to command. Take that! - exclaimed Roy that without difficulty destroyed to his opponent with an energy ray, then, rubbing his hands, he declared. - I'll run again, the concert does not wait. -

 

He returned to a secluded place and regained his normal state struggling again to regain his position and getting his way with more and more problems in advancing. Tom was waiting for him halfway between the people when they met. Roy told him what had happened and they both got back into the crowd, recovering their place, not without some difficulty. During that time, on the stage, Sting had greeted the girls and Karaberasu, as usual more extrovert than any, asked him with the ensuing melody and scrum.

\- You're the biggest. I am an unconditional fan of yours. Please, would you give me an autograph?

 

Sting nodded, smiling as the flashes of the photographers raged, and the rather stiff, red-colored girls, especially in the case of Bertie and Cooan, who tried to sketch smirks of circumstance. Petz was so embarrassed that she did not know where to hide, but she forced herself to smile too, almost with a grin. However, Kalie seemed to be in her element posing again and again, making the V with her fingers and even taking the arm of the surprised singer. Without thinking twice, she added with another big smile.

-Write for the fabulous Justicieras and my dear friend, the beautiful and elegant Thunder Lady. Please. - Sting agreed, apparently amused by that, writing. - I hope that you dedicate us some song. Will you? - Karaberasu added very happy with her autograph, and looking at the artist in delight when the singer nodded. -  
-Let's go, girls, we have to go.- Petz said to her sisters, who stared with admiration at the stunned artist. -

 

Although Petz was anxious to stop being in the spotlight of so many people and also felt visibly ashamed of Karaberasu´s brazenness, she would already talk to her at home!

-A nice and large clap for our heroines. - The presenter dismissed.-

 

The other girls nodded at the command of their older sister. The truth is that after the first wave of blushing they had adapted very well to the applause and before the perplexed look of the whole public they disappeared behind the scenes followed by another great ovation. In a secluded place they recovered their identities.

-Hey, that was great! - Cooan smiled declaring delighted. – Have you seen how they admire us!  
-Yes, now I understand Usagi and the girls. They cannot take a step in Japan if they go with their warrior identities. - Agreed Bertie.-  
-We're meant to be loved. - Added Karaberasu among jokes too. – Joining how beautiful we are and how well we fight, we will soon be sure to make a movie of ours. I would like to know who would be the actress that will interpret me. She will win the Oscar! ...  
-Of course. - Petz reproached her. - You cannot be let loose. What a shame! You've been wanting to take that guy home.  
-It would not have been a bad idea. - Her sister replied, adding in her usual biting tone. – Come on, Petz, if they were cheered up even for you. In spite of the aloof you are. Are you going to tell me that you did not like it?

 

Both Beruche and Cooan already feared the worst by looking at their older sister, but this time and to everyone's surprise, including Karaberasu, Petz admitted it with a half-smile, looking amused.

-Actually, it was not so bad. If you let me get fame I could even get used to it and be as crazy as you.

 

The girls celebrated that remark with a cataract of laughter. At last they realized that the music had already begun to sound and they returned to the concert. As women, they were able to open their way better than their companions, thanks to the greater courtesy people had for them. Their friends, on the other hand, were waiting impatiently.

-It's about time you came back, girls. - Tom said. -  
-Are you finally ready? - Added Roy.-  
-Have we missed any songs? - Cooan demanded, making them confused. -  
-No, but the Justicieras have been on stage. - Roy said with amused expression.-   
-For real? – Beruche wanted to know, showing a face of surprise and adding with exaggerated admiration. - Oh, those heroic women! What a pity that we could not have seen them in person!  
\- So they have carried out a very funny little comedy trying to chase a demon that has escaped flying, leaving them in a really ridiculous situation. Ha, ha. What a group of fools! - Laughed Roy.-

 

Luckily for him, he did not notice the killer looks that the girls were focusing on him after finishing that sentence...

-What are you insinuating? - Petz asked visibly upset. -  
\- That the one who really will have done something would be the Golden Warrior. That one is a real hero! - Answered Roy with a half-smile of self-complacency. - I'm sure he's done with that demon in a moment.  
\- Yes, by leaving him blindly lost. That guy only serves to shine when the light goes out. - Kalie interjected with sarcasm.-

 

Now it was the boy's gesture that twisted. The truth is that the girl was very timely returning the ball to the satisfaction of her sisters who celebrated that with laughter (this time including Petz) which also made Tom laugh while he commented funny.

\- They seemed very nice. Even a Justiciera has asked for an autograph to Sting. That was good! I wonder. Who can these women be?  
-You never know. - Said Karaberasu with false disinterest, turning her back to look at the dedication of the famous singer. -  
-Hey, stop talking, it's about to start! - Roy said, pointing to the stage. -

 

And so it was, the concert began and everyone had a great time. Cooan and Beruche, sometimes even got on the shoulders of the two boys, applauded and chanted. One of the songs, Fields of Gold, was just part of the songs that Tom and Cooan had heard.

"You will remember me when the west wind moves  
On the fields of barley  
You will forget the sun in your jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold...

He took her love

For a look  
On the golden fields  
In her arms she fell, and her hair shed  
On the golden fields

You will be with me and you will be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
Forget the sun in your jealous sky  
When we are lying in the fields of gold”

You will stay with me and you will be my love  
Among the barley fields...

 

And after singing to the girl part of that song, surrounding her from behind with her arms. Tom told her then, releasing her from that soft grip they had.

-It reminds me a lot of my house, an immense field of gold with barley and wheat, before the harvest. I wish I could show you someday! It's so beautiful.  
-Yes, I would like it very much. - She smiled at him, making their eyes meet again for both of them to blush. -

 

For his part Roy caught some of those words and smiled approvingly, pleased by his friend and Connie. The two deserved to be together and anyone who could see them, would realize immediately that they made a magnificent couple. Like him with Bertie, at least he hoped. He kept on raising the girl who now clapped the songs really lively. The same as Petz and Kalie who, for once, were having a great time without arguing. So Sting reviewed his great successes for the fun of all his fans and how it couldn´t be otherwise, the singer finished with his song "English Man in New York" What started with a great ovation.

-This is my favorite of Sting - an excited Roy commented to the group. - Let's sing it all! -

I do not drink coffee, I drink tea, my dear,  
I like toast made only on one side,  
And you can hear it in my accent when I talk,  
I'm an Englishman in New York.

Look at me walking down Fifth Avenue,  
With a cane here by my side,  
I take it everywhere I walk,  
I'm an Englishman in New York.

I am a foreigner, (or an a alien alien),  
I am a legal stranger,  
I'm an Englishman in New York.  
I am a foreigner, I am a legal alien,  
I'm an Englishman in New York.

If, as someone said, manners make man,  
Then he is the hero of the day.  
It takes a man to tolerate

Ignorance and smile,  
Be yourself no matter what they say.

I am a foreigner, I am a legal alien,  
I'm an Englishman in New York.  
I am a foreigner, I am a legal alien,  
I'm an Englishman in New York.

Modesty, decorum, can lead to notoriety,  
You could end up being the only one.  
Chivalry and sobriety  
Are few in this society,  
At night, a candle is brighter than the sun.

It takes more than weapons to make a man,  
It takes more than a gun license.  
Face your enemies, avoid them when you can,  
A gentleman will walk but will never run.  
If, as someone said, manners make man,  
Then he is the hero of the day.

It takes a man to tolerate  
Ignorance and smile,  
Be yourself no matter what they say.

I am a foreigner, I am a legal alien,  
I'm an Englishman in New York.  
I am a foreigner, I am a legal alien,  
I'm an Englishman in New York.

(The Police / Sting - Englishman in New York - author credit)

 

Petz and Karaberasu smiled in delight and even joined their sisters chanting the chorus that were quite easy to learn, and in its first sentence even seemed written for them.

\- "I am an alien, I'm a legal alien ... .I am an Englishman in New York!

 

That of course, Kalie, with her typical satirical sense of humor and her occurrences, varied by other which fitted them even most...

-We are aliens, we're real aliens. We are Nemesian girls in New York! LOL! We are extraterrestrials, real aliens, Nemesis girls in New York...

 

This was so successful that they all chanted to burst out laughing along with Roy and Tom immediately. Thus, the day was very joyful and fun for the whole group.

 

But in the seat of the sect they weren´t in mood for songs. An angry Great Sage forswore, while watching them leave that concert, in his ball.

\- Damn you, Golden Warrior! Justicieras! In a little while you will no longer be involved in our plans. Soon, very soon, we will finish with you...

 

And his sinister mind it was already a new plot designed to fill with horror and pain the hearts of their enemies...

 

Thankfully oblivious top that the group came back after eating some hot dogs. The girls to the flat and the boys to the university. They decided to see each other’s next day.

-It was great. I've had a good time. - Cooan said with enthusiasm.-  
-Yes, we've noticed. - Karaberasu smiled mischievously.-  
-There was only to see you with Tom to realize how well you sang together. - Petz giggled with her sister this time.-

Her little sister flushed and was barely able to sketch a shy smirk. Although it was Kalie who varied the subject allowing a respite.

-When Mina-chan sees this autograph the envy that she will have...  
-I have to recognize that nerve you do have. - Beruche laughed.-  
-You cannot complain either. You were with Mister Hercules in person. - Kalie said. - And you did not seem to have anything uncomfortable up his shoulders... 

 

Bertie's turn to blush to the ears. She had to admit it. Being with Roy made her feel like something in her stomach. Butterflies thought she remembered what was said. Her pulse quickened and she felt a nice warmth that filled her completely. Although she tried not to show too much to avoid the jokes of her sisters so she declared with a domain barely recovered...

-I'll call Ami-chan to tell her. - Too bad she and the others could not be here...  
-Yes, It was a pity. I would have liked to share it with everyone. - Petz said.- 

 

And so the four of them came to the apartment that Roy had left. It was not very large had, only a couple of rooms. The sisters lay down in pairs in each one of them. They had brought several mattresses by improvising some four simple but comfortable beds. In one room Petz and Cooan were accommodated and in the other Kalie and Bertie. They decided that, since they had been apart for so many months, they wanted to spend time with their other sisters. The next day they would change and Petz would sleep with Bertie and Kalie with Cooan. Before falling asleep each couple chatted a little. Cooan told her older sister.

-The truth is, I feel very happy in this country.  
-I'm very glad to hear you speak like that. I see you very changed Cooan-chan. - Petz replied.-  
-I did not think I could ever be so excited again. - Her sister confessed. –  
-That is really good. I want to know why…- Smiled her sister with irony in her declaration.-   
-It's just ... since I met Roy and Tom ... and the rest of the people around here ... well, we've made a lot of friends."- Cooan could say embarrassed.-  
-Tell me one thing. - Her sister asked. -You're attracted to Tom, are not you?  
-Well. - Her little sister blushed to finally admit. - Yes. He's a charming boy ... attentive, kind, and very handsome...  
-Have you fallen in love with him? - Petz wanted to know. -  
-I would not know what to say about that. - Cooan replied, this time without that enthusiastic tone she had been using. - I think so...

 

Her sister said nothing. She was perfectly aware of what was happening. Kalie told her. And she saw it very clearly already when she read the letters that the little girl sent them. At first she kept talking about Roy. Something had to happen so that now she tried not to make references to that boy. She seemed to have turned on the other boy who was visibly interested in her. And it was just as Cooan had described. On Petz's part, this relationship had all her blessings. All she wanted that it was not a way for her younger sister to overcome another disappointment of love. However, she saw her happy and so she did not dare to say anything about it. The only thing she answered was.

-I'm exhausted. I do not know how I let myself be convinced, tomorrow we have to get up early.  
-Tell me something, Petz. - Cooan asked. - do not you like anyone? You understand me...  
-Not sweetheart. I am not for that now. – Sentenced Petz. - My priority is you.  
-But it must not be so. You have already seen that we are blissful. It's time for you to think about your own happiness...

 

A bitter smile flickered on Petz's lips. She wish she could do it! Yet the memory of her great love was still there. She did not feel like remembering that, and simply answered, wishing to settle the matter and sleep...

-I'll think about it. Now I'm so tired that my eyes close ... Good night.  
-Good night One-sama. - Cooan replied and getting ready to sleep too.-

 

And in the other room, the always naughty Karaberasu was testing her little sister...

-Come on Bertie, are you telling me that you and Roy have not yet come to anything serious? You know what I mean.  
-Of course not! - She hurried to answer such a question with a blush on her face.-

 

Luckily in that room, which was only illuminated by the diffused night-lights that sneaked through the window that was not observable. In spite of everything Karaberasu could perceive by the tone of voice of her sister, between embarrassed and chopped...

-If I were in your place, I would have thrown the loop ... literally and metaphorically. -

 

She alluded to that tie for the hair she used to wear, whether red or yellow. Sometimes green or blue. Now in bed she was released from it scattering a rather long hair, with a really nice brown color that matched her brown eyes. Bertie thought her sister was really beautiful and voluptuous. Of that kind of girls that when they proposed it were able to surrender any man at their feet. And she talked a lot about Roy ... so by this time, she decided she had to say something. But even she did not dare to claim that boy as her own ... She was in a mess! She liked it, she could no longer deny it. However she was too shy to express it openly. Fortunately her own sister settled that.

-Do not worry, - she said almost with a resigned pose. - He's stuck for you. You just have to look at him when you are by his side to notice. Anyway, I would not be his type. I think he's dated many girls like me...  
-How do you know that? - Her sister asked now, bewildered. -  
-It is plain to see. - Karaberasu sighed more seriously and even regretfully. I never deprived myself of going for a man I liked. And I have been very successful. Although I have never met anyone who really deserves to go further ...He is in my same situation.

 

Now it was Bertie who thought of her older sister. She knew of the rumors that related her to their former boss. And this time she dared to ask. Of course, with prevention.

-I do not wish to offend you Oni-sama, but ... Tell me, if you do not judge it an intrusion on your private life...  
-Calm down, sweetie, ask me what you want. -Karaberasu offered to her interlocutor.  
-You dated Rubeus, did not you?

 

Karaberasu took a few moments to respond. That did not bring her good memories. Well, to be honest with herself, some did. At first it was a wonderful relationship. Her former boss was a handsome, well-mannered, experienced hustler. She enjoyed being with him, but then she realized the sad reality.

-That was not serious at all. At least from an emotional point of view. I liked him. Although it did not last ... I was very immature and Rubeus just looked at me like another conquest. I admit I had relationships with him and he knew how to make me enjoy. However, everything was limited to a physical attraction. No Bertie, if anything I have learned is that in the long run physical attraction is not the important thing. And luckily for you, Roy is very different from our former superior. Being still so handsome. - She could smile.-   
-Yes, I know, - she said in a reflective tone. I'm still not too sure of my feelings. Everything has happened very fast...  
-Go slow. - That's the wise advice of your older and experience sister. - Kalie smiled. -  
-And what do you think of Cooan and Tom? - Bertie wanted to know.-  
-Being honest, I think he's the best man she could ever love. - Her sister sighed. -  
-It's true, - Bertie said, genuinely relieved. - I think so as well. They make a great couple! You just have to see them together. I am very happy for her. I remember how bad she felt because of Rubeus.

 

Kalie did not answer, but she thought with some regret and uneasiness how far Beruche was from knowing the truth. Her younger sister had been in love with Roy. That was obvious. And there were only two possibilities, or Bertie was too naive or had chosen to ignore that. But as things were now planted, it would be best to let time chase them down. She wished Cooan would eventually love that nice and simple guy! A real gentleman.

-I'm dying of sleep. - She could reply at last.  
-And me. See you tomorrow sister. - Bertie smiled. -  
-See you tomorrow too, sleep well…

 

And so both tried to sleep and they achieved that goal in a few minutes. Meanwhile, in Japan. True to her intentions Rei waited for all her friends to say goodbye to meet Usagi as she left for home.

-Would you have a few minutes? - She asked.  
-Then I'll be late and my mother will scold me.  
-It's important. - Her friend could say in a tone of uneasiness. - Could you come to Hikawa for a moment?  
-It's too far, I'd be home late. - Opposite Usagi added. Cannot you tell me whatever it was here?

 

Rei sighed, nodded slowly and once made sure that none of her friends was already close she headed to Usagi and asked directly.

-You've been very thoughtful all afternoon, tell me. Is there anything that concerns you? ... I can feel that your aura is not in total harmony...

 

Usagi sighed. It was clear that her friend had great spiritual gifts. Not in vain she was a priestess. It would do no good to try to deny it so that she nodded...

-What's going on? - Rei wanted to know.-  
-Things are going to happen. And they will affect our friends back in America. - Usagi revealed to her interlocutor.-  
-Is there anything we can do? - Her friend asked immediately. -  
-Not yet. I do not know what it's going to happen ... - Usagi said. - Nor when it's going to happen neither. I just know it's a test they'll have to overcome...alone.  
-I understand. - Her companion nodded, now looking at her with a mixture of regret and pleading when she added. - I do not think it necessary for you to pass alone for this. Let us help you. I want to ease that burden of yours.  
\- I wish you could Rei, but that is not up to me. - She sighed. - Do not worry, have faith in them. They are strong, they are united. And now the girls can fight. We know of their courage and they are able to do the best.

 

The priestess nodded, though she was convinced that her friend kept much for herself. But she realized that it was useless to try to force her to speak. She could only smile to say goodbye and declare.

-I think so, too. - However I am ready to go to your aid as soon as you need us. Like the others...  
-Thank you Rei. I know, - said her friend, stepping away from her with slow steps as she added. - See you tomorrow. 

 

And the priestess let her go while she followed her with her eyes. At last she turned to return to the sanctuary...

-Usagi-chan ... I wonder what can be so painful so you have to hide it like this ... - She said with regret as she walked away.-

 

For her part the other girl thought of that. She had had some really confusing and unpleasant dreams. She knew something bad was going to happen, but what would it be? Unfortunately, she could only wait and beg for the welfare of her friends...


	23. A new tragedy

As a few days later it seemed like things were going well, the boys had relaxed a little at the college. No other demon had ever bothered them again and that was always good. Even so, Roy did not trust that. He wanted to avoid what had happened in past experiences and he continued to train with increasing intensity helped by Tom. The truth is that he had made progress in mastery of his skills, though not as spectacularly as at first. What if had advanced much was his relationship with Beruche that, little by little, was becoming more and more romantic. They started going out together assiduously, but they were still just two good friends. Tom and Cooan, too, had come very close. After her disappointment with Roy, Cooan really noticed him. In addition to a good friend she saw a boy who could listen to her and shared many common hobbies. Apart from those evenings listening to music and practicing dancing, the boy asked her to be her partner for a dance contest that was held in a local town and she accepted. In this way they came. Ready to compete.

-I'm very nervous. - Cooan said to her sister who came to accompany her. -  
-Do not be silly, you're the best dancer I've ever seen alongside Makoto-chan. - Bertie encouraged. - It's a shame that Kalie and Petz could not come for work.  
-If you do as usual, you'll have the jury in the boat. - Roy said that he did not want to lose that either, to add. - I have to admit it Kansas peasant. I do not dance too badly. But in a matter of dance, you are much better than me. Surely you will have no rival.  
-Thanks my friend. - Answered the boy who addressed his partner. - Ready?  
-I think so. - She could say. -

 

Tom cheered her up by giving her a friendly smile and saying in a confident tone.

-Do it as you know. - Same as when we practiced. You're the best dancer I've ever seen. Whatever happens do not worry. The result is not important. What it counts is that we enjoy the experience.

 

Cooan nodded, that boy knew how to make her feel safe and appreciated. She wished not to disappoint him and thought it was best to follow his advice. She was going to have fun with one of his favourite hobbies, without worrying about winning. So after warming up a bit they said goodbye to their friends who went to observe the evolutions of the participants, taking a table near the track. All the contestants, about twelve couples, were quoted in the centre of it. The boys dressed in suits and ties and the girls in elegant evening attire. The one of Cooan was mauve adorned with a white flower that was caught in the cleavage. There was a murmur of conversation between the couples, but it soon ceased when the spokesman and chairman of the jury arrived. This microphone in hand, he said.

-I'll explain the rules to you. - It's very simple, we'll put some songs. Couples will dance. Our jurors will be observing their evolutions and when they consider that some pair does not maintain the level they will touch them in the shoulder. That means that they have been eliminated and leaving the dance area. Obviously the pair that remains at the end on the track will be the winner ... I wish luck to everyone. And let the contest begin! ...

 

Soon he retired from the track and the music began to sound. A slow song that everyone danced harder. Here, the judges eliminated a pair of couples who did not seem to have much technique. Later it sounded another that was a tango. Tom and Cooan danced in a really remarkable way. Although three other couples fell here. The third song was a rumba that they dominated well, leaving finally four surviving couples, among them the one of the two boys.

\- They are doing very well, little cube. - Roy commented to Beruche. - They are already in the semi-finals...  
-Yes, my sister learned to dance in Nemesis being very small, - said his interlocutor. – She always liked that.  
-And you dance like that too? - The young man wanted to know. -  
\- Not as well as she does, but they all instructed us in ceremonial and courtly etiquette.  
-You have to teach me a little, ha, ha! - He confessing. - To jump around I'm very good, but to dance like they do ... that is impossible to me.  
-If you promise not to step on me much, ha, ha, ha! - The girl laughed in turn. - I may consider it.

 

And finally, after a short break the finalists heard the last song. The one that would give the winner. It was moved, an artist that Roy was familiar with even though he did not finish recognizing ... Meanwhile Cooan, was sighing a little nervous and ready to start that last round, Tom for his part smiled. He did know, whose the melody was. And of course, that song seemed to have been written for them. Since he could hear the lyrics as he carried Connie with great elegance and dexterity.

 

She wants to dance  
She wants to dance with me  
Oh yeah (dance with me)

There's a girl I've been waiting to see  
And really the feeling that she likes me  
Because she said it, but not in so many words  
I have to tell you what I've heard

 

-Dance separated. - The judge ordered .-

 

They all turned away from their partners, performing dance steps and moving with great ease. Although the jurors touched two more. The rest moved forward, step back, clapping and beat. There was a boy who was touched in the shoulder when losing the rhythm. His disheartened companion had to follow him off the runway. Only Tom and Cooan were left against another couple...

 

She does not want any wild romance  
When she is with me, she only wants to dance.

She wants to dance with me  
Because I'm going to hug her so tightly by my side  
She wants to dance with me  
Because I'll let her be what she wants to be?

Now I know I've been out of touch  
And I never meant to hurt my baby oh so much  
Because I love her, and I think she loves me  
And that's the way it has to be

 

-Couples again! - Exclaimed another of the judges and the participants obeyed. -

 

Now they had to evolve giving turns and more turns on the track. Cooan lifted the skirt of her dress gracefully. Tom seemed, of course, a consummate dancer carrying her with a gentleness that seemed almost ethereal ... So said an admired Roy to a not less impressed Bertie.

-It's amazing! They look like Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire. Your sister and the Kansas peasant are the soul of this contest...  
And although the girl did not know whom her interlocutor could refer, she nodded smiling as she continued to revel in the evolutions of her friends with that music ...

When we're together, we never fight.  
We have better things to do tonight

She wants to dance with me  
Because I'm going to hug her so tightly by my side  
She wants to dance with me  
Because I'll let her be what she wants to be

She wants to dance  
She wants to dance

She wants to dance with me  
Because I'm going to hug her so tightly by my side  
She wants to dance with me  
Because I'll let her be what she wants to be ...

(She wants to dance with me. Rick Asley, credit to the artist)

 

The competition had reached its climax. The girl of the other couple had the bad luck to slip a little and that eliminated them from the contest. Now, far from stopping the music Tom and Cooan continued to evolve to delight the audience being the obvious favourites. Their friends applauded like the rest of the audience and had a great time. When the song ended, there was a standing ovation. They both greeted the audience and gave each other a hug.

-The winning pair of the contest is the one composed by Thomas Alan Rodney and Constance Malinde.- Proclaimed the judge.-  
\- Did he say Constance? - Bertie was surprised. -  
-I did not expect that. - Roy smiled. -

 

So they took the prize, a nice silver cup with two interlaced figures in the dance that he gave to the enchanted girl.

-I want you to have it, Connie, - the young man offered. -  
-But we have won the two of us. - She could say visibly the embarrassed -It's yours too ...  
-That will give you a good memory. - He smiled. - I value that much more.

 

She looked at him, stunned and grateful. He was looking more and more at that gallant and handsome boy who she was always wanted in her life. They barely knew each other and he had given her that trophy that would certainly mean a lot to him too. She could not stop relating that to the only gift with the ruthless Rubeus presented her, a bomb that was meant for she to die. And every time she compared the personality of that cruel former boss of hers and this nice boy she still noticed more of the abysmal difference ...

-How stupid foolish I was! - She whispered, nodding slightly.- How could I be in love with that terrible man.-  
-Did you mean? - He wanted to know.  
-Nothing, you're very kind. - Thank you so much. It makes me so happy. - The girl smiled brightly giving him a nice kiss on his cheek.-

 

Tom almost blushed, unable to help himself. To have her there, by his side and to see her so radiant with happiness, made his heart beat faster. He did not know if luckily or unfortunately the voice of his friend Roy took him out of that state.

-You're the best dance partner I've seen since Rogers and Astaire.- Did I tell you, little cube didn´t I?  
-Yes. - Bertie nodded with amused amusement, but then she asked her sister, also in jocular tones. - Constance?   
-Well.- The girl blushed.- When Tom went to sign us up inadvertently called me Connie. You guys and everyone at the University, you call me that. I suppose the one who aimed the names thought it was a short of that name ...  
-Yeah, ha, ha - Tom stammered, bringing a hand to the back of his neck. - The fact is, it was my fault. When I was going to say her name, I said Connie without thinking about it ... I'm sorry.  
-No, I like the way it sounds. - She smiled at him affectionately. – It is a beautiful name.

 

The boy's blush had to be more than perceptible when Roy himself intervened to comment loosely and get him out of that quagmire ...

-Whose song was that? - He asked. It seemed familiar to me but I do not remember. -  
-The great Rick Astley, - said his friend. "She wants to dance with me." And he sang a snippet in a voice that rivalled the original interpreter as he gazed lovingly at Connie.

She wants to dance with me  
Because I'm going to hug her so tightly by my side  
She wants to dance with me  
Because I'll let her be what she wants to be ...

 

Now it was she who flushed. Her companions smiled to see them. It was clear that they made a great pair. Especially in the eyes of Beruche who knew how important it was for her sister to have found such a boy. Roy was also so happy for his friend. The boy deserved it. He did not have to be too clever to realize he had a crush on Connie just to meet her. So that, in order to break the atmosphere of romantic embarrassment, he gently proposed.

-What do you say. Are we going to have a drink? I'm starving. Do you want to eat some hog dogs? ... I invite.  
-You? - Tom was amazed, pointing to amusement. - I do not believe it!  
-Yeah, me. What's up, peasant? - His friend laughed. - I have invited you so many times before ...   
\- Oh yes!, yes you have invited me in many occasions, but then it has always been my turn to pay, - replied the other with humorous sarcasm combined with resignation as he lifted his palms upward, sticking his elbows to his body riveted quickly. – Pity that today I do not carry enough money in order to accept your “ generous invitation”, pal ...

 

Hearing this the girls laughed out loud. It was Beruche who could say, once she controlled himself enough.

-Do not worry, Tommy. This time he's going to pay for it ... he better will do. Or in the Moon´s name, I will punish him.  
-Ok. If you put it that way. I will pay, I promise. – Answered Roy smiling.-  
-Now I do accept.- Tom laughed, and with him the rest. As the boy added .- You can´t ask him for other things, but when it comes to keep his promises this fool always can be trust.

 

And the others agreed on that by going somewhere for dinner. Now, almost imperceptibly couples were being created. Bertie walked with Roy, stoically listening to his occurrences and laughing too often. Meanwhile, a little further back, Cooan was walking alongside Tom. Each time she felt more comfortable beside him. He was so kind and I always listened to her with full attention. He also showed romanticism, sensitivity and told her things about his house, his parents and his little brother. For all this and many other things, the young woman had been valuing him more and more beyond simple friendship. Yet it was not in her mind, at least for the moment, to go into a deeper relationship. She wanted to be sure not to go wrong again, and Tom was a patient boy who enjoyed the rapport between them and had no problem letting her have the time she would need to think about that important decision. That's how things went. Fortunately free from demonic attacks. The following week, a quiet Saturday afternoon after a victory over Roy's team, with a more than outstanding performance of his that everyone was in charge of applauding. (Cooan as always in her position as cheerleader and Bertie in the stands but near the bench) were the four to go to the see a movie. Roy went to take a shower in the locker room and then went to his room where, "Queen" music in full volume, he looked at the billboard of a newspaper he had bought. Tom came and set down slightly the volume to ask his friend.

\- Are you watching any movie?  
\- Yes, pal, in some cinema near my neighbourhood. - He informed him while he looked at the entertainment section. -  
\- Well, it's already past three-thirty, so we'd better go get the girls. - His companion proposed him giving a slow look to his watch.-   
-You're right! - Admitted Roy, who, as usual, had spent time on him. - Good idea. Wait a minute. I just have to get dressed.

 

And in just five minutes he was ready and the two could arrive at the agreed time. The meeting point was located at the gates of the College, and both girls were waiting there. Pleased by their punctuality (especially Beruche that in that did not trust Roy). Both received them with a smile and Cooan inquired.

\- Have you found a good movie?  
-I do not know, I do not know - Roy said with a distended gesture to suggest jovially. - What about Exorcist III?

 

Tom and the girls glared at him, but also with an unmistakable sense of humour and Bertie went even further by giving him a good hit on his head ...

-Au, hey cube, that hurts! - He complained rubbing his neck vigorously. -  
-Do not you get tired of so many demons, Roy? - She blamed him with her arms on her hips, though with a clear gesture of humour. -  
-I'm sorry, - he said, shrugging his shoulders with a rather silly little smile. -  
\- Look, this one you could like, girls. I loved it when I was a child. - Said Tom, scrutinizing the billboard. - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.  
-Oh it's pretty! - exclaimed Cooan who added with almost professional interest. - Yes, I think it's for children, I've heard them say something about them in our practice class.  
-I do not think so! - Roy laughed, waving a hand. - Or you had some very rare children in your classes indeed ...

 

His friends looked at him in surprise, but the boy told Tom to read more carefully. This he did, read better the part in which it was announced and the blush seized his cheeks ...

-It's true,- X version puts it in clear enough. -  
-Aijó, aijo, go home to work ha, ha! - taunted Roy again while proclaimed laughing - I know what's going on in this movie !, there are some dwarves who have some things ... - made a space with the hands to blush and surprise of the girls - so big! And Snow White has a really good time...  
-Oh you are a nasty pig! - Bertie was scandalized, coloured like a tomato, giving him a new hit in the same place as the previous one. –  
-Auu! - The beaten boy complained and after rubbing again in the damaged area he resumed the newspaper snatching it to his still embarrassed friend. - Bring that here Kansas peasant. You do not know how to look for proper movies. - He pointed at the newspaper with one finger and exclaimed with great joy. - Look, Superman! They are playing the film again, and it is one of my favourites.  
-I have not seen that movie, what is it about? - Cooan asked. -  
\- I hope it's not another one of those filthy films of yours. - Bertie added suspiciously looking at Roy with narrowed eyes -...  
\- No, I assure you. – He answered her adding with a clear tinge of nostalgia - I saw it when I was only a child with my father.  
\- Superman is a guy who flies and fights against injustice by helping people with their powers. - Tom explained briefly. -  
\- How good would someone like that could be on our side, besides the Golden Warrior and the justicieras. – Declared Cooan. -  
-Well, - said Roy, with a sneaky grin, - I think that golden warrior fits well by himself. -  
\- Yeah, but we could use that Superman anyway. - Agreed Beruche with her sister. -  
-Do you know that when I was little people told me that I was very much like him? - Tom laughed.-  
\- It's true, now that you say it - Roy smiled trying to curl a strand of hair without his friend let him. - And also you are from Kansas...  
-Well, I'm curious to see that film. - Cooan said. -  
-Then, if you want, we'll stay for tonight. Let´s say it at nine o'clock. - Roy informed them, reminding them with joy. - And since it is weekend, we do not have to come back at ten.  
-Then we met at half past seven at the bus stop. - Bertie said visibly pleased too. -

 

Everyone agreed and they stayed at that hour, this time Roy was even more punctual, he did not want to be late at all. The boys went to the city and were able to buy the tickets without problems. What they did not count on was the presence of individuals belonging to the sect who observed them covered in anonymity, (not being demons, the stones of the girls did not react).

-We must inform the Great Sage and the masters, - said one of them to his companion. - At last the opportunity has come.  
-I'll take care of that, - said the other. You follow them, we'll attack them at the exit. When we have reinforcements and fewer people around.

 

The spy left and arriving at the headquarters of the Sect, informing the masters, one of them congratulated him.

\- You did very well, now return to your post, we will send reinforcements.

This guy bowed and left, another master intervened.

\- Send them in disguised as gang members, it will seem like an assault on the many that are all over the city.  
-That's a good idea, - agreed the third master, - so they will not suspect us. We will alert our group in charge of the street riots.  
-The Great Sage will be very pleased with our cunning - said the first master with triumphalism. -

 

At that time, already in the cinema. The movie was about to start, Roy cautiously made a stop at the bar as his friends occupied their localities. Appearing in the room, to the surprise of the rest, they saw him loaded with popcorn and soda.

-Where are you going with all that? - Beruche smiled. -  
\- I bring to all! - He replied enthusiastically - the films must be seen with a good seasoning and this more than any...  
-It's about to begin, - Tom said as the lights went out. –

 

The film began with a great soundtrack that foreshadowed something very interesting. As they passed the couples were already evident. Roy and Bertie were together as Tom and Cooan huddled closer together. The girls were shocked, that planet Krypton was alike to Nemesis in its aseptic buildings and wastelands as main landscape. Apart from that Roy was weird, at least from Bertie's point of view, he made no jokes or comments like he did in other films. He smiled with some scenes and Beruche thought he saw tears in his eyes as the protagonist said goodbye to his mother. She could understand him very well, in turn she did the same in her home world and now she realized that it was also a final farewell. In truth it was a pretty movie but she did not lose sight of her partner who smiled instead with Superman's flight with Lois. He really thought about that, one day he would want to take his partner in the same way. When the protagonist died, Roy felt much identified, looked at Bertie and she realized she smiled holding his hand, more when he assured in a tone that did not sound like a joke.

-I can understand how he felt. I would also turn the Earth upside down for you, little cube...

 

Luckily in the darkness of the cinema nobody saw how Bertie turned red. Tom looked at Cooan sideways and the girl blushed looking away. So the minutes passed and when the film ended they left the cinema with the consequent comments.

\- I liked it a lot. - said Cooan. - What a great guy that Superman!  
-Yes, - agreed her sister to the boys' surprise when she added in solidarity. - I understand, that to come from another world and to integrate in this one is difficult.  
\- But like you, he chose the way to defend the good. - Tom told them making both of them smile gratefully. -  
-I wish we had a hero like him here! - Sighed Cooan -  
-Hey, you already have me! - Roy joked, (or so the girls believed, of course.) -  
-Come on, hero! - Bertie scoffed, with a half-chirping little smile she used to lavish when she was happy. - We'd better get back.

 

Roy nodded with a broader smile although his friends said nothing as they had glimpsed complicity, as if they reaffirmed a decision taken earlier and it was Tom who told them.

-If you do not mind, Connie and I will stay for a while longer. It's a nice night.  
\- Yes, we feel like walking and taking something. Are you coming? -Cooan suggested, mostly because of commitment. -

 

Roy looked at his friend and could not suppress a gesture of approval, however, he shook his head and said...

\- I think Bertie's right. I'm grounded for the day I've had. I did not stop for a second and I want to rest. I will accompany you Bertie to your sister's apartment.

 

Beruche nodded, though she did not want it all. Anyway, she and Roy had also had some very guiding glances during the movie and they would talk during the ride. The girl also approved the gesture of her partner and wished that her sister and Tom had a great evening both alone. For his part Roy had similar feelings. So both couples broke up. Roy and Bertie walked out holding hands, which in itself was quite revealing to the other couple. The other two smiled, imagining that perhaps their friends would take longer to reach the girls' apartment. But Tom chose to leave his teammates aside in his mind and focus on the stupendous girl who had alone with him at last.

-Do you want a drink? - He offered cheerfully. - I am very thirsty, I have eaten many popcorn. I invite you to a refreshment.  
\- Yes, thank you very much - she smiled that agreed - I am also dry.

 

They settled in a comfortable nearby bar that had a terrace. There they asked for refreshments and began to chat. Tom could not help mentioning the subject of his friends and commented.

\- I'm glad for them, it was something that it was seen coming.  
\- Well, I was not so sure. - Cooan rebuffed amused by that assertion. - My sister usually does not get convince by anyone to have a date so easily.  
\- Roy is not any guy. - Tom declared that he finished his words with a sincere tone. - And Bertie, of course, is not an ordinary girl either. Since I've met my roommate I've never seen him behave like that with any woman.  
-And what exactly does that mean? - Cooan was interested in stirring her drink with the straw she had. -  
\- No, do not get me wrong. - He hastened to tone it down, afraid that he'd given her the wrong impression. - Roy, despite what he seems, has never tried to take advantage of the girls with whom he has went out. I know, he has only gotten as far as they have allowed it. Although most of them have been very permissive, you understand me. But with Bertie, it's something else. It's curious. Sometimes it seems to me that they both had to know each other, and what has happened to those demons has brought them together.

 

Her partner nodded, she had realized that too. She knew that from almost the beginning, despite the anger and tantrums that her sister was taking because of that boy. But Bertie had always been an open book to her, and the poor woman had actually concealed bad her emotions in spite of believing otherwise. Even so, it is not that Cooan believed that her sister had fallen in love with Roy from day one. Their first meeting was not exactly very romantic. But she did, even though she did not want to see it, since they had returned from that practice with the children. And later she could verify it in the hospital. She sighed, that belonged to the past and now she had next to that boy she had hardly noticed until a few weeks ago. The truth was that at first glance Tom was eclipsed by the overwhelming personality of his friend but he had a calm and an implicit sweetness that slowly were pouring into her heart. By his manner and actions he was a true gentleman. Besides, he reminded her of a mixture between Mamoru and prince Sapphire in physique, in his gestures and even in his kindness, which seemed sincere, very different from the one shown by Rubeus, for example. Yes, now she saw it so clearly that she was surprised at how she could have been so blind in the past. Or rather in the future. As it said a song she had ever heard. She had been chained to a feeling and now that she was free she could value the true virtues. She even hummed her a little at the boy's amazement...

-Connie? Are you ok? - He inquired, noting her absent and she immediately dispelled those thoughts and answered. -  
-Yes. I am sorry, I was remembering the events that have brought us here and the truth is that I am very happy to have met both of you. I was thinking of that song that you played for me ... that about of getting rid of the chains...

 

And while she said that she thought that she did not really know much about her partner, except for the small details that he had been told her about his life. Tom had a younger brother and was born in Kansas. He arrived at the Golden with a scholarship just like them, since he came from another more modest university. The boy on the other hand smiled, the same thing happened to him. He looked at Cooan (Connie as she was affectionately nicknamed Roy and himself.) At first glance that girl, so cheerful and yet timid and sweet, hid many secrets. He could never imagine her with a life so different from the one he had seen. Although one thing was clear, she was never free to decide on it and when she could do it she took the right path. In fact, Tom realized that this was common to both Bertie and Roy. Only he had a clear existence and nothing to hide. Well, except for the feelings he had for that girl who studied him with that kind look. And maybe not only that.

-Woman in chains - the boy said then, remembering. -  
-What? - She was surprised. -  
-That song. True? I like it very much too.

 

And to the surprise and rapture of the girl, he even sang some stanzas ... Cooan actually remembered having listened to him. Once he played t it on and she was especially touched when he accompanied the melody with his own voice, so warm and beautiful.

You'd better love and better behave.  
You'd better love and better behave.  
Woman in chains  
Woman in chains

She calls her man the great white hope  
She tells him she's okay, she always cope.  
Woman in chains  
Woman in chains

Well, I feel lying and waiting is a poor man deal. Affair of a poor man  
And I feel oppressed and hopeless by your steel eyes.  
Well, it's a world comes crazy that keeps the woman in chains. Woh, woh, woh  
Woman in chains  
Woman in chains

Change your soul for skin and bone  
Sails the only think she owns  
You'd better love and behave well.  
Give all you own.  
You'd better love and behave well.  
Woman, chained (the Sun and the Moon) Woman chained   
Men of stone  
Men of stone

Well, I feel that deep within your heart there are wounds that time cannot heal  
(Time cannot heal)  
And I feel that somewhere there is someone who cannot breathe  
You know what I mean  
Well, it's a world comes crazy that keeps the woman in chains.

 

It's under my skin but out of my hands  
I'll tear it apart. (Someone somewhere is trying)  
But I do not understand. (Breathe)  
I will not accept the greatness of man  
It’s a world comes crazy that keeps the woman in chains  
It’s a world comes crazy that keeps the woman in chains

So, free her, so free her, so free her  
So, free her, so free her (The Sun and the Moon)  
So, (wind and rain) so free her, so free her

So, free her, so free her, so free her  
So, free her, free her (The Sun and the Moon)  
So, (wind and rain) so free her, so free her

(Woman in Chains, tears for Fears. Credit to the author.)

 

Tom remembered that too. At that moment the boy stared at her worried, something was happening ... Connie was crying...

-Are you okay? - He wanted to know.-  
-Yes, it's a beautiful song. - It made me cry, that's all. - She apologized.-

 

She did not want to, but she remembered those dramatic moments when she felt betrayed, desolate and alone. When her former boss broke his heart. She smiled wiping her tears with a paper napkin as her companion watched her. Tom could feel it, that poor girl had suffered a lot. That happened before he knew the whole truth about that girl and her sister. Now he could understand. He looked into her eyes. He loved to get lost in that intense violet of her pupils, and he could not help but whisper it in the grip of his feelings.

\- You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!

 

Cooan reddened her cheeks and could not suppress a smile of complacency. She realized that Tom had not used the typical compliment to earn points. That boy had a pure soul and he always spoke from the bottom of his heart. He was expressing his feelings. She wished she had met him in Nemesis! How different her life would have been!

\- They are a fairly frequent colour in my world of origin. - Said the happy girl to change the subject. -  
\- It's curious. - He added, following the same thread of conversation. - But among you. I mean your sisters, hardly do you look alike. Each one has a different colour of hair and eyes. It is very rare for sisters.  
\- It is true. - Admitted Cooan that she uncovered to the boy's surprise. - But those things are very normal in Nemesis. Well, I guess they will be in the future of Earth as well. There, parents can even choose colours for their children's eyes and hair. Genetic engineering is very advanced.

 

Tom's mouth opened in surprise. Despite not being too religious for what was stylized in his own family, he shook his head and replied.

\- I do not get it. Why change people like this! It's like playing God.  
-Do you think that's wrong? - Cooan asked, feeling uneasy now about something she did not care about at all.  
\- No, is not that. - The boy said, not wanting to offend her now. - I mean, I do not see the need. At least I think a son or daughter is not a car or upholstery to choose the colour that should have. Without going further. What were your parents like?  
\- My father was dark haired and my mother had light brown hair. - She told him almost having to make an effort to remember it. - But there's a cause Tom. You will see. - She explained to him speaking of her planet as if they were right there and now. - There are very few inhabitants in Nemesis. And endogamous marriages are not as rare as here. Without going any further, the origin of my own family, for the little that I know, goes back to a forbidden love between relatives. She confessed to her listener, not without some embarrassment.

 

Tom gave her a startled look. Of course that was very out of his education. Despite being of a spirit much more open than the rest of his family. However, there were certain things he could not easily assimilate. The girl, noticing that, wanted to clarify.

-It was something their families saw wrong. I don’t know. My ancestors then had to flee to be together. I heard my grandmother Kim say something about it once. It was our great-grandmother who came after her beloved. My mother must have told Petz that she is the oldest, but neither did she nor Kalie have ever wanted to talk to us about it. To tell you the truth, I'd rather not knowing it.  
-Of course, I understand. Anyway you are not to blame for that. - The young replied. - It is a delicate subject, but if it is uncomfortable for you, you do not need to tell me anything else. – He added in a conciliatory tone.-

 

Cooan smiled, feeling that Tom was a good boy who did not prejudge her. Of course if he had accepted her past, this would do so with more reason. In spite of everything she wanted to rest importance to the matter to him when adding.

-It is not that we marry among brothers, but it is common among cousins and as you know, this can produce diseases or genetic defects. Besides, Nemesis had a strange source of energy. The dark energy we called it, which had serious effects on health. We were forced to use it to give light and heat to our planet and to survive, but at the time it was very harmful. Our first ancestors paid a high price, they died very young. And that, since very old times, began to force them to vary the genetic code to make us more resilient to it and to avoid problems derived from inbreeding.  
-I see. - The boy was really astonished by what he was hearing. - It's incredible! ... Then you had to suffer a lot there. – He declared and really pitied her and her sisters.  
\- No Tom. - The young woman smiled now to reply with more joviality. - It was the opposite, you see. Life in my world, at least when I was born, was already very comfortable and easy. More than the Earth of today, but the pioneers did have a very bad time. At least until the danger of dark energy could be averted. Our scientists and technicians made great efforts to control it and isolate the population from it. Paradoxically, I think that the Wise Man who manipulated us, was also had something to do with that...  
\- It's so unthinkable for me. - He replied, although he had to recognize that on Earth was already successfully experienced in many of those things and who knows if pushed by necessity and with a technology much more advanced than the current one day people could resort to it. - It is not that I intend to judge him, much less. - He added. - It just seems like something really incredible. I just hope that you and your sisters are in good health. - He worried. - That you have no sequels.

 

Cooan smiled relieved and even amused to add.

\- Yes, do not be afraid. When Sailor Moon purified us, she dragged any trace of that energy that we could continue to have. It was like cleaning ourselves completely. What is more, it even seems to me that we have varied somewhat in our genetics. Since we arrived here it has been curious. Kalie and I do not stand out so much in our hair tones. However, my sisters Beruche and Petz have hair colours that draw attention. At first Bertie had it bluer, but it has become clearer, pulling white and even a little blond. And Petz is getting darker, it's almost blacker than dark green, which was her original colour. Although that is what least concerns us. Imagine that on arriving at this planet we thought that our colours were not of the Earth, but we have seen boys and girls even with rarer colours. Even they wear their hair painted with several of them!  
-Yes. Believe me, in New York any of your family would go unnoticed in that and in almost anything else! - Laughed the boy that she also let out a clean laugh and when he could he added more seriously. - I suppose you'll miss your parents.  
\- Well, not as much as I should have. - Cooan replied, adopting a more serious and nostalgic tone when she added. - I hardly saw my father. He was traveling continuously. Of course, he always brought us presents and told us stories from the capital. Although I have more memories of my mother. She was a good woman and loved us very much. I adored her because she spoiled me. When she did not realize it, I dressed in her clothes to play. She smiled wistfully as she continued. -Unfortunately. She remembered with regret the time she told Rei. - I do not remember her features. Being small is natural, I was a little girl when we were taken to court and the day we said goodbye ...  
\- You suffered a lot. Didn´t you? - Tom understood, taking care of that. -Its normal. Being so young, that you get away from your mother, that affects anyone.  
-Do you not believe it. - Denied her interlocutor who explained in a row. - I was not very aware of what was happening. In addition, we all believed that living in the Nemesis Court would be wonderful apart from, of course, we would often see our mother. But then we grew and even though we sometimes received news of them or vice versa, we did not have almost contact. And that all got worse when that Wiseman arrived ...

 

At this point she was silent, clasped hands resting her chin on them. She seemed to be sad evoking that, and Tom thought it prudent and most courteous don´t bothering her any more with those memories. All that belonged to the past, or to the future, what a mess! - He simply gave that girl an affectionate look and she added of her own volition to smile again.

-I remember when I said goodbye to my mother, then I was very young, I promised her that if I ever had a daughter, I would call her like her.  
-And what was your mother's name? - It was Tom´s inevitable question.-  
\- Idina, from the Kurozuki family. It was the name that our ancestors adopted when arriving at Nemesis. - Cooan answered almost savouring the name with devotion. - In the end, I do not know what happened to her. I think she was ill. But I'm not sure. My poor mother, she was so lonely! ... -She cried visibly sadden, so much that some tear fell.- I'm sorry ... when I think of her ... I cannot help it. -She was able to say certainly sorry.

 

Tom looked at her with regret and sympathy. Poor girl! It was plain to see that her life was rather harder than he had come to imagine. Even so, she was able to overcome all that and choose to do good. The important thing is that she was there, by his side. Suddenly he felt the luckiest boy in the world for that and said with a loving and kind tone.

\- Idina. It is a very pretty name. I really like me too. Your mother must have been like you, a great woman. And what happened to your father? If I may ask.  
-He loved us, at least he was always very affectionate to us. But he was too interested in ascending into the Court. According to the little I know, he performed several missions for King Coraíon, the father of Prince Diamond. He disappeared into one of them. We never saw him again. Then we were sent to Earth, to the past. - Sighed the young woman. - The rest you know ...  
-I thank God that they did. I'm very sorry about what happened to you, but I'm glad you're here. I could not have known you otherwise. - He straightforwardly replied. -

 

Her interlocutor smiled gratefully at those words, she could wipe those tears and change the subject.

-Well, what about you? - She wanted to know the girl with patent interest, interrogating him with her look.-  
-I? - His interlocutor pointed to himself with a finger on the chest .-  
-You have not told me much about yourself. - Cooan replied. -  
-There's not much to tell. My parents live on a farm in Kansas, near Manhattan. - My brother Daniel is in high school and is a computer geek.  
-But Manhattan is not here in New York? – Said the young woman who was surprised by that, she always thought that place was in NY.  
-No, there's another one in my home state, between the Kansas River and the Big Blue, near a lake- laughed the boy who commented with a funny smile. - Roy always made me that joke. He told me, hey man, you cannot say that you have not visited this place before. You've already been in Manhattan!

 

Cooan laughed, she could perfectly imagine her crazy companion commenting on something like that. The truth is that she was enjoying a lot. Of course this new life had many attractions and was becoming more comfortable. It was already a change to become a normal human, and now, in addition, having varied so much of the Japanese culture to the North American one. That supposed for her sister and her another effort to adapt. But it had been worth it. Now she had the Impression that had been living always there, in the atmosphere of the Golden. She wish those damned demons would disappear forever! That was the only thing that could cloud her happiness. Especially now that she had finally connected with Tom.

-One of these days we should go and visit my family in Kansas. I'll invite you, Roy and Bertie. Sure you'll like it! You can see the museum of the treasures of the World, the Old Cowtown and Dodge City the city without law - he commented animatedly.-

 

The girl nodded contentedly and then looked at her watch, realizing that the conversation had extended a lot. It had been too late. Tom also noticed this and both stood up as springs ready to return.

-I had a good time and I did not even realize the time. - He apologized.-  
\- It happened to me as well. - Cooan smiled as she proposed. - We have to repeat it and next time you will tell me more about your childhood and we can make this visit. If you really want to invite us. -Remove with humour.-  
\- I'll be happy to do it. - He said with complete sincerity. -

 

And almost without realizing they were holding hands by walking through practically deserted streets. The boy did not notice a tingling that ran down his stomach whenever they both looked and Cooan was not indifferent to that feeling. The two stopped at the bus stop, which was people emptied then, they looked at each other again but not in a fleeting way and before anyone could think about what was happening Tom slowly approached her and the he kissed her lips gently. The girl felt her heart flutter, though of course she could not be happier. She was about to smile at his companion and kiss him back when the charm was broken. An awkward, hoarse voice snapped at them in mock sounds.

-How beautiful is love!

 

They both turned around to discover a group of unworthy-looking individuals. They had apparently emerged from a dark alley near the stop and were watching them with malicious smiles. Instinctively Tom stepped between Cooan and that gang of what looked like thugs. He cursed the bad luck of running into such a group, but he tried to remain calm without showing any fear and only said calmly.

\- We're just waiting for the bus, it'll be there soon.  
-Oh, really? - Replied another, dressed in a handkerchief on his head. - Well, it will not matter that we stay here in your company.-  
-Yes, - agreed another wearing a worn leather jacket and kept one of his hands suspiciously hidden in a pocket. - But there's a little problem. You are in our territory.  
-What do you mean? - The young woman asked with concern and bewilderment reflected in her countenance. -  
-I want to say that you have to pay a fee, and that's equivalent to giving us everything you have on - replied the guy of the jacket who, as Tom feared, took out a knife. -

 

Their buddies were no less hoisting sticks and baseball bats that they had practically taken out of nowhere.

-Okay, - said the boy, pulling Cooan further away from the assailants. - Do not get nervous. - He asked them by throwing his wallet towards them. -  
\- We are very calm, man, we do this every day, we have it mastered! – The handkerchief responded with acid sarcasm making fun of that and provoking the laughs of his cronies. -  
\- All right, now the girl! - said another robber with an imperious voice. –

 

The woman obeyed, throwing her purse to the floor. She wish she could transform! She would give those guys a good lesson, but it was not worth it. Tom could be hurt and she could not be uncovered.

-Now leave us alone, please,- the girl asked in a calm tone. -  
-Not so fast, - another said with a lecherous smile. - Your boyfriend can leave if he wants, but you're very pretty, we could have a good time with you.  
-Do not you dare touch her! - Said Tom. -

 

Now, despite his obvious disadvantage, he could not suppress a more aggressive attitude. It was one thing to let himself be robbed, but of course he was not going to allow those pigs to even touch Connie.

-Are you going to stop us? - Laughed the hunter, who was handling the knife with obvious ease as he threatened. - Now you will see how brave you are! ...

 

The assailants looked at each other in complicity, and two of them jumped at Tom, but he was waiting for them on guard duty and knocked them both out with karate kicks. Unnoticed by all of them, in the shadow of the alley a pair of reddish eyes witnessed the fight. It was a demon invoked by the masters to help their henchmen. He was accompanied by two members of the sect.

-Humans are useless, - he said scornfully. - I'll have to intervene.   
\- It was a coincidence. - One of the sectarians replied, hidden behind the same shadows that prevented him from being seen completely. - Those guys are real robbers. They have nothing to do with us.  
\- And our enemies are very skilled. They can deal with them without difficulty. - Justified the other that accompanied him .- We have to wait just a little.

At that moment the demon, who did not stand out for his patience, decided to step forward and the stone to the neck of Cooan started to blink.

-Oh my God! - she said more and more frightened when she realized - there is a devil near here.

 

To confirm her fears, a tall, slender figure emerged from a dark, narrow alley, more than two meters tall, greenish in the pale light of the lampposts, horns on their heads and hoofed feet. He wore an armour with a trident inscribed on his chest. Tom in the meantime had left all the assailants out of the fight, who, when they were recovered, saw the beast appear behind them.

-What the hell is that? - The one in the jacket could scream while covering his nose for which he was bleeding profusely when he received a kick from his adversary. -  
\- I do not stay here to check it, man. - Replied the one of the handkerchief that soon escaped running. -

 

The others followed him because, between the beating and the impression of seeing such a monster, they decided they were over there. Tom soon noticed his new enemy and faced him in a guarded position challenging him.

-Do you want to get some too, fucking demon?  
\- My name is Dawon, from the third hell circle. - This one introduced himself. After that he praised his rival in an ironic way. - You are a very strong and skilled human, I congratulate you, you have put those idiots out of action with great ease. But unfortunately for you, you are no match for me.- And having said this he called to those who were with him. – You, go to inform, I take care of this.  
The sectarians nodded, disappearing down the alley.

-That we will see! - Snapped his interlocutor ready for the fight. - You ought to be the ones behind all this. But I will not let you to bother us anymore.  
-Go ahead and see what you're capable of against me, - the devil sneered. -  
-Go, Connie, - the boy said firmly, - I'll deal with him. -  
-But Tom, he's a devil, you will not be able to face him! - She replied, frightened, desperately searching through her clothes for some anti-spirits role but without finding it. -  
-Go, run! - He insisted. -

 

Meanwhile Dawon was approaching with slow pace. The boy hit him with two punches and a kick, the demon fit the blows but did not flinch, stating with a sneer.

\- You've done me a little damage, congratulations, you're not an ordinary human. But it will not serve you anything – Then he attacked in turn thrown with hits that his opponent dodged as he could. -

 

For her part Cooan was sheltered in a corner and doubted, she did not know whether to become Justiciera or not.

\- If I turn now I will reveal my identity, but if I do not, Tom can be badly hurt, I have to! - She convinced herself to move away a little so as not to be seen.

 

Although at that moment Dawon struck his enemy by knocking him down. Cooan could not prevent the demon from uprooting his friend and breaking his back with sadism. The boy screamed in pain and was half-conscious. But he could still hear her scream.

-Pure Heart of Fire, give me the power! 

 

Then, with vision blurred by pain, she saw Connie or someone who seemed to be like her approaching, then she was meaningless.

-Tom! Answer to me, please! - She shouted at him, trying to revive him unsuccessfully. -  
-So you're one of those annoying justicieras - laughed the demon watching the enchanted scene. It will be a pleasure to eliminate you  
-We'll see about that! - Said Cooan, trembling with fury, so much so that she threw a powerful bolt at that creature. - You're going to pay for this, monster!

 

However her opponent withdrew with a few very rapid movements to girl´s surprise.

-You are a very slow fool human! - Said the demon, counterattacking with another thunderbolt which the Justiciera dodged without difficulty, rolling on the ground and rising at the greatest speed. -  
-Damn you! I will not forgive you! - She shouted, materializing her bow and firing a barrage of arrows.-

 

The demon pulled away again with agility but yanked too much in his dexterity and did not notice a fallen can with which he stumbled backwards. The wall held him but Cooan took the opportunity to aim with certainty, tighten the bow and shooting again. This time she reached her enemy in the chest and with a scream of pain Dawon exploded. She threw herself to the ground to protect herself and her companion from the explosion, and once she had tried to revive him again, increasingly frightened by her condition.

-Please wake up, Tom, - she finally managed to reanimate, and he opened his eyes, he was numb with pain. -  
-Who are you? - He asked, muttering the words in a rather precarious state of consciousness. -Where's Connie?

 

The girl answered him in the dim light of the alley and even with her mask on.

\- Calm down. The girl is fine, you have saved her. Do not worry we've taken care of her, I'm going to ask for help, please hold on! - the frightened girl asked him, barely holding back her tears. - They 're coming soon ...

 

Fortunately, the bus arrived and she became known as Justiciera, managed to make the astonished driver to call an ambulance. The girl waited with Tom until they arrived, he lost consciousness again what Cooan took advantage of to run away from there while the paramedics take care of him. A few streets away she returned to her normal identity and returned quickly asking for him. She explained that they had been moored and that she fled for help. The paramedics allowed her to go with the wounded to the hospital. When she arrived, barely suppressing her nerves and desolation, she telephoned without delay to Roy's apartment.

 

Ignorant to everything that had happened, Bertie and Roy had been chatting. As expected, they did not go to the girls' flat. He offered her going to his apartment and she willingly agreed. They passed list to the last events arriving at that same night, the girl smiled to him at the same time that commented.

\- You love that movie loves, don´t you?  
-It brings back a lot of good memories, - he acknowledged. - My father took me to the premiere when I was very young. And many times I think there are many coincidences with my own life. They also adopted me and my parents died ...

 

Beruche hugged him affectionately and he pressed against her, almost without realizing they pressed their lips in a kiss, caressing each other.

-I still remember the first time I saw you, - Bertie smiled. - Or rather, I did not see you, you fool!   
-It was really the best stumbling I had in my life. - He admitted, laughing softly, stroking her cheek gently. -  
\- Well, if I tell you what I thought of you then. I had frozen you if I would be able to do it. - She assured him with another complicit smile. -  
-I do not know if you would have done it, but now you can ignite me just by approaching me.

 

And to underline those words he gave her a long kiss that she responded hugging him, both fell on the couch, with the boy on her. Roy stroked the girl's neck, giving her light kisses that provoked some soft moans from her. He felt Bertie unbutton her blouse. He was not sure he wanted to continue, something inside him did not want everything to happen like that, so fast. That had never happened to him. He surprised himself and stopped. Beruche was surprised too but just then the phone rang. Roy reached out and answered reluctantly ...

\- Yes? Who? Oh, hello Connie! Where are you? - He smiled, but then the expression vanished, and his gesture went from surprise to anguish. - What do you say? – It cannot be! Calm down, please, we are on our way!  
-What's the matter, Roy? – Beruche asked. She had been disconcerted and with an increasingly uneasy face she had tried to follow the conversation, while putting on her blouse. –

 

He looked at her in dismay and above all very concerned to respond in a low voice.

\- Your sister is in the hospital, she has called saying that Tom is in urgency. It's serious, they've been attacked by robbers and a demon ...  
-Oh my God! - Cried Bertie, covering her mouth. - Let's go fast! 

 

The two of them ran without loss of time, took a taxi and put them immediately at the hospital door. As soon as he entered the waiting room, Cooan rushed towards her sister, whom embraced her in tears, unable to articulate a word. Roy waited despite of his impatience and fear that the poor girl would calm herself down and ask her again.

-How did it happen? When?...  
\- We had a drink in a bar and then we went to the bus stop. There a group of thugs attacked us. Tom faced them but then a demon appeared, he fought him and that monster left Tom badly wounded. And I did not do anything! - She sobbed desperately. -  
-Calm down. - Roy said, stunned and more and more enraged. Still, he'd mastered his feelings enough to give the girl some sympathetic words of encouragement. - What could you have done? It was not your fault, Connie. Sit down and try to calm down. Bertie, please, stay with her. I'm going to check on Tom. 

Beruche nodded, causing her sister to sit with her head buried under her arms. 

 

Roy went to the front desk to ask if he could visit his friend. Cooan then told her sister the whole truth.

-It was my fault! My God! I hesitated to transform myself, he tried to protect me, thinking I was helpless. He confronted that demon himself, while I hid to change without them seeing me.  
-Be calm, you have destroyed that monster and saved Tom from death. You did what you should. -Her grieving sister was trying to console her. -  
-That is not enough. What if something bad happens to him? - All for not revealing him who I am. I should have trusted him, I know he loves me. I came too late. I am stupid! - Cooan repeated over and over again, overwhelmed by guilt. -  
-It'll all work out well, you'll see, stop torturing you. Tom will come out of this. - Beruche said, wishing in the depths of her heart to be right. -

 

Roy in the meantime got permission to see his friend, he entered into the room and to his relief he found him sedated and asleep. He did not look serious. He came back to tell the girls. The doctor on duty then went towards them and asked them with courtesy.

-Are you relatives of the patient of two hundred and thirty-four?  
-We are his friends from the university, he is not from here and he has no one else near. - Roy replied, otherwise the doctor could not inform them of anything. -

 

The doctor nodded sympathetically and the boy asked without being able to avoid his uneasiness ...

-How is the doctor?

 

The doctor consulted his notebook to declare.

\- Let's see, patient Thomas Alan Rodney. Yes, his life is not in danger, nor has he lost too much blood.  
\- Thank God! - Beruche smiled even in tears - do you see Cooan? Everything is going to be okay. She assured her sister who was now sketching a pale smile of relief.  
-I'm afraid that's not all, miss, - said the doctor, his face dismayed. - Unfortunately…  
-What do you mean by that, doctor? - Roy asked, very worried. -  
\- He has a very serious fracture at the height of the fifth vertebra. - It was the answer that gave him his interlocutor in a low voice. -  
-But it will heal, will not it? What will they be, a few weeks, perhaps? - Roy urged him to respond. -

 

But the doctor shook his head resignedly.

-I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid your friend will be paralyzed from the waist down. Sorry. - And without waiting for the response of the shocked boys, he walked down the hall. -

 

Cooan who had risen hopeful by the previous news collapsed in the armchair breaking again to cry.

-No, no, my God! - She cried desperately, Beruche hugged her trying unsuccessfully to comfort her and unable to avoid crying with her. -  
-No, nooo! - Roy howled, punching a marble table in front of him, causing it to crack. He barely had to restrain himself from transforming himself into the Golden Warrior, his voice cut off with rage and wrath. - It cannot be ... they must have been wrong ... Damn! Damn it, I swear I will destroy them all, they will pay for it even if my life is spent on it.  
\- Roy, please! - asked Beruche trying to master unsuccessfully her own tears - do not do anything crazy, you could get wounded the same or worse. What would we gain from that?  
\- Avenge him! - He said, clenching his fists and inflamed with rage. -  
-No, - Bertie sobbed, shaking her head. - I am also suffering for him but giving back hate for hate will not serve him. Tom is going to need all the affection we can give him. Nothing else can be done. Let the Golden Warrior and the Justicieras take care of the other. And calm down, do it for him and for us.  
-I'll do it, of course I will, I'll take care of it. - Roy muttered almost to himself, then added a precarious calm. "You're right, I'm so sorry, I promise you I'll leave this to the Golden Warrior." – He declared hugging the two girls and sighed trying to relieve their enormous tension to say with palpable anguish - we will have to notify their parents ...  
-It was my fault, it was my fault! - sobbed and repeated Cooan again and again. - Tom, please forgive me!

 

Roy looked at her sadly, poor girl. Why she tortured herself like that? She could not have done anything. Finally he let it be and he took hold of her while Beruche called their sisters to take her home. Petz and Karaberasu showed up at once, though they could not move Cooan from the waiting room. Roy, on the other hand, armed himself with courage, warned the parents of his friend trying to contain his anger until a more propitious occasion for the good of them all.


	24. The Masters are exterminated.

Everyone passed through a long day until Tom regained consciousness. Roy was beside him at the moment of waking. The boy's parents would be arriving shortly, because when they received the news they ran to take the first plane available. This was going to be very hard for everyone and Roy had spent many hours trying to decide how he would tell the truth to his friend. But at last he opened his eyes and that meant the moment had come. Although, the first thing the convalescent heard of his partner was a very affectionate ...

-How are you, boy?  
-How is Connie? – It was the first thing he wanted to know before he answered. -  
\- She is okay, now it's up to her to be in class, but she'll come later. We take turns to see you. - Explained his friend. -  
\- Roy, what happened? - He asked to add confused. - I barely remember anything.  
\- You fought a demon, you were a very brave, friend.

 

Tom looked at him strangely and tried to change his position, but for some reason he could not move his legs. That started to frighten him and so he made him notice his companion with a look full of anguish.

-I cannot move, I cannot feel my legs! - He stammered in vain. -

 

Roy lowered his head and said nothing, he did not dare to look at him.

-What happened to me? You know that, right? - He asked him more urgently, though his companion was still silent. - Tell me! - Screamed Tom clutching an arm of his friend with his hands still shaking. -  
-Listen, Tommy, - Roy muttered, trying to gather courage to tell him. - You've been hit hard.  
-But I do not feel the body from the waist down. - He confessed, his voice choked with fear. -  
-No, - his interlocutor admitted, visibly pitied, - that demon struck you in a vertebra that controls the nerves of that part.  
\- Are you telling me I'm disabled? Is that? -Said Tom, frightened and now incredulous. -

 

Roy could only nod, not daring to look at his friend's face.

-Good God! - Exclaimed the convalescent man, dominated by rage. - Cannot be! Dammit! This cannot be happening to me! What am I going to do now?  
-You have to recover as soon as possible to get out of here. - His companion replied, trying to comfort him. -  
-Until when will I be like this? - He asked, causing his interlocutor to look into his eyes even though he tried to gather it.  
\- The doctors said it was very serious, - Roy said in a voice trying to soften the situation - that there is little hope, but that does not mean that ...

 

And Tom shuddered in horror, it was very clear what Roy was trying to make him understand. Especially when his friend was speechless and did not even dare look at him face-to-face.

-Are you trying to tell me that I'll stay like this for a lifetime? - He snapped, shaking his head energetically in vehement denial. - No, that cannot be!  
\- Friend listen to me ... - He wanted to add Roy but was cut immediately by his partner who was beside himself.  
-Leave me alone! I want to be alone! - He managed to replicate this completely sunken. -  
-Tom, please, - he tried to calm him, but he was a victim of rage and despair. His companion shrugged, pulling the objects on the bedside table. - Leave me, damn it! - He shouted like a possessed man. -  
\- Yes, I will return later - his interlocutor had to grant very worried and saddened by the pain and desperation that his friend was enduring in that bitter trance. -

 

He left the room slowly leaving a disconsolate boy who could only cry in silence. This was going to be terrible, the boy's parents were about to come, it was up to them to stay with him. For the rest of the day until they arrived, Tom did not want to see anyone. Not even Cooan who arrived as early as possible in class. The poor girl did not have the courage to enter that room, and she simply stayed in the waiting room with her sister and Roy.

-How did he take it? - Bertie wanted to know with a worried tone full of consternation. -  
-How do you think? - His interlocutor bitterly sighed letting himself to drop in the chair. - How could anyone take that?

 

Bertie did not answer that, she lowered her head regretfully. It was Roy who wanted to know now.

-And your sister?  
-She has gone out for a while to clarify her ideas. - She informed him. - She is totally shattered, and She is also very worried. - Bertie confessed. -  
-It had to be horrible for her, to be there and not be able to do anything, - said the young man. -

 

His classmate did not reply, but there was a lump in her throat. She did know the truth. And beyond this terrible misfortune her sister dragged a complex of guilt from which perhaps she could never be released ...

 

Meanwhile Cooan had been pacing aimlessly around the hospital. She stopped by a phone booth. She carried enough coins so she tried to contact her friend Rei ...

-Maybe if she talks to Usagi-chan. The power of the Silver Crystal will be able to cure Tom.- She though, trying to hold a minimum hope.-

 

Meanwhile in the sanctuary Hikawa the telephone rang. It was morning there. This time it was Yuuichirou who took care of the call.

-Cooan! – He said in a very nice tone, when he recognize her voice.- 

 

In spite of herself the girl had to smile. That crazy boy had that virtue. He raised the mood to anyone, so after returning the salute she asked him if he could pass her with Rei.

\- Of course, she was arguing with her grandfather. As usual. Ha, ha ... Right now I'm calling her. How are you doing in America?  
-Fine thanks. - She whispered mutely.-  
-Now Rei is coming, - replied the young man.

 

In fact, the young priestess was attracted by that conversation. After scolding to her grandfather for those familiarities that he took with some young girls.

-Who is at the phone?- She wanted to know.-  
-It's Cooan. - His interlocutor told her, and then he whispered in a slightly worried tone. - I think something's wrong ...  
-Thank you Yuuichirou. Please leave me alone. - The young woman asked.-

 

The boy nodded. Rei silently thanked him for being kind and considerate. Although they almost always quarreled, because she always scolds him, at the bottom of her heart, she loved him very much. And if he had even noticed something with Cooan, it was certainly because something happened to her. Although Usagi had not said anything lately and more after the conversation that both maintained, her friend was so quiet for what used to. So, at once she would obtained the answer for that ...

-Hello Cooan! What's up? - She said, trying to be cheerful.-  
-Please, you have to help us! - She asked her without further ado. - You have to talk to Usagi and ask her to use the power of the Silver Crystal ...  
-The Silver Crystal? What has happened? - Inquired the priestess, worrying seriously. -

 

She listened to her friend with a mixture of regret and horror to the story about what had happened. Cooan sobbed uncontrollably, and that made it difficult for Rei to understand her at all. She felt tears of regret and helplessness too. At last, after concluding, Rei's long sigh could be heard when she replied.

-I'm very sorry. It's awful! Believe me, I'm sorry. But I must be honest with you. I'm afraid Silver Crystal is no good for that.  
-You could check with Usagi-chan. Please! - Begged the desperate girl. -  
-I will do it. I promise. - It was the answer. - But I cannot guarantee anything.  
-At least if you try, I'll keep a hope, - her friend moaned, collapsing behind the other line. -  
-Listen Cooan. You were not to blame. -She wanted to cheer her up. -  
-I was the Justiciera. My duty was to save him. He is innocent and good and I hesitated because I cared more for my stupid identity than what could happen to him.- She stammered between tears. -  
-Calm down, please. - Her friend softly urged her, too. - I assure you, I'll see Usagi-Chan today and ask her for help. 

 

And after trying to give more courage to her shattered interlocutor Rei was quick to fulfill her word. She telephoned her friend and warrior comrade. She could talk to her but she did not want to clarify the nature of the problem. She just said it was very urgent. Both agreed to meet in the Parlor Fruit Crown.

-I came as fast as I could. - Usagi greeted her when she saw her roommate sitting at a table. -  
-It's about our friends in America. I guess this is what you meant. It is not like this? - The priestess informed her about everything. -

 

Usagi listened almost without blinking, showing a pitiful face. However, when her companion concluded, she simply looked at the ceiling and nodded to answer.

-I am sorry. There is nothing I can do.  
-Yes, - her friend whispered. - That's what I said to Cooan. But I thought maybe ... if we were there and emitted the energy of the Crystal to that boy ...  
\- It would not do any good to him.- Usagi insisted. - There are things that unfortunately have to happen and we cannot change. Not even us.

 

Her companion watched her strangely. Those words sounded very strange. More coming from Usagi. It was as if she was giving up even before she tried. That was not her style.

-We could no lose anything by trying. Well, yes, we can go there. Let´s call the others and if we use the teleport ...  
-Enough Rei!- - Her friend cut her with a very unusual abruptness when it comes to her. - I told you it's useless. Forget this…

 

The priestess gave her a look of stupefaction, now she realized that it was not Usagi who spoke, but Serenity. Even so, that reply annoyed her and she could respond with indignation.

-How do you want me to forget it? You know them too ... they are our friends. Dammit! I cannot let it go this way. - She punctured with a fist on the table that made the drinks they had jump at the sentence .- They are suffering a lot!

 

That made even other clients look at them in perplexity. Luckily that lasted only a few moments and people lost interest. A few moments of embarrassing silence passed until Usagi could say more gently, trying to sound conciliatory.

-I am sorry. Forgive my abruptness. I wish I could do something! Unfortunately, they must be the ones to get ahead. Trust their strength.

 

Rei lowered her head, she felt bad for her friends and almost worse for that argument. It was as if she could perceive something strange and that disturbed her. Again that nasty feeling. Her friend did not tell her everything she knew. Maybe she could not. The fact is she was frustrated and angry. She would have to call Cooan and tell her that, indeed, there was no hope for Tom. And she was more afraid of that certainty than anything else.

-Excuse me. - She could say, trying to hide her displeasure. - I must return to the Sanctuary ...

 

She put the amount of her drink on the table and got up, hurrying out of there. Her friend did not want to try to stop her. Usagi sigh. She knew that moment would come. Although she did not think it was for this reason.

-There are many things that I do not even know. - She reflected with regret. - And sometimes I do not know what I can do either. I am sorry Rei…

 

For her part Cooan returned to the hospital. She sat down with her sister and Roy. After half an hour the parents of her friend arrived. At first the Rodney´s did not recognize the boys, nor they knew who the parents of Tom were. But Roy, who had seen a picture of them, approached them at once to greet that people. As soon as he called them both focused their eyes on him. They were middle-aged people already throwing to maturity. Tom's father, of equal stature than his son, looked like a stocky man with thick hair and mustache and pipes, his face was weathered by the outdoors. The mother was a woman who looked fragile but not helpless. She had, instead, an innate elegance as she moved and picked up her dark hair, already grayish, in a discreet bow. Both had steady blue eyes. Beruche and Cooan stood discretely to one side while Roy took the floor.

-You're Tom's parents, are not you? - He asked, using a tone of respect the girls had never heard from him.  
-Yes, we are. Who are you, lad? - Mr. Rodney wanted to know, looking at him with his eyes.-  
-I'm Robert Malden, the roommate and friend of your son, nice to meet you sir, ma’am . - He introduced himself then alluding to the girls. - And they are also companions and good friends of Tom.  
-You're the one who warned us, are not you? - Mr. Rodney agreed with a strong handshake and patted a shoulder with visible amiability. - Thank you, son!  
\- Yes sir, you're welcome. - The boy admitted with serious tone but cordial to add distressed. - I am so sorry that our meeting is in these circumstances.

 

And both Bertie and Cooan listened intently without being noticed, but it was Mrs. Rodney who noticed them and approached them both. The girls then greeted with polite Japanese-style nods.

-Do you know my Tom too? - She could say this trying to temper her still tremulous voice because the woman kept thinking about the serious condition that afflicted her son. -  
-Yes, ma'am. - Beruche courtesy replied, son after she told that woman her name and the one of her sister. -

 

Cooan seemed to want to say something, she could not really help feeling guilty and more in front of Tom's mother. She wanted to scream that he was this way due to trying to protect her but her throat was dry and she lost the courage to speak. What happened was that Mrs. Rodney, in spite of all that situation, gave a sympathetic and grateful smile to declare.

-I thank you for being by his side. I am very happy to see that my son has such good friends. - And she added staring at an uneasy and stiff Cooan. - Then you have to be Connie, my son has told me about you on the phone and in some of his letters. The famous Constance with which he won that dance contest.- Could finish by forcing a slight smile.-  
\- Yes, it's me. - She admitted timidly, almost choking on the words. - They gave me that nickname because my Japanese name sounded strange to them. -She added with a faint smile. -  
-You do not know how much we thank you for all you have done - said Mr. Rodney, presenting himself more informally. - You can call me Will.  
\- Sorry for my rudeness. - Added the hurried woman. - My name is Sarah and you, my dear.-She said, turning to Cooan again. - Roy told us on the phone ...

 

But the interpellated could not suppress a sob and finally confessed with bitterness and stammering tone among tears of despair.

\- I could not do anything to help him. I should have tried to do something.

 

Mrs. Rodney gave an affectionate hug to the girl who collapsed in tears at the sight of everyone. Especially from her sister who knew well the hell of regrets that Cooan was going through. It was Mr. Rodney, however, who comforted her with her deep voice, full of poise and understanding.

\- My son did what any man who deserves to be call like that, should. He tried to defend you. Do not suffer any more for that, girl. You are not to blame for anything, on the contrary, you have taken care of him. You have not strayed from his side. We can never thank you enough.  
\- You do not understand. - She whispered with a weak voice that melted with her tears making it impossible to understand her words .- No one can understand how I feel .- She thought completely choked by the pain. -

 

It was Beruche who relieved Sarah in the task of welcoming Cooan into her arms. She made her sit down to help her master. Mrs. Rodney, trying not to cry too, asked Roy if they could go and see his son.

\- Of course, it's still the visiting hour. I will accompany you to the door of the room if you wish.  
\- You're a good boy. The woman smiled, her eyes watering. - God bless you, son. Thank you very much.

 

The questioner had to restrain himself also to avoid the emotion, so he guided the parents of his friend to the room deciding to return later with the girls. It was necessary for Tom to have intimacy with his family and to be able to relieve himself and, if necessary, to reconsider his future. At least in the short term, he should face tough therapy in order to try to recover, if possible, some mobility or be at least able to fend for himself. His parents offered to go home but he did not want to, he wanted to finish his studies and fight to recover even if it was a small part of what was lost after his injury. When Roy knew it, he was proud of the strength of his friend. Tom´s will had overcome the initial blow. But that did not remain in the least in his resolution and now more than ever, Roy was determined to make those cursed sectarians pay. Mr. and Mrs. Rodney, after thanking them again, relieved them of the vigil by telling them that they would take care of everything. So they were able to return home. Roy accompanied the girls to the flat of his sisters, who in the meantime (and without his knowing it of course) had investigated the activities of the sect. Both Petz and Karaberasu became interested in Tom's condition and offered to visit him. However, knowing that the boy's parents were there, they decided to stay out of the way. It was a family affair after all, and they were not as close to that poor boy as their sisters. What they could do was a compilation of the data obtained and thanks to this a map that gave a revealing information ... meanwhile Cooan received the answer of her friend.

-I'm sorry. - It was the bitter news. - I consulted Usagi but she cannot do anything for him.  
-Thank you anyway. - Cooan replied that she kept an absent tone. - I'll take care of being by his side ...  
-I wish you all the best, - replied the priestess dismissing the communication, but then that feeling of indignation assaulted her again. - This is not going to stay like this, - she said aloud. - I'll call Ami and the others. If Usagi cannot do anything, maybe we can find a solution ....

 

They did so, the four of them meeting without let their friend and sovereign know, to chat. And although they could not find anything to help this poor young man, they did exchange very interesting opinions. Some days passed. In America, Tom was able to leave the hospital although he was forever tied to a wheelchair. He had not discovered Cooan's secret identity, nor reproached her for anything. However, he did not want to be a burden on her, and he avoided her. Nevertheless, the girl tried to be close. Everyone was sorry and worried about this situation but they also did not know very well what to do. They could not prevent her from trying to help the boy or deny him a desire to keep his dignity safe. Although no one shared that point of view. Anyway Tom stayed with his parents in the apartment that his partner lent them. Kalie and Petz had already found something larger at a good price that they could pay with their jobs. Also Mr. Rodney offered to pay him a rent, but Roy categorically denied it. He felt very close to his companion and friend. Thus, once life returned to precarious normalcy, he was decided to seek the lair of these sectarians. However, there were Petz and Karaberasu who had the most fortune. In a routine patrol as justicieras they confirmed their investigations to discover a group of acolytes returning to their base. As soon as they could and with the aid of binoculars and two more days of espionage, they deciphered the numerical code of the access door. Satisfied they called their sisters and they remained on the floor they had rented, but only came Beruche who greeted them with a worried face

\- Hi girls, Cooan says She is sorry, but she preferred to stay with Tom. She asked me to tell her what we decide, anything will be fine for her.  
-She has not been separated from him since he is handicapped. - Karaberasu observed reflexively. -  
-She should not blame herself in this way, it's not good for her or Tom. - Petz said with visible concern. -  
\- But that she doesn´t like that boy before, right? - Karaberasu replied. -  
What are you saying? - The astonished Beruche Interrupted to add – They were already out before what happened to Tom and they were good friends since we all met.  
-I do not know if I should tell you this, - Kalie added grimly. - But she was not in love with him, she told me once.  
-What do you mean? - asked her interlocutor, who in the end knew, despite not wanting to admit it. -

 

And her sister, making good those thoughts, answered sharply.

\- I think you know it, Bertie.  
-No, it cannot be! - said the respondent trying to deny herself and above all looking for a justification. - She did not tell me, why?  
\- She did not want to stand between you and Roy. - Petz said, too distressed to explain, - when she discovered that he loved you and that you corresponded to him.  
-I thought she was only interested in him because of his appeal. Yes, it was true that at the beginning of the course She was sticking to him, but I thought it was rather frivolous. I did not think she was serious! - Exclaimed the desolate Beruche. -

 

Now she was holding her hands to the head fighting not to cry, overwhelming with a sense of guilt.

\- She heard him declare his love to you when you were in a coma and from that moment she resigned. - Karaberasu told her what she knew because it was with her that Cooan had been sincere. - She accepted the situation ... Although it cost her to do it.  
-How sorry I am, - Bertie lamented, still stunned by this revelation. She and Roy were more than friends by now. However, she knew nothing of the confession he made when she was in the coma. - Poor Cooan! I never meant to hurt her. She must have suffered a lot, and when she and Tom finally started dating together, this happens.  
-She probably threw herself into Tom's arms to forget Roy, - Petz guessed. - And when she might truly begin to fall in love with him, misfortune has wanted this to happen, and now she feels compelled.  
\- Of course she loved him, I could see it in her face. - Opposed Beruche what certainly was so, at least in the last days. - That cannot be faked ...  
\- Yes, but things have changed now. - Her sister Petz shook her head with resignation and justified her words. - From what you have told us, that boy must not want to admit that she cares for him and I understand him.  
-You must speak to her, Bertie, - Karaberasu urged, - Cooan cannot go on like this.  
-And what do you want me to say her? - Said the sour one, feeling more guilty now. As she replied. -Forgive me for stealing the boy you loved, but now you should not be with Tom to forget about that. Nor should you feel guilty that he is paralyzed for defending you. Especially when you could have defended yourself and you did not.

 

Karaberasu and Petz listened in amazement. But that information had not reached their ears, except when they knew about Tom's condition. They thought it was a logical reaction to her sister's frustration. Not that it would end up being a reminder nailed to her soul. But Beruche lowered her head and added more calmly, explaining her last words.

\- That's what she thinks. She blames herself more and more on what happened. She did not transform in time. She hesitated for a moment if she should revealed her identity or not. How do you want me to tell her now to leave Tom?  
-You must do it for her own good. - Karaberasu insisted in a sympathetic but firm voice. - You're the only one who can help her, we're not involved in that. She will listen only to you.  
-If you do not intervene now, she'll end up doing a lot of damage to herself and she'll do it to him, too. - Petz said with regret, but her statement was unmistakable. - Believe me, that boy could reject her and hurt her deeply. Cooan should turn the page or she will become a bitter woman, and there is nothing worse than that. I know it very well…

 

Beruche did not answer, she did not know what to do or even to oppose against those arguments that she knew certain. In fact, she was also to blame, even if it was in an indirect way. But she could not say a word to answer because the doorbell rang. Petz peered into the peephole, discovering the object of the conversation.

\- Let's leave the topic for now - she indicated her sisters pointing with the finger towards the still closed door. -She is here. So for now on, we will talk only about what we are dealing with. 

 

The other two nodded in agreement and Petz opened the door to Cooan who greeted apologetically as she entered.

-I'm sorry I could not come sooner, I just brought some notes to Tom. I thought I would not have time to come and that's why I told Bertie ... - The others exchanged worried looks but said nothing. -  
-She has already told us, - said Karaberasu without letting her finish, - do not worry. It is better being all of us together.  
-We've discovered the hiding place for those bastards, - Petz said, getting to the point. - And we know how to enter.  
-What are we waiting for? - Cooan urged with a flash of anger in her eyes. - Let's get them! I'm going to make them pay dearly.  
-We must be very careful, do not forget, - Petz warned her firmly, - so control yourself. -  
-All right, - her sister agreed reluctantly, wanting to know with visible impatience. - But tell us where they are.  
-Now let's go there. - Karaberasu answered. - But first of all let's transform ourselves

 

They all invoked their respective powers and set off at full speed. Meanwhile in college and at a break between classes, Tom had taken refuge in his room and kept browsing a few books. Rather he turned the pages without paying attention. He was very depressed and could not shake off his plight. His companion arrived then and noticed his dejected gesture, but he tried to speak to him in his best tone to raise his morale.

\- Hello Tom. How are you taking the notes?

 

He did not say anything, for a moment he seemed not to have listened until at last he could only mutter, closing his notebook with his notes.

\- I'm finished Roy. What can I do now? I am only a hindrance to you.  
\- Do not say nonsense, you are my best friend .- He challenged him by shaking his head and adding conciliatory. - We all love you and we will be with you for whatever you need. You also helped me when I was in trouble.  
-But I do not want to bind you, - replied his interlocutor, - neither you nor Beruche. Not even Connie. I do not want her to feel obligated to me, it was my fault for not being able to protect her.  
-And what could you have done? He was a demon, - Roy excused him. –  
-Now I cannot do anything, - said Tom in frustration,- I'm just a useless paralytic!

 

His companion could not help but get angry, he could not bear that tone in his friend. It was clear that if he continued in this way he would ruin his life, and as painful as his current situation might seem, he should try to overcome it. Unfortunately the patches and the kind words were not useful if that caused the boy to take refuge in his self-pity. So he had only one alternative, even though he was going to regretted more than his partner, he shook him by the shoulders while his friend hid his head under his arms.

-Look at me! - He ordered his companion harshly. - I will not allow you to say that, you must fight!  
-It's easy for you to say that! - He cried, sobbing resentfully, - you have so much power that you do what you want! - You should be in my place and you would tell me how you feel, ... leave me alone.

 

His friend released him softly. Tom covered his face with his hands to drown his cries and tears. That broke anyone's heart. Roy had to brave himself once more to add now in a more controlled and soft voice.

-I'm sorry, - he apologized, taking a deep breath to ease the tension. - You're right, I might not face it, I surely would not have courage. But you can do it. You've always had a lot more will power than I did. I can never match that, no matter how strong I become. Please, Tommy! Of course I need your help, we all need it, we have a long way to go. There are many more innocents who can suffer.

 

The other boy could barely look up, his face streaked with tears. When after meditating for a moment he could barely replicate between babbling.

-Forgive me! I am so broken. I do not know what will happen to my life, everything I loved I've lost.  
-No, that's not true, we're all by your side. - Roy insisted on his knees and hugged his friend to try to comfort him. - I count on you to help me. I know you'll get over it, you must have strength. Do not let those bastards win. What more would they want than to be able to sink you!  
-Of course I want to be useful to you, but how could I help you now? - Tom asked, completely lost. -  
\- With your support, your friendship and keeping your head high. Connie pulled away from you just to call the ambulance and then she has always been by your side, that's very beautiful Tom. She loves you. I understand her very well, when Bertie was injured and I thought she was going to die, I thought that was going to drive me crazy. Then I turned. - He looked at his hands and added in a quiet voice. - I do not know where these powers come from, or why, or who I really am, but there is something I do know. You have much more credit than I do, you only count on yourself. I admire you for that, you have a lot of courage and dignity and nobody can ever take it away from you, nobody but yourself.  
-But I cannot let Connie to waste her life on me . - Tom said, now with a visible charge of conscience. I do not want her to suffer or hurt herself.  
\- She really loves you. I see it in her eyes - repeated his interlocutor - do not let your pride spoil that my friend. It has taken you so long to get her love.

 

Roy patted his partner's shoulders gently and left the room. Tom was thoughtful, not knowing which way to go. His friend slumped down the hallway to his classroom. There he encountered Melanie and Roberts who were leaving a class and they immediately became interested in the state of their common companion.

-How's Tommy? - She asked him very worried .-  
\- He tries to get over it, but it's hard, - Roy said, his face grim. –  
-If we can do anything for him. - Added Roberts, also very interested in helping, - do not hesitate to say anything. Rodney is a great guy and it's not fair that this happened to him.  
\- Thank you so much my friends. With your support is enough. For now we cannot do anything but stay with him. - Roy thanked him with a slight smile. -  
\- It was because of them, wasn´t it ? - Melanie asked visibly. -  
-Yes, - said the interlocutor softly. - They attacked him by surprise. Tom defended himself as best he could but he was no match against their power.  
-That coward bastards! - Roberts spat furiously and indignantly. - I wish I had been there, I would have broken their heads!  
-I promise you they will not get away with it, - Roy assured them with renewed firmness. - You'll see.  
\- Count on us for whatever you need.- She whispered affectionately to her companion. - I talked to Miss Parker. She told me that there would be no problem, that Tom can take the exams later.  
-Thank you ... really. Thank you very much for caring ... - The boy was able to respond really excited. -  
-Are you kidding? - Malcolm tried to control his own emotion to sentence. - Tom is one of us. And it's from the Brotherhood. Their problems are ours. And we're not leaving him alone now.

 

His friend nodded with a grateful smile. Both Melanie and Malcolm nodded kindly and continued their march. Roy did the same, resuming his way to class. Since Tom was this way he was not skipping and day and took the studies very seriously. Nothing to waste time, no silly jokes. That was over. He wanted to help his partner in the best way he could and that was the most appropriate. He had allowed the others to do much for him. Now it was his responsibility to pay them the debt and be responsible.

-I will not fail you, my friend. - He said with all his determination. - We will stand together and overcome this.

 

Meanwhile the Justicieras had reached their destination. They acceded to the interior leaving several guards, mere human sectarians, out of action, with ease. They entered by surprising three individuals dressed as monks, Cooan rushed at them without thinking.

-You damned bastards, you will pay for what you have done to Tom, your end has come! - She cried, being followed by her sisters who covered her back. -

 

The three masters turned around in surprise.

-How did you get in here? - One of them asked. -  
\- We are not as stupid as you had thought. - Karaberasu answered with irony and without neglecting the rear of her sister. -  
-It's time for you to answer for everything you've done. - Petz said, brandishing her javelin. -  
-In the name of Justice we will punish you. - Beruche told them. -  
-Not this time! - Said Cooan in a voice full of anger, contradicting her astonished sister. - It will be in the name of revenge! Monsters like you do not deserve any compassion. Surround them, do not let them escape! -She ordered the others to obey, surprised by her energetic tone. - Come on!

 

The masters took out dark curved daggers and started to fight, the girls were ready to intervene, but the Fire Lady stopped them.

\- They're mine, the three of them.  
-Are you crazy? - Asked Beruche in awe, - they are very dangerous, especially if the three of you are against you alone.  
\- It's enough. I am capable of taking care of them! - Snapped her interlocutor. - I'll finish them all!

 

Bertie shivered, her sister reminded her of her worst time as Ayakashi. With that tone of cruelty, identical to when they had just arrived on Earth from Nemesis under the influence of the Black Moon. Nevertheless, she was then dominated by the desire to fulfill her mission of killing Chibiusa in order to please Rubeus and, what was more, she was also dominated by the influence of the dark crystal. But now that hate came from the bottom of her soul. It was no good, but in such a delicate situation it was impossible to begin a discussion to try to calm her down. So she, Petz and Karaberasu, who also looked astonished and frightened, chose to cover her sister.

-Spread!- said the Lady of the Ray to the others .- Cut the exits ...

 

Meanwhile the three masters did not appear to be frightened, they attacked the Lady of the Fire that dodged to the first one throwing against him a powerful ray of energy that crossed his chest. His enemy fell dead. The other sisters looked at each other terrified. They never had used their power completely, not against humans. The other two masters also observed this were frightened. However, they recovered soon and separated with their daggers ready to attack their adversary. One inflicted a cut on Cooan´s arm but she managed to retreat and materialize her bow, firing an arrow of fire that pierced the other Master and set him on fire. He howled in pain as he burned. Beruche, covered him with ice, putting out the fire that devoured him, but he was already dead when he fell. The survivor stood frightened behind a table.

\- This is for Tom and for all the suffering you have put him through! - Cooan shouted at him, it really seemed like she was flaming her eyes. - What do you think now, eh? ... Did you think we were not able to fight seriously, damn cowards?  
\- Enough Fire Lady. Take it easy! - Bertie asked more and more frightened. - We have to capture him alive so he can talk.  
-Yes, we must know who is behind all this, - added Petz cooler and soberly to temper the mood. - I doubt they were the bosses. It has been so easy to take them.-  
-There's no need to talk. - Cooan respond in a tone of cruelty. - I'll exterminate this one too, and we'll find the others.  
-We cannot risk that, - Karaberasu said, trying to appease her mad sister. - We must try to interrogate this one.  
-Do not you understand that the longer we take to find them all, the more innocent people will suffer? -Beruche interjected, looking at her sister, although she, perhaps beginning to understand what she had done, tried now not to meet her eyes. – A lot of people could suffer the same fate as Tom, or even worse. Please, leave it be! We must have learned from the past. The sailors taught us that we should be merciful and that love is always better than hate. But if you continue this way you will become even more cruel than the Wiseman himself and they will have triumphed. Is that what you want?

 

Her sister could not answer. Cooan shuddered in fury, still aiming with her weapon at that master who crouched on the floor and trembling with panic.

\- They are enemies, the sailors have also ended with many and their pulse did not shake in doing so. Neither will I tremble to eliminate this scum, I assure you. - The girl spat at last. -  
\- But they never did it out of hatred. - Petz fought back sadly. – I can tell you about that. I was almost ready to kill you because I was overcome by the same instinct that now possesses you. And after that, there is nothing left but a much greater bitterness.  
-They don´t worth you destroy your soul because of them. - Karaberasu added in solidarity with the others. - And Tom himself would not like to see what you can come up with the excuse of avenging him.  
-Excuse? - Cooan demanded wryly of indignant rage. - These scoundrels have destroyed the life of an innocent and many others and to them, far from caring or feeling remorse, they loved it! But look at them now, they tremble like chickens when they are given to try their own medicine!

 

The others gave her a look dominated by worry and even pity. Her sister could hardly bear that and despite all her hatred and rancor she was perfectly aware of what was happening. They were right, if she let herself be carried to the end she would throw away the last years of her life and all the dreams that she had accumulated. She wouldn´t even be able to look at her sisters or at her sailor friends, and the rest of the people who were dearest to her. However, her blood boils when she thought of the tragic situation of Tom, being crushed by that demon. But no !, there were still many people to protect, she could not get carried away ...

-All right, - the tortured girl finally conceded. – Let´s catch him, - She added, lowering her bow and addressing her enemy, she still spat, trying to eliminate her rage, - and you filthy worm, get out of there before I change my mind!  
-Do not kill me, please. - Her enemy asked in a trembling voice. - I'm yours. I will tell you everything you want to know.

 

And immediately he rose from his hiding place with his hands raised and his head down, covered in his sackcloth.

-Take that damn hood off and look at us, you bastard!- Cooan ordered. -

 

The master complied with the wishes of her captor, lifting his cloak slowly and looking at his interlocutor. Then Cooan and the others were horrified to see a face pale, almost ashen, hairless and with empty eye sockets. Instead, there was only a reddish glow, the only evidence of an inhuman look that made them shudder.

-That's enough, - said the Lady of Lightning, dominated by repulsion. - Put it on again.  
-As you say,- replied the latter, who made a gesture of obedience. -

 

Though in his place he pulled out a sharp dagger he trough tried to wound Cooan. The other Justicieras, reacting swiftly, struck him with their attacks and the master fell to the ground without life, completely extinguishing the glistening of his basins.... Wheezing from the unleashed adrenaline, they were still shaken staring at that. When they were quiet and checked it out that they had no serious injuries or any hidden enemies, they sighed, relaxing their guard and leaning against the wall to rest, fading their weapons ...

\- I'm afraid that this is not over. - Declared the Lady of Ice with resignation - we are back to the beginning.  
-At least we have won. -Karaberasu sighed .- They will not bother us again.  
-We'd better go, - suggested Petz, who had bandaged her wounded arm with the tools she had extracted from her sack. - Let's go home.  
-Before we have to check and destroy all this place. - Said the Lady of Fire herself with recovered serenity. - That they cannot return for anything of this damn dungeon that can be useful to them.

 

The others nodded and after unsuccessfully inspecting the remains of that barracks for some interesting thing they swept the place with their rays of energy. When they finished their task they called the police to take care of the sectarians who could not escape and went back home. Once back and more calm, the slab of remorse fell on Cooan who apologized visibly regretful.

\- I'm so sorry, I'm very embarrassed, I got out of me. I'm sorry, I've been able to put everyone in danger because of my behavior. I almost became a monster.  
\- Okay, - Petz smiled giving her a hug - We know that these last days have been very hard for you.  
\- You must not torture yourself any more. Forget and keep going – She was encouraged by Karaberasu. -  
\- Yes ...but…I… if ... they had been humans beings I would have killed them! - She stammered, choking a guilty sob. -  
\- But they were not. - Beruche encouraged immediately. - And I'm sure it will never happen again. - Besides, it was in a fight, not in cold blood. It was them or us.  
\- If true. - Petz agreed, adding affectionately. - If they would have been in your place they hadn´t had any mercy. Now you must forget about this and go on with your normal life.  
-I wish I could do it. - Cooan muttered, lowering her head, - but I cannot. I was responsible. I have ruined the life of a wonderful guy who wanted to protect me, because he loved me. And all because of my damn indecision. I was actually more angry with myself than with these sectarians. She confessed in despair. -

 

The other three women looked at each other in dismay, Bertie thought her older sisters were right. She would have to talk to her when she was more focused. But for the moment the most prudent would be to rest and leave the subject apart until a better chance ...

 

Meanwhile, in an unknown place, the Great Sage had been able to witness what had happened in that lair through his ball. Although he did not seem affected and talked at the same time to strange female voices.

-It seems the masters have been eliminated, - said one of those voices. - What shall we do now, sir?  
\- That does not matter, they were just ordinary puppets. I was already getting tired of them and their stupid mistakes, you will take their place, - he replied. -  
\- It seems a difficult challenge. Those women are good fighters, - answered another voice. -  
\- Although you can count on us. We will not let you down, - said a third. -  
-I hope so, for your sake, - replied the Sage in a warning tone. -  
-Oh, my lord, - a fourth voice assured him, - we shall know how to deal with these pathetic human beings who call themselves Justicieras, they will regret having us as enemies.  
-Well, time is running out, - the Great Sage urged, - while those fools were entertaining themselves with the masters we have placed all the Yalmutud stones in their places. Only the one that was taken from us is missing. Your mission will be to recover it and annihilate the Justicieras in order to place the stone. I will take care of invoking a powerful demon to help you. I do not want to take any more risks. He will take care of the Golden Warrior.  
-As you command, sir! - They all answered in chorus. -  
-Yes,- He said laughing macabrely. - As I command, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!


	25. Meriak Vs Beruche

The girls at Rei's request had gathered in a park in the Yuuban neighborhood. They walked for a while at Minako's suggestion to get away from the crowds that filled that pleasant, sunny afternoon. It was Makoto who, having walked a few minutes, urged them to take a seat on some benches. So, they wanted to know by addressing her worried companion.

-Good. You will say. What has happened?

 

The priestess told them the story, including Usagi´s refusal to help her friend. The others barely could look at her with their mouths open. There was a mixture of disbelief, regret, and even indignation. Although it was Ami who took the floor first to defend the absentee.

-Listen to me, girls. It is clear that appearances play a trick. We know Usagi enough to spare her. If she could do anything, I had no doubt she would. She is the one that suffers the most when she sees injustices or when innocent people are in danger.  
-It does not make sense to me either, - Minako agreed, though she wanted to added with concern. "But it's true that she acts very strangely. Those visions, dreams or whatever they were. Those things she seems to know before they occur.  
-It's the same with Mamoru, - Makoto added. - It seems as if he and Usagi were millions of miles from here.  
-Yes. - Venus nodded. - Artemis also told me that he sees Luna behaving very strangely. She avoids any questions that have to do with these issues.  
-It seems as if they had a kind of silence pact - concluded Rei.-  
-Girls, please, - Ami asked, making a space with both hands. - Let's not get things off the hook. Their will surely have reasons to behave like this. We have been reporting things. When we should have gone to the defense of our friends, we have done it so far.  
-Not in this case precisely, - objected Rei with visible annoyance. -  
-You cannot predict everything. It was a terrible misfortune, but. - What could we have done? Minako asked her. – Rei, you told us. Usagi confided to you that something was going to happen but she did not know exactly when and what.

 

In spite of herself Rei had to nod. Her mate was right .Nor could they be watching their friends every time nor fore sign everything that could happen. It was Makoto who had to testify.

-And besides, there is that mystery of Hokkaido. Those damn waves of objects, and those strangers against whom our outer’s colleagues have had to contend with. It could be that Usagi and Mamoru, or rather, Serenity and Endymion, were aware of something more and that is why we cannot afford to leave Japan unprotected.  
-You mean there might be an invasion going on? - Minako inquired.-  
-So far we have been able to control the situation. Those demons no longer appear. At least for some time. - Rei agreed that with an optimism that immediately seemed to disappear when she added. - Although there they also had been quiet for some time until this happened.  
-The question is. Which of the two fronts is the most important one? - Ami wondered aloud. -

 

None knew what to answer to that. It could be that one of the two was simply a distraction to divide their forces. Or what would happen if the attackers were different enemies? ... They must admit that the question was difficult to answer. So Makoto smiled faintly to add.

-We have to trust Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun  
-I hope you are right! - Sighed Rei.-  
-We must stand together, that comes first, - Minako declared. - If there are any kind of dissension between us, surely our enemies will take advantage of it.  
-It would be a good idea for us to get together and try to get Usagi and Mamoru to tell us something more. - Ami commented that she added immediately. - As much as possible and without pressure.

 

Her companions nodded. After that they departed for a few more minutes and returned by the road they had taken, and then they said goodbye returning each to their occupations. Meanwhile in North America, in the boys' class they had sex education, Roy's favorite subject. But lately he took the practical classes with more tranquility because being in love with Bertie he did not want to do anything that could annoy her. Adding to that, his sadness over what happened to his friend. Anyway Miss Singleton, her teacher in this subject, did not inspire him much. She was skinny, ugly and at least sixty years old. Of course, she came in accompanied by a beautiful blonde and deep blue eyes that she prepared to present in class. Once the murmurs of male staff in the classroom had subsided.

-This is Miss Marlene Cain, - said the teacher. – She will come to class until the end of the month by exchange. I hope you are polite to her and help her to adjust, - And immediately there were a chorus of yes, yes ... among the boys. -  
-I am delighted to be here, - the newcomer said timidly, bowing her head graciously. -

 

The teacher indicated a free place in the class and that girl occupied it by going to sit next to Beruche and Roy, giving him a very inquisitive and interested look.

-I do not like that girl, - Bertie whispered to her companion, realizing it. - Have you seen the way she looks at you?  
-Are you jealous? - He smiled, amused at the circumstance. -  
-Me? - She said, twisting her face in a dignified manner. - What nonsense! I'm just saying that she does not take your eyes off you.  
\- And what am I going to do if I'm so handsome. Ha, ha, ha! - Roy pits himself.

 

That answer did not please Beruche, who gave him a look of visible annoyance, crossing her arms and looking away.

-Stop being a child, - the upset girl warned him -  
-Okay, do not get angry, it was just a joke. - He excused himself by making an indifferent gesture by reply. -

 

However, it seemed that the young man was not very misguided. At the end of the class Marlene did not miss the opportunity and greeted Roy. The truth is that the look of that young woman was very penetrating and caught his attention. It almost seemed to bewitch him...

\- Hello. I'm Marlene  
-Robert Malden, but my friends call me Roy - He hurried to reply while he smiled stupidly to almost stammer. - I'm glad to meet you.

 

Bertie stared at the scene with narrowed eyes. What was wrong with Roy? He looked like some kind of embarrassing teenager in the presence of that girl. But she had no choice but to ignore it and present herself with a dispassionate and somewhat dry tone.

-Malinde Beruche. It is a pleasure, I hope your stay here will be pleasant and profitable ... in the studies, of course.  
-That's what I want, too. - The young woman smiled at her with an inquiring look. -

 

The girl told them that she was coming from England and she was preparing a postgraduate course. Bertie noticed that the stone of her necklace blinked, but she thought it must be some other cause, since there were no signs of demons. Besides, it did not light up completely like it used to. She was puzzled. What should it be? At that moment she left that and only thought about this newcomer who was asking her companion.

\- So you're a star here right?  
-Well, - he said modestly, scratching his head. - Something like that, but don´t go so far, ha, ha. I am well known only. Have you been here for a long time? When did you arrive? - He wanted to know in turn to divert the subject. -  
\- Just a week ago, I have not yet adapted to the way of life here. She dropped it with a hint of hint. - If anyone shows me...  
-Show you what? - Inquired Roy curiously. -  
-The city, of course, - Marlene smiled very sweetly. - You know, long walks in the company of a nice boy from here.

 

The boy could not hide his face of surprise and even satisfaction. That preciousness had been hinted at soon after, a whole new record! ... And those pretty eyes, he could not stop looking at her...

\- Roy, we must go to the library. - Bertie intervened that turned red of anger at times. - You know, to study, as we had talked

 

The boy looked at her now bewildered and tried to refute...

-What? , But if today n ... - Without letting him finish the sentence, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him almost dragged by his astonishment, not letting him add. – Little cube! But what…?  
-Sorry, - Beruche told Marlene, giving her a rather cynical smile. - But we have a lot to do and in private. Bye...

 

The newcomer watched them walk away, smiling maliciously.

-So that beauty is one of the Justicieras. Ha, she does not look so much dangerous, but the boy could fit. Will he be the Golden Warrior? I find it difficult to believe, I have been able to control him very easily. Rather, he looks like an ordinary human. Anyway I must inform my superiors - and picking up her books without haste she left the classroom. -

 

Roy was still carried down the aisle until he was fed up with it, and Bertie could not move him a millimeter.

-Can you tell me what's wrong with you? - He asked her in surprise. - You've never behaved so strangely. What do you have against that girl?  
\- I do not like her! - replied her interlocutor with dryness. - I have a hunch, I do not seem to trust her.  
-Oh, come on! - Roy laughed, pleading. - She's just come in, she does not know anyone, and she’s just trying to make friends. There is nothing strange in that.  
-Well, I don´t know why but I don´t rely on her, and if you want to do me a favor, do not go near her. And do not stare at her like a dessert. It's rude. - Bertie said without much kindness. -

 

His interlocutor was now staring at her. Roy had already realized that her mate could be very stubborn, so he let it be.

-Come on, let's have a drink, I'll buy you a cup of coffee and do not be like this, little cube. - He offered her a conciliatory tone. -Of course, he thought that Bertie was still far more blatant than Melanie herself when she gets angry about women. – You´ll see there is nothing to be worried for. It will be something you imagine...

 

And being conciliatory, he took her by putting an arm around her shoulders. After a moment of chat as they lost their way down the aisle.

-It's not that I care much, but there's something in her that ...- Bertie said, as Roy nodded mechanically without being too much worried about that issue.

 

During that day Tom was in rehab. Cooan had insisted on accompanying him, though he did not like it very much, but he had let it go. So Roy and Bertie were alone in the college cafeteria drinking a coffee. They had talked of several issues, leaving aside that incident of the morning. Beruche herself seemed calmer until she watched the new one approach, but she saw her accompanied by a boy they did not know.

\- Hi, enjoy it - Marlene approached them with much sympathy. -  
-Have you come to eat? - Beruche asked coldly. -  
-Yes, with my boyfriend. - She pointed to the boy, tall, with brown hair and clear eyes. - This is Walter. It is also here in exchange.  
-As you Americans say. What's up? - Said the boy, shaking hands with Roy. -  
-Did you just get there? - Roy asked, trying to be polite. -  
\- Yes, and I would like to visit the sports facilities. I'm a basketball fan, and I've been told that you're the best here. If you do not mind much, I'd like to see where you play.  
-Of course! - Roy agreed, quite flattered by his sporting fame as well as the other of conqueror he had already outside the walls. - As soon as we finish eating, I'll come and see you.  
-Great! - The boy replied visibly pleased. -  
-In the meantime, we could talk, - suggested Marlene, addressing Beruche very kindly. -  
-I do not know if I'll have time, - she objected apologetically. - I have to go back to my room to study.  
-We can talk while we go back, I think my room is close, - she insisted. - But I can accompany yours.

 

And Beruche had to give way. Why would she want to talk to her? Perhaps she would have rushed to judge her and that poor girl would have been interested in clarifying things. Anyway the first thing was the lunch and she sat next to mate. Both ate, being watched at close range by that strange couple who did the same.

-You see little cube? - Roy whispered as they ate lunch. - I told you, she just wanted to make friends. That is not a crime. Is it? She has even her boyfriend here…

 

The woman sighed. This time it seemed that his partner was right. She was not going to be stubborn and nodded. In fact, now she felt something violent and stiff. Maybe she had let jealousy overpower her, though there was something that did not end up liking her about that girl. Anyway, she let it go, and at the end of the meal, Walter approached, ready to remember the promise Roy had given him.

-We're going to see the court. - Roy said, rising willingly- See you later Bertie.

 

As soon as the boys left, Marlene reached Beruche, explaining her with a conciliatory tone.

\- Look, I know you and I have not started too well. If it's for your boyfriend, do not worry, I'm already with someone. Roy does not interest me in that regard. I hope you have noticed that Walter and I are going together. I really did not want you to misunderstand me. I just want friends to adapt and a good friend could do me no harm.

Beruche was thoughtful and got up.

-Perhaps I owe you an apology. - She said, smiling at last, to offer her more distracted. - Come with me and we'll talk.

 

So Bertie went to her room followed by Marlene who smiled wickedly. The Justiciera did not realize that, on this occasion, her stone was brightening more and more. Finally they arrived at the room of the hostess who invited the girl to come by. She did not make her repeat it and closed the door. Then the new one took a hand of her partner in a very insinuating way.

-Forgive me for misinterpreting you, - said Bertie somewhat self-consciously, - but Roy and me.  
-Of course, of course, do not worry honey, I understand. - Marlene smiled as she carelessly stroked her arm. -  
-What are you doing? - The surprised girl asked her as he gently left her. -

 

Her interlocutor sighed, putting her hands behind her back and turned herself to face Beruche again.

-Actually, - Marlene whispered, approaching her slowly. - I just wanted to get your attention. This had never happened to me and I feel a bit confused.  
\- Happened what? Are you sick? - Bertie asked uneasily. -  
\- No, is not that. - Marlene smiled, coming closer to her, so that Bertie began to feel violent as her guest added in a gasping whisper. - I'm going to confess something. Between you and me. I do not like men. I say that Walter is my boyfriend to keep up appearances, you know what I mean.

 

She winked at the stunned girl who could hardly believe what she heard, but that was not all that rare anyway. What if she left Bertie stunned was to listen as that girl said, gently stroking Bertie´s chin while she did.

\- You know you're very pretty? I like you ... I like you so much and I perceive something very strange in you...

 

And before her shocked classmate could react, Marlene tried to kiss her in the mouth, but Bertie avoid it by turning away her mouth from her stalker's lips by millimeters.

-Hey, I'm so sorry. – Beruche could say stammered in embarrassment. - But I'm not that kind of girl...

 

Marlene was caressing herself with obscene gestures, approaching her interlocutor while insisting.

\- I liked you from the first moment I saw you. Come on, do not be silly! We can have fun together and nobody would know. You can go on with your boy. I even propose him joining us in a trio. He was going to love it!  
-But what do you say? - Exclaimed Bertie visibly scandalized, to reply, trying to control herself. - Hey, I'm sorry, I do not know what you could have imagined but I assure you that I'm not gay. And the idea of going to bed with another woman disgusts me. I do not want to offend you, but I think this has gone too far.

 

But her interlocutor looked between amused and condescendingly to refute.

\- If you have not tried it. How do you know that you will not like it? You'll see, I can feel it. I assure you that one day you'll have to love someone like me. 

 

Then she grasped her prey by one arm and approached her trying to caress her breasts and kiss her but Bertie buckled hitting her in the stomach.

-I'm really sorry. - Bertie stammered apologetically at that instinctive reaction. - I did not want to hit you, but you must realize that it cannot be.

 

Marlene fell back on her back, but instead of complaining, she laughed. Her light blue dress turned into a tight black suit that looked like a swimsuit, with a long cloak and red boots. On each of her shoulders was a trident. When she rose again, her blue eyes had become red, and two fangs protruded from her mouth. She hissed at the startled girl who watched her in disbelief.

-It's a pity Justiciera! You could have experienced the enjoyment that a succubus can give, before you die, is something unimaginable. You literally would have died of pleasure with me.  
-You are a demon! - shouted Beruche putting herself on guard. -  
-How observant! – Marlen said ironically, then the devil introduced herself in her true identity. - I'm the succubus Meriak and I'm going to finish you. - And my fake boyfriend Walter, who is actually my commander, will destroy your friend.  
\- That is what you think! - Bertie snapped her antagonist invoking her other identity - pure ice heart, give me the power! – She shouted transforming to the bewilderment of her opponent who was not expecting that spark of lights. - You're going to pay for this...

 

Meriak recovered from the surprise and Beruche attacked. They exchanged a succession of blows, but the devil was stronger and grabbed her enemy by the neck. She was going to strangle her, but she asked first.

-Where's the stone?

The Ice Lady shook her head and spat defiantly.

-I do not know what you are talking about!

 

Her enemy stuck her long sharp fingernails into one arm of her victim and Bertie could not help a moan of pain as her own blood sprouted.

\- Do not play with me human. Where is the Yalmutud sphere? - Insisted the devil now in a rather bad way. -  
-I'll never tell you! You would kill me once you knew. - Bertie challenged her, trying to win a few moments to think of a back-up ... - do not think I'm so stupid.  
\- My dear. - Meriak smirked at her, her fangs fierce between her lips. - You're going to die the same, but I assure you I can make it sweet or terrible. That's up to you.  
\- And if I tell you where it is. What will you do to me? - Beruche demanded with precaution. -  
\- For example this. - Said the devil taking the face of her rival and joining her lips to hers in a prolonged kiss. -

 

Bertie felt very strange, it was as if a great uneasiness crossed her body but she could take advantage of the circumstance, since her enemy had relaxed the grip she materialized then her ice sword nailing her in the back. Meriak screamed in pain and let go of her completely falling back. The devil, deathly wounded, stared to her enemy stunned.

-Damn bitch! - She hissed in panting - remember what a devil with the gift of prophecy tells you and remember it well. Someday you'll have to love someone like me! It will be something you cannot avoid. It will be very painful. Maybe you'll have to kill her. And that will break your heart...

Her opponent looked at her in disbelief only to respond convinced.

\- I do not think so, I already told you that women are not my type.  
-It's a very strong feeling ... you ... she ... a bond ... blood ...

 

Before the stupefaction of the Justiciera Meriak in her agony was going to say something else but she finally could not. She fell limp to the ground and exploded. Beruche, who expected something like this from previous experiences, covered herself as best she could from the explosion recovering her normal identity.

-What did she mean by that? - She wondered as she struggled to her feet. - Who will she refer to? ... Someone like her ... I do not understand. I'm not a lesbian. I'm sure of that.

 

And while she was spinning that, she bandaged her wounds. Finally she focused on the most urgent thing. She left aside that kind of riddle. She ran to make sure there was no other demon attacking her companion. This one, meanwhile, had shown the facilities to Walter, who, however, did not seem to be too interested now. This guy looked at him strangely and he started to fret. They reached a remote area of the campus and Roy heard the boy's voice behind him, but it was more serious and guttural.

-Die Solar! - He shouted that throwing a ray of energy that it impacted against Roy embedding it in a fence that was shattered by the coup burial to him. – Ha, ha, ha, - said the boy, who transformed himself by appearing in black armor in which a star appeared. – Ha, ha, ha! I am Warcon, commander of the fifth circle and now that I have killed the Solar. My boss will surely give me an upgrade. Although a shame. He was actually very attractive. I would have liked to own him as Meriak will do with that female human.

 

But the joy lasted little, to his horror Roy came out of the rubble putting on his sweater that was shredded and swearing.

-What I'm going to give you is a beating to death, you filthy devil! - Look how you left me the sweater. Do you know what it costs? It is hand made. - The boy replied, becoming a golden warrior. –  
-It cannot be! - exclaimed his rival watching him in astonishment. Take that! – The demon emitted another attack of energy that his adversary avoided by flying to heaven. -

 

Warcon flew to escape but before he could move more than a few meters Roy intercepted the passage with his great speed.

"You'll see now! I'm going to make you so many pieces that you will not be recomposed or with a magnifying glass, you idiot! What did you mean by possessing me like the human? He asked with a few friends.  
\- That my partner, who is actually a succubus, will be delighted to enjoy it. -Replicated this visibly funny adding. - And you and I could have had a great time, what a pity!

 

And at the end of the sentence he threw another powerful beam that gave Roy down. Although he got up quickly and levitated levitating furious.

"I'm going to make you porridge, you damn Mari demon!"

 

And without giving a turn of reply he attacked his enemy with a fist that sent him down. Warcon rose again, drawing a long sword.

-I'll kill you! The demon howled beside himself. -

 

Despite giving many commandos at a high speed against the solar, he dodged with such speed that the demon could not give him one.

\- What was given is over. Now I'm just going to give ... "Roy said, snatching his sword with a lightning bolt. Warcon backed away exhausted and frightened, his enemy with a malicious smile asked him - Have not you seen "The Highlanders"? .- His astonished rival shook his head - of course - said the golden warrior with mocking tone - in hell you must not have TV. Good. Why do not you know my favorite part?  
"No." The bewildered demon returned with a stutter. - Which?  
\- When they say that ... "only one can be left!" - he exclaimed beheading Warcón with his sword and throwing it at the body where it was stuck causing it to explode. "That's cool!" Roy smiled, and after a few hidden looks he returned to his normal state and headed for the university concerned about Beruche ...

 

When the boy came to his room he found her looking frightened by something.

"You were with that boy?" She asked worriedly. -  
\- Yes, and it was not what I intended. Roy confessed, adding without further explanation. - Fortunately I was able to get rid of him. Have you had problems with that girl? "" He wanted to know with a feeling of restlessness.  
\- Same as you, but neither will you. - she answered without wanting to go into detail. -  
"Looks like we got the trick on those bastards," he breathed relieved. -  
Yes. Goodness! , Because it's heavy, it almost violates me! Beruche sighed.  
"You mean?" Roy asked, not believing he understood her well. -  
"Nothing, do not mind, it's my stuff, hey, hey, hey, hey," Bertie said with a stupid little smile. -  
"Go with that Marlene!" No wonder you did not get along too well with her. I have to admit that you have a sixth sense.  
\- I wanted to spend a little but I made things clear. - Berouch replied with reticence. -

 

The boy smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Both spoke of the true identity of these newcomers.

"How did you get rid of her?" Roy wanted to know.  
"Well, I kept some holy water there." He could improvise his companion, who wanted to know likewise. "And you? What did you do to kill the other?  
"This ... do not you see what practices are the wooden stakes. When you are lucky enough to find one by hand. "

 

None wanted to continue with that subject. In fact they had ended up before with some demons using those tricks. They both headed off to their class. Later came the real Marlene and Walter, two exchange students who had been usurped by the demons. Although identical in appearance, they were quite serious and had nothing to do with the ease of words of others. Roy and Bertie were walking out the hallway, and they were both talking.

"Well, I do not know who I'd rather have," Roy smiled jokingly. - The other girl, even a devil, seemed more willing to march.

 

But this comment, purposely made to rage a little to his fellow countryman, did not get the desired effect. In fact, she laughed derisively to sentence.

"You would have been disappointed!"  
"Why?" Roy asked, not understanding (or so he meant).  
"My things," she smiled. -  
\- Well, the new one is not bad either .- added his companion watching scrutinizing the newcomer. -  
"Can you know what you're looking at?" - her questioner asked her now yes that frowning. -  
"Hey, why are you looking at me that way?" Roy asked, smiling a silly little smile. -

 

Bertie approached him brandishing one of the singing books in a gesture of feigned (or perhaps not so simulated) threat.

"I'll give you glances!" She exclaimed, chasing him down the aisles. -

 

After playing the "I get you" and having fun for a while they rested a bit, sitting on a campus bench. It was she who started another conversation by asking.

"Did you hear anything from Tom and my sister?"  
"Nothing in the whole day." I hope they have not had any mishap. "The boy wished with a more serious gesture.

 

Bertie watched him realize this, he looked back and his partner confessed ...

-You know? They have me worried. Both.  
"Yes, I understand what you mean." He admitted.  
"I know my sister loves you, Roy. I know it cost her but I do not know how much she does not feel obliged to be next to him. "She sighed.  
"Something similar happens to Tommy. He's always been in love with Connie. He could swear that from the first moment he saw her. But things for him are different now. It does not want to be a burden. He needs time to meditate.  
-It is not. It would never be a burden but maybe my sister would try to make up for it too much. - Beruche could reply worried to hear that .- To demonstrate to him that it still wants to him.  
"You and I know, but he's very stubborn." And maybe think like you. That your sister is with him for commitment. You know he's an excellent guy but he has that pride of suit. And now I do not say it in a joking sense, nor in a pejorative way .- He qualified Roy speaking seriously seriously .- In that he has a traditional education. He is not sexist but believes that it is the duty of men to protect their girl and not vice versa.  
-In that, of course, the men have a lot still to evolve.- replied his interlocutor, affirming .- We do not need a man to protect us. We know how to do it alone. That happens to us like the warriors. We even want to protect the man we love. "He smiled now as he shook hands with the boy.

 

His interlocutor held her and smiled back. Of course Bertie gave proof of it by risking his own life for him. After a few moments of silence the young man commented in softer tones.

"I do not mean exactly that," he wanted to clarify. "What Tommy can not stand is being so dependent now. Understand it. It has been a very hard blow for someone like him. As it would be for anyone.  
"Yes, I can understand that." Bertie sighed in a distressed tone. "It is very unfair and a great change that must assimilate slowly.  
"That's why Connie might give her some space for now."  
"I've talked to Petz and Kalie about this. And they agree with you. - Confessed her interlocutor adding with concern. - The question is. How can I tell her without hurting her?  
"I'm afraid you will not be able to avoid it." His companion sighed. "It's the same with me, I've tried to talk to Tom about this, but he gets defensive every time he looks at the subject. I do not know ... I think it's a matter that only they have to solve ... even if it hurts them. Do not you think the same thing?

 

The girl nodded slowly. So, after a little more conversation, each one went back to his room. Beruche, returning to his own, found his sister there. She had come back and was adjusting, as she stared in astonishment at the chaos in the room.

"Hi, Bertie," said Cooan, who immediately asked, "Hey, you know what happened here? It's all upside down.  
"I'll tell you later," replied her interlocutor, asking in turn. "Where are you going to be so beautiful?"  
\- I'm going to tell Tom if he wants to come to the movies, since he was hurt he has not gone out again, he has to have fun.

 

Her sister looked at the wall. She had to be honest and give her advice. He prepared for it by approaching.

"Cooan, there's something I have to tell you," Bertie said, nodding. -  
\- If he what? - She wanted to know carelessly as she looked in the mirror. - Tell me soon I'm in a hurry.  
"I think you're being ..." his fellow-man tried to find the right words to avoid hurting his sister but, as Roy warned him, he had no choice but to be clear. - I do not know how to tell you without bothering you but. You should leave Tom quiet for a while, "he added at last. "I do not think he likes your endeavor to be with him continually."  
"You're wrong about that," said Cooan without seeming to bother. - He loves me and I to him, there is nothing wrong with that, besides, I owe him.  
"No Cooan," said her interlocutor, shaking her head. "Can not you see that all you're doing is pitying him?" , He does not like that.  
-That's a lie! She replied, looking at her now visibly angry sister. -  
"It may be, but it's what you make him see," Bertie explained, trying to maintain a conciliatory tone. "Do not do it for a false obligation.  
"How dare you say that?" - She shouted the rather annoyed enough now - I would go out with him before anything happened to him, he played his life for trying to protect me! I'm to blame for this, do not you understand?  
"Calm down," Beruche asked, looking more concerned than her sister, gesturing with her hands. - You know that deep down I'm right, so you'll only make him suffer and you too will suffer.  
"Shut up!" The interpellate broke out, "what will you know of loyalty!" You could not see Roy first, and now you go out with him. You took it from me and I did not interject between you. Why do you want to interpose yourself between Tom and me? What have I done to you to treat me like this? ...  
\- Pe ... but Cooan, - stammered Bertie without knowing what to do, frightened by the aggressiveness of his sister and also hurt by that remark that knew fruit of a resentment hitherto not released to her. - I'm saying it for your own good. Do not you see that only guilt and guilt guide you? That is not true love.  
"You have no idea what true love is! If it were not for me, you would be frozen!" "If you've forgotten, I saved your life when you wanted to commit suicide and take us all with you." When you said that love was a useless feeling. And now you thank me so? Do you dare to give me lessons of what is to love and what not? Let me! He shouted, hurrying out of the room. -

 

Beruche was shocked and hurt by that response, but above all also very worried. As soon as he recovered he ran after his sister and managed to catch her by an arm.

\- Wait, please, I did not want to hurt you, but you understand ...

 

But Cooan, without any reason, shook her off the ground.

"Leave me alone! I do not want to see you any more, do you hear me?" - She screamed with tears and rage eyes and without letting her reply she ran.

 

Bertie was crying as well, the boys crossing the hall were staring at the scene. Only one of her classmates helped her up.

"You're okay," the young woman asked politely.  
"Yes, thank you, Betty." The girl smiled trying to control her sadness. "Can you do anything for yourself?"  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. It was nothing. "He assured her.

 

The other girl nodded, leaving her after saying goodbye. Beruche went to his room. On the way he met Melanie, who was in uniform of cheerleader. The young woman asked.

Hi, Bertie. Do you know where your sister is? We have an essay. And there was no one in your room.  
"Cooan is very bad, Melanie!" - sobbed the girl without being able to break collapse .-  
"What happened?" He wanted to know this one with obvious concern.  
He helped his companion to sit on a bench in the hall and watched her with an uneasy look. Beruche was able to recover a little and tried to explain what happened without being too explicit ...

"He blames himself for Tom." I have tried to reason with her but she has been very angry with me. And you're right ... but I'm very worried. If it goes on like this, it will do a lot of damage. They will both.  
"Calm down." His interlocutor asked in a kind tone. "Sometimes we have to check those things for ourselves. I understand it very well ...

 

Now Beruche watched her friend with a guilty expression. But Melanie smiled shaking her head.

"No, I do not mean that. Do not be silly. I thought I was in love with Roy but now I'm not sure. It may be that my own ego and my pride would react when he noticed you. That's why I was so aggressive with you. I'm not stupid and I knew perfectly well that during the years that we were together he had related with other girls. And I did it with other guys. However since I met you I have not seen him look at another in the same way as you ...

 

Bertie tried to tell him the episode with that devil. But now he understood. It could be that the boy was under some suggestion. Then she herself was a fool dominated by jealousy ... It was clear that love was something beautiful but if you knew how to channel. And that is precisely what sister should learn to do now.

"Thank you."  
"Now that I'm with Malcolm I see that he loves me and looks at me in that special way. And I feel the same, "affirmed the young woman.  
-I am very happy for you. Yes, you are absolutely right. "He conceded his compatriot.  
"I'll just give you some advice," added the chief cheerleader taking Beruche's hands in his. "When your sister suffers the disappointment you fear do not leave her side. You'll need a shoulder to cry on. Do for her the same thing that Malcolm did for me when he showed me that he really wanted me. Although in the case of Connie you should not fear anything. I am convinced that she and Tom are made for each other. And they just need time.  
"Yes," said his interlocutor. "That's what I think." Thank you for being a good friend…  
"No problem, you're one of ours." Melanie smiled to rivet by consulting his watch. "I must leave you. I'll be late. Oh, when it's all settled, tell Connie she's excused, she's the best dancer of all, as long as she's focused ...

 

Bertie nodded, looking at that girl with obvious appreciation. At last he entered his room. Once there, he phoned his sisters to tell them what had happened. Meanwhile, Cooan, standing in a corner, tried to settle down to go see Tom. He did not know what he was observing from the Crystal ball of the Great Sage, in his new headquarters. After a few moments in which he seemed to meditate on that situation, this one went towards the devils.

\- Meriak has failed, despite being able to see the future the idiot did not see this coming. I hope you are more successful, Saila.  
\- Take it for granted, sir. She let her passions for women blind her. However I will not walk with so many contemplations and I will end with that other justiciera. He pointed to Cooan who had finally recovered enough to go to Tom's room. - Now that it is weakened by rage and sadness it will be very easy to overcome it.  
"Out of curiosity," inquired the Great Sage. - How are you planning to do it?  
Saila whispered the plan to her, and her superior's thunderous laughter echoed all over the place as she praised her with approval.

\- You're really sneaky, I congratulate you, I think I'll enjoy this a lot.  
\- I assure you not as much as I do. First I'll sink her into the absolute misery, then I'll get her the information I want and then I'll kill her, ha ha! - said the devil who smiled maliciously recreating himself in the image of Cooan to spit with joy. - You are lost, pathetic justiciera, pray what you know if you have any deity ready to listen to you, because your minutes of life are numbered.

 

And then the succubus disappeared to begin his task and in the seat of the Sect only heard the devilish laughter of the Great Sage.


	26. Cooan Vs Saila

The altered girl finally made her way to Tom's room and stood before the door. She took a long breath trying to calm her face and wipe away tears. She reviewed her appearance using a hand mirror, and once she was sure of presenting a better look she braced herself and called.

\- Who is there? - asked the boy from the inside. -  
-It's me Tom, open the door, please - the girl's voice answered. -

 

He worked his way by moving around the wheels of his chair and opened the latch. She hesitated for a moment and finally opened the door, founding her companion staring out the window.

\- What do you want? - He asked with dispassion without turning to look at her. -  
-I came to invite you to the cinema - she smiled. -Today they show an interesting film.  
\- Look, I do not feel like leaving. I'd rather be alone, - he replied dryly. -  
-But I do not think it's good that you stay here and do nothing. - The girl said with concern. -

 

The boy turned now to face her with a hard stare. Her mate was astonished and then he retorted with bad brusqueness.

-Connie, if you do not mind, I'd appreciate it if you did not get into my life, I can take care of myself.   
-But Tom, I love you - his companion dared to murmur. -  
\- No, you pity me and I do not want that. What I really need is being alone. You better leave. I don´t want you being over me. - He said, leaving her frozen and adding even more firmly. - We'd better stop seeing each other Connie, because I do not feel the same way about you anymore.  
-But I, - she stammered with tears in her eyes, unable to believe what she was hearing. -  
\- Now leave me alone, please. - He asked for it more gently, but in identical pose. -

 

The boy turned his chair again to turn his back to her and stared out the window without saying anything else. She was there, stunned, hurt and dazed ... and barely mumbled.

-I…

 

The shocked girl wanted to say something, but the words did not come out, tears fell down her face and she could not resist it any more. Before them, an impassable barrier seemed to have risen. Even Tom wanted to leave him alone. Could he have realized that his situation was due to her lack of decision? No, Cooan knew, he had no idea of her true identity. But that made it even harder, now that she really wanted him, he rejected her. This was much more than she could bear, she ran out of the room. One way or another, the story she had with Rubeus had been repeated. But his companion was also desolate and his eyes were full of tears. He did not want to be loved for pity, despite his feelings for Connie, or precisely for them, he did not want the girl he was in love was with him just out of pity. So he was able to recite everything he had been mentally preparing and endured with dignity until she was gone. Then he could not help crying.

-I'm sorry, - he sobbed. - I wish it did not have to be this way!

 

Meanwhile Saila had come to college and assumed the appearance of Cooan. Following the path she headed for Tom's room. The real one came into her own room crying. Beruche was trying to forget the problem. Striving to study without getting it. Then she saw her come in like a torrent and rush into bed. Without missing a moment she embraced her younger sister, suspecting that her worst fears had been confirmed and ready to follow Melanie's suggestion.

\- Forgive me, you were right! - Cooan confessed between the crying. - I've been a fool and I've made him suffer, he told me he does not want to see me, but then. What will I do? I do not feel sorry for him, I love him. How can I prove him? How could I prove it to everyone? - She wailed in despair. -

 

Her interlocutor felt very bad for her, but not only because of the situation that the poor girl was going through. She had misjudged her and her sister evidently felt something for Tom, and it could not be summed up only in pity or guilt. When she had really fallen in love with him, bad luck wanted to put them in this situation. But unfortunately, the boy would never believe it. If even Beruche herself had not believed her sister who had already broken her heart too many times.

-Just do what he asked - she whispered, trying to comfort her as sweetly as she could. - Do not be harassing him, you must clarify with him, but be patient, give him time. Do not get discouraged. You'll see, you'll get him to believe you, just like I do now.  
\- Yes, you're right, I have to go back to talk to him, we cannot end this way. I know this time it is different from the others. I'll talk to him more calmly. Thanks Bertie.  
-Good luck and when you have cleared everything Roy and I will wait for you in the library. Together we will overcome this. She encouraged her, wiping away her tears, and added as Cooan was about to leave. - I know that everything will be fixed. -  
-Thank you. She smiled, adding. – I so sorry for the horrible things I said to you...  
-They were true. That is why I value love and its strength so much now, - said Bertie. - And for that very reason, I think you both love each other and that you will overcome this situation.

 

Her sister nodded hopefully leaving the room and Beruche stayed there wishing her good fortune from the bottom of her heart.

-Have faith in yourself, and have faith in him. You both deserve to be happy. - She mumbled when she saw her go.-

 

Although she could not entertain much, she did remember that she had an appointment with Roy in the library. After the incident with her sister the girl called him. After a little rest she told him what happened and the boy proposed that plan. What's more, it was a date for all four. She wish those two could meet with them once they clarified everything. In turn, her little sister wiped her tears and smiled. She ran to Tom's room, anxious to get things sorted out. She was not going to leave him that way and she was convinced that the boy would come to realize that, in truth, and beyond any other feeling, she loved him. A moment before, the boy heard again as they knocked on the door.

\- Who is it? - He wanted to know, annoyed by a new intrusion. -  
-It's me, sweetie, -He heard Cooan's sweet voice. - Open the door, I have to tell you something.  
\- I told you to leave! - Replied the man with bad moods. -

 

However, the door opened and the girl entered, she seemed very smiling. Tom was surprised and did not like that expression on her face.

-I do not understand, - he reproached her incredulously. - Did not I tell you clearly before you left me alone? What are you playing?  
-You should not be angry. - Cooan smiled. - I just came to cheer you up. If I said or did something that bothered you I beg your pardon. I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you now. - She stated getting to her knees and stroking the boy's legs. Although to Tom astonishment she rose with her hands to other places less decorous. -  
\- But what are you doing? - The boy asked surprised and very disconcerted. Connie had never behaved that way. - You do not usually act like that. What's wrong? - He insisted on trying to get out of it, which far from pleasing him, was very violent. - I beg you, please do not keep this up.  
-Tom, there are many things you do not know about me, - she smiled wickedly to tell him, - and it's time you found out.  
-I know, about your old life, - he replied, unable to hide his astonishment. - What else is there to know?  
\- Would not you like to see me as I was before? - She proposed as she sat on his knees. -Look. She stood up and a scarlet glow enveloped her. -

 

Tom covered his eyes, stunned. Looking back, he spotted the girl dressed in a very strange way, in a darker purple striped suit and matching skirt, similar to a tutu. On her forehead she wore a kind of jewel set in violet colour and engraved in it the drawing of a black crescent moon with the tips down. The boy could not articulate a word.

-But ... what does this mean? - He could finally say, unable to stop his gape. -  
\- That was me in my true appearance. What do you think? Do not you find me more attractive? -The girl asked him in a sweet whisper. -  
-You do not behave like that - Tom replied, despite the surprise, he felt something strange in her. - Really, are you okay? Hey, I did not mean to be rough with you before, if that's why you are doing this... forgive me...

 

But her mate did not allow him to continue covering his mouth with one hand while sketching a malevolent smile.

\- I feel better than ever. And I feel liberated. - She said giving him a kiss on his lips. - And now you're going to find out how much liberal I could be...

 

The boy did not know what to think. Where was that the good, sweet girl he'd fallen in love with? It could not be. Could it be his fault? He had told her terrible things just to keep her away. Perhaps he had upset her. He hoped not. Just then there was a knock at the door, and his whole body shuddered at the sound of concern in Connie's voice.

\- Please, Tom, open me, we need to talk. -She knocked again at the door, adding. - I'm so sorry! I should not have bothered you so much. We need time ... now I know. I'm just asking you that...

 

He stared at the woman in front of him, she was just like Connie, she had the same voice, but something in her eyes told him it was not her, that the real one was out there.

\- Who are you? - Tom asked between fear and amazement. -

 

Finding herself uncovered, the false Cooan gave him a burlesque look and laughed.

-It's a pity, human, but you're going to die without knowing it, - She said, her fingernails lengthening as if they were long blades. - Die bastard! -She shrieked, trying to stab her victim.

 

Fortunately, Tom was quick, holding his aggressor's wrists as he could, and begging for help.

-Help, Connie, help me please! - He screamed desperately as he struggled to keep the woman from digging her nails into his chest. -

 

The surprised girl heard the screams of the interior and tried to open, but it was closed. There was no time for consideration, and with a kick she jumped that weak bolt opening the door and finding herself facing her twin. She was puzzled. Tom had a long scratch on the chest of blood, but otherwise he was safe. The devil turned away from him, facing Cooan himself.

\- Who are you? - Inquire the real one, between stunned and enraged - Why do you pretend to be me and how have you dressed like that?  
\- What happens to you Kermesite Ayakashi of the Black Moon clan? Her evil twin smiled. - Are you afraid of facing your bad half? - She inquired sarcastically and as she spoke she recovered her demonic uniform and her face became that of the devil Saila, with hair and red eyes, sentencing with sadistic pleasure. - Now I'll kill you both together. Justiciera, or, rather, traitorous. Your time has come!  
\- What did she say? - Interviewed the surprised boy. - You!  
\- Yes, Tom. - She calmly admitted adding with determination and fury - and this time I will not let you suffer more because of me. Pure heart of fire, give me the power! – She invoked and transformed. To the astonishment of her companion after a spectacle of lights more than remarkable reappeared in his attire of Justiciera and jumped to the devil. - Now I'm going to destroy you dammed monster!  
\- Poor stupid! - Saila scoffed, throwing a bolt of lightning at her adversary who pushed her into the room. -I'll kill you first, and then I'll ruin your sweetheart, - she asserted, turning to Tom with her fangs and adding to her foe in a deceptively honeyed voice. - But if you tell me where the stone is nothing will happen to him.  
\- What stone? - He wanted to know the stunned boy, not understanding at all what that meant. -  
-All I'll give you is a hit with a stone in the middle of your fucking head! - Snarled the angry Cooan. -

 

The Justiciera had risen as she retorted this, preparing her counterattack, but the devil was quicker turning to her and howling as she launched a fireball against her rival...

\- Then die! ...

 

Fortunately the girl was able to dodge and counterattack with her beams, they hit each other that the devil have sent and for a long moment they held out. But the one of the succubus was more powerful and ended up rejecting the one of the Justiciera. Cooan was sent back against the wall, being wounded by the discharge and the impact.

\- LOL! - Saila laughed, slowly approaching her enemy, who barely struggled to her feet. Rejoicing in the precarious situation of her impending victim, the devil snapped. - Say goodbye to life! She was going to finish her off when something pulled one of her legs hard and made her fall. - What? What's going on?

 

It was Tom who had gathered energy to help Cooan. He had laboriously approached, taking advantage of the fact that his adversary was absorbed in the fight. So gathered all his strength he managed to make her lose her balance. But the angry devil soon got up and beat him by throwing him out of the chair.  
-I'll kill you right now for daring to interrupt me, you damn disabled!  
\- No, you will not! Because you're going to die before! - The justice could say that she had recovered enough to materialize her bow of fire. - Flame arrow attacks!

 

From it she shot an arrow that pierced the succubus' throat causing her to burst into horrible screams. Cooan rushed toward the boy to protect him from the explosion and when it passed she collapsed exhausted. He crawled up to her and hugged her

-Connie. Are you alright? Please answer! He asked her visibly disturbed. -

 

The girl took a few agonizing seconds to open her eyes. He sighed relieved embracing her with more strength, finally she corresponded holding him in her arms as well.

\- Thank God! - He could say with obvious emotion and relief. - I thought that explosion would have...

 

She did not let him continue, covering his lips with a kiss. Finally, on parting, the girl was able to respond, also affected by her feelings of relief, guilt, and even her love for him.

-I will not let them ever hurt you. I would die for you! And this time it would not be a worthless sacrifice.  
\- No ... do not say that, never say that. - He asked her really shocked. -

 

The girl looked at him now with tears in her eyes and could only add.

-Oh Tom, forgive me, you've been about to die like again because of me. I will never again endanger you!  
-No, I'm alive thanks to you, - he replied, trying to comfort her, and then he sensed the girl. - Like the other time, right? It was you who killed that demon to save me.  
\- If I had not feared to reveal my identity this would not have happened, you are paralyzed because of me. I can understand that you hate me. - Cried the tormented girl, bursting into tears. - And you do not want to see me anymore!

 

He, perplexed, took time to react. They were too many things. That poor girl imagined all that! These days must have been a hell of guilty and restless hell for her. And the look in her eyes did not lie. That was not pity in them...

-No, Connie, - he said softly, caressing her cheek as he removed her mask. - I could never hate you. That would have happened equally. I was the one who insisted on fighting an enemy that surpassed me in strength. But for you I would face an entire legion of demons. I would do it again, whether I had known what was going to happen or not.  
-You saved my life Tom, I love you, since before this happened. Please believe me! - The excited Cooan begged him. -  
\- Now I know, and I'm sorry I doubted you. And I love you too. - He acknowledged, and they both hugged each other harder. - But you have to tell me so many things. I could help you. - The boy offered himself. -  
-No Tommy, - she said uneasily, adding. - I do not want you to be in danger again because of me. I'll never let that happen to you again. Now I know that I would give my life for you, and this time would not be a mistake ... - She sighed repeating that. -  
\- What do you mean? - The boy asked with a surprised gesture. –

 

Cooan sighed, as if she was gathering courage and being brave enough to say something that was going to be very difficult...

\- You'll see Tom. You know what I was like in my old life, but you do not know why everything changed.  
\- Yes, you told us. - He said he thought he knew. - When the sailors helped you.  
\- I'd like to tell you everything. - She declared that, after placing the wheelchair and helping him to sit down, she got down on her knees beside him and told him with the boy's attentive gaze on her.- When I was part of the Black Moon clan I was in love with my boss Rubeus. I thought he shared my feelings. He never told me otherwise. He was always very gallant and charming to me. And that led me to believe that he loved me too. I was a stupid naïve, I know. Only thinking about that and the success of our mission. I believed that would make him happy, I promised to kill Chibiusa, the daughter of Sailor Moon of the Future. The poor girl had fled into the past to seek help! We came to prevent it and destroy the defences of the future Crystal Tokyo.  
-Yes, I know that- Tom insisted, nodding. -

 

Though Cooan shook her head to deny this supposition and then revealed him with dismay.

-What you do not know is that when I confronted Rei I was about to kill her, with her friend Yuuichirou and the girl. Luckily Tuxedo Kamen prevented it. It distracted me enough that Sailor Mars attacked me leaving me badly wounded. Then Rubeus appeared.  
-And he helped you fight, - Tom guessed. -

 

But to her surprise she denied it again, letting the tears fall on her face.

-I thought so when I saw him show up. But he just looked at me with disdain and said that I had failed and that he would never see me again. I begged him, I asked him to fight on my side. I was willing to sacrifice my life in battle. When he refused, I said that I could not believe that after having shared our love for so many years ...

Here the girl could not continue, sobbing as he bent to embrace her and said in a kind tone.

-Take it easy, Connie. You do not need to go on ... Do not do yourself any more harm, that's past.

 

Then she shook her head and continued.

-No, I have to get this over. I still keep it inside of me and I want you to know, Tom. I need you to understand what I feel for you ...

 

The boy nodded, looking at her in sympathy and concern. And she clinched with regret.

-He told me that he had never loved me for a whole lifetime. He produced a bomb and gave it to me. Then I realized, he wanted me to die to end the Sailors and the girl. He broke my heart! And not for wanting me to sacrifice myself. Had he loved me, I would have done it without hesitation. I would have given my life to fulfil my mission and above all for his love. What really plunged me was that I meant nothing to him, nothing! I was just an instrument.  
-That miserable bastard! - The boy snapped between indignant, furious and full of compassion for his interlocutor to ask - How can anybody be able to do something so cruel?

 

Cooan looked at him gratefully. It was clear, Tom was the total reverse of that selfish one of Rubeus, who took her to such an extreme of despair. Then she was able to add ...

-Thanks to Rei, and the others, who took that bomb and threw it away before it exploded, I was saved. But I was shattered. I had lost everything, my love, my home, my future. I had nothing to lose. I went crazy and attacked the girls. I blamed them for my misfortune and I only wanted one of them to kill me in order to stop my suffering. But then, Rei ... got in between a blow that Makoto was going to give me. She received it in my place! She was on top of me protecting me and in a very sweet and compassionate voice told me that I had not lost everything yet. And when I calm down, I heard her, and I saw her leg. The one I had burned during the fight. When she stepped between one of my attacks and Yuuichirou. But she smiled at me and added that I had myself and that I could repair all the evil I had done. Then I cried Tom! I cried in regret and hoping to believe her words were true. I wanted another chance and maybe, one day, to find a man who really loved me and whom I could love with all my heart. Someone who really cared about who I was and not about If I was simply helpful. Then it was when Sailor Moon purified me with the power of her Silver Crystal. At that very moment my life began again. And then I came here and I met you ...

 

His companion was watching her in astonishment and also moved. He could not reply to those words, only to embrace her and after a few seconds respond.

-Oh, Connie, I'm so sorry. I could not imagine that you had been through something like that.  
\- I do not want to lose you! Please, not you! I love you and I could not bear it again, - she sobbed. -  
\- You will not lose me. You will never lose me. - He could also say with tears. - I swear.

 

Cooan hugged him tightly, she did not seem to want to let go, fearing she might really lose him if she did. Then she heard him sing, he had recovered that voice so beautiful that he had, and he sang that theme of the concert they attended, the one they had heard both before.

-You will be with me and you will be my love ...  
Among the fields of barley"...

 

And the girl cried again, but this time of happiness. After a few minutes, hugging, she finally got up and the boy said in a soft and affectionate voice.

-I'll never leave you Cooan Malinde.- My Connie! And that is a promise. But you must promise me something in return. - And at the watchful eye of the now smiling girl, he asked. - You will not risk your life in vain and you will always be very careful ...

 

She nodded, set her chin down, and whispered affectionately.

-I promise you, I will not, but you must also promise me to keep the secret, I beg you please. I'm not alone in this.

 

He just nodded and that was enough for the girl to smile, giving him a long kiss on the lips. Then both (she already with their normal identity) went to the infirmary. Fortunately, the wounds were not as serious as they might at first appear. Although to the questions of the surprised nurse they confessed to have suffered an accident without wanting to go into more details. Luckily the woman who attended them was not too curious and the less serious of the injuries contributed to settle the issue. Once healed and bandaged they ate something to regain their strength and went to the entrance of the library. Roy and Beruche were waiting for them.

\- You're late. - Roy said, looking at the watch as he watched them appear. - Why did you entertain so much? And what happened to you? - He asked in amazement, watching the wounds and bandages that both looked. -  
-An accident, - said Cooan unimportantly, - nothing has happened.  
\- Yes, I suppose it was a rather annoying accident. - Said his interlocutor that did not believe at all that version, asking with sarcasm. - Did it have horns and tail that accident?

 

The interviewee nodded, recognizing it with a slight smile and Beruche returned it with an accomplice and then looked at Roy. This one seemed to understand it well since he did not insist on the subject. After all, the same thing had happened to them.

\- Sorry for the delay. It was something that could not wait for. We had a lot to talk about.- Tom told them.-  
-It is true. There were some misunderstandings. - Said Cooan. - But we've made it clear. -  
-Yes, I will make every effort to improve with my rehabilitation and I will continue studying. The boy assured. -  
-That's my friend. - Roy nodded with a big grin as he winked. - That's my Kansas Peasant!

 

Bertie smiled in turn, glad to see that both, her sister and Tom, had managed to dispel those mists. Melanie was right. That's when she remembered ...

-By the way, little sister. I met your head cheerleader ...  
\- It is true! - exclaimed this one putting a hand to the forehead as it declared. - We had rehearsal! Oh Heavens!  
-That's why you do not worry. - Called Bertie. - She said you were excused.  
-I'm glad I was not going anyway.- Replied the girl with a smile to add. - I have better plans.  
-And me, too," Tom added with a grin. - And I'm so sorry, guys, Connie and I are not going to study today.  
\- What? - surprised Roy adding fun. - You really surprise me, you're very lazy lately.  
-We're going to the cinema,- his friend explained. - She's going to invite me to see a very interesting movie.  
-That's very good, - Bertie said with approval and visible joy. - Have fun!  
-Thank you, - her sister smiled. Shall we go? - She asked affectionately to Tom, who nodded with enthusiasm. -  
-We'll see each other, guys. - He said letting his chair being pulled by Cooan. -  
\- Hey, little cube! - Roy said as his friends walked away - Why do not we go with them?  
\- In your dreams! - she said, wagging her finger, saying amused. -You have to study and a lot because you are very late.  
-This is not fair,- he protested. - They leave, and you tell them to" amuse yourselves, "- he made an imitation of Beruche herself with such grace and slight sarcasm that it even made her laugh and added in a supposedly pitiful tone:- I ask you and you tell me that I have to study.  
\- Let's go to study! - Bertie reaffirmed by grabbing Roy from one ear and dragging him to the library, as well as explaining more seriously now. - Besides, Tom and Cooan need to be alone.  
-Okay, okay, - admitted the boy, letting go softly and replying more seriously as well. - You're right. They need a little time to put their feelings in order, but I wanted to pretend a little in front of them. The truth is ... - he said now more reflexively - that Tommy's gaze has changed. And also your sister's. They look happy together. And I am so happy for them.  
\- And if you have realized that why you always have to act like a clown? - Bertie laughs with feigned reprobation to affirm now with a more affectionate character. - You're a great boy! And you are right. I am also very happy for them. Good! She sighed now with apparent resignation, declaring nonchalantly, - I think this time we will be able to skip the studios and have a drink.  
-Hey, that was a joke, cubito - he smiled solicitously, proposing to her. - We can study if you really want to.

 

But now it was Beruche who grabbed him by the arm and cheered him with amusement.

-Let's go, before I regret it.

 

So he let himself go and without his companion saw him, he signal the V with his fingers. Tom and Cooan had a great time that night. The boy solemnly promised to try to rehabilitate and she assured him that she would not leave him alone. True love between them had finally emerged. And this time they would not confuse it with other feelings or emotions. Roy and Bertie were right. His friend was now happier and stronger to face the challenge ahead, with Connie next to him looking to improve. She in turn promised to fight for him and for all those who were in trouble because of the sectarians.

-We will make it. - She smiled at him after leaving the cinema as they returned without haste to the university. -  
-I will do my best to deserve your love - He told her. -  
-You're a wonderful boy. - She retorted. - I'm the one who has to deserve you.  
-But it was hard for you to notice me. – The boy commented now with a funny smile that nevertheless hid a slight accent of reproach. -  
-It was because of my disillusionment with Rubeus. That made me be very cautious, I was afraid to go wrong again - She confessed lowered her eyes a little again without wanting to remind the boy that at first she had noticed Roy. - That hurt me a lot. -  
-Every time I think about what you told me. And how he treated you. What an idiot! Not knowing how to value what he had. - Tom stated by sentencing. - How can there be anyone who cannot love you?

 

The girl smiled at him gratefully. She bent down to give him a long kiss, and as soon as she did, he was able to confess to her.

-I had a disappointment, too. Last summer. I had been in love with a girl for years, but for her , I was only a friend, nothing more.  
\- What a fool! - Cooan could reply. And visibly curious she wanted to know. - What was she like?  
-Well, she looked a lot like a girl I know. Brunette, with curly hair and blue eyes very dark and pretty, but not as beautiful as the violets of the woman I love. - He added, adding in a thoughtful tone. - You know? Perhaps it was written that it should be so. That you and I should know each other. And now I thank God for it.  
-And I Thank Him too. - The girl smiled. -  
\- And do you know something else? - Tom confided. - My parents really liked you. They do not stop praising you. As soon as we have a few days of vacation, I would like to invite you home.  
\- Invite me! That caught Cooan totally by surprise. So the young woman pointed one of her hands to her chest. – Me? I do not know if I ...  
-Really. They love you. My mother, especially. She asked me to tell you. - Said the boy now with more enthusiasm to refer to the astonished Cooan. - She told me, son, tell Constance that it would be our pleasure if she could spend a few days here. - And looking at her with affection, the boy added. - And remember that I promised to show you the fields of gold ... as our song says. All the lands with those crops that extend as far as the eye can see. It is a really beautiful landscape.  
-Yes, I want to see it by your side. - She affirmed with emotion.-

 

His companion hugged her affectionately and kissed her again. At the end and after several hours of conversation, plans and wishes for the future, Cooan accompanied him to the door of his room and there they said goodbye until the following day. Meanwhile, in the seat of the sect, an enraged Great Sage called another of the devils.

\- Iama! - He cried in an imperious voice, appear before me, quickly! -

The succubus appeared instantly to his superior and greeted him with a subdued bow.

\- At your orders, sir. What do you want me to do?  
\- Your companions have failed and have been annihilated by the Justicieras, you must not repeat their mistakes. Go, finish them and recover the Yalmutud stone that we need to complete the pentacle of the invocation.  
\- As you say, sir. I've already set my target. - In the ball of the Great Sage appeared the Lady of Thunder, while the succubus explained to his boss. - I'm sure the Yalmutud sphere is in her power. Before I kill her I'll make her talk so she can tell me where she hides the sphere, it will be easy.  
-That's what your friends said before and they were destroyed. Do not despise the power of one Justiciera or you can run the same fate as your colleagues. - The Sage answered her with suspicion. -  
\- Do not worry, sir. This time it will be different, - she assured him, disappearing after nodding her head. -

 

For their part Petz and Karaberasu were in their apartment and chatted about their other sisters. Cooan had phoned to tell them what had happened. Tom had promised not to discover Roy their identities. Her sister had also warned them that the devils could go after them.

-They've finally cleared everything between them. - Said Karaberasu with relief. - One less thing to worry about.  
-At least in that respect things seem to be solved. But this other is more serious. We should hide this stone well. - Petz mused aloud, pointing to the couch, under which the Yalmutud sphere was hidden, - here it could easily be stolen.  
\- Yes, it would be the best, - agreed her sister asking - but where?  
-We can bury her somewhere on the outskirts of town. - Her older sister proposed. -  
\- They would detect it without any problem, - argued her interlocutor - no, that we cannot do it.  
\- Well, I do not know what else we can think of. - Petz replied disconcertedly. -  
-Leave that to me, - her sister smiled. - I'm having an idea.  
\- You must be careful, they could be watching us ...  
\- You should not worry about that. Look, this is what we will do - Karaberasu whispered to Petz her plan in an ear. -

 

She smiled too, as idea it was not bad, although it had her risks and Petz expressed it with some concern to her younger sister.

\- Sounds good, but be very careful, okay? And let me know if you're in danger.  
\- I'll be careful. - Said the girl who was made with a sheet and with something wrapped round it round. So she went out into the street. - See you later and do not come unless I call you ...

Kalie walked with her package wrapped, she was going to a little crowded area, practically deserted ...

-Well, well, - Iama said, hidden in a canopy of the area when Karaberasu left the house. - Come to me, you little fool. Soon you will fall into my trap.

 

The girl saw her stone blinking brighter and brighter. She sensed clearly that some demon was near. So she prepared to move on to the second stage of her plan, she stepped into a deserted alley, Iama following her. Petz, who had stuck with the real stone, put it inside a double-bottomed wardrobe. She decided that she should listen to her sister and wait for Karaberasu to warn her through a communicator of the presence of the enemy. In the meantime, she wished that the plan would be successful or in case Kalie had any problems and warned her, she would come quickly to her aid.

-Or even if she does not. Kalie is always carried away by self-confidence. And this time that might kill her, I will not allow it. - Said the young woman. -

 

On the other hand, and days before in Japan the news of the terrible event that had happened to Tom had frozen the girls. Rei paced nervously and helplessly in the sanctuary before the faces of desolation of the rest, after its conversation with Cooan and of the one that maintained with her pals. Now they remembered it with indignation. They had Usagi there and they had a plan to see what she said ...

\- Poor guy! - Minako sighed then with the assent of Artemis that was on her lap. -  
\- Damn those demons! - Makoto snapped, frustrated and angry. -  
-Judging by what Petz and Kalie have told us, it's been terrible for everyone. Apart from Tom, Cooan is suffering a lot. Same as Bertie and Roy. - Minako declared with regret briefly summarizing what her friends had wrote them. -  
-Yes. I consulted my mother about that. Unfortunately it coincides with the diagnosis that has been made there. It is a permanent paralysis. - Ami could say, full of sadness. - Nothing can be done.

 

Rei intervened then clenching her fists to exclaim, full of anger in turn.

-Damn it! I cannot stand this for another minute. When are we going to be able to help them? Now that boy is defenceless against any attack.

 

No one answered that question. Usagi lowered her head, visibly dismayed. She looked at Luna, who was also looking sad. Although Mars, after a moment, turned to her friend and with a pleading expression she said to the attentive and expectant eyes of the rest.

-Usa-chan. Onegay! Even if you cannot do anything to heal him ... at least we should go and help them. They need our support. At least morale. I do not say that we are going to fight, but simply to comfort them s friends, just as friends...

 

The others shared the same feeling, but none added anything.

\- I beg you! - Rei insisted getting to her knees. - Have compassion on at least that boy. Of our friends.

 

This moment was very embarrassing to Usagi. She could scarcely respond between astonished and dismayed.

-Please Rei, do not do this to me. Get off the ground.  
-Usagi-chan, onegay! Makoto said, adopting the same attitude as the priestess. - Only one trip, even if it is short. To verify that they are well.  
\- Onegay! - Minako added imitating her friends. - If it’s not at all. At least let one of us go.

 

Usagi with obvious commotion, stared openly at everyone. Then she looked up at Ami, the only one who had not done that. Perhaps being more cerebral than the rest she analysed things more objectively. However, that was short-lived. Mercury knelt in the same manner to ask with a pleading gesture.

\- Onegay! Usa-chan ... they are our dear friends and they are in danger.  
\- Girls. Believe me, please. She could barely speak really touched as she knelt, too, facing her bleak gaze to Rei's and then to the others. - It's not up to me. I assure you that if it were ...

 

And she could not go on, at least until she wiped away some tears. None dared to speak. So, after another embarrassing moment of silence, the respondent rose slowly and looked at her companions to mumble.

-Soon. Very soon ... but not yet ... I am sorry ...

 

None responded, though Usagi knew perfectly well what they thought behind those faces in which she could read the plea and even the reproach. Why? How long would they have to act like this? Being honest, she did not even know the answer. It depended on those strange dreams that she had. The same thing happened to Mamoru who at that time was meeting with certain important people for the future events. The only thing they could do, then, was to have patience and wait. She wish that when they could intervene it was not too late! At the moment her friends, the four sisters and those two boys should go ahead on their own. And now it was Karaberasu's turn to try to get away with the tough test that she was about to take.


	27. Karaberasu Vs Iama

The devil entered the alley behind her target but to her astonishment she saw no one, there was no trace of the justiciera. And if she had not been a flight there was no way to escape. Could she do that?

-How is it possible?" - Iama wondered. - She came in here, I saw her myself and followed her a few moments later, and she could not have left!

 

She landed in the alley and began to search for her enemy. Karaberasu was hidden behind boxes stacked in a corner and transformed. Then, she came out of her hiding place, surprising the devil behind.

\- Hello, you were looking for me? - The Lady of the Thunder inquired in a tinkle, twisting her whip in her throat. - Well, here I am!  
-Damn you! - Hissed the succubus who grabbed the whip and with great strength and to the astonishment of her rival, she unscrewed it from her neck. - I'm going to break you up with this!

 

She countered with a lightning that launched from her eyes wounding in an arm to the Justiciera. She, surprised by this unexpected retort, had no choice but to let go of her weapon by holding the damaged arm with her opposite hand. Karaberasu tried to escape but the devil closed the way. By striking a wooden stick, the Justiciera struck her rival in the head, producing a wound from which blood flowed as yellow as sulfur. The devil replied by punching her with a fist that knocked her opponent to the ground. Iama lifted her with one arm, grabbing her neck and smiled smugly.

-You're not so sure of yourself anymore, are you?  
-Fuck you! - She snapped contemptuously. -

 

Her opponent gripped her more tightly in her throat until it almost prevented her breathing, the Justiciera was agitated in pain and panting trying to catch air as her rival did speak.

-If you do not want me to kill you right now, you better tell me where you've hidden the stone. -Speak! - The devil said, loosening the pressure on her victim's neck. -

 

Karaberasu smiled licking her lip bloody from the previous blow...

-What if I tell you? What will keep you from killing me anyway? No, you'll have to look for it yourself. She replied with a defiant expression. -  
\- You are bold, I congratulate you, and humans are usually miserable cowards. It is nice to see something of value in your pathetic species for a change. But that will not help you too much. But as you are a worthy enemy I will be pious and I will let you choose, or you tell me now and you will have a quick death, or I assure you that you will suffer horribly. - The succubus threatened her with a perfidious smile. -  
-It will not be easy for you to get rid of me! - The Lady of the Thunder snapped out of the grasp of the devil after hitting her with the stick still held behind her back. -

 

That reaction took her enemy by surprise who had not expected such resistance. Kalie rolled away from his reach but unfortunately her opponent was very quick to rebound.

-Now that you've really pissed me off! You're going to die, bitch! - Hissed the succubus.-

 

Iama was clutching her injured arm with her other hand in imitation of what her rival once did, except that in this case she emitted restorative energy at the same time she was healing the injury.

-I´ll die long after you, you whore of Satan! - Replied Karaberasu, jumping back and retrieving her whip. -  
\- I have not had that honor, but I do not lose that hope ha, ha, ha! – Iama laughed throwing a lightning at her enemy who was hit by a rebound of these falling to the ground. - Now you know what real pain is, miserable human. Where is the stone? - She insisted with no politeness. -  
-I'll never tell you, I'd rather die. -The Thunder Lady said stared at the boxes. -I'll never talk...

 

The truth is that she was in a very difficult situation. Her rival had cured herself of the wounds she had inflicted. But she could not say the same. If she went on like this, that devil would kill her. Something had to come to her with quickly. But what? And she continued to direct a fleeting, deliberate glance, toward the stack of boxes in question, trying to think.

\- Hahaha! - Iama laughs when realizing it - you are a stupid! You may not speak, however, you yourself have betrayed yourself when looking at that place. I know where you've hidden it, but I'll check it out before I kill you, lest I want is having to search again.

 

She began to search the boxes and discovered the sheet that was hidden there. It wrapped something round, it was soft to the touch and weighed.

-Well, well, well. What is it that we have here? - The devil wondered with rejoicing. -  
-Do not touch that, damn it! - Shouted Karaberasu, crawling toward the succubus. -

 

Iama smiled, ignoring her opponent and unwrapped that, removing the sheet and a kind of plastic that covered the object. Nevertheless, she gave an exclamation of disgust, even uttered a painful shriek upon seeing her. Her hands burned as soon as he touched it.

\- I hope you like the fish tank with holy water. Look, I warned you not to touch her. - Karaberasu declared with her usual sarcastic sarcasm. -  
\- This is not the Yalmutud stone. You fucking fool, you fool! Where did you hide it? -The succubus asked out of her mind for the pain, as well as the anger of being mocked. - Answer back!

 

But the Justiciera had realized by then that about two meters above her enemy was a badly damaged power supply cables.

-Did you think we were stupid? - She snapped at the devil with a cynical smile. That will be your last mistake, - She said, twisting the whip around the neck of the succubus, who did not oppose. - Here goes this!  
-Do you think you're going to make it better this time? - Iama scolded her, regenerating her hands and using them to grab the whip with one of them while she was saying. - I'm going to use your own whip to strangle you.  
-Oh really? - Replied the Lady of the Thunder, smiling, - so take it then!

 

She threw her weapon up, screwing the wires at the same time that she bombed them with a bolt of energy, this produced a great short circuit that burned the devil. Iama began to burn between howls of pain and her enemy took advantage to finish it with another ray without giving her time to recover. The succubus erupted with a horrible scream. The whip dislodged itself from the wires and the justice recovered it after allowing it to cool.

\- It's over, now I'll go home. - Karaberasu told herself getting up too hard because of the wounds while taking her normal identity to get out of the alley while she mused. - Is it possible? She left me in a terrible look. I'll have to put on enough makeup to cover these bruises...

 

Meanwhile in the seat of the sect, all combat had been witnessed by the Great Sage and the remaining Succubus. He turned to her with a warning tone.

-Have you seen what happens when your kind despise your enemies? - Now you must go for the one Justiciera that is missing, surely she is the one who keeps the stone, and do not fail me! This time you know for sure who has it.  
-Yes, Great Sage, - said the devil, who, as the others did on previous occasions, assured him. - I will not make the same mistake as my stupid mates. I'm not as dumb as them and I'll attack using cunning instead of strength. I promise I'll get the sphere and kill those damn humans.

 

Without another word the devil disappeared. His superior, as soon as he saw her vanish decided to invoke another demon, no longer trusted the succubus at all. But this time the ceremony was carried out with much more paraphernalia and performing a special ritual.

\- Come to me, I conjure you, Karnoalk, demon of the lust category of the sixth circle, Baron of Darkness Hazel. Appear before my presence and destroy the enemies of the Master.

 

A large sulfurous red haze materialized in the room. There were two bright reddish spots which, when the mist dissipated, resulted in two eyes and the figure of Karnoalk, dressed in red armor and with two inverted pentacles engraved on either side of his shoulder pads. He was very tall and sturdy, with ash-brown hair and piercing blood-colored eyes. With them he walked through the room he was in, looked surprised and even annoyed. Finally he noticed his invoker and inquired to the Great Sage, in a guttural and cavernous voice.

\- I'm here. How dare you to call me to this filthy world?  
-Excuse me if I bother you, powerful Karnoalk, but the situation has become very difficult and we need your help to carry out our mission successfully.- Replied the Sage, with a rather considerate tone for what used to be in him habitual.-  
-Are these miserable human beings capable not only of defeating you but of making fun of you? - The visibly irritated demon asked him. -What a shame!  
-Do not underestimate the power of our enemies, Karnoalk, - the Sage advised patiently, - all who did it before you are now destroyed.  
-It takes a lot more power than these worms have to destroy me. - I am a demon of the sixth circle. I keep the anteroom to the most powerful. And I own vast territories, - he affirmed with enormous sufficiency. -  
\- Also the last succubus that has been destroyed believed that it would not be possible for humans to defeat her, but she was wrong. - The Wise warned him.  
-A succubus? Bah! He spat with a scowl of contempt - these only serve to enjoy them for a while. But even they would not let themselves be defeated so easily. And less for mere mortals. - Tinted in a more reflective attitude by asking the Sage with greater interest. -Tell me, who are our enemies?  
\- I'll show you. Starting with the last defeat, impossible according to your subordinates who have suffered it. - The Great Wise replied with irony - observe, - in his ball appeared the images of the last combat between Iama and Karaberasu. –

The demon looked excitedly at the Justiciera, he was take his eyes on her and admitted.

\- She has a lot of style, I like her character, that whore has to be mine. I will enjoy it by taming her.  
\- Do not let your lust take you away from the mission that you must fulfill. Other lust demons have paid very dearly - remembered the Great Sage with patent irritation although taking care to temper it while adding. - You must end all Justicieras yes, but especially you will have to mess with the Golden Warrior. He is the most dangerous of them all.  
-And who is that? - Karnoalk asked now without much interest. -

 

The Sage materialized images of Roy with his hair shining in all gold. They could see fragments of some battles in which the boy had destroyed previous adversaries. But the devil merely smiled with contempt.

-Those demons were nothing but rubbish, no one was worth even licking the ground where I stepped.  
\- Well, if you are so sure, finish him. - The Sage answered him as if challenging him, ending his provocation with a twinkle in his voice when he added - Or should I summon someone even more powerful?  
-Do not bother me, I'll liquidate that pathetic human myself! - Karnoalk exclaimed touched in his pride, but soon returned to his other thought declaring - but first I want to satisfy myself with that human female that you have shown me, I will order that my faithful ones bring her to me. Then there will be plenty of time to kill them all.  
\- It's okay. Do what you want, - the Sage conceded reluctantly. - But then you'll take care of that warrior.  
-Very well, - Karnoalk laughed. - The two things will give me great pleasure...

 

Meanwhile, in college, Roy and Beruche were studying, (at last). Preparing the end of course exams in advance. On a break he confessed to the girl.

-You know what? I never thought I'd be able to study at this point for the end-of-course exams.  
-Well, you'll see how you do not regret it, - she smiled, convinced. - It's the only decent way to pass the course and with good grades.  
-Yes, - Roy sighed, his hands behind the back of his head and he leaned back with his chair to declare. - The last course, and if I pass, I'll be teacher Mr. Malden. I had never seriously considered it until now, I might even become a professional player. And what about you? - He wanted to know as he stared at his companion. - What are you going to do when you're done?  
-I suppose my sisters and I will return to Japan. Karaberasu and Petz will have to reopen the store and we will look for places as teachers.  
-And you have not thought? Well, - he replied, trying to find the most appropriate way to propose it. - I mean, if you do not want to stay here in New York. There are many places for teachers. Many children need education.  
-Yes, perhaps, - admitted Bertie, for it was an attractive idea in principle – However, we should end first with the threat of that accursed sect. -She objected with concern. -  
-Do not worry! - He grinned encouragingly, taking her affectionately by the shoulders. - Between the Justicieras and that type that shines in the darkness sure that they leave not a single demon. If we have been able to do away with a few, imagine what they will be able to do. In fact, I think they should join forces. - The boy said, thinking in a row. - If you knew how close you are to the golden warrior.  
\- Yes, - agreed Beruche smiling to herself. - If Roy knew, - so she replied more optimistically, -they would surely win without any trouble.  
-And we? He added, his face to hers. - Bertie, do you think we should?  
-What? - The young woman whispered to him inquisitive, approaching in turn. –

 

Before Roy could respond, Cooan's voice called them, indeed the girl was approaching them and that made that intimate moment disappear.

\- Beruche, I have a message for you. Kalie called me on the phone, she wants us to go to the apartment as soon as possible.  
-Did she say what for? - asked her sister quickly, moving away from Roy. -

 

Cooan made a knowing gesture, and Bertie realized that they could not speak in front of the boy.

-I'll tell you on our way there, they're our sisters' things, you know. - Cooan said to the curious look on Roy's face, telling him then. - I'm sorry, I did not want to interrupt, by the way. Could you go get Tom? He must be about to finish his rehab classes.  
-Of course, that's no problem, Connie! - He assured him jovially that he imagined that the girls could have had some family mishap. - I'll go get that peasant...

 

Cooan nodded and her sister asked her to wait for her. She left the library and Bertie asked her partner.

\- Roy, before my sister came. Were you going to tell me something? ...  
-No, forget it, it was nothing important - he smiled resignedly, that after that moment when both had come so close, he had lost the necessary atmosphere to confess his feelings. - See you later. - He added more jovially.-

 

And turning, he got up and away. Bertie sensed that he had tried to tell her something that was surely important and sighed with resignation. Nevertheless, she had no choice but to let him run for the moment and joined her sister. On the way to the apartment Cooan told Beruche that Kalie called her from a cabin. She had been fighting a devil who was looking for the stone and presumably Petz could be attacked as well and was restless because she had called her and she did not respond. They must hurry to join her to help her if necessary. Karaberasu herself was already coming to the apartment.

-I must hurry to return. My sister could be in danger. - The Thunder Lady said to herself, who sighed. - I wish Usagi, Minako and the others were here!

 

She remembered all the times the warriors had helped them in the last few years. Beginning with their conversion into normal humans. In her case and in the one of Petz, that happened when both they were raged by the abandonment of Bertierite and Kermesite. From the high windows of their ship they could watch them spending an afternoon at the Hikawa Shrine. Bertie sweeping leaves and Kermie stroking the silky hair of a little girl. They were standing next to a group of girls.

-I cannot believe my eyes. Those two are the shame of the family! - Petz exclaimed.-  
-If we do not do something and fast, no one will ever trust our loyalty ever again. - Calaverite replied to her sister.

At that moment they heard their leader's voice behind them.

-That is. Now your loyalty is also in question.

 

That outraged Calaverite. Perhaps on some occasions she had been reluctant to do her homework, but it was simply because she did not feel like doing it or because of a certain amount of revenge against Rubeus, who, after being her lover, left her neglected and forgotten. She never do that by the desire to openly disobey or not to be loyal to the cause of her prince. Now she realized that her master had tolerated that because in the end they always fulfilled their obligation. But this was different. She hastened to protest with obvious anger.

-We were not to blame for their treachery!  
-Listen to me Rubeus. You know we're not as dumb as these two. I assure you that we will defeat the warriors, we will kill the girl and punish the traitors. - Petz added decisively. -

 

Her interlocutor observed them with apparent skepticism. Although he immediately asked with interest in addressing the elder of the sisters.

-Do you think you can do it?  
-Of course I can! - Petz reaffirmed in a strong way.-  
-Very good. - Answered her boss who passed a kind of scepter to the eldest of the sisters.-  
-What is this? - She wanted to know as she watched that artifact with a mixture of astonishment and curiosity.  
-This staff will increase your power. –explained Rubeus who assert. - Use it to end the warriors and the traitors. Go both. I remind you that it is your last chance. If you fail, you will not be allowed back. Is that clear?  
-Yes. - Petz retorted firmly. -

 

Although Calaverite glanced at her sister with a shaky expression. That promise was very difficult to keep. As soon as Rubeus left, she told Petz. But she accused her of being inept. She was angry and wanted to examine the staff, but her interlocutor refused. They ended up turning away their back to each other with anger. But they had no choice but to cooperate. It was not difficult for them to surprise their younger sisters and capture them in a ball of energy. They took them with the intention of attracting the warriors. But Calaverite was skeptical. So she told Petz, as both their renegade sisters remained unconscious, floating within that sphere of energy. It was already dark on the great suspension bridge in which they had prepared their trap, when Calaverite commented.

-Listen to me Petzite. I do not think the warriors will bother coming to save this garbage. Don’t you think? The best thing is that we end them all at once.  
-Do not rush, wait a little longer. –Answered her sister looking no worried at all.- 

 

And it was that her sister did not seem to be in a hurry, she caressed that staff with absent expression and that caught the attention of Calaverite who commented.

-That scepter seems to have a lot of power, even giving me the impression that your skin has become softer. Will you let me having it?  
-No way! - Exclaimed her interlocutor giving her a discharge. -  
-Do not be so selfish, Petzite! - She reproached her by hugging herself, still recovering from that cramp. -  
-Now that Kermesite and Bertierite have betrayed me, I cannot trust you neither. - Her sister answered her coldly. -

 

The truth is that Petzite seemed to be very rare. In spite of her bad mood she did not usually behave that way, so dry and abrupt. Even for her it was too much. But Calaverite could not keep thinking about it. She watched as their two hostages had awakened.

-Apparently those two fools have already recovered. - Petz commented with a malevolent smile. -  
-But Petzite. - Why are you doing this? - Kermesite asked her in a tone between worried and sad, moreover dwarfed by being inside that bubble.-  
\- Enough is enough, do you want to interpose in our promotion once more? - Calaverite reproached them.-  
-No, we tell you this for your own good. - Bertierite declared with the same tone and expression as her younger sister. -  
\- In this fight there is only one winner and it is clear that you will never be. - Petz reproached them with anger.-  
-Please! You have to stop fighting the warriors. - Kermesite asked. -  
-Oh, come on! But what happened to you? - Calaverite wanted to know with a mixture of irritation and disbelief.-  
-We have realized that the Black Moon is tremendously selfish. - Kermesite replied. -  
-Black Moon clan is composed of a terrible family that only thinks about their well-being. - Added Bertierite, with pleading tone. - Trust us.  
-Petzite, please! - Kermesite asked in despair.  
\- Enough of nonsense! - Angrily retorted the elder sister to sentence as he aimed with her scepter - You will die.

 

At that moment the voice of Sailor Moon stopped her. Calaverite saw with amazement that the Sailors had come to save the two prisoners. What's more, they were asked to give them back to their dear friends. However, her sister seemed to have been transformed, she was much more powerful and without help fought a short battle against all her enemies, defeating them. Then Calaverite asked almost without meditating.

-We'd better eliminate the traitors.  
-You're right. - Petz agreed, staring at them in a malevolent way when he screamed. - Lightning strikes them all!

 

To Calaverite's surprise and horror she herself was also the target of that attack. She shuddered at the discharge and, astonished, could only ask.

-But, why do you do this to me?  
-The time has come for you to suffer my dear sister, I am only going ahead of your dark intentions. - Petz retorted impatiently with a vicious tone. -

 

Her interlocutor was watching her with more perplexity than fear. But what was she saying? She had not thought of that at all. Although she blanched when her sister sentenced her, invoking again the power of that terrible weapon.

-You must die, too. So you do not betray me. Destroyer ray!

 

Another tremendous shock knocked the air down. Calaverite barely slowed her fall, though the bubble gripping their sisters broke. Kermesite and Bertierite plummeted to the ground and she was unable to stop them. Fortunately, two of the warriors were able to take them in their arms and prevent them from hitting the ground. Calaverite landed prostrate on the ground and still wondering with horror and disbelief, but above all, with great sadness.

-Petzite, why did you do this?

 

Although to her surprise it was Sailor Moon herself who knelt beside her, and putting a hand on her shoulder, she asked with kindness.

-Are you alright...

 

That bewildered her. How was it possible? Her mortal enemy interested in her condition. Maybe it was a trick, but for what purpose? She could not help asking with complete disbelief.

-What is your propose? - We were enemies until just a moment ago.  
-It's natural to be interested in someone who is hurt. - Said Sailor Moon then.-   
-Calaverite, that's love. We did not have that on the Black Moon. - Said then Kermesite, who was leaning on the shoulders of Sailor Mars,  
-There only taught us, that we should hate the sailors. - Added Bertierite, who in turn was held by Sailor Jupiter.-

 

And then she understood. Those sterile struggles for power, control. About what? For what? She could feel in the tone and expression of her sisters that both were happy and felt loved and supported. Those warriors were not their enemies. Now it was plain to see. It could not be that they were the cause of the evils of their world of origin. It was clear that they had been deceived. All their life was full of lies...

-Then we've always been wrong. - She could say between tears.-

 

She remembered this with some nostalgia. Then they had to work hard to defeat Petz and get her out of that damned crook. So she told the warriors. Her sister was not so cruel. She was possessed. As she was herself. Only on an even larger scale. She finally saved her older sister from being engulfed by that hole that triggered that weapon. When the evil Rubeus appeared and showed his true colors. Poor Petzite was so repentant that at first she wanted to sacrifice herself for the rest. She still remembered the stunned, confused expression on her face when, about to be absorbed by the sort of discontinuity they faced, she held her with her whip.

-You? - Cried Petz. -  
-I will not let you be the only heroine in this story, - Calaverite replied, relinquishing her sense of humor and her typical sarcasm as she tried to stand in front of that absorbing force.-

 

Of course, it would have been worth it just to see the face of her sister when she rescued her, helped later by Kermie and Bertie. Fortunately, all came out well and they learned a valuable lesson. The power of love and friendship. And the warriors, whom she later met in her civilian identities, were great girls with whom they could always count. On one occasion, shortly after becoming humans, she had a chat with Minako and Artemis. In fact these helped her solve a serious problem for her and the rest of her sisters. Gathered in the house of Sailor Venus, they talked about that particular matter.

-You will see Mina-chan, - Kalie told her friend. It is very beautiful to be human, to enjoy the affection of your own and to live without hatred or fear. But we have a complication.  
-You'll tell us, if we can help you with anyway. - Her blond interlocutor replied, giving her a curious, worried look.  
-We want to open a small cosmetics shop. - You know, it was our cover when we worked for the Black Moon and in addition, that's what we do best. But there is a serious problem. We do not have any legal documents. To do these procedures we should have at least birth certificates, be registered. Things like that…  
-I see, - Minako muttered, now glancing at Artemis to agree with her friend. - Yes, that's a problem. I don’t know. I would have to talk to the others. Let's see if we can do something.  
-Well, - said the cat now, with a less uneasy tone than the two women, he declared. - Both Luna and I have access to the computers at our headquarters. From there I think it would be feasible to be able to create identities for you and introduce them into the system.  
-Could you really do such a thing? - Karaberasu was surprised. -  
\- Give us a few days and we'll see what can be done. - Affirmed Artemis.-  
\- You're a charm. Thank you very much! - Kalie smiled taking the cat with both hands and giving a sense kiss in his crescent.-

 

The cat in question reddened his cheeks at the laughter of both girls. And of course he kept his word. None of the sisters knew how it could have been possible, but after giving them names and the surname Malinde (Bertie's idea that all subscribed), the cats took care of providing them with the necessary. Even with driving licenses! Mamoru himself gave them some classes to be experts at the wheel. Or at least to be able to drive a vehicle without problems. Although they did not have a car, they did not worry them too much, but they never knew. Now, remembering that, Kalie smiled, thinking of returning as quickly as possible to the flat to join Petz.

-We will not disappoint you, girls. - We have much to thank you for this new opportunity to live life. Now it's our turn to help you to fight evil.

 

Roy on his part went to look for his friend. When he picked it up they talked about Tom's progress and the subject was turning to the girls. In fact they both chatted about them for a long time. Actually, Roy was a little uneasy, he was thinking that lately the girls had too many secrets between them, despite appealing to their familiar status. And that was precisely what worried him the most.

-Did not you notice them a bit odd in the last few weeks, Tom? - He asked his friend in a whisper. -  
-I do not find anything special in them - he replied, just shrugging his shoulders and wanting to know. – Why do you say?  
-It's a feeling, - Roy explained confidently to his partner. They both looked at each other strangely, as if they wanted to hide something. This is not the first time they run off for no apparent reason.  
\- You're in love with Bertie, which is plain to see! That's why you're worried about everything, -Tom said, dislodging his friend completely. -  
\- No, I assure you it has nothing to do with it. - Defended his companion. -  
-Do not try to deny it, my friend. You are in love with her, so you fear for Bertie and her sisters. But they'll be fine, sure. - He encouraged his partner too confidently to be sincere. -  
-Yes it's true - Roy acknowledged despite all. - I love Beruche, just you love, Cooan. But Tom, my friend, this is different, it has nothing to do with it. - He insisted. - I think we should go to their sister’s apartment and talk to them and see if something is hidden from us.  
-Do not be a ridiculous man, they must have domestic problems, sisters' things, - his interlocutor hastened to reply, detracting from the importance of adding even a shameful tone. - What would happen if we would show ourselves there and they were discussing about personal things?  
-I'm not sure, but I feel they may be involved in some serious business. - They hide something important to me and that worries me. - Roy confessed, adding more seriously. - Tom, you do not know if you're worried about that, but I'm afraid they'll get into something dangerous.  
-I do not know, - said his friend, beginning to wonder if he was right to remain silent. - I would not forgive myself if something happened to Bertie, Connie or any of her sisters. Even though they have...

And he cursed his carelessness, he had talked too much. He wish his partner had not noticed it, but he did. Roy noticed his friend was nervous, as if he were saying something he did not know.

-You're hiding something from me, Tom, - he said, scrutinizing him with inquisitive eyes, even as he looked away. - There's something you have not told me. What is it?  
\- No, no ... I assure you not, Roy - stammered his interlocutor who was still looking away not to face his eyes. -  
-Now it is you who cannot deceive me, - said his companion staring at him. - We are friends. Come on, please, I'm the Golden Warrior. If they are in any troublesome situation I can help them. Who better than me? You cannot allow them to expose themselves to unnecessary dangers. Whatever you may know about them, if it involves anything concerning your safety. You must tell me so I can protect them.

 

His friend breathed stiffly, struggling with himself. He had made a promise, but his fellow man was right. The girls' lives were above that, so he sighed and took the floor.

-Connie is one of the Justicieras. - Tom confessed. - The Lady of the Fire.  
-What? - Exclaimed his interlocutor, opening wide eyes. - Those that are reported in the newspapers and that also fight against the demons. The ones we saw at the concert!  
-That's right, - his companion confirmed. -  
\- Then, that means what ... - The boy mused that he deduced the obvious, his mind had no problem to do it. -

 

Now she understood the curious coincidences between the absences of the girls and the apparitions of the Justicieras. Without going further in the concert, when they went to the service then, they appeared the fighters.

-Then if Connie is one of them - she repeated, almost weighing every word. ...So the other sisters are too, Bertie! - He exclaimed, notwithstanding everything, unable to believe it. -

 

And he gave his friend a look of reproach. Why the hell would he have hidden it from him?

-I could not tell you, Connie asked me. - Tom tried to justify himself by reading those thoughts in the eyes of his companion. - But I could not shut it up. Besides, I knew it very recently, when that devil attacked us.  
\- You should have told me before - Roy reproached him despite the apology. But then he added conciliator. - I understand that you were in a dilemma, luckily nothing has happened yet.  
-Nor have I told them that you were the Golden Warrior, and surely they would like to know, Roy. Understand me, the same promise I made you, I made it to her. - His companion assured him.-  
\- You're right. And you had to break it because I insisted. I'm sorry, thank you for trusting me, my friend. - Roy apologized now, cheering on his companion. - Do not worry, I do not know anything about them. I will follow them discreetly and make sure they do not suffer any harm. I ask as a personal favor not to tell them anything about me yet.

 

Tom nodded and Roy waved goodbye, hurrying out to the girls' apartment. Meanwhile, the succubus had reached the flat of these, with a master key that she materialized, she opened the door and quietly slipped inside, into Petz's room.


	28. Petz Vs Niam

Petz was in her apartment preparing dinner. Hopefully her sister's plan will work out. She was not scared because she trusted her. Anyway, she regretted not having accompanied her to give her a hand. But as Kalie explained it must be so that the enemy won´t discovered them. She sighed, her sister was incorrigible, they were always arguing but deep down they both loved each other. She was also an intelligent and resourceful girl. Like that time, she remembered the way she went to ask the warriors for help in order to adjust to their life on Earth. Both Artemis and Luna got all the documentation and stuff there. When her smiling sister gave it to her, anyone would have sworn they were born and being raised in Japan. Petz and the rest became very happy. They even celebrated it with their friends. The truth is that every time she recalled her conversion into an ordinary woman, she felt guilty. Those girls were wonderful and thank God they changed her live and those of their sisters.

-They always behaved like wonderful friends. We have so much to thank them. - She said, regretting now. - And to think that I wanted to kill them all once...

 

Looking back, she remembered hers last mission with her sister Calaverite. Petz felt invigorated as ever by the energy of that staff. Now everything seemed possible. She felt her power grow unlimited. She thought, not without rejoicing, that she would fulfil her purpose, kill the traitors, and even being more powerful than Rubeus. She could return to Nemesis as a hero and even conquer the love of the infant Sapphire. Maybe even overthrow Prince Diamond. So she and her beloved would rule her world. Why not? And at first everything went very well. She managed to capture her younger sisters and she even taught a lesson to the warriors. She finally attacked her own sister Calaverite since she did not trust her. She was always a manipulator and a twist. If she thought that she could betray her, she would learn once and for all who was the most intelligent and powerful of the family. In fact, she fell next to Kermesite and Bertierite. These two were saved by the warriors, which was not surprising. What surprised her was that Sailor Moon took care of her other sister. She immediately decided to change sides when she agreed. Typical of her! Another traitor!

-I knew I did well at trying to kill you. -She snapped with a tinge of contempt. -  
-How could you have done such a thing? - Cried one of the sailors. -  
-No human would even think about killing someone of her own blood. - Another of those warriors replied.-  
-A string of nonsense. - The sisters should sacrifice ourselves if it is convenient to fulfil our mission. - She answered with haughtiness.

 

She was about to throw another lightning bolt, but when one of the warriors was about to do so, it caused a dense fog that blinded her. She could not see her enemies. Before she realized another attack, a kind of energy chain, she snatched the sceptre from her hand. Then she suffered a barrage of electric sparks that knocked her down making her scream in pain. It was on the floor of that hanging bridge. Her sisters gathered at her side.

-Are you well, Petzite? - Kermesite asked, looking genuinely concerned. -

 

But she did not swallow that. Surely it would be some trick. They must have believed that she still possessed the staff. Anyway, she felt strange. All this desire to kill and destroy was disappearing. She still felt humiliated and confused. Very hurt in her pride. She smacked her younger sister as she bit back bitterness.

-Do not touch me! I cannot stand any of you pitying me. -

 

The alluded ones looked at her and looked very worried, but they did not say anything. Then, above all, the voice of her boss seemed to be sieved by sarcasm as she declared.

-Well said Petzite.  
-Rubeus ... I did not want to. - She could reply, trying to apologize. -

 

However, her superior did not let her continue, commenting in turn with sufficiency.

-You did a good job, gathering here the warriors and the traitors in one place. The truth is, I did not expect you to beat them. I'll be the one to do it.  
-And what are you going to do with me? - She was able to ask. -  
-Because I do not need you, you'll be sacrificed. You're no good for me anymore. I'll kill you all together. - Her boss nodded with a sneer. -

 

Petz opened her mouth, unable to believe what she was hearing. Then it was true. Her sisters were right. They had wanted to warn her and Calaverite! She barely mumbled when she saw a reddish glow in Rubeus's eyes, which he declared with visible joy.

-This is the secret power of the staff. Open a door to the dimension of the void!

 

And before anyone could react a huge black hole opened on the bridge and began to suck everything that was within its reach. They held on to what they could to avoid being absorbed. Satisfied, Rubeus faded with a sad smile of triumph. Petz heard the sailors trying to decide what they could do. Even a cat that was with them claimed with despair.

-There is no way to close the door to the dimension of the void!

 

Then she had an idea, gathering all the strength she still had, she stood up, fighting it.

-Yes, of course there is! If I throw all the power that is left in my body against the staff and make it explode. The hole will eventually close.  
-You cannot, it's very dangerous. - One of the warriors holding onto a bar on the bridge noticed her as she grabbed one of her companions to try not to be dragged. - You could lose your life.

 

But Petzite was not willing to give up her plan. Besides, it was all her fault. Her duty should have been to protect her sisters. Instead, dominated by that unnatural yearning for glory and revenge, she almost killed them. She was really ashamed of her behaviour. She remembered the promise she made to her mother before she went to court. She must be the one to take that role with the others. She tried for years but little by little they were corrupted by that evil Sage and his intrigues. Same as the rest. She remembered with great sadness that time she visited her mother. The last…

-Mom! - She sighed, dropping a couple of tears. - Forgive me.

 

When she got home some service droids opened it. She passed the question in a dubious tone.

-Mama? ... I'm Petzite ... Are you here? ...

 

Then a rather emaciated figure with straight hair came out of a room. To her horror the girl could recognize her mother. She was almost stumbling and, upon seeing the young woman, stopped short, pointing at her with an accusing finger.

-You are…  
-I'm Petzite, Mama, - the girl replied, trying despite that smile. -  
-You're one of them! Get away from me, you're not my daughter.  
-But Mom, - the frightened girl answered. - It's me ... I came to see you.

 

But that mad woman shook her head with a rictus of fear and almost despair, muttering in a disjointed way...

-All corrupted. The Black Moon! ... My daughters, my girls ... Where are they? What have you done with them? - She shrieked now.-  
-But mother! - Petzite sobbed, really shocked by the scene. -

 

Although this woman seemed to react by looking at her then with another expression, she was crying now and rushed to embrace the frightened girl.

-Sweetheart ... do not let them catch you, too. Do not believe them...  
-Capture me? Who? ... What happened to you? ... Where's Dad? - The girl who was totally overwhelmed by it wanted to know.-  
-Your dad? - Her mother cried again, adding helplessly and tearfully. - Grandmother ... tell me more about Earth...

 

The girl could not help crying, seeing the sorry state of her poor mother. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get her out of those dreams that possessed her. Finally she left, muttering between sobs.

-Goodbye, Mom ... I love you.

 

Then she understood. Her mother might have discovered something. It could be that the plans of that wicked Sage...

-Now I will not fail you, mom ... - She thought rising from the ground, determined to recall all that, in that terrible gale near the vortex.

 

And she was ready for everything. She would correct her mistakes. She would pay her debt, and even if it meant her death, she would save her beloved sisters and the warriors. So she aimed one of her hands at that hole and exclaimed, releasing most of the energy she had left.

-Inner powers!

 

Unfortunately, she failed. Her energy was sucked out of that void, and then she followed it. When she thought she was about to disappear, something caught her wrist. It was the whip of her sister Calaverite. With astonishment she saw that it was the same girl she had been about to kill, the one who was trying to save her.

-You? - She exclaimed in astonishment. -   
-I will not let you to be the only heroine in this story, - replied Calaverite with her usual sarcasm.-   
-We have always argued, but for something we are sisters. - Kermesite added, crawling to the mouth of the hole to grab Petz's hand. -  
-Without you we would not be the four sisters of the Ayakashi Kurozuki family. - Bertierite finished, holding her as well as she could.  
-You too! - She exclaimed excitedly. -

 

Nevertheless, and despite all the demonstration of fraternal love and fortitude on the part of the girls, that force of suction was increasing. Soon her sisters could not take any more. Petz did not know for sure how much time passed, but she saw a multi-coloured glow and then a big explosion. When she dissipated, she found herself on the floor with her sisters. The hole and the void had disappeared as if they had never existed. It was Kermesite who first reacted by asking Sailor Moon.

-Help my sisters. Please.

 

And before she could tell, that warrior invoked the power of the Silver Crystal and both she and her sister Calaverite were wrapped in a pink glow that made them turn on themselves giving them a great feeling of joy and relief. All the negative energy left inside was swept away. When that happened, she found herself standing, dressed in normal human clothes and full of bewilderment. However it was a wonderful feeling, especially when she embraced her other sisters. As the warriors approached, she could only babble with emotion.

-Thank you so much…  
-This is love, Petzite, - Bertie told her.  
-And now we're together again, like when we were little girls. - Cooan added with obvious happiness. -  
-They sailors were right. We should have listened to them, - Kalie admitted, excited in her turn.  
-We'll have to start over. - On this planet. - Sighed the biggest of the sisters, smiling now.-  
-Do not worry about it. We will help you, - Minako said. -  
-Yes, count on us, - Makoto added, offering her hand to Petz. -

 

The young woman observed that gesture with visible surprise, still hesitating, and she could barely say, totally overtaken by it.

-I'm so sorry. I tried to kill you all. I told you terrible things. I do not deserve to be so generous to me...  
-But then you tried to save us, - retorted Sailor Moon. -  
-I do not expect you to forgive me. I myself cannot forgive myself for what I have done. - She whispered, lowering her head with visible shame. -  
-It's a new life, Petz - Bertie encouraged. -  
-Yes, you have to leave the past behind. From now on we can be happy living here and helping others. Who knows? Maybe the rest of us can be saved, too, - Cooan said. -

 

Although it was Calaverite who put her hands on the shoulders of her younger sister and said sadly. 

-Not all. I know Rubeus well and he will not relinquish his mission. Now less than before. Well, the time is running out.

 

And watching the warriors too, she warned them with her best will.

-Be very careful with him. He's very dangerous. And he will be more furious than ever when he discovers that his plan has failed. I wish we could help you, but now we are no use. – Petz lamented. -  
-You are our friends now. This should no longer worry you. - Rei replied that he said perhaps with some more concern. - What I do not know is where we can accommodate you.  
-there are a tower. - Said Cooan who, animatedly stated. - Bertie and I have seen apartments that are for rent. Mako-chan was right. There is a large and good one in an affordable price near where she lives.  
-The only problem is we do not have money. - Bertie sighed. -  
-It's true, - her little sister admitted. - I forgot it. We will not be paid in a few days.  
-Well, maybe we can lend some money to you. - Ami said. -

But it was Calaverite who, with good will, told them.

-It will not be necessary girls. You will see. Before leaving for this mission, since I did not trust Rubeus, I decided to take a small insurance policy.

 

And to the strangeness of her sisters and the warriors the girl touched the bow that she wore. It was the only thing that had not disappeared after her purification, and indeed, she smiled when she checked something and declared as she set her hair free and from the fabric of the bowstring she produce some small stones.

-They are our old jewels of droids. When purified they lost their evil power, but they remain gems of great value. I took a few. As compensation for unfair firing. I'm afraid I forgot to tell our former master Rubeus.

 

The sisters laughed with amused complicity. They would have loved to see the face of their former boss when he discovered that, in addition to failing his mission, all those stones had disappeared. There would be five or six in all.

-It is not a fortune. - Petz said that added in a good tone in turn. - But of course they will serve to start a new life. You've been very clever little sister. -She smiled at Kalie, who smiled back and winked.

 

The sailors congratulated them and after a while they said goodbye. The four sisters went to that apartment building after passing through a jewellery store. There they assessed the stones and offered them a good sum for them. They accepted and were able to rent a flat. Within a few days they bought some beauty products and set up a small shop. Then it was when Calaverite asked for help to the warriors and these gave them new identities. So they were able to buy their apartment and get into the Otafukuya lease. The owner, Sayaka, wanted to leave the business and trusted Cooan and her sisters. Petz remembered that with a great sense of happiness. And also, whenever they could, they stayed with their friends. They were all really great girls. She realized that Cooan had made a great friendship with Rei, Sailor Mars and priestess of the Hikawa Shrine. The two of them shared interest in the divining arts. Bertie with Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, a very intelligent girl who could spend whole afternoons studying or playing chess. As for Karaberasu, as she wanted to be called her sister since then, she made good friends with Minako Aino. Civil name of Sailor Venus. Both had enough in common and used to stay to go shopping and even to hang out, discuss fashions, go karaokes, anyway. Later Petz herself became very close friend of Sailor Jupiter. They chatted about topics they both found interesting. Little by little she was meeting with that girl, named Makoto Kino. They both liked flowers and, why not say it, they did not mind entering the kitchen. Of course that girl was an expert. And Petz herself was thrilled to try some of the pies her friend made. Now to her memory came an afternoon in which Mako- chan invited her to hier house for the first time.

-Come in, please, - the warrior asked as soon as she saw her.  
-Good afternoon. - She smiled the alluded. - Thank you very much for inviting me. - She greeted her with a slight bow.-  
-What about your sisters? - Makoto wanted to know as her guest entered and followed her into the living room. -  
-They are doing well, thanks for asking. I think Cooan and Bertie were with Rei and Ami in the sanctuary. And my sister Kalie with Minako, to go shopping.  
\- So we have time to chat. - Said her interlocutor with a smile to interest. - How are you?  
-Well ... I cannot complain, - Petz smiled timidly as her hostess gestured her to take a seat on the sofa in her living room. -

 

Petz could not help but look at pictures that her friend had on a nearby ledge. There she was with the other warrior girls in their civil identities. She also appeared in one of them with a boy that she did not know and with two other adults, although in this last Makoto seemed to be just a child.

-My friend Kenjino, - explained the sailor, realizing that her guest was watching those photographs. - And my parents.  
-I suppose you will not see them very often. With your work as a warrior. - Replied her interlocutor.  
-I see Kenny very occasionally, he's a very good boy. We have been friends since childhood. For me it's like an older brother. And my parents died long ago in a plane crash. - Jupiter explained, saddening her tone and expression. -  
-I am so sorry. I did not know it. - Petz apologized sensibly, cursing herself for being so inopportune. - I ... I should not have asked.  
-No, please ... you have nothing to apologize for. That is life. -Makoto sighed and encouraged her gesture commenting in a happier way. - I have tea roses and some cake. Would you like some?  
-Yes, please. Thank you very much. -She nodded her relieved friend to settle that embarrassing moment.-

 

The hostess went to the kitchen to prepare the tea as her guest pondered. Petz could understand it very well, she lost Sapphire and her parents, the latter really did not die like the love of their life, but they were left behind in Nemesis. She knew she would never see them again. In a way, she realized that this girl and the rest of the warriors looked quite like herself and her sisters. It was as if there was a curious relationship. They shared common tastes and hobbies. Just as before the powers of some of them were the reverse of those of the others. Fortunately now they were on the same side. She was glad to have them as friends. They were very good girls. Without forgetting the cats and Mamoru. That was when her friend returned with a tray that housed a teapot, cups, saucers, sugar and a couple of generous portions of cake.

-I have not had time to properly thank all that you and the others have done for me and my sisters. I am the oldest and my duty is to take care of them. And for me it is a great joy to count you all as friends. Despite what we did you have welcomed us in this world and between you and that is something we will never be able to pay you. -Petz commented in a low voice and recognized.-  
\- We are friends. That's the only thing that matters, - replied Makoto, winking at her in a funny manner. - And you can always count on us. Although now the sailor sighed adding with sadness. -Our only regret is that we could not help the rest of the members of your clan...  
-You did what you could. We know. - Her friend rushed to reassure her. -  
-Sapphire was a good boy. - Makoto said sadly. - He loved you. His last words were for you.

 

Petz knew that, Usagi had already told her that terrible time when they went to see them to tell them the death of that poor boy. But now she was as emotional as she was then, so that some tears fell on her, as her friend immediately handled a handkerchief to her.

-Excuse me, I should not have talked about that. - Makoto apologized. -  
-You do not have to ask me for forgiveness at all. - Her interlocutor smiled wiping her tears to reply. - I knew what was going to happen to him, and I resigned myself to it. At least I keep his last glance into my heart. Now I want to live in this world with my sisters and be happy. I am succeeding so far.  
-Sure. And someday you'll meet someone special, sure you will. - Her friend encouraged her adding also in a more jovial way to ease that atmosphere of melancholy that they had been created. - And me too! Let's see when I find the ideal guy who is like my old boyfriend.

 

The two of them could smile better, more when Petz added.

-And your pies are also a wonderful incentive to cheer up. You have to give me the recipe of the one you make with strawberries and cream, it's my favourite.  
\- I'll do better. - Your friend ended up promising her. - One day I will go to your apartment and we will make one...  
\- As long as my sisters do not eat it all. Do not you see how they are when it comes to eat something sweet! Especially Kalie. - Petz could laugh now.

Her hostess joined her with laughter to assert.

-You still have not seen Usagi devouring cakes!

 

And her companion laughed even more. They both did it gladly and spent a very pleasant afternoon talking about issues related to cooking, plants, fashion and makeup. Of course, they went out and set the day for the sailor to visit and practice their baking classes. Petz smiled now as she remembered all that. Makoto had become a very good confidant and friend. Perhaps the best she had if she excluded her own sisters. In fact, she never had that kind of relationship with anyone. She was always the oldest and absorbed in her duties. And she was not unaware that the rest of her sisters worried about seeing her alone and so overturned in her work. But thanks to Sailor Jupiter she could open more to the rest of the world and have fun from time to time, just as her other sisters did with their respective friends sailors. In this way she could relax and change her air, being more independent of the family and enjoy more lately when she was reunited with Kalie, Bertie and Cooan. She smiled alone with those memories when noises coming from her bedroom took her out of her thoughts. She crept close and opened the door, calmed herself with a sigh of relief when she saw her sister Karaberasu opening one of the drawers in the dresser.

-What are you doing in my bedroom? - She asked her showing her strangeness and even abrupt habitual way. -  
\- You see, I wanted to find something to wear, I have nothing available, and you do not mind, right? - responded with slight prevention.  
\- Not, of course, choose what you want, but next time you ask me before. Agreed? Petz warned her with a better disposition. -  
-Yes, of course, I am sorry. - Her sister apologized. -

 

But she did it too subtly so that her interlocutor seemed that unusual. Although she let it pass, she did not feel like discussing that nonsense. Besides she did want to know.

-Everything went well?  
-Everything? - Kalie repeated her sister question. -  
-You know. Could you get rid of that little devil?   
-Sure. - She smiled faintly to add with more casualness. - Or I would not be here right now. By the way. - Karaberasu inquired with an interested expression, - where did you hide it?   
-Hide what? - asked her surprised older sister. Although she immediately became aware of what her interlocutor was referring to. - Ah, the stone! Come, I'll show you. -She opened the closet and showed her the double bottom where she hid it. – It will be sure of those demons here, - she said with satisfaction. –  
-You're very clever little sister! - Karaberasu smiled broadly to assure, (with total and ironic sincerity) - I would never have thought to look for her there.  
-You have to use grey matter, - she smiled in turn, pointing to her head and wanting to know for her part. - But tell me a little bit more about how it was with you.  
\- Fairly good. I have already told you. - Her confidant hastened to say with complete confidence. -  
-So none of these devils created trouble for you? - Petz insisted, relieved. - Goodness. From what the girls told us they are very dangerous and cunning.  
\- But not as much as I. Do not worry, I managed to over wit them. In the end I had no problem. Everything was under control. She assured her curtly and emphatically. -

 

The telephone rang and the elder sister interrupted the conversation by leaving the room to answer.

-Hello? She wanted to know, and her heart skipped a beat when she heard Karaberasu's voice. -  
-Petz, are you okay? - The worried voice asked. - Has a devil attacked you?  
-What do you say? - Answered the aforementioned, incredulous. - But I was talking to you, - she whispered and smiled sharply past that initial surprise, asking in turn. - Are not you a devil woman?  
-How am I going to be a devil woman? - Are you stupid or what? - Said her sister, irritated and frightened at the same time as she told her. - I just had to fight one, and it was not exactly a walk in the park.  
\- Well, here is another Karaberasu identical to the usual and she was checking the wardrobe, looking for a dress to put it. -Petz informed her sister, feeling quite disconcerted now. -  
-And can you tell me since when I'm interested in that so old fashioned outfit that you have? I would not wear those outdated rags of yours even if I had to go naked there! -Shouted the Kalie on the phone.-

 

Of course that girl sounded very convincing from the other side of the phone line. It was typical of Karaberasu when they talked about these subjects, to use that patented tone of restlessness and disdain, which made Petz no longer have doubts about who was her true sister.

-So if the girl who is here is that not you, - she whispered to make sure the impostor was not listening. -  
-It's a trap! You have to get out of there! - Kalie warned, her voice urgent with fear. - She's one of them!

 

Her older sister did not know what to do. Now she was really worried and confessed to her speaker with great concern.

-I just told her where the stone was hiding! Wait, I'll see if she's still there.

 

She left the phone and quickly returned to the bedroom, but neither the woman who claimed to be Karaberasu nor the stone were there. Petz burst out in desperate shouts cursing her error. She calmed down enough to, picking up the phone, telling her sister.

-She stole it from me, damn it!" I thought it was you, she was identical to you! - She excused herself. – I am sorry. How stupid I was.  
-Calm down, - she was encouraged by her true sister who was now relieved despite everything. -The important thing is that she did not do anything to you. Listen to me. I have already told Cooan and Beruche. They are on their way there. I will meet you at once, do not move from the apartment. I was afraid of something like that, but I did not have time to get there. I even tried to communicate with you but you did not respond. She interrupted herself, adding after a moment. Good thing I called you again. Be very attentive. When I arrive, I will give a sign to you to know that it is me.  
-What sign?  
-About that only we know. - Her sister clarified. - In the meantime do not trust anyone ...

 

Petz nodded despite not being able to be seen and then answered with an "okay," to hang up the phone and kick the sofa....

-I've been fooled like a child! – Said really angry with herself. – Damn it!

 

Meanwhile, the triumphant succubus appeared before the Sage with the stone under her arm. Smiling and bowing, she placed it on a pedestal to the great satisfaction of the latter, declaring triumphantly.

-I told you I'd get it.  
-Excellent! - Exclaimed the Great Sage. - I am very pleased. You have done very well. You have accomplished your mission. It was time for someone to be efficient for a change. I will recommend you for a decoration immediately. What is more, I will tell Colonel Karnoalk to report this to your superiors.   
-Thank you, sir, nothing less than a colonel! - Niam smiled adding with visible content but in a professional way - I appreciate your compliments, but I have not yet completed my task. I came with the stone as soon as I had the opportunity to secure the main objective, but I have not yet killed the Justiciera. With your permission I will return and eliminate her, so it is possible that even I can get a promotion.  
\- You did very well, it was a wise decision to bring the sphere first. I am glad to see that you put cunning before precipitation. Go then and if you get it give your promotion for sure. I'll deal with your superiors personally. - Said her boss with an unusual kindness in him. - We need competent succubus like you. Maybe then I should not make another invocation to call another of your partners. A captain of the horde who recommended me ... One called ILaya...

 

Niam's gesture faltered. She knew the reputation of that devil. She hoped she would not have to see her close since she would steal any possibility of merit from her.

-That if she does not finish with me before, - she thought with increasing fear. - I assure you that I am capable all alone to deal with those stupid human beings - she declared with confidence. -  
-Very good. I leave it to you. - His interlocutor replied. -

 

The devil leaned before the Great Sage smiling triumphantly and disappeared reappearing again, Karaberasu-like, in the girls' bathroom.

-I will achieve it! - Said to encouraged herself- and I will be the new captain of the horde.

 

So she left the bathroom quite naturally and headed for that naive human who was sitting quietly in the dining room.

-Who was on the phone? - Niam asked, simulating little interest. -  
\- Nothing important, they wanted to do a telephone survey, - said the respondent who did not seem in a good mood. - They are very persistent. By the way, - she asked suspiciously. - Where were you?   
-I went to the bathroom. - Said the succubus, quickly approaching behind that girl. -  
-What are you doing? - Petz asked suspiciously. -  
-I just want to give you a massage, - Niam smiled, feigning concern in her tone as she asked. -You're a tight dear sister. Is there something wrong?  
\- Leave it - she asked her trying not to show her fear - do not bother.-

 

But the hands of that girl were already around her neck, though at first they did not press. This girl was giving her a massage on the shoulders and back, which surprised Petz with pleasure. The devil used her energy to make her prey feel comforted. Niam thought that her victim would not suspect. It could not be that an enemy was giving her a massage. She would also take her time. She was going to enjoy that human to celebrate her triumph. For her part Petz believed that if she were a devil she would have tried to strangle her. She even began to doubt. Anyway, whether it was the real Kalie or not, she had to stay calm so as not to betray her doubts.

-I've changed the stone of place - the one that sounded like her sister whispered to her. - Do not be scared if you do not see her.  
-And where did you put it?- Petz asked softly, getting carried away by the situation and also the growing numbness that gave her that warm massage confessing almost without realizing it. -Somewhere you agreed with the others when you talked to them? - Because Beruche and Cooan are coming here.  
-She's in a safe place, don´t worry. When the others come, I'll tell you. – Responded that devious woman who smiled to sentence with a slight dose of amusement, nodded gently. - So you'll never forget...

 

Thanks to her restorative energy that provided that pleasant sensation that silly human had betrayed herself. So a telephone survey, eh? That meant that she had spoken to the true Justiciera that she had supplanted, and they had warned the others. Even better. Everything was going to be perfect for her, she could kill them all unexpectedly as soon as they arrived. She would be promoted and rewarded, she could even enjoy with Karnoalk himself and leave that dam competitor of iLaya in Hell. That thought excited her and her hands began to traverse Petz's breasts almost involuntarily.

-What are you doing? - Petz was surprised, struggling to get out of that feeling so numb.-  
\- I've lost my hand, I'm sorry, - her interlocutor whispered in a sweet voice, trusting her funny - Know what? I think about what is going to happen and I get excited, you know?  
-What? - Petz then recovered the perspective of reality out of that kind of suggestion asking. - What do you say?

 

But then the devil, watching her with lust, joined her lips to hers.

-Do you like this my love? Have you ever done it to your little sister? - Niam finished saying mockingly and then she pressed her hands to the neck of Petz that tried to escape the grip without being able to it. - I'm so sorry for you! But you have to die, I'll take your place and wait for your little sisters to join you in death one by one - she hissed back, looking demonic, dark and with curly hair and reddish eyes.

 

Her victim struggled desperately to avoid this deadly prey. She had to react and prevent it or it would be the end of all. That monster would kill her first and then murder her sisters who could not even suspect it if that impostor took her form.

-Damn! - She could say in a choked voice, struggling to breathe. - No ... I... I won´t let you...   
-LOL! You're finished. -The exultant succubus howled. - You cannot do anything to stop it. You're already dead, dear.

 

But her alleged victim was not going to surrender so easily. Resorting to all her strength she managed to move enough to grab a heavy glass ashtray that rested on a nearby table splitting it into the head of her enemy. This one, however, did not let go, even though she was stunned for a moment. Nevertheless her adversary took advantage of that. Petz could move and strike her enemy with a silver cross on a sideboard. The devil shrieked in pain and let her go, her the wound smoking. Petz took the opportunity to transform himself by invoking her power.

-Pure ray heart, give me the power! - She tried to shout with all her might, though there was barely an apologetic groan. -

 

However, her enemy had recovered enough to reply, and she was visibly furious.

-You will die! - The devil shrieked, throwing a bolt of light that the Justiciera dodged, with difficulty. - I'll reduce you to dust...

 

Energy shattered part of the room and Petz stood up facing her gaze against that of succubus whom she challenged with determination to counterattack with another lightning.

-We'll see about that! You'll be the one to turn to hell by the fast track.

 

Niam also eluded her and summoned a long black scimitar. The Ray Lady materialized her own javelin and stood guard on her.

\- Well, it'll be an interesting duel. - The devil smiled studying her opponent. -

 

Petz did the same and both attacked and began to fight, the fight was in fact very even, but, little by little, Niam gained ground by her superior strength and agility. At last she snatched the javelin from the hand of the Justiciera with a hit. The stunned girl fell to the floor and the devil pointed to her heart with the scimitar.

\- I have to say that you have been a tough opponent, I congratulate you, but your life has come to an end, - said the succubus with a respectful but merciless glitter in her eyes. - Do not be afraid, your dear little sisters will soon join you.

 

She was about to hit the final thrust as the door swung open. The stunned devil glanced for a moment and Petz took advantage of rolling away from her reach and retrieving her javelin that she threw at the stunned Niam nailed her at the stomach.

\- Noo! - Howled this one full of pain and frustration – I was so close, so close...  
-Well, it's a shame, - her rival told her ironically, ending her with a bolt of energy and immediately stooping behind the now ramshackle couch. -

 

The devil burst out and just then the girls came in and discovered her older sister sheltered from the explosion, panting and with one knee on the ground.

-Are you all right, Petz? - Beruche asked, rushing to meet her with visible fear. -  
-Yes, - she replied, rising slowly, leaning on her sister. Luckily her body showed no signs of serious injuries, but she remembered with anger - but the stone was stolen! Sorry girls, I let myself be fooled like an idiot. I've ruined everything, the advantage we had over them ... damn it, -she spat, pounding the already battered dining room table, thus discharging her impotence. -  
\- Do not worry, the main thing is that you are safe, - Cooan encouraged her. -  
-With your arrival you saved my life, - added Petz, somewhat calmer, - thank you very much, - and as soon as she was a little calm she told them what had happened in the fight. -  
-Now we must find out where the stones are. - Karaberasu interrupted, due to she had just arrived after her younger sisters. –  
-And sort this out a little, - sighed Cooan, giving a discouraged glance into the living room, - what a pity, you have broken the dining room!

 

Petz gave her an irritated look and her little sister apologized with a shrug. Actually the state of the room did not matter, they had other things more serious to worry about.

\- It has to be in the same place where they were the other time. - Beruche guessed without really paying attention to that last comment of Cooan. -  
-Do you mean the same lair? - Karaberasu said inquisitively. -

 

Her sister nodded slowly, giving herself a few moments to think. The others did the same. It was clear that they had to return the blow to the enemy before he could redo his strategy with those stones. But they would have to be very careful...

 

And without anyone noticing it Roy had followed them and levitated near the window where he had been able to hear the conversation. He would go before them to that place. The problem was that he did not know where it could be. Luckily Cooan remembered the address in her next speech. And while the Justicieras agreed a plan he memorized the zone and prepared to intervene.

-Very well, I will be there. - He thought as he left. -

 

Next night, the two older sisters came out on patrol. They wanted to recognize the surroundings. Once they did, they came back when they heard screams.

-What's the matter, Petz? - Her sister asked. -  
-It's coming from that alley. -Her interlocutor told her.-

 

They quickly descended from the roof where they were on an annexed street. A guy ran and screamed as if the demon himself was after him. Well it could be so. When they both came down and cut him off, the unfortunate man threw himself on the ground, begging them over and over at Petz's feet, looking at her in astonishment.

-No, please do not kill me, please ... - He begged her with pathetic horror and agitation.-  
\- Relax. - She asked trying to calm him and after looking around, added, addressing again that wretched guy who trembled with fear. - I am the Lady of Lightning. What has happened to you?  
\- That girl, that girl ... - Her interlocutor could repeat without being able to say anything more.-  
-What girl? - Asked the Justiciera who looked without understanding to her other companion.-  
\- My stone blinks. - Kalie said - one of them is very close. -  
-Lady of Thunder, stay with this man. - I'll go look. - She pointed to her sister. -  
-Wait! - She asked her with prevention. - If it is a devil or more than one it is not advisable that you go alone. We've had enough.  
-My friends! - Could say that guy who was almost in shock. - They were attacked as well.  
-Do not worry, we'll help you, - said the Lady of Thunder. -

 

So the two Justicieras looked at each other in astonishment. It would be best not to separate and if two victims needed your help they would have to leave that matter for later. The man sat at the entrance to the alley. They entered the one that crossed. The truth is that there they found two more guys. One of them was practically dead, his neck was broken. And the other, in the end, his male part had been torn. After overcoming the impression and the arcades both called an ambulance.  
"Who would have been able to do this?" Petz muttered with patent repulsion.

 

A sinister laugh answered that question. Both justicieras looked towards the source of that sound but they did not see nobody ... Nevertheless its stones illuminated with intensity. Although he was not able to determine where his enemy was.

"Damn face!" Karaberasu protested indignantly.  
"This is not the time for us to know ... yet." A feminine, guttural voice said in a mocking tone. "Now I have other work pending ... that's why I will not bother to give what is left to the rest."  
"You are very brave against defenseless humans, but you do not dare to stand up to us, huh?" The Thunder Lady challenged her with a whip. "Come here if you dare!"

 

Another laughter full of rejoicing and disdain answered that challenge. Then her anonymous interlocutor sentenced.

"You are not rivals for me ... And these humans were not innocent ... they thought I was a poor and helpless girl and they wanted to do it. Serious mistake, try that with a succubus. But look at it this way. You should thank me for defending the dignity of women. Of course they will no longer bother any more human ... Ha ha ha!

 

After these words a muffled noise was heard, something had fallen from an indeterminate position. Looking at him from a distance he looked like a piece of meat. The Lady of Lightning approached only to discover with repulsion what it was. The member amputated to that unfortunate ...

"A gift to you." In case you do not have much company. "Ha ha!" She teased. "We'll see each other ..."  
"Damn monster!" - Petz could say.  
-Watch out! - Her sister warned her.

 

By way of farewell a beam of energy coming from an adjacent alley crashed to the ground. Both justiciers had the right time to avoid it by throwing themselves to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Karaberasu wanted to know, approaching her sister once she recovered from it.  
"Yes, do not worry," he said, getting up quickly in a guard's position.

However that precaution was unnecessary. The stones had extinguished their brilliance.

"She's gone," the Lady of Lightning mumbled. "I can not perceive her ..."  
"Much better, she seemed to be quite powerful." Her companion sighed, adding cautiously. - And we should do the same. Before I come back with worse intentions ...

 

Just then the ambulance arrived. The nurses took care of these two unfortunates, the other went with them to a police station. As soon as they were safe there, they decided to leave. They had to go through with their plan. Already they would catch the demon or rather judging by the revelations of that poor guy, the devil responsible for that ...

"Why did not he want to attack us?" Kalie was surprised.  
"I have not the slightest idea. He was in clear advantage we did not even know where he was hiding, "replied his sister, so disconcerted with her.  
"We were lucky," sighed his interlocutor.  
Petz nodded as the two returned home, once their civil identities had been restored.

Meanwhile in the seat of the Sect that devil with hair and reddish eyes appeared before the Great Sage who meditated.

-I'm already here. It was fun. "The succubus replied.  
"Why did not you take advantage of them to finish them?" He warned her sternly.  
"That was not my thing," she answered with carefree impudence. "I have another assignment ..."  
"Well, I do not see you taking care of him right now," retorted his compatriot.  
-A girl also has to have fun.- She smiled perfidiously to add more seriously.- Had not you invoked four of mine to overcome them? ...  
"Unfortunately those humans defeated them." The Sage had to admit, not without indignation.  
"Oh!" ILaya smiled. "That's interesting. Well ... if you want me to take care of them you just have to ask me ...  
"That will no longer be necessary." I have invoked Karnoalk, he will finish with those stupid ones and with the solar.- Answered his interlocutor now with a tone of greater security.-  
"Karnoalk?" Have you invoked a demon from the sixth circle here? - The devil was surprised. - In that case anything I do will not do me any good. He would appropriate it. He will want to take all the laurels.  
-With that you take care of the human that you frequent and the mission that you have assigned will be more than enough. - The Sage said to him.-  
-I will do so, sir .- She agreed that, after a slight bow added .- Now with your permission I will continue my role ...

And after a slight inclination from his hood by the Sage the succubi disappeared. He stared at his ball as he commented with glee.

"Apparently the ILaya honors her reputation." Ambitious, selfish and calculating. Well, I think I'll reserve that little devil for something more important. He has that other mission to fulfill and must not deviate from it. I will invoke others to confront these justiciers and to finish our pending task.

 

And after that decision he summoned two new demons to finally place the stones in their proper places. Both appear as Wuir and Freas of the fourth infernal circle and humanoid appearance although of bulbous and horned heads and olive green bodies. After mutating in appearance less conspicuous like humans they went to the zone accompanied by some sectarios. In fact, his fate was near his former lair. The justicieras had mounted guard in a nearby place during the following nights, alarmed by the strange happenings happened. Petz and Karaberasu told their horrified sisters what had happened to these poor guys. Finally the girls discovered the enemy thanks to their stones and waited for the night. At the same time they were preparing to fulfill their mission, but then the justiciers appeared. Taking them by surprise.

"Up there scoundrels!" The Lady of Fire ordered. - We will not let you perpetrate more evil.  
"Your acts of terror are gone!" - added the Lady of the Ice. -  
"For peace and justice!" Exclaimed the Lady of Thunder. -  
"We will stop you, the righteous," said the Lady of Lightning. -

 

The sectarians, recovered from their initial astonishment, attacked them with sticks and knives. The girls easily knocked them out of the way. They were careful not to kill them because in spite of their evil they were human. In the meantime the demons took advantage of the struggle to place the stones in their place. When they did, they vanished protected from a magic spell to the bewilderment and horror of the fighters. Although during the combat of the justiciera against the hit men none was aware that Roy had seen everything from the air and had become the Golden Warrior willing to intervene in favor of the girls. However, something prevented him from hitting him from behind and throwing him several meters. He braked in the air and heard a guttural voice.  
"This time no solar warrior!" Cried the voice that belonged to Karnoalk. Now you will die at my hands! - Sentenció beginning to emit a powerful aura of energy. -  
"Who are you?" Asked the boy with a shout, feeling astonished that tremendous force that far exceeded that of previous demons.  
"I am Karnoalk, Colonel of the Sixth Circle of the Avern." This one appeared, and without pause he struck his enemy again to throw him against a wall that pulverized with impact as the terrible demon added. - Lord of the Citadel of Dite and Baron of the Darkness of Hazel. Your executioner.

 

Roy came out as he could from the rubble and counterattacked with a bolt of energy, his opponent dodged it and both began a swapping of blows in the air. In the meantime the justiciers faced the other demons. Both were captains of the Horde and had a superior power to them, so the girls had to attack them in pairs. Beruche and Cooan were seen with Wuir, while Petz and Karaberasu faced Freas. Roy in turn fought with all his might but that enemy was faster and took advantage. At one blow Karnoalk threw him to the ground and looking down following the fall of his rival the demon spotted the Justicieras.

"Freaks," Karnoalk commanded telepathically to the demon struggling against them as he lashed his lascivious gaze at Karaberasu. "Capture the Justice of the Thunder and take it to my lair, the others you can eliminate.

 

The demon nodded slightly to receive the instruction, made Petz senseless after releasing a beam of energy that exploded on the ground knocking down the lightning lady and with great speed gave a blow that left Karaberasu out of combat to which he caught loading it on the shoulder. Cooan and Beruche were in trouble. Roy realized this and threw a bolt of energy at Wuir, struck him before returning to his own fight and walking away before any of them saw him. Karnoalk noticed it late, for watching the girls had lost his attention to his adversary. Furious, he attacked him again, and he was able to elude him by going up into the sky. But the demon insisted on his offensive and the boy suffered another blow that dislodged him. However, when Karnoalk, drawing a perfidious smile of triumph, was going to finish it, received a telepathic message of Freaks.

\- My lord, I have the human you wanted, I take her to the base.  
"Well done, I'll join you at once," said the demon, delighting in anticipation, but then objecting more earnestly. - But I must end a matter before.

 

However Roy recovered enough during this time to launch a powerful barrage of energy against the demon. Karnoalk chose to escape, dodging the attack, while declaring.

\- Solar, it will be a pleasure for me to conclude this fight later, as soon as I finish with something that I have pending.

And without giving replica time to his astonished rival disappeared just when he was to be hit by another lightning that crossed the void.  
"Do not run away, you fucking coward!" Roy shouted, furious and frustrated, but there was no one to tell him. -

 

Meanwhile the girls grouped together. Beruche and Cooan ran to revive the battered Petz. Roy descended to a hundred yards regaining his normal identity and ran toward them.

"Girls, are you all right?" He shouted at them, catching his attention. -  
They all continued as justicians and were surprised to see him. They had gotten their sister to recover and did not know what to do. What the hell was Roy doing there?

"What are you doing here?" Cooan asked, trying to hide his nerves. -  
"Do not bother playing Connie, I know the truth," interrupted the man. -

 

They all looked at each other in astonishment, and even the already recovered Lady of the Light tried to hide.

\- I do not know what he's talking about.  
"Do not be silly, Petz! - He insisted with less patience, revealing his turn. - I know who you are and I came as fast as I could to help you. So stop pretending with me.  
"How could you find us?" Bertie asked him then.

 

She was accepting to reveal her identity, she did not want Roy to happen to her friend for trying to protect them. Although he already knew, that was precisely why he had to clarify things and decided to remove the mask.

"Tom told me," he admitted. -  
"How could he?" - said Cooan disgusted taking off his mask too. - It was a secret, he promised to keep it!  
"And he tried, I assure you, Connie, I discovered it, and he had no choice but to confirm it." He wanted to keep the word he gave you. But he gave in as soon as he realized that your life was more important, even though it was hard for me to talk, and it took me so long to get there, "Roy explained. -  
"Well," said Petz, already more focused on the blow he had suffered, nodding. - Now that you know, we'll tell you everything.  
"Yes, but we have to find Karaberasu," Beruche warned, realizing that his sister had not intervened so far, nor had she even seen him. - Where is?  
"I have not seen her, she must have fallen behind the bushes," coaxed Cooan, who had asked the eldest of her sisters. "Combat at your side, no?"  
"Let's get her!" - urged Petz - was with me when that demon threw me that lightning and with the explosion I lost consciousness, yes. But I do not remember anything else until you revived me.

 

They all searched the surroundings for almost two hours but found nothing.

"Maybe he's gone home," Roy ventured, trying to reassure the others. -  
"I do not think so, she would not leave us alone," retorted Bertie, trying to subdue her growing panic. "Something had to happen to him!"  
"But where could he have gone?" Asked the equally frightened Cooan. -  
"There is a possibility we have not thought of until now, that they have captured it," Roy said with concern. -  
-Can not be! Cried Petz in alarm. - God grant it is not true! Those monsters have no compassion, they could do anything to you.  
"Then we have no time to lose!" - Cooan intervened trying to overcome the fear that dominated them all. - We must find where they hold her fast!  
"I'm going to get Tom, he might be able to locate her with the occult techniques he's learned." -  
\- We can trace it with the stones. If we concentrate we will surely locate the energy of yours. "Petz proposed. -  
"Yes, that's a good idea," Beruche agreed, trying hard to keep his cool. - If Roy, please, you go in search of Tom. If you locate it, tell us right away. We will take care of her.  
This one nodded, it was not prudent to protest or even try to dissuade them from it, besides he would help as a golden warrior. He ran for his friend, wishing luck to the anguished girls. As soon as he located his partner. (Actually getting him out of bed, it was already quite late), they both set out to find some means of detecting the den of the sect. The three sisters, meanwhile, concentrated with their stones in the energy of Karaberasu and at last obtained a small trace. They left without delay in their search. Tom, using all the knowledge he now had, also managed to trace the diabolical energy that came from the sect, he told Roy that he left immediately there. Meanwhile, the Great Sage who imagined that they would seek him, ordered to move the sect leaving only Karnoalk with some faithful acolytes in the old lair, keeping there Karaberasu as bait.


	29. Karaberasu at Enemy´s mercy.

When the girl regained consciousness her sight was somewhat clouded. A few seconds passed until she was cleared and became aware of what was happening to her. She found herself tied up on a large table, her arms and legs stretched out and apart, completely naked. She only carried the hanging stone around her neck and it shone brightly. She was cold from the contact of that icy slab on her back and from the night breeze that was there. She was terrified, she could see only a faint reflection coming from a high ceiling and only straining, she was able to move her head to one side and another to find nothing but an unhealthy reddish light. But she heard hisses in the nearby shadows that were produced by the poor illumination of the place. Then came sinister figures, and the breath of their breaths could almost reach her.

-Don´t touch me pigs! - Karaberasu shrieked with disgust and embarrassment. - If anyone thinks of putting his hand on me, I swear I will kill him!

 

In response, she heard laughter and excited gasps. But a guttural voice rumbled throughout the room thundering making them quiet and shuddering at her with dread.

-Do not touch her, she's mine! - Cried Karnoalk, approaching to their quarry, the sectarians receding at once hiding in the shadows. As that demon exclaimed. – It is only me who have the right to enjoy her!  
-What do you want from me? Release me and fight if you dare! - Karaberasu challenged him, trying to look more courageous than she actually was. -  
-Oh! - Her interlocutor smiled with complacency flattering his prisoner with exhilarating kindness. "-You're brave, that's what I like it. I'll give you the chance you ask to fight. - And immediately he threw the prisoner's clothes and unleashed her by using his powers. -

 

She dressed quickly and wielded her whip regaining some of her courage and confidence.

-Now see if you dare! -Cried Karaberasu, placing herself on guard. -  
\- You are a naive poor little girl. Ha, ha, ha! - The demon taunted approaching her without any hurry with the reddish gleam of his eyes highlighting in the gloom. - But I'm pleased you show such courage.-

 

Wielding her whip, the Justiciera struck the demon, lashing his face. Karnoalk bled from his lower lip, a bright red color, but he licked his own wound by staining the blood and continued to approach slowly while smiling and declaring with amused excitement.

\- I like that, I really like it, keep it up baby! You have a lot of personality. I think I'm going to enjoy taming you, you little slut.  
-It will not be easy for you to defeat me! And if I die, I will sell my life dearly, - said his adversary, who attacked again by invoking her power. - Thunder Force! She exclaimed, throwing a bolt of lightning at her enemy in which she gathered all her strength. -

 

Karnoalk merely received the attack, leaving a shudder from the discharge, which, however, had no effect on him. He advanced even further, standing very close to the frightened Karaberasu. She was beginning to realize that this being was too powerful for her. In reality, the devil merely played with his victim and the girl, however, much she thought, was unable to find a way to defeat him. In addition, that individual was enormous, at least it would be two meters tall.

\- I do not mind dying. I'm not afraid of you. - She stated bravely and hiding behind her whip. -

 

But Karnoalk smiled mischievously and replied with a laugh.

\- Do not worry. At the moment you will not lose your life, what's more, I'm interested in you being alive and kicking, if possible moving a lot, ha, ha, ha!  
-Damned! Do not make fun of me - The Justiciera shouted clicking her whip and throwing it again against him.-

 

The weapon hit him on the back. It was painful so Karnoalk roared. Taking advantage of the moment of apparent bewilderment of her rival, the Thunder Lady threw a kick in his belly, this one doubled by the blow, pretending that it hurt to him. So well did the girl smile hopefully and even the sectarians approached their enemy with daggers in their hands, but the demon hurried to stand up and order them to stand apart.

-Do not come close, she is mine now! You'll have time to have fun with her later ... I'll do it, of course.  
-I'm not nobody's toy damn bastard! - Karaberasu squealed, slamming him again with her whip. -

 

However, this time, Karnoalk caught it flying and pulled the whip, catching her in his powerful arms.

\- You will be mine now! - The demon howled in the voice of desire. - The preliminaries are finished.  
\- Let me go! - The Justiciera kicked and beat to her captor.-

 

But it was no use. Karnoalk levitated with her, placing his prey on the table. Taking the whip from her hands, the demon threw it away and said with a sneer.

\- You're not going to need this anymore, maybe I'll use it later to cheer up the game, ha, ha, ha!

 

Despite Karaberasu's fierce resistance, Karnoalk tied her hands and feet again. With surprising care she opened the top of the girl's uniform, leaving her breasts exposed. He took pleasure in looking at the expression of terror in the eyes of his victim and stripped her clothes by caressing her roughly while he laughed. He left her in her underwear while he stripped himself of his armour, piece by piece. She had the horrible feeling that the demon was not going to sacrifice her, at least for the moment. Then she knew what he wanted.

-Please! - She begged with anguished babble. - No, no, kill me if you want, I beg you! Give me a dignified end, but not that!  
-A dignified end? - He laughs sarcastically, to ask. - Do not you know who I am? - He paused dramatically to add in a loud voice, full of pride. - I am Karnoalk, Colonel of the Horde, Demon of the Sixth Circle, Lord of Dite and Baron of Hazel's Darkness! , Stupid mortal human female. I assure you most of the demoness would kill for being in your place. You do not know the honour I do to you. You will know a pleasure that surpasses your limited knowledge. Now relax and enjoy, it will be much better for you, or you can resist if you want, that always excites me more.  
-No! - Karaberasu shouted desperately and in complete helplessness. - Please, girls, help me, I beg you! Where are you? - She cried and frantically tried to break free but it was useless. -Help!

 

Then the demon straightened up naked before her. The girl had a vision that paralyzed her. She could see him with nothing to cover him, and Karnoalk turned his eyes on hers. He seemed to want to hypnotize her like a snake to a mouse before devouring it. And the girl could do absolutely nothing except scream and sob, suffering one after another the abuses to which she was subjected by that soulless monster.

-No! - She moaned, writhing impotently. - Please!

 

Karaberasu was paralyzed and could barely move her limbs. The demon had her completely at his mercy and he delighted in making her suffer. For him it was heavenly music to hear the screams of pain and anguish of his victim. The rest of the people in turn turned themselves to some orgiastic celebrations rather than animated by the spectacle they witnessed. To the Justiciera those moments became centuries. She did not want to scream anymore, so as not to give that disgusting demon even more pleasure, but the vexations that this begetting caused her were such that she could barely restrain herself. But the worst came when she was completely forced and felt something ripped inside.

-Girls ... Sailors ... Where are you? Save me, I beg you! - She thought she felt totally shattered. - Aaah! -

 

The helpless young woman screamed out of her grief as her assailant fiercely penetrated her.

-Oh yeah! – The rapist smiled with delight, watching his prey shrieked and moaned full of fear and suffering. - Feel my strength...

 

The demon rejoicing in this thrust for some horrible and endless minutes. Karaberasu, with glassy eyes and tear-filled eyes, finally ended her complains. She no longer felt anything, she was lost in a nebula of suffering, almost unconscious. She did not even notice when Karnoalk grazed her neck with his fangs, making her bleed. The girl did feel like a torrent of burning fluid rushing through her gut as the demon finally consumed the act. She could not take it anymore and overwhelmed by the pain she fainted. There was a thread of blood from her crotch as her aggressor, rising slowly, left her. Driven by lust he licked with delight the abdomen of her victim and laughed.

\- It was not bad! I only needed to drink her blood, but I am no vampire. In fact, I liked it better than doing it with the succubae who enjoy inflicting and receiving pain. But to possess this way a human against her will provoking her all this suffering, pain and humiliation is absolutely wonderful, ha, ha, ha...

 

He dressed again in his armour and watched his victim lying helpless, fainted on that table with the bow of her head undone leaving scattered her long brown hair and tears left in her closed eyes. But far from inspiring any pity he rejoiced at the sight of that broken doll. Finally he turned completely indifferent to it and motioned the sectarians to approach.

\- Now she is all yours, prepare her for the sacrifice! - And he disappeared without more interest in his defenceless prey.-

 

Ignorant of this the other girls, meanwhile, were approaching the den of the sect. Roy did the same and they came to the door almost at same time. He watched them in the air without even transforming, because he wanted to remain hidden. Petz threw a bolt of lightning that shattered the door and the three entered. The boy passed by a moment later. The sectarians had washed and dressed while Karaberasu in a white robe. The tatters of her uniform and her hanging stone were piled in a corner of the table that held her. Between the litanies and an insane atmosphere of panting, screams of excitement and macabre laughter, the master of ceremonies was ready to sacrifice her. He clutched a sharp curved dagger and recited a long chain of satanic invocations.

-Oh Grand Master! - He exclaimed with great joy. - Accept this humble offering from us, your loyal servants!

 

He was willing to nail the dagger into the heart of Karaberasu when he was struck by a fire arrow from Cooan and a beam of Beruche ice. The rest of the sectarians were confused at first but then panicked. Nevertheless, they attacked the girls who, on this occasion, felt themselves out of their fury and fear of what she had done to her sister and left them out of combat without contemplation seriously wounding more than one.

-Come on, Kalie, wake up! - Beruche asked, reaching out to the girl and trying to revive her as she untied her. She shook her gently by the shoulders and patted her face and insisted in alarm - Come on, come back to you, please!  
-We must get her out of here and quick! - Cooan interrupted, too frightened. - She looks like she's badly hurt.  
-There's blood on her neck! - Petz exclaimed in horror as she examined her in more detail. What will they have done to her? She spat trembling with anger and fear. -

 

At last the efforts to awaken her sister bore fruit. Agonizingly Karaberasu resuscitated by opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was the comforting smile of her sister Beruche who took her hand. She was dumbfounded and did not know where she was. For now all had happened seemed just a terrible nightmare. Only a generalized pain, more acute in her intimate parts, vaguely reminded her of what had happened.

-Bertie, is that you? - She whispered weakly. - Where am I?  
-Calm down, - the woman replied softly, clutching her hands in hers. - It's all over.  
-And the devil? - She asked with a look of terror in her eyes and visible anguish as she began to remember. -Where is he?  
-What the hell? - Cooan asked. – There is not devil here. There were only the sectarians who wanted to sacrifice you.  
-Shut up Cooan! - Petz snapped as she watched Kalie's face of fear. - Do not be afraid, everything is under control. - She hastened to reassure her.

 

She said that with the sweet voice she wore contrasted with her expression, which glared with anger at her indiscreet little sister.

\- I am sorry. The author of this inopportune comment could babble, bowing her head, aware of this slip. - You're safe Kalie ... do not be afraid.

 

And Karaberasu unable to contain her anguish and her pain any longer broke into tears, hugging Beruche who tried to cheer her up as best she could. They all believed that her sister was crying for what Cooan had said and for being imprisoned, but they could not imagine anything that had really happened. She did not want to say it either. She felt too humiliated and shattered morally and physically to be able to do so. Then Roy arrived, once sure that there was no danger of anyone embodying the girls, entered the room.

-Are you all right? - He asked breathlessly as he had reached them. - I have come as soon as possible.  
-How did you find this place?" - Beruche asked surprised once more to see him in the indicated point. -  
\- I already told you. Tom located it with the help of his occult knowledge. How are you? - He retorted fleetingly without wanting to extend more and immediately dedicating his attention to the rescued one, being interested by his state. - Kalie? What happened?

 

Karaberasu's gaze was lost, she had not noticed the boy's arrival, let his question unheard. She was locked in her own world and did not answer...

-Are you okay? - The boy insisted watching her very worried. -  
-Kalie! - Cooan called her sweetly, ordering her hair. – Be calm. There is no problem, it's Roy who came to see how you are.  
-Yes, I'm fine, - Karaberasu was capable to whisper.-

 

She had barely stopped crying and tried her best to remain calm but trembled and her teeth began to chatter uncontrollably.

-Get her out of here! - Petz asked Cooan, who helped her sister to get up and leave. -  
\- It will be the best. - She agreed to address the bewildered girl to the remains of her clothes that were waiting in a corner.-

 

Roy walked away with his back to allow Karaberasu in private to get rid of that kind of tunic and dress. Hanging the stone of Justice around her neck, she had her uniform regenerated. She wish she could have done the same for her body and especially for her soul! But at least now, regaining her dignity, she felt a little bit better. Yet she was cold, that frozen sensation of that slab of the sacrifice in which she had been stretched so long, had squeezed into her bones, and if that were not enough, the painful pains in the pubis and other parts of her body continued to torture her in an almost unbearable way.

-We do not do anything in this damn den anymore - said Bertie, who had stood by Roy's side, perhaps to avoid the temptation to see her poor sister in that state or not to leave the boy entirely alone. -We'd better go. - She gestured to the others. -

 

Petz nodded and they both started to leave. Beruche looked at the boy who remained in the place, watching the area of the sacrifice absorbed.

-Are you coming, Roy? - She asked, pausing in her walk. -  
-I'm going to examine this place for a moment, go out and I'll catch up with you. Do not worry about me, I'll be careful. In addition, nothing is dangerous in this room now, - he said reassuringly as all the sectarians were unconscious or lying on the ground and seriously injured. - I'm going to ask one of these guys kindly, - he said. -

 

Beruche was about to ask him not to do it, that they had already been given a lesson, but she did not do it. He watched her poor older sister and shuddered with rage. If Roy wanted to hit any of those miserable pigs, she would not be the one to stop him. And the young man approached even one of those who seemed to have occupied a pre-eminent position and grabbed his robe in order to lift him from the ground without too much consideration.

 

-Very well you scum! - Now you're going to tell us where your bosses are hiding. And where do you have those stones hidden...  
-I do not know anything about that. - He spat, one with dark hair and hardened features. -  
-Oh? -Roy smiled faintly, declaring in a seemed like a cordial tone. - Well, in that case I leave you alone ... sorry for bothering you...

 

The sectarian looked at the boy with surprise, he certainly not expecting that reaction. Although his relief was short-lived, his inquisitor struck his stomach with a fist that made him bend in pain...

-You are not only fanatics, you are idiots. - Roy snapped, letting him fall to the floor. Is that true, Lady of Ice?

 

Her companion who watched him undeterred smiled a smile of joy ... everything that Roy did to that bastard and the others would be fine. She watched, undaunted as the young man lifted the wretch from his neck once more and asked him with false condescension.

-Let's see if you remember anything now...  
-No ... I do not know anything ...- He could say in a low voice.-  
-Today is not my day. - His interlocutor smiled, adding with intended resignation. - Neither is yours, my friend ... sometimes it is better not to get out of bed.

 

And he threw that guy against a nearby wall. The man protested with a choked cry as he hit the wall. Now he was bleeding profusely from an eyebrow and seemed to have broken a tooth ... Not caring too much, Roy approached him and stepped on one knee causing him to scream...

-Then let's try this. What have you done to that Justiciera?  
-Ah! - It was the only thing that could reply that individual. - You hurt me!  
-And more than I'm going to do, you know! You are very brave against a woman alone and bound ... Right? You were going to kill her in cold blood.  
-It was a ... sacrifice ... for our master ...- That guy admitted at last.-  
-Well, I have news for you, - Roy muttered with fury now as he tugged that guy at his robe to lift him roughly until his eyes were fixed on those terrified individual. -Tell your master that the sacrifices of innocent and that my friends are over. If he wants to sacrifice anybody, then he can come to me if he dares. I will take care of him.

 

And as he said it, he pressed the man's neck with one of his hands so that the clenched could not breathe, he was struggling between spasms desperately trying to get air. But Roy did not seem to care much. At last he felt a gentle hand upon which he seized the sectarian. When he looked, he discovered that it was Bertie. The girl had finally approached with concern.

-Stop, please ... we cannot end up being the same as them...  
-They are trash! - His friend answered as long as he maintained his pressure. - They deserve the same consideration that they show for others.  
\- We are not like that, not anymore. And you are not like this, - she begged with tearful eyes behind the mask. - We have reason to hate them but if we fall into that ... I could not look my friends in the face ... and you, please, you think if your parents would have liked to see you like this.

 

That shocked the boy. He gave in then releasing that guy who collapsed on the ground unconscious ...Then he immediately embraced Beruche. She visibly suffered after taking a look at her other sisters who were trying to help Karaberasu walk. Roy then whispered in her ear with all the affection and tenderness he could muster.

-She'll be all right. It has us all to take care of her. Luckily they could not do anything to her. We arrived on time. Thanks God. And thank you for being there to remind me of the values that my parents instilled in me.

 

She looked at him, smiling more optimistically this time. So she could answer.

-I had good teachers. Someone who taught me that hatred is not good ... and that it is better to be just than vengeful.  
-We'll call the authorities. They will deal with these guys. - Then Roy agreed that he added something thoughtful. - I'll see if I can find a clue, and then I'll join you.  
-Be careful. - She asked. -  
-There is no danger here. - The boy smiled, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. - You'd better go with your sisters. I'll be fine.  
-Despite that, please do not delay, - she said softly, moving away from him. -

 

He nodded, looking for something that might give him a clue, some clue, or find out who was behind all that. The rage and impotence consumed him like the rest of the girls. What horrors would they have done to poor Karaberasu to leave her like this? It was as if her soul had been stolen. Even Roy, who did not know her too much, realized that the vitality and joy of that girl had disappeared. He hoped that it would be temporary and that, after the shock, she will be the same as always. Damn bastards, how much he wanted to get his hands on them! But he had to restrain himself. He thought about it when a projection from Karnoalk suddenly appeared on the altar. The boy was on guard until he realized that it was only an image, although this one in question, addressed to him in disdainful and defiant tone.

\- So you dared to pop your noses around here, Solar. Well, you will be dead soon. Next time it will not be an image of me that will receive you. I'll kill you and all your friends. - He threatened him with amusing rejoicing. -  
-That will have to be seen, miserable! - Roy spat, assuring him angrily. - Next time you will not be so lucky, I'll crush you!  
-Believe me, I'm impatient to see you doing that - The projection respond in mockery. -  
-When you want and where you want! - Replied the boy with the same defiant tone. Adding menacing. - I do not know what you and your buddies would have done to that girl but you will pay very dearly when I lay my hands on you.

 

Far from being intimidated, however, the image of Karnoalk smirked and amused.

-Do not tell me she was your friend? How small the world is! Knowing it still pleased me more.-   
-What did you do to her? - Roy gritted his teeth and stared down at him. -

 

In spite of this, the demon was not frightened, but on the contrary, he made a mockery and proposed it with sufficiency.

\- Let's fight and before I kill you I'll tell you. What do you think about tomorrow at twenty-three fifty-nine? , Hahaha. If it was at twenty-four, it would be the day after tomorrow; besides, the demons put that hour often and I always liked being original.  
-If you fight like you make jokes, you will not last me for a minute. - Roy replied with a contemptuous grin. -  
-Poor clown! - laughed the demon that smacked him. - You think you're too powerful to have eliminated a slag of slaves. It is not like this? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I will tell you for your information that the other time we are facing I did not seriously fight against you and almost eliminate you. But when you see me deploy all my power tomorrow you will not be so confident and you will understand your mistake.  
-You do not know how I want you to fight with all your power! Do not hold it back or you'll regret it. Because I will tear you to pieces! Replied the boy, clenching his fists. - I have not used mine to the fullest ... When I do, you'll find out.  
\- That we will see… tomorrow. - The projection responded while faded. -

 

Roy walked away, still shaken with fury and oblivious to the fact that Beruche had come back for him since he was too late. She could hear the conversation between them, but only in the last bits. She approached him very worried.

-Has that demon defied you? - She asked him with visible concern. -  
-Yes, - replied the young man, who continued walking. -  
-But you cannot accept that challenge! - The young woman objected very frightened – He will kill you! He is very powerful, what can you do against such a demon?  
-Let's go home - replied the boy more conciliatorily, putting an arm around her and trying to get around the subject. - It's been a very hard day.

 

But Bertie was not about to forget that, and she pressed him on with her pale countenance, her eyes full of fear and anguish.

\- But Roy, you should not take unnecessary risk.  
-Do not worry - he smiled to reassure her. - I will not do it.

 

Beruche, who supposed that the boy was referring to not accepting that challenge when he thought better, was calmer. They both left the place in their arms. But he thought of something quite different as the girl's head rested on his chest.

-I'll crush you bastard, I swear I will!" I'm not going to let you get away with whatever you did to Kalie. And much less threaten the safety of girls and the rest of the world. - He looked affectionately and decisively at Beruche as he continued to think. - I'll tell you my secret soon, Bertie. Since I know yours, it is only fair that you also know mine. I'm just asking you to give me time to finish that damn demon, sweetheart.

 

Though both were soon out of their reverie. They met with the others who were waiting with their sister leaning on a column. She could scarcely walk, she could hardly move her legs, and she felt almost an insufferable pain. Roy stared at the expression of that poor girl and gave her a lift. Kalie accepted gratefully. They wrapped her in that tunic she had worn to protect her from the night's cold, and they went to the girls' apartment. Along the way he felt the girl's body quiver with tremors and his fear increased. Something was happening to her, and she seemed very serious even though she tried not to over-emphasize it. He looked into her eyes and could catch something in them, as if crying for help. The young man opened his mouth uneasily, but the girl grabbed his arm with one of her hands and shook her head slightly. She did not want to alarm her sisters any more.

-Be calm. You're going to get well. -He mumbled with patent compassion, although trying to be cheerful. - You just have to rest.

 

The poor girl was unable to reply, only sketched as close to a smile as she could. She was abstracted in her memories as a young woman, even in Nemesis. Her flirtations with men her arguments with Petz. Her walks with her friend Minako going from stores and speaking about guys. All this now seemed unreal and utopian, as if it had never happened.

-Oh God - she muttered. Why did you let them do this to me?

 

The boy turned to look at her, he thought he heard something, but now the girl was with her eyes closed. Perhaps she had fallen asleep. So much the better. When they finally arrived, she opened her eyes. Petz bothered to prepare some dinner for her sister. But Kalie did not feel like it. Even so they had her take a light consommé and some cheese to warm her up and put her in bed. Cooan touched her forehead and became frightened, her sister was burning. She must have had a lot of fever. Immediately they gave her a painkiller and prepared to watch over her. Roy meanwhile stirred restlessly pacing the room still half devastated by the fight the day before. Petz went out to see him as soon as he left her sister in the care of the others.

\- Thanks for your help. - She said in a soft, tired voice. -  
\- If I can do anything else for your sister or the rest of you do not hesitate to tell me. - He hastened to reply carefully. -

 

She shook her head and smiled just to add in a quiet voice and fall.

-I have not had a chance to really thank you for all you've done for Bertie and Cooan since they arrived. Both you and Tom have proven to be very good friends. And I am very sorry that you are involved in this mess for our cause.  
\- But what do you say? - He flatly denied. - On the contrary, it's my fault. They came for me and if it were not for your sailor friends and your sisters I would be part of their army. It was I who put you in this terrible situation! He whined, bowing his head. - I beg your pardon.

 

Petz approached his interlocutor and laid one of her hands over his, whispering gently.

\- If I learned anything from my sailor friends, it is never to abandon my friends. They gave me a lesson I will never forget. In fact, they returned our soul to us all, but none of us were to blame. We were manipulated, like those terrible demons did to you. Nobody is responsible for this except them. And now that we have the opportunity to fight for good, we will try to imitate as much as possible the courage and the fortitude of our saviours and friends.  
\- You already do. - Roy lauded her sincerely impressed an adding. – You are all admirable women.

 

His companion was silent for a moment thanking those words and then adding with open affection and consideration.

\- You will be tired, just like us, go home calmly and tomorrow we will talk. I will take care of my sister so that Beruche and Cooan can go to class.

 

The boy, realizing that the girls wanted to be alone and to heal all their wounds, (both physical and moral), said goodbye to Petz in low voice, asking her to do it for him of the others. He did not dare disturb them. He returned not to the faculty because it was too late and it was closed. He could have walked through the window but he did not want to. He went to his own apartment and lay down on the bed trying to think. Then the phone rang, without hesitation he picked it up quickly worried that Karaberasu was worse but fortunately it was Tom. The boy had not managed to catch his eye either, and although his parents were not too happy with his staying in college, he had persuaded them and they have returned to Kansas, claiming to be able to fend for himself, since he was attacked for that demoness. He had enough problems to complicate the rest of their family. When Roy told him that night the kidnapping of Karaberasu that made him very uneasy and he cursed the impossibility of accompanying the girls and his friend. But far from being frustrated he was promised that he would do something useful. In fact, he consulted all the books and notes his mentor gave him and he was investigating some way to end the sect. At the moment there was nothing firm but wanted to know if the search had been successful and if they had managed to rescue Kalie. When Roy explained what had happened, he felt sorry for the poor girl, but what worried him most was to know the challenge of that demon.

\- You must be very careful. He warned his friend. - From what you have told me about that individual, he surely belongs to the high infernal hierarchies. - And those are bigger words. Until now our enemies were low or medium levels. And their powers seem to increase almost geometrically as it deepens in the circles of Hell.  
\- I know, but I must finish him at any cost. - Roy retorted with determination. -

 

Tom knew that was inevitable, so realizing how late was and the fatigue that gripped his partner, he proposed to him that they would talk next day. Roy thanked him and hung up. Of course he did not have the slightest problem in falling asleep and sleeping despite everything that happened. Such was his exhaustion. To her dismay Karaberasu was not so lucky. The fever rose and raved. She had terrible nightmares where she could see the cruel face of that monster forcing her over and over again. Her restless sisters took turns accompanying her. First Cooan soaking rags of cold water to lower the ardour that seemed to consume her. Then Bertie, who tried to understand some of her sister's words without achieving it at all. She was very worried and seriously considered telling the others to enter Kalie in a hospital. Fortunately the fever went down a bit. Finally, surrendered, she let herself be relieved by Petz. She was careful to look closely at her sister, now she seemed at least to have gone to sleep more serenely at last.

-Oh, Kalie. What did those bastards do to you? -She mused, still and visibly worried, struggling not to cry. - I wish we could have been by your side! Forgive me…

 

Although she could do nothing else for the moment, except to gently caress the cheeks and hair of the convalescent. Until at last she herself felt sleepy. She soon fell asleep wishing that the next day would dawn better for her poor sister....

 

In Tokyo Usagi also rested and rose in agitation and in cold sweats. Luna that slept beside her awoke in turn. It was daylight, but still early...

-What happened to you? A nightmare? – The cat wanted to know.

 

But she was stunned when she saw the face of her friend, was pale and tears ran down her cheeks.

-What's wrong? What did you dream? - The cat inquired with astonishment and concern.-

 

Her interlocutor rehearsed a tremulous smile and shook her head to hurry to reply in a choked voice...

-Nothing ... it was just a bad dream, Luna. It has nothing to do ... no, it cannot have anything to do with this...

 

She still remembered that horrible sight of that girl being abused so horribly by that cruel devil. But what scared her most was not that. Near that scene she could see that figure wrapped in a black, long sack, holding a large book and taking notes. That did shake her. But there were words in her head that she repeated in whispers.

-The chalice of suffering is not yet full ... Not yet...  
-Usagi, what do you say? - The cat inquired with patent concern. -  
-Nothing. - Her interlocutor smiled, adding in a vain attempt to look jovial. - Let's get up now and have breakfast. We are hungry, are not we? We have to stay with the girls and then visit Mamo-chan.

 

And the cat did not want to ask any more. Though in the gaze of Usagi she could clearly see the dread. Something really horrible she would have had to dream to have that expression. Although she knew her for too long, so she knew that on this occasion it was better not to insist on that subject. Her friend would have some good reason to avoid that. So Luna nodded and they both were ready to start the day ...


	30. Hard victory

Karaberasu woke up a little better but she was still in bed. Her mood was also distant and she barely spoke. Beruche and Cooan, very worried about her, offered to stay but her older sister Petz dissuaded them.

\- It will help more if you continue attending class. It is what you have to do. I'll take care of Kalie and she'll get better soon. -Petz said them with affectionate firmness. -

 

The two girls agreed. Petz now showed them her kindest face, and this was the woman who, when they were children, had been struggling to take care of them since they had come to the Nemesis Court. When they lost regular contact with their mother, she took that place with devotion. Of course she could be stern and angry in a terrible way if that was the case. However, she could also be sweet and loving with her little sisters as if they were her own daughters. This face of goodness had been hidden for a long time under the evil influence of the Black Moon and since the four began to live again Petz strove to make it shine, sporadically stipulated by some of her well-known annoyances that were rather irritations against Karaberasu and her acid comments. But Kalie was the one who most needed her affection now. Something very serious had to happen to leave her in that state. The gleam of her gaze had faded and she seemed only a shadow of the person she used to be. So the younger ones left at last, leaving their older sisters alone. They knew there were moments and situations in which they both had more mutual trust. The fact is that, in spite of their abundant quarrels and that in many cases they seemed to be dislike each other that the dog and the cat, between the two existed a similar connection to the one that maintained the own Beruche and Cooan to each other.

-Let us know if anything happens. - Bertie asked before leave.-  
-Do not worry, I'll keep you informed at the slightest news.  
-At the moment sleep will do well her. - Cooan declared before said goodbye and leaving after Beruche, adding. - We'll call in a little bit to see what she is doing...  
-You can leave. I'll see that Kalie has something good for breakfast as soon as she wakes up. -The elder told them. - Go without fear.

 

And little after the two younger ones left Karaberasu awoke. She had heard a little of the conversation and wanted to sit up. At least she could sleep and recover something of her strength

-I must control myself. - She said, trying to spur herself on. - This has not happened ... my sisters cannot see me like this.

 

And she made a really big effort and rose from the bed laboriously. As soon as she could, she dressed even though she was still very sore. Petz soon became aware of it, since she remained in the living room, letting her sleep.

-What are you doing? - She asked Kalie with a touch of worried and warning, which is used when someone is ill and trying to do some excess that can harm him. - Do not even think about it.  
\- I'm going to work. - Replied her sister in a low voice. -We cannot skip one single day.  
\- Do not talk nonsense. I called the shop saying that you were not well and that today we won´t go.- Petz replied in a soft voice instead of the angry tone she used regularly to remarked those kind of words. –

Karaberasu did not reply, trying to get to the exit door but once there her legs slumped and she had to lean against the wall. Her sister came immediately to help her sit on the sofa in the living room.

-Do you see, fool? You are not yet in a position to move. At least you have to have some breakfast! Do not rush, I'll prepare something for you to replenish energy and then rest. If you feel better this afternoon we will go to work if you want. Do not fret about it. They told me that nothing was wrong. And if anyone has to go I will. Besides, you still have a few tenths of a fever. - She said with great kindness.-

 

With utter maternal air, she tossed the hair and forehead of her sister as she leaned her head on Petz's shoulder.

\- Thank you. - Kalie whispered with relief. -

She really did not feel right, the whole room was spinning and she felt a great weakness. Maybe eating something would happen to her. In fact she had barely tasted anything since yesterday.

-I'm hungry, - she finally acknowledged. -  
\- I'll make you a proper breakfast right now. - Petz promised, asserting next. - As soon as you eat it you will feel much better and I have what it takes to make the pancakes that you like the most.

 

Her sister smiled in comfort, the pancakes she liked very much, as long as they were in good spirits between them (which was not often). Petz prepared them. Karaberasu herself knew how to make them but it was more than a meal, it meant a kind of union symbol. Her older sister learned from her mother as part of a long family tradition before going to court and taught the others to prepare them. Rather she taught Karaberasu and she in turn to Beruche, who did the same with Cooan. In this way the chain joined them all. And the funny thing is that each one liked the same pancakes but with a different addition. To Petz covered with cream, Karaberasu, however, preferred them full of caramel, what Beruche liked was chocolate and Cooan was crazy about the strawberry. And as Bertie always said, that had to mean something. The symbol of the same belongs to a family, a common bond between all but a different personality for each. As if the taste was a sign of identity. And almost for once without precedent, all the sisters agreed.

-Do you want me to help you? - Kalie could now say sitting on a chair and in front of the living room table.-  
-No, leave it on my account, - her sister replied pleasantly. -

 

Karaberasu did not answer, now those terrible memories of the night before came back to her. She could not take the face of that terrible demon out of her mind. His terrible gasps over her, as she fought to try to reject him without succeeding. Impotence, pain and humiliation when he got inside her. Tears were coming back to her, and she was desperately tried to dismissed them. She did not want her sister to see her like this at all. She fought with all her might to forget it. Furthermore, she wished it had only been a terrible nightmare.

-Yes, it was only a bad dream ... that has not happened. It could not happen nothing like this to me! ... - She repeated herself over and over again.

 

However, the painful pains that she suffered when she moved, accompanied by that general malaise that made her feel, to her disgrace, that this was very real. But she did not want to worry her sisters anymore. She had to be strong. She was a Justiciera. And she was a woman resolute and independent. No one would end it that. So she forced herself to say in a vain attempt to look jovial.

-Are these pancakes coming already?  
-Do not be impatient. - Her sister gladly replied, relieved to hear her say that, it would certainly be a good sign, she thought as she added more fun. -You can eat all what you want.

 

When they were freshly made, Petz gave them a generous helping of caramel and added some cream. Why limit that to an unique sweet? And after making some coffee, they both ate and talked as they had not done for a long time.

-Do you remember when Mom prepared the pancakes to us? - Petz smiled.  
-Yes, I remember Cooan, being so small that she crushed the pancakes with her hands and smeared with chocolate. - Her interlocutor smiled. - Mama was despairing when she spotted her dress!  
-And Bertie always counted them to see if we had all the same! - Petz laughed now.-  
-The same good- old rational girl, - agreed Kalie, happy to evoke those beautiful memories, when she added in a low voice. - What do you think it would have been in our lives if we had not succumbed to evil at home?  
-I do not know, - her sister sighed now trying to guess. - Maybe we would have married and lived in Nemesis. In the thirtieth century.  
-Petzite, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry ...- she whispered now, her eyes watering. -  
-Feel sorry? About what? - Inquired Petz without understanding. -

 

Her sister took a deep breath and tried to avoid crying before clearing.

-That time in Nemesis, when you surprised me with Rubeus. I told you horrible things. You were absolutely right.  
-We beat the hell to each other.- Her elder sister remembered holding a hand of Kalie's and adding. - But woman, that happened a long time ago ... It is more than forgotten. Or rather. It has not happened yet if you stop to think about it.

 

That was technically true. To arrive at that moment about a thousand years had to pass. In spite of this, her interlocutor shook her head to reply with regretful tones.

\- I did not feel what I said. - Kalie assured. - I love you very much Petz. I may not tell you often ... well, you and the others ... Bertie and Cooan ... I love you more than anything in the world. You are my family.  
\- And I love you. - Petz smiled to her listener who was beginning to get excited. - And they love you too, of course.  
-Thank you ...- Her weeping sister nodded, taking her hand. -That means a lot to me.

 

That way of talking was not, of course, typical of Kalie. She used to be scathing, cheeky, somewhat foolish and smug. Although also intelligent, optimistic, energetic and extroverted. The poor had to have a hard time when they caught her. Petz did not dare to bring up that subject. So she did the only thing she thought appropriate. She tried to de-dramatize that moment to cheer her up.

\- Come on, if you're saying it for the pancakes, eat that one that's there. You know I do not like what's over.  
-You're going to make me fat. - Her sister smiled. -

 

But in the end she accepted the offer of Petz. And she did it with desire. She was hungry, of course. And Karaberasu needed that kind of appreciation besides satisfying the mere appetite. Now she felt better sharing those moments with her elder sister. Nevertheless, she maintained the great weight of her heart, not daring to confess what had really happened to her. Why bitter the life of her other sisters? Being by her side was enough and they had already suffered enough, and, invaded by pessimism, unfortunately she felt that the worst was yet to come. However, at dusk, she was much better, at least in appearance. The fever disappeared and although she did not go to work she said she was ready to do it the next day. Petz was relieved to hear her and waited anxiously for the other two to arrive to calm them for her sister's health. In the meantime, for the young ones of the family the day of class passed normally. Although they were worried about Kalie. Besides, Roy was a bit uneasy, too quiet for what he used to be. Beruche saw it at once. She kept thinking about what had happened the night before and consulted her sister after sharing their wishes for Karaberasu's recovery. Once they called home and Petz assured them that Kalie was much better, the two sat down to chat about their classmate.

-What do you think, Cooan? Do not you think Roy is very uneasy?  
-Yes, and neither Tom is behaving normally, - she confirmed. - I've seen him reading quite a few rare books, magic and stuff. He tells me it's just his hobby. However, I think the two of us hide something.  
-Yesterday, as we were leaving, I heard Roy speak with a projection of a demon. I think they were being challenged to a fight. -She confessed to her surprised little sister. -  
-But he's a normal human now! - Cooan replied with visible concern – He would have no stand a chance against one of those demons.  
\- He assured me he would not accept it. But after seeing him today, so nervous, so distant, I find it hard to believe. - Bertie herself admitted. - 

 

Then she remained silent. The two boys were precisely approaching them, they came from the rehabilitation room. Tom turned the wheels of his chair with his hands and his friend helped him by pushing a little from behind when they saw their companions.

\- Hi, girls. Are you coming for a drink? - Roy offered them in a relaxed tone, too much for the way he'd had to behave so far. -  
-Tell me one thing. - Bertie asked, deciding to be frank and direct to address the issue. - Is there something you're hiding from us?  
-No, - he said stiffly. Now his tone seemed irritated and nervous again, which surprised the girls. - What is all about now? - He asked defensively. - Can you tell me what you think I've done this time?  
-Do not get angry, Roy please. - Cooan said gently. - Bertie just felt you a little weird, that's all. -  
\- Well, I see him as the same old fool. - Tom laughed trying to ease the tension, but it sounded something forced. -  
\- You do not look very natural either. Are you not keeping something for yourselves? - Cooan asked him, and the man was visibly cut off, unable to respond. -

 

But it was Roy who took up the word again, fed up with that sort of comedy situation in which no one spoke very clearly. So he decided to take the final step and did so with a tone charged with reproach towards the girls.

-Do not be ridiculous! What happens is that I've told Tom what happened. We are worried about you, we do not like you risking your lives. And when it comes to hide things, I think you have been the first to do so with your identities of Justicieras.

 

Both looked at each other with resignation, there was nothing to oppose, just trying to explain.

-Listen to me Roy. - Cooan replied patiently, putting a hand on his shoulder. - We are the only thing between these demons and the people of the city. We must fight against them, even at the risk of our lives, to protect the rest of the people.  
-There's that Golden Warrior too! – Roy said thinking that the time to revael himself hadn´t come yet - he is very powerful! Let him take care of everything.  
-We cannot do that. - Beruche said. – Despite the strong he could be, it would not be fair to burden him with all that responsibility. It is also our fight, the warriors let us entrust that mission. We must protect this part of the world, they already have their own problems and we cannot and do not want to disappoint them.  
\- Anyway you must be very careful, never being distracted. - Tom asked them.-

 

Roy was quite worried but despite he didn´t like it, he understood of the situation. Although wishing in turn to have the road free and so he glanced at Roy and his partner nodded.

-Well, - Roy breathed, more relaxed. - I'm sorry, but I cannot help thinking about it. I trust you and I know you'll do what's best, but be very careful. - He begged them in turn. -  
-Thanks Roy, your support and understanding mean a lot to us. - Beruche smiled, kissing his right cheek.  
-Since everything is clear, let's have a drink, - added the boy, recovering his smile. -

They nodded in agreement and it was Tom who asked.

-How's your sister doing?  
\- She had fever yesterday and when we left she was still sleeping. - Cooan answered, with concern. - We called home a little while ago and our sister Petz told us that she looks better. -  
\- Let's hope she's recovered soon. - Beruche wished with a long sigh. - We'll leave soon today in order to be with her. -

 

Her companions understood. Roy passed an affectionate arm around the girl's shoulders and she smiled in comfort. Everyone went to the cafeteria and there they continued to chat being more relaxed until the girls left. Meanwhile, in the sisters' apartment, Karaberasu was somewhat stronger but still very disoriented. She tried once more not to relive the terrible episode of the night before. She had almost lost the battle because her sister was now engaged in housework and had left her for a few moments alone in the dining room, but luckily after a while the two little ones arrived. They were very glad to see that their sister was already recovered and Kalie herself was encouraged to see them forgetting for a moment her anguish. Petz met the others and the newcomers commented on what they had said to the boys. Karaberasu listened very carefully and asked Beruche if she had seen the image of that devil.

\- But. Why do you want to know? - She asked, wondering at this interest. - I do not think it matters much.  
-It matters to me,- her sister insisted with a pleading expression. - Did you see him?  
-Not very well, - Bertie said, trying to remember, - because I was far away. When I arrived it was beginning to fade, but he was very tall, even more than Roy.

 

So she described the best she could remember, the description agreed with Karnoalk and Karaberasu felt a chill through her body, she became visibly pale stifled a moan.

-Are you all right, Kalie?- Petz was immediately interested in her, because she had joined them in the meantime, surprised by the sudden reaction of her sister. - What's the matter?  
-Yeah, I'm fine do not worry. Nothing happens to me. - She replied with a weak smile. - It's just that I thought I saw someone like him when I was caught.  
-Kalie, - Cooan said softly and fearfully. - I know you do not like to talk about it, and I understand, but it's important. - Her sister nodded and her interlocutor asked. - Did they do something to you?  
-I just remember being kidnapped, they tied me up and I fainted, then I woke up and I saw Bertie by my side.- She replied, lowering her head. -  
\- Well, let's leave that matter, it's past. - Beruche said wishing to take that weight off her sister - and fortunately you're fine. Let's have dinner.

 

All were willing to do so by dropping the conversation into more enjoyable subjects. As the little that was left of course and the illusion that the two small sisters had to be at last teachers. They hoped her warrior friends could attend her graduation. Wishing of course to be able to do away with those demons before. On the other hand the boys talked as well. Both were worried about their companions and Roy doubted if to reveal who he was.

-What should I do, Tommy? Should I tell the girls that I am the Golden Warrior or not? On the one hand I am forced to do so, because I know their identities and it does not seem fair to me that they do not know who I am. But then I think if they knew, they would want to help me to fight increasingly powerful demons, and that would put their lives in great danger.  
-Besides, if they were in the middle of a fight, you'd be more concerned about their safety than about combat. - You would not fight with all your strength or your attention on your enemy. That would put your own life in danger, - Tom added objectively. -

 

Roy, who felt as if his friend had read his thoughts, nodded with closed eyes and slowly, content inside that Tom understood him.

-Their lives are the most important thing to me, - he said in a tone of seriousness that was not usual for him to assert. -I will fight with all my might to protect them and the rest of the world. I will do whatever is necessary.  
-You can at least fight, - Tom sighed. - I cannot move from here and I assure you that to see Cooan and the rest of the girls go to fight against these monsters and to think that they put their life in jeopardy distresses my soul. - He grunted helplessly clenching with his hands, the arms of the chair - I can do nothing!  
-Do not torture yourself, my friend, that's not true. You have already done so much for us and you can still do more for everyone.  
\- But Roy. What can I do except pray for you? - Objected his visibly discouraged companion. -  
-Other than that, but pray it will not do us any harm, - his friend smiled to ease the tension, adding more seriously. - You know how to do anti-demon protection spells and many other things you learned. For example to locate them and to protect us from them with magic. You can give us some key advantages for the fight. Boy, you must learn more about it, we count on you!  
-I'll do what I can, my friend, - Tom smiled gratefully, knowing that those words were not mere encouragement. He really could do it and he would do well, to help as much as possible to liquidate those bastards and thus he unveiled to his interlocutor. -You know? Lately I have been reading some books to increase my knowledge.

 

Roy smiled affectionately at the back to settle the issue and greeted him sympathetically.

-Then go to work, find out what you can!   
-Ok. I´ll do - His companion assured him with renewed vigor. –

His interlocutor then added more seriously and worriedly.

\- Really, I'm going to need your help because tonight I will go to that challenge. That bastard will pay for whatever he has done to Kalie, that I swear to my life!  
-Be very careful, - Tom warned his companion, because he was uneasy at Roy's tone and determination. - I will prepare a spell of protection for you. But if that demon is very powerful it may not be of much use to you. So do not neglect! I wish you good luck, friend, and please, do not let yourself be defeated.  
\- I'll have it and I'll win. - Roy promised. -

 

The girls, meanwhile, had finished dinner. It was still early, and Beruche telephoned Roy and Tom's room, no one answered. She thought they would have left, but after two hours she called again and they still did not respond. Cooan told her they could be at the campus. The girls did not go to see them because they wanted to investigate the sect themselves. For this they had to return to the place of the fight of the previous day. Knowing what that meant, Cooan turned to Karaberasu in a protective tone.

\- If you want to stay at home, we'll figure this out. I do not think we have to fight.  
\- Yes, you do not have to come. Maybe going back there would be unpleasant. You do not want to remember it, - Beruche said kindly. -  
-Thank you, - the woman answered with determination. - But I must face that to completely overcome it. And I feel safe being with you.  
-That's the way my sister speaks!- Let's go girls! - Petz harangued them with energy. -We have no time to lose! 

 

All agreed on that and in unison they were transformed. Karaberasu's uniform had already completely regenerated, thanks to the power of her stone. What is more. It seemed as if it had never been damaged.

-I wish I could do the same thing as my clothes. Forget everything as if it had never happened. -She thought in dismay. -

 

Though struggling to put that out of her mind and overcome her fears, she followed her sisters and together they set off. Roy also headed for the place of the challenge, his wristwatch indicated eleven thirty. The girls then came to the scene of the battle. They started looking for a clue (as did their friend last night). Something that could lead them to discover important information. But they could find nothing that would be useful to them. At that moment they heard footsteps behind the darkness, approached them and stood guard. Behind the shadows came a tall silhouette, Petz cried menacingly.

-Stop! Who are you? - Make yourself known or face the consequences! ...

The figure answered in a voice that was familiar to them, it was Roy's.

\- Easy girls, it's me ...  
-But what are you doing here? - Bertie asked, looking at him angrily. -  
-I came to fight that demon, - The boy said slowly. -  
-Get out of here, - she asked, full of fear. - we'll face him.  
-I cannot let you do that, you could never defeat him, - Roy responded firmly. -  
-And you do? - She shrieked, losing her apparent calm. - Cannot you see he'll kill you? You have no power to fight him! Besides, you promised me, you promised that you would not fight against that monster. -She reproached him as worried as she declared. - You're not supposed to break your promises.  
-And I did not break this, - Roy retorted patiently. - I promised you I would not risk my life in vain. - And I will not do it.

 

Then the alarm sounded from the boy's watch, it was set at twenty-three fifty-nine.

-There are things I have not told you, Bertie, - he added. - And I would like to do it ...

 

But it was interrupted before finishing the sentence by a bright red light that appeared right in front of them. In the middle of it materialized the figure of Karnoalk. Karaberasu, terrified, hid behind a column. In spite of all her efforts to maintain self-control, she saw the figure of her rapist and the most absolute panic took over her. However, this time the devil only paid attention to Roy.

-Here I am! – Karnoalk cried with a malignant smile. - As you see I'm punctual, I'm glad you are too. Although, if I tell you the truth I thought you would not be able to come. Ha, ha, ha!  
-Well, you see, you were mistaken. - His antagonist replied dryly. -  
-You've brought a lot of help anyway, though I do not think it'll do you any good, - the demon taunted, looking at the Justicieras with a gesture of contempt to assert. - These bitches will not serve you much, the only thing they can do for you is to give you a nice time before you die. If you want, I'll give you half an hour to enjoy them. Or do not you need so much time? Ha, ha, ha, ha!  
-Do not mixed them in this! - the boy snapped visibly irritated by the words of his enemy. - I'm just enough to crush you!  
-Roy, do not be mad! – Petz asked him. - That demon is very powerful, go away!  
-Please, we cannot answer for your safety, leave before he kills you! - Cooan insisted with a look of anguish. -  
-No, - he answered, raising his tone. I know I can beat him myself. - He added with much confidence in his possibilities that left the girls perplexed. -  
-But how can you do that, Roy? Have you lost your mind? - Bertie inquired close to despair. -

 

He did not flinch and added answering to the Justicieras.

-As I was going to say before I was interrupted by that demon. - To all this Karnoalk listened amused and folded of arms. He nodded with a malignant smile as he was quoted. - There is something I have not told you. But I'm going to do it right now. Karnoalk, you were really looking for me? Here you have me! - Roy snapped that accumulated energy and with a shout freed it becoming the Golden Warrior before the stupor of all the girls. - I am ready.  
-It was about time, Solar, - the devil said, not looking impressed. - I was beginning to think you'd talk all night. Now, if you do not mind we go to our business, and as I feel generous at the prospect of a good fight, I will let those wretched women go.  
-Very well,- Roy said.- I agree. You have to go! - He said, addressing the girls who had not yet recovered from their surprise when he added. - You will stop me if you stay here. I could not fight with all my might.

 

Beruche wanted to reply, but Cooan took one arm and Petz grabbed her on the other.

-This goes far beyond our strength. - Cooan told Bertie that she had no choice but to admit it, even with a rictus of surprise and astonishment on her face as she saw the boy shining with those golden glows. - Come on, we got to go!

 

They all retreated except for Karaberasu, who remained there hiding and trembling. Roy saw her out of the corner of his eye and decided to leave the room to get away, the demon followed.

-Are you going to escape? - Karnoalk shouted, gathering energy. -  
\- That's nothing, I just want a wider site to crush you conscientiously - replied his opponent doing the same. -  
-First try to stop this if you can! -The demon shouted, attacking with a barrage of blows that Roy stopped and returned with the same intensity. -

 

The fight was terrible, the rivals fought for equal to equal, great rays of energy collided, both were moving at an enormous speed. The Justicieras could not follow them with their eyes. The match certainly was very even but the Golden Warrior was the first to show signs of fatigue. Little by little, the demon took advantage. Roy concentrated energy to give it a definite blow but his opponent anticipated attacking him with several punches that knocked him down. The boy fell to the ground battered and Karnoalk landed, exhausted also, but with advantage, because it accumulated a ball of energy ready to finish off its enemy.

-We must help him! - Beruche shouted, she was only a few tens of meters away, witnessing the scene.-  
-Yes! - Petz and Cooan agreed that with Bertie they advanced towards the enemy attacking with all their weapons. -

 

The demon still had the strength to deflect those attacks and besides he struck weakly but enough to throw them all a few meters back. As soon as they got up, Cooan noticed that Karaberasu was huddled in a fetal position, behind a column and shivering with panic with glassy eyes.

-It's Kalie! She made notice to their sisters. - She's terrified! We have to get her out of there!  
\- This enemy is too powerful! -Petz cried while she did not lose sight of the battle. - Oh no! , It's going to kill Roy!

 

The demon came swaying with a ball of energy held in his hands, he smiled and although he was exhausted, he prepared to unload the final blow. All this between a great cloud of dust and rubble that made it difficult for the girls to see. So much that they lost sight of their sister. Then, suddenly Kalie was not there.

-Come on, man! The demon shrieked in the instant that it was going to launch its attack against Roy who was defenseless on the ground. -

 

But then something paralyzed him ...

-What? - Karnoalk said to himself without understanding. - What is this?  
-The protection spell of Tommy, well-made friend, - thought Roy trying to recover himself. -

 

Yet the demon was so powerful that this kind of paralysis was beginning to subside. When he already smiled thinking that he was going to release something grabbed his arms. It was Karaberasu's whip that had overcame the fear of witnessing what was happening.

-Do not! I'll never let you ...  
\- Who dares? Who are you? Karnoalk asked in surprise. –

 

However, he immediately turned to see the woman only five feet away. Even he was astonished by the look in her eyes, so much hatred and rage had the Justiciera in them that stuck in him almost paralyzing him. The strength of that human seemed to have multiplied. That coupled with the other strange feeling of heaviness and paralysis disconcerted him. The demon wanted to let go and could not.

-But it's not possible! You were not? - He shouted in astonishment. -  
-Now Roy! Attack him! - , I cannot resist much more. - Karaberasu shouted seemingly without paying attention to her enemy but not allowing him to end the sentence. -

 

The Golden Warrior recovered enough to discharge all his accumulated energy against his adversary. Luckily he was able to take advantage of the opportunity that the spell of his friend and the intervention of that poor girl, overcoming fear, had given to him. He shot down his enemy leaving him badly wounded. Karaberasu then released the grip and rolled away from the explosion. Karnoalk's own attack energy exploded on the demon when he fell losing his balance and exhausted. Once the shock wave of the detonation had passed, they all came up to him. Of course, wielding their weapons and on guard, in spite of everything they did not trust. But the demon was truly defeated and could barely move.

-You have conquered me .... Solar, - he stammered, acknowledging his defeat. - It's true ... that you have blood from saiyajin. Although, if that female had not helped you ... I would have defeated you in spite of it.

 

His interlocutor looked puzzled. He did not understand what his enemy was referring to. But it was clear that he alluded to what Valnak had tried to say.

-What does saiyajin mean? What do you mean? - The astonished boy asked. -  
\- You are not of this world ... - the dying demon could say with a hint of voice ... - You ...

 

Roy tried to understand these words, they had to be very important, and the girls also watched Karnoalk with their weapons, listening to what they heard and being warned that he might be pretending to attack unexpectedly, but he choked to finish the sentence.

-I will not do you any good, - he smiled wickedly, despite his grave condition, threatening. - Others mightier than I am will come and destroy you, miserable humans ...

 

Petz watched her enemy furious, but concentrated on him, she failed to see her sister Karaberasu until she snatched take the javelin from her and pierced the demon's chest with the weapon. All included Roy were petrified by surprise, horror and disbelief. The girl howled completely out of her mind.

-Shut up you bastard and enjoy this! Do not you like it? Come on, I cannot hear you. Say you like it, say it, say it! – She repeated again and again.-

 

As if from a compulsion it was, she traversed her hated aggressor with the javelin non-stop, until she covered herself with blood. The same Karaberasu was splashed with red but she did not cease frantically to stab what was no more than a spoil. The demon exploded, filling her face with blood even more, but the girl seemed to be in a kind of trance. Then she licked the blood splashing at the paralyzed astonishment and horror of all. At last she nodded, now in a quiet voice, full of a strange calm.

-He will not be able to hurt anyone anymore. - And as soon as she finished speaking, she collapsed on the floor in exhaustion, her nerves shattered, breaking into tears. -

 

Everyone was still unable to move. They tried to assimilate what they had seen. Finally the first to react was Petz who, with a sweet voice, helped to her sister who now seemed a dead burden. Her legs did not support her, she was helped by Roy as he lifted her gently in his arms. Bertie and Cooan could only cry at the sight of such a dramatic spectacle.

\- Let's go home. Forget about this and rest. - Petz whispered sympathetically, stroking her head. - Forget it now ... it's over.

 

Karaberasu nodded as she trembled and cried silently. Roy truly sympathized with her said nothing. He carried her into his arms, followed by the rest of the girls who were still speechless, shocked by the impressive scene. And at that moment in the Headquarters of the Sect, the Great Sage caressed his ball and said in a reflective tone.

\- It's time for the final battle ...

 

Meanwhile in Japan the girls had gathered to spend the afternoon. The cats were present in turn. Luna was chatting away with Artemis. He heard what happened that morning ...

-Really? – The white cat wanted to know. -  
-Yes, She was very scared. -His interlocutor told him. She said something I did not understand. Then she tried to take away all that. But I have known her for a long time and I think that very serious problems are coming.

 

Luna did not receive a reply from his partner. Soon it was the girls who started talking and both cats wanted to listen. It was Ami who commented.

-Bertie called me this morning. She urged me to come. Her sister Kalie was kidnapped by the sectarians. They have rescued her but she is not right.  
-Is she hurt? - Minako asked visibly worried, with a look of fear. -  
-Fortunately her wounds can heal. - Her interlocutor replied. -  
-This cannot be delayed any longer.- Rei stated- We have to go now ...  
-Yes, I agree. - Makoto said. - Nothing seems to be happening here. I have the impression the problems are more serious where they are.  
-Do not rush, - said Mamoru.  
-After what Bertie told us? - Ami was surprised. - Does not that sound bad enough to you?   
-You said yourself that Kalie is safe, - he reminded her. - So we'll have to take some time to draw up a plan.  
-With all due respect. - Minako interjected. - I think we've already been discussing this and planning enough ...

 

To all this Usagi listened without intervening. She seemed not to follow the conversation with too much interest, being lost in her own reflections. Although Rei added, in solidarity with her companions.

-First it was Bertie, then Tom, now Kalie. We are playing too much with fire. We have pushed our luck enough. Do not you think Usagi? -She asked, turning to her friend. -

 

Yet she looked at her almost with dismay. And her reply stunned everyone ...

-The chalice of pain has not yet been filled. 

 

Luna's mouth dropped open. Then she remembered. And she whispered to Artemis at the surprise of her comrade.

-That's what she said ... I do not know what she means. 

 

For their part, the rest of the girls looked at each other without understanding. It was Makoto who dared to ask.

-What does that mean?...

 

Usagi then sighed, got up from the chair she was in and, after a little walk around the room, she said softly.

-Ami, Rei. Call the girls, tell them we'll go ... the five ... along with Mamoru, Luna and Artemis.

 

That pleased all ... Finally! They had begun to think that moment would never come.

-Thank you, Usagi.- Mercury smiled. - I'll call Bertie, I'm sure she'll be happy.  
-Yes, it relieves me to see that in the end you have noticed what the situation is.- Added Rei.-  
-It's never too late. - Minako said with a wink. - Everything will be all right now ...

 

However, her friend only flashed a smile. Although the others did not seem to notice too much. In fact Usagi did not speak, but she had had yet another dreadful dream than that poor girl being so sadistically outraged. It was so horrible that she did not even want to tell Mamoru. One that had frozen her blood and filled with sadness and dread. But that, unfortunately, should remain unknown to the rest. And worst of all is that it would surely come true. So, together with the others, she decided to wait for the moment to teleport, as soon as they agreed with her friends.


	31. Roy's Bold Challenge

A couple of days passed and fortunately Karaberasu seemed to recover also in the spirit although she continued very muted and reflective. The once acid and provocative girl no longer joked or pricked Petz as it was her custom and that still worried the others, but they chose to wait. Surely what must have happened when she was captured would have been terrible for her. She would require patience, affection and above all, time, to return to being the same as always. On the other hand, they were all struggling to continue their normal occupations. That was the best way to move on. In addition, the final exams each day were closer. The girls and boys attended their classes now with seriousness and attention. Roy did not joke, he preferred to meditate on the events of those last days. Tom was also quite reserved, seemed to have something in mind of what he still did not feel ready to speak. At least not in front of the girls, and when he made a decision when he was returning from his class. He waited until his companion arrived in the room and revealed him a disturbing news that finally and despite his resistance to believe it, he had been able to verify.

-We're so bad, Roy! - He said impatiently to his friend - We have a problem and serious, very serious!  
-And what could be worse, Tom? - He asked with a tired gesture, already fed up of all that and hoping to hear that another demon had made an appearance. - Which one do I have to destroy now?

 

But his friend replied without delay.

-After you told me what that demon said to you in the battle the other day, I started investigating- Through a special spell I have been able to intercept the Sect's conversations and I have learned things. It seems that a guy called the Great Sage, who is the boss, is willing to invoke a very powerful demon, and when I say that he is a mighty demon I mean not another commander but one of the great leaders of Hell.  
-I've dealt with very strong demons before, - Roy said, not giving too much importance. - How can this be?  
-Much stronger than the last one you've faced. - Tom replied, visibly worried. - How was it?  
-It was very hard, - said his companion. -I thought I was going to break up with me. - If it had not been for your protection spell and for Kalie's help now I would be dead, - he explained, omitting the rest of the details to his friend about the painful reaction of that unhappy girl. - I just could not have done it with him.

 

His partner pulled his chin and seemed hesitant to continue talking but there was no other choice, he had to be sincere and dare to continue and he did.

\- The demon that you are referring to was apparently only one of his helpers. - He added, lowering his head sorrowful - and cannot be compared in power.  
-What can we do? - Roy inquired, uneasy at this - I will not be able to beat a monster like that!  
-There is a possibility, - replied his friend timidly. - I have studied some occult books lately, as you will know, and I have discovered that we can invoke him before the Great Sage does.  
\- Have you gone mad? - exclaimed his interlocutor watching him astonished by what he heard. - Why do you want to invoke him, so that he can smash everyone and thus save the work to that bastard Sage?  
\- No, let me explain. – Tom interrupting him by gesturing with his hands - if the Great Sage invokes him the demon will appear and if he conquers you he will destroy the Earth, he will be free to do what he wants. But if I invoke him, we shall have the right to demand of him an oath, even though he owes you to return to Hell. At least for some time, and he had to order his subordinates not to abide by any other invocation. Do you understand Roy? There would be time at least to prepare the defense or prevent them from using those damn stones. And if we get them that they cannot use them when the alignment of planets passes, they will have failed.

-But they do not need those stones. - Opposed his friend. - Now that I think about it, invoking such powerful demons they could conquer the world equally.

 

Tom shook his head as he moved with his chair and consulted a couple of books. Then he answered.

-They cannot do that this way. It has a kind of compact, of limiting their power. They do not can used a single demon or several for a long time. They cannot make him attack just like that. It is very difficult to invoke. Moreover, thanks to what I have read I have learned that the more powerful they are, the more energy they need to access our dimension. These stones are a kind of amplifiers that channel energy allowing a corridor to open.  
-Stargate? -Asked the astonished Roy, recalling a film he had recently seen. -  
-It's something similar. Yes. - Admitted his partner resuming his explanations. - What they want is to open a channel between their world and ours. The one that possessed to you Armageddon, was the unique one that, within such a powerful body could do something similar. And yet, they were behind stones. If they achieve their goal, if they succeed. Then yes, that would be the end of this world. In that case, those ceremonies would not be precise and any entity, however evil and powerful would be, could freely travel to our dimension ... including the Prince of Darkness himself ...I bet you know who I am talking about.

 

That made his compatriot's heart freeze. Now he saw it differently. That was a proposal to consider, if with his sacrifice Roy could defeat them definitely and save the world. (And therefore the girls). The thing would be worth it.

-That it may be, - he admitted thoughtfully, and remembered more heartily. - If at least the warriors came here in time and fought on our side, they could find the lair of those bastards and destroy them in addition to those damn stones.  
\- So. Do you think we should? - Tom asked with much prevention, to which his interlocutor nodded, there was no choice, it was about him or all the innocent people of the Earth. - Go ahead! He exclaimed more decisively. - Come with me, I have everything prepared.  
\- You knew I was going to say yes. - His partner smiled faintly. - You know me well.  
-This idea displeases me as much as you do, but there is no other solution. - Tom muttered, looking at him with a heartbreak. -  
-I trust you, my friend, - Roy urged, putting a hand on his shoulders to sentence. - And I made a promise when Beruche was in a coma. I will die rather than let those bastards rule this planet. So go ahead then! Do not worry, I'll think of something to get out of this one as I've done so far.

 

Tom smiled more relieved. His partner knew how to give him back his confidence and he would do everything in his power to help. But there was no time to lose, for he was aware that Sage would soon invoke his demon. They had to take the lead, surely that villain would not expect it. He then guided his friend to an empty room that he had set up. As Roy entered, he noticed that a five-pointed star was drawn on the floor, with the point pointing upwards. He remembered that he had seen one in the sect, but its point looked down.

-Hey, Tom, you've drew the wrong star - he warned him with some concern. -  
-No, - he explained, - the point upwards is a symbol of protection, of white magic. Theirs symbolize darkness, black and demonic magic.  
\- Ah okay! - Roy nodded surprised - sorry, you are the one who knows about these matters, continue with the ceremony.  
-Before I go on, I should warn you a few things. - Tom said with a serious, measured tone. - This is a very dangerous subject and great care must be taken when invoking one of these beings. They have enormous powers and do not play legally unless we are able to impose our conditions on them. So, to start with, no matter what that demon says. He cannot do anything, for we will only invoke him in the astral body. But, whatever happens, do not leave the star because then he would have influence on you. Remember, while you're inside it you'll be safe. Pay no attention to anything he promises you, except when he swear to Hell or his liege lord.  
-Very well. - Roy agreed, wishing he could finish as soon as possible. - Let's go there.

 

Tom nodded and, when they were well placed inside the star, he began to recite spells in dead languages. He sprinkled the area with a substance that caused an intense fog. The atmosphere became more suffocating and two reddish eyes appeared in that thick fog. A guttural voice, powerful and resounding, echoed in the room and a huge silhouette appeared protesting...

-Who dares to summon me to this pathetic world?

 

That form was defined in a horrendous bull-headed demon with torn eyes. It had a muscular body and two black wings to the back, with legs finished with hooves. Looking at the presence of the humans, he fixed his eyes on them, rising almost to the ceiling of the room. Both shuddered in horror at his appearance, but above all, at the power he seems to have.

-We've summoned you. - Tom said, trying to subdue his fear and adding more severely. - I order you to tell us your name and situation.  
\- I am Nagashel, the one who denies God. Lord of a part of Hell and Duke of the Deep Abyss. General of the Horde of the Seventh Circle of the Hells. Who are you, miserable mortal, to dare to command me anything?  
\- Hey you, cow face. Do not mess with my friend. - Roy said, coming out to defend Tom. -  
-Do not worry, - he said quietly. - He has no choice but to respond.  
-Who are you? - The demon asked him, looking at that other human. -  
-I am the Solar who has destroyed all the stupid demons who have dared to stick their noses around here, and now it will be your turn, - the alluded replayed facing that terrible look with another one loaded with audacity and challenge. -  
-Poor naive, - the devil sneered. "- You cannot even imagine where my power comes from. The demons that you have destroyed and sure that with difficulty, they are not deserving nor to kiss the ground where I walk.  
-That's what the idiot Karnoalk told me. - Roy smiled without taking him seriously or at least pretending not to. - And I sent him back to Hell. Tell me, did he have a good trip back?  
-Karnoalk was one of my best servants! - Nagashel snapped between disbelieving and angry, adding with cold cruelty. - You will pay very dear for that miserable mortal.  
\- Then you will be interested in what I have to say. Won´t you? - Answered his interlocutor trying not to frighten. -  
-I hear you, talk! - Said the demon, who seemed impatient. -  
-What do you think of a unique fight between you and me? - He proposed to his interlocutor. - On the condition that, although you win, you must return to Hell forever and you will not be able to return to Earth.  
\- You have the right to demand a pact since you have invoked me, - agreed the demon that he qualified. - But it will definitely not be as easy. The term you must earn, and since you destroyed my servant Karnoalk, a difficult feat for a mortal, I will be generous. For every five minutes you resist me, I will remain in Hell for a whole month of your time. Do you agree with that human?

 

Roy seemed to hesitate and Tom was not overconfident but Nagashel grew more impatient and insisted adding.

\- I will not give you more time than that. And it's a generous offer, do not hesitate.  
-Cannot we force him more? - Roy asked his companion in a whisper. -  
\- I'm afraid not. - He said in a low voice. -

 

The boy nodded slowly and declared.

\- Yes, I agree. I think it's reasonable. For every five minutes a month. Although I hope I can beat you.

The demon smiled, letting out an evil laugh that chilled the blood by just listening to it and replying.

-Very well, agreed then, mortals. We'll see each other in combat.

 

And he exhibited terrible fangs in the form of a smile, which left Roy and Tom petrified. The latter nevertheless reacted sufficiently to refute it firmly.

\- Not so fast. That pact is worthless until you swear it.  
-We've agreed! - The demon visibly irritated. - Is not my word enough for you?  
-Not at all! - Tom answered energetically without being fooled and demanding in a row. - Swear to me for your master and liege Lord, and we shall know that it is true! Otherwise you can violate the covenant whenever you fancy. So, do not take us for stupid.

 

The demon smiled again, this time he answered in a calmer tone and recognized Tom's intelligence.

-You are astute human, and skilled, you know the laws of Hell. You will have what you ask for. I swear to you in the name of my Lord Satan.  
-Are you sure you will keep your oath? - Roy asked, still distrustful. -  
-You know well that I am obliged to keep my word, - replied the truly irritated demon on this occasion. - Now tell me where and when!  
\- In a secluded place, a moor near here. - His opponent decided that he had hardly even thought of that. But luckily he was able to give the appropriate instructions to the devil, alluding to the place where he trained himself. - In two days, when dawn. Wait a minute. It's better at nine o'clock, I do not like to get up early. - The boy smiled, rectifying his previous statement in a sneer. -  
-You have a great sense of humor. - Laughed Nagashel thundering the room with his terrible laughter. - You're going to need it. All right, so be it. Enjoy your last two days of life.  
-One more thing. - Roy said, remembering something that was really important - you must swear not to attack or harm anyone but me. And swear it for your master.  
-In the name of my master and Lord Satan, I swear to you, - the devil replied reluctantly. - Anything else or can I leave? - He added sarcastically. -  
-No, that's all, - His interlocutor concluded, wondering if he might forget something. -  
-You are a brave man, or a madman, I do not know, - said Nagashel. - But I will not have any pity on you. I see you soon dead. We'll see each other in the fight, - he said, disappearing, leaving behind nothing but an insufferable smell of sulfur. -

 

Tom made sure that nightmare being was gone and when he did he told his friend they could get out of the star. But this one was nailed, as soon as the demon vanished, he lost control of himself and his face paled.

-He has an immense strength! I have never felt anything like it in my life, what he has told me is true. The other demons compared to him were harmless. I will not be able to beat him, even if I trained for months. And I only have two days! - He said uneasily. -  
-Cheer up, there would be something we can do. - His companion said cheerfully. -  
\- Just one thing. Not a word of this to the girls. I do not want that they suffer more, at least in these days. Do you promise me Tom? - He asked almost desperately. -  
-Yes, I promise you. - He nodded, equally as dejected as his friend. -

 

And that afternoon they did not do anything else. They also did not call the girls since they both wanted to stay in their meditations. Roy now struggled not to repent and fear would not dominate him. And his friend stood beside him, encouraging him without words. They slept little and the next day in class the girls told them that they had called the warriors, which was a ray of hope. These, for their part, confirmed that they would arrive as soon as possible...

 

In Japan, Ami soon called Bertie to give her an affirmative answer. Just as the sailor thought her friend was very happy. Once they said goodbye, she informed her fellow warriors.

-The time has come, then, - Usagi said, asserting to her friends' surprise. - Maybe I'll behave strangely. But it must be so. Act naturally in front of our friends. Give them encouragement. And above all remember, we know only what they tell us.  
-Will we use the sailor teleport? - Makoto wanted to know. -  
-Yes, -Her friend replayed. - As soon as we're ready, we'll leave...

 

The others nodded and smiled with relief. They already wanted to go and support their friends. Even if they did not quite understand that last assert of Usagi. Surely it was something only she and Mamoru knew. But now was not the time to think about it.

-Mamoru put in the center with Luna and Artemis. - Rei asked them -

 

The boy did so with the felines. Finally the girls were ready. After waiting at the agreed time and place they teleported. Their friends were waiting in a field on the outskirts of town. Cooan was the first to point out to her sisters.

-They are there!

 

And this time certainly the whole team was there, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami, also the two cats, next to Mamoru. Everyone hugged each other in joy.

-Well, we're here! - Usagi laughed- as we promised. - And very graphically imitated the gestures of a boxer throwing her fists. - After passing our exams, I feel in top form. Let's see! Where are those demons to be defeated?  
-Usagi, it seems you were not aware of the danger we must face here - Ami shook her head resignedly. -

 

But Mamoru made a gesture, and Mercury understood. Keeping silent. Luckily for her, that went unnoticed to her friends.

-They're very powerful. - Cooan agreed, agreeing with her friend, and mean evil beings. His cruelty is immense. Do not stop at anything, we must go very carefully.  
-Yes, that's true. - Petz confirmed. - But now that you are here and fighting on our side, we have more hope.  
-And we also have Roy, - Beruche smiled, thinking she would reveal them. – Do you know? He is the Golden Warrior and he has tremendous power!  
\- We already know. - Ami smiled at her. -

 

And to the astonished face of the girl and her sisters, Ami told them what happened during the fight against Valnak.

-So he ... did that ... for me? - Bertie was surprised as she placed one of her hands on her chest to emphasize that. -He was transformed because of me!  
-He loves you so much that when he thinks he had lost you, he pulled all the power that was hidden inside him. - Usagi said tenderly smiling at her friend. -

 

That was a beautiful moment, Beruche was as moved as her sisters. Although Petz was the one who commented with concern.

And yet the last demon he faced almost defeated him. He was tremendously strong.

-Are they even more powerful than a Daimon or a Devilster, or one of your droids? - Makoto asked her friend. -  
\- Much more ... - the respondent must to admit to her regret. -  
\- And more than the Phantom of Death or Pharaoh Ninety or Neherenia? Even Galaxia itself? Minako inquired in turn. -  
-Well, - Ami replied reflexively, making a rough estimate. - Based on these latest data may be there. They could compare with Galaxia and overcome our other enemies in power.  
-As Petz said. The last demon that Roy defeated was much stronger than the one you saw. Bertie informed them uneasily. - Had it not been for my sister Karaberasu, he would have lost.  
-How? – Rei cried, looking at her in disbelief. - I still cannot believe it. With the power we saw Roy deploy and you say he would have lost! What was that demon like?  
\- I hope no stronger than our last enemies. - Usagi sighed with a droplet of sweat on her head and waving her hand, making it look like this was not going to be precisely a picnic –   
\- This is no game. - Karaberasu intervened in a voice that corroborates that impression - think it well, not even in the Black Moon I saw such cruelty...  
-It makes me very difficult to believe that even Roy is not dominant against those monsters. - Ami whispered with obvious concern. -  
-Uh, uh, uh! - Usagi muttered as she began to look really frightened now. - What are we going to be able to do then?

 

She looked at her friends as if they had a shared secret that they could not reveal but that was a serious stumbling block, but none of the others said anything.

\- The union is strong, do not despair, you are Sailor Moon. - Mamoru encouraged her then. -Besides, with that Roy of yours I sure we can with them. -  
-Yes, and we have full confidence in you. You always know how to get away with any situation. -Sentenced Cooan with the assent of her sisters. -  
-We must prepare a strategy - Luna interjected. - An action plan for combat, which, from what I've heard, is not going to be a walk in the park.  
\- Besides, there is that sect and its acolytes, right? – Artemis added weighing all the information that remembered. - They're another threat.  
-You do not have to worry about those. - Cooan replied more calmly. - When it comes to them and demons of little graduation, we will be able to conquer them without problems.  
-Leave that to us. - Mamoru said - We will relieve you. Then together we will fight against the greater demons.  
-Maybe we should call the other warriors. - Minako said. - They are more powerful than us.  
-What other warriors? - Petz asked without understanding. -Are there more? - Rei nodded at what her fellow student added with surprise. - We only knew you!  
-You see, in the last years four new warriors have appeared. – Makoto said, telling the sisters what had happened since that time. -  
-Yes, I'll call them, I'll take care of them so they can come as soon as possible. If they are free there. - Sailor Moon said. -

 

Everyone else agreed. The girls settled in a few hours and Usagi contacted the others. Apparently they were completing some inquiries about the other issue that worried the sailors. They would come, although they would still be late. Beruche, meanwhile, called Roy and informed him that their friends had come at last. He was very encouraged to know this. He told Tom that, for his part, he had discovered the secret lair of the Sect by intercepting more conversations. With these new data the whole group gathered to prepare the attack. Roy told them that he was going to face a powerful demon but they should not worry. Later he stayed with Beruche. He had said he had a surprise. Tom and Cooan were also going to go out together and arranged to go all four.

-Hello baby! - Roy said to his partner with a wide smile. - Let's go to the university, a song contest is held in karaoke...  
-Was that the surprise? - Bertie asked him questioningly. -  
\- That's right, I'm going to participate, and do you fancy to join me, Tom? - He offered to his friend. -  
-No thanks, - he said, declining the invitation, asserting with a faint smile. - Surely you're going to win.

 

And his partner thanked him for the detail. Other than that Tom did not get too keen to sing. But he did accompany him to the piano, which he played very well. He knew his friend was going to do that with a very special purpose, as it was. Roy participated with a song from his most admired singer. It was very romantic, too much for what he used to, even tinged with sadness.

 

You had to finish the conversation  
You always had the last word  
I was caught in love and treading the sand  
You had to go and ruin all our plans  
You made your bags and you're leaving the house

You took a one way ticket and you have everything ready to go  
But we still have one more day together so...

Love me like there is not tomorrow  
Take me in your arms tell me what it means to you  
This is our last goodbye and soon everything is

I will finish but today just love me like there is no tomorrow

I guess we'll go our separate ways  
I do not have all that way to go God knows that  
I learned to live like a lonely man but I never

I had felt so deep in my life, we were born to

Be a failure so I guess there is a limit

About how far we can get but only us

One more day together so...  
Love me as if there were no tomorrow take me in your

Arms, tell me what it means to you this is our

Last goodbye and soon everything will be over but today so

Just love me as if it did not exist tomorrow

Tomorrow ... God only knows where I'll be...  
Tomorrow who knows what awaits me, any

Thing can happen but we only have one more day

Together if  
Just one more day forever ... so...

Love me like there is no tomorrow  
Take me in your arms tell me what it means to you  
This is our last goodbye and soon everything

I will finish but today just love me as if I did not exist

 

So ... love me like there is not tomorrow  
Take me in your arms tell me what it means to you  
This is our last goodbye and soon everything

I will finish but today just love me like there is no tomorrow

(Love me like there is no Tomorrow, Freddie Mercury, credit to the author)

 

Everyone was thrilled, surprised by that change of style. He dedicated it to Bertie, who even shed some tears as she smiled. The others congratulated him, including Melanie and Malcolm who had attended the recital.

-Of course Malden. I must admit that you're an artist, - said the rude American football player. - A little more and you make me cry as well.  
-Thank you, Roberts. - He smiled at him.  
-It was a very beautiful song. It is plain to see that you love Bertie with all your heart. - Melanie said, touched an excited with a smile. - I'm glad for you.

 

His friend nodded, though the cheerleader seemed to sense something odd about him. He was sad, at least she thought so. She could not ask for it anyway. She and her boyfriend said goodbye to the boy. The others were approaching.

-I do not know, Malcolm. Something is not right ... - She confided to his boyfriend. -  
-You mean Malden? I see him as usual. - The boy replied with a shrug. -  
-He has that kind of look in his eyes. The same one he had when he lost her parents ... - The chief cheerleader muttered, watching the boy from afar. - And I believe, he is trying to hide something...

 

But she could not see him anymore. She turned a corner with Roberts, and the two got lost in another corridor. Roy in turn had stared at Melanie, suspecting she sensed something. But he could not meditate much on that, before it was the contest organizer who approached him.

-You are the undisputed champ, lad. I hope you'll be happy to repeat it next week.  
-Who knows? - He could reply. "I really would like... if I had the chance.

 

Tom was now at his side, after leaving the piano. Then, before he said anything, his friend whispered.

\- If I could not come, I left you in charge of singing for me. Do you promise?  
-But Roy, do not be foolish, of course you will return. - He encouraged his companion with more desire than reality. -  
-Why should not you come? - Beruche said to him as she approached and forcing a somewhat uneasy smile when catching this last one. -

 

The man winked and whispered in her ear.

-So Tom can sing again! - Don´t be fool little cube, he needs a push to be the one he was before.

 

Bertie smiled, it was a very nice idea, so she and Roy said farewell to Cooan and Tom, because the latter expressed the desire to spend the evening with the girl. In fact he also wanted his partner to have that night to dedicate it to the sister of Cooan. So these two left, leaving Bertie and Roy who also left, walking together with their arms wrapped around their waists, under a quiet, starry night. The boy looked up at the sky and sighed. Beruche, who happened to be holding one of his arms, told him sweetly as her long platinum hair, now loose, waved in the night breeze.

-What are you thinking about? I can see you very seriously tonight.  
\- So much struggle, so many battles. I wish they are finished and that we can live calm and happy. - He replied in a reflective voice. -  
\- You will defeat that devil and if God wants it will be finished at last. - She encouraged him. -  
-I hope so. - Roy wanted to look into her eyes, an expression that surprised Beruche, pleading for something indescribable that was very familiar but could not locate in her memories. - Please come with me tonight, - he said. -

 

The girl returned her surprised look. She'd thought Roy would ask for something like that, she doubted whether or not she was prepared, but when he saw his face she accepted. He took her to his apartment. He hold her in his arms and they both began to kiss. The boy sucked in the scent of her hair and kissed her neck and lips gently. He wanted to get lost in those caresses that the young woman, in turn, lavished on him, as if there really was no tomorrow. In turn Beruche was taking off her clothes and the boy also began to undress but suddenly he was not able to continue. A sense of anguish gripped him not only because of his forthcoming confrontation with the devil. There was something else he could not understand. As if he carried him inside, in the depths of his soul. And noticing this strange behavior she gave him a look of strangeness.

-Am I not doing well? - She asked with concern. - What's the matter, Roy? I find you very distant tonight.  
-No, - he smiled, confessing without hindrance. - It's just that I love you like I've never loved anyone and I do not want it to happen this way, not with you.  
-Do you want me to leave?" – His partner shocked and affected asked, of course that something happened to Roy. - But what happens to you?  
\- No, please stay, sleep with me tonight. I need to feel you by my side. - He said something to the emotion. - I only know that I want to be with you.

 

Bertie came up to him, stroking his cheek, and they kissed for a long time, then lay on the bed. She curled up next to Roy's chest and whispered in his ear.

-Remember? It is the same as when we were in the moat.  
\- Yes, and if I tell you the truth, I would have been able to get you out. I could fly then, but I wanted to be with you. I had fallen in love with you. I'm sorry ... I'm sorry you had to put up with that night, with that sprain, that was my fault.  
-I do not sorry at all. - She smiled. - I'm so glad we were together that night. I think that was when I fell in love with you. - Beruche confessed. - But you've attracted me before. Although I did not want to recognize it, not even to myself, you were so silly sometimes! Ha, ha, ha - She smiled with that fresh musicality, a mixture of innocence and mischief that he liked so much. -  
\- I think I realized what I really felt when we played in the snow. -The boy sighed, letting her head rest on his chest, as he asserted. - I've never seen a prettier girl. Maybe only in my dreams. When as a child I dreamed of fairies and beautiful princesses. Especially with a...  
-With Kelly? - Her interlocutor guessed. -  
-No, it was long before I met Kelly. -He confessed, now paradoxically remembering things from his childhood. - She was such a beautiful and sweet girl ... eyes intensely blue and with long hair and the same color as yours. As a child I saw her clearly, in a beautiful white dress. Then I forgot ... at least until I met you. The Queen of the Snows, the Lady of the winter. - He sighed.-  
-That certainly seemed to me - said the young woman. -  
-Yes. Although I do not remember dreaming of being scolded by her. - He smiled now. -

 

Bertie smiled at the occurrence and leaning back a little on the boy's chest gave him a kiss, he gave it back. They began to dedicate themselves some more passionate. Even to caresses and games before making love. But Roy was not able to get past that point. That had never happened to him. At the expression of surprise of the girl he could only declare.

-You are the most important thing in my life. I've never loved anyone like this. Not even Kelly, not even my parents. God forgive me for saying this ... But you're so wonderful, little cube. Many times I think you deserve someone much better than a fool like me. And if ... and if something bad happened...

 

The girl covered his lips with one hand, she did not want to hear that. Of course Roy was weird. Maybe worried. But she did not want to spoil that evening with questions. The girl just gave him a warm kiss and said with a jovial tone.

-There was a time when I thought love was a useless feeling. And when my sister and the sailors convinced me to live, they come to me. Then I asked myself if I could ever feel that kind of love. Now I see that I can feel it and that is the most powerful sentiment of all. And there can be no one better than you for me...

 

The young man smiled gratefully, decided to let go of his fears. So they talked for a while more remembering all the moments they had shared, at last they overcame the dream and fell asleep in arms. Roy dreamed, but it was not with something nice. He was enveloped in a clatter of steel and shouts of men, howls of beasts and explosions of energy beams. He himself was fighting, he could not look good, but he felt different and knew that in that battle he was doomed to lose dramatically. A figure in black armor shouted something that could not understand and attacked him and only saw from an aerial perspective his own body lying between a sea of corpses and broken banners. Startled, he woke before dawn. He calmed as he got up, the dream evaporated from his memory. From the floor terrace had a wonderful view of the Brooklyn Bridge. The morning was cool and it looked clean with clouds. In his cd device he put a CD of Queen, his favorite group, and of his favorite song, "Who wants to Live Forever".

 

There is no time for us.  
There is no place for us.  
What is this that builds our dreams?  
And still escapes us?

Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?

There is no chance for us.  
Everything is decided for us.  
This world has only a sweet, separate moment for us.

Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Who dares live forever?  
When love must die?

But touch my tears with your lips.  
Touch my world with the tips of your fingers.  
And we can have it forever.  
And we can always love.  
Forever is our present.

Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our present.  
Anyway, who waits forever?

(Who wants to live forever?

 

Roy listened to that melody, sometimes singing quietly, and he felt deeply that the lyrics of that song would come true for him. He cried, unable to help it, staining his voice of anguish and regret. He wiped his tears away so that Bertie would not notice, so giving her a glance of love and resignation. Then she woke up, surprised at the beginning to be there, but then she remembered what happened last night and got up without say anything hugging him from behind. The boy released himself softly and put one of his arms around her shoulders to keep her from the morning rush, whispering her with longing.

\- A new day will come and dawn. That fills me with melancholy, events that I cannot remember, is a sensation that I cannot explain. It seems to me to have lived another time, another time and a distant place, but I know that I lived with you, of that I am convinced.  
-I feel the same, too - she muttered, nodding resolutely. - And I know we'll find out, I'm sure.  
\- We will have the rest of our lives to do it. - He dared to say in a trembling voice to declare himself. - Bertie, when this is all over, I want to make you my wife, if you'll accept me. - Roy smiled, gently caressing her chin. - I want to be with you forever.

 

The girl was surprised and excited, her eyes gleamed with joy, holding water and wanting to weep with happiness. She did not know what to say, or do, ever since ... She hugged the boy, then looked at him smiling and nodded. She was finally able to respond.

\- But first we must finish our studies, then I will accept. - It was her only condition. -  
-I promise, I'll graduate with you, and then we'll get married. We will be together until the end. - Roy agreed to return a smile full of joy. - Until the end of everything. - He mused.-

 

So to him at least that beautiful and impossible promise would suffice. He would have something he could always carry with him wherever he went after that day. Beruche hugged him tightly. Roy kept smiling as she looked at him, but when he stopped doing it, his expression changed. His face showed great sadness. He was staring at the girl he loved, he delighted in stroking her hair and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the forehead. He did not want time to pass. He knew that when he let her go he could never have her by his side and the hardest thing for him would be to lose her. The sun was already rising through the eastern horizon and began to warm them, bathing them slowly and progressively with his light. They both contemplated the birth of that beautiful morning that seemed to signify the beginning of something new and at once familiar to both of them. To the chords of that song. But everything was already determined. Bertie had to go with the girls to finish the details of the plan and Roy would have to face his terrible destiny alone.


	32. Farewell brave warrior

At eight-thirty in the morning they all met at an agreed place the day before. The warriors, Tuxedo, the Justicieras, Tom and of course Roy. The latter spoke to everyone.

\- Well, I hope you're lucky in the attack. I will take care of the devil. I trust you, I know that you will succeed. - He smiled, convinced that he would. -  
\- I'm sure you give him a good beating, too. - Agreed Usagi showing a V with her fingers. -  
-Kill him, Roy! – Cooan screamed without being able to contain her jubilation. -  
\- But be very careful, eh? The other demon put you in a serious predicament. - Beruche reminded him with a shy smile of uneasiness. -  
-Calm down, I've increased my strength a lot, this one has the minutes counted, - he assured her confidently. -

 

The only one who did not speak was Karaberasu, she looked at Roy who was chatting with her sister Bertie, Tom and Cooan and felt that something was not right. It was rare to explain, for some time she had been able to perceive things that seemed to escape others. And this seemed quite serious. So she decided to take Petz by the hand to whisper to her in a separate place.

-He lies, he's very scared! - He knows he cannot beat that demon.  
-You must be mistaken. - Petz said incredulously. - He's stronger now than before. Besides, how can you know that?  
\- I do not know. It's a terrible feeling, - Karaberasu confessed. - I feel Roy is lost...  
-Kalie please! Do not say that - her sister asked her with concern. - If Bertie and Cooan could hear you.  
-That's why I tell you instead. - She whispered to her stunned interlocutor. - Roy does not want them to suffer in vain. I feel that he is having a bad time, he is distressed. Surely he does this for some reason so I too will pretend for the good of all.

 

Her sister did not want to believe those words, besides Karaberasu was still very strange, possibly this was another of their strange reactions. She let it be and along with her younger sister came to Roy to cheer him up. He thanked both of them, but he understood from Kalie's gaze that she knew it. He was thoughtful, he could not speak to her and only made a mute gesture of supplication that the girl understood nodding gravely without Petz noticing. Now it seemed that the world around them was an absolute silence, deaf to the spirits and conversations of the others. This way the girl left and Roy looked for Beruche with the look, Petz and Karaberasu had united to her and to Cooan. The boy felt faint, he needed someone to be honest. But Tom already knew it and did not want to make him lose that false animation that he hardly showed before the others. At last he saw the only person who could hear him, and it was none other than Ami, that girl was Bertie's best friend so he discreetly called her.

\- Ami, I want to tell you something, can you come for a moment, please?  
-Yes, of course, - she said with a smile. - What is it, Roy?

 

He pulled her away from the group. The girl came closer and the boy commented in a low voice.

\- You are Bertie's best friend, she really appreciates you, I know.  
\- Thank you, I appreciated her too, but. What is the point now? - Inquired her interlocutor without understanding. -  
\- You must support her as much as you can, please! She'll need it. When I am not here anymore. Please, you have to help ... her and the others. I count on you and the rest of the warriors, you will be the only thing they will have.  
-But Roy. Why do you tell me that? - Ami replied with a look of surprise, giving him an alarmed look. -  
\- I can tell you, you're really the only one with whom I can be honest. You will see. The demon I am about to face is terribly powerful, I have no stand a chance against him. He far surpasses my strength.  
-Maybe you're worried and you think that, - the girl tried to encourage him with a gesture of restlessness she was trying to eliminate. - But I sure is not so terrible. It is normal to be afraid before the battle, we all have fear. - She added, no doubt her friend pessimism was due to that. -  
-I wish you were right. However, I have calibrated his strength. - His companion explained, telling her to horror of the girl, the details of the agreement made by Tom and him. - Do you understand now? I must fight, then, even if I lose and he kills me, at least I will force him back to Hell. That will give you some time to destroy the Sect and prevent them from invoking the evil that will destroy the world.  
-Do you want us to fight next to you? - Ami offered him that now she believed him, feeling anguished about the boy. - I'll tell my friends and Tuxedo. We will go with you, we may support each other  
-No Ami, thanks, - Roy shook his head. – But not even all together could stand against him. You would lose life and you have a vital mission to carry out, the fate of the world depends on it - He sighed for a long time and looked at Beruche who, unrelated to this talk, was talking with Makoto and Minako distracted now. - What hurts me the most is not to see her again. - He lowered his head and took the hands of the girl who looked deeply distressed by those terrible words. But the boy insisted with a pleading expression. - Help her please! But do not tell her anything yet, I do not want to break her heart. Not now! She must ignore it until the end.

 

Ami returned a compassionate glance and nodded with pity. What could she do! What could she say! Nevertheless she did not have much time to think about it. Beruche noticed that both were talking and approached them. Before the girl arrived, he smiled weakly and whispered, leaving his friend in awe.

\- The show must go on, Ami.

 

And without giving her time to the respond, Bertie came to the boy, she reproached him with amusement.

-Can you tell what are you doing, Roy? Is not enough for you with me? Are you already trying to bond with my best friend?

 

At this, the sailor looked somewhere else, feeling like she was about to cry and very stiff, Bertie was not looking at her now.

\- Well, she was just giving a little cheer, do not be jealous. - Roy smirked. -  
-I, - Mercury interjected, forcing a smile that was already frozen. - I leave you, I'm going to chat with my friends. – So she left and Beruche interpreting that in a very different way, laughed. -  
-Poor Ami! I may not have had too much delicacy, ha, ha. - And she added cheerfully. - Well, Roy, when you get back from the battle, I'll make it up to you, I will not say anything about our wedding plans right now.  
\- Better that way, I have to study a lot to graduate, but I'll be happy if that's what I have to do for you. - He said giving her a light kiss on the lips, while stroking her hair. - Never forget I love you...

 

He wish he could have hugged her and kissed her hard, but that would make her suspicious. Bertie was not stupid. So that would be his last farewell. The one he kept in his heart.

\- Be careful huh? - The girl asked him, now caressing his cheeks with affection.-

 

And Roy, how couldn´t be otherwise, continued with the comedy with the broken soul inside and exclaimed.

-Quiet, I'm a saiyajin! - Underlining his statement he became a golden warrior leaving everyone stunned. - I do not know what that will be, but look at the strength I have!

 

All were impressed by the power his friend shown, his glow blinded them and even raised stone shards in the air. He laughed, gave a kiss to the girls, his hand to Tuxedo and tightened his grip on Tom, giving him a hug and taking advantage of that moment whispered his goodbye.

-Take care of them, my friend! I leave them in your hands.  
-Good luck, Roy, may God bless you, - his companion wished with tears in his eyes that he quickly wipe out so the girls would not notice them. -  
-Are you boyfriends or what? - Cooan laughed at her own joke. - Roy, that Tom is only mine! Be with my sister.  
\- All right, I'll leave him in your hands. - He jokingly accepted. - I'm leaving, I do not want to provoke a fight of lovers. - Everyone laughed, celebrating the joke except Ami and Karaberasu and of course Tom himself. Then Petz told her sister, letting herself be carried away by triumphalism. -  
-Do you see Kalie? - She commented excitedly watching Roy's display. - You're scared for nothing. See what strength he has, who on Earth could beat him?  
-I still think he does not stand a chance, - the woman said quietly, though she added with a tinge of hope. - But may God make me wrong.

 

Roy greeted everyone with his hand and flew off toward his appointment with the demon. Beruche watched him fly away full of pride and then she told Cooan, full of enthusiasm.

-Surely he will win, look at him, he is the strongest man in the world!  
-Yeah. - Her sister nodded, sharing her optimism. - He'll finish with all those demons.

 

Ami attended that with her soul torn apart. On the point of crying she could not bear it and took Usagi's hand away with her.

-Roy is lost. He entrusted it to me. We have to do something for him.

 

But the expression of her friend overwhelmed her even more. Usagi shook her head and could barely grumble seriously.

-There is no hope for him in this fight.  
-Let's do something then. - Her friend urged her. -  
-We can only pray that he does not suffer too much. However, the show must continue. He himself has told you. And we must fulfill his desire.

 

Ami shook her head, she could not believe it! How did Usagi know? Now she was looking at her friend Bertie and her heart was breaking. Then she heard her comment with lively optimism.

\- I think he will fight near a moor where he trains, on the outskirts of the city, he says that it is uninhabited. So he will have planned to take that demon there. We can go and encourage him, - proposed Beruche. - The warriors could teleport us.  
-Good idea! - Exclaimed Cooan. - But we are many for that. - She objected looking at the whole group. -  
-Well, I´ll go first! - Bertie said reasoning- that's because he is my boyfriend, and then you.

 

So she approached to Sailor Moon and exposed her idea to her. Usagi, acting like nothing happened, nodded very enthusiastically, to Ami's horror and disbelief.

\- Okay, we will. - She called the other warriors and indicated the plan. - Girls, let's get ready for the "sailor teleport"  
-I do not think that's a good idea, Usagi. - Ami objected with a serious expression that contrasted with the giggling, confident expressions of the others. -  
-And why not? - Minako pleaded. - Roy is going to win for sure, we will not be at peril.  
\- Absolutely, besides I want to see how he fights! - Exclaimed Makoto euphorically. - From what you tell and what he has done here, it must be spectacular when he fight seriously!

 

Ami wanted to reply but simply did not dare. If her friend had given her that reply, she did not want to think about what could happen if they started a discussion about it in front of the sisters. No, it would be too cruel for Bertie. So she let herself be convinced ... And another thing that left her petrified was the look that Usagi herself gave her, the eyes of her companion exuded sadness but nevertheless smiled, declaring when she sentenced with an ambiguous tone that only Mercury could understand.

-Let's go there, we'll cheer him up and he'll win. It is a spectacle that we cannot miss. We cannot do it…

 

For his part Tom did not want to look at them because he was sure he could not contain the tears. He had to go unnoticed praying that Cooan would not offered him to go. Luckily she was busy talking to the sailors. The only glance he crossed was with Karaberasu, and they both understood instantly that the other knew it, but they did not say any more. Ami still struggled with herself. She had to keep the promise she made, and she hoped that despite the bad omens, Roy would win. Above all, Usagi's expression made her silent. She accepted resignedly, nodding, and they transported Beruche to the moor. Then they returned for Cooan and the others. Tuxedo with the cats headed there on their own. Tom argued that it would be best if he returned to college to do some spells of help. The rest was surprised, but judging that it had to be something important they did not impede him. The sailor transported him in a moment to a desert place of the campus and soon returned with the others, but before the boy crossed a sorry look with Ami.

-Goodbye and good luck. - He could say before the sailors left. -

 

A few hundred meters from there Roy arrived at the place agreed for the duel, there was nobody. He stopped being a golden warrior to save energy. He had become to that just to cheer his comedy in front of the girls. But without knowing it, those who had already been transported, watched him from afar with the aid of binoculars. They approached him little by little. Bertie, after seeing him there, just and waiting, could not help but laugh and joke.

-That demon will be so frightened that he has not even come, hey. He has left the poor man standing all alone! For once that he arrives punctual.  
\- Yes, and I do not blame him, if I was that devil I would have done the same. - Rei smiled adding with admiration. - Of course, Roy is awesome when he becomes the Golden Warrior...  
\- Hey, Rei. What do you mean by that? - Minako blurted out visibly amused. -  
-I, nothing, - she said, hurriedly to reply. - I'm just saying it's amazing to see him.  
\- Yes, it reminds me of an old boyfriend I had. - Makoto added putting both hands together at the height of her chin and putting the eyes of a slaughtered calf. –  
\- Well, you can forget about him, he has already a girlfriend. - Usagi reminded her, pointing to Bertie who was laughing at those jokes. -

 

But suddenly everyone was puzzled and even worried, Ami cut that with a tone between hard and almost indignant, with wet eyes and a really desolate rictus in her expression.

-Stop it, shut up! For God´s sake. 

 

Her stunned companions stared at her blankly. It was Makoto who approached her with caution and asked.

-What's the matter, Ami?

 

She did not respond, but taking advantage of the moment of silence of the rest, she gathered the courage to confess to her friend the truth after muttering a painful.

-Forgive me, Roy, but I cannot keep silent any longer. It's too cruel ... I cannot take it anymore...

 

And both Beruche and the others devoted their attention to her when she told them, addressing her friend the Justiciera.

-Bertie, I would not want to tell you this, but Roy's probably going to lose.  
-Do not talk nonsense, woman! - Her friend retorted with a smile of total disbelief. - If his enemy has not even appeared. The only thing that he is going to lose is time.

 

But it was not yet the appointed time, they got it just then, and after a couple of minutes when nothing happened, a great dark, dense fog covered the place. The girls sheltered behind the rocks that appeared in the landscape, surprised and expectant. They could contemplate how a huge silhouette materialized with two terrible and brilliant red eyes, bull's head, muscular body and black with two legs like hooves. He shook them all. It was Nagashel who held in his right hand an hourglass which he laid on the ground to face Roy afterwards, which seemed almost insignificant in comparison to his. The boy still held his gaze as the demon told him.

-Sorry to keep you waiting! I had to sort things out in my domains before I leave them. - Nagashel laughed. The devil, who seemed to be in a good mood,added. - Maybe that's why I left you alive for a while longer. And you can count on that time.

 

His rival was transformed again into a golden warrior, this time ready for battle, while responding to the demon looking as confident as he could.

\- Thank you for the detail. But now you will see that I do not need you to give me any advantage. I'm going to tear you apart!

 

The demon did not seem at all impressed. His opponent watched him and realized that he was not even in combat position.

-If I attack him by surprise and with all my might I may have a chance - he thought hopefully. - It's okay, enough of talking! - He shouted then attacking at great speed. He struck the demon by throwing it at a mountain that collapsed with its impact and buried it between a Rock pile - Well, you may not be as hard as you looked! - Roy exclaimed excited by the result of the blow. -

 

Nagashel came out of the rubble without seeming to acknowledge the shock or the punch. His rival attacked him again, striking him in the stomach and head. The demon rose in the air and the Solar also continued to beat him. He seemed to have touched him seriously since his adversary did not respond. Beruche was looking at the girls and clapping her hands with enthusiasm, she declared satisfied, especially by addressing Ami

-There you are! Roy is crushing that monster. Did not I tell you?

 

The aforementioned and all the others smiled, she thought that Roy had exaggerated, frightening her for no reason. Karaberasu also thought she might have been mistaken, until she stared at the demon, and a chill ran down her body, startled, and ran to meet Beruche.

-No, he's just pretending! He's playing with Roy! His real strength has nothing to do with this, he has not yet deployed it. He waits for Roy to exhaust himself that demon is giving him hope and then he will fight cruelly.  
\- But what are you saying? - She asked, not believing anything at all to her pessimistic sister. - Roy is giving him a good beating, look at him! - She pointed to the boy who was bombarding his enemy with ever-stronger beams of energy, burying him in a crater that opened on the ground thanks to multiple explosions of energy. - He'll end him right away if he continues this way.

 

Karaberasu decided not to speak anymore. In spite of appearances she could feel that monster was perfectly well and the boy was already panting because of the effort. The fatigue was beginning to make a dent on him, but Bertie was not aware of it.

-Go and get him Roy! - She shouted delightedly making horn with her hands. -

 

But he turned surprised to hear her, while his rival stood up as if nothing had happened, smirking.

-What are you doing here? - He shouted, looking at Beruche, surprised and angry. - Warriors! Why did you bring her, damn it. Get her right away out of here!

 

He was so engrossed in giving those instructions that he did not notice that Nagashel was at his side until he hit him by throwing him to the ground. Despite this, Cooan jokingly reproached her sister.

-You see what you've done, silly? You've distracted him and that monster has hit him.  
-Do not worry, Roy's going to hit him a lot more - Bertie said, fully confident. -  
-Oh no! -Karaberasu cried with horror, she seemed to feel better than anyone that the aura of the demon was growing and added. - Roy is lost! May God have mercy on him!

 

The others looked at her in amazement and disbelief. But unfortunately Kalie was not mistaken. Nagashel decided to fight for real, leaving the comedy aside. Roy got up trying to hit him but he could not do it anymore. Only after a few moments did the demon allow to be beaten by him, but he could not move even a millimeter, even though he struck him with all his might.

\- No, it cannot be. He has being playing with me! - The boy stammered gasping with exhaustion and horrified to realize it. -

 

Nagashel gave a malevolent grin and countered by giving Roy a terrible punch in the stomach and other in the face. He even grabbed his neck and threw him against the rocks, breaking them with the head of his enemy.

-Let's play! Ha, ha, ha! - That monster howled, filled with destructive euphoria. - Here, see how you manage... 

 

Having said this, he sent a bolt of lightning at the boy, who, asphyxiated and badly wounded, barely escaped. Beruche's face began to shift from confidence to concern, turning pale and the fears of Ami and Karaberasu began to be confirmed.

-Are you having fun? - The devil demanded, attacking again. -Take this...

 

That monster crossed his opponent's face with a swipe that made the blood leap out of his mouth and nose. Exhausted and too much punished by the blows of his rival, the golden warrior fell on his knees to the ground, while the demon slowly descended towards him without appearing to be in any hurry.

-Get on your feet Roy! - Beruche shrieked desperately. -Come on!

 

But the young man could not, he was thrown against a wall of stones of a kick, now he was badly supported in the hole that he did when hitting against them. Nagashel kept moving toward his battered opponent with a mocking grin. At the same time he was joking.

-And you're already done? Did you give up so soon? We have only just begun. Get ready because your agony is going to be long! I want to have fun. Ha, ha, ha, ha. - He bellowed, rejoicing in the painful state of his rival. -

 

All the others watched the scene petrified by terror. Karaberasu was shaking her head desolately and the sailors were clenching their fists feeling powerless. Petz trembled with fury but the fear was still stronger. The same as Cooan who could barely move from panic and horror to see what was happening to her friend, but still she hoped that all was just a trick of Roy. Beruche, on the other hand, was not so convinced and she became more frightened.

-Oh my God! I have to go and help him! - Bertie shrieked between sobs of anguish and trying to run there - I must go! ...  
-No. Are you crazy? - Karaberasu shouted, holding her arm tightly. - You would not last a second! Against that monster what could you do?  
-I do not know, but I have to do something, I will not let him to die like this! - replied desperately to her sister with all her strength, then Kalie let go her and ran despite the shouts of Ami, Petz and the others. – Resist, Roy hold on!

 

Roy was exhausted and that demon was in the fullness of his power, now his evil aura seemed to expand in such a way that made the ground tremble.

-We must run away from here or he kill us all, - Karaberasu added in alarm to the others. –  
-I'm not going to leave them alone. I have to help Bertie - said Cooan, who, overcoming the dread, rushed to her sister's aid. -  
-We cannot leave them alone, cover them! - Petz ordered. -

 

All the warriors and the girls nodded decisively and bombarded this enemy with their best combined attacks, but they could not tear out of him anything but a frown of contempt and rejoicing. The sisters dispersed before a gale that the demon emitted towards them.

-Ha, ha, ha! Do not bother insects. – He laughed with delight - I'm busy.

 

Although the sailors were able to cover themselves in time. Despite that, they were unable to approach and continued to watch in horror as the beast punished his friend hard. At last Minako could not help it.

\- Girls. - Venus told her companions. - Let's unite and use the attack of the planets.  
-Yes, it's a good idea. - Ami agreed. - If we do it to the utmost power, we could make a dent in that monster...

 

However, her leader did not respond. She stared at the ground, clenching her fists and teeth helplessly. As if she were engaged in an internal struggle. Minako insisted.

-Come on, Usagi!  
-Come on, hurry up! - Makoto added uniting hands with Venus. -

 

Ami and Rei took their turn from the hands of their friends, but to the surprise of the rest Sailor Moon did not move.

-Can you tell what you're doing? - Rei asked, not understanding that strange reaction. -  
-We cannot do anything. This is how it should be. - Her friend mourned somberly. - The chalice must be filled...  
-What? - The others cried, looking at her in astonishment. -  
-Are you kidding? Right? - Rei asked with visible disbelief and anger. -  
-I not going to wait, he'll be crushed. - Minako said trying to concentrate to go to her eternal phase.-  
-No! - Snapped Usagi, leaving them all perplexed. -  
-Please ... Usagi-chan. Mercury pleaded her while sobbing. - I beg you...

 

Although her partner's expression was one of great sadness, all she did was shake her head in the negative. Ami froze, she did not know what to do or say.

-I cannot believe it! - Makoto could babble with eyes wide open. - You're going to stand there, watching...  
-Are you going to allow that monster to kill him without doing anything? - Exclaimed Sailor Mars trying to materialize her bow of fire. - He is our friend ... I will not consent it.

 

However, Sailor Moon grabbed one of the arms of her companion and in a tone harder and sharper than Rei had remembered heard from her, she order.

-I said no, Rei!

 

Sailor Mars was stunned, watching the stern face of her friend. Although that time she did not seem to be Usagi. Rather it reminded her of the majesty of Queen Serenity. And it was scary to face that look even though the face of her partner was crossed by tears. Not knowing what to answer, she lowered her arm, but she could not stop observing her with her mouth open and an expression of astonishment, disbelief and fear.

-Can you tell us what's going on? Why do you keep us from helping him? Why have we come here? - Venus intervened in anger-filled tones. -

 

There was no possibility of a reply. At that moment the demon counterattacked with a wave of energy that swept them down to the ground all tens of meters back, except for Beruche who clung to a few rocks. Nagashel in the meanwhile lifted Roy from the neck as if he was a pelt.

-You can choose pathetic creature! - He spat the demon with sarcasm - I let you die with a prolonged agony and you gain time or I kill you right now and I finish with your pain. But the more you stand, the more time you'll give your friends. What do you prefer? Will not you say I'm not generous? - He grinned at the question. -  
\- I'd rather ... to endure. - Roy stammered, leaving an appreciable trace of blood on the floor. - Until the end…

 

The boy hurt everything, it was a global feeling of lax heaviness, and he felt deaf whips around his arms and terrible cramps at his waist. Although he was so overwhelmed by the blows that he could barely feel most of his body nor the warmth of his own blood and strength were so depleted that it ceased to be a Solar.

-Ha, ha, ha. - Nagashel mocked him. - You look like a broken doll! You're just a toy in my hands! I warned you but you thought you could beat me. Foolish idiot! You wanted to play with me, eh? Let's play! - He exclaimed visibly delighted. - It's time to have fun! ...

 

He was going to hit his defenseless victim again when he felt a few imperceptible pricks behind him. He turned and watched between a curious and amusing little human face against him, it was none other than Beruche.

-Let him be fucking monster! - She demanded that he brandish her sword in defiance. -

 

Nagashel looked puzzled at first, but soon burst into a horrid laugh that was returned by the echo of the place.

-Who are you? - Inquiring looking amused to that little human, narrowing his terrible eyes - his mother, his sister or his girlfriend?  
-Leave him alone or you'll regret it! - She repeated, shivering literally with fear but surpassing herself with all her courage, while not avoiding that dreadful look. - I swear I'll kill you...  
-Get out of here! - Roy could say with a whisper when, despite the blood-soaked sight, he could see her - go!  
-No, I will not leave you! - She sobbed, frantically shaking her head. -

 

The devil, casting an indifferent glance at the girl, then he released his prey a few feet away. All the others who were beginning to recover from the attack suffered contained their breath. Bertie was even about to run toward Roy, but Nagashel paralyzed her in that gesture, putting one of his legs on his wounded enemy.

\- Not so fast. Do you think I'm giving him to you? - The demon sneered, crushing Roy and reveling in his cries of pain. -  
-Coward, I'll kill you myself! - Beruche cried, sobbing and raging against him with her sword. - Die!

 

But his enemy did not flinch at all. Letting her in and attacking him, he held the blade on Bertie's first attempt to wound him and broke it without difficulty, throwing the girl a few feet away. But she straightened to counterattack.

-Ice crystals attack! - She screamed throwing her best weapon. Countless needles of ice were directed at her carefree adversary, who with his only breath took care of melting them. -

 

But Ice Lady was tenacious and took advantage of a small neglect of that beast to ram it on, managing to nail the remains of her sword to him in a paw and hurt her rival whose indifferent gesture became furious towards the human.

-You're already dead miserable rat! How dare you touch me? - Nagashel roared at Beruche who now retreated really frightened. - I'm going to tear you apart! - He snapped pointing one of his hands to disintegrate her -

 

She covered her face in a reflex act, ready to die, but Roy was still strong enough to hold his foe´s leg and shout.

-No! You swore to me not to harm anyone but me...  
-Oh really? - The demon answered by grabbing him by the neck to raise him to the height of his head and adding with false resignation. - It's true, what a nuisance! I did not remember. But you're right, a covenant is a covenant. Although they attacked me. And that could break the oath I made. - He remarked on the boy's anguish grimace and adding now with a fake reassuring tint. - It was a joke. Do not worry, my word given to my lord is law. Although as I did not promise in your case you will be the one to pay in her place.  
-Yes, that's fine, - he said weakly. - But please, do not hurt her, I beg you.  
-Your wishes are orders to me, - said the devil sneering through one side of Roy with one of his claws, while holding him with the other. Asking with cruel sarcasm – Are you satisfied?

 

The two screamed, the boy for the terrible pain and Bertie of pure horror. The demon taking out his bloody claw, released his prey that collapsed on the ground bleeding quickly. The terrain turned red around him in a dizzying, deadly rush. Beruche ran towards him, forgetting the danger and his enemy. Seeing Roy in that terrible state she only thought of succoring him and held him in her arms on her knees. Nagashel looked at them with disdain and ended the fight by picking up his hourglass.

-Half an hour, - he said nonchalantly. - That means six months of this world, is the time that you have. You still have a few minutes left but I gladly give you them. So do not you say, I am not generous am I? And do not worry, as soon as I return the first thing I will do is to gather your female whore with you. – Then Nagashel laughed and without giving any time to his enemies to answer, he disappeared. -

 

Nevertheless, Beruche did not even look at him, she was shocked, her eyes flooded with tears and she tried to help Roy, but it was useless. His blood escaped in her hands despite the girl's efforts to plug that terrible wound. Petz, Cooan and the others rushed in, terrified at what they had seen. Ami and Mamoru who had basic knowledge of medicine, checked the boy and sorely crossed two desolate glances and they shook their heads to the others behind Bertie's back. She tried to comfort Roy, who said, mortally wounded.

\- No, I did not want you to see me like this. I cannot stand it. - He groaned and the girl shook her head trying to smile despite being unleashed in tears. -  
\- You'll be fine, I'll take care of you. Just like you did with me, remember? Then we'll graduate and we can get married. - Bertie smiled hopefully, despite not being able to stop crying. -  
-No, not this time, - he muttered, straining to speak. - I have ... deceived you, as always ... and you have believed it ... silly. Always ... you'll be a ... silly, huh? I've ... made fun of you ... until the end. - He tried to laugh, but only spat blood that made him cough. – Have courage, you must ... destroy ... the Sect. - Bertie cleaned some of his blood stains, she herself was soaked but she did not seem to notice it or if she did it mattered nothing to her. She did not care anymore about that. - Sorry, it will be ... the first and last time ... that I break ... my word...

 

The girl's tears flowed non-stop, she felt impotent, desperate, in vain tried to cling to Roy, but he was leaving.

-Do not cry ... for ... please. - He asked her to stroke her hair and cheeks with a trembling hand. -I wanted to remind you ... with a ... smile, although you ... you're so ... cold, my little…ice… cube.- Beruche struggled to smile one more time for him, despite feeling shattered. - I ... want ... - gasped the boy with hardly any strength. - I will love you ... always and never ... I will leave you, always ... you will have me at ... your side.  
-Of course! We have all our lives ahead of us, honey. - She whispered to him sobbing, caressing him with tenderness the face as if with that it could return the life that escaped from him. -

 

The others were mute with terror and pain watching the scene. Cooan was crying non-stop, completely out of her mind. Only Petz could hold her to try to contain her.

-Please do something! - Cooan begged them desperately to Usagi and the others - you have to help him!

 

But the sailors stared at the ground with tears in their eyes and did not respond. Although Sailor Venus had an idea then.

-We can take him to a hospital!  
\- No Minako. There is no salvation for him. - Said Mamoru visibly downcast. -  
-Maybe if we try. - Usagi muttered with deep regret. - Maybe we can do that ...

But her dismayed boyfriend approached, whispering just so she could hear him.

-You know as well as I do that we cannot do it. Let him say goodbye to Beruche. There are their last moments.

 

Sailor Moon could not help crying in silence as well as her friends, cursing the situation in which they were. And they all had their hearts broken when they listened to Bertie to gather all her courage to keep talking to him.

-You have to go back to class with me and play some stupid joke on yours! - She was asking Roy to start losing consciousness.  
\- No ... for ... me ... finished ... the ... jokes. I would only ... wish ... to be with you. I no longer see - he whispered in a voice when his eyesight finally cleared by the massive hemorrhage. –It's dark ... Bertie, it's cold ... - He grasped her hand and confessed to her shivering. - You know ... now ... I'm afraid ... of staying ... alone, not ... leave me ... please... Embrace me! At least ... until I can ... meet ... with ... my parents.

 

She hugged him by rocking him gently in her lap. Roy took a deep breath in one last effort, gathering the few energies he had left.

\- I thank God ... for ... making me stumble with you ... that day. I am very ... happy to have you ... known ...my little...ice...cube ... - He said nothing else, gently his head fell to rest in her lap. -  
-Roy? Roy? - Beruche called, paralyzed by the incredulity of feeling dead - Roooy! ... - she screamed hysterically moving him with all her strength but got no answer.-

 

His eyes were open, lifeless, staring into infinity. The girl screamed in pain and the distressed sailors tried to lift her to separate her from the body, but she resisted hugging him. Petz, crying too, stopped the sailors with a gesture. These, deeply shaken, let Beruche lay a hand on the boy's eyes and closed them gently. She remembered all the moments they had shared, ever since they met. Her anger, laughter, caresses, until that morning, when she saw him smile turned into an invincible warrior. Then Ami intervened, and with tears said to her friend slowly and calmly.

\- He did not want you to see him die, he would have wished you had remembered him as he said goodbye to you.  
-But why? - Shouted Beruche. - Why?

 

The pain-ridden girl was holding her hands to her head as if she wanted to tear off her hair that floated loose and undone at the mercy of the cold wind that now ravaged the region.

\- He had to do it in order to try to protect us all, to give us a second chance to win. - Usagi muttered between sobs. - It should be like this ... I'm really sorry.

 

No one could add anything more to this atmosphere of consternation. But then something surprising happened, Roy's body shone in a luminous white glow and disappeared. Everyone was speechless, until Mamoru could say with admiration, overcoming regret.

-Goodbye brave warrior! Your sacrifice will not be in vain, you can always count on us.  
-God help us! - Petz muttered helplessly as she shook her fainting sister Cooan in her arms. - What are we going to do now?

 

Karaberasu stared at the floor with tears moistened. Like the others, Cooan and Beruche were shattered, the latter even gone. The warriors, gathering all their determination to overcome that tragedy, had to take her back home, helped by her older sisters. Bertie couldn´t take anymore and fainted. They had to lay her down, and the shattered Cooan was still veiled. Then they were able to take the other two sisters to their apartment. When they arrived Petz was very bad too, but seeing the state of Karaberasu all of them were worried. It was Minako who, in the girl's room, could talk to her.

-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. - The sailor told her friend. - I wish we could have done something!  
-Oh Lord! When will all this end? - Kalie could stutter as she hugged Minako who was watching her really saddened. -

 

But the sailor did not expect the next words of her interlocutor, who really left her petrified with astonishment.

-Please ... is not enough what they did to me? ... Why do my sisters also have to suffer like this?  
-What's happening to you? What did they do to you? - Her friend was eager to know really astonished. -

 

And between tears Kalie entrusted to her that terrible and traumatic experience that she had suffered. Minako could only cry in horror as she hugged her friend and begged her forgiveness over and over again for not being there to save her from that awful torture. When they had finished speaking and the sailor left the room, leaving a traumatized and exhausted Karaberasu, she was pale and with tears in her eyes, totally demented and even trembling. The others noticed this and watched her in awe, but did not say anything. Usagi looked at her with deep sorrow. Nevertheless Venus observed to her companion in turn with patent reprobation and discomfort, even rage, although she did not want to say anything until they did not leave. For his part, and beyond, in the residence of the campus to which he had returned, Tom wept with impotence, anger, and pain, as he felt the tragic end of his friend.

-We should go. -Mamoru was able to say, as affected as the rest. -  
-But we will return. - Rei added weakly. -

 

Petz, who was the only one standing next to them in the living room, nodded feebly. She had no strength to speak. The warriors holding hands and with Mamoru and the cats in the center returned to Japan with the teleport. Before they come back to the United States, they had to speak in the same way. Mamoru was going to tell them something, but it was Minako who, full of fury, came forward and snapped Usagi.

-Why? Why did not you want us to use the attack of the planets? Tell me. Why?  
-It would not have helped at all - she replied in a low voice. -  
-And since when is that an impediment to trying to save someone? - Inquired her interlocutor with visible anger. - Besides, how did you know it would not work? You didn´t even try!  
\- Minako calm down. – Ami asked her trying to mediate. - Please...  
-You're right, - Makoto said as she stepped aside from her angry companion as she added. - We could have helped him more. We do not use all our power. Maybe if we had attacked in an eternal phase...  
-We do not know that - Rei said. -  
-Well, that's why, - Minako replied, looking at Usagi with real anger to throw an annoying question. –tell me, since when have we begun to surrender without fighting? 

 

The aforementioned seemed to want to get out of the way and to leave that controversy for her companions, but Venus insisted grabbing her of one arm to add between tears and full of indignation.

-So is Kalie's. Did you know that? Neither could we do anything for her? The poor woman has no courage to tell her sisters. And that is destroying her inside ... She has not stopped suffering since that happened. In the end she could not take it anymore and she told me ... and she just moaned and stammered. Where were you? Where were my friends? Do you know the horror she has had to suffer? ... Eh? ...  
-What are you talking about? - Ami wanted to know, as stunned and frightened as the others to see her friend in that state. -  
-I'll tell you what happened. - It was Minako's bitter response. - One of those monsters abused Kalie and we were not there to stop it. She told me everything. And ... what could I tell her in return? That we were not on her side because we had to stay at home playing hide and seek with the non-existent demons here? For our beloved rulers decided that way  
-I cannot understand, - Ami mused, now trying to talk to Usagi. - Please, at least give us a reason.  
-We've been doing nothing when they crippled Tom, and now this. –The incredulous Rei also questioned. - I do not understand ... Please tell us.  
-Yes, do not do this to us. - Makoto interjected. - We've always been friends. We have shared everything. The good and bad things. Why do not you trust us now? What do you know that you do not tell us?

 

However, the aforementioned did not respond. That irritated even more to Sailor Venus who looked at her then deducing what happened.

-Yes, that's you! You have known everything what happened from the very first moment. It is not like this? You knew this was going to happen ... Those strange words, the chalice of pain you said ... That's what it's about, am I right?

 

Her interlocutor did not take off her lips and wanted to avoid her gaze that drove Minako mad. She slapped Usagi hard, to the surprise and horror of others.

-I asked you a question! - Venus shrieked. - Damn you, answer it at once!  
-Leave her alone! It's enough. – Rei said putting herself between the two of her mates.-   
-No, it's not enough. I'm sick of this. What is happening here? Hey? Minako asked Mars now. - Do you know that?  
-I didn´t know, - she replied, nodding nonetheless. - But whatever it is and how hard it is we have to rely on Usagi and Mamoru.  
-All this is absurd, Rei. And you know. - Makoto intervened to declare. –There are only two possibilities, or we do something or we do not do it. I'm with Minako. Our duty as warriors is to support our friends. You have been there more times than us. Surely you know more. Why do not you say anything? Lately in Japan there are no more attacks. Why could not we join them and fight before? Why cannot we stay and fight now? They need us more than ever! For God's sake, do not you see it?  
-It's not that easy. - Rei defended herself with dyes of consternation. - I'm sure there's an explanation. These are very powerful enemies. Much more than any of the previous ones we had.  
\- You're right. - Mercury supported her with a conciliatory tone. - Things are very complicated. We cannot act as usual. The fate of the whole planet is at stake. And surely there is a justification for all this ...  
-Damn it, Ami! - Minako exclaimed, facing her now to question her. - Go and tell Kalie, Bertie, Tom or the others about justifications!  
-That's not fair. - Mercury sobbed as she lowered her eyes and clenched her fists. -Bertie's my friend ... and Roy was, too.  
-Well I think it is time for you to talk. What do you guys know that we do not know? - Venus insisted that she cornered her partner with a barrage of indignant questions. - Are we a team or are not we? I'm tired of so much secrecy. What did Usagi tell you? ...  
-It's true, - Makoto supported her with the same anger and discomfort, as she said. - Is it now that we are going to be so calm watching our friends die one by one? Who's next, huh?

 

Her companions did not know to replicate, although there was no possibility for it. All fell silent when Usagi finally burst out screaming hysterically ...

-Enough! Enough! Enough! I cannot stand it anymore! Stop it! Stop it!

 

The rest of the girls watched her with a mixture of surprise and fear. Although their friend had not finished. Between tears, she stammered, looking at Minako and Makoto.

-Do you think this is not hard for me? What I do not mind seeing our friends suffering? Do you think that my heart is not broken knowing what they have done to Kalie without being able to intervene? Or to see Cooan suffer for Tom prostrate in his chair? Or to have to witness like Bertie watched Roy die in her arms without being able to do anything?  
-Usagi, calm down. Please. - Ami sweetly tossing her arms around her waist and hugging her from behind. - I know there must be a good reason ... for what you decide to do.

 

Now it was the others who were about to cry looking at the ground. It was Rei who, in a more calm voice, told her companions.

-I do not know what's happening either. But there is something I do know. If Usagi asks us to do something, we must do it. After so much time and so many battles together I trust her fully. I agree with Ami. She will have her reasons for doing so.  
-I am sorry. -Makoto could sigh as she wiped some tears. -  
-Yes ...- Minako said moved as well, embracing her shattered companion to apologize. - I'm so sorry too, Usagi forgive me.

 

Her friend hugged her in turn and they both cried to vent so much tension. Mamoru, for his part, had watched them in silence, along with Luna and Artemis, who, having just arrived, had not spoken a word either. The boy had not wanted to intervene until then. But now he did.

-What we do, however, hard and terrible it seems to you, is part of something, something very important that must be carried out. It is not yet time to reveal it. But in this case we do not speak to you like Usagi and Mamoru, but as Serenity and Endymion. And in the name of the loyalty that you owe us, we ask you not to ask questions any more, nor to question our way of acting. Please. In due course we will explain what happens and why we proceed. Then you will understand everything ...

 

At that tone, soft but firm, the guardians bowed deeply and it was Makoto who sentenced her with a respectful tone of voice.

-That will be your Highness. I beg you to forgive us.  
-It will be as you say, Majesty. - Minako barely agreed, still in tears. -

 

Both Usagi and Mamoru sketched a lukewarm smile, thus giving the incident by ended. However, everything was sadness and demoralization was plain to see among the group. The same was true about the sisters and Tom. Only in the seat of the Sect reigned the joy, with the triumphant laughter of the Great Sage.


	33. The End of Wiseman?

After the hard blow that they suffered with the loss of Roy the discouragement and the sadness invaded the whole group. Once again Rei, Petz, Mamoru, and Usagi herself, pulled the rest with the force of their character and their determination. The ones that were more sunk were Cooan, Tom and, above all, Beruche. And if that were not enough they had terrible days ahead because the tragic outcome had taken place on Friday. At least during the weekend they could try to calm down a little and also coincided with a small break in classes in order to prepare the exams. Cooan and Tom leaning on each other began to overcome it but Bertie locked herself in and did not talk to anyone. She seemed insensitive to the world. Despite Ami's efforts to lift her spirits and those of the rest of the group. Karaberasu did not show any notable improvement either, although she knew how to be beside her sister and comfort her in silence. For many hours the two of them sat together sharing the solitude of a closed room without a word. This made Petz and Cooan very sad, but none could do anything but be patient and trust their sisters to come out of that depressed state. But although Karaberasu was well enough to continue working, Beruche no longer felt the slightest desire to return to routine life. Without Roy that would simply be unbearable. Every time now and then she would look at his bench and remember that he was not there and that, this time, he would never return. Anyway, she made a last ditch of courage and agreed to accompany her sister and Tom. All three appeared in class without speaking. Bertie did not say a word and took her place. At that moment the subconscious betrayed her and if someone opened the door of the classroom and entered with delay she believed to see him always. She could not help thinking that this was not true. It was not possible! She even hoped that, at any moment, Roy would run into the race apologizing for being late, laughing at everyone. But then, after those brief instants of reverie, the stark reality prevailed and realized that it would never happen again. She did not dare to look at that empty spot to her left. Her mate's last words echoed in her head and she did not even listen to the teacher's explanations. So finally came the rest of the class and went out into the hall. Sitting on a bench outside, she did not say a word and just looked at the floor. Waiting for Cooan and Tom to leave.

\- Bertie! – she heard then the familiar voice of Melanie approaching. -

 

The girl looked friendly and carelessly interested in her, still oblivious to the drama of her companion. After all for the cheerleader it was not new for Roy to skip a class any morning.

\- How's the mini vacation?

 

She did not answer. Melanie was convinced that she had listened to her and came up to her and insisted.

-What about Roy? Have you studied much? - She smiled wickedly. -

 

At that moment Roberts had seen Cooan next to Tom. He went to greet them happy to see them again but the scene he saw could not be more pathetic. They both felt the same feeling as Beruche. They went back to the classroom and thought that their friend would never be with them again and could not help crying. They took refuge in a corner of the classroom until it passed, but Malcolm approached visibly surprised.

-Is something wrong, guys? - He asked them worriedly, realizing that this was far from normal. –

 

The girl could not look at him and only Tom was able to give him the tragic news. Malcolm was paralyzed by horror and watched them, unable to believe it. He even tried to cheer Cooan but she overcame pain, sobbing.

\- I am better now. But my sister has not been the same since it happened.  
-How ...come, how? - Roberts stuttered uneasily -Wait a minute, Melanie has gone to chat with Bertie! God! I hope she does not tell her anything ...

 

Without finishing the sentence ran out of class followed by Cooan and Tom and came to hear that last sentence of the chief cheerleader.

-Where is that boy? - She smiled, not realizing yet that her companion was not even watching her. -

 

Malcolm ran to his girlfriend and at that same moment the girl noticed that something was happening to Bertie and she asked her more seriously.

-Are you okay?  
-No, Melanie, leave it! - He asked almost desperately running to her and away from Beruche. -  
-But what's up Malcolm, why are you taking me apart? - Inquired her astonished girlfriend. - I was just asking…

 

Roberts ignored her and addressed Bertie very gently. Feeling affectionately his hands on the shoulders of the girl, who now trembled, trying to contain her impending weeping.

-Are you alright? We can do something? Whatever...

 

Melanie looked at both of them in amazement, and the face of her boyfriend, with watery eyes, frightened her. There was something serious. Beruche still had her head buried between her shoulders and without answering, now she was trembling visibly, and her companions heard only muffled sobs.

-What's happening to you? - Melanie asked, making her jovial gesture for another worried. -

 

Tom and Cooan arrived at that moment. The girl's eyes were red with tears, and Melanie noticed it.

-Come on Bertie, - her sister asked, trying to control her own sobs. - Let's go back to the room ...  
-What's going on here? - Melanie asked, now with real impatience and anguish when seeing the faces of all. - You know Malcolm, tell me!

 

But the boy lowered his head without looking at her. He did not dare to tell her. Melanie started to look around and then asked.

-Where is Roy, has he not come? I guess he is training.  
-He will not return. He will never return ... - muttered Beruche surprising the girl. -  
-What? - Melanie asked, unable to understand what her companion intended to say, and so she wanted to know. - Has he got any problems with the teachers?

 

No one replied. If only had been that maybe it could be solved by talking to Miss Parker. But when she looked at the rest of the boys ... those faces and that pain in their eyes, that could not be a mere problem of discipline or expulsion ...

-Has something happened to him? - The girl asked, her voice in anguish. -  
\- You'll see Melanie. - Could stammer Tom.-

 

That made the girl look at him astonished although this one could not finish because it was Beruche who then interrupted him by muttering.

\- He's dead, he's dead. They've killed him ... 

 

Melanie's heart flipped and her eyes widened, she could not assimilate that. What did Bertie say? Had she gone mad?

-What do you say? You cannot be serious. Right not Malcolm? - The girl asked shyly, to whom Roberts had already put an arm around her shoulders. -

 

And then his companion looked at her and his eyes filled with sadness and pain left Melanie paralyzed. For a moment no one said anything until Bertie burst out in hysterical shrieks, attracting the attention of everyone passing by.

-They killed him! Those damn monsters have killed him! And we could not do anything, I could not save him!

 

Cooan hugged her sister trying to calm her down. The cheerleader shook her head and two lines of tears crossed her cheeks. But she refused to accept that.

-What are you saying? What…? - She sobbed really shocked without adding anything else. - No, that cannot be…

 

Roberts had to hold her when she burst into tears, and Tom came over to help. Melanie was pale, now she could not open her mouth. She directed her attention to the boy in his wheelchair who confirmed it to her with a sorry look fighting not to cry as well. The same as Cooan, who now only took care of sitting her sister and rocking her in her arms to calm her, before the astonished glances of the rest of their companions who had formed a circle around them. Then Tom added, corroborating Beruche's cries.

\- It was them. The same ones that did this to me. - Sentenced dryly, while the chief of cheer leaders began to cry in an uncontrollable way being held by Malcolm. -

 

Calmer Bertie pulled away from her sister and rose to the girl, both looked at each other and Melanie asked between sobs.

\- It is a clear joke .- She smiled forcibly while moving her head to one side and another. - This time Roy has crossed the line. Surely he will show up at any moment to laugh at me. -She stammered, this last one but she knew inside that the boys would not be able to do something like this. - No, it cannot be.- She muttered, surrendering to despair and crying again. So that she had to sit with her boyfriend. –  
-We can only be united, - Tom whispered to her, also in desolation. - Together we must try to bear it.

 

Although then, from the circle of the other students came the voice of the head of studies. All the boys turned away, eager to get out of the way. They had hardly heard Beruche stiffen. They did not believe that at first, but they soon knew it was not a joke. Now Miss Parker made her way among them and came to the desolate quintet inquiring with her accustomed severity, this time tinged with strangeness.

-What's going on here?

 

But no one said anything for a moment, only Malcolm could begin to whisper.

\- You see, miss. This is our partner Roy ...  
-What's wrong with Malden, has he made another of typical jokes again? - She said with an accusing tone and added in reprobation. - I see, that boy has missed class again, and God knows what a damn thing he's done. I'll have to talk to him for clarification.  
-Roy's dead, miss! - Tom could have replied, choking on his sobbing, anticipating Beruche who seemed to be under tremendous tension. -

 

Parker went pale. And she had barely digested the news when she asked.

-How was it?  
-A car accident, - Tom said simply, that despite the pain he knew it was useless to try to explain otherwise. -  
-Good God! - Exclaimed the head of studies, shaking her head and adding as her usual admonition, now full of regret. - I already told him! That guy was always irresponsible. Surely he ran too. What...

 

And she could not continue to add any other words. Beruche had risen to her feet like a weary spring. She could not stand it any longer and faced Miss Parker gnashing her teeth and shooting fire from her eyes. Even the stern teacher backed up in terror at the sight of her, and the angry girl had not yet begun to scream.

-Shut up, you damn stupid old witch! What will you know of how he died? You have always been making his life impossible and he sacrificed himself for all of us, even for you. Damn! I do not want to hear you talking Roy down again!

 

The aforementioned was speechless and certainly that girl was not joking. The teacher even feared that Beruche would attack her because she was out of her mind. Only Melanie, closest to Bertie, held her trying to calm her as she watched Miss Parker imploring her with her eyes and begging her with running words.

\- Please, do not take it into account, she does not know what she is saying! She is very affected. -The she looked at her companion and held her in her arms affectionately to add in a conciliatory and soft voice. - Calm down. Bertie please, this will not get him back to us.

 

The head of studies sighed grateful for that time out and regained the composure to retort again with little success, addressing to Beruche with lowered voice.

\- Given the circumstances I will ignore this terrible disrespect, it is a serious violation of the rules. But I know that you are a model student and that if not ...

 

But the aforementioned cut it once more, replicating now with a tone of cold and controlled anger.

\- I do not give a shit about your standards and rules. Do you hear me? Now nothing matters to me anymore. I just know that we loved each other and he died at my side. But, what do you know about that?. You only care about your damn statutory stupidities. Do whatever you want with me, punish me or expel me, I don´t care, but leave me alone!  
\- Bertie is enough. - Cooan told her gently with a desolate gaze, also embracing her broken sister. - Please ...

 

Melanie left her companion the relief of appeasing Beruche and stood between the agitated girl and the teacher. She pleaded once again, her eyes filled with regret and tears, and very downcast but conciliatory she begged.

-Leave her to us. I make myself responsible for her. But understand that she is shattered. She does not think what she says. Please, miss. I beg you! Forget it this time.

 

Parker nodded in sympathy with that girl. Besides, those words had reached her deep. She was always bitter about the circumstances of her life. And She suffered in her youth for a love that also ended up broken. Her fiancé, who was also a college friend, died in Vietnam shortly after leaving for the war. The wedding was set for a week later, when he was supposed to returned from a license. She never overcame that and now that poor girl was going through something similar. She could only understand her pain and leave her alone. She nodded again and turned away from there. The other classmates entered the classroom and the next teacher was informed of what happened to Malcolm. He kindly allowed the boys to stay outside and closed the door behind him, starting his class. Tom and the others sat on benches near the corridor and tried to speak with the most serene mood. Melanie turned to her companion and whispered.

-How did it happen? How is it possible?  
-He died to save us all. - Bertie answered this time too whole. -  
-I know, - Melanie mused. - He was a wonderful boy. And I'm sorry. - She bit her lip, trying to control herself and continued between babbling. - I know you and I have not gotten along very well until recently, but ... I want to make up for the bad times I've put you through ... So if you need ... - She could not take it anymore and she cried hugging Beruche.- They will not win, they cannot win, do not let them do it! - Sobbed the cheerleader in the ear of her companion who responded with determination even between sobs -  
-They will not, I promise! We will never allow it!

 

So they decided not to go to the rest of the classes at least on that day, the next they had to go to the place where Roy won the Karaoke contest. No one felt up to it but it was Tom who insisted. He wanted to keep the promise he made to his friend. And almost all his companions were there. They held their breath and the boy sang in Roy's place, choosing a song from his favorite group "Too Much Love Will Kill You" ...

 

I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be,  
To many better tears are raining down on me  
I'm far away from home  
And I've been facing this alone

For much too long.

Oh, I feel like no one has ever told the truth to me  
About growing up and what an struggle it would be  
In my tangled state of mind,  
I've been looking back to find  
Where I went wrong.

Toi much love will kill you

If you can´t make up your mind  
Torn between the lover  
And the love you leave behind,

You're headed for disaster,  
Cause you never read the signs.  
Too much love will kill you.  
Every time   
I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be  
And it seems like there's no way out of this for me

I used to brighten you sunshine,  
And now all I've do is bring you down  
As it would be if you were standing in my shoes ...  
Can´t you see it is impossible to choose

No there is not making sense of it  
Every way I go I´m bound to lose.  
Oh yes

So much love will kill you.  
Just as sure as none at all  
It´ll drain the power that´s in you

Make you plead, scream and crawl  
And the pain will drive you crazy  
You are the victim of your crime

Too much love will kill you every time

Yes, too much love will kill you  
It´ll make your life a lie  
Yes, too much love will kill you  
And you won´t understand why

 

You´d give your life, you´d sell your soul  
But here it comes again  
Too much love will kill you  
In the end….  
In the end…

(Too much love will kill you, QUEEN, credit to author)

 

Tom sang until he could not anymore. He collapsed crying and had to be helped to get down by the two girls who were also very affected.

-I cannot, I cannot forgive me, my friend! - He groaned, unable to finish the contest. -

 

There was a moment of silence and then a great ovation, no one was able to utter a word. Roberts and Melanie, visible moved, helped them down and merged with them in a hug full of affection and sadness, as did Roy's friends and companions. Tom was even given a red ribbon. It was Jack, who, full of sadness, who whispered yet kindly as he tied on his right arm.

-It's the same thing he was wearing at our meetings. He would have wanted you to have Tommy.

 

And the rest of the red ribbons nodded visibly excited. This was at least a nice tribute to Roy's memory. Tom allowed himself to be done although in his expressionless face only tears could be seen. The girls were at least next to him.

-Surely, wherever he may be, he will have loved your version of that song. - Cooan sobbed and embraced him with great tenderness.- It was so beautiful.

 

Bertie could only nod. Although she was not even able to say a word. Melanie watched them now from a distance. She asked Malcolm to take her to college. Her boyfriend nodded. However, he said.

-Roy's tribute has not yet ended.   
-I know. But I have something important to do. 

 

And after arriving at the faculty she asked the boy to wait for her. It was late, but she still had to be on time. She walked resolutely toward the head of the study´s office. She knocked on the door and heard the front door. As she passed, Miss Parker looked at her strangely and asked.

-Do you want anything from me, Miss Sanders?  
-Yes, Miss Parker. I do. But not for me, - she retorted. -

 

Melanie had learned that, despite everything, The faculty had opened a disciplinary file to her companion Bertie. Perhaps she was carried away by pain and sadness, but she had gravely insulted the Head of Studies in the presence of pupils and some other professor who approached when he heard that scuffle. So the girl went directly to the matter and declared.

-Please, I beg you. Let it pass. You saw how devastated she was.

 

And this time, Parker only sighed, and in a much more considerate tone of her usual habit she replied.

-It was not me who set that in motion. But some teachers of the cloister. They consider it a very serious fault ...  
-But they have to understand the circumstances. Please! - The girl asked. - You cannot get an idea of what the poor girl is suffering. What we all feel! - She sobbed and could not help it. - It's not fair!  
-No, it is not. Life is not fair, Miss Sanders. -Her listener agreed, looking down to address her again and sentencing.- Miss Malinde has already been able to find out. I did also at the same age. When I was a happy girl and full of illusions ... that were shattered ...

 

Melanie listened in astonishment. She had never thought about it but the truth is that the head of studies was always very aloof and not friendly. Severe, strict. Good teacher, yes, in terms of imparting her subjects, but very detached from human contact. Even so, she could make up a faint smile and plead.

-That's why I'm asking you if there's anything left of that girl in you. I think that girl would surely understand how Bertie is feeling.  
-It's curious. - Now her interlocutor could say, almost with dyes of reflection .- You two did not get on well at all as I understand. And now you seem like sisters.  
\- You are absolutely right, - the young woman admitted, to confess. - But the same thing that confronted us has ended up uniting us. I can understand her too well. And considering that I was not fair with her, I would now, at least, to be able to help her as much I can...

 

Parker listened intently and nodded. She looked more excited than usual when she finally replied.

-I know you like teaching and that you would even like to be a teacher here. If you do it one day and sit in this office, in the position that I occupy today, you will realize that things are complicated. Much more than they seem. You will have to be inflexible almost always, strict and hard on many occasions. But also up to certain limits. And above all, do not get too attached to your students. Do you think I do not suffer from seeing your companions like that? The death of Mr. Malden's parents was also very sad to me. They were very good people. I appreciated them greatly.

 

Parker kept to herself that she had promised that wonderful couple to take care of and help as much as possible to their son. Now she was dismayed. It was as if she had failed them. But there was no remedy ... this way, she added quietly.

-You'll remember how that poor boy was. He lost his way. At the beginning of entering the University he was a good student. Then that terrible accident of his parents changed him. And I'm not surprised. I had a terrible time with him. But I had to be strict so that he did not deviate in an irreparable way.

-Yes, I remember. And I understand you too, miss.  
\- So I advise you that if one day you were in my place, you shouldn´t involve too much or you would suffer a lot. - Parker advised her with a shadow of bitterness .-

 

Her interlocutor listened with sadness. In fact she tried to encourage her friend, who was destroyed by the loss of his parents. And now, ironies of fate, after he chose Bertie, it was Melanie herself who tried to help her former rival to overcome the tragedy of Roy's own disappearance. Thinking about that she answered resolutely and at the same time with many doses of sincerity.

-If I were to be the head of studies one day, I would not want to get to that. I wish I could be more open ... and afford myself the luxury of appreciating all the students. I would not want to have to isolate myself after a breastplate ... for fear of being injured.

 

But now she was surprised to see a slight smile on her interlocutor.

-I wish I never had to! Do not become someone whose life is caught in bitterness. - Then she took a long breath and then let the air out, trying not to be affected by the tears. Once she recovered, the head of studies said .- Don´t worry. That meeting to open the file will be held. It is on the agenda of tomorrow and that cannot be changed. However, I will plead because it closes without cause. I will do my best to ensure that this does not affect your partner's curriculum.  
-Thank you, thank you very much, miss. - Melanie could smile now. You do not know how much I appreciate it. In my name and in Bertie´s ...

Parker smiled once more, commenting sharply.

-Miss Malinde does not know you're here ... is she?

Melanie was surprised by those words, as sure as they were unexpected. At last she admitted it in a low voice.

-No ... she does not even know about that file. Right now the poor girl is not aware of anything but her grief.  
\- I see. You are a good companion to her. And you will also have a good future in teaching if you want. Do not forget - said Miss Parker. -

 

The girl, after giving thanks again, left. Roberts was waiting for her and she told him what had happened.

-We have to tell her right away, - said the young man.  
\- No, leave it. She has a lot to suffer now. When I can, I'll tell Connie what's happened, so she can tell her sister.

 

Her boyfriend agreed to that. It would be the best. Melanie was right. Tom, Connie and Bertie were really shattered by the loss of their partner. But what the couple did not know was that their friends had a vital mission to fulfill. Locate, destroy and end with the terror of the Sect, to avoid that no more demons could be invoked. So they could not keep crying forever for their friend. So, the next day they met with their sailor friends and debated the issue. The whole group of girls with the warriors, Mamoru, Luna and Artemis, decided not to postpone the attack any longer, the time was precious. Petz was the one who took the floor first.

\- We know where they are, we'll follow the plan. Sailor Moon and the other Sailors will entertain the sectarians and other guards who come to us. We will enter. Tom will conjure up some protective aura to help us.  
\- We have to be very careful. If we do it wrong, we will ruin everything. - Karaberasu warned them that she seemed to get back in with the others. -  
\- Make sure to destroy the Great Sage completely, do not leave anything of him. - Usagi warned them. -  
\- Do not worry, we will not leave a single piece of that bastard. - Cooan said. -  
\- All right. Artemis, Luna and I will take care of covering your rear, - Mamoru said - in case any sectarian wants to surprise us at your back.  
-Go ahead! We do not have a second to lose.- Artemis harangued. -

 

They continued to discuss the details and at one point they were divided into two groups. Tom and the sisters planned their part and Usagi and the other warriors along with Tuxedo and the cats celebrated a quick exchange of accomplices glances. After that bitter discussion at the Hikawa Shrine, Sailor Moon agreed to tell them something else. Then Minako commented in a low voice and with marked regret to the rest of her companions.

\- This is really terrible. Are you sure that everything should go this way?  
\- There is no other way. - Mamoru replied with a firm but distressed tone. -  
\- They must do it and we can only help them in a few occasions, this is one of them. - Usagi said too serious for what she used to be - True Rei? - She added asking for confirmation from her mate.

 

The respondent nodded slowly to sentence her with consternation.

\- You know it as well or better than I do. You told us yourself. It's their own story. They must take responsibility. As much as it hurts us don´t be able to do more for them. But sometimes it's unbearable.  
-They're suffering a lot, - Makoto objected, visibly moved, watching the other group with regret. - It breaks my heart.  
-I cannot bear to look at their faces and see the look in their eyes. -Minako agreed with tears in her own.  
\- The same thing happens to me. I already told you. But believe me, this is due to a greater cause. - Usagi sighed with resigned pity, coinciding with Sailor Mars. - They must carve out their own destiny and discover very important things about it.  
-Yes. I know you're right. But if it were possible to alleviate them at least. As Mako-chan says. It breaks my heart to see them like this, especially Bertie. - Ami agreed that she could not stop watching her poor friend with a great sadness as she sobbed at the sentencing. - She's broken-hearted. She is my friend and I see her suffer so much that I cannot bear it ...  
-That's why we came. - Usagi smiled shyly this time, to assert. -It's not much, but there's something we can do. We will help them to win. But for now we have no choice but to continue representing our role.  
-So you trust those friends of yours? - Makoto asked. -  
-Yes, we really trust them. - Mamoru said firmly. - We must be patient and wait.  
-Now, let's go with our friends. - Usagi rifled in the same way, albeit with more courageous tones. -We cannot collapse, we must give them strength.

 

Her companions and Tuxedo Kamen were in agreement and returned to meet with their comrades in arms who had already finished plotting their plans. This time it was Beruche who, gathering the courage she needed, harangued them.

-Let's go there! Let's do it for all the innocent people in this world and for Roy! Wherever he watches us he can be proud of us!

 

Everyone nodded at the same time, wanting to pay that last tribute to their friend. The girls invoked their powers giving rise to an incredibly beautiful show of colors as their respective energies appeared. It seemed like an endless choreography of light and dance as they all shifted in an interminable show of transformations. At last, after a few seconds, both the warriors and the Justicieras were ready. Together with Mamoru and the cats they ran resolutely toward their goal. Tom, begging for the success of his friends and companions, returned to his university room ready to conjure as many mantras as he could in order to protect them.

-This is for you, my friend.- He said , deeply affected by the emotion as he prepared them.-

 

Apart from this, in the seat of the sect, the Great Sage called Nagashel, he was eager to celebrate his triumph. But after a while of unsuccessful waiting, a demon named Oleads, reddish, black armor, and long, ungainly arms, appeared in his place and bowed. His summoner asked between annoyed and surprised.

\- You're just a demon from the fourth circle. Where is Nagashel? Speak! Why did not he come? I specially conjured him.  
-My Lord Nagashel made a pact with a human whom he then annihilated. But he knew the laws of Avernus, and neither my lord nor others, of circles equal or superior to him, will be able to return to Earth within six months of the Earth. -He replied laconically. -  
-What? - Yelled the enraged sage - damn it! I knew he killed that lot, but I did not know that.  
\- Because of that same covenant I can only be in this enclosure and to protect you, nothing more. The rest is up to you. - The demon added with an indifferent expression on his red face. -

 

By then the warriors had reached the outside of the sect and caught the attention of the guards deliberately. These came out in large numbers but were only human. They let them out easily. Meanwhile, the Justicieras acceded to the interior by another place that had been unprotected. They used the stones as a compass, and these blinked more and more intensely and continuously as they advanced.

-There are demons here, girls, - Cooan announced in a whisper. -  
\- Yes and of an important rank - said Karaberasu urging the others. Get ready to fight!  
-I'm ready, - replied Beruche very closely. -  
\- And I am ready too. - Cooan agreed with the same gesture of firmness. -  
-Come on then, - Petz said with a forward gesture made with her left arm. - Let's get this over with.

 

They crossed a narrow, dimly lit corridor, a solid door appeared in the background, but that did not stop them. Concentrating their energy rays, they knocked her down, gaining access to a room in which the Great Sage was surprised with the demon.

-We already wanted to see you! - Petz sneered, wielding her javelin. -  
-Prepare to lose your life! - Shouted Cooan. -

 

The Sage gave them a careless look with those two carbuncles that he had for eyes, and it was the demon that replied them in the same menacing way.

-You are the ones who will perish, human!

 

Oleads began an energy-based attack that the girls dodged or repelled by virtue of an energy shield that Tom had magically attached to their stones. The counterattack was fast and lethal, using all their forces and the weapons at their disposal, combined. Karaberasu with her whip, curling it to the demon in the neck. Cooan, pierced him with an arrow of fire. Petz pierced his belly with her javelin, and at last, Beruche, cut his neck with her sword without showing the slightest hint of hesitation or pity. She wish she could have done the same thing to Roy's killer! But there was no time to mourn. Not now, for Oleads burst out, barely able to defend himself, though the Ice Lady spat in her cold fury, pointing her other enemy with the edge of her bloody sword with a brownish hue.

-This is for Roy! And now we're going to get you! She threatened the Great Sage who even seemed to be frightened.- Damn scum!

 

The others nodded purposefully, ready with a mixture of rage and prevention, they wanted to settle their accounts with their enemy, but deep down they feared falling back into the chains of hatred. They should not change for evil again. Cooan remembered her own anger when Tom was paralyzed. Now she just wished her sister's heart would not freeze. She was about to do it once, but she saved it herself. However, perhaps on this occasion it was different. What if her heart, her love and her best feelings had died with Roy? What if they had followed him in his disappearance? No, that was not the way and she was not willing to let it. She would talk to Bertie and support her to continue, but now they had another mission to fulfill.

 

Meanwhile Karaberasu, joined Bertie facing their enemy and adding with the same anger.

-Now you do not have any more devils to protect you! You cursed freak, you will pay dearly for all the evil you have done!

 

But the dark necromancer recoiled from his initial surprise and confronted them by replying with amused sarcasm as he laughed with mockery.

\- Ha, ha, ha! - Do you really think you're going to be able to punish me, you little traitors? I will be the one who have your lives! - he added with a howl as he attacked with a beam of rays that scattered them. - You will die!

 

The Justicieras were covered invoking the magical protection and they responded to the attack. Cooan launched a barrage of arrows that the Wise Man canceled with a protective shield, these smashed against his screen exploding innocuously.

-Who you really are? - Petz asked as they fought. - How do you know us?  
-I serve the supreme Lord of Darkness, the Phantom of Death. Master and commander of the beings of Forgetfulness and Nothingness. - That enigmatic being replied. -

 

Now the contestants seemed to be studying in a minimal truce. Although both sides maintained their defenses in the hope of the smaller the footstep of the enemy as they continued that conversation.

-We've seen one like you before. - Cooan panted at the effort. - Are you the same?  
-The one you met in the future was one of my brothers, an acolyte of the Grand Master. Through him we received reports about you and your family.  
\- But why do you do this? - Karaberasu asked him without lowering her guard. - So much hate and so much destruction. For what? It's stupid! What do you think to conquer if you destroy everything?  
-We come from beyond the depths of Hell, we are creatures of darkness and oblivion. We hate all disgusting life forms like yours that pollute peace and the stillness of eternal silence. You only serve to moan in agony under our torment! - He spat at them with contempt. -

 

Her enemies froze at those terrible words. It was Bertie, however, who had retreated before, exclaiming with rage and determination.

-You're not going to get it, you bastards! Even if we have to lose our lives for it, we will destroy you forever!  
-That we shall see! - Snapped the Sage, throwing a series of beams which reached Beruche and Petz in an oversight of both, wounding each one on one shoulder. -  
\- Girls, are you okay? - Cooan became interested. -  
-Calm down. - Bertie replied while she rose again after accusing the pain and ordered them. - Take care of yourselves! - Both she and Petz protected themselves, fortunately, their defenses reduced the impact. –  
-I'll cover you! - Karaberasu offered, cracking her whip with energy that drove back the Great Sage. -  
-The only way to defeat him is to attack him all together. - Petz interjected, throwing in turn a bolt of energy that the shield of the Sage stopped again.  
-Foolish scum! -The sage laughed raising his ball to accumulate power and repel them with an energetic wave that demolished them. - You're lost! You will end up even worse than your mother that madwoman!

 

That left the girls petrified. Petz was hardly able to say.

-What do you know about her? Damn you!   
-I know she found out things she was not supposed to, like all humans she was prone to stick her nose where she shouldn´t have done it. One of my brothers made sure no one believed her, not even you, ha, ha! ... But your end will still be worse than hers. Victim of her dementia!  
-Damn bastard! We'll see that! – Beruche replied enraged, barely rising from the ground, as did her sisters. - This is for Roy! - She shouted with a bolt of energy. -  
\- And this for Sapphire! - Petz joined her with another of similar intensity. -  
\- By Tom! - Exclaimed Cooan in turn. -  
\- And for our mother and the other innocents who have suffered because of you! - Karaberasu added doing the same. -

 

And the rays of the four converged against the Great Sage. Among them they concentrated mentally joining with Tom, who, from his room, sent them how much energy he could leverage with his forces to the limit and the help of his mantras. In spite of the resistance of his enemy they managed to cross his barrier and reach him. The necromancer endured it at first, but after a few moments of receiving the overwhelming intensity of the combined rays, he burst into pieces with one last terrible scream. Only his ball was parted, falling into a corner. The girls did not realize that and celebrated their victory with joy. Even his partner, from a distance, smiled exhausted but happy.

\- It was over! - Cooan said while she struggled to catch her breath. -  
-What did he mean, our mother found things out? What kind of things?- A disconcerted Cooan wondered. -  
-That does not matter anymore,- her exhausted sister Petz sighed, placing a hand on the shoulder of her interlocutor. - She does not suffer anymore. Or rather, she is not yet born to be able to suffer ...  
-You're right, what it counts is that we've finally got it. - Beruche gasped, looking up. The girl smiled shakily at Roy from the bottom of her heart. - For you and the others!  
\- Let's finish the job, girls. - Karaberasu reminded them of Usagi's words. - That guy is very dangerous, so let's bury this place to avoid any risk.

 

There was unanimity and they left the chamber after bombarding it with the rest of its scarce energies. Finally they managed to collapse the building that was reduced to a great mass of rubbish and dust. Exhausted but satisfied, they leaned on nearby trees to regain their strength. Mamoru and the girls alongside the cats soon joined them. Cooan and Karaberasu helped their sisters to heal their wounds when Usagi got to her side.

-How are you? -She asked them with hopeful caution. - You have succeeded in destroying him, have not you?  
\- Yes, we have destroyed the Great Sage, completely. It's over, - Cooan sighed, still exhausted by the effort. -  
-But surely did you totally destroy him? - Makoto insisted hesitantly. -  
\- We have left nothing of him, - Bertie assured. - Then, for safety, we've torn the place apart.   
-That bastard is dead and buried! Petz assert (and never was better said)  
-That is great girls! - Ami said cordially, visibly relieved. -  
-Are you all right? - Karaberasu asked them. -  
\- Yes, don’t worry - answered Rei with a smile. - Our part was easy. We have not had any problems.

 

And Sailor Mars thought of throwing a blow at her friend Sailor Moon, something like, even though Usagi was here. But she reconsidered. This was not the time to be joking. The girls' expressions were exhausted, and although they were satisfied by that victory, Rei knew that, in the end, it was a very bitter victory. On the contrary, she went to give her friend Cooan a hug. Ami did the same with Bertie and the rest of the sailors with their old and former enemies, now friends. Usagi watched them nodding with approval and some sadness. She knew perfectly well how hard it was for all her companions to be unable to do more.

-Let's go. - Luna told them, wanting to leave. - I get chills just being near this place.

 

Everyone agreed on that and they left, returning to their respective houses. The warriors said farewell with the promise of returning if their presence was necessary. But their friends believed they had accomplished their mission. Nevertheless, among the remnants of the Sect's headquarters, inside the dilapidated room and beneath badly fallen planks that supported the rubble, appeared a gleam of light between reddish and scarlet, accompanied by a sinister laugh ...

 

In the following days the girls recovered from their physical wounds, but in her room Beruche was unable to recover from the morals. She was not capable of sleep much, she was only thinking about Roy and she was not out of her depression. After the fury of revenge and the mood that impelled her to fight she felt empty. Although Miss Parker kept her word and that file did not materialize. However, that didn’t matter to her. Now she just stared out the window on a rainy afternoon without saying anything, until her sister Cooan reached her and tried to comfort her.

-I know how you feel, One-chan, - she whispered sweetly, but you cannot go on like this for a lifetime. Do you remember Bertie? You told me once. You do not eat or almost sleep, you end up falling ill. - She added visibly worried. -

 

Beruche rested her head on her sister's shoulder crying in silence until she could articulate and gave in to relief, since it was what she needed most.

-I'm shattered Cooan! None of that matters to me anymore. The man I loved was dead and suffered a lot, what hurt him the most was that I was there to see him die. He died impotent, humiliated and very sad. With terrible despair.  
-No, that's not true,- said her interlocutor softly. - Roy gave his life for you, for all of us. He had you by his side until the end, at his last moment you comforted him. He died seeing your smile and hoping that we would destroy those wicked of the Sect and we have succeeded. Surely, wherever he is, he will feel very proud and happy.  
-But what's left for me now? - Beruche sobbed. - What do I have now so I can move on? I've lost everything Cooan!  
-To live! - She said emphatically, repeating to her sister the words Rei had once said to her. - You have not lost everything yet! You have yourself! Your life is what you have left, do not waste it suffering, live it! You have to graduate with me and Tom !, to become a teacher! Do you remember our dream? That's what we wanted. That's why we came here. We cannot disappoint our sisters, our friends, and even less ourselves. Further. I heard that Parker did not blame you for anything. And I know that Melanie had a lot to do. In the end she has become a good friend.

-Yes, I suppose you're right. - Bertie admitted in a choked voice, - but it's very hard. I do not feel like doing anything. There are nights when I cannot sleep just remembering ...  
-It's also very difficult for me,- her sister agreed, who nevertheless, hastened to add with a more hopeful tone. - But together we will do it, do it for him, too, especially for him. Roy always said you'd be a great teacher, and I'm sure he was right. You have to fulfil the dream that he could not. Be a teacher be it also for him!

 

There was a brief silence in which Beruche tried to meditate. It was true that she liked that life. Maybe teaching children somewhat older than her sister´s preferences, but above all, having the opportunity to help others, to learn and to be good people. Paying that moral debt that they incurred when they arrived from the future after that crazy mission. She thought of her poor sisters. They had all suffered and sacrificed themselves. She could not let any of that be in vain. And less of all the sacrifice of who had been her first and perhaps only true love.

\- Yeah, Roy would like that. I will,- the girl agreed, regaining her determination, - for him, and for everyone, and for me as well. Thanks Cooan-chan. - She stated hugging her sister and both were touched. -

 

But that was not all. Someone knocked at their door and though no one had in her mind to receive visitors they changed their minds when outside they heard Tom's voice.

-Can I enter girls? - He asked cautiously, adding with a tint of mystery. - There's something Bertie and you Connie must see.

 

Cooan opened the door and Tom moved his hands on the wheels of his chair. He had a big cardboard box on his knees and the two girls looked at him curiously. He smiled slightly and invited Beruche to take it, she did so by placing it on the bed and peering at the contents. She could not help but get excited, there were many of the things that had belonged to Roy. Above all, a picture of him. At least she thought so, for it was a funny boy of about eight years that posed with two people, a man and a woman of mature and jovial appearance, who seemed to be in an amusement park. Tom then unveiled them with a whisper to both.

\- His parents and him at Disneyland. - And he added explaining that. - I got this package from the post office. Malcolm was very kind to bring it to me. It was dated the day before Roy died. He must have sent it with an order that it arrived a few days ago, but he mistranslated the address. - He allowed himself a fleeting smile to sigh. - This guy was always just as clueless! - And he went on again seriously. - There was a note for each of us three. Well, he told me to get you to Bertie, apart from us, he did not have anyone else in this world.

 

In their companions they saw new tears as they listened, but now they forced themselves not to cry anymore. Tom continued to offer them each a piece of paper. Both girls unfolded them and, trembling with emotion, read two messages on a sheet of folio. The one from Cooan said the following.

 

"Connie, thank you very much for everything. You are a wonderful girl, happy, charming and full of beautiful dreams. Do not ever lose that. You've also been a great friend to me. I leave you my equipment stuff. My favorite ball and part of what my parents left me. It's not much capital but I hope it helps you and Tom. I only ask you for two last favors. Make Tommy very happy. You both deserve it, and take good care of your sister. And please, forgive me and also Forgive Tommy. Neither of us had a choice. If you find out now, know that I fought the best I could. I only wish it is worth it and that you and the warriors complete the task that I cannot finish. I am convinced that you will not disappoint me. A hug from your friend "...

And signed with his full name. Robert Malden (Roy).

 

Cooan shuddered excitedly folding the paper carefully and looked at her sister. She also read the message and the note from Beruche said.

 

\- I know what you're going to say little cube. You'll call me stupid or crazy, thoughtless or silly, maybe worse, and in your language, you know I do not understand, but you're right. I am all that and more. But I do not do this for mere recklessness. It is not a desire for adventure or a hoax of mine. Not even for stubbornness. You know it well, this time, it's what I should do. For all of us, the whole Earth depends on this fight and I am not the one who puts his life before the rest of the world. Especially when you and my friends are on that side of the scale. Because since I met you I knew that my life had a meaning. I came to this world to serve the interests of evil, but thanks to your help and to all others I was able to free myself from these bonds and fight for justice and goodness against that legion of monsters who want to dominate us. Do not let them do it! Your sisters and You have the courage enough to face them and win. Take advantage of the opportunity! The warriors and Tom will not fail you and you will win. You are a magnificent team!

 

And as for you and me. I feel it in my soul, more than any of the wounds I may receive. No one but me would have wanted our lives to go together as it should have always happened, for that is the feeling I have since I met you. Here, in this little box, are the things I love the most. My cross, the photos I keep from my parents and all this I give it to you. Included my apartment and the goods in my name, except some things that will be for Tom and Connie. Keep it as a souvenir, I know that you are very tidy so forgive the mess in which everything is, but it is hard to separate from something so dear and I have not been able to avoid the temptation to see it carefully for the last time. Although much harder is saying goodbye to you. That is why the night we spent together has meant something wonderful and I will have it in my heart until we meet again, perhaps in Heaven, perhaps in another life. Only God knows. But I trust Him, as my parents taught me to do, and I know that we will meet again. I only ask one more thing. Keep going and never give up. Be happy and do not give in to pain or hate. That is what they would want and that is precisely what they will not achieve. "Now I must leave you, my classmate, my friend, my love. Pray for me and put some flowers where you know. For my memory will always be with you, wherever I find myself and smile with the perfume of flowers. 

With Love (signed) Roy.

 

The girl closed her eyes trying to contain her tears but failed and some of them wet the blade. She smoothed it down carefully with the sleeve of her shirt and folded the paper. The others looked at her visibly moved. Bertie took the pendant with the cross that Roy always carried with him, except on that terrible day and put it around her neck with devotion. She would never take it off. That would only have been possible to return it to his sole owner.

 

For his part Tom took out the note that his friend had left him and read with his sobs.

\- Tommy my friend and comrade. Thank you for everything, to bear my jokes, to cover me with the pranks and to teach me how to help others. All mine is yours, you know. I leave you part of the money that I have left and my guitar, surely you will play better than I. But do me a favor, partner. Take care of the girls and fight on their side. And above all my friend, never sink, do not give up hope! I also answer a sharp question of those that only you made when arriving. Why do they call me Roy if my name is Robert? Only you could think of such a question! "Kansas Peasant!" And I did not tell you then, but now I will. You see, when I was small, very small, my parents called me Rob, but I was unable to pronounce it and only said Roiii. Well, at least that's what they told me. It amused them and with that nickname I stayed. It may be silly to remember such a thing at this moment, but for me, any memory of my childhood is precious. Much more since I learned how my parents sacrificed for me, just as you have helped me all to overcome destiny. And I do not think he has defeated me if I die fighting. On the contrary, we have overcome him because our enemies will never achieve their evil ends. Now, please bring this package to Bertie. She has been the true love of my life and I know with certainty that in some other time and place she also was. Do not ask me when or where ... I do not know and no, I was not drunk then .- (There were some ha, ha, written on the paper and the letter followed.) - I just know. Well, I must leave you now, but only in physical mode, because my heart and my soul will be with you, my friend. Say good-bye to Melanie and the others and tell her that I am very happy that she is happy. Connie and You, too, and take care of them all. Until forever or better, till we meet again.

Signed. With affection from your friend. Robert (Roy) Malden.

 

No one could speak for a long time as the sobs drowned out the voices and each had a huge knot in the throat that would take a long time to dissolve. Tom could only let them rest and he retired, too, exhausted, to sleep. Before that, they stayed to see the next day in class because everyone wanted to fulfill the last will of their friend. They would never give up! They would live their lives with hope and more now that the Sect and the Wise had been destroyed forever.

-Now let's go to sleep,- Cooan told her sister, regaining control of her feelings precariously. - Tomorrow classes continue and there are very few days left for the finals.  
\- See you tomorrow, and thank you, Cooan. Thank you very much for making me regain hope. -Beruche whispered to her and smiled slightly as she thought. -And above all thanks to you my love, that you are very happy wherever you are and do not worry, one day we will both be finally together. But now I will live with joy and kindness in the heart, helping others, as you have asked me. -And closing her eyes she turned off the light ready to begin to rejoin the pieces of her life again. –

 

In the apartment of Petz and Karaberasu, the latter had a bad night, with stomach aches and vomiting. She thought it would be the fault of the fight or that her dinner had been in bad condition and she said nothing to her older sister. But when she managed to fall asleep, she had a terrible nightmare with the demon that forced her, and beside him was that damned Sage, although far from seeming defeated, he laughed. Karaberasu wriggled in a cold sweat and had a terrible feeling ...

 

Nor was Usagi unaware of these nightmares, in which the recurring figure of that strange creature with long black robe and a hood covering his features appeared. And to the horror of the young woman he did not stop writing things in that great book he was carrying.

-Who are you? What do you want from us? – She asked without any answer. -

 

She woke up in her hotel room, hugging Mamoru. He seemed to sleep soundly. All she could do was sigh and mumble with deep concern and fear.

-This is not over ... no, there are still many horrors to overcome. I just hope that we can help you, my friends ...


	34. The Beyond

All were gathered in a park on the outskirts, in the western part of the city. They stayed there at the request of the four sisters who wished to exchange views with their friends on the steps to follow, but the warriors seemed reluctant to speak. Only Mamoru turned to Petz, making an aside with her.

\- The power of Usagi since she achieved the Grail and evolved into the Eternal phase is much greater than when she fought against you. The others have also improved a lot and have become super eternal warriors. Moreover, if you have destroyed that Great Sage the few remaining sectarians will be disoriented. But even so, we cannot lower our guard. Not even a moment. We must leave, certain difficulties have arisen. But do not worry, we will train and we will return if the time of the battle arrives.

 

Petz nodded thoughtfully, agreeing immediately.

\- Yes, we must do our best to defend this beautiful planet. We are indebted to him, Earth welcomed us despite the fact that in the past we tried by all means to destroy her. And that we will never forget. Thanks for all friends. Stay calm and attend to your own concerns.

 

Mamoru smiled and walked away. He called his fellow sailors with a gesture and these after saying goodbye to their friends followed. The other three were visibly surprised but before leaving, Usagi told them.

-Talk to your sister Petz, she will explain.

 

Then the warriors disappeared carrying Mamoru with their sailor teleport. After seeing them leave all the sisters turned to the mentioned. This one spoke to them by transmitting the words of Tuxedo and it was Karaberasu who took the word with a serious gesture.

\- I do not know, but there's something that will not let me be quiet, it's a feeling.  
-What is it about? - asked her older sister. - I do not think we should worry too much about a group of worshipers, they are just normal humans.  
\- And now they will be disorganized, it is time to finish with what is left of that damn sect. - Added Cooan. -  
\- Yes, we have the initiative now. For once we will not be the target of their attacks, they will be the victims of ours – Beruche added -  
\- It is precisely about that, you will see. I have the feeling that the Great Sage has not been destroyed. - Kalie confessed, not without warning. -  
\- That cannot be, you saw it yourself and participated in eliminating him. We tore him to pieces, and then we buried him in the rubble, - Petz stated sharply, almost looking offended by such a statement. -  
\- You may be right. Perhaps I am little paranoid, leave it. -Her sister asked her, then she walked away thoughtful. Since this time she did not want to argue. -

 

But unfortunately for the girls, Karaberasu's feelings were not wrong. In a new headquarters, a regenerated Great Sage was indoctrinating his fanatic acolytes.

\- Loyal servants of the Master, chaos and confusion must reign throughout the city, make sure that this happens. In this way we distract the Justicieras and prepare the ground for the great coming of our Lord.- And added pointing one of his flaccid sleeves to one of the nearest acolytes wrapped in another gray cap that veiled their features. - Fantoui, I'm leaving you to direct the attacks on the city!"  
\- It is an honor. I will not disappoint you, sir. - He thanked him with a bow of his cap. -  
-I hope so, for your own sake - said the Sage, who disappeared. -

 

In Japan all were gathered, as usual in the Hikawa Shrine. It was Makoto who commented.

-At least they have made it. They have destroyed that Sage. The others are only human, they can with them without difficulty.  
-Yes, thank goodness it's all over. - Minako sighed.-

 

Her companions nodded hopefully, but it was Usagi who, with a hint of regret, fought back.

-No, it's not over.- What is more ... now the greatest trials will come for all.  
-What? -Rei said, unable to believe that. -Are you telling us that after all that has happened, they still have to suffer more?  
-Girls listen, - Mamoru said, sounding conciliatory. - I was forced to tell Petz that we had problems here. The truth is that at least we will have some time to prepare ourselves. And this time I told her some truth. We will train and when we return will be definitive.  
\- Yes my friends - Usagi added in a more upbeat tone. - Next time will be the final battle. And there we can help them without restrictions!  
-Will they be all right until then? - Ami wanted to know with great concern. -  
-That will depend on them, but they are strong, brave, and determined. I am convinced that it will be capable to go through whatever the challenge they have to face. - Mamoru replied. -  
-Further. When we meet again we will go with reinforcements. I can assure you! - Usagi added.-

 

The others looked more relieved by those words, this time it seemed that they would be free of ties to help their friends. They were already willing to return, but that, as their rulers told them, that would require time. So they prepared to train as best they could for when the time came. Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other with an unmistakable gesture of complicity. When they said goodbye to each other, they walked slowly along the streets of the city, commenting on that.

-I don’t know. Judging from what has been revealed to us, things will get much worse. But there is a place for hope. - She declared. -  
-Yes. We will not be alone.- Mamoru agreed.- However, we will have to prepare ourselves. And quickly. Time passes very quickly ... In addition, we have that other matter.  
-It's true,- said her girlfriend. - But I've been told we'll still have time for that. - We must go step by step.  
-We will have to make more difficult decisions.- He lamented.-  
-That's our mission. - Usagi sighed and rifled with resignation. - But that's how it must be ...

 

And they both continued on their way to Usagi´s house. While all these things happened on Earth. Roy was suspended in the middle of a space where he floated effortlessly. With a clarity that almost blinded him and plunged into great confusion, but without fear or worry. The pain had disappeared and he felt relaxed and even happy, approaching inexorably towards that great light that attracted him irremissibly.

-Is it like that, being dead?- he thought in wonder. - I do not think it's an unpleasant feeling. And that light is very beautiful and warm, I wonder what will be?

 

And in that light he thought he saw a great ethereal figure waiting for him, opening his arms wide, and his majesty and the power of goodness that radiated, that Roy wished with all his being to rush into those arms. He was smiling, almost crying with happiness, he was like a lost child who returns home and wanted to do it at that moment and stay there forever. But then he heard a powerful voice, he did not know where it came from, from the outside or from his own head. Although it was not of that being. Nevertheless, it answered his question by condemning in a grave tone full of resounding wisdom and great solemnity.

\- That which you see before you, is Eternity. The place where all those who leave the mortal world go. However, you still do not cross.  
\- But, it's such a wonderful feeling! - Roy groaned mentally. - I want to go there. To merge into the interior of all that beauty. I've never been so eager to go anywhere, I feel like my own parents call me from there.  
\- That's because the Light of the Creator Himself is in that place, with all those who have ever crossed, but He has not yet decided to call you. You have many things to do in the world you come from.  
\- But. Am I not dead? - inquired the boy extremely bewildered, so much that even used his voice. -  
\- You are. - It was the unanswerable answer. -  
\- Well, I do not think this is so bad. -He could smile incredulously, letting himself be rocked by a sweet breeze that seemed to float over the waters of a sea in absolute tranquility. No, that was endless times better. - Then what am I to do? - He wanted to know once he wanted to ask. -  
\- Just retreat from the threshold of the Eternal Path. - Replied that voice adding with kindness. - I will help you, for I know that it is very difficult for one who has just been conscious of his immortal soul.

 

And the boy noticed as some kind of invisible hand pulled him away from that wonderful feeling of fullness and became sad. Although the effect of this was fleeting and he was now floating in a white space that stretched indeterminately without being able to cover anything else with the view. At that moment the voice said solemnly.

-Welcome Roy! We had been waiting for you for a long time. Your arrival was announced.  
-Who are you? - He asked, looking in all directions. - Where am I?

 

He palpated his body and realized that, in addition to the absence of pain, he had no signs of the last combat he had fought against Nagashel. Despite the certainty that the demon had hurt him very seriously. Meanwhile the voice answered.

\- I am the one who has guided your steps from the day you were born. I have appeared sometimes in your dreams.  
-So this is Heaven? - Roy asked in astonishment. -  
\- As I told you. You are in a place where we all go and from where we return.- He listened by answer -  
\- So I've been a good guy, not bad! - the boy smiled in disbelief. - Well the place is not bad, I cannot say that I dislike, I actually feel better than ever.  
-Now you must follow me, - the voice asked. - You must see what happened so you can understand why about many things. It will not be pleasant to you, but it is necessary for you to know it.  
-Okay. - Roy agreed that he was quite disoriented, as if he was a child learning to walk, so he asked. - But where should I go ? I do not even know how to move. I do not have any reference point.  
-Do not worry about it,- his mysterious companion said. –

 

And without being noticed, the boy was transported instantly. Now he was in a place he could not remember. Around him had formed a planetary landscape with strange trees and plants. After a few moments he heard shouts of creatures he did not recognize. He could see from the height beings with a blue-colored humanoid look running and hiding in panic. Roy came down and tried to communicate with them in vain, they gave the impression of not seeing or hearing him.

-What's going on here? - He thought astonished - Why do they ignore me this way? I want to help them.  
\- They cannot see or hear you - confirmed another voice, which was not the one he had heard before - because they are only shadows of things that were and cannot be changed.  
-Can you read my mind?  
\- Everything here is possible, - his interlocutor answered, adding with that air of mystery so deep - but, continue watching.

 

Lightning struck the sky. Roy looked up and saw two figures approached and to his unpleasant surprise he realized that one of them was ...

-Damn Valnak! I thought I have killed you. How could you be here? - He snapped with a bolt of lightning at the demon, but that energy pierced him like if the demon was a ghost. -

The boy then remembered the words of that mysterious voice.

-They are only shadows of the past,- he said thoughtfully. - I cannot do anything to change it.

 

Then he looked at the second of the silhouettes that also bombarded these defenseless creatures with lightning. Along with Valnak, he laughed sadistically. A helmet covered his head, but when he spoke his voice was familiar to the boy.

\- Ha, ha, ha, ha.-That figure laughed - Eh Valnak! You already had a lot of fun, now leave me a while.

Before them, and in an attitude of supplication appeared what Roy interpreted as an old man and a boy. The old man was begging desperately for Valnak and the masked man.

-Please! , Do not punish us more, I will give you what you are looking for. - He opened a bag that he carried with him and extracted a Yalmutud stone that he offered to Valnak. -  
-A stone of invocation! - Exclaimed the masked man with enthusiasm. -  
\- Very good, old man. You have made a wise decision, - the demon smiled with a satisfied air. - I like you to be reasonable. Do not you think Armageddon?

 

Roy jumped back at the name. The masked man raised his helmet and the incredulous boy could recognize his own face, but deformed by the most cruel cruelty, he was paralyzed by the horror.

-Thank you, - Armageddon said gently stroking the frightened child's head as he addressed his colleague. - This has saved us a lot of time, right mate? - He smiled nodding and his companion added with joy. - Now that we have accomplished our task, we can have more fun!

 

And without warning he held the child by the neck and threw it into the air disintegrating with a lightning. The old man tried to beg for mercy but was destroyed by Valnak in the same way.

-No, you damn! - Roy howled, trying to hit them. –

 

But helplessly they passed through their bodies, and neither of them noticed at all in their presence. They both laughed with demonic laughter, and the boy wished with all his might that this was over, but the vision was not yet over. Valnak addressed his companion, once they had swept the surroundings and there was no survivor.

\- Now, my friend, we must go back to the base. Let us surrender the stone to our superiors.  
\- If and as soon as we do we have other orders because this world is already sentenced by us .- Armageddon explained. - Now we have to go to a planet called Earth. News has come that the group we sent there has failed. After the defeat of the demon Metalia. On this occasion they have been that Sage and his stupid puppets of the Black Moon. There is even a group of traitors who have gone to the other side.  
-He means Bertie and her sisters, - thought Roy, dumbfounded. -  
-Yes, I remember we were in their home world. A pretty boring boulder. When do we have to leave? - Valnak asked. -  
\- Me right now. I have to infiltrate this planet and adapt to its customs. I own this mortal who has the body and potential of a saiyajin, he will make me invincible once I develop it. But now I cannot, I must travel back in time and reincarnate. If something fails and does not achieve it within the timeframe, I count on you, my friend, to rekindle me.  
-Take it for granted! - Valnak assured him with real passion. - It's a promise I make to you! I'll go for you!  
\- I know. You will never leave me alone. - Armageddon whispered with strange softness. -

 

After these words his companion smiled taking Valnak's face in his hands and at that precise moment when both faces were approaching the demons faded into nothingness. Roy floated again, lost in the luminous void. He was very upset and wanted to know what they meant by saiyajin. The voice then spoke again.

\- Do not blame yourself for what happened, you should know this to take a true conscience of your mission.

 

Other images appeared before the boy, but very different. He was, as a child, growing up quickly but almost imperceptibly at the same time. Already adult and dressed in white armor and a sword was heading towards what looked like a battle. He was followed by a large troop leading up against a legion of monstrous beings, but Roy could not see the result. Although he remembered those images by his dreams.

-Who I am? - He asked aloud to qualify - I mean who I really am. Where do I come from?  
\- From a world far away, far beyond this time and this dimension .- Responded his invisible fellow, - a magical and beautiful world that was pure and wonderful once. But it was destroyed by the creatures of darkness, like so many peaceful and beautiful worlds. Just as happened to the kingdom of the Moon warriors. You were one of the princes who fought against evil.  
-I want to know more! - Roy asked urgently. - Please tell me more!  
\- No, not yet boy, first you must fulfill your mission. Then you will remember everything, I will help you to do it. - Answered the voice that added in a more cordial. - Now you must come with me, it's time you met me. But first there are two people who want to talk to you.

 

The young man was transported again, this time to a different place ... now he was surrounded by a place that was very familiar. There he recognized the house of his parents and they both watched him. With his father, John wrapping an arm around her mother's shoulders, Marsha. The boy could not but babble between excited and surprised.

-Mom, Dad!  
-My son! The woman smiled warmly. - At last you have met us. My precious boy with light green eyes.

 

His son was crying now excited and wanted to approach them, for a moment he hesitated. Although now he must be in the same place as his parents. Finally he did not want to and could not resist anymore and hugged them. That was something impossible to describe, it was a spiritual embrace, as if their three souls were touching.

-I love you so much! I missed you so much! - He could say between sobs. -  
-We wanted to wait for you, my son,- his father could say, stroking the boy's face to unveil him. - We must go now to Eternity. But you must not accompany us, at least not yet.  
-They allowed us to stay here until we could see you one more time. - Added his mother. -  
-I'm sorry I was not a better son - The boy could say, embarrassed to confess. - I did things unworthy of you.  
-No sweetie. - His mother whispered lovingly. - You were not to blame for that. You were possessed by evil but you knew how to free yourself and fought for good and the love you had for your friends. We are very proud of you! We love you more than anything. Never forget.

 

But Roy shook his head and replied with embarrassed regret.

-I do not mean Armageddon. I mean the year after your death. I did not behave as you taught me. I was a scoundrel and did not study what I should. They were about to expel me. I am so sorry. - He lamented. -  
-Son, - his father answered in a loving but firm tone. - It is true that your actions were not as decorous as they should have been. But you were lost and depressed after our losing. You were very young. Do not worry about it and listen to us. We told you that you had to study at the Golden, and that was because your destiny was waiting for you there. You had to meet your friends and the love of your life. Of this things and the previous ones that has been revealed to us here and also allowed us to see a glimpse of what the future may be. Your future. And you are called to be a fighter for the sake of good. Do not forget, son. You have great powers, of which you have so far discovered only a few ...

 

That phrase reminded the boy of a scene from his favorite movie. His father smiled now warmly, he had said it with all his heart. Though the boy shook his head.

-But now I'm dead, Dad. - replied the boy with a tinge of pain, more when added. - It's too late. What can I do now?  
-You will, sweetheart, - his mother said, kissing him on the cheek to assure him. - You will save many with your courage and strength. You will inspire others. That has to be your mission. And a distant day, when you have carried it out and passed the witness to those who will come after you, you will be able to join us.  
-You must work hard now. – John smiled tenderly at the boy, reminding him with longing. - Like when you were little and you tried to make your first baskets.  
\- Yes - he smiled too, carried away by the nostalgia of those years. When his father made him a small basket of basketball and taught him to play in the garden, having Roy about four years old.- - Dad mom. I give you my word. I will do whatever it takes to help people, if I can still do it.  
-You'll be sweetheart. - Marsha said that after caressing the face of his son who lovingly held her hand with his next to his cheek, then she said goodbye in a low voice. - We should go now. We must move on.  
-We'll see each other again, Robert, - his father said with love as well, to declare. - We were always very proud of you and I know we always will be. We have been able to see that future in that you will become a great person and you will want and take care of your own family as much as we loved you and we take care of you.  
-Thanks to both of you. - The boy could say that to his surprise had the vision blurred by the tears, it was strange, he did not think that a spirit could cry. - I'll take you with me wherever you go ...

 

His parents slowly separated from him, behind him a great light appeared and both gradually moved away until it merged with her. The last thing Roy could hear was the words of his mother, who, conveying great affection, whispered.

-My dear boy, see you soon. Be happy always.

 

Soon the boy was transported again, but now he only wanted to be able to fulfill that promise he had made to his parents, so he waited patiently to see what his next destination would be ...

 

On Earth, a month had passed. The course came to an end, the girls and Tom graduated. Finally! They were teachers! Roy was granted his graduate posthumously. Beruche went up to pick it up and she could not contain the emotion.

-Roy, my love. This is for you, honey. - She thought without being able to suppress the tears. -

 

After graduation and mutual congratulations the students left. Roy's friends and teammates fondly said goodbye to Beruche, Tom, and Cooan, and finally there were only three of them, Melanie and Malcolm, who directed a last, nostalgic look at their sites.

\- It seems like it's over. - Melanie sighed. -  
-Yes. We finally got what we wanted. Although our friend stayed on the road. - Roberts added regretfully. -

 

The former chief of cheerleaders reproached those words with the look and the boy himself cursed his mouth, but Bertie far from bothering or depressed, smiled at them.

-Roy will always be here among us and we will see him in every joke and every laugh of the children and boys and girls we teach.

 

Cooan agreed on this by laying her hands on her sister's shoulders and also Melanie, Malcolm and Tom nodded. It was the latter who asked the former boss of the Cheerleaders.

-What are you going to do now?  
-I'm not sure. - For now I will go far, far away. My father promised me a long trip when I got my degree, and then, I suppose I'll move in search of a job. At the moment Malcolm and I are going on vacation together.  
-If your father promises not to take the rifle!- Her boyfriend added cheerfully. -

 

That comment made Melanie and Tom laugh. For their part Beruche and Cooan looked at each other without understanding, it must be a matter between them, and his friend explained it now loaded with nostalgia.

\- It was a joke we spent on Roy last year. Melanie's father. Or that was what we made him believe. He came here armed with a rifle to give him his due for abusing the moral caste of his daughter.  
\- You should have seen his face! - Melanie smiled fleetingly, unable to counteract the sad gleam of her gaze as she remembered his companion and former boyfriend. - How he ran!

There was a widespread sigh and Cooan took the floor to leave that topic.

-And you, Malcolm, what will you do?

 

The giant tugged his chin and snorted. Once he took his girlfriend by the waist with one of his strong arms, he answered.

\- For now I will go with Melanie on vacation and on the way back I will try my luck on a professional Football team. I have some good offers. And what about you three? - He wanted to know with sincere interest. -  
\- We're not sure. For my part, I want to stay here and establish myself as a kindergarten teacher. I really like children. - Cooan grinned, leaning one of her hands on Tom's chair. -  
-I'll probably go back to my Kansas home for a few days and see. - The boy did not want to confess that he did not see anything clear about his future, because despite the good wishes of his late friend, he hesitated to tie Connie to his life, although at the moment it would be better to say nothing. Just affirmed - I missed my parents and my brother Daniel ... they will come to take me home.

 

That's how it went. They had been present among the public when they delivered the diplomas but prudently wanted to wait for their son to say goodbye to his friends.

-I'll join them at once. I do not want them to wait too long ... - commented the boy .-  
-And you? Have you thought about what are you going to do, Bertie? Melanie wanted to know in a friendly tone.

 

And the glances converged now on the respondent who returned them one by one and smiled shyly to reply.

\- I have not the slightest idea. Maybe I'll do an special course to teach in high school, maybe I will look for work, or maybe I'll go home in Tokyo, away from the memories.

 

No one said anything until a few moments of silence passed. Then it was Melanie who hugged both girls and then kissed Tom on the cheek, declaring.

\- Whatever it is I wish you could be happy and hopefully we will see each other again. And above all, thank you for your courage. Malcolm and I know that this university and this country and even the world owe you a lot.

Her boyfriend did the same hugging the girls and shaking hands with Tom to say goodbye with an excited.

\- Take care my friends and good luck to all. I hope to see you again very soon.

 

Tom, Cooan, and Beruche nodded, wishing them the same. Melanie and Malcolm disappeared caught by their waist. There they stood for a moment without speaking. The three ready to leave. Moreover, as Tom said his parents and his brother Daniel were waiting outside. The sisters of Beruche and Cooan did the same. But the two of them were reluctant to leave, it was as if they had the impression that once they left, they would never return. Therefore, and although Tom walked away to the exit the two still stayed a few more instants in his already old class. Bertie sat down, and there, in the now empty classroom, she imagined Roy throwing paper balls when the shift teacher was on his back. Surely that crazy boy would say some nonsense provoking the general laugh and the indignation of her. She smiled and her eyes fogged, but she had promised not to cry anymore. Cooan understood her sister well and said nothing, just sat beside her sharing the moment, also absent in her own memories and thinking about her deceased friend and her future with Tom. He was walking out the door of the classroom when he saw that his parents were chatting with one of his teachers.

-I'd love to meet you. Your son is a really exceptional person. - The man named James Harding was said to be a dark-haired man of medium stature, some forty years old, a gentle gesture of soft features and had taught them psychology of learning. - I would like to offer him a job here. He and two of his companions.  
-That will have to be decided by my son. - Mr. Rodney replied that when he arrived, he said. - Tom, your teacher wants to propose you something.  
-Well, you will say, sir.- The boy asked with visible interest.-  
-If your parents agree, you'll have to delay your return home ...  
-If our son is happy here, for us there will be no problem, - said Sarah giving an affectionate hand to Tom that he took.

 

Harding smiled nodding with deference. Then he told his former student ...

-Would you like to start exercising now, Mr. Rodney?  
-But ... do you refer to? ... -He was able to respond totally taken by surprise.-  
\- To give class. -The professor confirmed to him.-

 

The boy's parents looked at each other proudly. It could not be otherwise. Even the younger brother allowed himself to intervene with youthful tint ...

-I would not even think about it ...

 

That made Tom smile. He nodded. At the bottom of his heart he did not want to go home. He would not know what he could do there. He was still learning to live in that wheelchair and he had enough. And above all he wanted to feel useful. In addition, after the loss of Roy he knew that they had a destiny marked. It would not be honorable to flee to Kansas hoping that those monsters would not reach him there. Moreover, he preferred to stay away from his family as long as they were safe.

-I'll be delighted. And I will help you to convince my companions.   
-Well said! - His brother celebrated enthusiastically, making everyone smile.-  
-Daniel, you must not interfere in conversations that do not concern you, - his father rebuked when he regained his sobriety. -  
-I'm sorry, Dad. Just one more thing.- He allowed himself to added.- Perhaps it would be a good idea for me to study here as well.  
-Don't think we make job offers to all the students.- An smiling Harding warned him.-  
-It's not that, sir, I've seen a lot of pretty girls. Maybe it would be good idea to study all for that teacher stuff.-The lad said with the nerve of youth.-

 

His older brother laughed uncontrollably, as did the teacher. Sarah blushed slightly and Will simply nodded gently. At last the father of both boys declared.

-You'd better go with your teacher, Thomas. – You can have as much time as you need, son. We will go back to Kansas if you do not need us.  
-Thank you, Dad,- the excited boy said quoting him. - As you've always said, I'd like to be on my own earning things on my own right and showing you what I can do.  
-You do not have to prove anything to us, sweetheart. - His mother smiled at him with pride. - Just do what makes you happier.

And after these words his parents and his brother hugged him saying goodbye to him. Then the boy returned accompanied by his teacher. The proposal that he was commenting along the way was really attractive. And so he wanted to share it by drawing the attention of his friends with a recovered enthusiasm.

\- Girls, we have to go ahead for Roy !, We should dedicate our efforts to make this world a little better. That is what he would have wanted and we will not let him down.  
\- No, of course. We will always carry him in the heart. - Cooan replied with a slight and nostalgic smile. -  
-It's so hard for me to think he's not here, he was so excited about being a teacher. He would have been a great teacher, I'm sure of it. - Beruche stated emotionally, looking at Roy's diploma and pressing it gently against her chest. -

 

Mr. Harding approached them slowly, not wanting to disturb that intimate moment, and said gently.

\- I'm very sorry for your loss. Roy was a great boy, but as his companion says life should go on and I am sure that what I am going to tell you will cheer you up. His friend - he pointed to Tom - already knows and has accepted.  
\- What is it, Tommy? - Cooan asked with a puzzled look. -  
-Now he will tell you, -The boy replied, almost amused at the curious look on both of them. - Be patient.

 

And without further ado the professor went on to expose the nature of their offer.

\- I have two vacant teaching posts in an elementary school and, in view of their curriculums, you are the most indicated. His friend has accepted a position of teacher in the same school for disabled students, he wants to transmit the children their spirit of improvement and he will surely succeed. - He paused taking a resigned air to add sounding to apology. - The salary is not much yet. But surely, in a short time, they will be able to increase it. - He added with more optimism, finishing his argument with other advantages. - They will also gain valuable experience for the future. What do you think?

 

Harding seemed to wait for the answer with visible interest. Just like Tom. He valued the two girls well, they had been among his best pupils, and he was convinced that they would do a wonderful job. But they looked at each other and seemed to be asking each other. Until Beruche replied.

-It's not about the money, - she objected, her voice slightly unsafe. - I just do not know if I'll be ready yet.  
-Bertie, you must be strong! - Cooan encouraged her more determinedly. - Remember Petz when she lost Sapphire. She went ahead and supported us very much to come here to realize our dream, just like Karaberasu has done.

 

Her sister was silent for some agonizing moments, and many memories of her past experiences passed through her mind. It was clear, she wanted an opportunity and there she had it.

\- Yes, I will be strong, as our sister were. - Beruche said looking at the teacher to answer - I accept.  
\- Me too. - Cooan agreed that she was willing to hear that response from her sister to feel really free to say yes. And she immediately offered other good reasons for embarking on the adventure. -Besides, it will be wonderful if we are all in the same school. Working with the children, united the three.  
\- And that being able to work at the end of the degree is difficult, we are lucky. Not many have that opportunity. - Tom quit to finish the wheel of good vibrations, after which he addressed his teacher with a recognized tone. - Thank you, sir, we will not let you down, you'll see.  
-You're welcome, and I'm sure I'll be very proud of you all. - Harding said. -

The professor shook hands and congratulated them all. After that he provided them with the address. For the area in which it was located they could verify that it would be a pleasant place, in a residential environment. And after a few seconds to assimilate their new condition of teachers, his now colleague smiled adding.

\- Today is Friday, take the weekend in order to rest and go on Monday to meet the children.  
\- I'm impatient to meet them, our first students without being practical! - declared Beruche more animated. - I like how it sounds.  
-We will educate them and take care of them as best as we can, you can count on it, sir - Cooan promised him with equal joy. -  
\- Good luck to everyone and see you on Monday. - The professor smiled saying goodbye. -  
\- We have to tell the girls and Tommy's parents. - Cooan stated visibly pleased. -  
\- Yeah, let's just get over it - Bertie agreed with a faint smile. -  
-Let's go girls! - Tom encouraged them. - We have to celebrate! I'll tell my parents and Dany that they can go back to Kansas whenever they want.  
-We'll tell Kalie and Petz. - Cooan said equally contentedly. -

 

Bertie nodded. She was able to smile now. That was what she needed, a goal, a dream to fulfill, hers and Roy's. And with the hope renewed the three left the classroom trying to leave behind the bad memories. But the evil of the Sect did not rest, that is something that they would soon discover.


	35. The White Magician

Roy appeared in the middle of a place that looked like an airport terminal. Around him were an uncountable number of ethereal silhouettes with human features. To his perplexity they passed him by with total indifference. All of them went to an immense portal at a considerable distance. They penetrated into it, into a glowing light, which, however, did not blind. It was the same as the one that attracted him so much and again the boy felt the emanations of peace and goodness that came from there. At the same time a very powerful energy. Again he had the desire to follow those figures and enter the light. But, again he was stopped, and this time by a voice different from the one that had guided him before.

\- Your time has not yet come, you should not go in, wait there.

 

That voice was warm and friendly and the boy felt that it had great strength. Even greater than that of his previous interlocutor.

-Well, shall I have to stay here long? - Roy asked, now he felt the sensation of earthly impatience again, but it did not last long. -  
-I wanted to see you in person! - This time the voice that had guided him this time, sounding very close to him, replayed. - And now you can see me too.

 

The alluded turned to where it seemed that voice came, but saw nothing. But as he turned again in front of him stood a tall man with a long white beard, a kind face, and indigo blue eyes, dressed in a tunic of the same immaculate and radiant tone.

\- At last we see our faces. – That apparition smiled - you do not know how much I have wished that this moment arrived. I am Landar, the white magician. -He introduced himself in a temperate tone, fixing a paternal gaze on the boy. -  
-Well nice to meet you - said Roy, who, after the first impression he had of a sort of saint, smiled wryly with an angry face to reprove. - So it was you who put all those nightmares through.  
\- No, I did not send you any nightmares, those were your memories. Rather, those of the demon Armageddon when he struggled to leave from within you. Once you destroyed him, those nightmares disappeared.  
-So what happened to my other dreams? - The boy inquired without understanding. -  
\- Those dreams of distant places and wonderful landscapes, those yes that I sent them to you. And others more that were really part of your own memory, - Landar admitted and making a gesture with his hands he added. - You must follow me now. – He said starting to walk towards that white and immense horizon. -

 

But Roy was astonished and more intrigued than ever, he soon came to harass all sorts of questions from his guide.

-Wait a minute! What palaces were those? Where do I come from? What does it mean?

 

Landar, however, smiled condescendingly and simply replied patiently without stopping.

\- You still cannot know. But when the time comes I assure you that everything will be revealed to you.

 

The boy resigned himself to that answer, more than caring for him. It reminded him of the questions about sex he made as a child and the answers given by his patient parents. They said. "You're still too young to understand" and things were already settled. In short, that had to be left apart for that moment, but at least that kind of prophet could say something to him and Roy, following in his leisurely walk, insisted on another question.

\- Well, but at least answer me one thing. I thought I understood earlier that this is Heaven, right?  
\- Yeah, you could call it that. Let's say this place is the anteroom before Eternity.- The magician unveiled him. - The place we're walking in now is a transit station.  
-Great! - Roy said, genuinely pleased to be there, and his "peccadilloes" with the women had not been taken into account, and he added with feigned solemnity. – You see mister magician, I always wanted to know one thing, something that tormented me from my earliest childhood and this I think you can tell me.  
-What is it? - His interlocutor wanted to know, pausing for a moment and scrutinizing him with those wise eyes. -  
-Is Elvis around? - He demanded, with his usual impudence. - Surely everyone is curious to know!  
-Stop asking nonsense! - The magician scolded him, now putting on an identical expression that a patient parent would adopt with any naughty child and adding more severely. - You have more important things to think about. And a lot of homework to do.  
\- One more thing. - the boy asked now with a smile and more recognized tone to add. Seriously this time. - Thank you for letting me see my parents again. It meant a lot to me.

 

The wizard returned a faint smile and bowed slightly. Then he walked on, and Roy followed him submissively, still looking in all directions. It was beginning to look monotonous, but at last they came to a gilded door with a finely carved frame. It was strange because there seemed to be no walls surrounding it and the young man, in fact, could pass by and continue walking through that white vastness. He even surrounded the door behind and found nothing but the back of that door.

-This is a joke, is not it? - He asked aloud. – I have to admit it. It is a very good one.

 

But Landar did not answer, with a gesture of his hands he indicated that Roy must approached and the mage opened. (The boy could not figure out how or what, since there was no key slot or latch).

-Follow me, boy! - The old man ordered. -

 

And the astonished Roy nodded behind him, they both went in and the door closed behind them ...

 

On Earth the girls met with their sisters to tell them about their work. Petz was very glad, but Karaberasu only complimented them in a forced manner. Once back in the apartment, she left them with the pretext of tidying up and went into her room. She had been raped for more than a month ago and now she was very worried. Despite what she wanted to express, she still did not overcome the trauma. However, in view of the seriousness of the situation they had to face, she had quietly said nothing, maintaining an artificial strength in her character. It would not have been appropriate to complain because the circumstances had demanded that everyone should forget their pain and work together. But now that things had calmed down, she could not stop thinking about it, and if that were not enough, her menstruation did not come. She did not want to think of anything strange or terrible, but her head was going to the most terrible ramblings. What if…? No, that was absurd and monstrous! No way! And she tried to push those ideas out of her mind. He even bought a predictor to see that it came out, but she was not sure that that could work, especially in view of what had happened to her. Perhaps it would have been better to forget about it. But it was impossible to stop thinking about it and dominated by anxiety she searched the phone book and dialed a number ...

-It's absurd, but ... I cannot go on like this. -She was saying as she waited for someone to respond. -I guess it's my nerves ...

 

But, despite the events experienced by all and their respective problems, the position of Karaberasu did not go unnoticed. Her younger sisters also noticed her stranger and too distant and told Petz. This one was aware of that, she had been watching Kalie for some time and understood that the smaller ones asked.

-What's wrong with Kalie? - Cooan wanted to know. - She's been weird for weeks.  
-I suppose it's the tension of the fighting. - Petz guessed with a long sigh sitting on a dining-room chair and crossing her hands on her lap, - and that she has not overcome the trauma of being captured yet.  
-Yes, - agreed Beruche. - That they tried to sacrifice her must be very hard.  
-Let her be alone. she'll get over it. - Cooan encouraged the rest. - She's a very strong woman.

 

They agreed on it hoping that everything would be solved over time. Then Bertie looked at her watch and told her little sister.

\- We must go. If we want to start to prepare the notes and the things that we will need to give the classes. There is so much to do.

 

Cooan nodded and they both said goodbye to their older sister. No one realized that Karaberasu was hanging the phone at that moment. She waited a moment to realize that the girls had gone and she left her room. Petz stared at her, surprised but calmer. If her sister dressed like that, in that cream outfit and those matching shoes with a purse included so much she liked and reviewed her red tie that knotted her long, smooth brown hair to pick it up in a small, flirty bow, Petz could tell that she was better .

-How elegant are you! - She smiled at her, waiting perhaps for some of her sarcastic retorts. When she did not produce, Petz herself added. -Not like your old-fashioned older sister True?

 

But she did not do any of that, nor did she even reply to that joke. She even seemed to want to hide an appearance of nervousness in her voice and movements and answered, although her interlocutor had not asked her explicitly.

\- I'm going to do some shopping in the city. I have not seen a dress for a long time. And my wardrobe is going to be as outdated as yours. -She added at last. -

 

But she did it in a forced way, as if she knew that her sister was waiting for some comment like that to be satisfied.

-I'm coming with you. - Petz smirked unconcernedly, unlike any other time when she would already have put her arms in jars rebuking her sister, and even added, as if apologizing for that reproach to her wardrobe. - I have not had much time to go shopping lately.  
-If you do not mind, - Karaberasu said with strange dryness. - I'd like to go alone. - Her interlocutor looked at her, surprised by the tone, so out of place. But her sister gave a pale smile softening her features and her voice to add conciliatorily. - Excuse me, please, but I have to take some time with myself.

Her older sister nodded and continued to stare at her strangely, but she did not blame her.

\- Sure, have fun. And do not come too late, heh! - She asked softly at last. -

 

Karaberasu said her that she did not worry about that and said goodbye going to the street. But she did not go shopping. She called a taxi and went to see a doctor who had been recommended to her. She had asked for an appointment for that afternoon, and she was lucky that another patient had canceled hers. When she reached the door of the clinic building for a moment she was tempted to leave. Courage left her, but she knew that if she did not know, she would suffer that grief for a long time. So she had to dare to found out what it was, and with that thought as an impeller she went through the door and upstairs. The consultation was on the first floor and then she saw a door with a small bell that she rang. In a few moments, a friendly gesture nurse, wearing a white suit and a cap, opened it and led her into an adjoining room. The girl sat on a couch there with two other women and waited for her turn by having a look to some magazines. In fact, she simply passed the sheets without even noticing them. The quiet and expectant silence of that room made the atmosphere very dense and reminded her something similar to waiting for the time to go to the slaughterhouse. The same as if she was a lamb ready to be sacrificed. Better not to think about that again. She shook her head slightly, closing her eyes, as if this idea would fall out of her mind. She took a deep breath, sighed for a long time, and tried to concentrate on some fashion article or skin cream. It was her job after all.

-I must calm down. Surely everything is just my imagination. – She told herself.-

 

The minutes passed, almost completing an hour of waiting for her turn, watching parade of those ahead, but she almost fell short when the nurse finally reappeared with a folder, read her name and invited her to come by. She was now inside a tiled room with white tiles and containing multiple medical instruments. That increased the anguish that began to beat again in the heart.

-Sit here, please,- the solicitous nurse said, pointing to a recliner, and continued to indicate. - Please remove your underwear and separate your legs.

 

Karaberasu obeyed even though she felt somewhat embarrassed, put her feet in support. Her interlocutor realized her discomfort and said in a very kind and comforting tone.

-Calm down, this is a very normal thing. - She smiled encouragingly and understanding, which really calmed down her caller and added. - Right now the doctor is coming.

 

Now at least she sighed with relief, she felt stiff and her doctor was a woman! She did not even want to think it would have made sense if it had been a man. The nurse left the room and in her place came a blond woman with long curly hair and shell shaped glasses. She smiled at Kalie, presenting herself with the same kindness as a mate.

\- Hello, this is Pamela Smith, your doctor, but call me Pam. Surely it will relieve you that it is not a man who attends you, right? - She asked smiling to break the ice as if she had indeed guessed the thought of her patient. -  
-Yes, thank you. - Karaberasu smiled, recognizing more uneasily, - it would have been a little awkward for me.  
\- Don´t be afraid, we finish in just a moment , - Pam encouraged her while preparing the instrumental and meanwhile this was sterilized the doctor asked. - Did you bring the urine sample?

 

The patient nodded, taking a plastic vial from the inside of her purse. Her interlocutor took it putting it on a nearby table where she uncovered it with her gloved hands pouring a bit into a kind of cardboard. In the meantime she commented jovially.

\- Well, in a few minutes we return to this sample. Now I'm going to give you a routine inspection. You do not mind me if I speak in such a familiar way, do you? Tell me if I hurt you.

 

Her restless patient replied shaking her head. The doctor finished recognizing her at once, always with the utmost care and kindness, but when she left the instruments she gave her a searching glance and declared more seriously.

-I'm going to ask you some things that might be embarrassing, - She warned her sincerely, arguing with complete justification that Kalie understood. - But it's important for me to know. So I beg you to answer me. And remember that this is confidential and that we are both women.  
-Okay, - Karaberasu sighed nervously but knowing she should cooperate, . You can ask.  
-You are married? Do you have a boyfriend?  
-I'm single. - Kalie was relieved that she had no problem with that answer, she added even with a slight smile - and without compromise.  
-I have to get some blood of you, - Pam said, rushing to calm her down. - Do not worry, it's just for normal analysis.

 

She nodded and the doctor got it out a little. She poured a few drops into a jar she mixed with a product. Then she paid attention to the previous urine sample. When she saw her, she smiled at first, but then she was surprised by the color of the cardboard, but she recovered her relaxed, jovial countenance to add.

\- Do not worry, there is not anything here that can worry you, there is no sign of disease. Unless. - She took a few seconds to ask. - Have you had any relationships lately? You understand me. -Her interlocutor nodded her head. -  
\- Maybe a little more than a month ago, I'm not sure. - She mumbled in a hurry after thinking better, if that could be called relationship. -  
-Okay, then it's clear, I'm done, get dressed. - Pam asked, showing the expression of who finally clarified a doubt that was in fact obvious. -

The girl did it and got up.

-What's the matter, Pam? - Do I have something wrong? - She inquired impatiently. -  
-No, it's okay, okay? - The doctor grinned in complicity, adding. -The only thing you need to worry about is getting a little fat. You are almost a month and a half, congratulations! - She turned to save her instruments and turned to her patient , but this had disappeared. Karaberasu? - She called her, but she was gone. -

 

Leaving the hallway, Pam asked her nurse if she had seen the patient. The aforementioned replied that she had run away very agitated. The doctor was surprised, but she realized at once that she had been wrong to say so. That girl had no husband or boyfriend. And it could be that a baby was not exactly what she wanted at that moment. She sighed slightly, shrugged, and returned to her appointment as she had to recognize two more patients.

-Good. I hope she does well. She looked like a good girl. - The doctor thought as she called the next.

 

Karaberasu was running in the streets, her eyes covered with tears. The whole world was coming down to her. At last she stopped running. Exhausted, she wandered aimlessly. She was walking now with her lost gaze and not caring what was going on around her. All she could think of was a plea.

\- My God, my God! - She repeated inside her head again and again. - Help me, I do not want to beget a monster! What will become of me? Where will I go? I do not want to involve my sisters in this. It would be too much for them. But I cannot have the evil inside me!

 

She ended up sitting on a park bench, barely noticing the people passing by, venting her anguish through tears. At last, shuffling, she returned home in the evening. She entered and closed the door softly, without saying anything she went into her room. Beruche and Cooan were already in bed, because the next morning they had to get up very early to go to school. The oldest of the sisters was the only one still awake. She was worried that Karaberasu was late, even though she had promised to come back soon. But her sister was not right, that was obvious. Petz did not know what to do. Nor did she want to wake the others without waiting a little longer. That's why when she realized that her sister had arrived she sighed in relief and went to the door of her room. She knocked on the door and inquired with concern.

\- Kalie, are you all right? Have you had dinner yet?  
-Yes, I'm fine. - She struggled to answer in a normal way, barely managing her spasms and the urge to cry. - I'm going to bed, I'm sleepy.

 

Petz walked away and after a little while she returned with a tray of food. She knocked on the door and got no answer.

-May I in? - Inquired with prevention, but her sister still did not respond, so she decided to enter carefully. -

 

Karaberasu was lying down and clothed to her chin. Petz worried about her health again.

-I'll bring you some dinner, - her older sister said, smiling to try to relieve that depressing mood. - Girl, where are you? I was beginning to worry about you.  
\- I went for a walk after seeing some shops, I did decide not to buy anything, - Kalie replied evasively, with a hint of voice. - So much pressure these days has affected me, I suppose.  
-You must calm down, - her interlocutor said, trying to cheer her up. - Look at Bertie and Cooan. They take it very well. And you and I should follow their example. I want to continue our work and live life and you should do it, maybe even we can open a branch of our business here. When we make more money for such an investment! -She smiled, asking as she waited for her sister's approval. -How about that?  
\- Yes, it is a good idea. - Karaberasu mumbled, staring at the tray and added barely able to hide her decay. - Forgive me, Petz, but I'm very tired. It's been a very hard day.  
-Do not you want to have dinner? - She offered her gently, insistently. - This stew is very good.  
-Not thanks, I just want to sleep, - the girl answered in a very muffled voice. -

 

Petz watched her more uneasily. What Karaberasu had going beyond a common depression, or so it seemed. Not in vain Petz knew her almost as well as herself. For a moment she was silent and gathered courage to offer her.

\- If you need to talk to me about something. Whatever. If you have any problems tell me and I will try to help you in everything ok?

 

Her sister nodded, fighting the desperate desire to hug her and cry, confessing to her all the horrible situation she was suffering, but she repressed herself.

\- For what? - She thought in sad desperation - What would Petz, or the rest of my sisters, do more than suffer in vain?

 

So Petz, seeing the silence of her interlocutor, decided not to bother her any more. Maybe it was as simple as she should rest and she told her so. Wishing her good night with a kiss on the forehead.

\- Well, then, until tomorrow. Sleep well, - She wished out of the room. -  
-See you tomorrow, Petz.- Karaberasu muttered, closing her eyes and letting her tears escape. She cried and moaned in a low voice so that her sister would not hear her. - OMG! What I am going to do?...

 

The next morning, Cooan and Beruche rose excited to begin their work as teachers. After having breakfast, getting a shower and dressing. They said goodbye to Petz who also went to work. Karaberasu was still asleep and no one wanted to disturb her. So they went down to the street and boarded the bus. After a little over half an hour they arrived at school. Tom and Professor Harding were already waiting for them.

-I'm glad to see you, - said their former teacher and now colleague. - Please follow me, I will introduce you to your future students.  
-Come on, girls! - I already know mine and I'm going to start classes.- Tom cheered them up.-  
-Good luck Tommy! - Beruche wished him while Cooan kissed him. -

 

Harding led them to a classroom full of kids who screamed and laughed and played among themselves. With several patches and moments of patient entreaties he kept them silent. Then he went to the class watching him expectantly.

\- Children, these are your new teachers, they will give you class until the end of the year. I hope that you obey them in everything and that you will study a lot. Agree?  
-Yes, Mr. Harding, - they said in unison. -  
-They are all yours, good luck. - His interlocutor wished them both saying goodbye to them. -  
-Thank you, sir. - They both replied, as the professor left through the long hall before the class. -

 

The girls stared at the waiting children with a curious silence. At last, Cooan decided to break the ice.

\- Hello boys and girls, good morning, my name is Cooan Malinde and I will give you Language, Drawing and Geography.  
-I am Beruche Malinde. – Bertie said.- and I will teach you Mathematics, Natural Sciences, and History.  
-The two of us together or in shifts will deal with Physical Education and Handwork. -Cooan said. -  
-You have the same last name, - a blond boy with glasses asked sagaciously. - Are you sisters?

-Yes, we are sisters. - Beruche admitted with a smile. - All right, you're very observant. - She flattered him by adding fun. – So there is no need that you call us by our names. You can call me Miss Bertie.  
-And Miss Connie, to me. - Cooan smiled, glad that the affectionate contraction of her name would be so useful to her. -  
-Who's the oldest of the two? - Intervened a bold little girl with short curly hair, who also decided to ask. -  
\- She is.- Cooan smiled pointing to her sister - but there are very little difference. - And then she decided to turn the tables turning to the boys in an interrogating tone. - Well, now it's up to you to introduce yourselves.  
\- Yeah, get up while we say your names. So, we will get to know everyone. - Bertie proposed jovially. -

 

The children were introduced one by one, they both caught the attention on four of them would be summarized some of the clearest stereotypes they had studied in child behavior psychology. A girl, Sharon, the shy and withdrawn. Spencer, the classic geek-nerd. Jason, the typical thug, redhead and freckled for more topical. And Kevin, the funny and witty. Beruche gave a faint smile, imagining how Roy would have enjoyed there having been able to share those moments with the children. The girl sighed with longing but returned to concentrate on her work. Almost without realizing they were finishing the first class that was just to get to know each other a little and the children, always curious, bombarded questions to the new teachers.

-Where are you from? - Inquired a dark-haired boy. -  
-We came from Japan. - Cooan replied. - But we are not from there, we have foreign origin. – She remember that was same thing she said to Tom when they met him. - She recalled gloomily, but went on explaining to the boy. - A year ago we came here to study.  
-Do you have a boyfriend? - A little girl with light, short hair asked. -  
\- Yes, well, I had. - Beruche replied, lowering her head without being able to avoid a wave of sadness. -But not anymore…  
-Did he leave you? - Asked the same girl, who, with the others, watched her in surprise at the change in tone. - Did he go somewhere?  
-Yes, he went very far, he had to go on a long journey. - Bertie replied in a low voice, trying to remain as unaffected as possible. -  
-Of course! My mother always says so. All men are the same! - Said the girl leaving the two adults perplexed. What about you? -She questioned Cooan now almost as if she were a prosecutor. – Dou you a boyfriend?  
\- Yes, - she smiled with a face of circumstance, of course that girl was very advanced for her age - he is a very handsome boy, that works here also.  
-Do you like astronomy? - Spencer asked them, probably bored with those gossip issues for seniors. - Will you take us to see the planetarium? - He added hopefully and telling his teachers with enthusiasm - I sometimes look at the stars with my father's telescope!  
\- We have also seen them, and very closely -Beruche smiled feeling better again to evoke that. -  
-We'll try to take you there, if you study hard. - Cooan promised. - To the planetarium, of course! - She smiled almost embarrassed to realize how silly it was to make that tint.  
-Do you ask for homework? - Jason wanted to know, evidently worried about that possibility. - I do not like it,- he declared convinced by a murmur of approval among the little ones. -  
-Only what could be needed. - Beruche replied politely. - If you work hard in class, there will be very few.  
-Studying is boring! - Kevin said - I prefer to play.  
-You remind me of a boy I knew. - Bertie said, a faint smile of longing. - He said the same thing as you. You know? - He added in a more serene and resigned tone. - Many times we have to do things that we do not like too much. But there is no other remedy.  
-Did he do them? - Kevin asked curiously. –  
-Yes, he did, when he had to do it, he always worked hard until the end .- Beruche said, muttering to herself in a low voice.

 

Luckily her sister tapped her on the arm to get her out of that melancholy and reluctantly took over.

\- Well, now it's up to us to ask. Tell us each one you like to do and talk to us about some of your parents.

 

So they spent the rest of the class time talking to all the children and they told them things about their own lives. By the end of the day the girls had earned them. Only one girl said nothing. She was very quiet in a corner of the class. It was Sharon, the timid blonde. The class ended and the children were euphoric and on the run except the latter. Cooan then approached the little girl trying to get out without drawing attention.

-Wait a little sweetheart. -She asked softly, kneeling down to meet her height. -  
-Have I done something wrong? - timidly asked the girl who looked frightened. -  
\- No, you don´t, do not worry, babe - Beruche assured her with affectionate calm while also approaching. - We just want to ask you something.  
-What's wrong sweetheart? You've been very quiet during class. - Cooan inquired in a sweet voice, lovingly stroking her long blond hair, to declare. - You know you have beautiful hair? As I said to another girl like you long ago, the hair is the best adornment of a woman, so you must take good care of it.

 

The girl did not answer, closing the mouth in a pitiful attitude, not daring to say anything. Beruche took her affectionately in her arms and placed her on a desk.

-Do not be afraid. - Bertie said with the greatest kindness. - We are here to help you and be your friends, tell us. What about your parents? You have not told us anything about them.  
-My parents died, - the little girl replied softly, leaving the girls frozen, even shivering as they heard the baby add in a tone of fear. - The bad men in the hoods came home and killed them. But they did not see me because I hid. Now I live with my uncle and my aunt.  
-Calm down, sweetheart .- Replied Beruche visibly impressed, her voice almost trembling on her lips after hearing that horror. In spite of that she could make a laughing gesture and whispered sweetly. - Come on, we'll escort you to the bus, okay? - The little girl nodded slowly, letting herself take her hand. -

 

So they took the child to the school bus which had been waiting for a few minutes to get out. Beruche and Cooan apologized for the delay to the driver and left Sharon seated in her place. They took their own bus and returned home. They stayed with Tom to tell him what had happened and to exchange opinions on their first day since they had not been able to see him all day long. Once assembled on the flat that was of Roy, his friend heard the story of that little girl and declared thoughtful.

\- Poor thing! That means that these sectarians are already sowing panic in the city again. I have heard that in some neighborhoods of the suburbs there have been attacks against people and places that are very much in keeping with their style.  
-Damn, do that to a little girl!- Said Cooan, truly indignant. - Next time the Justicieras, we'll be there to stop them!  
-It's a change, is not it? - Beruche said with a look and reflective voice - to fight against demons we have come to teach children. How ironic! And to think that when we arrived at Earth we only thought about killing a child of the age of our students. Just like that poor girl, Sharon.  
-How awful we were then! - Cooan complained bitterly. - I feel so much shame and contempt of myself when I thought about that! - She confessed.

 

She was clasping her hands together, lowering her head. Despite all that had happened and how they had changed that thought still tormented her sometimes. Cooan nodded with that same guilty feeling.

-That's all over. - Tom encouraged them. - Do not be so hard on yourself, girls! Now you have repaid the world with more than all the evil that you did!  
-Not quite yet, this time it's up to us to keep those wicked beings from doing something similar or worse than we did! - Now I can understand the Sailors pretty well! This is very hard but we cannot and should not faint.- -Bertie agreed regaining determination. -  
-That's true. - Cooan added. It is as if destiny gave us the opportunity to fix all that evil we did in the past, or we will do in the future, it is a mess! - She sighed, raising her arms to exclaim in a tone of disbelief. - To think that now it is still almost a thousand years before we are born!  
\- Yes, but do not think about it anymore. We just have to worry that peace will finally come and we can lead a normal life. - Tom sighed, thinking to himself as he glanced sideways at his chair. - Well, at least as normal as I can.

 

The two girls nodded hopefully that way and went on to talk about more kind things like their impressions about the classes and the things they could do in them ...

 

In the sky, Roy was impatient for what he would see behind the door. But he was disappointed to find himself in another large expanse of white space. The magician stood behind him, touched his shoulder and told him.

\- I must leave you for now, in a short time someone will come to take care of you.  
-Who is coming?- Roy asked, intrigued. - And what do you mean, he'll take care of me? – He ended up not doing that grace too much .- That looks like the Godfather ...

 

And indeed it sounded as if a chief of the mafia was threat him in the best Corleone style. Although he was already dead, he did not think anything could happen to him. In spite of that, “you could never be sure of anything in this life”, his mother always said to him.

\- Nor in the other apparently neither. - He added himself looking suspiciously at the front, but remembering the promise made to his parents, he stated decisively. - Do not worry, I'm ready for anything.

 

So he turned to wait for a more precise answer or clarification, but this Landar was no longer there. After looking in all directions he gave up, there was no one around the vast expanse.

-This is magnificent! Oh yeah, this is great!- Roy declared with visible sarcasm.- He vanishes without saying goodbye and leaves me here while I was addressing to him. - He said with an ironic sneer raising his arms and letting them fall with resignation thinking. - Well, wait! Overall, I have nothing else to do and I have plenty of free time. We'll see who comes here now ...


	36. A legendary master

After a time that for Roy lasted very long, he saw in the distance a figure walking towards him slowly. At first it was only a black dot. Later, as he approached, he could see him better. After a while, he came only a few feet away. Then he was able to see him well. He was a five-foot-nine inches tall guy with long, black hair with long locks of hair that made him look taller. He smiled a laughing gesture, which stuck sharp and big black eyes he stared at Roy. He wore a kind of red kimono with a black symbol inscribed on a white background on his back. Roy could see it because the individual had turned to pick up a kind of cane that had fallen from his back. Once he was tucked that cane into the back of his kimono, he came closer to the boy and greeted him in a very relaxed tone.

-Hello! - He said, waving a hand. - You're Roy, if I'm not mistaken, I am delighted to meet you.  
\- Thank you, the same - Said the boy surprised - but. How do you know my name? Who are you? - He asked in turn.  
-Sorry I did not introduce myself! - Exclaimed the man scratching his neck. - The truth is that social relationships are not the best of me. My wife always tells me. She will never forgive me for having left her in that interview for that Gohan School. LOL! My name is Son Goku and I am a friend of a remote ancestor of yours. Maybe even your ancestor too. I do not know, I do not remember very well, despite of what they explained to me...  
-What? - Roy asked in astonishment. - How did you say? ... Friend of my ... who? ...  
\- Well, my friend, really a friend, maybe not. – He corrected thoughtful his interlocutor. -Vegeta has a very particular concept of friendship, but after so many centuries he is not as brash as before, heh, heh.  
-What does that mean that Vegeta is my remote ancestor, or you… too? Why did the wizard say you were going to take care of me? Why are you the one who will take care of me? - Roy wanted to know without restraining the questions that crowded his head. -  
-Calm down, man, - Goku asked her, making room with both hands. - Now I will answer all your questions, but one at a time.

 

Roy glanced at a detail he had not noticed before, over Goku's head there was a faint yellow aura, a kind of crown that floated within a few inches of that individual...

-What are you carrying on your head? – The astonished boy asked again. -  
\- Wait man, are too many questions at a time, - repeated that peculiar type with a patient tone. – Do you like it? - He added pointing his halo - is it pretty, right? It means that I'm dead, you also have one, look. -He added pointing the boy's head. -

 

Roy tried to look at it, but as he lifted his head, the halo followed behind him. He tried to adopt the most unlikely postures, but that irritating little thing always followed instantly, no matter how fast he moved. Finally he looked up, raising his pupils, and watched it in a snarl.

-It's annoying, is not it? - Goku smiled gently, explaining. - It was the same for me. I always wanted to see her but I missed. I spent several centuries trying. And in the end I got bored. But my wife came up with the solution. With a simple mirror you can observe yourself.

 

Roy looked at him as if he were stunned. His companion who must have thought that he was uneasy about such an ornament, added cheerfully to dedramatize the situation.

-Easy, now you're dead, but that will be solved soon!  
-Of course, - His astonished interlocutor pretended to agree, forcing a smile of circumstance as he thought. - This guy is totally bananas! Where have I gotten myself?

 

But his new host did not allow him to continue this thread of reflections since he was crossed arms and walked around scrutinizing him from all angles. That did not make him feel so comfortable, but he did not know what to do. He would wait for that lunatic to make the first move. And that's when Goku told him.

\- I saw your fight against that demon. It was not bad, but he defeated you very easily. You should train more, but that's where I can help you.  
-Listen, my friend, - Roy replayed, annoyed at his self-esteem. - I do not know who you are, or where do you came from. But I can assure you that demon was anything but easy to defeat. I would have liked to see you in my shoes!

 

His companion simply shrugged his shoulders as he made the pine with one hand and leapt to his feet again.

\- Not bad. - He said almost to himself and seconds later he turned his attention to that boy who looked at him as if he were crazy and he replied without giving much importance. - Actually, I would have beaten him in a few seconds. - After studying Roy's face that looked like the portrait of annoyance and surprise upon hearing such a thing, he added in a conciliatory tone. - Do not get angry, man, it's not that I want to hurt your feelings, but you're going to have to work hard.  
-Of course. -Roy answered with his arms in his hips and a sarcastic tone, - and you will teach me, will not you? - Look, man, I do not know what it means but I'm a saiyajin, the Golden Warrior. - By way of demonstration, Roy turned into solar, he could still do it, but of course if he could do other things, he did not see why not. - You see? - He claimed convinced - look at the strength I have.

 

The guy stared at him unmolested, and declared with a thoughtful expression and hand to his chin. In the same way as if he was evaluating him in a kind of examination.

\- Level one of super saiyajin, not bad for a beginner and you have achieved it with just that simple training, I recognize that you have much credit.  
-But what are you saying? Level one? - Roy cried, unable to believe what he was hearing. - What are you talking about? Are you able to show more strength?  
-Of course, man! Mind you, - Son Goku asked with a funny air, transforming into a golden warrior exactly the same as Roy to surprise him and adding with a master class tone. - I'll explain. Now I am like you, on the first level. – 

 

Having said that, he increased his energy to a tremendous intensity. His interlocutor gasped, felt a power that was much greater than that of Nagashel. Goku emitted tremendous golden flares and his body volume had increased considerably. Even the buzzing emitted had intensified.

\- This is the second level, here you will have to get at least. - He indicated as if that were the most normal in the world.-  
-What? But that's impossible! -Stammered Roy. - It's a beastly force!  
-Well, I'm not done yet - Goku said, raising his power even more. -

 

He emitted such a strength that if the boy did not bend down he would have been tossed by the energy emanating from that individual. Now several meters around his compatriot glowed in that same golden tone that gave off and created around him a kind of energy sphere of outrageous proportions for Roy's senses. Although Goku still ignored the tone of his words when he said.

-This is the threshold of level three, there are several more but enough for now, do not you think? - And instantly he returned to his normal state. - It is not necessary to reach the God level.  
-What! So you can still increase your energy even more! - Roy exclaimed, puzzled. -  
\- Well yes, the truth, much more. This is nothing. But you do not have to go any further for now. - Goku replied without giving more importance to the subject. - We will only work to at least reach this level of energy that I have shown you to overcome the demon that. Come on boy! , It is not so complicated. - He thought a few moments to rectify something embarrassed. - Well, actually it is, but I think you have what it takes and you can do it, in fact you have to get it. Although without haste, before, I want to see how you fight me, to correct some faults.  
-Do you want us to fight? - But I have no chance! – The frightened boy sentenced. -  
\- You did not have it against that animal and you fought. - His interlocutor said sounding more reassuring now when he assured him. - Do not worry, I'm not going to kill you or anything. And besides, now that I think about it, you're already dead. What else could you lose?

 

Roy had to agree that Goku was right, obviously they were not going to kill him again. At least that is what he hoped. Anyway, that guy seemed nice despite being absolutely mad. He could only dare to ask.

\- I hope it does not hurt either. It does not hurt, does it?

 

Goku looked at him without too much thought and without answering, he began to perform stretching exercises.

-Well, there I go, - Roy added decisively. - But what are you doing? - He asked in astonishment to notice the strange gestures that his fellowman did. -  
-I stretch a little, - Goku said nonchalantly. - You have to warm up before the fight, it's something important.  
-But you say that you're dead as I am! What does it matter to you? - He objected to his startled interlocutor, returning the previous argument. -  
-You're right! , I always forget. I guess it will be the custom - Goku lays a hand on his neck. – It does not matter! Besides, I have to tell you some things. But first let's fight a little. Come to me!

 

Roy was certainly reluctant to do that. But his companion insisted impatiently.

-Come on man! Even if we have all the time in the universe, I'm going to get bored if we do not start now!  
-Well, I'm coming, - he announced. -

 

And swallowing, he threw himself against his opponent, trying to punch him with several punches that his rival dodged even without moving from the site, also transformed into solar. It was useless, no matter how hard he tried to catch up with his rival, he simply avoided it without seeming to make even the slightest effort.

-That is not possible! - Roy cried, already gasping for breath. -  
-But start fighting seriously! – Wake up boy, you're a super saiyajin! - Goku urged. -

 

And that fellow gave him a couple of blows that sent him to the ground so quickly that he could not even notice until he fell.

-No ...it can´t be. I have not seen him come. - He could say astonished after getting up laboriously. - But I will not give up. - He harangued attacking again.-

 

To all this his mentor was just caressing the thoughtful chin in the meantime the boy tried to hit him with some blow without being able to get it at all. And the worst thing is that his training partner did not stop criticizing him in the meantime...

\- We'll see. You are too slow and somewhat clumsy, this is not going to be easy and besides, you are very lazy.  
-You have not conquered me yet! - Cried Roy, who launched a succession of his most powerful rays.-

 

These thundered the place, but when it was all gone, Goku was still there, working his chin and without a single scratch. In the meantime the astonished boy gasped and sweated profusely for the effort he had made.

-But I'm dead? - He asked himself in a voice ragged with exhaustion. - How can I be sweating? This is absurd!  
-Come on, do not distract yourself, - Son Goku smiled, throwing a lightning bolt at him with the palm of his hand that sent his rival thousands of meters away. - Come on lad... you have to be more attentive.

 

Nevertheless, that prodigious individual reappeared immediately with Roy, finishing the poor boy with a punch that left him on the ground unable to get up. After a few seconds in which Goku sighed with some resignation he helped his rival to rise. And while he tried to keep upright as he could after that beating, his companion watched him undeterred. And he told him to cheer him up, putting a hand on the shoulders of the defeated, battered and demoralized boy.

\- Look. As I told you before, the good thing about being dead is that they cannot kill you again...  
-So. Why does everything hurt? - Roy asked gruffly, adding with a sneer. - I was beginning to think dying was not such a bad idea. At least I thought you'd save yourself the hurt this does.  
-Do not be such a complainer! - His interlocutor exclaimed jokingly, slapping the boy's back and sending him against the ground. - Oh, I am sorry!

 

And while his pupil rose up muttering oaths of all kinds his host explained to him without paying too much attention to him.

\- Here we can get tired and hurt to progress, but the good thing is that you can also eat. - And without more ceremony he took out a sachet and extracted a bean from it offering it to his aching partner, assuring without palliatives. - Here, this will get you back!  
-A bean? - Roy shrieked at the ridiculous display of vegetables. – Do you want to tease me, don´t you? After the beating you gave me you want me to recover with a simple bean!  
-Look, you're really a complainer! - Goku replied amused to clarify to him instantly. - It's not just an ordinary bean. It's a magic bean.

 

The boy looked at him again as if he were looking at a lunatic but reluctantly he ate it. He did not trust these statements at all, but to his surprise he noticed that he was fully recovered.

-This is fantastic! - He recognized in amazement, exclaiming. - I wish I had them before!  
-Don't get excited, these beans help to recover, but, for example, they do not cure diseases. Believe me, I know it very well. Nor would they have served you much if you do not know how to fight. Although they do, they increase your strength if you are special, like those of our kind. - He tweaked holding the bag to his belt with a small rope. –

 

His interlocutor remained surprised, he had no trace of the blows he had received and indeed he felt even stronger than ever.

-What do you mean, our kind? Why does it make us stronger? - The boy wanted to know -  
-I'll explain what's going on to you. - Goku added, smiling at the boy's startled face. - It's not that those beans give you more strength. - But you are a saiyajin, or saiyan as is sometimes it is said more colloquially. Well, the fact is you carry the blood of the Warriors of Space people. You can become a "super warrior" for that reason. And you, like the rest of us, have "Zenkai Power".  
-What does that mean? - Roy asked with his mouth open. -  
\- It means that the more seriously injured you are and the more you can recover, the more power you gain. That is one of the main secrets of space warriors. You must train, suffer and fight. Some feelings like anger also help to multiply our strength.  
\- Yes, - agreed Roy to remember. - I transform into solar, I say super warrior when...  
-I know, when you thought they had killed your girlfriend, did not you? - Goku anticipated a funny, knowing smile, and gave another slap on the shoulder of his interlocutor that almost knocked him out. - I saw it in the crystal ball of a friend of mine. And the truth is that your girlfriend is a very cute girl. No wonder you get so angry. Something similar happened to me the first time I became, when my best friend was killed for the second time. Or was it for a third? I do not remember, the poor were killed so many times! The fact is that you reached the barrier of a super warrior and crossed it. Now, with a few months of training, you'll get past that level. I assure you.  
-Do you think so? - Roy asked hopefully. -  
-Absolutely! In addition, time does not run here as on Earth and you will train in the last hours in a special place, next to other warriors.  
-With anyone more? - The boy asked, surprised to hear that. - Who?   
\- You will already know them. My friend Piccolo has been taking care of them since they arrived. They were still much looser than you. But they have improved a lot in this time. Although they still have much to learn. But patience.  
-And where are they? - His worried fellow insisted, because the worst thing was feared when it inquired. - Are not the warriors and the girls?  
-No, and do not be annoying. - Goku said in a weary tone. - You will meet them, but now we have much to work, - he added more animatedly putting himself on guard and without warning he threw a lightning bolt against his new disciple that he could dodge this time to receive the congratulations of his, from that moment, teacher and coach . - You see? You're getting better

 

The boy nodded with a smile of triumph. The truth is that this guy was kind and even funny. In addition, with the strength that he possessed and the great techniques of combat that mastered he was an exceptional warrior. He could teach Roy so many things. So he was willing to try, Goku nodded approvingly and the two started to fight ...

 

On Earth it was night and the girls slept except Karaberasu. The poor girl woke up agitated by horrible nightmares about the devil and her rape. She even believed to beget a horrible creature with demonic features. Desperate and bathed in cold sweat, she got up and locked herself in the bathroom. She could not bear that! She was not going to let her body give life to a monster! So resolved in desperation she decided to end it all. She opened the bathtub taps and got into it. Sobbing she got a razor with a blade, ready to cut the veins of her wrists. She was about to do so, but a strange force, coming from within, prevented her from even reaching her arm. She burst into tears, stricken with impotence, and huddled in the tub. Petz, who had light sleep and the door of her room open, heard the sound of the dripping and rose. The water escaped through the cracks in the enclosed bathroom. She tried to open it but it was closed inside.

-Who's there? - She inquired, but there was no response. Worried about that she found a card and used it to jump the latch, she came in and discovered her sister. - Karaberasu, what's going on? - She asked, frightened. -

 

Beruche and Cooan, who had felt the struggle of her sister with the door, had awakened as well, and they rose coming from their quarters and entered after Petz.

-What's the matter? - Bertie asked between yawns. -  
-It's Kalie, - Cooan said, realizing before her sister. - She's in the tub, but what's wrong with her? 

 

Karaberasu sobbed and groaned hugging her knees. Beruche closed the tap and Cooan with Petz helped her to get up.

-But what's the matter? - Petz questioned her, frightened when she saw the blade, exclaiming in astonishment and anger. - What the hell were you trying to do?

 

At that word the girl suffered a fit of hysteria. Screaming and kicking to horror and fear of their sisters. They had to hold her among them all so they could calm her down and carry her to her bed. They barely removed her soaked nightgown and wrapped her with a towel. Cooan then looked at her and realized about Kalie´s gaze. She was lost and at the same time full of fear and anguish.

-What do you have, Kalie? - She asked, very frightened. - Please, we are your sisters, we love you, trust us, tell us!  
\- Yes, please – Beruche added visibly worried - if it is something that is destroying you so much it is better that you take it out.  
-I wish I could, but I cannot! - Karaberasu stammered totally disheartened, repeating without stopping - I cannot! I wanted to rip it from me, and I cannot!  
-What? - Petz asked, looking at her with a look of fear and wonder as she stroked her sister's face trying to calm her. - What's wrong?  
-That monster raped me! He raped me! When they caught me, - cried the poor girl, broken by tears. -

 

All of them were startled, unable to articulate words. It was Beruche who could mutter in horror.

-Who did it?..  
-That time at the seat of that sect, a demon! - she could tell them what happened while recovering some tranquility to finish – The one I killed.

 

Beruche and Cooan were deeply horrified and wept. Now they understood their sister´s disproportionate reaction. Her poor sister had really gone through hell and that word would never have been so adequately employed. At the cost of a great effort Petz remained calmer and embraced Karaberasu with tears in her eyes.

\- Calm down little sister, everything will be fine. OMG! But why did not you tell us? -She whispered in a kind and compassionate way. -  
-I thought it was not necessary for you to go through this,- she muttered more slowly, her eyes locked on her belly. - I thought I would get over it, but I could not imagine that this nightmare would follow.  
-What do you mean? - Cooan wanted to know very distressed. –  
-I'm pregnant, - she announced in a trembling voice, making them freeze. - For a month and a half, the other day I did not go to buy Petz, I went to a medical consultation.  
-Oh my God! - Beruche whispered, covering her mouth with her hands. -  
-What ... what can I do? I do not want to give birth to a monster. -Karaberasu stammered, eyes tearful and trembling in despair. -  
-We'll call Tom, maybe he can do a spell to exorcise him and make sure he's a normal child, - a horrified Cooan suggested. -  
-No, please! I do not want anyone else to know. I could not bear the shame and the humiliation.

Her interlocutor shrieked, shaking her head very nervously, so that all of them had to calm her down again.

-Calm down, Kalie- Beruche asked, overcoming her own desolation and taking her sister's hands in hers. - We will not call anyone by now if you do not want to, but sit back and think about it.  
\- Tom has studied a lot and could help you, you should not be afraid, he is trustworthy. You already know him. And he has suffered as the most at the hands of those monsters. - Cooan assured her, stroking her sister's trembling hands. - He will understand ... he is with us in this.  
-It's okay, - Karaberasu stammered, undone and exhausted by tension, yielding at last, - I trust Tom. Call him ... please.

 

Cooan rushed to phone his partner. She sighed when the sad memory of the time when she warned the warriors alike to try to protect Sapphire came to her mind. It was when they had just become normal women. On that horrible occasion her friends could not do anything despite trying with all their effort. She wished it were different now! And she was already sick of suffering. Could they never be happy? Was this the price to pay for all their past mistakes? Were they so evil that they deserved to be tortured like that? She thought better of it and decided not . This was a huge misfortune but they had to get ahead, as they had always done. And she had her boyfriend, he could do something, for sure!

-He will help us. He's a great guy and he's learned a lot. - He said cheerfully to herself.- We'll get Kalie out of this bitter pit.

 

On the flat the boy occupied, the telephone rang. Tom was alone. His mother had lived with him until he learned to manage himself. She did not want to leave him, and just as his father and brother Daniel offered him when to go home whenever he wanted but he had always refused. He wanted to show that he was able to live without being a burden and for the moment, despite a great effort, he was making it. So he took off until he could crawl from the bed to the nightstand where he had the device and answer. For a moment he thought it might be his parents to tell him anything. They were old-fashioned in many respects, and perhaps, despite assuring him that they trusted him, they were not sure about leaving him alone. But when he heard Connie's distressed voice, he worried a lot, more when she exposed the critical situation to him, avoiding all kinds of greetings. He was stunned and recognized to be very frightened, although trying to maintain the poise.

\- That goes far beyond my ability. I will do my best to help your sister, but I will also need the help of a friend.  
\- Okay, but come soon please, my sister is driving crazy. - Cooan whispered on the phone so Karaberasu could not hear her. -  
-We'll go soon, I promise, as soon as I can reach him. - Tom assured her, the girl thanked him and hung up. -

 

And the boy hurried to call. He telephoned a priest who was also a friend of Anthony's. That guy who taught Tom himself. That priest was always ready to fight the forces of evil at any time and in any place or moment, had explained to him to his mentor. So the boy informed him of everything and the priest agreed to come and help him as soon as possible. Although he would have to deal with other issues that he and a group of colleagues had pending before. However, he advised Tom that he could alleviate the suffering of that girl until he arrived ...

-I ´ll be careful. - The boy assured him. "I'll do everything in my hand. Thank you…

 

And meanwhile on girls´ flat all of them tried to calm their sister as much as possible.

-Now try to rest, - Petz said to her, stroking her cheeks with tenderness and offering her a glass of water in which Beruche had dissolved a tranquilizer pill. - Take this, it will help you sleep. -

 

Karaberasu nodded slowly and took it submissively. She could scarcely say in a broken voice, utterly exhausted.

-Thanks girls, thank you so much for taking care of me.  
-What nonsense you said! - Petz smiled encouragingly as she took one of her sister's hands in hers. - We are family. We love you and you will always have us by your side.  
-Of course. - Beruche agreed clothing her sister with as much affection as she could. -

 

Cooan returned from the other room after talking to Tom and whispering affectionately to her older sister.

-Okay, Tommy will be here soon and I'm sure he will help you. You'll see Kalie. Everything will be fine.

 

Her exhausted sister could barely make a faint smile, though tears rolled on her cheeks. The remaining three could not help but look at their poor sister, pitied her. They stood around her until she fell asleep after a while. Petz gave her an affectionate kiss on the forehead and was the last one in leaving the room, turning off the light of the bedside table. Luckily, the next day was Saturday and the girls had no class. They could all be with her. That's what they talked about as they sat in the living room.

-What are we going to do? - Cooan asked visibly desperate now. -  
-Help her in all we can, we are the only family she has. - Beruche said, her face still pale by all that had occurred, but firm in her words. -  
-Yes, but for that we must try to rest. - Petz said calmer. - Let's try to sleep.

 

The girls agreed on this, although they had a hard time falling asleep. Each one spent most of the rest of the night vigil, attentive to any change or awakening of Karaberasu, but fortunately she could sleep without incident. Meanwhile, the sectarians, under Fantoy's command, continued to make their own throughout the city. Vandalism and macabre, ritual disorders and murders followed, Authorities were unable to end that, to sectarians delight and everything had the purpose of preparing the coming of their evil master. The panorama was very dark and the four sisters needed now more than ever, to be united.

 

In Japan it was three in the afternoon, at that time there were hardly any people in the Hikawa Shrine. Although the tone of voice between annoying and admonitory of the upset priestess could be heard.

-Yuuichirou, I've told you more than a thousand times to clean the hall of the entrance. People step inside the temple with mud and it gets all dirty.  
-Yes Rei. -He hastened to respond with a fearful tone. Although he exclaimed with another, quite surprised and worried. - Come!

-What happen? - She asked in an indignant voice. - Is not that clear to you? ....

 

But his interlocutor insisted in a tone full of fear. The priestess then ran to meet him wishing it was no other demon. Luckily it was not that. It happened that the boy was finishing piling up some leaves when at his back he heard someone, in a choked voice, begging him.

-Help me. Please!

 

It was a woman's voice, she seemed young. Rei came immediately to see a girl who seemed to drag her feet, staggering with hardly any strength. She had something in her arms, an almost cylindrical shape wrapped in a blanket. The priestess soon realized what it was.

-Oh my God! - She cried, running to the girl as she asked. – What happened to you? 

 

The girl was barely able to look up, those almond-shaped eyes and that brown hair were very familiar to Rei, who could barely stammer, repeating her question.

-Annie! It's you? What happened to you?

 

The other girl could barely keep her gaze and then collapsed exhausted. Fortunately, between the priestess and Yuuichirou were able to held her before she fell, also securing the package she carried. This was nothing less than a baby wrapped in a small blanket. The boy took the girl in his arms as Rei did the same with the baby and they put them inside the house. Yuuichirou left Annie in her boss's bed. The priestess, taking the baby very carefully, placed him on a cushion.

-Can you talk? What happened? - Rei insisted, trying to keep her interlocutor from losing consciousness.  
-E ... energy ... - She could whisper the other girl desperately.- I cannot ...resist any more ...  
-Yuuichirou, fast. Go and call Usagi and the others. -The priestess asked, the boy nodded, going as fast as he could.-

 

As Rei could take Annie´s hand her interlocutor absorbed a little of her aura, but soon became unconscious. The priestess was frightened at first, however, she breathed a sigh of relief that she was only asleep. She must have been exhausted to have fallen like this. She chose to let her sleep and wait for the arrival of the rest of her companions ...

What happened? - Ami wanted to know that she was the first to arrive. -

Her friend did not have to say anything. Seeing Annie asleep in bed and the baby, Sailor Mercury exclaimed in astonishment.

-How did she get here? Where is Ail? ...  
-I do not know. She could barely speak two words before she fainted. - Her interlocutor answered.-

Soon Makoto and Minako made their appearance too...

-What is it? - Makoto wanted to know. - Yuuichirou looked very frightened.

And just as before, the priestess did not need to explain it. Her companions immediately realized the scene.

-And Usagi? - Rei asked.  
-I do not know. Maybe Yuuichirou did not warn her. - Ami guessed that she was taking Annie's pulse.- She seems so weak ... 

 

Then they heard someone else come in, along with the sanctuary boy came Usagi. He invited her to come in, while he retired.

-Thank you Yuuichirou - the new arrival said. - I'm sorry I'm late. - She stated in a rather serious tone. -  
-Don't worry.- Rei replied on this occasion since the jokes were now over.- Tell us one thing. Did you know anything about this?  
-Knowing what? – Her interlocutor asked, watching her strangely. -What are you talking about?

 

Then she saw Annie there asleep and the baby. Usagi's face was transfigured, as astonished and bewildered as the rest.

-No ... - she admitted flatly. - I knew nothing about this ...

 

The girl was already quite frightened by the latest revelations she had had. She awoke almost to shouting and sweating copiously when she perceived the terrible trauma that Karaberasu carried. And the worst thing was that she could not tell the others anything. However, this was not expected. She decided not to talk much and stay tuned to the evolution of her old friend, along with the rest of the girls. So when Annie woke up she found herself surrounded by the worried faces of the sailors.

-My son! Where is my son? - It was the first thing she could mutter with awe. -  
-Take it easy. - Minako whispered in a sweet tone of voice. - He's right here, he's still sleeping.  
-What happened? - Usagi asked her gently. - Where is Ail?

 

Ann could not help crying as she heard the name of her companion. All the girls watched her with grief and much concern.

-Drink a little bit of water. - Rei offered her a glass that the poor girl could barely hold between her shaking hands. Be calm. Here you are safe ... - The priestess assured her sweetly.-

After some sips and a little reassurance, Annie told them what happened.

 

-We came to a new world ... we were going to settle there and plant the Makaiyu. Then someone came ... It was rather a group. They were some kind of soldiers. Very strong! Ail was left behind, he wanted to reason with them, but they were evil and cruel. Not even our cards could do anything. I stayed behind ... I would have gone to help him but I had to take care of our son.- She sobbed totally sunken.- And he ...  
-Calm ...- Minako asked, looking at her with the same regret as the others. - Take your time ...

 

Annie could barely nod as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her friends could not help crying too, especially when the narrator ended her dramatic story.

-Ail sacrificed himself to protect us.

 

The others were shocked and very dismayed. Struggling not to cry too, Ami told her trying to cheer her up.

-Do not be afraid, we'll help you. Now you and your son are safe.  
-Stay here as long as you like. - Rei offered gently. -  
-But you must eat something. - Makoto said. - You're very weak, and so is the baby.

 

Almost as if he had heard that the child began to cry. Minako took him in her arms to try to calm him, but the baby did not shut up.

-Poor thing. - Annie whispered. - He has not eaten in months, he's been in hibernation with me.  
-You must eat something to breastfeed him. - Rei advised. -  
-I'd have to wait and digest it. - My human system is not as efficient as the one I possess in my natural form and less after this long journey. - The girl could say between sobs. - But I can give him some of my energy, give my son to me.- She asked Minako so she gave the child to her mother. -

 

Annie put a hand on her forehead and passed a faint bluish aura. The baby seemed to calm down, but her mother's eyes clouded.

-I need energy ... - She was able to stammer quickly to lose consciousness. -  
-Take what you need from me.- Ami offered immediately. -  
-And from me! - Said Makoto with equal speed. -

 

Both gave her hands and Annie absorbed a small amount, enough to clear her mind and be able to say.

-Thank you, girls.  
-Cannot you eat anything?- Usagi asked worriedly.-  
-I would have to change my metabolism. - Ann objected. -  
-But we have seen you eat sometimes before. - Rei reminded him. -  
\- I can do it to keep up appearances. Although for me to feed I would have to change my genetic makeup. It will cost me but Giaal will do better that way. I'll get it. For my child! ... Our son ... - she sobbed again at the thought of Ail. -  
-Come on, Annie! - Minako encouraged her. - We are with you. We are your friends and we will help you.  
\- Everything will be fine. You will see! - Usagi seconded with her characteristic optimism. - Nothing bad will happen to you again. We'll take care of both you and your precious little child. 

 

Her partner nodded, feeling more relieved and grateful. Then they offered her to take more energy from the rest of the girls. After doing so she was able to breastfeed the boy who finally found himself much better and could sleep peacefully. Annie explained to the astonished girls that Ail and she, had conceived him in the human way, it was more effective for him to be fed in that way. After that, Yuuichirou entered the room shortly. Rei instructed him to go buy everything necessary for the care of a newborn. The boy rushed to fulfill that mandate. For her part, exhausted despite recharging forces and with her nerves broken after reliving her drama, Annie fell asleep next to her son. The girls looked at each other now with a mixture of disbelief and concern. It was Rei who, with enough prevention and tact for what was custom in it, inquired of Usagi.

-So you did not know any of this, did you?  
-No ... I can assure you that I did not expect this. I'm as lost as you are.- She insisted with total sincerity.  
-Maybe it may have to do with that strange sighting, that entrance into the atmosphere that our colleagues detected a few days ago. And with that explorer they destroyed before. Those other possible enemies. - Ami guessed. -  
-What is clear is that those beings who have attacked Ail and Ann cannot be demons. - Makoto emphasized condemning with visible uneasiness. - Unfortunately, this confirms this. It's a different problem. Other hostile beings.  
-The question is. - Minako interjected. - Will we have time to do away with those who threaten us now?"  
-When Annie wakes up I hope she can answer some questions. - Usagi said, but she smiled as she looked at the girl and the baby fell asleep now. - Now you must rest and recover same as her and her little boy.  
-It's late. It would be better if you go home, I'll stay with Annie and the boy without any problem. -The priestess declared. -

 

Her friends nodded, leaving to return the next day to help. Usagi left thoughtfully. That was not foreseen. At least as far as she had been told. Maybe she did not have to know everything, but she did not like the idea of being adrift. She would talk to Mamoru. This made it harder for both of them to carry out their plan. She also counted on her good friend who in the heights would be taking care of the other phase of the operation. Now, unfortunately, she could not know what happened there that either. So for the moment she would wait for events because she was aware to the fact that in America, things would be close to accelerating and they would have to be prepared to face the music when the time came.

-It's all over us. What happened to this poor girl. What happens to our friends in the United States. I do not know where to start! At least I hope that, until facing our new enemies, we have time to finish with these others ... I trust you my friends, prepare our boy well. After all the suffering that the girls and we have endured and still have to face, it has to be worthy ...

 

So she thought about while returning home. She could also use a good break to clear up the ideas after all.


	37. Four Great Acquisitions.

After a busy weekend, Tom, advised by the priest, gave Kalie a magical protection treatment so the girl could sleep peacefully. That parish priest wasn´t still be able to arrive, because he had to attend to another last-minute question. His replacement encouraged the poor girl as much as he could and told her that the priest could help her more. For the moment she was calmer and seemed to be better. With that her sisters were relieved and that was important since Cooan and Beruche, already put their full effort in their classes and had to return to work. Bertie had to start that day, for her sister wanted to spend time with her boyfriend who had an hour off. So although she taught drawing, class responsibility for Cooan, her sister replaced her. In the next hour she started with his history class.

-Let´s see children. - She said addressing the class. - We keep the drawing material and went to the story. So I'll start with a few questions to see how much you know. – They were expectant stares among the children until Bertie inquired - Who among you knows who is the current president of the US?

 

The children raised their hands quickly, Bertie pointed to one of them who answered without difficulty.

-Very well,- the girl smiled. -And the name of the first president? - This time less hands were raisin, she pointed to a black girl in a corner.  
-George Washington, - she answered resolutely. -  
-That's right, very good.- Beruche agreed. - I see you know a lot. Now I will tell you some more things.

 

Bertie told them about American independence by telling them some popular stories that she herself learned in college. The girl now remembered herself when she was studying in Nemesis. She was always shy, played little with other boys and girls of her age. However, she loved reading and learned to play chess right away. That was just like her friend Ami. She filled her lack of relationships with other people with her passion for that game so closely linked to the intellect. Even her parents, before she went to court with her sisters, had had great expectations in her and her great intelligence. Although once they were accepted to the service of the kings that went to second plane. Now she sighed in disbelief. Who could have told her that the one who would at first be her mortal enemy would become her great friend over time, and that she also shared that passion for chess. In fact they were so similar that they understood each other many times without needing to speak at all. Yes, Ami had a lot in common with her. She was studious, discreet, orderly, shy, and only showing the flashes of her genuine tenderness and kindness when someone gained her trust. Beruche was very glad to have had such a friend. And only when she came to the US and knew Roy she experienced something similar, which also made her finally meet the love of couple. Now she sighed sadly, but forced herself to let go of that. She was a teacher and had a beautiful job to do. Teach and guide the little ones. So after finishing some things, and taking advantage of the previous class, she ordered the children to paint something related to the Founding Fathers and then said goodbye to them on that day.

 

The next class was given by Cooan. An introduction to geography, and she decided to start on a large scale as she did with notions of astronomy.

-Does anybody know the names of the planets in the Solar System? -She asked tentatively. -  
-Everyone? - Jason exclaimed in alarm - that's very difficult!  
-If anyone knows them, that would be fantastic. If not, nothing happens. - Her teacher smiled aware that the question was perhaps too complicated for such small children. –

 

But that seemed so natural to her! She remembered how, as a child, it was one of the first things she learned in Nemesis. When Cooan was not scrounging, disguising herself or playing makeup with girls her age, or even listening to something that Bertie told her, she studied with great attention the Solar System and especially the Earth. That place from which their ancestors were very unjustly exiled. According to the explanations given to them, it was for refusing to accept the unnatural practices of Queen Serenity and King Endymion that extended the lives of their subjects and themselves. The exiled ancestors of what would later be the great family of the Black Moon had to live in a kind of rock or great asteroid before arriving at their world. At least she remembered that when her teachers told her. She and her sisters always believed that the evils of their people were to blame for the sovereigns of Tokyo Crystal, as well as the death of Prince Diamond's parents. Therefore, and especially after being influenced by the dark energy of black crystal, they became so cruel and were so determined to fulfill their mission. Now it all seemed so far away that it was almost unreal. It had been a long time since Cooan had seen herself and her sisters as human, and of course knowing how wrong they had been. After meeting Sailor Moon, which should be the future queen of Tokyo Crystal, and Tuxedo Kamen, who should be the king. Not forgetting, of course, the other Sailors, whom had taught them to hate since they were very young. The latter were also blamed for the sad fate of their ancestors. But then, paradoxes of fate, her best friend and the one who would save her from her terrible old life and a tragic end was the one that had been destined to be her mortal enemy, Sailor Mars. After that she realized how far they were not only them, but all the inhabitants of her world, devilish manipulated by that Wiseman. Now the determination of her and her other sisters was precisely to protect that beautiful planet that had welcomed them and their residents. Thinking about this, she could not help but mumble.

-What a tragic loss of time and lives!

 

Although the voice of one of the children took her out of those thoughts, as soon as she listened to him in the thread of what she had asked before ...

-Do you want them by order of remoteness or proximity to the sun? - Spencer wanted to know, leaving her mouth open. -  
-Well, tell them in the order of closeness, please.- Cooan said, still astonished and being out of her memories and reflections. -  
-Well, there are Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus. And now Pluto, which is within the orbit of Neptune. Although some astronomers say it is too small to be a planet by itself.

 

He concluded with the classic comments of "nerd" and "freak" that could be heard behind him and the no less astonished faces of some comrades.

-Okay, -Cooan nodded approvingly, visibly impressed by that child, admitting in a flattering manner that took advantage of however to qualify. - You know them very well, but you forget one very important.

 

Some children pointed to their partner and made mocking comments. Others were more blatant and scorned.

-Oh, by the way! The nerd is wrong! - They announced with visible joy. -  
-Which one? - Spencer wanted to know with the background noise of those giggles of some envious companion. – The astronomers do not know more! ...

 

The teacher urged others to remain silent and to reprove them gently.

-It's not right that you make fun of your partner. - Because he's right. He has said all the planets that were known until now.

They all stopped waiting expectantly when Spencer inquired curiously.

-Has anyone been discovered?  
-There's a planet they discovered just a little ago.- His teacher sighed dreamily. - It's called Nemesis, and it's far, so far from here.  
-Well, I'll have to tell my dad to look for him with the telescope. Because he is an amateur astronomer and he has taught me many things. - Said the boy, proud that he was the one to give the news to his father now. -

 

Cooan nodded and smiled. At the end of the classes these comments reached the ears of Beruche who warned her sister with reprobation.

\- What were you think about. How could you speak to the children of our planet? That is supposed to be known only by experts.  
-I'm sorry, - her sister apologized. – I couldn´t help it , is that sometimes I miss it a lot. Our parents, our house.  
-I miss it sometimes too. - Bertie agreed, replacing her serious expression with a sympathetic one. - And I understand that it is not easy, but try to avoid that this happens to you again, ok?  
-Do not worry. - Cooan assured her cautiously. - I'll be more careful and never let my homesick speak again. -  
-What about Tom? - Her sister wanted to know in order to change gears. -  
-Well, -Her interlocutor said. - The truth is that we've been talking about Kalie and he told me that when that priest arrives, he will help her a lot to overcome these hard times.  
-I hope so. - Bertie said, her voice tinged with concern. - She's having a really bad time, even if she tries to hide it.

 

Her sister nodded slowly with a dismayed gesture, and in a rather hurried tone, she could mutter.

-I thought, maybe if we told our warriors friends this. You know, between Rei's evil anti-spell spells and Usagi's silver crystal power. It could be that they helped eliminate the negative energy inside that baby. Do not you believe it?

 

Her sister thought about that. It might be a good idea. Perhaps if they combined their powers with those of the sailors ... but they would have to consult with the others. Especially ask Karaberasu about what she thought of the matter. So she said that to her interlocutor. Her sister nodded as she was about to go get her boyfriend that she should be out of finishing her classes, meanwhile Beruche was now thinking something sad.

-Oh Roy! Wish you were here! How much I miss you, honey! But you are now free from any kind of problems! In that you are lucky, but don´t worry. I have not forgotten the promise I made you, in spite of everything I will be happy.

 

In Heaven, meanwhile, the boy in question was busier than Beruche could have imagined. Roy spent all his time training with Son Goku. They already had spent fighting what seemed like an eternity to him. And after much effort and eagerness to overcome, he finally managed to move to the second level of super saiyajin. He fought as always against his enthusiastic master when he, in the middle of the fight, asked him to stop with a gesture from his right hand, nodding approvingly. His pupil came up in surprise and Goku said.

\- Well, Roy, I think you're well prepared. Congratulations! you have taken less than I thought and achieve even more. You got it and the first part of your training is over. But you must not return to Earth alone.  
-Return to Earth! - Exclaimed the astonished boy. - But if I'm dead and ...  
-How did you expect to defeat that devil? - His teacher smiled and asked him again amused. - And what do you think we've been training so hard for?  
-I thought that damn monster would go to hell and that I would attack him there. -The stunned boy conjectured. -  
-Do not worry. You're not going down to that place. It is not the place that corresponds to you. Plus, it's boring for the most part. I know because sometimes I fell by accident ha, ha, ha, ha! One day we will have to make the way of the serpent and I will show you ...

 

These statements made his pupil even more astounded. He hadn´t understood a word, but he chose not to ask about that particular one.

-Then I will return, but if I do not return alone, does that mean that you will come with me? - Roy asked hopefully, adding with overwhelming enthusiasm. - It would be great!, we would end in a moment with all the demons! What is more! You could do it in an instant!  
-No, - his master smiled, shaking his head as he crossed his arms, and now replicating more seriously than usual. - I'm not allowed to go to Earth anymore. It has been a long time since my stage ended there. And above all, this is not my story, it is yours. You and other warrior are the ones who must carry out the task. It is your battle, my friend. However, those warriors I told you about who are anxious to return, are people directly affected by this situation. You have many things in common. You will see. Piccolo has told them about you and they want to meet you and help you.  
-I'm really looking forward to meeting them, too. - Roy admitted, wondering visibly intently. Who are these guys?  
\- Do not worry, you'll meet them soon enough. Let's fix it right now. - Landar's voice answered him, coming out of nowhere. -  
-Hello, old man! - Goku greeted him with little formality, as was his custom - I'm glad to see you!  
-As you call me old man again I cannot say the same Son Goku .- The magician replied giving a derogatory look but added at once with a better tone that adorned a smile .- Congratulations. You have done a great job.  
-Yes, I've taught him almost everything I could. - Goku replied, then turned to his pupil to encourage him almost in a paternal way. - Now it is your turn, entrust to them as I have taught you, believe in yourself and make them believe. If you become good comrades and have confidence in your possibilities you will form a magnificent team.  
-I'll do what you say, master. But why did you say you taught me almost everything?- Roy asked out of curiosity. -  
-Before you leave, I'll let you show you a technique that will be very useful to you. - But now it is necessary that you meet with the others, then I will show you. Until then, train hard! Hey? – His master asked him with decision. -  
-I'll apply everything you've taught me until now, and I will not let you down,- The boy said with the same determination. -  
-I know, - Goku agreed, and he shook hands with him in a good mood. - Good luck my friend…  
-Thank you for everything, it has been an honor for me to meet such an illustrious and legendary ancestor of my lineage. - Roy responded with sincere compliments of appreciation and admiration for his mentor. -

 

And without further ado his master walked away muttering something like he was starving.

-The good-old Son Goku will never change. - Landar smiled as he watched the infinite whiteness and shaking his head. Although he soon returned to his usual serenity to add. - Well, now let's get down to business, I'm going to introduce you to your new teammates, - he told Roy. - Surely you have heard them being mentioned by the four sisters sometimes.  
-Well, I can´t remember. -The boy replied, trying to do it.-  
-It's this way, - the magician said, who opened an invisible door without giving the boy time to remember anything about it. -

 

Roy was startled again. As on the previous occasion he had not even seen how it opened or the walls that supported it as they would be invisible or as white as the rest of the environment. But now was not the time to ask those questions. Following Landar, the two crossed, and there they met for four figures, all uniformed with a kind of blue jumpsuit and a white breastplate that they were distinguishing as the magician and Roy approached them ...

-They must be those guys .- The boy thought. -

 

And it was that everyone who waited there had a halo on their head like his own. Landar first approached a man with white hair and long until the ears. He was young in spite of everything, and of stature that Roy, even a little bit taller. The magician pointed at him out and proceeded to present him while the individual bowed politely.

-This is Diamond.-  
-I am the prince of Nemesis. Pleased to meet you, - the guy said. He show a proud and noble face, as well as a look mixed with inquisitive and vague in his violet eyes. - We have heard a lot about you, we want to train with you and personally avenge ourselves and the whole world of those evil demons. - He concluded with a serious and ceremonious tone. -  
-My pleasure, man. - Roy shook his hand more casually. -

 

The truth is that he was wondering if this guy would be English by stretching his ways and added in his usual tone of joking.

-So you were a prince. Right? ... And you went out in many magazines, my friend? Now that's exhausting. Signing so many autographs ... I understand.  
-No, I did not do any of that, -The surprised Diamond said, shaking his head to ask. - Were you some kind of monarch in your world, too?  
-Of course, It´s me, Roy, the prince of Bel-air. - His interlocutor smiled with a patent mockery that nevertheless passed unnoticed by his fellow man when he sang. - You know ... tii tirorirori ... I was in Bel Air and the thing changed, my throne was waiting for me, the prince arrived ...

 

The wizard shook his head with patient resignation. That boy had no way! Anyway. The confused prince in the meanwhile replied, wanting to know with a strange gesture.

\- Your kingdom does not sound to me, is it in the Earth?  
\- Something like that. It is a kingdom for very select people. - The boy smiled again, visibly amused as he turned his attention now to the rest. - No, no one can go there ... That is another thing that always worried me. If Will had to take a taxi from Philadelphia, how much he would pay?

 

Diamond looked at that boy, not understanding anything. He assumed that would be an important issue for him. For his part Landar decided to refrain from clarifying that, then pointed at another guy, dark blue hair and blue eyes, a calm and thoughtful gesture that emanated a kind air. But how could it not be in heaven? Subjective considerations aside. It was shorter than Roy and the old man introduced him as well.

-This is Sapphire, younger brother of Diamond.  
-That name it is familiar to me- Roy remembered now and exclaiming as he could with a hand on his forehead as a gesture. – Of course! Bertie told me about you again and again. You were the boyfriend of her sister Petz, the guy who left his jacket or something.

 

The others were observed interrogating the alluded one with the glance and this one was quick to tint.

-Well, not exactly her boyfriend, but let's just say, if I had lived if I would have liked to be. - He smiled visibly embarrassed to admit it. - And yes I left my jacket, it was a kind of promise to force me to return, but as you see, unfortunately I could not fulfill it.  
-Do not worry about it. - Roy encouraged him with optimistic tone adding .- When we are ready you will have your opportunity.  
-I hope so. A pleasure to meet you. - He answered with obvious interest. - How's Petz? Because according to your words you seem to know her sister Beruche. And I guess you know the others too.

 

Roy gave a quick nod and told him.

-All right - he replied in an easygoing voice - they were great, at least the last time I saw them. And Petz is a very pretty girl, and with character. You have good taste. Now we just have to work hard to be able to come back and beat those bastards.  
-If you knew how long I had waited for this moment, -Sapphire confessed, seemed very pleased. -  
-You were murdered by a hooded guy, were not you? - I think we've been up against one like this, Roy said. -  
-Is he still there? Damn it! I thought I had killed him before I died. But next time I'll make sure of it and when I put my hands on him or one of his minions, I assure you that the rogue will know who Prince Diamond is. - The boy mumbled visibly outraged. -  
-You will also have your chance, my friend. - His interlocutor promised him in solidarity. -

 

Landar interrupted them, pointing at the remaining two who were politely waiting. The nearest, a tall man with long brown hair, who watched them with interest in his azure eyes. The other was alien-looking. Or of course he reminded Roy of the typical image of the Martians. He had a greenish complexion and long blue hair and two pink locks that fell down from beneath his pointed ears. His eyes were a strange color between blue and red. The magician happened to inform the saiyajin of the identity of these new companions.

-These are Nephrite, former commander of the Dark Army and Ail, an alien who also fought at once against the warriors.  
-I'm glad to meet you. - He greeted the first one he told as a brief introduction. - I am Nephrite, prince of the Four Heavens, and I was the vassal of King Endymion. Unfortunately I was overwhelmed by the power of darkness but love opened my eyes.  
\- That is awesome! There are more princes and kings here than in a deck of cards. - The boy smiled to add with total confidence and carefree. - Surely we'll make a good team. Because I am the ace, ha, ha. I could say that the same happened to me. - Roy said, shaking his hand, then turned to Ail looking at him perplexed and yet questioning him with his typical sense of humor. - And who are you? The King of the Elves or something?  
\- No, I'm not king. - That boy replayed in turn. - My name is Ail Ginga. I was born on the Sacred Tree of the Makaiyu ...  
\- A tree, that sounds familiar to me - Roy said, trying to remember, then he did. - If I'm not mistaken, they did not kill you, the friends of the warriors told me about you. I know they did not know you, but Usagi and the others told them your story. They said you left Earth with your partner.  
-Yes, but what they do not know is that after we left, we settled on a habitable moon, beyond the confines of the Solar System. We live very happily for a while and conceive a child as humans do. However, one day we were attacked by some Evil enemies. Ann managed to escape with our baby, while I tried to stop them, but I could not do anything against them. They were too powerful and they broke up with me. - Lamented the alien. - Not even with my cards could I do anything.  
-Do not tell me that you challenged them to a game of poker! - His companion was surprised halfway between joke and disbelief. -  
-No, it's not that,- his interlocutor clarified. - Let's say that I could conjure beings who helped me to fight ... At least it served to draw their attention to me and not to my family.  
-So. Are your partner and your son okay? - Roy became more serious while asking. -  
-I told Annie to go back to Earth and ask the warriors for help, I am sure she should have arrived there. - Ail calculated. -  
-Bloody demons! How would they have reached so far? -His interlocutor replied now, with genuine indignation. -

 

But that alien surprised him like the rest when he fought.

-They did not say they were demons, at least they did not seem to me. Rather they were extraterrestrials.  
-Evil is camouflaged in many different ways anyway. – Diamond said. -  
\- It is true. - Landar corroborated adding. - They could have been emissaries of the demons. Or other evil beings ...  
-Yes, could be that. Nevertheless, you can get your revenge, I assure you. If not against the same ones that killed you, at least you'll fight to protect the Earth and your family. - Roy promised to extend his words to all four with his eyes. - We can all, we will have a second chance to make things right. But we will have to train very hard.

Ail approached with an enthusiastic smile changing his appearance before the astonishment of all in the one of a human boy of hair and brown eyes and explaining to them next.

\- Until now I have not commented it, I did not think that it was important , But I can adopt this form.  
-Perfect. - He replied his partner with humor.- Because as you go there as Martian oy surely draw attention !

 

The others smiled and Ail nodded a bit, but Roy gave him a gentle pat on the back, doing what Goku did to him. In other words, Ail nearly fell on the ground.

-Well, - Roy added, realizing the boy's stamina. - Now we will have to train very hard. And in saying that I do not exaggerate at all.  
-That we have been doing for some time. - Diamond intervened, taking off his white breastplate, which he threw at Roy, who grabbed it and had to admit approvingly that he was weighing quite a lot. - How about this?  
-I also trained with that and I progressed a lot .- His compatriot admitted.-

 

He returned the breastplate to his interlocutor, and the prince put it on again.

-It was Son Goku's advice. Piccolo made us wear them almost from the first day, - Sapphire added. - But he warned us that it was not going to be anything compared to what was in store for us when you arrived.  
-Well, once the presentations have been made, you must begin to work. - Landar told them. - So now you must prepare to meet your new home for the next four months. After this deadline, we will let you know. Follow me

 

All went behind the magician who headed for a door that kept the way to a very spacious area, at the bottom of it was the entrance to another room.

-Here's the time room. It is the antechamber to the place to which you will direct. - The magician explained as they passed through that large area whose only decoration was constituted by three large vessels. -  
-What does that mean? - Nephrite inquired with interest. - What are those jars?  
-Each one represents a period, - replied the old man. - The past, the present and the future. In them, one who looks the chosen one can contemplate there events related to his destiny or his past.  
-Do you mean that we can see any of our moments, according to the vessel we choose? - Diamond asked him. -  
-I'm dying to look. - Roy smiled. -  
-You can do it. - The magician said. - But only one of them for each one. Do you have any preferences?  
-It's very clear, the future. - Nephrite said, getting approval from the rest. -  
-Very well - said the magician. - But I must warn you, the vessels do not always react, they may not want or should not show events that are to come. Or you cannot understand what you see.  
-I'll take my chances. – Diamond said, determined to be the first, and asked. -What is the future?  
-You must decide that. -Landar replayed encouraging him with a smile. - Try your luck!

 

The boy accepted that answer as a challenge, he loved the challenges, he was proud as a prince who prides himself and never backed down. His only mistake was to let himself be overcome by arrogance on his most negative side. Even though, now he was facing a new opportunity, he did not want to waste it. If that vessel could help him to make the right decisions, he should dare to look. Impatient, then, he went to the farther one on the right. He uncovered it and looked inside, at first he could only see the crystal clear water, but after a few moments, an image was drawn. He saw himself, sitting on the throne of Nemesis and holding a wineglass in his hand. He seemed to be looking at something, at that moment a female figure who immediately recognized, approached him asking in a soft and velvety voice.

-What do you think of my prince?  
"Emerald! - He cried, unable to help it. -

 

The girl, an attractive young woman with long green hair and hazel eyes, tried to start a conversation but he simply ignored her in his thoughts. Diamond indignant with himself, or rather with that image of his, snapped.

-Arrogant fool, at least say a kind word to her.

 

But his other self-being did nothing of that sort. Rather, on the contrary, he entertained himself by looking at another image, that of a beautiful woman who was projecting on a kind of energy jet. Emerald disappointed and unable to hide the look of frustration and anger that shone in her eyes went away in silence. Then the vision faded.

-Have you been lucky, brother? - Sapphire asked him. -  
-Not much, this was the one from the past and it reminded me of how stupid I was.- Diamond answered with bitterness. -  
-Or maybe the future. - Landar corrected. - Remember that you come from the thirtieth century, boy.

 

Diamond nodded thoughtfully, everything could be, he should not forget that there were almost a thousand years of linear time remaining, from the moment he died, to that scene. Although for him, it was the awareness of what happened that martyrized him. His excessive and absurd love for the Queen of Neo Crystal Tokyo led to ruin to all his subjects and himself. All because of the intrigues of that damned Sage who corrupted their souls. But he felt responsible for it. He was sorry he realized just before he died. He wish he could have another chance and with it to rehabilitate his own! Beginning with Emerald, she had consumed herself in the most absolute hate for her sake. Although that did not clarify much. Anyway his brother, who knew well what he suffered, encouraged him by saying.

-She and all of us choose our destiny too, do not blame yourself.

 

Diamond shook his head, sorry, he replied sadly.

-That girl came to my father's court being charming, pure and kind, and she became an obnoxious, arrogant and vain being, all because of my contempt and the evil influence of the Sage. But if I had not disdained her, it would never have happened to her.  
-It may be true. - Sapphire admitted with regret. - She , deep inside her heart, did not want to be queen, only the wife of her beloved prince and paid that mistake with her life.

 

Landar nodded and seemed to want to add more on that subject, but he had to reconsider it better and then invited the brother of Prince Diamond to look.

-Well, I'll try, - The young man said, accepting the suggestion and approaching the left vessel. -

 

So, he approached slowly and looked at the water inside until an image formed. He discovered that it was Petz, dressed like a normal human. Just as he remembered her the last time he saw her. She was in the kitchen and seemed busy. At that moment Beruche was approaching and they both seemed to talk. Petz listened to her sister tell her something about children and smiling, even Bertie added.

-She even told them about Nemesis! At first I was angry with her for run her mouth, but then I understood her well. How many memories and what nostalgia woke inside me by hearing the name of our world again!  
-It is true. - Petz smiled, stirring a pot in which she seemed to be stewing something. - Nemesis. Whenever I think about it, I remember Mom and Dad and then Sapphire.  
-I wish he and Roy and the others were here! Even Prince Diamond and Lady Emerald, and who knows if even Rubeus would be different as sometimes says Cooan. - Bertie sighed, looking nostalgic. -  
-Things were going to be very different if all those who died of ours could have another chance and know what love and friendship are. If they were capable of feeling human again. Like before that nightmare began. – Her elder sister declared with a tone between reflective and melancholic. - Although that is unfortunately not possible ...

 

Beruche nodded and her sister continued talking, but Sapphire could hear no more. The image was erased between the waves of the water.

-Well, it must be the present .- He smiled the boy thinking for himself. - At least I could see you again. How I wish I could tell you that by your side I felt human and alive for the first time in a long time! Almost since I was a child. Of course I discovered what love is, even friendship. Dear Petz, I will fight with all my strength for you and for all the people of this world!  
-What did you see? - His brother wanted to know.  
-I think it was the present. – Sapphire said. –

And he withdrew from the vessels as Roy approached, exclaiming impatiently.

-Now it's my turn! - He went to the vessel of the center that was left to look and if the others were not of the future then it would be that one. -

 

He opened it and took a look, after a short time the water was replaced by images he did not recognize. It looked like the inside of a cave, he just saw a group of young guys moving through it. He counted nine, four boys and five girls and they all seemed to emanate a great inner and vital force. They reached a huge door and one of them studied her intrigued. He very tall and had long brown hair. Even though Roy had never seen him, he felt a sense of familiarity. Like another boy, whose hair was shorter and of a similar color but darker. There was also a girl, tall and very beautiful, who was next to the young man with the brown mane, with the same color of hair as his companion. Roy would swear he heard another boy with dark hair sigh as he said.

\- This is the last barrier we have left, to cross the last subdivision .- He informed them with the same feeling of choking and panic barely contained.-  
-Do you think we can open it? - Asked a girl with brown hair. -  
-It would be convenient for us to know if we should try to open it, -The dark-haired boy replayed, with obvious prevention. -  
\- That's why we came. With great sufferings and hardships we have managed to get here. That attractive and tall brown-haired girl sentenced with a soft voice, trying in vain to subdue her dread. - There is no turning back...  
-My blood and even my soul are freezing just to think who might be on the other side of this gate! A girl with long, curly black hair confessed in a dreadful tone. -  
-My friends, we'll soon know who's behind,- The tall, long-haired boy said, and decidedly approached he and hit that gate three times. -

 

They said a few more things that Roy did not understand. But one thing was certain, the faces of those boys were overwhelmed with dread and amazement. Then, when that young man hit that gate, there was a rumble of echoes that multiplied that call. And after a few moments the big door even began to open in the middle of a terrible music and at once great and full of power. But Roy could not hear or see anything else, the waves in the liquid element reappeared and then he saw the water again.

-Well, I did not get it, I did not understand. - He shrugged and left his seat to Nephrite who headed for the same pot. - I do not know what it means.

 

The newcomer looked closely until he saw himself surrounded by a pile of articles he could not recognize at first. Then he realized that they were watches, mirrors, pictures. He seemed to be talking to someone. He could tell, with a relaxed countenance, he did not seem so easy to be unconcerned. He deduced that he was at ease with whoever he was and seemed to be telling him or her something.

\- What am I saying? - Nephrite wondered curiously. -

 

He then heard something about jewels and plans and caught a glimpse of his interlocutor, a black woman, and heard some of that conversation.

-Good morning Mr. Saint Join, how are you this morning? ...  
-Well, thank you, Peggy, - he replied in a soft, gentle enough voice to ask.- Any messages for me?  
-Yes, Mr. Edgar called to remind you that he wants to buy your little table Louis fifteen-and Mrs. Heard who wants advice on some eighteenth-century chandelier to decorate his grand piano ..."  
-A eighteenth-century chandelier on a grand piano, - he repeated with a slight tone between disbelieving and reprobating. - What a trifling ordinariness! But there she ... has Amanda called? - He asked in a way that could be understood as what he was most interested to know. -  
-No, - The woman answered with another smile. - But I suppose she will ...  
-This job of her of covering the meeting in Europe is quite annoying, but in the end is her job.- He said resignedly.  
-And she likes to do it well - her interlocutor said. -  
-Like our job to us, despite the loathing that some customers may result ... but, what are we going to do ... -he sighed- Hey !, commented something surprised then.- We have not had this very same conversation before? ... It sounds very ...

 

And suddenly Nephrite stopped listening to what was said in that vision and the image disappeared.

-I did not understand anything. I do not know who those people will be. - He told himself in disappointment as he warned Ail. - Your turn.  
\- I'm coming, - The alien said, moving in turn to the same vessel. He scanned the interior and could see the image of an unknown planet getting closer and closer. It was as if I saw him from a spacecraft approaching. Then a kind of hut and creatures of his same race. Surprised and bewildered, he assumed that was the future. Or could he have mistaken a vessel and was the past? No, Roy and Nephrite had looked there too. And surely they saw something of their future, but they had not confirmed it either. Another clue was that he had not seen the tree from which it came and that meant that it could not be his world of origin. So what was it? He wanted to find out more but the vision was erased before he could appreciate anything else. - Well, it does not make me things very clear! I thought I might have seen Ann and my son! - He exclaimed visibly disappointed.-  
-I warned you that you do not always see what you want in these vessels. - Anyway, it is no longer possible to look, because you will not be shown anything new until you are able to advance in your destiny. - The magician said to them that indicated towards the other door. - We are moving now.

 

Everyone followed him once more. Landar stopped at the door that was just outside the room. It seemed to be made of wood and the wizard opened it as he explained.

-This is the Corner of Soul and Time. Inside here, for every day of the outside, inside takes a whole year. Son Goku and his companions used it repeatedly. But before accessing it, you must train yourself in this anteroom.  
-Very well, - Roy agreed, turning to the others. - But before entering I would like to see the strength you have, we will do some fighting in pairs. Let's see if you are as good at it as you could do being models for shampoo.- He rimmed with a little joke staring at the silky hair that his colleagues had.-  
-That's fine. - Diamond agreed, without entering into that observation. - I'll fight Nephrite. If you want to be my opponent, of course.  
-I accept the challenge. -The aforementioned smiled, since between them both seemed to have created a personal bump in demonstrating their skills. -

 

The two of them began to increase their energies and began a fierce combat. Roy stopped them after a moment. They were very even but his strength did not reach even his own before training with Goku. The next ones were Ail and Sapphire that showed an equal level in turn, but their strength were still smaller than those of the previous combat. What Roy discovered was that each possessed a particularity. Diamond was a good strategist and confused his rivals with his lack of expression when he fought and his tactics of attack. All together with their energy-jet rays that were quite powerful and their ability to disappear and reappear. Nephrite managed well with the sword and did not lose the calm, attacking also with bursts of energy of much precision and strength, he was of fast movements and very little predictable. Sapphire moved with great speed and waited patiently until he took his enemy by surprise and harassed him with projectiles directed of energy, seemed to dominate one of the techniques that Goku had taught Roy himself. Ail for his part anticipated well to the attacks of the contrary throwing a species of ray in the form of corkscrew, of great power and was agile in the aerial combat. Roy thought his teacher was right, once trained and combined they would be a great team and could be of great help to him.

-Well, - He told them all when he finished with those assessments. - All against me now. The rest nodded in unison, eager to be measured with him. -  
-Let me rest for a while and I'll be the first one. - Diamante responded by taking a step forward. - From what I have been told Piccolo and Goku I do not know if I will be a match for you, although I hope not to disappoint you.

He riffled off his bib again, ready to eat a bean just like the others.

-No, you did not understand. - Roy smirked maliciously, leaving everyone stunned with his next request. - I want fight everyone at once.  
-What? – Nephrite exclaimed between surprised and offended in his self-esteem. - That's absurd! Are you asking us to attack you all at once? - In any case he imposed his phlegm and added more conciliatory. - I admit that you will be stronger than any of us in a single combat, but not enough to fight against all at the same time.  
-Do not be so sure, - his interlocutor said smugly. -  
-But what do you propose? – Inquired Sapphire, too annoyed to plead. - It would not be a fair fight.  
-If he wants to. - Ail said cheerfully. - Why not? Go ahead, let's lower his arrogance!, so it will not boast any more.  
-You're right. - Diamond agreed with a stern gesture, haranguing the rest. – Go get him and without quarter.  
-Let us not trust too much. We have to fight without concessions. - Sapphire proposed wisely to what everyone nodded. -  
-Come on! - Roy urged them impatiently. - Come on, you attack first.  
-You asked for it, man. - Nephrite replied with astonishing calm, - that we have warned you.

 

And the four crossed glances of complicity and in unison they launched themselves to him. His opponent, struggling unchanged, restrained them for a while, but at last he lost ground and was struck by Diamond who threw him to the ground. Panting, but satisfied, the four looked at each other and smiled.

-I recognize that you fight well.- Nephrite stated. - But if you have had enough, we will face you separately. This is not fair in any way and I dislike such an unbalanced fighting. - He finished by demonstrating his chivalrous mood. -  
-No, - Roy said, rising from the floor without seeming exhausted and adding with frivolity. - Until now I was just warming up. This was only a burglary. - He looked at them all with a mischievous smile and added. - Prepare, now I will fight something more seriously and I'm sorry to tell you that, either you improve a lot or you will not last long enough.  
-But what do you say?- Ail shouted. - We have already overpowered you, and we have not fought with all our strength.  
-Neither did I, so use them now or you'll regret it. - His opponent warned them more seriously concentrating his strength to become a super saiyajin. -  
-What is that? - Sapphire shouted surprised to see such a change. -  
-How much power does he have? - Diamond noticed visibly impressed. -  
-I do not know if he'll be able to beat us yet. - Nephrite hesitated that he was on his guard again.-

 

Roy responded by attacking the four, they scattered at first to avoid the blows but were hunted one by one. They could not even see their opponent's attacks. Despite fighting now, with all the power they had. First fell Nephrite, then Sapphire, later Ail and the last one was Diamond. None of them could touch their rival. Bewildered, hurt and exhausted they stayed on the floor. Once the exhibition was over, his opponent regained his normal state and revived them with beans.

-You see what I mean? - Roy asked them once they were replaced. - A demon would not be as kind as me. I do not know what kind of guys you've faced before, but of course they would not be as powerful as the ones we'll have to fight.  
-I hate to admit it. - Diamond replied grudgingly. - But you're right, we're no match for you when you use all your strength.  
-The trouble is, I have not used all my strength. - His interlocutor asserted moving resigned his head to add. - The demon that killed me did it with more intensity than I do now. Do you understand?

 

Everyone kept an uneasy silence that ended by breaking Sapphire admitting with face of circumstances.

-Yes, it seems we have much to improve.  
-Do you think we can do it in time?- Ail asked with concern. -  
-Why not! - Roy encouraged them just as Goku had done with him. - If you take it seriously and give everything you have in training I am sure of it!  
-Well then, there is no time to lose. - Nephrite urged them. -  
-What are we waiting for? – Let´s train! - Diamond exclaimed impatiently. -  
-Come in then! - Roy said as he opened the door, inviting them to pass with a gesture of his hands. -

 

And the group accepted that challenge. Without hesitation they all crossed inward and the door closed behind them.

 

On Earth, the two teachers had returned home. The first thing they did was to take an interest in the condition of their sister Karaberasu who seemed to be somewhat more calm. Cooan sit up with her while Bertie went into the kitchen to chat with Petz. The subject of that silly commentaries of Cooan arose when speaking of Nemesis, both remembered with nostalgia and some sadness their previous lives and to those that had left in the way. Petz concluded then.

-What we must do now is fight day after day and try to free people of these evil demons.

 

Beruche listened intently and finally dared to tell her what Cooan and she had talked about before returning.

-Do you think we'd do well to ask the warriors?  
-I do not know, - Her older sister sighed as she finished removing the soup she was cooking. - It's Kalie who has to make that decision. Maybe she does not want our friends to know what happened to her.  
-Yes. We have to ask her. In fact Cooan was going to do it .- Bertie told her.-

 

They both had some fear of her sister's reaction. However, when Cooan came to greet her and told her about the incidences of class, to prepare her, the girl smiled. At least that encouraged her. It was then that the little Malinde sister dared to ask.

-Kalie, I know it's very difficult for you, but Bertie and I have thought that perhaps, apart from what Tom and these priests are trying to do, it might be that Rei and Usagi might do something to help you. Please, I do not want you to get angry, just think about it.

 

And to the relief and even surprise of her interlocutor, the respondent not only did not take it badly. On the contrary, she smiled broadly. She seemed hopeful about that possibility. In fact she could barely stutter because of the emotion ...

-Of course. -They surely can help me. They are very powerful. Usagi has the Silver Crystal. And that purified us. Maybe she could do the same with my pregnancy ... Yes, please! Call them.

 

So, as soon as Petz and Bertie entered the room, they smiled at the sight of their sister's attitude. However, it was the oldest who told them with prevention.

-Do not you care that they know?  
-Not at all. - She said. - I actually told Minako before they left.  
-Well, I did not know .- Petz said remaining pensive.-  
-Then I'll call them right away. I'm going to try to locate Ami! - Bertie exclaimed with renewed hope. -

 

And with the encouraging nods of the rest, the girl hurried to call. But her friend did not answer the phone. She probably would not be home. Beruche, somewhat disappointed, told the others.

-Do not worry. I'll call Rei. Most likely they are all in the Hikawa Shrine, they often gather a lot there. - Cooan commented. -

 

Indeed, after dialing the number and waiting for communicate with Tokyo, the girl heard her friend's voice on the other side of the line answering to her.

-Really, thank God! - She was relieved. -

 

In a few words she told her what happened, her friend at first did not answer behind the receiver. At least it was slow, as if she were assimilating everything Cooan had told him. Finally the priestess was able to replicate.

-It's terrible. Well, I do not know if we can do something. In any case I have to tell Usagi. She is not here now. And I would also like to talk to the others. We have some things to solve.  
-Do it please. Sooner as you can. And call us if you can help our sister.- Cooan asked, saying goodbye.- Thank you very much Rei ...  
-You're welcome. Take care very much, please. - Her interlocutor answered smoothly and then hang up the phone. -

 

As soon as she hung up she headed for her room, she had left it to Annie who was finishing up changing the child. The alien smiled at her. Her hostess returned the gesture and asked.

-How are you today?  
-Better, thank you very much for everything .- The young woman affirmed now taking the baby in her arms and rocking him a little.-  
-I'm going to call Usagi and the others. We have things to deal with. - The priestess commented, adding. - Maybe we'll go outside. You are at home. If you need anything, talk to Yuuichirou.  
-Thank you very much Rei, -The girl repeated trying to hold back her tears. - You do not know how much I thank you ...

 

She left the baby on the bed and the priestess gave her a hug to mumble with affection.

-It's all going to work out, you'll see.  
-I lost the person I loved. - Annie sighed between tears, to sentence. - That can never be repaired ... sorry. - She could add guiltily now. - I do not want to be ungrateful after what you're doing for me and my son.  
-Do not worry, I understand, but think of the good. You have your son and we will help you. - Her interlocutor assured her. - You will raise him and he will become someone who will surely help others and whom you will be very proud of.  
-That would be very nice. - Annie muttered. - I hope he will remind me of his father when he grew older.  
-Well, think about it, and it will surely come true,- The priestess said affectionately.-

 

So, after comforting her friend a little longer, Rei went outside. The others had already arrived, they were interested in Annie and the baby and then they left. Once in the "Crown" the priestess told them what Cooan had asked them leaving them horrified.

-did you say Kalie is pregnant? By a demon? Holy God! - Minako exclaimed putting her hands to her mouth. - That is too ...

 

She had raised her voice so much that some customers gave them looks of strangeness and annoyance. The girls smiled apologetically, and once the tranquility returned, they continued in a more subdued tone.

-I do not think that's a bad idea. Between Rei's mantras and the power of Silver crystal, perhaps that evil energy can be annulled.- Said Makoto.-   
-I do not think it's that simple. - Usagi sighed, shaking her head. -  
-Why not? - Minako wanted to know. -  
-You see - Rei explained in a dismayed tone. - Both my spells and amulets and the power of the Silver Crystal serve to paralyze, seal, or destroy evil spirits. But we start from the base that this spirit can be expelled or destroyed. Usually this is true because the use to be invaders in a foreign body, or a purely negative presence. But in this case it's a baby. It is a partly innocent creature, even though its own being would be formed by that essence, and if we try to destroy it ...  
-You could kill the baby! - Ami finished with a look of horror. -  
-So is it. That is why we cannot do that. It would be too risky. - Usagi said with regret. - We have no idea what could happen.  
-But have not they told you that Tom and a priest are doing rituals to nullify the demonic presence? - Minako reminded her companion. – It is not the same thing?  
\- No. It's not about nullifying it, it's about minimizing it and keeping it under control. With my spells I cannot do that. They are not adjustable. I mean they are powerful weapons against evil and if I tried to help Kalie and made the slightest mistake not only could kill the baby but also her. - Rei replied shaking her head, to assert full of regret. - No, no. I can do it.  
-And a little energy from the Silver Crystal? - Ami wanted to know, proposing. - You do not have to use a lot of power, maybe a little help.-  
-It could be, but I'm not sure either. – Usagi opposes.-  
-I know some Christian rituals. You remember that I studied in a school of nuns. - Rei commented explaining. - And I know that kind of rituals can make an exorcist much better than we would be able to. I'm sorry, but I do not see it wise.  
-Well ... everything in time. At this moment we cannot go back there. It's still several weeks away. In the meantime we will have to investigate the risk of those potential new enemies. After what has happened to poor Annie, it is clear that it is a threat that we must count on. It is hard but we will have to tell the sisters that we cannot help them in this.  
-And what about Kalie? - Minako asked with horrified expression. -  
-I do not know. - Usagi sighed with regret, sentencing. - Everything in its time ... please, for now let it be, girls.  
-We'd better go see Annie and the boy. - Ami said trying to change the subject.-

 

The others nodded. It was clear that nothing more could be done, at least not yet, to help her friends in America. However, they had many things to do in Japan. So they left, trying to put their ideas in order to work out some strategy in order to deal with future events.


	38. The Corner of Soul and Time.

The response of the sailors to the request of the girls fell like a jug of cold water poured on them. In spite of the reasons they given them, no one could prevent pessimism and disappointment from invading them. They understood their friends but that was a hard setback. Anyway, both Petz and Bertie and Cooan tried not to prove it by saying that with the help of Tom and that priest things would be solved. Nevertheless her sister began to sink into a spiral of mutism and negativity. The days passed and after a hard day's work the sisters were sitting at the dinner table with the exception of Karaberasu who, lying on the couch, said she was not hungry. Her pregnancy had already progressed visibly, it was quite noticeable and her mood became worse and worse. She used to spend her days sulking and moody, not talking to anyone. Besides, she barely ate with her other sisters. She was much more aggressive and susceptible to the slightest thing she had not even considered before. But then, she also had phases of great guilt that degenerated into an inconsolable cry as she became aware of her bad manners. Her sisters never blamed her because they were deeply sorry for her. They only managed to share the table after insisting patiently and this time it was Beruche who went to try to convince her.

-It would do you good to have something to drink, you should dine, if only a little broth.  
-I told you I do not want to drink anything. - Karaberasu said bluntly, and without looking at her, added. - How many times do I have to repeat it?  
-Calm down, - Beruche said softly. - I'm just saying this for your sake.  
-I'm sick of being told what to do! - The girl exploded.

 

And she screamed so loudly that she made her interjector stand away from the start, visibly worried. Bertie and the others no longer felt that her sister was herself.

-Calm down, - Cooan said, trying to calm her sister bad mood. - Do not be angry, please, we will not insist.  
-I'm going to bed, I cannot stand you anymore! - Karaberasu snapped, getting to her feet and rising.  
-Please. - Do not get angry, we just want to help you. - Bertie said as softly as she could. -

 

She even tried to help her straighten up, but her sister shooed her away.

\- Get away! , I can get up alone, I am not useless. That's all you think, right? I'm just a burden to you.  
-That is not true! - The defendant defended herself including the others in her plea. - Kalie, you're our sister, we love you and we care about you. Please! Do not insist on separating from our side.

 

Those words seemed to move the girl, it was as if she struggled with herself. Although that impression passed soon and without answer, she entered her room with a slamming door. Petz, who had not wanted to intervene on this occasion, held her head in her hands with her elbows on the table and only muttered very muffled.

\- She is getting worse. I do not know what we can do if she continue this way.  
\- Yes, but Tom has told us that with those special rituals that the priest did and if we are continually waiting to bless the child from birth, this can be normal, - commented Cooan trying to encourage her. - Do not despair. He has promised me that he will look for the best experts on the subject and I know he will.

 

The girl was referring to the visit that the parish priest had given them a few days ago. Although at first it seemed to them disappointing since he limited to visually recognize to Karaberasu and to throw blessings everywhere. Then he came to say something like that she had not yet developed any evil. Or that, if this had been done, it was still very incipient, since it showed no reaction to sacred objects. This disconcerted them and especially the affected one, who, besides looking at the priest with fear and shame, did not trust himself too much. She barely uttered a word, almost more surprised than anything else to see the strange invocations carried out by that man, with gestures inordinately theatrical. But days later she felt calmer and better. She no longer had nightmares, but before he left the parish priest warned them and Tom.

\- If she start to change for the worse do not hesitate to notify me or another priest.

 

And for a few days she seemed to have gotten worse and worse than before. That was what they all thought until Petz broke the dense silence that floated between them.

\- Sometimes I think what makes her be like this is not because the child can be a monster or not. - Confessed with dejection -  
-What can it be then? - Cooan asked with a desolate gesture. - I do not know what to do, or what to say. Anything makes her angry or put off.  
-It's true, Petz ´- Bertie agreed, as worried and frightened as her younger sister. - We want to help her but she will not let us get to her. What can we do? -She cried almost pleadingly. -

 

Her sister nodded. She looked with regret at the two younger ones, and suffered with them. However, she was the oldest and she realized that it would not help by collapsing in those moments. Even if her heart was broken and she felt helpless to help her sister. But her duty was to remain strong and immovable. Her responsibility was to be the anchor for the others, so she added, despite not sounding too optimistic.

\- She is traumatized by what they did and that will not change. Not even if her son was normal. But she will not be alone, she has us. Together we can raise it among all if it is necessary and support Kalie until the end.

 

Cooan listened in silence and did not reply. Her sister might well have been right.

-And we must prepare ourselves for the battle .- Beruche sighted, contagious from the overwhelming pessimism they breathed in spite of themselves. - Everything comes to us at the same time.  
-We must be courageous! - Petz encouraged, changing her attitude with a greater emphasis to shake off that fatalism that had spread in that moment of weakness. - The warriors called us yesterday and have confirmed that they will come on the agreed date. They have trained and will come with new companions. Let us not be discouraged so soon, we have not yet begun to fight!  
-You're right! - Agreed Cooan also desirous of raising morale - do not leave without starting before. Let's address the problems one by one.  
\- We'd better go to bed, girls. Tomorrow must be early, life goes on and we must continue to prepare. And between Tom and the warriors sure will be easier. But we need to be rested - Beruche who did not want to be less, added. -

 

They agreed on that and went to sleep. It would have been about three hours, at least that was indicative of the clock in Cooan's room when she got up to go to the bathroom. She heard noises coming from the kitchen. She went there and slipped inside to discover the open refrigerator with someone crouched next to her. It was Karaberasu, she was on his knees turning her back and biting something with frenzy.

\- Kalie. What are you doing? - She asked in awe - Are you okay? - Her sister did not answer but as soon as she turned to her she left her petrified with astonishment. - Oh my God! What's happening to you? Exclaimed Cooan, recoiling in astonishment. -

 

The questioner stared at her with bright red eyes as she chewed on a raw, bloody filet. Blood flowed from the corners of her lips. She spoke after swallowing with an unpleasant hiss.

-Leave me, I want to eat quiet! I do not want you to see me, I'm not a zoo animal, go away!

 

But her little sister was paralyzed with horror and Karaberasu took it badly, came up beside herself and waved her arms violently until she almost yanked her out while she howled.

-Are you deaf, stupid? Leave me alone! Or you will regret it!

 

The woman could not even stammer, she was too scared, she just screamed. Beruche and Petz got up at once to hear it, running to the kitchen. They were also horrified by the spectacle. Although her sister released her prey and took refuge in a corner to see the others. A terrible moment passed, no one dared to approach Karaberasu who looked like a cornered lioness. She threatened them by opening her mouth from which two long fangs protruded.

-Holy God! - Beruche exclaimed in amazement - she is completely possessed by that thing that has inside!  
-Wait, -Petz said, being the only one still calm. - I can think of something to do - and remembering the words of the priest, she took a bottle of holy water from a drawer. She kept it from a day that went to the church after the priest's visit and exclaimed as she opened it and sprayed Karaberasu with her - See how this feels!

 

The girl gave a piercing scream of pure pain, touched the parts of her body where the water had reached her, and the astonished girls watched as a kind of steamy smoke came out of them. Petz and the others were terrified, especially the older sister. Now she cursed herself for being so impulsive, tears running down her cheeks pitied her poor sister. What if it was dangerous for Kalie? But she acted almost without thinking about the consequences. She just wanted her to be herself again and then Karaberasu fainted. The others were to revive her. Arrayed around her, they saw that she was back to normal.

-How are you? - Beruche asked timidly. -  
-Where I am? What am I doing here? - The disoriented girl muttered as she regained consciousness, her expression completely lost. - I do not remember anything…  
-It's all over now. - Cooan could whisper as sweetly as she could. -

 

But the aforementioned looked absent-minded and began to feel bad, noticed an unpleasant heaviness of something that was revolving in the stomach and began to shake with the first gagging, bringing their hands to the mouth.

-I have to vomit. -She could say, running off into the bathroom. -

 

The others followed quickly. Cooan gripped her on the toilet so she would not hit her head with the spasms of the arcades, Karaberasu finished exhausted. After cleaning and changing her, Petz, held her in her arms with all her affection, carried her to the bed and wrapped her. Her broken sister wept almost without strength and muttered in a choked voice.

\- God ... my, I do not want to ... live like this. Every night ... I pray on my knees. Make me die ... please, no matter how hard I try ... I cannot ...  
-Do not say that! - Petz cried with a broken heart from her sister's desperate pleas and the tremendous torture she suffered. - You'll be fine! We'll help you, we'll never leave you alone. You'll see how everything will be fixed. -She hugged her, rocking her like a child, until Karaberasu could fall asleep. - You'll always have us by your side. I promise.

 

The two younger sisters could not stop crying at the sight of this terrible spectacle, and now, besides their grief, fear was added to them. What if Kalie became a kind of demon and attacked them as she had done with Cooan? But no one dared to exteriorize that fear. Instead, they all took turns watching her at the foot of her bed that night. And without loss of time they warned Tom that in turn he called the priest. This time there was more luck, the priest was available and the next morning the two arrived. Once informed of what had happened last night, the clergyman pricked his chin with a worried air and only sentenced.

\- The process has already begun, from this moment on we will have to act very energetically.

 

No one even dared to ask him to be more explicit, there was in everyone too much fear of the answer and they chose to let him do. In this way they led him to the room of the affected who was awake but visibly tired. In spite of that, her expression became anxious and aggressive when the priest surrounded her bed with sacred objects. Then he tried to give her a blessed water purifier, but Karaberasu resisted, howled frantically, her forehead beaded with sweat. They had to tie her to the bed, the priest blessed her several times. The girl had red eyes and fangs again and cursed them in a guttural and hissing unknown language. Tom could understand only a few words he had studied.

-It's the language of hell! - He said in astonishment. - How is it possible that she masters it?  
\- This girl is possessed by the evil power of darkness and her son too, - the priest answered and stoically endured all the insults that Karaberasu dedicated him. - It must have a kind of telepathic link ...  
-Then her son is half-demon. - Tom concluded with great uneasiness, asserting with his best conviction. - We must do our best to rid them both of that evil influence.  
-For now, it is impossible. - The priest rebuked him. - That would kill both of them. We can only minimize it and very carefully.

 

The girls looked at each other with a mixture of horror and consternation. That was what Rei had explained to them when, very distressed, she told them that they could not do anything for her poor sister.

-Please do what you can! But help her! - Petz pleaded visibly frightened as she struggled to keep Karaberasu still, writhing like an eel. -  
\- But do not hurt her. - Beruche pleaded with tears in her eyes as well as Cooan.- She is not to blame for her situation.

 

And so it was a few minutes before the unhappy girl returned to normal. She looked at the rest with a stunned expression, as if she had just awakened from a nightmare. She was exhausted and her body bathed in cold sweat, she could only mumble the priest with a face full of pain and regret as she was taking charge of what had happened.

\- Father, I beg you, forgive me if I have done or said anything that offended you.  
-Do not worry, my daughter, I know it is not your will that guides you.- The priest gently reassured her. -  
-Cannot you get rid me of this curse? - Karaberasu asked, in a voice as distressed as her gaze. -  
-I cannot, I would endanger your life. - The priest replied with regret. -  
\- I do not care. I prefer to die to continue living like this! - she stammered tearful before the desolate expression of all. -  
-Do not say that, it is a sin to want to take our own lives. -The parson replied with gentle determination. - Only God can dispose of it.  
-God? - Karaberasu smiled bitterly. - Where was He when I was raped? I prayed, I begged Him, but He did not come to save me! She added resentfully. - I'm sure He'd have better things to do.  
-He often tests us, daughter. - The priest replied patiently. - Even using the most abominable beings.

 

Kalie said nothing, she was exhausted and soon fell asleep. Beruche and Cooan had to go to class. They did not feel like leaving their sister, but they were reassured by the priest who promised to keep an eye on her and relieve her as much as he could. After a while they agreed to leave. He, however, advised them again to bless the baby as soon as he was born ...

 

Out of earthly tribulations, in Heaven, when Roy and the others had practiced enough, Son Goku led them into the vicinity of the new room.

\- Well, now the hardest training of all will begin, guys. - He announced with an almost childlike enthusiasm. -  
-But is there still more? - Ail could still ask, still gasping for the last battle he fought. -  
-Clear! Remember the Corner of Soul and Time. - Goku reminded him provoking general dismay. - Until now, everything you have done has been designed to strengthen you enough to endure the stay in that room. This was just the anteroom. – He revealed to them adding with the satisfaction pit that leave the good memories of something difficult to obtain when it has been achieved. - I trained there myself. What a good times!

 

And he opened a double-gilt door, encouraging everyone to enter. Roy poked his head, looked curious and commented.

\- So this is the place Landar was referring to.  
\- This is. - Son Goku replied that he happened to enumerate it would be said that with rejoicing. - Here the temperature has differences of almost fifty degrees, the gravity is more than ten times superior to the normal one and the oxygen is reduced to a third of the terrestrial one. In other words, you will love it. Heh, heh, heh.  
\- A wonderful place, come on. It makes the Kingdom of Darkness look like the Blue Coast. Nephrite agreed with his refined sarcasm. -  
\- We're going to have a great time, great. - Diamond added in the same tone and dispassionate gesture. -  
\- But we're dead. What does it matter? -Ail pointed sharply at Goku, adding. - Until now we could get tired and hurt, which surprises me, but now. I do not think that oxygen or gravity makes us uneasy, after all we do not have to breathe to survive or weigh.

 

He stroked his chin gently and nodded back.

\- It is true. But that's easy to explain, you see. In Heaven you can train and progress with the spirit, when fighting with other spiritual beings you suffer as in a physical combat, yes, without fear of dying again. Such particularity is given to very few. In that sense you are privileged.

-What lucky we are!- Sapphire sighted with a clear irony in his voice. -

Although his interlocutor did not pay attention to the comment and continued.

\- It turns out that from now on you will stop being dead, so very careful, huh? - Goku smiled winking at them.-

 

Astonishment then preyed on everyone. And it increased as seven orange spheres fell from seemingly nowhere, gently landing at Goku's feet. All of them glittered with glittering gold, each inscribed inside them a number of red five-pointed stars ranging from one to seven.

\- Well, let's go. - He said standing a little apart from those balls.-  
-What are they, giant marbles? - Diamond sneered. -  
\- No, they're magic balls. - His interlocutor revealed him. - They can grant two wishes, before they were three but we have come short of budget -he joked (or maybe not) adding - and one of them will be to make you to revive. Although the Dragon must first be invoked.  
-What dragon? - Sapphire wanted to know, looking astonished. - What are you talking about?  
\- Wait a minute. Roy did not understand it either, but now he had another concern in his mind, and he said it. - Before that, could not we know something about how the situation on Earth is? I personally want to know how things go with my friends.

 

The others nodded approvingly, they had the same curiosity and Goku simply pointed to his left side and responded.

\- Ask Landar who is there.

 

And as always the magician had sprung up from nowhere and was only a few feet away from them without anyone noticing him arriving. He was even fulfilling this request, so he invoked a large transparent ball floating in the air and in it formed the images of Roy's friends.

\- Here you have them, look what you like and realize how valuable they were to face adversity. - The wizard offered him to observe with a gesture of his hands. -

 

The boy approached and seeing them could only say excited.

-Tom, Connie, Bertie! How much I wanted to see you again! Wait for me a little longer and I'll be back with you soon!

 

The others also approached to look.

-I know them, look brother, they're Petz's little sisters! Sapphire was visibly pleased to see them.  
\- It's just as Sailor Moon told me. - Diamond agreed with satisfaction. - I'm glad they're happy on Earth.  
-It's wonderful! - Roy said, watching as the girls and Tom taught the children and really enjoyed it. - At least, they have been able to realize their dream. - He declared feeling very good for them. -  
\- And that's not all. Landar called the boy's attention to add. - I have a surprise for you. Someone whom you admired a lot on Earth and who was eager to meet you, since we told him about your musical tastes. He came to see you.  
-Who is it? - Asked the surprised Roy. -  
\- It is me, hello and first of all thanks for your choice. I appreciate the detail. – A voice answered that certainly was very familiar to Roy, even if he did not remember from where. -  
-Who is it? - Roy wanted to know.-

 

But the boy was perplexed to look in the direction of that voice and to find a man of middle age, medium height, with a lush mustache and short brown hair. He just managed to say.

-No, it cannot be! Are you for real? Or someone who looks like him?  
-It's me, - That guy said, still smiling, winking at his typical style. - I assure you.  
-Please, could you give me your autograph? - Roy asked enthusiastically. -

 

This caused the astonishment of his companions and even the magician himself, especially when the young man began to curse at the impossibility of finding pen or paper.

\- Roy, no swearing is allowed in Heaven.- Landar admonished him. -  
-Yes, but fuck ...! For once I can see my musical idol in person! I can believe it fuck it ...!

 

Some thunder rumbled over their heads, revealing the dislike of the high spheres in that language. Roy smiled stupidly and muttered an apology. The Magician shook his head, sighing with disapproval, though the admired individual to which the boy referred, just laughed with his characteristic too. Ha, ha, ha!

-But can you tell us who this guy is?- Diamond wanted to know, his expression disconcerted. -  
\- I do not know, but judging by Roy's reaction must be someone very important. - Sapphire guessed. -  
-But look, asking for an autograph here! - Ail said in astonishment. -  
-What happens is that you are a gang of musical uneducated, that is! - Roy reproached them adding with reminisce .- And so things were for you.  
\- Well, you did not do much better than us. - Nephrite reminded him with a half-smile. -

 

He had to admit the latter, but he immediately opposed it.

\- But I get much more motivated when I listen to some of his songs. Really, you're the coolest guy! If even a sailor is called like him! – The boy added now falling into the account of Ami's warrior's name, although it would surely be coincidence. This guy's fucking genius...!  
-Roy! - The magician said with long patience ... as more thunder was heard, forcing everyone to cover their ears. - Please behave ...

 

But he did not pay any attention but to the idol in front of him.

\- I assure you that I have sung your songs more than anyone else's and would have loved to attend one of your concerts. But I was a kid then. My father put the vinyl to me. What a pity! That you would not come almost to U.S.A and…

 

Although the famous singer in question simply stopped the long tirade of his admirer with a hand and respond politely.

\- I already know it. And I heard that the last song you wanted to hear was one of my group. It is a detail that I thank you and I would like you to sing one with me. You will see how it is very appropriate for this site and if you triumph in your mission, also for Earth.

 

The boy's eyes opened like two soup plates and he had to make an effort to assimilate it, but once he did, he exclaimed.

-For real!..  
-Really- The guy said with a wink. - What do you say?  
\- I´ll be delighted. Although I will not be at your level. - Roy objected, embarrassed. -  
\- Do not worry, you'll do very well. - His interlocutor answered nonchalantly. - Although first let's do a little warm up.

 

And without the boy being able to reply, the guy gave his exclusive cry, indicating to his "pupil" that he should imitate him.

-Teleller!

Roy did it as he could but couldn´t match that tone, that cadence and resistance was impossible, especially when the singer continued with his.

\- Telero, telero, teleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero ....! Telererererererero!

 

And thank goodness he stopped, everyone listened in ecstasy and Roy himself gasped, rubbing his throat and thinking he was crazy.

\- And I thought I had lungs for this!

 

But that guy smiled applauding him with approval and added.

\- Do you know this song?

 

The famous interpreter approached Roy and whispered something in his ear. The boy nodded enthusiastically.

-Of course I know! I know almost all yours and your group songs by heart.

His interlocutor smiled then and exclaimed.

\- Well, let´s really sing! ...  
-And the music? - The boy wanted to know, though no one had to say anything because music it was already being played and his beloved interpreter beckoned him to prepare, although Roy could exclaim. -This is great! I love the stereo you have here! ...  
-Let's go there! - His idol encouraged him.- Sing with me ...

 

And the boy, of course, was encouraged to do so. His musical mentor sang as he had always remembered, wonderfully! And he did not want to be less. It was the most important moment of his life, (at least of his other life) as far as singing was concerned. He was going to give it all. For his part, the singer adopted his characteristics poses, legs ajar and finger high pointing to the sky. (Or higher than they were already). And he taught Roy to get in the right position and to intonate. The others watched in amusement and astonishment at this improvised performance and choreography. As for the new apprentice he had a better time than a child in a pastry shop.

 

This could be heaven  
This could be heaven  
This could be heaven for everyone.

This could be heaven  
This could be heaven for everyone

In these days of cool reflection  
You come to me and everything seems alright  
In these days of cold affections  
You sit by me and everything is fine

This could be Heaven for everyone.  
This world could be fed, this world could be fun  
This could be Heaven for everyone.  
This world could be free, this world could be one

In this world of cool deception  
Just your smile can smooth my ride.  
These travel days of cruel rejection, hum  
You come to me, soothe my travel mind

Yes, this could be Heaven for everyone.  
This world could be fed, this world could be fun

This should be love for everyone, yes  
This world should be free, this world could be one  
We should bring love to our daughters and sons  
Love, love, love, this could be Heaven for everyone

You know that  
This could be Heaven for everyone. Yes Ha, ha, ha  
This could be Heaven for everyone  
This could be Heaven for everyone

Listen - what people do to other souls  
They take their lives, destroy their goals  
Their basic pride and dignity  
is stripped and torn and show no pity  
When this should be Heaven for everyone

This could be Heaven for everyone.  
This could be Heaven for everyone.  
This could be Heaven for everyone.

This could be Heaven for everyone.  
This could be Heaven for everyone.  
This could be Heaven for everyone.  
This could be Heaven for everyone.

 

For everyone.

(Heaven for everyone, QUEEN, credit to author)

 

Finished the song the guy offered him the hand and his surrendered fan shook it enchanted.

\- It was a great honor for me! - The boy could say with a tone of admiration. -Thank you very much!

-Well, I wish you good luck! And when you need some more of my song for training, let me know. – So the singer said goodbye adding with a smile at the same time that he made a reverence as his last cry resonated with a powerful and harmonious echo. - And remember friends. "Heaven is for everyone." Now prepare well to make the Earth a better place. Live and above all ...love!

 

And Roy waved a hand to the horizon, firing his idol as he told the magician with great appreciation.

-What a great guy!- Nevertheless I still cannot believe that. I've been singing duet with him! ...  
-The truth is that singer is very good, - Diamante admitted. - How did you say his name was?  
-I'll have to make you listen to his discography my friend. - Roy said with visible good humor.- And many more bands. You will see ... besides training, you are going to become good connoisseurs.  
\- I recognize that, although it is not classic, it is not bad at all- Nephrite added.-  
-It's incredible here everything is possible .- Ail said.-  
\- He really impressed me. - Agreed Sapphire.-  
\- And you have not seen anything yet .- The magician said.-  
\- Forgive me. I did not tell you anything. Thank you so much Landar ! It has been a wonderful surprise. -Roy commented with visible recognition.-  
\- You are very welcome.- The magician replayed with a faint smile that seemed to be the last concession he gave to the frivolity, because immediately he indicated to all in his most serious tone. - Now let Son Goku summon the dragon.-

 

And all obeyed, turning away intrigued. They were very curious to see what that being would be like. They did not take long to find out. Goku called to him using a formula pronounced in a tongue unknown to them and soon to finish it of those balls arose seven golden rays that rose to great height, interlacing among themselves until forming the luminous silhouette of a gigantic golden dragon. Then all the sky around him turned black. As if someone had put out a star, while Landar explained them.

\- This is the Celestial Dragon, of the category of the Divine Giants. The last of his type that remains and whose moments long ago since they passed. However you can still grant two wishes, so you must wisely choose one of them. The other will be your return to life.  
\- Here I am summoned by your mandate. Ask for your wishes! The heavy, powerful voice of the dragon sounded like the ringing of a bronze bell. -

 

They all looked at each other uncertainly, but the fact that they were still impressed by the colossal size of that monster had nothing to do with their minds. Although Roy was the first to react exclaiming with a flash of insight.

-It is done! We ask him to load all the demons and go!  
\- It's a very good idea .- Ail -  
\- I do not think it's very ethical. Diamond countered, folding his arms and asking with some annoyance. "Why have we been trained then?"  
"Look, man, what's important here is to rid the Earth of the threat that comes to them. Whatever and in the best way. - I consistently opposed Roy. -  
\- You're right about that. "He had to admit the prince of Nemesis. -  
\- I think that's a good idea, too. And it is very practical. - added Nephrite. -  
\- Send her that request, please. - Zafiro ordered to Goku that it nodded doing it in that language unknown for the boys. -

But the sacred reptile merely denied with his huge head declaring.

\- I can not grant that desire, it is beyond my power. Ask for something else!  
"Well, good luck!" So much roll for this! Roy whispered to Diamond, who nodded sympathetically. -  
"Do not protest so much!" Cried the magician.

 

And all this to the annoying look of the dragon himself that gave the impression of having caught that comment. Although both Roy and Diamond looked away immediately and whistled as if the thing was not with them. The same as the others who appeared not to have listened. Thus, for a few tense moments they remained in a reflective silence. None of the group could think of more things to ask, Ail was the only one who had an interest in saying something, although the Wizard first proposed to Goku.

"You'd better get your life back first." Then think of another wish.

 

It seemed to his interlocutor that he was well and that he made it known to that giant of the heavens.

\- Celestial Dragon. Bring these five young people back to life, please.

 

The colossus nodded, watching the group in question and illuminating the sockets of his huge eyes with two scarlet flashes to announce in his resounding tone.

\- Your wish has been granted to you.

And immediately all the halos that hung on the heads of the boys were erased, disappearing as if they had never been there.

\- This has worked! Nephrite smiled even though he could not believe it. -  
\- Is incredible! Sapphire could say, astonished, too. -  
\- And now. Have you considered what you want? – The wizard asked. -  
\- Yes, good. – The extraterrestrial responded. - I would like to know how my wife and son are. If that's possible.

 

Goku nodded, but Roy stopped him asking for a second, he had just remembered his friends and an idea came to mind, hopefully it was achievable if Ail would allow it.

\- Sorry, mate. But I remembered something. Would you care to give me your wish?

 

The alien looked at him reprovingly. No one had said anything in all that time, and Roy suddenly had some crazy idea of his own. But the boy immediately replied as if he knew what was going through Alien's mind.

\- I assure you it's a very important thing. Please my friend! I would not ask you otherwise. - He begged his interlocutor with an imploring look. -  
-What is it about? - Ail wanted to know, with a sigh of patient resignation. -  
\- I would like my friend Tom could walk again. Remember I told you what happened to him.  
-The boy who goes out with Cooan? The little sister. – Sapphire remembered. -  
\- Yes, the same.- Roy nodded, not without emotion. - He is my best friend, and a great person, he always supported me and shared with me the good and the bad moments. Now I want to be able to do something for him.

 

The alien stretched his chin and a feeling of hard indecision crossed his mind. He wanted more than anything to see his family again but really this was very important. He could be reunited with Ann and the baby when he came back, anyway but. How long should he wait? Would they be safe? Fortunately for him and Roy, Landar laid a hand on the man's shoulder and declared with reassuring voice.

\- If that's all that, I can make you see them in my ball.

 

The gesture of all went from the tension for that difficult ballot, to the relief and the joy. Especially Roy who exclaimed without thinking.

-What a good idea the old man had!

 

Although he covered his mouth with both hands because of his indiscretion, he could not stop the magician from glaring at him and the rest smiling at each other, barely holding back their laughter. Goku was the only one who did not stop and plainly laughed at Landar's indignation.

-It does not please me! - The offended magician snapped.-  
-Do not be like that, man! - Goku replied, unable to stop laughing. - He said it without thinking. It's a compliment. Right, Roy?  
\- True, true. I'm sorry, forgive me. I did not mean it with bad intentions. - The stunned boy asked, nodding frantically with his head, trying to ingratiate himself with the old man. -

 

Landar cleared his throat several times with a dignified air and materialized his ball to settle the matter, while he told Ail to come and look. He did so at once, and in a few moments something began to materialize from the haze of the interior of that sphere.

-I think I see something. - The alien commented. - The image begins to clear.

 

And indeed, there she was. Annie looked gorgeous with a dress in red and black and cradling her baby affectionately. Beside her were Rei and Usagi, who gazed at the boy. Sailor Moon brought him a rattle and the little boy laughed when the girl stirred him. Ail could not help but smile with visible joy.

-That's my son, - he said with a great sense of pride at the assent of approval of his companions who also approached to see. - It is wonderful!

 

But that was not all. Then he could hear them talking. Her partner was addressing her warrior friends ...

-How much I thank you that you are taking care of us! - Ann told them at two, adding now to Sailor Mars . - You were kind enough to let us live in your temple to Giaal and me.  
-It's nothing. - The priestess smiled. -  
-That's what our friends are for, woman! And Rei is delighted that you are here. Is not true? - Usagi encouraged her, subtracting all importance from that to the assent of her companion.  
\- Really, I have some gold and jewels that Ail and I found on our travels through the galaxy. When I can sell them and I will pay you ...

However, Ann could not continue since Rei cut her immediately with feigned severity.

-But. Can you tell what you're talking about? You do not have to pay me anything, Annie. You are welcome here! If even I trust to Usagi the sticks of luck of the temple.  
-What do you mean by saying even me? - Inquired this one, showing her annoyance and sentencing red-faced with anger. - I always pay you on time, Rei.  
\- I don´t think so. At least you owe me three so far this month. The Martian Warrior argued, denying it with a finger and displaying a caustic smile. - So let's see if you get a picture ...  
-That's a lie! The thing is, you're messing up your bills. It is Makoto who owes you one and Minako who owes you two. - Her companion questioned her with scathing accuracy. -  
\- Really? So, if you're such a good and clever girl, I do not understand why you never bring enough money. - Rei reproached her in turn with disdain .-  
-You are hateful! – Usagi cried with a piercing glance. - Avaricious!  
-And you a mean one! -Her companion replied - Stingy!

 

And all this in the alternate glances that the astonished Annie spent trying to mediate in a conciliatory tone.

\- Come on, girls, do not start arguing ...  
-It was her!- Their two companions pointed to each other accusingly. -

 

Ann smiled and the little baby also made a funny grimace with his mouth, then Ail did not have time to see anything else. The vision faded, but the alien was satisfied and well.

-They're great! - He was very grateful to the warriors. - We can never repay them.  
-Very well. - Landar said, turning to Roy. - Are you going to formulate your wish?  
\- Of course. - He nodded and winked at Goku. – Please. Can you ask the dragon to make Tom fully recover from his paralysis so he can walk again as before he suffered it, and even have more and better agility, strength, and faculties than an ordinary human?  
\- To the limits of the power of the dragon, yes. - Goku nodded as he turned to the big animal, asking for it just as his pupil had told him. -

 

And the giant returned that scarlet glow in his eyes declaring with certain gravity.

\- I have already fulfilled your two wishes, goodbye.  
\- Just a moment! I want to check if Tom can walk. -Roy tried to know. -Wait!

 

But the great dragon had disappeared, trailing behind all those balls that were scattered through space. The sky above their heads recovered that immaculate color. Yet the restless boy was far from satisfied, and he was afraid that it would have failed. However, Goku cheerfully encouraged him.

-Do not worry! If Shenron says he's done. You should not hesitate. He never lies. Have confidence.  
\- But I would give anything to see my friend walk again, - The boy insisted visibly disappointed -  
\- Do not worry about that. - You will see. The magician assured him, lighting up his ball to add. - And I will give him a special motivation to do so.

 

In the ball appeared the images of Tom and Cooan. They seemed to be chatting in a long corridor through which they exited. The boy, spinning the wheels of his chair with his hands and she behind him gripping the grips of it and helping him with a slight push.

-I hope Kalie can handle all this.- I'm scared, - Cooan said. - For her and for all of us. And tomorrow that term ends, that demon will be here again... I hope that with the help of the warriors we will be able to defeat that monster.  
-Do not worry. We will do everything in our power to help her. - Tom encouraged her. - We'll fight to the end ... Connie. - He added, varying his tone to something more stiff.- I wanted to tell you something, I ...   
-Yes? What is it? -The young woman asked, giving him a look between curious and surprised. -

 

The boy wanted to arm himself of courage and ask her for it. Just as she had mentioned, there was only a little more than a day before the dead man's deadline which was dealt by his dead friend, expired. Maybe Connie would accept that perspective. He himself thought that, with a more than possible end so close, nothing else mattered. He was going to make his proposal when something strange happened. The chair tipped over without apparent cause. As if a blast of nonexistent wind had struck her suddenly. Both Tom and the girl were surprised.

-What the hell has happened? - The boy wondered aloud. -

 

Cooan did not answer, nor did she know, but just in case she was on her guard. Perhaps it would have been some attack of just that, a demon. But after a few moments of tense waiting, looking in both directions, everything was in absolute calm. There was no one in the hallways. Disconcerted, she looked at the boy on the floor. This was very strange. They were on smooth ground and if it was not for an attack there was no reason to ... anyway, after the alarm of both, he should get into his chair again.

\- Let me help you. -She asked the boy but he proudly shook his head. The girl did not insist, she knew that Tom was embarrassed to have to need help and especially from her. -

 

Although this time was different. The boy felt a strange tingling that was born from his waist down to his legs and down to the toes. He had never experienced such a thing since his accident, and his first reaction was to be perplexed and still on the floor, trying to analyze it before the concerned look of Cooan who asked something frightened.

-Are you okay? What's wrong?  
\- No, I do not know, it's something ...

 

He did not know how to explain it but he had an intuition, he refused to accept it for judging it crazy. That could mean a thousand things, yet he did the reflex movement of moving his left leg. He was resigned in advance to not get an answer but to his astonishment this moved instantly.

-Connie! - He was able to exclaim with a confused tinge of fear and emotion. -  
-Do you want me to help you? - She wanted to know, approaching solicitously. -

 

But the boy stopped her with a gesture of his hands reaching for an arm and shook his head while he smiled nervously.

-No! Please stay there, close to me. And tell me if it's true what you see. - He stammered with a lump in his throat, battling his own incredulity. –

The stunned girl watched as her boyfriend moved his legs and planted his feet on the floor, slowly rising on his limbs until he stood up.

-Oh Tom! - She cried, covering her mouth with her hands and letting the tears flow with joy. -  
-I'm standing, I'm standing! - He stammered in excitement. -I cannot believe it!

 

And when he decided to take one step he could do it, and then another and another! The young man could not help crying, it burst like a gentle stream of clear water. Cooan hugged him tightly and kept whispering through tears of joy.

-It is a miracle! Oh my God! Thanks my Lord!  
\- It was Roy! - his interlocutor so firmly said that there was no possible reply, especially when he added looking up at the ceiling as if he wanted to see Heaven there and inside it, his deceased mate. - Thank you, thank you, my friend! Because I know it was you, you do not fool me. Even if you're up there hidden, I know you take care of us. - He smiled full of happiness, unable to stop sobbing. - I do not know what a clever thing you've done there, but it worked ...

 

Roy could not prevent tears of happiness from falling on him neither. He responded with emotion to the shocked looks of others.

\- They do not deserve them, Tommy. May you be very happy, my brother ...  
-That has been so beautiful, my friend. So beautiful, - Nephrite acknowledged in a still, respectful voice. -  
\- For the friends it is worth fighting. - Ail agreed to the assent of the brothers of Nemesis. -  
\- Friendship is something very beautiful indeed. - Diamante admitted adding happily. - I thank God for finally being able to understand it.  
\- Yes, that's right, it makes us all better people. - The white moon warriors were right. - Agreed Sapphire. -

 

Both Tom and Cooan still could not believe it. He even threw himself into a frenzy, dominated by an impulse of extreme happiness. Since he was a child, he had not wanted to let himself go as fast as his legs would allow him. The girl, stunned, euphoric and somewhat worried about the boy's start, tried to run after him but could not reach him. He even stumbled and fell, but it rose like a spring, giving a great somersault in the air. The people passing by looked at him surprised and that they were no longer in a place where someone knew him. They had left school long ago. Now they just wanted to go tell the others, starting with Beruche who had finished her day before and should already be home. Tom thought about this and stopped in order to calm himself a little, breathing between choked gasps. His lungs had been surprised by that reaction, and now they had to work to oxygenate him quickly. They resumed that abrupt activity that had long been forgotten. But they worked perfectly and the boy felt stronger and more agile than ever. It was a strange new perception of his own body and potential that seemed to have grown incredibly. Now he wish he could catch one of those demons! he was going to tear him apart with his bare hands! In the meantime, Cooan was able to reach out and hugged him in the back, full of joy. Tom turned and, holding her in his arms, lifted her in them. He told her of the most intense joy.

-I feel like a new man!, much better than I've ever been in my life and I want to take advantage of this moment to ask you something I never thought possible ... something that I feared I could not even mention you.

 

She watched him with a look of astonishment and curiosity, which passed into intense happiness as he revealed his intention.

-Connie, my love, do you want to marry me?

 

That took her completely by surprise and the girl could only open her eyes and mouth without muttering a word. But she nodded at once, and Tom almost oblivious to the answer, hastened to change.

-When all is settled, when we have defeat the enemy! For now on I am convinced that we shall triumph! Then we can start a new life and I want you to be my wife. What do you say? - He inquired expectantly but knew to step back to qualify with more serenity, trying to be optimistic. - If you need time, do not answer me now, I can wait until everything is over.  
-I will marry you! - She sobbed, feeling her heart beating with a heartbeat as loud as a bell. - Yes, I want!...

 

And she hugged him, supporting her tearful face against the boy's chest. Tom could barely contain his euphoria and jumped with her. Even with their weight combined, he rose almost five feet above the ground. He fell without the slightest problem to be able to add, calmly recovered.

-Let's go home and tell your sisters. We have to celebrate it!…

 

Cooan nodded, wiping the tears that looked like raindrops on the rainbow of her smile and the two left calling a taxi. This time, it was worth splurging a bit ...

 

In the celestial heights, Roy and the others entered without hesitation in the room. The door closed behind them and as soon as the group began to feel a sudden tightness in their lungs, followed by a tremendous sense of heaviness. Their bodies seemed to weigh tons! They could hardly breathe more than with deep and laborious inspirations.

-By the Sacred Tree! - Exclaimed a breathless Ail, breathing heavily. - And we'll have to get used to this!  
\- And to live, fight, fly and sleep in this same environment, yes. - Goku ratified him.-

 

His master had entered with them. However, he did not seem to be affected in the least by the severe conditions of the room. He even allowed himself the luxury of tumbling and pinning his whole body on a finger to prove it.

-Seeing him seems easy. - An exhausted Sapphire sighed. -  
-Well, I can hardly stand it. I feel as if I weighed a ton. - Nephrite commented. -

 

They all shared the same impression and got rid of their bangs immediately, they could barely stand with them. When they were released, they fell to the ground with a tremendous crash, as if rocks of enormous weight had been precipitated by a cliff. Now it was Diamond who could hardly say, astonished, gathering several inspirations before speaking.

-And you trained here?  
\- Yes, - confirmed Goku without giving it all too much importance. - With many of my friends and family. You see, it's not so bad when you get used to it. Now I will show you.

His cicerone made them walk through a long corridor flanked by two huge hourglasses. Grains fell slowly but inexorably and explained.

\- While only one day is spent outside, a whole year is spent here. You will only be here the equivalent of half a day from abroad. About six months if I do not calculate badly. - He smiled, bringing his hand to his neck and added fun. - Then they'll say I'm not good at math! - And with the indifferent expressions of others before his joke, Goku resumed his serious tone ending. - There is no time for more. But I am sure it will serve you.

 

No one said anything, since before all of them appeared the tall figure of a greenish being who wore a kind of turban and cloak with broad shoulder pads, all white. A tight dark blue trousers completed his outfit. He stared earnestly and scrutinizing them with his green arms studded with a kind of crimson inlays that looked like patches of jacket and waited for everyone to reach their position unmolested.

-It's master Piccolo! – Sapphire recognized whom he had trained them when they arrived. -  
-Are you going to keep on training us? - Ail wanted to know, addressing affably to that fearsome guy, at least that impression gave them with his stern look. - Right, master?

 

The man gave a slight smile, showing two sharp fangs. Roy was worried in case he was a demon and he let him know.

-You look so much like one of those devils!- He accused that guy by pointing a finger at him with his left arm stretched out. -  
\- Possibly yes. - Said the man dryly in a slightly hoarse voice.-  
\- Piccolo is the king of the demons. – Son Goku explained to him as if that thing was completely normal. The boy was paralyzed by the astonishment. -  
-What? That's all Roy could say. - Here?

Although before Roy could react his teacher reassured him.

\- Nothing happens. He's on our side. If not, it would be difficult for him to be in Heaven, right?

 

The young man agreed with it with a nod as imperceptible as prolonged, he felt a lot of energy in that guy, not so much as in Goku, but much more than the one he possessed. So badly for him if he was a real enemy!

\- Here you will be to complete your training. A hard training awaits you if you want to become true warriors. - Piccolo said dryly without compromise on cordiality, Roy really thought about him more of a strict university professor than anything else. - You're not here to entertain you ...  
\- We will come from time to time to teach you and also refine some techniques that will be needed and from time to time in order to check your progress. - Goku declared more politely. -  
\- I thought you would stay here to train us personally. - Diamante commented, he was beginning to adapt to the rigor of that environment, as well as his colleagues, costing him less effort to speak. - How are we going to progress if you are not here with us?  
\- We are not allowed, we already consume our time here. And, above all, this task you must carry out by your own means. We can only help you on rare occasions. - Goku explained to him, extending his words to the rest. - Piccolo has some time else left, so he will take care of showing you the whole site. I must leave you already. I hope you get better. I'll come and visit you from time to time. That if I can do it. Goodbye and good luck!

 

And he vanished, letting those last words float away. So the attention of the group focused on that enigmatic individual of such a menacing aspect and Piccolo did not disappoint the image he gave them when he said with a malicious smile.

\- If you thought that you had gone wrong so far with training is that you do not know what awaits you now.  
\- We'll deal with anything. - Roy said firmly, backed by a general nod. -  
\- I hope so. Now follow me and do not turn away. You must know that this region of space is a parallel dimension in which the laws of physics are not like those you know. - Piccolo explained, adding in a warning tone. - If you go too far from here you can lose without remedy and now that you are alive you would die again. As far as I know, we cannot resurrect you again. So you better watch out.

 

Everyone took notice and his strict guide pointed them now to a kind of house that was about thirty meters away. In fact it did not seem very large although they did not trust appearances and did well when they heard Piccolo reveal them.

\- That will be your barracks, your house or whatever you want to call them. There is food, magic beans and all kinds of supplies. It is divided into bedrooms, bathrooms and other elements, so that you can manage during this time. Before it was smaller but once it was destroyed and reformed. Now it is bigger, but you are too many anyway, so distribute and ration the food well. And be careful. A coexistence in a place like this and for so many months can be very hard. But if you endure it, you will, in addition to increasing your strength, create a solid bond of friendship and coordination. That will be of more use to you than to raise your individual power. And there is one more thing. - He added, turning to Diamond now, perhaps because he kept a haughty look even without realizing it. - There are no ranks here, no princes, no kings. There are no privileges. It is understood?  
\- Understood - Affirmed the questioner who did not take too well that warning in the spirit of reprimand. But he decided that it was better not to bother about it or to reply.-

 

That was because the prince still remembered his arrival to that place, when that dreary individual had appeared before him and Sapphire.

-Who are you? - He asked, feeling alarmed just like his brother. -  
-It is none of your business. - Replied the man with disdain. -  
-I am Prince Diamond! Heir to the kingdom of Nemesis! - You better talk to me with respect. - exclaimed this one emitting a kind of silver aura around him. -

 

Although it was strange, that greenish guy smiled with sufficiency. Through every retort he threw a small ball of energy that reached Sapphire, knocking him several yards away.

\- Sapphire! - exclaimed his brother with amazement, but then let the anger take the relief to spit. -How dare you damn monster? - He flipped out a jet of colored energy between albino and silver against that green guy. -

 

To his astonishment, his enemy disappeared, letting the lightning pass harmlessly and lost in that empty white expanse. Diamond was stunned, though he barely noticed when that strange guy reappeared right next to him and hit him with a fist in the stomach. The prince fell bent, barely able to breathe.

-Come on, little prince! -That guy smiled with sarcasm, adding fun. - You're dead, do not try to breathe, you do not need it. Yet…  
-Who are you? - He could ask a recalled Sapphire in a more careful tone. -  
\- Your new coach. - The interpellated answered introducing himself. - My name is Piccolo.  
\- You are very strong and incredibly fast. - The prince of Nemesis recognized when he finally got to his feet. - I've never seen anything like it.

 

Besides. He was even taller than himself, which was not too frequent. Diamond was close to two meters and that guy towered him in more than a head. But that was the least of it, especially when that individual replied.

-You let yourself be impressed by very little.- His callous interlocutor said.-  
-A little thing? - The young man was startled with awe. - I do not think anyone can match you ...  
-You must move and fight the same. At least when you have trained. In a little while you will join more warriors. - He answered him crossing his arms with an indifferent countenance.

 

And of course that was so. Both brothers met Nephrite and Ail and trained, then Roy arrived. By now the prince had learned to be more modest. He remembered all this as if centuries had passed. Piccolo then smiled nodding approvingly and added more distended.

\- Good Diamond. That's the way I like it. You have learned a lot, both you and the others, but you still have many more things to know until you are ready. I trust you find them here. - He showed them the various rooms and when he made sure that everyone was aware of how they were and that they contained what was necessary he asked them. - Now do you have any questions? Come on, take advantage now or you'll have to wait for a long time! – Piccolo asserted ready to disappear after waiting a few seconds of courtesy. -  
\- One more thing. Could you leave us a cd radio with music? It is better to train and helps to distend the environment. - Roy asked, leaving everyone in awe, including Piccolo himself, who stared at him with dishonored eyes, breaking his ferociousness. When the boy noticed this, he smiled, adding for a reason. - If we're going to be here so long, it will help us a lot. You can bet.

 

No one replied. Neither Nephrite, Sapphire nor Ail nor Diamond himself dared to doubt that it was possible. They had already learned to expect anything and Piccolo, to the surprise of the group, nodded without giving more importance. Immediately, the musical apparatus required by Roy appeared within a few yards of them. The boy visibly pleased and before the surprised faces of the others, he explained to them that this way they would put some song to enliven the training. Hoping of course that in Heaven they had a good collection of CDs. And when his companions merely nodded, not quite sure of that, Piccolo turned and let out a curt.

\- See you – He said and then vanished. -

 

A deep silence fell among all, during the same each one dedicated to observe and to appreciate their new surroundings and to try to familiarize themselves with him, if that was possible.

\- This place looks worse than Hell itself. - Diamond intervened breaking that silence to give a new visual route to that desolate stretch of whiteness and add with sarcastic rejoicing. - The perfect place to get ready!  
-Yes, I like it! – Nephrite added with the same tone. -  
-We'd better like it because we'll have to be here half a year." - Sapphire reminded them with a combined tinge of resignation and desire to begin. –  
-Besides. among several people will be more bearable. I tell you that I am used to staying for a long time traveling alone in space. Well, with my wife and my son. - Ail shaded with nostalgia. -  
-The key here will be mentalization and order. - Roy said firmly, gaining general approval, to add encouraged by the success of his words. - How we structure and the motivation we achieve will depend everything. Like on my basketball team. And the difference is that here we cannot lose and win the next day, we cannot afford to fail. We jeopardize a lot in it. - The boy said that if he had been disciplined and serious about anything throughout his life, it was precisely in that, arguing later. - We must all be for one and one for all. That is a great phrase but I do not even remember where I heard it ...  
\- You do not have to say it. - Diamante seconded him sharing that criterion. -That will have to be. -

 

The others assured the same and the group remained there ready to begin their work. Apart from planning workouts and breaks, meals and other essential things, they were determined that their stay in that place was not (as the Prince of Nemesis had rightly asserted), worse than Hell itself. And besides the radio cd requested by Roy, Ail, who played the flute very well, also entertained them with some tune in their few moments of pauses. Even Roy was surprised, he could play that same instrument and never in his life, as far as he knew, had he. He came to play wonderful melodies that delighted everyone. Even coming to declaim a beautiful yet enigmatic lyrics ...

De profundis clamavit ad te Domine  
You forgot me, you meam.  
Et ipse redimet Israel  
In secula  
De profundis clamavit ad te Domine  
In secula ...

(Monastery of the Rábida, Vangelis, credit to the author)

 

-Where did you learn to play like that? on Earth? - The alien asked, really so admired same as the rest. - And what do those strange words mean?  
-No, no I don´t know. I never played the flute, - he confessed, adding with the same tinge of disbelief and astonishment. - The guitar, yes, but this ... I do not know what that means, what I said ... it's like a memory I keep inside me ... I ... I do not know how to explain it.  
-You also have the talent for it, there is no doubt. - Nephrite said adding. - I think that was Latin ... From the deep I cry to you. My Lord, listen to my voice. He will redeem Israel forever ... From the depths I cry out to you, Lord ... Forever. - The young man who explained them translated. - I did learn it, when I served my king Endymion on Earth.  
-But I never learned Latin . - The astonished Roy replayed. - I had enough to approve French by the chance!  
-It could be a skill you forgot you possessed. - Diamond added. - I'm sure you'll remember it someday.  
-Of course, my friend. Be that as it may. At least you can make our stay here more bearable. -Sapphire smiled. -  
-That's my friends, it will be a pleasure. - The boy said. - Although we have not come here to have a good time, but to prepare ourselves. And we will have to work very hard.  
-But as Son Goku and Piccolo, our teachers say. Neither should be forced too much .- Ail clarified.- And meditation is fundamental. And you can help us with that so sublime music.  
-You do not do it bad either. - The prince of Nemesis praised him. -  
-We'll adapt, and we'll get it. - Nephrite encouraged them by obtaining the general assent.-

 

So once adapted the time flew by, between fights, trainings and conversations between them. The harshness of conditions and their common desire helped them forge a good friendship. They all contributed something. Diamond with pride and perseverance in its most positive aspects. Nephrite, the domain of emotions and order. Sapphire prudence and reflection and Ail the enthusiasm and the desire to improve. Roy's presence made them more relaxed and less formal. Above all else, it was deep into the prince of Nemesis who had begun to experience what was a true friendship. The same could be said of all of them who had so far treated each other with a cold courtesy. Only between Diamond and Sapphire had there been a greater dose of affection for being brothers. But now things had changed a lot. Diamond and Nephrite got along pretty well, fighting pits apart. The same thing happened with Sapphire and Ail, who had come to make a more relaxed friendship. And Roy was erected into a kind of leader for all, not from the point of view of authority, but initiative and character. He told them jokes, some of his "feats with the girls of the University", his particular form to call them. He even made a bet with Diamond, which the prince lost. Of course, being delighted to do so. Roy also commented on his interest in sports and encouraged them. Being the most powerful and trained, he took the role of instructor very seriously, directing the training with enthusiasm and motivating them in an amazing way. The other boys corresponded talking about them in their old lives and what they really wanted to do, what they wanted to be able to do and they would start when everything went well, responding with enthusiasm to the challenge they had there. It was an exercise of sincerity and iron will that reinforced camaraderie and helped them eliminate many ghosts from those who still harassed them. Roy as usual, encouraged them even with the same music he got to put. No one knew how, but he always had a cd of groups he liked. And the result of everything was the progressive improvement and conjunction of all. Singing himself or chanted by the group with songs like this one, which had a very special meaning for all of them, during those hard training sessions.

Keep the faith

Mother, mother tell your children  
That his moment has just begun  
I suffered through my fury  
There are wars that cannot be won

Father, father please believe me  
I give up my weapons  
I'm broken like an arrow  
forgive me  
Forgive your whimsical son

Everyone needs someone to love  
(Mother, mother)  
Everyone needs someone to hate  
(please believe me)  
Everyone complains  
Because they cannot get enough  
And it's hard to continue  
When there is no one to lean on

Faith: You know you're going to live in the rain.  
Lord, you must keep the faith.  
Faith: do not let your love turn into hate  
Right now we must  
Keep faith  
Keep the faith  
Keep the faith  
Lord, we must keep the faith

Tell me baby when I hurt you  
Do you keep everything inside?  
You tell me everything is forgotten  
And you hide behind your pride

Everyone needs someone to love  
(mother, father)  
Everyone needs someone to hate  
(please do not leave me)  
Everyone is bleeding  
Because times are difficult  
It's hard to be strong  
When there is nobody to dream

Faith: You know you're going to live in the rain.  
Lord, you must keep the faith.  
Faith: do not let your love turn into hate  
Right now we must  
Keep faith  
Keep the faith  
Keep the faith  
We must keep faith

Walking on the tracks  
Of the lies of society  
I do not like what I see  
Sometimes I would like to be blind  
Sometimes I wait forever  
under the rain  
Where no one sees me cry  
Trying to erase the pain  
Mother father

There are things I've done and I cannot erase  
Every night we fall into disgrace

It's difficult, with the world in front of you  
Try to continue, try to continue

Faith: You know you're going to live in the rain.  
Lord, you must keep the faith.  
Faith: do not let your love turn into hate  
Right now we must

Try to hold on  
Try to hold on  
Keep faith  
Faith: It's not too late now.  
Try to go ahead, try  
Keep the faith

(Bon Jovi Keep the Faith, credit to author)

 

That was worth seeing! When Goku and Piccolo came in sometimes to check their progress, they at first glanced at each other with disapproval of Roy's apologetic smiles and circumstances, as his "pupils" did not seem to make much progress. They were disheartened, slow and unrestrained, barely enduring the extreme conditions of the room. But with the help of Roy's harangues and the songs he put on, as if that place were a gym! Things started to change. Of the hesitant steps for o support the jumps, from these to the abs and the bottoms with the help of the hands, with claps, to the most difficult of the fists and finally to the simple fingers, with which they supported their whole body in the air defying that crushing gravity. Then came the tumbling acrobatics and flights faster and faster. And not only was progress in the physical plan. The boys were joining more and more, concentrating on their respective thoughts of overcoming, to take revenge on their enemies and to see their loved ones again. All at the service of a common end motivated by different longings, but companions in the end pursuing a single ideal. They came to move in unison and even learned most of the songs which Roy hammered them with. Little by little, the faces of Piccolo and Goku went from resignation to disbelief, from this to surprise and later to approval and even manifest satisfaction. Goku then winked. Piccolo even allowed himself the luxury of a fleeting smile and Roy raised a thumb toward them in triumph, exclaiming as he liked to do, paraphrasing a large group of "rock" as euphoric harangue with that emblematic song for everybody. 

-Go on guys! Keep the Faith! 

And they kept it up, struggling minute by minute to improve and increase their strength, with their increasingly sharp eyes on determination and more convinced of their success. Roy came to draw a picture of his enemy and when the training of all came to an end he squeezed with his hands making it burn while he harangued them with a mighty cry to become a supersaiyajin. The others responded in chorus, deploying to the maximum their energies that had grown considerably. None of them had anything to do with the appearance he had before he began that very hard preparation. Their bodies were now much more muscular and hardened, thanks to the adverse conditions of the room and the continuous blows fitted and returned and even the weights and objects of great weight that they used to force themselves even more. And their wills had become infinitely more determined and stronger than when they began training with Piccolo and when they reached Heaven. They had been reborn as new and mighty warriors!

 

Meanwhile, on Earth, only a few hours passed and everyone celebrated Tom's miraculous healing. Even Karaberasu, who was better at that time, felt that this was indeed a miracle and that led her to question her own situation. She had refused to accept God's help when she thought she had abandoned her. Now she just wanted to beg forgiveness and have faith that something so wonderful could happen to her as well. Still, she was determined to overcome adversity and help others without falling into self-pity. She had to forget her problems and she promised to do it. As for her anger and resentment, they yielded dissolved in tears of joy for her sister and Tom and the latter whispered to her with a great smile.

-Cheer you up, Kalie! I know this has been Roy's thing, he is with the Creator and he will never leave us. I know we can overcome evil. So do not lose hope for yourself.

 

And she nodded firmly determined to persevere against all odds and never be a burden to her sisters or anyone else. Then she gave the boy an affectionate kiss on the cheek and wished him happiness with her sister, since they both announced their idea of getting married when it was all over. That was the last celebration they would have until the long-awaited and dreaded time. The beginning of the battle. It was only a few hours before the dawn of that day. The sect had managed to maintain and prepare the stones. There was no turning back. They all knew it and were willing to take it with all its consequences.

 

And in Heaven, Roy was thinking about Beruche when he was about to conclude his long and hard training in the Corner of Soul and Time.

\- My love, now that I am alive again I have trained as I never thought I could do it. I am convinced that we will return and defeat the demons. I'll kill my killer and I'll join you, I promise!  
-You'll see when I come back to see you Petz! You are going to be surprised! - Sapphire thought, whose hair had grown almost to the shoulders, the boy was now wearing a ponytail and also had a large beard. -  
\- I'm so excited to see my people again! - Ail thought he had trained with his human aspect because it cost him even more work but, on the contrary, offered him greater performance by increasing his rib cage and having to adapt more sharply than with his extraterrestrial organism. - My wife and son are waiting for me and nothing and nobody will stand in my way towards them.

And Nephrite thought.

\- It will be interesting to start a new life, hopefully she is there waiting for me to fulfill my promise. -To be able to see her again would be wonderful.

Meanwhile the prince of Nemesis had his own thoughts

-I suppose I'll have to start over again, though that same idea is still hanging around in my head. - Roy was right, that song made me cry. He knew he was going to win the bet. - He smiled now - And as it says that song. I still have hope. At least Landar said that there was one. And when we have overcome, I will do everything in my power to cling to it.

 

And it was that he still had a thorn in his soul, although this one hurt less thanks to an encouraging words of that the magician told him, a little bit after he arrived Heaven. He still remembered.

\- When you succeed, come back and see me again, and perhaps I can do something to help you in what is afflicted you so much, young prince. But you have to succeed before, so apply yourself to reach your goal!.  
\- I have done it and I will do it to the limit of my strength and even further if necessary. - Diamond , now with a Billy-goat -beard and hair somewhat longer than his usual half mane to the base of the neck, repeated mentally - Nothing will stop me. I have a lot to fight for.

 

In this way the time for personal digression was exhausted when Goku appeared on one of his routine visits by haranguing them.

-Well, stop dreaming awake! Let´s work!

 

And they all obeyed without the slightest gesture of reply or complaint, firmly determined to complete their training.

 

On Earth, when the celebration was over, they all focused on the battle. Tom, left the girls after according to meet for dawn in the park as always. He was more than willing and was busy cleaning and preparing a beautiful and magnificent Japanese katana that he had bought with almost all his savings. Why think about money? Anyway, if they won the investment would have been worth it and if not, what could that matter? The main thing for him was that no matter what happened, he would be fighting along with Connie and the girls until the end and not away from the group lying in his chair. Now, however, between his renewed strength and his knowledge of esotericism, which had increased notably since his accident, he felt more self-assured and optimistic than ever.

-Connie, my love. - He said as he got ready.- Whether or not we win, if we succumb, at least we will share our lives. Being by your side, even if only for a few more hours, will fill me with happiness. And now more than ever I have faith in victory. For you, for me, for Roy, for my family and for all our friends and the people of this world. We cannot lose. We will beat them!

 

The girls in the meanwhile had received the call of the warriors, announced that they were already going and with reinforcements. In spite of all the problems suffered in those last months, Beruche, Petz and Cooan had been in charge to fight as they could in their identity of Justicieras, against the sectarians, frustrating not a few of their outrages. Tom gave them a hand with his knowledge of magic and thanks to that they avoided that the panic was total in the city. In any case, no one could know that the sect and its various acolytes, scattered throughout the area, planned their most daring and important coup, coinciding with the return of the Nagashel. The demon who had already fulfilled his waiting period. Unfortunately, or lucky for them, the girls waited impatiently for the arrival of the warriors that were scheduled for the following day, the same chosen by their opponents. Even so, the sailors would have been a great help before. But her friends had not been able to go in order to solve their own problems, and as they told they had already succeeded, so tomorrow they would all be ready to fight. But that would be the next day and that night, after discussing the tactics to follow for a long time, the sisters finally tried to sleep. They could hardly sleep in their thoughts. But, far from feeling depressed, the joy had returned to their hearts. Once again they formed an united group, as in the good old days and would give a lot of problems to those bastards of hell.

-See you tomorrow. - Karaberasu said goodbye to the rest, although this time with a smile. Have a nice night  
-Sleep well. - Petz advised. - Even if it's difficult.  
\- We will. - Bertie agreed. - We have a clean conscience. And we know our responsibility.  
-Yes, we've finally made it. Now we are the last line of defense. Together with our friends and Tommy. - Cooan said, adding in a resounding tint shared by the rest. - And we will not fail.

 

And so they all went to their respective rooms to try to rest. In his own Petz felt that now they were all united again. Her sister Kalie was herself again, and Beruche seemed to have overcome her nostalgia. Cooan was now very happy and although it seemed to be the one that more had to lose, surely that would worry her if she fought with her fiancé. Petz herself wanted to have the opportunity to help her planet of adoption by fighting side by side with her sisters and warriors, just as on that occasion when she opened her eyes and woke up from her mistake. She was able to free herself from evil and all collaborated to save Earth from Rubeus' trap. Now she was on the good side from the beginning and they were going to win, they had to win! The woman finally managed to conciliate the dream with that conviction.

-I'll give you my fight and my sacrifice, if necessary, to you, Sapphire.- I thought. - And if I fall, I hope I can join you.

 

Karaberasu with her renewed vigor tried to be positive. If she died in the fight, what could she do? Had not she begged so many times over the past few months? It could be that everything ended thus, with an honorable death in combat defending the innocent. What better way to leave the world would be? Of course not the barren of suicide. Now she regretted and paradoxically began to estimate her life in much, as much as she used to do before all this happened. More even than for herself for the hope that gave her the power to raise her baby. And if she survived, she would get ahead, she was a fighter and she was going to prove it! Comforted by those thoughts that night she slept without nightmares for the first time in a long time.

-My baby has the right to be born and live in peace and surrounded by love. I will fight to guarantee that for him or her.- She meditated while she slept.-

 

The same motivational arguments could be applied to Cooan, though for quite different reasons. The girl, who had a real ordeal with the suffering of her sisters and her own, now had renewed hopes. And even if destiny were adverse to her in the battle, at least she would have Tom by her side. For good or evil only death could separate them and if they lived they would have a magnificent future ahead. As her friend Rei prophesied when she redeemed her. And she was definitely betting on her future. Some damn devil dared to say the opposite! In this way she fell asleep.

-At last I have found true love. It is true what you said then my dear Rei. Love is trust and sacrifice for the loved one. And I plan to honor that. - She was already thinking while slipping into the warm, dark slope of the dream. - For him, for you Rei and for all of you my sisters and friends.

 

And Bertie in her room was half asleep and felt a glow, a dream full of hope. She thought she saw Roy dressed strangely and shining like a manor, smiling at her with his mischievous look. That filled her with happiness. The image faded and she thought of everything the boy had loved and his enormous sacrifice to give the world a chance. She vowed to honor his memory and make his death was not in vain. She was no longer sunk or defeated, she had her sisters, she had her friends and a thousand reasons to live. That would impel her and as she thought about it, a great peace and joy took possession of her heart. Beruche, now in a state of slumber, could still see another image. An even larger silhouette, long white hair and golden eyes in a robe of light, that apparition he had seen before at the gates of death and when he arrived in New York. Now she remembered! It was what she perceived wrapped in the glare of the sun and now he spoke again as when he took her out of the coma! He seemed to say something directly to her very mind and soul, to her very heart, something like ...

-Do not worry, everything will go well and you will have a long and wonderful life ahead alongside the person you love. -  
-Yes ... that's what I'd most want in this world. I will live to help and do something good for others. And if in spite of everything if I would have to die at least I will meet with you, my love.

 

The vision disappeared the way it came, and Bertie managed to sleep comfortably. The next day they all gathered, waited for the arrival of the warriors when news came to them of the beginning of a formidable attack against the city ...

 

In the Corner of the Soul and the time came the climactic moment. After the last training. The months had passed and there was no time for more. Finally the doors of the room opened allowing them to leave. Goku, Piccolo, and Landar were waiting there, and the latter was the one who solemnly sentenced.

\- The moment has come. The hour of the final battle.  
\- First of all, take it. This will help you in combat. - Goku intervened by offering them new dark-blue mesh upper suits with white bibs. Each was adorned with the symbols they had in their other lives. He also handed a bag of magic beans to each fighter. They all put on those clothes and ate one of those beans to fully regain their strength.

-Thank you. -Sapphire said with a smile, and the others nodded. -

 

The magician caught the boy attention and the rest of the audience who listened attentively to his last indications.

\- The sectarians have created all the chaos that has been possible for them, fortunately thanks to the interventions of the Justicieras and their courageous opposition they have failed to do as they wanted. The moon warriors have already left to reinforce them. The dreaded hour of the invocation of all the demons has arrived. The Yalmutud stones are ready to open a corridor between the dimension of Hell and the earthly one. Your mission, you know, is to defeat the advance of the Averno and finally close that corridor to avoid the arrival of his Master. Any questions?

 

There was a sepulchral silence, everything was said and understood. All that remained was to conquer or die, the five of them were said to be one mind.

-Good luck, friends! - Goku wished, raising his fist. - I know you can get it! I'm sure.

The boys shouted in unison.

-For the future of the world we will win! Keep the Faith!

 

Roy looked affectionately at Goku and shook his hand in acknowledgment. Especially in allusion to a secret technique that this, as he had promised, revealed him in the few times he visited in Rincon. In such a short time it was difficult to learn and only he proved to have sufficient preparation for it.

\- Thank you so much for everything you have taught me, my friend. I can never pay you, - the boy said with a deep respectful look. - You've been a great teacher.  
\- It's been a pleasure, now. Give them a good spanking on my behalf! - Goku grinned with a wink and waved his arm with his clenched fist to whine with theatricality. - How I envy you. I would love to go down there!  
-Teach them a good lesson! - Piccolo harangued the rest who nodded with a keen desire to fulfill that slogan.- Fight as you know ...  
-It's time. – Landar said, - you must leave now. - I will send you to Earth, you will appear among the clouds, so when you feel free, fly.  
-Good, - Nephrite agreed.  
-Ready? - Roy asked the group. -

 

By all answer the boys were emitting their powerful auras of energy one by one and at last, Roy initialed that becoming super saiyajin. Then they all vanished by the magician's transport spell. They reappeared on the sky of the region near the city flying in formation. At that moment began the massive attack of the sectarians. The deadline for Nagashel's return had passed only a few seconds, and he, along with his demonic commanders, had already returned to Earth through a large dimensional portal created by black magic, bringing with him legions of demons that were devastating the city. Yet this was nothing more than the foretaste of another door much more powerful and deep that connected the worst infernal circles with the Earth and there was little left to be opened, letting go in our dimensional plain even more powerful demons. But the terrified people of the zone had enough with the chaos of destruction that was unleashed after some hours. Newscasts echoed in special broadcasts calling for people to lock themselves in their homes and shelters, and the army and other police forces, taken by surprise, were unable to resist that terrible attack.

-It's already started and they're moving fast. - Ail told them.  
-Yes. That it seems.- Sapphire said pointing forward.- Look there ...

 

And at the suggestion of his companion Roy and the others, finally saw the first buildings of the "Big Apple." Immediately they made a dive into the flames and the destruction their enemies were provoking, ready to neutralize them. For their part, the warriors and Tuxedo appeared right in the middle of the heat of the fighting and began to fight relentlessly to reject the enemy and make their way to the outskirts where they knew that Nagashel should appear, with the weak hope of stopping him. But the advance took them a long time and they gained every meter almost agonizingly.

-Damn it! – Rei cried, using her "Burning Mandala" to annihilate several demons. - There are too many.  
-Yes, - Sailor Jupiter said, destroying several more with her "Spark Plug Pressure.- But we have to move forward ... anyway.  
-Whatever it takes. – Sailor Venus asserted, while using her "Venus love me chain" to get rid of another wave of enemies.- Come on girls!

 

The other warriors and Tuxedo agreed on that, redoubling their efforts. For their part, the Justicieras could no longer wait for their friends and they went to the battle. Beruche and Cooan had recalled on rising that their school was on the outskirts a few miles from the reach of the first demon wave. Surely the children would be there, because their parents would be still oblivious to everything when they took them in the morning. Possibly they would be caught by surprise without remedy and massacred. However, there was still time to prevent it and the enemy would not have reached that place yet, but they must hurry and the two went to the area with the promise of their sisters to follow them soon if the sailors did not appear. Tom would stay with Petz and Karaberasu, to help them to go to school if the road was cut by the invader during that waiting period.

-As soon as they arrive, we'll go and help them. - Petz promised. -  
-And if they take too long, we'll come anyway. - Karaberasu added. -   
-Do not waste another moment. Go to protect the children. - Tom asked, kissing Connie on the lips. – Good Luck!

 

The two girls nodded and left. Meanwhile, the strongest demons, under the direct command of Nagashel, waited in the wasteland where he would end Roy six months ago. For the moment they did not think it necessary to intervene in something easy even for their weaker subordinates and they just were there enjoying the spectacle. But they were far from supposing that it was precisely there that, after exterminating dozens of lesser demons, the reborn Golden Warrior and his new comrades were going, all ready to fight them.


	39. Ail vs. Gergel.

Roy and the others were flying to Earth very focused for combat. The group had easily disposed of dozens of demons along the way, and now, in silence, they relived each one's memories of their deaths at the hands of the powers of Darkness. The hard training to which they had submitted and their desire for revenge impelled them along with the desire to recover the peace. But, above all, the yearnings of seeing and embracing their loved ones. They flew over the terrain rapidly, the landscape changing rapidly, and they gradually descended to the ground, to see how diabolical wickedness spread everywhere.

-Behold! - Diamond pointed down there - the invasion of the infernal legions has begun in earnest. We must stop them as soon as possible.  
-We'll go down and attack. - Roy said.- "It's not too late, they've invoked nothing but demons of little power.  
-Well, let's not waste a moment, let's get them! Sapphire snapped. -

 

They all plummeted and attacked the legions of demons, causing great devastation. The enemy stretched over a vast portion of the sky, as if it were a biblical plague of locusts. What a great comparison! And although at first the beings of the dark were surprised, soon they were rebuilt and counterattack. The five formed a pineapple covering each other's backs, in a circle and unloading the great energy potential they had. Innumerable ranks of adversaries were quickly disintegrated, but even more readily answered.

\- I hope there are not many more left. - Ail was gasping for another pair approaching from his side. -  
-We have to endure, this is a mere warm-up! – Sapphire encouraged him. -  
-We can spare them! - Diamond encouraged, removing another group of devils which was trying to attack him. -  
-Yes. Compared to what we have had to endure in our training this is nothing. – Nephrite asserted -  
\- Come on guys! You can shoot at will. Let´s erased them all. I don´t want none of those bastards left. - Roy encouraged them. -

 

And he and his companions pursued the lightning bolts with renewed vigor. The enemy soon realized that this tactic was useless, these five extraordinary fighters did not seem to tire, and if anyone faltered he ate a bean he had, recovering his energy immediately. Hundreds of low-ranking demons fell before they were ordered to retreat to their base. The boys were then able to continue their advance.

-Ahead! - Let's give them a lesson they'll never forget.  
-Yes, brother. Sapphire agreed. - I'm with you ...  
-No mercy. - Nephrite snapped. -  
-They have retired, that's a good sign. - Ail commented. -  
-We cannot trust each other. As soon as they regroup, they will surely attack again. We have to go to meet that monster that defeated me. - Roy said. -

 

Meanwhile in Heaven, Goku witnessed the battle and chatted with a very particular character, a remote ancestor of his pupil. A short, long brown hair raised upward with strange pointed form and severe black eyes, guy.

-I'm sure Roy and his boys will win! Do not you think so Vegeta? - Goku asked cheerfully. –  
-You will know - The sullen one said without much interest. - That's why you trained them. Tell me one thing Kakarot, why that effort of yours in training him personally? - He added now showing more curiosity. -  
-I do not know. - Goku grinned at being asked for his real birth name, shrugging his shoulders. - Maybe I was curious to meet your great, grand, great ...  
-Stop! If you continue that still takes half an hour. - Vegeta cut him off without disguising his irritated impatience. - I know what you mean. Answer!.  
-Well, to tell you the truth, a good friend asked me, and I also wanted to know how far he could go. The truth is that he does not look much like you. He is taller, more handsome and above all, he has something called sense of humor! Ha, ha, ha, ha! – Goku laughed with his characteristic gesture of placing a hand on back his neck. -

 

Vegeta crossed his arms with serious face but said nothing. Meanwhile Beruche and Cooan arrived at the school and warned of danger. At first people were scared. They would not have believed them to have been themselves, but taking into account that they came in their identity as Justicieras no one rejected that voice of alarm. The bad thing was that the panic spread, especially when it was verified by radio that the city was being attacked. However, what was decisive was that everyone could see a kind of cloud approaching from the sky, as if a great flock of birds was involved. But they were not birds, but a tremendous number of demons that were heading there, sweeping everything in their path. The girls were able to take out most of the children and take them to a nearby shelter that was immediately sealed. However, with the rush and the nerves of all, in addition to the little time that they had, a class was not evacuated. The two realized it and left the safe hiding place to protect the children. It was late to move them since the first demons began to land. Beruche and Cooan had just enough time to lock the doors and windows. The children celebrated with joy the visit of the Lady of the Fire and the Lady of the Ice and both girls tried to avoid that they were frightened, especially as soon as the attack began. The others had no time to lose either. Tom, armed with his impressive katana and with his spells, joined Petz and Karaberasu (who, faced the logical concern of her sister and the boy, insisted that she was still in a position to fight), they departed. They had stayed with the warriors to meet there to go to the moor. And since they did not see them appear they decided to go to the agreed place. Her friends, beset by an ever-increasing torrent of enemies, had to break through after a few efforts and evade the demons to go to the rendezvous. Predictably, and knowing that it was too late to go to the first point, they headed toward the moor. In that place Nasgashel and his commanders were conversing unconcerned.

-I'm here again! This time nothing and nobody will be able to prevent us from fulfilling our mission.- The powerful demon declared addressing his commanders who answered him. -  
\- I Gengenel, head of the first Horde of anti-virtue demons, I will mercilessly destroy all enemies of my leader and master.  
\- I Gergel, leader of the fourth Horde, I will plunge this world into chaos and absolute horror.  
\- I Aspiez, commander of the third horde, I will sacrifice with joy the lives of the innocent to my master's delight.  
\- I Nemarash, leader of the sixth horde, I will sow the seed of hatred and rancor everywhere.  
\- Well, my loyal commanders! - Nagashel howled pleased - seek to fulfill your mission with the greatest efficiency and brevity and you will be well rewarded when the Master arrives.  
\- Yes we will love doing it! - They all returned in unison with a bow to their master. -

 

At the same time the army of demons filled the place. The sailors felt powerless to stop them all and part of that evil horde raised the flight ready to sow horror and annihilation.

-We must attack them with all our strength. - Sailor Moon said, trying to take care of that situation - most of them are still grouped.  
\- That would be suicidal. - Rei objected, however, she corrected, exchanging assent with other of her companions to added. - But this is the future of the world, we have no choice. Usagi, this time I agree with you, let's attack! – She cheer her mates up and all prepared themselves concentrating their energies. -  
-Yes, with all we have. - The Jupiter warrior seconded. -  
-I was already looking forward to some action- Sailor Venus commenting with a fleeting smile.-  
-Enemy detected. I confirm that they have taken a course towards us. -Ami reported after consulting her visor and her mini-computer, warning the group.- Be ready to attack ...

 

Full of courage and determination, they set about trying to stop that countless mass of demons. The group of the warriors consisted of ten, counting to Tuxedo and the warriors of the outer solar system that had been united to them as reinforcement. Of course a number far below than the vast tide of their enemies were. But concentrating their powers they unleashed an attack that at first devastated the ranks of the less powerful and nearer demons. However, many others, stronger, counterattacked immediately led by a bloody fanaticism, eager to defeat them, kill them, tear them apart and even worse. Soon the warriors and Tuxedo were surrounded by an overwhelming mass of enemies far superior in number and had to fight for their lives. They made a circle covered in a hollow of the ground that gave them some protection against the blasts of the enemy rays.

-Burning Mandala! - Rei exclaimed, liquidating three demons who were approaching dangerously on her right. -  
-Venus Therapy Kiss! - Minako seconded by destroying two others who came in front of her position -

 

Tuxedo rejected another with a blow of his cane and stuck a rose that made other one to explode. Sailor Jupiter took over. Exclaiming as she launched her attack by turning on herself.

-Oak Revolution!

 

With that she ended up with four other demons coming in from behind. But that was almost a losing battle, as soon as Ami fired her Aquatic Rapsodia and Usagi her Rainbow Attack, eliminating several more enemies, another wave of demons came. On this occasion it corresponded to their new comrades, the warriors of the outer solar system, to liquidate these new adversaries. But again, a new row of demons was hurling against them. They were all exhausted, some girls even seriously injured, but they held tight. They had managed to reach only a few hundred yards from Nagashel and his commanders, and they would not surrender now, but these, far from being disturbed by them, witnessed this struggle with indifference.

\- My Sir. Why do not we end them all at once? - Aspiez asked. -  
-Bah! Interrupted his companion Nemarash with a scowl of contempt. - They're just rubbish, let our subordinates take care of it, they also have the right to have some fun.  
\- But I also want to have fun, - objected Gergel – here, I am bored.

 

Nagashel motioned for them to be quiet and replied with a pensive and stunned expression.

-I'm feeling about five major forces, one that stands out over the other four. So do not worry, you'll soon have the chance to fight. Then the moment to invoke the master will come.

 

At that moment Roy and his companions landed on the moor, only a few tens of meters from their enemies. Both groups were studied, staring at each other. The terrible and evil looks of the demons were countered by those of their rivals. The eyes of the newcomers seemed like steel, and their wills were unbreakable. That message was very clear. These fighters silently shouted to their enemies that they had no fear of them and wanted to destroy them. The powerful demons collected the challenge with pleasure and then without word, both sides began to exchange energy rays. They tried their defenses because they repelled the attacks of the opposite with different fields of force. Meanwhile the roar of the fighting had been interrupted in the part where the warriors and Tuxedo were entrenched. Their attackers were very curious and fascinated to see their masters fight and retreated to settle in the vicinity of that incipient battle as if they were spectators of some sporting event. None of their bosses or anyone in Roy's group paid any attention to them. They only took care of their particular fight until, after a few moments, there was a pause and Nagashel took the floor.

-I thought I killed you! - He shouted at Roy when he recognized him. - But you will not be so lucky now!  
-We'll see that! -The boy replayed with a tint of hard defiance in his voice. - If you are not killed by some of my friends I will be happy to eliminate you personally.   
-I would like to see that! - Nagashel said. The demon seemed to have fun with that and proposed. - What do you think a unique fight? My warriors against yours, one by one, and you and I for the end, of course. I am waiting for your answer.

 

The interpellated looked at his companions and one after another nodded. Each one was very eager to prove himself in a good match.

-We agree! - Roy shouted at the answer. -

 

Meanwhile the warriors thanked the respite and the occasion to attend to those who were in worse conditions. Although once aware of this challenge they also watched with much expectation. Their position was about three hundred meters. They could barely see those who faced the demons, but the Sailor Mars then felt some very pure and tremendous forces arising from those five men. And with a flash of perception she told her companions with awe.

-Behold! The one talking to Nagashel is Roy, isn´t he?

 

Rei's companions who had met the boy looked at each other incredulously until Mercury used her visor to magnify the image and staggered it.

\- Yes it's him! But have you noticed those who are with him? -She adjusted the image by looking at the rest of the group, exclaiming even more astonished. - It cannot be possible! I'm looking at Prince Diamond! But he does not look like him. It is much stronger and carries a knob, -she smiled to list after. And his brother Sapphire and Ail and even Nephrite are there!

 

When the others sharpened the vision and Sailor Moon could summon part of her power to produce a binoculars that she was passing to the others, Jupiter added with disbelief.

-It is true! And Sapphire is also very changed. He has long hair and a beard!  
-It's great! If they have come to fight on our side we still have hope. - Minako exclaimed with great joy. –

 

Sailor Moon smiled. Everything had turned out as expected. Roy was back. Her friends had succeeded. When she met Landar some time ago and met Son Goku, she did not have much faith in the beginning. Then she saw that this strange guy, apart from a great warrior, was a good fellow, and above all, as much an extrovert or more than herself. But what she certainly did not expect was for those four to reappear as well. It seemed that not everything was revealed to her. The truth is that up to that moment, she had fulfilled her part of the plan even better than she had imagined. Well, now it would be up to her and her comrades to help her allies to win the victory.

-Come on. We count on you.- She thought with renewed optimism.-  
-I hope they have been able to train enough. - Mamoru told her.-  
-I wish that to. World´s fate depends on that. We could not defeat those things only by ourselves. -Usagi sighed. - At least not here ... 

 

Meanwhile, in the school, Beruche and Cooan locked themselves up with the children in class trying that they did not make noise. The sky was clouded by the hordes of demons that drove entire companies down every place they passed to destroy it and kill their occupants. The Justicieras secured the barred doors and windows as best they could and set about reassuring the children.

-Your teachers sent us to protect you. - Bertie explained. -  
-And where are they? - A little girl asked visibly frightened. -Have the demons killed them?  
-No, they're fine - Cooan replied softly. - Do not worry about them.

 

Suddenly the door jumped to pieces and a horrid demon came laughing macabre. The children ran terrified in all directions and that monster mercilessly grabbed Sharon who had been petrified by fear.

-Help me Justicieras! - She could scream with her childish voice filled with terror and anguish. -

 

Without thinking twice Beruche hit the demon with her sword causing him to let the girl go and Cooan pointed her bow and shot an arrow of fire. She calculated well and this one exploded, meanwhile her sister hugged the little girl and moved away with her from the explosion.

-It's ok sweetheart -The Lady of Ice muttered lovingly to her caressing her hair - do not be afraid. We will not let them do you any harm.

 

The poor child hugged Bertie's neck, sobbing and trembling with fear, the righteous woman felt a genuine pity and indignation at the trauma of the little girl and the dread of all the other children.

\- Everything will be fine, Sharon. -She whispered as sweetly as she could after kneeling beside her.- We'll protect you from them. To you and all your companions.

 

The poor child was barely able to speak ... although now she observed the Justiciera with the surprise reflected in her face to ask in a muted but curious tone ...

-How do you know my name?  
-Because the fighters for justice know the names of all good children. - Bertie smiled encouragingly, stroking her hair and cheeks once more assured. - And we're not going to let them hurt you anymore. I promise.

 

The baby then smiled hopefully. But there was not much time for more conversations. Another pair of demons entered the gap. Leaving the little girl safe, they both fought against them. Beruche froze them and Cooan shot them off with her arrows causing them to explode. The children cheered them enthusiastically but they did not know until when they would be able to resist the attacks of so many enemies. They exchanged glances of concern, and then the Lady of the Fire addressed the children with the most comforting and unconcerned voice she could muster.

\- Now kids you have to do what we say, okay?

 

The children listened very seriously and nodded.

\- You can get on that side. – Beruche intervened pointing to a corner protected by the thick master wall. - And we'll pile up the benches and chairs to hide you from those evil demons.  
-You stay there and leave them to us. - Cooan smiled encouragingly, though another different thing was in her toughs. We'll take care of them.

 

The children obeyed immediately. Taking advantage of the fact that their attackers seemed to have taken a truce to analyze the resistance that was planted from within the class. So the two Justicieras helped the little ones to mount an elaborate barrier of chairs, tables and anything that served to cram them there. Some of the children were very quiet, as if they could not understand what was happening. Others even encouraged by what seemed to them a kind of game, enough also pouting or weeping frightened. One of them, a little boy named Timothy, did not want to squeeze between the benches and stammered incessantly until Cooan nudged him affectionately in her arms and whispered, wiping away his tears.

-What's the matter, Tim?  
\- I ... I want to go with my mother! - He stammered disconsolately. -  
\- We cannot leave now, we have to be very quiet. - The justice replied sweetly. -  
-I want to go to my home! - He sobbed at the reply. -

 

Cooan sighed, not knowing what to do. She then handed over the pedagogical tricks she had studied during the course for these cases. With a smile she asked for the collaboration of other children and encouraged them to play something with Tim. And that incredible thing seemed to work. As soon as she left him with the others, ignoring his crying and one of his companions showed him his special marble, Timothy stopped crying, focusing his attention on the toy. Both sisters allowed themselves to sigh with relief although that would last them little ...

 

On the moor, the challenge was about to begin. Ail volunteered for the first match.

-Leave this to me my friends, I'll take care of the first one, I'm really looking forward to it. - He insisted, finally getting the approval of the rest. -

 

On the other side Nagashel received the same proposal from Gergel and granted it with a nod. This demon, of great stature, sulfur and thin skin, with a petty look and long red hair, bowing to his boss, came forward. Both advanced to an intermediate place. Ail still had in his mind the last moments that he spent with Ann and her son, the little one they had called Giaal. When they left Earth, with recovered happiness and love, they crossed part of the galaxy in hibernation until reaching a planet suitable for life. In this they were able to keep up with their human forms and came to test the advantages of this condition by exploring the feelings they learned on Earth. As a result, Ann became pregnant and after a few months the baby came into the world. Ail was genuinely proud of this creature. It was their son, really theirs, and not a tree-born like them. This one told them when they planted it there, it had endowed them with the capacity to germinate by themselves with a different seed, for the day in which both understood the true reach of the love and it was. They were both very happy and were thinking of returning to Earth some time to visit their warrior friends, but then came the misfortune. Those strange extraterrestrial-looking individuals dressed in something similar to the combat uniforms he carried in Heaven and which he wore now. Although they only looked like that at Ail and the others. Their intentions were not exactly peaceful and just appear and just for fun, began to destroy the planet that hosted the family. The young man did not want to take risks and despite the protests of his companion made her leave with the baby while he tried to reason with these beings. They ignored his arguments and attacked him. Ail defended himself as best he could, but these were far more powerful than he or any of his cards and beat him mercilessly to death. On the verge of dying, however, he could see how Ann was safe with their son. She went back to Earth in search of her friends for help. Ail knew that if she could reach them, the baby and his partner would be safe. Then everything turned black and reappeared in a vast, immaculate boundary. There he met Landar, Goku and Piccolo, who explained that he was dead but that he would have the opportunity to revive if he agreed to amend any wrong he had committed in the past. Ail agreed, he had too many reasons to want it. He also met his other teammates Nephrite, Diamond, Sapphire and then Roy. At first distrust reigned among them, but later, when they became acquainted with their respective fates, they believed that something was twinning them. Possibly the desire to return and start again leaving the mistakes behind and repairing their bad acts as much as possible. And there he was now, walking quietly but attentively towards his enemy. He felt ready for action though, as Goku explained, he did a quick warm-up. He finished just as he faced his rival and greeted him with a confident smile, saying.

\- Well, prepare to be annihilated, demon.  
-You cannot beat me wretch! - Gergel snapped with a sinister smirk. - Because we're going to fight in my ground ...

 

Ail stood on guard prepared for an attack of energy but his enemy cast a spell creating a dimensional space that dragged in the unprepared ally. The demon passed triumphantly behind him and the hall closed.

\- Curse demon! - Said Sapphire with visible uneasiness - I do not like this.  
-Do not be afraid, Ail will know how to defend himself – Diamond said reassuringly. - We must trust him.

 

Inside, in a dense space where they could hear the echo of thousands of wailing, Ail looked around but could not see anyone because everything was dark. Between those interminable choruses he heard the mocking voice of the demon he could not see.

-Do you like my world? - He laughs sarcastically. -I find it very welcoming, I love to hear the cries of condemned souls for all Eternity. I am a demon of chaos and all pale only by hearing my name. Now it's your turn to suffer. Ha, ha, ha!  
-Oh really? - his interlocutor said mockingly and keeping his calm. - I am going to be scared to death.  
\- I do not know about fear, but you're going to die for sure! - The demon responded by striking him in the stomach and the face without his rival could see him. -

 

Ail received the attacks and was on guard. He threw a stream of rays in all directions. But these disappeared into the infinite blackness, seemingly uncorrected. The laughter of Gergel was heard from all the cardinal points confusing more to his adversary.

\- Ha, ha, ha, ha, stupid mortal! Look at you, you're pathetic! You are helpless as a child. Here I take all of winning, I will kill you and you will not even be able to see me, - to underline his assertion he struck again in the face of his opponent producing a wound that made him bleed down the cheek as he pleaded. - How about this?

 

The boy stepped back on guard to cover himself and tried to keep quiet and think a solution while he thought.

-If I continue like this, I will lose. It's true, he has all the advantages. I must concentrate and change tactics. if I want to get out of here alive.

 

He remembered then the teachings of Piccolo, Goku and Roy.

 

In the corner, during a hard workout, Ail was struggling to hit his severe teacher without logging it. Piccolo seemed to evade him even reluctantly, knowing the movements he would make ...

-You're going to make me fall asleep!" - The Namekian said to him mockingly.-

 

The alien tried even with beams of energy but it was impossible to hit his opponent. In the end Piccolo extended one of his arms in an extraordinary way holding the pupil's neck and throwing him to the ground. After crashing, Ali stood up hard, while his master landed ...

-I will never ... be able to touch you at all. - He sighed between pitiful and angry with himself, to add annoyingly. - And that elongation of your arms is not playing fair.

 

To his surprise, his stern professor laughed loudly with his arms in jars and soon began to reply, with more biting.

-This really is good! You're going to lecture me now with rules for a fight. Have you ever believed that this is an Olympic competition? Here the only rule is survival. Go ask the demons to play fair and maybe you can kill them, but with laugh!

 

The young man had to admit to his regret that this was true. Then his instructor handed him a bean to explain in between.

-You must adapt to any situation and be able to improvise. Return an unfavorable scenario in another that is conducive to your interests. Otherwise you will not last long against those beings. They are not characterized precisely by respect for rules or piety. Stay calm and clear. Feel and act ... fast as the light ... serene as the sky.  
-You're right. I'll do it.- He promised ready to return to his training.- When the time comes I will not let you down ...  
-You better won´t or you will death again... - Piccolo mumbled, crossing his arms to harass him. -And now go back to work!

 

And the boy nodded. He remembered those lessons very well. Now he wanted to fulfill the word given to his teacher. He closed his eyes, which did not serve him in that environment, concentrating on feeling the energy of his rival and telling himself mentally.

-You must be quick as light and serene as the sky!  
\- LOL! - Gergel mocked without being able to contain his laughter of rejoicing. - This one is good !, now you still want to make it easier for me. Or do you not have the courage to receive death face to face? No matter, I'm going to finish you right now. It doesn´t matters if you dare to look or not.

 

He prepared to attack, Ail felt the energy of the demon approached, concentrated on avoiding his attack and counterattack immediately with a blow that reached the face of his surprised opponent.

\- Well, now we are equal, - his rival smiled adding with confidence recovered. - Even with your dirty tricks you cannot beat me. And you dare to call me a coward, you who hide like a miserable rat! - Sentenced with the most offensive scorn he could. -  
-I do not need any gimmicks to get you killed! - Gergel cried. - We'll go back to where we came from and I kill you in front of everyone. Yes, it really is not funny if your friends are deprived of contemplating as you die among terrible sufferings. - Threatened his enemy by opening a dimensional hole that crossed, his adversary was after him. -

 

They reappeared on the moor. Ail stripped off his wrists and training jacket. The demon began to attack him but his enemy dodged him without difficulty, making fun of him.

-What's the matter, my friend? - Cannot you run anymore? - He counterattacked with a powerful energy beam leaving badly injured his opponent who had neglected his defense, being blind with rage trying to hit him.-

Gergel, recoiled feeling very bad and when he realized that he was defeated, he fled towards Nagashel.

\- Please, help me, my lord! - He pleaded, falling on his knees before him. -

 

But his master gave him a look of contempt and snapped repressing him furiously.

-You should be ashamed of yourself! You are a demon of the sixth circle, defeat your enemy or die! - Sentenced finally as a sharp ultimatum.-

 

The demon, knowing he had no choice, bowed to his master. He was terrified but he attacked his adversary with rage, sending lightning bolts of energy that he dodged easily.

-Well, now the tables have been turned. Let's see if you like this! - He exclaimed, disappearing from the sight of the surprised demon and reappearing right next to him to knock him down. -

 

By the time his rival was able to get up, Ail moved on to the backlash, and with great speed he sent his enemy repeated punches and kicks that ended up undermining his already meager forces. Gergel could not move at all, and he did not want to miss the occasion. He could not trust that demon who, desperate as he was, would surely attempt a suicide attack, so that by concentrating energy, he aligns him with a powerful lightning bolt causing him to explode. Satisfied and gasping for the effort, he returned to his group among the cheers of his companions.

\- With this I have avenged myself and my family from all those damn demons or whatever, that have made Ann and my son suffer so much. - He declared and then smiled a smile of joy and relief to have been successful. –

He clapped his hands with everyone in the style Roy had taught them. Nephrite passed him a bean and Ail took it in the act.

-I'm like a new man now! - He exclaimed euphorically as he felt his recovered strength begging for enthusiasm. - Leave them all to me!  
-Wait a minute, don´t be in such a hurry, my friend.- Sapphire said. - You've already had yours, now it's my turn. – So he stepped decidedly forward to endorse his statement. -

 

On the other side, Gengenel stepped forward too, saluting with the clash of his fist in the chest to his master and vowing to avenge the humiliating defeat earlier. He obtained Nagashel's agreement and made his way to the ground. Another battle was being prepared. While that was happening, in the city, Petz and Karaberasu made their way as they could, helped by Tom. They had fought against scattered groups of enemies, who, combining their rays and weapons with the skill and strength of the boy, managed to defeat, albeit with obvious effort. They had to hide as well, when more demons came to slaughter them. They remained hidden behind ruins when Kalie, exhausted by the over-exertion she had to endure, commented with a gasping breath.

\- We cannot make it to the meeting point, there are too many enemies.  
-Yes. You're right. -Petz agreed, sitting on a wall and leaning on her javelin stained with blood. - But what can we do? Hordes of those monsters prowl around here and will eventually discover us.

 

Tom, who had been recovering so far, proposed them.

\- The school where your sisters and I are teaching is not far from here. It's the only place we can resist. They will surely have entrenched themselves there and if we join, we will multiply our possibilities.  
\- It is true. - Karaberasu nodded, declaring her determination. - I'm ready. Let's go there!  
-Yes, - Petz agreed with renewed optimism. - Demons seem to have dispersed to look for us. Let us seize now to leave at all possible haste.

 

Though she felt immediately uncomfortable, as was Tom. They both realized that Petz's sister could not follow if they ran. This was a big problem, but Kalie, with dignity and stocking up, answered them perfectly knowing what was going on.

\- Do not worry about me, make yourselves safe.  
\- No, We never do that - her older sister replayed. - I'm not leaving you here alone, little sister. Now you're not going to be the only hero in this story. – She sentenced giving back that phrase that had long held to her as a debt of gratitude. -  
-Petz this is absurd! - Kalie reproved her with dignity. - You will not risk unnecessarily your lives for me. I won’t allow it.  
-Do not reply to me! That's why I'm your older sister. - The other one with visible temper badly produced by the fear for Karaberasu, adding immediately followed with dyes of supplication. - Obey me if only for once! Please!

 

Tom stepped in to cut that sterile argument and said more serenely.

\- No one will have to sacrifice or being left alone. From here to the school there are many buildings that surely have been made ruins. The demons will have passed by already. If we are cautious and we hide well, we will get to school without problems. In any case, by eliminating some patrol behind. So get going! -he encouraged them.-

 

Both sisters, happy not to have to choose their destiny in such a dramatic way, followed. The boy covered his rearguard handing out with his sword to all the demons that crossed them, and he did it as an expert in martial arts that was, without hardly making noise or betray his presence. Thanks to which they could cover most of the distance without mishaps. At least until they reached a clearing that stood between the school and them. It would be about two hundred meters, but during that journey they would be in the open. Anyway, they stopped for a moment between the ruins of a nearby caravan to study the situation. They could see several demons trying to get into one of the class buildings and it seemed that somebody was taking care to prevent it effectively because several hurriedly escaped from the ice and fire storm of blows.

\- Connie and Bertie are doing a good job. - Tom said as he realized what was happening. -  
-We'll have to join them! -Karaberasu said.-  
\- But we must warn them before. - Petz objected, suggesting immediately. - They might think we are enemies and attack us. I'll contact them by the transmitter, we're close enough to make it work.

 

In the meantime Beruche and Cooan stopped as they could the attacks of groups more and more of adversaries. They were really tired, but they could not afford to let their guard down. The gap that existed on the outer wall was large enough for two demons to enter, and if they had not been able to do so, it was because the girls systematically annihilated them as they tried. However, that could not last forever. They both looked at each other as if wondering what else they could do. The children had not even dared to look out for the noise of the fight and the howls of the beasts that attacked them. Only a braver one stood looking up between the benches. And with that climate of exhaustion and fear of neglect came Petz's message. The girls responded by regaining their spirits and offered them a cover fire. Cooan moved as close as she could to a partially locked window and with a small hole pointed with her bow. She told Tom and her other sisters that she would shoot by covering them against any devils who came to them. Beruche secured the door in the meantime. At that moment the enemy gave the impression of having regressed to rethink the strategy or in search of reinforcements. There was no time to lose! Petz, Karaberasu and Tom ran across the field. Kalie mustered all her energy to get the maximum speed possible. With luck, in less than a minute they would get it. But they were only halfway there when a mob of bloodthirsty demons fell upon them.

-Shoot! - Beruche indicated to her sister as she threw herself a raft of icy crystals to protect the left flank of her sisters and Tom. -

 

The Lady of Fire shot her bow and between that and the electric shocks of Petz and the rays of Karaberasu the new comers managed to break through. Only a couple of demons came to them and Tom took care of both opening them in two with his sword. But just as the girls entered he was struck by the rebound of an enemy lightning that struck his left arm. Screaming in pain and feeling a tremendous cramp, he came in and was immediately helped by Cooan.

-Are you okay, Tom? - She asked visibly frightened. -  
-Yes. - He was able to replicate, though he was in great pain. - He did not give me full and it is not the arm I use the sword with. Calm down, I can keep on fighting.  
\- For now, rest and we will see it. We can keep them at a distance, so you do not have to fight right away. - Beruche interjected. -

 

Petz took care of relieving Cooan, despite being also exhausted her great strength allowed her to guard the breach while her sister attended the boy. Although for the moment the demons seemed to hesitate to attack. Now their enemies were strengthened the sieged and they did not know the extent of their wounds. To this was added the circumstance that they had suffered many casualties and none wanted to be next. Therefore, their prevention and the truce they did because of their own bewilderment gave the girls and Tom a few minutes of gold to at least manage to catch their breath a little.

-We have to economize efforts. - The boy commented. Some other spell I have learned to try to stop them.  
-Yes, like the ones you used to protect us from their energy rays. - Petz thanked him. - I'm sorry they hit you the end.  
-I still have a lot to learn in order to be a magician.- Tom smiled trying to bring some humor.-  
-Now you have to rest.- An uneasy Cooan begged to him finish bandaging the boy´s left arm.-

 

The boy smiled again, he caressing the cheek of his solicitous caretaker. She returned the identical expression, looked at each other intensely and could not avoid a reciprocal blush.

-For the moment, let's pray they stay still for as long as possible. - Bertie replied, pulling them out of that embarrassing moment. -

 

That's what everyone wanted. For their part the sailors and Mamoru continued forming a defensive circle while they witnessed the fighting. For the time being, the demons watched with much interest, giving them also a necessary respite. Great was their joy when they saw how Ail was victorious. Now Usagi was thinking of the moment when all together they started to leave, saying goodbye to Annie.

 

-You would be very proud of him. I wish you could have seen him.- She smiled, remembering.-

 

The ten sailors had gathered at the Hikawa Shrine. After making the presentations with the young alien who did not know the guardians of the outer solar system, it was Mars who came forward and told her with humor.

-This Yuuichirou always so timely! He had to go and see his parents just yesterday. My grandfather is not there either. As usual they have left all the work to me. I have no choice but to ask you to do me a favor. Take care of the Sanctuary until I return. You will do it?  
-Of course, Rei. Anything.- Her interlocutor assure while she was carrying the baby.-

 

During those days Annie had done her best to give back to her friends the generosity with which she and her son had been treated. She helped with household chores and even with her divinatory skills she was able to read the coming to some visitors. She even offered herself unconditionally to accompany the sailors by stating.

-I have powers and I still have part of the cards that you faced, remember? Although now my cards could fight at your side and not against you.  
-Thanks a lot, Annie, but it's not necessary. - Ami smiled. -  
-You have a little boy to take care of. - Makoto reminded her, smiling as she made the baby feel good with some funny expressions on her face while holding him for a while.-   
-And, just in case, it's good for us to have someone like you here. If the enemy showed up you could protect the people. - Rei added emotionally. - Please ... if anything happened to me, take care of my grandfather and Yuuichirou.

 

The woman nodded, embracing her benefactor. Then she took her little boy in her arms. Those words almost made her cry, but she quickly reassured herself, convinced by the approval and grateful looks of her interlocutors.

-I know everything will be all right. You are the Warriors of Justice. You are invincible! I believe in you.  
-Thank you so much, my friend. - Usagi returned an affectionate smile. -  
-Stay with Annie, stay safe with your baby. Luna and Artemis will stay with you to help you. - Mamoru said, already in his identity of Tuxedo.-

 

She nodded, smiling at her friends. The cats then approached and wished the group good luck. The members of the latter clasped hands with Tuxedo Mask in the center. Soon they invoked the power of their planets and disappeared ...

 

Sailor Moon returned to reality after those memories, now looking towards the battlefield. Both she and her companions had burst into exclamations of joy at the victory of Annie's partner. If she knew he was alive, here and fighting in that brave way against evil! She hopes things continue to go on as they have been. At the moment even they themselves could rest relieved by that kind of truce that had given them their enemies. But unfortunately that was not going to last long. Nagashel realized that these humans were recovering and wanted to destroy them by trying to demoralize their own opponents. The demon then ordered the horde of his troops to attack and they obeyed instantly, launching themselves like a roaring marabunta in order to annihilate their enemies. Neither Roy nor the others could intervene because then the Nagashel demons and himself would have attacked the warriors and Mamoru and would finish them off before they could be protected them. There was only the possibility that the boys beat their opponents in the fighting, so perhaps the other demons slowed their progress. So the second confrontation was about to begin. Meanwhile the sailors and Mamoru prepared to contain the great wave of bloodthirsty enemies that seemed to have no end and rushed roaring and terrible towards them.

-They come in great numbers. -Sailor Uranus warned.-  
-Be prepare to contain them. - Pluto said as she turned her scepter. -  
-Are you ready girls? - Tuxedo asked them looking at them sideways as he waited for the arrival of his enemies. -  
-We always are. - Rei smiled fearlessly. -  
-Let the party begin! - Makoto agreed, clenching her fists and placing herself in position.-  
-Let's run two lines.- Ami explained. - Now they all attack from the same direction.  
-Yes, one line attacks, another waits and then takes its place. - Minako understood. -So the other can have a little break.  
-Outside in front with me, interiors and Tuxedo ready to relieve! - Usagi ordered. -

 

And all obeyed quickly, Just in time to face the arrival of the first enemies ...


	40. Sapphire against Gengenel

At school, both the girls and Tom were exhausted. The demons that they had been eliminated were counted by dozens, but many more came. The children were huddled in the fortified corner, scared to death. Only Jason, the most mischievous and brave, dared to approach. Just then other demons burst into the classroom. Tom took care of dispatching one and Petz and Karaberasu did the same with two others. Cooan took care of defending access to avoid a new wave, and Beruche joined her, but she was attacked by the remaining demon who had managed to break through surprising her unprepared. Luckily, before the girl suffered damage, Jason punched the assailant in the back with scissors making him howl in pain. The enraged devil turned to the boy who even dared to mock him.

-It wasn´t me! - He chirped the little one who even squeezed his tongue making the monster even more angry. -  
-I'm going to tear your head out, you miserable brat! - he shouted rather irritated. -

 

But when he was about to keep his threat and attacking the boy, Bertie, whom his enemy had completely forgotten at that moment of anger, reacted by nailing him with her sword, destroying the demon that broke out at once. Nevertheless, the Ice Lady stepped aside, protecting the little one too.

-It is not right to attack children- The Justiciera said who gasped for exhaustion but adding with a loving kiss on the cheek to Jason that turned red. - Thank you very much, you have been very brave!  
\- It was nothing. - The child stammered very shamefully because to him it was something incredible to have been of aid to his admired Lady of the Ice. -

 

The others sighed in relief, praising the child's courage, in fact none of them had been able to intervene because they were busy. Beruche laughed and stroked Jason's hair. The kid turned with the others at the request of the Ice Lady who smiled encouragingly him. But both she and Cooan were exhausted, they could not take much longer. And their sisters and Tom were no better. Fortunately they were able to completely reject that attack, but the resistance could not be maintained indefinitely. Now they all leaned against the walls to support themselves, since their legs could barely do so.

-We must rest a little. - Petz advised. - Let's hope we have time to do it before more demons come.  
-It took us a long time to get there. - Tom said while was recovering his breath and adding to describe it with an objectivity that avoided any sense of pessimism in his tone. - Whole battalions of them have invaded the city and we had to fight our way. Hopefully, for now, those who are near here, will think a little more before attacking.  
\- Well let's take a rest as the Lady of Lightning says, as long as we can.- Beruche replied without wanting to use their real names in case a little one listened.- We have to save energy ...

 

That said, the girl dropped to the floor, her back against the wall. She tried not to think about how rushed the situation was. Although more than for her and even for her sisters or Tommy, she was very worried about the kids. As long as they were able to resist they would protect them, but what if they fell fighting? The young woman knew perfectly well that these monsters would have no mercy with the little ones. She did not want to imagine what they could do to them if the children fell into their power. No! she would never consent that. If she saw the situation in irreversible danger, she preferred to be the one to avoid such a horror to them. She would do like that time when she was about to take her own life. She would freeze the classroom with all her power and so, at least, everyone would have a sweet ending. Just to think it she burst out tears. She gritted her teeth. She shook her head and promised herself that they would get away with it. Her sister Karaberasu watched her and noticed something strange came up to her and whispered.

-What are you thinking about?...

 

Beruche confided her those fears, however, her sister laid a hand on the girl's right shoulder and assured her.

-That will not happen. Do not let yourself be overcome by fear.  
-But Kalie.- She could muster the burdened girl. - The very idea torments me. What will happen to the children if we fell?  
-In that case you would carry out your plan and surely no one would reproach you. - She smiled slightly at her interlocutor, then reaffirmed. -Although something tells me that it will not be necessary to get to that. You will see. Have confidence!

 

Bertie gave her a more lively smile. If her sister who had gone through an enormous ordeal told her so, she could not let herself be discouraged. For the moment she would fight with all her might to save everyone who was capable of. Honoring Roy's memory she swore she would never faint as long as she had the slightest breath. That's what she thought when it was Petz's turn to get closer.

-Things seem to be a little quieter, but we cannot neglect. It would be a good idea for us to take turns keeping watch so the rest can rest.  
-Yes, it's a good idea. - Kalie agreed with Bertie's nod. -

 

On the other side of the class, Tom and Cooan sat together, it was the girl who approached him and reviewed the bandage on his injured arm.

-Does it hurt you much? - She wanted to know with concern. -  
-Only when I laugh! - He could muttered jokingly making his interlocutor smile. - Au! - He added through the pain but trying to maintain his humor sense.

 

Of course it hurt, but the boy kept himself admirably without showing the slightest complaint. That wound was the least of his problems. He sighed then, whispering to his interlocutor with a hint of regret.

-I could not say goodbye to my parents or Danny. I would have liked to talk to them and tell them that I can walk again. That I love them. And above all that you and me ...  
-We'll tell them when this is all over, - the girl encouraged him. -

 

He nodded with renewed optimism taking her hands in his. Soon Petz approached his position and sawing them she smiled. Then she took a more serious look and cleared her throat. Once she caught their attention, she told them what she had been talking about with the others. The couple agreed in turn on it. So they relieved themselves to stand guard while they recovered and encouraged the children as best they could. There they noticed the practice of both girls and Tom who resorted to all kinds of games and songs that they came up with to take away the fear of the kids. Kalie and Petz watched them admired of their affection for these children and then understood as they had never done so to where their moral responsibility as Justicieras reached. It was no longer just to redeem their faults. They were to protect those little ones who would secure the future of mankind. The two would give their lives if necessary to rid them of the horror that these nightmare beings had brought to them. Same in their thoughtlessness of old they served. Both crossed two significant glances and nodded, concentrating on monitoring the gap and protecting the entrance.

 

For their part, the warriors also managed to reject, not without difficulty, the demons that had attacked them. Joining their powers to create a defensive force field one group of sailors forcing the rest of their enemies to retreat while throwing their attacks the others, in turns and relieving. Their opponents waited behind a mound. Watching the girls and Mamoru warily. Mercury, with her intelligent dark blue eyes, examined the situation with her visor and declared.

\- There are still many demons left, and the discontinuity from which they emerge is reached a point of critical mass.  
-What do you mean? - Minako asked, her nervous hair balancing nervously at her blonde hair, directing blue-eyed, inquiring eyes at her. -  
\- That those demons might well be gaining time. Replied the interpellated. -  
-True, I can feel it too. - Rei corroborated, letting her long black hair sway in a short gust of wind. Although not relaxing the scrutinizing look that had their violet eyes, pending any movement of the enemy. -In other words. She added with evident uneasiness. - There is an aura of increasing evil in the environment. They might be expecting something. Or someone ... someone very powerful. And I'm terribly scared just trying to figure out who it might be.

 

The others listened with interest and no less concern. To tell the truth, all of them presented a lamentable appearance, far from their usual elegance and glamor, with their uniforms torn and stained with their own blood or that of adversaries who had annihilated. Their hair, usually long, silky, smooth and neatly combed, was now scrambled and dirty with dust and sweat. Tuxedo looked no better than them, with his other times elegant tuxedo tore, his face covered with sweat and traces of blood that still had a wound around his cheek. Although, of course, the aesthetic was now the least of his concerns.

-What can we do? - One of the new warriors, a rather young girl with short black hair. Inquired.-  
-I'm afraid nothing more than waiting to see what happens. - Another dark-haired warrior answered. -  
-At least we can rest a little. -Sailor Jupiter said. - As long as we can do it. I'm afraid this is not over.

 

The others agreed with her. And while that was happening, on the moor, both Sapphire and Gengenel, (stout bluish demon with long arms, face with hard features, cold fangs protruding in his mouth, eyes small and torn.) They were ready to start the fight. Through the boy's mind all the events that had brought him there had been paraded. He remembered in a few seconds how he had allowed himself to be deceived like the rest of his family, though he always allowed himself the luxury of doubting the Sage's intentions. He tried to warn his brother, but it was useless. Diamond was too blind and he, who admired him since they were children, could not refuse to cooperate with the secret hope that his brother had an ace in his sleeve, something that really made them take control of the situation. He even thought that the Sage would actually serve to the prince, but when he saw that this cruel being sacrificed the life of Esmeralda to try to fulfill his evil designs, his suspicions that he betrayed Diamond increased. He finally hid himself near the private premises of that enigmatic necromancer and was able to discover the truth. That monster served a kind of demon of death and destruction. A monster called Phantom of Death. Fearful, Sapphire disconnected the power from the reactor that fed the power of his planet and prepared to inform his brother, but the Wise discovered him attacking him with a terrible energy from which he fled and teleported badly to Earth. There, he wandered aimlessly until he lost consciousness, dreaming of him and his brother when the times in Nemesis were still better and everyone lived in peace. He woke up in Petz's bed, she and her sisters picked him up and looked after him as best they could, and the older one of the sisters explained to him that life on Earth, even harder, was much more beautiful. The surprised boy finally realized what the truth was. The Sage had manipulated their minds and corrupted their souls. Nevertheless he believed that it was not yet late and wanted to go in search of his brother to warn him. Then he also discovered the feelings that Petz felt for him. Although in the depths of his heart he had always known. He was not as indifferent as she thought when the girl in the palace directed those pleading glances to him, hidden behind the veil of etiquette and obedience that should be dispensed by the difference of rank. However the Sapphire of those days had enough to prepare the reactors of the planet and to contribute to the plan of Diamond, that was in fact the one of that evil wise. Then he was young and naive and just wanted to please his brother. The love he could have felt for Petz was flooded in the midst of that tangle of interests and revenge. So when he insisted on getting out of bed despite his injuries and said goodbye to the afflicted girl to meet his brother, she tried to stop him. The poor girl wanted to hold him in order not to let him go. She knew it, she sensed that Sapphire was going to die without remedy, and he did not ignore it either. When he saw the face of the girl full of tears and the suffering in her face he could only do one thing. He gave Petz the most sincere and loving look he had ever given to anyone. Maybe since the death of Queen Amatista Nairía, his mother and Diamond´s. "The Amethyst of the morning," as King Coraion, the father of both brothers, called her due to her deep violet eyes. Sapphire then promised the girl to return, even leaving his palatial etiquette jacket as a peremptory guarantee, when all was cleared, and he almost was close to keep it. The warriors themselves, whose he could now see from a distance, tried to protect him but were powerless against the wickedness of the Wise who even killed him in front of his own brother. Sapphire died sad that he could not keep the promise made to Petz but in the hope that Diamond would react and be able to get rid of the yoke of that demon and his new assistant, that terrible Black Lady, only God knew where she had come from.

-If I had noticed before.- If only I had understood what Petz's love meant. My life would have been different, all of us could have been different. - He kept repeating himself in his mind over and over again with a bit of bitterness, until he had this new opportunity. - Now I will not make the same mistake again.

 

And at last he had the chance to do so. Everything was possible again! And this time he was not naive, nor was he badly wounded. He would not be defeated and murdered a second time. That demon in front of him was not going to be able to prevent him from making up for himself and being happy. And when he had finished assimilating this, his face showed enormous determination. He was not going to let anything or anyone to stop the promise of happiness that opened before him. No longer! At that very moment the evil entity went to meet him.

-You will pay for the death of my companion, damn worm! - Gengenel snapped with a scornful tone. -  
\- That we will see, - answered the boy without losing neither the poise nor the smile. -

 

The demon snapped his fingers and Sapphire was surrounded by a group of strange creatures and specters. Gengenel laughed.

-I'm going to introduce you to my loyal servants. - He turned to those beings by commanded them. - Attack creatures of darkness, tormented souls and specters without rest! Destroy the enemy of your master!

 

In uttering terrible shrieks all these apparitions turned against Sapphire, who, undeterred, destroyed them with a burst of lightning. Four of them nonetheless freed themselves, forcing them to fight all at once.

-This is playing dirty! - the boy shouted while defending himself with dexterity. -  
-Of course it is! - Gengenel mocked. - What were you expecting? The regulation of an Olympic competition. LOL…  
-You are a coward! Insulted Sapphire with all the contempt he could muster. While avoiding some attack of his opponents. - You're afraid to fight me only, are not you? You know I would tear you to pieces. Demons and tricks, deep down you cannot stand a real fight. You talk a lot, but a mere human terrifies you when you have to fight face to face.

 

And emphasizing his words he eliminated those four, but four more appeared in their place. He said again with open disdain.

-Come on, coward! Send me all your henchmen to fight in your place while you hide.

 

And the boy's tactics worked. Gengenel, visibly stung in his pride, snapped his fingers again and his smaller demons disappeared.

-You wished you had died fighting my slaves! - He said angrily to his rival. -

 

He attacked with great rapidity hitting an exhausted Sapphire. The boy was thrown back and the demon tried to finish him with rays that his opponent dodged with difficulty. Gengenel struck him, sending him through some rocks. The boy got up as he could and took off the weights he wore as in training. His enemy attacked again but this time he was able to dodge him well. Something more distant, both the group of demons, same as Roy and his comrades, were still very interested in the combat. The warriors also paid their attention to that, though not lowering their guard, in view of the great number of enemies who surrounded them. But they followed the fight with even more interest than they did. Sailor Uranus, one of the newcomers, of considerable stature and short ash-blond hair, who harmonized her graceful face with two large green eyes, declared herself impressed, which was not very frequent in her.

-This is incredible! I did not think there was such a power at stake, and I thought our previous enemies were dangerous. These can be compared to Galaxy herself!  
\- That was almost child's game compared to now. -Rei replied. -  
\- Neither should be exaggerated. - Sailor Neptune, another of the news, with a beautiful face and elegant bearing, despite her wounds and fatigue, with wavy blue-green hair and navy blue eyes, said - ours was also very hard .

The others nodded, Ami then took the floor.

\- We'll have to tell Ail that Annie and her son are with us and safe. And to her that he is also alive, she will be so happy.  
\- Annie's in Japan. - Minako objected. - Now we cannot warn her.  
-Besides, we have to see how it all ends. - Makoto added with concern. - Sapphire does not seem to be well.  
\- Luna and Artemis call for the communicator, - Usagi warned making them all connect theirs. The cat appeared in the receivers. -  
-Girls, - she said visibly worried. - There is a lot of negative energy in the environment. It seems that an interdimensional vortex is forming.  
\- Ok Luna, we have noticed. - The Silver Millennium princess replied with a faint smile to tint. - We are in its same focus, but here are some fighters who are on our side. You would never guess who they are! – She waited a few moments until her interlocutor admitted that she had no idea, then Usagi focused with the receiver zooming in as she asked. - For now not a word to Annie about this ...  
-How is it possible? The cat cried, recognizing them with astonishment. - They are our old enemies!  
-You must destroy the stones of invocation, - Artemis, Luna's white companion, who reached his screens next to the black cat, interjected - Thus you will prevent the higher demons from reaching this world.  
-But how shall we do it? – Haruka, first name of the Uranus Warrior. Asked reflectively. - There's no one near those monsters to hide. Besides, they are everywhere guarding them.  
\- I'll try to locate the Justicieras. They will help us, -Rei said. -  
\- Or maybe they're the ones who need our help. We could go and get them. - That warrior of long dark green hair proposed.-

 

The Pluto Warrior was the third of the newcomers. The most adult in appearance, remarkably tall, with slightly darker skin than the rest, with that long dark green hair and a sort of long cane finished in a large ring that protected a kind of reddish ball and supported the toothed end almost in the form of a key to the ground.

\- Yes, it would be a good idea if we were able to move. - Minako lamented. -  
\- Do not worry. - Pluto replied, declaring in the direction of her interpellated companions. - We can go. Uranus, Neptune and me ...  
\- Do not forget me Setsuna. - Sailor Saturn, a girl of no more than twelve years, short hair and black combed to the base of the ears and violet eyes that carried a long spear finished in a great knife in the form of crab claws. Offered. - I'll go with you.

 

Sailor Pluto, whose authentic name was the one mentioned before, nodded a brief smile as an apology. In spite of the appearances Hotaru, that was the name of that girl, had a greater power than none, except perhaps Sailor Moon herself.

\- Yes, You can take advantage of the fact that the demons are distracted by the battle to avoid the vigilance of their circle. - Mamoru indicated to them that nevertheless it asked a few moments of patience when it added. - But before Usagi should contact them.  
-I'll try, our transmitters are more powerful than theirs, but I hope they're within range, - Sailor Moon said. - But I must cut off communication with you. - She added, turning to Luna and Artemis. -

 

The cats complied and turned off the receiver, not without wishing them luck. So Usagi called immediately to the Justicieras. The girls' communicator went online. Beruche was the first to respond to the image of her friend.

-How happy I am to see you! - She said smiling without disguising her tiredness. And not only that, but she admitted it with relief as she added. - Where are you? Here we are exhausted from so much fight.  
-We've been fighting some of those demons, too, - The warrior retorted.-

 

And she explained to her interlocutor what had happened in few words, so few that she did not even mention the presence of Roy's group and the others. It was something neither she nor any of her sailors had to do, at least until later. Not even Sailor Moon understood why, she just knew it had to be that way. Although, looking for reasons, it would not be advisable for the sisters to take such a surprise that they could reduce their concentration to the battle, first with the shock of disbelief, and later with concern for their re-found friends. And what if they were going to lose their lives again? It would be terrible, for example Petz or Bertie, to go through that again.

-I send you four of our warriors to help you. They will be introduced by the communicator. - She replied to the Lady of the Ice. -

 

The new sailors greeted each other by giving their battle names, then set out there. A few minutes passed. Everything seemed calm now. The Justicieras and their companion breathed quietly celebrating that truce, except Karaberasu that, suddenly, was altered.

-Girls, Tom! -She warned, rising as fast as she could from the ground. - On guard! I feel a great deal of evil energy approaching.  
-I do not see anything. - Petz countered, peering warily through one of the battered windows. -  
-Take care of your sister! - The boy said in a determined tone, preparing his sword. -

 

Almost without giving time to say more a large group of enemies charged against their post. In spite of the energy shocks that they threw against them the defenders had to retreat inwards since the outer wall had blown to pieces in several places and their terrible opponents, although decimated to a large extent, entered the classroom. The four Justicieras and Tom formed a barrier around the parapet of the children. The demons wielded curved and trident daggers and a fierce struggle ensued. Attacks with swords, axes and tridents and discharges of energy. After a few minutes, the girls and the boy were exhausted and still with more injuries. Many demons had fallen, but they entered more by forcing them to narrow the distance and could no longer defend the entrance. The fight was lost and everyone would falter under the next enemy charge, when from outside was heard.

-World Shaking Attack! - Uranus intervened with her attack disrupting the first row that already tried to stab the Justicieras. -  
-Deep submerges Attack! – Neptune added, invoking her power and ending with the next wave.  
-Death Scream! - Pluto concluded, finishing the barrage with a deep, quiet voice to destroy and waste the rest. -

 

Each attack had emerged as a large ball of various colors that overwhelmed their enemies. Saturn, the last one remaining, took care to keep the demons out.

-Silence glaive surprise! - She exclaimed, sending a powerful barrage of energy that disintegrated a whole line of enemies. - Now girls, let's move! 

 

On the other hand their adversaries retorted with shots of energy. Saturn immediately invoked his power again.

-Silence Wall! - She said, raising a barrier of invisible force that repelled the demons. - Attack them, girls!

 

The others nodded. Once again, with their combined attacks the warriors swept away another wave of enemies who finally retreated fearfully of those new opponents they did not expect. Already free of opposition, the four entered the class arriving with their allies.

-Are you all right? - Setsuna inquired with a well-contained concern. -  
-Yes, thank you. - Petz smiled faintly, sighing in relief, dropping to her knees on the ground, for she could scarcely stand on her feet.  
\- This is bad, there are more demons here than they were in Mugen institute. - Haruka said trying to catch her breath. –

 

The warriors also had great symptoms of fatigue. After so many fights they had held together with their comrades and those they had to fight when they set out in search of the Justicieras, it could be said that these latest attacks had left them practically unreserved. Fortunately, though, these demons had been largely annihilated, and the survivors in view of the power these women had deployed would be thought twice before returning. At least, that was what they expected.

-I have already lost count of all the demons we have destroyed and still they keep on coming more and more. The trouble is they know we're here. And, sooner or later, they will come even more. - Beruche told them as if she hoped that could end. -  
\- Yes, and there will come a time when we will not be able to contain them all, - Karaberasu declared with a pessimistic tinge, product of exhaustion. -  
-When we came I could see there's a church nearby. - Tom said thoughtfully. - Until now it was impossible to do what I thought, but with your arrival we are more ...  
-What do you propose we do? - Michiru was interested, (real name of Neptune), who had thought something too, but still she wanted the confirmation of the boy. -  
\- First of all we must take care of the children. You have to get them there. In a holy place you will be safe. These demons are of low rank and will not dare to enter. Moreover, what they least expect now is that we leave, once we have consolidated our position. - The boy replied extending his words to the rest who nodded to that idea. - It's risky but I do not think we have any other choice.  
\- Okay, but how do we do it? - Hotaru asked, to whom the girls and Tom stared in amazement at the thought that she was only a child. -  
\- She is not at all what she seems. - Setsuna seemed to read the thought to them, revealed with a brief smile that, nevertheless, illuminated her normally serene and serious face. - You do not trust appearances.  
\- So she is not a baby? She's almost old enough to be one of my students. - Tom smiled at her in disbelief. -  
\- I'm the Warrior of Destruction. - The mentioned said with a serious gesture while supporting her long spear on the ground. -  
\- Well, pleased to meet you, you have come to the right place to honor your name. - Karaberasu replied, recovering for a moment her acid sense of humor of yesteryear. - If you like this type of fun, you're going to have a great time.

 

Hearing that reply Hotaru herself gave a fleeting smile. After that pause and in a few seconds the sailors introduced themselves formally. As if they wanted to give their new friends time to find the solution to the problem. Finally, after returning the introductions, Beruche answered them.

\- We'll each take two kids.  
-There are nine of us. - Setsuna said, though when she consciously clarify. - We could take two each, except Hotaru and the Lady of Thunder. - She added having noticed the evident pregnancy of this one. - In total sixteen and the kids are around .... - She looked at the curious children who in turn, watched the newcomers fascinated. -  
-Twenty-four - Cooan informed her before she finished her calculation, for she knew perfectly well the number of her pupils. -  
-Do not worry about me. – Karaberasu said to Pluto, because despite her advanced pregnancy, tiredness and wounds, she summoned strength without anyone knowing from where. - I can take two as well.  
-It will not be necessary for you to take chances. - Hotaru said gently, apparently she liked Kalie after her earlier comment. - I can take another child too.  
\- You'd better just carry one each. - Tom added adding by way of justification. - Anyway, it will be necessary to make two trips to save them all. - And if you only have to take care of a child you will have more possibilities to cover to the others if the enemy attacks along the way.

 

After a few moments of reflection, just as things were, both had to give in with the consolation of keeping everyone's backs.

-So, let's go! – Haruka said, indicating them with strategic prevention. - We'll go in two groups, four and five, not to check out the site. The first ones who arrive will wait for the others until they are relieved in the church. We'll have to hurry as fast as we can. Those bastards can go back to the load at any moment.  
-We'd better do it another way if it's all right with you. - Tom intervened outlining a new plan. - First we will go the girls and I. We can carry a total of nine children. When we get there Kalie you can stay protecting the church. Anyway, I very much doubt that they dare attack it, but it's better to be safe. In any case being a sacred place is much easier to defend and only one Justice can endure until we return. In this way the other girls and I will meet with you warriors, who will cover us to return here. Then we can evacuate the rest of the children at once and reach the church with the cover of Karabarasu.- What do you think? The first time we can do it ourselves because we will have the surprise factor. The second we will need you supporting us. - He explained. -

 

After a few moments to weigh that idea the sailors seemed to be satisfied and after a last look outside to make sure that they had free route the operation began. Meanwhile, in the combat, Sapphire was severely punished by the demon that lifted him by grabbing him by the arm with his neck. Then he lifted him over his head, aided by the other in triumph.

-I'm not going to let him kill my brother again in front of me again! - Diamond cried visibly furious and worried, gathering energy fast. -

 

But Roy stopped him by placing a hand on the chest of his angry companion to what he snapped, making him angry even more and charging his voice with anguish.

-Let me intervene! Do not you see that demon is going to kill Sapphire?

 

The others were also worried about their partner's fate, but they did not move to look at Roy and Diamond. And indeed, the saiyajin, holding him by the shoulders, told the heated prince in a tone of calm and cool analysis that at the same time tried to be reassuring.

\- Do not rush. Feel the strength of your brother, is much greater than it seems. Do not try to intervene because you would ruin everything. Let him win in his own way.

 

The restless boy hesitated at first with a look of disbelief at Roy, but finally he gained control and confidence in his friend and was reassured enough to analyze the power of Sapphire.

\- Yes, it is true - he acknowledged more relieved, objecting in a row followed by rest of restlessness - but. Why does he let that demon hit him like that?  
-It's a trick Piccolo taught us. - Nephrite said then, realizing that as well. - Do not you remember Diamond? Let your enemy think that you are weak and then surprise him. Your brother and I practiced a lot during our training.  
-Yes, it is true! - Ail emphasized remembering the wise words of his mentor. - When you want to avoid a fight appears to be stronger than you are and when you want to attract your opponent lowers his guard, pretends to be weaker ...  
-Of course! When that damned monster least expected, Sapphire will give him a good surprise. -Roy claimed calming finally the uneasy prince. -

 

The demon, oblivious to this, turned in the meantime to his leader confident in his triumph.

-Look, master, I have won! I have him dominated like a pelt! Ha, ha, ha .... - He boasted proudly, turning his attention away from his enemy. -  
-Do not trust! - Nasgahel snapped to the surprised Gengenel sentencing furious - look at his energetic aura, asshole!

 

But before the interpellated could review the constants of his rival, Sapphire smiled trailing the unprepared demon with a beam of energy in the middle of the chest. He immediately released himself and struck his enemy, who fell severely wounded.

-You tricked me, damn you! - Gengenel could say in a husky, trembling voice, astonished, trying to get up. -  
\- Of course I did!- The man said in amusement, asserting, - I know how to cheat too. You are so stupid to be a demon, or did you think that only you could use dirty tricks? Now, say goodbye! – Sapphire shouted to him throwing against him a powerful wave of power that disintegrated Gengenel. The demon could only answer with a weak howl. - One less…

 

So battered and exhausted but victorious, Sapphire returned with his group, Diamond received him with a hug.

-Very good brother! - He exclaimed smiling truly proud. - Since when do you use those tricks, huh? As legal as you were.  
-After my death at the hands of the traitor of the Wise Man, I vowed myself not to go back to the sucker. (Word acquired from Roy's vocabulary). From now on I will be the one to surprise my enemies, not them to me. - He said quietly, caressing his beard and eating a bean. -  
-Very well, yes, sir, it is done! - Roy enthusiastically flattered him. – It looks like you grew up in Brooklyn, boy.  
-Well, the truth, that is too much, but being from Nemesis and spending half a year with you is not bad at all as training! – Sapphire laughed. -

 

Everyone shared a relaxed laugh. It seemed incredible that even in that difficult and paramount moment they wanted to laugh, but their wills were now truly strong and that filled the demons with worry. Of course on the other side, they did not want to joke about it. Nagashel was very irritated by the new defeat and ordered Aspiez to advance. Now it was Nephrite who stepped forward and said decisively.

\- Well, it's my turn. Wish me luck guys.

 

They all shook hands basketball team style, as Roy had taught them. At that moment, coinciding with the absence of enemies, the warriors, Tom and the Justicieras began the transfer the children of. The boy conjured a kind of magical fog to help them to pass more unnoticed. Although it seemed not necessary. Giving thanks to God in their inmost heart, they entered the church. To their greatest satisfaction they were not alone. They found a lonely priest who lit candles to keep the envoys from the evil one. He was accompanied by some people, mostly women, children and some old man, who only prayed in fear. When they heard the sound of the outside they panicked but when realizing that it was the Justicieras carrying all these children, the screams of horror became cheers of joy and applause. The newcomers smiled in comfort. It was a great moral support for all to realize that they were not alone. They returned to transport them all without problems. It was strange, but the numerous demons in the vicinity seemed to have vanished, at least for the moment. That gave them a few very valuable minutes that they took advantage of to carry out the plan without any stumbling. Once the transfer was completed, as soon as they were inside, they secured the doors with benches and distributed them on the windows. The people helped them to take care of the little ones, something that the warriors and the girls thanked. And when they were minimally organized Beruche called Rei using her communicator to explain how things were going.

-The transfer operation is now over - she informed her with obvious relief. - Now if you can, go for the stones of invocation. As long as you can get one will suffice, in this way you will break their dimensional door. Good luck my friends.  
-All right, understood, we're on it, thank you. - Rei said with a wink and saying goodbye. – Good luck for you too.

Sailor Mars told their conversation to the others and then held a small council to outline a plan.

-I've seen where they have them. - Makoto said. - Let's get them!   
-If we are fast and we do well, they will not notice.- Minako added. -

 

So the girls set out to act quickly, they had to take advantage of the younger demons' interest in the fighting. They had also been gladdened by the victory of Sapphire. But they did not want to cheer him this time for not repeating what happened before and attracting the attention of the enemy who, furious at another defeat, would have attacked them immediately. And what interested them most at the moment was to go unnoticed. There would be their advantage to carry out their plan successfully.

-Now let's stay silent- Sailor Moon said. - Apparently another battle is about to begin. We will take advantage of it...

 

The rest agreed on that. Meanwhile, on the moor, now it was the turn of Nephrite, prince of the Four Skies, who was one of the terrestrial nobles of Endymion, the personality of the ancient life of Mamoru. This one, like Usagi, Rei and Ami, the only ones who had come to know him, along with the other sailors who saw him as one more ally, wished him luck.


	41. Nephrite vs. Aspiez.

The two groups watched each other studying the situation in silence. Nephrite, led by confidence, spoke quietly to Roy.

-I do not think that guy will last long, I'll finish him off right away.  
-Do not belittle him, - his companion warned him seriously. - They are dangerous enemies, and be careful my friend, I do not think that this one falls into the same trap that the others, now that they have seen that we are not simple puppets. Never lower your guard and fight as you know! - He finished cheer him up to add a friendly and hopeful. - Good luck.

 

Nephrite nodded and moved towards the battlefield, in his mind were those last words he whispered to Naru. That young human girl who had managed to open his heart to goodness. It seemed so distant to him. Those days when he was appointed by his then sovereign, the cruel Queen Beryl, to obtain the rainbow crystals in order to awaken the seven demons contained therein. At first he tried to do it with human energy that he obtained from his many stratagems. And in one of them he met this girl, candid, sweet and who, in spite of everything, fell in love with him. At first Nephrite judged that form of being as a human weakness more than it could exploit to its benefit. But soon he understood that, far from being absurd, it was a good and noble sentiment that returned that lost condition of terrestrial prince. He remembered when he had not yet been possessed by evil and, in his other life, he protected his lord Endymion alongside his comrades. Although the demon Metalia ended them and reincarnated them in their servants. Dominated by their wickedness they tried to destroy the Earth and the princess who had been reborn in it. However, when he began to live under the identity of Masato Sanjouin and made contact with Naru, she discovered to him that world of small things like the chocolate dessert, which he never got to prove. The truth is, he tried to use the girl for Sailor Moon to appear and being able to defeat her, but his intriguing and evil fellow Zoisite came forward. Kidnapping Naru through his subaltern demons and demanding him the black crystal, which was the only mean of locating the rainbow crystals. Nephrite could not give it to him, but he could not stand idly by, even though he repeated himself to the satisfaction that he did not care about the fate of a human. But he tried to convince himself of it in vain. By then his heart had already been touched by her, he rescued her. However he was wounded when he took her from the place where they had hidden. Then they both chatted and he was completely honest for the first time since he could remember. He told the girl who he really was and what he had intended. And, to his astonishment, Naru did not care. He was still aware of the words of that girl when he rescued her from the henchmen of Zoisite. He carried her when she sighed gratefully.

-You came to save me, thank you very much.  
-I don´t deserve to be thanked. I do not know why I did it. - He replied, who was certainly baffled by his own course, and more when, in spite of his own astonishment, he confessed. -  
-I've been fooling you all along. At heart I am a villain, I have always been and that is something that will not change.  
-I do not care, - the girl smiled, leaving him even more surprised when she added sweetly. - As long as you are by my side I do not mind being cheated.

 

He left her standing on the floor, staring at her in amazement. The girl followed him smiling in that special way, that she reached inside his heart, sweeping away any other kind of feeling, even the negatives he had as Metalia general. Then Naru looked in several directions with a worried look. There was a park nearby and she took him by a hand guiding him inside. They sought refuge by sitting on a tree. The girl, tearing part of the jacket of her own pajamas, told him uneasily when she saw traces of her then-greenish blood, affected by the attack of a devilster.

-You've been hurt because of me. I'm so sorry! And those wicked men could come back.  
-Do not worry, - he smirked. - Is nothing.

Although she was good at wrapping that scratch and he was able to move his arm freely.

-Thank you very much. The boy could tell, truly as recognized as surprised by the degree of care and affection she had put. -  
-Mr Sanjouin, - the girl replied timidly, almost shamefully. - They make a delicious chocolate dessert near here. And I was wondering. Do you like chocolate?  
-Yes, I like it,- he could say doubtfully, did not really know what that was. -

 

Although the girl noticed right away since she replied softly but at the same time forcefully.

-You lie. But you do it with kindness and elegance.  
-I am so sorry. - He could say as an excuse. - I really do not know how to talk to others without lying. That is so consubstantial in my kingdom that I often find it difficult to tell the truth, even in such trivial matters. It is normal for us to lie and betray each other.  
-Do not worry, I do not care. - She smiled coyly, adding that she was almost dreamy. - I had thought that if we could ever go and you to eat that chocolate dessert that would be very nice. Don´t you believe it?  
-Yes, I do - he answered, now firmly. - We'll go sometime.  
-You mean it? - She said hopefully. -  
-Do you think I'm lying to you now? - He could reply and this time being able to express what he really felt. -  
-No, I know you mean it. I am so happy!

 

The truth is that then he thought why not. After what had happened it would be best to leave the realm of darkness. Abandon those evildoers he now denied and even join the Moon Warrior to fight them. He could be of great help. He knew their location and plans, and what they wanted to do with that world no longer seemed so adequate. Especially if that threatened good people like Naru. The irony of it all is that he himself wanted to use it as a trick. To desert to join the enemy was a lie that he himself had told that girl in the hope that she revealed to him where Sailor Moon was. Now, he wanted it to be possible. He meditated when the girl looked at him candidly and asked him.

-Is there a day in your world where you do not have to work because it's holidays?

 

Nephrite was surprised. He had never heard of such a thing. He had to laugh to the satisfaction of the girl who made him notice.

\- You are laughing! What nonsense! I laugh and cry at the same time!

 

It was then that he felt something was wrong. The damned minions of Zoisite attacked them with treachery catching him with low guard in those moments. Nephrite was mortally wounded as it was pierced by a sarcastic arm of a youma and subsequently interposed in the blast wave of several explosions caused by another, shielding the young woman with his own body. Yet he could still protect her by giving the black crystal to his enemies. His colleague and opponent taunted him cruelly, but that did not bother him. He only suffered for the girl and she shed tears for him. Although the boy, seeing that his end was coming, asked her to run away, she did not want to leave his side. That was the last thing that finally opened his heart. The same warriors came to his aid destroying these demons, but it was too late. He died hugging Naru and her clean tears washed his soul. Then he arrived to Heaven and there he received the offer from Landar who spoke to him with these terms.

-You have expiated many of your sins with your death, now, if you want to finish cleaning your conscience, I offer you the possibility of doing so.

 

He nodded, it was what he most wanted. Now he knew what love was, and he also discovered friendship when his other companions arrived. He had trained and worked hard as he never thought possible to overcome all the trials and the time had come to see if that had been worth it. So he stood proudly in the middle of the battlefield while his opponent did the same. The demon, very tall, of green color and reptilian features, with malignant amber eyes, now wore a ridge that ended by decorating a helmet similar to his face of a prehistoric reptile. Without hesitation, he threatened Nephrite with contempt.

-You are doomed, mortal! I am the best trident fighter of Hell.-

 

And he made the weapon appear attacking without waiting for a reply. It was very fast and despite the elusive young man and his protective mesh of the special suit, the demon managed to open a wound in the chest and arm but not too deep. The boy, bleeding profusely, covered the wound with one hand and materialized a sword in the other.

-Now you have asked for it, you filthy devil! - He snapped angrily. -

 

He attacked his enemy with a few knives that he stopped with the trident. Nephrite stripped off his chainmail and wrapped it around his arm like a shield. It would be more useful to him to subtract the attacks of his rival and in this way offered more resistance to the tip of that weapon.

-LOL! - The monster rejoiced revolving around his opponent. - This is going to be fun.  
-You can bet on that, yes. - His interlocutor agreed ironically without neglecting his guard.-

 

Aspiez for his part materialized a network as a Roman gladiator. He dragged her down the floor as if it were a snake, trying to catch his opponent. He warned and dodged. The demon threw the dense mesh but failed and Nephrite hit him in the side. Now they both hobbled, juggling to demonstrate the mastery of their weapons and intimidate the enemy.

-You know how to defend yourself, mortal. - Aspiez smiled with only simulated approval. - But I am far superior to you, - he added smugly. -  
-That's what you think, - Nephrite said with his characteristic coolness for the fights. - I was the best swordsman in the Dark Kingdom, you bastard.  
-So you're a traitor, eh? - The demon commented with sarcasm and contempt to assert - now more than ever, I want to finish with you.  
-If you think I'm going to let you do it you're deadly wrong. - His opponent replied with a wry smile. -

 

They attacked again with quick and dangerous blows and attacks. Nephrite had to cut the distances carefully, for the trident of his enemy was longer than his sword and this was an advantage for his rival...

 

In the church, the warriors and the Justicieras took care of the children. These were surrendered by exhaustion and sleep. They accommodated them as best they could in the benches and gently encouraged them to sleep. Karaberasu stroked the blond hair of a kid who had fallen asleep, looking at his angelic face now without fear. This made her smile for the first time in a long time.

-I wish my son could be like that! - She wanted to think. - A normal child who is capable of loving his fellow people. An innocent child.

 

After observing that woman with attention and a certain pity, Michiru approached and became interested by her. Touching gently one shoulder of the Justiciera with one hand.

-What are you thinking of? - She asked cordially. And as she spoke Neptune could not help but glance at the girl's bulging gut. -  
-I just think we can see the light again - her voice whispered quietly. - To save this world so these and all the children on Earth can live happy and in peace.  
-You are very brave. - Michiru smiled. - You are all, you and your sisters. - She praised her, too, so that she could not help asking. - Is it true that you all were former enemies of Sailor Moon and the others? Were you from the kingdom of Nemesis?  
-Yes, that's true. - Karaberasu admitted. - But thanks to them we discovered that we were wrong. They taught us how beautiful this world is and that we can be very happy in it.  
\- That is true - Warrior Neptune agreed, confessing in turn. - We also know what it is to fight hard to protect it. Many sacrifices must be made and often they are very painful.

 

Kalie nodded slowly, caressing the little face of that child next to her in a hushed voice.

-If our suffering can avoid that of innocent people like he is, it will surely be worth it.

 

Michiru agreed on that and could not help but smile at the sight of that scene but her companion Uranus called her. So she excused to Karaberasu and came.

-Do you know that girl? - Haruka whispered to her companion as she looked sideways at the Justiciera who was now clutching the child. – Is pregnant by a demon?  
-Holy God! - Her interlocutor replayed with an exclamation in a gesture of horror - it is horrible! How can it be?  
-He raped her - Uranus replied, her voice low and distressed. - I heard Minako comment on that with the others. And when we were about to come to reinforce them, she asked me to protect her.  
-I think they're very good friends, - Haruka told her. - Venus feels very bad for her. I promised I would do my best. Furthermore, now that I've seen her, I think it is admirable that in her condition she can gather strength to fight. - I do not think that I could have withstood such humiliation and above all of such a being like these filthy demons. She is a very strong woman.  
-It's true, they are admirable women, all of them. - Michiru nodded visibly impressed and sympathetic. - May their effort not be in vain and we can win.  
-The truth, I do not know what will happen. –Uranus said in a tone of doubt whispering to her partner. -She also told me, along with Makoto, what happened when that guy Roy died.  
-I heard something. - Michiru replied, wanting to know. - Is it true that Usagi refused to use the planetary attack and did not let them go to the eternal phase?  
-It's true, - her companion confirmed. - Fortunately the sisters did not notice it. They were under a lot of pressure and there was a lot of confusion to hear our teammates to discuss.  
-I do not understand why Sailor Moon acted like this, - said Neptune. - It's nothing like her.  
-You know as well as I do that sometimes there are powerful reasons that force us to act in a way we do not like. I agree with you. Knowing Usagi I would bet anything that she would have been the first to intervene not to mediate something ... Something that maybe only she knows. - Haruka commented with a certain posture of mystery. - And that she cannot reveal to us...

 

At that moment the two of them were silent, their companion Pluto approached them. She looked worried too. When she reached her position, Michiru asked.

-Did you talk to Usagi and Mamoru before you left, did not you? Did you let them know about the situation?  
-Yes, - she replied, adding, - I told them the progress in the negotiations. We will soon have the special group ready. We have been approved for the next phase.  
-And for the moment those mysterious outer invaders have not shown any signals of their further presence. - Sighed Michiru. - It's a good thing.  
-Goodness. We would have been unable to attend to two fronts at the same time. - Uranus added. - We have enough with this one.

 

Her companions nodded. Changing the subject, Haruka then gave a glance at her companion Hotaru who was wrapping one of the children and offering a smile to him.

-There you are. The warrior of destruction. -She sighed adding with a touch of guilt. - And many times when I look at her, like now. I only see an adorable little girl whom we may be stealing from childhood.

 

Both Setsuna and Michiru watched the girl in turn, but they did not say anything for a moment. It was finally the warrior Pluto who could affirm with regret.

-There is no day that I should not regret having taken it away from Tomoe. And I do not want you to misunderstand me. I love Hotaru very much, as you do. For me it's almost like a daughter. She brings us great joy. But I know that the best thing for her would be to have lived a normal childhood with her father. Without having to relive as a warrior again.  
-She had to wake up to face Neherenia and then against Galaxy. - Haruka sighed. -  
-And now this. - Michiru could add. - It is too much for anyone...  
-She will always fight and never complain. - Setsuna told them, however, she said now with a more hopeful tint. - If we manage to win things may change. Perhaps both she and her father could be able to recover something from this time they have lost and being together.

 

And as her companions questioned her with their eyes, Pluto explained them.

-Shortly before we met with Usagi and the others, I spoke with our interlocutor. You know that he has a great fortune, many enterprises and besides, he has been put in charge of forming the alert group. He is recruiting talented people in all fields of science. Among them guess who is among his priorities.  
-Professor Tomoe? - Haruka was able to inquire between cheerful and surprised.-  
-That's right, - her companion confirmed. -  
-Then when this is over, Hotaru could spend more time with him. - Michiru said as she asked her interlocutor. - Did you tell her?  
-Not yet, - Setsuna replied. - I do not want her distracted now in the middle of the fight. But we'll tell her when it's all over. I hope you will help me.  
-You can count on us, - Uranus retorted with the assent of Neptune.-

 

The three of them chatted a few more minutes and Pluto soon went to spend some time with Saturn. Elsewhere in the church, Cooan talked to Sharon. The Lady of Fire tried to make her sleep, but the girl was unable to do so and asked in a trembling voice of fear.

-Will evil demons come again? - I am very afraid. What if I get caught again? Surely they will hurt me, like they did to my parents.  
\- They will not be able to do it, sweetheart, we will protect to you. – The adult smiled cheerfully, holding around the small body with one arm. - Besides, look at who have come to help us, no less than the famous Fighting Warriors of the Moon. They are even more powerful than we are. Surely we will win! - She said pretending to be convinced and winking through her mask. -  
-Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? -The girl asked with a timid and fearful little voice of plea. -  
\- Honey, do not be afraid, I will not leave you alone. We will not leave you. - Cooan said softly, stroking the little girl's cheek. - We will never abandon you...

 

Sharon looked at Tom standing guard with his katana near them. The boy noticed and gave a gentle smile despite all the weariness and wounds that dragged him.

\- That boy over there, is your boyfriend right? I've seen you before. - The little girl confessed referring to a fleeting kiss that Cooan give to the boy in a rest and added with an accomplice voice. - You're Miss Connie.  
-How did you know that? - She asked in surprise as Sharon slipped the mask with one of her little hands. -  
-I'm a child, but I'm not dumb! - The little girl laughed, adding with joy. - And that one over there. She pointed to the Ice Lady. - It's Miss Bertie. I noticed at school. When she saved me.  
\- Yes, it is true. - Cooan had to admit, praising the girl. - What a clever girl you are! but keep us the secret, huh? - She asked with an accomplice smile. -  
-Do not worry, miss, and now tell me, is that boy your boyfriend? - Insisted the little girl with amused interest. -

 

Cooan laughed she even blushed a little, that girl knew how to blush anybody, which was funny in the midst of all that situation. She had to nod again as she replied with a knowing whisper.

\- Yes, he very handsome, isn´t he?

The little girl also nodded, laughing, and declared with absolute conviction.

-When I grow up, I'll have a boyfriend as handsome and strong as he is.  
\- Surely you will have. - Said the justice with a big smile and adding as he put the mask again. - You are so cute! -

 

So she tickled Sharon in her little tummy that caused the little girl's laughter. Cooan felt happy, those innocent childish words were like a balm to all. Even her sisters and sailors who noticed the little girl's laughter smiled animatedly. But neither was it a matter of scandalizing and awakening the other children. So the Justiciera interrupted her tickles and whispered affectionately to the baby.

\- Now go to sleep, I will be by your side. I promise.

 

The girl was falling asleep. She was exhausted and her eyes finally closed, but on her face appeared a confident and cheerful expression for the first time in a long time. Her teacher stared at her for a moment as if hypnotized, then carefully wrapped her in a blanket and gave her a warm kiss on the cheek. That was what they were fighting for, it was worth sacrificing themselves if those kids could survive and become happy in a better world. Now more than ever Cooan thought that she was finally paying the debt that still struck her at the bottom of her heart. She remembered that time, when, together with her sisters and her evil ex-boss, they attacked the Moon Warrior and Chibiusa. Usagi protected the little girl over and over again, not caring about Rubeus's rush. Meanwhile, the four of them fought against the rest of the warriors who came to the aid of her friend. The battle was fierce and finally the members of the Black Moon were rejected and had to retire. But she did not forget that. What's more, she could not understand why Sailor Moon was in such danger to save that child. Now at last she understood. What's more, she had to smile when she realized that she was doing the same.

-Thank you friends, thank you very much for helping me to understand. - She thought as she caressed little Sharon's hair while the child was already asleep. - I will not disappoint you.

 

On the battlefield, the warriors Mars and Jupiter set the plan in motion. With utmost care they crawled toward the demon who guarded the stones. He was so engrossed in the fight between Nephrite and Aspiez that he did not notice anything. Mars beckoned her friend to sneak around. While Rei, in a low voice, made a paralyzing spell that enveloped him. When she was ready she made another sign to Jupiter and her companion approached the unsuspecting guardian. Then, she said in a tone of naturalness, as if she really cared what she asked.

-Excuse me, mister demon, is not this the bus stop for Tokyo?

 

The questioner, surprised to see that human questioning this foolishness, and especially that she had dared to stand there, was baffled. Although after a few moments he reacted by preparing to attack but was paralyzed! He could not even howl! Makoto winked at him and whispered a funny "thank you". Then she warned the others. The warriors could not believe in their luck, they only went through one sphere and managed to get hold of all of them! When everything was in order and with the same secrecy Ami and Minako approached and made a chain with their companions who passed the stones. Mamoru urged them with a whisper to hurry up. But good fortune did not last forever and a couple of demons from the fourth circle noticed what was happening. They attacked the warriors with swords. Tuxedo intervened and fought against one of them, throwing several red roses at the chest of his enraged enemy. With the staff, Tuxedo stopped the blows of the sword of that wounded demon, but still very strong and dangerous. Usagi went to his aid, launching against the demon the "Moon Therapy Kiss". This left her opponent badly hurt, Mamoru finished him with more roses, of the few that remained, causing him to explode.

-One less demon! - He said-

 

The other demon was fighting at the same time against Ami, Makoto and Minako. He received their attacks but in exchange he wounded them with their beams of energy. Rei came to the aid of her companions with her "Burning Mandala". Usagi finished him with her attack again and his enemy exploded. Makoto and Minako were badly wounded and Ami treated them as best she could. Rei and Usagi were exhausted, Tuxedo Kamen realizing that their situation was already unsustainable if their enemies attacked them again, used the communicator and called to the other warriors. Setsuna got the message.

\- Here Pluto speaking, what happens, Sir? - She asked, easing her uneasiness. -  
-Do you have the situation controlled there? - His interlocutor inquired -  
-Yes, everything is quiet here for now. - Setsuna confirmed. -  
-Then please, come here as soon as possible! - Mamoru asked urgently as he explained to Pluto. - Jupiter and Venus are wounded and Moon, Mars and Mercury Warriors exhausted. We have recovered the stones but we cannot withstand another attack. And those demons will soon realize what has happened.  
-Got it - her interlocutor replayed. - As soon as we can be there. – She turned off the transmitter and ran to inform her colleagues. Once she did, Haruka was the one who turned to Petz and explained the situation to her -  
\- We have to go and help our friends. I guess you will not have too many problems here. Anyway if you get complications call us and we will send as many as we can for your help.  
\- Do not worry about us. - She replied with a tone of confidence to relieve her interlocutor of that problem. - We will be able to control the situation.  
\- We're sure of it. - Michiru intervened with an approving smile. - Good luck, fellows.  
-We wish you the same. It's been an honor to meet you. –Replayed Petz.-  
-Honor has been ours. - Hotaru smiled as her companions nodded. - Take good care of yourself, please...

 

So they said goodbye. As soon as they left and being halfway, the Saturn Warrior commented to the others.

-I'm just sorry we did not tell them anything about their teammates. It's a shame not to be able to do it.  
\- You know what happens. - Haruka said with good logic. - It would be better to wait until the fight is over, I would not wish to give them false hopes if they fail.  
-You're right, -Setsuna agreed. - We will consult our partners. They will let us know if Sailor Moon thinks it is appropriate to tell them. Although the first thing is to support our companions. Come on, hurry up!

 

And the four crossed quickly that area that, curiously now was free of enemies. The Justicieras on their part sat in a moment of rest, some other people offered to watch and they thanked them. They were very fatigued, had not eaten or hardly rested in the last hours and the continuous battles already passed a big bill to their increasingly weakened bodies, but they tried to forget all this and talk. It was Petz who said thoughtfully.

-Maybe we should go with them, in case our help is needed there.  
-No, we must stay here. - Tom countered. - The church is safe for now, but if the demons open a breach they could attack with lightning bolts of energy.  
-Besides, we are too weak to engage in any new fighting that is not strictly defensive. - Cooan reminded them with a sigh of helplessness. - If we took a step out of here and they surprised us, it's over.  
-Anyway, our stones do not blink now, there are no demons nearby. - Petz said coherently.-  
-They're backed up, beyond our reach. - Karaberasu said worriedly, and before the surprised faces of the others, she insisted. - I know, I feel it! Now they are slowly withdrawing to the point of invocation, something serious is going to happen.  
-What? - Beruche wanted to know just as much as the others. -  
-I do not know how to explain it, but I can feel it. - Kalie said that to the restlessness and astonishment of the rest of her sisters. Tom, please can you warn the priest.-

They boy did it and Kalie told him with urgent concern. 

-Father, please! - I want to confess and be given the communion if I don´t bother you.  
-Of course my daughter, - the priest smiled. He even seemed pleased to receive that request. - How could you bother me? It is my obligation and my vocation and I will gladly do so. If something disturbs you, you must be at peace with God.

 

She nodded and despite not being catholic she wanted to draw out all her fears and her doubts and even the remorse she had in her past life. She was not very explicit, although it was not necessary either. She only claimed to be sorry for being an instrument of evil and the priest nodded. He was a man of understanding and brave spirit. Even when he heard about the girl's demonic pregnancy, he acquitted her of everything she had done so far. She felt a sense of great peace and felt as if her strength was returning. Now she was firmly convinced to fight and never waver, whatever happened in her life. Even having to be alone. The priest also repeated the suggestion that, when the child was born, she would take him to any other parish priest. And he added kindly.

-Take heed of the counsel which my fellow-servant gave you and remain in holy place as long as you can, it will greatly benefit you. Both you and your son.  
\- Yes, thank you, Father. I feel better. As if I had peace. - Karaberasu said, snuggling into a completely exhausted bench and muttering as the Ice Lady approached. - Forgive me, but I'm very tired and I need to sleep.  
\- Of course, I understand. We all need it, Kalie. - Bertie smiled helping her to cover with a blanket as she added with affectionate consideration. - You sleep now and then you will relieve us. Have a good rest and do not worry about anything else.

 

The exhausted girl smiled comforted by her sister's words and then fell asleep. Meanwhile, Cooan talked to her boyfriend, both watched the children's quiet rest.

-You know, Tom, I never thought I risked my life to defend others' lives. It's such a beautiful thing to be able to help others!  
\- Yes, the same thing happens to me. Besides, I love kids. When this is all over, you and I can form a family. What do you think about the idea? - He asked her determinedly. -

 

The truth is that the boy was already exempt from that shyness that he had when he had tried to get this subject before. He was always felt embarrassing to talk about this things. Especially with Connie. He loved that girl from the very first moment and he had been through a lot of difficulties to have her love at last. And the truth is that, after what had happened and what they were living, being ashamed for that made no sense anymore. On the contrary, he did not know if perhaps this could be the last moment they had to talk about it. So he insisted after giving her a loving kiss on her lips.

\- I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. And I hope it will be many years. - He smiled faintly. -  
-There's nothing I could wish for more. - Cooan smiled as she clung to an arm of the boy and whispered now with some regret that clouded that joy. - When I look at my sisters I feel that I am very fortunate. Bertie and Petz have lost the men they loved and Kalie, well, theirs may be even sadder.  
-I'm sure they'll all be able to rebuild their lives when we get the victory. - Tom encouraged her, who was also very sorry for them and wanted her to do so from the bottom of her heart. - They certainly deserve it.  
-Yes, - his girlfriend agreed, improving her mood again. - I have that hope, too. Too many good people have sacrificed themselves to give us the opportunity to do so.

 

Their memory flew to Roy and Cooan even beyond. She could not help but think of her old comrades in Nemesis, who, though mistaken and corrupted, were once people with desires, emotions, and kindness. If she really managed to live happily and in peace she would never forget in her prayers so that at least they would find peace in the other world or wherever they might be. She would pray for everyone, including Rubeus. Maybe for him more than anyone. But now she was next to the man she loved and she really felt happy. She just wanted to hug him and put everything else aside. And so they were united in a long and affectionate embrace. Mutually infusing each other with love and morals. Meanwhile, Beruche was talking to Petz on the other side of the church.

\- I want so much to see the end of this fight. We hope to win! - She sighed, looking up at the vaults decorated with divine images, imploring them with all her heart. -  
-We'll make it - her sister promised, asserting without doubts with her genuine strength of mind, -you can bet on that!  
-I wish Roy could be here, - Bertie mused, now dimmed by the sadness of the memories. -  
-He would be very proud of you. And of all of us, he did not die for anything. He managed to give us the time to defend ourselves. And we are going to take advantage of it! - Petz replied with complete rotundity. -  
-You know? - Beruche told her confidently, opening her heart to her sister. - The other day I dreamed with him, at the foot of my bed, he smiled and I came to believe that he was really with me. Then I saw someone, a figure of light, maybe it would be his soul or an angel that goes with him so he does not get into trouble there, - she guessed, drawing a smile between amused and nostalgic. - I miss him so much, and I still need him, Petz! She finished with a melancholy tone. -  
-I understand you very well, dear. - Her sister, who was seized by the same emotion as she remembered. - I also dream about Sapphire many times, with the last look I saw in his eyes. It was a deep look that reflected his feelings towards me. He had peace, tenderness and much love. I always longed for him to look at me that way, and when he finally did, he filled my heart for a lifetime.  
\- That look. You'd like to see him again. It is not true? - Beruche asked in solidarity. -  
\- I always see him. - Her sister grinned at her. - I keep it inside of me. My soul has engraved that image and he lives in my heart. Every time I close my eyes there he is. Whatever happens, they can never take that away from me. Just like you, no one could take away Roy's memories from you.  
\- Yes, I suppose we must learn to live with our memories. True? - Beruche asked, affected by the nostalgia in her eyes, which had tears to her regret. -  
\- Yes, my little sister. - Petz said softly, embracing her sister and surrounding her shoulders with one arm in a maternal attitude. - We will have to live comforted by them and fight for the memory of the beings whom we loved and who also loved us, we should never give up, we owe it to them.

 

Bertie nodded slowly, letting her embrace, and she held herself for a long moment, full of memories and dreams in the depths of her heart. Though inside she wondered. Could that suffice for a lifetime to her like it seems to be for her sister?

 

In the battle, the fighters stayed even, both were closely watched. Tension reached such a point that a single carelessness would decide the combat. Then Aspiez managed to lay the right foot of his rival with his net. He tried to nail to him with his trident as he knocked him down, but Nephrite stepped his sword in. The demon pushed to nail his weapon into the neck of his rival while smiling sadistically. But his opponent was holding on tight.

\- LOL! - Laughed Aspiez in a thunderous way, full of rejoicing by the plight of his enemy and spitting at him mockingly. -You will die!  
\- I do not think so. - His adversary answered by increasing his energy considerably to the stupor of his rival. - What do you think of this? - He snapped, managing to push him away. -

 

Aspiez turned away but his opponent rose like a spring describing a great somersault in the air. The demon attacked with his trident but the boy put the blade of his weapon between the spikes and turned unbalancing his enemy. With great celerity he freed his sword and shoved his enemy who roared with pain. The demon then threw the trident into his stomach, although Nephrite took the chance to behead him. Aspiez exploded even though the boy was badly wounded, quickly bleeding but was able to crawl along with his friends and leave the battlefield. Once outside, between Diamond and Sapphire they ran to raise it. Ail produced a bean and put it in the mouth to his partner.

-Dammit! - Nephrite stammered, speaking with difficulty because of the serious wound. - I've let myself be hunt like a beginner again.  
\- Chew the bean and you will recover, my friend. - Ail advised him cheerfully. –

 

The boy listened to him and ate, his life was going on and he was not going to lose it again. Although this time he would not be in danger. As soon as he swallowed the bean his wounds closed but he was still weak and sat on a nearby rock to recover fully.

-Do not worry, you'll be all right. - Diamond assured him nonchalantly, patting his back. - You have nothing that a good rest does not cure.  
-Congratulations! You have done it wonderfully! - Roy congratulated him. - You're a great fighter. Like your classmates.  
-If I had one of these before. - Nephrite smiled, holding the bag of beans with devotion. - The fight against the devilsters of Zoisite would have been very different.  
\- Now you've taken a calculated risk. - Roy revealed that he had noticed it. - You were very even in the fight and to finish with that demon you had to expose yourself, but you knew that the beans would cure you.  
-Yes, but I almost did not tell it! - He sighed, visibly relieved now. -

 

He thought of some of the advice of Master Piccolo. On one occasion he struggled to reach out to him. Of course without success. His severe mentor punched him in the abdomen, which doubled in pain. While trying to recover and breathe, the namekian said in a disenchanted tone.

-If you do not give passion to the fight you will never get anything. You handsome boy.

 

And as Nephrite gave him a look between offended and annoyed, Piccolo smiled with exultation to declare himself crossing his arms hieratically.

-You lack strength and conviction in your attacks. You want to protect yourself while striking. And that is sometimes impossible.  
-But, you always say that we should not neglect the defense. - He rebutted the alluded as soon as he could catch his breath.-  
-Of course I said it, - his instructor conceded. - You should not attack madly.  
\- What are we left behind? - Nephrite blamed. - You cannot tell me one thing, and after you're against it."  
-Well, I just did it. - He smiled perfidiously at his interlocutor, asserting. - Because it's the truth.  
-I do not understand, - his disconcerted pupil could say. -  
-One day you will. Sometimes you have to put everything at stake and be willing to lose it, to be able to win ... do not forget that. - Piccolo pointed out. -  
-I will not, -the boy said as soon as he was recovered. -

 

And trying to take him by surprise he threw himself forward to his mentor who, as it could not be otherwise, rejected him effortlessly sending him back to the ground. However, this time he smiled with approval to sentence.

-Much better like that. Now you find out ... choose the right moment, try to get your rival to trust and do not think, act! And do not be afraid to displease yourself, ha, ha!

 

Then that bothered him a lot, now he smiled remembering it.

-Thanks Piccolo-sama. - He thought with appreciation. - Your lessons were really vital...

 

Meanwhile the others looked at him with approval. It had been a risky move but it was worth it. Nevertheless, they could not stop to exchange congratulations since the next combat was soon to begin.

-Well, now I go. - Diamond broke in without hesitation. -  
-Come on, mate. - Nephrite snapped back at him, his face more pale and pale. – Go and get him!   
-I'll try not to look bad. - The prince smiled. - You know I hate when you win...  
-Is it a bet as usual? - Roy smiled. -  
-What will it be this time? - His interlocutor asked. - Let me make dinner?  
-No way! - Nephrite laughed adding. - We said a bet, not a penance...  
-Yes ... that would be harder than any of these combats. - Ail added with joy in turn.-  
-We'll talk when I get back. - Diamond said in a confident tone. -  
\- Now do not distract yourself. - His brother asked him more earnestly. - That demon seems very strong.  
\- Don´t be worried. -The prince smiled. - I will not...  
-Good luck, my friend. - Nephrite wished him. -

 

Roy, Sapphire and Ail did the same patting his back. So Diamond, with steady pace, set out to fight against the last of the commanders of Nagashel...


	42. Diamond Vs Nemarash

The prince advanced without haste but without pauses towards the place of the fight. There were many more or less pleasant memories in his head. His childhood in Nemesis, growing between the admiration that he had to his father the king Coraíon and the love that he professed to his mother the queen Amethyst Nairia. In the same way he always loved his younger brother Prince Sapphire. His family, descended from a lineage of several generations, came from the Earth. The story told that at first their ancestors arrived at the planet Nemesis, little more than a rock that floated in the space, after being expelled from their world of origin by the immortal queen Serenity. The grandfather of the Diamond himself founded the kingdom of Nemesis. Then that great dream came. The inhabitants of the planet spent many centuries in a kind of freezing and upon awakening they had to face the hard task of making prosperous and habitable that cold and desolate world. Corindon and his successors achieved it by force of many sacrifices, with the only help of that dark energy, lethal to the pioneers, but very powerful in giving light and heat to the planet. Although their ancestors never abandoned the idea of returning to their mother world. The progress that was made was continued by his descendants and little by little that idea was diluted. So much so that when Diamante's father rose to the throne, he married a princess of the Moon, a vassal of the land rulers, with the longing for peace to establish between the two worlds. In this way relations normalized and harmony reigned in the Solar System. Nemesis was already a prosperous and beautiful world, although not as much as Earth. It was on the tenth birthday of Sapphire, Diamond was about twelve years old, when the Sage came. He claimed to come from a very distant world and set himself up as ambassador with the purpose of fostering friendship between them. No one suspected anything bad about him despite his mysterious appearance, and his face was always covered by that deep black habit that did not reveal anything about his body. The Sage explained to the benevolent Coraíon that this was a form that preserved his vital essence in the hostile environment of Nemesis. And the name of the Wiseman, protected his true one, which should not be pronounced by a sacred vow he held. Now, with the prospect of elapsed time and truth, Diamond cursed his arrival, but then no one suspected anything. On the contrary, years passed and the princes grew between authentic signs of admiration towards that personage who always helped and advised to the best possible way to his father and to themselves. When the young heir turned seventeen, Emerald and Rubeus came to the Court, both belonging to noble families. The two entered to the service of the house of Nemesis. He still remembered Esmeralda who became the maid of the queen, serving as her main maid. At that time she was a kind and innocent child, always nice and timid to him. Diamond did not know what she felt, he never knew until it was late and his ambitions had already blinded his. Two more years elapsed and the four sisters of the Ayakashi family arrived, also belonging to the nobility but of a lower rank. They were assigned to the service of Rubeus, an enthusiastic and loyal follower of Diamond's own plans. This one, the illness that his mother suffered and her long and agonizing convalescence, together with the accusations that the Wise man made against the Earth, blaming it of the past and future evils of his planet, caused him to begin to accumulate the hatred and the resentment against that world. The opportunity to check whether his suspicions were true came to him when his father, King Coraíon, sent him on a diplomatic mission. The young and arrogant prince, not accustomed to humble himself before anyone but his parents, received a welcome nothing kind, but he was charmed by the beauty of that legendary queen, apparently eternally young and immortal. On his return to Nemesis, two years later, his mother had died and his father was also sick. The Wise then revealed that it was all due to a plot waged by King Endymion, Serenity's husband, who held her as a prisoner in her own palace. Diamante's father died a short time later and all the evidence pointed to a murderer from Earth. The prince vowed to avenge himself and aided by the Sage, subjected his own and himself to the dark crystal that Wiseman possessed to increase his powers to a superhuman limit. He built a powerful war fleet that razed the reign of the Silver Millennium, except for the palace, protected by the guardians of Queen Serenity and whom he himself gave orders to respect. The reason was that he wanted to marry that queen and get her love in addition to ruling the Earth. But because of the failure to seize the sovereign and her palace in the future he only had one option. Advised by that necromancer he sent back in time the sisters Ayakashi and Rubeus, with the mission to destroy the bases of the future earthly kingdom and kill the daughter of Serenity and Endymion, who had fled to the past for help. In this way he thought that the palace would fall into his power. But to discover that in the past, Serenity was Sailor Moon, he wanted to have this girl at all costs. Nevertheless, the attempts of his subordinates failed one after another. The sisters chose to betray him and live as normal women on Earth. Rubeus failed miserably and was destroyed in space next to his ship. Emerald did not do it better. By then the girl had become an arrogant and unbearable woman. The black crystal, apart from her amorous disappointment, had darkened her soul like all the others, turning her into a black pit of hatred, ambition and jealousy. She also ended her days with a barren death. Although at that point Diamante did not care at all. He and the others were only clinging to his absurd plans for conquest and destruction, he was pawns of the Wise. Just Sapphire, more dedicated to controlling the boiler which provided energy to Nemesis, realized the truth and wanted to tell him. He escaped Earth and that necromancer accused him of being a traitor, even the warriors themselves were protecting him, so that seemed to support those charges of sedition. But even then Diamante did not believe it. Then his brother was murdered before his eyes by that damn sorcerer. That began to make him seeing beyond his foolish goals. Another thing that surprised him, although at first he accepted with pleasure, was the presence of the Black Lady. A mysterious, attractive, yet cruel woman, who obeyed without blinking the will of the Sage. It was not surprising to know that she was the manipulated daughter of Serenity and when he finally had Sailor Moon before him, and the hypnotic suggestion that he used on her, (a gift like no, from the Wise), failed, he discovered the truth. That Wiseman was a traitor who only obeyed the designs of a kind of demon called " Death Phantom." He had been behind all the betrayals and misfortunes that had plagued Diamond's family and his world. The prince wanted to fight him and end it but he was killed while trying to protect Sailor Moon. In his agony he entrusted to her the future welfare of his subjects. Then he died, at least repentant of all the evil he had done, with the forgiveness that the future queen granted him. In Heaven he realized how wrong he was, and the memory of his loved ones pursued him. Luckily he met his younger brother there and knew his parents were blissful in the hereafter. Only one person continued to disturb his heart. He was thinking of Emerald who, Landar told him, had fallen to Hell in order to purge her guilts. She did not die repenting of her evils like him or Sapphire, or the rest of the companions that he met there. All old enemies of the sailors who after became friends with these. And especially when Roy appeared and told them how the sisters lived on Earth as normal and happy girls, just as the Sailor Moon secured him before he died. It was then that his hope was reborn and he also believed it possible to be happy if he had a second chance. And if he will manage to give Emerald another, wishing to rescue her from her sunk in the despair of loneliness and eternal suffering. With the extra spur of a bet that his partner Roy won, Diamond wanted to get that girl out of such horror. But that mysterious Landar revealed to him that before being capable of that he should face the threat along with his companions and save the Earth. Then he would be truly rehabilitated and free to try to help that unfortunate girl. How to do it? The wizard would tell him when they returned victorious. And now the young prince, with a new consciousness and another way of life, a product of the maturity he had acquired, was more than determined to win. He would return to Heaven and ask for the help of the magician to try to save Emerald. Finally he knew that she loved him always and that she also loved the queen, whom she served with devotion as if her own mother had been. Diamond had loved this unfortunate girl alike, though more like a sister, but that might have been different from failing to mediate her sick love for Serenity and the influence of the evil Wiseman. So, freed from all that, he would wipe out all the demons that stood between him and his purpose. In this way, he waited for his opponent to arrive a few seconds next to him, standing beside him with a sadistic and ferocious gesture painted on that horrible hellish face. But that did not intimidate the prince who sentenced him.

\- All your comrades have fallen and now it's your turn. You will follow their path, I will be no less than the warriors who have preceded me.  
-You do not know who you're playing with, stupid! - Nemarash snapped that contrary to his companions presented an attractive human face with the only exception of two bright red eyes red, he was high but not as much as Diamond. - I am one of the best leaders of Hell. Baron of Granukul, the fiery steppe, and personal escort of the great Mephisto.  
-Well, well, - his opponent replied indifferently, appearing unimpressed, presenting himself in turn - I am Diamond, Prince of Nemesis, the tenth planet of this solar system and I do not show off as much as you. Also, I warn you that I am not a bad fighter. - He allowed himself to be added with a faint smile. -  
-That's what we're going to see! - Your enemy's assert. - We'll see if your strength supports your bold words. I'm not as easy to beat as my teammates. - He assured as he began concentrating energy wrapping in an intense greenish tone. – Ha, ha, ha!  
-Are you only capable of doing that? - Diamond exclaimed with disdain wrapping himself in a powerful silver aura and shouting. See and learn something!  
-Now you will see!- The demon replied, shaking the ground with his power. -

 

The companions of the prince of Nemesis followed the preliminaries of the combat with great interest. Although they might be restless in their inner heart by the power that demon has displayed, they no transmitted that sensation. The only one who decided to take the floor was Roy.

\- They are very even. – He valued crossed arms and studying the energies of both contestants to declare. - But I think our little prince is something superior.  
-That demon is very strong. - Ail admitted in a tone that tried to avoid worry without succeeding. - I would have lost for sure. Thank goodness I did not get him as rival. I have been lucky! Diamond should be very careful ...  
-Calm down, - Sapphire said, more relaxed. - My brother has some tricks hidden in his sleeve. A technique he was rehearsing with Piccolo.  
-What technique is that? - Nephrite wanted to know, watching his companion intrigued. - Do you know Roy?  
\- Yeah, I know what it is. - He nodded thoughtfully to affirm. - That technique is very interesting, if he execute it well it will be very difficult to lose the combat.  
-What is it about? – Sapphire was interested. - He did not want to tell me what it was, he said it would be a surprise.  
\- Be patient and you will know. What's more, you've all tried it on training - Roy asked all of you waiting expectantly - but it's a complex technique, you'll probably only use it as a last resort.

 

The warriors, on their part, had managed to elude the remaining guardian demons and were again guarded, awaiting the arrival of their companions. Meanwhile, they occupied the moments of waiting watching the fighters. Usagi was now amazed and told Mamoru that he nodded, too.

-It's incredible, the strength Diamante has reached is tremendous! How glad I am that he is on our side now!  
-Yes, -Mamoru agreed. -Deep inside, the prince had a good heart. He was used. But now that we can count on him and the others, I have great faith in victory.  
\- That demon also seems very strong. - Ami leaned back beside Usagi. -  
-I wish he could defeat him! - Rei wanted. - Diamond is able to do it. I feel in him a lot of determination and desire to win.  
\- I hope so. For all of us sake. - Makoto sighted, trying to unravel her ponytail, which was made a kind of sticky skein of hairs. -  
-At the moment we're quiet. - Minako whispered in turn holding the red ribbon behind her now disordered, stained and straight hair. - Let's just wish that it will be an interesting fight and the rest of the devils keep distracted a little longer.

 

The others also expected it to be so. And they waited impatiently for their companions. After a few more minutes, and after stealthy eluding the enemy cord, which continued to be absorbed in attending this new fight, their friends finally arrived. Haruka told them what they had been doing together with the Justicieras. Declaring with great admiration, something of course, unusual in her.

-They are excellent women, good fighters, with great courage and bravery! It must have cost you much to beat them.  
-Of course, but they have been a good investment .- Rei smiled proudly. - Now they are great friends and loyal companions.  
-Yes, I hope we can meet with them when this is all over. - Ami interjected. -  
-Behold! Michiru exclaimed, pointing to the scene. - They have a terrible strength! They even shine.

 

And so it was. The glows of both illuminated the terrain were the combat was about to start, melting their silver and green tones in a silent struggle of lights.

-This is going to begin, - Pluto declared leaning on her scepter. - These tremendous forces are going to be unleashed at any moment.

 

So it was. The two fighters went from the exhibition and the concentration of energies to the offensive. The first assault was as dizzying as it was fierce. They beat each other to stop their respective attacks with a speed that made it very difficult to follow their movements. Again they separated by landing on each other and valuing each other after that first contact.

-You do not fight badly, mortal, - the devil conceded respectfully, but he changed into a threatening one when he sentenced - but it was time to decide the fight!

 

And very quickly he launched a ball of energy into the sky that divided into three, all were thrown against Diamond.

-With such a stupid attack do you intend to decide the fight? - The prince who dodged the balls, laughed, but these followed him. - I'm tired of this! - he snapped throwing in turn three other energy balls that collided destroying themselves with the others.

 

Nemarash took advantage to materialize a blowgun and spit against his enemy some projectiles. The boy dodged all but one that hit him on one arm. Immediately, he was paralyzed. Diamond felt it rigid and unable to make any move, he cursed under his breath for the carelessness.

\- Ha, ha, ha! - Nemarash laughed. - You're lost now! - He howled triumphantly and threw himself against his opponent and hit him in the face with violence. - I'll make you suffer a little before you die!

 

The attack brought the prince down on the ground and he barely rose, lifting his head and throwing a bolt of lightning with his other arm, which the devil diverted with his own. The one of Diamond destroyed a nearby rock. He seized and arose laboriously holding the injured arm with his other hand.

-Do not think you have beaten me, - the boy replied, concentrating energy on a large ball that he divided in two, throwing both against his opponent. -  
\- Ha ,ha, ha! - Nemarash mocked. - You're a bad imitator, you've only managed to produce two balls.  
\- Wait and see my surprise ... - His opponent smiled with a malicious gesture. –

 

The balls, to the astonishment of the demon, took human form and attacked him. The bewildered Nemarash fought the two at once. Diamond had time to take off the weights he had been fighting with until then. The demon destroyed one of the figures. The other returned to its owner who absorbed it regaining some strength. In addition, he now felt lighter, this allowed him to hit his enemy and knock him down without him being able to dodge.

-How did you do it? - Shouted the commander of the surprised horde. -  
\- Duplication technique! - The prince of Nemesis cried, ignoring his opponent. -

 

Concentrating on himself Diamond was divided in two people like him, striking twice the surprised demon who did not know who to attack.

-You bastard! - Nemarash yelled furiously as he relinquished the onslaught of blows he had suffered. - I will defeat you even if you multiply by a hundred! - he assured as he tried to hit the two Diamonds who avoided easily his attacks, exhausting him. -

 

Sapphire watched the scene with visible euphoria. Ail and Nephrite also looked full of satisfaction.

-My brother will beat him! - He exclaimed, full of confidence as he raised a fist. - Now that he has doubled he can overpower him without any difficulty.

 

However, Roy shook his head, taking care to reduce the excessive confidence that all of them seemed to have

\- Remember the workouts. Your brother has only doubled in appearance. But that has not multiplied his strength, much less, on the contrary, his fortress has been divided. Master Son Goku told me that a friend of his also did it and that he used that trick against him in a tournament.  
-It is true! Now I remember. - Nephrite stated. - Master Piccolo played it in the same way.   
\- And only Diamond realized. - Ail admitted.-  
-Then he should join himself again, shouldn´t he? – Sapphire asked, feeling disoriented. -

 

The questioner gave him a thoughtful look and answered.

\- Diamond is very intelligent, he wants his enemy to think exactly what you have thought. That guy is blinded by the wrath of the bout and does not realize the trick, or at least, I hope so. As long as it continues like that, all will be well.  
-Besides, - Nephrite realized, not without concern. - He's not using his right arm. Something must be happening to him.  
\- It is true. - Ail agreed. - It's not normal and I do not think it's due to any tactics.

 

That filled the group with unease, no one could see the devil's attack with darts. Meanwhile Nemarash slowly focused and hit one of the Diamonds crashing against a rock. The other was to help his double. Then their enemy attacked them and both merged again. At least the demon was more tired than his rival, and this partially supplanted his wounded arm. The prince returned to the charge, concentrated creating another double that attacked the demon. This one tried to hit him but it was only a hologram that was pierced by the punch. However, Diamond felt his arm numb further, the paralysis soon coming to his shoulder. He needed to eat a bean but he could not. His rival did not allow him to approach his companions.

-Dammit! I am too weak to use the Kaio ken technique. - The prince thought uneasily. -

 

He remembered perfectly the words of his mentor God Kaio. To use this technique was essential to be in all centered and to control his ki and his body to one hundred percent. The slightest failure in concentration could be disastrous. The same thing Piccolo told him once. During a training he did with them, while Roy practiced with the teacher Son Goku.

-Master Piccolo. - He remembered asking, along with the other three of his companions. - Will you fight the four of us at the same time?   
-Yes, that will not be a problem. We know you can against all of us. - Sapphire added. -  
-I'll fight, but against each of you separately. - His mentor replied. -  
-Then we won´t stand a chance - Nephrite said.-  
-That's never known, - his master said. - Do not give up before you begin.   
-Well, which one of us will start? - Ail wanted to know. -

 

What surprised them was the funny smile of their mentor when he asked in a tone full of irony ...

-What about all at the same time?

 

And yes, they all could open their mouths, they watched in amazement as his instructor crossed his forearms forming a blade to lower his head and emit a greenish aura ...

-What are you doing? - Nephrite wanted to know without giving credit, like the others to what they then saw.

 

And to the astonishment of the group Piccolo unfolded not in one but in three more copies of himself. Now it was four Namekians who watched the astonished youngsters with the same amused glance.

-Stop wasting time. - They declared all those doubles who attacked each boy respectively. -Defend yourselves!  
-What is the truly one? - Ail asked, trying to stop the blows that came from his opponent. -  
-I do not know. Mine seems very real, - Sapphire replied, eluding his opponent's attacks with great difficulty.  
-What else is that? - Nephrite could be added with the same problem. - They must be just as powerful.-  
-Be focus on your rival and finish him. We will worry about knowing what the original is later. - Diamond could add while blocking the attacks of his rival.-

 

And it was not long before those doubles knocked Ail, Nephrite and Sapphire down. However, Diamond still resisted. The boy dodged an attack receiving a kind of sarcastic compliment from his rival.

-Very well, little prince. You are improving a little...  
-On the other hand you seem weaker - the young man of Nemesis observed sharply. -  
-Do you believe so? - His adversary smiled. -  
-I believe it, -the boy replied, who, gathering energy, exclaimed. - Kaio-ken!

 

And emitting a reddish aura increased his speed and strength for a few moments managing to connect several blows to his rival who threw him to the ground. It was then that Piccolo stood up and nodded, smiling approvingly. At once, the other three Namekians joined him again, forming one ...

-Well done Diamond. - He congratulated him this time in a sincere way. - You've noticed the weakness of this trick.  
-There was not really any original or any copy. It was your life force divided into four. Right? - The prince said. -  
-True. - His interlocutor agreed. – That is, so remember this. All of you. If you can fool your enemy you will have an advantage. But when you divide your resources will also do.  
-I understand why Roy told us that today he would exercise with Son Goku. - Sapphire interjected.  
-He already knew this, did not he? - Nephrite asked. -  
-That's right. – Piccolo admitted, and adding. – He has learned that lesson. And another thing. Watch out for the Kaio-ken technique when you split up. When you reunify your body will be already exhausted enough to be able to use it properly. Under no pretext should you use it.  
-Although Roy told us that Master Son Goku told him that he got to use it several times when he was exhausted. - Diamond opposed, but soon after he admitted. -However, he advised our partner not to. We could have serious problems with our ki.

 

His interlocutor then simply crossed his arms and sentenced between amused and reprobating.

-Goku-san has never been too prudent, when it came to avoid risk. But he is the exception to the rule. However, you are not. Do what he tells you but never try to do what he does. Instead of making a fatal mistake, make sure that your opponent does.

 

Now Diamond thought about it. As much as he wanted, he could never match those mythical warriors. He also suffered from this paralysis that was gaining more ground on his body. And Nemarash, who seemed to guess the degree of difficulty that beset his adversary, smirked evilly as he regained his position after his erroneous attack.

\- Do all the tricks of cheap illusionism that you want, but when the paralysis reaches your heart you will have died. I just have to entertain you and wait. Your techniques are useless. You could only avoid your end by killing me, and I assure you that will not happen. Ha, ha, ha!

 

And the prince realized that his enemy did not lie, he would have to do something to end him before that happened. But what?...

-I have to think fast and guess what would my teachers do in a case like this? – Diamante thought.-

 

In the meantime the Justicieras continued in the church. Karaberasu had awakened and after a few moments to get back to reality she began to fret. Beruche approached her with an inquisitive gesture when she saw that her sister stood looking at the few slits that allowed the outside to be seen.

-What's up, Kalie? - She asked. -  
\- We're surrounded. – Her sister said with obvious concern. -  
-Damn it? - Bertie became alarmed. – I see nobody.  
\- No, but they are out there and we must protect the children and the rest of the people. - Her sister motioned to the others. –

 

Petz came quickly, Cooan and Tom were still on the other side watching. When the boy reached them he shrugged in dismay. He had not seen anyone, nor he had seen signs of the enemy. But if his girlfriend's sister said so, she must have her reasons.

-Where are they? - Cooan wanted to know when she met with her sisters. -  
-All over the place! And they approach quickly. We have no time to lose - Karaberasu exclaimed tightening her expression. -

 

The others looked at each other in astonishment, it might be that her sister had had a nightmare, but she insisted it was not so. They did not have time to prepare, anyway. Suddenly, an explosion thundered outside the door. They all were thrown to the ground and when they got up they saw several figures in a mob. No one could stop them, they caught two children as hostages and threatened them with daggers around their necks. The chief of these aggressors was Fantoui who urged them with hatred.

-Now damn bitches, give up or we will kill these kids, and you know we're serious!

 

The terrified children tried to scream but the sectarians covered their mouths to the horror of their companions and the rest of the people refugees there.

-You murderers! – Beruche cried. – Miserable cowards, release those children and fight!  
-Despicable worms! - Cooan shrieked, equally furious and helpless. - I swear to you that you will remember this!

 

Impervious to these exhortations, the sectarians smiled triumphantly. Fantoui turned to them now in a quieter and more pretentious condescending tone, overflowing with self-sufficiency.

\- Threaten us and insult us as much as you want, but surrender or these children will go to hell before you do.

 

Petz and Tom did not dare to do anything either, and they watched the scene in fury and impotence. But then Karaberasu approached her enemies, looking at the sectarians who were catching the children steadily. Their laughter died away, giving way to an expression of terror.

-Release them, I command you, she said in a strangely calm voice. -

 

Her eyes twinkled red and the captors, against their will and the astonishment of their leader, released the daggers and the children who ran after Beruche and Cooan. Petz and Tom were the first to react and attacked these sectarians leaving them unconscious. The Ice Lady froze another who was trying to flee, and the Fire Lady threw a flurry of burning arrows at the rest, who preferred to retreat rather than counterattack. The Justicieras left in their pursuit ceaselessly firing their respective weapons and lightning. Nevertheless they didn´t risk to go so far. When they made sure that their adversaries had fled they returned. The children hugged their rescues and the rest cheered them.

\- I think we should get out of here. Tom remarked. - Those bastards can come back at any moment with a worse attack. - Or blow the church up with us inside. Unlike the demons they are not affected by the sacredness of the environment.  
\- It is true. Nothing would stop him. And surely they will. - Karaberasu who chose to ignore the astonished looks that her sisters and the boy dedicated to her, agreed. - Let's get out of here as soon as possible.

 

No one dared even ask how she had done that. How was she able to suggest with her mere voice and her glance at those guys? Luckily there was no occasion, one of the people gathered there approached timidly. He was a short, plump man in his sixties, with his sweaty bald head and grimy face. He was dressed in a cream-colored tie that was dirty and frayed. When the group gave him their attention he informed them as he pulled a small radio out of his pocket.

-I've been hearing that the city has returned to calm, all the demons have retreated. Authorities have regained control and the area is safe.  
-Are you sure of that? - Petz inquired serenely. -

 

The man nodded twice quickly and Karaberasu corroborated his words with a sharp one.

\- That's right, I notice there are no evil presences anymore.

 

Her sisters could not understand how she could know. Cooan tried to use the tricks Rei taught her, and Tom applied the same techniques he had learned. To their astonishment both confirmed Kalie's opinion and the news of that man.

-If that's the case, we'll take the kids to the city, along with the rest of the people, - Petz said. - They'll be safer there.  
\- We will go with them, although there are no demons, some of these sectarians could remain, and they would attack them when they saw a defenseless group. - Tom thought. -

 

The girls agreed and organized the people who, of course, were very happy to be protected by the famous Justicieras and that brave fighter. They set out and managed to reach the city without mishaps. When at last they reached the safety of the urban area and after thanking their protectors, all the people gradually disintegrated towards their homes. They wanted to know if these had been damaged and many were worried about their loved ones. The Justicieras, together with Tom, chose to leave the children in a refuge, in charge of the authorities who also thanked them for their work. Bertie and Cooan said goodbye to the kids, especially Sharon.

-Now you have to remain very brave. - Cooan whispered sweetly to the little girl who nodded. -  
-Shall we see each other in school? - The girl asked timidly, with a hopeful voice. -  
-Of course, sweetie. - Bertie smiled, joining the conversation to promise with affectionate tones. -Everything will be solved.

 

The two of them kissed the little girl on the cheeks. Sharon smiled to them waving her hand. So the Justicieras moved away. However, before leaving with Tom, that man who was with them in the church and who appeared as a high public officer, added as he said goodbye to them.

\- I will never forget your help and protection. Keep it in mind. If you need me do not hesitate to look for me. Or if you could not find me, I will personally take care of you. I give you my word.

 

The boys welcomed the offer with a half-smile but did not want to ask for anything. That was not their goal. What they did accept was the food and medical attention the doctors and volunteers could spare to them. That yes, without anyone could remove their mask. Thing that none of those present, curious as they were, would be willing to do, due to the admiration and respect they had for them. So fortunately they could also rest. Although they did not forget that, as soon as they were minimally recovered, they would have to return to the battle ...

 

Diamond did continue to fight and suffered by stopping the attacks of his enemy. The demon laughed, thinking victory was within his grasp. His rival could only use one arm and the paralysis almost reached his neck. He would soon die. Using the last trick that remained the boy accumulated energy forming a great disc that launched against his enemy.

-That's easy to dodge! - The devil mocked, turning away from his path, that disk followed its course through cleanly a large rock that broke in two. -

 

But the prince did not seem to care that he had failed. Although his rival laughed at him approaching on guard and ready to avoid another projectile of that deadly delusion while saying with rejoicing.

-You have less time. So count your life by minutes. Ha, ha, ha!

 

However, Diamond smiled and Nemarash realized then that the disc was coming back to him, but it was too late. Desperately he tried to pull away, but that attack took one of his arms and made a serious cut on his right leg. Howling with pain and rage, he dropped to his knees to get up quickly, trying to stop the bleeding.

\- Well, now we are equal, - his opponent said hitting the demon in the face by using almost all his forces sentencing. – At the end of the day you're just a pathetic, unsettling, little devil, who uses cowardly tricks. Fighting on equal terms and face to face I am far superior to you.

 

Nemarash staggered to the floor as he retorted in anger.

-No, you will die shortly, when the paralysis reaches your heart. But do not fear, before that I will kill you with my own hands! He roared frantically pouncing on him. -

 

And that was a serious mistake, the one his opponent was expected. Diamond dodged and gathered all the energy left to counterattack, finishing his enemy at first point with a powerful beam of energy that ended up causing him to explode. They all cheered him, and Sapphire gave him a magic bean which, at last, made him recover. So death his enemy the curse of the paralysis had ended too.

-I needed it, thank you, brother. My arm is perfectly fine again. - He made sure to move it to check it and this one answered well. Fortunately the demon's dart had no venom and was only an energy thief who supplied his rival. - Now we will surely defeat them! -The prince cried with enthusiasm. -  
-You did well to provoke him. He lost the caution and his advantage. – Nephrite affirmed with approval.  
-Yes ... and that's just another bastard reminds - Sapphire stated, looking across the field. -

 

And Nagashel, now alone, was still staring at them, though he did not seem uneasy, rather he was annoyed. But above all, he was waiting his turn to fight. Roy knew this and told his teammates seeming very calm.

\- Well, I'm the one who has to fight now. Stand aside while I fight him. This is not going to be a joke.

 

His enemy, visibly impatient, stepped forward and challenged him with a shout.

-Come Solar, now it's between you and me! - That these fools have defeated my servants is of no importance, I will destroy them in a stroke as soon as I have finished with you.  
-Hey, wait a minute, you jerk. - Ail replied rather annoyingly. - How dare you to insult us?   
\- He says that because he is furious, we have defeated all his commanders and he was not expecting it. Right, disgusting demon. - Sapphire mocked. -  
-Yeah, there's no need for Roy to fight him, we're all good enough to give him a good beating. - Nephrite exclaimed. -  
-You, miserable insects? - Nagashel questioned with obvious disdain for assurance. - The four of you together would not have the power to touch me.  
-We'll see that. - Diamond replied, looking at his companions and encouraged them. - Boys forward, if we attack him all united we can beat him!  
-Wait a minute - Roy said visible concerned.- He is too strong for you.

 

But his warning was ignored, the four of them launched against the demon. Nagashel was waiting for them, unmolested. In unison they launched against him his best attacks but this one deviated without making the slightest effort and soon began to concentrate a terrible amount of energy that made the place shake. With a chilling and terrible howl, the demon was wrapped in a reddish light. His waves of power threw the boys tens of meters in all directions, they were all shaken by that enormous power.

-He has a terrible strength! - Sapphire said in astonishment. - I think we've rushed.  
-We cannot beat him not even the four of us together. - Nephrite admitted. -  
-We'd better get away from here. - Ail suggested. -  
-Roy, if you want we can fight on your side. - Diamond offered with the support of the rest. -  
-No, thanks, my friends.- The boy replied calmly, stripping off his breast plate - This is my business. - You guys have had your fights and now it's my turn, so get out and go to protect the sailors. -

So that he ordered them and having said this he became a super saiyajin. He began to shine in a powerful golden tone and to emit energy reaching the level of his rival.

-All right . -The prince of Nemesis added resignedly, realizing the uselessness of his offer. - I wish you luck.  
-Damn, let's go - Nephrite urged him. -  
-The Sailors are there! -Sapphire said pointing at them while adding. - Let's do what Roy told us and let's protect them.  
-At least we'll be of some use. - Ail agreed. -

 

So everyone immediately flew to Usagi's position and the others. These were held as they could to the ground and between them in order to don´t be materially dragged by these two colossal energies. The demons that had been watching the other fights with avidity now retreated far enough away, fearing to be destroyed by the unleashed forces. Diamond and the others ignored them and went to meet their friends. When they landed next to them, they tried to block the waves of power from the two distant fighters and managed to secure the position of all. The girls were able to break free from their grip. The new comers gave half a bean to each, (since there were very few left) that was enough to recover them, at least in part. Once recovered, Usagi approached Diamond as best she could and greeted him with effusion and joy.

-How glad I am to see you all again! And this time by our side.  
-Yes, we are happy too - he replied kindly. - We have returned to try to repair all the evil we caused.  
-And I thank Heaven for giving us another chance. -Nephrite said, who in turn, added in a quiet, worried voice. - But everything will depend on Roy. That beast is too much for us.  
-Our lives and those of the whole planet are in his hands . – Sapphire said quietly. -  
-You have to get as far away from here as possible. - Ail interrupted with visible uneasiness. - To a safer place. We will take you - and when they all agreed, he asked Rei, the closest warrior to him at that moment. - Where are my wife and son? I saw them with you.  
-How is that possible? The Mars Warrior asked him in turn. -  
-It's a long story, I'll tell you later. - Ail said, insisting. – Are they safe?  
-They're all right. - Rei smiled, adding kindly. - Luna and Artemis take care of them in Japan, congratulations by the way, you have a precious child!  
\- Thank you very much, - Ail replied that he was in his human aspect turning red and smiling but there was not much time to courtesies, so he immediately urged them all. - Now let's get out of here!

 

They all nodded and left the area as far away as they could as Roy and Nagashel continued to concentrate their energies non-stop. Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other for a moment and it was he who whispered to his partner.

-It is the moment of truth. Now we will see if everything will turn out as expected.  
-I have no doubt, - her interlocutor declaring convinced. – I am positive our friends have trained Roy very well. And I believe in him.

 

His companion nodded. And from a safer place even though shaken still by the movement of the ground, Mamoru himself, the warriors and the four fighters, watched expectantly what would be the beginning of the fight that would decide the future of the Earth.


	43. The decisive battle.

The two antagonists accumulated energy in an incredible way. The moment of truth had come. The super saiyajin kept a fixed stare and concentrated on his enemy, eager to make him pay his dues. He was now thinking about a conversation he had with Goku, pausing at his training with him. It seemed like an eternity ...

-I'll try to do things as you've taught me. - I thought, remembering. -

 

Roy tried to catch his breath and his teacher went where he was, to comment in a serious tone, unusual when it came to him.

\- In a very short time you will be ready and you will be able to fulfill your destiny.

The man gave him a startled look and inquired.

-You mean to beat that demon and save the Earth don´t you?  
\- Partly yes. - Goku admitted that he added in a row followed by a touch of mystery. - But there's something else.  
-What is it? - The boy wanted to know with obvious interest. -  
\- I do not know for sure, that only Landar can tell you. All I can tell you is that you have great potential. You see, inside you sleep memories that, free from the domain of evil and after your definitive training, can wake up at any moment. Surely the occasion arrives when you need them.  
-What do you mean? - Roy inquired. -  
-You are a saiyajin ... your true power has not been arisen yet .- His mentor commented adding. - That's why they wanted to possess you. I mean these demons. And so, among other things, I was instructed to train you.

 

The young man questioned him with his gaze, but his mentor went back to his characteristic defiance to cheer him up with a jovial tone.

-Come on, we have to go on, lazy boy!

 

And Roy had the impression that this kind of warning was about to be fulfilled. As he exercised with others he became aware of something. It was nothing concrete but an indefinite feeling of keeping things inside that should come out, but not like a torrent, at least not yet. For now they were doing it slowly and controlled, flowing one after another. For example, when in a break from training Ail played his flute and he, wishing to accompany him, materialized another one of very strange design and beauty also play, He discovered astonished that he could interpret melodies to which more harmonious. In the same way he fought with Nephrite with a sword to practice and developed so well that he even came to defeat his astonished companion who was a master of fencing. But he had to resort to being given a sword and he, in a sense, felt incomplete. Who was really him? Until then he believed that only a mere body that had served as a vessel to a ruthless demon and that, dead this, had released his own human consciousness. Then a kind of extraterrestrial perhaps, with powers far above normal. But what if he went further and that was not his real personality, but another that concealed a deeper and still unknown? Now, about to begin the final battle against evil, he was certain he would find out ...

-For better or for worse, I hope to know myself.- He said. - Thank you Son Goku-sama.

 

Then the demon pulled the boy out of his thoughts, pointed at him with one of his claws and rebuking him.

-I do not know how you managed to survive, but this time I'll make sure I'm done with you! And I'm going to have a great time doing it. – Nagashel threatening laughing - There is no pact now. Once I destroy you, I will take care of carpet of corpses the arrival of the Master in this miserable world.  
-Not this time. - Roy smirked in turn with a determined, arrogant expression. - Now things will be different, I'm stronger than you, - he said without shame. -  
\- Let's see it now miserable! And this time, I can assure you I will not be as kind as the last time. - Nagashel asserted .-

 

And in order to prove it, he threw himself at the Golden Warrior with a tremendous speed, giving him a powerful punch that slammed him against some rocks, shattering them by impact and burying Roy under several tons of stones.

\- Ha, ha, ha! - Nagashel laughed full to sentence. - This time I will not do comedy, you will not last me five minutes, but I will make you hold a little more so that you suffer. I'm already enjoying the moment ...

 

From afar, the warriors and the boy's companions witnessed the fight. Seeing this blow, Setsuna and Haruka were impressed.

-Oh no! that monster will have destroyed him with that punch, - Pluto exclaimed horrified. -  
-It was terrible! I've never seen anything like it. Not even with Galaxy. - Uranus also astonished, said. - What kind of power do these beings possess?  
-Be calm. - Sapphire said, seemingly unconcerned. - It's just a warm-up blow surely Roy is gauging the strength of his enemy.  
\- How would it be when they start to fight seriously! - Makoto snorted waving a hand. -

 

Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other with a certain amount of uneasiness, but then they relaxed that expression. Something flashed from the tons of stones, it was Roy who kept shining and was without a scratch, just carelessly caressing his jaw.

\- Was that your best shot? What a disappointment! - He said with a funny gesture. -  
-What? - Exclaimed his enemy. - you dare to make fun of me, worm?  
-You are right. And as I assumed, this time the tables have been turned. You have nothing to do, -his rival said grinning maliciously to add, not without rejoicing, paraphrasing him.- I'm going to give you back one by one all the blows you gave me ... and I'm going to enjoy it a lot ...   
-But what are you saying, you naive fool? - The skeptic demon mocked inquiring in turn. - Do you think I've used all my strength?"

 

And to underline his words his red aura glowed more potent and began to lift stones from the ground. They scattered floating in the air around them, aimed at Roy with his claws and fired a barrage of powerful beams of energy, opening a huge crater on the ground. Diamond, Nephrite, Ail, and Sapphire, heftily created a shield among all to protect themselves along with the warriors. At that moment Nagashel threw a large lightning bolt that hit the ground with the effects of a nuclear explosion. The blast overwhelmed everything in its path.

-Wall of Silence! - Saturn exclaimed invoking hastily one of her defensive weapons.

 

Luckily the combined power of all resisted. Although they were thrown to the ground just in case. The first to get up was Makoto who could see a totally desolate landscape. All around her were only a bare plain, all the relief forms for miles around had been razed.

-OMG! - the warrior Jupiter exclaimed with the mouth open - there is nothing left standing!  
\- If they have done this in just a few seconds, what can they do during the whole match! I would not want to be in Roy's shoes. - Minako added, her face pale. -  
-I do not know if he could have survived that. - Ail hesitated, now truly worried. -  
-Have confidence in him. You know him. - Usagi asked them with a smile. - He'll get over it.

 

Roy's group of four companions glanced in unison toward Sailor Moon's position. Finally they nodded. All, however, held their breaths with horrified countenances. Although, to their general relief, their friend emerged somewhat bruised but unscathed from the sand.

-You've stained my new uniform, - the super saiyajin told the demon, who was surprised to see him so untouched. - Now you have started to piss me off. It's my turn! - He snarled between angrily and mockingly. - You'll see…

 

This time it was Roy who disappeared at a great speed, reappeared hitting his enemy in the belly. He finished the attack with a kick to the head that threw him to the ground. Nagashel got up angrily and surprised because he had not seen him came.

-You must have dodged it. - The demon mumbled, thinking of his previous attack - yes, that must be, but now you would be reduced to particles! But this time I will crush you with my own hands. So that you do not escape again.  
-If you think I'm going to let you put your filthy hooves on me again, you're even more idiot than I have thought! - The boy spat, prompting the demon with signs to approach him, with an insolent and contemptuous gesture on his face. - Come on, cow face, come and get me!

 

Nagashel attacked his enemy but Roy stopped him in his attack, both clashed with blows, their speed was such that the others could not distinguish them. Not even Roy's training partners had ever seen him raise his power and strength so much. It was clear that against them he had not tapped into his full potential. Anyway, the two opponents broke out panting from the effort. Roy seemed more rested, his long periods of training with Goku and in the Corner of Soul and Time had borne fruit, he breathed better and fatigue hardly affected him. The demon began to realize this and blinded by rage materialized a large black steel sword curved like a scimitar. He attacked his rival who dodged the attacks with skill. But Nagashel managed to corner him against a hill, triumphantly preparing to cross it when his prey disappeared.

-Where have you gone? - The incredulous devil howled, turning his great horned forehead in all directions. -  
-Here! -The man said, appearing behind him. - It's an instant translation, - he replied, shaking Nagashel a two-handed blow on his back before he could turn and that he ended up embedding the demon against the hill that collapsed by the power of the crash.

 

This one, mad with fury, came out with the scimitar ahead. Roy looked up at the sky in a trance and without thinking raised an arm and scream.

-Immemorial sword. Come to my call! - At once a beautiful and long sword that glittered as the gold materialized in his hand, with it he stopped the thrusts of his adversary. - Now fight if you dare!

 

Nagashel disappeared from sight and Roy did as well. They reappeared fighting hundreds of meters in just a second. The swords released sparks and flares of golden and scarlet light that embraced as if they also fought each other. The noise they produced at the crash was like a blast that seemed to deafen anyone who was near. The warriors and their fighting friends even had to cover their ears that threatened to explode.

-It's a tremendous energy! - Ami could scream out loud to try to be heard, as she consulted her visor. Holding in turn the bursts of hurricane that both adversaries produced to assert astonished. - Exit the measuring scale!

 

The others could only nod, trying to follow that battle, clinging to the ground and not being deaf to those detonations ...

 

In the city, a few kilometers from the battle. The sisters had felt the ground tremble beneath them. They were almost cured of their wounds and about to go to sleep for a while, but that sudden earthquake dissuaded them. Fearing a new attack by the demons, they hurried along with Tom. From that distance they saw the glow of a great light in the form of an atomic mushroom and the noise caused by that explosion that provoked Nagashel. Followed by the kind of ringing that reverberated as if two large metal bars collided. Everything had been flooded by the glow and huge golden and scarlet rays crossed the distant horizon. Even to them came a gust of wind, which, although attenuated by the distance, was still able to shake violently their hair, raising papers and dust, howling like a typhoon.

-What was that? - Beruche cried, covering her eyes so as not to blink. -  
-It looks like an atomic bomb! - Cooan shouted again to be heard. -  
-It's energy! - Karaberasu added, stammering. - Two huge forces are fighting!

 

Bertie felt a pang, her heart racing. For a moment he felt as if ... she sighed, letting it run, her imagination playing tricks on her at this point. She wished that the warriors, who were supposed to fight against that terrible force, would win.

-Let's go girls! We have to find a safe place. Those downloads are so powerful that they could even affect us here. - His partner Tom told them. -

 

They nodded in unison. So Tom and the girls walked down some alleys looking for shelter in the face of a possible blast while warning everyone. They reached a narrow, deserted alley and took refuge there.

-I wish Usagi and the others can beat that monster! - Cooan sighed. -  
-Yes, it must be that damn Nagashel who has returned. - Agreed Petz. -  
\- At least this is deserted. There seems to be no sign of demons, nor of sectarians, not so badly! – Bertie said with relief. -

 

But she and the others were wrong. They thought there was no one left until a guttural voice was heard behind them. From the shadows of an adjacent alley came two reddish eyes and then a black habit. The girls, horrified, recognized the Great Sage. And he was not alone, a ragged Fantoui escorted him wielding a long bloody knife.

-You are absolutely right! Nagashel has returned and will destroy this disgusting world. But you will not see it, I will kill you sooner! - Threatened that entity in his hissing voice. -

 

But Tom got in his way and Fantoui faced him. The boy drew his katana. Both were very keen to end their opponent and began a close combat. The girls wanted to help their friend, but they could not because the Wiseman attacked them throwing rays of energy that they dodged with difficulty. The retort was immediate, Tom was released of his rival a precious seconds and it used throwing a protective spell that served as shield, slowing the attacks of the necromancer. Cooan then attacked him with a barrage of arrows of fire and Beruche with her needles of ice. The Great Sage rejected them by raising his ball and emitting energy from it.

-I understand now! - Petz exclaimed. - All his powers come from that damn ball. Surely we do not destroy it the other time, that's why he's back.  
-Yes, it is true! - Cooan agreed, remembering. - Usagi warned us and we should have missed it.  
\- That I am going to solve it in a moment, - Karaberasu shouted throwing her whip that prey on the arm of the Wiseman unloading against him a powerful burst of energy, causing him to release the ball that fell to the ground. -  
-Damn bitch!- The necromancer insulted her, adding with an unpleasant hiss. - No matter what you do! When that baby is born, he will take the seed of evil and destroy you all! - He prophesied with hatred. -

 

The girl face went pale assaulted by that fear but she managed to surpass it to the moment and did not release her whip until the Wiseman was able to release with effort. Kalie completely exhausted, fell to the ground and Petz helped her up and away. Bertie covered them in that retreat with a barrage of crystals that his enemy dodged and she spat at him with contempt.

\- That will not happen because we will rid of evil that is in him as we did with everyone else and -with ourselves. You have failed Sage! ...  
-And this time for good! You're going to pay all together, for all the suffering you've caused us, here and in Nemesis. - Petz added, leaving her sister covered and leaning behind a corner to catch her breath. -  
-Ha, ha, ha!" He laughed sadistically. - Suffering? - Naive little girls! That's not over yet. You will follow the path of your mother. Why do you think she ended up going crazy? My brother in the future showed her what your destiny would be ... Annihilation! And your father was silenced when he came to realize what was happening.

 

That made appear the surprise and the horror on the faces of the girls. What could they do to their mother to leave her like this? However, Petz was the most impacted of all. She was the one who saw her one last time ... then her words did not make much sense to her ...

-Oh my God, mom…

Her mind returned to that memory. Before leaving on her mission to the past on Earth. When she got permission to visit her mother, she finally got home. Service droids opened the door. She passed in and question in a dubious tone.

-Mama? ... I'm Petzite ... Are you here? ...

 

Then a rather emaciated figure with straight hair came out of a room. To her horror the girl could recognize her mother. She was almost stumbling and, upon seeing the young woman, stopped short, pointing at her with an accusing finger.

-You are…  
-I'm Petzite, Mama, - the girl replied, trying to smile despite of that vision. -  
-You're one of them! Get away from me, you're not my daughter.  
-Of course I am, Mama! – The frightened girl answered-. It's me ... I've come to see you.

 

But that mad woman shook her head with a rictus of fear and almost despair, muttering in a disjointed way ...

-All corrupted. The Black Moon! ... my daughters, my girls ... Where are they? What have you done with them? - She shrieked now. -  
-But mother! - Petzite been really shocked by that scene, asked. - What are you talking about?

 

Although this woman seemed to react by looking at her then with another expression, she cried now and threw herself to embrace the frightened girl.

-Sweetheart ... do not let them catch you, too. Do not believe them ...  
-Capture me? Who? ... What happened to you? ... Where's Dad? - The girl who was totally overwhelmed by, wanted to know. -  
-Papa? - Her mother moaned again, adding helplessly and tearfully, radically changing her subject and speaking as if she were just a child. - Grandmother ... tell me more about Earth ...

 

The girl could not help crying, seeing the sorry state of her poor mother. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get her out of those dreams that possessed her. Finally she left, muttering between sobs.

-Goodbye, Mom ... I love you.

 

And the cruel laughter of that Sage took her out of those thoughts. Then the furious girl snapped, preparing her attack ...

-Bastard! I will never forgive you! You're going to pay for it!  
-Let's not waste time arguing with that monster and destroying his ball! - Cooan harangued them for the same one that still rolled over the floor with her eyes, while she was ready to aim it with her bow. – You are going to disappear, damn monster!  
-Nooo! - The Sage cried desperately, trying to retrieve it, for he listened to his enemies and knew that now they knew his secret. - You treacherous bitches!

 

Trying desperately to get hold of his ball, he threw lightning at the girls who intercepted him with their energies. Both jets of power held in the air. Beruche and Petz, who barely joined Karaberasu, resisted that pulse by freeing Cooan who, meanwhile, managed to aim her target with the bow and fired a large arrow of fire. The ball, upon receiving the direct impact, exploded. At that moment the power of the Great Sage was extinguished. Bertie, Karaberasu and Petz, to which Cooan now joined, increased the intensity of their rays with the remaining reserves and destroyed him. This time definitely.

-Goodbye an this tome forever, damn murderer! Enjoy in Hell. -Exclaimed Bertie joyfully. -  
-Yes. At last we have avenged our world and our parents, - Kalie added with the excited assent of her sisters. - They can rest in peace now ...

 

But they had to be careful, they were not alone. Fantoui let out a sharp shriek of fury and terror as his master was annihilated and charged against Tom blind of rage. The boy let him approach and with a quick kendo movement he avoided cutting him with his sword at the waist. The sectarian fell instantly and died a few seconds later after a copious amount of blood. The boy sighed for a long time, slamming his weapon into the ground and leaning on it. No matter how cruel and evil Fantoui had proved himself to be, he was repugnant to having killed a human. Although of course no one would reproach him and he himself said he had no choice. This was a death war against evil. That pig and his men had probably already massacred many innocent people, and if he and the girls had not stopped him, they would have killed a lot more. They, for their part, did not want to look at the corpse of the sectarian. But they sympathized with Tom, especially Cooan who soon embraced him.

-You could not do anything else, sweetheart, - she whispered lovingly and sympathetically as he barely nodded.  
-It's over, - A panting Beruche said, gazing in the distance, aware as well as the others, that they could not arrive in time, much less intervene, at the magnitude of that power and added as a hopeful consolation. - At least the sect. But, now we have Nagashel. And I wonder, - she sighed loudly making audible what everyone thought - who will be fighting that demon? I guess Sailor Moon and the others. Can they beat him?

 

Her question was not answered by anyone although everyone wanted the victory went to their friends ...

 

The battle was still fierce. Roy fought back with great force, turning the demon back, wielding his sword as if he had fought with her all his life. He did not know how he did it, it was as if old memories were slept until then in him. Just as Goku anticipated. The sword and his body seemed to be one, and both moved swiftly and rapidly like a flash of golden light.

-How is it possible? - Nagashel howled surprised and dismayed by the astonishment. - You could not improve so much in such a short time!  
-You would be surprised, - His rival replied, who, carrying a kind of flash in his mind, began to say things that he himself did not understand. - You no longer have a human scared and hopeless in front of you! I am the prince of an immortal kingdom and you, damn devil, you will pay for all the damage you have done to this world and to the other!  
-It cannot be! - That devilish entity stammered overwhelmed by surprise, and then came to understand. - You come from the previous humankind!

 

The boy continued to attack, spurred on by the growing memories that crowded his mind. Nagashel threw a desperate setback with his scimitar but his enemy dodged it and turning on him he gave a controllable one that beheaded his rival. Then he lowered himself to the ground, stuck his sword in it, concentrated energy joining hands as Goku had taught him and shouted.

-Come from life force, destroy my enemy! – This is for you, master. Kame ha, haaa!

 

He threw a powerful stream of energy that disintegrated the demon, both the head and the body of it were disintegrated into particles that were dragged by the wind. After that he smiled and said looking up at the sky.

\- For all of you, Bertie, Connie, Tommy, girls, friends, Dad, Mom, Landar and for you masters Kaio, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, Son Gohan, Son Goku ...

 

From the distance the warriors and their companions cheered him elated, and they went to him to congratulate him ...

 

But then the sky began to be covered with dense dark clouds and a black hole emerged between them. A current of hurricane air was created that attracted everything that found towards that vortex. The warriors and the others held back, concentrating their auras to sink to the ground, but the demons were entering docilely, absorbed by him. Both Roy and the others looked stunned. Then something horrible came out of that hole, a large shadow that surrounded a gigantic figure. The absolute power and evil that manifested froze the heart to all leaving them unable to move.

-Do not look! - Usagi ordered them, adopting the appearance of Queen Serenity and emitting an aura that surrounded her friends. -

 

Everyone covered their eyes or turned their heads, obeying immediately. Rei barely could mutter with a tone dominated by the most absolute terror.

-That aura of wickedness is inconceivable, I had never seen anything like it!

 

Then a voice, beyond any intelligible sound, uttered a name. Roy could hear it clearly and recognized it, "Asthel come to me," said that cavernous call, and that silhouette advanced towards him with two huge reddish eyes that were nailed to him. The boy could not move despite being at the maximum of his power. A supernatural terror was invading him. Like the others. Clouds raced across the sky at great speed, and terrible black and mauve lightning whipped the surface of the earth around that gigantic entity. The young man was about to be dragged, and when he thought he could not stand it for another second, those eyes looked away. The boy could sigh with relief. Even with a fear-stricken heart he tried to remake himself, he thought he was going to be disintegrated only with the force of that vision. But it occurred to Roy and that figure that Landar appeared. The magician, glowing with immaculate energy, stood firmly on the windstorm, and without looking at all frightened, he spat at that terrible apparition with a powerful voice of command.

-He has won! You have lost! Comply with the agreement and get away from here! In the name of the Creator I command you! Then he raised his hands, carried a staff that emitted a blinding white light enveloping the place. - Vade retro! ...

 

The figure obeyed and went away withdrawing into the hole between lightning and thunder that discharged sulfurous bursts. The last demons came in and with it. The great access to Hell closed behind them and without the group could hardly realize everything returned to normal. Serenity returned to her form of Sailor Moon. The sun shone again, there was no trace of evil energy and they could all move at last. Now they felt a great peace that filled their hearts. The fear was disappearing replaced by an enormous sense of freedom and joy. But when he was sufficiently recovered, Roy asked the wizard in a soft voice, tinged with awe.

-What was that Landar? Why have I not been able to move? I've never felt such power! Not even in Son Goku! It's unimaginable and terrible!

 

The Magician gave him a long look and answered solemnly. Extending his words to others.

\- You have been face to face with the maximum power of the ninth infernal circle. That was the Prince of Darkness himself. The master of all evil beings against whom you have fought. In this world you call him Satan. And he was not here in reality, that was only the aura that emanated from the depths of Hell, where he must resign himself to continue.

 

All were petrified by the terror, but little by little they were re-made. Diamond was the first to be able to speak recovered from the impression and still covered in cold sweat.

\- But he's already gone. We're safe, are not we? - He wanted to know visible insecurity. -  
-Yes. - Landar nodded comfortably. - I have already told you that he has only manifested his spiritual aura. He could not enter this world once defeated, but his power is much greater. In fact, no demon can return to Earth from now on. The Yalmutud spheres have been put in a safe place.  
-And you say his power is greater than that? - Ail croaked, unable to believe it. -  
\- I pray to God that we will never have to face him on his ground. - Said Sapphire still frightened. -  
-Explain that to us Landar, please. - Nephrite asked in amazement and stunned by those words. -  
\- This battle was part of a struggle that goes back beyond time. - The questioner answered. - It is the eternal battle between the forces of good and evil. And you, and the demons that you have defeated, have been the pieces of this game. On this occasion the good has won, but there will be more games, as there were and will be in other times and other times.  
-You can tell us the whole story now, right? - Sapphire asked with a curious curiosity. -  
\- In due time all will be revealed, not yet. You must wait, - The wizard said, and his gesture relaxed, drawing a faint smile to add. - Now you can see your loved ones again.  
-Yes! - Agreed Ail, regaining his enthusiasm. - I really want to see Ann and my son!  
\- We have not told the girls you've come back to life. We wanted you to surprise them yourself. -Ami confessed to Roy's group. -

 

Then Mercury fused into a hug with the boy, seconded by Rei and Usagi herself.

-Yes, - Mamoru agreed. - This is the end of the battle and we deserve a break.  
\- The mission is fulfilled. - Rei sighed with the approving assent of the others. -  
\- It is true. – Usagi added, who now seemed to be much better at mastering English than she had been in the past, especially when she added. - You did very well. And now we can tell you the whole truth.  
-Are there any other warriors about that you should tell us and we do not already know? - Diamond asked them with visible interest. -  
\- Yes, that is. – Mamoru replied, adding with serenity. - But We tell you everything when we'll all be together, when Tom and the girls will join us. 

 

Everyone was very intrigued but it seemed that they should still wait. However, Nephrite chose to ask something more personal.

\- You must tell me everything that has happened in the world since I was murdered. How is Naru? - He wanted to know with great interest. -  
\- Well, now she comes out with a boy.- Makoto told a little stiff to explain - after the final battle against the Kingdom of Darkness. It is long to explain. We all lost our memory, like you I mean, it's a long story. I do not even know you. Although - she sighed thoughtfully - You remind me a lot of an old ...  
-Boyfriend you had? - Minako smiled to be amused. - Girl, you're always with the same thing!

 

Although this time Sailor Jupiter did not laugh with the others and she insisted with a surprised and confused gesture.

\- No, it's not that ... at least that's what I think. In this case there is something, you are very familiar to me, but I do not remember ...  
\- Good. - Ami termed now addressing Nephrite who was watching Makoto without understanding. - The truth is since you died many things happened.  
-Yes, it's quite a long story, - Rei said, adding with distress. - And some of my classmates do not even know who you are. Like Jupiter herself, they had not yet emerged as warriors at that time. Or they do not remind you of their past lives. In fact, Naru herself does not know who you are. For her to know, we should give her back the memories she lost when Usagi purified the Earth by destroying Metallia and that could be very painful for her.  
\- Now she has a solid and stable life and it would be very hard to change it. - Ami said with the same regret. -  
-I understand, - Nephrite said, dropping his head and adding with resignation. - Maybe it's better to leave things as they are. Anyway, I'll go with you. I want to know everything that has happened and start a new life there, in Japan.  
\- I also accompany you .- Ail euphoric joined them, although he tried to mitigate this feeling by solidarity with his friend. However, he could not avoid insisting. - Forgive me, my friend. It's just that I'm crazy to embrace my wife and my son!

 

The man addressed him with a kind smile, he understood his fight partner and did not reproach him, indeed, he was very happy for him because one of the most important things that they had all developed was solidarity. Both the sorrows and the joys of one of them were of the rest. No one had to put it in words, a single gesture or a glance was enough and that happened between Nephrite and Ail, with the complicity of the others. So, both said goodbye to Roy, Sapphire and Diamond.

-I hope we'll see each other again. - Sapphire told all those who were about to leave. -  
\- When you have had time to meet again and see your loved ones. - Mamoru replied. - Once we're together, we'll be back here.  
-And we're throwing a great party! Leave that on my account. - Roy stated with his usual animation of always placing them all - and I will pass list, so that no one happens to miss it.

 

Diamond nodded with a smile adding on his part after sobering again.

\- Queen Serenity, King Endymion or rather, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, and of course guardians of justice. It has been a pleasure to be with you again, to know others and to fight alongside you all as friends. And I humbly beg your pardon for my past behavior.- He asked with regret.-

 

The prince could not forget, however, the way he tried to achieve the love of Queen Serenity. That time in the future when he kidnapped her and almost abused her. Now, long gone, the effects of that dark energy that blinded him, he was fully realized. The embarrassment was invading him and almost had no intention of facing his eyes to that of his interlocutors. Although it was Sailor Moon herself who responded with a kind tone.

\- All that happened a long time ago. You're not that man anymore. Now you are on the side of good. And we're glad to call you friend.  
\- Thank you. - He could answer, visibly recognized, while he smiled relieved .- Count on me for anything what you need. I hope we will meet again very soon.  
-I hope so, and so will Diamond. Now that you can finally do it, start again and try to be happy. - Usagi asked offering a hand to the prince who, instead of narrowing it, kissed her with great respect and affection, making even a sincere inclination. -  
\- We wish you good luck my friend. – Mamoru added as if he was aware of the young man's plans and offered him a hand in turn. - Have faith in you. You will get it…

 

The prince now shook it cordially. In this way, he settled this pending account with the long chain of lies and misunderstandings that alienated him with the king and queen of the future Silver Millennium.

-Thank you, King Endymion ...- He said with obvious acknowledgment. - I will.

 

After these farewells the warriors joined in a circle and in the center were Mamoru, Ail and Nephrite, who helped them with their energies. They all invoked the power of translation and vanished back to their home. Roy and the brothers were left alone and, for a long time, silent and reflective in that wasteland. Meanwhile, in Heaven, a smiling Son Goku watched what was happening on Earth. Next to him, Vegeta and his son, Trunks. A boy of medium stature, blue haired long hair, gathered in a ponytail and blue eyes. He was dressed just like his father and Goku himself, in that training uniform.

-I was sure they will win! - Goku declared very jubilant and full of visible pride. Adding to his peers. - Do not you think we have a worthy successors on Earth in this universe?  
\- I also feel very proud of those who form the lineage of our family. Do not you believe that, father? -Trunks inquired with a wide smile of satisfaction, adding with a hint of regret. - I would have liked to train them for a little longer. It was a shame that Goku was the only one capable of teaching Roy that Instant Translation technique.  
-Yes. - Son Gohan added, a dark-haired, dark-eyed boy like his father Son Goku, though his hair was shorter. - But we have gone on to give them some advice. Same as you, Vegeta? - He asked with a knowing smile.

 

The man did not answer, he merely looked at his fellowmen with indifference and turned his back on them. But when they could not see him, he smiled a faint smile of satisfaction. Turning to look at his companions, at last he declared with a prophetic gesture and an emotionless way.

\- There are still many tests to overcome for them, we will see how they behave then ... they are still far enough from the level of a true saiyajin.

 

The proud saiyajin thought about how he approached that certain Roy. It was during a workout. That kid was already a second level super warrior. But Vegeta snapped at him without any kindness.

-You look like a vulgar insect ...  
-Take it easy Vegeta, do not tell that to the boy. - Son Goku was concerned that along with Roy he had stopped training. -   
-Shut up, Kakaroto! - He snapped the add, not without complacency and a bit of sarcasm .- If you do not like, you can do something about it.- Vegeta added staring at Roy in discontent.-   
-Dear friend. I do not know who you are but of course I will. - Roy replied, throwing himself against him. -

 

And his opponent became a second level super warrior. Both exchanged several blows and dodged quickly. Roy did not do anything wrong. Though then his improvised adversary smiled with some rejoicing to declare by crossing his arms.

\- Not bad ... for an insect ... pity that that is all the power you can get to deploy! ...  
-I know Master Son Goku has even more power. But I do not perceive yours anywhere. - Roy challenged him.-  
-Ha, ha, ha! -It was his rival´s answer.-

 

Then Vegeta was transformed, not without first sentence ...

-Now, remember this feeling ...

 

To Roy's astonishment he watched as his adversary progressed to the next phase and could barely muster ...

-Blue! Your hair has turned blue! But how…? I do not feel your ki! How is it possible?

 

He could not add more, without realizing he was on the ground after suffering a punch in the stomach that prevented him to breathe. Meanwhile Vegeta stared impassively at him, glittering with an aura of blue that now enveloped him in his hair, after a few moments of silence, he declared.

-You are no match for a God! At least not yet. Remember the pain ... think that you will receive from your enemies if you do not get stronger. That will make you better ... never forget it, your pride is your power.

 

And so he turned and returned to his natural state, leaving without looking back ... letting Kakaroto taking care of that boy.

-In spite of everything, your apprentices are not as useless as they seemed. - Vegeta smiled after returning from those memories. -

 

Trunks, Son Gohan, and Son Goku nodded in confidence to their pupils and their distant descendants. Oblivious to that, Diamond, Roy and Sapphire prepared to leave. The time of the expected reunion had arrived for everyone. No one was able to contain his emotion for it and they asked themselves.

-How will our friends be? Will they stay well? How will they react when they see us?

 

On the other hand, Tom and the girls were finally able to rest, they sank into a deep and restful sleep. They just wanted to sleep and wake up with the promise of a better world for everyone and surely destiny would not disappoint them. How little they could imagine the great and wonderful surprises that awaited them! And without anyone seeing him, lifting up in the air, a hooded figure in black sundress took notes in a large burgundy book ...


	44. Emotive reunions and Farewells.

Roy looked toward the horizon, in the distance there were some of the buildings on the outskirts of the city, still smoldering. Of course there would be a lot of work to rebuild everything. Surely many lives would have been lost, and in spite of all his efforts, his companions, the warriors and those that Tom and the girls had done, they could not have been prevented that those damned demons and their minions sow the panic among the innocent people. But that was not the fault of those who fought to destroy evil. And what counts is that, finally, even at the cost of great suffering and pain, they had triumphed. Earth had been saved.

\- Now I just hope that we will all be able to raise the city again. - He sighed thinking aloud. -  
\- Yeah, we're all sure we will make it. But now I'm anxious to see Petz again. And surely you will want to go with Bertie. -Sapphire replied, wanting to remove from the head of his friend the bittersweet flavor of those reflections. - Is not that right, my friend?  
-Yes, -his companion agreed with a smile, leaving aside all other thoughts. - Let's go with them boys! Surely they will be stunned to see us!

 

Sapphire nodded willingly and prepared to fly, he was going to do the same but on the contrary Diamond did not move. He had been very quiet for a while, absorbed in his own thoughts, and it was Roy who gave him a look of strangeness.

\- You go. - The prince said to them, leaving his silence at last - I am not going to accompany you.  
-Why not my friend? - Roy asked, surprised. - You do not want to come with us, do you?  
\- There is a person I should look for. - He answered with a thoughtful air - someone who loved me once and whom I did not know how to respond ...  
-It's about Emerald, is not, brother? - Sapphire affirmed, to which the alluded one nodded slowly. -But she died, - his younger brother objected regretfully as he added, - and as the magician explained to us when we arrived in Heaven, she was plunged into the abyss of those who must purge their guilts.  
-Landar told me that if anyone is willing to give love to those who suffer there, they can be saved.- Diamond said in a low voice. - You have two wonderful girls waiting for you, I did not have anyone. Now that I know what she felt for me, I will do my best to rescue her from that awful place. I owe it to her and if I do, maybe we can start over. I do not know if I will really love her or it will only be an intense affection. But at least I know that she did love me sincerely and for that alone it is worth trying. And above all, I want to tell her that I'm sorry.

Roy smiled then, placing an affectionate hand on his partner's right shoulder.

\- I understand that I won the bet.

 

His friend smiled and had to nod slowly to confess.

-And of course I do not like to admit it.  
-What bet Diamond? - Sapphire wanted to know.-  
-It is a long story. God willing when I come back and I'll tell you, brother. - He replied. -  
-We'll go with you to help you. -Roy offered, with the immediate assent of Sapphire. None of them thought to leave their companion and brother, respectively, in the lurch of that difficult test. - Let us see the girls and we will accompany you where it is necessary.  
\- No my friend. I know you both say it heartily. - Diamond smiled gratefully and yet objected. - But this is something I must do alone. - And it was only he who rose in the air saying goodbye. - See you soon and thanks for everything. When I rescue her, we will seek you and celebrate the triumph all together. I promise you.

\- Diamond, be careful! - His excited brother could say with a whisper. -

However the questioner caught up to add moments before leaving.

-I will, do not worry. - He assured him, sketching a big smile and declaring. - I should have done it before, but I apologize for all my past mistakes. Sapphire ... forgive me for not always being the older brother I should have been. I dragged you all to this and I am sorry you had to pay for me. Good luck and be happy with Petz. You deserve it.  
\- It was not only your fault ... - His brother rebuked him even though the prince would not let him finish. -  
\- I'm so glad I have found a good friend besides a brother. Take care of yourself too. - And before the others could try to reply, Diamond concluded in a more youthful tone. - And do not you dare to throw any of those parties that Roy talks about without me or Emerald.  
\- Dear little prince, we will be waiting for you to try the karaoke. – Roy assured him with a thumb raised. - And you will have to sing! 

 

Diamond smiled for the last time and rose quickly through the clouds. Sapphire and Roy watched as he walked away. The prince would still have many adventures to go back to his friends and they wished him the best of luck from the bottom of their hearts. After a few moments Roy wanted to be the one who pulled his partner out of concern for his brother and his old memories and encouraged him.

-Good Sapphy ! It's time for us to go too!

 

The man nodded with a smile, he must be strong and maintain his new presence of mind that he struggled so hard to acquire in those long months of training. No more regrets, no more complaints and no more reproaches. If something happened to any of them the others would go on, that was another of their promises. They had sworn before they were ready to fight, when there was the possibility of someone dying. If this happened the others were sure that the one who was missing would enjoy eternity of infinite happiness and would waiting for them all in paradise. So, if Diamond died in his attempt to rescue Esmeralda, both would meet again later. If not, they would do it in less time. And the prince's own younger brother now had his own life and his own girl waiting for him, even if she did not know it yet. Like Roy, that's why they both took off. During the trip to the city they exchanged few words. Only when they reached the edge of their periphery and descended to earth to walk like normal people, when they could talk and inform each other of their intentions.

-Hey Roy, - Sapphire asked his companion. - Now that I have thought about it during the journey, I do not know where Petz lives.  
\- That's no problem my friend. - He replied calmly. - I'll take you.  
\- Before I see her I'd like to prepare. You know, changing my raged clothes and washing a little at least. I'm not very smart.

 

Sapphire confessed this by realizing that his fighting suit was tattered and his face, though with the wounds healed from the beans, was stained with perspiration and the dry remains of blood and dirt between his beard. Roy stared at him, undeterred, and he could not help it, with a laugh.

-It's true, man! It's too bad to see you!

 

His companion frowned, reproaching him with humor.

\- You're not much better!

 

And they held their gazes until they could not stand it any longer, laughing. Passing one of his arms over the other's shoulder, they stood, despite the laughter. Of course the people who still walked the streets were left in astonishment to see them so happy. Many even thought that those two poor wretches would have gone mad due to all horror that had happened. Finally, after a while, they both calmed and kept walking to Roy's apartment, he explained to Sapphire.

\- In my apartment, if those demonic suckers have not broken it, we can take a shower and changing clothes. I can lend you something of mine, even if it's a little big, but you will not notice much.  
-Thanks Bro! , I owe you one. - His companion affirmed with that friendliness vocabulary acquired from his friend. -

 

The truth is that both Sapphire and his brother Ail and Nephrite, had learned English perfectly during their stay in the training room. Or so Roy believed, since they had no record of the language they had used to communicate there. But now it was clear that the Infantry of Nemesis was speaking in that language. His companion smiled and patted his back slightly as they turned the corner of his house. They did not have excessive problems to enter, the portal was shattered, although fortunately, not so the building. And though the looters had passed by, they did not seem to have stopped much. Roy's apartment, a fifth, did not look like it had been raided. In fact, someone had put a pair of thick padlocks on the door, so no one in a hurry would have entertained him in forcing him.

\- This will have been Tommy or the girls. - He smiled indicating Sapphire that protection and adding with feigned pity. - I'm sorry, but we'll have to unlock them.

 

And without any difficulty he simply broke the steel of the collars of both locks and forced the door that opened immediately due to the strength applied by the boy. This was child's play now, and though a new lock would have to be paid, it did not matter too much at that time. So they both closed behind them quickly. No one should see them, just in case they thought they were thieves. Roy told his friend where the bathroom was and searched for clothes for both of them. Sapphire took a shower, luckily there was water and electricity. Roy's building had its own emergency and generator tank, very useful for possible urban blackouts, and really effective now that the electrical fluid and pipes were broken in half a city. The owner of the house used the minutes it took for his guest to finished to walk through his rooms and recall his past experiences. Here was the last visible legacy of his parents. Between those walls and his room at the Golden, were his best and most precious memories and his life. Although this was no longer true, he also had his battle companions, Tom and the girls and especially Bertie. Roy was eager to see her again, to hold her, to kiss her, and never to separate from her again. But he wanted to be patient, that his reunion was something very special. Going step by step it suited him to know where she was. As he thought he remembered, the university would have ended the course months ago. She and the others would already be teachers and would not remain there. But where could they be? Maybe in her sisters' apartment. Possibly in another. Wish they were all safe! That was an idea that had not crossed his mind so far. What if something had happened to them? He shook his head trying to shake off that bad feeling and exhaled a long sigh, as if in that way he could expel that damn idea. Then for his immense joy and relief, a voice came to his head, he recognized it, it was Landar who was saying to him.

-Everyone is fine, and to know their whereabouts you just have to look at that table.

 

So Roy glanced instantly at a small wooden table near his television. He had a couple of drawers and opened them quickly, one was empty and the other, except a few pages of paper, he did not see anything that would help him, but the voice echoed again in his brain almost with mocking tint.

\- Try to look on the table! You silly.

 

And immediately he did, it seemed a lie that he had not seen it at first! But the nerves were affecting him. On the table was a blue notebook, opened it and flicking page by page he read the neat letter of Tom and on one of the sheets it was written.

-Kindergarten, go at eight to start classes with Bertie and Connie.

 

And below the address, then it was there where they worked! He shook his head with a smile, of course, he had forgotten all about it! Tom certainly lived here. Roy left him his flat on those farewell notes. And now that they could no longer be in the University, they would be occupying it. Possibly Bertie and Connie lived with their sisters and let Tommy stay here. That made things clear and in the meantime urged them to hurry, any of them could come back soon. Anyway, Sapphire came out already showered and covered with a towel, to ask Roy.

-You do not have anything to shave? A special laser or something.  
-What lasers are you talking about, nerd! - Roy replied, amused, adding. - Old style, brush and brush, man!

 

His companion looked puzzled, obviously he did not know those gadgets, of course, in the thirtieth century they would use other kinds of things. Anyway, Roy told him what he had found out and declared by way of conclusion with feigned reprobation (or perhaps not so feigned).

-Look, I told you in the room! You have shaved there! But you did not want nor your princely brother to remove the knob or the beard.  
\- I did not worry about that, besides, I took it as a kind of spur to progress. - Sapphire justified. -  
\- The fact is that now we do not have much time, so I will take a shower and then I'll tell you what we will do.- His friend explained. - We'll have no choice but to get away from here, lest Tom or one of the girls come and find us, and we do not want to spoil the surprise. True?

 

His interlocutor shook his head in silence as Roy left him to get dressed after indicating a full pile of clothes that he had put on the sofa, included underwear. Luckily his friends had respected his clothes and did not get rid of them. Sapphire dressed himself as best he could with that and in passing he heard with the noise of the shower in the background the penultimate admonition of his host.

-Hey guy, you've left my bathroom full of hair! You do not know how bad those things were for Tom, and now I understand him well!

 

Sapphire was going to give an apology but he thought better and just smiled. In a few minutes Roy, showered and dressed indicated the steps to follow.

\- We'll leave out of here, I have money saved in a hole in the wall of my room. And now that I remember, I forgot to put it in the notes. Even better! We'll be fine to take a rented apartment, at least for a few days. Whatever it takes to focus and see.  
-And we cannot go now to meet him? - His interlocutor asked with visible surprise and impatience to do it -

His companion sighed then to confess.

-I just want to see Bertie, Tommy and Connie working with the kids. I'm asking you as a favor, my friend.

The other young man shrugged and gave in with a smile, responding jovial.

-If I've waited so long to see Petz, I do not think anything bad will happen for a few more days.

 

Roy wore his best smile and patted his partner's shoulders. Without saying anything he went to look for the money that, fortunately, remained hidden where he left it. It was not much but enough. Once they had it both left. The door was half closed, it was not possible to make it better.

-One more thing, Sapphire, - Roy told his companion cheerfully. - Keep your beard and see if Petz is able to recognize you.

 

The alluded thought about that. The truth is that it was not a bad idea, maybe if She saw him as she remembered the impression could provoke her to faint or think she was hallucinating. In this way the thing would have more emotion and really the infant of Nemesis was very changed. That leafy tangle of hair next to the beard he had was the perfect complement of disguise. So he nodded with almost infantile enthusiasm. Together with his friend, after having taken most of the groceries they had found and storing them on a backpack that was to be Tom's, they rushed out into the street in search of a room.

-Let's go for a walk in the city. - Roy said cheerfully. -  
-I hope they rebuild it soon. Despite all our efforts, it must have been terrible for many people. - His companion lamented. -

 

His friend seemed to want to say something jocular but thought better, out of respect for the victims of that. And what he did was an statement.

-New Yorkers are harder than you think. They and the rest of the country and even the world, will do their best to overcome this. You will see.

 

His friend nodded and they both walked away. On the other hand, Tom returned to Roy's apartment in a few hours. Both, he and the girls, (already in their normal identities) had taken refuge in one of the many hostels to sleep. They spent many hours there until awakening with their recovered forces. It was after finishing the fight, to destroy the Sage and to verify that the demons were gone. Once it was over, they could hear the ringing of the bells of many churches that had resisted the attacks and thus celebrated liberation.

-It is very beautiful! - Bertie was able to sob with visible emotion. -  
-Yes, it's the rebirth of hope. - Petz agreed. -  
-Our fight was worth it. - Kalie agreed, hugging her older sister. -  
-So it is. We have achieved it all together.- Cooan affirmed, hugging his boyfriend in turn.- The warriors and us.  
-It was hard, but it was worth it. - Tom added. -

And Bertie looked up at Heaven, smiling once more ... as she remembered her lost love ...

-Honey, we made it! We have achieved it ... for you and for all who live on this wonderful planet. I know that wherever you are you will be as happy as we are ...

 

Then the girl was comforted by her sisters. So filled with joy they melted into a great embrace and fell exhausted. Upon awakening, one of the kind volunteers who cared for the wounded told them that things were beginning to return to normal.

\- We'll have to go home now. - Cooan said feeling rested and happy like the rest. -  
-There's a lot of work to be done and it's best to get back to it soon! - Petz said with the same cheerful determination. -  
\- I'll stop by Roy's apartment to see if he's still standing, I have my stuff there and I think I need to take a shower. - Tom teased. -

 

Although the memory of his friend for a moment filled them with nostalgia, they all outdid him in moments and it was curiously Bertie who intervened by showing off the humor that her partner would surely have used in that situation.

-We all need a shower! Now we would kill more demons with our scent than with our weapons. Right, girls? We must smell even worse than them!

 

And the others laughed in chorus celebrating the occurrence which, by the way, was strictly true. Cooan even came to give thanks that their robes of Justicieras were endowed with this kind of washing - instant ironing, which allowed them to regenerate when the transformation was annulled and from this, reverted to their normal personalities. Luckily they had this foresight to become ordinary people when they finished with the Wiseman and Fantoui. So nobody would bother them, nor try to ask questions, or ask for autographs. Although things were not for that, it was better not to take a chance. In this way they moved to another nearby refuge. As mere citizens, in need of rest and medical attention, they could occupy some cots and sleep. Now they could finally return to their homes. Tom actually went to the floor that belonged to Roy, to discover with regret that the door had been forced, the padlocks broken and the floor smoothed. However, these alleged thieves took nothing but a few clothes, cans of preserves and their karate backpack, (he did not discover the brick hideaway because Roy had left it as it was.) Shaking his head sympathetically, it was said.

-Whoever it was. The poor guy was just looking for some clothes and food.

 

For their part, the girls returned to their apartment. This one was worse than their companion. The broken door, the rooms scrambled, as if a herd of buffaloes had passed by and their personal effects scattered on the floor. Although it was curious to note that things of value did not seem to be lacking. Perhaps some demons, knowing where they lived, tried to surprise them there or they were looters who could not finish their task. In any case, they could be considered fortunate because more than a third of the city had burned or was in ruins. They would only have to put order and they did it with discipline and without any complaint. That was a funny thing compared to what they had suffered and battled. And among the four did not take more than a few hours to clean their apartment. Then they dined and were able to go to bed, although they all wondered. From tomorrow on, what? ...

 

So the days passed quickly and soon answered the general question of the girls and the rest of the city. Fortunately, thanks to the intervention of these and the other fighters, the effect of the demonic attack was limited to New York and its surrounding areas, without leaving the State. As Roy commented to his partner the rest of the country immediately offered himself to the disposition of his compatriots and in just three days were already running light, gas, water and other services that were paramount. The people gave an example of industriousness and mutual help to carry out all that. At least, the crisis and the need made the best of the people affected. On the other hand, on the television, discussions took place with guests from here and there, authorities on theological, demonological, and other subjects of that type. Very subtly, they went from talking about an offensive by the evil one to limiting it to a powerful destructive sect linked to Mafia or international terrorists. In short, they made the population believe that all this was more or less, a plot of international terrorism allied with fans of the end of the World. Tom, the girls and let's not say Roy, Sapphire and the others were putting their hands to their heads, but everyone thought it best to leave it that way. The government had once again woven a complicated spider web that hid the truth. But, unfortunately, true or not, the multiple victims remained dead ...

 

And by virtue of that normality recovered after two days of those communications the girls and Tom received the call of their school. They were informed that classes were resuming. They were happy with this circumstance and returned immediately to them. Petz and Karaberasu had no difficulty (even the latter and despite their already advanced pregnancy) to find other jobs. The department stores that hired them needed personnel to replace the one they had lost in the attack and to be able to sell the first and second necessity items when they regained their foreign supply. Even Roy and Sapphire were engaged in pizza delivery jobs. At that moment nobody asked too many questions about social security and other papers. At least, until the entire computer network was repaired. And besides, these guys were the fastest in the cast, without anyone knowing how they managed to go from one end to the other in a very short time!

-It's not my ideal job. But it will serve for now.- Roy commented to his friend. -  
-That's right, - Sapphire smiled. However, I think it's not so bad.  
-Tell me something. Did your brother and you, besides being princes, study anything? – Roy wanted to know, hurried to add with dyes even of uneasiness. - I do not say it for offending, nor is a joke. It's just that we never talked about that in the Corner.  
-Do not worry, - Sapphire replied answering. - My brother and I were well instructed. Being a ruler requires knowing a lot of topics. But what he liked best when he had time was to create software. He was very good at that, and he controls technologies very advanced at this time. On the other hand, I was more interested in building things with my hands. Infrastructures, buildings ... I liked math and design. Much better than Diamond! - He smiled as he recalled the latter. - We could say that I am an engineer.  
-Well, because with that curriculum I do not think you have many problems .- Your friend said .-

 

And while they chatted, they completed their cast. Finally, at the just week of victory, the general routine had been reinstalled and things were almost completely normal. It was then that Roy told Sapphire that the time had come. They had already laid out the plan, and Diamante's brother waited impatiently for his turn while his companion began the first phase ...

-Well, my friend,- he said cheerfully. - I'll go to her now. I'll call you later. Although before I have to ask someone a small favor. - He smiled looking at the Sky.-  
-Good luck. - His companion wished him, shaking his hand.

 

Roy shook it and he went away. He figured Bertie and Connie would be teaching. These, repairs of buildings and separate classrooms, were already completely normal. The school had weathered the attacks well and the girls went to work as if nothing had happened. What amazed most other teachers and students was Tom's recovery, but as he had not given much detail of his paralysis, it was thought he might have been operated on. No one really saw him, hidden as were the other teachers with some parents and most of the children in the shelter, when he came to help the Justicieras to the school. And of course, from what the children who were rescued and protected by him and the Justicieras, despite what happened, adults did not trust too much. In spite of this, the young continued with his special group and Beruche and Cooan with their classes. The girls were now in different classrooms. Before starting the little Sharon ran to embrace them and exclaimed full of joy ...

-You're back!  
-Sure, - Cooan said warmly. - We promised.  
-And we like to keep our word, - Bertie added, winking at the baby. -  
-I know, - the girl whispered. - I will not tell my uncles or the other children anything. They do not know who you are ...

 

And so, the two teachers went to their respective classrooms. Bertie took Sharon's hand going to the younger ones. There she began to explain a math lesson, though her thinking was elsewhere. In her mind she was still flying toward Roy, but she had to land on the harsh reality and try to live without him. She always tried not to show it in front of her sisters or the children, but she felt very sad. Those memories were hard and she had to get up with tears in the eyes every day, perhaps a product of some bad dream forgotten when waking. Many times she even thought she could listen to him. In her mind, the boy would spend some of his jokes or make some irreverent comments of those he loved so much. Above all, because Bertie was always angry, or pretended to do so, since on most occasions they both knew it was not so. The two of them played that and had fun. How much she missed those little things! How she suffered inside when Tom and Cooan hugged and kissed each other at the end of class, and many times, the two of them went away! But Bertie never wanted to make them to notice. She had no right to embitter the happiness of her sister or her friend. She had Petz and Karaberasu and among the three they could support themselves. As they always did, in good and bad times. And at least one of the four had managed to find love. That was a comfort, not too big now, but as the saying goes, time heals everything. Although Beruche knew that this memory of the man she loved, whom she had always loved in any other place she now ignored, would never leave her side.

-Miss Bertie, - one of the little boys asked, pulling her off the thought wheel. - Can you repeat the table of seven, please?  
-Of course Johnny! - She smiled tenderly, who was glad to have the children as another of her supports. - I'll write it on the board and you'll see it all.

 

It was just when she turned and began to write when that melody was heard. They were guitar sounds and they came from outside. She did not care and continued to write, "seven x one = seven", "seven x two = fourteen" .... but then she heard a very familiar voice that sang a melody well known to her. Her heart skipped a beat. Her breathing quickened and the chalk fell to the ground. Beruche remained there, nailed and not daring to breathe. The children also said nothing because they too could hear it clearly. And at that moment a flash of intuition crossed the girl's mind. It was irrational, ridiculous! But still, it overcame her decided sense of reason and that made her run out of class to the surprise of her students. The children looked at each other without knowing what to do and were seated. Her teacher, on the run, breathing hard and struggling to get out of the yard as soon as possible, then she met her sister who came out of her other class without seeming to have heard anything, perhaps because this classroom was located more inside the building and their windows were on the opposite side, or maybe it was not just for that ...

-Bertie where are you going? What's the matter? - Cooan asked in surprise. -  
-Please, stay with the children, I have to go out to check something! -Her sister asked rather agitated.  
-Is it because of that music, isn´t it? - Inquired her sister who now began to listen also. -

 

Beruche looked into her eyes and nodded. Cooan realized that the poor girl harbored much hope in her gaze, surely the vain hope of one who clings to an illusion. She nodded piously and went to the class. Bertie finally went outside, the music was ending. She looked desperately from side to side but saw no one. Already yielding to the evidence, she sighed. She could swear she had heard Roy's voice, she was sure. But, it could not be! Her imagination was playing tricks on her like so many times in her sleep or in her dreams and she was not to be influenced any more. She turned to enter the room and to continue her classes when a hand settled on her shoulder leaving her paralyzed by emotion. Her heart was pounding and she did not want to turn around. On the one hand she was afraid of suffering a huge disappointment but, on the other, the desire that, perhaps this time ...

-What's happening to you? - She heard Cooan's uneasy voice, which finally turned her spirits off. -You've just jumped out of class, just ignored me.

 

In fact, she knew exactly what was happening. She only went to her sister's class to tell the children that her teacher would be back soon. That while, they must to review the multiplications that they had. She hurried to follow. In spite of Beruche's efforts to conceal it, pretending to be happy for victory and their new life, both Cooan and Tom were no stranger to the sadness that besieged the girl on many occasions. After the battle and when the mind and heart were free, her feelings had taken control of the desolate girl. Her poor sister was suffering a lot and she needed someone with whom she could relieve her pain! Cooan wanted to say some word that would serve her but she could not think of anything. What could she say? But it was Bertie who came forward with an apology tinged with resignation and melancholy.

-Forgive me, for just a moment I thought! - The young woman sighed longingly at the sympathetic look of her sister and hurried to add, fighting against her emotions in order to appear calm. - Is nothing. My mind I guess. Please go and take care of the children, I'll come in right away. I need a few minutes alone. Nothing more than a single moment, - she whispered, dejected. -  
-Of course, - Cooan smiled, clasping her hands in hers and adding with her best tone of joviality. - Do not take too long, huh? Mathematics is not my best subject.  
-No, I'll go right away, - Beruche said with a faint smile. Her sister nodded and walked away.-

 

Taking a deep breath in the little garden with playground swings, Bertie tried to control her feelings. She could not go into class like this, the children could not have a melancholy and taciturn teacher, whose head flew more than theirs during class. That's why she forced herself to think objectively. The warm breeze of that sunny morning caressed her hair and face as she tried to calm herself. But she could not do it, her mind revolted uncontrollably, and a soft voice called out her name. The girl caught her breath, it was Roy's voice with that mocking, sweet tone he'd put her so often when he wanted to bother her.

-Hey, what's wrong with you? Why are not you with the kids? Is it now that you are the teacher you are jumping the class? ... that is not a good example ...

 

The bewildered Beruche looked in all directions but saw no one! Nobody! Was she losing her mind?

-Is it you? - She stammered in emotion. - Is not true! This is my imagination, - she said aloud with a supreme effort to get back to reality. - I must be going crazy!  
\- You are not, my little cube, - she heard the answer now much closer. – Believe me. You are not ...

 

And then that electric guitar music rang once again and that voice sang to him in that unmatched way he had, just as he did it in the pit, using another tune from his favorite band.

You and me, we are destined,  
You will agree,  
To spend the rest of our lives together.

The rest of our days,  
As two lovers,

Forever,  
Yes forever.  
My Bijou ".

(Bijou, Queen, author credit)

 

Tears rolled down the cheeks of the girl who could not contain herself anymore and could barely sob as she shook her head.

-I wish I were with you, but I cannot go where you are. Not yet!

And the warm voice answered her full of tenderness ...

\- I'm much closer to you than you think. You just have to know how to search for me and you will find me.

 

Beruche did not want to surrender, she could not surrender now! She looked to the right, to the left and finally, in a reflex act, guided by a warm breeze, she looked up. She had to hold back an exclamation, she thought her heart would stop! There, floating a few feet above her was Roy! He was just as she remembered it, shining with a wonderful golden glow. His hair was the same color and he wore normal clothes, jeans and a white shirt. He watched her with a loving gesture and smiled. That vision, or whatever, was slowly coming down to a few feet from her. Bertie was shaking her head, now in disbelief, biting her lips, letting more tears to escape her through her face. And then he broke all the schemes of the poor girl and just laughed, with that frank and transparent laugh of his, exclaiming amused.

-Even if you're a little ice cube, I do not know. I was expecting a more effusive reception!

 

She stepped forward, timidly. She seemed afraid that a sudden movement would make him disappear forever. Roy seemed to guess it when he declared with infinite sweetness opening his arms to almost look like a crucified.

\- Bertie I'm real, you can touch me. You can hug me if you want.

 

The girl no longer thought about it, she ran towards him with an unspeakable sense of fear and happiness. Joy because he was there and it certainly seemed so real! Fear, for she feared that when she reached his side and was about to touch him, he would disappear by plunging her into the void. But she could not stop. No longer !, There were only two options and when she wanted to realize she knew what the truly was. Her small figure hit his body so huge and strong and she, bouncing, almost fell. But now she had not met the careless boy who made her fell in that corridor so long ago that it seemed like a real eternity. This time it was his beloved being who had returned to her. And Roy held her in his arms, wrapping her around them, still shining, and they both stayed that way for a long time, without speaking. There was nothing they could say that was best. Beruche could only cry but with immense happiness. And it took her a long time to babble.

-How can this be? I must be dreaming and I do not want to wake up! My God, do not let me ever to wake up!  
\- He will not allow it, little cube. Because I'm here, it's true! It's a long story to tell, - Roy whispered kissing her forehead with all his love and adding with joy. - But now we will have the whole life so that I can explain it to you!

 

She began to separate and could see well in that face, the same face, the same intense green eyes, that golden hair. It was not a hoax, it was him! But she could hardly believe it when the boy rubbed her tears gently, running her cheeks with his both thumbs ...

 

Inside the school Cooan began to worry, her sister was taking too long, so she went out to check that she was well. Then she heard her exclamations and ran scared, but when she came out and saw them she was petrified with emotion. She would never forget that image in the rest of my life! The same as Beruche before. She laughed and cried at once and ran to hug both of them. They saw her coming, receiving her with joy. Cooan was so disturbed by the euphoria that she just kept repeating.

-I have to go get Tom here! He has to see you, he has to see you!

 

Roy nodded slowly as he surrounded Bertie with one of his arms. None of the sisters could stop crying from pure happiness. And at last Cooan was separated from them, she had been reluctant to do so because it happened to her same as Beruche. What if that was a hallucination and faded away? Fortunately It was not the case. Her sister and Roy were still there and she ran for Tom. The boy was giving his class away from everything and when Connie, with tears in her eyes, entered his classroom and literally dragged him out, her boyfriend was so baffled that he could not even ask what was happening to her. But her smile. The most beautiful and ample he ever saw on her, told him that it could not be anything bad, but something really wonderful. As if that were not enough, the children had left the classroom following their young miss and gazed in admiration at the superhero in front of them. Only Sharon dared to approach and speak, looking at Roy with wide eyes.

-Are you the Golden Warrior? - He asked shyly, to which he nodded and smiled. And Miss Bertie's boyfriend?  
-Yes, beautiful lady, I'm her boyfriend, - the man admitted while he was still embracing the girl. Bertie was still crying and smiling non-stop, trying to wipe away her tears, while Roy asked affectionately to that child who kept an inquisitive expression. - What do you want to know?

 

The girl gestured to Roy to approach, he let go of Beruche and surprised kneeling next to her to be at her height. With her nose twisted and frowning, the girl reproached him for imitating the mode of elders perfectly.

-Why did you leave Miss Bertie alone? She has been very sad because of you! That is not right! May it be the last time! understood?  
-You're right! I'm sorry! - Roy admitted softly stroking the girl's hair, but he could not help but smile visibly excited when he justified himself with affectionate tone. - But I had to leave to fight the bad guys. I promise I will never leave her again.

-For real? - Insisted the girl, very happy. -  
\- Word of Golden warrior. - He assured, raising the palm of his right hand and declaring with solemnity. - I cannot lie, because I come from Heaven. And there people never lie.

 

Well almost never, but it was not a matter of fussing the child. Although she was the one who baffled him.

-Did you see my parents there? - Sharon asked hopefully. - They also went to Heaven, but they have not yet returned.  
-They were attacked by the acolytes when the sect began to sow chaos – Bertie explained, when she gathered enough serenity to intervene. - It was after you ...

 

Roy was thoughtful and interrupted Bertie´s explanations gently, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders and giving her to understand that he had an idea and hoped it would be possible to put into practice.

\- I understand, well, we'll see what can be done.  
-I do not understand you,- Beruche replied timidly, intrigued by knowing something more concrete. - What do you mean?  
\- Wait here. I'll be right back, it'll only take a minute! - He exclaimed. -

 

And leaving them all with their mouths open he concentrated putting two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.

-Hey! Where has he gone? – Some children cried with astonishment. -

 

Bertie was surprised and afraid that it would all have been her imagination. But fortunately she had the boys there, even her sister who had gone to find Tom, to testify that it was true. Although along the way the boy had stopped Cooan and tried to get an explanation, but she only said between laughs and tears.

-You'll know soon enough! Coming Soon! Come on, Tom!

 

And he submissively followed her, but this time they were going fast, not running. They still had a couple of corridors before they went outside and they had to go around the building. It did not take much time for the boy. For the radiant girl were centuries ...

 

Meanwhile, Roy appeared in Heaven, looked for the magician but this soon appeared.

-What do you want, boy? - He inquired with feigned surprise to see it, since he had witnessed all that happened, although he wanted to play with him a bit and added looking disconcerted. - I thought you'd be happy to be back.  
-Thank you so much for the music. Please, thank Freddie on my behalf. But I have to ask you another favor. Can you call the Dragon again? It's very important. - Roy said in response. - Do not be angry…

 

The wizard hesitated, but the boy insisted with an expression of supplication and Landar, holding a smile, agreed to invoke him. That gigantic being appeared not long after and declared solemn.

\- There are no more desires, but as you have saved the world and I like you, despite your comments. - Roy cleared his throat with an apologetic shrug. This dragon had a fine ear and was also a good type, or reptile or whatever, when he added in a very cordial smile with visible ease, reflected in his great jaws - I'll granted an special wish for you! Say what you want!

 

And the boy did not hesitate, he had been pondering on how to do it in the best possible way to get the most benefit. His request was already ready and he formulated it.

-Could you restore the life in perfect condition to all the innocent and good-hearted people who have died because of the demons, sending them to their respective houses and bringing the parents of Sharon here to our side, when you do it? Please.  
\- You have been very intelligent Roy, you have formulated several desires included in one - the magician laughed. -  
\- That's easy and I'll do even more. -The dragon said, twinkling his eyes with that powerful garnet of his own to assert moments later. – So here they are.

 

At once two people, a young man and woman dressed in immaculate white robes, who changed into a suit and tie and a light blue dress, appeared before Roy and Landar. They were surprised and seemed very baffled. The dragon then declared, with the ringing of his bronze voice.

\- I have already fulfilled your wish, may you be happy on Earth !, I the Celestial Sacred Dragon, the last gift of the gods, I must disappear. My time is up! Bye! -

 

So he faded slowly as he concluded the sentence by winking at one of his large eyes.

-Thank you for everything, Shenron, my friend. - The boy smiled when he saw how he vanished. -  
-What's going on here? - That woman with short blond hair, asked visibly surprised, still looking in all directions - ... Where are we?  
-It's a long story. - Roy answered kindly, summing up. - But I'll just tell you the part that you both play. - And after having informed both of them the boy affirmed. - I'll take you with your daughter.  
-Yes, thank you very much! - The brown-haired man excitedly explained. - My wife and I could not go to Eternity. It hurt our soul to think that we had left our daughter alone.  
-If you had transcended, -the wizard said - not even the Celestial Holy Dragon could do anything to bring you back.  
-Landar, please, - Roy asked humbly. - Now you'll tell me the whole story. I want to know what those visions I had and what I said when I fought Nagashel mean. - And he added thoughtfully as he remembered. - That sword, I called her unconsciously and at the end of the fight disappeared, why?

 

The magician simply shook his head and gave him a look like the one he would put before an impatient child. At last he answered him.

\- There is little time left for you to know. I will visit you in no time and you will know it. You still have things to do, - so he pointed to Sharon's parents who were waiting anxiously to return to their daughter and then, the wizard assured Roy. - Enjoy your reunion now! Give time for all you can meet and when you are all together, I will tell you!  
-All right, that's enough for me. - The boy replied, willingly, though in a hint of intuition, he smiled confidentially. - You knew what I was going to ask you before I did, right?

Landar nodded, responding with sincere kindness.

\- There was still one last wish, but it had to be reserved for something very important and only a real chosen by his destiny could ask for it. Thanks to that, things will almost be what they had been for the people of Earth. Except for a few who must never forget what has happened, as they will be in charge of protecting this world in the future.  
-You mean us don´t you? - Roy wanted to know. -

 

But the wizard only smiled, pointing to the girl's parents again. And the boy knew that Landar would not tell him anymore, at least until he decided it was time to do it. So he addressed these two people.

\- Give me your hand please. – He asked them, they did and he was transported with them again, reappearing before the astonished eyes of Beruche and the children.-

 

Sharon was silent, standing on the floor. She reacted as soon as her mother knelt down and stretched out her arms.

-Come on honey, give me a little hug ...

 

The baby ran to her, she wept and laughed. The father joined the two and muttered a "thank you" filled with joy to Roy who hugged Bertie. Both smiled very happy and with tears watching that moving scene. And at last, running toward them like a possessed man, just out and seeing them, Tom came in, and he could not believe it when he saw his friend standing there. The boy was no less than the girls and he cried in an uncontainable joy. The friends hugged each other while the newcomer told him that he was totally overcome by emotion.

-I know it was you who made me walk again! I will always be in your debt, all of us!  
\- No Tommy. I watched you from Heaven and I know what you have fought and suffered for me and for everyone. I am the one who owes you, all of you.   
-I can never repay you! - His friend insisted between babbling, while both sisters embraced each other. -

 

And his interlocutor smiled with that mischievous and funny expression of his when he answered his friend.

\- One thing you can do. At least give me the keys to the padlocks so I do not have to break the door again when I want to get into my ex - apartment.

 

The boy's face shifted from surprise to amazement, through disbelief and into euphoria when he exclaimed.

-It was you!  
\- I had to put some clothes on. - Roy defended himself jokingly. -  
-Of course I'll give you the keys! - The fat is yours, you idiot! - His friend laughed infecting the others. -

 

They did not know for sure the time that passed between the laughter, the jokes and the indescribable joy of the four until they decided to return home. The classes of course were terminated that day. Roy passed by his apartment, this time with Tom !, to adjust and change his clothes. He did not talk about Sapphire and simply asking the girls not to Revealed nothing to Petz and Kalie of his own return. They agreed. They all remained in the house of the sisters, who, making a supreme effort, delayed as if they arrived at the usual time and did not say anything hiding that immense joy. What they did tell the others was that Tom and another friend of the University would go to dinner. Petz did not suspect anything strange, but merely reprimanded them for so short a time, and if Kalie, who watched them thoughtfully, came to think of something out of the ordinary, she certainly took care of it and remained in silence. The time was set and when Roy appeared, dressed in an elegant suit, the older sisters of Beruche and Cooan were also moved. First the initial surprise and disbelief, then tears, hugs, kisses and conversation. The boy could not help but notice the condition of Karaberasu and with a tone of great encouragement and sincerity he commented with the approval of all.

-Something tells me that your child will have a very important role to play in this world, believe me. He will be one of us and we will have him to help us in the future.  
\- Hopefully it will be like that. - The girl could said with visible emotion. - I would like to believe you with all my soul.  
-Hey, Kalie, remember where I came from. I have insider information. - The boy grinned. - My source is the best ...

 

Karaberasu hugged him gratefully and let herself be comforted. As she had stated she wanted to believe him, she really needed it and something inside her told her that the boy did not lie. So they all went to dinner to celebrate. But one guest was missing. Although neither Petz nor Kalie knew it yet, of course. The table was set and everyone was seated ready to start when the doorbell rang. Roy offered to open it. He turned toward the girls.

\- It's a neighbor who says you have something that belongs to you. He forgot it long ago.

He stated with well-studied indifference, addressing more specifically Petz who was returning to the table with some plates.

-Which may it be? We have recently moved. I barely know anyone. - She asked in surprise. Roy, impatient, almost pushed her to the door without giving her time to leave what was in her hands. - I do not understand, I do not have the faintest idea. - Insisted the bewildered girl. -

 

The boy accompanied her with a shrug and covering her vision. At the appropriate time, he moved away. There, standing in front of Petz, a dark-haired, long-haired man in a ponytail waited, wearing a beard. At first the girl did not know who he could be until her eyes stuck in his ... The plates she carried fell to the ground and trembling, she fought to recover the speech.

\- Hello Petz. - The boy said with a big smile, adding relaxed, with his emotions well controlled despite how difficult it was for him. - I come for my jacket, I left it until I returned. Do you remember?  
-Sapphire, - she whispered, dropping her tears and shaking her head. - Sapphire! - She exclaimed hugging him and bursting into tears.- I cannot believe it, you were dead, this is a miracle!  
-It is indeed, - he agreed, stroking her hair as he pressed her to his chest. - Thank Heaven and Roy I was able to fight to help to save this world. And no one will ever separate us again.  
-Yes, - His friend said, gripping the emotion and trying to sound amused when he declared. - It seems that in Heaven lately they admit to anyone.

 

Although Petz barely heard that, her legs failed her, she felt her eyes cloud. The impression had been too strong, it was as if her heart wanted to slip out of her chest and she gasped for breath. That got to worry both boys. Fortunately, Sapphire tightened her grip on her arms, preventing her from falling, and finally the girl recovered.

She had almost fainted. Roy chose to leave them a few moments alone as he returned to the dining room pretending nothing was happening. He even went so far as to say to the others with a mad gesture.

-I threw the dishes at Petz without meaning to! - That caused the laughter and head-movements of the other diners, who were distracted by his friend, nor suspected the scene that was taking place a few meters away, except for Kalie who simply smiled as Roy added. - I hope you also have plastic ones!

 

And at that very moment the elder sister stroked the face of her beloved, she still could not believe what she was seeing. However, she forced herself to do so since he was there, with a shirt very similar to when she saw him for the last time and certainly much stronger. And most importantly with the same look and smile that she remembered and that boy did not stop to give her.

-OMG! - Petz sobbed as soon as she had recovered her voice. She could even begin to admonish him with affection and euphoria, caressing the boy's face again and smiling. – How weird you are! What a beard you have left to grow ! And that long hair! Was there no razors or scissors in Heaven?  
\- I figured you would not like my new look - he smiled, adding fun. - But I made the promise not to shave or cut my hair until I defeated the enemy and be back with you. Besides, - He laughs asserting. - I wanted to know if you would recognize me. A lot of time has passed.  
-I will always recognize the look in your eyes! This is how you have lived in my heart ever since! -She can babble without being able to stop crying.- 

 

An excited Sapphire hugged her again and she grabbed him as she was afraid to lose him again when she let him go. A good while longer they were like this. Meanwhile in the dining room, the sisters and Tom began to wonder, they would swear they had heard Petz speak to someone, and she even seemed to sob. Bertie wanted to get up to go and see him, but Roy stopped her in a friendly tone.

-Do not worry, little cube. You see, that neighbor is a very special guy. Your sister has to ask him a few things. Give them a little time.

 

The girl nodded even though she was baffled, the same thing could apply to Cooan who did not understand anything either. However, Karaberasu seemed to illuminate her face, as if confirming some suspicion and smiled in a way she had not done in a long time. Roy noticed and looking into her eyes, he nodded with another smile, without the rest noticing. Finally, after a few moments, Petz returned even with tears on her cheeks but with a great smile illuminating her countenance, she could say to her astonished sisters with great efforts to contain the emotion.

-I have to put one more dish. We have another guest.

 

The others nodded, though they had no idea, (except Karaberasu) of who it might be. And when that man with long hair and leafy beard came in saying good afternoon for a few moments they still did not know. Until in a flash of understanding they saw her older sister holding his hand and sitting next to him. Both Bertie and Cooan rose from the table like springs, also throwing some plates and glasses as they moved the tablecloth, opening their mouth with a gesture of surprise and excitement. They all seemed to be frozen in time. It was then that Karaberasu broke that kind of spell, saying with a sweet tone and full of tenderness.

-Welcome home, Sapphire.

The girls also cried again. Roy, excited as the rest, looked at an equally stunned Tom. He knew who the newcomer was since Cooan had told him his and Petz's story again and again. Then, and to subtract the tension of the atmosphere, Roy intervened in a relaxed tone.

-Sapphire, pal! Look at the mess you have provoke, you have destroyed the remaining dishes, let's see how we dine now!

 

Everyone burst out laughing as the newcomer just smiled. Petz laughed through tears as she hugged him. That was worth a thousand china! And about dishes they had plenty to spare. But she had recovered half of her soul, of her life, which she lacked! She could not think, nor knew what to say. It was best to continue the celebration and wanted to go for dinner. But both Cooan and Beruche stopped her. They would take care of everything while Petz would sit next to her boy. At last the two little sisters served and joined them for dinner. The girls barely had an appetite for excitement. The same thing happened to the still perplexed Tom. But the same could not be said of Roy and Sapphire who devoured in an incredible way everything that was ahead. They only asked to repeat over and over again before the astonished faces of the others.

-Donf-t loof at ufs like thatf- Roy managed to mumble as he chewed, swallowed, and was able to add more intelligibly. - Now that I know that I belong to the saiyajin people, I understand why I am so hungry.  
-Yes, - Sapphire said in better ways, explaining with ease. - Besides, after being dead, you do not know how hungry you are when you resuscitate and fight.

 

The others listened curious as the two boys told them some of their adventures in Heaven. Tom and the girls did the same with their own adventures. The only one who did not speak was Karaberasu. Sapphire also noticed her advanced condition, in a moment after the dinner and alone with Petz, he commented to her.

\- I did not know that Karaberasu was pregnant. Who is the father? Is she married? - Sapphire was surprised because the face of Petz was now sad, she explained to him what had happened.- - Rats! - the boy was enraged adding with indignation. - If I could have caught the one who did it!  
\- She was the one who killed her rapist. But even though she tries to hide it, now she's scared and lost, please! , Do not tell her anything. Kalie does not want to overshadow our reunions. I know, and if we focus on her situation, she will feel very bad. -His partner asked with a distressed gesture. -  
-Very well,- The young man agreed, relaxing his countenance. – Don´t worry.

 

And they returned with the rest. It got late while they talked about so many things that had to be told. Late at night Roy along with Sapphire and Tom left until the next day, eager to rest. The girls said goodbye to them and stayed to order everything. However, they were tired and decided to go to bed without washing dishes. Karaberasu said she was not sleepy and offered to do so.

-Are you all right, Kalie? - Petz asked, even without going to sleep as Bertie and Cooan had done a few minutes ago, exhausted by so many emotions. - Is something wrong?

 

The reason was that she saw Karaberasu go to the kitchen and worried followed her, because she saw great sadness in her face, after the first moments of happiness. In addition to having seen her very quiet during dinner.

-Do not worry, - she smiled at her, trying hard to make a joke. - It is not so strange that I want to brush, Petz. So you can´t be able to say that I am lazy. Go to sleep! I will not do anything foolish, just scrub the dishes and maybe break some more of them to finish your nice job.  
-Very well. - Her quietest interlocutor added, even encouraged by that friendly jibe. -

 

And the eldest of the Malinde sisters was of an unbeatable good humor and after what happened that day anything made her smile. So she walked obediently to her room after wishing her sister goodnight with a loving kiss on the forehead and an wish ...

\- See you tomorrow!  
\- Farewell, my dear older sister. - Karaberasu could mutter with a vision clouded by tears, so that Petz could not hear it. - Goodbye, be very happy, always.

 

Petz, oblivious to that, went to sleep same as the others. Karaberasu had meditated a lot over these days, and the last doubts she could harbor faded with the miraculous return of Roy and Sapphire. She even thought of something else as she washed the dishes. She had been thinking about it for some time. Despite what Roy said, those cruel words of the Sage never ceased tormenting her. What if her child was born well but later became one of them? What if he attacked Kalie´s sisters? Besides, what was she doing there now? The others had their men back with them. At least Kalie might have stayed with Petz or Bertie for mutual encouragement. Now that made no sense. Her sisters had every right to begin a new life and to forget about the terrible past events, she was anything but a painful reminder for all. Apart from a responsibility. Karaberasu knew well that the others would not abandon her, but the last thing she wanted was to be pitied. Anyway, during dinner, there was an instant in which she crossed a furtive look with Roy, the boy then suspected what she thought and his face saddened. But that lasted only a few tenths of a second, and he returned to his cheerful countenance most of all so that the rest would not notice. Kalie thanked him. That boy had matured and changed a lot in Heaven. No doubt he also learned to see many things and understood. Now she had some suitcases ready, (in fact, she prepared them long ago when her sisters weren´t at home) and after finishing in the kitchen, she took a paper and a pen. Struggling unsuccessfully for not crying and keeping her hand without tremors, she wrote a farewell note from the bottom of her heart and with all her love that said ...

 

"My dear sisters, I have decided to go and seek my own happiness, as you have already found yours, I do not wish to be a burden to anybody, I am displaced here, it is not your fault, but I know I should not interfere in your Lives, now that you have a new opportunity to live them, I will have my son, do not fear and I will face life with him, I will go forward, because I am part of a family of fighters, do not look for me, please! I will find you, be very happy and take good care of yourself, and do not forget me, as I can never forget you. I love you, with all my soul. Your sister. "

Kalie.

 

She signed, trying to keep the tears from falling on the sheet and left, leaving the note in a visible place. Before leaving, she still wanted to say a final farewell to the youngest ones. With a great deal of secrecy, she slowly opened the doors of the Beruche and Cooan rooms standing in the dim light of the corridor. She finally did the same thing with Petz. The three of them slept with a countenance so illuminated by joy! Surely they were comforted by beautiful Dreams. That way she would always remember them like that in her heart. It took a superhuman effort for her not to kiss them all, but she was afraid of being able to wake them up. Sobbing, she left the apartment and called the elevator.

-Goodbye, goodbye ... girls ... I will always love you ... Wherever I go you will be in my heart. Be happy. You deserve it. - She mutter with a trembling thread of voice .-

 

In the street, she reached a cabin and phoned asking for a taxi. After some minutes, when the vehicle came, she rode away with two streams of tears in her eyes but ready to face a new life with determination. In the morning she was already far, far away, towards a new destination. Her sisters woke up with this news. At first, between the bewilderment and their worried cries they tried desperately to think where Kalie could have gone. After , with being calmer, they ruled out any possible suicide hypothesis and for the moment they decided to respect their sister´s will. Perhaps it was a relapse in her depression because of seeing the others so happy. That could have caused her departure and surely she will come back in a few days. But Petz better than the others knew in the depths of her soul that, despite her apparent frivolity of character, her sister did not make an important decision lightly, much less revoked it easily. Anyway, she, Bertie and Cooan hoped to see Kalie again soon. In the meantime, they would always carry their memory and love inside their hearts.


	45. The secret is revealed.

A few weeks passed, each of them re-adapted to their new lives. Roy wanted to return to the Golden, at least to deny the news of his death. But to his astonishment, Tom and the girls, the companions who were there, finalizing the collection of their things, did not seem to remember that he had died. They had only in mind the idea that he had an accident. In reality it was enough to invent a plot to support that history, helped by Beruche, Tom and Cooan. According to these, he had suffered a car accident. Now Roy said his identity was confused by medical services and he had been in a hospital until then. Fortunately he recovered from his wounds and he was well. No one wanted to dwell on the subject, even when they went to Miss Parker's office, she was glad to see him again. Together with his friends he knocked on the door and received the “ come in” from her. He smiled wistfully, remembering the times he had come to the same place almost always to receive a scolding. Then he entered. Parker was reading reports and raised her head to look as he asked.

-Yes? What…?

She was instantly muted as soon as she saw the boy. She could hardly believe it. She rose like a spring without being able to articulate word ...

-Are ... are you? ... But. I thought You were ...  
-No, miss. - The young man could say softly. - You see, they confused me, you know.

 

He explained all this to the stunned head teacher who could hardly believe it ... Parker could hardly say, really taken by the emotion.

-You're incorrigible. You always have to worry me.  
-I'm really sorry - the boy mumbled, lowering his head. -

 

But to the astonishment of Roy himself and his friends, the stern teacher hugged him and tried to control her emotions, almost without success.

-You do not know how much I regretted it when I thought about you and how much your friends have suffered. This is a miracle indeed!

 

And as soon as he could separate himself from the embrace, the boy smiled gratefully. Even feeling guilty to see the tears slip by the normally impassive face of his head teacher.

-I thank you warmly, miss. I know how patient you have been with me and the opportunities you have given me. And I have to tell you something, one thing only you should hear. You deserve to know the truth. Guys, please.- He asked his friends.- Would you leave us alone for a few moments?

 

Bertie and the others nodded. But first they hugged Parker tenderly.

-Thank you for everything, miss. – Beruche said, adding even affectionately. -And forgive me if I said unpleasant things to you.  
-Okay, forget about it. I understand it, better than you think ... -The head teacher mumbled. -  
-Thank you very much for everything. - Cooan added, giving her another hug to assert - We will always remember you with affection, indeed.  
-Yes. Thank you. - Tom added, not forgetting that Parker, despite her severity and detachment, offered to help him when he was paralyzed. - You're a good woman.

 

And the three of them left. Then Roy smiled and even laid his hands on the stunned Parker's shoulders to unveil everything that had happened and at the end of the story he knew she believed him. She was one of those people who kept memories of what had happened. And he realized that when he finished his story.

-I was in a really wonderful place ... and there, shortly before returning, a person asked me to tell you this. He told me it would mean something important to you. - And after taking a deep breath, he said. - Go on with your dreams, Jinny.

 

At that, Parker paled, opened her mouth in a notorious way, and then she burst into tears. Roy himself worried about her ....

-Are you all right?

 

And her once stern teacher smiled in a way he had never seen to nod and sentence emotionally.

-I had not been better for many years. That's what my fiancé called me. I never told anyone. He always encouraged me like this when something was wrong. Thank you, thank you very much! May God bless you ... Now, please, if you're kind enough to leave me alone.  
-Of course, - the boy nodded. - But first I'd like to ask you something, miss.  
-You will say. - The teacher could reply. - Whatever ...  
-I know the honorary degree was awarded to me, but I want to do the exams. I want to have my degree on my own merits. Please. I do not want to cheat again or take shortcuts anymore.

 

Hearing this, Parker smiled again, nodded, and could say softly.

-I see that today is a day full of miracles. Of course you have changed a lot. Your parents would be very proud. They told me when they were here, years ago, to enroll you. And they asked me to take care of you. And it was true. Many times you behaved like a thug and an informal, but deep down you have always had a big heart.  
-Thank you. - The boy smiled, to whom it was now his turn to get excited. - Thank you, Miss Parker.  
-Call me Jane, - she said more jovially, adding. - You'll have to examine yourself in September. But I'm sure you'll make it. Miss Malinde will take care of that, I have no doubt.  
-Of course, - he exclaimed, asserting amusement. -She is even stricter than you ... Jane!

 

That made even the teacher laugh. Then they both said goodbye. Roy felt happy, he would have to wait, but that time would do him good to study, and helped by his friends, he was sure to do it. Anyway, not only was he back. With his wish, most of those who died were there and for his family and friends, it was as if it had never happened. Actually, his fellow students were more surprised to see Tom walking, which also had to be explained by using another justification of the kind of miracle operation that everyone took for granted. His companions did not break their heads thinking about it, just rejoicing.

-Good. I've seen almost everyone. -The “resurrected” boy sighed.  
-It is true. Although you have to see someone else. - Bertie smiled taking his arm. -  
-Yes, I know who you mean. - The young man nodded. -

 

And that reunion was the one he had with Melanie. The girl was no longer in college, she had gone on vacation with Malcolm, as she told Beruche and the others. But she was back at her house and before Roy returned to school, Tom phoned her, asking her and Roberts to go. There was something they had to know and it was very important. As his partner was a serious boy who both appreciated a lot, they did not hesitate to go. First they greeted Bertie and Connie. Afterwards, they did not leave their amazement to see the own Tom standing and walking. They undoubtedly believed that the reason for calling them was due to the recovery of their former classmate and they were very moved. But what really stunned them, (at first Melanie even fainted from the impression), was to see Roy again. Malcolm was pale, he thought the boy was a ghost. Although he and his girlfriend, once reanimated, were told the truth, as it had been. These two were among the few people who remembered the real facts. The rest of the people, between government propaganda and Roy's desire for the dragon, had completely forgotten the demons and simply believed that everything was due to a chain of attacks that destroyed gas pipes and other vital points. International anti-American terrorists and millenarian fanatics of indeterminate origin were blamed. Although when Melanie embraced her resurrected friend overcome by tears, he stroked her hair while still joking.

-It's not so easy to get rid of me, Mel! You should know.   
-Then it's over? - She managed to ask, still in tears of joy. -

 

His companion nodded slowly and smiled. Roberts also seized by the emotion, intervened taking the girl by the waist in an affectionate gesture and said.

\- And the irony of the case is that almost nobody remembers it as it has been. If we thought to say something they would take us for demented.  
-Leave him alone, my friend! - Roy replied with kindness and complicity. - I assure you it's the best.

 

And Melanie looked at him inquiringly, wondering in wonder and curiosity, wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

\- Really. Who are you?

 

And the alluded returned an affectionate look and smiled to answer.

\- Your partner and your friend. A boy who wants to live a life like that of others. With the girl he loves. - To emphasize that, he put an arm around Beruche's shoulders, pulling her toward him, as he added. - And being honest, I still do not know who I am in its entirety. There are parts of me that remain hidden, and I cannot go into them myself. But one day, I hope I can discover them.  
-You really were dead, weren´t you? did You go there? How is it? - Asked the astonished girl. -

 

And she did so with almost reverential fear, raising her gaze to the ceiling. Well, even if she did not made that impression at first sight, she had been well educated in the Methodist Church.

-I was there, and it's indescribable. It makes you be different than you have been. Now I understand well what is really important in this life. - Roy assured her with solemnity nothing feigned this time. –

And at the inquisitive gaze of herself and Roberts, he answered with one affectionate word.

\- To live.

There was a respectful silence of all, only broken by Malcolm after a few moments ...

\- You can be sure of counting on us for what you need and do not forget to visit us sometime. The same goes for you, Tommy and Connie.- He said just as surprised as his girlfriend but less interested in such mystical subjects.-  
-Have you thought what are you going to do? - Cooan wanted to know. -  
\- I, as I told you when we graduated, will try on NFL professionals. - Malcolm replied, adding with pride. - What's more, I already did some tests and I have a lot of chances to join a professional team.  
-Hey, that's great! Which one? - Tom asked. -  
\- I'd rather have it safe before I say it, lest it bring me bad luck. - The boy smiled. -  
-I want to try my luck in the NBA, too! - Roy said with the same enthusiasm as his sports colleague. - But first I will graduate properly, I will train a lot and, who knows?  
-One day we'll be triumphing in professional leagues, sure! - Roberts encouraged him with a friendly gesture of complicity. – Good Lucky my friend…

 

Roy accepted that wish in delight. In the depths of his heart he also wished luck to Malcolm. They even hugged each other after shaking hands, which pleased everyone. And Bertie smiled at that scene, and addressed Melanie with the same question.

-Do you have any plans?

 

The girl nodded as she declared with visible contentment.

-I've been told that here in the Golden some professors retire within a few years. I have already ordered to request a place. For now I will do an adaptation course for higher education and I hope to be able to enter here, as a teacher, in the future. If you want to register with me, we could do it together! It is a first step to the doctorate. And you too Connie! It would not be the same without you. – Melanie added with a smile. -  
\- I do not think I'm interested. I am very happy with the little ones. Tom and I will settle down near the school where we work. - Cooan said shaking his head. - But thank you very much.  
\- I do want to. - On the contrary Beruche affirmed. - So I'll take your word and we'll get in touch.  
\- Call me whenever you want. - Melanie answered affectionately, adding with interest. - I hope you're also in the U.S.  
\- I like this country, surely I will settle here just like my sister. Further. How am I going to leave this element alone! – 

She joked, pinching Roy's butt with a gasp of surprise, so the boy protested in a jocular manner. 

-Hey, little cube! It seems to me that you have learned too much at this time.

 

Everyone laughed heartily and continued to chat. At the moment, both Tom, Cooan and Beruche were well regarded and very happy in their work. And they would stay there unless something better came up. The group agreed to see each other again. Melanie and Malcolm wished them the best of luck and said goodbye cordially to them. For his part, Roy left his job as a pizza deliverer, (despite his bosses begs for he to stay), he still had money from his savings and that was enough for him to study for a few more months until he graduated. Anyway he insisted on trying on some professional team, as he had said. Controlling their powers he could pass unnoticed). At least he won a temporary contract in a league team, the CBA. (The second in category after the NBA). With that and his economic reserves, he could keep well, but his mind was already pointing to the top.

 

The others had not been idle, either. After the march of Karaberasu, Petz, Beruche and Cooan had been depressed, but they decided to maintain the strength. Soon, helped by the boys, they overcame the sadness in the hope that her sister would indeed succeed in redoing her life and being happy. As for everyday life, Petz maintained her position as an employee for a few more weeks, although in reality, she wanted to return to Japan and reopen Otafukuya. Who knows! Maybe Kalie had gone or would end up back there! Sapphire agreed on that with her, the boy, thanks to the mediation of the warriors, and Ami's friendships. (Or rather of Mr. Fumata with some businessmen) could also leave the pizzas and take care of an engineering vacancy in a Japanese multinational. Soon to be hired by ESA (the European Space Agency), which allowed him to continue working from Japan. With his knowledge of the thirtieth century in that discipline, he was soon highly valued. Although he did not want to develop that technology completely, so as not to overflow the capacity of his colleagues.

 

Nephrite could not complain either. At first he returned to Japan with the warriors and after returning to see Naru, he effectively decided that it was best left the situation as it was. It happened that, when already in Tokyo and installed, he was to visit Usagi Tsukino, rather the one that was Sailor Moon. And he asked her for a favor. When she heard him she was surprised, and even moved. Some tear trickled down the girl's face as she nodded.

 

Usagi called her friend Naru, told her they will meet in the park, near the chocolate dessert kiosk. Luckily that day Umino was out doing school activities in a computer class. Of course as part of the Usagi plan, she was not there. So Naru blamed her for always being late. The girl, sighting in resignation, waited sitting on a nearby bench. There Nephrite saw her. The man approaching her, he was surprised. The girl was much older, even more beautiful than he remembered, waiting for her friend in a light green dress and a nice matching bow in her hair. That made it even more painful to have to quit on her. But trying to master that feeling and gathering courage, he came up to the girl. She did not notice his presence until he was right next to her and started.

-Forgive me if I frightened you. Miss. - He excused himself. - You see, I'd like to ask you a favor.  
\- To me? - She said with a surprised look, looking at that handsome type of long brown hair up to the shoulders, even though with some distrust, since she was suffered from similar situations. - What is it about?

 

Nephrite decided to go quickly to the point, he did not want to frighten her without necessity. So, as it was the last time they met, he spoke with sincerity, appealing to the heart.

-I'm sorry, I did not introduce myself. My name is Nephrite Sanjouin. Well, Saint Join. - He corrected that he had westernized his last name.  
-Osaka Naru, nice to meet you.- She replied in a rather dubious but polite way. -  
-You'll think it's silly, but you'll see. A few years ago I made a promise to a young lady as young and beautiful as you. We would eat here a chocolate dessert. Unfortunately I could not keep it and I lost her. You remind me of her a lot and I believed, well. That if you accepted that I invited you to one of those desserts, that would be very nice.  
-It's just that I-well, I was staying with a friend. - The bewildered girl replied, feeling somewhat violent. -  
-I beg you. It would be very important for me, - he pleaded suppliantly. - To be able to fulfill that promise. I've been wanting to do it for so long ...

 

Naru looked at him in astonishment, though she was so good-hearted she could not help but get moved. Maybe that was a trick to try to tie it to her, it would not be the first time some handsome boy tried such a thing on her for poorly designed purposes. But looking at that stranger in those blue eyes, something inside her, perhaps a sixth sense, or a strange sensation that came from the depths of her heart, told her that he was sincere. Possibly that poor man lost his beloved in a tragic way. And if what she had been asked for could help him, the truth is that was no sacrifice at all.

-I'll be glad to accept. - She smiled now more broadly. -

 

He smiled back, something inside seemed to have lit up and gave him a sense of great happiness. The girl got up and together they sat at a table. They asked for that dessert and when he tried it, the girl looked at him with some concern.

-Are you alright?

 

At first Nephrite did not know what she was referring to, although he soon realized that he was crying and tears were pouring down the table.

-Yes, thank you, I'm sorry. - He could say as he savored that to add with emotion. - It's true, it's delicious. She was right.  
-I must confess that it is my favorite dessert. I had just met with a friend to eat it here. But she is always late. She will never change! - She smiled, looking a little jovial with the description of that mad girl, more than anything else trying to cheer him up. -  
-Well, to be honest, I must tell you that I'm glad your friend is late. Thanks to that I have been able to meet you. Life is full of coincidences. I told you that you reminded me of her a lot. You look alike! She was charming and full of kindness. She saved me in every way that one can be - he declared that it had already been enough recovered from his emotions. -  
-She must have been a great girl. - Naru commented also carried by the emotion, replicating now with modesty. - I do not think I'm worthy to compare myself to her.  
-Oh, yes, you absolutely are, have no doubt! You are just as wonderful as she was for me, and I wish you all happiness. For me it has been a privilege to be able to replace your friend today. And believe me when I say that you have made me very happy. I assure you, I will never forget it. - He smiled broadly that he sentenced while adding some tear wiped. - Now I understand what she felt at that time. It's funny, I laugh and I cry at the same time!

 

Naru looked at him so touched, her own eyes were wet now. That poor boy had to love that girl a lot to be as affected. She wanted to know more about his life and asked him, what he did, he replied that it was antiquarian. They talked a little longer and then Nephrite said goodbye. Gently taking one of her hands in his own, he kissed her in an aristocratic way and, after taking out a business card, he handed it to the girl, saying.

-If you ever need anything. Any object of art or any other particular, do not hesitate to call me. Whenever and wherever you are. It has been a pleasure and an honor to have met you, Miss Osaka.  
-Call me Naru, please and thank you very much for the dessert. - She replied kindly. -  
-Thanks to you, for everything you has given me, and goodbye Naru. - He smiled full of happiness, wiping at last the tears to sentence. - I will never forget you.

 

And Nephrite walked away from there, bowing his head deferentially to the girl. Then he turned and did not want to look back. She sat watching him as he got lost in the crowd. When he was far enough he came to a point that he had previously agreed with Usagi. She was waiting for him along with her warrior friends. Although they all wore their civilian clothes. The first thing that the boy did was to approach and in a felt and very recognized way he said.

-Sailor Moon thank you. Thank you so much for everything.  
-How was it? - Rei became interested. -  
-I was able to keep my promise-at last. - He smiled brightly. -  
-How glad I am for both of you! - Ami said at the strange gesture of Minako and Makoto, who had not met Nephrite then -  
-I think you should go with her now. – He added trying to recover the joviality between so much emotion. - She must be very angry for waiting for you so much.  
-Do not worry! - Usagi laughed stating without shame. - I always do the same to the poor girl, even if this time it was due to a good cause. -  
-You know? - He sighed and smiled warmly. - Now I think I'm really ready to start my new life.

 

And the girls nodded, pleased for him. Nephrite remembered this with nostalgia. However, in addition to starting a new life, he also had to make a living. As he told Naru, he became interested in the world of antiquities. Counting on his great style and education, and the support they gave him, he had no difficulty entering that exclusive space. He had always liked that. Thus, thanks to more friends of Mister Fumata, (this man was incredibly well connected in Japan). He got a loan to set up an antique shop. With his intelligence and his know-how, he had no trouble securing a market right away. He was enthusiastic about classic objects and had a proverbial good taste. Soon he began to obtain benefits, in just a few weeks these reached a degree of enormous profitability. He himself cannot explain it , but there was always some mysterious buyer who paid generously for the most varied articles. In this way, his life was more than channeled and in his mind began to be drawn another goal that told the warriors. Why not expand the business to Europe when he has enough capital? Above all, to set up a branch in London, he was very fond of the lifestyle and atmosphere of the British capital, although (and he did not confess it to his sailors friends) he also wanted to start from scratch and leave some memories behind as that of Naru. So he decided to move there, sooner or later.

 

For Ail and Ann. The reunion was also very emotional and wonderful. Shortly after returning to Japan after the victory. They still remembered it with a big smile ...

 

The warriors joined together and in the center were Mamoru, Ail and Nephrite, who helped them with their energies. They all invoked the power of translation and vanished back to their home. When he reappeared next to his battle companions they were in the Hikawa Shrine. He hid a little and took out his flute. The sailors went to her friend and talked a little with her. Ann wore a nice orange and white dress and carried her son. Then Ail began to play. She listened to a tune played by her partner and the alien knew that it was him. Usagi told her to entrust the baby to Makoto. Sailor Jupiter took him in her arms with a smile encouraging her friend.

-Run Annie, go with him!

 

With a radiant smile and tears of joy Ann rushed next to her pair, Ail also came smiling, allowing she embraced him. Soon he lifted her up and turned her around to embrace her with obvious emotion.

-I thought you were killed! - She sobbed without even believing –  
-And I was killed. They did it, but I was able to return to this world with some other friends. We fought together and defeated evil. It's a long story to tell, darling. - The euphoric young man replied. -

 

The girl looked at him in surprise, Ail was much stronger and his look was very determined, he had changed a lot. He, with that telepathic bond they both possessed, commented in soft words.

-As I told you, it's long to tell ... But now we'll have time.

 

She nodded, then the two approached Sailor Moon who cradled the baby. Ail took him in his arms and whispered affectionately.

-My son, I'm back. Now I can see you grow and tell you many things ...

 

And things went well for them though same as their other friends. The girl, who always had vocation of actress, did some theater tests and, surprise! She got some other roll. She did not do it wrong, even if these were only minor interventions. She made little money, but she was excited. Between her and Ail, who managed to work as a manager in one of the buildings of a chess enthusiast friend of Ami's grandfather. (He again!) They took care of their baby as best they could. Although that would be temporary, because they were already wanting to return to space, in search of a new world. None wanted to return to the previous one they discovered, that brought back bad memories to them. Anyway, they still would not leave. They wanted little Giaal to grow a little more. And also, they longed to meet with their friends for one last farewell.

 

Diamond whereabout was still unknown. Roy also could not contact Landar. He did not capture his energy nor that of his mentors in Heaven. But the wizard had promised him an answer that would clarify his doubts. The question was. When would he decide to give it to him?

 

Thus passed another month, all the friends, spread by the different confines of the world, were left to meet in New York. In the park the one in which they planned the fight against the demons. And none missed the appointment. Tom, Roy, Beruche, Cooan. The others, coming from Japan, along with the warriors, Mamoru, Luna and Artemis. Although this time the plans of fighting, the uniforms of Justicieras or sailors and the weapons had been replaced by normal clothes and baskets of snacks. For more than one of the warriors and Annie herself, this reunion brought back old memories. Gathered in a large green meadow, near a beautiful lake, they exchanged brief talks to inform each other of their progress, and when they prepared to eat, two more guests arrived and were surprised. At once they recognized the first of them. Tall, with long white hair up to his shoulders, he wore a strange, khaki-colored American-style dress. And next to him, a beautiful woman of stylized figure, good stature also, hazel eyes and long light green hair, dressed in the same way.

-Hello! - The man said good-naturedly, as he approached the group, descending from the sky while holding the woman in his arms. -  
-Brother! - Sapphire, who was already well shaved and short-haired, exclaimed, getting up immediately to go to meet him.- You made it!

 

Diamond. (Obviously it was him) smiled with joy and once landed, he gently left that beautiful young woman standing. She flanked him to his right, grabbing his arm and sketching a shy and excited smile in turn, not without some prevention.

 

People there also rose very happy to see them. For Roy, Tom, Ail, Ann, Nephrite and some of the sailors, that woman was a stranger, but the others recognized her without hesitation. Although the look in her eyes was very different from what they remembered, as well as the expression of peace and joy, combined with a slight timidity, now appeared on her face. Diamond, complying with the rules of courtesy for those who did not have the pleasure to meet her, introduced her.

\- My friends. This is Emerald.

 

The girl bowed slightly and greeted gently.

\- I'm delighted to meet you all.  
-So you are the famous Emerald! No wonder Diamante came to find you, you are a beauty! - Roy exclaimed cheerfully. -

 

That way he could provoke the laughter of the majority, the deep blush of that girl, the subsequent cluster of Diamond at his head and shot, get a nudge in his ribs kindness of Bertie, although she laughed also while hitting to him.

-It's a pleasure! - Everyone else answered. -

 

Although the new arrival immediately lowered her head ashamed before Sailor Moon and the other sailors who knew and could mumble.

-I feel terribly sorry for the behavior I had in the past with you. Above all I am very sorry for my jealousy and my hatred for you. I humbly beg your pardon, my queen. -She shot off, addressing Usagi in particular, even trying to bend one knee before her. -

 

And she stepped forward to avoid softly letting her partner kneel and putting both hands on that girl's shoulders, she smiled cordially to respond.

\- And I'm very glad you're with us. Now you are one of the group, Emerald.- And as always, from a formal tone she changed without transition to another casual and even comical to exclaim. - Come on, we'll make you room and tell us where you're going out, we have a lot of food!

 

The astonished newcomer smiled, feeling very happy, equally received support from the rest of the warriors and their new friends. As it could not be otherwise, both she and Diamond were interrogated without ceasing. Where do you come from? What have you been doing all this time? And similar questions, to which the overflowed prince only answered.

-Let's say Landar was right, and love was able to redeem us completely. We have had to fight against ourselves and come out of another dimension.  
-Yes, all thanks to Diamond, to the faith and that love he put into me! - Esmeralda adding with a long sigh. - It's a long story to tell!

 

So it was, and it took them an hour to simply summarize it. At last, the group released them from the focus and decided to eat and drink, since until then they had only heard the narration of their recovered friends. In the end, between jokes and laughter the afternoon passed. Roy and Tom had taken a karaoke and sang many songs to delight the rest. Of course Diamond was not spared from keeping her word. The others even repeated the choruses of many of the songs they had used for their training. And it could be said that the rest of the boys would almost have preferred to fight some demon than to have to act in public as singers. Although everyone had a lot of fun and the laughter grew stronger, especially those of Emerald that made those who knew her of old to remember that aspect of her, apparently was the only one that had not changed since the time of the Black Moon. The embarrassed girl covered her mouth with one hand and tried not to laugh. But it was better when Diamante, to cut off one of those tears of laughter, gave her a warm and deep kiss on the lips before the "Uuuh! Of the rest that put the pair visibly red. Then more music, more conversations between the various bands that formed and even dancing. To the desserts, and with the more calm group, Petz, Beruche and Cooan, they looked melancholically at the sun that already began to describe its curve of fall toward the dusk and they remembered their absent sister.

-Surely, wherever she is, she'll be fine and she will not miss this show. - Roy whispered affectionately to Bertie, sensing her feeling, and she, more comforted, nodded and smiled. -

 

And for a few moments there was total silence until ...

-Boys and girls, listen! - Roy demanded, rising to his feet and raising his glass. – I would like to make a toast on behalf of all of us and Kalie! , Which is not present here in person. But she is in our hearts! I am sure that we will see her soon enough. In order to we are happy and we can always meet! Or come to the aid of any of us or the people who need us. And of course, in order to do these parties often, or at least stay from time to time.  
-Yes, for all of that! - They all chanted in unison, raising and clinking their glasses. -

 

The sailors in unison made that toast. However, although in an aside, it was Artemis who told Minako.

-Are you really sure what you're going to do?  
-Yes ... I am. -The sailor said flatly. -  
-You know we've been banned from any direct contact with her. At least for now. - The cat reminded her.- 

 

His friend sighed as if trying to gather her courage to reply.

-I know perfectly. I know what Usagi and Mamoru told us. That girl has to live her life apart from the rest. That will be very important for the future. I am not unaware that they are direct orders of the Silver Millennium sovereigns, who spoke to us as Serenity and Endymion and I know the consequences of disobeying ... but still ... understand it Artemis. -I cannot, - she whispered with obvious consternation. - I was unable to protect her when those wicked raped her. I will not abandon her now. At least I´ll try to give her some support, even from a distance. Will you help me? -She asked in a pleading tone. - Please!

 

The cat looked at her with regret and sympathy nodded to declare.

-You know very well that you are my friend and that I will never leave you alone. We will do our best to help that poor girl. I'll see to it as soon as I can. 

 

Minako smiled then stroking the cat's head, then the two returned to the stream of laughter and general animation ...

-It's great to see so many friends together! - The prince of Nemesis spoke up jovially. - I must confess, I did not know what true friendship was until recently and I did not know what I was missing ...  
-No other things either! How kisses the little prince! – Nephrite laughed.- Hey, leave something for later! ...

 

And he told them the last words in his classic ironic style, making Diamond and Emerald who were shagging with disguise, reddened again between the laughter of all.

-It's true, -the aforementioned admitted putting a hand to his head, visibly embarrassed to agree. - I did not know what true love was either. How could I have lived in such a boring way? - He and all the others continued to do so with renewed vigor. -

 

Then Emerald rose and declared, as soon as the laughter had subsided, in a more serious and emotional way.

-For me, being here today is a miracle. -She looked at the warriors with a slightly sad face, even though they had all expressed their forgiveness, but she added. - You do not know how I regret my previous behavior! And although I know that you are generous in heart and you have forgiven me, I would like to be able to do something to deserve it. To be able to amend in any way all the damage that I could have caused to you or the world. As the four sisters did.  
-Bah! that is already forgotten woman! - Usagi repeated with a grin, assuring. - You'll be one of our friends now. Same as Annie and the sisters.

 

Ail and Ann were with their human appearance, next to their son who looked like a baby like any other and the girl intervened correcting with a funny smile.

-Now call me Natsumi Ginga, girls! It's my stage name.  
\- Yes, and my Seiyonou – Ail added with the same expression confirming to everyone's happiness - For now we are going to stay a little more on Earth.  
-Good! - Rei cried enthusiastically. - That also has to be celebrated!  
-But we'll keep calling you Ail. That other name is very complicated.- Roy laughed and the rest did it with him.-  
-So here it goes, another toast! - Tom suggested. - By Natsumi or Annie, Seiyonou or Ail and their son, the little Giaal. Another member of our group to defend the good and peace of the World!  
-Wait for him to grow up, you impatient! - Roy exclaimed, once more ready to shudder. -

 

After more laughter, it was Usagi herself, after a quick meeting with her fellow warriors, to take the floor more seriously. Addressing Emerald.

\- We have heard your desire to make amends and we are very happy for it. Now, besides that you have a purified and have a renewed heart, there is one thing that you could do. If you want, you could become just a Justiciera as the sisters.  
-Yes! – Petz intervened with evident pleasure. - Until Kalie comes back, there are only three of us, and the more we're the better.  
-And when she returns, we'll be five! As the first group of warriors! – Cooan said with the same enthusiasm as her sister. -

 

Emerald smiled gratefully at that proposition and replied shyly.

-If that were possible, if I deserve that honor, it would be my pleasure.  
-Do not talk anymore! - Usagi said flatly, after looking sideways and convincing herself that there were no strangers around there, she added. - I'll summon your star seed.

 

All but the sisters and the other sailors were surprised, although no one had occasion to ask. Usagi became Eternal Sailor Moon and, as she did with the sisters, made a jewel out of the candidate's heart. It had the green color that bears the name of the girl herself, who, excited, could not help but admire the beauty of it. It was a lighter shade than the color of Petz´s stone and Emerald´s one shone into a boomerang. Then Usagi explained.

\- It's the symbol of your return. As the boomerang returns to its pitcher. I think it is the most propitious weapon to define your return to the path of good.

 

The girl took it in her hands and sobbed excitedly, slowly moving her head, while smiling as soon as that weapon turned into that beautiful jewel again, incredulous at the warm glow of that stone that now was set in a pendant.

\- I cannot believe that something so beautiful was inside me. Thank you, Queen Serenity.  
\- Usagi, call me Usagi- Chan. - She corrected her, tiredly, kindly, and amused. -  
\- You must shout Pure Heart of the Wind give me the power! In order to transform you. - Well, your element has been consecrated to the air. - Luna informed her. -

 

Everyone encouraged her to try, she agreed willingly and in effect, she could invoke her new power by transforming her skin clothes into a uniform similar to that of the sisters, with their particular tonality. And caught in it, amid the green bow on her chest, the three jewels she had worn in her old suit of the Black Moon. Great emeralds that were the symbol of her family. Although the girl once returned to her former appearance, she declared Makoto's question about what she intended to do.

\- I'd like to leave my past behind and settle down in Paris. The ancestors of Diamante's mother were from there. And I have also discovered that I have a passion for fashion.  
\- That is very interesting. - Guerrero Pluto said revealing them all. - I also like very much, if you need some help, do not hesitate in contact with me or with the others. - She offered with kindness, with the assent of Uranus and Neptune. - We know a very influential person in that field and we will do our best to help you get started.

 

Emerald smiled gratefully and how could it be otherwise, they would all try to give her a hand. This time they would not be charged with Mr. Fumata, (on this occasion his contacts did not reach so much). But those of Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka, who knew how to develop well for the world of art and music. By virtue of this they knew people related to jet set and fashion and would try to talk to them. They offered themselves very gently.

 

Rei, on the other hand, always took advantage of any situation to argue with Usagi and said, not without a certain tinge, when her friend returned to her normal identity.

-Look, for once you've been very witty with that boomerang thing. So nobody could say that you are dumb anymore!  
-Whom are you calling dumb, Rei? - She replied, frowning. -  
-Me? To no one,- The aforementioned replied shrugged with false innocent expression, to sentence with amused sarcasm. - I'm just speaking on behalf of what it is believed.  
-That's a lie! - Usagi opposed, and she was already starting to turn red while accusing her partner. - What happens to you is that you envy me!  
-That I envy you? Come on, you are delusional ! - She snapped, sticking out her tongue. –

 

Her interlocutor did the same and so they spent a long time. After a few moments, Rei seemed to want to ingratiate herself with her friend and after smiling and making a space with her hands to stop her mocking, she said, while taking a sandwich from her plate.

-Ok, ok. - I recognize that this time I have crossed the line. Here, after what you've done, you deserve at least one prize, Usagi.  
-Really? - She asked, seeming to look at her companion with narrowed eyes, as if she did not entirely trust what she heard her say.  
-Yes, of course, - the Mars warrior grinned amid the gestures of astonishment of her friends. More to add with a tinge of cloying kindness.- I have been very impolite with you and I apologize. Take, as a sign of my repentance, you may eat one of my favorite sandwiches.  
\- Oh, Rei, this I did not expect from you. For once you have made a gesture. - Her friend said looking at that appetizing sandwich with visible interest.  
-So, help yourself, therefore for you and me it shall we peace - said her friend with a wide smile.-

 

The interpellated did not think it twice, taking that sandwich from her partner's hands and devoured it in just three bites. She chewed enthusiastically as Rei smirked. Suddenly Usagi put her hands to her mouth and pulled out her tongue, but with a shriek and a quick search for some water as her eyes wept profusely.

-It is burning me! - It was all she could say as she grabbed a bottle of water and drank it almost completely before the other's hallucinated faces. -  
-I hope you like my extra chilli and spicy mustard .- Rei said between laughs, to sentence .- This I had to pay you back ... ha, ha, ha, ha! ...

 

But now it was Usagi who, after recovering minimally, looked at her with a furious expression and exclaimed trying to catch her.

-You're a spiteful and a creep, Rei! You will pay for this ...

 

In the meantime, Mars was sneaking off conveniently to rest behind the stunned Minako, Ami and Makoto. In this way they spent a good time in pursuit of each other. The rest were already accustomed and left them to their own business until they tired after pulling of the hairs and ears.

 

Meanwhile, Diamante received the support of Sapphire, he would introduce him to people of his company. As he told Roy, his older brother, besides being the prince of Nemesis, knew how to handle well and understood the programs of future computers. He studied it as part of his apprenticeship as a child. That was the best thing he could do at this time, taking advantage of his knowledge and joining his little brother, would form a luxury team for any research and technological development center. So the thing was already in the pipeline. And when the two warriors concluded their nth dispute, it was Nephrite who took the floor.

\- I also have something to say. Same as this persistent Diamond, who always has to be talking. -Diamond gave a jocular hit to his partner who replied by throwing a napkin that did not hit in his target and added. - I am happy to be able to remake my life and to have fulfilled one of my great dreams. - Everyone looked at him with faces of curiosity until he added with feigned pomp. - Eat chocolate dessert!

 

The warriors, remembering what happened, were the only ones who smiled, the others did not know what the joke was. Diamond tossed another napkin with a sneer.

-Look with what this fool goes out to us !, I'll give you dessert!  
-Well, that is! - Sapphire and Ail reclaimed taking advantage of that. - Is the dessert coming now? We are hungry, we are hungry!  
-Sapphire! Commented his astonished girlfriend. - You ate a lot yesterday at home and you have eaten a lot now, still you are more hungry. Where do you put it?  
-But Petz, - he justified himself. - This morning has been exhausting, and you also threw the magic beans behind the sofa when you ... well ... you know ... and I have not recovered.  
-Shut up, they're all going to find out! - The embarrassed girl cut off reddening for a moment. -

 

Everyone laughed again, pointing now to the couple who did not know where to go. Cooan commented among the general rejoicing.

\- Look at elder sister and that you hated men before! Hey, Petz?  
-Well ...- the woman replied, still a bit embarrassed, although she counterattacked with reticence. -I do not suppose Tom and you have been wasting your time, either.

 

Now it was these two who also reddened in the eye. Roy chuckled, exclaiming.

-This is really something! , LOL. Guys, in this as in the fight. What did the song say? - He asked his training partners. -

 

These replied in unison with casual cries and raising a fist in the air.

-I'll sleep when I'm dead!  
-Well, go! - Makoto said amused as she waved her right hand. – You don´t waste your time at all, no!  
-Even I, the Mikado of love, I'm surprised. - Minako added with another exclamation. – What happened with those who did not know what love was! You have learned it quickly!

 

In this way jokes continued among all. At one point it was the turn of even Mamoru. After making a few toasts, he started to talk, the young man got up and with the audience's attention placed on him, he declared.

\- Today is a great day, time for friends to celebrate together. Opportunity to greet us in this reunion and narrow even more if they fit, these ties that unite us ... because the bonds of affection are like subtle magnets that will always keep us close ... and no matter what happens we can count ...

 

And he was so engrossed in his speech, unaware of the astonished expressions of the rest that he did not even notice Roy's presence. This one assaulted him from behind by placing an arm around his shoulders and covering his mouth with a sandwich at the same time exclaiming in a funny way.

-You better finish or we are going to reach the thirty century, man!

 

The group went from surprise and disbelief to laughter. Highlighting Emerald that almost deaf to Diamond and Nephrite who were by his side ... Even though the noise of they were eclipsed by the general. Even the normally serious and thoughtful Setsuna was lying on the lawn, holding the abdomen that threatened to hurt already ... Haruka and Michiru were not able to get up between laughs and Hotaru was clinging to a tree trunk to not go to the ground.

-Yeah ... he almost knocked me out with a few phrases like that! - Cooan could not stop laughing.  
-There was no one to beat him!- Annie agreed holding her little baby trying not to bend her laughter.- He hallucinated even to our cards!

 

So the target of all that joke took that sandwich from his mouth and was able to respond trying to defend himself ...

-It is not a big deal…

 

Although his girlfriend and the rest of the sailors, also victims of laughter, they jointly agreed with their friends ...

-Man ...- Roy repeated again with a laugh. - I pity all these if they had to deal with your speeches!

 

Mamoru moved his head however, he sported those jokes and smiled. Roy patted his back causing him to almost fall ...

 

So they continued with more jokes, music and dancing. Finally at nightfall they got up and decided to take a walk in the park, now deserted people, before saying goodbye. Then, without anyone knowing when and how, Landar appeared. The magician, who went first to Diamond and Emerald, declared.

-I'm glad to see that you accomplished your purpose of returning to this world together to start a new life. Congratulations to both of you!  
-Thank you, Landar, - the interpellated grinned. - You and High Cloud helped us a lot.  
-If it were not for you both, Diamond would never have been able to rescue me. – Emerald added with visible recognition shining in her brown eyes to solemnly assert. - We will always be grateful to you from the bottom of our hearts.

 

The old wizard grinned at them, then turned to Roy more solemnly.

\- The time has come that you been waiting so long. Now you will know who you are.- And the magician raised his cane by moving his arm in a semicircle and created a blurry image at first but later clear and luminous showing a great palace of silver and a tall young man, dressed in white armor and gold. It was Roy! At least his features were the same although his hair was longer, reaching him to the shoulders, the magician revealed to him. - You are Asthel, prince of an earlier humanity!

 

Roy took on the appearance of a shining knight enveloped in light, with the sword he used in battle against the demon, except for his hair that was still short, but crowned by a golden ribbon around his forehead. Everyone was perplexed and Landar explained them.

\- Yes, there was a previous world, the one of Alliance. You and Bertie, you lived in it. Princes of their distant and beautiful lands.

\- It was also me? - The girl pointed out herself with astonishment. -  
\- You're the Princess Lorein. The Winter Lady, for both you and your sisters, you were fiery princesses who protected the planet Earth, in the previous incarnation of your lives. Under the mandate of Serenity, the queen mother of the Moon. - The magician revealed that, according to him, he was explaining. -  
\- Petz was Ludie the Lady of the Spring, Cooan was Aelia, the Lady of the Summer. - He broke off and said looking at no particular place. - Karaberasu was Elisan the Lady of the Fall. You see, you were always sisters. That is something that reincarnation itself had not been able to change. - The magician smiled. -

 

And Bertie levitated, her clothes became chiffon and light. Like Petz and Cooan, but with a different hue, if she shone with a faint blue, her sister Petz made it a light green and Cooan a slight tone between burgundy and violet.

-But I do not remember anything about that, - Cooan said, who agreed with Petz that she did not keep any of that in her memory. -  
\- That was because you tightly closed that circle of your reincarnations. Replied the wizard who added. - Your world was destroyed by the forces of evil in very remote times. In an attack on an almost cosmic scale, the same as the Silver Millennium.  
-Of course, - Mamoru said. - It coincided with the destruction of the kingdom of the Moon. But in another solar system. True?  
-That's right, - the Magician said, who nonetheless added. - But that happened in another dimension. The Evil wanted to finish with the representatives of the Good who were more powerful. To you Asthel and Lorein sent you to Earth reincarnated and separated by space and time, in very different places and times. With the pretense that you will never meet them again. But fate brought you together ...  
-Yes, now I remember everything, - Roy confirmed, stating with a solemn tone that it was not his. - I'm Asthel! , Son of Dronaos and Alisan. Prince of the Immortal planet Alliance! -

 

He shook hands with Beruche, who added with an identical tone as her mind finally cleared her memory.

-I am Lorein !, warrior princess of the Terrestrial Boreal Region and the eternal World of Alliance. Lady of Winter and Lady of the Forest of Rarel. Of a lineage of great antiquity in ancient times, which I renounced for my love!  
\- And you became a mortal. Losing your magic gifts and your powers. The enemy knew how to take advantage of it and destroyed your world, even though you were brought to death by the exhaustion and sadness of the loss of everything that was dear to you. - Landar replied with regret and even more saddened when he confessed. - And I, a young magician apprentice, could do nothing to save you. Just watch that the demon Armageddon did not appropriate the powers and forces hidden in you. Asthel, as heir of the saiyan people, of the lineage of your noble father Dronaos, remote descendant of the great King Vegeta. And to you Lorein, trying to bring your destiny back to him. But for this you must fight against the evil that once defeated yourselves. Thus, the warriors helped me because I influenced Queen Serenity with dreams.  
-It's true, -Usagi agreed now showing off the silver Millennium galas in the eyes of all, as did the rest of the sailors now shining like the princesses of their own planets. - Landar spoke to me in my sleep when we finished fighting against Galaxy and purified the entire Milky Way. Then he went to see King Endymion and I. At first I did not know what it was. But then I understood. Our mission was fulfilled but he told me that Evil would return. Not in the same way, for Chaos, the master of all our previous enemies, was now neutralized. But this one, even with all his power, was in turn a son of another being that existed in the Universe. And unfortunately that evil being has many children. One of his brothers was the cause of the destruction of your world and wanted to ally with Chaos to also dominate the Earth in this age. Chaos helped him by staying with Princess Lorein who did not had memories of who she was and his ally entrusted to the demons the charge to control the soul and the reborn body of Asthel so that it devastated this planet if Chaos failed. This is how it happened and we were authorized to help you, but the final victory should be yours. You had to fight all these battles, to suffer and to overcome to the adversity in order to develop your powers. - The sovereign declared, adding now not without regret .- Roy, you had to die fighting Nagashel to reunite with your ancestors in Heaven and that they prepare you. I myself met Son Goku and asked him for that favor. He assured me that, together with his friends, he would train you to come back prepared. What I did not know then was that everyone else would come back. And now I understand. For in my dreams Landar also told me that when you would triumph, your lineage would remain and would be custodian and relay of your mission, and that your friends too. It will be a long fight until the definitive harmony is achieved throughout the Cosmos.

 

And Queen Serenity concluded her speech, returning to Usagi's appearance. The same as did her companions. Everyone listened to this, and after them the vision of the magnificent palace with long peaks like the glass that was confused with the sky was waning. Roy along with Beruche, descended to the ground, recovering their normal appearance. Trying to assimilate that with the astonished faces of the rest of their companions by witnesses.

-So you went like that once, look at yourself as you are now! - The magician said- and honor your memories of the previous lives that you lived in this one you now have. Now I must leave you, maybe we'll see each other again when the time comes. - He made a gesture of turning, but before he winked at them, he broke his hardened seriousness. - You can come to visit me someday! You know where I am. Roy, I assure you, you can find me now!  
\- Thank you very much, my friend, for all we have learned. - The boy responded with acknowledgment and Landar smiled again and vanished. -  
-Wow, that's awesome! - Ail said. -  
\- Yes, it's very similar to our own story. -Artemis, the white cat companion of the warriors, said with astonishment. -  
-Of course, we were warriors in the past. - Petz commented. - That's why we could become Justicieras, right?  
-Not exactly .- Makoto corrected her friend, explaining to all. - Every woman of pure heart and ready to fight for good can be a Justiciera. That is why Emerald has been able to become one in turn.-  
-And Annie? - Cooan inquired watching the alien. - She could be also a Justiciera?  
-No, the warriors offered it to me too, but I refused. - The girl replied.- I have to take care of my son, and taking into account that one day we will not go very far, I did not think it prudent.  
-Well, it's never too late. Maybe if not you, someone of your lineage, someday may be. - Usagi said enigmatically. -  
-It would be an honor, -The alien said as she cradled her baby. - You can never tell.  
-So now I understand everything.- Rei said to Usagi, seriously this time to mumble as an excuse. -I'm sorry I doubted you and King Endymion.  
-No Rei. - She smiled as she placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. - You have always shown me your friendship and you have supported me.  
\- What I did not do. - Minako lamented to apologize immediately. - I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said to you ...  
-It was natural, - her partner apologized, adding in a rather revealing way, at least for her fellow-host. - You are a good person and you wanted to help our friends.  
-What would you have done in my situation? - The girl asked. -

 

Her companion nodded, sighing to admit without palliatives.

-No doubt I would do the same. I have always believed that we have to follow the dictates of our heart and conscience, in the face of everything else. However, sometimes we cannot or would cause even greater harm than we want to fix. Do not forget that.

 

Although the questioned had no opportunity to answer anything, The warriors Mercury and Jupiter were there and approached to excuse themselves as well.

-I'm sorry, I should not have doubted you. - Ami apologized. -  
-I also acted like a fool. I feel terrible now that I know what you were forced to go through. - Makoto added. -  
-I've always had you by my side. You are my friends. - Usagi smiled. - And in the end you showed me that you trusted me.  
-And it is very beautiful that you have said, that sometimes we must follow the dictates of our conscience and our heart.- Jupiter could looking sideways to Nephrite who now joked once again with Diamond, Sapphire, Ail and Roy.-  
-Yes. - Usagi replied in a low voice, to assert also in a significant way. - But only sometimes ... Makoto. There are things that are written though. And we should not try to vary.

 

The girl now lowered her head, saddened perhaps, trying to remember those ancient lives. In the meantime she heard Mamoru turn to Bertie and Roy speaking about that.

\- It is true. - I'm glad for you guys! I know from experience what it is to recover that kind of lost memories.  
-Thank you. - Beruche smiled gratefully, adding decisively, - but we must live this life, not the one that has passed.  
-We will and we will be very happy! - Roy said embracing his girlfriend. -

 

Elsewhere, the warriors of the outer solar system commented on each other. Hotaru was asked by her companions.

-Are you glad to be with your father?  
-He's a good man, he loves me very much. The truth is that when we went to see him recently he was surprised to see me so old.  
\- His memory is still fragmented after his possession by the dimone Germatoid, but at least he is better. - Michiru affirmed. -  
-Yes, and his knowledge is intact. But the most beautiful and important thing is that he reminds you, like his dear daughter. - Haruka added. -

 

And is that even the seemingly hard Sailor Uranus was thrilled to shed some tears when they witnessed Tomoe's reunion with Hotaru. The doctor was almost completely recovered. They told her that they had to take care of the girl until he was recovered. The poor man said that in his mind he thought the child had been a baby. The sailors, of course, had a dense and guilty silence. It was the warrior Saturn herself who embraced her father telling him not to worry. That these were the aftermath of the accident he suffered. When the girl's mother, wife of that scientist, died. They were not going to tell him anything about Hotaru's true identity. And even though from now on she would live with her father and she would visit her companions very continuously. Tomoe agreed with that idea. He would now have much work in his new position and he was glad that his daughter had such good and capable friends.

-Now things will be simpler. - Michiru said. -  
-Well, we must not neglect. As we found out some time ago, there are signs that something, in the confines of the solar system, is approaching Earth.- Setsuna reminded them.-  
-When the time comes, we'll take care of that.- The sovereign is calm in that respect. More with these new friends.- Haruka declared, looking at the large group of fighters and Justicieras.-  
-Yes, and others I hope soon will also be our allies. Chibiusa recently told me something about that. - Completed Hotaru. - That operation that has been carrying out ...

 

Her companions then listened with obvious interest in that. But the girl could not tell them much more. The rest of the group also continued their exchange of views. And so they all chatted with each other for a few more hours. Falling long ago, the closed night served as a farewell frame. They all parted, promising to see each other again in a short time. Each of them had to follow their own life, trying to fulfill their desires and their tasks, whether they were paired or on their own.

 

After a few months, Tom and Cooan decided to move west. From there, specifically from Portland, Oregon, an excellent offer came to her as a teacher in a kindergarten and to Tom a proposal related to martial arts to coach children and adults. The boy even considered opening his own gym in the future. And this because of the man they rescued during the battle. That public office, in fact, was a senator with great influence in that state. In addition to being a grateful person he reported very favorably on both boys. Cooan could not recognize him at first, although to Tom and helped by the own federal government, (by the way, very interested in the subject). That man made sure they were very well recommended. Beruche also received a similar offer. However, in view of her desire to become a high school teacher and her union with Roy who had life in New York, she decided to stay in this city. Anyway, Cooan and Tom would still take some time to leave and everyone was eager to take a break. From Karaberasu it is necessary to say that she had her son, she lived her own story and after some vicissitudes she found the longed for happiness she was looking for. Minako and Artemis kept their word and did their best to help her, even though she was not aware of it. At least, they thought so. After time, the others would know about her again. In the meantime, the girls continued to fight as Justicieras, fighting evil in any way. Each one on their land. Roy and the other boys also intervened in more serious cases or natural disasters that needed their help. But they did it always fast and totally anonymous. So much so that they even disguised their faces with masks or blind any camera and telephoto lens with their energy auras to avoid being recognized. Although, in the high spheres of power it was well known who they were. In any case, the rulers of the world took care of helping them to remain anonymous and solving any problem about their working lives in exchange for certain conditions. It was something that the boys soon discovered, although this is another story ...

 

So after some time of the revelation of their old lives, Roy and Beruche watched the starry sky from a window of the boy's apartment. The boy hugged her from behind and whispered to her remembering that.

\- Now we can be happy, in this world, in this life.  
\- Yes, I've wanted it so much! - Bertie sighed, unveiling in a quiet voice. - From the first time I arrived on Earth, in my heart I had the feeling of being at home. At first I did not pay attention, but later, I felt that I belonged to this place. I had dreams in which I was flying to a fantastic world, now I know they were our memories. I just want to be happy next to you and God let us grow old together.  
-We will get it! But I also want to satisfy even two wishes, little cube.- He smiled to enumerate. - The first one, to be able to finish my degree as it should be. When I spoke to Miss Parker, she offered to help me as soon as I needed her. She has kept her word. And also thanks to your help I have pass the exams that I had. And now, in two weeks, I have the last exam.  
-That will be, surely! - She encouraged him. - You're going to make it!  
\- You were right. When you told me that cheating does not get anything right. It is deception and lack of confidence that cause ruin. I have been able to learn this with all our battles and memories of our past lives. Now I am studying with you and I will pass the latter Examination as the others, with my own means, without pitfalls, or shortcuts, or tricks, as I promised I would. And then, I will make you my wife, at last!

 

Beruche smiled very satisfied and happy.

\- Yes, always count on me, sweetie! - She said visibly proudly. -  
-And now. - Roy smirked. - Another thing I always wanted to do with you.  
-I understand! - She laughed, unbuttoning her blouse. - But we've already tried that. Like everyone else who has not wasted time. We have had to wait for a rebirth to consummate our union, it is to laughable! - She added funny, shaking her head with a big smile. -  
-No, no, no, no. - Roy said, bracing her blouse again at Bertie's stupefaction. - I did not mean that, sweetie. At least not today. - He added with humor. - I see you remember very well that in our previous life the forces of evil prevented us from getting married, and we could not consummate our love. It annoyed me a lot, too. However, we have already solved it lately. Besides, it's not about that life now, it's about an old dream of this one.  
-Yes, and what is it? - She asked, visibly curious. -  
\- It's much more important now to me than sex. And it seems incredible that Roy Malden is saying this! - He laughed at himself adding. - Of course it would be much more proper than Prince Asthel did. But as I have already told you, it is an old yearning for my childhood. - He smiled enigmatically. -

 

And as his girlfriend continued with that gesture of strangeness he decided to clarify the mystery by whispering in her ear that secret intention and the face of her lit up giving him a long kiss on the lips to add.

-You're wonderful! You even remember that nonsense I said.  
\- That to me, it's something I always wanted to do with my girl. - Roy said with a wink to ask cheerfully. - So, are you ready, Lois?

 

She nodded with almost infantile enthusiasm and Roy caught her in his arms sprinting out the window and rising rapidly. Once at a height he became the Golden Warrior, whom the whole city gazed upon in admiration, and he exclaimed, flying towards the harbor, while Beruche smiled wrapped around his neck.

-I always wanted to do this flight with you, like “Superman” ! Do you remember? I was so eager to take you with me! - He repeated, full of joy. -  
-You're a wonderful child Roy! - Do not ever change, please! - The girl laughed letting him kiss her lips with warmth and adding looking at him with an amused face. - At least in this ...

 

They both enjoyed the night lights of the harbor and after a long round they returned to the apartment ready to start the next day with another chapter of their new lives. For them and their friends new experiences and adventures will be open. So their stories are far from over, they still have many things to live and tell! But that, you will see in other stories ...

 

END OF THE FIRST PART


End file.
